Laws of Motion Book Two
by Ms-Maggs
Summary: All your favorite CSIs are here as the journey continues from Laws of Motion Book 1...casefile, romance, action, and humor.WIP: GS, NOC, GrOC, CW, SofOC, BrLH, HodOC, VarOC
1. Chapter 1

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT **

**Prologue **

**September 7, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****6:15 a.m. **

While the house was still quiet, Sean lay in bed thinking about the future...about being a teen, liking girls, and fitting in at school. Once again his heart picked up its pace. What if the previous week was a fluke? What would he say happened when kids asked about his scar? And every time they asked, he would be reminded of the humiliating circumstances surrounding the injury. Adolescence was a minefield, and as Dr. Grissom had pointed out, there was no escape...he was on a forced march directly through it.

Years from now, adulthood would be the next destination on this unstoppable journey called life, and after witnessing the traumas and dramas the grownups around him had experienced of late, Sean knew the future would be just as fraught with trials and tribulations.

A child no more, he understood the easy days were permanently over. It was a terrifying realization, and one that had snuck up on him far too fast.

"Sean..." Wendy called as she knocked on the door. "Rise and shine, Honey. You don't want to be late for your first day back."

"I'm awake, Mom." He tossed the covers and jumped out of bed, relieved that his dreams had been unproductive. Then, in the quiet voice of a little boy, the teen added, "I'm awake, but I'm not sure I'm ready for what's ahead."

**Chapter 1 **

**The Townhouse  
****6:30 a.m. **

Standing in the kitchen filling a jumbo travel mug with freshly brewed Kona Diamond, Greg watched Tawny working out with her new Yoga DVD in the living room. "Are you sure you're allowed to do that when you're pregnant?" From the second he slipped the engagement ring on her finger, his paternal instincts notched up ten-fold. "It looks dangerous. Like you could..."

"Greg..." Holding up the DVD box Tawny pointed to the title. "Yoga **for pregnancy**. But I think it's cute that you're worried. Speaking of worried...how are you feeling this morning about your first day back?" Since he hadn't suffered a nightmare since their first night in California, she was hoping it meant his fears had subsided.

"Right now...I feel fine." Placing the lid on his coffee mug Greg confessed, "I'm not sure how I'll feel if I have to work in the field today. I think I'll be okay as long as I don't have to work in a confined space with only one escape route."

Pressing pause, Tawny stood to walk her skittish fiancé to the door. "Will you call me and let me know how you're doing when you have the chance?"

After stealing a kiss he asked, "Are you sure your new boss won't mind you getting calls at work?"

"Considering he's supervising me from San Francisco, I don't think Ron will know or mind. By the way, he and Lina will be back on Thursday, in plenty of time for the wedding...and your bachelor party."

"Come on...just tell me how bad Nick's planning on torturing me."

"Fat chance." She pecked his lips. "It can't be that bad because it's the night before the wedding and Nick knows if you're incapacitated for the ceremony, Carrie, Jillian and I will strangle him."

Greg's shoulders relaxed. "Right."

"You better go, because you don't want to be late for your first day back." Standing in the open doorway Tawny filled her lungs with morning air and fronted bravery for her jittery man. "We're both going to have good, uneventful days, and tonight..." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "We'll celebrate your successful return to work, and review wedding plans with our best man and maid of honor."

"Sounds perfect." Grabbing her left hand, Greg pressed a kiss to the ring adorning it. "Okay...I can do this." He took a deep breath. "Don't tell him I said this but...I really wish Nick would be there today coaching me through it."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:40 a.m. **

Hustling into the kitchen Nick exclaimed to Carrie and his mother, "Damn, I'm excited to go back to work."

"I've been that annoying, huh?" Carrie half-joked, knowing that she'd been tense from all the heavy decision-making they had done while house shopping and at the fertility clinic over the previous two days. Smiling, she handed over a travel mug. "Just brewed."

"Thanks, Darlin'." Grateful for the coffee and her continued pampering, Nick pecked her cheek. "To answer your question...my excitement has nothing to do with getting away from you. It's all about missin' my job."

"You are going to follow doctor's orders, right?" Jillian asked with a degree of skepticism. "He only released you to your desk, and remember...no lifting more than ten pounds...no driving...no leaving the building for anything other than personal matters or going home at the end of a five hour day...that's** five**, not ten. Because if you violate any of those terms and get injured, you won't be covered by your medical or disability insurance and you'll most likely lose your job."

"Ladies..." Nick made the boy scout sign with his fingers. "On my honor, I will stick to the rules. Besides...Jim will kick my ass if I try to break them."

"He'll have to get in line and wait until your mother and I are through with you," Carrie informed her man while slipping her hand in his. "I'll call you as soon as I hear something from the realtor." They had made an offer on the house in Pine Grove Estates the previous day and asked for a reply from the seller by noon. "I'll grab Binda's leash and we'll wait outside with you until Jim gets here."

"You just want to show off our kid to Uncle Jimmy," Nick teased when they reached the living room. "Speaking of kids..." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure his mother hadn't followed them. "I should get my motility results this morning, right?"

"Are you worried?" Carrie bent down to clip on Binda's leash.

"Hell yeah...what guy wouldn't get tense knowing someone's checking out his sperm?"

**The Blakes  
****6:45 a.m. **

When Sean returned to his bedroom, he found his brother looming over his bed. "What are you doing?"

Per the rules of their 'chores for silence' arrangement, Ryan came prepared and held up a note that read 'Checking your sheets for evidence, Wanker!'

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you won't find anything." Grabbing his backpack Sean sighed, "It's my first day at school since my head injury, please don't stress me out."

"Hey! Do you think the knock to the head made you dumb?" Ryan expanded on his paranoia-inducing idea. "What if you get to school and can't do basic math! Quick...what's two plus two?"

Tense over seeing Lindsay after she busted him staring, Sean curtly replied, "Four and I'm fine."

"One thing's for sure, the bump on the noggin' definitely didn't improve your sense of humor, Bro." Walking out of the room Ryan snickered and held up a sign. 'Have a good day, Spanky!'

**Crime Lab  
****6:50 a.m. **

When Grissom walked into Trace he wished he had gone deaf years ago.

"Don't want to live…**all…byyyyy…my**sel**f**! An-nee-morrrrrre!" Hodges sang with the exuberance of a man made delirious from remaining awake for thirty-six hours and overdosing on cream soda.

"When was the last time you slept, Hodges?" Grissom couldn't ever remember him looking quite so depraved.

Lowering his head toward a microscope Hodges confessed, "I can't go to bed...the bed still smells like her."

"Ever think of washing the bedding?" he posited while glancing around the room to make sure nothing was out of order.

"I can't go in the bedroom," Hodges admitted.

"Aren't your clothes in there?"

"I went to Wal-Mart and bought new stuff so I wouldn't have to go in the bedroom." Hodges pointed to his feet. "Who knew Wal-mart carried cowboy boots?"

When the lab door flew open, both men turned to see who was entering.

"Did you miss me, Hodges?" Greg had already seen Grissom the day before when Tawny stopped by to show Sara her ring. "I bought you a little something in California." Shaking a green plastic bag with the name 'Pet Lover's Paradise' on it, he chuckled, "This store caters to pet fanatics. Your ferret-obsessed wife would fit right in." Reaching into the bag Greg said, "You've mentioned that you collect funky boxer shorts."

While he watched David sinking deeper into depression as Greg rambled on, Gil realized he had forgotten to mention the marital break up in the middle of Nick and Carrie's living room just a few days earlier. "Uh...Greg."

"Check it out." Grinning, Greg held up a pair of ferret boxer shorts with a ferret picture and the words 'Love Me, Love My Ferret' and red hearts encircling it. "Won't Celeste love you in these!"

Hodges was quick to reply, "The only way Celeste would love me now is if I became a ferret."

Greg's smile faded. "Uh...did something happen while I was gone?"

Walking Greg out of the lab Grissom whispered, "Something happened the other night at Nick and Carrie's."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:00 a.m. **

With Binda's leash on her wrist, Carrie walked the puppy over the apartment's lawn while she waited with Nick.

"Jim's still not answering his cell." When Nick saw Carrie smile he prodded, "Do you know something I don't know?"

"Yeah..." Checking her watch she laughed. "Jim is purposely making your late for your staff meeting to test your patience and see if you've calmed down any."

"Thanks for warning me, Sweetheart." He waved when he saw Jim's car on approach. "I was failing miserably."

"It's part of my job to help you look better." Laughing she joked, "Too bad you can't return the favor, Tex...because I'm already perfect."

"And you're modest too, Roxie."

Crossing the sidewalk Brass enthusiastically greeted, "Congratulations! I hear Labradoodble makes three."

Picking up Binda, Carrie waved her paw and spoke in a cutesy-wootsy puppy voice, "Say hello to your Uncle Jimmy. Tell him what a good girl you are going to the bathroom outside. Yes...you're a very good girl. Now it's time to say bye to Daddy because he's going to work." She waved the puppy's paw at Nick and then stole a kiss for herself.

When Jim shot him a look Nick nodded. "Yeah...I'll pay for that cavity you just got. Forgive us, the stress of late has made us a little sappy."

"You mean sappier than normal, right?" Jim patted the pooch on the head. "I was actually thinking about getting a dog for Ellie. Taking care of a pet is supposedly a good extension from Equine Therapy."

"How's she doing?" Carrie asked, hoping the answer was positive.

"Much better than I thought. She's into it and she's already looking forward to moving in with me and working for Heather when she completes rehab."

"Hold up..." Nick cocked his head. "You're gonna let her work at The Dominion?"

"In the office."

"I think that's a great idea," Carrie announced much to the surprise of both men. "While a lot of stuff that goes on at Lady's Heather's is vile to me, she runs a tight ship free of drugs and prostitution. Word around the courthouse is that people have been trying to bring her down for years but can't, because she's so strict. I think that makes it a very safe place for Ellie." Smiling she added, "And I have a feeling she'll keep an extra close eye on the daughter of someone special to her."

Jim returned the grin. "That's two cavities, Blake. Now kiss Nicky goodbye so he can go play with his friends."

**Conference Room C  
****7:10 a.m. **

Coming off night shift, Catherine and Warrick helped Sara, Pete, Jas and Sofia set up for the little welcome back gathering for Nick and Greg.

Walking in with a few boxes of Krispy Kremes, Pete laughed, "I bet Nick is convulsing from being late on his first day back. I love it."

Stowing a jumbo box of puppy biscuits Warrick laughed, "Nah...it will give him a few minutes more with the wife and baby." He and Cath had stopped by the previous day and met the bundle of furry joy.

Cueing up a video tape in the VCR, Sara informed the group, "Carrie called a few minutes ago and said he was wearing a whole in the sidewalk waiting for Jim."

"Where's Chuckles?" asked Catherine. "How can we be sure he won't walk in here?" They were hiding everything on the floor under the table so it would be a surprise.

"Gil has him busy in DNA with Max." Sara waved the remote control for the ceiling-mounted TV. "Greg's American Idol audition tape is ready to roll."

Just then Sara's pager went off. "They're walking into the lab. Jim knows to pick up Greg and Gil in DNA. Places everyone."

Quickly they took seats around the table and replaced their happy expressions with complacent ones.

**DNA Lab  
****7:15 a.m. **

"Thanks for helping me with that Greg," Max said as he finished his analysis. "You're still the man around here."

Half-joking Greg replied, "If I piss my pants in the field today, I may have to be the man around the DNA lab."

"You'll do fine," Grissom encouraged while checking his watch. Then he saw Jim and Nick walking down the hall. "Look who else is back today."

Throwing open the door Nick spoke like a giddy school girl, "Oh my gosh, it's Clay Aiken!" He grabbed the nearest pen and paper. "My name's Nicky and I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph!" Dropping the act he opted to slap his buddy on the back. "You're lookin' good, Man. Engagement must be agreein' with you."

"Thanks, Bro." A wave of relief washed over him now that he knew he'd be reporting to Nick and not Pete. "Why didn't you tell me you'd be here today?"

"I just got the A-okay for deskwork from my doctor late yesterday." He nodded at Max. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" he laughed. "I should be asking you since you died on the OR table and were brought back to life."

"See how things work around here?" Nick shot Grissom a look. "The rumor mill has it all wrong. I didn't die on the table. I was a full two minutes from death when the ER docs stopped me from bleeding out."

"Time to break up the love-in." Jim tapped his watch. "Stokes, you're late, and your team awaits you and Clay in Conference Room C."

Walking out of the room Nick suggested, "Greggo...I was thinking that from here on out we should start the morning rally with you belting out the Star Spangled Banner."

"I'll say yes if you call off the bachelor party nightmare I know you're planning."

"Gris...Jim...you know what I have planned...tell the boy it's harmless."

Grissom caught Greg's eyes. "Are you current on your hepatitis shot?"

"Okay, whatever." Greg rolled his eyes. "Just remember, Labradoodle Daddy...your wedding is after mine and payback is a bitch."

"Sofia!" Nick called out when he saw his co-worker hanging outside the conference room door. "I think Carrie might get a little jealous if she finds out you were pacing the hall waiting for my return."

"Don't flatter yourself, Stokes," Sofia broke into an easy smile. "I stepped outside to take a phone call." Giving him a hug she said, "Good to see you back to your old self. Uh...when you have a minute later, I have a case I need to talk to you about. It can't wait." Ever since realizing her bedroom faux-pas she had been looking for a good time to apologize.

"Sure thing."

Watching the hug, Grissom, Greg and Jim all winced, remembering that, once upon a time, the Nick-Sofia action used to go further than hugging.

Inside the conference room Catherine watched through the glass and snarked, "I **still **can't believe Nick used to sleep with her."

"Nick slept with Sofia!" Jas yelled in an uncharacteristically loud voice. "Sorry."

Lounging in a chair Pete calmly asked, "You got something against inter-office romance, Jazzy?"

In her ear Warrick whispered, "Considering the crowd, I'd say no if I were you."

"Hey!" Nick called out to Jas and Pete, both of whom he hadn't seen since leaving for Flagstaff. "Great to see ya!" After exchanging pleasantries he yelled, "Okay, everybody...listen up...I want y'all to take it easy on Greggo today. He's been livin' like a movie star in Beverly Hills and will probably have a hard time adjusting to life as a working-class guy."

Walking into the room, Greg held up his hands, "Let's get all the jokes out of the way as soon as possible so I can return to obsessing over having a gun pulled on me again while working in the field."

"Hit it, Sara!" Catherine pointed to the TV. "The first half of our celebration is in honor of Greg 'Songbird' Sanders, but don't worry, Nicky...we're coming after you next." Snapping her fingers she said, "First up...eating Krispy Kremes while watching an episode of Perfect Proposal."

In horror Greg watched the TV click on. "You don't have a copy of..."

"We do!" Catherine happily assured him. "Thanks to your best man. He decided to start roasting you early."

Just as the performance began, Nick's cell phone rang. Pulling it off its clip he saw it was the fertility clinic. "Please continue to humiliate Greg while I step out and take this call."

"I think we can handle that, Boss," Pete announced before ooo'ing and aww'ing with the rest of the group.

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:37 a.m. **

"Woo hoo!" Carrie jubilated as she darted into the kitchen to tell her mother-in-law-to-be the good news. "We're going to be home owners! I just hung up with the realtor. The seller's acceptance was sitting on his fax machine when he woke up this morning!"

"Congratulations, Honey." Jillian loved every ounce of joy on her future daughter-in-law's face. "I know you and Nicky are going to be very happy in that home. It's perfect for you, the pup, and the family you're planning."

"I have to call Nicky!" As if on cue, the cordless phone rang in her hands. "He's calling me." With the phone to her ear she dashed out of the kitchen.

As soon as Carrie pressed the talk button she yelled, "We got the house!"

"I've got virility to spare! We're talkin' Olympic-worthy swimmers, Darlin'. Everything's perfect. Wait...what did you just say?"

"I said, we got the house! Ooh...and I can't wait to host your perfect sperm!" Then she realized Jillian had followed her out of the kitchen. "It's not what..."

"Please..." The frustrated mother sighed, "He's only been gone a half hour and you have to have phone sex?"

**IMHD, Inc – Vegas Office  
****7:46 a.m. **

Walking into her new office, Tawny took a seat at her desk and once again rejoiced that she had a great-paying job that didn't require her to remove her clothes for sleazebags. But before she could even lift a pencil, her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her purse, a smile eased over her lips. "Do you miss me already, Chuckles?"

"I'm being humiliated and I wanted you to hear it so you know the ramifications of my perfect proposal."

A second later she heard a flood of off-key voices singing, 'come what may' at the top of their lungs. "Whoa..." Feeling sorry for him Tawny turned on her sultriest voice. "I promise to make it up to you tonight, Baby. I'll even let you drive the peg again if you want. Would you like that? Taking me up against the wall hard and fast...hearing me scream from the pleasure. Wow...just thinking about it has me hot and bothered over here. I can't wait for you to thrill me, Baby...mmm...I can't wait because you're soooooooo good."

"Uh...Tawny...I had you on speaker. Cath, Warrick, Sara, Gris, Nick, Sofia, Pete, Jas and Jim all just heard you say that. "

"What! I was only kidding!" Flustered she frantically explained, "**Wait!** I'm not kidding about Greg being good...he's fantastic...the best I ever had! I was kidding about how I was talking...I don't usually talk to him like this while he's at work, so please don't write him up, Nick! And Gil, please don't tell your dad I was talking dirty while on company time. I really love my job!"

**Becca's Office  
****7:57 a.m. **

Arriving a half hour early for the emergency meeting her bosses had called, Becca plopped in her desk chair ready to look as diligent as possible. Being a savvy girl she knew when working toward a partner spot, you took every opportunity to impress the decision-makers.

"Rebecca..." Mitch Steiner called from the doorway. "You're early."

"I live here Mitch," she replied while relaxing in her chair. "You know there's no one around here that works harder than me."

"There's also no one else around here who's lost the firm as much money as you."

Stunned by the comment it took a moment to recover. "Um...excuse me?" When she saw him gesture to follow, Becca jumped to her feet. "Is this what the emergency meeting is about?"

"Bingo." Grinning he pointed down the hall. "Nelson and Glenda are waiting in the boardroom for us."

Feeling like a lamb being led to the slaughtering house Becca followed her boss. "Where is this coming from?" she whispered to him as he held open the door to the glass-walled boardroom. One glance in Glenda Parks direction and she had her answer.

"Have a seat, Rebecca," Glenda curtly instructed.

"I can't believe you'd do this because..."

"Because you lost a high profile trial that cost our firm a fortune not only in dollars but reputation." Glenda cackled. "I can't think of a better reason."

"No one could have won that trial! Not even Harold or Dan, and you know that! That's why I got assigned in the first place, instead of a higher profile attorney." Stepping to the edge of the table she yelled, "Your sorority sister Bev Sanders is behind this. Her exact words on Saturday were 'I will ruin you, starting with your career, because I went to college with one of the partners. Did you owe her a favor? I can't believe you're firing me because of a personal problem I had with her son!"

"And I can't believe you have the audacity to slander me in a room full of lawyers. I think you've been watching one too many soap operas, Ms. Turnbull, when you should have been watching Court TV. One more accusation and I'll be suing your ass on top of firing it." Glenda looked to her partners and sighed. "You were right, she's not taking accountability for her screw up." Returning her gaze to the outraged young woman staring her down she very calmly said, "I'm afraid there's no longer a place for you at Parks and Pratt. Security will accompany you to your office and supervise the packing of your things. HR will have the necessary paperwork and information." Standing, Glenda said, "I sincerely hope you'll learn from this experience."

"Go to hell and take your sorority sister with you. I'll have the last laugh." Holding her head high, Becca turned to meet the security guard waiting outside the door. "I was quitting tomorrow anyway. I'm far too talented for this place. You're lucky I stuck around as long as I did."

Once their ex-employee was gone Mitch said, "I've never met a more devoted narcissist."

**Butterfield Academy  
****8:45 a.m. **

"Sean!" Celine called out when she saw her pet project walking towards her. "I heard you were in an accident and I freaked! I mean, what a waste of time it would have been for me to work on your image if you ruined your face." Inspecting his head wound she said, "I think we can capitalize on the Harry Potter effect!"

"My brother said the same thing," Sean enthused, relieved that Celine's attention the previous week wasn't a fluke and that she was indeed still his friend.

"How is your brother?" Celine inquired in a dreamy tone. "Maybe you could invite me over to study so I could see him again."

"Do you like my brother...I mean...**like** him?"

"Duh...**he's** nuts about **me**. Didn't you see the way he was looking at me when he came to get you the other night?" Fluffing her tresses she giggled. "Can you blame him? Oh!"

"What?"

"This is so soap opera!" she exclaimed, happy to be in the middle of such drama. "Are you and Ryan going to fight over me after school one day?"

"Why?"

"Because you're in love with me too."

"No, I'm not," he quickly replied, wondering where she got the idea.

"Ohhhh." Celine nodded knowingly. "So you really are gay."

**Crime Lab  
****9:22 a.m. **

Standing in Trace watching Hodges analyze lint, Greg was caught off guard by an intimate question.

"About that night you kissed me..." Hodges stated as he jotted notes. "If you were gay...do you think you would have thought I was good? Because maybe I'm not good with women because I'm supposed to be with men. After all, you thought I was gay. Maybe women can sense it, even though I can't."

"Hello!" Greg glanced around ensuring they were indeed alone. "We said we were never going to mention that insanity again. Certainly not here...and I'd prefer never."

"Oh, sure..." Incensed Hodges blasted his supposed friend. "When **you** needed to explore possibilities I was expected to pucker up, but when **I** need figure out my inner-self, you won't even listen to me!"

Feeling guilty Greg relaxed his stance. "Sorry. Just promise you won't plant one on me at the lab...or ever. If you're in the mood to explore, go see Benny, he's one of the bartenders at Club 9...he's always willing to go slow with a newbie...or so he said when he hit on me time after time. Personally...I think you need to give yourself a chance to lick your wounds before jumping into a drastic lifestyle change."

"Oh sure, you have a girlfriend for two months and now you're a relationship expert. Need I remind you that my heart wouldn't be in two thousand pieces if it weren't for you and your meddling fiancée!"

"Hey!" Getting pissed he reminded his friend, "You **begged** me to get Tawny to set you up with someone. She finds the perfect woman for you...so perfect you **marry her** a day later, and now when you blow it, you blame **us**! Give me a break. This is all on you, Pal! You shouldn't have married her without talking about serious stuff. Hell, Tawny was pregnant with my babies and I didn't run to the chapel, because I wanted to make sure were had more in common than a love of coffee, donuts, movies and sex. Dude...just because you live in Vegas doesn't mean you have to get insta-married."

Nick had arrived just in time to hear the speech. "My little bro really did grow up in California." Nick placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Now I've got another growth opportunity for you. I'm sending you out with Sara."

"Out?" Greg swallowed hard.

Waving Nick said, "Tell your buddy Hodges you'll see him **when **you get back."

"I'll see you when I get back, Hodges."

With his arm around Greg's sagging shoulders, Nick said, "When I was six, I fell off my horse and snapped my arm. I was scared to death after that...didn't even want to go near the stable. Do you know what my father made me do as soon as the cast was removed?"

"Uh...since your dad scares the crap out of me and he's probably on the board of the National Rifle Association, I'll go with...shoot the horse?" After chuckling nervously, he changed his answer. "Yeah, yeah, I know...he made you go for a ride and break your fear."

"Exactly." Nick winked. "**After that** he made me shoot the horse."

"Really?"

"No," he joked. "My mom shot the horse for me, because she was ticked at it for rearing up on me."

"I'm sure my mom would have." Greg saw Sara waiting in the hall with her kit and his. "Okay, Danger Twin...what are the odds of something happening to us again?"

"Million to one," she assured him. "Hidden Cove Apartments...plenty of escape routes there...and definitely places to hide."

"You're in good hands, Greggo." Nick gave him a gentle shove. "I want a full report when you get back."

"Yes, Sir." Greg grabbed his kit and took a breath. "Let's go."

Standing in the hall watching Greg walk away with Sara, Nick heard Brass coming up from behind.

"Aww...you're missing your Labradoodle right about now, aren't you?" Brass pointed toward Trace. "If you need something to cuddle, I bet Hodges would let you. That dog is starving for affection."

"I think I'll be okay." Nick glanced at his watch. "Hey, time for the staff meeting."

"And of course Dr.Grissom is MIA."

**The Morgue  
****9:37 a.m. **

"Doc..." Grissom hustled over to the exam table. "You paged me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

Al removed his fingers from the victim's chest and glanced up. "I think I'd remember." Then he saw the time. "Ahh...you're avoiding Jim's staff meeting."

"No, I'm..."

"Gil!" Jim shouted into the room. "Get your ass to my office or I'm sending you to a seminar in Akron with Sofia."

"Bye, Gil." Doc waved his slimy gloved hand. "And remember...you can't pick and choose the parts of the job you enjoy." With that, he dove back into his work.

**IHMD, Inc  
****9:43 a.m. **

Working her way down the list Lina had left for her, Tawny grew to love her assistant job a little more with each passing minute. 'Familiarize yourself with Mr. Grissom's schedule' was next on the list, so she turned to the computer to access her employer's calendar.

In the midst of perusing the monthly overview, her desk phone rang. In her cheeriest corporate voice she answered, "IHMD, Tawny Sanders." She had figured it would be less confusing to everyone if she started out with her married name since she would only be working four days under her maiden name.

"I really need to speak with you."

"More secret bachelor party plans?" she giggled.

"Uh...it's not Nick, it's Drew. But don't hang up!"

"Ugh!" She shot the phone a look. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slam the phone down hard enough to break your eardrum!" Realizing her door was open she lowered her voice. "How dare you call me at work!"

"I can answer both of those questions with one answer. I'm working there too, remember? Until B-PAC has a building, I'll be working out of IHMD. That's why I'm calling. I didn't want the first time we speak to one another since...the incident, to be in the office in front of everyone."

"The **incident**?" she snipped. "Is that the politically correct way of saying 'the night you propositioned me to be your perma-whore'?"

"Okay...see...this is what I'm talkin' about. We can't be airing this dirty laundry in the corporate office. We need closure. As insane as it sounds, I was serious when I said I never meant to hurt you, Tawny."

Grabbing her water bottle she took a swig. "Go ahead... let me hear how a married guy apologizes for trying to make a girl his love slave for hire, after pretending to be her boyfriend for months. I'm waiting!"

"Thank you for the opportunity. Okay...um... hmm...just saying I'm sorry doesn't seem to cut it."

"Hardly." For the babies, she breathed deep trying to lower her rising blood pressure.

"Maybe we need to approach this backwards...you know, how things got to where they did?"

Tapping her nails on the desk she snipped, "I'm listening..."

"My marriage was in the toilet that first night I saw you in Vegas. I had already cheated on Lissa dozens of times...and she knew it. She gave me permission because she didn't want to get physical, but she didn't want to get divorced. It's a very complicated situation with lots of deep rooted issues, and we're working through it. Anyway...after screwing around in every city I traveled to for work, I started to realize what I needed wasn't a good romp, I needed a woman who cared about me and made me feel special...because that's what my wife wasn't doing anymore."

"So you find me and get me to care about you while you're lying to my face!" Reminding herself not to scream, Tawny heatedly whispered, "Where is this possibly going that's going to make me feel better! Have you told this part of the story to your wife?"

"Yes...I have...in all its mortifying detail."

Surprised by the answer her voice softened. "Really?"

"Yes. Tawny...I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to be with you, but I couldn't be with you legitimately. Once I got to know you, I hated the idea of you tossin' your clothes for hundreds of guys a night in exchange for bills in your g-string. In my head I thought we'd be helping each other out...you could quit your job and have fun with me, and when I wasn't around you could do all the fun stuff you said you liked to do, but didn't have the time or money to pursue. You said you never traveled anywhere...I had this idea I could take you places you had never been and you'd be thrilled. In return, I'd have the attention I craved any time I wanted it. I saw it as a win-win. I never factored in how insulting the offer would be to you because...okay, I'm goin' for honesty here, so be prepared..."

"Okay," she squeaked while turning her chair to the back wall.

"Honey, you were a high school drop out, shoving your chest in guys faces nightly for cash. You slept with me the first night we met hoping I was Prince Charming because I wined you and dined you big time. You being insulted by my offer was never on my radar screen, because I honestly thought you'd thank me. So that's what I mean when I say I'm sorry I hurt you. And yeah...if you talk to Nicky he'll be honest and tell you I said some degrading things about you that night he fought me...but you have to understand...I wasn't going to appear weak in front of my brother. I never would have told him that I wanted to be with you because I needed affection. I spoke of it like I was just in it for the sex...but I wasn't, I swear. I think deep down you know that because we had plenty of fun together without taking our clothes off too."

After a minute of silence and sighing Tawny replied, "Thanks for the explanation. It helps. My pissed off-edness is decreasing. I mean, if your wife can forgive you then...ugh." Sighing she admitted, "I do realize I was living a shitty life and as much as I hate to admit it, you would have spoiled me...you always did...that's why I fell so hard so fast. I mean...as far as whore jobs go, I'm sure you would have been an excellent client...right up there with Richard Gere in Pretty Woman...except you wouldn't have shown up offering the full fairy tale at the end of the story. And for the record...I didn't sleep with you on our first date because you wined me and dined me...I slept with you because I liked you and your stupid-ass County Fair Ribbon-winning story. Did you really win that ribbon?"

"Yes, ma'am...you can ask my mother if you don't believe me. I wasn't lying when I said your Midwestern charm appealed to me. I picked you for a reason, Tawny. Of course, now neither of us wish it had worked out, but...if you think back, we were good together...who knows where things would have led if Lissa had ever agreed to divorce me?"

"I could have been the next 'Mrs. Drew Stokes...trophy wife'." A smile spread over her lips. "I'm so happy I'm going to be 'Mrs. Greg Sanders...love of his life' instead. That reminds me...can we expect you and Lissa at the wedding?"

"You aren't serious."

"Hell no." Surprisingly she found herself laughing. "But your Mama will be there...she's filling in as Mother of the Bride...how weird is that!"

"Hell, the Dallas papers would have a field day with that. Jillian Stokes, famed Dallas Public Defender and wife of Texas Supreme Court Judge, William Stokes, fills in as mother of the bride for her son's ex-mistress. The best man is the brother of the adulterous Drew Stokes and is also the groom's boss. Yeah...luckily they'll never know any of that. Hey, Tawny..."

"Yeah." Her tension rapidly declining she took a cleansing breath.

"This is awkward too but, what part of this isn't so, here goes...are you **absolutely **certain there's no chance the babies are mine? Because I know you can't safely have a paternity test now, and I had this nightmare that Lissa and I had everything back to normal, then you gave birth and Greg did a DNA test, finding out they're really mine."

"Not a chance," she spoke confidently. "We've analyzed the dates and the ultrasound findings a hundred times. And you always wore a condom."

"You're sure about that, right? Because I can account for everything except that night we partied with your friends."

"I'm positive because I found two on the bathroom floor that morning...you didn't hit the garbage because you were so tanked. We did a lot of dumb things that night, but unprotected sex was thankfully not one of them."

"Okay...thanks for clearing that up too. I can breathe a little easier now." He chuckled lightly. "I was paranoid because Nicky was conceived after my father had a vasectomy, and Liss got pregnant on the first try every time. Stokes men are a virile bunch."

**Crime Lab  
****10:01 a.m. **

"Yes, Mr. Stokes," Jim pointed at his most studious employee who was sitting around the table with Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Pete.

"Have the job description and procedures for the Master Criminalist position been finalized yet? No offense, Gris, but after sending Greg into the field this morning, I was reminded that we need to clarify the shift in supervisory responsibility when the MC takes over a case."

"Thank you for reminding me." Jim nodded at his secretary, Betty, who was sitting off to the side. "Mark that as a 'To Do' item. I haven't gotten to that because, contrary to popular belief, I actually do work very hard around here planning how to improve your lives." Standing up he walked to the white board which was covered with a large sheet of black paper. "Who's ready for a big change?"

"Oh no." Grissom slumped in his chair. "Please tell me I'm not getting supervisory responsibility."

"Not a chance." Smiling at Catherine, Jim said, "I told you that Ms.Willows was our special guest, but actually she's going to be your peer. Mr. Brown already knows this for obvious reasons."

"But there's only three shifts," Pete blurted, "and you said I would be getting Swing."

"Lady and Gentlemen..." Brass removed the piece of paper to reveal their new structure. "I present to you our new staffing plan. We're switching to what you've been begging for since Gil didn't have a beard... working three twelve hour shifts, and one eight shift, with four teams...Day A led by Nick, Day B led by Catherine, Night A led by Pete, Night B led by Warrick." Smiling at Cath and Warrick, Jim remarked, "Now a certain managerial couple will always have three full days off together. Also, the Master Criminalist believes this change will significantly help our continuity problems and relieve us of over-using the rally shift personnel. Here's how it looks on paper." He handed out the first schedule. "All teams work three twelve hour shifts and eight hours every Wednesday...that's when you'll receive up-training from the Master Criminalist. Every other weekend...you're off both Saturday and Sunday. Who loves me?"

"Me!" They all yelled.

"This is freakin awesome!" Nick shouted. "I've wanted this forever, and now I won't have to supervise you, Willows. Damn, this day is getting better by the minute." The ring of his cell phone halted his celebration. "It's okay...I don't have to take it. So, when do we start this, Jim?"

"Sunday. Now, I want to..." The ring of Nick's pager interrupted Jim's words.

"Sorry," Nick apologized. "Carrie and I are buying a house. She must have forgotten what time I told her I'd be in a meeting. You were saying, Jim?"

"In other good news, the Tahoes are heading out to pasture and we're getting a fleet of brand new Denalis."

Catherine raised her hand. "Did the County rob a bank?"

"The Sheriff worked out some kind of..." A knock on the door cut short his answer.

Brass waved in Judy. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but..." She looked at Nick. "I have Carrie on hold...she says it's urgent...house stuff."

Warrick elbowed his buddy. "Is that code for the Labradoodle did something cute and I can't wait to tell you?"

"Shut your pie hole, 'Rick." Looking to his boss, Nick said, "Sorry...I'll make it fast." After slowly rising from his chair, he hurried as fast as he could out the door and over to Judy's desk.

"Line four," she informed him.

"Thanks." After clicking the line he whispered, "Darlin'...did you forget I have a staff..."

"Nicky, I'm scared."

"What? Why?" He checked the display and saw she was calling from her cell phone. "Where are you?"

"In the Crime Lab parking lot."

"Did you get another threat!" The hairs on his neck stood. "You need to calm down and tell me what's going on."

"No...the fertility clinic called and said I had to come back in right away and have my blood work repeated, but they wouldn't say why." Choking on tears Carrie said, "I'm terrified. What if they found signs of cancer? Remember the doctor said it can be hereditary? What else could be so urgent? I'm sorry, I know it's your first day back but...I thought I could go on my own, but I can't. I need you with me. It's only a few minutes from here so..."

"Sweetheart, everything's going to be fine. Just give me two minutes...I'll be out there to go with you to the doctor." Hanging up the phone he saw Judy's concerned expression. "Will you apologize on my behalf, and let them know I'll be back as soon as possible." Heading down the hall he shouted back, "I'll call in!"

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****10:12 a.m. **

After pulling their kits out of the Tahoe, Sara and Greg waited for the detective on the scene to meet them on the sidewalk. "You doing okay?" Sara quietly asked.

"So far so good. It helps that these apartments don't have basements."

"You've been here before?" she asked with an unintentional lilt in her voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like I was prying."

"No, I haven't been here before," he chuckled at her discomfort. "The sign out front said garden apartments. Garden apartment don't have basements."

"Welcome Back, Sanders," Vartann warmly greeted. "First time in the field since almost biting it in that basement?"

Sara shot her least favorite detective a warning glare. "Let's not do that."

"Oooh...look who's getting all Mama Bear," he joked. "Pregnancy hormones will do that to you."

"That reminds me." Sara opened her kit and removed the custom made barf-bag on a chain Gil had made for her.

"What's that?" Greg stared as she pulled it over her head.

"I barfed at a crime scene." She proudly sported the device. "This is allowing me to stay in the field."

"Enough small talk, people," Vartann abruptly announced. "Not to sound narrow-minded but, hanging out at this gay apartment complex is creeping me out because I keep catching guys checking out my ass."

Laughing at him, Sara commented, "You have a very check-outable ass...you should be flattered."

"Right...why couldn't Stokes or Brown be here to empathize with me?" Vartann flipped open his notepad as they started walking. "The vic is eighteen, and surprise...a homosexual male."

Greg asked the first question. "Who told you he was homosexual if he's dead?"

"Look around, Sanders...what straight guy would be caught dead here?"

Rolling his eyes, Greg clarified, "I meant he could be **bi-**sexual. What if he was doing a girl across town and she found out he was doing a guy here...catch my drift?"

Entering the apartment Vartann replied, "The vic's boyfriend informed me of the deceased's sexual orientation." He pointed to the bed where the boy's battered body was embarrassingly posed. "I didn't see any signs of forced entry or struggle, so...you know what I'm thinking. No TOD yet...we're still waiting for the coroner."

Studying the bloody bed and body Greg mumbled, "Uh...I may need to borrow your barf bag, Sara. Damn...it's amazing how fast you can get un-used to this after being on a relaxing vacation. Remind me again why didn't I take that corporate job I was offered for a hundred grand in San Diego?"

Vartann's eyebrows shot up. "You gave up a hundred g's in an air conditioned lab near the beach to keep your shit job here when you're marrying a trophy wife and have two kids on the way. And you're supposed to be a genius?"

"You need to step outside?" Sara asked while watching Greg turn a deeper shade of green.

"I'm thinkin' so...yeah."

"Take your time." Once Greg was gone Sara forged on. "Name?"

"Ezekiel Johnson...just relocated from Utah three weeks ago. Left home on his Mormon mission, but ditched his group. He wanted to be a dancer. His dancer dream came true quick, unfortunately so did the end of his career and life. He just got a part in some show about the Garden of Eden. He was hired to be the..."

"Apple?" Sara gulped when she saw Vartann nod. "Dammit."

"Stage name Dante. He also worked as a waiter at that fondue place...The Melting Pot. Ugh...I took the Ex there once. I don't even want to think how much cash I dropped on that bitch there."

Covering her mouth, Sara rushed out the door.

Alone in a room with no CSIs Vartann yelled, "C'mon! What the hell is going on today with you people!"

**Fertility Institute of Las Vegas  
****10:34 a.m. **

Once Carrie was done giving a blood sample, she hurried back into the waiting room and Nick's arms. "They said it would only be a few minutes until they took us back to see Dr. Hudson." Images of her mother enduring painful surgeries and chemo continued plaguing her over-taxed brain. "I'm so scared."

"Try to stay calm, Sweetheart." She was trembling hard enough to shake the chair she was in. "Let's not jump to the worst conclusion. You're not showing any signs of illness, so God-forbid, even if something's really wrong, it has to be in a **very** early stage." Kissing the top of her head, he tried to convince himself to follow his own advice and remain calm. "They probably just screwed up your first sample and don't want to admit it."

"Ms. Blake..." the nurse greeted from the doorway ten minutes after drawing the patient's blood. "Right this way."

Clutching Nick's hand Carrie walked toward the smiling nurse.

"Second door on the left."

"Thanks." Nick gulped down his fear as he led the way.

"Ms. Blake...Mr. Stokes...thank you for coming right in." The doctor stood up behind his desk. "Please have a seat." Seeing the despondent state of his patient, Dr. Hal Hudson flashed a reassuring smile. "You don't have cancer or any other serious illness. That's what everyone who looks like you do right now wants to know."

"I don't?" she sniffled.

"No...and I apologize for the cryptic nature of the visit, but I think you'll understand my position in a moment." The doctor grabbed two lab reports. "When couples come to see me, the one thing I never want to do is raise expectations only to crush their hopes later. Therefore, I didn't want to tell you anything until I had your blood work repeated, Ms. Blake." Handing over the reports, he said, "You came to me yesterday inquiring about egg harvesting because you were hoping to get pregnant in the future, but the catch is...you're already pregnant."

"What!" Nick and Carrie shouted simultaneously.

"That's impossible," Carrie informed the doctor. "I had a pregnancy test on August 24th and another one just last Thursday at my GYN's office. They were both negative. We haven't had sexual intercourse for almost two weeks." Looking over she saw Nick was stunned speechless. "No...it's not possible."

The doctor pointed to the patient chart he was reading. "That's what I had written in my notes. Now do you understand why I was so confused? The level of HCG in your blood sample indicates conception occurred within the last four days."

"But I told you, we haven't had sex for almost two weeks," Carrie protested, feeling as though she had stepped into the Twilight Zone. "I know sperm can live for a few days, but even then it wouldn't be possible. Could some form of cancer be elevating my hormone levels?"

"You're not growing a tumor...you're growing a baby." Staring at the stupefied man and frantic woman, the doctor gently prodded, "Perhaps you would prefer to speak with me alone for a few minutes, Ms. Blake?"

"Why?" Then she understood the implication. "No, I didn't have sex with anyone else! I'm not pregnant...because being pregnant would be so...oh my God...no...it's not possible. Wait! Maybe I'm producing hormones because a new mom to a puppy? I've heard women can produce hormones when they have a strong maternal instinct and..." When she saw the doctor shake his head, it was Carrie's turn to fall into near-catatonia.

"While we've never had a case of Immaculate Conception, I suppose there's always a first time." The doctor turned to the man. "But let's rule out a few other possibilities before we alert the Vatican. Is your fiancée a sound sleeper, Mr. Stokes? Do you recall maybe having a little too much to drink and engaging in sexual intercourse while your fiancée dozed? I've seen that scenario a few times over the years."

"No, I don't make love to my woman while she's asleep," Nick protested. "That's nasty."

"Okay, let's break it down a little further. When and where did you ejaculate in the past week, Mr. Stokes?"

"Uh...in the hospital shower the morning of the day I was discharged...Thursday." He glanced over at Carrie. "I know I wasn't supposed to, but it kind of just happened." Suddenly it hit him. "Oh, shit." Nick gripped the arms of his chair and spoke in a freaked out ramble. "The lap dance on Sunday...holy shit..." He looked to the doctor. "She gave me a lap dance at home! I was in my boxers and she was wearing real delicate lace panties...things got heated...so heated I tore a hole in the lace from bumping up against it...holy shit...we had a case like that once...a father accused his daughter's boyfriend of rape when she turned up pregnant, but she insisted she was a virgin. When they examined her it turned out she really was a virgin...there was never any penetration, conception occurred while they were grinding naked."

"So, Mr. Stokes..." the doctor cheerily asked, happy he wasn't dealing with a messy infidelity scenario, "are you confirming that you ejaculated in the vicinity of your fiancée's vagina within the last five days?"

"Yes," he gulped as his hands clutched his head trying to comprehend the truth. "We got pregnant without having sex...unbelievable...our freak streak continues."

"But, Nicky..." As a combo-tear of relief and happiness splashed into her lap, Carrie said, "This time the freaky thing that happened to us isn't bad...unless you think it is, because of the timing. Do you think it's a bad thing?"

Seeing the excitement building in Carrie's eyes, Nick pushed beyond his fright of becoming a father sooner than planned and the guilt of messing up the wedding plans. "I couldn't be happier, Sweetheart."

"Really?" Her smile was uncontrollable as it quivered across her face.

Pulling her close, he whispered, "Yeah...I'm just in shock."

"Me too," she squeaked. "But it's really happening...little Megan or Garrett."

"Ms. Blake and Mr. Stokes..." Upon hearing names for the blastocyst, the doctor felt obligated to bring them back to reality. "While I'm thrilled for you both, I also want to caution you...it's your first pregnancy, and it's extremely early...implantation is just occurring, and this is the riskiest time. The odds are in favor of everything working out, but there's always a chance it won't, so you may want to keep the information quiet for a while. This is something I tell every patient, so please don't think there's something wrong with you."

Nick acknowledged the information with a nod. "Not at all. My sister's an OB. I remember her telling my brother the same thing when he was bragging to the world about his wife being pregnant the day she missed her period." He squeezed Carrie's shoulders. "We understand...and we're conservative people...we won't be rushing out of here telling anyone."

The doctor appreciated the logical response. "Great." His smile returned. "Congratulations to the both of you. Your due date is May 28th, 2006. You'll want to make an appointment with your OB as soon as possible, Ms. Blake. There will be a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and a bag full of reading material waiting for you at the front desk." Standing, he headed for the door. "Feel free to take a few minutes in my office. When you're stable enough, head out the door to your right and check out with Diane, just like you did yesterday. Best of luck."

Alone for the first time since hearing the news, Nick and Carrie stared at each other as excitement slowly overcame their trepidation.

Laughing sweetly Carrie said, "I swear I didn't trap you."

"When you're a millionaire, you never can be too sure," he joked in return. "And how do you know I didn't trap you?"

"The sheer terror in your eyes."

"It shows, huh?" Nick lowered his head smiling. "I know we talked about it a million times in theory, but...wow...I can't believe we're having a baby."

Her nervous laughter strengthened. "We're also having a wedding with two hundred guests when I'll be six months pregnant. I bet the Dallas papers would love that wedding photo, huh?"

Returning his gaze Nick softly said, "I'm afraid we'll need to change plans, Sweetheart."

Her smile abruptly fading, Carrie rambled her newest concerns, "Nicky...if we run out and get married then everyone will know I'm pregnant, and I don't want anyone to know right away because you heard the doctor...things may not work out. Ugh...but we can't keep planning something we know we're not going to have because that's not fair to the people involved...but I don't want anyone to know. If they know and I lose the baby, then they'll all pity me and I hate that feeling, I lived with it for years. I want to feel confident, I really do, but...we both heard what the doctor said yesterday...there could be undetectable ramifications from my childhood abuse that may hinder my ability to carry a baby...my cervix could be damaged or..."

"Or a meteor could fall out of the sky and take us both out in the next ten seconds." Placing his fingers over Carrie's mouth, Nick calmly made some suggestions. "Let's stay positive. You seem to be forgetting that the doctor also told us the chances were **extremely **slim that you were permanently damaged. You're a lawyer, you know doctors these days have to tell you everything for fear of getting their asses sued down the line, right?" When he saw her nod, Nick continued, "How about this...we keep planning the big wedding, we just move up the timeline to the weekend of Thanksgiving when my family is due out here anyway? That way you won't be showing, and if things sadly don't work out... no one will be the wiser." His smile returning, Nick said, "We'll check with the church and the hotel to see what's available...if there's nothing there, we'll find another place. Remember, Darlin'...budget's not the same problem as it was before...we have flexibility."

Breathing a little easier she agreed. "Right...money talks."

"Exactly." He pecked her lips before relaying the next part of the plan. "We'll go to Greg and Tawny's wedding this weekend and really pour it on about not being able to wait until February...we'll even joke about heading to the chapel later that night. Monday morning we tell everyone we've bumped up our date because the excitement got to us. I seriously doubt anyone will be suspicious, because everyone knows we're head over heels."

Rebounding from panic Carrie jokingly added, "I'll tell them I don't want Binda to be forced to hide her illegitimacy from neighborhood dogs for too long."

"There you go...much better attitude." Relieved to see his nervous fiancée's outrageous smile return, Nick assured her, "Even though I'm nervous about becoming a dad sooner than expected, I know everything's gonna work out just fine. I feel it in my gut. You just said the other day you felt good things were ahead for us, remember? Don't you feel it too?"

A wave of excitement washing over her Carrie rejoiced, "I do!"

Busting into a grin, Nick nostalgically said, "Yeah...say it just like that in November, Sweetheart."

* * *

**Authors's Notes:**

Thanks for coming back to read Book 2! I hope everyone had a lovely last three weeks. I'm glad to be back writing and posting. J

The Dante case file will continue over at least the next 8 chapters, so if you missed the case element in Book 1, it's definitely back in Book 2. In case you've forgotten, we met Dante in L of M Book 1, chapter 16.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the opening chapter. If have any comments, I'd love to hear them,

Maggs


	2. Chapter 2

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT **

**Chapter 2 **

**September 7, 2005  
****Hidden Cove Apartments  
****10:51 a.m. **

When Vartann walked into the vic's apartment, he was relieved to see Greg and Sara diligently working. "Welcome back. Are you hungry? Can I send out for some chili dogs?" Their death stares sent his eyes rolling. "Yeah...okay...instead, I think my time would be better spent putting out an APB on your senses of humor."

While dusting for prints Greg replied, "I was in a really good mood processing a basement a couple of weeks ago until one of your guys slacked on the job and let a psycho inside who debated for hours between burning me alive and blowing my brains out."

"You mean the time Grissom went against protocol and left you alone at the scene? You better be saving some of this shit you're flinging for him."

Wincing from the harsh truth of Vartann's words, Sara stepped over to Greg. "I want you out talking to the neighbors. Somebody had to see something."

Happy for the assignment, Greg yanked off his gloves. "I'd love to."

"Do your future wife a favor and grow up before Saturday, Sanders." Walking over, Vartann postured in front of Greg, blocking his escape. "You think you're the only guy who was ever in a tight spot? I've been shot at plenty of times, and you don't see me whining, do you?" His irritation peaking, Vartann's tone intensified. "My cousin is stationed in Iraq. He sleeps in the middle of thedamn desert and hasn't seen his wife and three kids for over a year. Do you know how many times he's been under attack? You wouldn't survive a day over there and you know it."

"Are you done?" Greg snapped, feeling the bite of Vartann's hurtful but truthful words.

"No." Vartann shoved his finger in Greg's chest. "Here's my bottom line. You lived through the basement ordeal...you're getting married this weekend to a knockout who's happy to have your kids...and no matter how crappy your day is here, you get to go home and crawl into a comfortable bed with your woman tonight. So, how about doing us all a favor and dropping the 'poor me' routine? If you can't...then I really think you should take that cushy job in sunny California." Having delivered his message, Vartann stepped aside.

"Thank you for your unsolicited advice," Greg muttered before hurrying out of the apartment.

Once they were alone, Sara confronted Vartann. "Couldn't you see he was hanging on by a thread? Cut the crap."

"It's aguy thing, Sara...stay out of it. Greggy needs a spine, and I'm helping him grow one." Staring at the woman who used to be his favorite CSI, Vartann groaned, "Jesus, who peed in your Cheerios this morning? Is it because I picked on your husband just now, or should I expect this lovely side of you for the full nine months?"

"An eighteen year-old boy who was killed before he could live out his dreams is sharing my personal space...I don't think I need to use hormonal issues as an excuse for my non-jovial mood."

"Yeah, okay..." Done with the annoying banter Vartann headed for the door. "I'll be back later."

"Don't rush on my account," Sara snipped as she returned to snapping evidence photos. "Oh...I meant, bye."

Alone in the room she lowered her camera, moving her eyes from the dresser back to Dante's battered body. Once again Sara was jarred by the memory of the vibrant waiter.

_"How long have you been professionally dancing, Dante?" Gil asked, hoping for some more comedic material. _

_"Two weeks." _

_"You mean you don't have any formal training? That might prove difficult, because the competition for show spots here is rather fierce." _

_"Well…where I grew up people would think a guy queer if he took dance so I had to practice in secret with bootleg videotapes." With that he popped the cork. "Check it out…it works just like the real stuff." After filling the glasses he winked. "I'll be back in a few to take your order." _

_When he was gone Sara lowered the menu. "I really want our ex-Mormon, homosexual waiter/aspiring dancer with no experience, tact or concept of irony, to get that job as a dancing apple tomorrow." _

_"You're such a softie." _

_"I'm calling Catherine." She reached for her cell. _

_"On our date?" _

_"The Tempest is Sam Braun's hotel. Maybe she can pull a few strings." _

_"Sara!" Gil raised his glass of virgin bubbly to hide his laughter. "You heard him…he has no training. What if he stinks? And you know I'm not a fan of Braun." _

_"How good do you think you have to be to play a dancing fruit?" Sara rolled her eyes. "It's an eye candy part and Dante is sweet. He kind of reminds me of Tawny when I first met her and look how far she's come since someone gave her a break." _

"At least you got to live your dream for a few nights." Staring at the body she softly said, "We'll find who did this to you. It won't take long."

**Jim Brass's Office  
****11:17 a.m. **

Standing in the open doorway, Nick anxiously greeted, "Excuse me, Boss. I wanted to apologize for running out. I didn't mean to take so long, but things..."

"No sweat." Brass tossed his pencil. "Is everything okay with Carrie?"

"Yeah." Against his wishes, a brilliant smile flooded his face. "She's anemic."

Studying his employee's expression Brass laughed. "And you're happy about that? Why? Because you'll get to go to restaurants that serve lots of meat?"

Realizing he was doing a crappy job of hiding his excitement, Nick explained, "No, I'm just that relieved she doesn't have cancer. Her mom died of uterine cancer, so Carrie is a little jumpy and emotional if she thinks something's wrong with her health. She and her mom were real close too, and she gets sad thinking about her. That's why I needed to rush out during my first hour back. Sorry about that."

Jim nodded in empathy. "It's tough. I lost my mother to colon cancer ten years ago so, I understand."

"I never knew that, Jim. Sorry to hear it."

"Yeah." Quickly shifting from the sensitive subject Jim remarked, "It's probably pretty hard on Carrie planning a wedding without her mom around, huh?"

"Yeah...but luckily my mom is helping fill the void."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****11:21 a.m. **

When Jillian heard the front door open she rushed out of the kitchen. "Carrie..." Relief washed over her when she saw her future-daughter-in-law smiling. "I take it everything's okay?" She couldn't help overhear her on the phone with the doctor's officer earlier.

Carrie quickly replied with the lie she and Nick had concocted. "I don't have cancer, thank God. The blood work showed I'm anemic!"

"I've never heard anyone be so excited over having anemia." Jillian breathed easier. "So, what did they say you'd have to do?"

"I have to change my diet, and take a daily supplement rich in iron, folate and B-12. He said it's important to get me back to normal before I try to get pregnant in the future." She could barely contain her excitement while propping the ruse. "I also have to limit my coffee and alcohol intake because they can interfere with the absorption of iron."

"You may as well be pregnant if you have to do all that," Jillian joked.

Biting her tongue not to yell, 'I really am', Carrie continued, "Nicky and I decided on the drive back to the lab, that we're going to start a whole new healthy living routine. We'll eat better and work on reducing stress...maybe get into yoga and meditation. I'm going to order some videos off Amazon to get us started."

"I hear that Tantric Sex is also good for that," Jillian teased. "Make sure you tell Nicky I said that, because you know how important it is for him to know I'm still treating him normally."

"Okay." Covering her mouth Carrie laughed, "I'll have to order some videos off Amazon to figure out Tantric Sex too."

"I'm so relieved everything's okay, Honey." Jillian couldn't help but take Carrie in her arms.

"Yeah...everything's going to be fine," she sighed, savoring the motherly embrace. "This feels really nice on a day when I found myself thinking about my mom and missing her."

"I know I can't fill her shoes, but I'm happy to fill the role any time." Smiling sweetly Jillian stroked Carrie's hair while snuggling her. "If you're comfortable with the idea, feel free to call me Mom...all my children's spouses do. Tawny calls me Mama and she was only my son's mistress. I can't believe I just said that. What a bizarre situation."

"Tawny needs mothering even more than me," Carrie sadly said as she slipped out of the embrace. "At least when my mom passed on I knew she loved me and wanted to stay with me. Tawny was told to go to hell and kicked to the curb by her own mother."

"I know." Shivering at the thought Jillian wondered, "It's sickening. What kind of a woman does that to her child?"

**Wagon Wheel Cafe  
****Parker, Arizona  
****11:30 a.m. **

Just like any other Monday, Marlene Cooper watched slob after slob pour into the dingy café she had worked at for the previous six months. "We're out of chili," she announced when Marty and Jake, two forty-something mechanics who were regular fans of the slop, took seats at the counter. "And don't bitch at me about it...Chino accidentally dropped an open bottle of oil in the pot."

"The chili is only our excuse for coming in here, Marlene," Jake informed her while laughing. "It's your charming personality we really look forward to everyday."

"And her boobs," Marty added while peering down her low-cut uniform. "You may be forty-something, but your boobs are still thirty. Johnny is a lucky son of bitch having those to come home to every night."

Slapping the counter Jake guffawed, "Too bad he's usually so drunk he can't enjoy her."

"Aren't you boys hilarious today?" Marlene droned as she breathed in and stuck her chest out a little more. "Would you believe I was flat as a board until I was twenty?"

"They're fakies?" Jake said in disappointment.

"No." Marlene tossed a rag at him. "Pregnancy hormones made them pop out."

"You never said you had kids, Marlene," Denny the fry cook commented through the kitchen pick up window.

"I had a daughter who ended up being nothin' but trouble," she grumbled. "The tramp tried to bed my boyfriend when she was sixteen. I kicked her out and haven't heard from her since. She's twenty-two now...if she's alive. Who knows what the hell happened to her? She's probably livin' acrap life somewhere."

Laughing, Jake said, "As opposed to your glamorous life living in a skanky trailer with Johnny Tinerri, a drunken slob who can't hold a job for more than a week?"

"Are you lookin' for me to poison your food today, Jake?" Marlene snipped, making the nearby patrons momentarily stop chewing. "I'm taking a smoke break, Chrissy!" she called out to her co-worker. Grabbing her raggedy black leather cigarette case she headed for the back door to smoke away her tension...tension brought on by thinking about the ungrateful daughter who drove away the only good man she had since her husband had died. "That conniving wench is probably livin' off welfare somewhere with a couple of snot-nosed kids."

**IHMD, Inc.  
****11:35 p.m. **

When the glitz of her Tiffany engagement ring caught her eye, Tawny stopped reading the IHMD employee manual and took a moment to appreciate her extravagant diamonds. "Sometimes I still can't believe you're mine," she told the sparkly inanimate object.

"Knock...knock."

"Ugh...I was having the perfect moment," she groaned while glancing up at Drew. "What? Did you come here straight from the airport?"

"Not quite, but what can I say...I was eager." Grinning, he held up a file folder. "Eager to drop off my employee paperwork and check out my new office." With a chuckle he joked, "Admit it, you thought I was going to say I was eager to see you. You think I'm an old dog who can't change."

After her jaw dropped Tawny snipped, "I can't believe you're** flirting** with me!"

"What? I'm not flirting with you," he adamantly denied. "I was teasing you...to demonstrate just how far under the bridge our water is. Sorry if I offended you."

"Whatever...which one is your office?" There were several empty rooms in the new suite and Ron had informed her people would be settling in over the next two weeks as he formalized the satellite office.

"I was told by the Office Manager that it's the one right over there." He pointed directly across the hall. "We'll literally be staring at one another. I'm beginning to think Ron Grissom has a wicked sense of humor."

"I think I need to order some blinds for my glass wall and door." Leaning back in her chair Tawny smiled. "Then again, I'll be nice and fat real soon so, you won't be giving me the time of day...because we both know you like your women svelte."

"Ouch." He recoiled. "Some of that water has apparently returned from under the bridge."

When she saw Linda, the Office Manager, stroll by, Tawny remembered what Drew had said on the phone earlier about not airing their dirty laundry in the office. "Sorry...I'll try harder. Maybe it would help if you and Melissa came over and had dinner with Greg and me one night. You know...to get us all comfortable with the situation. My future husband makes awesome chicken fajitas. Do you and your wife like to play Boggle?"

"Uh." He really couldn't imagine anything he'd want to do less. "How do you think Greg would feel about breaking bread with me in his home?"

"He'd probably prefer to be pecked to death by crows." Laughing she announced, "I wasn't serious...that was me joking with you to show how chilled I am about our new working relationship. Yep...no dirty laundry will be aired here. I'm a mature, corporate office worker." Sighing she returned her gaze to the employee manual. "But do us both a favor...if you ever see Greg coming to visit me...hide."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****11:46 a.m.**

Opening the gate to the secluded pool area, Greg saw a purple sign that said, 'Swimsuits optional...do not enter if viewing the naked human body is offensive to you'. A quick glance toward the water's edge, he realized most tenants opted to exercise their right to toss their suits. Laughing to himself Greg thought, _I'd love for Nick to be working this one with me. _"Excuse me..." When the three naked sun worshipping men turned to look in his direction Greg waved. "Hi...I'm Greg Sanders with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Dibs on the man in uniform!" Brad Stern, a hyper interior designer, called out. "Saturday night...Club 9...I'm a VIP guest. I'll have my limo pick you up at ten...just tell me where, Gorgeous. God, I love your eyes."

His smile returning for the first time since hearing Vartann's tough love act, Greg shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but, I'll be busy getting married to my gorgeous fiancée Tawny on Saturday."

"Tawny? You're **that** Greg?" Todd Stanton asked as he lowered his shades. "You're Greggy?"

"Yeah...you know Tawny? Of course you do." The sight of the bronze Adonis's goods stunned him and he sincerely hoped the man wasn't Bi. "How do you know her?"

"I'm a dancer...it's a tight community. I know all about how she got pregnant and you told her to quit stripping...it's the stuff dreams are made of for some girls...Tawny's their new hero." He chuckled, "She had me strip at her friend's bridal shower...I think the woman's name was Sandra or Sara."

"Oh." It all clicked. "Sara. Yeah...Tawny told me about that. You freaked out my boss's fiancée with your giant...uh, sorry, I need to get back to the unfortunate business at hand. Did any of you know Dante or see anything unusual going on at his apartment in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Nope." Todd shook his head. "I don't live here, I'm just here hanging out today with Parker."

"I saw him around," Brad answered. "But once I knew Dante was nuts about Matt I stopped paying attention."

"Thank you, both." Greg turned to the third man. "Did you know him?"

"He was the sweetest kid," Parker Sullivan, a fellow show dancer, lamented. "He only moved in with Matt a week ago. They met at an audition...it was love at first sight. My partner and I just had them over on Friday night before Matt went out of town. Such a great couple," he sighed. "They were both recovering from religious toxicity. Matt's father is a fanatical minister and Dante's father and uncles are big wigs in the Mormon Church. Dante is...was," he gulped,"...supposed to be fulfilling his Mormon mission, but the first chance he got, he ran away here. He was trying to make it as a dancer and happy to be living out of the closet for the first time in his life. It was going so well too," his voice faded. "He just got his first break...it was a miniscule part and the pay sucked, but...he was thrilled." His anger resurfacing Parker snapped, "You better catch the evil bastard who killed him."

**Crime Lab  
****12:12 p.m. **

Gil was sitting at his desk rifling through reports when Judy buzzed, "You have a visitor...Wendy Blake."

Pressing the intercom button Gil replied, "Did she say what it's about?"

"She has something to show you."

His curiosity piqued, Gil stood. "I'll be right there." Seconds later he was in the hall heading for the lobby.

"Hey Gris!" Nick called out while waving a file. "Do you have a minute?"

"Your future sister-in-law, Wendy Blake is waiting for me in the lobby. Walk with me and I have a minute."

Joining Grissom, Nick curiously asked, "Why is Wendy coming here to see you?"

"I have no idea." Glancing over as they walked Grissom noted Nick's relaxed demeanor. "I take it everything's okay with Carrie?"

Try as he might the same goofy smile appeared. "She's anemic."

"Is that something you were hoping for?" he asked in a chuckle. "Because you look pleased."

Forcing the smile off his face Nick answered, "I'm just relieved it's not cancer."

When Wendy saw Nick on approach with Grissom she froze.

"Hey, Wen!" Nick walked over and gave her hug. "What's up, Sis?"

"What are you doing here?" Wendy inquired a little too curtly. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Uh..." Stepping back Nick stared at her. "I got the okay from my doctor for five hours of light deskwork the rest of the week." He glanced over at Grissom, who looked equally puzzled by her reaction then back at Wendy. "Not to sound paranoid, but from the look on your face it seems I'm the last person you wanted to see...are you um...here about me? Is that why you're looking so unnerved?"

Feeling terrible for making Nick nervous on his first day back Wendy lied, "No, I'm here about Sean...it's something he mentioned from the body farm and I wanted to get some insight from Gil because it upset me. Sorry...I didn't want you to know I was concerned about something Gil said." She stepped forward and returned the hug he had given her. "It's great to see you getting back into the swing of things. But if you don't mind...I'd prefer to handle this with Gil on my own."

"Sure." He looked over Wendy's shoulder at Grissom and mouthed 'uh oh'. "I'll catch you later, Sis." He waved to both and got the hell out of the hot zone.

As soon as Nick was gone Wendy turned to Gil. "That was all bullshit. I'm not upset with you." She handed over her shopping bag. "Mike Rodgers sent me a present."

Gil's brows rose and he reached for the bag's handles.

"I didn't want Nick to know if possible...he's still recovering and..." Lowering her head she admitted, "What he sent the boys is very embarrassing to me, and I'd prefer he not see it, because then it will always be in his mind when he's talking to me."

"Sure...let's go to my office." Grissom took her arm to guide her to the visitor sign-in desk. "I figured Rodgers wasn't done playing games."

"He's made a fatal error this time...he's messing with my children." Wendy's voice sharpened. "A pissed off mother is a forced to be reckoned with."

**San Marino High School of the Performing Arts  
****Teacher's Lounge  
****12:20 p.m. **

On her lunch break, Bev Sanders was sitting with a group of fellow teachers, joyously showing photos from her son's visit. "This one is my favorite...it's about an hour after Greg popped the question. He still looks shocked she said yes...as if there was any doubt."

"Bev..." Clarissa Brown, one of the school secretaries called from the doorway. "You have a visitor bearing flowers."

"I wonder what Scott picked this year," Tony Nelson, one of the drama teachers said.

"You'll all find out in a minute." Setting down her stack of photos, Bev rose from her chair. Every year on the first day of school Scott stopped by with flowers to wish her well. "Keep looking at the photos. There's some shots of Tawny in her bikini, Russ...you're probably be the only one who will like those."

Tony laughed, "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't appreciate a boob job when I see it."

"Are there any shots of Greg in trunks?" Marissa, the twenty-six year old dance instructor, joked.

"One or two...just don't drool on the photos, Sweetie." Buzzing with happiness Bev left the room and headed for the front desk, anxious to retrieve the flower arrangement and show it off to the group.

"Expecting someone else?" Becca smirked as she stood in the middle of the lobby holding a basket of petunias, the symbolic flower of anger and resentment.

"I have nothing to say to you." Bev turned to Clarissa. "Call security. Her name is Becca Turnbull, and if she returns, please tell her I do not wish to speak with her."

"I'm sorry, Bev," Clarissa stood in shock. "She said she was a former student who wanted to wish you well."

"Don't you want your work buddies to know what you did to me, Bev!" Becca blasted as she shoved the basket at her nemesis. "Don't want them to know what a lying, conniving bitch you really are?"

"You're calling **me **a conniving bitch!" Bev swatted away the flowers. "I think you're getting me confused with your reflection."

"You had me fired!"

"I did nothing of the sort," Bev took two steps back. "I'm sure there was a valid reason for your termination."

"You're unbelievable." Becca gaped at the woman. "You thought getting me fired would give you the last laugh, but it won't Bev. Did you really think I'd take your shit lying down? Think again."

Relieved to see security, Bev pointed. "Please escort the hysterical woman off campus."

"I have to go anyway!" Becca laughed as she marched for the door. "I need to pack. I took a new position. Guess where it is, Bev! Guess!" At the door she cackled. "Vegas, Baby! I think I'm going to be **very **happy there and I owe it all to **you.** Make sure Hoj knows you're responsible. Or wait...maybe I'll just tell him at the wedding. I'm planning on showing up at The Bellagio for that 'is there anyone here who objects to this union' part. See ya!"

Bev kicked the basket of flowers across the room. "Dammit!"

**Crime Lab  
****12:28 p.m. **

Sitting back in his chair Gil studied Wendy's eyes. "You're scared."

"Damn right I'm scared." Clutching the cup of ice water he had given her Wendy angrily said, "Because I don't know what else he has up his sleeve."

"That's exactly what he wants us to worry about," Gil calmly replied. "He's very good at soliciting that response. I just had my house turned into a high-security zone because of it."

"I don't want to live in fear, Gil." Wendy shook her head as her eyes welled. "I became accustomed to feeling safe and now that I've tasted that feeling...I can't go back to looking over my shoulder. Can't we do something?"

"Even the best criminals can get sloppy. I'll have every page of the magazine processed as well as the envelope...hopefully we'll find something we can use. " Grabbing the box of tissues he kept handy for his potentially hormonal wife Gil handed it over and spoke softly. "If we don't this time though...eventually he'll make a mistake and we'll nail him."

"The word 'eventually' is what keeps me up at night." Sinking lower in her chair Wendy dabbed her eyes. "Give me some hope, Gil...tell me, statistically, what are the odds of him being killed in a prison fight? Because I'm rather confident that only his demise will bring us peace."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****12:31 p.m. **

Returning to the pool area with his kit Greg saw the number of naked guys had doubled. "Okay, gentlemen...as promised, I'm back to swab your mouths for your DNA samples, so I can rule you out."

Chuck Batista groaned as he rolled onto his back. "How sad is it that giving a DNA sample is the most action I've had with a guy in weeks? Ugh."

Just as Greg set his kit on a patio table, Vartann entered the pool area. "The tenants in 11A just arrived home. I have an officer holding them. One of the guys said he saw..." The sight of six naked men lounging by the pool caught him off guard. "Hey! How about covering up while we're here investigating?"

"Homophobe alert!" Tony yelled before making a siren noise.

Vartann countered by talking over the sound effect. "Out of respect for my **female **officers working the scene, thank you!" Turning back to Greg he huffed in a whisper, "How the hell can you concentrate with the big hairy guy at half-mast?"

Labeling swab containers Greg didn't look up. "My parents went through a nudist phase...we even took a family vacation to a nude beach in the Caribbean. Nudity doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Vartann couldn't resist testing Greg's patience. "Huh...I guess that explains why you don't mind that your fiancée used to take off her clothes for cash."

Tony was the first to scream, "Boy fight!" when he saw the nice CSI boy connect a punch to the nasty cop's jaw. "Kick him in the nuts next, Honey!"

While Vartann rubbed his jaw and laughed, Greg blasted, "You want to ride my ass...**fine**! But don't **ever **talk about Tawny! Got it!"

"Look who grew balls! Hallelujah!" Vartann clapped. "I said that on purpose, Sanders...to see if I'd get a manly reaction outta ya. Yeah...there's hope for you yet." He checked his watch. "Okay, Rocky...when you're through here, come to 11A."

"What the..." As soon as Vartann disappeared out of the pool gate Greg shook out his hand. "Can I have some of your ice?" he asked the man holding a tropical cocktail. "I think I just broke my hand on Mister Incredibly Annoying's jaw. Did you see that? He didn't even flinch when I socked him."

Fanning himself, Chuck replied, "I saw it, Honey...it was love at first sight. I'm torn though...I love his body, but your sensitivity is working wonders too. That's my problem...I like them physically tough, but emotionally raw. It's really hard to find that combination in a man."

**Crime Lab - Nick's Office  
****12:48 p.m. **

When she saw Nick sitting in his office sorting through piles of paperwork, Sofia gently rapped on the doorframe. "Is this a good time?"

"Yeah, come on in." Nick quickly shuffled some piles out of the way. "It's amazing how this stuff piles up in such a short time. I don't remember...what case are we talking about again?"

Not quite ready to jump into the heavy discussion, Sofia took a seat and commented on the new picture sitting on Nick's desk. "I bet Carrie is going to be a great mom."

Startled that Sofia could read his baby-focused mind Nick stammered, "Uh...what makes you..." Then he saw her pick up the photo of Carrie and Binda. "Oh."

"She looks so natural holding that furry baby, it's easy to imagine her holding a real one."

"Yeah." Nick's smile unfurled for the millionth time since hearing the pregnancy news. "We're both really looking forward to starting a family." Relaxing for a moment, Nick reclined in his chair. "So...is it true that you invited Grissom into your home to break bread?"

"Irving invited him," she replied after a chuckle. "He did it to ease the tension between co-workers...you know, he's into stress-free healthy living. I figured the Grissoms would politely decline, but apparently Sara was in the mood to watch her husband squirm, so she insisted they accept."

"Ah...that makes more sense." Nick appreciated hearing he wasn't the only man to bend to his woman's will once in a while...or often.

"You should have been there when Grissom happened to mention in front of Irving that you and I used to 'socialize'."

"Oh shit...did you tell your brick wall of a boyfriend how incredibly nasty I was to you in the end?" Placing his palm over his healing wound Nick half-joked, "For Carrie's sake...please ask him to let me recover fully before he kicks my ass."

"Don't worry." Her voice softening, Sofia replied, "After the Grissoms left he asked about it and I told him that we parted ways due to incompatibility, but you were never anything but a gentlemen."

"Why'd you lie?" Confused he said, "You don't need to protect me. I was wrong and..."

"No...I was wrong first."

"Huh?"

Holding up the case file she had on her lap Sofia took a deep breath. "State vs. Burbank...the vic is Hannah Barstow, the girl you and Carrie found at the walk-in clinic. Tracey Albright from the Prosecutor's Office was looking to interview for the pre-lim. She asked me to tell you that she needed to speak with you as soon as you recovered."

"Okay." Assuming Sofia decided to switch from personal to business, Nick took the file. "What does she need from me?"

"She wants you to be prepared to respond to Hannah's comments." Sofia pointed. "It's the flagged page." In silence she watched him read it and when his eyes shot open, she knew he had reached the sensitive part. "When I read that I understood why you had such an intense reaction that night when I...you know...ugh...this is harder than I imagined."

"You don't have to..."

"Yeah, I do." Sighing she admitted, "It never dawned on me that there was anything going on besides you being a macho jock control-freak, and I made a terrible error in judgment. I kept pushing...worse than that...I ignored you when you said no, which in hindsight makes me feel horribly evil." Leaning in she whispered, "I'm really sorry...I should have taken no for an answer. You flipping out on me was well deserved. If the roles had been reversed and you were the one trying to force me into something...I would have reacted a lot stronger than you did. I feel so sexist."

"Really...you've said more than enough. It's okay." Closing the file, Nick crashed back against his chair as an odd smile snuck up on his face. "This is really a crazy day. I keep getting these little surprises. Actually some of them have been pretty big. Yeah...I honestly don't remember saying all that to Hannah Barstow...but I was kind of out it." When he saw the tension Sofia wore he said, "Seriously...don't

feel guilty. It wasn't like I knew what was going on in my head at the time, so how could you, right? Up until then we had done some pretty adventurous stuff so...what would have made you think that restraining me was an odd request, right?"

"I've been clinging to that rationalization for days actually, but then I'd start to wonder if you went home thinking I was like...her."

"Now you're being **way** too hard on yourself." Thinking back to the drama Nick quietly said, "Here's exactly what I did after I left...I went home and drank a bunch of beer and played X-box until I stopped asking myself why I was such an incredible asshole with women sometimes. I got over not having a good answer for my behavior a few hours later, and moved on like I always did. So don't feel guilty, I wasn't home anguishing for weeks having childhood trauma flashbacks or anything. Okay? As Carrie educated me...the door to that painful memory was clamped tight back then, so I couldn't connect the dots." He closed with a smile. "You're absolved."

"Thank you." The weight finally lifted from her shoulders Sofia breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you think would have happened if that blow up didn't occur?"

"You mean if I kept showing up at your door looking for a pillow?" Laughing, Nick assured her, "Trust me...you would have kicked my ass to the curb eventually. Ask Carrie...I'm a real pain to live with at times."

"So, why does a smart woman like Carrie put up with you?" Sofia asked as she stood.

Feeling his jovial mood return with a vengeance Nick merrily replied, "She didn't have a choice in the matter...either did I. We were fated by the gods to be together. Yeah...the gods liked screwing with us so much individually, they thought it would be a laugh riot to get us together and throw a bunch of crazy shit at us. It's stressful at times, but whose destiny isn't, right?" Grinning wildly he edged close to spilling the beans. "We're loving the latest curve ball they threw us...the um...Labradoodle." Grabbing the photo he stared at the mother of his future child. "I'm really glad I didn't die last week."

Surprised by his odd ramble, Sofia prodded, "Are you still taking painkillers?"

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****1:17 p.m. **

With Dante's body removed and Greg back in the apartment, Sara reviewed her findings. "There's Percocet spilled on the dresser and bottles of liquor all over the floor along with ten used condoms. There's trashy boy porn magazines in the bathroom and a gay porn DVD was at the start screen on the TV. All this and no signs of forced entry or struggle. He knew his killer...or killers."

"So..." Greg glanced around. "Who was he partying with, a bunch of maids? Because the rest of the place is a hell of lot neater than my apartment ever was, and I didn't entertain. And none of the guys I talked to from the complex heard noise coming from in here last night. So they were quiet and neat partiers, which is odd for people downing pills and booze while having wild sex."

"It's gets weirder." Sara informed him, "Thanks to a push from the Master Criminalist back at the lab, I already got the tox results...no booze or drugs in Dante's system."

"What about the boyfriend?" Greg posited. "This is technically his place. Dante was the invited guest. Maybe he's the partier."

"He has an alibi," Sara countered. "Matt Hawkins discovered the body when he returned from a modeling gig in LA this morning. He hasn't been here for two days. Vartann confirmed that his story checks out."

"Okay." Greg tossed his next theory. "Maybe, contrary to gay stereotyping, these two were slobs and all of this is left over from other nights."

"The condoms look pretty recent."

"Then maybe this is from an all-night private party between the deceased and another guy. You know...while the boyfriend was away, it was time to play. Dante only arrived in Vegas and started living an openly gay lifestyle...he wasn't used to getting hit on. Maybe some hot guy propositioned him and Dante got excited and said yes because he realized he was young and should play the field." Standing by the bed Greg suggested, "They drink...toss a bottle. They tumble...toss a couple of used condoms. Repeat the process every couple of hours, with ten condoms, that's..."

"Every **couple of hours**?" Sara cocked her head. "That may be your current re-charge timeline, but the vic was eighteen." With a silly smile she stated, "Adjust your figures."

"Uh...I'll have to Google the re-charge rate of an eighteen year old, because I can't speak from experience."

"I can't either," Sara teased. "Because I only dated older men."

"Good one." Chuckling, Greg crouched down next to three of the condoms and wrinkled his nose. "Hey...did you smell these?"

Sara tapped her barf bag on a rope. "I try to limit my olfactory processing, that's why I radioed you to bag and tag 'em after I finished snapping pics in here."

Getting as close to a tossed one as possible without bumping his nose, Greg asked his team member, "Do you have any experience with flavored or scented condoms?"

"I take the fifth," Sara shyly replied as a blush crept over her cheeks. "Why?"

"Well...they're used to enhance oral gratification and by the time the oral gratification is done, the scent isn't that strong."

"Cite your source...because I know you and Tawny weren't into condoms."

"I take the fifth." Reaching up he cheerily asked, "Hand me a swab."

"You're getting way too much pleasure sniffing that substance." Sara was grateful for the levity after a tough morning.

Laughing, Greg informed her, "Don't phone Tawny and tell her to call off the wedding just yet." Taking the swab, he slipped it into one of the discarded condoms, retrieved a sample and sniffed it hard. "Yeah...unless they found a way to scent their protein like kiwi...this isn't what it appears to be." He took one more sniff. "I think it's hair gel. Hey...can you imagine how rich the person will be who invents a pill or something to make a guy's output smell like kiwi?"

"One day a female inventor will find a way to make it taste like chocolate and become richer than Bill Gates. Hmm...I should get on that."

"I'd be the first in line at the store, because Tawny looooves chocolate." Halting his laughter Greg returned to inspecting the floor. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Said what?" Snatching the swab, Sara laughed while she sniffed. "Yep...definitely not the usual bleach with a hint of musk. Okay...obviously the murderer doesn't watch crime shows or he'd know we could easily tell the difference between hair gel and protein."Glancing down at the plethora of condoms she sighed, "So...this was done by someone who thinks the gay lifestyle is all about porn, drugs, booze and non-stop screwing."

"Tell that to poor Chuck out by the pool...he's so desperate, he actually enjoyed me swabbing his mouth."

"Eww."

"I didn't say** I** enjoyed it. He had a ton of cavities...gave me the heebies. My Dentist Daddy would have laced into him good."

Sara's conversation with Dante back at The Melting Pot echoed in her head once more. "Hmm...like a sheltered Mormon maybe? Dante grew up in a small town surrounded by strict Mormons."

"Or it could be a fanatical evangelist..." Greg countered. "The boyfriend's father is a fire and brimstone preacher who has shunned his openly gay son. Or...it could be someone else, because I think a sheltered Mormon or fanatical Christian wouldn't step foot in this place, and if they did...they'd stick out like a sore thumb."

"Unless they were trying to blend on purpose."

"True...maybe their cluelessness didn't show until they were in the bedroom."

"Exactly. Ugh...you know Grissom would hate us processing this way," Sara remarked, calling her husband by his last name out of habit while working a scene.

"That doesn't make it wrong...it just makes it un-Grissomly" The chime of his cell got his attention and he quickly yanked it off his belt. "It's my mommy."

"You better answer." Sara walked over to her kit. "I can bag and tag the condoms, now that I know I'm dealing with Kiwi scented gel."

"Hey, Mom. I'd love to chat but..." Her frantic rambling rendered him silent.

"Is something wrong?" Sara quietly asked while watching the color drain from Greg's face.

"Becca said that! And she's moving **here**!" Greg's ire was split between the two meddlesome women in his life, "Both of you drive me freakin' insane! This is **exactly** why I told you to leave her alone. Didn't I tell you I had her handled? **I had her handled! **She loved that job and you know it! Now she's going to go off the deep end. Okay...okay, **further** off the deep end. Great! Just great!" He clutched his hair. "Now she's going to ruin the wedding."

**IHMD, Inc.  
****2:05 p.m. **

Upon hanging up with the Bellagio chapel coordinator, Tawny gushed with excitement. "Everything is finalized! Yes!" Clutching her growling stomach she giggled, "Babies are hungry and I want chocolate!"

After walking into the hall she called out to the Office Manager, "Hey, Linda...do you have any chocolate?"

"Sorry...I'm on a diet," Linda, the perpetually single and dieting thirty-six year old, groaned in reply, "Not all women are naturally size four like you. Ugh...I wish Ron would have warned me I'd be working with a babe before I relocated...I would have starved myself for a month."

"**Four**!" Tawny's hands rushed to the waistband of her black gaucho pants. "I look like a **four**? I was a zero only a month ago." Her lips spread into a smile. "I'm popping! And I'm starving! Will there eventually be vending machines in this place? I'm not used to working somewhere with no access to food or booze...I mean...coffee."

Approaching Tawny from behind Drew said, "I'm jonesin' for Starbucks. I'll pick you up some chocolate while I'm out, and a decaf, Miss Caffeine-Free Mommy-to-be. Linda...what would you like?"

Linda batted her eyes at the hunk. "Grande, iced, non-fat, sugar-free, Hazelnut latte with a sprinkle of cinnamon and just a teeny squirt of whipped cream."

"Could you write that down for me?" Drew replied while biting his tongue not to point out that she was still single because she was incredibly high maintenance.

"I'll be right back," Tawny announced before darting into her office. When she saw Drew follow her she told him, "You can't pay for my stuff. Here..." She handed over a five.

"What kind do you want?"

"Dark chocolate...half with almonds, half with pecans, shaped in squares and wrapped in gold paper with..." She cracked up. "I was trying to be high maintenance like Linda, but it was too unnatural. A Kit Kat is fine."

Smiling, Drew walked out tucking Tawny's money in his pocket. "Davis!" He called out to the twenty-nine year old geek working in the only other occupied office. "I'm heading out on a Starbucks run, what can I get you?"

"I refuse to pay five dollars for a beverage," he answered in between blowing his nose.

"I'm buyin'."

"In that case, I'll have a Venti non-fat hot chocolate with extra whipped cream."

"That'll put hair on your chest, Davis," Drew joked. "Now tell me where the nearest Starbucks is."

"Plaza and Diamond."

**Starbucks – Firestone and Pearl Street  
****2:09 p.m. **

"It's on me," Sara told Greg as she paid for his Triple Shot. "Because I want to cheer you up." They were on a thirty minute break.

"Thanks, Sara." Still reeling from his mother's phone call, Greg accepted the caffeine overdose. "If it's okay with you..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he tensed. "Tawny's office isn't far from here, I'd like to run over the there and tell her what happened and see what she wants to do. I don't want to tell her over the phone."

Nodding, Sara warmly said, "I'll see you back at the scene. And don't worry about finding a new place for the wedding, because I think I have the perfect solution. As soon as I get confirmation, I'll let you and Tawny know it's a go."

"I really appreciate you helping out, because I'm too pissed to think straight." Raising his cup, Greg headed for the door. "Thanks for the java!"

Sipping her decaf, Sara walked out onto the patio and took a seat. "I know just the place for a beautiful wedding." Flipping open her phone she punched in Ron's cell code and waited. "How's are my favorite in-laws today?" Hearing the glee in her father-in-law's voice perked her mood. "Great...I'm so happy you're having a good time. Something's come up here though, and I have a feeling you'll want to help and that you'll be able to..."

**Crime Lab - Trace  
****2:15 p.m. **

Before Grissom could say why he was visiting, Hodges yelled out, "No news on the porn rag. And can I just say how cruel it is to have me working with that kind of material when I just got dumped and have no chance of seeing a naked woman in my future."

"There's always The Bunny Ranch," Grissom quickly replied. "How does a magazine that old not have any trace evidence?"

"It was preserved." Taking a seat Hodges said, "I have thirty year old comic books that look just as new."

"But guys don't use comic books to for stimulation..." Grissom stopped when Hodges raised a brow. "Okay...some probably do, but my point is...men don't usually preserve porn, they **use **it. Unless of course..." He rubbed his fingers over his beard while thinking. "The guy is saving the porn as potential blackmail. Then he'd preserve it, and keep it safely locked away." Sighing, Grissom turned to the leave the room. "Keep processing even though I doubt you'll find anything."

"Sure." Hodges returned to his work. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

**IHMD, Inc  
****2:19 p.m. **

"Surprise!" Greg feigned excitement as he stood in Tawny's doorway. "I have to rush back to the scene in a few but I wanted to stop by and bring you some chocolate." He pulled a Kit-Kat bar from his pocket. "Wow...you're really stunned to see me, aren't you?" She looked like a deer in headlights. "I'm wearing my coveralls because I spilled hair gel all over my clothes...long story. How's your day going?"

While Tawny had discussed potentially interacting with Drew when Nick had called them and asked if would be okay to offer his brother the B-PAC job, she hadn't been able to inform Greg it was happening already, or that they were working in the same breathing space. "Uh..." Glancing up at the clock she tried to remember how long ago Drew had left.

"Hey...are you comfortable? Because you look uncomfortable." Placing the small candy bar on her desk Greg walked around to inspect her chair. "I think you're sitting too low for your desk. I did this ergonomic study for a college class once...bad body alignment at a desk can cause a lot of problems down the road."

"I'm fine...really...how about I walk you to your car so I can kiss you?" Jumping out of her chair she nervously giggled, "We can squeeze in two kisses if we hurry."

"Let me fix your chair first." Kneeling down behind the desk Greg sweetly said, "I don't want you developing bad sitting habits, because you're going to need a strong back to carry the twins when you're in your last trimester."

Standing there watching Greg lovingly adjust her chair, Tawny heard the last voice she wanted to hear saying words that she really wished Greg didn't hear.

"I've got a surprise for you, Miss Cavanaugh County!" Taunting her with the pretty gold box wrapped in a burgundy ribbon Drew said, "Your favorite...Godiva...dark chocolate truffles. I thought I'd buy a whole box for the..."

All Tawny managed to do as Greg slowly rose from his position behind her desk was emit a tiny squeak.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Greg questioned through gritted teeth as he saw the huge box of premium chocolate looming over the tiny Kit-Kat bar he had delivered. It didn't help that Drew 'Stud' Stokes was decked out in Armani and looking fine. Feeling out-chocolated, out-dressed, and out of the loop...Greg lashed out, "Why are you bringing my fiancée chocolate? And why are you talking to her like you're still into her!" Remembering Vartann's edict to get a spine, Greg yelled, "Answer me!"

"Now, Greg...this isn't what it looks like," Drew stated, ready to explain the misunderstanding. "I overheard Tawny say she wanted some ..." But when he saw the outraged fiancé leap onto the desk separating them, he jumped back. "Oh!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading!

I hope you're enjoying the casefile and the story so far! With this chapter I wanted to pick up some previous story arcs that were left simmering from Book 1 (Sofia's apology, Wendy turning in the magazine, Bev's threat to Becca to ruin her if she came anywhere near Greg again) and start some new ones (Tawny's mother...the person we've only heard of from the preview), as well as develop the case.

Because I received some questions, here's how the new shift works. Each team works 3 twelve hour days during the week on a two week rotational basis. They both work on Wednesday but their hours are staggered/ They have every other weekend (Sa/Sun) off.

**Day A** Nick  
**Day B** Cath  
**Night A** Pete  
**Night B** Warrick

**Week 1 - 12 hour shifts  
**Day A works Su, T, F  
Day B works M, Th, Sa

**Week 1 - 8 hour shifts  
**Day A - 6am to 2 pm  
Day B -10 am to 6 pm  
Night A -4 pm to 12 am  
Night B 10 pm to6 am

**Week 2 - 12 hour shifts  
**Day A works M, Th, Sa  
Day B works Su, T, F

**Here's how it looks for several weeks starting on a Monday: **

B A A/B B A B B -- A B A/B A B A A -- B A A/B B A BB -- A B A/B A B A A

Thanks so much for leaving reviews Rojaji, CinnamonFarie and SouthernCSILover!

**Next Chapter** **Posting:** Monday night – 1/2

**Have a... HAPPY & SAFE NEW YEAR'S EVE! **

Maggs


	3. Chapter 3

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 3**

**September 7, 2005  
****IMHD, Inc  
****2:28 p.m. **

"Are you okay, Greg!" Tawny shouted from her position behind the desk. It had all happened in slow motion...Greg jumping onto the desk to lunge at Drew, his right foot landing on the Kit Kat bar he had brought, and the candy bar skidding out from under him. Caught off balance, Greg sailed through the air, his forward motion only ending when he crashed head first into his enemy's rock-hard abs. Then, like a paper airplane slamming into a brick wall, Greg bounced off the unflinching surface and crashed to the floor below, landing squarely on Drew's size thirteen feet.

In a crumpled heap, Greg glanced upward and saw the face of his nemesis looming over him, immaculately trimmed nose hair and all. "Get out of my space," he snapped when he got his bearings.

"I was just trying to help you up," Drew replied as he stood.

"I don't need or want your help." Scrambling to his feet, Greg brushed off his Forensics coveralls while trying to cope with the overwhelmingly humiliating situation. "Back off!" Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tawny standing to the side with her hand over her mouth. "I have to get back to the scene. Sorry I stepped on your Kit Kat bar, but since you have a whole box of fancy chocolate to enjoy from your old Big Spender Lover Boy, I don't feel too bad."

"Greg!" Tawny shouted after him when he stepped into the hall and kept walking. "Gregory Hojem Sanders you get back here right now and listen to me! **Ugh!** You have some nerve not giving me the benefit of the doubt here after all the Becca shit I just put up with! Do you hear me! Greg!" She stomped her foot when she saw him walk out the front door.

"I wouldn't have listened to you either," Drew counseled. "It's a guy thing...he's totally humiliated. He's not going to make it worse by acting pussy-whipped in front of me."

"Shut up!" Shaking her finger Tawny scolded, "This is all **your **fault! You and your big box of expensive Godiva truffles! I gave you five dollars for a coffee and a cheap candy bar and you go and bring back..."

"I bought it for the whole office, not just you!" he protested. "I thought it would look funny to just bring candy to you. I was in the middle of saying that when I saw your fiancé. Then he went ballistic and didn't give me a chance to explain." Drew shrugged. "Not that I blame him, I would have done the same thing if I thought my girl was getting candy from her ex-lover. Why didn't you tell him we'd be working together?"

"I did! Your brother even asked him if it would be okay before he offered you the job. Greg said it was fine, but like me, he wasn't expecting you here to occupy the same office space today! He was totally blindsided." Tawny grabbed the box of chocolates. "I need a serotonin boost."

When she took a seat in her lovingly adjusted chair Tawny's eyes welled. "He was right...it is more comfortable. That makes me feel even worse." Biting into a truffle her tears spilled...that's when she finally realized Linda the Office Manager and Davis the computer geek had heard and seen the entire exchange. _So much for being a mature corporate worker who doesn't air her dirty laundry in the office_. Holding up the box of candy she forced a sunny smile as she cried. "Would anyone else like a truffle?"

Linda barged past Drew and snatched one of the candy treats. "Sooooo...exactly how long ago were the two of you a couple? Because I'm confused...Drew, you have a picture of your wife and three kids on your desk, including your five year old daughter, so it's at least six years you've been with your wife...but Tawny, you're only twenty-two. That would make you roughly...oh...**fifteen** when you started dating Drew, but he would have been in his mid-thirties and guilty of statutory rape." Grinning she selected another truffle. "Can you see why I'm confused?"

"Uh..." Tawny glanced over at Drew, who was equally dumbfounded. "Drew will have to explain it to you because I just remembered I'm leaving early today...to do some wedding stuff." _Like making sure I still have a groom._ Grabbing her purse she yelled on the way out, "See you tomorrow!"

**Crime Lab  
****2:30 p.m. **

Standing in Nick's doorway waving her DA's Office identification, Carrie surprised her man. "I got by security with my work badge. Your five hours are up, Stokes. It's time to leave the lab."

"Already?" Tossing his pen, Nick whined, "But I'm having fun. Pleeeease...just ten more minutes."

"You would have been done two hours ago if you hadn't gone off the clock to accompany me to an appointment earlier." Glancing over her shoulder Carrie made sure no one was around before placing her palm on her belly. "I've been on Cloud Nine all day."

"I was on Cloud Panic for a while," Nick confessed. "But then Sofia commented on my new picture of you and Binda, sayin' that you'll make a terrific mom some day." His lips shot into a grin. "Somethin' clicked as I thought about what she said...suddenly I was eager instead of stressed."

"Speaking of eager..." Carrie closed her fiancé's door and took a seat in a guest chair. "I have a crazy idea I want to bounce off you."

He relaxed in his chair, loving the bliss dancing in Carrie's eyes. "Let's hear it."

"As you know, your father arranged a sabbatical from work for me. Well...ever since hearing our shocking news this morning, I've been laboring over how I'll go back to my high-stress job, and function on five or six hours of sleep."

"I thought about that too," Nick replied as his smile faded. "I don't want to sound paranoid, but I'm worried about the stress of your job and the pregnancy. I know...I know...I sound like a hypocrite because I used to be worried how we'd make ends meet if you got pregnant and couldn't work...but now without our money issue..."

"Maybe I should take a different job," Carrie interjected with a hopeful lilt in her voice. "Practicing law and helping those in need, but in a place where I'd have some flexibility."

Cocking his head, Nick curiously commented, "It sounds like you already have something in mind."

After masking her grin Carrie cleared her throat. "Mr. Stokes...I was wondering if B-PAC would be interested in opening up a legal services division for clients who normally wouldn't be able to afford legal advice in the private sector. If you are interested, as a skilled attorney, I'd like to offer my services to start up and manage the endeavor."

"That's a very interesting offer, Ms. Blake." Nick fought to contain his smile. "But B-PAC is a non-profit organization and I'm afraid we couldn't afford to pay you what you're worth."

Batting her eyelashes she played along. "Well...an extremely meager salary and certain **perks **from you would be enough to retain my services."

"Perks?" The smile won out. "Hmm...what kind of perks do you have in mind?"

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say while sitting here in the crime lab, Mr. Stokes." In a sultry voice she added, "For fear of enticing you to a noticeable extreme. Face it...you have a bad track record when it comes to controlling your body parts lately."

"Guilty as charged." His chuckle was infectious.

"But, Mr. Stokes..." Carrie smirked. "I feel confident that you'll enjoy giving me the unspecified perks as much as I'll enjoying receiving them."

"Ms. Blake, you're hired! Well...you're hired pending approval from my partner Sara Sidle, but I'm quite certain she'll approve." Nick stood and extended his hand. "Welcome to B-PAC. I look forward to working with you and sending many...**many **perks your way."

After shaking Nick's hand Carrie grabbed his wrist. "Now, you need to get your ass out of this lab before you're in violation of your medical release."

"Do you always plan on manhandling your Boss this way?" he joked while lunging for his messenger bag. "Because I kinda like it."

"Duly noted," she laughed. "Hey, before we leave I want to stop by and see Hodges."

"Why?" Nick asked in a voice thick with surprise. "No one ever asks to do that."

"I still feel terrible about what happened the other night." Carrie patted her purse. "I bought him a little something to cheer him up."

"I hope it's a blow up doll," Nick cracked, forgetting his audience. "Sorry." He grabbed and held open the door. "Right this way, Sweetheart. I'm sure he'll be appreciative of the gesture."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****2:44 p.m. **

"Greg!" Sara excitedly shouted when she saw her partner return to the apartment. "I have a very generous offer to present to you courtesy of everyone's favorite wish-granter...Ron Grissom. He will let you use his palatial new home here in Vegas for your wedding. The grounds are lush...great for pictures, and the inside is stunning. Most importantly...it's secure. If we tell security not to let Becca in, she won't be walking through the gates. I think Tawny will love it when she sees it. How did she take the news?" When Greg's pensive expression worsened Sara's enthusiasm evaporated. "Sorry...I thought it was a good alternative, but I guess it's..."

"No, it is a fantastic offer, thank you. Sorry, that's not why I'm...ugh..." Snapping on a fresh set of latex gloves Greg let out his frustration. "I never had a chance to tell Tawny that Becca plans to ruin our wedding because my mood was ruined five minutes after I got there."

"What? Why?"

"I can't talk about it." Greg glanced around the room. "Just tell me what you want me to process next."

Forcing herself to not pry, Sara pointed to the bed. "Pack all that up. We need the mattress too."

"I can't believe he brought her candy!" Greg yelled when he reached the foot of the mattress. "**Candy!** And not just candy...Godiva. **Godiva!** As in Lady Godiva...a sexy half-naked goddess with fertility connotations!"

While taking down curtains covered in cast off Sara asked, "Does this mean we're talking about whatever it is you didn't want to talk about a minute ago? If we are, then start off by telling me who 'he' is."

"**Him**." Greg shook his head while carefully packaging the bed sheets. "I can't say his name. Nick's asshole brother."

"Prick?"

Greg almost laughed. "Yeah."

"Did he hit you!" Sara raged, when she noticed a bruise on Greg's forehead.

"No." Shoulders slumping, Greg forged on stuffing the sheets in a bag. "It's from his shoe."

"He kicked you in the head!" Sara snarled like a Mama Bear.

"I wish...then maybe I would have suffered memory loss." Glancing over Greg groaned, "No...I slipped on a Kit Kat bar, crashed into his abs of steel and face planted on one of his gigantor Italian leather shoes."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Lowering his head, he wrote out a bag label. "After I finish up here, I'll be entering into the Loser Protection Program...it's where geeks like me go after humiliating themselves in front of jocks. I think they'll treat me extra nice since I did it in front of a jock who used to bang my future wife while he was cheating on his."

"Greg..." Sara's tone was motherly. "I think you're being..."

"Have you ever seen him?" Greg rasped. "Every guy in this apartment complex would donate a kidney for one night with **him**."

"You don't honestly think Tawny is remotely interested in anything he's got, do you?"

"No." Greg shook out a mattress cover and pointed to the bed. "You wanna take a side?"

"I pick Tawny's," she answered while joining him at the mattress. "She's been a saint about waiting for you to propose while lugging around not one, but two of your spawn, and when she called me from California, she told me all about the Psycho Becca thing. You have a lot of nerve getting ticked at your fiancée."

"Oh really, Pot? I distinctly remember a night not too long ago when you showed up on my doorstep raging over a certain dominatrix. Besides...I'm not ticked at Tawny, it's all about **him** and looking like a fool in front of **him**."

"Sorry, Kettle." Sighing with Greg, Sara admitted, "It's always easier to see the right perspective when you're not the one facing your significant other's really annoying old lover."

"Yeah...well...it's apples to oranges. Lady Heather's not as hot as you. I, however, am vastly out-studded by NAB."

"NAB?" Sara burst out laughing. "**N**ick's **A**sshole **B**rother. And thanks for saying I out-hot the dominatrix."

"I didn't want to keep using a bad word." Sheepishly he told her, "My mom said she noticed I was cursing more than I used to after hanging around cops and bad guys on the job. And it's true...Heather in leather is no match for you even in plether."

"For the record, Dr. Seuss..." Sara playfully punched Greg in the arm. "Even though I haven't met him, I know you're not out-studded by NAB. I don't care if he's Adonis. In my book...any guy who cheats on his wife is a dud, not a stud."

Greg shyly nodded. "Thanks, Sara."

"I know Tawny feels the same way."

"Hey...careful." Greg's paternal instinct kicking in he said, "Don't lift, you could hurt the baby. Just guide that side of the mattress for me."

Sara did as asked. "Thanks for reminding me."

**Crime Lab  
****3:10 p.m. **

Just returning from the Sheriff's office, Jim walked into the lobby of the Crime Lab. "Stokes! Get your ass and your healing spleen home!" he shouted when he saw his employee on approach.

"I'm tryin', Boss." Squeezing Carrie's hand Nick smiled. "I'm off the clock. I was just with my better half while she was counseling Hodges. It got ugly when he started to bawl."

"I'm glad I missed that," Jim replied, but before he could continue a man's frantic voice filled the lobby.

"Where's my son!" The fifty year old blond man wearing a conservative dark suit was flanked by another similarly dressed man. "I want to see my son!" he screamed while rushing forward. "I want answers!"

Nick instinctively stepped in front of Carrie. "Security!"

"Let's calm down, Sir." Jim moved closer with his arms raised. "Let me help you. Who is your son?"

"We're sorry," the other man calmly said as he took the frantic father by the arm. After whispering words of comfort, Samuel Johnson explained, "This is my brother, Jared, he received word in Utah this morning that he needed to come here to identify his son, Ezekiel Johnson...in the morgue." The uncle took a composing breath and continued while his brother held on by a thread. "Ezekiel has been missing for weeks...he disappeared shortly after leaving on his mission."

Jim nodded as he walked toward the front desk. "I'll let them know you're here."

Stepping forward Nick extended his hand. "I'm Nick Stokes, if it is your son...I'm very sorry for your loss. My team is currently working the case of the young male identified as Ezekiel Johnson from Utah. I know it's a tough thing to ask you to do, but his fingerprints weren't in our system, so your visual identification will help us be certain."

"Was he kidnapped?" the uncle asked. "There have been other boys kidnapped during missions."

"I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to discuss the details of a pending investigation," Nick somberly explained. "However, after the identification process, it would help if you and you and your brother would sit down and answer some questions for us."

"Certainly," Samuel Johnson replied as he led his brother toward the officer waving them on. "We want answers just as much as you."

**Butterfield Academy  
****3:18 p.m. **

Tapping her foot, Celine leaned against the PE building and waited for an answer. "Sean...are you coming home with me or not? We still have work to do. Your hair is better, but your behavior is still certifiably geek."

Still not seeing Lindsay or his mother's car, Sean pointed to his head. "With my recent injury, I'm on doctor's orders to go directly home and rest after school."

"Then, I'll come home with you!" Celine's eyes lit up. "Ryan will be there, right?"

"Uh..."

"Pleeease." Folding her hands she pouted. "There won't be anyone home at my house. It will just be me all alone."

"Okay...as long as my mom doesn't have other plans that I'm not aware of yet."

"Sean!" Lindsay called out as she crossed the lawn. His mother was giving her a ride home, so she had to be friendly. "Oh, shoot." She realized Celine was on the other side of her geeky neighbor.

"What do you want, Tramp!" Celine snarled. "Did you finish up blowing the Lacrosse team already? I guess all that previous experience has made you a pro."

"Yeah...I finished." Lindsay chuckled, "Finished giving them the cards I printed up. They have your phone number and the message, 'If you want a loose chick call...Skank-line."

As they were about to maul one another Sean stepped in the middle. "Don't hurt the guy with stitches." The familiar beep of his mother's van let him blow out a breath. "That's my ride so..." When both girls stepped forward he realized his mom would be giving both a ride home. "Uh...maybe it's not such a good idea for you to..."

"Celine!" Ryan called out while jumping out his mother's van. Remembering not to sound so pathetically eager, he cleared his voice and fronted cool. "Hey."

"Hi." Celine batted her extra-long lashes. "I'm coming home with you. Sean is tutoring me in Math."

"He is! Why is he tutoring you? Why didn't you ever ask me if I needed tutoring, Boy Wonder!" Lindsay snapped, without meaning to sound so jealous. "Whatever she's paying you, I'll double it."

"I'm not paying him," Celine informed her bitchy classmate. "I'm helping him with something and in return he's helping me with math."

"What kind of something!" both Lindsay and Ryan barked back.

Fearing Ryan thought the worst, Celine quickly replied, "You don't seriously think I'd kiss your brother, do you, Ryan? Ewwww. He's totally not my type. Blech...I would never think of him sexually. No, I'm helping him with his self-esteem. It's a hard job, but someone needs to do it."

**Crime Lab  
****3:38 p.m. **

After receiving a page to report to the morgue, Sofia quietly approached the somber gentlemen sitting in the waiting area. "Mr. Johnson..." Sofia softly said, "I'm CSI Curtis, I was asked to accompany you during the identification process." She nodded at the coordinator to notify Doc. "I assure you, we'll make this as quick and respectful to the deceased as possible."

"Thank you," Samuel answered on behalf of his brother who had fallen eerily silent.

When the two men followed her Sofia gently warned, "Unfortunately, there was significant trauma to the face, so Doctor Robbins will be asking you to identify a birthmark." She gave a nod to Doc. "This is Mr. Johnson."

Doc stood at the table and pulled back the sheet, exposing only the boy's upper left arm. "Does this birthmark look familiar to you?" It was a very distinctive anvil shape, one he was certain would be easily recognizable to a family member.

When Sofia saw the father bring his trembling hand to his mouth and nod, she turned to Doc. "Thank you. Right this way gentlemen."

"I want to see his face," the father demanded. "I want to see what they did to him."

"Uh..." Sofia glanced over at Doc then back at the distraught man. "I know it seems like a good idea for closure, but the image...it will stick in your memory. I was in your shoes once, and if I could take it back, I wish I hadn't looked at my brother...it haunts me."

Samuel Johnson tugged his brother's arm. "She's right, Jared...let's remember Ezekiel as he was the day he left on his mission...spirited and full of hope."

Sofia relaxed once more and led the way. "Detective Vartann, and CSIs Sidle and Sanders, the investigators working the scene, will meet us very shortly for questions."

**Nissan Car Dealership  
****3:55 p.m. **

Climbing behind the wheel of the Granite Nissan Armada SE Off-Road edition Carrie chuckled, "So this is your dream vehicle. Only forty grand? Very practical for a millionaire."

"I told you money wouldn't change me." Nick relaxed in the passenger seat. "I've wanted this for a while...test drove it a bunch of times, but never could justify it even with nearly a hundred thousand miles on my Xterra." Leaning over he placed a hand on Carrie's belly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "But now I have a very good reason for a newer, safer vehicle. Side seat air bags...rollover protection...I want it all. Start her up and take her for a test drive."

Loving Nick's paternal instinct, Carrie gushed a smile and turned the ignition. "I should probably trade in my ancient Jetta too, huh?"

"We'll get you a Volvo...they're all about safety," Nick remarked while tuning the radio to his favorite country station. "This will be the vehicle we take on all those family camping trips."

Feigning enthusiasm for sleeping under the stars Carrie cheered, "Yay! I can't wait to see you teaching our little boy to pee on a tree."

"You don't have to teach that skill, Darlin'...it's instinctual to aim at something." Grinning he told her, "Peeing a quality drawing in the snow is something that does require a little skill though...I'll make sure I pass that knowledge along to little Garrett."

"Yay!" she repeated with an equal level of sarcasm.

"You know what I can't wait for? Seeing you rub a gallon of hand sanitizer on our kids hands before they roast weenies on a stick."

"Hey! At least I won't bring tofu weenies like Wendy did the first time she and Paul took the boys camping."

"I appreciate you letting us enjoy beef and nitrates in nature, Sweetheart." After turning up the radio volume Nick clapped. "Oh yeah...this is a sign I'm getting the right vehicle. They're playin' your song, Roxie." He cracked up. "Joe Nichols...Tequila Makes Her Clothes Come Off." He laughed harder. "Reminds me of a certain incident in Flagstaff where you got all kinds of crazy after downing some Cuervo Gold."

"Stop!" Laughing with him she pulled out of the dealer's parking lot.

"You're not gonna try to deny it are you? If you are, I'll call up your good buddy Ren to back me up. You were down to your bra by the end of the cat fight with Vicki Lynn...and you were naked as the day you were born when you woke up in that sleazy motel." Enjoying every moment of the drive and Carrie's smile, Nick started to croon, "She might come home in a table cloth. Yeah...tequila makes her clothes fall off."

"Hey, Tex...maybe you can use some of that spare cash you have for voice lessons." When he intentionally warbled louder and worse Carrie needled, "Whatever, I won't be downing any booze for a long time now that I'm pregnant...not that I need my clothes to come off now that I have your seed."

"Wow...it's sounds so weird to hear you say that you're pregnant." Panic seizing Nick again he stared at the window. "I'm really proud of Greg holding it together as much after finding out he was going to be a daddy. He's tougher than I thought."

**Crime Lab  
****4:03 p.m. **

In desperate need of sleep after a late night drinking binge with buddies to celebrate the finality of his divorce, Vartann huffed into the conference room and droned through the required opening. "Mr. Johnson...and the other Mr. Johnson...this is CSI Sidle and CSI Sanders, we're sorry for you loss. Thank you for taking the time to answer our questions and help catch the killer." He took a seat across from the gentlemen while Sara and Greg sat at the two ends of the table facing each other. Anxious to get home, Vartann cut to the chase. "Your son's boyfriend Matt said..."

"Excuse me," Jared interrupted while shooting daggers at the detective. "My son didn't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend. He came here on his mission to share the gospel, not to date."

"You didn't know your son was gay?" Vartann intentionally blurted while Sara and Greg cringed. He knew they'd be pissed for having no tact, but shocking the people you were questioning often expedited matters...it made them edgy and less careful about what they shared.

"Ezekiel wasn't a homosexual," the father snarled. "How dare you insinuate such a thing, especially since he's unable to defend his honor."

"Hey...don't shoot the messenger." Vartann harshly countered, "I'm basing my statement on the **fact **that your son was living with a guy at a gay-friendly apartment complex and engaging in sexual acts with him."

Sara thought back to Dante's words at the restaurant, and remembered him saying how hard he worked to hide his passion for dance and the lifestyle he knew he was forbidden to pursue. "I know this is coming as quite a shock to you."

"My nephew was there against his will, correct?" the distraught uncle asked, looking for a logical explanation. "Ezekiel was kidnapped, right? And forced to..."

"I'm afraid not," Vartann answered. "Ezekiel...or Dante, which was the name he used after leaving his mission work, was living there and participating in the relationship by choice. There are many witnesses who can back up..."

"This is preposterous!" The father jumped to his feet, his face red with anger.

"May I?" Greg quietly asked the cranky and tactless detective annoying the hell out of him.

"Sure, Sanders." Vartann leaned back in his chair.

"Without you here," Greg demanded next through a forced smile.

After checking his watch Vartann stood. "Ten minutes."

The disturbed father reclaimed his seat. "I'm only giving you two."

"Thank you both." Underneath the table, Greg fished into his pocket for his wedding band. He had placed it into his pocket that morning as a good luck token. After slipping it on his hand, he stood and walked over, taking Vartann's place across from the men.

Sara noticed the band on Greg's finger immediately and was suddenly twice as intrigued. As her husband often did during these sessions, she slid her chair to the corner of the room and became an invisible observer of human nature. With a prime vantage point of all three men, she was an eager audience.

"Brother Johnson," Greg opened with a traditional Mormon greeting, feigning a religious commonality with the men across the table. "As a CSI, it's my job to speak only of evidence and stick to the facts. My discoveries, no matter how personally painful they are to you, will be the truth. Now believe me, I understand the sensitivity of the situation...I really do. I know what the detective told you about Ezekiel is the last thing you wanted to hear...and not something you want anyone back home to know, but I assure you, it is the truth. I'm sorry that you had to find it out under these horrific circumstances, but your son planned his departure, using the mission as a guise. He actively sought work as a show dancer here in Vegas, and he forged a relationship with a young man of his own free will, moving into Hidden Cove Apartments with him last week."

"How many children do you have, Brother Sanders?" Jared Johnson asked in a hollow voice.

"I have twins on the way."

"So you can only imagine what I'm feeling right now. You just informed me that I've only had eight children for the last three weeks," he stated after gulping. "I had nine. I lost Ezekiel not yesterday to murder, but the moment he left his mission to pursue an abhorrent lifestyle."

Listening to the father's cool words, Sara felt a familiar surge of emotion and fought to win control over them.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Greg leaned in. "I still need to find his killer."

"Why? What does it matter?" Samuel Johnson quizzed in a puzzled tone. "We won't be attending a trial."

Sara bit her tongue not to lash out at the man who had decided Dante wasn't deserving of justice, and made a mental note to ask her husband how many times he felt compelled to leave his quiet corner and blast a family member.

"I understand." Greg nodded. "But it's my job and I have to do it with or without your cooperation. I want to do it well, so I can be successful and provide for my family. Will you help and answer a few questions before you return home? I promise the utmost discretion."

Glancing at the door the father replied, "Until the detective returns."

"Thank you, Brother Johnson." Greg relaxed in his chair. "I promise I won't mention any details about Ezekiel's choice to them, but please...tell me who accompanied your son on his mission?"

**The Blakes  
****4:30 p.m. **

"Sean!" Ryan heatedly whispered as he motioned for his brother to join him in the kitchen. "Celine wants to stay for dinner. Ask mom if it's okay."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I lost privileges for two weeks for fighting at school, remember? I can't have friends over." Staring him down he reminded, "I fought that bastard because he was talking crap about you."

"I'm punished too though...for watching naughty TV. Mom only said yes to Celine coming over because I'm tutoring her." Sean shrugged. "Sorry, I can't ask either."

"Hmm..." Ryan scratched his head. "I know! We'll make mom feel bad for Celine. You know mom feels awful when she knows a kid doesn't have a parent at home cooking a healthy family dinner."

"And Celine did say only the housekeeper would be there the next few days because her parents are away and her sister is staying with friends."

"Right!" Ryan winked at Sean when he saw their mother approach. "Follow my lead." After clearing his throat the boy lamented, "That really sucks."

"Watch your language, son," Wendy huffed.

"Sorry, Mom...it's just...darn..." Oozing sadness, Ryan informed his mother. "I found out that Celine's dad and step mom leave her alone at home with this nasty housekeeper for days at time. The lady orders take out food full of chemical additives and fillers every night, and never bakes chocolate chip cookies even though they're Celine's favorite...no one **ever** makes them for her, she has to buy Chips Ahoy." After heaving a heavy sigh, the scammer said, "I don't care how much money she has, I'm glad we don't have her life. I know Sean and I have caused a lot of trouble lately, so I just want to say..." He threw his arms around his mother's neck. "I love you, Mom...thanks for doing so much to make things special around here."

"I feel the same way, Mom." Sean joined the embrace. "I'm really sorry we made you cry the other day when you found out we were watching bad movies. I love you."

"Awww..." Wendy squeezed them both. "Thank you, boys," she sniffled. "Your timing couldn't be better. I've been stressed lately. I'm sorry if I've been short with you."

"Hey, Mom!" Ryan pulled out of the embrace. "I know Sean and I are punished from seeing friends and Celine is only here to be tutored, but do you think we should ask her to stay for a home cooked meal?"

Loving her compassionate boys more by the second and certain doing a good deed would perk her Mike Rodgers-tainted spirit, Wendy agreed, "Great idea, Honey. I'll whip up a batch of chocolate chip cookies right now! If she isn't able to stay, then I'll pack them up for her to take them home."

"Thanks, Mom!" Ryan backed out the door. "You're the best!" Then he saw his brother's tense expression. "Ugh...I know what you're thinking, Bible Boy. Lying gets you the Lake of Fiery Sulfur, blah, blah, blah. For the record, none of what I said was a lie. I love Mom, Celine's home life is crappy, she loves chocolate chip cookies, and I'm sorry for causing trouble lately."

Wendy's brows crinkled together. "What's going on?"

Sean immediately confessed, "Ryan wanted Celine to stay because he likes her, but he knew we were both punished and couldn't ask you, so he decided to butter you up and make you feel sorry for her to accomplish his lusty goal."

When Ryan heard his mother's labored sigh he cautiously inquired, "Does this mean you're not baking chocolate chip cookies?"

"I'm still baking the cookies, and Celine may stay for dinner," Wendy remarked as she headed for the fridge. "But you just got yourself a third week with no privileges."

"That's cool." Ryan's smile returned as he walked away. "She's worth a little suffering."

**Crime Lab  
****4:47 p.m. **

After ducking into Nick's office, Greg took out his cell phone and shut the door. Tawny had called twice while he was questioning Ezekiel's family members and he felt awful for not calling her to clear the air sooner. "Hey..." he whispered when his sullen fiancée answered the phone.

"Sooooo...you finally decided to talk to me, huh? Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner. I needed a little time to cool off, and then I was too busy at work to have a chance. I'm really sorry about running out of the building after..." Leaning against the glass wall he sighed, "It had nothing to do with you, or me being worried you and him. It's..." Lowering his head he admitted, "This case I got assigned today is rough for my first day back, and by the time I got to your office, I had already punched Vartann in the jaw for making a disparaging remark about how you used to take your clothes off for cash."

"Oh, Greg...please tell me you aren't you in trouble at work again. How many times have we talked about this? Have you learned nothing in Anger Management class? My past is my past...we can't change it, and I don't need you hauling off at a guy for saying something that's true."

"I know...I know...there was more to it before he got around to saying that, but anyway...I'm not in trouble." He shook his head as he slid down the wall. "Vartann said it on purpose to get a rise out of me. He wanted me to punch him. His divorce finalized yesterday and he's being an ass to everyone. He said he was trying to help me grow a spine. Whatever...no matter how bad my mood, I shouldn't have acted out in your office. I ended up looking ridiculous, and I deserved it for letting NAB get to me."

"NAB?"

"Nick's Asshole Brother."

"Well...I like the new acronym better than the nasty name," she remarked in a gentler tone. "Aside from not knowing he'd be there working already, you also didn't know that he and I spoke at length earlier putting the past behind us. Like I've told you before...he really was trying to help me out in a screwed up sort of way...and he was never anything but nice to me...except for lying about being married."

"Uh...that's a biggie, don't you think?" Greg held his head, not expecting to hear Tawny say she forgave Drew.

"We can talk in detail later, but for now just trust me when I say I'm content with his explanation and we're moving forward as two professionals working in the same office."

"And the candy?" Greg huffed, "What was that about? He was flirting with you, calling you Miss Cavanaugh County. How is that professional?"

"The candy was for the whole office, not just me, and I promise I'll tell him not to call me anything else but Tawny or Mrs. Sanders, okay?"

"About you becoming Mrs. Sanders..." Massaging his temple, Greg dreaded having to tell Tawny the news. "I don't want to get married anymore."

With no detectable emotion in her voice Tawny replied, "Yeah...right. You're just saying that so when you tell me whatever bad news you have to tell me, I won't be as pissed. Chuckles...the trick doesn't work anymore, now that I know how it works. Just blurt it."

"My meddlesome **mother**..." he stated through gritted teeth. "...had her law firm buddy fire **Becca** this morning. She started a war, and because she blabbed to everyone at the club where and when we were getting hitched, Becca plans to show up at the Bellagio and ruin the wedding. So...we can't have it there...or anywhere public for that matter, because you know my old pal Becks will find out somehow."

"Just when I thought she couldn't get more pathetic."

"Becca or my mother?" he droned. "The good news is...Ron Grissom has generously offered the use of his palace. It's an authentic gangsta house...fenced with surveillance cameras. She won't get in there."

"Will there be vicious dogs at the ready if she does? Just kidding...mostly."

"I'm really sorry. I know how much you loved the Bellagio, and..."

"Sweetie...I don't care where it happens, I just want to get married."

"I'm wearing my wedding band again," Greg confessed as a goofy grin popped up on his face for the first time that day. "I put it on to appear married when I was questioning this guy. I can't take it off now because I'll blow my cover if someone who knows him sees me without it."

"I have mine on too," Tawny revealed as she giggled. "When I was bumming it made me feel better."

"I love you," Greg whispered, "I have to get back to work now, and I'll be late for dinner with Nick and Carrie."

"I'll make sure your boss knows you're late because you're working hard."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****4:57 p.m. **

Walking into her husband's office Sara announced, "I'm working late today."

Removing his glasses, Gil glanced up. "Dante's case?" Every time he conversed with her today, Sara sounded more disturbed.

"His father doesn't even care if we find the killer." Plopping into a guest chair she vented, "I swear...it's like he thinks the murderer did his son a favor."

"The man is in shock, Sara...he's not responding rationally." Leaning back Gil studied her eyes. "In less than twenty-four hours, besides finding out his son was murdered, Mr. Johnson found out his supposedly devout son was gay and lying to him. Look at it from his perspective. He thought Dante was missing...the whole family was sick with worry and praying for him...and the whole time their son was alive and well shacking up with a guy in Sin City." Empathetically Gil remarked, "I don't agree with the father's thinking, but I can understand why it's manifesting."

In the mood for a debate Sara retorted, "Dante only had to hide his lifestyle because his family would have been intolerant and disowned him. According to the boyfriend, he was too scared to tell them the truth, and Dante thought disappearing was the right thing to do for his family because then they wouldn't feel ashamed."

"I know this look in your eyes...you're getting too attached to the case."

"I am attached," she snipped, "He got the job at The Tempest because I called Cath and she pulled strings."

"Remove yourself from the case."

"No." Sara averted her eyes. "My attachment isn't clouding my professional judgment."

"You just judged the boy's father a minute ago."

"He's not a suspect." Rising from her chair Sara made a beeline for the door. "Greg and I are heading out with Vartann."

"Sara..."

"What?" She turned and stuffed her arms across her chest.

"What did you want from me when you came in here?" Gil asked out of frustration.

"I don't know." Shrugging she turned and walked out the door. "Whatever it was, you didn't give it to me."

**The Blakes  
****5:12 p.m. **

Standing on her neighbor's doorstep, Lindsay couldn't believe how pathetic she was for spying on Celine and Sean. "Oh...hi, Mr. Blake," Lindsay greeted when she saw the father open the door smiling. "I um...didn't write down one of my homework assignments and was hoping Sean could give it me."

"Sure," Paul warmly replied. "Come on in, we're just sitting down to dinner, but I'm sure Sean will be more than happy to drop his fork to help you."

"Thanks." A moment later when she stepped into the kitchen and saw Sean eating with the enemy, Lindsay froze. "Uh..."

"Hello, Lindsay," Wendy sweetly greeted her neighbor. "What brings you here?"

"Jealousy," Celine blurted as she cozied up to Sean. "Would you please pass the salt?" _So I can rub it in Slut Girl's wound. _

"I need the history project information," Lindsay snapped in Celine's direction.

"It's in my backpack!" Sean lurched from the table, eager to help his classmate and the girl of his uncontrollable dreams. "I've already selected my topic."

"Of course you have, Mr. Encyclopedia," Lindsay droned as she walked out of the room. "Just hurry up and give me what I need so I can move on."

**Salvation Church  
****5:31 p.m. **

With only ninety minutes left in shift, Vartann was counting the minutes until he could go to his quiet apartment and sleep off the hangover he'd been nursing all day. "I hope to Christ this goes quickly and uneventfully," he groaned as he opened the church doors.

"Blasphemy while we're at church...nice." Sara followed him inside. "We'll be five steps behind you, so when the lighting bolt strikes you dead, we won't perish as innocent bystanders."

"Look who found her sense of humor." Vartann laughed in spite of the pain it caused his head. "And you're going to hell anyway, Sidle...you shacked up with your boss for months before sanctifying the union." Chuckling in Greg's direction he commented, "And you, Sanders...pre-marital baby-making sex with a stripper...definitely not heaven bound."

"Tawny's worth eternal damnation," he quickly retorted before laughing. "I think any guy who sees her feels the same way...but I'm the only guy who gets to snuggle up to her at night."

Vartann smiled approvingly. "That spine is fusing nicely." Waving he called out to the man in a grey suit standing at the front of the empty sanctuary. "Excuse me...are you Reverend Hawkins?"

"Yes." The preacher turned around and noted the badges and identification the three guests were flashing. "Can I be of some assistance?"

"I'm Detective Vartann and with me are CSIs Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders form the Las Vegas Crime Lab. You have a son named Matt, correct?"

"No," he curtly answered while staring at the woman standing next to the Detective. "I don't."

"You think he's dead?"

"I think he's lost, and until he's ready to make some changes and find his way back to the Lord...he's dead to me."

Vartann flipped open his notebook. "Jesus, you religious fanatics are a cold-hearted bunch. I guess I would be too if I had to spend my Sundays in an uncomfortable pews listening to Bible lectures instead of watching the Steelers play and drinking beer."

Once again Sara and Greg were ready to strangle their escort.

"Didn't Jesus teach you to forgive?" Vartann needled because it made him feel better.

Accustomed to the comment the Reverend calmly informed the misguided man, "In order to forgive someone, they have to cease the sinful act and seek forgiveness. The moment my son asks for forgiveness and is determined to live according to God's law, I will take him in my arms and all will be forgiven."

"Speaking of forgiveness...please forgive Detective Vartann," Sara interjected. "His divorce finalized yesterday and he's not himself today."

"Did you even try to save your marriage?" the disappointed preacher asked. "Or did you do what so many couples do today...hit a rough spot and call it quits, because you didn't take your marriage vows seriously in the first place?"

Not in the mood for a lecture Vartann lied, "My wife and I got married in a drive-thru chapel when we were tanked, what does that tell ya?" It had been a huge church wedding, with all the traditional trappings. They had even completed a church-required pre-marriage workshop.

"It tells me that you're just as morally misguided as my son, Matthew." The man of God sighed, "Are there children paying the price for your failed marriage?"

For shock value, he lied again, "No...my wife had an abortion when she found out she was pregnant." In reality, she was still pregnant, with another guy's baby. "Anyway...enough about me, let's talk about Matthew...his lover was murdered in your son's apartment yesterday."

"Are you here to tell me Matthew is a suspect?" The stern preacher suddenly morphed into a concerned father. "My son may be morally vacant when it comes to sexuality, but he'd never physically hurt anyone."

Vartann glanced over at Greg and Sara. "Look who still loves his gay son...that's a nice change of pace today, huh?" He returned his gaze to the preacher. "No, Matt has an alibi...he was in California on a modeling shoot. He's also extremely distraught over the loss of his lover...says they were soulmates."

"Damned souls is more like it," Reverend Hawkins remarked as he breathed a sigh of relief that his son wasn't being investigated for murder.

"Where were you last night between ten p.m. and three a.m., Reverend?"

"At home asleep with my wife. I was exhausted. I counsel prisoners and had been away for most of the day at a correctional facility."

"I'll need to verify that with your wife."

"By all means."

Vartann stepped back. "You're up."

Sara removed her sunglasses. "To help rule you out as a suspect, could I see your shoes? And my partner would love to swab the inside of your cheek for a DNA sample."

Greg held up a swab as Sara inspected the man's loafers. "Have you ever been to your son's apartment?"

"Not inside." He opened wide and let the investigator get what he needed. "Matthew thought he could change my opinion by having me over and letting me see what a normal life he was living." The father rolled his eyes. "There were a bunch of naked men cavorting around the pool and in the Jacuzzi. My suspicions confirmed, I left immediately."

"Thank you for the swab and answering my question." He capped the tip.

"Size ten," Sara glanced up at her co-worker. "We're looking for a twelve."

Walking around the room Greg asked, "Do you know anyone with a grudge against your son? Anyone he associates with that has violent tendencies? Has he angered anyone recently?"

"I wouldn't know the answer to any of those questions. We don't speak." The father replied while returning to his sermon prep. "However, with the way Matthew was living, I'm sure there were many people who had a problem with him."

"But no one you can think of?" Sara prodded.

"No."

"Thank you for your time," Vartann announced, hoping to bolt. "Here's my card in case you think of something after we leave."

"CSI Sidle..." the Reverend called out when he saw her walking away.

"Yes?"

Greg waited with Sara while Vartann kept walking.

"Is your married name Grissom? Is your husband Gil Grissom?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Do you know my husband?"

"I know of him...and you." He turned slightly. "I've even heard of you, Mr. Sanders."

"How?" Greg asked, puzzled by the man and wondering why he had been looking at them funny the whole time.

"My brother in faith...Michael Rodgers...Reverend Michael Rodgers now."

"**Reverend** Michael Rodgers?" Greg blurted while Sara fell speechless. "Now I've heard everything. How can a man as guilty as sin, become a preacher?"

"Your DNA science isn't without flaws, Mr. Sanders."

"Oh, yeah? Well, your brother Mike Rodgers isn't without guilt, Reverend Hawkins."

Smiling serenely the preacher said, "Time will tell which one of us is correct, Mr. Sanders." Stepping over to Sara he whispered, "Michael forgives you for setting him up."

Finally finding her voice Sara huffed, "Setting **him** up? You believe that lying, manipulative bastard? Unbelievable! You shun your son because he's gay, but you embrace a **murderer?**! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Walking!" Greg grabbed Sara by the arm. "Have a nice day, Reverend."

The Reverend yelled at the unbelievers, "Please tell your friend and co-worker, Mr. Stokes that Michael is relieved he's recovering from his injury. We prayed for him."

While being hastily escorted by Greg, Sara blasted back, "We'll just wait for **Reverend Michael** to send Nick another Hallmark greeting!"

"Don't let him see you unnerved, Sara," Greg urged in a whisper. "Just let it go."

"Easy for you to say!" Sara snapped once they were outside. "He's not tormenting you or someone you love."

**Dusty Skies Trailer Park  
****Parker, Arizona  
****5:44 p.m. **

Marlene Cooper was busy at the kitchen sink washing supper dishes when a harsh knock on the trailer's door caught her ear. "Hold your horses!"

Grabbing a ratty dish towel she dried her hands as she stomped over to the door. Expecting to see one of her boyfriend's drinking buddies she answered gruffly, "Johnny's already at The Watering Hole starting without ya."

The sight of a sexy well-dressed man caught her off guard. "Holy shit. You must be lost."

"Are you Marlene Cooper?" The gentleman asked as he removed his sunglasses.

"Yeah." She covered her mouth. "Aw, hell...am I getting subpoenaed for somethin'?"

"No, ma'am." Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out a photo. "I'm here about your daughter...Tawny Cooper." He handed the stunned woman the picture.

Gaping at the glamour shot Marlene whispered, "I figured she was dead or living in a place worse than this shit hole."

"That was taken Saturday at a country club in San Marino, California, but she's living in Las Vegas."

The sight of her errant child looking Hollywood gorgeous, wearing a beautiful dress and a rock on her finger, stunned Marlene enough that she had to take a seat on the trailer's steps. "I'll be damned."

Glancing around the pitiful trailer park the man chuckled, "I'd say you already are. Yeah...I bet you could use a little spare change."

Marlene peeled her eyes off the photo. "Why are you here?"

He cut to the chase. "I want information on your daughter and my client is willing to compensate you for your trouble."

Her hands trembling, Marlene pointed to the picture. "Who gave my daughter the rock on her ring finger?"

"Her fiancé of course. A young man named Greg Sanders."

"He must be loaded to afford a rock like that." Tilting her head she studied her daughter's eyes. "You said this was taken at a country club in California. It looks real fancy."

"Yes, ma'am." The man chuckled, "Are you really surprised a looker like your daughter is hanging out with the rich and famous?" Reaching into his pocket the man grabbed his billfold. "Speaking of getting rich...are you ready to sing?"

Marlene couldn't stop staring at her daughter's eyes. "I don't want your money, Mister." Cracking a grin, the stunned mother rose to her feet. "I'm sure my daughter's fiancé has plenty more money than you. I bet he'll fork it over to keep my mouth shut. Those country club types never want their uppity friends to know about their dirty laundry." Laughing she returned the picture. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to hit the road. Suddenly I feel lucky about hittin' the jackpot in Vegas."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading! I hope the New Year is treating you well so far!

Lots of new stuff going on in the chapter and plenty more on the way. I hope you're enjoying the beginning of Book Two.

**Thanks** to KJT for extra consultation duties on the casefile! And thanks to lovally, CinnamonFairie and Rojaji, for leaving reviews. Always appreciated!

**Next Chapter:** Vartann, Greg and Sara take a drive to do a little more questioning...Marlene thinks she's on the way to Easy Street...Carrie can't believe the path Tawny is leading her down...Nick feels compelled to take a walk and act a little wild...and Grissom hits the road in a hurry. **Posting:** Thursday morning (US PST) 1/5.

**Maggs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 4**

**Wednesday - September 7, 2005  
****En route to Henderson, Nevada  
****6:01 p.m. **

While Sara was inside McDonald's taking an unplanned restroom break and buying the chicken nuggets she had been craving, Greg remained in the Tahoe listening to tunes. The conversations with Mr. Johnson and Reverend Hawkins weighing heavily on his mind, he decided to use the time to make an important and long overdue phone call. "Dad..." He turned down the radio volume and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Son..." Scott Sanders answered the phone. "Have you and Tawny decided what you're going to do about the wedding? Is she holding up alright?"

"Yeah...Grissom's dad is going to let us use his home...it's huge, and beautiful from what I've been told. It's also extremely secure, so you know who won't be able to crash. Tawny's rolling with the punches...she always does." Still ticked they had to make changes because of Becca's antics, he didn't want to dwell on the subject. "But that's not why I'm calling."

"Oh."

Staring out the window he watched a father giving a little boy a piggy back ride. "I know you told Mom a bunch of times that you would have been supportive of me even if I settled down with a guy, as long as it was the real deal and I was happy."

"Oh, god...maybe it's just pre-wedding jitters, Greg, or..."

"No, Dad," he chuckled. "I'm not switching teams in the eleventh hour. I'm working this case...a rough one...an eighteen year old boy bludgeoned to death. This morning I informed his father of the news, and the man was more upset to find out his son was gay than dead. Just now I interviewed the father of the dead kid's boyfriend. The guy's a devout preacher, and he told me that he's not speaking with his son until he sees the error of his homosexual ways."

"Wow...that's a hell of a first day back."

"Yeah." Greg slouched a little lower in his seat. "Anyway...I had a minute and I just wanted to call and say thanks for loving me unconditionally...and I'm really looking forward to our plans next week." Clutching the phone a little tighter Greg's voice cracked. "I love you, Dad...it's been forever since I said that...and I'm really glad I made it out of that basement so I could tell you before it's too late one day."

"I love you too, Son," Scott replied once he regained his composure. "Give Tawny a hug for me and tell her I admire her fortitude. If either of you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always just a phone call away."

"Thanks, Dad...if I don't talk to you sooner, I'll see you on Friday." Smiling, Greg said, "And I'll deliver that hug to Tawny as soon as I can."

**The Townhouse  
****6:15 p.m. **

"Hey, Bride-to-be!" Carrie excitedly greeted Tawny when the door to the townhouse opened. "The countdown is on!" She squeezed her tight. "Driving by the Bellagio just now we..."

"Change of plans...we're not getting married at the Bellagio. Don't worry...I'll catch you up." Tawny moved aside to let her guests by. "Hey, Nick...you're looking a little tired. Are you feeling okay?"

"First day back..." He grabbed Carrie's hand, squeezing it tight. "I think the excitement of it all has taken its toll."

"He took a pain pill because he was real sore." Carrie guided him over to the couch. "I thought while we're waiting for Greg, Nicky could take a power nap. We didn't want him interfering with our girl talk anyway, right? Or seeing this new wedding gown you raved about over the phone."

"Make yourself at home, Nick," Tawny told her guest as he reclined on the sofa. "I'll have your fiancée in the bedroom if you need her." Tugging Carrie, she excitedly said, "First I'll show you my gown, and then I'll try on a few of my maternity outfits for you."

"I'd love that!" Carrie enthused while winking at Nick.

"Oh..." Tawny returned to the couch for a moment. "Nick...when you're rested later...I need you to call your brother's cell and get him on the phone for me, because I can't call directly in case his wife answers."

"Huh?" Nick groggily asked. "Why do you need to talk to my brother without his wife knowing?"

Huffing a sigh, Tawny planted her hands on her hips. "Drew and I ironed things out between us over the phone earlier today, and decided to move forward as co-workers, with the past firmly behind us. Your brother was joking around with me at the office, and unfortunately, Greg had just stopped by to see me."

**Henderson, Nevada  
****6:17 p.m. **

When Greg and Sara arrived at the designated address, Vartann was already there leaning against his sedan.

"Took you long enough," Vartann groaned. "I hope you didn't stop for food."

"I stopped to pee," Greg barked back as he stood a little taller. "You got a problem with that?"

Vartann left it alone and headed for the modest home they were told housed Dante's missionary partners. "I clock out at seven, so let's not dawdle here."

In Sara's ear Greg whispered, "I don't know about you, but I want to drag this out and spend as much time as possible with Detective Happy...not."

"Thanks for taking the pee-blame for me. That's another pregnancy wrinkle I hadn't counted on affecting my job performance."

"Maybe Grissom can fashion you a mini urinal on a rope too."

"Eww."

"Hey..." Vartann grabbed his notebook. "I forgot to tell you...the wife confirmed the preacher's story, so he has an alibi. Matt's siblings are all petite girls, so that size twelve boot print won't belong to one of them either."

"Vartann..." Greg pointed to the side of the house. "Someone's in the garage."

"Gettin' jumpy, Sanders?" Vartann patted his gun. "Don't you worry, I'm a quick draw. Just stay back."

"I was just being observant," Greg snipped.

When Vartann saw two young men dressed in white short sleeve shirts and black trousers repairing a bicycle, he waved over Sara and Greg, then announced his presence. "Hello, gentlemen, I'm Detective Vartann and with me are Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Would you happen to be Daniel Ellis and Jacob Reid? If so, may we enter your garage and speak with you?"

"Yes." Upon reading the man's badge, Jacob asked, "Do you have word on Ezekiel? Was he in an accident? Please tell us he's okay."

Knowing he wasn't in a particularly sensitive mood, Vartann turned to Sara. "Do you want to..."

Stepping forward, Sara took a deep breath and channeled her most compassionate voice. "Unfortunately, Ezekiel's body was found this morning. I'm very sorry for the loss of your friend."

It was Greg's turn to be the observer as Sara spoke gently to the two boys. The first place his eyes went was their shoes. "Did you both know the deceased well?" he asked when Sara stopped talking.

"Since we were born," Jacob answered as sadness overwhelmed him. "I was away at college this past year, but I came home to complete my mission with him and Daniel, just as we had planned since we were boys."

"And what about you, Daniel?" Greg prodded while studying his twitchy demeanor. "Were you away at college too? Or were you living around Ezekiel this past year?"

"We stayed home working and preparing for our mission," Daniel finally answered in a weak voice.

Sara's eyes roved to the bicycle. "What happened to your ride?"

"I got a flat this morning on the way back from the store," Daniel replied in a distant voice. "Did Ezekiel kill himself?"

"What would make you think he killed himself?" Sara countered, taken aback by the question. "Was he mentally unstable?"

"No...no...he was very stable...and normal. I don't know why I asked that," Daniel backpedaled. "It was a terrible thing to say. I thought...I thought maybe the pressure of mission work got to him. A lot of the people here have been quite harsh with us."

Making a mental note of the odd inquiry, Sara knelt down to inspect the rim. "How long were you riding after you got the flat? Because it looks like you damaged your rim." While she was down low, her eyes shifted to his shoes. "Are those brand new boots?"

"We do a lot of walking," he nervously explained. "My old ones were no longer presentable."

"Do you still have the old ones?"

"No. I...I threw them in the garbage last night and the trash was picked up this morning."

Baffled by the trivial discussion Jacob blasted, "We just received word that Ezekiel is dead and you're talking about shoes. Who cares! What are you doing to catch the killer? What were the circumstances of our friend's death? Did he suffer? These are the questions I want answered."

"What makes you think he was killed by someone?" Sara unemotionally posited. "No one said how he died. For all you know, he could have been in a terrible accident."

"Did Ezekiel live in this house before he disappeared?" Greg redirected, wanting Sara's comment to simmer with the boy.

"I just assumed he was killed by someone because if it was an accident, you wouldn't need to investigate." Wiping his eyes Jacob answered, "Ezekiel shared a room with Daniel for a couple of days. Everything of his is still in there."

"May we go inside and take a look?"

"Yes." Jacob stepped toward the side door. "Right this way. The police were here once already, after we reported Ezekiel missing. They didn't take anything though. They didn't seem to take us seriously because several of Ezekiel's things were gone. They assumed he ran away."

Vartann checked his watch. "I'll go with you, Sara. Greg...maybe you can help Daniel fix his bike, because you're quite savvy when it comes to these things."

"Okay..." Greg replied after silently balking at the idea of being alone with a suspect. "That is if it's alright with Daniel that I touch his bicycle."

"Sure."

Greg placed his kit on the floor of the garage and walked over to the bicycle, positioning himself on the opposite side so he could watch Daniel's actions. "So, I heard you say those boots are comfortable for walking. I have to do a ton of walking on the job. Where did you get them?"

"Wal-Mart."

"Which one?" Greg knelt in front of the bike and busied himself. "Because I've been to a couple of Wal-Marts and never found anything like those."

"The one on Marks Street."

"Cool...I'll stop there on the way back to the lab and see if they have a pair in my size. I wear a twelve, what about you?"

"Me too."

While tensing on the inside, Greg remained calm on the outside. "Would you do me a favor and pop open my case? It sticks, so it's easiest if you put one hand on top and press down real hard, while you pop the latches with your other hand." _It's also a great way to get your prints. _

"Okay." Daniel did as instructed and when the lid opened he studied the contents. "You have to carry around a lot of stuff."

"Yeah...hand me my flashlight, a few of those tubes with cotton swabs, and that little blue bottle, thanks." Greg watched the boy's trembling hands make the proper selections. As he predicted, Daniel used his right hand to grab the metal flashlight, while he had used the left to hold the case earlier. "Wait...I don't need the flashlight after all, there's enough light in here. Just the swabs, and the bottle." Taking the supplies he said, "I want to clean off this gunk for you first."

"Thank you."

While testing for the presence of blood, potentially transferred from the boy's shoes to the pedals, Greg continued the small talk. "Do you like it here in Nevada?"

"There is a lot of work to do here."

"You mean because of all the sinning going on in Sin City?"

"Yes...and many people don't want to hear the message we bring."

"My roommate freshman year of college was Mormon." Greg opened the next swab and told a true story for a change. "He chose to leave the church when he decided to come out of the closet. His parents were surprisingly cool about it. Nathan wasn't allowed to participate in family functions back home, and they couldn't acknowledge his lifestyle outside the immediate family, but they supported him and came to visit him at Stanford all the time. Really great people...his mom always brought me something homemade every time she flew out."

Noting the investigator's ring Daniel shyly asked, "You're married...so you like the company of women."

"Yep."

"Didn't it bother you to have a guy who liked guys as your roommate?"

Greg chuckled, "Nah...I wasn't his type. He liked jocks. I was a geeky chemist...still am. He hooked up with a firefighter he met while jogging. I got a Christmas card from them last year...one of those family photo cards. They just had a baby with a surrogate mom. My wife isn't due until April." He laughed. "I never would have guessed Nathan would have a kid before me." Stopping what he was doing Greg stared at Daniel. "Why'd you ask me that question? Would that kind of thing bother you? Hypothetically speaking...say you came on your mission and had to share a bedroom with a guy, and soon after arriving you found out he was hiding his homosexuality." He locked his eyes on the boy's. "Would that upset you?"

"Yes...very much." Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "It's not the way our Heavenly Father intended for us to live. Homosexual acts are an abomination, and warrant excommunication for those who carry them out."

"You know what I would think would be **really** uncomfortable?" Greg stood and capped his last swab. "Living with a huge secret like homosexuality...because you can remain in the church if you hide it and don't act on it, right? I can't imagine hiding and denying my deepest desires twenty-four seven, can you? I would definitely slip up. What about you, Daniel? Do you think you could hide a big secret like that your whole life? Or would you slip up too?"

"I don't really find this hypothetical discussion appropriate," the distraught boy countered.

Ignoring the comment, Greg continued talking while walking around the bicycle and invading the jittery young man's space. "Imagine if you slipped up in front of another guy hiding the same big secret...who knows what would happen then, huh? I bet that would be an awkward moment." As Daniel backed up, Greg continued forward. "Luckily my roommate just asked me if I was gay, and when I said I was straight that was the end of weirdness. But imagine if two guys knew each other's big secret and one didn't want to acknowledge his homosexuality while the other one did." With Daniel backed against the wall he whispered, "I bet that would be **really **uncomfortable. I bet the guy who wanted to keep his secret hidden forever, would hate the other guy looking at him with that knowledge...especially if he was terrified the other guy might act on his desire. Hell...just being in proximity of each other would probably be enough to send you into a panic...hypothetically speaking of course."

"Hypothetically speaking...I'd kill myself before I ever acted on such a desire," Daniel whispered in return. "Physical death is nothing in comparison to spiritual death. To engage in that type of activity would constitute spiritual death. In order to reach the Celestial Kingdom I must marry **a woman** in the temple, after I complete my mission I will do just that."

"Is that why you asked if Ezekiel killed himself?" Greg asked in a lighter tone as he backed off. "Did you think he'd prefer to kill himself in the eleventh hour rather than act on his secret desire like you said you hypothetically would?"

"Yes...that's why I..." Daniel's breathing quickened. "I should see how they're doing inside."

"Hey...one thing before you go." Greg held up a swab. "Did you cut yourself recently and ride your bike while bleeding? Because that gunk on your bike kinda looked like dried blood to me, so I tested it and it is indeed human blood."

"You didn't tell me you were doing that."

"I didn't have to once you said I could touch your bike."

"I punctured and ripped open my calf on a tree branch yesterday," he answered sharply. "Someone had chopped limbs and piled them in the yard. When Brother Jacob and I were approaching the door, the home owner yelled for us to leave. I was nervous and in a hurry. I didn't see one of the pointed branches sticking out and it went right through my trousers like a spear. I hopped on my bike and when we stopped around the corner I saw blood running down my leg all over my boot." Feeling squeamish Daniel admitted, "I don't like the sight of blood. That's why I had to toss my old boots."

"Would you show me the wound?" Watching Daniel lift his left pant leg, and then the piece of gauze covering the boy's calf, Greg nodded. "You should really put some ointment on that, it looks infected."

"I meant to buy some at Wal-Mart this morning, but the boots ended up being more than I thought and I didn't have enough money."

"Was Jacob with you at the time that tree-poking incident occurred?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded as he gulped. "We haven't been apart since Ezekiel disappeared...except when sleeping in different rooms at night."

Greg nodded. "Ever watch crime shows on TV?"

"No, television is a mindless pursuit."

"When investigators want to rule out someone as a murder suspect, they ask for a DNA sample. It's taken by swabbing the inside of a cheek." Greg held up another swab. "Will you allow me to take a DNA sample?"

"Murder suspect? You think I had something to do with my friend's death?" In a shaky voice he asked, "You think I killed him?"

"It's too early for me to conclude anything." Greg opened the container. "I'm still collecting evidence. If you know you're innocent, then what's the harm in giving me a sample, right?"

"Right." Daniel shyly opened his mouth and averted his eyes.

Greg quickly took the sample. "Were you ever at Hidden Cove Apartments? Either on the premises or in one of the apartments?"

"No, I don't even know where that is." Daniel covered his mouth with his hand, feeling awkward from the violation.

"Thanks for the sample." Staring at the tense young man Greg quietly stated, "Honestly and unofficially...between you and me...I don't think you killed him. I do think you know why he left on his own accord, and I think you were relieved when he left." After capping the swab container he sadly added, "I also think you were relieved when you heard that Ezekiel was dead...because he was the only one who knew your big secret." Eyes locked on Daniel's Greg whispered in an edgy voice, "Now I'm the only one who knows your big secret, so I really hope you are innocent, Daniel...because if you were so desperate to keep your big secret that you murdered Ezekiel...that would make me your next target."

Biting back his tears the young man confessed, "You're right...I was relieved when he left, but I didn't kill him. He is...was...my best friend."

"Were you drawn to each other growing up?" When the boy nodded Greg said, "And when you found out Ezekiel's secret matched yours...you panicked. You thought that's why you were drawn to each other and that scared you, especially since he was leaving to live an openly homosexual lifestyle."

Wiping his tears, Daniel confirmed the statement with a nod. "He wanted me to leave with him...to go to Las Vegas."

"Did he physically make a move on you?"

"No..." Daniel gulped down his embarrassment. "He said he thought of me as a brother and didn't mean we would...this is...it was all so...I've had thoughts, but I've never spoken them, and I never heard anyone else speak of them in detail. I told him to stop talking about it, but Ezekiel went on and on about how there was nothing wrong with the thoughts." Heaving a breath Daniel rasped, "I begged him to get help...there are programs that can help. They can change the way you think. There are many success stories. I told him we could do that together instead of going to Las Vegas."

Watching the tormented soul in front of him fall to pieces Greg wished he could pass to the baton to Dr. Myers. "How did Ezekiel respond to your suggestion?"

"He told me he didn't want to change. He challenged the very gospel we came to preach." Clutching his head, Daniel panted, "I couldn't believe what I heard flow from his mouth...what he planned on doing. He wouldn't stop talking. I needed him to stop talking, because I thought my mind was going to explode." A new round of tears squeezed from the corners of his eyes. "I got angry...**really** angry. I screamed at him...I told him to leave...I told him I hoped I never saw him again...that he was dead to me since he was choosing to live that kind of life. Now he really is dead and I...I feel guilty..." Hot tears rolling down his cheeks Daniel whispered, "...not because his blood is on my hands, Mr. Sanders...for what I said to him...because now it's too late to say anything more, or to help him."

"Look..." Greg gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You were scared...when people are scared they sometimes say things they don't mean. I've done that a bunch of times with my father. I'm sure Ezekiel knew you were distraught and didn't mean it, just like my dad knew I didn't really hate him all those times I said it."

"I really hope you're right." Realizing his face was tear-soaked, Daniel politely asked, "May I... go inside now? I don't want Jacob to see me this way."

"Yeah...just one more thing." Greg bent down and retrieved a small tube of Neosporin from his first aid supplies. "For your cut..." He handed it over. "Keep it."

"Thank you." Daniel accepted the packet without making eye contact and hurried for the door. Once there, he glanced over his shoulder. "Mr. Sanders...are you going to tell anyone why Ezekiel and I argued? Will you tell anyone my secret?"

"That depends on the evidence," Greg answered honestly. "If it's pertinent to the case, then I'll have to, but I'll try not to, okay?"

The boy disappeared without another word.

Alone in the garage Greg heaved a tension-filled sigh and wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow. _Holy shit...garages look an awful lot like basements._ Pulling out his radio, he called in to Sara. "Heads up...Daniel's on his way inside. I got everything I need out here. What's next?"

**Searchlight, NV  
****7:02 p.m. **

At the rest stop, Marlene Cooper stood against her weathered Hyundai pressing her cell against her ear while stomping a cigarette into the ground with her pink plastic flip flop. "What'd you find out, Kelli?"

"Just about everything you wanted to know about Greg Sanders...phone number, home address, work address, parents names, their home address and phone number, college stuff and some heavy science shit I didn't understand."

"Damn, the Internet is a beautiful thing," Marlene cackled as she lit up her next smoke. "I'll finally have cash to buy me a computer when I collect my windfall. I'll fly you out for a little vacation too, Sweetie."

"You plannin' on shakin' loose Johnny? Because you know he'll just spend your cash on booze and gambling."

"Johnny who?" Marlene replied in a hoarse laugh. "Honey, everything I need is in the trunk of my car. That man has taken the last of my money and won't be laying a hand on me ever again. I'm collecting my cash and then I'm gone."

**Henderson, Nevada - Landfill  
****7:11 p.m. **

When Greg saw Catherine standing in her coveralls and boots at the entrance of the landfill he cracked a much needed smile. "This is a nice surprise."

"I heard you needed help looking for a boot and couldn't resist lending a hand."

"Cool...why are you working Swing?"

"Because of your expedited wedding, Pal." She sauntered over. "I'm covering for Larry so he'll work my Saturday shift while I'm watching you bawl your eyes out saying your wedding vows." Catching Sara on approach Catherine shouted, "Now that I know the department pregnancy policy states no landfill wading, I may have to get my tubes untied and have Warrick knock me up."

"I can't handle feces either," Sara excitedly announced as she plugged her nose. "And now that I've smelled this place...I'm waiting in the Tahoe."

"If Warrick needs any pointers." Grinning wildly, Greg tapped his coveralls. "Have him talk to the Fertility King. Yep...nobody knocks 'em up better than me."

**The Townhouse  
****7:16 p.m. **

"Nicky..." Carrie tapped him lightly. "Honey..."

Shielding her giggle with her palm Tawny said, "You weren't kidding when you said he snored."

Carrie jokingly replied, "Yeah...good thing the sex is out of this world, or I'd send him packing." Leaning over she kissed his cheek. "He's really zonked from the Vicodin. Let's just leave him a note saying we're going on a shoe run because Greg called and said he's going to be a while. We'll probably be back before he wakes up anyway."

"Cool." Grabbing her purse Tawny said, "By the way, no Manolos...it's not in my new budget. Let's go to Wal-Mart, because Greg's dad is putting all the wedding budget money we don't use into a house fund, and I want my babies to have a house of their own as soon as possible."

Placing the note in Nick's limp hand, Carrie replied, "The shoes will be my engagement gift to you, because as your Maid of Honor, I refuse to let you get married in white Wal-Mart pumps."

**Henderson, Nevada - Landfill  
****7:28 p.m. **

Under the portable spotlights, Greg and Catherine shifted through the recently dumped trash looking for Daniel's bloody shoe.

"I found one!" Catherine announced as she held up a sexy black and rhinestone sandal with a broken three-inch heel. "Seeing this damaged footwear would bring a tear to Carrie's eye." She tossed it over her shoulder. "Luckily I'm much tougher when it comes to dealing with tragedy."

"I'm surprised we found that CFM in Henderson," Greg joked while shifting through his section.

"What? You don't think the women of Henderson have 'Come Hither' bedroom shoes?" She held up a risque itemand laughed. "Apparently somebody was getting rid of all their naughty stuff." Dropping the sex toy she sighed, "Probably ditching it before hubby found out she was using it with the pizza delivery boy."

Playing the imagination game they liked to play when working graveyard together, Greg posited, "I think she joined a convent and wouldn't be needing that stuff anymore."

"Uh, Greg..." Catherine shook her head. "If she joined a convent she may not need the shoes, but she'd definitely need the..."

"Found them!" With pride he held up two black shoes. "Size 12 and the tread looks just like the one Sara lifted."

"Damn...I was hoping we'd be here sifting through smelly crap for hours."

**The Grissoms  
****7:35 p.m. **

In the middle of cleaning out his roach tank, Gil heard his cell ring. Hoping it was Sara, he peeled off his gloves and grabbed the phone. "Hi, Honey..." he greeted when he saw her name on the display. "How's it going?"

"Sorry about before...in your office." Sara sighed lightly. "I was cranky and hungry...and kind of a bitch."

"No..." he replied even though he agreed with her assessment. "We all have our moments...we both know I had plenty like that with you over the years...hell, I coolly turned you down in my office when you asked me out, right?"

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better by pointing out one of your most idiotic moments."

"You're welcome." Leaning against the counter Gil asked, "Did you take yourself off the case?"

"No, I don't need to, I'm fine."

"What are you doing?"

"We're at the landfill looking for a bloody shoe."

Gil bristled at the idea. "You're restricted from..."

"Relax, you nervous father-to-be..." she laughed lightly. "Greg and Catherine are doing the dirty work while I hang in the Tahoe and review our notes and follow up with the lab."

Relieved his offspring wasn't in toxic jeopardy Gil refocused. "What have you learned since we last spoke?"

"We got a missionary partner with motive wearing a brand new pair of size twelve boots and blood on his bike pedals."

After taking a sip of ice water Gil nodded. "Sounds intriguing."

"Greg swears he's innocent."

In the voice of a disapproving father Gil chided, "Greg shouldn't be making those decisions before the evidence is processed."

"And Sara shouldn't be blurting what Greg is thinking to the Master Criminalist. Hey...I've gotta run, they're coming back with evidence bags. I'll call you when I'm on my way home."

"Sara..." The phone went dead before he could snip at Greg via his wife. Groaning, he returned the phone to his pocket. "Note to the Master Criminalist...reinforce to all personnel that judgments must be kept in check while evidence is pending."

**Sara's Tahoe  
****7:48 p.m. **

While Sara drove back to Jacob and Daniel's residence, Greg was on the phone with Max. "Catherine's on her way to the lab with the boot that will match the print we lifted at the scene. Call me as soon as you know if the blood on the boot or the blood from the bike pedal samples matches any of the blood at the crime scene. Thanks, Man."

"What's the latest?" Sara asked, hoping there was substantial news.

Greg started out with the good news. "The blood droplets we found on the kitchen cabinet belong to the apartment owner, Matt."

"Which matches his story about cutting his finger down to the bone a few weeks ago."

"Which was why he had the leftover Percocet."

"Which the killer spread all over the dresser."

"Right." Greg rubbed his temples. "The blood samples we took in the bedroom belonged only to our vic."

"What did you find out from autopsy before you were talking to Max?"

"Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head...one lethal blow with something very heavy, and then the killer used the same object on the vic's face. Unfortunately, we didn't find anything at the scene fitting that description that had blood on it. They're matching up the weights we bagged."

"We only found one twenty-five pound dumbbell...maybe there were two, and the one with blood evidence is still out there somewhere."

"I'll have Catherine ask Matt if he had two."

"The killer was angry," Sara surmised as she made her last turn. "A violent murder that up close and personal is usually someone the victim knows or someone they suddenly angered...or both."

"I know the evidence is pointing his way, but I feel it in my gut...it's not Daniel."

"Greg..." she warned in a motherly tone. "Don't let your sympathy for him cloud your judgment. At this point he's not guilty, but we found his shoe covered in human blood, he had motive, and his bike has human blood on it. We have to bring him in for formal questioning...Jacob too, as a witness."

"Why would he tell us he threw the old shoes in the trash if he was guilty?" Greg countered. "He could have said he lost them."

"Why would the killer put hair gel in the condoms thinking we won't know the difference?" Seeing the police cars at the end of the block, Sara parked the Tahoe. "Naiveté, Greg...maybe he told us the truth because he didn't think we could find the shoe? We have to go where the evidence is pointing."

"Yes, Ma'am." Opening the truck's door Greg slid out. "I'll call you when we've got them."

"Be careful," Sara stated, concerned that Greg had to go alone with the cops. "I don't want Nick yelling at me, so don't do anything crazy."

**Stardust Shopping Center  
****7:51 p.m. **

"No way!" Carrie protested when Tawny suggested they enter an adult store. "I'm not going into one of those. I've never been in one of those. What if someone from the DAs office sees me?"

Grabbing her shy friend's wrist Tawny laughed, "You're quitting, remember? So who cares?"

Reluctantly following, Carrie continued to protest, "What if someone who knows Nick sees me in here?"

"If it's a guy he'll be jealous, and if it's a girl, she'll be even more jealous." Tawny opened the door and strutted in. "Got any new glitter colors in stock?" She cracked up and called out to her old dancer pal behind the counter, "How's it shakin', Honey!" Barbie had given up dancing to run the family store when her mom was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis.

"Glitter?" Barbie strained her eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yep!" Tawny pulled Carrie through the door. "I need some supplies."

"I haven't seen you in ages, Girlfriend. Where have you been?" She looked her former co-worker up and down. "You look so different."

Tawny flashed her ring, and then smoothed her hand over her belly. "We're expecting twins in April."

"Where'd you get the donor? Friend or sperm bank?" Barbie inquired, assuming Tawny had ended up hooking up with a woman like many of her other dancer pals.

"Not with her," Tawny burst out laughing. "With my fiancé, Greg. I'm getting married Saturday. This is my Maid of Honor, Carrie..."

"Smith!" Carrie blurted, not wanting her real name revealed in such a risqué place.

Tawny and Barbie got a good laugh. "You never use **Smith **when being deceptive," Tawny chided her naïve friend. "That's a dead giveaway that you're lying. Always pick something odd or ethnic, people don't question that. Besides...I wasn't going to say your last name." Returning her gaze to Barbie, she whispered, "It's her first time in a naughty store."

Turning her sixth shade of red Carrie covered her face. "Could we just get what you need and go, pleeeease?"

"Roxie!" Tawny used the name she had heard Nick call her when teasing. "We're here so you can buy some funny stuff for my bachelorette night. I figured I had to bring you here and tell you what to buy because you'd never do it on your own. And they have a fantastic selection of bridal lingerie and bustiers and garters. They also have shoes, so you can feed your fetish." Taking Carrie's hand she set off for the back of the store. "While we're here, I think it would be a hoot if you got something to surprise Tex."

"I doubt much in here would surprise him," Carrie sighed while quickly shifting her eyes from a case of sex toys. "You know...because he's had to see a lot of this stuff on the job."

"It would surprise him if **you** were wearing it." Tawny grabbed a 3-pack of Body Pudding and slapped it in Carrie's hand. "Like this for example. Greg **loves** the Wild Strawberry flavor."

"**Way **too much information," she giggled while reading the package description. "But Nick is quite a strawberry man himself. Do they have a low-carb version?"

"Oooh! These are a ton of fun." Tawny plucked a pack of glow in the dark erotic dice from the wall. "One die says what to do...like 'kiss' for example, and the other one says which part of the body to kiss. Oh...these are level three though...you need something a little less adventurous."

"Let me see!" Carrie snatched the package while glancing around. "I got pretty wild in Flagstaff, so maybe I can handle level three...oh...ewwwww." Stunned by the combo displayed, she handed them back. "Yeah, okay...let's see Level one."

"For the record...I would never do that," Tawny laughed as she handed over a pair of Level one's. "These are the same ones I have."

"Does Greg like this dice game?"

"Not knowing what he'll be mandated to do or where he'll have to do it?" Grabbing a basket to hold their selections Tawny sighed, "Oh, yeah...Greg loves suspense."

**Henderson, Nevada  
****Jacob and Daniel's Residence  
****8:03 p.m. **

Standing behind two police officers and Detective Garcia, Greg impatiently waited for the front door to open. "What's taking so long?" he muttered, while noting two minutes had passed. "How about trying something else?"

"How about I head around back?" Officer Diego stated just as the front door opened to reveal Jacob with wet hair and wearing a robe.

"I'm sorry, I was in the shower," the boy announced. "Did you think of more questions?"

Greg stepped in front of the officers. "Where's Daniel? Why didn't he answer the door if you were in the shower?"

"That is odd." Jacob answered in surprise while glancing over his shoulder toward his friend's room. "There's only one shower so he couldn't be taking one too. Maybe he's in the garage? He was really out of it after you left. He wouldn't even look at me."

"Oh, shit!" Greg rushed into the house in a panic. "Daniel!"

"Sanders!" Detective Garcia bolted after him with both cops right behind. "Get back here! Now, Sanders! Pull your god damn weapon at least!"

"Daniel!" Greg threw open the only closed door in the hall. "No!" His fear turned to reality when he saw the boy's lifeless body on the bloody carpet. "Call 911!" Grabbing a white shirt from its hanger in the closet he tore off the sleeve. "Tawny...anyone...please wake me up from this nightmare."

**The Townhouse  
****8:07 p.m. **

"Carr..." Nick moaned and adjusted his position on the couch when the doorbell rang again. Reluctant to leave the dream he was having he pleaded, "Carr...someone's at the door." Slowly his eyes fluttered open and the townhouse living room came into focus. "Right..."

Lifting his hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes, Nick realized he was holding a note.

_Greg's stuck at work and I knew you'd be out for hours.  
__We've gone shoe shopping for the wedding (Tawny twisted my arm)__  
We'll be back around 8:30. Love ya!_

_- The future Mrs. Stokes_

Smiling at the note, Nick forgot about the door until he heard a loud knock. "I'll be right there." After tossing the paper, he headed for the door.

Once there, he peeked through the peep hole and was surprised to see a middle-aged woman, dressed in a tight black shirt and denim skirt, puffing on a cigarette. Not feeling threatened by her demeanor, Nick opened the door. "Hello."

Marlene Cooper's eyes shot open at the sight of the handsome man wearing tight jeans and a fitted blue pullover that hinted at a fabulous body underneath. "Impressive."

"Excuse me?" Nick gaped at the lady who he was sure he hadn't met before, but looked strangely familiar. Forgetting he wasn't at his own home, he prodded, "How may I help you?"

"I'll let you know soon enough, Greg Sanders." Marlene tossed her cigarette on the ground and stomped it. "Is Tawny around?"

"No. You know Tawny?" Nick quizzed, when he realized the woman at Greg's door didn't really know Greg. "How do you know Tawny?"

"I'm the tramp's mother." Smiling she informed the shocked man, "A private investigator approached me earlier today. Someone wants to know all there is about my daughter...I'm not sure what they're going to do with the information, and I don't give a damn. I'm only interested in one thing...money. He was paying for the information, but I got to thinking that Tawny's Richie Rich fiancé would probably pay me more to keep my mouth shut, than he would for me opening it." Armed with the information her friend had given her Marlene taunted, "Surely Beverly and Scott Sanders wouldn't want their friends at Wildfire Country Club finding out the sordid truth about their future daughter-in-law, right?"

"Uh..." Nick lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you attempting to extort money here?"

"No!" Marlene adamantly denied the charge. "I'm gonna sell my story to the highest bidder...I don't care if it's you, or your folks, or that PI who talked to me this morning, or the god damn National Enquirer. I'm not extorting money from you, I'm being courteous...I'm giving you first dibs at the story rights. If you take a pass, I'll move on. So, what's it gonna be? Are you interested or not?"

"Oh, I'm definitely interested in talkin' to you, Ma'am, because I don't want a scandal. Thank you for giving me such a generous opportunity."

Marlene stared at the man. "Hmm...for a California boy who went to Stanford, you sure do sound like a Texan."

Shutting the door behind him, Nick explained, "I was raised in Dallas, only moved to California as a teen. You know...you can take the boy out of Texas, but you can't take the Texas out of the boy." Pointing straight ahead, Nick said, "I don't want to talk at the townhouse, because Tawny is due here real soon. How about we talk over coffee?"

Marlene walked down the steps grinning, "I saw a picture of the rock you gave my daughter, so you better make it Starbucks, big spender."

"Of course you want Starbucks." _I'd expect nothing less from an extortionist. _Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Nick glanced down to see the name displayed. Sara was calling, but he decided to ignore it, fearing he would spoil his ruse pretending to be Greg. "Starbucks is right around the corner."

**The Grissoms  
****8:11 p.m. **

When Gil saw Sara's name on his cell phone display he answered while heading to the bedroom to prepare a relaxing bath for her. "Hello..."

"You need to meet me at the Boulder City ER," Sara yelled into the phone.

"Sara?" Gil's heart instantly thumped in his chest. "Are you okay? Is it the baby?"

"No, it's Greg...the suspect...the case...ugh...Nick's not answering his cell or his home phone."

Grabbing his keys from the entry table Gil panicked once more. "What happened to Greg?"

"He's blaming himself...I just need you there...we both need you there."

Gil jumped into his car and flipped the ignition. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

While there is a casefile going on in the story, it's not just about solving the case, but it's also about how it's setting things into motion and touching lives. The opening scene of the chapter for instance...the case has made Greg realize how much he has underappreciated his father and it pushes him to say 'I love you' for the first time since he was 13.

Cath appears for some work, she and Warrick will be active in the chapters staring with 9 and then around 12 I believe they get a new story arc, at the same time it's FINALLY Sara's birthday! Lots of Sara in the upcoming chapters and her interactions with Grissom on and off throughout.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Next Chapter:** Drew gets a surprise in an elevator...Grissom arrives in Boulder City and things take a turn...Carrie and Tawny return to an empty apartment...someone smells smoke...someone disappears...more than one person's peace is disturbed...and Sara gets a surprising phone call in the end. **Posting:** Sunday morning 1/8.

**Maggs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 5**

**September 7, 2005  
****The Mirage  
****8:12 p.m. **

"Evenin'," Drew greeted the elderly couple already on the VIP elevator and told the operator, "Twenty-eight, please." Holding several bags of supplies he and Lissa realized they hadn't packed for the kids, he rested against the back wall as the doors started to close. They had selected the Mirage because of Cassie's obsession with animals. As soon as she was fully recovered from her appendectomy, Drew planned on taking her through the Secret Garden as well as the Dolphin Habitat.

"Hold the elevator!" a frazzled woman's voice cried out.

Drew and the elderly couple turned their eyes toward the doors and watched a striking woman wearing a skin-tight red dress hurry inside clutching her Dolce and Gabbana handbag.

"Thank you," Becca said to the operator. "My drive here from San Marino was hellacious and all I want to do is crash in my suite." Then she noticed the stud sharing her space. "Well, hello there."

"I'm happily married," Drew immediately replied.

The elevator operator and the elderly man both chuckled.

"I'm surprised there's enough room in the elevator for your ego," Becca snipped, "I was being friendly, not hitting on you. I already have a wonderful man in my life thank you very much."

"I'm sure you do." Drew nodded as he smirked.

"I saw that smirk!" Becca blasted. "Just because there isn't a rock on my hand doesn't mean I'm desperate and alone! His name is Greg Sanders and he's nuts about me. I've relocated to Vegas so we can spend more time together. It's only a matter of time until I **my **Happily Ever After ending too!" She thrust her hands on her hips. "Satisfied?"

Stunned by the woman's claim Drew anxiously cleared his throat. "Yeah...sorry if I offended you, Miss...I didn't catch your name."

Narrowing her gaze Becca coolly replied, "You didn't catch it, because I didn't toss it at you, Mr. Happily Married."

Grateful for the opening doors, Drew ignored his manners and hurried out before the ladies. _I need to call Nicky and see what he thinks about this. _

**The Townhouse  
****8:17 p.m. **

"Nicky!" Carrie called when she saw that her fiancé was no longer on the couch. "The door to the guest bath was open and he wasn't in the kitchen. "I can't wait to show you what I bought, Honey. We ended up doing a little more than shoe shopping." She couldn't believe how much she ended up buying at the adult store thanks to Tawny's mischievous prodding. "Nicky..."

"Maybe he's snooping," Tawny announced in a whisper. "Doing something for Greg for the wedding...like spying on my dress."

"He wouldn't snoop."

"They worked together to trick me about the proposal, right?" Tawny tiptoed toward the bedroom. "Busted!" But no one was in there. "Hmm...maybe the guest room."

"Hey...I found the note I left him." Carrie waved it in the air. "Maybe he woke up hungry and went to get something to eat. I'll call his cell."

"Yeah...he'd have to leave to eat. We don't have anything here, we were going to order take out for dinner." Patting her belly Tawny suggested, "Let's grab Chinese from that place next to Starbucks, because the babies can't wait for daddy to get home. I just have to use the little girl's room first and change out of these pants because they're too tight to eat in."

"That's odd..." Carrie snapped her cell closed. "He didn't pick up."

"Maybe he's on the phone with Drew," Tawny said in a hopeful tone from the bedroom doorway, "playing the part of my defensive big brother."

Loving and missing her man Carrie sweetly sighed, "Nicky's a good guy to have watching your back."

With a twinkle in her eye Tawny replied, "He'll be watching your back when you're wearing that little rhinestone thong you bought."

"He'll crack up when he sees I bought the shoes to match." Carrie couldn't wait to try on the ensemble as well as a few of the supplies she had purchased after losing her inhibition at the store.

"The shoes are the only thing that won't surprise him when he looks in your shopping bag." Heading for the bathroom Tawny chuckled, "He'll think he's in the Twilight Zone."

**The Mirage – Suite 2810  
****8:20 p.m. **

When Lissa saw Drew staring out the window at the brilliantly lit city below she joined him. "I had forgotten how spectacular The Strip looks at night." They hadn't been to Vegas together in years. "You ever stay at this hotel during one of your solo trips?" she warily inquired, having wanted to ask several times since he booked their reservation because Cassie pleaded they stay where the white tigers lived.

Without turning his head Drew answered, "Never. I wouldn't have agreed to stay here if I had."

Relieved there were no memories to contend with, Lissa asked the next thing on her mind. "Are you okay? Because you've been a little out of it since you returned from the store."

Turning to face her Drew admitted, "The strangest thing just happened in the elevator, and I've been mixed on whether I should tell you or not."

Her curiosity peaked, Lissa said, "Why weren't you sure if you should tell me?" She imagined some skinny little tramp had pawed him or waved her room key.

Thrusting his hands in his pockets Drew pushed out a sigh. "I wanted to tell you because we made a promise not keep secrets going forward, but I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd think I still had feelings for Tawny. The truth is...I am concerned, but that doesn't mean I have romantic feelings for her. It was so strange, especially after what I told you about Greg at the office today, and how much he obviously cares about Tawny. Liss, I'm tellin' ya...it's bizarre. That's why I called Nicky...I thought maybe he could shed some light."

**Starbucks  
****8:23 p.m. **

After Marlene placed her order for a Venti Mocha Latte with extra whipped cream, Nick ordered a tall coffee of the day and tossed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change, Sweetheart," he told the sexy barista while winking.

"Jeez..." Marlene stared at the player. "You don't act like someone who just got engaged this weekend."

"My ex-wives had a problem with my flirtatiousness too," he cracked while strolling to the coffee pick up area. "I'm trying to break the habit."

"Ex-wives? How many times have you been married?"

"Twice." Nick leaned against the wall and stared at the nearest cute girl's ass. "Tawny's my third attempt at settling down, and you know...the third time's a charm, so I'm sure it will work this time." Preening like a rock star Nick sighed, "And if it doesn't...no big deal. She signed a pre-nup that doesn't entitle her to anything but the jewelry and clothing I buy for her during the marriage. It's the standard Trophy Wife deal. My legal team is top-notch," he informed the gold digger. "Yep...I'm surrounded by lawyers, they watch my every move."

"So, you're not crazy in love with my daughter?" Marlene asked, feeling her chances at a big payoff slipping through her fingers like sand.

"Sure I'm in love...with her body," Nick replied in a laugh. "She makes a Barbie doll look dumpy. Well...you saw the picture. Hey...when did you say that photo you were shown was taken? Because she's changed her look recently."

"The guy said Saturday when you got engaged."

"This guy...did you get a name? Because I think maybe you're scamming me here, and there really wasn't a guy with a photo, maybe you just saw an engagement announcement." Not that there would have been enough time to have one appear in the paper, but he was fishing and cast the line anyway.

"Kent Jackson was the PI's name. A real hottie." Patting her purse Marlene informed the skeptic, "I have his number and I intend to use it if things don't go well here."

"Kent Jackson." Nick shook his head. "Nope...doesn't ring a bell from the country club" _Probably some creep hired by Mike Rodgers' sleazy law team. I'll be checking that name as soon as we part ways, you cold-hearted witch. _"How much did he offer you in exchange for information_?" If I can tie him to Rodgers we won't be worrying about him getting out of jail any time soon and, lady, it's obvious that your daughter got all her brains from her dad. The only good news I have for Greg is that Tawny has her mother's body and the Cooper women age very nicely. _

"Twenty grand," Marlene lied without flinching. Really it had only been two. "I figure it's worth double to you."

After a hardy laugh Nick replied, "You did, huh?" He doubted she had been offered more than two from Mike's guy. "I guess you'll have to tell me what you got on Tawny before I can determine if it's worth forty grand to keep it hush."

"Greg!" the male barista called out.

**Boulder City Hospital  
****8:28 p.m. **

When Gil rushed into the ER waiting area he saw Sara kneeling in front of Greg, who was sitting on the floor in the corner of the room with his knees pulled into his chest. "I got here as fast as I could." Pulling over a chair he took a seat. "What happened?" Gil asked while studying the two distraught people in front of him.

In a trembling voice Greg answered, "I intimidated the kid so badly he slit his wrist, that's what happened. Why didn't I see this coming?"

"Which kid?"

"The suspect," Sara quietly answered.

"He didn't kill Dante, Sara," Greg barked back. "He didn't off himself because he was guilty of murder. He did it because he was afraid I was going to tell his secret, and he didn't want to face everyone if I did. I kept pushing, hoping to get more..." Dropping his head again he whispered, "I was so effective, I got him to kill himself."

Looking at her husband Sara pleaded with her eyes. "Will you be okay here for a minute, Greg? I need to use the restroom." She wanted to let her husband have a few minutes alone with him. "Okay...I'll be back soon."

Grissom didn't waste any time getting to the bottom line. "You didn't make him kill himself, Greg. It was his choice, not yours." Thinking back to what he had learned about Greg's past during the Tucker Mifflin situation, he whispered, "I think we both know why this scenario is especially distressing to you. But you should know better than anyone, that the only person responsible for the action is the person choosing to take his own life."

"He wanted it to all go away," Greg murmured into his knees as he kept his head tucked down. "He didn't want to live with the drama anymore, and he couldn't see a way out. I know that feeling. Why didn't I see this coming? He said he'd rather kill himself than act on his desire...dammit."

Grissom slid his chair closer. "You know that you can't hold yourself responsible for that boy wanting to escape. Greg...I can empathize with how you feel because I've been in your shoes...I've had a suspect die taking his life before my eyes." When Greg's head slowly rose Grissom whispered, "Years ago...you worked the case. Benjamin Jennings...he bled out in the holding cell while I watched. I knew his brother committed the murders, and he only buried the bodies, but I had no evidence to help me prove that. After hearing he'd be spending life in prison, Benjamin took his life in jail."

Clutching his head, Greg asked in a scratchy voice, "Did you feel guilty?"

"No," Grissom answered quickly. "I felt disappointed...in my inability to prove something I knew was right...in science for not being advanced enough to pin the murders on the right guy...and in Benjamin for not giving me or science a chance to catch up one day."

"I told him I only would if I had to. He didn't trust me."

"Greg..." Grissom waited until they made eye contact. "I think it was the people closest to him that he felt he couldn't trust, not you. Why didn't you confide in your parents before making the same decision?"

Gulping he answered the question that Dr. Myers hadn't been able to get out of him. "Because I knew they wouldn't really listen to me. My mom and dad would just fight to defend their parenting positions while I faded into the background." Swiping a tear he whispered, "So many times I told them I was going to disappear because of what was happening at school and between them...they never listened. Daniel knew his family wasn't going to listen to him...they were only going to tell him what they wanted him to do."

"Dante was in the same situation, but he made a much better choice than Daniel." Grissom thought back to the night at The Melting Pot. "Sara said Dante reminded her of Tawny. At the time I didn't agree with her comparison, but now I see one. They both knew they had no place left in their old life, so they forged ahead making a new one even though they were scared as hell and alone. Some people can cope, others can't. Daniel's inability to cope existed before you came along. If he told you he would kill himself before acting on his sexual desire, to me that means he had thought about the choice before meeting you. Most people don't think it for the first time, verbalize it to a stranger, and do it within hours. Right?"

"Yeah, I contemplated...then I procrastinated, waiting for the last straw." Greg drew in a breath and released it slowly. "I guess I was Daniel's last straw."

"Grissom!" Detective Garcia blasted when he saw the Master Criminalist. "What the hell do you teach your people over there?" Pointing at Greg he railed, "Your lab rat raced into the house after a suspect without pulling his weapon, with my officers **behind** him, blocking any chance for them to have a clear shot if necessary. Then he rendered medical assistance without taking universal precautions. What the hell, Grissom?"

Jumping to his feet Greg shouted at the Detective, "For the last god damn time, I didn't race into the house after a suspect, I ran in because in my gut I knew Daniel was in trouble, and we both know my instinct was right!"

Getting in the CSIs face he yelled back, "I don't care what your gut says when we're in the field, Sanders. If my officers are on the scene, you don't put them in jeopardy by blocking their line of fire!"

Grissom tried to break in with no luck.

"I was right, Garcia!"

"You were lucky!"

"Gentleman!" Dr. Manny Ortiz, the ER doc who had treated Grissom after the Harper House collapse, stepped in between the shouting men. "You want to scream at each other, fine...but take it outside. You're upsetting everyone in here when they're already tense enough." Then he saw a familiar face. "Gil...are these guys yours?"

"Him." Grissom grabbed Greg by the arm and waved Garcia away. "I'm very sorry for the disturbance. It won't happen again."

Manny nodded and spoke to the tense CSI. "Greg, right?" He had seen him with the patient coming out of the ambulance, and subsequently losing it when the stretcher was whisked away. "I know things looked dire when we pulled Daniel out of the ambulance, but he's okay. Lucky for him, he gets squeamish at the sight of blood. He did an excellent job of slitting open his left wrist, but then passed out before he could slice the right. He lost a good amount of blood, but nothing close to life threatening. Nice job rendering first aid until the EMTs showed up. We've sent blood samples to the lab and will let you know if there's anything you need to worry about from treating him without gloves, okay?"

"He's okay?" In lieu of words, Greg bent forward and blew out the air in his lungs. "He's okay."

While keeping a hand on Greg's arm Grissom asked, "Is there an officer posted at his door?"

"Yeah...but he's tied down waiting for a Psych Eval, so he wouldn't be able to bolt if he was physically strong enough anyway. Suicide attempt gets him a seventy-two hour mandatory stay in Psych...more if the doctor has sufficient evidence that it's necessary. " Taking a minute away from the drama, Manny smiled at his former patient. "Sara told me you were following doctor's orders, and seeing you I can definitely tell. I bet the baby on the way is keeping you real honest."

"Absolutely."

"Wonderful." Switching back to the business at hand, the doctor told Greg, "Daniel asked who saved him. When I told him you did, he asked to see you. Think you're up to it?"

"Uh...yeah." Greg stood and felt the blood finally returning to his face. "Did you call his next of kin?"

"No, he's eighteen, it wasn't required. Actually he's asked that they not be called. He doesn't want to see his friend Jacob either, or anyone from his church. We have a 'do not disturb' order posted...this is all pretty typical for Psych patients." Pointing over his shoulder Manny said, "I'll take you back there right now, Greg."

"Everything okay?" Sara asked upon returning.

"He's alive," Greg replied, feeling that was the only important thing at the moment. "He asked to see me."

Sara impulsively hugged her emotional co-worker. "That's great news." _But he may still be guilty of murder. _"I'll go outside and tell Jacob." He had gone to get some air with one of the officers a few minutes before, because he was so shaken. "Be right back."

"Thanks, Gris." Greg stated before turning to follow the doctor. "I needed to hear what you said."

After watching Greg disappear behind the double doors, Gil went to find Sara outside and get the rest of the story. As soon as he hit the switch to slide open the doors, he saw his wife returning.

"The cop said Jacob came back in to use the bathroom." Sara pointed at the men's room. "Can you tell him we have news?"

"Sure."

Leaning against the wall, Sara watched her husband disappear into the men's facility and return immediately. "He's not in there," he informed her.

"I was just in the ladies' room...he didn't go in there by mistake." Marching out the ER entrance again Sara barked, "Brader!" She stopped in front of the cop. "My guy isn't in the bathroom."

"I saw him walk inside."

"Where'd you get the coffee?"

"Right inside the door."

Sara looked through the glass at the coffee pot. "Your back had to be to the restroom door when you were pouring that."

"The guy wasn't in official police custody," the cop protested. "I didn't think he'd bolt."

Just then Sara's cell rang. "Sidle..." Lifting her eyes to meet her husband's gaze she repeated what Max said, "Dante's blood is on Daniel's boot...so is Daniel's...but he also matched Jacob's epithelials to the voluntary DNA sample Jacob provided earlier. Thanks, Max." She slapped her phone closed.

"They were living together," Grissom pointed out. "He could have touched them plenty of times."

"The skin wasn't on the **outside **of the boot; it was **inside**...he **wore** the boots." Thinking back to her time in Jacob's room, Sara remembered seeing a box of Band-Aid blister cushions. "I just assumed it was normal because they do a lot of walking. Jacob wears a thirteen..." Panic swelling within her, Sara announced, "He squeezed into Daniel's boots and got blisters. Daniel told Greg that he and Dante argued...what if Jacob heard everything and wanted to do something about it?"

"That could be motive."

"Jacob could very well be our killer."

Gil nodded. "And now he's gone."

**Tan's Chinese Restaurant  
****8:41 p.m. **

"I wonder where Nicky could be," Carrie worried out loud when they didn't see him in the Chinese restaurant. "If he was hungry and had to walk, he definitely would have come here, because the only other place is Starbucks and he laughs at me for paying eight bucks for a coffee and pastry."

"Maybe Drew came and picked him up," Tawny suggested while perusing the menu on the wall and trying to get a fix on her latest craving. "Why don't you call Drew's cell and see if he's with him?"

"Excellent idea." Carrie punched in the number.

"Are you getting beef something?" Tawny asked, still unsure what to order.

"What makes you think that?"

"Isn't beef good for anemia?"

"I forgot I was anemic for a second...it's so new." A smile overwhelmed Carrie's face just as her future brother-in-law answered the phone. "Hey, Andy...is Nicky with you?"

"No, I haven't spoken to him all day. I've been trying to reach him as a matter of fact because there's something I need to run by him. I called over to the apartment and Mama said you and Nicky were having dinner with Greg and Tawny, so why do you think he'd be with me? Oh...he heard about what happened at the office today and he's lookin' to lecture me, right? Look...it was all a big misunderstanding."

"Hold on." Carrie handed over the phone. "Nicky hasn't talked to him, but you can deliver your message. While you're doing that, I'm going to hit the restroom and then check Starbucks. Maybe he went there to grab some dessert for me." She imagined that he would want to spoil her after their surprise baby news that morning. "Watch the window to make sure he doesn't walk by while I'm indisposed."

"Mr. Stokes..." Tawny sternly greeted. "I have a new ground rule for interaction...if you wouldn't say it to me in front of your wife, don't say it, and you better stick to the rule, because I don't want Greg getting upset again."

**Boulder City Hospital  
****8:45 p.m. **

After a quick briefing from a nurse, Greg was allowed into Daniel's ER room. "I'm really relieved you're okay," he greeted the young man who was staring at the restraint binding his bandaged wrist. "I hope you are too."

"I'm not." Daniel's droopy eyelids lifted slightly.

"You say that now..." Swallowing his tension, Greg slowly approached the bed. "...but you'll change your mind." At least he hoped that would be the case. "You need professional help, Daniel. Someone who can help you sort out all the conflicting stuff in your head." He pointed to a chair. "May I..." When he saw the boy nod, Greg took a seat. "Pretty freaky waking up after thinking you'd never wake up again, huh? Did you know you were in the hospital, or did you think you were in the afterlife?" When there was no reply he kept talking, "I was surprised to wake up in a hospital once, years ago. I remember thinking I was in some kind of cosmic bus terminal...all the bright lights, and loud announcements. Then, as I came around, I realized I was in a hospital hooked up to a bunch of machines."

"Were you in an accident?"

"Noooo, I downed the vicodin, valium and vodka on purpose." After a full minute of silence and locked gazes Greg whispered, "Now you know my biggest secret, so we're even...and I'm going to be in big trouble for talking to you like this if you're Ezekiel's killer."

"I didn't kill him." Daniel's eyes watered as his body shook. "I swear."

"You didn't slice your wrist because you didn't want to go to jail for murder?"

"I didn't want to be here when my secret was revealed." Weeping he admitted, "I didn't want to see the look in my father's eyes. I'm his only son. I can't imagine..."

"Okay...okay, stay calm." Greg glanced nervously over his shoulder to see if the door was still open a crack so he could call for help if needed. "You're eighteen, Daniel...your father only gets to know what you tell him."

"Why did you take the pills?" Daniel timidly asked after a deep breath.

"Because I was too blind to see there were other alternatives to my problems." Pulling his chair closer, Greg whispered, "There are solutions to your problems too...even though you can't see them right now. You need to let the doctors help you."

"I'm beyond help." Daniel let his guilt flow as freely as his tears. "I'm a terrible person...I was a terrible friend to Ezekiel...I'm a terrible son...I'm on a mission to share a gospel my mind doesn't always want to follow...I'm...terrible."

"No...you're just terribly confused."

Glancing down at his arms and feet strapped to the bed the despondent boy confessed, "I'm scared...and whenever I've been scared I've turned to my family, but this time...I can't." Lying there helpless, Daniel grew more uncomfortable with his soaked face and running nose. "How long will I have to stay tied? I can't even wipe my nose."

"They'll restrain you until you're moved to a Psych ward, which I have to warn you, won't be very comfortable." Grabbing several tissues from the bedside table, Greg reached over and wiped his face for him. "For starters...you'll have no privacy. Being in the Psych ward for a week with no freedom is what made me appreciate my old life again. I wasn't even allowed to have a pencil."

"Why?"

"Because they assume you'll thrust it in your jugular...and I might have the first day." Tossing the tissues Greg calmly recalled, "When my mom found out I didn't have anything to draw with she brought me a tiny box of four crayons...the kind you get when you're a kid and you go to a restaurant. Of course I acted like I didn't want them because I was pissed at her for saving my life, but after she left...I opened the box and sniffed them because I always loved the smell. I know...it's ridiculous that the smell of fresh crayons could make me suddenly happy to be alive...but it's the truth. Actually, it makes sense for me, because I'm a ridiculous guy at times." Reaching out, Greg slipped his hand in Daniel's trembling one and gave it a squeeze. "I never told that part about the crayons to anyone...not even the mother of those babies I have on the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey...can you think of anything that you're grateful you'll be around to do again? Even if it's ridiculous."

While uncomfortable holding a man's hand, Daniel was grateful for the stranger's compassion and returned the squeeze. "Listening to music...Mozart in particular."

"My mother would **love **that answer," Greg replied with a smile. "She's a music teacher and..."

"Mr. Sanders..." the nurse quietly greeted from the doorway. "I'm sorry, Dr. DiScola is here from Psych, so I need to ask you to leave."

"Think Mozart, Daniel," Greg whispered in the boy's ear as he released his hand. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

**Starbucks  
****8:51 p.m. **

When Carrie saw Nick at a corner table with a middle-aged woman she did a double take and made a beeline across the café. "I've been worried and calling."

Like a deer in headlights Nick froze.

"Why didn't you answer, and who is she?"

"Who are you?" Marlene asked, noting the woman's engagement ring. "Greg...are you engaged to Tawny **and** this broad?"

Carrie lashed out at the woman, "Did you just call me a broad! Wait...Greg?"

Jumping up from the table, Nick whisked Carrie away while yelling back to Marlene, "She's my very intrusive co-worker, who loves to bother me at all hours." With Carrie's recent job change, it wasn't a lie. "I'll be right back after I discuss official business with her outside."

"What are you..." Carrie quieted when Nick tugged on her pinky finger, which was their secret code for 'let's get out of here and go someplace private'. They had devised it when they were in Dallas and around Nick's family every minute of the day. "What the hell is going on?" she asked on the front patio of the café with her back turned to the tacky bottle-blonde they had left behind.

"That's Tawny's mother," Nick quickly huffed. "And she's a cold hearted bitch. She came to the townhouse looking for Greg and when I answered the door she thought I was him. She's here to extort money from him. If he doesn't pay her, she's gonna to tell Tawny's life story to some PI who approached her. I'm playing along to see what I can find out."

"A PI?" Clutching her head, Carrie tried to make sense of it all. "Who would hire a PI to investigate Tawny?"

"My buddy Mike of course," he confidently filled in the blanks. "For his appeal, I'm sure he wants to get at Greg because he handled the DNA evidence for the case. You know the drill, Attorney Blake...bash Greg's credibility by trashing his personal life. But the PI wasn't too bright...he gave too much information to Marlene and she decided to keep her trap shut and give Greg a chance to pay her to keep it that way."

Heartbroken from the truth Carrie sadly asked, "Did she ask about Tawny? How she's doing? Anything? Does she want to sit down and..."

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Like I said...she's a cold-hearted bitch. She believes that Tawny was the aggressor with her boyfriend, not the other way around. Her exact words were, 'finally the tramp is of use to me'."

Placing her hands on her womb, Carrie welled up. "How could a mother give birth to a child and..."

"Sweetheart..." Nick wanted to take her hand, but didn't want to risk Marlene seeing. "You need to go, okay? I'm going to see what else I can get out of her. Maybe we'll be able to nail Mike if..."

"But what about Tawny? You're not thinking about her." Pointing next door Carrie's emotions continued to boil to the surface. "She's in there ordering Chinese food while the mother she hasn't seen in years is a hundred yards away."

"I am thinking about Tawny," Nick heatedly replied. "She's getting married Saturday and it's supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. Don't you think a run-in with her deadbeat mother who's here to extort cash from Greg and not give a rat's ass about her **might **ruin her mood?" Feeling sorry for snapping Nick stealthily took Carrie's hand. "This isn't your mom coming back, Sweetheart. This is a woman who didn't even care if her daughter was alive until money was involved."

"That's so..." Emotion still overpowering logic, Carrie's voice rose. "God, Nicky...so, I'm just supposed to go back in there and eat Chinese food with her like I don't know what's going on here?"

"Yes. I'm going to buy time by telling her I can have the cash on Monday. That way the wedding can go off without any drama. I'll have a way of getting in touch with Marlene if Tawny wants to contact her after the wedding, but for now, slap a smile on your face and be a good friend. I've gotta get back or she may get suspicious." With that Nick returned to Starbucks, leaving Carrie to toughen up on her own.

Unfortunately, Carrie didn't have time to pull herself together before Tawny approached.

"Hey!" Tawny jovially yelled when she saw her friend in front of Starbucks. "Why are you standing here staring at the window?"

Carrie watched as Tawny's eyes turned toward the glass. "Let's go back to the..."

"Is that..." Tawny's head tilted as she studied the woman sitting with Nick. "It is...oh my god...that's my mother. I don't understand. Carrie..." Taking a few steps back Tawny's hands rushed to her mouth. "I don't understand. Why is she here? Why is she having coffee with Nick? What's going on?"

**Crime Lab **

**9:01 p.m. **

Walking down the hall Catherine had her cell to her ear. "Sara...I got confirmation from Matt Hawkins that he had two twenty-five pound dumbbells. The missing one is probably our murder weapon."

"Our prime suspect is missing too."

"Wouldn't it be nice if he was out somewhere moving the murder weapon and we find both at the same time?"

"That only happens on TV crime shows," Sara groaned. "There are cops watching Jacob's house and Hidden Cove apartments. All patrol units are looking for a guy matching Jacob's description. He was wearing the traditional missionary white shirt and black pants, but if he's smart, he'll cover the shirt. Greg and I are on our way back to the lab."

"You sound tired, Sara," Catherine commented as she walked into Trace. "You just hit the fourteen hour mark."

"I'm fine."

**Starbucks  
****9:03 p.m. **

After pleading with Tawny to return to the townhouse, Carrie lost the battle and watched her friend rush inside the café.

"Mom..." Tawny warily greeted when she reached the table. "What are you doing here?"

When Nick saw the look in Tawny's eyes his heart broke.

"Mom...did Nick find you and fly you to Vegas?" Hope fueled her shaky voice. "Did he tell you about the wedding and the babies? Did he fly you here because you told him you wanted to reconcile with me?" After a jagged breath she came to a final conclusion. "Oh my god...this is a wedding surprise from Carrie and Nick. The whole part about Nick being tired and sleeping on the couch was a ruse to give him an opportunity to meet you here."

Carrie and Nick's eyes met, both knowing their ever-optimistic friend had leapt to a much nicer conclusion than the truth.

"Who's Nick?" Marlene asked in her scratchy smoker's voice. "And what's there to reconcile? You tried to seduce my boyfriend and when he turned you down, you made false accusations about him and humiliated me. You drove him out of the house leaving me with stacks of bills and no man." Her eyes roving toward her daughter's belly she snarked, "So you're knocked up and unwed, huh? No shock there...once a tramp, always a tramp."

"What?" Tawny gulped and teetered toward Nick. "Why is she..."

Nick hurried to take Tawny's quivering body in his arms. "Let's take this outside, okay?"

"I don't understand." In seconds, Tawny's eyes filled and spilled. "Why would she come all this way just to...why? I thought she was here to say she was sorry."

"And the beauty queen is still a drama queen...no shock there either." Realizing she had been duped, Marlene yelled, "So who the hell are you, **Nick**?"

The few patrons who hadn't been watching the scene were now fully vested.

Cradling Tawny, he replied, "I'm Nick Stokes...Greg's co-worker at the Las Vegas Police Department, and a close friend of your daughter's."

"You're a cop!" Marlene panicked as she recalled the man accusing her of extortion. "You lying son of a bitch! You said you were Greg Sanders!"

"I never told you I was Greg," Nick calmly replied. "You assumed I was. I didn't correct you when you greeted me or gave Greg's name to the barista telling her I'd be payin' the bill."

Clutching Nick's shirt Tawny cried, "What's going on? I don't understand what's going on."

Carrie was already on the phone with Greg, telling him he needed to get back home.

"Hang in for me, Tawny, okay?" Pulling out his cell Nick called into the station. "Stokes...I need back up at the Starbucks at Brighton Plaza."

"You can't prove shit!" Marlene protested as she readied to leave. "Get out of my way! I have to call Kent Jackson."

"I'm not having you hauled in for blackmail," Nick informed her as he blocked her path. "The cops are coming because you're disturbing the peace." Glancing over to the next table he asked, "Isn't she, ladies?"

The two college co-eds nodded, happy to oblige the sensitive stud helping the heartbroken girl. "She's **really** disturbing me," the blond girl stated while batting her eye at the hunk standing before her. "I think you should lock her up and throw away the key. Then I think we should meet up for drinks to celebrate."

"Have a seat, Marlene," Nick ordered while hugging Tawny tighter. "You're not going anywhere."

**The Blakes  
****9:29 p.m.**

"Get to bed, Boys!" Paul announced as he entered the living room. He was happy to see they were both already in pajama bottoms and t-shirts. "If you were hoping to catch any risqué films, forget it. The parental controls have been set to 'no skin', and they'll be staying there until Ashley moves out."

"Don't worry, Dad," Sean assured him. "I won't ever be watching one of those movies again."

Ryan held up his hands. "I plead the fifth." Unable to control his tongue, he teased, "Sean doesn't have to watch skin on TV, Dad...his bedroom window faces Lindsay's. I think she's puttin' on a show for him nightly."

Frozen in his tracks Sean nervously denied the accusation. "That's not true, Dad. I don't even open my window blind. Check for yourself...it's down. The only time I would ever open it would be to escape during a fire."

Paul dropped his arms around Ryan's shoulders and gave his son a warning squeeze. "Leave your brother alone."

"Good night." Sean scurried into his bedroom and locked the door. _How did he know I saw Lindsay in her bra? _

Shutting off his light, Sean climbed into bed, pulling the covers up tight. A few minutes later his nose wrinkled. _What's that smell? Is it smoke? No, my mind is just thinking about fire because I just said I would only open the blind if there was a fire._ He clamped his eyes shut. _But it really does smell like smoke. What if there really is a fire outside my window? What if I stay in bed and get burned because I was too scared to open my window? What explanation would I give? I didn't open my window because I was afraid of seeing Lindsay in her bra? Then everyone would know I already saw Lindsay in her bra once. So, I should look out the window and check, because I don't need another embarrassing story like the one that goes along with my head wound. _

Tossing the covers, Sean hurried over to the window. _I don't have to open the whole blind. I can just take a little peek. _

Wrapping his fingers around the right side of the honeycomb shade, Sean peeled it back to get a glimpse.

"Busted!" Ryan yelled from outside while fanning the smoke from an extinguished candle toward the open window.

"**Ah!**" Startled from his brother's surprise greeting, Sean jumped back. "I can't believe you did that!" he heatedly whispered while pulling the cord to the blind to chide his mischievous brother. But when he did, instead of seeing Ryan standing there with one of his mother's triple-wick candles, he saw Lindsay opening her window. _Oh no...she caught me looking again! _"I wasn't trying to see you!" Sean exclaimed when Lindsay gasped and quickly closed her blind.

From below his window Sean heard his brother cracking up.

"Sweet Lindsay dreams, Spanky!" Ryan said as he dashed away cackling. "I have a feeling you'll be heading for the laundry room in the morning."

Closing his window and the blind, Sean returned to bed humiliated. _Ryan and Lindsay both think I'm a pervert. _Sighing he climbed into bed and pulled up the covers once more_. I don't care what thought he planted in my mind. I won't dream of Lindsay. I won't. I won't dream of her wearing that pink spaghetti strap t-shirt she had on just now. I won't. She did look very nice in that...**no!** _Grabbing a bed pillow he placed it over his head, hoping to suffocate the fantasy he feared his subconscious was formulating.

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****9:36 p.m. **

Returning with two cold bottles of water Nick stepped into his office. "Here you go, ladies." He removed a full box of tissues from under his arm and handed it to Carrie, who was sitting in a guest chair holding Tawny's trembling hand. "I swiped the Kleenex from Judy's desk because she always has the real soft ones." After twisting open a water bottle he extended it to Tawny. "Sara just called. Greg is walking into the lab right now, okay?"

Taking the bottle in her shaky hand Tawny squeaked, "Thanks. How long will it take them to process and book my mother?"

After handing Carrie the remaining bottle he answered, "A while still. They were pretty backed up."

"I can't believe this is happening," Tawny remarked before taking a sip of the cool liquid, which felt heavenly on her sore throat. "She still thinks I came onto him."

In her most supportive tone Carrie asked, "If this is too much to think about, just tell me, okay? Your mother's boyfriend..."

"Donny Nalick," Nick interjected. "I went to the ATM next to Starbucks, pulled out the three hundred dollar maximum, and paid Marlene for his name when she wouldn't give it to me." He had recalled Greg saying that Tawny could only remember her abuser's first name was Donny, which he would have thought was odd if he hadn't blocked his own abuser's name for decades.

Carrie felt Tawny tense at the mention of the man's name. "Before he made the first move on you, were you getting along?"

"Yes...that's what made it even worse when he..." After gulping more water Tawny continued, "I missed my dad so much...I missed his attention."

"Is it possible that your mother saw moments of the two of you together...you eager for Donny's attention...and thought something quite different was going on? Maybe she..."

"Carrie..." Nick interrupted. "Tawny was a minor and the guy had a nefarious motive for lavishing attention on her and was more than twice her age. I don't care if Tawny threw herself at him naked, he was breaking the law, and her mother was wrong to not press charges when her child cried out to her."

"I'm not disagreeing with any of that, Nicky," Carrie calmly explained, "I'm just trying to find a reason as to why her mother is so adamant in her belief that Tawny was the aggressor so we can get to the bottom of this. There has to be something crazy going on in Marlene's head, because..."

"I'm here!" Greg panted in the doorway. "Sorry...we were out in Boulder City and the suspect fled. I didn't have my own truck." The sight of Tawny's sad swollen eyes ripped at his heart. "I'm so sorry."

As strong as Tawny had been for the last half hour, she fell to pieces upon seeing her fiancé. "Hold me," was the only thing she managed to squeak as her tears flowed.

Nick and Carrie headed for the door, and before he shut it, Nick said, "Call me if you need anything. I'll be around."

"I've got you, Sweetie," Greg wrapped his arms around his heartbroken fiancée. "Shhh...it's okay. You don't need her...the babies and me are your family now. We already love you more than she ever did. My parents love you like a daughter, and your friends love you like a sister. We all see how special you are. Your mom is crazy for not seeing it too."

"It hurts like the day she kicked me out." Her sobs were relentless. "It hurts all over again. The only reason she came was to extort money from you."

"I know." Rocking her in his arms Greg whispered, "I wish I could make it go away." Although Tawny had shed many a tear since they met, none were as thick with sorrow as those pouring onto his shirt right now. "So much and forever, Tawny, remember? I missed you tonight. I couldn't wait to feel your arms around me. I can't imagine anyone choosing to turn you away. Shh...I've got you."

Meanwhile, three doors down, Nick had been searching for information on Donald Nalick with Carrie at his side, while Sara, Grissom and Catherine were across the room piecing together more information on Dante's death.

"I knew it!" Nick thrust his finger at the computer screen. "Once they get a taste, all they can think about is doing it again and taking it further. Guess who is serving time in Cavanaugh County for statutory rape? Donald Randall Nalick." He hit the print button twice with verve. "Now maybe Marlene will believe Tawny's story."

Shaking her head Carrie stared at the photo of the vile man. "Look at those puppy dog eyes...I bet he used them to his advantage."

"They figure out what works and perfect it," Grissom distantly commented as he studied Sara's crime scene photos from Hidden Cove Apartments. "Victims fall for it because..." Then he remembered his company and returned his work.

"It's okay, Gil." When Carrie saw Nick rushing for the door she turned her attention, "Hey! Where are you going with that print out?"

"Booking!" he answered when he was half way out the door. "Get the other copy to Greg and Tawny. That should end any nagging doubt Tawny had that it was her fault...'cause you know us abuse victims like to tow a hefty share of the blame."

Carrie hurried to do as instructed.

Dropping the photo she was holding, Sara nodded in response to her husband's eye brow raise. "Yeah...good thinking...I'll go make sure he doesn't bust open his stitches when he blows a rage." But before she could get out the door Sara's cell rang. "Sidle."

Grissom and Catherine kept working until they heard Sara snap.

"What! Where! Okay...I'll be right there." Closing her phone she announced in a stunned tone, "That was about Jacob...our suspect is in the ER in critical condition."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to toss in a little comic relief with the Brothers Blake amidst the casefile and personal drama.

**Next chapter:** As the night turns into morning, Sara and Grissom are finally able to piece together what happened the night Dante died. It's lights out, but while some slumber peacefully, others won't be so lucky: two unlikely people sleep together...a bump in the night sends someone into a panic...and by the end, someone will be thankful to be alive. **Posting:** Tuesday late/early Wednesday morning 1/11 (US MST)

**Thanks,  
****Maggs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 6**

**September 7, 2005  
****LVPD – North Trop Station  
****9:47 p.m. **

Sitting alone in an interrogation room, Nick stared at the photo of Tawny's abuser, Donny Nalick, and wondered what Shelly Travers was thinking as she sat behind bars that night. Was she bitter that she was caught, or was she grateful that her good time lasted as long as it did? He wondered how she would be getting her fix now that she'd be in a woman's prison with no access to her favorite prey, naïve little boys.

"I have nothing to say to you!" Marlene Cooper barked as the officer led her into the glass walled room. "Take me back to the holding cell."

"Lookie here, Marlene." Grinning, Nick held up a Nicotine patch. "You do realize there's no smoking in this facility, right? That's gonna hurt when you're used to probably two packs a day." It was a trick he started using years ago to facilitate cooperation.

When Marlene went to snatch it, Nick pulled the patch away. "Are you on any medications? And do you have heart disease?"

"No."

Nick tucked the patch in his pocket. "Then you can have the patch when I'm done talking to you. Have a seat." Knowing the officer, Nick said, "I'll call for you if I need you, Sam. Leave the door open a crack, thanks."

"Who are you going to impersonate now?" Marlene quipped. "Isn't that a crime...impersonating someone?"

"Impersonating a police officer is a crime, but I'm already on the LVPD payroll, and I sure as hell wasn't impersonating Greg...because he's nothing like the pig I was playing. Your daughter couldn't have dreamed up a better husband than Greg." Nick relaxed in his chair. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to how Tawny's doing? Did you see how devastated she was? She thought you were here to make amends."

"Boo hoo...the beauty queen shed a few tears." Already jonesing for a light, Marlene nervously tapped the table with her red polished nails. "She didn't seem to care about my feelings when she was pawing my man."

"Do you know anything about sexual predators, Marlene?" Nick smoothed his hand over the file in front of him. "Do you know how they operate? Maybe you've seen a show about them on Dr. Phil?"

"I don't care much for pompous Texans," she snarked. "Donny wasn't a pervert. He was a hard working, church going man. Tawny blamed me for the loss of her father...she believed I didn't get him to the hospital fast enough. In her warped mind, stealing Donny was going to be her way of enacting revenge."

"You wanna hear the real story now?" Nick opened the file and slid it towards Marlene. "Is this the same Donny Nalick who resided at your home?"

Staring at the photo Marlene's mouth opened slowly. "Yeah...that's him."

"If you want to send him a Christmas card this year, you're gonna have to send it courtesy of the El Dorado Correctional Facility where he's serving time for raping a fifteen year old girl." His voice turning icy Nick leaned over the table. "Still believe Tawny was the guilty party?"

"This is another one of your cons," Marlene retorted. "You're making this up."

"Prison information is available to the public...if you don't believe me, you can check for yourself when you're out of here."

"You can bet I will."

Holding up the photo Nick said, "Pedophiles like Donny know what they're doing...they know how to twist things and confuse their victim...they also know how to exploit their victims. They look for a weakness and when they find one, they work it. Tawny was missing her father and Donny used that to his advantage. I've never met him, but I know Donny...I bet he patted the couch and asked Tawny to snuggle up and tell him about her day just like her daddy used to...I bet he took her shopping for the cute little clothes a blossoming teenager craves...and then I'm sure he asked her to model those new fashions for him so he could feed his perversion while she was looking at him as a father-figure. Then you'd come home and all you'd see was Tawny flaunting herself in front of your man." Lowering the photo he rasped, "How am I doing? Am I close, Marlene?" Standing up, Nick tossed the Nicotine patch on the table. "Good luck sleeping tonight."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****9:58 p.m. **

"Are you sure you're up to this, Sara?" Gil asked, as both a co-worker and a spouse. "You've been working for fifteen hours and you have to be back at the lab at seven."

Grabbing her kit she curtly replied, "I've got another hour in me."

"Hey..." Catherine approached holding her kit. "Tell me where you need me."

Gil pointed to the street. "Catherine you're talking to the driver of the vehicle that hit Jacob. Sara...you make the rounds with Garcia talking to witnesses. I'm going to head to the apartment and see everything for myself."

"Yes, Master," Catherine joked as she pulled out her camera.

"Garcia!" Sara hurried over and said, "Who's talking?"

"Officer Velasquez is our best witness." Garcia motioned for the rookie to approach. "He saw someone pulling something out of the bushes and stuffing it in a backpack. When he approached, he realized the young man matched the suspect's description." He nodded, signaling for the cop to continue.

"I followed protocol to a tee, Ma'am," the rookie stated as he nervously spoke to the CSI. "I ordered him to stop and put his hands in the air. When he took off running, I pursued on foot. The guy didn't look before he stepped into the street." Wincing he felt the bile rising in his throat again. "I saw it all. The driver of the minivan swerved and beeped her horn. The beep must have startled the guy because he whipped around. It was weird...he suddenly lost his balance and started falling to the ground like someone was pulling him down, but no one was there. That truck slammed into him and he went flying. I swear I heard the guy's bones cracking. I've never seen anything so horrible in my life. Then it was a pile up with the other three cars plowing into each other trying to avoid the stopped truck."

When the cop's words sank in Sara took off for the accident site. "Cath!" Sara rushed over. "Did the EMT's take the vic's backpack or is it still here? Did you see it?"

"Backpack? No, I haven't seen one." Catherine shone her flashlight around the cars along with Sara. "Got it." Pulling a pair of gloves from her pocket she snapped them on and knelt down to retrieve the pack from under the truck. "EMTs must have tossed it when treating him."

Seeing the blood on the pack Sara shivered. "The cop said that Jacob looked like he was pulled down by someone when no one was there. I'm thinking it was some**thing**, not someone." She knelt down beside Catherine after pulling on a pair of gloves and unzipped the pack.

"Something like a dumbbell?"

"Yep. Check it out." Sara held open the pack to show Catherine the contents. "We found our suspect and the murder weapon at the same time just like you wished."

"Just like on TV," Catherine chuckled as she snapped pictures of the discovery. "Too bad we can't wrap up the investigation in the next ten minutes like they do."

In her mind, Sara imagined the chain of events that Officer Velasquez just detailed. "The shifting dumbbell threw Jacob off balance and he fell." Her eyes drifted to the Ford F-250 pick-up truck that accidentally ran hit the boy. "How freaky is that...the object that killed Dante ultimately caused Jacob's downfall."

"Maybe it's possessed. Like that story about the plane that crashed and when they re-used some of its parts, all the planes they used the parts on had freaky things happen." Catherine whistled the Twilight Zone theme as she placed markers for the next round of photos. "Just in case the curse rubs off, I'm not bagging the dumbbell."

"I can't bag it because it's over ten pounds."

"I guess your husband is bagging it then."

Chuckling at their paranoia, Sara replied, "Oh sure...let my husband be cursed."

With his camera in hand Gil approached. "I just got off the phone with Warrick. I asked him to get the traffic cam footage for this intersection. Why reinvent the accident when it's on tape?"

"Gil..." Sara glanced around at the unoccupied cars in the area. "Jacob left the hospital on foot. How did he get from Boulder City to Vegas so quickly? You can't hail a cab in Boulder City."

"You could call one," he stated, playing Devil's Advocate.

"But Jacob and Daniel both said they were broke. They had used all their money at Wal-Mart that morning and didn't expect to get more until their next meeting with their Mission President." Sara kept reviewing the area. "How would he pay for a cab?"

"Maybe he stiffed the cabbie?"

"That would have been reported."

Gil grabbed his cell. "I'll call into the lab and have that checked out too."

**Crime Lab  
****10:07 p.m. **

When he saw Carrie sitting on the bench outside his office Nick took a seat next to her. "How's she doing?"

Resting her head on Nick's shoulder she sighed, "Seeing his picture was hard...I don't have to tell you why."

"Yeah...seeing his picture made me think of Shelly." He quickly shook off the thought and refocused. "How's Greg doing?"

"He's being the perfect Knight in Shining Armor," Carrie proudly informed her man. "Do you remember how much I disliked him when I first met him because I thought he was the most irresponsible guy on the planet?"

_Once they were alone, Carrie folded her arms across her chest and glared at Greg. "I sincerely hope that's the last time you need me to bail your ass out of a charge and save your job...which I only did as a favor to my fiancé. Don't you understand that Tawny is completely vulnerable and reliant on you! You need to get your act together and stop being irresponsible." _

"_Uh…" Greg stared blankly at his buddy's fiancée._

"_Look, the last thing Tawny needs in her life is another **guy**." Placing a hand on Greg's shoulder, Carrie said, "She needs **a man**. Do you think you can grow up and be one?"_

"I think he's done a lot of growing up," Carrie affirmed. "He's ready for that walk down the aisle. I hope Tawny is able to enjoy it after this blow." Glancing up at her fiancé, Carrie whispered, "As tragic as it was to lose my mom, it would be so much worse to have a mother alive and not giving a damn." The sound of Tawny's heartbreaking wail outside Starbucks echoed in her ears. "I feel so bad for her. Once was bad enough, but to hear your mother tell you to go to hell twice."

"Tawny is tough," he confidently replied. "You should have seen her that night at Andy's door. She's resilient. I have no doubt that she'll bounce back quick once she focuses on all that she has going for her in the future." The vibration of Nick's cell phone caught his attention. "Speaking of the devil...it's my brother again."

Carrie sat up and watched Nick returning the call. "When I spoke with him earlier he said he really needed to talk to you."

"What's up, Bro?" Nick greeted when he heard Andy answer. "I've been tied up at the office, so I couldn't call you sooner."

Still bugged by the event, Drew replied, "Nicky, the strangest thing happened earlier..."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****10:34 p.m. **

"Grissom," the Master Criminalist answered his cell while standing in Dante's apartment envisioning scenarios.

"I reviewed the traffic tapes," Warrick informed him. "Found something interesting...a sedan speeding away right after Jacob was hit. I ran the plate. It's registered to a Richard Brody in Henderson. I matched up the driver photo to Richard Brody's driver license picture...they're a match."

"Nice work."

"In other news...no cabbies were ripped off in the last several hours."

"Thanks, Warrick. I'll let you know if I need anything else." After hanging up, Gil radioed Sara. "Does the name Richard Brody ring a bell?"

"Yeah...he's the Mission President overseeing the boys while they stay in Henderson. Why?"

"His car was caught on tape speeding away from the scene."

"How's the resolution? Can we tell if he was driving it?"

"Yes, he was the driver." Checking his watch, Gil said, "I'll have Garcia send someone out to the Brody residence. If he went straight home, he'll be there."

**The Townhouse  
****10:47 p.m. **

Carrie and Nick were waiting on the couch when Greg emerged from the bedroom. "I made her a nice bubble bath. She's going to soak in the tub for a while and decompress. Carrie...she asked to see you before you leave. You can just go on into the bathroom." He smiled sweetly. "She's not shy about her body."

Relieved that Greg's sense of humor was peeking through Carrie patted his shoulder. "Nicky...I'll be back soon to take you home, because you're beat." She was grateful Greg had provided an excuse for her to leave so she didn't have to manufacture one to allow Nick to discuss what he heard from Andy.

"Have a seat, Bro...you look pretty wiped too."

"Mentally and physically."

"I hear you. Your future mother-in-law from hell interrupted my nap on your very comfortable couch," Nick commented before yawning.

"I really appreciate you handling her in my absence."

"That's what a Best Man does...he gives the Groom an assist when duty calls." Seeing an opportunity, Nick softened his tone. "Hey...not to add to your burden, but I spoke with Andy earlier."

Rolling his eyes Greg groaned while kicking off his boots, "Did he tell you I made an ass of myself this afternoon? Of course he did."

"No, he told me he was sorry he upset you with his insensitivity," Nick replied in a sympathetic tone. "He promised not to joke around at the office with Tawny...he realizes now that things are still too delicate."

"I can't imagine why he thought it was okay." Greg cracked a lion-size yawn.

"That's my brother for you...he gets over things much faster than everyone around him...always has. When a family pet died he was always the one asking 'can we get a new one' while the rest of us were bawling our eyes out."

"Nice," Greg grumbled. "Can you maybe try and find something good about him to help me not want to strangle him?"

"He was real happy to hear about the engagement," Nick replied. "He's happy that Tawny is marrying a great guy who treats her right. Greg, I believe him when he says he's not being duplicitous...he even told Melissa what happened at the office today. You've got nothin' to worry about."

"Great." Greg tried to sound enthusiastic, but exhaustion and frustration prevented it. "Thanks for the reassurance, I appreciate it."

"Okay, now here's the bad part," Nick blurted.

"Of course there's a bad part." Slumping on the couch Greg dropped his head in his hand. "If there wasn't, it wouldn't match the theme of the day."

"Andy was in the elevator at the Mirage and this sexy chick flirted with him. When he told her he was married, she flipped out, saying he was an egomaniac...which he is...so, I guess that makes her a perceptive sexy chick. Anyway, she assured him she wasn't flirting. When he smirked she thought he didn't believe her and she went off, saying she was taken..." Nick kept talking even though he felt the whole thing sounded ridiculous. "She told him her guy's name was Greg Sanders and she just relocated to Vegas because he wanted her close by. How bizarre is that?"

Closing his eyes Greg shook his head from side to side. "Did she have long dark hair, piercing blue eyes, a designer purse, tight clothes and an attitude?"

"You really know her?"

"It's Becca."

"The psycho chick who blew you at the party?" Nick exclaimed a little too loudly. Glancing over his shoulder he was relieved to see Carrie was still out of the room.

"That would be her," Greg moaned to the beat of his pounding head. "By the way...we had to change wedding plans because Becca is so pissed at my mom, that she's planning on showing up at the Bellagio and causing a scene. I'm **way** too tired to get into the details though." Sleep was coming fast and furious. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I remember Tawny mentioning something about changing wedding plans when I came here earlier, but I was beat and the Vicodin was kickin' in so I thought maybe I imagined it." Tossing his feet on the coffee table Nick yawned as he sank deeper into the comfy couch. "And here I thought I was having a wild day full of surprises. Have you ever considered the possibility that the gods are screwin' with you and Tawny? That they hooked you up when they got bored of messin' with you independently?"

"All the time, Man."

As his eyes closed, Nick sleepily said, "I meant to ask you earlier...why the hell are you and Tawny wearing your wedding bands before you get married?"

"You know we hate doing stuff in the right order," Greg murmured as he faded. "You and Carrie should really try it some time. It's freeing."

"Maybe we will," Nick replied with a smile while drifting.

**University Trauma Center  
****11:12 p.m. **

"Thanks for coming so fast, Ms. Sidle," Lorraine Kester greeted the CSI as she entered the trauma reception area.

"This is Assistant Director Brass," Sara introduced her trusted escort who Gil had called in when he realized a high ranking member of a local church ward was now involved. "How's Jacob?" Sara and Jim walked quickly with the nurse through the security doors.

"He's fading in and out, but every time he comes around he asks for you by name, Ms. Sidle. I've seen this plenty of times unfortunately..." The nurse sighed, "He needs to get something off his chest."

"Is it that dire?" Jim asked, wondering if the murder suspect would even be around to arrest.

Before opening the patient's door Lorraine somberly replied, "If he makes it through the next hour he stands a chance, but I doubt he will. We just pumped him full of morphine, and his parents are on the way from Utah."

"Are you up for this, Sara?" Jim knew she had been working since seven a.m. "I can talk to him."

"I've got it, Jim." After sucking in a breath Sara softly walked into the room. "Jacob..." It was startling to see the vibrant young man with whom she conversed with hours earlier lifeless and hooked up to a million wires. "It's Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab. Nurse Kester called and said you wanted to see me."

Jim whispered in Sara's ear, "I'll hang close enough to witness if he confesses." He hoped the kid would want to relieve his guilty conscious on his death bed and make things easy.

"Jacob..." Sara repeated as she pulled up a chair and spoke at face level. "I'm here."

The boy's eyelids fluttered open at the sound of the woman's voice. "It was an accident," he weakly rasped.

"Yes, you were in an accident," Sara confirmed as she gripped the edge of the bed rail. "Do you remember what happened?"

"We...went there to save him."

"Save who?" Sara glanced up at Jim to make sure he heard the boy.

"Ezekiel." Struggling to speak, Jacob pleaded directly to the woman's eyes and wished she could see the tragic scene playing over and over in his mind. "He let us in..."

"_Brother Ezekiel," Richard Brody, the Mission President, authoritatively greeted the lost boy who was sweaty and dressed only in gym shorts. "Brother Jacob and I would like to speak with you." _

_Sighing, Dante stepped back and let the two men into the apartment. "I knew you'd show up here eventually." After they were inside he set down the twenty-five pound dumbbell he realized he was still holding, and crossed the room to retrieve his sports drink. "You can talk all night if you want...but I'm not going back with you." _

Sara inched closer when the boy's voice strained. "What happened inside the apartment, Jacob?"

"I got scared..." Tears formed in the boy's guilt-ridden eyes. "I...I asked him what he did with his garments. When he said he threw them in a dumpster I knew he was lost and needed help. We desperately wanted to save him...and Daniel."

_Brody appealed to the young man, "Think of what this will do to your family. Please...let us help you. Others who were similarly same-sex attracted have been cured through a combination of reparative therapy, repentance, and prayer. It will work." The concerned Mission President slid a book across the table. "Read this, it outlines many success stories." _

"_I'm really sorry," Dante announced as he headed for the door. "But no amount of prayer will change who I am. I wish you both the best. Please don't return." _

"_You'll never see your family again, Ezekiel...not in this life or the next!" Jacob pleaded as he grabbed his wayward friend's wrist. "Let us get you the help you need." _

"_Just back off already!" Dante pulled away, spilling the contents of his sports drink on the wood floor below. _

"_No! I won't give up on you!" _

"_This is who I am!" Dante shouted as Jacob grabbed him again. "I know you don't believe it, but it's not changeable. Don't you see? For the first time in my life I'm at peace with who I am and I'm not living in fear of being caught." _

Sara eyes welled as she watched the dying boy's tears spill.

"It happened so fast," Jacob whispered. "He slipped on the wet floor as he pulled away from my grasp. The dumbbell was on the ground and I stood there...helpless...watching his head land on it. The sound...the blood..." His lips quivered as the vision overtook his mind. "First he twitched and then...he stopped moving." Choking out the words, Jacob closed his eyes. "Elder Brody checked for a pulse. Ezekiel was gone, and he died without repenting."

Jim discretely handed Sara a tissue when he saw her crying along with the boy. "Just say the word and I'll take over."

"Jacob..." Sara fought to continue doing her job while she watched what her gut told her would be the boy's final hour, if not minutes. "I don't understand, why did you stage the apartment to make it seem like Ezekiel was partying?"

Trying to focus on the woman's face Jacob explained, "He thought the tragedy could be a lesson."

"Richard Brody?"

"Yes." After a jagged breath Jacob mumbled, "A lesson for Daniel...for anyone else thinking about leaving for the same reason. The shame brought to Ezekiel and his family when the circumstances of his death were learned...would be eye opening. Daniel would learn that living that life can only lead to a violent, humiliating end."

"Who smashed the weight into Ezekiel's face?"

"He did." Jacob twitched from the memory. "To frighten Daniel, but now..."

That's when Jim realized the mess the case had just turned into.

His thoughts jumbled, Jacob closed his eyes hoping it would focus his thinking. "But now Daniel is dead too."

"No, he's alive."

"Is he saved?" Jacob's eyes reopened. "Did the lesson work?"

"I'm sure it did," Jim answered, feeling an inexplicable urge to give the kid something to cling to.

Sara lowered her head to wipe her tears. It wasn't the first 'death imminent' case she had worked, but the only one with a conscious victim. Still, she forced herself to complete her work. Softly she probed, "Why did you wear Daniel's boots that night, Jacob?" It was the only part that didn't make sense. If he had gone there just to talk to Dante he wouldn't need to worry about wearing someone else's shoes and leaving prints.

In a barely audible whisper the boy managed to answer, "My shoes...were wet from gardening...you don't keep the Mission President waiting, so I wore Daniel's. I like gardening...the feeling of the soil between my fingers. Do you know that feeling?"

"Yes, thank you, Jacob." Sara put forth a hopeful smile. "You rest and get better now, okay."

Fighting to remain awake, Jacob reached out with a trembling hand. "I'm not a killer...neither is Daniel."

"I know." Instinctively, Sara took the boy's shaky hand in between her two equally tremulous ones. "I understand."

Clinging to consciousness Jacob mumbled, "Thank you for believing me."

"You okay?" Jim asked as he handed Sara another clump of tissues.

After gently resting Jacob's hand at his side, Sara replied, "Are you?"

"No." He took Sara by the elbow and led her out of the room and into the hall. "That was rough, and you were great."

Before Sara could respond she heard the code bells sound and flattened herself against the wall as the response team rushed by and poured into Jacob's room. "Uh...let's not be here for this," she announced to Jim while hurrying for the door.

After watching the medical team for a moment Jim lowered his head. "Two dead kids and one on suicide watch." Following Sara's path he headed down the hall. "What a freakin' waste." Pulling out his cell phone Jim heaved a sigh and punched in the Sheriff's number. "I hope he's not sleeping."

**The Townhouse  
****11:31 p.m. **

When Tawny and Carrie had emerged from the bedroom after thirty minutes of girl chat and tears, they were surprised to find Greg and Nick snuggled up on the couch sleeping.

"That's interesting. Hmm...they actually look kind of cute together." Desperate for a moment of levity in a night full of heartbreaking drama, Tawny turned to Carrie. "I think we need to snap a picture of them, what about you?"

Happy to oblige her distraught friend Carrie reached for her purse. "I have my digital with me, remember?" She had taken pictures of Tawny in her wedding dress earlier. "There...I got two." Carrie returned the camera to her purse. "Now I'll wake him."

"Thanks for everything tonight." Tawny watched as Carrie tried to rouse Nick. "I'm really lucky to have you in my life."

"I feel the same way about you, Sis." Carrie stopped shaking Nick and planted her hands on her hips. "Darn...he's zonked." She checked her watch. "I really need to get home and relieve Jillian from puppy duty."

"You can come back and pick him up in the morning," Tawny offered as she yawned. "I'm going to leave Greg there too, because if you wake him after a short rest, he's wired for hours." After hugging Carrie, she sighed, "I have to decide whether or not I want to be in court tomorrow watching my mother face her misdemeanor charge."

Carrie returned the hug. "Try to get some sleep, but call me if you need to talk." Digging into her pocket she retrieved her keys as she headed for the door.

"I'll watch you from the door and make sure you get to your car."

"Thanks, because that's the first thing Nicky will freak out about in the morning," Carrie replied as she walked down the steps. "Night."

After she saw Carrie drive away, Tawny shut and locked the door, the sudden silence of the apartment unnerving her. "Why aren't you snoring, Nicky?" she wondered aloud as she snatched her old photo box from a living room shelf and took it to the bedroom.

Crawling under the covers, Tawny knew exactly which picture she wanted and as soon as she was cocooned under the comforter she fished it out. It was the night she won the Miss Cavanaugh County pageant and the photo of her and her father was taken by a friend. It was their last photo together taken only weeks before he died. "Hi, Daddy." In the photo his eyes sparkled as bright as the crown on her head because they were watery when the picture had been snapped. "Why wasn't mom at the pageant with you to watch me compete? Yeah...I guess I always knew that, but didn't want to believe it."

Clutching the photo, Tawny closed her eyes and stepped back in time, reliving the glorious night and all the love her father lavished on her in celebration of her hard work and success. Consumed by the memory, she felt the warmth of his embrace and heard the joy in his voice. "I miss you too, Daddy," she whispered as she dozed. "I am happy...so happy." There, on the fuzzy edge where reality blurs and sleep takes over, Tawny listened to her father's heartfelt words. "It's okay...I understand. I love you too."

**September 8, 2005**

**The Grissoms  
****1:45 a.m. **

Lying awake and alone in bed Sara stared at the ceiling. Watching someone die was something she had done once as a child, and preferred never to witness again. Jacob's eyes and voice haunted her as did Dante's pointless and untimely death. _I'm not a killer. _Jacob believed he was saving Dante, until he watched his friend die. The same couldn't be said for her mother, who killed her husband to save herself without giving a thought about her little girl's parentless future.

While lost in painful childhood memories, Sara never heard the garage door open or the familiar sound of her husband's steps in the hallway.

"Sara..." Gil greeted his wife for a second time when he reached the bed's edge. "Were you sleeping?"

"Uh..." Sara used her palms to push herself to sitting. "I guess I was."

Taking a seat on the bed, Gil gently moved a tendril of hair off his wife's face. "Jim told me it was pretty rough at the hospital."

"Is Jacob dead?" She didn't doubt he was, she just needed to hear for it to sink in.

"Yes." Gil always felt it best not beat around the bush when it came to that question.

"At least Daniel is alive." Holding her head she breathed through her sadness. "For now anyway. Who knows how he'll cope when he hears all this. It's all so messed up. And Tawny's mother...I just don't know."

Hoping some closure for the case would help, Gil told his wife, "I analyzed the spatter pattern on the rug and wall and then recreated the fall in the lab. Jacob's story checks out."

"And what about Brody? What did he say?"

"He lawyered up immediately." Gil removed his jacket and tossed it on the foot of the bed. "We have no physical evidence to prove he was in Dante's apartment, all we have is the word of dead boy. Obstructing justice is probably the best we could do if we could prove he was there." Kicking off his shoes Gil sighed, "Brody has a top-notch attorney paid for by his church, and they'll sacrifice Jacob to save him. Without Dante's family pushing...which they won't...you know what the DA will say...it was Jacob who grabbed Dante causing him to pull away and fall, and now he's dead too...an eye for an eye."

"Three missionaries show up alive and well and three weeks later we have two accidental deaths and a suicide attempt," Sara remarked while grabbing the water bottle she had mindlessly placed on her nightstand. "Doesn't sound like the Mission President was doing a very good job watching out for his boys."

"Unfortunately his job performance isn't punishable in a court of law. That's for the church to ponder, not us." After tossing his trousers Gil crawled under the sheets with Sara.

"So that's it," Sara huffed as she resisted her husband's suggestion to lie down. "That's all Dante gets?"

Unsure of what she wanted or expected, Gil said the only thing that came to mind. "I'm really sorry, Honey. You know how these things go...we did our job. We don't get to choose what goes to trial."

"He was just minding his own business at home lifting weights and drinking Gatorade with his whole life ahead of him, and ten minutes later he was dead because two guys wouldn't accept his decision to live a different life. Dammit...people just need to leave people alone. Like Tawny's bitchy mother. If she doesn't like her daughter...fine...stay the hell away. So many people pissed me off today." Sliding into her husband's arms Sara jammed her eyes shut. "Sometimes I really want to crawl into a hole and stay there."

"You can...until the alarm goes off at five forty-five." Gil flicked off the lamp on the nightstand and snuggled her closer. "I love you, Sara, but I can't fix this for you."

"I know. I love you too...and you are fixing things by holding me." In a quivering voice Sara whispered, "I was the last person Jacob spoke with before he died."

Hearing the pain in his wife's voice Gil stroked her and encouraged her to snuggle closer.

"I feel a nightmare coming on," she sniffled while sleep snuck up on her.

Gil kissed the top of her head. "Sleep, Sara...I'm right here if you need me."

**Vartann's** **Apartment  
****2:01 a.m. **

Sitting in his favorite chair in a living room still full of unpacked boxes, Tony Vartann stared at the fifty-two inch plasma TV screen with a hypnotic gaze.

"_I, Anthony Michael Vartann, take you, Amelia Marie Espinoza to be my wife. I promise to be good to you in good times and bad..." _

"Check."

"_...in sickness and health." _

"Check."

"_I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." _

"Check." Tilting the whiskey bottle, he took another swig in preparation for his favorite part. "I went three for three, Sweetheart...now let's see how you did."

"_I, Amelia Marie Espinoza, take you Anthony Michael Vartann to be my husband." _

Pressing pause he spoke to the frozen image of happiness on the screen. "I'm sorry...I didn't hear you mention another name there, Sweetheart, so maybe that's why I was so surprised when I found out you had also taken Chad Ricker." He jammed the play button, then took another swig.

"_I promise to be good to you in good times and bad..."_

"But not on Thursday nights while I'm at work pulling a double. That was apparently your time to be good to Chad. Isn't that right, you duplicitous bitch!" Screaming, he froze the on-screen image of bliss and spoke into his bottle. "I never thought I'd understand why some guys end up killing their wives, but now that mine is pregnant with another guy's baby I'm getting a clearer picture. Thanks for the insight, Sweetheart., it will make me empathetic when I'm arresting pissed off grinning husbands covered in blood."

Glancing at the clock he realized the night had disappeared and his alarm would sound in four hours for shift. "Shit." Clicking off the television he extracted himself from the arm chair and trudged over to the couch in lieu of entering the lonely bedroom he hated. "I can't believe how pathetic I am. Maybe I should get a dog or something."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****2:21 a.m. **

Lying in bed staring at Binda snoozing on Nick's pillow, Carrie knew she'd be in hot water. "Your daddy is trained at detecting evidence," she told the pooch. "He'll know you were sleeping in the bed with me." Running her fingers through the puppy's soft fur she smiled, "It's okay...I'll just point out that I thought it was only fair when I couldn't fall asleep, since he had Greg to cuddle."

**The Townhouse  
****2:45 a.m. **

As the knocking strengthened, Greg stirred from peaceful slumber on the couch. "What time is it?" he asked while rising to his feet. "Coming!" Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he trudged to the front door. "Okay...okay." Anxious to return to bed he twisted open the door knob in haste. "What do you want?"

"I want **you, **Hoj," Becca announced as strutted on by. "Where's the skank?"

"Get out."

"Yeah...I don't think so," she replied while pulling out a 9mm pistol. "Where's Tawny? If you won't get rid of her I will."

Raising his hands Greg pleaded, "No...you can't do this."

"Like you've got the balls to stop me," Becca cackled as she readied the pistol.

"I do!" Drew announced as he whooshed through the door with the tails of his tuxedo jacket flapping in the breeze behind him like a superhero's cape. "I followed you from the hotel elevator," he informed the vixen in a gruff voice. "I'll save Tawny."

"That's my job!" Greg barked as he glanced up a mile to make eye contact with the man looming over him. "She doesn't want you."

"Excuse me," a polite voice called from the open doorway. "Would you like a free copy of The Book of Mormon?"

"Let me see that." Drew grabbed the book from the young man. "Isn't there something in here about having more than one wife? 'Cause if that's true, I'll just convert and marry Tawny too. Problem solved."

Nick emerged from the kitchen swigging from a beer bottle. "Actually, polygamy was banned by the mainstream Mormon Church years ago, but, you could move to Colorado City because they practice..."

"Hey!" Greg blasted his buddy. "Why are you helping him?"

"Sorry, he's my brother, and for a minute I forgot that he's a total shithead," Nick remarked as he turned to Becca. "Hey...have we slept together?"

"Wait." Greg glanced over at the boy hawking books. "Why aren't you in the hospital, Daniel!" As he tried to approach, Becca stopped him.

"Don't worry, I'm all better," the boy replied through a toothy grin. "I've returned to my mission work. "Raising both hands he held up two more copies of The Book of Mormon. "On no...there's blood on them."

"Daniel!" Greg saw both of his wrists were slashed deep. "No!" Becca's grip was relentless. "Let me help him."

"I can save him!" Drew flung off his tuxedo jacket. "I'm not only a stud, a successful businessman, and a superhero...I'm a paramedic too."

Nick rolled his eyes. "And an egomaniac."

Ripping off his t-shirt Drew tore it into two pieces. "I'll have that bleeding stopped in no time, young man."

"Whoa..." Becca lowered the gun. "Nice abs, Stud."

Seizing the opportunity, Greg lunged for the gun, but in his haste, shot himself in the crotch.

Holding up his badge in the doorway Vartann laughed, "Now you **really** don't have balls, Sanders. You're such a friggin' loser."

"I'm **not** a loser!" Greg shouted through gritted teeth as he held his bleeding gut and watched Becca pick up the gun. "I can do this," he groaned while pulling himself across the floor. "I'm coming, Princess."

"I'll handle Becca, Honey!" Bev Sanders called out from the piano as she played Mozart. "Just give me a sec, I'm playing some music for the sweet boy who keeps trying to kill himself."

"Stay out of it, Mother!" Greg blasted through gritted teeth. "You'll only make things worse!"

"Do you **really** love Tawny?" Becca whined as she walked alongside Greg's bleeding body in her Jimmy Choo crystal ring slides. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Greg screamed as he grabbed the Queen of Denial's ankles, sending her crashing to the ground. "Oh my god! Yes, I really love her! Yes! Yes! Yes! For the last time, **yes!**"

"Hey!" Nick shook Greg hard as he flailed on his lap. "Snap out of it!" He knew about the nightmares, but he never imagined they were this intense. "Greg...you're okay...it was just a bad dream."

"Nick?" Clinging to his friend and panting, Greg struggled to get his bearings. "What...where?"

Upon hearing Greg proclaiming 'yes' at the top of his lungs, Tawny darted into the living room. "What's going on out...here?" The sight of Nick holding Greg on his lap as they both stared at her wide-eyed surprised her. "Um...there is an explanation for this that won't involve us calling off the wedding, right?"

"I had a nightmare," Greg sheepishly informed both startled parties as he climbed off Nick's lap. "Sorry for waking you."

**The Blakes  
****3:33 a.m. **

"What's that!" Wendy jumped up in bed when she heard loud thumping coming from the hallway. "Paul!" She gave her husband a shove. "Do you hear that? I think someone is trying to break in."

"Don't worry." Paul leapt out of bed and pulled on his pants. "I activated the alarm before going to bed. It's probably the dog."

"Making that noise!" she snapped while lunging for her robe. "I'm not staying here alone." Holding onto her husband's hand, Wendy followed him into the hallway. "It's coming from the laundry room."

"It sounds like the time the machine was off balance," Paul remarked as he led the way.

"I think you're right." Wendy's tension eased slightly as she watched her husband open the laundry room door.

"Dad!" Sean exclaimed as he stood in his boxers trying to remove the soaking wet bedsheet from the jammed agitator. "I...um...**Mom!**" He hadn't seen her standing behind his father. "I...I was up early and thought I'd help with chores."

"I'll be in the kitchen," Wendy announced as she covered her mouth and scurried away.

"Let me help you with that, Son." Paul unplugged the machine. "How about I take you shopping for some extra sheets after school today, Son?"

His eyes fixed on the floor Sean nodded. "Okay."

"I'll finish up here, and we'll talk more tomorrow." Paul smiled to himself. "You go back to bed. You need your rest."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****3:41 a.m. **

After a quick cab ride from the Townhouse, Nick quietly entered the apartment, happy to be home long enough to catch a few hours of sleep in his own bed and out of Greg's arms.

Kicking off his shoes he noticed Binda's crate was empty. "Uh oh." A smile crested on his face when he saw the puppy curled up on his pillow. "Yeah...that's what I thought. She'll probably say that she thought it was fair since I was sleeping with Greg, because she thinks he has puppy dog eyes."

"Fine...you stay there." Walking around to the other side of the bed he gently climbed in and spooned Carrie from behind, sharing her pillow. "This is better anyway," he whispered to the space invading pooch.

"Nicky..." Carrie moaned as she moved ever so slightly.

"Shh...it's not time to get up yet." He snuggled closer and placed his palm over the womb where he imagined the fertilized egg was now safely burrowed and ready to grow into the child they would welcome into this crazy world in May. After a day full of tragedy and heartache, for a moment everything seemed right in the world again. "Love you, Darlin'." The gentle rise and fall of her chest and the sound of her steady breathing soothed him quickly into peaceful slumber.

**LVPD – North Trop Station  
****4:01 a.m. **

Staring at the ugly ceiling of her cell Marlene marked another sleepless hour with a vigorous rub of her nicotine patch. What was her daughter thinking she wondered, now that proof had been shoved in her cold-hearted mother's face? Proof that her mother really was an ignorant bitch who brought a pedophile into her home before kicking her out because she was so jealous of Donny lavishing attention on Tawny she couldn't stand it.

Locked away for the night, Marlene acknowledged something she had always denied. The jealousy had started long before Donny came into the picture. It started the first day a stranger on the street noticed her beautiful fourteen year old daughter before her. That day, as her teenage daughter giggled with delight from the attention of a young man, Marlene studied her aging face in a shop window and saw twice as many wrinkles as the day before. After that, the jealousy festered and grew.

Envious of her daughter's beauty, Marlene looked for subtle ways to spite her, and no one was ever the wiser. An accidental spill of bleach on a teen's favorite new shirt can occur in any household...getting a flat on the way home from work when your daughter needs to catch the bus to cheerleading camp can happen to any mother...the strange disappearance of her daughter's ballet slippers on the day of the Miss Cavanaugh County talent finals was a mystery to everyone, not that it stopped the beauty queen from winning the crown. She won in borrowed slippers which were a size too big, and that pissed off Marlene even more. Not that she was there to see the glorious moment...she was sitting in a bar two counties away hoping her daughter would come home a loser.

When Tawny walked through the door sporting a crown and a sash, Marlene's jealousy doubled. She wondered how this girl, who was responsible for her misery, could have come from her womb.

Once upon a time it had been so fun to dress up Tawny...the adorable infant, the darling toddler. Marlene loved the attention of having the sweetest little girl in town, because it brought more to her. She just never imagined that one day the bubbly little girl would grow up and usurp her position as the most stunning woman in town.

Alone with her conscience Marlene recalled her most evil moment. She imagined the pompous Texan wouldn't believe her if she told him that she had done something worse than accidentally bringing a pedophile into her home, but she had. The day her husband lay dying in the hospital, fighting to breathe, battling his doomed fate to bid his precious daughter goodbye, Marlene sat there knowing it wasn't going to happen. It wasn't going to happen because she had only pretended to make the phone call asking to bring Tawny to the hospital in time.

"Now she's making me a grandma. Pfft...she probably did it just to make me feel old."

After another rub of her patch, Marlene turned her gaze to the ugly ceiling once more and imagined her overly-emotional princess of a daughter was suffering though a sleepless night too.

**The Townhouse  
****4:16 a.m. **

Holding Tawny as she slept peacefully in his arms, Greg selected the music he had just loaded on his IPod. _This one's for you, Daniel. _When the first strands of Mozart's 'Eine Kleine Nachtmuzik' filled his ears, Greg closed his eyes, happy to be alive regardless of the nightmares he experienced that day while awake and sleeping. The gods could screw with his life all they wanted, he thought as a smile found his lips, because it was better than the alternative...not having a life to screw with at all.

As Greg pondered the tumultuous day, Vartann's words mingled with Mozart's music. _You're getting married this weekend to a knockout who's happy to have your kids, and no matter how shitty your day is here, you get to go home and crawl into a comfortable bed with your woman tonight. So, how about doing us all a favor and dropping the 'poor me' routine? _"Dropping," Greg whispered while the last vertebrae of his new spine snapped into place. "Tomorrow you'll be seeing a whole new me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading!

**Next chapter:** Although we know what happened the night of Dante's death, the case isn't over quite yet. After a good night's sleep, Sara wakes with a new goal, while Greg has a few new objectives of his own. Irving reappears to train a new client. Ron Grissom is back in town and talks turkey with someone. A woman is getting increasingly suspicious. A man is surprised to find another man in an intimate situation with his wife. Someone quickly admits to guilt. It's a busy day, and much to someone's delight...it's going to be a bit hairy. **Posting:** Friday evening 1/13 (US MST)

Thanks to: KJT for not killing me for committing the same grammatical error for the hundredth time! And thanks for reviewing: Empatheia, CinnamonFaerie, and Sanders-Kzaos. Much appreciated :-)

Maggs


	7. Chapter 7

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 7**

**Thursday - September 8, 2005  
****The Grissoms  
****6:00 a.m. **

While fumbling for his ringing alarm clock, Gil saw his wife showered, and dressed for the day, walking toward him. "What time did you get up?" he asked in a scratchy morning voice.

"Five."

"You fell asleep at two. That's only three hours of sleep."

Smiling at her concerned husband Sara teased, "Wow...you're really good at math. Oh, that's right; you used to be an Algebra tutor."

"Sara..." his tone bordered on parental. "You're going back to Dante's apartment, aren't you?"

"Yep." She pecked her husband's pursed lips. "Richard Brody was in that apartment, and I find it hard to believe he didn't leave of a trace of himself there."

"Call me later," Gil instructed while flipping off the covers to follow her. "I'll be with Jim most of the morning discussing areas for improvement and training. As I feared, this new position has me out of the field far too much."

"Yeah...but you're helping the lab." At the bedroom door Sara winked, "I'm confident you'll have us back to number two in no time and those snooty LA geeks won't ever be able to pass us up again."

Walking to meet her Gil showed his appreciation with a smile. "Thank you for the vote of confidence." He pointed to his mouth. "Morning breath...how about a vigorous hug?"

"A **quick** vigorous hug," she playfully countered. "Because I have a scene to process and I'm sure you're dying to hit the john."

**The Townhouse  
****6:14 a.m. **

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Tawny worked her golden locks into a perfect professional updo.

"Very nice," Greg complimented while placing his fiancée's requested energy drink on the counter. "That's a good look for court."

"I'm not going to court to watch my mother enter her plea," she informed him in a chipper tone. "I'm done with her."

"Huh?" The previous night she was adamant about going there and confronting Marlene now that she had proof about her abuser. "I thought..."

"I changed my mind." Wrapping her hand around the juice bottle Tawny smiled. "I talked to my dad last night, and suddenly everything was much clearer."

"Um..." Greg glanced at his watch wondering if it was too earlier to page Dr. Myers and tell her that Tawny had snapped from the stress of seeing her mother and was conversing with her dead father.

"I didn't mean I literally talked to him, Greg."

"Oh, I know." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You meant...um...why don't you tell me what you meant."

"I thought back to conversations with my father...about my mom, and suddenly I realized that there were things going on with her before my dad died." After a big sip of juice Tawny announced, "She hates me...she had for a while. I was too young to deal with it back then, but now, after hearing her last night...it's **so** clear. Think about it, Greg, wouldn't a mother have to hate her daughter not to listen to her when she said a guy molested her? Can you imagine Jillian Stokes reacting like my mother if one of her daughters had come to her and said they were sexually abused? No, she'd flip out, and hate herself for letting that happen under her roof. Then she'd go after the guy with Texas-sized rage."

"Like how my mother went after Becca for drugging me," he added, still pissed, but grateful that his mother loved him to meddle.

"Right." Staring into Greg's sad eyes Tawny admitted, "Last night I got proof that what my mother's boyfriend did to me had nothing to do with my behavior. Later, when I was thinking in bed, it was like a switch flipped...suddenly I stopped caring what my mother believed or thought about me. It's over. I don't need her in my life, Greg...not for ten minutes in the courtroom this morning...not ever." Taking her fiancé's hand a smile blossomed on her face, "I've got wonderful memories of my father, and I've got a fantastic new family." Making lemonade out of lemons she waxed on, "Why should I wallow in self-pity or bawl my eyes out over a mother who hasn't loved me for years, when I'm getting married in sixty hours to the man of my dreams! My mother is probably hoping that she's ruined my wedding bliss. Wrong!" Shrugging Tawny smiled wider. "The joke's on her, because she hasn't ruined anything. The only thing she's managed to do is make me even more grateful for my new life with you."

"Actually, you're wrong...it's sixty hours and **nine minutes** until the wedding," he gushed with happiness. "But, who's counting?" Wrapping his arms around Tawny, Greg closed his eyes. "You constantly amaze me. I can't wait to slip that band on your finger and call you my wife."

"We're already wearing our bands," she reminded him in a giggle.

"Yeah." His smile matched hers in intensity. "It's really bugging the crap out of Nick, so we have to keep them on...plus I need to have it on when I go to see Daniel today."

Laughing with Greg, Tawny teased, "Speaking of Nick...I was really relieved you had a nightmare last night."

"Huh?"

"If you slept like a baby in Nick's arms after a rough day, when you don't in mine, I would have been jealous."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:29 a.m. **

Setting a spinach, ground beef and cheese omelet in front of Carrie, Jillian said, "One iron and folic acid filled breakfast for my favorite anemic." Then she placed the other plate in front of Nick. "And one low carb, high protein one for my favorite son."

"Mmm..." Carrie breathed in the aroma. "Thank you."

"Thanks, Mama," Nick announced in a chuckle, "For the eggs and the preferred son status. Not that there's much competition anymore."

With a raised brow Jillian quipped, "Keep talking like a pompous fool and it'll be a tie for the title of 'Most Irritating Son."

"Yes, ma'am." Nick gladly shut up and shoveled eggs in his mouth.

"So, Carrie..." Jillian took a seat to eat the omelet she made for herself. "What are your plans today while Nicky is at work?" She needed to shop for Greg and Tawny's wedding gift and was hoping for some company.

After swallowing her first bite Carrie casually replied, "I'm resigning from my position with the DA's office."

"Excuse me?" Jillian's fork froze in her eggs. "When did this come about?" She couldn't believe that the recent money windfall from Nick's settlement would turn Carrie into a do-nothing like Melissa had become after marrying Andy. Until she had children, all Melissa spent her days doing was pondering her nail color and shopping. The disappointment was overwhelming.

"I accepted a new position yesterday." Grinning at Nick across the table she explained, "I'll be creating a legal services division at B-PAC. Consulting with families in need...or those being given the run around...or the shaft, and when I'm not doing that, I'll work to acquire pro-bono services from area lawyers."

"What do you think of that?" Nick asked his bleeding heart mother who spent the last half of her career defending the unjustly accused and downtrodden masses. "You think it's a good idea?"

Lifting her glass of cranberry juice Jillian enthused, "I swear...the Lord must have really heard my desperate prayers for a good woman for my boy during Nicky's dog years. Feeling sorry for me, He created the perfect potential daughter-in-law." Squeezing Carrie's left hand, Jillian sighed, "Thank goodness when the time came, Nicky was smart enough to grab you and slip a diamond on your finger." Clinking her glass against Carrie's Jillian winked. "Here's to answered prayers."

**Jim Brass' Apartment  
****7:05 a.m. **

Filling his travel mug with freshly brewed coffee, Jim laughed into his cell phone at his daughter. "So I take it you won't be wanting a pony for Christmas." Her latest Equine Therapy nightmare was the clue.

"Not a chance."

"Well...except for getting horseshit up your nose, I'm really glad things are going well for you, Honey." The sight of Heather standing in front of the open fridge wearing only his t-shirt pleasantly surprised him. "You're sure you're okay with me not coming to see you Saturday because of Greg and Tawny's wedding? Because if you want me there, I'll..."

"I'm cool with it, Daddy. I like Tawny...go to her wedding."

"Okay." He smiled at his sleepover pal from across the room.

"I've gotta go to Yoga class...I hate that almost as much as getting horseshit up my nose, but at least the instructor isn't an asshole cowboy."

"Take care, Honey," Jim blew a kiss into the phone. "I'll be waiting for your next call. Bye."

When he hung up, Jim took a deep breath and said, "Feel like going to a wedding this weekend?"

Stunned by the question Heather gaped at Jim. "You're asking **me** to be your date for Greg and Tawny's wedding? You're ready to have me on your arm in front of your work friends?"

"It's not like they don't know about us," he stated while pulling her close. "It'll be our official coming out party."

**Hidden Cove Apartments  
****7:16 a.m. **

Appearing in the doorway of Dante's apartment, Greg removed his sunglasses and called out to his partner, "You couldn't wait for me, huh?"

"I couldn't wait to find something to nail Brody's ass," Sara responded from her position in the closet.

When he saw Sara emerge Greg joked, "You picked the perfect place to come out of the closet."

"Aren't you in a good mood?" She was stunned, fully expecting him to be weighed down by the drama of the day before.

"Of course I am." Stepping under the tape he placed his kit on the floor and popped it open. "I'm getting married in fifty-eight hours and forty-five minutes to the most amazing woman on the planet...no offense...you're rather spectacular yourself, but Tawny is my hero."

"It's okay," Sara sweetly laughed. "You're only a runner-up in my world too."

"So, what am I looking for?" Greg clicked on his flashlight.

"If I knew, I'd already have it." Sara leaned against the wall. "Trace or DNA evidence of Brody being here is what I'm hoping for. I've already combed every square inch of the bathroom and the kitchen." Glancing around the large studio apartment she sighed, "Go through each drawer...maybe the magazines were found in one and Brody left behind a hint he was rifling through them."

"I already did that with the nightstands yesterday," Greg informed her while pulling on a pair of gloves. "I'll check the dresser, but who keeps their porn that far from the bed?"

"I do," Sara joked with a straight face. "So, check."

"Yes, boss."

After an hour of processing in near-silence, Sara and Greg were both startled by a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Nick?" Sara shoved her hands on her hips upon standing. "You're not allowed to be in the field. Jim is going to chew your ass when he hears about this."

"I'm not on the clock and I won't be diving under the tape. Carrie and my mom are dropping me off at work and I thought I'd stop by to do some delivering...and make sure everything's going okay out here." Moving his hands from behind his back, he revealed two coffees. "One decaf, one triple shot...who loves me?"

"Me!" Pulling off his gloves Greg darted for the java. "I kinda feel bad I didn't tell you I loved you before we slept together last night. I hope you don't feel cheap." That's when he noticed Chuck Batista, his admirer from the day before, heading toward the Jacuzzi. "Oops."

"You didn't have to lie about being straight because you didn't want to go out with me," Chuck snipped as he walked by with his head held high. "You could have just said you like jocks, not creative types."

"Hey! I'm not just a boy toy." Pretending to take offense, Nick chastised the man, "I'm creative too." Then he feigned further irritation for his friends. "Ugh...I hate it when guys only see me for my body. They never want to take the time to get to know the real me. It's so frustrating." When Chuck was out of range Nick laughed in Sara's direction. "And you thought I was homophobic. A homophobe couldn't joke about that stuff."

"I really did think you were homophobic, until I just heard Greg say he slept with you last night." Claiming her decaf Sara snickered, "So, uh...does this mean the weddings are off? Or are Carrie and Tawny cool with this new development?"

"They're cool with it. Carrie even took pictures," Nick casually replied. "I'm sure they'll be shared."

When Greg choked on his latte Sara eyed both men suspiciously. "Now you're scaring me."

Launching one more joke, Nick said, "There's an adult store around the corner. I think I'll buy some..."

"Hey! We're not thinking outside the box." Sara gently shoved Greg. "We're not thinking outside this apartment. What if the trashy magazines and the porn DVD weren't from here? What if Brody went out and bought them after Dante died so he could stage the scene?"

"If he did, I 'm sure he didn't use his credit card," Greg countered. "But I'll check."

"But what if he were caught on tape?" Sara's excitement was brewing.

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sara," Nick regretfully announced, "But that place isn't going to have cameras on the inside. It's bad for business, because legally, they have to post a sign if surveillance is used."

"What about the parking lot?" Sara volleyed back. "It's next to a convenience store...maybe the camera range is good enough."

"That's a possibility, but they wouldn't still have the tapes from that night. Too much time has passed." Glancing over his shoulder Nick saw two guys whispering across the way. "Besides...a guy like Brody isn't going to walk into a gay porn shop. He'd be worried who saw him there."

Greg and Nick watched Sara take off toward the closet.

"I smell brain fumes," Nick joked, having worked long enough with Sara to know when a light bulb went off in her head.

"Greg!" Sara shouted from the closet. "Camera!"

"Right away, Lady Sara!" Greg grabbed his digital and darted.

Nick fought to keep from diving under the crime tape. "Damn I can't wait to be released from medical restrictions. Hey...keep talkin', so I know what's going on too."

"One of the ball caps was on the floor of the closet while the rest were on the shelf."

Nick nodded. "So, you're thinkin' that Brody might have donned a disguise before going shopping? He comes back and in haste, doesn't place the cap properly and it falls to the floor."

"We've got a hair caught in the velcro!" Sara rejoiced while Greg snapped the last shot. "A grey hair! So, it's doubtful that it belongs to the eighteen year old vic or the nineteen year old roommate."

Greg grabbed a magnifying glass from his vest. "We've got root!"

Sara's face lit up as she watched Greg bag the potentially damning evidence. "I love a good hair day."

**The Fitness Zone  
****8:55 a.m. **

As Drew opened her car door, Lissa smoothed her palm over her complicated updo. "I'm really nervous about this," she confessed. Wearing her new Fila yoga pants and matching jacket she reluctantly swung her feet out of the rented sedan. "I know it was my idea, but now I'm getting cold feet."

"You have nothing to worry about, Honey. Nicky said this guy is not only a fantastic trainer, but he's a gentleman." Taking her hand he helped her out of the car. "Actually, Irving is the boyfriend of Nicky's co-worker, Sofia. Apparently my little brother fished off the company pier for a while; he used to tumble with her."

Lissa sarcastically replied, "Such a shocking thing to hear about Nicky...the man who caused two of my bridesmaids to brawl at our wedding." He had slept with one after the bachelor party, and the other after the rehearsal dinner. After downing too much bubbly at the wedding they both eyed their new lover for a dance and all hell broke loose.

"The Mulligan sisters...Nicky never could resist a red head back then." He laughed at the memory of his tipsy mother beating his little brother with her itty bitty rhinestone purse. Opening the door to the personal training center Drew said, "When our stuff arrives from Chicago, let's remember to show that portion of our wedding video to Carrie."

"I'll do no such thing."

When he stepped inside with his wife, Drew breathed a sigh of relief. There was a female trainer working with a client on the bench press, so he wouldn't have to fret over his wife being alone with a bulky male stranger.

"You must be Melissa Stokes," Irving cheerily greeted the gorgeous woman gracing the place with her beautiful smile. "I'm Irving Jones, your brother-in-law told me I need to give you the VIP treatment, and since he's my girlfriend's boss, you can bet I will."

Lissa glanced over at Drew. "You didn't tell me Nicky was the lady's boss. That's very interesting."

Irving extended his hand to Drew and clarified, "Don't worry...your brother wasn't Sofia's boss when they were sleeping together."

"You know about that?" Melissa exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Irving grabbed a fresh training profile and clipboard. "Sof and I have a real open and honest relationship."

"Very nice. My husband and I are experimenting with the same philosophy." With that she shooed Drew towards the door. "But the gym rat doesn't get to see me doing this. I'll call you and let you know how it went. Will you check in with Marta and make sure the kids are doing alright?"

"As soon as I get to the office." Sensing she wouldn't be uncomfortable with the action, Drew kissed her cheek. "Don't be too hard on yourself, okay? This is all new to you."

"Thank you for that." She appreciated the instructions coming from the man who always pushed himself and everyone around him too hard. "Bye."

"Okay." Irving approached with his clipboard, eager to work with his newest client. "Before we start sweating..."

"I don't sweat, Mr. Jones," Melissa jokingly corrected him. "I'm a lady, born and raised in the highest social circle in Dallas...I perspire."

"Little lady...you're not in Dallas anymore," Irving sweetly replied, finally understanding why she had such complicated hair and make up for a personal training session. "You'll be sweating buckets in my gym. Come on, you had to sweat in the past. After Nick called me, I checked out your old modeling photos on the Internet. I saw your Sports Illustrated spread, Lissa Lexington; what did you do when you were modeling to keep in shape?"

She candidly answered, "I was a supermodel, Mr. Jones. I starved myself, did drugs, and had lots of sex."

"Ah." He shook his head as he jotted notes. "Well...you can keep the sex part of your routine...I tell all my clients to have as much of that as possible, but I don't endorse starvation as a weight-loss strategy, and the only pill you'll be popping is a natural supplement." Smiling at the woman, he said, "Let's move over to the scale and I'll get your height, weight, measurements and body fat percentage."

"Oh." Her hands flew to her waistline. "I guess I didn't think about you having to do that."

"Would you be more comfortable with a woman trainer doing this piece?" He pointed across the gym at his co-worker Savannah. "Because I could ask..."

"Hell, no." Lissa laughed at the ridiculous question. "The last thing I want is a woman analyzing my body. Good Lord...I had to listen to my maniacal mother do that for eighteen years, and then I was surrounded by model-perfect women pickin' every inch of me apart for the next decade. No thanks, I'll stick with you, Mr. Jones." She walked over to the scale, dreading every moment that lay ahead. "Just make it as quick and painless as you can."

"I promise," Irving replied while noting his client's height. "Five eleven."

She shuddered, "Please don't say my weight out loud."

"No problem."

"Be honest...how much of my story did my brother-in-law tell you when he set this up?"

Jotting down her weight, Irving casually replied, "He said you were having a little difficulty getting into shape after your last baby, and that it was a sensitive issue that caused some tension in your marriage. Unfortunately, the scenario isn't uncommon, especially when the husband is in great shape, so don't feel bad." He pointed to her jacket. "Do you have something under there, so you can take it off? It will be easier to measure that way, and when I'm training you, I won't be able to check your form as easily if you're wearing baggy clothes."

"Oh." Melissa glanced over at the woman trainer with the model perfect body. "Damn...this is torture," she admitted while reluctantly unzipping her jacket and showing her imperfect figure in a tank top. "I'm sure there's nothing you can throw at me physically that will be harder than this. Is she always going to be here?"

"Your torture is self-inflicted," he supportively corrected. "You need to stop comparing yourself to other women...especially twenty-two year olds, like my co-worker Savannah who is five-two, small boned, and hasn't had three children."

"It's easier said than done I'm afraid." She cringed when the man snaked a measuring tape around her waist.

Irving smiled at his self-conscious client. "You're going to **love** your body by the time I'm through with you."

Staring at the buxom blonde across the way Melissa blurted, "But will my husband love my body after he's been with a girl like her recently?"

Irving had suspected cheating was involved and sweetly replied, "My only concern is how you feel about yourself."

"Yeah...well..." Melissa jittered a smile while staving off her tears. "If you knew my husband's ex-mistress, you'd understand why I'm extra self-conscious."

**IHMD, Inc.  
****9:11 a.m. **

"Tawny!" Ron Grissom greeted from his position in her doorway. "I barely recognized you with your hair up. You look very studious, My Dear."

"Hi, Boss!" She rounded her desk to give him a hug. "Oh...I probably shouldn't hug the boss. I'm already the scandal girl around here."

"Linda told me about the drama,' Ron whispered so his Office Manager wouldn't hear. "For the record...she screwed up the office assignments. I told her that Drew could have any office **except** the one across from you. She heard it as he should have the office across from you." Winking at his favorite employee Ron joked, "You want me to fire her ass for it?"

"No," Tawny giggled as she covered her mouth.

"Okay, then I'll just make sure she gets the smallest turkey at Thanksgiving."

"We get turkeys!" Tawny found the prospect oddly exciting, then she realized why. "I'll have a family to celebrate with at Thanksgiving this year!"

"Me too," Ron remarked with the same jubilation. "Thanks for bringing that to my attention."

"I'll have someone to decorate a tree with on Christmas!"

Ron wiggled his brows. "And most importantly...I'll have someone to woo on Valentine's Day."

Tawny's hands caressed her slightly bulging belly. "And I'll be a mom of two on the next Mother's Day."

**Courtroom 10  
****9:58 a.m. **

After rushing the hair follicle to DNA for processing, Greg zipped over to the courthouse hoping he wasn't too late to catch Marlene's moment in front of the judge.

Only minutes after he took a seat he saw an officer escort in a blonde woman, who looked eerily like Tawny might twenty years from now. Moments later his suspicion was confirmed when he heard the charge stated.

"Marlene Renee Cooper, you are being charged according to Nevada Revised Statute 203.010 Breach of the Public Peace for a disturbance at the Starbucks Café at Brighton Plaza last night. Do you have an attorney?"

"No."

"Are you in need of a Court appointed attorney?" Judge Estancia asked as required.

"Yes."

"Very well. You'll be appointed a Public Defender and enter a plea after conferring." The judge nodded. "Bail is set at five hundred dollars, plus the cost of an unpaid speeding ticket received three months ago in Laughlin for a total of six hundred and seventy five dollars."

"I only have three hundred and fifty," Marlene informed the official. "Can we talk?"

"This isn't the flea market...we don't bargain," the judge curtly informed the woman. "You've already demonstrated a lack of responsibility by not paying your speeding ticket. If the jail wasn't so crowded I probably wouldn't have given you bail. Still want to talk?"

"No, ma'am." Marlene lowered her head.

"Your honor..." Greg stood up. "May I approach?"

Marlene craned her neck to see who was speaking.

"Greg Sanders...LVPD Criminalistics Division. I can provide the bail money, or, if Ms. Cooper enters a guilty plea, I will pay her fine and be done with the whole thing."

"Guilty!" Marlene announced, thrilled at the prospect of cigarettes and freedom. "That's my future son-in-law. Ain't he sweet?"

**Nordstrom's  
****10:16 a.m. **

"Awww." Holding up ultra-soft baby pajamas covered in sweet farm animals Carrie gushed to Jillian, "Isn't this adorable?"

"Yes, it's adorable," Jillian agreed. "But, Sugar, I'm afraid it's a little tacky to buy baby items as a wedding gift when the groom knocked up the bride prematurely. Etiquette dictates that we ignore the fact until after the reception even if the bride is busting out of her white dress."

Desperate to own something baby, Carrie said, "I could buy it now, and save it!"

"You'll have to buy two."

"Why?"

A little surprised by Carrie's uncharacteristic density Jillian chuckled, "Because she's having twins, Honey. She'll need two of everything."

"Duh." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Must be the anemia. Of course I'll buy two."

Recognizing a case of Baby Fever when she saw it, Jillian taunted the girl by holding up a pair of pretty pink booties. "Look here...shoes."

Carrie's squeal stopped fellow shoppers in their tracks. "I have to get those! **Two **of those."

"What if she has one boy and one girl?" Jillian held up the blue. "Or she could have two boys or two girls. You should wait."

"I'll buy two of the green!" She snatched them up. "Oh my gosh! Do you see **that**!" Carrie darted over to the infant toy area. "My First Sports Bag!" Inside the tiny plush duffel was a little ball for every sport. "Look at the little football."

"Does Nicky know how baby crazy you are?" Jillian inquired as she watched the girl toss a tiny ball up and down. "Because when he and I last spoke on the subject, he seemed real nervous about becoming a dad too soon after the wedding. He wanted some time as spouses before adding the complexity of parenthood to the mix. Have the two of you discussed a timeline and how many children you'd like to have? Because different opinions can cause problems in a marriage if..."

"Don't worry...we're definitely on the same page." Reminding herself not to jump the gun, Carrie placed the football inside the duffel and returned the other items to their spots. "It was supposed to be eighteen months after the wedding, but since Nicky's near-death experience we agreed to accelerate our plan, because life's too short."

"Okay, Sugar." Jillian placed her arm around Carrie's shoulders and teased, "Just promise me you'll hold off from trying until the honeymoon, because we've already announced your engagement and wedding date on the society page, and the last thing we need back in Dallas is a scandal."

"Oh." They hadn't thought of that. Thinking on her feet Carrie responded as a crafty attorney. "Okay...I promise we won't **try** to get pregnant before the wedding."

"Come along," Jillian took her daughter-in-law's hand. "You're oozing estrogen, so I'm getting you out of this department."

**Crime Lab - DNA  
****10:24 a.m. **

"Come on, Max," Sara pleaded as she followed him around the room. "How much longer for the DNA results on the hair Greg dropped off?"

"I'm just waiting for the..." The sound of the timer interrupted him. "Done!"

Crossing her fingers Sara waited for him to review the results.

"Doesn't match any of the comparative samples." Sighing, Max handed over the paper. "Sorry."

"No...that's what I was hoping for." Waving the paper she headed for the door. "We don't have a sample from Brody...yet." She knew getting one wasn't going to be easy because the Church and Brody weren't about to willingly walk into a scandal. "Thanks."

**The Courthouse Steps  
****10:36 a.m. **

"Thanks for bailing me out," Marlene told the young man who hadn't said a word to her during the processing and payment of her fine. "You're not much of a talker, huh?"

Now that they were outside, Greg filled his lungs with city air and said, "I didn't come here to bond with you." Reaching into his jacket he pulled out two envelopes. "Envelope Number One...paperwork drafted by my father's lawyer. Envelope Number Two...a check from my father made out to you for five thousand dollars. If you sign the paperwork, you can have the check. When you cash the check the terms of the paperwork go into effect."

"What are the terms of the paperwork?"

"No contact with Tawny, me, our children, or my family, and no selling of information about Tawny to anyone. If you violate the terms of the contract, the five grand must be re-paid with interest within twenty-four hours, and if you can't pay, you'll be in breech and your ass will belong to my father's lawyers."

"Have a pen?" Marlene held out one hand while plucking Envelope Number One from the boy's hand and opening it.

His heart breaking Greg whispered, "Yeah."

"Hey! There's nothing in here but blank paper." Confused, she grabbed the second envelope and tore it open. "No check. What the hell?"

"I couldn't believe you were as cold as Nick said you were," he sadly explained. "I really hoped for a fairytale ending even when Tawny said she didn't need one. I thought after spending a night in jail with the knowledge that your daughter really was telling the truth about being sexually abused, that you'd have an epiphany. What can I say...I'm a sap." His voice lowered with his spirits. "But you didn't hesitate to sell your freedom to see your daughter or your unborn grandchildren, so now I understand there's no hope...and I understand why Tawny feels she's better off never seeing you again."

"You're just as annoying as the Texan."

"Thanks for the compliment." Greg turned and started walking.

"I need money!" Which reminded her to yell, "I can still sell my information. Then all your parents' friends at the fancy country club will know a lot more than Tawny wasn't raised Amish."

Greg froze in his tracks. "Why did you say that?"

"Oh...**now** you want information. How much cash you got on you, Son?" When the boy opened his wallet and slapped three twenties in her hand Marlene provided the answer. "When I was packing my shit in the car to drive here, the PI gave me a hundred bucks to answer one question. Did Tawny ever live on an Amish farm. I said no, and he said his client would be very happy to hear that information because his client couldn't stand the goody two shoes Ex-Amish thing Tawny had going on in California. I didn't know what any of that meant, but I didn't care because I had a hundred bucks in my pocket."

"Thank you for that information." It was so obvious in hindsight, he didn't know why he ever believed Mike Rodgers could be behind it.

"So, how much are you going to pay me to keep my mouth shut to the PI?" Marlene barked while scoping the area for the nearest place to buy cigarettes. "Let's help each other out here."

"I'm not paying you a dime," Greg coolly informed her. "Because I don't give a rat's ass what you tell the PI or the people at my parents' club. I don't care if I never step foot in that club again, no less what people think there. But go ahead...tell them she wasn't raised Amish...or that she cuddled up to your boyfriend. You know what I'll say? **The truth! **I'll say I made up that sweet Amish story to cover up the fact that Tawny's mother is a vile vicious bitch who threw her out on the street after her father died. Then I'll tell them that you threw her out because you were irrationally jealous of her beauty to the extreme that you couldn't see a convicted sex offender was living under your roof, and instead blamed Tawny for coming onto your man. The club is a stone's throw from Hollywood...they'll eat up that Cinderella shit. They'll pity her and see her as a hero for doing what it took to survive such a tragic childhood and evil mother, and they'll think I'm a swell guy for trying to protect her. Again...not that I give a rat's ass what they think. Knock yourself out Marlene!" Turning on his heels, Greg marched off. "Tawny doesn't need you, and I sure as hell don't want you playing grandma to my kids. Bye...and I mean that in a permanent context."

**Henderson – The Brody Residence  
****10:49 a.m. **

"Mr. Brody." Vartann showed his ID. "I'm Dectective Vartann, this is Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab. We would like to..."

"If you want something, speak to my lawyer," Richard Brody snapped before slamming shut the front door of his home.

"That went well," Vartann remarked to Sara while returning his sunglasses to his face.

"I really didn't think it would go much better than that. Okay...plan B it is." Sara dove into her pocket for a pair of gloves and handed them to Vartann. "Would you mind? I'm restricted from trash picking."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the street. "It's garbage day and hopefully Brody left something in the trash that has his DNA on it."

"You want me to pick through the trash?" Vartann whined.

"No, I just want you to take it all out of the can and put it in an evidence bag for me." When she saw his displeasure Sara reasoned, "I can call Sofia or Jas out here, but that will only prolong our stay in picturesque Henderson." Taking out her camera she snapped some trash shots.

"Okay, when you put it that way." Vartann snapped on the gloves. "How long until you think Brody comes flying out of the house?"

"Thirty seconds."

"It's been fifteen already," Vartann warned as he pulled the first tied kitchen trash bag from the can. "Luckily the family is very tidy about their trash."

"Excuse me!" Brody came flying out of the house. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sara calmly explained with the usual answer, "A trash can on the street is public domain...we can peek, and take it if we'd like."

"Don't you think I know what's going on here?" Brody rasped as he got in the CSI's face. "You and your cohorts are looking to shame me and the church in an effort to promote your liberal, anti-family agenda."

"Hey! Didn't anyone teach you to never assume?" Vartann snapped as he pointed to Sara's gut. "She's married and pregnant, so where do you come off calling her anti-family? She's an unbiased criminal investigator, and that means she has to investigate church goers, and non-church goers alike. And, while we're conversing, would you explain to me how you can call anyone **anti-family** when you and your fellow churchgoers break up families all the time by doing things like snatching away temple recommends for unpaid tithing and making a sister stand outside while her brother gets married inside the temple with the rest of her family? Or, if you prefer a more recent example...excommunicating and shunning boys who are only guilty of a genetic predisposition to wanna kiss other boys? Rules are rules...I respect that you have them and would never interfere, but the hypocrisy some religious people spew drives me freakin' **insane**."

"How dare you talk that way to me on my property!"

"I'm not on your property." Vartann pointed to the blacktop. "I'm on the street."

"I'm through speaking with you, so go!" With that Brody stormed toward the house. "You'll be hearing from my attorney."

"Good!" Vartann shouted after him. "Maybe he'll have the balls to answer my questions or at least admit he's a hypocrite!"

"Did you see that?" Sara cheerily asked while removing Vartann's sunglasses and admiring the DNA sample the irate man had left. "He was spittin' mad."

**The Mirage – Suite 2802**

**11:03 a.m. **

When Becca opened the door smiling, Greg returned the grin with equal enthusiasm. "I heard you were in town," he said while peering over her shoulder to see if anyone else was in the room behind her.

"Who told you?" she inquired while striking a seductive pose at the door.

"Just like you...I have my sources." He left out the part about Tawny's ex-lover watching which suite she entered and tipping off Nick that she was staying at The Mirage.

Laughing at him she snarked, "Aww...your mommy told you what I said. Then what? Did you use your Lab resources to find out where I was staying?"

"About my mother..."

"I was just teaching her a lesson, Hoj," she told him in a pouty voice. "I didn't really mean what I said."

"And yet...you're here," Greg pointed out while trying to keep his anger hidden.

"I'm here for a job interview...that part's true, but I upped the drama to freak out Bev. I have no intention of ruining your wedding. Hey...you should be happy for me. You were the one who told me I needed to reinvent myself, remember?" Reaching out she gently took his hand. "Come in...I'll tell you all about it. You were always so good at helping me make important decisions."

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I can't. I'm only on a break from work." He tapped his work ID. "It's time for me to get back to my shitty low paying job that you love to mock." After tossing a fake smile her way, Greg said, "I just came to say hello...and let you know that I'm getting married on Saturday at the Bellagio, and if you dare step foot in the chapel I will never speak to you again."

"I thought you already weren't speaking to me, Hoj?" she chuckled sweetly. "Oops...guess you couldn't resist."

"I mean it this time, Becca." he reiterated, just to make sure she was tempted sufficiently. "Don't show up at the Bellagio."

"I won't," she replied through a duplicitous grin. "Why should I go there? I'll just wait for you to show up at my door again. You know you will. Once you marry Tawny, she'll instantly lose a good chunk of her appeal, and after she's bloated and bitchy from the pregnancy you'll be running out the door. Men always want what they can't have, but once they get it, they get bored fast."

"You think so, huh?"

"I know so," she accented her reply with a purr. "After the wedding, I'll be what you can't have... just like old times, and we both know how much that drove you crazy." Placing her palms on his chest Becca rasped, "Your window of opportunity is about to slam shut, but until you say 'I do' on Saturday, you have an all access pass to my body."

"An all access pass? Really?" He feigned interest for a second and then casually inquired, "Is that pass transferable? Because a good buddy of mine **really **needs to get laid." Then he thought of something even worse than saying he wouldn't mind passing her to a friend to screw. "Actually there are **two** guys I know who need a good screw, so can we make it transferable and a two-for-one?" The slam of the door in his face incited his laughter. "Is that you playing hard to get, Becks! 'Cause it's not doing anything for me. Hey! Are you looking out the peephole?" He pointed to his crotch. "Look...no rise in the Levis, Baby!"

"Greg?" Melissa Stokes demurely greeted as she walked from the VIP elevator. "Is everything okay?"

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****11:12 a.m. **

"Are you alright, Nick?" Finished with her trial pre-lim questions, Tracey Albright from the Prosecutor's office stuffed her portfolio into her briefcase. "I went a little hard on you, but so will Duane Burbank's defense attorney."

"Yeah...uh," Nick relaxed in his chair, "I think that was helpful actually." Talking openly and answering questions about his childhood ordeal seemed like a logical step forward, he just wasn't sure how he'd handle it when it happened with a full courtroom of people drilling their eyes into him. "How's Hannah holding up?"

"Better now that she found out she's not pregnant with her rapist's baby."

Upon hearing the word 'pregnant' Nick's eyes darted to the photo of Carrie holding Binda.

Tracey stood and grabbed her water bottle. "The morning after pills she was getting when you found her crying at the clinic must have worked. That's one less unwanted baby in this world, and since unwanted kids often act up and turn to drugs, violence and crime, that means less work for us, right?"

"Sad but true." Standing to walk Tracey to the door Nick said, "Luckily some unwanted kids find their way without incurring too much damage. Once we get the B-PAC shelter I told you about up and running, we'll be helping increase those odds of success."

**The Mirage – Suite 2810  
****11:25 a.m. **

"Thanks again for the iced tea, and the conversation," Greg told Melissa as she returned to her spot on the couch next to him. For the last fifteen minutes they had talked openly about their awkward situations, about Tawny and Drew working together, and Irving...particularly how maniacal he seemed to people who had never worked out before. "I'm really glad we had this chance to chat. It definitely helped me chill." He glanced at his watch and realized he had been gone longer than he thought. "Hey, my break is heading into overtime. I better hit the road."

"I'm so happy we bumped into each other, because our talk really helped me too," Lissa replied as she cuddled her youngest child and watched Cassie dozing on the loveseat. "Too bad our nanny has my son out exploring the hotel. You'll have to meet him another time."

Rising from the couch he grabbed his jacket. "I'm sure we'll be bumping into each other at Nick's house at some point."

"I wish you and Tawny the best for the wedding." Overjoyed that her husband's ex-mistress would be married in less than seventy-two hours, Melissa took Greg's hand. "I really do believe there are no accidents in this world. Everything happens for a reason. I like believing that what happened between Drew and Tawny occurred to help us shed light on the problems in our marriage...and to set up Tawny to realize a good man when she met him." Giving his hand a squeeze Melissa smiled, "It helps me sleep better at night thinking that's the case."

The suite door opening set off Melissa's smile. "I guess you will get to meet my son...oh." When she saw Drew walking through the door holding a shopping bag from Barnes and Noble she gasped lightly and released Greg's hand.

"Why are you here?" Drew asked a little harsher than he would have liked, but the sight of his wife holding the surprise guest's hand had shocked him.

"Uh..." Greg cleared his throat and stood as tall as possible. "I was just leaving."

"Okay." Drew stared him down. "But why **were **you here?"

"I invited him," Melissa walked over and took her husband's hand. "Greg had just finished up a confrontation with Crazy Elevator Girl when I was walking down the hall. I thought he might need an ear."

"Oh." Drew cleared his throat and relaxed.

"What?" Melissa laughed mischievously. "Did you think Greg and I thought it would even things up if we took a tumble?"

"She's kidding!" Greg pointed at the lady with the dangerous sense of humor. "I'd never touch your wife...or anyone's...I'd never be unfaithful to Tawny." Suddenly he realized, that although Drew had a lot of things he'd probably never have, like a seven-figure bank account and perfect abs, there was one thing he still had a chance to always be better at than him...being a faithful husband. "I really need to get back to work, because my boss is an anal-retentive ass, and he'll blast me if I'm late returning." After laughing together, Greg said, "Excellent...we just found our safety topic...making fun of Nick."

"I'll walk you out, Greg," Drew stated while winking at his wife. "To apologize for what happened at the office, not to pound him for touching you, Sweetheart."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****11:32 a.m. **

"Hi, Honey." When he saw his wife standing in his doorway grinning like a Cheshire cat, Gil said, "I take it things went well in DNA."

"Spittingly," she replied while waving the DNA report. "The DNA from the hair matches Brody's saliva. We can place him in Dante's apartment."

"Technically we can only place the baseball cap inside Dante's apartment." Gil removed his glasses and played Devil's Advocate. "What if Brody says Dante' borrowed the baseball cap before he ran away?"

Sara couldn't contain her glee. "Yeah, that might be a problem, if the baseball cap didn't belong to Dante's partner, Matt Hawkins."

"Well, then..." Watching his wife's eyes sparkle Gil congratulated, "...hats off to you, Honey."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading, and if you reviewed, I've replied :-)

**Next Chapter**: It's Friday, another new day and more importantly, the day of the bachelor and bachelorette party festivities. Things start off at the Lab, but we'll get a sneak peak at some of the party and wedding plans throughout the chapter. By the end...someone gets bad news, two people get busted, two CSIs find religion, one wife finds a pair of boxer shorts and loses it, someone asks the infamous question 'when was the last time we had sex?', one man decides to roll the dice and take his chances, while one woman fantasizes about her moment of glory. **Posting: **Monday night, 1/16

Maggs


	8. Chapter 8

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 8**

**Friday - September 9, 2005  
****Crime Lab – Conference Room A  
****6:59 a.m. **

With one minute to spare, Sara was the last team member to enter the conference room for Nick's morning rally. Holding up a shopping bag and a jumbo pot of coffee she cheerily announced, "I've got Krispy Kremes and Kona Diamond in honor of the groom." Sara, along with Greg and Nick, was only working until noon so they could finish their pre-wedding tasks and then get some rest before the bachelor and bachelorette parties that night.

"Excellent." Greg rubbed his hands together. "Thanks for this, Sara. I had to fly out of the house this morning without breakfast."

"Too busy practicing for the honeymoon?" Nick teased while passing out folders to his team. He found out the day before that Greg and Tawny planned to spend their two-night honeymoon holed up at the Venetian.

"Actually, we've be saving ourselves since Sunday to make it special on our wedding night." Feeling nostalgic for his and Tawny's first date, Greg snatched an original glazed.

Opening her folder Sofia joked for everyone's amusement, "So, it will be special, but quick."

While the others laughed at him, Greg enjoyed a bite of donut, then answered truthfully, "Actually I was running late because an old friend from college returned my call, and we lost track of time catching up." He had phoned Nathan to get some insight on Daniel's torment. The previous afternoon, when he went to visit the scared young man as promised, Greg was relieved to find him calm and responding well to medication. The highlight of the visit had been when he let Daniel listen to Mozart on the Ipod he had brought with him, and the boy tearfully admitted he was relieved he hadn't died even though he had no idea how to cope with his conflicting reality.

"Are we late?" Gil asked upon entering the room with Jim at his side. "Because I know Supervisor Stokes hates that."

Taking a seat Sara informed her husband, "The only thing you've missed were a few jokes at Greg's expense."

Jim took a seat and slapped Greg on the back. "I know there will be plenty in the next twenty-four hours to make up for it."

"I guarantee it." Nick stood and shut the door. "Thanks for joining us to review the new schedule and quality control plan, Gentlemen."

**Carrie's Safety-Loaded Willow Green Volvo XC90  
****7:30 a.m. **

Jillian emerged from the new vehicle Nick had spontaneously purchased for Carrie the day before and stood in the driveway, gaping at Ron and Lina Grissom's spectacular home along with her future daughter-in-law and Tawny.

"Whoa," was all Carrie could think of to sum up her thoughts as they strolled through the gated entrance and into the stately courtyard. "This place is unbelievable."

"With the right flowers and accents, this would make a beautiful wedding spot," Jillian remarked as she studied the architecture.

"Greg and I thought so too," Tawny giggled. "Until we saw the backyard. It's incredible. We'll get married on the lawn with the tropical pool as the backdrop, and as the ceremony ends, the sunset view will be amazing." When she saw Lina open the double doors Tawny shrieked, "Thank you so much for letting us have the wedding here! I couldn't sleep last night because I was so excited. This is ten times better than the Bellagio!"

"We're thrilled to help you, Tawny." Lina welcomed everyone with a sunny smile. "It's lovely to see you again Jillian...Carrie."

"To say the customary 'you have a beautiful home' is a supreme understatement." Jillian spun slowly to take in the atmosphere of the elegant entryway.

Tawny excitedly told the group, "Bev is flying out one of her former students who is this big time pianist now. He'll play here when the guests are arriving and then he'll play on the rental baby grand on the patio for the ceremony."

Carrie finally found her voice. "It's stunning, Lina. Everything...the staircase, the marble."

"It is insane to me living in a place like this," Lina chuckled sweetly as she closed the door. "In Cuba my family's home was the size of the master bath and it was shared by twelve people, but I realize a home like this is necessary for Ron with his business and tax situation, so I'll go with the flow and enjoy it. After fifty years of struggle I know I shouldn't feel too guilty. But enough about me...let's talk wedding!"

"Can we show them the yard first?" Tawny asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Of course." Lina led the way. "Your event planning staff is already hard at work back there."

"Bev hired them after the latest Becca nightmare unfolded. She's determined to make this event extra wonderful because of the drama." Tawny turned to Carrie. "Can you believe a runaway from Kansas has **staff **working for her?"

"Sure...after all, Dorothy was a runaway and she had The Tin Man, The Lion, and The Scarecrow helping her." Then Carrie saw the lavish backyard with dozens of staff members buzzing around like bees erecting a fancy white tent and stringing lights. "Wow...we're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

Jillian gave Tawny's shoulders a squeeze. "I think we've landed on the Planet Extravagant. Now I know why Greg is the way he is...his Mama spoiled him rotten."

"Totally!" Tawny giggled. "Normally I'd say too much spoiling is a bad thing, but I'm taking a tip from Lina...after years of struggle, I think I'll go with the flow and enjoy it. There will be plenty of time for living realistically when I'm awake at two in the morning consoling screaming twins."

**The Blakes  
****7:55 a.m. **

"I don't care, Sean!" Ryan yelled at his brother. "For the last time...I don't give a rat's ass if..."

"Ryan Patrick Blake!" Wendy scolded from the kitchen. "Watch your language and stop screaming at your brother."

"Sorry, Mom," Ryan sweetly replied. "I promise to try harder!" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I don't give a rat's ass if..."

"Hey..." Walking by wearing her Hello Kitty backpack, McKenna stopped in her tracks. "I know you don't want to give one, but why would anyone want to **get** a rat's ass? Kaitlin Breyer has a rat and they're real smelly."

Sean covered his little sister's ears. "Look what you did! You made her say a bad word."

Stifling his laughter Ryan said, "Gee...good question McKenna. I don't know the origin of the phrase, do you, Sean?"

"No." Not knowing the answer to something immediately grated on his nerves.

Ryan knew that his brother would only be able to hold out ten...maybe twenty seconds without knowing the answer, and so he waited patiently.

"I'll Google it!" Sean yelled as he ran for the computer.

Winking at his sister Ryan said, "The moral of this story is...if geek is bugging the crap out of you, ask him a question that he doesn't know to get rid of him."

"Okay...but it won't be easy." McKenna continued her journey towards the kitchen. "Because Sean knows **so **much already."

**Crime Lab – Jim Brass's Office  
****8:02 a.m. **

Taking a seat at the meeting table with Greg, Sara, and Nick, Jim cautioned, "Before Assistant DA Ogden gets here, I just want to warn you that I don't think it will be good news."

"What makes you say that, Jim?" Nick asked on behalf of his team.

"Mostly because I just got off the phone with the Sheriff and he told me that Ogden won't be bringing good news." Smiling he looked at Sara, "I have other good news though...Ms. Heather DuBois has agreed to be my date for Greggy's nuptials."

Greg burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd have a dominatrix at my wedding. The bachelor party maybe, but not the wedding."

"Lady Heather...yay!" Sara replied with sufficient feigned enthusiasm. "My case is caught up in a political pissing contest and I find out I'll be socializing with my good buddy Heather again. I'm seriously considering playing the slots on my lunch hour, because this truly must be my lucky day."

Glaring at Sara, Nick asked, "Please tell me you didn't mean to say that out loud to my boss."

"Sorry." Sara slouched in her chair. "I was only kidding about the Heather part. Jim knows that. We went out to dinner and buried the hatchet."

"Yeah." Jim nodded. "And I was thrilled when she didn't bury it **in** Heather."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sara, but you won't be at the same table with Heather," Greg informed his forlorn friend. "Since you're a bridesmaid, you and Gris are at the head table with us, Nick and Carrie, and my friend Robbie...he has to fly out without his wife because of the short notice. She couldn't get away from working at the hospital. Jim, you and Heather are with Cath and Warrick, Sofia and Irving, Pete, Jas and Hodges, who I doubt will show since his marriage just tanked, but I didn't want to automatically exclude him."

"Sorry I'm late," Steve Ogden announced while rushing into the room. "Things are crazy around the office since we heard that we're losing our best sex crimes prosecutor."

"Good to see you, Steve." Jim pulled up a chair at the table for his guest.

"Sorry, Steve." Nick stood and shook Carrie's old boss's hand. "It was a tough decision for her, but I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't thrilled to have Carrie comin' to work for B-PAC. Hey, I know you've worked with Sara on several occasions, but you haven't met my newest team member, Greg Sanders."

"Nice to meet you, Greg." Steve cordially extended his hand. "I heard all about you and that incident in the basement. Impressive job getting out of that mess."

"Thanks, and I..."

"Okay, now that we all know each other," Sara snipped, "Let's cut to the chase. Steve...your office doesn't want to go after Brody, right? Pressure from above? Pressure from the church, what?"

Clearing his throat, Nick took his seat. "How about we give the man a chance to say what he came here to say first, and then ask questions?"

Sara clamped her lips shut and waited to hear what she already knew.

"If we attempt to prosecute Brody, his attorney will say the hair found in the ball cap got there by transfer...the hair moving from Brody to Jacob in Henderson, and then Jacob putting on the ball cap in the victim's apartment."

"They can't prove that," Greg jumped to point out.

Nick folded his arms across his chest and watched Sara simmer. "Unfortunately, Greg...we can't prove it didn't happen that way. There was no video of Brody going into the store wearing the cap, and the workers at the store told us the usual...all the customers come in wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, it's hard to tell one from the other and they all pay cash."

"We still have Jacob's statement," Sara pushed. "Why not let a jury decide?"

Steve looked to Jim. "Can I speak freely here?"

"Of course."

The Assistant DA returned his gaze to Sara. "I can't put a dead boy on the stand to appeal to a jury. It would be you and Jim giving testimony as to what the dying boy said...a dying boy was found with a bloody dumbbell in his backpack fleeing the scene? Then what? I put Brody, a pillar of his community, on the stand and try to tear him apart? The man looks like a saint on paper. The whole thing is a can of worms, Sara. It's a horribly weak case to begin with, and then you add homosexuality and The Mormon Church to the mix and it becomes a political nightmare. Which one of those two groups has more money and power? We've got an accidental death, and the guy who admitted causing the accident is dead. That's enough for the DA. We're not touching Brody, not for obstructing justice, especially since the vic's parents aren't interested. If it was a murder charge, then we..."

"So, that's what we're doing these days?" Sara grabbed her folder and shut it. "Only prosecuting the cases when the victim has concerned parents and/or is from a group with the most money and power? Sorry...I didn't get that memo."

"Sara..." Nick shot her a warning glance. "Steve's not the enemy. He's just layin' the cards on the table and saving everyone's valuable time."

"Yeah...you want to see my next hand?" Steve got up and closed the door for more privacy. "Here's how the moral stand off would go in front of the jury with Mr. Brody's 'the best that money can buy' attorney."

Greg tensed as the man eyed him directly.

Looming over the table he said, "Mr. Sanders...you lived in San Francisco, correct? While there, did you ever participate in pro-homosexual rallies or events? Have you ever co-habitated with a homosexual? Have you ever been in a homosexual relationship? What about you Ms. Sidle? You lived there too. And yes, these questions are relevant to the case because if you're pro-homosexual sympathizers then maybe you had an agenda during this investigation. Greg, you better dress a little straighter for trial, and Sara you better look more feminine and demure on the stand." Then he focused on Jim. "Mr. Brass...is it true that you're dating Lady Heather, the owner of Lady Heather's Dominion, that bondage and fetish palace over on Main? Mr. Sanders...aren't you married to a woman who was employed until July of this year as an exotic dancer? Ms. Sidle...weren't you engaged in a sexual relationship with your boss prior to marrying him and switching shifts? Care to hear what we have to bash Mr. Brody's character?" Throwing up his hands Steve informed the group, "Not even a parking ticket."

"Excuse me, but just because I marched in some parades in college and am marrying an ex-dancer doesn't have any bearing on how I process a case," Greg respectfully interjected. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, but your opinion, no matter how accurate, is irrelevant," Nick commented in a distant voice. "It's allowable by law and his attorney would use it. Carrie would be saying the same thing as Steve, and if my mother was Brody's defense attorney, she'd be lovin' her odds."

Retaking his seat Steve said, "The Stake President overseeing Brody runs one of the most prestigious law firms in town. He'll feel the heat if this goes to trial, but he's going to handle Brody personally...over his poor supervision of the missionaries, not because he thinks Brody was at the crime scene or doing anything duplicitous."

"And you know this how?" Sara prodded, still seething from the previous statements.

"Because I'm a member of The Church, Sara. The Stake President was at my home for dinner last night." When she raised a brow, Steve smiled, "See...now you think I'm biased, which really does prove the point I was making about you and Greg and San Francisco. Juries are easily influenced. Never forget that."

Jim nodded and held out his hand. "Thanks for taking the time to talk it through with us, Steve. We appreciate it."

"I'm just as angry as you," Steve announced as he rose from the table. "Two boys are dead and one is locked up in the Psych Ward. It's a travesty."

"Yeah." Sara nodded while keeping her eyes poised on her folder.

"It was the DA's call, not mine...but I agree with him." Steve sighed and grabbed his case. "The DA's a self-proclaimed atheist with a lesbian daughter, Sara. If that doesn't help you understand that the only thing going on here is common sense...I can't help you."

"I'm sorry." After swallowing her frustration for the moment Sara replied, "Thank you. I appreciate your honesty. It's just hard to let go of a dying kid's words."

"I can empathize...but I can't get you a trial." Steve backed away from the table. "Take care, everyone. Nick, tell Carrie I said hello. Nice meeting you, Greg."

Jim followed Steve to the door. "I'll walk out with you to the parking lot." He shut the door behind him to give the group a chance to vent.

Once they were alone, Sara let out the primal noise building inside.

"Ditto." Greg said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "That sucked."

"It's just like the time I was on the stand and that bitchy lawyer asked about wiping off that god damn chalk dust from Gil's face!" Sara grabbed her file and slapped it on the table. "We're the good guys! My sex life, Greg's parade participation history, and Jim's **horrific** taste in women, have nothing to do with Brody being in that apartment and bashing Dante's face in with a dumbbell to build some fear-based anti-homosexual bullshit cautionary tale of what happens to boys who kiss boys in the big city!"

When Sara stopped for a breath Nick said, "Thank you for saving that piece until **after** the Assistant DA was out of the room. You need to work on your diplomacy, Ms. Sidle, so don't be surprised when you see that suggestion on your next evaluation."

"Duly noted, Boss." She picked up her folder and slapped herself in the forehead with it several times. "Ugh! And Mike Rodgers is a priest now! What the hell is this world coming to! What was I thinking? Why did I even want to bring a kid into this screwed up world!"

"Don't look at me for an answer," Greg smiled. "I'm bringing kids into this world **because** I screwed up."

In that moment of tension release, Nick wished he could blurt his news and empathize with Greg, but instead he said, "Maybe we should all become Reverends like Mike? That way we can up our credibility in the courtroom."

"I'll Google to find out how," Sara replied before dashing out of the room.

"I was kidding, Sara!" Sighing, Nick got up from the table. "We are so gettin' tanked tonight, Greggo."

"Amen, Brother Nicholas, Patron Saint of Tequila Consumption." Greg followed him out of the office. "I have it on good authority; you'll also be gettin' lucky." Tawny had told him about Carrie's purchases at the adult store and what she had in store for Nick.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not sleepin' with you two nights in a row," he joked, without noticing that Hodges was trailing right behind him. "You're **way** too wild for me. That reminds me." He pushed up his right sleeve. "You better trim your nails before your wedding night or you may scar your bride. You left marks when you were grabbing onto me last night."

"Sorry, Buddy, but it was really intense." Greg placed his hand on Nick's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Damn...I can't wait for tonight. I'm in serious need of male bonding." After all the female drama of the last few days, he was looking forward to spending time with just guys.

"Be prepared, Greggo...I took it easy on you the first time, but tonight, I'm playin' you hard." Nick had slipped at the office the day before and told him there would be some Texas Hold 'Em played at the bachelor party. "You should be scared, because I've got way more experience than you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm gonna beat your ass this time, Bro," Greg assured him. "I've been practicing." In California Tawny had surprised him with one of those hand-held Texas Hold 'Em electronic games. "I should warn you though...I've learned a few new tricks from watching guys on TV." He had fallen asleep watching The World Series of Poker while waiting for Tawny to get off the phone with Carrie discussing wedding details. "Oh yeah, your ass is mine. I think you'll be surprised at what I'm capable of."

Placing his hand over his mouth, Hodges stopped following his co-workers. "Whoa."

"Forget where you were going?" Sofia asked when she saw Hodges looking lost.

"If you knew someone was getting married, but he was getting it on with someone other than the bride, what would you do with that information?"

"I'd confront him without judging," Sofia replied. "Who knows? Maybe it's not a problem. Maybe it's cool with the bride that he fools around until it's official, right? In that case, there's no deception."

Wanting a second opinion Hodges stopped Vartann as he walked by. "If you knew someone was getting married, but he was getting it on with someone other than the bride, what would you do with that information?"

"I'd ask him for the chick's phone number so I could call her and ask her out for the night of the wedding, because she'd be needy and lookin' to get laid."

Sofia rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Ugh...you're a pig, Vartann."

"Thank you, Ms. Curtis!" Vartann slapped Hodges on the back. "Hey, I heard through the grapevine that you're getting divorced...welcome to the club. How much did your membership cost?"

**Grissom's Office  
****8:43 a.m. **

"Guess what I just joined?" Sara riddled her husband while strolling into his office.

"The circus?" Gil removed his glasses and leaned back in his chair. "I hope as one of those super-flexible acrobats in a form-fitting costume."

"No...I joined the ministry." She held up a receipt printout. "Thanks to World Christianship Ministries and my Visa card, I'm now Reverend Sara Grissom. My official parchment certificate will arrive in four to five days."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Smiling she took a seat. "Nick's on the fence because he's worried it's blasphemy to become a Reverend just for the hell of it...or maybe he needs permission from Carrie before taking action, but Greg is getting ordained as we speak."

"There's the first sign of the Apocalypse."

"We're thinking of opening a church together."

"And there's the second sign." Reaching out, Gil took his wife's hand. "When's your next appointment with Dr. Myers, Honey?"

"Do you realize that any wacko can become an ordained minister and open a church? You don't need a license. Because of separation of church and state, the government isn't regulating it." Laughing at the insanity Sara said, "You need a license to fish in this state, but not to call yourself a minister, open a church and take people's money and trust."

"I stopped being pissed about this stuff a long time ago."

"Well...I'm younger than you, and apparently, I still have a few good years of it left in me." Frustration swirling within her Sara confessed, "I'm craving a drink. What does that say about me? Good thing I can't have one...or five."

"It's a shitty ending to a depressing case, Sara, and you're tense." Gil squeezed her hand. "I don't think wanting a drink right now makes you an alcoholic. I'd want one too if I were you."

"Did Jim tell you what Steve said about us?"

"Yes." Gil released his wife's hand and sighed. "It made me realize just how much Reverend Rodgers might be stacking up against us." He immediately regretted saying his thought out loud.

"Now I don't just want a drink, I want a whole bottle."

Trying to lighten up his wife Gil asked, "Now that you're a Reverend, are you going to marry Greg and Tawny?"

**The Mirage – Concierge  
****8:51 a.m. **

Becca strolled up to the counter wearing her sexiest Versace dress and shoes. "Hello there..." She checked the man's name tag. "...Henry. Ugh, I feel so silly." She slapped her forehead and giggled. "I'm in town for a friend's wedding and I didn't bring the invitation. I can't ask them what time the wedding is without looking like I didn't care enough to remember." Handing over a fifty, she inquired in a sultry tone, "Would you please call the Bellagio for me and ask at what time and where the Sanders/Cooper wedding is on Saturday?" This way she would know if Greg had cancelled the plans and moved it somewhere else.

"Certainly, Miss." Henry grabbed the phone to fulfill the sexy lady's request.

To pass the time Becca checked out her appearance in the mirror across the way.

"Miss..." Henry tapped her on the shoulder. "The Bellagio wedding coordinator confirmed that the Sanders/Cooper wedding is scheduled in the East Chapel at six-thirty."

"Yes!"

**IHMD, Inc Parking Lot  
****9:01 a.m. **

"He said yes!" Carrie informed the nervous bride while closing her cell phone. Upon parking the car in the lot across from a church Tawny had shrieked.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to get someone to officiate at the wedding!" Tawny pulled out her notebook. "Will you check and see if there's anything else I missed that we need to cover now that the wedding isn't at the Bellagio?"

Walking into the office building Jillian remarked, "That was very nice of your Pastor to agree with such short notice, Carrie."

"Wendy does a ton for the church, so I'm sure he felt obliged." She winked. "That's why I made her ask him. He only remembers me for falling asleep during one of his sermons."

Tawny elbowed Jillian. "Because she was up all night **talking** with a certain cowboy."

"Howdy, Ladies," Drew warmly greeted as he moved from his chair to his office door. "What brings y'all in? I doubt it's to see me."

"Hardly," Jillian taunted her son. "Tawny left her day planner here and it has her wedding vows in it. Vows...you know...the promises one makes at the beginning of marriage...promises which are supposed to be kept until death."

"I think my desk phone is ringing," Drew announced as he backed inside his silent office and shut the door.

"Are you and Nicky writing your own vows too?" Jillian asked her future daughter-in-law.

Carrie anxiously replied, "Yes! And all this wedding excitement has me wishing I didn't ask for such a lengthy engagement." It was her first attempt at setting the stage for the bumped up wedding date. "Maybe I can convince Nicky to move it up a bit."

Jillian found the comment curious since Nick had made a similar one earlier that morning. "Nine months isn't lengthy, Honey." Remembering her company, Jillian patted Tawny's stomach while watching Carrie's eyes. "Except when you're pregnant."

**Crime Lab – Breakroom  
****10:32 a.m. **

Grabbing the juice she had been craving Sara joked with Sofia, "Greg and I can officially perform weddings now, so if you and Irving get the itch, maybe you'll consider us."

"I'll keep it in mind." Laughing at the idea Sofia tugged open the top on her yogurt. "Right now I feel like I'm giving him the wrong idea just bringing him to a wedding. I don't want him to think I'm one of those women whose biological clock sounded and now I'm ready to marry the next man I see."

**Dr. Simon's Office  
****10:54 a.m. **

"Celeste..." The doctor took a seat in her desk chair. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Unfortunately, an emergency c-section this morning threw off my schedule."

"No, problem." Celeste had passed the time sitting in the office reading maternity magazines and making a list of traits she wanted her baby's sperm donor to have.

"I've reviewed the results of the ultrasound I sent you for at the beginning of the week, and I'm afraid there's a complication."

"A complication?" She gripped the arms of the chair. "What kind of complication?"

"I sent you for the second ultrasound to get a better look at your uterus with a better machine." The doctor pulled her chair closer and softened her voice. "I'm afraid you have an abnormally shaped uterus...a birth defect that you had no way of knowing about."

"You mean..." Tears fell from Celeste's eyes as the words sank in deeper. "Will I be able to have a baby?"

"Well...I'd like you to get an opinion from an infertility specialist, before ruling anything out, but I'm concerned. The severe nature of the irregularity leads me to believe that you wouldn't be able to carry a pregnancy to term...probably not past the fifth month, which is far too early for viability. I know this is coming as a shock, but don't lose all hope. There is an outside chance that surgery could increase the odds of carrying a pregnancy to term. I've had one other situation like yours and surgery coupled with bed rest and medication for the last trimester allowed my patient to make it to thirty weeks. But there are risks associated with having a premature infant and those should be weighed heavily." Handing over a couple of tissues, the doctor said, "I'll have my assistant give you the names of a few infertility specialists."

"No." Celeste dabbed her eyes. "It was scary enough pursuing this option alone. I couldn't go through all that by myself. Thank you for your time, Doctor Simon." Celeste forced a smile. "It's not the end of the world..." She sniffled hard. "After all, I'm not dying...only one of my dreams is." Rushing out the door her sniffles turned to sobs.

**Boulder City Hospital  
****12:17 a.m. **

Sitting in a chair by the reinforced window designed to keep him and other mentally unstable patients in, Daniel watched a hummingbird flit around a feeder full of bright red liquid. His morning appointment with the psychiatrist had gone better than the previous day, although the doctor had only fueled the conflict burning within him, not taken his burden away.

Prior to slashing his wrist, Daniel saw two choices: he could live out his Earthly life denying the urge for male companionship, marry a woman under false pretenses, and raise a traditional family; or he could appease his primal desire and give up his family and his eternal place in the spiritual kingdom. One was honest, one was damning, and neither seemed just.

"Hey, Daniel," Greg approached slowly so he wouldn't startle the pensive boy. "You were up for a walk to the lounge, huh?"

"Yes." He sat a little taller and fidgeted with his regulation pajamas which felt strange against his skin instead of the feel of the required religious undergarments he had become accustomed to wearing since his temple ceremony. "Do you have your music?"

"I do." Greg took out his Ipod and pulled up a chair. "Loaded some new stuff last night too." Looking at his song selection choices Greg asked, "Feel like getting a little crazy?" When he saw the boy stare at him Greg chuckled, "That was a joke from an ex-Psych Ward guy."

"Oh." Daniel's lips inched in a slight smile. "It would have been more accurate if you said 'crazier'."

"Funnier too actually." Greg handed over the earphones.

"The nurse told me my parents tried to see me again this morning. They want to take me home when the seventy-two mandatory hours are up on Saturday." Holding the earphones Daniel said, "The doctor told me I can sign a voluntary stay agreement." He glanced up at Greg. "If I choose to stay beyond the three days, will you still visit me? Because I think I can stay if I know I'm not here alone. I'm afraid to go back when I'm so confused...I'm afraid I'll do something again if I get too scared."

"I'll absolutely visit you." Greg smiled to back up his promise. "No one should go through this alone."

"Has Jacob asked about me?" Daniel warily asked. "Does he know why I tried to kill myself?"

Fearing that the question would come up, Greg had consulted the doctor about what to say. The doctor advised it was better to have someone he trusted tell him the truth while in a controlled environment receiving treatment and medication, rather than be lied to and find out when he left the Psych Ward. "Daniel..."

"Jacob knows, doesn't he?" Tears formed in the boy's eyes. "That means my parents know too."

"Uh...here's the deal. The doctor said I need to be as direct as possible, so I'm just going to say it. Jacob was in a terrible accident. He was hit by a car...and he died shortly thereafter." Greg saw the boy's shock play out on his face. "He was in a hurry leaving Ezekiel's apartment complex because he had returned there to retrieve something he left the night Ezekiel died. He didn't kill him," Greg quickly clarified. "He went there with your Mission President to convince him to return. They argued and Ezekiel resisted, saying he didn't want to return to the mission house because he was happy with his new life. Unfortunately, he fell when he was pulling away from Jacob's grasp. He fell and hit his head on a dumbbell, dying instantly...without pain."

"You mean..." Daniel swallowed the lump clogging his throat. "Ezekiel and Jacob both wanted to live, but died, while I wanted to die, and lived?" Shaking violently he simply asked, "Why?"

"I don't know...I wish I did." Greg stealthily wiped his tears. "I asked myself that question when this girl I went to school with got leukemia and died six months after I tried to kill myself...I've asked it a bunch of times since. You just have to believe there's a reason. I'm kind of hoping mine is the beautiful woman sitting on a bench in the hospital courtyard waiting for me, because she really needed someone to find her and love her." Letting the boy cry into his chest Greg whispered, "Here's something else you need to know, both Ezekiel and Jacob cared about your future. Ezekiel wanted to save you the pain of living a lie. Jacob believed he was saving your soul. If you want to honor their memory, don't hurt yourself again. You need to take your time, clear your head, figure out what you're going to do with your life, and then you need to live it boldly." Holding Daniel, Greg felt his protective paternal instinct ratchet up another notch. "I'll visit you as long as you need me to, because who knows...maybe part of my reason for still being here is to help you."

From the nurses station six feet away Head Nurse Jenny Talbot flashed a thumbs up at Greg and mouthed, 'nicely done'.

His eyes focusing on the busy bird feeder outside the window Greg thought of a line in his wedding message to Grissom and Sara. '_P.S. Grissom, one night in July you introduced a lonely guy named Greg to a little birdie named Tawny. In April they'll have a full nest.' _"Everything happens for a reason, Daniel...there are no mistakes."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****12:47 p.m. **

As soon as his mother went into the guest room and shut the door Nick pulled Carrie close to him and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"I think my anemia is in full swing," she giggled in his ear.

"God, I love you more than ever." Nick trailed kisses down her neck. "I was bursting at the seams to share the news with Greg today."

"You know what I almost bought? Booties! And the cutest little stuffed football."

"Now, we promised each other we'd stay grounded," Nick reminded his over-zealous fiancée while his hand slipped over her womb. "But since we're confessing...there was a baby magazine left in the breakroom and I snuck it into a casefile folder so I could peek at it in the john."

"Eww...guys are going to think you bring work into the bathroom."

"You'd be surprised at how many cases were solved that way, Sweetheart. Gris does his best work in the crapper."

Giggling again Carrie watched Nick drop to his knees and kiss her belly.

"The article I read said it's important to talk to the baby in the womb."

As Nick rambled on to their blastocyst, Carrie saw Jillian emerge from the guestroom in a swimsuit and gasped, "Oh! You said you were taking a nap."

Nick immediately glanced up at Carrie and smoothly covered his actions. "Your stomach says it's gettin' enough iron, Darlin'. I think you'll have that anemia licked in no time."

Jillian tossed her towel over her shoulder. "Come to the apartment Jacuzzi with me kids."

"I can't," Carrie hastily replied. "The germs...they freak me out." Lowering her voice to a whisper she told her, "I think some people have sex in there. Eww."

"Very well then." Jillian smiled brightly. "We'll go horseback riding instead. I checked...there's a place not to far from here that has rental horses and a nice trail. It will be a great way to pass the time this afternoon."

Carrie watched Nick lower his head. "Um...I don't want to do that either."

"Why? Are you afraid people have had sex on the saddles?" Sighing, Jillian said, "Sugar...this ain't my first rodeo."

Nick translated for his jittery partner in inadequate deception. "That means she's been around the block enough times to know the score. The jig's up, Sweetheart."

When Jillian pointed to the couch, Nick and Carrie quickly took seats.

"For the record, I bought the 'excited about anemia because you don't have cancer' story," Jillian admitted as she sat across from the guilty couple. "But today the evidence just kept pouring in...Carrie going nuts over booties and little plush footballs...both of you mentioning to me in passing that you'd like to move up the wedding date...Nicky, you lookin' like you won the lottery when you saw Carrie waiting for you outside the lab when we picked you up from work, and the clincher..." Jillian shook her head. "Talkin' to her belly. A man only talks to his woman's belly when she's carrying his child, at all other times, he converses with her boobs and butt."

"I know you're not gonna believe this," Nick began while cracking his most lovable smile. "But she didn't get pregnant having sex with me."

"Excuse me?" Jillian's eyes widened. "You want to rephrase that statement, Son? Because I doubt you'd look happy if she had sex with someone else. And if she did, it better not be your brother or murder will be committed."

"I mean..." Nick took Carrie's hand and kissed it first. "There was no sex involved."

Losing her patience Jillian groaned, "Immaculate conception, Nicky?"

"There was nothing immaculate about it actually," he joked. "It was real messy." When he saw neither of the women laughing he got serious. "We were fooling around on the couch and...uh...well...I wasn't **in** the hot zone at any time, but I apparently released the troops **near enough** for them to march in and capture her egg on a sneak attack. Normally it wouldn't have mattered, but Carrie missed taking her pills when I was in the hospital and, as you know, her cycle wasn't that regular to..."

"Stop right there." Jillian gaped at her son. "You expect me to believe that you got your girl pregnant **without **penetrating her?"

"Yes, ma'am. I don't think I have to tell you, a mother of seven, that the Stokes men are a virile bunch, and you saw the evidence of the incident in the laundry room." Averting his eyes Nick reminded her, "The um...sticky skivvies."

**The Grissoms  
****1:04 p.m. **

The sight of her husband's boxers on the floor set off Sara's irritation once more. "Is it really **that hard** to get underwear in the hamper?" she snipped as she grabbed them from the ground. "I do it every day. Millions of people do it every day. It's **ten **freakin' steps from where he dropped them. **Ten steps!**"

"Is something wrong, Sara?" Gil asked from the doorway. He had been in his office when he heard her yelling.

"Just the same old boxers not in the hamper issue," she explained through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Walking over he took them from her hands and placed them in the hamper. "They must have dropped when I was taking the rest of my clothes there. So...are you still taking a nap before your appointment at the bridal shop?"

"Why? Aren't you enjoying my company?"

"Uh..."

"That was a joke." Sara walked over to the bed and dropped onto it. "I'm so bitchy I can't stand myself. I think Vartann's crabbiness rubbed off on me on the drive to Brody's yesterday. At least I hope that's the explanation, because if this is pregnancy related I may have to hate myself for nine months."

"The baby is going through a tremendous growth spurt this week. Big changes for the baby, mean big changes for you." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed Gil counseled, "And you're tired, Sara. You have to accept that you can't pull doubles two days in a row like you used to."

"What if it's something else?" Propping up on her elbows she released her deepest fear. "What if pregnancy is making me mental? What if it's hereditary? Maybe my mother was perfectly normal until she got pregnant, and then she was forever changed. Maybe that's why she and my father started fighting...like we're fighting lately."

"Now you're getting carried away. We're not fighting. Fighting is what happened in the living room when my dad showed up out of the blue. This is..."

"Can't pregnancy trigger medical and mental conditions?"

"Pregnancy itself is a medical condition, Sara." Gil smiled at his paranoid wife. "You're going through rapid changes in the first trimester, that's all...and your job is stressful...and at forty-nine years of age, I really should be able to get my boxers in the hamper." He glanced over his shoulder. "And my shoes out of the middle of the floor, like I thankfully remembered to do today."

"When was the last time we had sex?"

"I believe the rule is, if you have to ask, it's been too long." Smiling he said, "Nick told me there will be strippers at the bachelor party. It made me long for Boom Boom."

"Strippers? Ugh...why?"

Grissom rattled off the reasons that popped into his head. "Tradition? As a joke for Greg? Because if Hodges sees some boob, his mood around the lab might improve?"

Laughing at the last one, she said, "Okay, I'll endorse strippers at the party, but only for the sake of the lab." Eyeing him warily, Sara asked, "There won't be lap dances, right?"

"Not for me...that is, not unless Boom Boom makes an appearance and whisks me away to one of the many rooms in my father's mansion." He coughed, "Not that I'm hinting or anything. But I do believe Nick is arranging for Tawny to show up to play a prank on Greg."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****1:16 p.m. **

When he entered the bedroom, Nick saw Carrie lying face down on the bed. "We're cool, Sweetheart. My mother understands our situation and she's going to go along with the charade." He had spent the last fifteen minutes explaining how Carrie didn't want to be pitied if something went wrong, because she had to live with that kind of treatment for years as a kid. "She's on our team." Nick grinned while taking a seat on the bed. "She's even going to suggest in front of everyone that we bump the date to Thanksgiving weekend since the family will be out here anyway."

Rolling onto her back Carrie's smile returned. "Really?"

"Yep." Taking her hand, he planted a kiss on her ring. "I also spoke with Tawny and filled her in on the plans for tonight."

"Did she love it?"

"Oh, yeah." Nick wiggled his brows. "Now if only someone would arrange a nice surprise for the best man, life would be perfect."

"Hmm...who would do that?"

"I know just the gal." Nibbling on Carrie's ear Nick growled, "How about it, Roxie? You wanna give me a big surprise later?"

"I have just the thing to wear," she giggled from the swirl of his tongue on her ear lobe. "Mmm...where's your mom now, Nicky?"

"She took Binda to the park for a walk...a **long **walk," he answered while trailing kisses over Carrie's cleavage. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanted to review wedding plans with her." Gripping her head she whined, "There's still so much to do, and I really want to make sure everything's perfect."

"Oh." Nick pulled away and cleared his throat.

"Nicky..." Shaking her head, Carrie slipped out of his embrace. "I predict you're going to lose big at poker tonight." Opening her nightstand drawer she informed him in a sultry tone, "I was bluffing about needing to talk to your mom."

"Oh." Then he saw her waving three tubes of body pudding. "Oh!"

"Up for some fun?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm a hundred percent back to normal as verified by the doctor just hours ago."

Remembering to use her sexiest voice Carrie asked, "Which flavor do you want me to use, Baby?"

"Uh..." Nick smiled sweetly. "If you're using it on me, then it's all the same, Darlin'. You pick what you're in the mood to taste."

"Right!" She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Oooh! I have dice too!" She dove into the drawer once more. "Check them out."

Loving her enthusiasm he grabbed the dice and let them roll. "Kiss...lips." Holding out his hand he said, "Hand me the strawberry flavor, Sweetheart."

"For kissing me on the lips?"

"You really are too cute." While she pondered his comment Nick peeked in the drawer. "Wow...look who got carried away on her first trip to an adult store. Tsk tsk. Tawny's a very naughty influence on you." Selecting the item that enticed him the most Nick chuckled, "I'm so glad the two of you are friends."

**County Marriage License Office  
****1:34 p.m. **

When the clerk slid the license across the counter both Tawny and Greg burst into outrageous grins. "Thank you," Greg snatched up the certificate and grabbed Tawny's hand. "We're one step closer, Princess."

"I can't wait!"

A drunk man clutching an equally drunk woman's hand slurred, "You don't have to, Honey! That'sssssssss what's sooooo coooooooool about Vegasssss. You got your paper, now go get hitched! It's easssssssssy, I've done it three times..." Covering his mouth he belched. "..this year. This is lucky number five...uh...four. Four?" He counted on his fingers just to be sure. "One...two...three...yeah, lucky number four."

"Good luck with that!" Greg tugged Tawny out of the building into the sunlight. "That guy was killing my 'happily ever after' mood."

**The Bellagio  
****2:05 p.m. **

Standing in front of the East Chapel Becca released a devilish grin. Since no one was utilizing the room at the moment, she decided to practice her grand entrance.

Darting through the doors she yelled, "I can't believe you started without me, Hoj!" Shaking her head she chided herself. "Not shocking enough." She backed up and tried again. "You're making the biggest mistake of your life, Hoj! I object to this union!" Planting her hands on her hips she sighed, "No...too cliché."

After a few minutes of deep thought Becca's grin returned. Hips in full swagger she burst through the doors and said what would piss off Bev the most. "Ruining!" Nodding with pleasure she thought, "Yeah...I'll do it just like that when I show up here tomorrow night."

Strutting out the doors she cackled, "Anticipating!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you're anticipating the next chapter:-) Thanks for reading this one!

**Next Chapter:** The bridesmaids go for a final fitting; Dr. Myers returns; two unlikely people cozy up to one another; a suspicion is confirmed; someone gets in trouble for saying something bad; and things heat up as the couples prepare for a night apart. **Posting:** Late Wednesday 1/18

Thanks for reading and if you've reviewed, I've replied. :-)

Maggs


	9. Chapter 9

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 9**

**Friday - September 9, 2005  
****Bridal Elegance  
****3:37 p.m. **

Upon seeing Sara and Carrie in their bridesmaid dresses Tawny squealed with delight. "I know they don't match my new dress as well as they did my original choice for a wedding gown, but they look so beautiful on you, I wouldn't want to change them even if we could. The elegant fuchsia gowns flowed perfectly and Tawny couldn't wait to see the looks on Nick and Gil's faces when they admired their mates. "I knew that would be a great color for both of you." Then she pointed to the hem on Sara's. "Ooh...I do think yours needs to be taken up just a tad though."

While Tawny and the seamstress were fussing over Sara's dress and Sara was busy fidgeting, Carrie seized the opportunity to speak with the shop owner. "Psst...Mrs. Garcia." She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't followed. "I need to speak with you...discretely...about my wedding dress."

"Sure, Dear." The matronly woman retreated behind the counter to pull up her customer's file. "What's your concern?"

"I wear a size four." She smoothed her hands over the perfectly fitted dress she was wearing. "But I ordered a size two wedding gown for my February ceremony, thinking that I'd get in the best shape of my life."

Florinda Garcia had heard that declaration a million times and smiled at her customer. "Of course you will." They rarely did.

"Well..." She glanced over her shoulder again. "We've moved up the wedding to November 26th ."

"Not a problem," Florinda assured the anxious woman. "It's due to arrive at the end of the month."

"The thing is...um...I know for a fact that I won't be able to get down to a two by then."

"Not to worry. The seamstress can bring it up to a four."

"Uh..." Her cheeks flushing, Carrie whispered, "I'm thinking I might be a six by then...if you catch my drift."

"Ahhhh."

Knowing the woman was a rather devout Catholic, Carrie tensed. "I'm really a **very **good girl in all other respects. I practiced celibacy for most of my life as a matter of fact."

"I've seen your fiancé, Ms. Blake." Florinda chuckled. "While it's not something I would endorse, I can certainly understand why you were tempted. I'll have to bill you a fee for the change, but the new dress will arrive in October, in plenty of time."

"Thank you, and please don't mention this to anyone...not even my bridesmaids."

"Like a therapist, I'd never divulge a client's secrets."

**Dr. Myers Office  
****4:00 p.m. **

Never feeling better walking into his therapist's office, Greg plopped into one of the comfy armchairs. "Great to see you, Doc. I know you'll be crushed, but I can only spare fifteen of my fifty minutes today. I need to meet my parents at the airport."

"How are you, Greg?" He was so relaxed he looked like a different person. "Nice tan, and you've changed your hair."

"Tawny lightened it and chopped it before we left for California. I took it easy on the gel today because I had a meeting with the Assistant DA and I was going for a more professional vibe."

"Did the meeting go well?"

Smiling he answered, "He said he was impressed with me getting out of the basement crisis, then he went on to hypothetically attack my personal life to prove a point. He pointed out that a jury would be easily convinced that I was a homosexual sympathizer who gave off a gay vibe and I had loose morals because I'm marrying an ex-stripper."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I knew you'd ask that," he chuckled while kicking his feet up on the ottoman in front of his chair. "Well...since I do have sympathy for homosexuals trying to live in an intolerant world; have been known to give off a gay vibe to some people; and am marrying an ex-stripper in twenty-six hours and twenty minutes...not that I'm counting, I felt he was accurate yet a slightly judgmental jerk who was taking a little too much pleasure in the exercise."

"Nice honesty."

"Thank you." He cleared his throat and dumped the rest of his thoughts. "Okay, here's what's new since we last spoke...I became a Reverend, but that's a work thing, a group of us did it. I punched a cop for disrespecting Tawny. I've taken under my wing a conflicted gay Mormon boy named Daniel, who's on suicide watch in the Psych Ward in Boulder City. Becca's in town trying to ruin the wedding...this is after she had someone drug me in California so she could perform oral sex on me...which she didn't get to complete, thank god. You'll be happy to know that I told her to go to hell after I regained consciousness and scalded my privates to rid myself of her cooties. Oh, and on Wednesday night, Tawny's mother showed up out of the blue to extort money from me and ripped out my future wife's heart all over again. I think that's it...yeah...that's it."

Not expecting all that Dr. Myers took a seat next to Greg. "You do realize you only have ten minutes left."

"You don't think we can cover all that in ten minutes?" he joked. "You have some nerve saying you're the best."

"Maybe your folks could take a taxi from the airport?"

"I don't think that's necessary." Grinning, Greg proudly informed her, "I called my dad the other day and told him I love him for the first time in seventeen years. I spoke to my old roommate from college this morning, and he told me that when he was scared to death about coming out of the closet, it was me who gave him hope that not everyone would be an intolerant ass. Becca...she's really not worth mentioning, other than to say that the lower she stoops, the higher Tawny ascends. The cop...he was just helping me grow a spine, which I'm proud to say has fused nicely. Tawny's mother was brutal, but she gave me a chance to show Tawny how well I can take care of her...and gave me a chance to believe I really can. She also gave me an opportunity to fall deeper in love with my future wife, because once again I was in awe of her perseverance. And Daniel..." Suddenly caught with tears in his eyes Greg laughed. "Check it out...you finally got me to cry, which is kind of ironic since you're not saying anything." Taking the tissue the doctor was offering, he dabbed his eyes. "Today at the hospital, when I held Daniel in my arms and comforted him, I realized that some of the things I was saying to him, I really needed to hear me say to me too." Smiling at his therapist Greg prompted, "One minute left. Ask me the question."

Playing along she sweetly said, "And how did all of that make you feel, Greg?"

Tossing his crumpled tissue in the trash, he answered in a voice free of burden, "Frabjous."

Rising from her seat Dr. Myers headed for her bookshelf. "I really wish I could attend the wedding, but as I told Tawny the other day, these plans my husband made can't be changed. I'm sending a gift to your home, but here's a little something for you." She pulled her copy of Through the Looking Glass. "Oh Frabjous day! Callooh Callay!" Handing it over she smiled wide. "I hope that's how you feel after the ceremony and every day thereafter. Read this book to the babies while their in the womb, it's good for them." Breaking formality she hugged her patient. "I want to see lots of pictures."

**Bridal Elegance  
****4:11 p.m. **

"You really did take pictures," Sara remarked as Carrie showed her the photo of Nick and Greg cuddling on the couch snoozing.

"I was thinking they might want to show it to the guys at the bachelor party," Carrie joked.

"Thank god they're wearing socks," Sara returned the photo shivering from the reminder of Tawny's 'Nick and Greg toe-sucking joke' that she still couldn't get out of the far reaches of her brain. "Hey, Carrie...do you really think Tawny is doing okay, or is she just fronting? Because the whole thing with her mom..."

"I really think she's doing okay." Carrie checked to make sure Tawny was still in the restroom. "Honestly...I think her mom showing up was a good thing. Accepting the truth, while heartbreaking, brings relief. I learned that when my mom was sick. Lying to yourself and dreaming of a happy ending that's never going to come isn't a healthy way to live, Sara."

"I don't know." Studying her abdomen in the mirror, Sara told her friend, "That's what most people would have said to me about Gil, but here I am married, pregnant and happy." She smiled at herself for pooching out her belly to get a glimpse of the future. "Of course, it took me almost dying and then packing up for San Francisco for him to come around...and you're right...it wasn't a healthy way to live all those years. I should have thrown in the towel and moved on years earlier...but I'm glad I didn't."

"Greg and Nick will be keeping tabs on Marlene," Carrie assured Sara. "If Tawny wants to open that door and try again in the future...she'll be able to find her."

**Jackson Apartments, Las Vegas  
****4:22 p.m. **

Marlene let out a heavy sigh when she stepped inside the bleak studio apartment that made her old trailer look palatial. _At least Johnny's not here...and you'll be able to get cash out of Greg whenever you need it. _After seeing the passion in the young man's eyes when he spoke protectively of her daughter, she knew he'd be a pushover. When she needed money, she'd just tell him that if he didn't fork some over, she'd confront Tawny and open old wounds. He'd pay. She was sure of it. After all, he was a self-proclaimed sap who didn't want her anywhere near Tawny or his children.

Sighing again, she dropped onto the lumpy mattress taking up a third of the room. Though, with the two grand from Kent Jackson in the bank for telling him all he wanted to know about Tawny, she was set for little while.

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****4:25 p.m. **

Sitting in the living room of her suite sipping a martini, Becca waited impatiently for the PI she hired to investigate Tawny to pull files from his briefcase. "Kent...come on already. The suspense is killing me."

"She's not Amish...she's a high school drop out from some hayseed town, and..." Holding up a Las Vegas adult entertainment guide he gleefully announced, "...until recently she was a stripper. Check out page twenty-eight."

"Are you serious!" Becca snatched the magazine and flipped to the specified page. Staring at the Tweeters ad she choked out, "Glitter! Her stripper name was **Glitter**! That's so uncreative. What, did she see a stripper wearing glitter and say 'Hey, I'll call myself Glitter'? That's like when you're a kid and someone gives you a stuffed dog and you name him doggy because you're incapable of thinking more creatively."

"When she started dancing she was a kid."

"Ugh...how can Hoj possibly think they have a future together? He's a genius and she's a GED wannabe." Jumping from her seat she announced, "I need to go glitter shopping!" Her new plan was to burst through the doors of the chapel while releasing a handful of glitter and yelling, 'Do you know you're marrying a slutty stripper girl, Hoj!' "Oh! Oh!" Becca rushed the PI. "What if they're not his babies! What if Slutty Stripper Girl tricked him into thinking they were his because she figured out Hoj is a sap and the real Baby Daddy wouldn't give a rat's ass? Did you find anything out about her love life prior to Greg? Or even better...has she ever cheated on him?"

"I'm not that far yet," Kent replied while holding up another magazine. "But I've got porn. Your enemy is on page seventeen wearing a parochial school uniform...well, **barely** wearing it is more accurate."

"She really does have fantastic boobs, doesn't she? I wonder who did her work?" Overflowing with joy Becca danced around the room. "Contact the photographer and see how much he wants for the rights to the photo."

Holding up a receipt Kent grinned. "You owned the rights as of two o'clock. I'd like to be reimbursed in cash, thank you."

"I'll grab my purse." Ecstatic from the news she waved the magazine. "Then I'll go down to the business center in the lobby and make color photocopies of this and the strip club ad."

**The Grissom Estate  
****5:01 p.m. **

Nick and Grissom followed Ron as he showed them to the freshly stocked bar and poker suite in his palatial home. "Think this will do for the bachelor party?"

"Whoa..." Nick's eyes jumped open. "This is like having your own High Rollers Room."

Grissom shook his head at the sight. "I still can't get used to the idea that my father lives in a place like this. How am I going to explain this level of extravagance to my child when he visits his grandfather?"

"When did you find out you were having a boy, Gris?" Nick teased.

"I was using the masculine in the general sense. Sara's only in her sixth week," Grissom stated. "Sex organs aren't distinguishable until later. We do have an appointment for our first ultrasound next week though, and we'll be able to see the heartbeat on the monitor."

"I bet that'll be exciting." Nick did the math to figure out how long it would be before he and Carrie would have their first ultrasound appointment.

"Nicky..." Grissom tapped him on the shoulder. "Where'd you go just now?"

"I was running through the party checklist in my head. I've got a bartender, two dealers and four girls coming to serve and dance on the bar. They're all drop dead gorgeous Double-D experienced dancers and one-hundred percent lesbian."

Grissom spit out the sip of water he just took. "One hundred percent lesbian strippers?"

"Hell, yeah." Nick slapped Grissom on the back to help with his choking. "You didn't think Carrie and Tawny were going to let me fill this place with a bunch of hot women who would actually want to sleep with any of us, did you? Tawny hand picked them so they'd be sexy as hell, but uninterested. Yeah...even my brother the stud couldn't get lucky with the chicks showing up here."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****5:20 p.m. **

Expecting her long overdue bottle of Cristal from room service, Becca opened the door to her suite with anticipation. "It's about time!"

"Yeah...I had a feeling you missed me," Drew replied as he cracked his sexiest smile. "Hello there, Tense Elevator Girl."

"What are you doing at my door, Mr. Happily Married?" Although she tried not to give him a once-over, she failed miserably because the suit he wore was top dollar and the body underneath it, priceless.

"Funniest thing..." He poured on the smarm and said one of his oldest lines, "I can't seem to open my mini-bar." Faking a dry cough Drew said, "I'm really parched, so I thought I'd mosey on down the hall and ask an acquaintance for a drink." While letting his eyes boldly rove Becca's body in the sexy black dress she wore very well, he lowered his voice, "I'll take it to go if you'd rather not invite me in."

In desperate need of a little release Becca asked, "Where's your wife, Mr. Happily Married?"

"Where she always is...out spending my hard-earned money of course." He inched closer. "Where's your dream guy? Why isn't he here kissing your feet?"

"He's working," she lied as she sauntered into the suite and over to the bar, letting him see her ass in motion. "What do you like?"

"To drink?" His playboy laugh filled the room as he shut the door. "Whisky's fine...and your ass is finer." Drew meandered through the suite while Becca preened and fixed his cocktail. The payoff came when he got to the desk. "Lookie who likes porn," he announced with a Texas twang as he picked up the magazine. Underneath it was a stack of color photocopies of Tawny dressed in a parochial school uniform in a risqué pose. "You like it a lot apparently...and strip club advertisements too." She had a whole stack of one-page Tweeters ads featuring Tawny.

"You don't strike me as the type of guy to have a problem with that," she cackled and poured him a double. "After all...you're here looking to cheat on your wife...I mean, have a drink."

"Girl porn...hmm...maybe I'll come back tomorrow and bring you a friend for a playdate." With his back to the schemer he quickly assessed the other information she had amassed. "Maybe I'll bring someone like this girl you seem to like enough to copy her photo fifty times. Is she your type? She sure as hell is mine."

"Ugh...here's a piece of advice. If you expect to get in my pants, then you better not say anything nice about **her**." Strutting over she extended his drink. "She's my archrival. I'm compiling a little portfolio of her skankiest moments, and then I plan on distributing it to her friends." Pressing her body to her guest's crotch she rasped, "I'm taking her down hard. That little tramp will be bawling her eyes out and wishing she never met me by the time I'm through humiliating her. You got a problem with that?"

"No, you're even sexier when you're a bitch." After sipping his drink Drew spoke in a husky whisper. "Is this thing with the stripper what's making you so tense Elevator Girl?" Turning her so her back was plastered against his body, Drew distracted her by breathing his words on her bare neck. "Maybe I can help you release some of your tension. Hmm?" Stealthily he folded the two sample photocopies he was snatching. "Would you like that?"

"Definitely," she answered between blissful moans. It had been far too long since she had an outrageously sexy man at her disposal.

"What would you like to do first, Baby? You call the shots." With the two copies secured in his suit pocket, Drew pressed the ring button on his cell phone. "Shit."

"Don't take the call," Becca pleaded, her body heated to an extreme.

"Sorry, Darlin'...I'm trying to close a huge deal and I need to take it." Slipping out from behind her he pretended to answer the phone. "Talk to me, Buck." Growing up, it was the name of one of his family's dogs. "What do you mean they're backing out? God dammit! I'll lose millions if they walk!"

"Now who's tense?" Becca teased as she reached for her guest's Italian leather belt. "Mmm...hearing a powerful man talk business gets me sooo hot."

When he saw Becca drop to her knees Drew knew it was time to get the hell out of Dodge. "You keep those bastards there, do you hear me? I'm on my way." Snapping the phone closed Drew lamented. "Sorry, Baby...Capitalism calls. I hope you understand."

"Being a cutthroat corporate woman myself, I most certainly do." Refastening the stud's belt Becca smirked. "Good luck with your acquisition." Running her hands over his chest, she rose to her feet. "I look forward to acquiring you some time in the not too distant future."

"I bet you do," he cockily replied while rushing for the door.

"If your wife goes shopping again tonight...come by for another drink."

"Thanks for the invitation."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****5:45 p.m. **

After accepting a large envelope from the courier who had arrived at the door, Lindsay took it to her mother, who was getting ready for Tawny's shower/bachelorette party. "Mom, a guy just dropped this off."

"Thanks, Honey." Catherine eyed the envelope and wondered what it could be. "Huh?" she commented while staring at the white envelope embossed with gold writing she found inside the larger one.

**_You're invited, but shhhh...don't tell anyone else._**

Lindsay looked at her mother with disdain. "Give me a break, you're **way **too old for a rave." She rolled her eyes. "This is **so **embarrassing."

"Thanks for making me feel ancient, Honey." Catherine tore open the envelope and found yet another. "Your name is on here with mine and Warrick's, so I doubt it's for a rave."

**_An important announcement regarding the wedding of..._**

**_Tawny Ann Cooper_**

**_and_**

**_Gregory Hojem Sanders_**

**_Due to circumstances beyond our control, the wedding will no longer be held at the Bellagio._**

**_Arrangements have been made for a limousine to pick you up at your door on Saturday at five forty p.m. _**

**_You will be driven to the new ceremony and reception location. _**

**_We look forward to celebrating the joyous occasion with you._**

**_- Your hosts, Beverly and Scott Sanders_**

"Whoa..." Lindsay grabbed the invitation. "This is so Hollywood Celebrity! It's like we're going to J Lo's wedding or something. We don't even get to know where we're going! Too cool!" Running out of the room she said, "I have to rethink my outfit!"

"What the..." Catherine stood and walked down the hall clutching the invitation. When she saw his door was closed Catherine rapped, "Warrick..."

"Come in." Clad only in a towel while shaving, he knew she'd be enticed and looked forward to tormenting her.

"Check this out." After shutting and locking the door, she crossed the room waving the invitation. "Do you know anything about this?" Grinning, she warned, "Uh oh...your towel looks like it's about to fall off. Wouldn't that be a pity?" She bumped into him trying to knock it off. "Come on...you don't really want to go to a bachelor party pent up, do you?"

"No." He snatched the paper she was waving. "That's why I took care of business in the shower just now."

"That's so self-centered," she groaned while lounging on his bed. "Why do you think they changed to a secret location?"

Laughing, Warrick tossed the invitation next to Catherine, who was poised seductively in her red silk robe. "I don't have to guess, I know. Some psycho chick from California, is pissed that Greg's getting married. Some girl he's known since he was thirteen. She's out to ruin the wedding. The girl is apparently sexy as hell, but certifiable. Greg took Tawny to a house party in Beverly Hills last weekend, and this FAB had some guy slip Greg GHB so she couldhave her way with him. Tawny came to the rescue before she could finish the job."

"Our little **Greggy**? The same guy who was pent up for **years**, had a sexy girl so desperate tobed him that she had him drugged?" Laughing riotously Catherine crashed back on the bed. "You're making that up!"

"No...I'm not." He loomed over her with his fingers wrapped around the towel. "But I did make up the part about taking care of business in the shower."

"You know, we're going to see some male strippers tonight," she warned as she coiled her fingers around her robe's belt. "Maybe you better give me something to remember you by, so I don't run off with one of the hunks tossing his trunks."

"I can't." He climbed into bed next to her, pressing his body to hers. "Because we don't have enough time to complete our required hour of talking and relationship building that we swore we'd do prior to engaging in any physical activity."

"I've always felt that rules were meant to be broken." Teasing, she tugged at his towel. "Last warning... the men of Club Thrust are probably pumping up right now."

"Are you kidding me? All those male strippers are gay," he laughed in her ear. "I'm not worried." With that he rolled off the bed.

"And all the strippers Nick hired are lesbians hand picked by Tawny for their big boobs and complete lack of interest in men."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:17 p.m. **

Listening to Nick as he made the puppy's dinner Jillian laughed. "Tawny hand picked the hottest lesbian strippers for her fiancé's bachelor party?"

"Made my job easier." Chuckling, Nick set the small dish of food on the floor.

"At least I don't have to worry about you carousing after this bachelor party."

"Mama..." he groaned while filling Binda's water dish. "Andy's been married for a decade. I think it's time you stop harassing me over what happened at his wedding."

"What happened at the wedding?" Carrie asked as she breezed into the kitchen in her robe. "I'm thirsty." Grabbing the orange juice from the fridge she smiled at Nick. "What is your mommy harassing you about still?"

"Uh..."

"There ought not to be secrets in a marriage, Son." Jillian couldn't control her grin. "You wanna tell her, or shall I?"

Nick made it short and sweet. "Two bridesmaids ended up in a cat fight because they both wanted to dance with me."

"I'd believe that," Carrie giggled, thinking back to Flagstaff and her tiff with Vicki Lynn. "You're a very good dancer. So, which one got to dance with you?"

Before Nick could answer he heard his mother's reply.

"That was exactly the problem, Sugar. **Both **of the sisters had already taken a turn doing the horizontal mambo with Nicky...one after the bachelor party on Thursday, and the other after the rehearsal dinner on Friday. That's why they ripped each others gowns off in a drunken brawl at the wedding on Saturday. Did I mention they were the daughters of another judge? We barely averted a scandal."

Nick forced a smile. "Funny story, huh? Yeah...she loves telling it. Andy has a real nice picture of her beating me with her purse. I'm sure he'll show it to you the first chance he gets."

Jillian tossed her arm around her embarrassed son's shoulders. "Carrie, you should have seen his date's reaction to the revelation. Actually you can...we have it all on video."

Holding her full glass of juice Carrie shook her head. "You were sleeping with two of the bridesmaids and you **still **brought a date to the wedding?"

"In all fairness, I made the date way before I met the sisters, so...yeah...it still sounds bad to you I'm sure." Nick picked up Binda and petted her, hoping it would earn him cute points. "Look...I was twenty-four and never had sisters. It was on my list." _Why the hell did I tell her that! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Jillian sat at the table and waited for Carrie to pounce.

"You had a list with '**do sisters'** on it?"

Having seen the list, Jillian corrected. "It was 'do **twin **sisters' actually, and because my son wasn't completely devoid of sexual immorality, there was a side note that specified 'not at the same time'. When I confronted him about it, he explained that it was his science-obsessed brain making him crave the experience. He wanted to see if identical twins made love exactly the same way."

As Carrie shook her head, Nick cracked his best grin. "Too late to dump me now, Darlin'...you're having my baby."

**The Grissoms  
****6:30 p.m. **

"Ooh, Baby," Gil jokingly exclaimed like a horny teen when he saw his wife sashay into the living room in her clothes for the evening. "Sexy jeans and a spaghetti strap top? What will the men at **Club Thrust **think when they see you?" He laughed at the name of the club for the tenth time that day.

"They'll be thinking 'Look! There's another ridiculous women waving a dollar bill hoping for a glimpse of my python and a chance to bed me later. Duh...don't these chicks know we're gay?'" Smiling, she said, "That's what Todd told us he thinks when he's grinding towards a group of giddy girls."

"Having an inside source takes the mystique out of it."

Sliding onto her husband's lap Sara replied, "I think the mystique is lost the moment the guys pull off their snap-away pants."

"So..." Gil swirled his fingers up Sara's leg. "After you spend the night with gay men, and I spend the night with lesbians, how about we spend a little time together?"

Sara smirked at her husband. "Hmm." Little did he know that it wasn't just Greg who would be getting a surprise that night. Tawny had convinced her, Carrie and Catherine to join in...not that Catherine needed any convincing when she was told sexy costumes were involved. While Sara normally wouldn't have gone along with the embarrassing charade, she agreed to make Tawny happy because the girl was having a hell of a week. "Plan on it."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:36 p.m. **

Handing over the two picture copies he had swiped, Drew told his brother, mother and Carrie, "She said she's putting together a little portfolio of Tawny's skankiest moments."

Taking the photocopies Carrie asked, "She let you walk into her suite, take copies and leave? Wasn't she suspicious?"

Drew and Nick exchanged glances and then he answered, "Actually it was Nicky's idea." Next he looked at his mother. "We ran it by Lissa and Greg too, so they knew the plan. I went there pretending it was a booty call. It took all of two minutes for her to confirm we'd be getting it on. I snuck the copies when I was whispering sweet nothings and then I pretended I had a cell phone call and bolted for a business meeting."

Carrie huffed out her reply, "This woman, who is supposedly obsessively in love with Greg to the point that she followed him here and is planning to stop his wedding, agreed to sleep with you after only meeting you in an elevator for a few minutes? That doesn't make any sense."

"She's a horny psycho, Sweetheart," Nick explained the obvious.

Drew nodded. "She's FAB, Nicky."

"I'm afraid to know what a FAB is," Jillian muttered as she noted the photography studio's name at the bottom of the photo. "Maybe we can nail her for copying the photo."

"Can't," Drew told her before she could get to the computer. "I saw a document selling the rights of the photo to her. She owns it as of today."

Her curiosity getting to her Carrie blurted, "Tell me what FAB is."

"It's code for Fatal Attraction Bitch," Drew answered. "A girl who you know if you score with, she'll go nuts on you later, so, you don't go anywhere near her. When you're out with your buddies it's a courtesy move, 'hey, stay away from the blonde chick in red, she's FAB."

Nick took Carrie's hand. "I always used BB...Bunny Boiler. Carrie, Becca's like that chick in Swimfan, that movie we watched in the hospital. She didn't have a problem having sex with her obsession's best friend because she closed her eyes and pretended he was her guy."

"Maybe that happens in the movies, Nicky," Drew laughed heartily. "But if I had been interested, and Becca **tried** to mistake me for Greg, by the time I was done with her, she would've been going 'Greg who?'" Then he remembered his audience and cleared his throat. "Sorry, that was a **really** crass and insensitive thing to say. You know...my ego does the talking for me when it's threatened. My sincerest apologies. Okay...uh...since my work here is done, I think I'll get back to Liss and the kids."

Jillian snipped at her boy, "Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out, Stud."

"Sorry, Mama."

"Andrew," Jillian called before he slipped out the door. "This investigator won't be finding any evidence of you and Tawny, will he? Something that could be tied back to your father and used to embarrass him?"

"No, ma'am," Drew answered without hesitation. "I didn't even use my real name."

"What name did you use, Son? And I'd be careful about lying to me, because maybe Tawny already told me the truth."

"Uh..." Dropping his gaze to the floor he quietly replied, "I used McGregor."

Nick shivered and grabbed Carrie's hand, inching her towards the bedroom.

"How thoughtful..." Jillian smiled at her eldest son. "You used my family's name to carry out your duplicity." The sharpness of her voice cut through the room. "Your granddaddy must have been rolling in his grave while you were rolling in the sack."

"I..."

Walking toward the guestroom Jillian barked, "Save it!"

When the guestroom door slammed Nick pointed at his brother from across the room. "On the drive back to the hotel, do yourself a favor and have a Come to Jesus meeting with your overblown ego, because if you ever say something like that in front of Greg or Melissa I will ki..." Catching a glimpse of the rubber band on his wrist Nick took a deep breath and shot a disapproving stare in his brother's direction. "I will be very disappointed in you, Andrew."

Drew remarked in amazement, "Shit, Nicky...you were Dad just then...you had the look, the voice, the stance...everything."

Carrie's frown tipped up into a smile as she thought of the one positive in the situation. _I've only been pregnant for a six days and Nicky's dad material! _

Keeping up the fatherly impression Nick calmly said, "Thank you, Andrew. You're free to go now and ponder the error of your ways."

"You did it again! Damn that's creepy," Drew shivered as he walked out and shut the door.

"You're a dad!" Carrie rejoiced.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be **my **dad!" Nick freaked out and grabbed his head. "Think about how screwed up all of us Stokes kids are! We were raised to be high-strung, anal-retentive, over-achieving ulcer candidates, who had to down a bottle of Maalox before bringing home a B on a report card! It was hell, and we're all displaying the effects of it as adults! Andy's a competitive workaholic egomaniac, Karen has OCD and..." Then he saw his mother had opened the guest room door and was standing there. "We were **so** lucky to have a warm, loving mother to nurture us and balance out our father."

**The Townhouse  
****6:51 p.m. **

While Tawny was in the bedroom showing his mother the wedding dress, Greg sat on the couch drinking beer with his dad.

"Feeling calmer?" Scott asked as he dropped his hand on his son's knee. "Or rephrased, do you think you can be in the same room as your mother without strangling her?"

"Yes," he tried to sound convincing. "I purged all my frustration with her on the drive home from the airport."

"Yeah...good call asking me to drive so you could flail your arms freely while you vented at her...not that she didn't deserve it."

"I thought so." Greg polished off his first beer and rose from the couch to grab another round. "Isn't it hilarious that Mom hates Becca for interfering with my life when mom is guilty of the same crime?"

"I think they're both suffering from the same fear."

From the fridge Greg raised a Corona to see if his dad was ready and when he nodded, he returned to the couch with two open bottles. "They're both afraid of losing me to another woman."

"Absolutely." Scott paused for a sip. "Why do you think they kept trying to convince you that you were gay all these years?"

Laughing into his beer Greg said, "There's some strong evidence that being gay is a genetic predisposition instead of a choice, if Becca and Mom didn't turn me off women, I'm obviously unchangeably straight."

"Maybe that can be the basis for your next paper."

As the two men laughed, the house phone sounded and Greg lunged to get it. "Reverend Nicholas," he greeted when he saw Nick's name on the caller ID. "How may I help you this evening?"

"Here's the deal, Buddy...Drew acquired information that will piss you off. You want it now, later when you're numb, or tomorrow on the happiest day of your life?"

"Your brother really got into Becca's suite?" Greg was surprised by the level of disappointment in his voice. "She wanted to sleep with him?"

"And you sound disappointed because?"

"Because if she was doing this shit to Tawny because she really was madly in love with me, it would be less painful than knowing she's just doing it because she's an out of control bitch." The feel of his father's hand on his shoulder reminded him to take a deep breath. "Tell me what he found while I'm sober and sitting next to my dad."

"He saw a report from a conversation with Marlene; a full page Tweeters ad from one of those adult entertainment guides; and..."

When Greg heard the awkward pause he said, "She has the magazine photo of Tawny posing in the school uniform, right?"

"I wasn't sure if you knew she did that, so..."

Grabbing a pillow he screamed into it, and then replied, "She was tricked by herscummy boyfriend. She signed a paper and thought she was doing it for his eyes only for Valentine's Day, but instead he had it published because he thought it would be cool to show his friends he was dating a girl who posed for porn."

"Nice. Do we have the name of the bastard, and was she legal at the time, because if she wasn't..."

Greg glanced toward the bedroom and closed his eyes. "Yeah, she was, and she wouldn't tell me his name for fear I'd confront him, which I took meant he's some muscle head who could pound me into the ground with one punch." Glancing over at his dad Greg saw Scott wearing his concern like a neon sign so he mouthed 'I'm alright'.

"Okay, Greggo...the real bad news is that your psycho chick now owns the photo rights and she's copied the picture, along with getting more copies of the ad. She's also typed up a summary of Tawny's life and she's going to bind it all together for distribution...most likely at the wedding. It's all public domain stuff and true, so we can't bust her for slander. Carrie however, came up with a plan I'd like to run by you."

**The Grissoms  
****7:01 p.m. **

"My bag is packed," Sara announced as she left the master bathroom. They planned on staying at Ron and Lina's since the partying was expected to go late into the night.

"Mine too." Gil stepped into his shoes and tucked in his azure blue button-down.

"Uh..." Sara fidgeted physically and mentally. "Okay...I'm not supposed to tell you this, so please don't repeat it even after you've downed half a bottle of your dad's outrageously expensive Scotch."

"You definitely have my attention...not that you didn't have it already wearing those jeans."

After a deep breath, Sara placed her hands on her husband's shoulders. "Tonight, in the interest of making Tawny happy, and because I'm apparently bound as a bridesmaid to do the bride's bidding, I have to do something really ridiculous...and I do mean **really**, ridiculous."

"Like what?"

"That's just it...I don't even know yet!"

Confused, he inquired, "Then how do you know it's really ridiculous?"

"I know from Tawny saying..." She mocked her friend's overly bubbly voice, "'This is totally going to be the most ridiculous thing you've **ever** done in your life Sara!' And there's a costume involved."

"Oh." He tried not to laugh, but promptly failed.

"Whatever it is, I'm doing it as charity work, so don't hold it against me personally."

After stealing a kiss Gil grinned, "Will you be wearing something sexy underneath the costume? Maybe something butterfly themed?" It had been a while since she wore his favorite Lepidoptera thong.

Backing away she groaned, "You really are a horny teenage boy trapped in a man's body sometimes."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:24 p.m. **

"Roxie!" Nick clapped his hands as he entered the bedroom. "Pick some shoes already! It's time to hit the trail! I've got tequila to drink, lesbian strippers to watch, and money to lose at poker." When he saw her standing in front of the mirror laughing at him, Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind. "What's the word, Roxie? Hmm?" He kissed her neck. "Will I be getting a surprise later?" He planted a second, juicier kiss in the same spot. "What'd ya say?"

"I say I'm still in shock that Tawny and Greg still want to party after the latest news."

"It was your plan that lifted their spirits again. They're twice as excited. God was kind when he gave them manic personalities, considering their rollercoaster personal lives. The more crap thrown at them, the more they seem to thrive." Nick moved to the other side of Carrie's neck for fear of leaving a mark if he kept kissing the same place. "Now, you still haven't answered my question, Roxie."

"Mmm...there will definitely be a surprise in store for you tonight." Although she had no clue what it was since Tawny was keeping it a secret. Facing him, Carrie teased Nick with her eyes and voice, "Don't worry, Tex...go ahead and get weak from too much tequila, get tense from watching naked lesbian strippers kiss, and get depressed when you lose all your money at poker." One enticing kiss later she whispered, "I'll meet up with you later and nurse you back to health."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****7:30 p.m. **

Seeing a blush on her daughter's cheeks Catherine gently placed her hand on Lindsay's forehead. "Are you running a fever?"

"No," Warrick answered as he strolled into the living room laughing. "She just got off the phone with Jake. He called to tell her that since his father is officiating at the wedding tomorrow that he'd be there too. I think he asked Lindsay to be his dance partner."

"You heard me!" Lindsay yelled when she realized he was onto her.

Laughing at her, Warrick replied, "I'm a six foot three black man, you didn't see me standing in the kitchen with you? Sure you did, you just thought you were being sly."

Watching her daughter turn a deeper shade of red Catherine asked, "What about Sean? Are you going to save some dances for him? Because Wendy said that Tawny told the boys they could bring friends and Ryan is bringing Celine. I'm sure Sean assumed you'd be there to hang out with him."

"Oh, well." Lindsay floated away still on cloud nine from Jake's words. "If he's really a genius, then Sean should know better than to **assume** anything and because he did, he'll have to dance with his kid sister."

Bummed for their geeky neighbor, Catherine sighed, "Looks like Sean's out and Jake's back in.

"Well, you snooze you lose the girl...someone needs to mention that to Gil Junior." Warrick took Catherine's hand. "Speaking of being out...ready to part ways, Ms. Willows?"

"What are you going to do while the guys are playing cards?" Fixing his shirt collar Catherine eyed him warily. "Will you be conversing with the bodacious babes?"

"I'll be watching sports, not babes," he replied after bestowing a sultry kiss on his woman. "Nicky said there are five TVs in the room. I'll have five ball games to choose from to keep my eyes occupied."

Walking him backwards towards the door Catherine purred, "Meet me later and I'll let you get to second base."

"I'll steal third," he rasped in her ear.

"Why stop there?" She slapped his ass and sent him out the door. "Until then...have fun with the boys."

**The Townhouse  
****7:36 p.m. **

"Just one more kiss," Greg pleaded when Tawny tried to open the bedroom door. "Just one more...I swear."

"You're stalling." Not that she minded.

"I have no idea what they're planning to do to me." But he was certain it would be humiliating.

"I know everything they're going to do to you," she boasted while running her fingertip over Greg's lips. "The farm animals are a bit weird, but Nick's from a ranch so I just figured it was a tradition."

"Farm...animals?"

"Kidding!" After giving him the kiss he requested Tawny told him, "Don't hit on the girls working the party, because I know them and they'll tell me."

"As if."

"You have to go now."

His smile fading slightly Greg whispered, "Are you sure you're okay? I feel so bad about..."

"I've never been better." Cupping his face Tawny expanded her grin. "In less than twenty-three hours I'll be married to the man of my dreams and starting a new exciting chapter of my life while Becca will still be the same bitter bitch without a hint of happiness in her future. I **know** I'll be okay, I doubt she can say the same."

Crushing her with a hug Greg closed his eyes. "I love you."

"You're stalling."

"No, I'm loving you."

"While stalling."

"One more kiss."

"I already gave you one more."

"Then give me a bonus kiss."

"Then you'll go?" she asked with a raised brow.

Laughing at himself he replied, "Kicking and screaming, but yes...then I'll go."

His slowsmooch sent her stomach into a giddy swirl. "Now I don't want you to go," she giggled after gasping for air. "I'm so excited! We're getting married in less than twenty-three hours!"

"Shh...it's a secret." Sweeping Tawny off her feet he twirled her around. "Crash the party later. Turn the traditional fairy tale ending on its ass and rescue me, Princess."

"How?"

"Just show up at the door crying and pretend we're having a personal crisis. They **might** buy it." As they laughed together he moved further away from the door.

"You're going the wrong way."

"Because they're coming for me."

"Hoj!" The bedroom door flew open and Robbie burst in with Nick. "Since your best man isn't allowed to lift more than ten pounds, I'm throwing you over my shoulder while he makes fun of you for not peeling yourself away from your woman for five measly hours."

"Bye, Chuckles!" Tawny waved as Robbie hoisted him over his shoulder. "Have fun!"

"Don't you worry about your favorite clown, Tawny." Nick gave her a bear hug. "We'll resuscitate him after he dies of embarrassment."

"Mommy!" Greg yelled as Robbie whisked him through the living room, hoping a joke would let her know he wasn't still pissed. "Write me a note and get me out of this!"

"Sorry, Sweetie." Bev waved and smiled. "I don't want to get involved in your personal life."

"**Now **you say that!"

As soon as they were out the door Nick whooped, "Finally! It's party time!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

And indeed it is party time! The next 3 chapters are stress-free. LOL well it is for you as readers, for Greg as the guest of honor at the bachelor party in chapter 10...not so much. After that it's a love fest for 11 and 12.

**Next chapter p****osting:** Saturday morning (US MST) 1/21.

Thanks for reading! And if you reviewed, I've replied :-)

Maggs


	10. Chapter 10

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 10**

**Friday - September 9, 2005  
****The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****7:40 p.m. **

When five year old Cassie Stokes saw her mother walking over to the bed in a flowing soft gold cocktail dress her eyes lit up. "You look really pretty, Mommy."

"You think?" Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror Lissa smiled. "Your daddy asked me out on a fancy date, but he won't tell me where we're going...or why I couldn't wear black."

"I know."

"You do?"

"He's taking you to Paris, just like he did on your honeymoon." Placing her index finger to her lips she whispered, "It's a secret."

Smiling, Lissa sat on the edge of the bed. "I told Marta you could stay up an extra hour watching TV in here because you napped so much today."

"I got lots of rest 'cause I wanna to see the animals with daddy tomorrow. My empty 'pendix place is feeling much better."

"I thought you'd be up to it," Drew announced as he approached the bed adjusting his tie. "I got us a behind the scenes tour, so you'll be seeing the animals real close."

Lissa locked her eyes on Drew's. "I hope not too close, because I saw what one of those tigers did to that poor Roy fellow." She could easily imagine the adventurous father and daughter duo volunteering to play ball with the savage beasts.

"Close to the dolphins...not the tigers, Sweetheart." Drew placed his hand on Lissa's bare shoulder. "You look beautiful."

While pleasantly shivering from her husband's touch she flirtatiously replied, "Merci beaucoup."

"You told Mommy where I was taking her didn't you?" Drew winked at his daughter who was giggling and covering her mouth. "Did she smile when you let it slip?" When Cassie nodded he kissed her forehead. "We'll see you tomorrow, Sweetie. Rest up."

"Night, Daddy."

"Don't let the bedbugs bite." Melissa gave her a goodnight kiss and then slipped her hand into Drew's awaiting palm. "I hear Paris in Vegas is lovely this time of year," she teased.

"Then that's a bonus, because I picked it for its symbolism," he explained while leading her through the suite and out the front door. "I thought we might go back to the beginning for a fresh start."

When they stepped into the hallway, Drew and Lissa froze at the sight of Becca returning with a small shopping bag. "Hello, Miss," Drew greeted, pretending he was a cheat playing it cool in front of the wife.

Playing along, Becca smiled sweetly. "Hello." Lifting her shopping bag she came up with some small talk, "The gift shop is great here. I needed glitter for a special project I'm working on, and they had seven varieties." She lustily eyed Mr. Happily Married. "I'm in town on business, but hoping for a little pleasure." Then she spoke directly to the wife. "I expect to get some when I surprise an old school friend at the Bellagio tomorrow...in case you were worried my statement was directed at your hunky husband."

"Thank you for the clarification," Melissa snipped while squeezing the blood out of her husband's hand and leading him away. "Good night." As soon as they turned the corner she huffed, "Damn...that woman has FAB written on her forehead. Poor Greg."

**The Grissom Estate **

**7:49 p.m. **

"Right this way, Gentlemen," Nick greeted the party guests while holding open the door to Ron's home theater room. "We're here because we'll be starting the night off with a scandalous movie."

Greg, Robbie, Scott and Grissom took seats in the front row as Ron, Warrick, Paul, Irving, and Brass filed in behind them.

"Sit anywhere but that reserved seat next to Greggo," Nick instructed. "That's for a special guest, someone very close to the groom...someone who knows him better than anyone in this room."

"Oh god." Greg dropped his head in his hands "My **mother** insisted on being part of this too! Are you nuts? I'm not watching porn with my mom!"

"Relax, it's not your mother," Scott assured his panicked son. "And when you find out who the special guest is, don't blame me. Nick conspired with your future wife and **she** sold you out."

"Okay, gentlemen!" Nick whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up. It's my hope that this **revealing** film will set the tone for the evening."

"Porn, Nicky? Ugh." Grissom glanced over at his father. "You want me to watch porn with my Dad? Frankly, I've never understood the concept of a bunch of hetero men watching porn together, getting aroused, and then having no outlet."

"Gris..." Nick held his side and laughed. "If you get aroused watching this flick, you've got a real serious problem...and so does your wife." Opening the side door to the room, he said, "Okay, ladies...bring in the special guest." Then he returned to the group. "I apologize in advance...he's a bit of an ass."

"No!" Greg jumped up, but Robbie and Scott quickly yanked him back into his chair. "No way!"

Into the room strutted four unbelievably bodacious babes wearing tiny silver shorts and tight white t-shirts. Each one of the girls was holding the corner of a red velvet pillow and perched atop of it was Greg's childhood comfort item, a stuffed donkey, wearing sunglasses.

Looking directly at the mortified groom, Nick ordered, "Guys, give it up for Greggy's oldest friend...the piece of ass he snuggled in bed for years...the one, the only, the drool-strained...**Mr. Peebles!**"

As the room shook with laughter Greg slumped in his chair. "This is so not happening."

The guys laughed harder as they watched the strippers place the donkey in the chair next to Greg and take turns smooching the stuffed toy.

"Ladies, I think I speak for everyone when I say this," Brass declared, "kissing ass will indeed get you bigger tips tonight."

"I'd be careful about kissing that particular piece of ass though," Nick cautioned. "Who knows where Mr. Peebles was at the time of Greggy's first wet dream."

"Oh!" Greg covered his face. "I resent the incestuous implications of that statement, Mr. Stokes."

Grissom shielded his eyes from Greg's mortification. "This is exactly why Sara and I didn't tell anyone we were getting married."

"I hear you, Gris." Warrick cringed. "This is one of the reasons I don't want to get married."

"Hi, Greggy." Sparkle, the most endowed of the incredibly endowed women, took a seat on the groom's lap.

"Those are scaring me." He stared mesmerized at her chest. "Whoa. How do you stand upright?"

"Yeah, I bet you thought Tawny was stacked until you saw these." She shook her G's and pointed to the stuffed animal. "By the way...I **love** your ass."

"Hey! Could everyone stop laughing at Greg for just a minute? I promise you'll have the opportunity again real soon." Nick announced with glee, "It was Tawny who gave permission for Mr. Peebles to join us this evening, and I'm **thrilled** he could be here to give us an assist in mocking the shit out of Greg on this very special occasion." Pointing at the large movie screen he readied to deliver the next blow.

Feeling a twinge of generosity Brass informed Greg, "Don't worry, I'm Nicky's best man, remember? We'll plan his party together."

When the stripper stopped suffocating him with her boobs, Greg replied, "Thanks...I'll cling to that as I'm dying of embarrassment."

"This movie you're about to laugh your asses off at..." Nick held up his hand. "Oh...sorry, Mr. Peebles...no offense. This never-seen-before film was produced by Scott and Rob with the sole purpose of mercilessly harassing the groom. After a sneak preview I'm happy to report...I believe they exceeded their goal."

Greg shot looks at his father and his oldest friend. "You guys sold me out too!"

"Big time." Nick enthusiastically continued, "Scott has provided some horrifically humiliating early footage of Greg wearing a bowtie the size of his head while crooning Somewhere Over the Rainbow to his mommy, and Rob is treating us to our buddy when he was seventeen and going through his Prince phase...puffy shirt, eyeliner, zits and all. Oh, and while he's in front of the mirror practicing his super cool dance moves, Greg's philosophizing about chicks...not that he had ever touched one at that point, so I guess he's really theorizing."

"When did you lose your cherry, Chuckles?" Warrick asked while accepting a beer from one of the girls.

"Only Tawny, Mr. Peebles, Robbie, and a girl named Blossom from Berkeley know the answer to that question."

Robbie raised his beer. "He was twenty-two! I always thought it was hilarious that he was deflowered by a girl named Blossom...but it made perfect sense that she was blind and deaf." When Greg smacked him upside the head he clarified, "Okay...okay...she was only hard of hearing."

Just when Greg thought he was off the hook, he saw Robbie reach into his shirt pocket.

"Anyone want to see a picture of Blossom?"

"Me!" Scott snatched the photo. "I want to make sure she doesn't have an Adam's apple."

"Dad!" Greg was certain his head would explode. "What the hell!"

"That was payback for all the times you lied to me." Scott passed the photo to Nick. "We'll call it even."

"I'm still a virgin," Irving announced without cracking a smile. "Yeah...I want it to be special for my wedding night. I know you think I'm insane, and probably can't believe I'd announce it, but I don't see any shame in my choice; that's why I don't have a problem admitting it to you guys."

"Wow...does Sofia know that?" Nick curiously inquired, because he couldn't imagine his sexually voracious Ex Bed Buddy, a woman who had initiated things that he had only fantasized about, dating a virgin. "Uh...not that I think she'd have a problem with it, because she's quite conservative herself."

Cracking a grin Irving raised his beer. "I can't wait to play poker with you, Stokes!"

Grissom knocked his beer bottle against his trainer's. "That makes two of us."

Finally Greg saw an opportunity to strike back, "Hey, Nick..."

"Careful, now," Paul warned the chuckling trio, "You better not pick on Nicky, because my sister will kick your ass. Sorry, Mr. Peebles...I meant Greg's **actual** ass, not you."

Brass didn't heed the warning. "Hey, Stokes...who's watching your **Labradoodle** tonight while Carrie is at Club Thrust giggling and shoving dollar bills in the g-strings of well-hung young men who I know for a fact aren't all gay?"

"Lights, Ginger!" Nick yelled to the babe waiting in the back of the room. "Yeah, you'll forget all about picking on me as soon as you see this opening shot."

With the stripper still on his lap, Greg watched as his friends fell to pieces at the sight of him wearing a powder blue tux at the age of seven. "She made me do that!" he yelled loud enough for Sparkle's boobs to vibrate. "Is there any doubt as to why I'm in therapy! Look at me...how pathetic."

**Hodges' Apartment  
****8:04 p.m. **

Standing in front of his shelf full of Land of the Lost memorabilia, Hodges continued debating whether or not he should attend Greg's bachelor party. Although he desperately wanted to leave his lonely apartment and start living again, he hadn't been able to walk out the door, even though the party was scheduled to begin at seven forty-five.

_How did I fall so far?_ Hodges wondered while staring at a photo of him taken at a convention years ago. "Now that was a good time," he sighed while running his finger over the snapshot. _A woman, that's how. Vicki Lynn was responsible for my shame spiral the last time, and now Celeste has brought me down. I can't let this go on for years like it did after Vicki Lynn dumped me. _Staring at an action figure of his favorite Sleestak, Hodges inquired, "What would Enik do if he were in my situation?" The answer came quick. "He'd live for today, because tomorrow he might get eaten by a T-Rex." With that, Hodges grabbed his lucky gray Members Only jacket and rushed out the door. "I'm ready to party!"

**Club Thrust  
****8:24 p.m. **

After posing for Wendy to take a scrapbook photo, Tawny flitted into the club to speak with her old friend who was now the VIP manager. "Wait here while I make sure we're given the red carpet treatment!"

With the guest of honor gone, Carrie took the time to remind Catherine, Sara, and Wendy of their goal for the evening. "Remember, we want to make Tawny laugh as much as possible to help her forget all the drama she's gone through these past few days."

Catherine, who had polished off a bottle of champagne in the limo with Wendy, took it upon herself to point out the obvious. "Isn't it a given that Tawny will be laughing her ass off since she'll be watching you squirm in this palace of penises?"

"I know it's a given for me," Wendy announced as she hugged her sister-in-law. "After she started sleeping with Nick, every time she had a little too much wine at my house, she'd break down and ask me cute little sex questions. Let's just say, she never failed to brighten my day."

"Example, please," Sara prodded, still reeling from Carrie's edict that they had to go along with Tawny's stripper costume idea because they were obligated as bridesmaids to appease the bride.

"It's so hard to pick just one," Wendy mused while watching Carrie turn red under the neon lights of Club Thrust. "Ah! Here's a good one. One time, I was standing in the kitchen sucking on a lollipop..."

Catherine and Sara burst out laughing just from the possibilities.

As Carrie recalled the conversation she lowered her eyes on the pavement. "Oh, please, not that one."

"And these were her actual words, mind you..." Wendy wasn't sure she could get it out. "Exactly how many licks does it take to get to the center of a man's Tootsie Pop? You know...she was copying that old TV commercial."

"The one with the owl!" Catherine enthused. "Gee, I hope you didn't give the same answer as him, 'I don't know, because I never made it without biting'."

While they laughed Carrie explained, "I used that phrase because I was trying to be discreet! The kids were in the next room."

"And then..." Wendy gripped Catherine's shoulder.

"There's more!" Sara waited with baited breath.

"You all know that she has a really sensitive gag reflex, right? I mean, even if she just hears someone choking, she's running to the bathroom."

"Hey!" Carrie reminded the jokester. "Tawny's not here to laugh, so stop talking!"

"I'm warming up," she replied with no intention of stopping. "Trust me, Sis...I've had a tension-filled week and need the giggles too." Clearing her throat, Wendy continued, "She wanted to know if I had ever heard of anyone gagging or, god forbid, actually tossing her cookies in the process of getting to the center of a man's Tootsie Pop, to the point where it was so traumatizing, she could never do it again. Then she asked if something like that did occur, would it be a deal breaker in the relationship. Her words here...'not that Nicky ever said that he liked **that** or wanted **that**, but I have my suspicions, because when I was enjoying an ice pop yesterday, he looked **really **jealous'."

"Dammit!" Sara exclaimed when she saw mascara on her fingertips. "I forgot to wear the waterproof stuff. How could I be so stupid given my company?"

"What did I miss?" Tawny inquired when she bounded over. "Ugh! I missed a good Carrie story, didn't I!"

"And then..." Wendy grabbed Catherine's arm as the combination of quickly downed champagne and humor rendered her weak. "Because she's a lawyer and into specifying the terms of a contract up front...she wanted to know how a woman usually went about negotiating the specifics of the arrangement. These are her words again...how can I make it clear that while I want to try to get to the center of his Tootsie Pop, I have no interest in consuming what's inside when the time comes?"

"Ha! When the time comes!" Tawny covered her mouth from the disturbing the peace with her riotous laughter. "I love you, Sweetie. You're too cute."

"Sooo...I'll ask the question the rest of them are thinking." Catherine placed her arm around Carrie's shoulders. "Is Nicky still envious of your relationship with ice pops?"

"Uh..." Averting her eyes Carrie sheepishly yet proudly replied, "Not since the Fourth of July."

The explosion analogy that popped into Sara's head paralyzed her with laughter.

"Ooh! That reminds me." Carrie reached into her oversized purse and pulled out the bag of candy penises she had purchased at Tawny's urging the other night at the adult store because every bachelorette party had to have them. "There's liquid chocolate inside! Be honest," she giggled. "Don't you wish it really was chocolate?"

"Sorry, I don't do...**that**," Catherine chortled as she removed the candy from its cellophane. "Only really dirty girls do...and you apparently."

Tawny eyed her friend and cringed. "Yeah, I made it clear to Greg right away...I don't travel below the belly button." She shivered for added effect. "Good thing Greg's not a freak and into that kind of squick. Oh my gosh...did Nick convince you that activity was common? You poor thing."

Sara simply added, "Eww...how could you?"

Wendy couldn't stop laughing long enough to try and fake a reply.

"Right." Carrie rolled her eyes. "Uh huh...sure you guys don't do **that**. Good thing none of you are playing poker with the guys. Yeah...because you stink at bluffing!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****8:11 p.m. **

After recovering from fits of laughter at Greg's expense, the men retired from the theater and settled into the bar and poker room.

Paul, Grissom, Brass, Ron, Scott, and Greg took seats around the poker table, while Rob, Warrick and Irving made themselves comfortable in the row of cushy chairs in front of a giant plasma TV. Nick, as master of ceremonies, had decided to abstain from playing cards so he could focus on Greg, make sure everyone was having a good time, keep Warrick company, and most importantly...not get his ass kicked at cards in front of everyone.

"Gentlemen," Nick stood surrounded by the stripper/cocktail waitresses. "Sparkle, Ginger, Essence and Athena are here to provide you with drinks, snacks, and spiritual guidance only." After downing the shot of tequila Sparkle handed him, he continued, "At no time this evening may you touch these fine young ladies without their permission. That means I don't want to catch any of you guys slapping anyone's ass; that includes slapping Jim's and Mr. Peebles's." Placing his hand on his chest Nick spoke reverently, "I'm sayin' this, because it's my duty to protect not only the women present, but my boss and my friend's ass."

"Thanks for the warning," Paul replied as he cracked his knuckles. "But it's unwarranted for me. When a Blake is playing cards, the cards are the only thing that matters."

"Ooh! That's right!" Greg pointed across the table. "Carrie said your family used to play all the time, and your father travels for tournaments. I fold."

"We haven't started playing yet, Son."

"I don't want to lose any money."

"You can play with my money, tonight." Scott clinked his beer bottle against Greg's. "Thanks for asking me to come along."

"I'm glad you could be here too." Greg sipped his beer and smirked. "Especially because it's pissing off mom that you can hang with me tonight and she can't. Love it!"

"I'll tell you right now, Paul," Grissom sat back and raised his empty scotch glass for Ginger to fill. "I'm not losing to another Blake. My ego is still recovering from your sister kicking my ass...in my own home I might add, and then she and her pubescent fiancé had the nerve to ruin a custom sofa cushion in my pool house when they couldn't control their lust."

"Uh, Gris..." Nick shook his head. "Let's not go there."

"Why?" Grissom swirled his scotch in his crystal glass. "Would Carrie's brother be ticked that you had your way with his sister in my pool house during a party?"

"Noooo," Paul laughingly replied, "as far as I'm concerned, the more he sleeps with Carrie the better. Once Nick made her toes curl, my sister was a lot less tense and annoying, but my dad would definitely blast him for the poolhouse thing, so thanks for the blackmail ammo." Paul slapped Grissom on the back. "Hey, did I mention Carrie told me all about your game play and tells?"

"I don't have any tells," Grissom curtly replied after a sip of his father's best scotch.

Ron took it upon himself to point out, "You always act like you don't like me having money, but you sure don't have a problem sucking down my outrageously priced booze."

"Everyone has their break point," he replied while smacking his lips. "Contrary to popular opinion around the lab...I'm human."

"Hey!" Greg finally got a joke off at someone else's expense, "I know all of Grissom's old Sara tells from when he was longing for her from afar."

"Like the lip twitch thing," Warrick commented from his position in front of the TV. "Whenever she said something that tweaked him, the left side of his upper lip did this freaky thing."

"Oh, yeah." Nick dropped a hand on Grissom's shoulder. "Or the not-so-casual beard rub. He'd do that to cover up his mouth so no one would see if he was smiling, smirking or drooling at Sara."

"I think that's why he grew the beard...," Jim said when he lowered his drink. "...to catch the Sara-induced drool." While his long time buddy simmered he added, "And I think we all know that his weight gain was directly correlated to his eating away his sexual tension while pining after her."

"Then it's pretty obvious why he's lost about fifteen pounds since hooking up with her," Warrick commented. "Way to go, Gris."

Irving stood up. "Hey, as his trainer, I deserve some credit too, because I'm the one who told him to have as much sex as possible."

Nick heaved a heavy sigh, "Too bad you didn't meet Grissom seven years ago, Irving. Our workplace would have been a much less stressful environment."

"You do realize that I'm right here," Grissom snapped. "Are we playing cards or harassing me?"

Ron smiled at his son. "I don't know about anyone else, but I can multi-task."

"Thanks for nothing, Dad." Grissom shot a dagger in his direction. "And why are we harassing **me **when it's Greg's bachelor party?"

"We ran out of material because we didn't pace ourselves," Scott answered while nudging his boy. "Unless of course Greg wants me to tell you about the time when he was five, took off his clothes, taped a tail on his ass and went running through the neighborhood pretending to be a dog."

"Was he pretending to be a **Labradoodle?**" Jim needled while raising his glass at Nick. "That name...I can't say it enough. You don't happen to have a picture of the new addition to the family in your wallet, do you?"

"No," Nick quickly replied before swallowing hard.

"I saw his 'lying' tell!" Greg pointed at his best man. "He definitely has a picture in his wallet."

"What?" Nick grabbed another shot from Sparkle's tray. "I don't have a picture or a 'lying' tell."

"Sure you do, Nicky," Grissom confirmed. "You always swallow hard after lying to someone in authority." Then he told the group, "When you think about his upbringing it makes perfect sense."

"Swallowing hard after lying with someone in authority? That sounds obscene." Jim cringed. "It sounds like something on the Bunny Ranch menu. And you say he's doing this to **me**?"

"Gris?" Nick gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Are you **profiling** me at a party?"

"It's my party trick."

Warrick couldn't resist. "Explains why you didn't get invited to too many parties."

Grissom adjusted his glasses and finished his analysis. "Considering how authoritative Nick's father is, I'm sure the nervous habit manifested during his childhood. Whenever he lied to his father, he'd get anxious and swallow hard. Subconsciously he was trying to swallow the massive guilt resulting from the deception."

Shoving his hands on his hips Nick yelled, "Is **that** how my dad always knew I was lying! I thought my brother kept ratting me out."

"Your father is an intelligent and perceptive man, I'm sure he figured it out quickly. I noticed it about a month after you started working for me during the incident with the red head."

"Which red head?" Warrick jabbed. "Paul...you already know Nicky used to be a man-ho and that Carrie knows it, so we're cool, right?"

"Definitely."

Irving leaned in and asked Warrick in whisper, "Does Sofia dye her hair blonde?"

"Yep, it's naturally a more reddish blonde." Warrick's grin filled the room. "And Nicky used to have a shaved head just like you. Kind of a strange coincidence, huh?"

Still mulling over what his former boss said, Nick commented, "Hey, Gris...you told me you found red hair and it didn't match Catherine's, that's how you knew I had a redhead in the truck."

Grissom shook his head and grinned wider. "That was bullshit." Then he narrowed his gaze at Paul. "Take note...I'm an excellent bluffer."

"It's true that he only does it with authority figures," Greg concurred while glancing from guy to guy. "Because Nick never swallows hard for me."

A hush enveloped the room.

That's when Greg realized he hadn't finished his sentence. "**When he's lying about something!"**

**Club Thrust  
****8:30 p.m. **

"I can't drink alcohol," Carrie told the group. "Because of my anemia. It will interfere with my absorption of iron."

"I'm a nurse." Wendy plopped a jumbo margarita in front of her sister-in-law. "It's a special occasion and one night isn't going to do anything to your iron absorption."

"Oh." Carrie nodded enthusiastically. "Awesome! Thanks, Sis. The doctor made it seem very serious." Raising her glass she cheered, "Now I can get **wild**! Woo hoo!" After feigning a sip she slipped out of the booth with her drink in hand. "I forgot to tell Jillian where I put Binda's new treats. I don't want the puppy to keep her up all night, so I'm going to step out and call her. Be right back!"

Wendy elbowed Sara. "Don't you love the irony of the meat eater being anemic while us veggie girls are fine? Pfft...no one needs meat in their diet."

Catherine felt compelled to disagree when the muscle-bound waiter wearing a red g-string two sizes too small showed up. "I know I couldn't go without meat in my diet." Leaning close enough to read the teeny-tiny name tag on his crotch she said, "Well hello, Brad."

"Hi, Brad!" Tawny waved. "Our friend who just ran off, she's really nervous about being here, so make sure you're **extra** nice to her."

"Anything for you Miss Kansas," Brad assured her. "You're our VIP guest tonight, and I'm assigned to fulfill your every desire...except those banned by Nevada statutes, good morals, or common sense."

"Back!" Carrie jubilated when she returned five minutes later clutching an almost empty glass. "Binda's sacked on Nicky's pillow. I'm really going to be in trouble for starting that bad habit. Oh!" She noticed the six foot three pile of muscle standing in her personal space. "Hi."

"Hi." He gave the usual sexy smile.

"Check out his nametag," Sara encouraged her friend. "It's on his crotch."

"How about I just call you handsome?" Carrie informed the waiter. "And while I have you here, do you have any nuts?"

Catherine choked on her martini. "Did she just ask what I think she asked?"

"Nuts **to eat**!" Carrie blasted her giggling friends. "You bunch of perverts. Nuts for the pregnant girls so they can keep up their energy." Raising her glass she downed the contents in one chug. "Uh oh...now I have to hit the restroom." She'd buy a virgin drink while pretending to pee.

"Whoa," Tawny covered her mouth. "She really knocked back that jumbo margarita. That poor girl must be really nervous about what I have planned."

"Who isn't?" Sara retorted while shuddering at the surprise ahead.

**Paris, Las Vegas  
****The Eiffel Tower Restaurant  
****9:31 p.m. **

After a romantic candlelit dinner that went better than he had expected, Drew finally had the confidence to tell Lissa the real reason for their special outing that night. Reaching into the pocket of his designer suit jacket his hand trembled.

The evening was going so well Lissa hated to break the momentum, but nature was calling and soon she'd be squirming in the luxurious burgundy booth. "If you'll excuse me, I have to powder my nose."

"Oh." He let the ring box drop from his sweaty palm back into the pocket.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He smiled suavely and then kissed her hand. "Hurry back, Sweetheart."

"Andrew William Stokes, you have something up your sleeve," she teased, having sensed he was hiding something the entire night.

"No, it's in my pocket actually." Knowing she'd be dying of curiosity now he said, "Go on and powder your nose, Liss...it'll wait."

"My nose is no longer shining," she quickly flirtatiously snipped while diving into his jacket pocket. "Oh." The feel of a velvet ring box threw her.

"It's a crazy idea." He moved his gaze to the napkin on his lap. "But you know me...I get ahead of myself and anxious when I really want something. You know my family always busts my ass for gettin' over stuff too fast and being the first to move on."

"Like when you wanted to play in the football game after attending your grandfather's funeral only hours before?"

"My granddaddy loved watchin' me play," Drew defended his actions for the hundredth time in ten years. "It was a tribute."

Her curiosity piqued, Lissa cracked open the box. "Wedding bands?" They weren't on her mental list of guesses.

"New ones." Drew took her hand. "And when you're ready...I'd love to say some new vows with you and slip them on." Fixing his gaze on hers he promised, "Vows I know I'll keep for the rest of my life and a ring I'll never take off." Smiling sweetly Drew shook his head. "I know...I know...it's like askin' for a puppy only days after buryin' the family dog. It's too soon, isn't it?" Watching his wife stare at him Drew overtalked, "I just feel like...like...as long as we're operating under broken vows..."

"Wow...you're nervous as hell," Lissa observed. "When the man who presents multi-million dollar business deals starts stammering and saying 'like' during his proposal, you know he's rattled."

Taking his wife's hand, Drew decided to go for it. "I have the Chapelle du Jardin reserved at ten p.m. Are you game Liss?"

**The Grissom Estate  
****9:44 p.m. **

"I'm here for the poker game! Can't you call someone?" Hodges yelled at the gate.

As Nick approached he burst out laughing. "He's the party crasher? I thought it was going to be the FAB."

"I've been out here for an hour!"

Nick pointed to Hodges. "Well no wonder security thought you were a whackjob. No sane man would be caught wearing a Members Only jacket in 2005! Even the folks at Goodwill even turn those away."

"Is this your way of making me feel better about myself?" Hodges droned.

"Yeah." Nick led the way into the house. "Okay, I need your jacket and car keys."

"Why?"

"I'm burning the jacket...the car keys will get locked up until you're sober enough to drive home. This place has like two hundred bedrooms, so it won't be a problem if you need to crash."

"Grissom's father owns this estate?" His eyes couldn't handle the opulence as they walked through the place. Finally he said the thought building in his head. "Isn't it a conflict of interest to have a gangster father and be a CSI?"

Nick bit his tongue not to say 'ask Catherine'. "Ron's a legit businessman." He held open the door. "We're in here playing poker and watching sports. Feel free to lose all your money, drink like a fish and have a good time, but don't touch the girls."

When he saw two of the girls standing on the bar grinding, Hodges froze. "I didn't know there would be women here. I figured you wouldn't get strippers because Greg's marrying one. Ugh...women will make me think of Celeste. I wanted to be surrounded by men."

**Club Thrust  
****9:42 p.m. **

Sitting on the special guest couch in the middle of the dance floor, Tawny held onto Sara's and Carrie's hands. "Get ready girls. Todd said they were really going to pour it on." They were only there because the guys would have been crushed if she had skipped the traditional send off.

Pretending to be sloshed, Carrie giggled incessantly. "They don't actually take off their g-strings, do they?"

"Why?" Sara taunted. "Are you afraid you'll be tempted?"

"Are you kidding!" she slurred, propping her faux inebriated state. "Nicky gives me everything I need."

Catherine and Wendy were off to the side poised to take photos. Focusing her camera Wendy said, "I just know that Carrie is going to do something silly when she's this tanked.

When Sara saw the physique of the first massive dancer she pointed, "Sorry, but I really doubt Nick gives you **that**."

"Thank god! **That **would scare the hell out of me!"

"Tonight we have a very special guest in the house," the announcer blared over the sound system. "Before she gets hitched tomorrow, Tawny is here partying with her good friends Sara, Wendy, Catherine and **Carrie Meztopoloski**. Shine the spotlight on her boys. It's Ms. Meztopoloski's first time in a strip club."

Forgetting she was supposed to be drunk for a moment, Carrie laughed at Tawny. "You made up an ethnic name for me to use when I'm shielding my real identity at adult stores, so I don't use Smith!"

"Yeah, I wrote out that announcement for him. I'm surprised you got the joke when you're so trashed."

"Hell, yeah, I'm trashed! That's right, Baby!" Carrie jumped up and did the Mashed Potato. "Bring it on boys!" she shouted as the ten strapping lads circled the couch, teasing the three of them while the hundreds of other women in the place shrieked.

Wendy showed Catherine the picture in the window of her digital camera. "Yeah, I think that humiliating shot will serve me nicely."

"Oh, yeah. Now get an equally embarrassing on of Sara for me." Seconds later she was looking at an image of Sara staring at a dancer's bulging crotch in awe. "Perfect! I'll blow that up and give it to Gil for Christmas."

"Bunny hop with me!" Carrie insisted as she put on the rabbit ears one of the dancers gave her.

"It's not a hop, Sweetie." Cracking up, Tawny donned her rabbit ears. "It's a bunny **bump**...from behind."

"Huh?" Then she got her first bump. "OH!"

Catherine laughed hard as she pointed to Carrie. "Oh, yeah...she's not used to feeling all that at home from Little Nicky!"

A second later, when Todd gave the same greeting to Sara, Wendy nudged her partner in mockery. "Seems like Sara's not used to being on the receiving end of something that hefty either."

"No doubt...Gil wears a ten," Catherine cackled. "Wouldn't faze me though." Lifting her margarita to her cherry-red lips she grinned. "Not one bit."

Wendy released a naughty snicker. "Me either. Paul wears a thirteen...extra wide."

"OH!" Carrie squealed again as the Bunny Bump got a little bumpier. "That can **not **be real! OH!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****11:11 p.m. **

"NO!" Jim yelled as Ron took the pot. "That's what I get for going all in on a pair of twos." Standing up he grabbed his glass. "After I take a leak I'll join Chuckles Junior and Senior on the losers couch and leave the real playing to the sharks."

Ron, Paul and Grissom eyed each other, all wanting to be the big winner that night. However, Ron knew something his two opponents didn't. Very soon they would be called away by female party crashers and wouldn't have time to win their money back. "I need to take a quick break," he announced before smiling. "When you get to be my age if you sit without stretching you may not be able to stand at the end of the night."

"Sure, Dad." Grissom stood with him. "I need to hit the restroom anyway."

"Me too." Paul left the table, following Grissom out the door.

Picking up the phone in the corner of room, Ron called Lina's cell. "Hey...how much longer until the girls arrive, Sweetheart?"

"They're already here. They're in the East Wing dressing for their little surprise."

"Thanks. As soon as the guys head out of the room, I'll be upstairs to give you your little surprise."

"Good thing I took a nap this afternoon, Guero. I'll crack open a can of Red Bull so I can keep up with you."

Smiling he hung up the phone and turned to see what was going on in the room. Much to his surprise he saw all the girls on the couches with the guys watching Love Actually. "Now this isn't your typical bachelor party 'chick flick'. Lina loves this movie."

"Me too! Keira Knightley is soooo hot," Athena moaned while sitting on Hodges's lap. Nick had paid her to be the depressed dweeb's platonic date for the night. "I'd give a kidney to charity to spend one night with her."

"Shhh." Nick raised his finger to his lips. "I've never seen the end of this movie even though I've seen the beginning a bunch of times."

"I love this movie," Greg accidentally admitted in front of the guys. "Uh...because it's one of Tawny's favorites," he quickly covered.

"Your mother put this DVD in your stocking at Christmas last year because she thought it would give you optimism about finding someone," Scott reminded him. "I know for a fact you watched it alone a bunch of times while you were visiting for the holiday."

"Because Keira Knightly's hot, Dad!" He rolled his eyes. "Right, Athena?"

Rob needled his oldest friend, "You told me you thought Keira Knightly was way too scrawny."

"Whatever, okay!" Greg pointed to Nick. "The jock is into the movie too!"

Brass arrived just in time to harass his favorite employee. "Do you really want to use Nick to prop your masculinity, Sanders? After all, he's the proud owner of a **Labradoodle**."

"That's it!" Nick pressed 'pause' on the remote and stood up laughing. "Take it! Show everybody the picture!" He tossed his wallet at Jim. "I have a picture of my Labradoodle in my wallet, and I'm not ashamed to admit it!"

"No, you're just drunk enough to admit it," Greg razzed his pal.

"That's the same picture he put on his desk the other day," Warrick remarked while shaking his head. "See...it's not about the dog. He likes that picture because it makes him think of Carrie being the future mother of his kids. Cut the man some slack. He's happy to have a future after almost dying recently."

"Thanks for watching my back, 'Rick." Nick took a seat next to his buddy. "And you're right...that's exactly why I love that picture." Little did his friend know that the 'future' in 'future mother of his kids' would be in nine months. "Okay, now that I've re-established my masculinity, could y'all shut the hell up and let me watch my chick flick in peace dammit!"

"I almost died recently," Greg reminded everyone when they quieted from laughing at Nick. "Maybe you should cut me some slack the rest of the night too."

The group's answer came quickly and in unison. "Nah."

When it was Sparkle's turn to look at the photo she took a seat on Nick's lap and commented, "Your fiancée's a cutie. If she ever wants to spice things up in the sack, don't hesitate to call me." In his ear she loudly whispered, "You can watch for a while and then join in the fun."

"Uh..." Nick gave a hard laugh as Scott, Rob, and Greg all gaped at him. "Yeah...no thanks, things are already spicy enough, and three's not my lucky number anymore...and Carrie's not into girls."

"Sure she is," Paul commented upon returning to the room and catching the tail end of the conversation. "Oh shit...she didn't tell you about her college girlfriend Alicia?"

Warrick caught Paul up to speed. "We agreed to stop picking on Nicky for the night since he almost died recently."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me spilling the beans about Carrie's lesbian years with Alicia? Please don't tell her I told you, Nick. Please, she'll be so embarrassed." Paul walked over to the bar to get a new drink. Once there, he laughed with Grissom. "He's tweaked, isn't he?"

"Most definitely." With his back turned to the group, Grissom laughed into his whisky. "That doesn't prove you're a good bluffer, Paul, it just reaffirms that Nicky's gullible."

"Nicky!" Paul called out from the bar. "I was kidding."

"I knew that!" He started breathing again. "Carrie and I don't keep secrets from one another."

Warrick leaned over and whispered, "Dude, you told her about the time we went to Cancun..."

"And you can shut up now, 'Rick." Nick warned his buddy. "What the hell happened to 'what happens in Cancun stays in Cancun', Man?"

"Fair enough." When Warrick heard Hodges huffing and grumbling he said, "Hey, don't be so hard on yourself...not every guy experiences a threesome in his lifetime, and the odds for a guy like you are right up there with a lightning strike."

"Yeah..." Irving lamented. "My body's perfect and I've never had the opportunity."

Under his breath Nick muttered, "I bet you could if you asked your girlfr..." He stopped just in time. Or so he thought.

"What was that, Stokes?" Irving asked as he glanced over. "Were you talking to me?"

Without swallowing hard he replied, "No, I was asking Sparkle if she had a girlfriend, because maybe they'd let Hodges..."

"Ewww!" Sparkle jumped off Nick's lap and slapped him. "Are you trying to give me nightmares!"

"OH yeah!" Nick whooped, "It wouldn't be a bachelor party if I didn't get slapped."

"I miss my wife." Hodges wept openly now. "Celeste...she was perfect, she got the beauty in me that most women don't see. It was like she had Superman's x-ray vision and could see the essence of my quirky soul."

"How the hell can you miss your wife?" Warrick asked in disbelief. "I've spent more time with my dentist than you did with your wife before marrying her. You had a drive-thru marriage, Dude. That's the epitome of tacky."

**And while the guys continued boozing and bantering...**

In the East Wing of the estate, Tawny was showing the girls their costumes for the first time.

"You expect me to dress up as a slutty butterfly because Gil's an Entomologist! **And **you expect me to do it in front of Warrick, Nick and Greg!" Sara blasted the bride. "No...no way...that tacky costume is my line in the sand."

"Chicken! Bawk bawk bawk!" Carrie taunted in her faux-drunken state while she held her sexy nurse costume against her body and looked in the mirror. "Unlike you, I'm a team player, and I can't wait to play Nurse Naughty."

Wendy placed her hands on her usually uptight sister-in-law's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Honey."

"Ditto," Catherine added while checking out her sexy baseball player outfit. "These high top stilettos are too fun."

"Not gonna do it!" Sara reiterated while stuffing her arms across her chest. "Hey! Where's Wendy's idiotic costume?"

"Wendy doesn't have one," Tawny replied.

"Woo hoo! I get to be nude!" The overstressed mother of four whooped. "I'm kidding, Sara. Carrie has given me our limo for the rest of the night and my surprise will be a private one for Paul."

"They haven't had a red hot date in years," Carrie explained. "They're due." Uttering the word 'due' made her place her hands on her stomach. "Aren't we all due?"

"After being medically sidelined, I'm sure Nick feels he is." Already dressed in her Dorothy costume, Tawny handed Carrie a piece of paper. "I wrote some lines for you in case you couldn't think of anything on your own. Read them out loud for the group." It was her hope when she was writing them.

In a voice completely devoid of emotion Carrie read, "Oh, Baby...you're running a fever. Oh. You're burning up. Oh no, so am I. This fever must be contagious. We better get rid of these bulky clothes right away."

"Yes! Say it just like that," Catherine instructed while shaking with laughter. "Nicky'll think he's hired a robot hooker for the night."

Seeing the women enjoying it, Carrie continued in the same voice. "What's this? Oh no, inflammation in one of your extremities. I better take a closer look."

Sara was desperate not to laugh and ruin her pissed off stance over the costumes, but Carrie's next line broke her resolve.

"Uh oh, I think you've been bitten by a venomous snake. Don't worry, I'll suck out the poison."

"Good thing she's trashed," Wendy announced after a belly laugh, "she'd never be able to get that one out otherwise."

"Not wearing the costume!" Sara reminded the group once more. Then she said it slowly for extra emphasis, "Noooooo**t** wearrrrinnnn**g**!"

"Look for a positive, Sara. Your costume's shoes are really cute!" Carrie lifted one of her sparkly ones up. "But I still like mine the best."

"I knew you would," Tawny giggled.

"I don't think Gil's going to notice **my** **shoes** when I've got a giant pair of **glittery wings** strapped on my back. I'm thinking those wings just **might** catch a trained Criminalist's eye."

Tawny turned her eyes to the floor and faked her best pout. "It's okay. I understand if you don't want to be a part of the gag. It's not like I'm not used to dealing with disappointment in my life."

Catherine nodded. "True, she does have to marry Greg."

Once more the group was laughing.

"Five minutes, Sara!" Tawny goaded her. "Come on! It's supposed to be hilarious, not a turn on."

"It's not?" Catherine remarked while thinking up a few good baseball double entendres.

Carrie placed her arm around Sara's shoulder. "Come on, Sis...be one of the girls of Club Bust!"

"It could be worse," Wendy commented. "She could have rented you a cockroach costume."

Catherine shivered, "Actually, Gil probably would have loved that a little too much."

While hating every minute of the stupidity to come, Sara acquiesced, "Fine, but I'm not wearing the stupid antennae hat."

"She's in! Sara will be playing the part of a Slutterfly!" Carrie rejoiced like the inebriated fool she was supposed to be. "Woo hoo!"

"Hey, don't you need silly stripper names?" Wendy asked. "Oops. No offense, Tawny."

"None taken, Sweetie." Tawny sprinkled a bunch of yellow-brick toned glitter on her chest. "Glitter is out of retirement for the night."

"Why did you pick Glitter when you started dancing?" Catherine asked, feeling a bit nosy.

"I didn't pick it, it was given to me." Tawny fixed her eye makeup while she explained, "I desperately needed the cash to make rent, so I took a strip job after a girl in my apartment complex said she made big bucks. With pathetic boobs and zero experience, the only place I could score a gig was a total sleaze pit. Anyway, I went into the locker room my first night and all these girls smelled my fear; it was hell. When it was my turn to go out, the manager yelled 'lose the robe, little girl' and then he asked for my stage name. I didn't have one, so I just stood there frozen wearing a g-string for the first time in my life, covering my boobs with my hands and trying not to cry. One of the dancers felt sorry for me, so she threw a handful of silver glitter at me saying, 'I christen thee Glitter, now go break your cherry. The first time's the worst, it'll get better'." Tawny set down her mascara and shrugged. "The customers liked the name, and since glitter was a really cheap prop and I didn't have cash to do something more elaborate, I kept it." When she saw everyone looking sad, she tossed a grin in Carrie's direction. "I know you already have a naughty alter ego. Let's hear it, girlfriend."

Carrie jumped on the coffee table for extra drunken effect. "Roxie is ready to shimmy!"

When they all looked at her, Catherine said, "Hmm...I have several to choose from, but since I'm a ballplayer, I think I'll go with Homerun Hussy."

When it was Sara's turn, Carrie flipped on the disco ball Tawny had brought along. "Sing it with me, Ladies...Boom Boom Boom, let's go back to my room, so we can party all night..."

Clutching her asinine butterfly costume from hell, Sara stood in the middle of the room as her drunk and disorderly companions sang and danced around flapping their arms like the insect she was expected to be. "And to think I used to be depressed because I didn't have girlfriends to have fun with. Yeah...loneliness is looking real good right now."

"Boom Boom Boom let's go back to my room..."

**Thirty minutes later...**

In the hallway of the East Wing, Nick had his arm around Greg while Grissom and Warrick were off to the side ready to prop the prank. "I've got somethin' lined up for you, Bro. Somethin' real special. A chick...and she's freakin' fanstastic, Man. Truly one of a kind. And she's all yours tonight."

"Right." Greg smiled and nodded. "As if you, Mr. Monogamy, would promote cheating."

"You don't have to do anything with her...no...she's just going to put on a special show for you...a **really** special show. Off the hook, if you get my drift. Some real freaky shit...stuff you normally have to fly to Hong Kong to see chicks do."

"It's tradition, Sanders." Warrick was assigned to play tough cop. "Stop whining and enjoy it. This is what **real men** do at bachelor parties. Chill out...your daddy ain't lookin'."

Grissom, hating every minute of the foolish shenanigan, as well as the delay in poker play, had only agreed to nod while fulfilling his role as 'one of the guys'.

"Uh..." Feeling the peer pressure build, Greg nervously asked, "She's not going to touch me, right?"

"No...no..." Nick walked him toward the door. "Unless you want her to touch you...because, after all, this is your last night of **freedom **for your **entire life**. The only time you'll **ever** get to be near a naked woman other than your wife for **as long as you live**."

Warrick's lips slid into a slick smile as he tucked a strip of condoms in Greg's pants. "Nicky flew her in from out of town, so you don't have to worry about bumping into her on the street or Tawny finding out. Relax and enjoy one last night of lust, because after tomorrow Tawny will probably cut things down to once every two weeks."

"Actually, I heard once a month is the post-marriage average," Nick somberly added as he clinked his green beer bottle against Greg's. "So, Dude...wax it while you can. We're your buddies, we'll never tell."

"I'm not having sex with her!" Greg barked. "I can't believe you guys!"

"Wuss." Warrick coughed into his hand.

Grissom looked at the floor so he could roll his eyes.

Getting pissy, Greg ripped them a new one, "I really don't give a shit what other guys do, Nick! I'm sure this was just what your brother wanted at his bachelor party, but I'm nothing like him. Give up it up, because peer pressure doesn't work on me, and I'm not cheating on Tawny." In a voice thick with disgust he added, "Gris, I can't believe you're going along with this too."

Sensing his buddy was near his breaking point, Nick smiled, "Relax, Greggo...you won't have to cheat on your woman. Sorry for getting' you riled. The one of a kind gal in the room is your fiancée." With that he knocked as Tawny had instructed and then opened the door. "Surprise, surprise!"

But it wasn't just Greg who got a big surprise when Tawny hit the music and announced, "Welcome to Club Bust!"

"Hi, boys," the other costumed women sang out as they assumed their rehearsed poses. "Did you miss us?"

While Nick, Greg and Warrick were rendered speechless from the sight of Catherine , Carrie, Tawny and Sara in costume, Grissom's riotous laughter filled the air. "This is supposed to be funny, right?"

"Yes!" Sara yelled above the thumping music. "Because if this turned you on I'd be worried." Then she realized the other three guys did indeed look aroused by the sight of their women. "Thank god I married a geek, not a freak."

"To your rooms, girls!" Tawny cued as she strutted forward to claim her man. "Come on, Baby...I'm going to take you for a trip down the yellow brick road that you'll never forget."

Loving the real surprise much more than the sleazy one he thought he'd be getting, Greg took his fiancée's hand and gushed, "I'll follow you anywhere, Princess."

"Awww...he'd follow her anywhere." Nick and Warrick mocked their buddy in sissy voices as they watched the couple slip into the next room. "Awww."

"Hey, player." Catherine grabbed Warrick by the shirt. "Think you can go nine innings with me?"

"I'm hoping for extra innings actually," he smoothly replied while letting Catherine lead him away. "Great party, Nicky!"

"Thanks, 'Rick."

Sara felt compelled to warn her friend, "Your fiancée is tanked, and Tawny told her what to say. Don't take a sip of beer while she's speaking."

"She's tanked?" Nick couldn't believe she'd drink while pregnant. Then he saw Carrie wink on approach and relaxed.

Placing the back of her hand on Nick's forehead Carrie delivered her line devoid of emotion, "Oh, Baby...you're running a fever. Oh. You're burning up. I better get you out of these bulky clothes right away."

With one palm over his mouth to stifle his laughter Nick let Carrie take his free hand. Then, joining in the spirit of the game he robotically said the first thing that came to mind. "I am experiencing some serious inflammation in one of my extremities, Nurse Naughty. What do you think the problem could be?"

Glancing over her shoulder at Sara, Carrie cracked up and then the two of them yelled in unison, "Snakebite!"

Grissom spoke directly to Carrie, "You do know that using your mouth to suck out the poison is no longer a recommended emergency treatment option for snakebite, right?"

"Don't tell her that, Gris, ya wet blanket of no fun!" Nick shoved him. "Jeez! This is exactly why I never invited you trollin' with 'Rick and me all those years."

"Yeah," Sara took her man's hand, leading him out of the room. "Mind your own business and let Carrie find that out the hard way."

"Ha!" Carrie waved at her departing friend. "Thanks for being such a good sport, Sara."

Cracking up Nick yelled down the hall, "Have fun making loud larvae love with your bug babe, Gris!"

Before slipping into the room with his wife Grissom turned to smirk at Nick. "I always do."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you got some good laughs at the party. Thanks for reading!

**Next Chapter:** The Stags and Hens are reunited for two chapters of fun, but they won't be the only ones fooling around. **Posting:** late Monday 1/23 (US MST).

These comedy chapters are the most time consuming to write, so if you had a favorite line or scene you'd like to share, I'd love to hear it and know what worked best. Thanks!

Maggs


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: The IM chat scene between Ryan and Celine had to be edited to fit the rules of this site. It may seem a little choppy, sorry!**

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 11**

**Friday - September 9, 2005  
****The Grissom Estate  
****11:55 p.m.  
****Greg and Tawny's Guestroom**

Upon entering the room, Greg rushed over to the bed and collapsed on it. "I'm so plowed I believed that Nick was encouraging me tosleep with a hooker! Can you believe I really thought they expected me to have sex with a stranger? Seriously...I was ten seconds away from vomiting I was so worked up over it. Not because I was angsting over whether or not to have sex with a hooker on the eve of my wedding, but I kept thinking that Nick was planning on doing the same thing to Carrie before they got married. I was tweaked! I couldn't let him do that to her."

"I heard you screaming in the hallway, Sweetie." Tawny knelt on the bed next to him. "Everything you said just made me love you even more, because you didn't know I was behind the door when you were saying it."

"Oh my god!" Greg bolted out of bed and paced the room. "What if I had agreed to do the non-existent hooker! Not that I really would have slept with her, but for a split second in my panic, I thought about agreeing just to get them to go away and leave me alone. You were in the room. I would have walked in there to **not **sleep with the non-existent hooker and found you! Then you would have thought I was cheating on you and called off the wedding saying you never wanted to see me again! After everything that just happened with your mom, think how devastating that would have been to you! Everyone would have hated me! My parents, my friends, my co-workers." Clutching his head Greg plopped on the bed. "I almost screwed up everything."

"Greg...you do realize that you're angsting about something that didn't happen, right? Take a breath." Looming over him she said, "And let's be honest...if you wanted dirty sex with a skank before the wedding, you wouldn't need a hooker while Becca's waiting for you at The Mirage." Tawny smiled. "If you had said that, I would have guessed it was to get them off your back. I was waiting for you to do that actually. So chill, okay? "

His frantic breathing began to slow. "It's the tequila." He tapped his skull. "That shit messes with my head. I'm not supposed to be drinking while I'm in therapy."

"So, why did you drink tonight?"

"Peer pressure." He cracked a smile. "Hey, you sounded like Dr. Myers just then."

"But in the hall you told Nick that peer pressure doesn't work on you."

"I lied." Cracking up he added, "But I didn't swallow hard for him even though he's my boss."

"Uh..." Tawny jittered a smile. "You wanna explain that one to me, Sweetie? Because even though I'm sober, I'm not tracking you, and the way I understood it, it sounds like an issue."

**Gil and Sara's Guestroom**

Staring at his wife as she tried to tug off her ridiculous butterfly costume Gil counseled, "You really need to negotiate your role a little better next time, Honey. I only agreed to nod in silence to be 'one of the guys' for Nick and Warrick. You're far more generous a friend than I."

"Stop laughing!" Sara yelled while trying not to laugh with her husband. "Stop laughing or you'll be eating these asinine wings I can't get off me. Ugh! I can't get these off me!"

"You look like a dog chasing its tail," Gil remarked as he watched his wife reaching around and desperately trying to rid herself of the humiliating appendages.

"And you sound like a man who doesn't want to get lucky tonight." Turning her back to him she snapped, "De-wing me, dammit!"

He laughed his hardest yet. "Now there's a foreplay line I never imagined I'd hear."

"Oh sure you did...in one of your twisted Entomology fantasies. Admit it."

"The wings were only symbolic because they formed a letter 'v' representing virginity and the removal of the wings..."

"Stop." Sara held up her hand. "I was kidding."

"As was I," he lied.

"Nice bluff."

"Hey!" Gil suddenly remembered his father's words. _If you and Paul aren't back in twenty minutes, you forfeit the pot. _"Did Lina know about this surprise!"

"Yeah, she snuck us in the back way. Why?"

"I'm not going to let him take the pot!"

"What?" When her husband threw open the bedroom door and hurried out, Sara yelled, "Hey! You didn't de-wing me! Gil! Where do you think you're going!"

**Catherine and Warrick's Guestroom**

"Home plate, Baby," Warrick rasped in his lover's ear as he slipped his hands under Catherine's baseball uniform shirt. "Mmm...that's where I'm heading." He had her pressed against the wall since they entered the room. "But don't worry, I'll take my time."

"Not so fast." Still fully clothed, Catherine slipped out of her lover's embrace and crossed the room, wiggling her ass as much as possible without throwing out her back. "We have to talk for an hour before getting physical, remember? It's your rule actually...you made it up, you implemented it, and now I'm carrying it out like a good significant other."

"Now!" He held his head and laughed riotously. "When I'm tanked and pent up from watching lesbian strippers getting it on? C'mon, Baby...play ball."

"Were there exceptions to the rule?" She feigned innocence. "I don't remember there being any, and when I asked for one earlier today you denied me even though I was desperate, which would seem to indicate there are no exceptions."

"And now you're doin' the same."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Catherine remarked as she took a seat in an arm chair and pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I have a few topics, unless you'd like to start."

"You..." Warrick crashed onto the bed. "...you're really not going to give in here."

"Nope." Catherine cleared her throat and asked her first question. "What are your thoughts on reincarnation?"

"I'll let you know after I die of frustration in a minute."

She found herself uttering a line that would make Gil proud, "Maybe you'll come back as an asexual organism and be able to take care of your own frustration."

Suddenly Warrick had an idea. "Hey, Cath...you know when there's a hostage situation how if we disarm the hostage taker, he loses all bargaining power?"

"Yeah."

"If you still want to talk..." Standing up he grinned, "...I'll be in the shower releasing a little tension."

"Damn you." She dropped her head back onto the chair. "I didn't see that coming."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom**

"Do you know what it's like being sober at **Club Thrust**?" Carrie exclaimed once behind closed doors.

"Most definitely not, no, couldn't tell ya." Drinking his beer, Nick watched Carrie sashay over to the dresser and joked, "Because I was always wasted when I worked there as a dancer."

"Really?" Smiling, she looked forward to hearing the rest of her inebriated fiancé's cute little lie. "You worked there?"

"Yeah, I worked there **before **they changed the hiring criteria, that's why you're probably thinking I wouldn't fit in." While sizing up the room and bed for romantic potential he continued, "The dancers they hire now are required to be freaks of nature. Guys either born with unrealistic male body parts because of a genetic quirk, or growing them later after being exposed to toxic radiation."

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk?"

"Exactly." Raising his bottle Nick grinned. "Grissom has a medical text in his office that has information on the subject. Those colossal wieners are only found in about .000001 of the male population...maybe even less than that."

"Wow...I thought they were much more common."

"No, it's a very rare condition." Shaking his head he lamented, "I feel sorry for guys saddled with that kind of curse. It's almost impossible to get a date because of the danger."

"Danger?" Raising a brow she inquired, "What kind of danger?"

Lowering his voice he shared, "We had a female vic once who spontaneously died from having sex with one of those stripper dudes." Starting to laugh he said, "The guy split her whole body in two in one thrust. Ouch, huh? The autopsy was nasty." He shivered. "Then I drew the short straw and actually had to tell her family that she passed away from having sex with a freak of nature." Laughing harder he stared at his **petite** fiancée and added, "The woman was about eight inches taller than you and very big boned, imagine the damage if one of those guys got with a woman your size. There's a terrifying thought."

"Wow, you're really full of fascinating information tonight, Tex." Laughing with him she checked her appearance in the mirror. "Thanks for the cautionary tale. Luckily, since I'm monogamous with you, I'll never have to worry about death by big penis."

"Did I really lead you to say that?" He tossed his empty beer and dropped his head in his hand. "Damn, I guess I did. Now there's a sign I drank too much!"

**Poker Room**

After gaping at his son for a full minute Ron said, "Let me get this straight. You came down here to accuse me of cheating while your sexy, young wife was begging you to take her clothes off so she could have sex with you? Maybe we should have Greg run a DNA test because there's no way you could be my son. What the hell were you thinking!"

"Uh...when you put it like that..." Gil hustled out of the room. "I hope she's still in the mood."

**Entry Courtyard**

Walking to the front drive with Scott Sanders, Paul said, "Thanks for the offer, I'd love to get together Sunday night after your wife flies home. I can use all the help I can get understanding Sean and what it's like to raise a gifted kid."

"Most of my insight will be hindsight," Scott remarked. "Looking back I would have done so many things differently." As they approached the waiting limo he asked, "Are you sure your wife won't mind me grabbing a ride to the Townhouse?"

"Nah." Paul chuckled. "What I'm really hoping she won't mind is my suggestion to 'see the sights' after we drop you off. Carrie's Dad is in town and babysitting, so we don't have to get home."

"Hell, after seeing those girls kiss and grind for hours I think we're all in the same boat." Chuckling, Scott watched Paul reaching for the limo door handle and bent down to say hello, wanting to make sure it was really alright with Wendy to catch a ride.

Stark naked except for a hot pink boa, and holding a bottle of Cristal, Wendy sang out, "Hey, Stud...wanna party!" Then she saw her husband and a stranger gaping at her. "OH!"

Paul promptly shut the door. "Uh..."

"I'll catch a cab," Scott remarked as he hurried toward the house. "And I don't think your wife's going to need much convincing to 'see the sights' Paul. I'll call you!"

"Thanks!" Shaking with laughter Paul opened the door a second time. "Hey, Wen."

"Who was that!" She clutched her discarded clothes to her body. "Please tell me it's someone I'll never see again!"

After climbing in and shutting the door he delivered the bad news. "Uh...that was Scott Sanders...Greg's father. I'm thinking the odds are pretty high that he'll be at the wedding tomorrow."

"Kill me now."

"It's okay." He grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured two glasses. "He's a doctor. You know how they are about the human body."

"Oh." She relaxed and took the glass. "What kind of doctor?"

"Oral surgeon."

"Paul!" Wendy threw her dress at him. "They don't make people take their clothes off!"

"Pleeeeeease tell me you're not going to let this ruin your mood," he pleaded. "Because I was loving the mood you were in when I opened the door. Greg told us his parents were active nudists for years, and they still go to nude beaches from time to time. Your nudity didn't faze him." He wiggled his brows while smiling. "But it sure fazed me." Snuggling up to her, Paul whispered in her ear, "Let's check in with Dad and make sure the kids are okay." He planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. "Then how about taking a nice long drive?"

"Mmm." Wendy's love buzz ignited again. "I just checked in on the kids while I was waiting for you."

"And?" He nibbled her ear while drizzling champagne down her heated body.

"The kids are sound asleep."

**The Blake House**

Upon seeing his grandfather snoozing on the couch, Ryan snuck over to the family's computer and logged on using his latest screen name 'QBkRyB'.

Much to his pleasant surprise he saw RGrlCe on his buddy list. "Celine's online!" Covering his mouth he glanced over his shoulder to confirm he hadn't disturbed his dozing babysitter.

When she asked him if she was excited about their date, his fingers hovered over the keyboard as he wrestled with being honest and saying he was nervous, playing it cool and saying it was no biggie, or being sweet.

A wave of relief washed over him. "Cool...she liked my answer."

After a few more minutes of chatting, he saw her type, 'Everyone is tweaked on X. I sooooo need 2 get out of here 4 a while. Can U sneak out?

"What!" Clutching his head he checked the clock. "It's after midnight." Then he saw 'Limo will be at your corner in 10 minutes! Bye!'

Ryan flipped out, whispering loudly as he raced down the hall. "She's coming here...in a limo...in Victoria's Secret underwear! Oh my god!" As he raced down the hall he caught a whiff of himself. _I have to shower!_

**The Grissom Estate  
****Catherine and Warrick's Guestroom**

When Warrick saw the shower door open he knew his plan had worked. "Here to talk?"

"And shower." Catherine stepped inside the large marble stall and reached for the soap. "What color should we paint the kitchen?" she asked while lathering her hands.

Watching her work the lather all over her wet body Warrick replied, "Green...as in green with envy...which is what I am. I wish I was that little bar of soap."

"Isn't that a kids song?" she remarked while turning her back to him so she could grin.

"Yes, it is." Slipping his slick hands around her waist Warrick crooned in a raspy voice, "Oh, I wish I was a little bar of soap."

"I suppose this counts as talking." His touch drove her wild, but she wouldn't relent. "What kind of soap would you be?"

"Mmm...I wish I was a little bar of..." He paused to nibble on her ear lobe. "...soap."

"And I thought Greg singing Tawny's proposal was over the top."

As the water crashed down on their soapy bodies Warrick continued to fulfill his verbal requirement. "For I'd slippy..."

"Mmmm."

"...and I'd slidy."

"Oh yes you would...if I let you," she half-laughed, half-groaned. "Please tell me you're not going to sing the next line."

Grinning he readied to not only sing it, but utilize a prop. "...over everbody's hidey. Ohhhhh, I wish I was a little bar of soap."

"I can't believe you sang that to me in that incredible sexy voice...and even more surprising..." She placed her hands on the marble wall. "...that it turned me on! I'm so ashamed."

"Oh I wish I were a little mosquito..."

"I had no idea there was a second verse!" Laughing, she could only imagine how he planned to act out the sting reference. Knowing she had at least forty-five minutes to go to win she uttered guaranteed buzzkill. "Mmm...I bet Gil sings this part to Sara a lot. Did he teach it to you to woo the ladies?"

"Now you did it!" Warrick pushed open the shower door and fled laughing. "That was some serious buzzkill, Baby. As if Grissom has any of **my** moves...or any moves at all."

**Gil and Sara's Guestroom**

As soon as he entered the bedroom Gil was smacked in the face with Sara's now removed wings. "Careful! You almost took out my eye."

"Maybe if you were blind you'd see better," she huffed as she postured in his favorite pink cashmere robe.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a guy who almost went deaf."

"You left me here to play cards!" she yelled. "And I couldn't follow you because I was dressed like a Slutterfly!"

"Slutterfly." The word sent Gil into a fit of laughter. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Managing to calm himself he said, "I'm sorry, Honey. I didn't leave to play cards. I figured out my father cheated and I couldn't let him get away with it."

"Cheated? How?"

"He had inside information from Lina about you coming here and distracting me. He told me if I wasn't back in twenty minutes that it would be a forfeit."

"And like any normal man would, your father expected you'd sleep with me when I was throwing myself at you."

"Yeah."

"He must have forgotten that you ignored me for five years when I was throwing myself at you...you're a pro."

"Ouch." He put his hand over his heart. "Are you sure you're not a bee? Because that stung."

"The nurse is across the hall," she quipped. "Maybe she'll treat you after she tends to the man with a raging case of snakebite."

After they both released their tension in a laugh Gil took his wife's hand. "Can we just drop everything and start over?"

"I already dropped my wings."

"How did you manage that finally?"

"I asked one of the lesbian strippers when I saw her coming down the hall."

"Where was she going?"

"I didn't ask because I was afraid to know."

Recalling Sparkle's offer to sleep with Carrie while Nick watched, Gil warily asked, "Uh...what was her name?"

"Sparkle."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom**

"By the way," Nick teased his fiancée, "If you're up for it, one of the lesbian strippers saw your picture and asked if you'd want to party with her while I watched." He patted his thigh. "She tucked her cell number in my pocket."

"She did not!" Carrie's cheeks flared red.

Producing the paper he grinned, "It's official...you're a hottie to both sexes, Baby."

"Imagine if she saw me in this outfit?" she giggled while checking out her ass in the mirror. "Hmm, you were hoping for a big surprise tonight...okay, call her." When she saw him grab his phone and punch in numbers she gasped. "Nicky!"

"I was calling your bluff, Baby, not Sparkle." The smack of pillow to his head sent him crashing into the nearest chair. "Nurse! Help! I'm injured."

"Speaking of bluffing..." she smirked. "The girls totally bought that I was trashed because they said I'd never be able to pull off this stripper gig sober."

Relaxing into the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room he chuckled, "No doubt. In Flagstaff you almost fainted when I asked if you'd put on a little show removing your bikini."

"Hey! Is that some kind of challenge?" Carrie asked while glancing seductively over her shoulder. "I'll toss everything but the shoes and socks for you, Tex."

"You do realize I'm drunk and horny, right? Just in case I say or do something I normally wouldn't say or do."

"Kind of like that night you were a bad boy in Sara and Gil's poolhouse?" she coyly asked while striking a sultry pose in front of him. "Or like the time you ravaged me up against the wall on vacation?"

"Yeah...either of those scenarios would do nicely if I wasn't physically restricted from overexerting myself." Grinning, he reached for his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Maybe you can come up with a way to pleasure me that's in my allowable range, Nurse Naughty."

"I'm sure I can." Lifting her foot she placed her glittery red shoe between his legs. "Where do you want to put that c-note, Stud?" Ripping open the velcro-closure dress and tossing it, she revealed her rhinestone g-string and lack of a bra. "I thought I'd give you another location to choose from."

"Whoa...did they give you lessons at Club Thrust? And look at what you're wearing...damn, that looks good on you. Sparkle would be droolin' somethin' fierce." Grinning like a pubescent boy seeing his first boob, Nick reached forward, teasingly running the bill over Carrie's creamy skin before attempting to tuck it in the band of her g-string.

"Oh my gosh, that tickles!" When she saw him laughing with her Carrie shrugged. "So much for my hardcore image."

"Yep, you're back to being cute as hell, which is fine by me." Holding out his hand he coaxed her, "Come here."

**Greg and Tawny's Guestroom**

"That's just what I needed." Stepping out of the shower, Greg looked forward to snuggling up with his soon-to-be wife and putting a perfect ending on a long, and at times humiliating day.

"Feeling better?" While Greg was toweling off, Tawny lay on the bed staring at the diamond on her finger.

"Much!" He tugged on a pair of fresh boxers and went to the sink to brush.

"I was just thinking...what would have happened between us if I never got pregnant?"

"It's impossible to know," he replied from the bathroom with the first words to pop into his head.

Kicking off her ruby slippers Tawny replied, "I think your creative brain can do better than that." When she saw him emerge from the bathroom she patted the covers. "Tell me the story of what would have happened." She tossed her dress, to reveal she had a demure white lace camisole and matching boyshorts underneath.

Balking at the idea Greg stayed in the doorway of the bathroom. "No, I don't want to."

"Tell me."

"Why are you doing this tonight?" he snipped. "It's not like we haven't been down this road. We're getting married tomorrow and we're incredibly happy, that's all that matters." Trying to laugh his way out of the awkward moment Greg said, "If you're worried they didn't torment me enough at the bachelor party, trust me, they were thorough."

"Come here." Once again she patted the mattress.

Reluctantly, Greg slipped into bed next to Tawny. "There's only one ending I want to think about, Princess," he remarked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Happily ever after."

"I know." She pecked his lips. "That's my point. Even if I hadn't ended up pregnant, we would have gotten to this same happy ending." When she saw his gaze turn from hers Tawny whispered, "It's okay...I knew you came to my apartment to end it with me that morning we found out I was pregnant."

"You did?" Staring up at the ceiling he said, "You never told me that before."

"What were you going to say?"

"Tawny, come on. I just finished telling you I had too much to drink and the tequila is messing with my head. If we talk about this, I'll get emotional, because it's stuff I've said, just not to you."

Chuckling sweetly she kissed his cheek. "You know me, I'm not afraid of a little drama."

"Fine." He covered his face with his hands. "After angsting about it my entire shift, I decided I was going to tell you that we didn't have a future together because we weren't compatible...and since realizing that, even though we had been having a lot of fun together, I'd feel guilty showing up every day and making love with you. I was going to say I couldn't see you anymore...that it was for the best, and whatever else I had heard guys on TV say to girlfriends because I didn't have any first hand experience breaking up with someone because I was always the one who got dumped."

"Why did you think we weren't compatible?"

"The first few days I thought we were compatible, but then...please don't make me say this stuff to you tonight."

"It'll be cathartic, trust me." Removing Greg's hands from his face Tawny pressed, "But then..."

"But then I got confused because you were giving away the store when you barely knew me...and I found out that you were a high school drop out with no plans for the future other than dancing at the number one club instead of the number two club..." After a deep breath he finished, "...and you were nothing like Becca or Sara, and you weren't a girl I could bring home to meet my father and gain his respect...which sounds so freakin' stupid right now because I can't imagine life with Becca or Sara, and my dad loves you like a daughter." After heaving a sigh he finished, "I understand now that the overabundance of sex was just your way of trying to keep me happy so I'd stay around. You had fallen in love with me and you thought the sex would get me to fall in love with you too. In hindsight it's crystal clear that you didn't have any plans for the future because you were too busy trying to survive the present." Feeling his eyes well up he whispered, "Again...why are you making me say this to you tonight?"

"I would have cried when you ended it."

"I know, that's why I didn't tell you Monday or Tuesday, because I didn't want to make you cry...but I was definitely going to tell you on Wednesday because the guilt was killing me." Gripping his hair he pleaded, "Can we be done now that you know the alternate ending? One that I'd prefer to never discuss again."

"After I tell you what would have happened on Thursday." Placing her head on Greg's chest she whispered, "The cave in would have happened just like it did, and I would have seen it on the news and called you just like I did, even though you had just ended things...which you would have done real sweetly, blaming yourself and telling me I was way too good for a geek like you."

"Yeah." Greg took in a steadying breath. "That was the road I was going to take."

"When you answered your phone at the accident site, you would have heard the same concern in my voice and realized how much I cared about you. You would have asked me the same probing questions about my past, and by the end of the call you would have felt the same tug on your heartstrings." Locking her eyes on his she softened her tone. "Later, you would have shown up at my apartment and asked for another chance. I would have said yes." She held up her left hand. "Eventually, this same rock would have landed on my finger."

"And what if the cave in hadn't happened?" Greg inquired while swirling his fingers through Tawny's golden hair. "I wouldn't have been feeling vulnerable, and you wouldn't have seen anything on the news to call me about."

She pointed to her ring. "Same ending anyway. Because on Thursday morning, you went home from work feeling drained as usual, and after sitting alone in your apartment for an hour drinking beer and playing X-box you would have realized that life wasn't as good without me."

His smile returned with a vengeance as her original request for 'a story' sunk in. "After losing to a computer chip for an hour, I turned on the TV to watch anything that would get my mind off of missing you. I settled on a rerun of Chips...

_Popping open his third beer Greg sank lower into despair and the couch cushions. In a last ditch effort to fight the loneliness, he began conversing with the TV characters. "Ponch, how do you wear those tight pants to work all day? I'd be chaffing big time. You know, for a guy who likes bangin' a different babe every episode, you really shouldn't suffocate Ponchito y los muchachos like that...it could impact your performance down the road." _

_While taking a sip of Heineken, he watched Ponch and John flirting outrageously with some busty babes on roller skates at a donut stand. "That's right, Cop Jocks, eat donuts so you have energy to date those beauties after a long shift catching bad guys. Me...I'm back to my old post-shift pre-Tawny routine, lying around drinking beer, playing X-box and watching bad eighties TV. Sorry...I didn't mean to make you jealous, but not every crime fighter can lead an exciting life like me; don't feel too bad." _

_Just as he was about to flip the channel, Greg bolted up from the couch shrieking, "That's it! Crime fighters need donuts and women! I need Krispy Kremes and Tawny! What was I thinking yesterday!" Frantically he glanced around. "Where are my shoes!" _

_Praying that Tawny would take him back, Greg ran across the room. In his haste, however, he tripped over his Puma sneakers, and just missed clipping his head on the edge of the kitchen counter. "There they are!" _

_As he pulled on the right sneaker, he hopped towards the door. "Wait...what the hell am I going to say to make up for all the stupid stuff I said yesterday! I went on for an hour about how I was the biggest dork on the planet. I told her that we were wasting each other's time, because I knew she'd never want to hang with me long term because she's gorgeous and funny and perfect!" Grabbing tufts of his messy hair he yelled, "Oh my god! She is perfect! So what if she's a dancer with no college degree, she gets me and likes my hair! I'm such an idiot! She was the best thing that ever happened to me...the best thing that ever will happen to me and I pushed her away. Dammit!" Throwing his left shoe at the door he huffed, "There's no chance in hell she'd take me back now." _

_A few minutes later, Greg decided that since he couldn't have the woman, he'd get some sweet memory filled donuts to feed his self-pity. After tugging on his tossed left shoe, he opened the front door. "Tawny?" He couldn't believe she was standing there. _

"_Hi." Holding a shopping bag, she sadly said, "You left some stuff at my place...CDs...a pair of boxers...and a CSI jacket." Her eyes focused on the ground Tawny explained, "I wasn't sure if you'd get in trouble for not having the jacket at work tomorrow, and I didn't want you to have to buy a new one because I know you're tapped after spending your savings on your Z a couple of months ago. So, I brought it over because...we said 'still friends' and I meant it, I hope you did too." Extending the bag, she lifted her glassy eyes. "Friends help each other out." _

"_Are you crazy! I don't want to be your friend!" he yelled while grabbing the bag and throwing it into the apartment. "I want to be so much more than your friend!" Yanking her into his arms he pleaded, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life watching Lonely Guy TV while I stuff donuts into my mouth so I have a sugar buzz for my daily date with Pamela Handerson. Please take me back! Please!" _

"_I can't." _

"_You can't?" His grip on her loosened. "Why?" _

"_Because I never sent you away," she reminded him as her lips curved into a smile. "You left me, remember? And Greg...I heard everything you were yelling a few minutes ago." _

"_I meant every word." _

"_Are you going to invite me in?" _

"_No." Taking her hand he shut the door. "For the first time, I'm taking you out!" _

"That was great!" Tawny giggled as she smooched her story telling man. "This is so much fun!"

"Your turn." Cupping her face, Greg rolled their bodies until he was looming over her. "Here's the scenario. What if I had the night off on Wednesday after breaking up with you and there was no cave-in? Then I wouldn't have gone into work that night, been stressed and having a crappy Thursday morning."

"You know the movie An Officer and a Gentleman?" Grinning, she informed her blissed-out fiancé, "Well, my story is called, 'A CSI and a Gentleman'."

_Sitting in the locker room waiting for her call, Tawny stared at the photo of Greg she had taken one morning as he lay snuggled under her pink leopard comforter smiling from ear to ear. Although it had only been nine hours since he walked out the door saying it was for the best, she missed him so much it hurt...and it didn't hurt like a paper cut, or a stubbed toe, it hurt like having an anvil dropped on your head when you weren't a cartoon character; a crushing pain that left her lifeless with no hope of revival. _

"_Glitter...you're on in two!" Tony, the backstage manager, yelled into the room._

"_Be right there," she answered in the voice of a zombie as she stared at Greg's eyes. "I miss you so much." Reaching out she touched the photo with her fingertips. "I'll miss you forever." _

"_Shake your tail feather, Baby! After your set, you're working a bachelor party in the Group Room with Trinity." _

_On the edge of breaking down already, the last thing she needed was to work a party. "Can you get someone else, because I'm..." _

"_Can you get another gig bringing in as much cash as you make here?" Tony snapped. "Move it! They already kicked up the mist for you." _

_Drenched in gold glitter and wearing a robe adorned with feathers, she hurried for the stage, making her usual grand entrance seemingly without a care in the world. The room was packed and everywhere she looked there was a man leering at her, but no one saw her at all. They saw the babe with the big boobs, not the girl with the broken heart. _

_Then, from across the room, she heard her real name. _

"_Tawny!"_

_Certain her mind was playing tricks on her she grabbed her pole, ready for the big finale. _

"_Tawny!"_ _Greg shouted as he jumped on stage, but it was useless trying to talk over the blasting music. So, he used actions instead. _

"_Greg?" It was surreal as he swept her off his feet and into his arms. "Oh my god...you're here to take me away from this crappy life I'm sleepwalking through! You love me!" _

_From the crowd, a fellow dancer named Lynette clapped and cried out, 'Way to go, Miss Kansas!' as the first notes of 'Love Lift Us Up Where We Belong' inexplicably began playing over the Strip Club's speakers. _

_When Greg finally made it outside with his dream girl, he softly said, "I didn't think there was a future for us, but after soul searching all day, I realized I need you Tawny." _

"_Really?"_ _Her tears spilled down her heavily made up cheeks leaving streaks. "You need me?" _

_Before planting a resuscitating kiss on Tawny's lips he whispered, "So much and forever." _

"You are **way** too kind in your depiction of me," Greg laughed. "I would have tripped trying to get up on stage, and I would have been out of breath after carrying you out of the club. Seriously, that song playing at Tweeters was more likely to happen than me making it out of there without breaking something."

"In my next story, I promise to make you a bigger spaz."

**The Blake House**

"Sean!" Ryan loudly whispered in his sleeping brother's ear.

"What!" Lurching upright Sean panicked, "What's wrong!"

"Are you kidding?" Ryan grinned, "Things couldn't be more right, Dude." Grabbing his brother's hand he yanked him out of bed. "I need you to help me."

"Do what?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned before adjusting his white and blue striped pajamas.

"Celine is in her limo waiting for around the corner and I don't know the alarm code. I'm trapped and you're going to free me."

"What!" Sean gaped at his rule breaking brother. "You're not allowed out at midnight! The whole reason Mom doesn't tell you the code is to keep you from using it to get out. I'm not going to unarm it for you."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No way!"

Ryan flashed a smirk then said, "Then I guess I'll have to show Lindsay the evidence of your fantasies about her."

"Wh..."

"I've got an ALS and I'm not afraid to use it Bro." He pointed to the door. "If you attempt to wake Gramps while disarming the alarm, I'm gonna hang those sheets like a sail right outside Lindsay's window. I'll put up a big sign with an arrow pointing to the sheet reading 'what happens when Sean dreams of Lindsay'."

"Disarming!" Sean announced while stepping into his bedroom slippers. "Just promise me you won't do anything really stupid."

"If you'll promise me that you'll ask Lindsay to dance tomorrow at the wedding."

"I'm a geek, Ryan! I don't dance."

**The Grissom Estate  
****Poker Room**

Alone with Greg's childhood comfort item, Hodges turned every big screen to 80's Music TV and downed his fifth shot of tequila. "Check out my moves, Mister Peebles!"

When Hodges began doing the robot to an old Michael Jackson song, the stuffed donkey mysteriously fell over on his side.

"I'm baaaaad. UH! I'm baaaaad. You know it, I'm baaaaaaad!"

**Gil and Sara's Guestroom**

Fresh out from the shower, Gil approached his wife who was lying on her belly in bed facing the TV which was showing Love Actually.

"You wore my favorite Lepidoptera thong after all." Sitting on the edge of the bed he ran his hand up her calf. "Thank you." When she didn't reply he planted a kiss on the back of her knee. "Sara..." Leaning forward he saw her eyes were closed.

"Damn." Gil crashed against the sheets. "I can't believe she's sleeping. Oh well, I guess I'll call one of the strippers."

"You knew I was bluffing, huh?" Sara laughed as she opened her eyes. "Let me know if you think this is real." Covering his mouth with her she kissed him hungrily while pulling him on top of her.

"If you're bluffing, I really don't care," he quipped while blanketing her body. "But it would be nice if the passion was real."

Running her fingers through her husband's hair Sara whispered, "I know it won't be as good as flu sex, but give it your best shot."

"Sorry I ran out on you before." He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. "I love you, Sara."

She returned his loving gaze with a smirk. "I know."

"Kiss me again."

"So demanding."

In her ear Gil growled, "I have a few more demands if you're up for a challenge."

Enjoying every minute of her husband's pleasure assault, Sara purred her reply, "Mmm...I may have to hire lesbian strippers to dance for you again in the future. You haven't been this hot and bothered in a while."

"Probably because you haven't been this hot and bothered in a while." Upping the intensity of his kisses and touches Gil rolled their bodies to encourage Sara to take the lead. "Or maybe it's the excitement over Greg and Tawny's wedding."

"If that's it, then..." Grinning, she perched on his hips. "...they should get married a few times."

**Paris, Las Vegas **

Dressed in the hotel's bulky white spa robes, Drew and Lissa lay facing each other on the bed in one of the hotel's tower rooms.

"Even after that big glass of brandy," the tense bride confessed, "I'm afraid my honeymoon nerves are still getting the best of me."

"No pressure Liss...if we stay like this all night I'll still be thrilled." Taking his wife's left hand he placed a tender kiss on her new band. "I feel so much better after saying those vows. Do you?"

"I do," she replied and then laughed at the irony of the two word reply. "And I love the feel of this untarnished ring on my finger."

When he saw her wince as she adjusted Drew sweetly asked, "Are you sore from your workout earlier?"

"Mr. Jones is a maniac."

"A massage would help." He reached to grab the hotel book. "I'll check what time the spa opens in the morning."

"I don't think I can wait." Rolling onto her stomach she demurely asked, "Would you rub my shoulders a bit?"

"Sure thing." Dropping the book on the floor he sat up next to her and gently placed his hands on her tight shoulders. "How's that? Tell me if you want it deeper or slower."

"Mmm...that's perfect."

"You'll get less sore over time."

"Could you..." She paused, when anxiety surfaced, but she forced herself to push beyond her discomfort. "Could you move the robe off my shoulders and keep going?"

In a heartbeat he had his hands kneading his wife's delightfully soft skin. "Better?" His answer was a resounding 'yes' and he hoped hers was too.

"Yes." Rolling onto her back she stared at the man looming over her and let her body win out over her mind. "Thank you for making the night so special." Reaching out, she coiled her fingers around the belt of his robe. "Pardon my candor, but I need you to make love to me before I lose my nerve."

His lips were locked on hers a second later. "Liss this isn't why I asked you to..."

"I know." With trembling hands she tugged off his robe. "You didn't even have a room reserved." Smiling, she said, "If you were being a player, you would have had a bag packed for us and a suite waiting."

"That's right." Pressing his warm chest to hers he moaned into her mouth. "You and I...we always were a perfect fit, Liss."

"I missed you so much." Her fingers dove into his hair as her emotions built. "I don't know why I ever told you to leave. I'm so sorry, Drew. I started the trouble."

"I shouldn't have listened to you," he replied while keeping his eager body at bay. "But tonight in the chapel, you promised never to push me away again, and I promised never to stray. Let's move forward."

"Okay."

Wiping the single tear streaming down her cheek Drew smiled before uttering a phrase from their honeymoon, "After the delayed flight from hell, here we are in Paris, but everything's closed."

"Whatever shall we do?" she asked, just like she had the first time.

The merge left released a gasp from his mouth and he closed his eyes. "I love you, Lissa."

"Drew...," she exhaled his name while gripping his sturdy shoulders. "I love you too."

The exhilaration was unmatched as their bodies savored a pleasure they thought they would never experience together again. It was as if they were virgins, with every touch and kiss delighting them as like it was their first time.

**Celine's** **Limo**

"What do you want to watch on TV?" Celine asked Ryan as he sat on the black leather looking tense. "Hey, are you worried about getting in trouble if your parents find out you left the house?"

"No...no...why?" He gulped down his anxiety. "Do I look tense?"

Handing him the remote Celine sat next to him, touching his body with hers. "Is this okay?"

"Uh...yeah..." He nervously put his arm around her. "It feels nice."

"I meant the TV show I picked."

"Oh!" Ryan retracted his arm and slid away. "Sorry! I was just doing what I thought I was supposed to be doing." Remembering his Uncle Nick's advice, he said, "I didn't mean to take advantage of you! I should have asked you first."

"It's okay." Smiling, she slid to be at his side again. "I wanted you to put your arm around me."

"Oh."

They both laughed at the misunderstanding.

"I uh..." Ryan felt compelled to confess. "I've never parked with a girl before...only because I don't drive, or have a car or limo at my disposal."

"I've never done this either, even though I have a limo at my disposal. My sister does it all the time."

"Oh."

"I really like hanging with you, Ryan." Slipping next to him again she whispered, "Can you hug me again? It felt really good. I can't remember the last time someone hugged me."

"Your dad doesn't hug you?" He carefully slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Are you kidding?" Her voice saddened, "My dad barely makes eye contact with me the ten seconds a week I see him, and my mom's not in the picture now, but I don't ever remember her hugging me, even when I was little. When I was at your house the other day...your mom hugged you twice and she hugged your little sister five times."

"You counted?"

Vulnerable from telling the truth, she snipped, "Are you going to tell everyone how pathetically jealous I am? Because if you do, I'll..."

"No...no way." Feeling sorry for her, Ryan strengthened his hold on his unofficial girlfriend. "I'll hug you whenever you want."

Gazing into his eyes she relaxed again. "Thanks for sneaking out for me. I hope you don't get in trouble."

"Even if I get busted, it'll be worth it." His body reacting to her proximity Ryan whispered, "I really like you, Celine."

"The R in my screen name RGrlCe used to stand for 'rich' do you know what it stands for now?" she asked after positioning her lips an inch from his. "Ryan's Girl Ce."

"Whoa, I've had cheerleaders put my name on their shirts and stuff, but I've never had a girl put me in her screen name before." Remembering his uncle's instructions once again, Ryan asked, "Is it okay if I kiss you?" He got his answer a second later when Celine crushed her lips to his and tackled him against the leather seat. _This is so frickin' awesome! I owe Sean big for letting me out of the house!_

**The Blake House**

After jumping three feet out his open bedroom window, Sean peered around the corner of the house to see if Celine's limo or his brother were in sight.

"What are you doing, Bug Boy!" Lindsay yelled from her bedroom window. "You better not be trying to sneak over here and spy on me because you know I'm here with a geriatric babysitter who wouldn't hear me scream."

"No! No! Definitely not!" Realizing he was still in his pajamas, Sean panicked and hid behind a bush. "I was looking for Ryan. He went out and didn't tell me how long he'd be gone. I don't want my parents to come home before he does, or we'll both get in trouble, because I'm the one who disarmed the burglar alarm, bypassed my bedroom window, and then rearmed it."

"Where'd he go?"

"With Celine...in her limo."

"Hold on." Stunned by the answer, Lindsay ran to the back door, and rushed across the yard to get more details. "I can't believe he's having sex with that skank after he threw a hissy fit about me kissing him in his room."

"No!" Sean desperately didn't want Lindsay to see his striped pajamas so he slipped further behind the bush. "Of course not! He's only thirteen." He averted his eyes to avoid her cuteness in a pink tank shirt, grey yoga pants and rhinestone-accented flip flops.

"Yeah, but she's fourteen going on thirty. I went shopping with her once and she bought sluttier thongs than my mom."

"Does wearing a thong hurt your butt crack?" A second later his hands were flying to his mouth.

"I can't believe you asked that."

"Me either!" Gulping down his embarrassment he explained, "It was my curious scientific mind speaking, not me...I don't want to know anything about your butt crack...**ever**! I mean...oh my god...uh...I'm going to stop talking now."

"Good idea." Then she noticed his attire. "Speaking of wearing strange things." Lindsay moved a branch. "Are those **jammies**? Does wearing those hurt your ego?"

"My grandpa bought them for me for Christmas and since he's here I thought I'd do the polite thing and wear them."

"Did he tuck you in?" Lindsay snickered. "Get you milk and cookies too?"

"Yes." He gasped at his own stupidity. "I mean he did that for McKenna, not me!"

"Your brother is getting it on in the back of a limo with a tramp, and you're wearing jammies and munching on oreos? How can the two of you possibly be twins?"

"The genetic possibility of...oh...you weren't really looking for a scientific explanation there, were you?"

"No, Geek Boy." Turning her back she groaned and dashed away. "Nighty night."

When Lindsay yelled, Sean lurched forward. "What's wrong!"

"A really sharp branch poked me in the chest." Looking at her hands she panicked, "I'm bleeding."

"I'll help..."

"No!" The branch had ripped through her shirt, impaling her right breast and she didn't want him to see. "I'm..." The sight of her blood cover shirt made her woozy. "Fine."

When she hit the ground, Sean rushed forward. "Lindsay!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Remember...I said these chapters would be stress-free, so I wouldn't worry about Lindsay's health much. If you enjoyed Greg and Tawny's stories, they have one more in 11.

Speaking of stories, I hope you liked Nick's cautionary tale. In 12 we'll be taking a trip down memory lane with them and then it's back to the present to see how far they've come since July Fourth.

I never would have seen me writing Warrick singing 'I Wish I Was a Little Bar of Soap' and yet...I felt it worked LOL.

Gil – a bit like Sean in this chapter...behind the eight ball and not on the same page as the woman of his dreams.

The teens are back and getting into a little mischief, and maybe they'll get caught, maybe they won't.A little Drew & Lissa in there for a romantic break from the goofiness. I hope you enjoyed it, I've been enjoying the switch to a little fun and fluff after the casefile.

Thanks to KJT for re-editing 11 & 12 several times as I kept changing my fickle mind on these chappies

Thanks to those who reviewed, I've sent replies :-)

**Next Chapter: **If may be after midnight, but the night's still very young. **Posting:** Thursday Morning 1/26 (US MST)

Maggs


	12. Chapter 12

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 12**

**Saturday - September 10, 2005  
****The Blake House  
****12:31 a.m. **

"Lindsay!" Accustomed to his brother fainting at the sight of blood, Sean knew just what to do. After grabbing McKenna's wagon, which was parked nearby, he used it to elevate Lindsay's feet. Next, he patted her cheek and squeezed her hand.

"Wh..." Her eyes slowly opened. "Sean?" Lifting her hand to her head she weakly asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted from the sight of blood."

"Oh...oh, that's right. I...oh!" She rushed her hands to her chest. "You saw!"

"No! I didn't...well, I did...but only to see if it was serious enough to call 911. I didn't see your breast!" he proclaimed. "Well...I saw the part that's visible, but not the whole thing."

"Stop talking!"

"Okay." Reaching out he took her hand. "I'll help you up."

"I don't need help." Shaking loose of his grip she attempted to stand. "Uh..."

"I've got you." Sean grabbed her arm and steadied her. "I'll walk you to your door." His eyes gravitated toward her chest. "You're still bleeding."

"Don't look!" she ordered while letting him guide her across the lawn.

"Someone has to check, and if you look you'll faint again, because it's worse than it was before."

"I'll just jump in the shower and wash away the blood when I get inside." Suddenly, Lindsay remembered she ran out without her key. "I'm locked out."

"Won't the babysitter hear the bell if we ring it?"

"Duh!" Lindsay pointed to her chest without looking at it. "I don't feel like explaining why I'm out of the house after midnight covered in blood with you by my side. Do you want to explain that to your mom?"

"Good point." He glanced over his shoulder at his open window. "Okay, how about you clean up at my house and borrow one of my Butterfield t-shirts, so it seems like you're wearing one of your own? Then, you can ring the bell and wake your babysitter, telling her that you heard a noise in the backyard. You can say the door locked behind you when you stepped outside to check it out."

"Wow...for a geek, you're really good at lying."

"Thanks...I think." Smiling, he told her, "I've always enjoyed making up stories."

**The Grissom Estate  
****Greg and Tawny's Guestroom**

Gathering his bride in his arms, Greg excitedly whispered, "My turn to tell a story, you pick the scenario."

Falling a little deeper in love with her man, Tawny made her request, "What would have happened if Grissom never met me, and you never came to Tweeters on business?"

"That's a piece of cake," he gushed before bestowing a dreamy kiss to her creamy skin. "Cheesecake to be exact..."

_Settling into the booth the hostess had led him to, Greg checked his watch for the tenth time. Paula, the 911 Operator he had met while working the previous week and taken out to lunch on Monday, was supposed to meet him as soon as she finished her shift. The plan was to have appetizers and cheesecake and then head to the movies. Since she was late, he decided to kill time perusing the films listed in the Entertainment Section of the Las Vegas Journal-Review he had brought with him._

_"Hi!" the bubbly blonde waitress warmly greeted as she tossed a sunny smile. "I'm Tawny, I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with a drink, or do you already know what you'd like to order?"_

_Stunned by the gorgeous woman's beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, Greg gulped and then answered, "I'll just have a Corona for now, because I'm waiting for my date."_

_Winking at the customer she replied, "I figured, because you're way too cute to have to dine alone. I'll be right back with that Corona."_

_Watching the gorgeous girl hurry away Greg released a goofy grin. **She **thinks **I'm** cute! Oh...she probably thinks I'm gay. _

_"One Corona." Tawny set it down on the table. "So, what movie are you taking her to see?"_

_In shock he stared at the beauty. She assumed I was taking a girl! "Uh...I'm not sure. It's only our second date, and I don't know what she's already seen already. That's why I brought the paper with me, so she could pick."_

_"What if she picks a sappy chick flick?" Tawny asked while checking around to see if any of her other customers required her attention._

_"Promise not to tell anyone..." He leaned in. "I like sappy chick flicks."_

_"You do?" she commented before sighing. "Your girl is really lucky."_

_"And late." Checking his watch again he remarked, "She was supposed to meet me here a half hour ago. I went ahead and got a table when I saw it was getting crowded."_

_"Ooh! Table sixteen is flagging me for a check. I'll be back when your date is here and you're ready to order."_

**_One hour later..._**

_Taking away her customer's third empty Corona Tawny sweetly whispered, "Any luck reaching her yet, Greg?"_

_"Yeah." His spirits sinking lower by the second, he held up his cell. "She left a message on my voicemail canceling, not just this date, but any future ones I had in mind...something about meeting a guy with a better job who's not so talkative and dorky."_

_Stuffing her hands on her hips Tawny snapped, "Hey, if she's the kind of girl to tell you that on voicemail, trust me...you're better off without her. What a bitch." She covered her mouth with her palm. "Didn't mean to say that out loud."_

_"You blurt too, huh?"_

_"Bad habit."_

_"I'll take the check."_

_"Still in the mood to catch a movie?"_

_"Alone on a Friday night?" He bristled at the thought. "No, I think I've suffered enough humiliation for one day."_

_"My shift is over in ten minutes," Tawny announced with a hopeful lilt in her voice._

_"I hope you enjoy your night off more than I'll be enjoying mine."_

_Having learned that he was a Criminal Investigator, she was surprised he didn't get the obvious clues. "I don't have any plans."_

_"**You **don't have plans on a Friday night?"_

_"I was supposed to be going to a show, that's why I have the night off." With a notable degree of anger she said, "I was seeing this guy, it was a long-distance thing...he's a big time businessman and he'd fly into Vegas a couple of times a month and stay for a few days. A few weeks ago, I accidentally found out that he's married and was lying to me the whole time. Nice, huh?"_

_"What a prick!" He covered his mouth with his palm. "Sorry."_

_"Blurter!" She pointed and laughed._

_Tossing a generous tip and the bill amount on the table, Greg stood. "It's been really nice talking to you while I sat here like a loser thinking my date would show."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Home."_

_Puzzled by his reluctance to ask her out, Tawny sadly asked, "Why?"_

_Chuckling sweetly, Greg reminded the forgetful girl, "Because my date stood me up, remember?"_

_Demonstrating her blurting skills for the second time she demanded, "Greg! Why aren't you asking **me **to the movies!"_

_With every pair of eyes focused on him Greg gulped, "Uh...because you're way out of my league and I don't want to be rejected twice in one night."_

_"I'll take you out, Miss!" a man at the next table dining with business associates announced as he shot the hot waitress a killer smile. "I'm in town on business and..."_

_"Ugh! The last thing I need is a date with another slick businessman from out of town," Tawny answered. Then, pointing at Greg she explained, "I want him! He likes sappy chick flicks and has puppy dog eyes, which means he'll be an excellent snuggler and even though I've only known him an hour, I know in my soul that he will never, ever cheat on me." Her voice losing it's excitement she added, "Although I have a feeling he'll be a little irresponsible when it comes to remembering to use a condom." Shrugging she smiled, "I'll take my chances!"_

_Standing next to the baffled jock in Armani Greg asked in surprise, "You want **me** instead of the hunky rich dude?"_

_"Why?" every member of the restaurant simultaneously asked in shock._

_One lady had a quick answer, "Maybe she normally wears glasses and she forgot them at home today."_

_Jumping up on a chair Tawny shouted, "I have twenty-twenty vision and my heart has even better sight. "This man..." she pointed to Greg, "...has 'perfect husband and father' oozing out of his pores."_

_The business man sniffed his competition. "I think it's garlic oozing out of his pores. Did he order the scampi?"_

_"It's not scampi! It's the stench of fidelity!" Tawny assured the crowd before turning to Greg. "Any time you want to ask me out and leave here is fine with me."_

_"Would you go out with me tonight, Tawny!" Greg asked while getting down on one knee. "I'd be honored."_

_"Dude..." The businessman laughed at the geeky move. "You're not proposing marriage."_

_"Not yet." Greg's smile brightened the room. "I'm practicing for when I ask her in the future. So...do you want to go out with me Tawny?"_

_"I do!"_

"Awwwwwwww!" Tawny suffocated Greg with kisses. "I love that one! What movie did we see?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory because we both loved to watch the original when we were kids. Oh, and when we were taking our seats in the theater I spilled popcorn everywhere."

"And right in that moment when you were fumbling to quickly clean up the popcorn and over-verbalizing your regret for getting greasy butter on my shirt, I fell in love with you." After kissing his smile Tawny whispered, "Now do you believe that you were meant to find me and marry me, no matter what the scenario?"

Overwhelmed by the love he felt for his bride-to-be, Greg's mind took a serious turn, "Tawny, I...I just thought of another scenario." Cupping her face he softly asked, "What if I had died when I was thirteen? What would have happened to you?"

After a minute of contemplating the troubling question, Tawny tenderly explained, "We can't 'what if' that one, because unlike us living happily ever after, your death wasn't meant to happen."

"I love that answer," he replied in a voice cracking from emotion.

Captivating him with her eyes she whispered, "And I love you...so much and forever."

"I know we said we were saving ourselves for our wedding night, but..." Studying her loving expression Greg murmured, "I need to be closer."

Her resistance fading quickly she weakly protested, "We should wait."

"I can't wait." Grazing his mouth over hers he groaned, "Let me make love to you, Princess." In between succulent kisses, he urged her with words. "No role play...no costumes...no fancy positions. Just me making love to you with all this emotion I have brewing inside me." His body aching for her, he begged, "Please say yes."

His urgent and unrelenting passion, along with the enticing sensation of his lips on her heated flesh, rendered Tawny incapable of answering anything but a breathless, "Yessss."

A half minute of frantic hands and flying clothes later their eager bodies were twined. "Is it the tequila making you so intense?" Tawny asked after the perfect kiss.

"No." Losing himself in her eyes Greg breathed out his reply, "It's all you."

**Catherine and Warrick's Guestroom**

"You really are serious about letting this go for an hour, aren't you?" Warrick asked as he poured Almond-scented massage oil into his palm.

"I have something to prove," she replied while lying on her stomach waiting for the promised rubdown. "I want you to see that I can be just as committed to our communication plan as you, because I know I've been the weaker of the two of us. It's not really fair though, because I'm in my sexual prime and you're waaaaay past your peak. It's easier for you to hold out."

When he got done laughing Warrick began working the oil into Catherine's flesh. "Sure, I could go four times in one night when I was twenty, but trust me...the quality was not the same as it is today. You're getting my very best, Baby...and I know I'm getting yours too."

"Mmm that feels sooooooo good."

"Did watching all those big boys at Club Thrust make you tense?"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed hard. "I laughed my ass off at Sara looking uncomfortable and Carrie, who can not hold her liquor, turning red from being bumped from behind by all those big boys." Sighing she said, "Hanging out with her is a painful reminder how loose I was as a teen...and in my twenties...and thirties...ugh...until last year."

"Hey now..." Warrick kneaded her knots a little harder. "Don't talk about the woman I love that way."

"It's true! Carrie didn't give her first BJ until Fourth of July this year...I was fourteen! Ugh...Lindsay is thirteen and I really don't want to think about her ever doing that."

"You were active too young, and Carrie was a late bloomer because of her history...neither of you are the norm. Lindsay got a good scare after the incident in Ryan's room. She's chilled. She'll be the norm."

"Yeah, but what's the norm these days?"

"Did you hear that?" Warrick remarked instead of answering the question.

"Oh my god...is that Carrie?" Sitting up she grinned. "Wow, for a prude, she's really loud."

"That can't be Carrie, unless she's making it with someone other than Nick. I know what he sounds like in bed when he's trashed." When he saw Catherine raise a brow Warrick groaned, "Don't even. I know from being nearby when he was bedding a woman. That trip to Cancun he and I took one year was an eye opening introduction to Tequila Slick, the validation junkie." He mocked his buddy's voice, "'How's that, Darlin?', 'Hell, yeah I can go faster, Baby!', 'Don't be shy, let me hear it!' It's hilarious. And when the big moment comes, he wakes the house."

Grinning, she posed seductively on the bed. "Quite the opposite of you confidently growling in my ear, informing me that you know you're rocking my world."

"What can I say..." he devoured her with his eyes. "Some men need smoke and mirrors, some men just make smoke." Warrick slid a little closer. "I think you're..."

"It's Tawny!"

Warrick couldn't help but laugh with her at the noise. "Greg said they were saving themselves for their wedding night. I guess they had a change of plans."

When the headboard in the adjoining room started banging against the wall they rolled onto their backs laughing.

"Go Greggo." Warrick clapped. "Baby...we've got audio porn and we know the stars."

"Considering this place cost millions, you'd think the walls would be soundproof." After Tawny's latest squeal Catherine remarked, "Apparently Chuckles is good for more than laughs in the sack. And it's not like Miss Kansas doesn't know what it's like to have a stud between the sheets, because she was just sleeping with Nick's brother a few months ago. Greggy must really know how to use what he's got."

"This is bad." Warrick covered his ears. "I can handle listening to Slick and a stranger...Slick and two strangers, but this is like listening to my little brother do it with my friend."

"It's not like we can ignore it." The loudest wham against the wall set off her laughter again. "They have to be close, don't you think?"

"She's waiting for him."

"No way," Catherine rolled her eyes at the silly notion. "He's waiting for her."

"I saw how much tequila he drank...trust me, she's waiting for him."

"I can't believe we're debating this."

When they heard Tawny shriek, 'I can't wait' Warrick raised his hand. "Like I said...she's waiting for him."

"Oops...she didn't make it."

"We'll have peace and quiet soon, because watching her and hearing her go on like that will set him off." Shaking his head Warrick cringed. "Listen to me! This is so wrong."

"Hmm...I never knew Greg was so religious," she cracked. "He just mentioned God ten times."

"Well, he did become a Reverend today." Hoping for a quieter atmosphere, Warrick said, "Alright...I predict that Greggy will fall asleep quick. Nick and Carrie must have passed out, because there's been nothing coming from the other side of the room."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom**

"That bubble bath was sooooo relaxing." Sighing blissfully, Carrie slipped her hand into Nick's and let him pull her onto the bed. "You wouldn't believe how much they harassed me tonight, and Wendy was the worst! I have to think of a way to exact revenge. Do you know what she told them? She told them about the time I asked her how many licks does it take to get to the center of a man's Tootsie Pop!"

"Twenty-six wasn't it?" He laughed with her as he massaged her shoulders. "Best damn Fourth of July fireworks I ever saw..."

* * *

Returning to Carrie's apartment after watching the city's holiday extravaganza, Nick made a beeline to the guest bathroom and then went to the kitchen to fetch a couple more beers. He hoped to continue the nice buzz they had going after a couple of hours of celebrating because they had worked like dogs for the last two weeks, and it felt fantastic to kick back and relax.

"Hey," Nick softly greeted his girlfriend of four months who was lighting the several well-placed candles around her bedroom. "I wasn't sure if you were up for another beer, but I brought you one. If you don't want it, I can drink two." He extended the longneck bottle. "Don't you look cute in those little polka dot boxer shorts and tank top." _Yeah...you're all freshened up and looking for love, aren't you, Sweetheart? That's cool...I freshened up in the bathroom just now myself. Let's see if tonight's the night you're finally comfortable enough to just come on out and ask me to make love to you._

With her beer in her hand Carrie sighed. _I swear, one of these days I'm going to work up the courage to just ask you to rip off my clothes and make mad passionate love to me!_ "Wanna snuggle and watch a movie?" she asked in a tipsy tone, once again hiding her secret desire and feeling confident they'd end up making love anyway.

"Always." _Because I know that's your shy little way of saying you're horny and want some lovin'. You're not fooling me, but you're cute as hell when you're trying._ "You pick the flick." _We both know it doesn't matter what we watch, because around minute fifteen you'll make your move. Yeah, you'll snuggle a little closer, gaze into my eyes, and then you'll ask 'are you enjoying the movie, Nicky?' before saying, 'because if there's something else you'd rather be doing...' and then I'll take it from there like it was my idea. You really are too adorable. _

She held up the case as she hungrily watched him strip down to his hunter green boxers. "Love Actually, is that okay?"

Snatching the DVD, he replied, "Sounds great." And while he set it up to play Nick remarked, "I've only seen the first fifteen minutes." _Five times! _It was her mood movie"Here it comes," he chuckled at the double meaning...the film, and her not-so-smooth approach. Sliding into bed with his beer, Nick fluffed his pillows and put out his arm for Carrie to relax into while working up the nerve to make her big move.

"This is nice." Taking a swig of beer, Carrie caught her man staring at her and grinning. _Oh god...he's thinking about oral sex again, because I'm drinking from a longneck bottle! He looks just like he did when I was eating the ice pop the other day! _"What, Honey?"

"Nothin'." _Ten more minutes!_

_I bet he's been thinking about it all night. That's probably why he bought these bottles, because I don't ever remember him buying this kind of beer before. He's been trying to send me a subliminal message!_ "Really? Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah." _Why doesn't she believe me?_

_He's definitely thinking about it! _"This part's funny." She pointed at the screen and anxiously laughed before taking another sip. Once again she saw Nick grinning at her, his eyes bearing down on her lips as they curved around the bottle's opening. "Why don't you just say it, Nicky!" Lurching out of his arms Carrie placed her beer on the nightstand. "Just say it already and stop staring at me! I can't take it anymore! Just say it! I know **exactly** why you bought this brand of beer!"

"Huh!" _What the hell is she talking about?_ "I'm just sitting here enjoying your cuteness and the movie. If you didn't like the beer you should have said something earlier. I would've gone back to the store and bought you whatever you wanted. Jeez, for not liking it though, you sure drank enough of it!" _A little too much apparently, I should have cut you off a bottle ago. _

"Nice cover, but I know exactly what you're thinking!"

A noticeable edge crept into his voice, "Well then, how about telling me, because I surely don't know." _Chill out, Stokes, this isn't a one night stand, this is the woman you want to marry one day. _He took another sip of beer while trying to figure out what she could possibly be talking about.

The fact he was denying it sent her into a full-on panic, because that meant he was hiding the truth from her. "Nicky...I saw you look at me while I was eating an ice pop the other day. Don't deny it!"

"**What!"** _Ugh! I suck at this relationship crap! I hate this! Why is she doing this! We were having the best time! What the hell did I do to tick her off!_

"**Well!"** she shrieked.

"**Well what!"** _Deep breath...stay cool...don't run for the door. _Softening his voice, he desperately tried not to lose his patience. "I'm sorry. Let's...uh..." Reaching out he took her hand. "Sweetheart...I really have no idea what this is about. We were having a nice relaxing night and then, out of the blue, you start screamin' at me about beer brands and ice pops. I'm a CSI, not a mind reader, and those two clues aren't clueing me in. What do you want from me here!" Nick tilted the bottle again, taking a longer swig and a little more time to analyze the situation and calm down.

"It's not about what **I** want, it's about what **you **want!" Anxiety eating her alive, Carrie finally blurted her fear, "You want me to give you a BJ!" Her hands raced to her mouth upon hearing the risqué two-letter combination slip out.

After spitting the entire gulp of beer he had in his mouth at the time, Nick wiped his face and gaped at Carrie. "What! **No!** Where'd you get that!"

"I saw you! You were leering at me every time I brought the bottle to my mouth." She pointed to the beer bottle.

_Ding! Beer bottles and ice pops...they're both long and go in your mouth._ Relieved that the woman he planned on proposing to in the near future hadn't been masking an insanity issue, Nick placed his hand over his heart. "I swear on my grandparents graves I was not thinking that when you were drinking your beer just now."

"What about the other day, with the ice pop?" She shoved him. "And stop laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing **at** you, I'm laughing because I thought you were insane, and now I know you're just angsting over a sex thing. That we can fix easy, insanity is a lot more complicated to cure, Darlin'. You had me so freaked out." Quieting to a light chuckle he placed his hand over his heart. "My relief is just manifesting itself in laughter." Grabbing her hand again he tugged on it. "Get over here. I don't know about you, but I need a hug."

"Sorry." Snuggling into his chest Carrie confessed, "I feel like an idiot for accusing you."

"Well..." His chuckle returning Nick confessed, "Now that I think back, I really was fantasizing about that activity when you were eating the ice pop. I mean...not to start, but then it hit me as I was watching you."

"I knew it!" she yelled while moving to stare at him.

"Don't be pissed! Take it as a compliment. You looked like you really knew what you were doing and it got to me." Feeling terrible, he averted his eyes. "I'm really sorry." _Jesus Christ, Stokes! Could you be any more insensitive! _"I shouldn't have insinuated that you...god, Carrie, I'm sorry, that was the beer talking. I was trying to joke." In silence he panicked that her experience was from time spent with her abuser.

"But that's just it!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm doing. If I knew what I was doing, don't you think I would have done it already? Wouldn't most women have done it by now? And I know you want it because you tried to do it to me, but if I let you do that kind of activity to me, then you'll expect..."

"Nothing." After a brief silence Nick nervously treaded in to delicate territory. "Okay...honestly...it is something I would normally do and that I crave sometimes, but when you balked the first time I started traveling south, I figured you thought it was too early in the relationship...or you didn't want to go there because there were bad memories attached from your abuse. You weren't talking and I wasn't about to push that or anything else." Still feeling terrible about his blunder, he tenderly stroked her cheek. "I'm never going to push you for anything, Carrie because there's only one thing I can't live without...you." Gently placing his forehead on hers, Nick whispered, "Are we okay? Arguing like this scares the crap out of me. Please tell me we're okay."

"We're okay." Swooning hard she slipped into his arms. "And to answer your concern...no, there aren't any bad memories attached to that activity. I'm just tense about trying something new because of my same old insecurities." After a burdened sigh she said, "Thank you for putting up with my panic attacks."

"Are you kidding? Thanks for puttin' up with my stuupidity." Closing his eyes, Nick kissed the top of her head and strengthened his embrace. After a few minutes of intense snuggling he whispered, "Carr..." When she looked up at him he softly caressed her cheek. "Ask me if I'm enjoying the movie."

"What?" Then she realized why he was asking. "Oh...you figured out my secret code, huh?"

"Yeah."

Taking comfort in a familiar dialogue she said through a smile, "Are you enjoying the movie, Nicky? Because if there's something else you'd rather be doing..."

"As a matter of fact, there is something I'd like to try, with absolutely no pressure to reciprocate." After placing a tender kiss on her lips, he whispered, "If you'll let me."

Returning his loving gaze she answered in a sigh of relief, "Yes."

"Thank you for trusting me." Snuggling with her under the sheets Nick teased, "But why shouldn't you, I haven't steered you wrong yet, have I?"

"Only once." His concerned expression fueled her smile. "When you told me the Kung Pao Chicken at Wong's wasn't very spicy, but it was hot as hell. Oh! You were referring to our love life. Then my answer is an emphatic 'no'. You've been perfect." Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand slipped under her shirt. "Just perfect, Nicky...mmm...every touch..." She shivered as he pressed his moist lips against her shoulder. "...every kiss." The shift of his body against her thigh prompted a pleasurable gasp. "...every move...perfect."

**One hour later...**

"Are you okay?" Carrie asked when she saw her man shaking his head and clutching it. "Nicky..."

"I...you...so good." Going ten months without something he had been receiving regularly since the age of seventeen had affected him more than he thought. "My brain...it's still unscrambling."

Returning to her pillow Carrie giggled, "That's a good sign, right?"

"The best," he replied after gulping air. "Darlin', call it beginner's luck...whatever...you rocked my world like it's never been rocked. Holy hell...I think I was blinded by the stars I saw."

"Thanks for coaching me," Carrie whispered.

"Anytime...and I mean that literally." When his eyes finally opened Nick joked, "I knew you'd be a natural from watching you work over that ice pop."

"Nicky!" She covered her face with her hands. "Shhhh."

"Did I ever tell you that when I was learning to play football, my coach told me to practice every day?"

"Oh my god, stop talking!" Propping up on her elbow she returned his outrageous smile. "While you finish recovering, I'll grab two more beers."

"I'll be here...happy as hell." When she was in the doorway he said, "Carr...sorry...here I am going on and on...uh...did you enjoy it too? Because if you didn't, I don't want you to feel like you have to do it again...and don't think that means that I'd stop indulging you, because it was real obvious you enjoyed that a lot and I do too. What I'm sayin' is..."

"Nicky..." She chuckled sweetly and then shyly said, "It's a keeper."

"Well, okay then." As soon as Carrie was gone Nick rolled onto his stomach and screamed into a pillow. "Yessss! Holy shit that was amazing! I'd propose tonight if I had a ring!" _I didn't think it would ever be hotter than the first time with Steffi in the back seat of my father's car._

**Celine's** **Limo**

Holding up his empty glass Ryan asked, "What kind of milkshake was this?"

"I heard someone call it a mudslide." Holding her head she giggled, "I just grabbed the pitcher from the blender on the kitchen counter when I was leaving because it smelled good. I think there was booze in it."

"I've snuck a beer with my friend Jake at his house, but it didn't make me feel like this."

Celine asked as she muted the TV and turned up the volume on the stereo so she could dance in her seat to Rihanna's Pon de Replay, "How do you feel?"

Grinning like the village idiot, Ryan crashed back against the leather and exclaimed, "Freakin' awesome! But I don't want to drink anymore because we shouldn't be drinking."

"Uh oh!" Looking down at her pink zip-up sweatshirt Celine realized she spilled the last of her drink on it. "Oops." After tossing her cup she pulled off the garment, opened the window and threw it. "I'll buy a new one tomorrow."

"Maybe a homeless person who doesn't have a jacket will find it."

"Aww..." Her hands went to the lavender cami covering her chest. "That's so sweet that you think of the less fortunate. I do charity work all the time too...like trying to help your brother be cool."

"Don't feel bad if it doesn't work out," he cracked up. "You should have gone for something easier...like solving the hunger crisis in Africa." When he stopped laughing like a hyena Ryan realized what Celine was wearing. "Hey...that's the shirt you said you had on when we were IM'ing." His horny subconscious activated a devious smile. "Are you wearing the little boxers with the hearts on too?"

"Uh huh." Sticking her thumb in the waistband of her jeans she gave him a teasing glimpse. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Feeling none of the inhibition he had weeks ago in his room with Lindsay, Ryan quickly replied, "Okay!" Seconds later his Levis were on the floor of the limo and he was sitting up waiting for the gesture to be reciprocated. "Blue boxers! Now it's your turn."

Moving her hips to the energetic music Celine taunted him with a dance. "Did you know that my father doesn't only own hotels, he owns a bunch of strip clubs too?" She rolled her eyes. "That's where he finds his wives. The latest one danced at Tweeters until she took a new job being my dad's love slave. The witch taught my sister how to dance for her boyfriend." With her back to him, she shimmied out of her jeans, and when they hit the floor she glanced over her shoulder and told him, "They didn't know I was watching the lesson."

Ryan felt his eyes, as well as another part of his anatomy, expanding with every sway of the gorgeous girl's hips.

"Was I good?"

"Uh..." A coherent thought unattainable at the moment, he just smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Now that we're both wearing t-shirts and boxers, it's officially a pajama party." Celine slid onto her boyfriend's lap. "What do you want to do next?"

Again, words weren't merging into an intelligible phrase. "Uh..."

"Are you hungry? We could tell the driver to take us to a McDonald's drive-thru. Or..." Leaning close she spoke directly into his ear. "We could fool around a little."

"Um..." Ryan shifted nervously against the leather as he debated between doing what his body wanted and what his mind knew he should. "I'm not very hungry," slipped out of his mouth at his body's urging. "So, I guess..."

"I've never done anything but kiss," she confessed in an anxious whisper when she felt the bulge in his boxers bump against her thigh.

"Me either," he informed her after gulping, and when she crashed back against the leather, pulling him down next to her he gasped, "Um...just **a little** fooling around, right? Not...um...sex or..."

"No!" she emphatically replied as she lay on her side facing him. "Just hands and kissing, okay?"

A deep breath later he confirmed, "Just hands and kissing."

"Wait!" She grabbed his wrist. "You're not going to tell all the guys on your football team about this, are you?"

"Not if you don't tell them that I didn't want to have sex."

"I promise."

"Me too." Ryan's smile returned as his hand slid across the strip of exposed skin between her t-shirt and boxers. "This is **so** much better than playing X-box in my room and eating Cheetos."

"What?" she giggled and placed her hand on his hip, positioning it closer to the target of her overwhelming curiosity.

"That's what I thought was going to be the highlight of my night tonight," he explained before initiating the most exhilarating kiss of his life to date.

**Greg and Tawny's Guestroom**

"Oh my god." Greg clutched his chest and shook his head from side to side. "That was..."

"The best **ever**!" Tawny panted in reply.

Squeezing her left hand Greg laughed, "We just made the most perfectly intense wedding night love imaginable. No way can we match or top that in less than twenty-four hours."

"Nope...not a chance."

"So what are we going to do on our wedding night?" he asked in a laugh. "Play Boggle?"

Sitting up she teased him with her eyes. "No, something we've never done."

"What?"

"Go see a movie."

"That's so us." He cracked up, "No one **ever** does that on their wedding night."

"I know!"

"It's perfect." Greg snuggled up close. "Just like you."

"You're going to fall asleep now, aren't you? What about the sheets?"

"You and the sheet thing. Princess, can we just leave them if I take the tainted side of the bed?" He laughed lightly in her ear, "Because after an exhausting day, way too much tequila, and the most amazing sex ever...I can't move."

"Okay...okay."

"Hey...the longer we sleep, the quicker the wedding will be here, right?" After a kiss to her cheek he closed his eyes. "Good night, Princess."

Knowing she wouldn't be sleeping a wink because of the excitement, she sighed, "Pleasant dreams."

"No doubt." Thirty seconds later when Greg was snoozing soundly, Tawny slipped out of bed to take a bubble bath. _I wonder if everyone else is having a fun night_, she mused on the way.

**Lindsay's House **

After slamming her fist against the door a third time, Lindsay shrieked in Sean's direction, "The geriatric babysitter can't hear me banging on the door! Why does my mother pay her to watch me! The woman is useless."

"You can't stay on your porch all night," Sean remarked as he glanced at his watch. "I'm beginning to think my parents and yours won't be coming home until morning."

"Yeah, I'm sure they're too busy getting it on in some hotel room somewhere." When she saw Sean's panicked expression she clarified, "Not all four of them together."

"Oh." Looking over his shoulder he saw the light streaming from the open window of his room. "You can sleep in my bed and I can bunk on the floor in my sleeping bag."

"Eww...I don't want to sleep on sheets you slept on."

"I have three brand new sets of sheets in the closet. You can put on fresh ones."

Eyeing him suspiciously she asked, "Are you doing this to be nice, or are you planning on sneaking a peek when I fall asleep?"

"Scout's honor." He formed the symbol with his right hand. "No peeking."

"I am really tired, and I don't want to be exhausted at the wedding tomorrow." Staring at the warm light in Sean's room, Lindsay sighed, "Ugh...sharing your bed was the last thing I was expecting tonight."

**Paris, Las Vegas**

Spooning tightly under the billowy covers, Drew and Lissa stared out the window in silence, enjoying the brilliant lights illuminating the city and the loving embrace.

So much progress had been made since the kiss that ignited their passion that both parties feared talking and ruining the moment.

He knew he couldn't say 'that was the best he ever had' without her remembering Tawny's harsh words that morning in the hospital, 'he told me I was without a doubt the best woman he ever had'. It had been a lie when he said it to Tawny, one of many over time, but it had been uttered and now it continued to echo in his mind and their fragile marriage. In lieu of words, he snuggled closer still.

The lights of the city began to blur as Lissa's eyes welled with tears of regret. Regret for pushing him away and the suffering she caused. Her husband loved her, he always had. The truth was in every one of his kisses and caresses.

"Liss..." Drew broke the silence when he heard her sniffle. "Was it too soon?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just feeling stupid for ever thinking there was so much wrong." Swiping the tears she didn't want to cry on such a perfect night she confessed, "There we were living in a lavish home with three beautiful healthy kids and I created a problem that really didn't exist."

"It existed in your head and it felt real at the time," he answered softly as he stroked her arm with his fingertips. "Then I reinforced it with my pathetic actions and made it worse." Gently shaking her Drew confidently said, "We were lost, but the important thing is, we're back now, Liss. Right? We're back."

"Yeah, we're back." A faint smile fought its way over her lips when she pushed herself to return to the present and focus on the future. "It felt like old times...really good old times...the best times."

Seeing an in, he excitedly whispered in her ear, "It was fantastic. I debated sayin' somethin' about it, but the moment was perfect and I was certain I'd put my foot in my mouth if I opened it." Reaching out he gently turned her to face him. "How about you just look into my eyes instead? They don't screw up trying to express themselves."

"They have the look of an excited teen," she teased, forgetting their baggage and happily living in the moment. "And your body still has not received a memo about you turning forty, because you've got the same rebound rate you did when I met you thirteen years ago."

"Stokes men never lose their libidos, and I won't deny I'm happy to have you back in my arms." Planting a delicate kiss on her shoulder he said, "Now I'm prayin' that's exactly where you'll want to stay."

"I'm glad your new job doesn't require travel," she remarked through a smile while her affection-hungry body ignited once more.

"Why?" Staring at his wife Drew nervously asked, "Are you afraid I'd be tempted to cheat? I swear, the vows I said tonight, I..."

"No." After slipping on top of him she kissed his tension away. "Because I'd miss you if you traveled. After sleeping in an empty bed for a year, I'm looking forward to having company every night."

"Oh." His arms wrapped around her warm body. "I like that answer a whole lot better."

"Mmm..." She began placing strategic kisses over his body. "My self-imposed exile from you has left me saddled with a huge pleasure deficit."

Grateful for the unexpected playfulness Drew cracked a huge grin. "You know..." His strong hands gripped his wife's hips. "The use of 'saddled' in your statement prompted some very interesting horseback riding imagery in my mind."

Lissa winked as she gathered her silky auburn hair and piled it up. "Mmm...I know exactly where your mind is going cowboy."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom**

Lying on the bed next to his fiancée, who was simmering along with him from the Fourth of July memory they just recalled in delicious detail, Nick tugged at the bath towel covering Carrie's body. "Suddenly I feel like reliving it all."

"Me too." Carrie boldly murmured her desire in his ear, "Surely you lying still while I have my way with you is within your allowable range."

"Listen to you demanding a piece of me...that's **so** naughty, Roxie." His voice dropped an octave. "I love it."

**Catherine and Warrick's Guestroom**

Staring at her lover as he mixed two drinks Catherine asked, "Why do you think they were yelling North and South and laughing?" All the noise from the next room was flowing through a shared air vent making it even easier to hear Nick and Carrie than it was Greg and Tawny through the wall.

"Damned if I know." Then he snickered, "But since it just got very quiet, I have my suspicions about what they're doin' now."

Joining him at the mini bar she said, "At a no-tell motel we don't know who's squealing in the next room. My mind is far too curious and devious to ignore the noise and because I know them, visuals keep popping up in my head."

"Exactly. I think there was a reason the Grissoms took the room across and down the hall."

"They must know someone at this establishment." Clinking her drink against Warrick's she smiled. "Our hour was up ten minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not starting anything until I hear Slick finish, because after the amount of tequila and beer he imbibed... I assure you this silence is temporary." Sitting down in the armchair he pulled Catherine onto his lap. "So, what color do you really want to paint the kitchen?"

Once she stopped laughing Catherine said, "No one would believe we sat up talking about paint color while everyone else got lucky. Well...everyone but Hodges." Warrick had told her that Jim had left to rendezvous with Heather, and Sofia was meeting Irving when she finished covering a Swing shift that she took so she could have Saturday off.

Smoothing his palm over the silk of Catherine's red robe he said, "Yeah...we're talkers, not just lovers. That means that we've made real progress." As their faces gravitated toward each other she said, "I'm thinking that mustardy color."

"I liked the squash."

As their lips tenderly met, the vent rattled with the sound of Carrie's laughter and the words, '_Ugh! I'm usually so good at multi-tasking, so why am I having such a hard time focusing on giving while receiving?' _

Breaking the kiss Warrick groaned, "She's apparently a talker too."

"Well, that comment she made certainly explains why they were both quiet." With a light chuckle she urged, "Come on, Nicky...give her some encouragement, she's a newbie and it does take a little practice."

'_You were doin' just fine, Baby! It takes practice is all. You didn't learn to ride a bike in a day, did ya?'_

"Attaboy!" Catherine smiled approvingly. "He's such a sweetheart in the sack." Then she saw Warrick's glare. "Are you kidding? Like I'd sleep with him after he's been with Sofia." She shivered. "And who knows what other beasts he did since he grew up on a ranch."

'_Hey, Tex!_ _Speaking of riding, how about you let this cowgirl take a turn in the saddle!'_

'_Giddy up, Darlin'!'_

Warrick raced to place his palm over Catherine's mouth as she did the same for him because of his uncontrollable laughter.

Removing her lover's hand, Catherine whispered, "Why the hell are we staying here listening to bad porn when there's a whole mansion full of potential love making places to enjoy?"

'_That's called Reverse Cowgirl, Roxie. Oh, yeah...I can tell you're likin' it, and I'm lovin' the view!' _

Warrick jumped up with Catherine in his arms. "Tequila Slick, aka The Validator, is only going to get louder, so let's hurry."

"Wait." Catherine stood on the chair to get close to the vent, and then made the loudest sheep noise possible.

'_Carr...did you just hear a sheep?' _

'_Oh my gosh! Is **that** the surprise! A sheep! Ewww!'_

"She said 'ewe' in regards to a sheep," Catherine squeaked as she jumped back into Warrick's arms.

Muffling each other's laughter once more, the lovers dashed out their room.

**Sean's Bedroom**

His room illuminated by the dinosaur nightlight he had since he was five, Sean glanced over and saw Lindsay asleep in his bed. At some point during her slumber, the bedding had shifted off her and the borrowed Butterfield t-shirt she wore had inched up leaving her belly button exposed.

_Don't look! _Sean snapped his eyes closed. _Don't look! Because if you look, the image will get stuck in your mind and then you'll dream about it, and if you dream about it, you know what could happen. So, don't look! _

After staring at Lindsay's navel for ten minutes, Sean finally slammed his eyes closed. _Think about something else as you fall asleep. Think about Science. **But not Biology**! _

A few minutes into pondering Nuclear Physics, Sean bolted upright. _She's talking in her sleep. _

"Sean..."

With wide eyes he watched her toss and turn. _She's dreaming about me! I can't listen! But I can't not listen! But I can't listen! Ah! When will this end! _

**Sara and Gil's Guestroom**

Out of the corner of her eye, Sara checked the clock on the wall. Forty five minutes had passed since Gil made his first move and he showed no sign of slowing down. Normally she would be thrilled by her husband's prowess. Tonight however, she had to pee.

"Soon?" Sara asked feigning a lusty pant.

Grinning like the stud he was happy to be for his young wife, Gil proudly replied, "Not even close."

"Oh." Then, in an act of sheer desperation, she pointed across the room. "Look! A freaky spider!"

As Gil disengaged and darted out of bed, Sara got up to pee. _I knew that would do the trick. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

FYI - 90 of Nick and Carrie's 2nd scene was cut before posting on this website for fear of being to close to exceeding the T rating. So, if it seemed short and incomplete, that's why, I'm sorry.

Well folks...it was that time again. My husband asked to write another Gil and Sara scene and since he's a devoted reader AND pays the monthly website bill I let him. LOL He dedicated it to Grissom's female fans who believe he's a Super Stud. In Chapter 13, Gil and Sara get more screen time and like Greg and Tawny got to do...they'll tell little stories, but theirs are a look into the future.

Greg's last story, addresses several issues, but most importantly drills home that he understands that Tawny is happy to be with him for who he is (dorky moments and all!) and that she believes he'll be a great husband and father. And of course they had to have the perfect wedding night sex on the night BEFORE the wedding or it just wouldn't seem like Greg and Tawny. They need time to recover, so they will be missing from chapter 13.

Nick and Carrie's flashback scene is there as contrast to their second scene and the one they share in 13. Like most of their 'sex scenes' it's about much more than the activity. The status of their sex life reflects the status of their relationship and trust of each other. When they met, Nick and Carrie were polar opposites in this arena. Carrie was scared and inhibited, and Nick was tempering and hiding his desires for fear of scaring her off. Communication about it was often dysfunctional...Nick treaded the topic as if he were walking through a minefield and Carrie was constantly comparing herself to the women Nick was with prior to her and worrying she wouldn't satisfy him. In their scenes over time as their sex life changes, it reflects how their relationship has strengthened. They're getting closer and closer to being on the same page.

Cath and Warrick...feeling like the normal ones. Their unintentional eavesdropping will help them understand that every couple has issues and quirks and they're actually pretty well off. In chapter 13 they do some post-frolic talking too and touch some more serious topics they've been avoiding.

Drew and Lissa of course are the couple recovering from breaking each other's hearts while the others are in happy stages. They'll be absent from the next few chappies, but Wendy and Paul will open 13. They are the couple who knows what all these newly married/expecting kids couples are truly in for in the future. :-O

And the teens...someone will realize in chapter 13 that he/she is in over her/his head.

**Thanks for reading, and if you reviewed, I replied :-) **

**Next Chapter Posting:** Sunday morning 1/29 (US MST)

**Maggs**


	13. Chapter 13

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 13**

**Saturday - September 10, 2005  
****The Deuce Motel  
****1:15 a.m. **

After an exhilarating ride in the limousine and a steamy shower at the first motel with a vacancy they could find, Wendy and Paul Blake lay in bed savoring their time together. It was a tribute to their days before they had kids occupying every free second of their lives, before sex was like an overdue haircut...something scheduled and desperately needed.

"Do you think Greg and Tawny have any idea how little free time they're about to have after the twins are born?" Paul inquired while latching onto his wife a little tighter. "Because listening to him tonight I fear he's in for a rude awakening."

"I'll never forget that breakdown I had when you tried to initiate sex for the first time after having the twins."

He could laugh about it now. "Also known as the time I swore you were going to kill me in the kitchen. Looking back it's so obvious that it wasn't a good time to get frisky."

"Oh my god, I laugh so hard every time I think about it." Her chuckling intensified as the visual snapped into focus. "How desperate you had to be to want me when I hadn't showered in two days and was wearing a ratty maternity shirt covered in baby spittle and breast milk."

"After all those months, you looked like Miss America to me." Riotously laughing with her, he said, "I remember that I was so pent up one night when I saw a sheep on TV I actually understood how lonely ranch hands could sink that low."

"And then when I said no..." The laughter shook her entire body. "You were stupid and desperate enough to say that it would only take two minutes and that we could even do it right there in the kitchen while I pumped breast milk if I was worried about stopping what I was doing."

"Yeah, it's so clear to me now why you reached for that butcher knife and offered to eliminate my problem by slicing off Little Pauly and the boys." Clapping his hands the wise husband and father said, "I **really** have to warn Greg not to make that mistake with Tawny, because if he thought the guy who held him hostage in the basement was scary...he won't be able to handle his frazzled wife's reaction."

When their hysterics died down Wendy said, "Paul, let's make a promise to do this every other month."

"Uh... now that I won't be traveling all the time, I was kind of hoping we'd have **more** sex, not less."

Still tipsy, Wendy cracked up. "I meant pawning our kids off on your dad and spending a night in a cheap motel like we did sometimes in the pre-kid days."

"Oh!" He relaxed and cuddled her closer. "Well, now that my dad will be moving to Vegas, I bet we could squeeze it in every month or maybe you could sneak away and meet me for a nooner since I'll be working in town."

"Hey, did you warn Nick about your father moving to Vegas, so he could act happy about it in front of him and Carrie when he tells them tomorrow?" While she was thrilled at the thought of the kids' grandfather living close by, she felt terrible for her future brother-in-law because Ken made him horribly edgy with his 'you better make sure nothing happens to my precious little girl' routine.

"I couldn't do it." Paul released a heavy sigh. "He was in far too good a mood to spoil it with news that he'll have his father-in-law breathing down his neck making sure he's treating Carrie like a virginal princess twenty-four seven." He laughed lightly. "Nick just got the green light from the doctor to have at it, and I was afraid if he knew my dad was in town he wouldn't be able to relax and enjoy an uninhibited drunken shag with my no doubt equally trashed 'no-tolerance for booze' newly pubescent sister. With all the drama they've had lately, I want them to have some fun this weekend."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom  
****1:20 a.m. **

Carrie broke into an easy smile as she turned to face her fiancé who was on his back staring at the ceiling in silence. "You're worried that you got a little too 'bad boy' with me, aren't ya, Slick?" She nudged him when he didn't react. "Why is this happening again? I thought you got over this in Flagstaff after our candid discussion about enjoying a good ravage every once in a while?" When she still didn't get a response, she nudged harder. "Say something!"

"I thought I got over it too," he finally huffed. "Maybe it's because you're pregnant now? Or maybe..." he covered his face with his hands, "I was a little over the top tonight."

"It's not your fault, I summoned the bad boy!" Laughing sweetly she removed one of his hands. "Come on...wasn't it clear from me moaning phrases like 'that feels sooooo good' that I was enjoying it?" Elbowing him again she giggled, "If not, you should have caught a clue at the end when I started convulsing and speaking in tongues."

"Oh, I know you enjoyed it," he snickered. "Yeah...that was crystal clear. That's not the problem. The problem is this feeling that I'm corrupting you with my perverted ways just like your father is certain I've been doing twenty-four seven since the moment I met you. You remember what he said to me after the damn tattoo and bikini incident the last time he was here?" He mimicked her father's authoritative voice, "'Did you buy that skimpy suit for her, so you could parade her around in front of your friends like one of the loose girls you used to cavort with? Are you going to make her get breast augmentation so she fits in with your crowd? Is this your idea of protecting her? Having her flaunt her body because your ego demands it?'"

Knowing her father's harsh words had cut him deep, she urged, "Nicky, come on...don't worry about that, you know that's his baggage talking...and you know I set him straight too. Just let it go."

"I know...I know." Running his fingers through his hair he admitted, "But that manipulative fathercrap works really well on me because it's the only thing I've known since I was born. Your dad planted all these thoughts in my head and the guilt gets triggered." He recited more of his future father-in-law's implanted words, "'I expect you to take excellent care of my little girl and treat her with the respect a woman of her caliber deserves. She's not one of those bimbos you used to bed, Mr. Stokes, she's **a lady** and the future mother of your children. You better treat her as such.'"

"Just push him out of your head."

Not hearing her advice Nick kept obsessing as his stomach churned. "I think it's because your father's in town visiting this weekend. Having him in the same county makes me freakin' mental, good thing he doesn't live here. That's why I got the hell out of Dallas and away from my father. Ugh, that reminds me, The Honorable Judge Stokes is on his way into town and he's going to meet your dad for the first time. And let's not forget that your dad hasn't seen me since I fought with my brother and almost died and left you a widow before we even married." The acid in his gut bubbled harder. "Oh yeah...they're going to double team me about being a screw up who needs to be more respectable and responsible now that he's getting married. They were both in the military, Carrie...Covert Ops of all things...they know how to break people mentally, and they've done an excellent job on me so far."

"But you **are** a respectable and responsible guy!" she assured him. "A respectable and responsible guy with a voracious appetite for healthy, non-deviant sex and I'm the consenting adult in a monogamous relationship with you who is **thrilled** to benefit from your overactive libido. Case closed! I deem you not guilty of anything but rocking my world." She tossed a pillow at his head. "Lighten up."

"You ever think about pursuing a career in law?" he cracked, trying to snap out of it. "That was a very convincing argument, Counselor."

Snuggling up she decided to joke him out of his funk, so she teasingly whispered directly in his ear, "For a straight-forward cowboy you sure seemed to enjoy my maiden ride as a reverse cowgirl."

Shaking his head he moaned, "You're going to tease me now, aren't ya?"

"Yeah...I can't resist because you're such an easy mark tonight, and I'm still feeling naughty." She pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. "And because I love you."

"Thank you for that." While half-cringing, half-chuckling, Nick remarked, "You know, between the tequila, your unbridled enthusiasm for a new position, and the spectacular view, the odds of gentlemanly behavior from me were slim at best."

Running her fingertip over his bottom lip she taunted, "Are you stressing over the dirty word you growled in my direction in the heat of the moment?"

"Yes, ma'am." He chuckled from the tickle of her hair on his chest and the silliness of his irrational father-in-law induced guilt. "I'm also stressing over the volume at which I said it." Once again he was cringing. "I'm really sorry about that, Sweetheart."

"Are you concerned over a particular place you touched me?" she goaded in a randy tone.

"You're killin'me, Roxie." He covered his face with his left palm and innocently replied, "See...the problem with the Reverse Cowgirl position is that my hands can only reach two places real well, and my hands need to touch you when we're makin' love...and they need an occupation. Since you have ticklish feet, a foot massage was out of the question."After a lively smooch, Nick admitted his biggest fear, "Darlin', I'm worried that the guests in the next room heard me. I forgot they were there. Warrick has mercilessly busted my chops about this sort of thing before, but the girls were strangers, not my future wife."

Following a devious chuckle Carrie said, "I certainly hope they heard us in the next room! I have a reputation as a pretend horny drunk girl to prop and a stigma as an uptight prude to shatter." Playfully punching him in the shoulder she snipped, "Why the hell couldn't you have been louder and more descriptive? You're such a prude, Stokes."

Relaxing from the lightness in her laugh, Nick propped up on an elbow and made a suggestion, "How about I just make love to you in front of everyone at breakfast and have them videotape it so we can upload it to the Internet?"

"Perfect!" She stole a kiss and then resumed grinning.

"Seriously...what if Catherine jokes about it in front of your brother or dad?" He shuddered at the thought. "You know she forgets her audience when she's giving people crap."

"Nicky, on the off chance my father happens to hear Catherine joking about something you said, then my response will be a very enthusiastic 'isn't it great that I **finally** have a healthy sexual relationship free of inhibition!'"

"Okay then," he cracked a huge grin. "I feel better, thank you."

After laughing with him she cleared her throat and teased in a Texas twang, "Hey, if you really want somethin' to worry about, Nicky, you better hope my daddy doesn't find out you done went and knocked up his precious lil' girl before puttin' a band of gold on her finger. He'll be angrier than a wet cat about us havin' to change our weddin' plans like we was some white trash trailer folk. He'll be pointin' a shotgun at your crotch demandin' you make an honest woman of me before suppah!"

"I just said I felt better, and you turn around and say **that**! Are you tryin' to kill me now that the pre-marital trust leaving my money to you and Baby Stokes went into effect yesterday?"

"Nope, I'm just motivating you to keep up the charade."

After a gulping down the lump in his throat he asked, "Did you pack Maalox by any chance?"

"Come on, Naughty Nicky." Grabbing her sometimes neurotic fiancé's hand she slipped out of bed. "Let's get you in the shower and wash off the guilt." Putting some swing in her step on the way to the bathroom, she couldn't resist adding, "Hmm...considering your sudden obsession with my ass, I better make sure I don't drop the soap or I might get a surprise when I bend over to fetch it."

"You better make it a cold shower, Blake! Holy hell! Imagine if your daddy heard you talkin' about **that**!" Gaping at her laughing at him, Nick said, "I can empathize with poor Dr. Frankenstein, because I've created a sex monster and she's out of control."

"Funny...I didn't hear any complaints about that from Tequila Slick."

"He's been replaced by Responsible Nick." Suddenly it hit him. "Oh, I'm onto you, Blake. I know why you're like this. We just talked about your father bein' in town and you're gettin' that urge to rebel again. Like when you made us wear temporary tattoos and sneak some lovin' at your brother's house pretending to be horny teens. Darlin' I know you missed that stage in life and you're going through some kind of delayed puberty..." he chuckled, "...including the 'insatiable curiosity about sex' and 'wild experimentation' phases apparently, but the problem is, every time you get carried away, I'm the one who ends up getting in trouble with your father and/or my mother."

"You're exaggerating."

"Hello!" He pointed to her gut. "You're pregnant because you wouldn't stop giving me a red hot lap dance when I asked you to cease and desist!"

Not seeing a counterpoint, the lawyer conceded, "Good point."

Placing his hands on his fiancée's shoulders Nick assured her with a smirk. "Look...once my parents and your dad leave town next week, we're living like **saints**. Got it?" With that he flipped the water on and turned it to 'cold'. Then, he ordered, "Chill out!"

"Okay...okay." Dutifully, Carrie stepped inside the shower, but immediately turned the water to hot. Seconds later, when she saw a bar of soap on the ledge, her mischievous mood returned with a vengeance. "Hey, Saint Nick." She waved the white bar. "It's very slippery...ooh...I may drop it...ooh...I think it's slipping...ooh." She let it teeter in her hands.

With his arms folded tightly across his chest he stood shaking his head at his wayward woman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Roxie."

Letting the soap fall to the floor she squeaked, "Oops."

**Celine's** **Limo  
****1:37 a.m. **

Sitting across from Celine, Ryan clutched his jeans like a receiving blanket and stammered, "I'm really sorry. It uh...has a life of its own. I didn't mean to...I tried not to, but I couldn't figure out how not to..."

"Why? Isn't the whole point to have that happen?" she queried while giggling. "I think I would have been insulted if nothing happened. I mean look at me..." She tossed her shiny golden locks hair and smiled. "I'm gorgeous. If you didn't lose it when I was handling you, it would have meant you prefer boys."

"Oh." Nervously clearing his throat Ryan said, "You were trying to get that to happen?"

"Duh!" After drying her cleansed hand with his t-shirt she tossed it to him. "Soooo...how was it?"

"Duh!" he answered, trying to play it as cool as her while he was freaking out from the overwhelming experience that he knew he shouldn't have had, in a place he shouldn't be, with a girl whose sexual confidence scared him to death. "It was great!"

**Gil and Sara's Guestroom  
****1:44 a.m. **

Resting against her husband's shoulder while he swirled his fingertips over her chest, Sara softly said, "I can't believe we almost missed having this life together. This morning, Carrie and I were talking about Tawny giving up on her mom. Carrie said it was for the best, because it's unhealthy to cling to a hope when you know deep down something's never going to happen. It made me think about me sticking around all those years waiting for you to figure out what to do. We missed so many perfect moments like the one we just had because of fear. That's how Dante must have felt when he started living his new life, don't you think?" Sadness claiming her voice she whispered, "I'm glad he died instantly. Think how much regret he would have felt if he had time to reflect."

"Do we have to come back to reality already, Honey?" Gil asked, hoping he could turn things around. Whenever their lovemaking was tender rather than playful, more often than not, Sara took a melancholy turn immediately following. After a while, he figured out that the intensity of the bond they experienced triggered her fear of losing the two things she had come to value second only to water and oxygen...love and security. "Would you like me to draw you a bath?" Sometimes that helped alleviate her anxiety.

"No..." She gripped his arm a little tighter. "I'm happy right where I am."

So, Gil used another tactic...focusing on the future. "I've never seen Paul Blake looking as happy as he was tonight."

Glancing back at her husband Sara gave a slight laugh. "That's an interesting pillow talk topic choice."

"It's a segue," he informed her while wondering how she thought Paul's happiness was an odd bedroom topic, but Dante's untimely death fit in.

Re-tucking her head in the crook between Gil's arm and chest she sighed, "Segue on then."

"Paul was happy because he was hoping for some quality time with Wendy after the party. His dad is babysitting the kids and therefore they didn't have to return home." After pressing a kiss to the top of his silent wife's head, he asked, "Have you ever really taken time to envision what our life will be like post-baby? I mean, you hear people talk about kids taking over their lives, and you have to wonder is that something they let happen, or is it an inevitable reality? And if it's inevitable, how are we going to re-arrange our life around the baby?"

"Conceptually I've thought about it, but not the minutia of it." A smile desperately tried to play on her lips. "What do you think it will be like?"

"Well..." Closing his eyes he imagined it in vivid color for the first time.

"_I'm home!" Gil called out as he walked into the house after wrapping things up at work by six. It was Sara's day off, and she had spent the day taking Erin to the park for fresh air and the library for more books. _

"_Hi, Daddy!"_ _Little two year old Erin ran to her father shouting, "Mommy took me to the library and the park today! I picked two text books on Lepidoptera and then when we went to the park we saw one hundred and one Coccinellidae! Sixteen! One...two...three...four...five..." _

"_Keep counting, Erin." After patting his daughter on the head, Gil pecked his wife on the cheek. "You look beautiful. I'm glad you and Erin enjoyed your time together. _

"_Twenty-eight, twenty-nine..." _

_Gil dropped his briefcase on the floor and took Sara in his arms. "Tawny brought the twins into the lobby at the lab today to meet Greg for lunch. I couldn't believe it, they don't even know the alphabet backwards in English, or how to count to one hundred in Spanish. Erin just turned two last week and she's had that down for months." _

"_Cincuenta dos, cincuenta tres..." _

Sara's melancholy replaced by happiness, she laughed in her husband's direction. "You think our two year old will know proper Latin names for insects, read text books, know the alphabet backwards, and count to one hundred in Spanish?"

"I did."

"I'm going to ask your father if he remembers that," she chuckled. "Because I think you over exaggerate your abilities at times."

Playfully kissing her neck Gil remarked, "I think my abilities spoke for themselves in the last hour. Oh, you probably couldn't hear them because you were moaning so loud." When she socked him with a bed pillow Gil crashed back against the sheets. "Let's hear your version."

Grabbing her husband's discarded blue button down shirt, Sara pulled it on and sat up in bed. "I think you'll notice one big difference right away."

"_I'm home!" Sara called out as she hurried into the house anxious to see her two favorite men. _

"_Mommy!"_ _Little two year old Owen raced to his mother and when she knelt down and opened her arms, he jumped into them. "I missed you!" _

"_I missed you too, Sweetie." She smothered him with kisses as her husband approached drying his hands on the apron he wore. "Something smells fantastic," she remarked while rising to her feet with Owen firmly in her arms. _

"_Welcome home, Honey." Gil pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek. "That's Shrimp Florentine you smell." _

_Owen scrunched his face as he looked at his mother. "Shrimps are slimy." _

"_Yes, they are," Sara agreed. "But you liked to eat them when we were in Tahoe at our cabin last month with your best friends Haleigh and Heidi, remember? Daddy grilled shrimp on the barbeque by the lake." _

"What?" Gil stared at his wife. "We're vacationing with Greg and Tawny in the future?"

"I thought it would be nice to have them to the cabin so Owen would have someone to play with on the beach, because I know what it's like to be an only child and want him to have some companions once in a while." Shrugging she added, "Things will probably be tight for Greg and Tawny, so they won't have a lot of extra money for weekend getaways. It will be nice for them too."

"I love my generous wife," he chuckled, "even when she's ruining the tranquility of my cabin by inviting Greg the chatterbox and his no doubt kooky kids to invade my personal space."

Suddenly bubbling with excitement, Sara announced, "Less than a week until we close on the cabin."

"One more week until your birthday."

"For the first time in decades, I'm actually excited about my birthday."

Gil took his wife's hand, coaxing her onto his chest. "This time next week we'll be relaxing in our new vacation home."

"And I'll be basking in the afterglow..." she paused for effect. "...of kicking your ass at Scrabble!"

**Poker Room  
****1:59 a.m. **

Hodges sat Mr. Peebles across from him at the poker table. "You can watch me play solitaire." Shuffling the deck he sighed, "How pathetic is this?" With sad eyes he glanced over at the stuffed donkey. "At least I can say I spent some quality time with a nice piece of ass."

**The Grissom Estate  
****Kitchen  
****2:02 a.m.**

"Hey," Greg called to Nick when he saw him approaching the kitchen counter. For the last ten minutes, he had been sitting in near darkness enjoying a jumbo bowl of Neapolitan ice cream and listening to soft music on the stereo built into one of the exquisite maple cabinets.

Dressed only in the jeans he had yanked on, Nick leaned against the counter and smiled at his buddy who was also wearing only jeans. "You really shoulda put a shirt on, pal, 'cause that two-pack you have is going to make the rest of us jealous. I know I'll be in the gym for the next month trying to catch up to you." After laughing at his own joke Nick chilled, "Sorry...are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

"No," Greg smiled brightly. "I was having a great dream actually...Tawny and I were fixing up the spare bedroom for the twins and life was perfect. Then I rolled out of bed, hit my head on floor, and woke up. Tawny's sacked. I didn't want to wake her by tossing or watching TV, and since I was starving, I thought I'd find the kitchen and chow."

"Good plan." Nick started looking around the room.

"Are you here grabbing snacks while you and Roxie are on a sex break?"

"Damn...did you hear us earlier?" Nick asked in a voice ripe with paranoia.

"I have to say, when I was walking by your door I was shocked to hear a particular word coming out of your mouth when making love to your future wife."

Guilt assaulted him. "Damn."

"That's not the word I heard." Greg leaned closer and whispered, "Don't worry, you guys were nothing compared to Irving and Sofia. Sparkle showed up at their door for a threesome! Can you imagine Sofia going for that?"

The tequila still dulling his mind, Nick replied without thinking, "Yeah, I've seen it first hand."

"I made that up to see if I could get the truth out of you," Greg chuckled as he fished out another spoonful of chocolate. "I had my suspicions after hearing your slip up earlier, and now they've been confirmed."

"Entrapment, Sanders?" Nick smacked him upside the head. "You better take that to the grave, boy. No one knows about that except me and her, so if you blab, I'll know. That includes talkin' to her about it too."

"No worries, Bro. You know your secrets are always safe with me." Greg slipped his spoon into a lump of chocolate ice cream. "Speaking of secrets...I'll be heading to the altar without 'threesome' checked off my list. Not that I'm complaining or implying I'd go for it tonight just in case you had any crazy ideas."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tweak you that badly earlier. The combination of tequila and 'Rick egging me on, made me a little too frat boy." Pulling up a stool Nick grabbed the container of ice cream. "For the record... and only between you and me...the threesome is highly overrated. I mean, in college it was fun because of the bragging rights and my need to go at it three times a night, but when I tried it again with Sofia and this other chick who cruised us at a strip club, I was really surprised to find it had lost its appeal."

"Whoa." Greg handed his buddy a spoon from the drawer so he could eat too and wondered out loud, "How did it lose its appeal?"

"It was too much damn work keepin' two women simultaneously happy," Nick laughed. "I was enjoyin' myself plenty with one. It was a complication I didn't need when I was exhausted from pulling a double shift." Feeling comfortable with Greg, he got a little more honest. "I was ten years older too. So, unlike before, I had to pace myself because I didn't want to shortchange either of 'em." He snickered, "That wasn't an issue back in the day when there was an endless supply."

"I hear you."

After two bites of ice cream Nick said, "Remember when you, 'Rick and me were comparing notes that one Monday about those Viagra sample prescriptions we got filled?" When he saw Greg laughing he confirmed, "Sofia wanted to go back to the well, so I popped a pill to bring me back to college performance standards. Problem solved, right? Nope...something was still wrong." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were still alone. "I've never talked about this...hell, I didn't even get it at the time, but I do now lookin' back. The third and final time...jealousy kicked in."

"Cat fight?" Greg eagerly anticipated a tale of vicious name calling, hair pulling and bitch slapping.

"No." Shaking his head Nick confessed, "They weren't jealous of each other. About fifteen minutes in...I didn't want the other chick there."

"Really?" It wasn't the answer he was expecting. "What'd you do?"

"I looked at Sofia and said...I just want you tonight." Dipping the spoon in the container he finished the story, "Without missing a beat, Sofia told her to take twenty bucks cab fare out of her purse and told her to have a nice night. It was intense after that...I mean nothing like being with Carrie, but compared to everything I had before it was off the charts. Hell, it was so intense we didn't know the chick was emptying our wallets in the other room."

"Well, yeah..." Greg surmised from the little detail he had been given. "It's obvious why Sofia would have been stoked...for lack of a better term." He smiled, enjoying the play on words and the brotherly intimacy. "When it's supposedly every guy's fantasy to go two on one, what woman wouldn't be turned on by a guy telling the third party to hit the road because he only wants to be with her? Dude...she had to think you were head over heels."

"Now I see that, but at the time I was in denial."

"Why do you think it was so intense for you? That's what my therapist would ask you at this juncture."

"See, that's why I never went to therapy...too much freakin' honesty required." He shifted nervously on the stool, which suddenly felt like the hot seat. "Clearly the answer is that I was feelin' a little somethin' for her, but I wasn't in any shape to acknowledge that sort of thing at that point in my life."

Filling his bowl with more ice cream, Greg listened in silence.

Trying out the nickname he had heard Robbie using all night, Nick said, "Hoj...in case you're wondering, I'm tellin' ya all this to put your mind at ease as you reflect on your meager pre-Tawny love life on the eve of your wedding. I've had every kind of sex you can have with a woman...or two, and I assure you, you can toss away your unfinished bachelor love list with no regrets." A serene smile fanned over his lips. "'Cause there's nothin' better than making love to a woman who knows all your imperfections and still wants to wake up in your arms every morning for the rest of her life, and you already have that, Bro. When you've made it to the top of the sexual pyramid, nothing below can surpass what you already have."

"I suspected as much, but it's nice to get confirmation." Greg started in on his new bowl of ice cream and asked, "So, how did you and Sofia break up?"

"The how doesn't matter, it's all about the why." A sweeter smile filled his face. "I knew I had a soulmate out there somewhere...someone who would get what makes me tick even when I didn't know it myself. Before Carrie, I'd date a woman and without fail, something would happen to alert me that she wasn't the one." He chuckled, "Sometimes it was stupid shit like letting her chinchilla in bed when we were having sex."

"Eww." Greg lowered his spoon. "A chinchilla could try to burrow into your ass while you're on top."

"Exactly!" Nick was happy to hear his fear was normal. "Other times, like with Sofia, it wasn't anything that overt...she just couldn't figure me out." His smile returning Nick finished his thought. "Thanks to Mike Rodgers, I met Carrie at the courthouse and twelve hours later I knew she was the woman I had been measuring everyone against my whole life. On our date there was this moment...we had just finished talking about something real personal and she looked at me and knew everything going through my head."

Loving the answer, Greg cracked, "That is some pretty spiritual shit coming from you, Bro."

"Coming off a tequila buzz, I tend to get philosophical."

"I remember from that night in the Jacuzzi at Grissoms." Greg's voice lost its lightness. "You didn't even realize how philosophical you were being in my presence when you were talking about what happened to Carrie as a kid." Seeing an in, Greg went for it. "Yeah...you started talking about her abuse and ended up talking about yours." When Nick froze, he leaned in and whispered, "I was with Tracey Albright from the Prosecutor's Office reviewing stuff on Tucker Mifflin, and when she got a phone call, I flipped through the Hannah Barstow casefile she had on the table."

"Oh."

"It's gonna come out in trial, so I figured I'd let you know I already know, in case you were worried about everyone finding out."

Surprised by the information, Nick tensed, "Oh...yeah, I was...so, thanks for lettin' me know."

Moving beyond the awkwardness Greg said, "Hey, during the Tucker ordeal you guys all found out that I tried to off myself when I was thirteen and nothing changed, right?"

"Right." Nick took a cleansing breath and ate some ice cream out of the container. "All I have to say is thank god no one is seein' us sittin' here like two girls eating chocolate ice cream and opening up to one another."

Laughing with Nick, Greg asked, "Why did you come down here anyway?"

"Damn!" Nick jumped out of the stool when he remembered why he was there in the first place. "My soulmate's ass is waitin' on ice."

"Excuse me?"

"Carrie's ass is sore from foolin' around in the shower." Nick glanced at the cabinets. "Where do you think they keep the plastic baggies?"

"Dude...ice?" Greg was appalled. "As an expectant father of unplanned twins I can relate to showing up for a date and getting carried away without the proper supplies, but with all those toiletries in the bathroom, you could have improvised? Or didn't you know any better?" When he saw Nick ready to strangle him, he panicked. "Uh...was it something I said?"

"Sanders, how dare you insinuate that my future wife is into that kinda kink!" Nick blasted. "Carrie is sore because she slipped on a bar of soap while fooling around in the shower and she fell on her ass. So shut your pie hole before I shut it for you, you ignorant idiot!" He accented his statement by lunging forward and shoving Greg with both his hands. "Oh!" He hadn't planned on it being hard enough to knock the groom, still clutching his jumbo bowl of ice cream, to the floor. "Are you okay, buddy?"

Ice cream dripping off his bare chest, Greg nodded. "Yeah, except for a broken back."

"Here..." Nick hurried forward holding out his hand. "Oh, shit!" he exclaimed when his bare foot slipped in a pool of ice cream and sent him crashing to the floor.

While the two shirtless men covered in dripping chocolate sat up next to each other against the cabinets, they didn't notice Hodges had entered the room.

"Are you in pain?" Greg asked in a panic, thinking about Nick's still sensitive spleen. "Because you look like you're hurting."

"No...I'm okay, but I'm sure I'll be sore tomorrow."

"Tell me about it, I'll be walkin' funny at my own wedding."

Nick placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't think I was coming at you that hard."

Hodges retracted into the shadows, once again stunned to see his shirtless co-workers sharing such a blatantly homosexual moment. Clutching his head, Hodges searched his tequila soaked brain for an explanation. _Is it one last night of passion before the wedding? Or is the wedding only happening because Greg got Tawny pregnant? Oh! Maybe Greg slept with Tawny in July because he was pissed at Nick for taking Carrie to Dallas and that weekend? Is Carrie only Nicks' cover story because the son of a conservative Republican sitting on the Supreme Court of Texas couldn't be publicly gay! Carrie is a feminist whackjob, I bet she's a lesbian and she and Nick have an arrangement! What if she's a lesbian with Tawny! Ooh...I'd like to watch that. Ha! I'm so **not** gay! _

"We better try to find baggies so we can make a bunch of ass packs," Greg joked as he pulled himself to standing and then helped Nick to his feet.

"And let's find a towel to wash off this chocolate we're covered in, because I don't want to go back to Carrie all sticky." Nick knew she'd be pissed if he tainted the fresh sheets she had made him put on the bed before heading to the kitchen.

"You should probably zip up your fly too, Stud," he laughed. "Just in case any ladies are strolling through the halls when you go back."

"Thanks...I didn't notice that." He had pulled his jeans on in a hurry to fetch Carrie the ice. "And Greggo...I know we already talked about this, but I'm really paranoid because Carrie's dad is in town." The idea of Ken Blake finding out he partook in a threesome made the ice cream in his stomach churn. "You can't talk about any of this stuff we just shared. Carrie's dad is a very conservative guy, and he would strangle me for being a deviant and still bedding his daughter."

"Yeah, I figured that was a given."

"I'm serious," he warned, "This has to be just between you and me...you can't blurt it."

"I didn't say anything about what you shared with me that night in the Jacuzzi at Grissom's, right?"

With his hand firmly planted over his mouth, Hodges raced down the hall. _This can't be happening!_

**The Blakes  
****2:19 a.m. **

When Ryan slipped through his brother's open window he went straight for the bed. "Sean...oh my god." He spoke to the lump under the comforter in a panicky whisper. "I have to talk to someone and since there's no one cool around, you're going to have to do." Gripping his hair, Ryan rocked on the edge of the bed. "Celine...she wanted to fool around and she said just kissing and hands. But I thought hands meant just touching, but, Dude! She milked me like a cow and before I could get out the word stop."

Her eyes and ears wide open, Lindsay remained still hidden under the blankets.

"I mean...it's not like I don't do it to myself every day...sometimes twice, but to have her do it...oh my god! It was everywhere and she just giggled and acted like it was no big deal, but I was...I don't know what I was...or am. I'm...I'm so freaked out, Bro! Why am I so freaked out!"

Lindsay wondered why Sean wasn't saying anything from his sleeping bag on the floor.

Ryan gripped his head a little harder. "After it was over, I just sat there in sticky boxers and watched Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with her. I was watching Oompah Loompahs dance and sing while wearing boxers and eating Skittles! It was so real."

"It's **surreal**, you idiot," Lindsay accidentally blurted.

"Ah!" Ryan jumped up and threw back the comforter exposing Lindsay in his brother's Butterfield t-shirt.

"Ah!" Lindsay grabbed the comforter and tugged it up to her neck.

"You're sleeping with my brother!" Ryan was certain his already overtaxed mind would explode.

"Ewwwwww!" Lindsay shrieked and pulled the comforter tighter. "Can't you see your brother is on the floor!"

Just then the bedroom door opened and Sean rushed in to see why Lindsay was screaming. "Are you okay!"

"Where were you?" Lindsay blasted.

Upon seeing Sean blush, Ryan pointed to the bulge in his brother's pajama bottoms. "You were in the bathroom whacking off!"

"No I wasn't!" Sean turned his back and said the first thing that popped into his head. "I was pooping!" _Oh my god! I just said I was pooping in front of Lindsay. That has to be the uncoolest of uncool things to say._ "No, you're right...I was whacking off." _Oh my god! I just said I was whacking off in front of Lindsay._ "No! I was..."

"Stop talking!" Lindsay shrilled in Sean's direction. "You never know when to shut up!" Then she pointed her finger at Ryan. "And you ripped the covers off me hoping to see my boobs! And you did it after feeling up Skank Girl while you're still plastered in your own juices. You're sick!"

"You did what?" Sean yelled as his protective nature took precedent over his embarrassment. "You tried to take advantage of Lindsay?"

"No!" Ryan began to explain, but much to his surprise and Lindsay's, Sean tackled him.

In his defense, Ryan tossed his brother, "What happened to innocent until proven guilty? I'm sick and tired of being blamed for shit I didn't do! That's twice she's accused me of doing something to her I didn't really do! I thought I was talking to you and she **knew** that! She sat there listening to me and then she corrected my speech and made fun of me like the bitch that she always is!" Since he couldn't take his anger out on Lindsay, he pummeled his brother for taking her side.

"Don't hurt him!" Lindsay jumped out of bed and to her protector's rescue. "Stop!"

While they were wrestling each other around the room the boys didn't hear their bedroom door open.

"Boys!" Ken Blake shouted as he rushed to break up the fray. "Stop this right now!" When they separated he saw Sean's lip was split and Ryan had bruise already forming on his forehead. "What's going on!"

Both boys looked at the bed and saw it was empty with no sign of Lindsay.

"We um..." Ryan stood and cleared his throat. "We were fighting over what was better...Willy Wonka or the remake, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Sorry, Grandpa. It seems really silly now that I say it out loud."

"Back to your room!" Ken pointed at the door and watched Ryan dash. "Why is this window open?" He rushed to shut it. "Your aunt just had an incident with that Peeping Tom here not too long ago. You shouldn't sleep with the window open, Sean. Perverts run rampant in this town, and if something happened to you while I was babysitting..."

"Sorry, Grandpa, I wanted air so I bypassed the alarm with the code Mom gave me and opened it." Recalling what he secretly learned about his aunt's abuse, Sean felt horrible for making his grandfather worry. "I'm really sorry for being so irresponsible."

Choking on his guilt Ken slammed the window and locked it. "Your mother should never have given you the code, and I'm programming in a new one, so don't open anything or you'll wake the house." He stopped to hug his grandson before leaving. "Now get in bed and get some rest, you have a late night tomorrow."

"I love you, Grandpa." Sean hugged him tighter. "You're the best."

Feeling unworthy of the praise Ken simply said, "Pleasant dreams."

When his grandfather left the room, shutting the door behind him, Sean sat on the bed and began worrying about Lindsay being stuck outside. _I can't let her stay out there. My grandfather just said there were perverts everywhere. _

"How am I going to get out of here?" Lindsay asked as she crawled out from under the bed and took a seat next to Sean.

"I thought you jumped out the window!" Relief washed over him as he realized she wasn't locked out.

"No," she explained. "I dove under the bed when I heard the door opening." Seeing his bloody lip Lindsay softly asked, "Does that hurt?"

"What?"

"Your lip."

"Oh." He reached up and touched it. "It feels puffy."

"You should get some ice."

"Okay." As he rose to his feet Sean felt Lindsay's fingers wrap around his hand and froze.

"Thanks..." She gulped as her nerves kicked in. "...for caring about me."

"It's not hard to do," he replied, pretty sure it was a ridiculous answer, but the only one in his head.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you for wearing the pajamas your grandpa got you. He loves you a lot and I get why you wanted to make him happy."

"It's okay." He glanced down at his attire. "They are really dorky, so I can't blame you for thinking it...it's a logical reaction. I could never be mad at someone for being logical."

"You should get that ice now," Lindsay stated, feeling awkward and not sure what to say next.

"Okay."

When he didn't move, Lindsay asked, "Why are you still here?"

He gave the logical response, "Because you're still holding my hand."

"Oh!" She released it and averted her eyes. "Sorry. I uh...thought you might be weak from blood loss and figured I should hold your hand in case you fainted."

Without another word Sean left to get ice.

Clutching her head, Lindsay fell back onto the pillow. _Weak from blood loss?_ _That was **not** a logical response when the guy only had a bloody lip. _Closing her eyes she died of embarrassment. _He definitely knows you're crushing him! He'd have to be a love-moron to not know you're crushing him! _

With his eyes locked on the floor Sean trudged into the kitchen. _She held my hand. That felt nice. Too bad she likes Jake. I don't know what to do about that. _Sighing heavily, he grabbed a Ziploc bag from the dispenser and proceeded to fill it with ice.

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom  
****2:27 a.m. **

"Sorry, Sweetheart." Dangling two bags of ice, Nick rushed over to the bed where Carrie was on her stomach watching TV. "Greg was in the kitchen and needed to talk."

Panic shot through her. "He's not getting cold feet, is he!"

"Oh, please...he's in the kitchen because he's so excited he can't sleep." Nick gingerly lifted the t-shirt of his that Carrie was wearing, and inspected the bruise on her left cheek. "Damn." Smiling sweetly he lowered his head and tenderly planted his lips in the middle of the contusion. "It's official...I really do kiss your ass." With that he returned the t-shirt and gently placed the two bags on top of the sore spot.

"You warned me not to fool around with soap in the shower."

"Yep. I'm a safety guy," he stated while shucking his jeans. Sliding next to her on his stomach Nick glanced up at the TV. "Love Actually! I forgot to tell you that I finally saw the whole movie tonight at the bachelor party."

"You watched Love Actually at the bachelor party?" she asked in disbelief.

"The lesbian strippers all crush the blonde and Greg loves the movie."

"Of course that's why." Running her fingers through Nick's hair she asked, "Were you eating something chocolaty just now?"

"Yeah...we were eating ice cream while we were yakking." He cracked a goofy grin. "See...these are things you need to tell your dad...I'm a sensitive guy who loves chick flicks, and having heart to heart chats with his pseudo kid brother over ice cream."

"I could also show him the photo of you and Greg sleeping together."

"Let's not make him paranoid." After a chuckle his tone softened, "You know, maybe you really could tell him some things...like how I bought you a puppy out of the blue just because I loved how it made you smile...and that I have a picture of you and Binda on my desk at work." Wishing he could erase all the things he didn't want to be known for, his voice drifted, "You could tell him that I hold you just right when you miss your mom and need a place to cry...that you don't even have to tell me when you're sad, because I just know. You could share that since the first time I told you, a day hasn't gone by without me telling you that I love you, and on most days I say it at least twice." Running his thumb over her cheek he whispered, "You could let him know how I snuggle you tight after you've had a bad dream, and that my biggest fantasy, contrary to what he may think..." His voice crackled with emotion, "...is you and me taking our kids for a weekend getaway in the great outdoors, and when we're there, laughin' at mommy for freakin' out about peein' in the woods...and tellin' funny stories as we sit huddled by a fire, and of course using **lots** of hand sanitizer before we eat our s'mores."

"Of course," she chuckled while trying not to cry.

Staring into his fiancée's watery eyes with his Nick pleaded, "Help me win him over, Carrie...focus on the sweet and make him see I treat you right."

The desperation in his eyes broke her heart. "Nicky..." He had spent his life trying to live up to his father's unreasonable expectations and now he had added the burden of living up to her father's irrational ones.

"I can't win him over without your help," he said foregoing all pride. "Please help me."

"I'm sorry you think you have to win him over at all...but I understand how your mind works, and I know I can't change thirty-five years of programming overnight, so I'll do everything I can to help." Taking him into her arms she whispered, "But know this, Nicky...only my opinion matters, and in my heart I know there's nobody sweeter and more loving than you."

**Greg and Tawny's Guestroom  
****3:30 a.m. **

In the darkness of the room, while Tawny snoozed soundly, Greg stealthily carried in vase after vase of beautiful flowers. He had amassed the collection by snooping around inside and outside the palace Grissom's father called a home.

He worked fast to get them positioned so when Tawny woke later she'd be surrounded by gorgeous arrangements, and after setting a crystal vase filled with red roses on the bedside table, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded newspaper page he had tucked away.

Smiling brightly, Greg hung the movie time table from one of the vases and read the words he had written on the note attached.

_To my wife (in fifteen hours and nine minutes),_

_I brought you the movie section so you could pick a wedding night flick. You may also notice that I filled the room with fifty dozen flowers._

_See you at 6:30 p.m.! (Yeah...It's tradition not to see the bride on the wedding day so I bolted in the middle of the night. What can I say...I'm an old fashioned guy who believes in doing things the proper way.)_

_Love,_

_Your husband (in fifteen hours and eight minutes)_

_P.S. I'm really looking forward to our wedding!_

_P.P.S. I'm really excited about our first movie date too...especially the popcorn we'll share, which I'll probably spill because I'm such a dork on official dates._

_P.P.P.S But most of all, I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of our lives together. Are you? (That's rhetorical by the way, because me being insecure is SO last week...literally.)_

_See you at 6:30, at the Bellagio (Laughing!)_

_- Your husband (in fifteen hours and four minutes...but who's counting?)_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you felt the love between the characters in this chapter. I definitely felt a lot of love for them when writing this one.

The Gil and Sara scene was presented in this chapter and now Sara is going to be thinking about their two very different visions of the future. The differences went WAY beyond boy vs. girl child. Grissom's focus being on the intellect of the child, and he focused on Sara, only patting his daughter on the head and then ignoring her while bragging about her. Sara's vision was all about her being a warm, loving mother who would be happy with average intelligence for her son, but also wished he'd have friends and a life outside of scholastic achievement. Yeah...they have some talking to do.

The Validator was validating the entire chapter, not that he'd think that since Nick said to Carrie upon return 'Greg was in the kitchen and needed to talk' when clearly it was the other way around. From the very important subjects like Carrie's father's approval, to the little things in life, he just couldn't stop himself. And when Nick wasn't validating something for himself, he was validating stuff for Greg. Look for some fun scenes for Nick with the two fathers in his life and he'll be getting help from not only Carrie, but his friends. I've made light of it, but as foreshadowed, there will also be some drama ahead between Nick and Ken Blake.

And lastly, the teens and Grandpa Blake. I really enjoyed writing that scene, especially Sean in 'Gil Junior' mode at the end 'I don't know what to do about that.' FYI – Paul, Wendy, Ryan, Sean, McKenna, Celine, Cath, Linds and Warrick are assigned to share the same limo on the way to the wedding. :-0 LOL that is if Lindsay ever gets out of the house.

Thanks to KJT for consultation and editing, and to Kimber for doing a final edit for me since I tweaked the chapter after KJT left. If you reviewed, thank you, I've replied :-)

**Next Chapter:** The wedding day starts with a bang! **Posting:** Not until Friday morning...since it starts a new segment/story arc I thought it was a good place to try to regain my chapter lead. I was up to a 5 chapter lead, but due to the flu I'm down to zero again. Thanks for understanding.

Maggs


	14. Chapter 14

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT **

**Chapter 14 **

**Saturday - September 10, 2005  
****The Blake House  
****6:28 a.m. **

Dressed in sweatpants, a Butterfield Track t-shirt and running shoes, Sean lightly rapped on the guestroom door. "Grandpa? It's Sean. Are you awake? I need you to turn off the alarm so I can go running." The plan was to walk out the front door, dart around the house, and then tap on his bedroom window signaling that it was safe for Lindsay to open it and escape. Then, she'd go to her front door and pretend she had gone out to get the newspaper and accidentally locked herself out.

"Morning, Sean," Ken cheerily replied upon opening the door. "Come on in." Immediately after hugging his grandson, he returned to making the bed with military precision. "Your lip looks much better this morning."

Sean stood in the doorway jittering from the secret he was keeping from someone in authority. "Sorry again about last night. Ryan and I really have been getting along much better, but we're brothers and sometimes brothers get mad at each other."

The cheeriness in his voice dissipating, Ken replied, "I wondered why you and your brother had started fighting more these last six months, but after hearing about the violent altercation between Nick and his brother, I believe you've been under the influence of a negative role model. Two grown men...brothers no less...beating each other within an inch of their lives without considering the impact such an ordeal could have on their families, is not responsible behavior Sean, and certainly not something you should emulate."

Worried about Lindsay getting out of the house, feeling guilty for keeping the secret, and confused by his grandfather's comments, Sean didn't have a reply.

Taking a seat on the freshly made bed, Ken released a heavy sigh. "The amount of pain Nick caused your aunt, and would have caused her if he died..." After swallowing the lump in his throat the concerned father regrouped, "You were too young to remember, but your aunt was devastated for years by her mother's death, they weren't just mother and daughter, they were best friends. The thought of my daughter going through that kind of pain again for such a senseless reason breaks my heart."

When Sean saw his grandfather pat the bed, he took a seat next to him.

Reconnecting his gaze with his grandson's, Ken brought the lesson closer to home for the impressionable boy. "Think about the impact your fighting with Ryan could have on McKenna. She looks up to you, Sean...idolizes you. If she sees you being violent, she may think that's what all men do. That might make her complacent if a boy becomes forceful with her one day. A responsible man protects his family, not his ego." Wishing he hadn't been speaking in hindsight from his own mistakes, Ken placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're a genius, Sean...use your mind to solve problems, not your hands."

"Yes, Sir," Sean dutifully answered while his grandfather's words continued to sink in and conflict with his previously acquired overheard-knowledge about his father almost dying at the hands of the very man lecturing him not be violent. "I promise to try much harder."

"I know I can trust you." Ken stood, finding his smile again. "I'll turn off the alarm now, so you can get running."

After hearing his grandfather say he believed he could trust him, Sean nervously smiled as he walked down the hall. "What time will Mom and Dad be home?"

As Ken disarmed the alarm system he replied, "They know I'm due at brunch at ten, so they'll be home some time before then. Have a good run, Sean. I'm very proud of this endeavor of yours this morning."

"You are?" Sean answered in surprise. "Oh! You mean practicing my running for the track team."

"Yes, what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant the Science Fair project I'm working on," Sean lied before running out the front door. "Bye!" With his pulse pounding, he raced around the house and knocked on his window. "Sorry it took so long," he stated when Lindsay opened the window. "My grandfather wanted to chat."

Thrilled to be sprung, Lindsay jumped to the ground. "Are you sure he's not looking?"

"He was headed for the kitchen, which is on the other side of the house."

Together they ran across the lawn until they were in front of Lindsay's home.

"Safe!" she cheered while snatching the newspaper from the driveway. "Thanks for thinking up the distraction...and for letting me stay in your room."

Sean gave the appropriate response, "You're welcome." After that, he had no clue what to say.

"Soooo...I'll see you at the wedding later, right?"

"Yes."

Since waking that morning, she hadn't noticed any signs of Sean knowing that she liked him, so she decided to test him. "I'll be meeting Jake there for a date."

"I figured," he commented without a trace of emotion. "Okay, bye."

Watching her supposed admirer take off jogging Lindsay stuffed her hands on her hips. "What the heck? He didn't even care. Why didn't he care? I can't believe he just ran off and left me here!"

**Greg and Tawny's Guestroom  
****7:01 a.m. **

As it did every morning, the urge to empty her bladder woke Tawny from slumber. Most days, she climbed out of bed with her eyes half-shut and trudged into the bathroom, but on this day, the day of her wedding, as soon as consciousness claimed her, Tawny's eyes flew open and she shrieked, "We're getting married today!"

Ignoring her throbbing bladder for the moment, she dove under the covers to snuggle Greg, who she was surprised to find absent. "Chuckles! Get out of the bathroom and kiss me, it's our wedding day!"

That's when she saw dozens of vases of flowers had mysteriously made their way into the room while she had been sleeping. "Oh my gosh!" Snatching the note and movie timetable from the vase of red roses next to the bed, she began reading, and by the time she was done there were tears of love and laughter in her eyes. "Swooning!"

Jumping out of bed, she grabbed her cell and rushed into the bathroom to phone her fiancé while peeing, because neither urge could wait.

_You have reached the voicemail of Greg Sanders, aka The Happiest Guy on the Planet. In case you haven't heard, I'm a happy guy because I'm getting married at the Bellagio today at six-thirty. If this isn't an urgent matter, please leave a message and I'll call you after my honeymoon in Nepal. However, if you need to speak with me before I return from climbing Mt. Everest with my wife, please note that in your message and I'll return your call as soon as possible. Thank you and have a nice day, although no matter how hard you try, it won't be as nice as mine, because I'm marrying my dream girl in less than twelve hours! Yessssssssss! _

"Ha!" she exclaimed in a laugh as she disconnected the call and put the phone down to wash up. "Yes, please do us all a favor, Becca...chase Greg to the top of Mt. Everest, and then proceed to fall off."

Catching her reflection in the glass of the gilded bathroom mirror, Tawny couldn't help but feel like a princess only hours away from achieving her 'Happily Ever After'. "It's really happening." Her mouth raced into a smile as she noted the five vases of flowers in the bathroom each with a little note attached. "Wow...no one can possibly feel more loved than me this morning."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom  
****8:00 a.m. **

A steady beep from Nick's discarded wristwatch stirred the spooning lovers from peaceful slumber, long before they wanted to move.

After a heartfelt conversation into the wee hours of the morning, Nick and Carrie had fallen asleep wrapped in each other's arms and comforted not only by the four-hundred thread count sheets and plush blankets they were snuggled under, but by the knowledge that their love was growing stronger and showing no signs of slowing down.

"It's eight already?" Carrie groaned while turning and burrowing her face into Nick's chest. "Maybe you didn't set the alarm right."

Reaching one hand behind him, Nick pawed the nightstand for the noisy wristwatch and then brought it to his face. "Sorry, Darlin'...it's really eight, and you know bein' late's out of the question." Ken Blake was coming to the apartment to meet his folks for brunch at ten and Nick had an errand to complete first. "But let's give it five minutes, because this feels too good." Once the alarm was silenced, Nick curled his arms around Carrie a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. "You were amazing last night, Sweetheart. That was some fantastic lovin' you gave me. Thank you." He bestowed a second tender kiss to her head and sweetly said, "The sex was nice too." As her smiled fanned against his chest he informed her, "I can't wait to dance with you at the wedding. I even have a special song in mind."

"What if the band can't play country?"

"It's not country, it's an oldie and I already checked to see if they could play it." A wider smile carved into his face. "And that's not the only surprise I'll have for you tonight. I'm taking you somewhere special after the wedding." Scooting down so they were laying face to face he whispered, "Last night you partied with Tequila Slick and while I know you enjoyed his company, I'd like you to give a gentleman named Nicholas Graham Stokes a chance to wow you too. He's got everything Slick has to offer, but he'll mind his manners."

"You're still feeling guilty about the word, aren't you?"

He nodded while sighing, "I didn't tell you last night, but Greg said he heard me say it."

Taking his hand Carrie said, "It was exhilarating to hear you say it."

"How so?"

"Because in that moment I knew you had gotten over the whole 'Poor Carrie was sexually abused so I have to be extra sweet with her all the time' thing. You weren't thinking of me as damaged goods, you were thinking of me like 'one of the girls'."

"Oh." He hadn't thought of it that way.

"You were too drunk and vulnerable to cover this last night, but now that you're sober, I know you're up for continuing our tradition of honest sexual negotiation after exploration."

"Yes, ma'am..." Smiling, he reviewed their agreed upon rule. "It takes two 'yes' votes to keep something in the mix."

Placing her hand on his cheek Carrie said, "While I really love a good ravage with the bad boy now and then...that word you growled last night is not something I'd enjoy hearing going forward, because now that I know what it feels like to be 'one of the girls', I much prefer feeling like someone special. Consequently, I vote no."

"Sweetheart, I assure you, that you'll never hear it again," he calmly answered. "Just for the record, it's not something I want or need, it was a drunken slip...and if you ever say it to me I'm certain that I'd die from the guilt of teachin' it to you. Now, what about..."

"Massaging my ass?" she giggled and winked at her nervous partner. "I vote yes."

"Um...let me think about it for a minute." Starting to laugh he went on, "Hmm...I don't know...well...I suppose...okay, yes."

"So, that's two votes in favor."

Smiling at each other they said, "It's a keeper!"

Their laughter was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Tawny's voice. "Are you awake! Please be awake! I need you to be awake!"

Fearing the worst, both Nick and Carrie flew out of bed to unlock the door.

"What's wrong?" Carrie huffed as she inspected Tawny standing there wearing a pink satin robe.

"Wrong!" Tawny jumped up and down. "Are you kidding? Nothing's wrong! It's my wedding day and Greg is in seclusion and I need someone to be ecstatic with and you're my Maid of Honor, so it has to be you, Sis! I've been up for an hour, but I made myself wait until eight to wake you because I figured you'd be really hung over."

"Oh." Carrie looked at Nick who was clad only in boxers and still catching his breath from what she was certain was him thinking Tawny was losing the baby or Greg had been kidnapped by Becca. "Actually, I feel great. I grew up in wine country, so I bounce back quickly."

"Uh...what's that smell?" Tawny took a few good sniffs.

"I took a bath and a shower last night, so it shouldn't be me." Nick checked his pits just to be sure.

"It's um...me," Carrie confessed as her cheeks blushed. "I was scared thinking something was wrong with you, and I ate a lot of bean dip last night. When I get nervous, sometimes I...um..."

"Darlin' it's not a dirty word, I won't be offended if you say it," Nick teased before putting her out of her misery. "She farts...silent but deadly."

"But never on purpose!" Carrie felt compelled to clarify.

"Chill out, it's not like I'm going to fire you as my Maid of Honor just because you let one rip." Tawny chuckled, "But I understand your discomfort as 'The First Farter'. Don't worry, I'm sure as I get more pregnant, I'll accidentally cut one in front of you."

Nick tried not to laugh, but failed quickly. "In every relationship, someone has to be 'The First Farter'. When Carrie cut one on our third date I was relieved the pressure was off me."

While Carrie was turning a deeper shade of red, Tawny started turning green. "Uh oh. Morning sickness! Bathroom!" the bride shrieked before racing forward with her hand over her mouth.

When Nick saw she didn't shut the bathroom door he firmly placed his hands over Carrie's ears so his squeamish fiancée wouldn't hear the hurling and start heaving.

"I can still hear!" Carrie couldn't run out of the room because she was only wearing Nick's t-shirt and it barely covered her naked bottom.

To block the noise, Nick began crooning Cattle Call at the top of his lungs. "The cattle are prowlin', the coyotes are howlin' way out where the doggies bawl. Where spurs are a jinglin', a cowboy is singin' this lonesome cattle call." Swaying Carrie he yelled, "Do the yodel part with me, Darlin'!"

During the third yodel line, Tawny came flying out of the bathroom wiping her mouth and then pointing at Nick. "Oh my God!"

Carrie shook her head. "I know...Greg would kick Nicky's ass on American Idol."

"No!" Tawny planted her hands on Nick's shoulders. "That song!" Her eyes filled with tears. "What made you sing** that** song?"

"Uh..." Taken aback by the emotion brewing her eyes, Nick said, "I don't know, it was the first tune that popped in my head."

As the first tear slipped down her cheek Tawny smiled, "My dad used to sing it to me when we would walk in the fields. He'd ham it up real good and make me laugh." She wiped her tears and smiled wider. "It's a sign. He's with me today."

Carrie welled up at the thought. "You think your deceased father made Nicky sing that song?" Her hands covered her heart as she considered the possibility that she'd get a sign from her mom on her wedding day. "I love that thought." Giving her fiancé a gentle shove Carrie ordered, "Sing the rest of it for her and play it up like you did that day you sang it for me in Flagstaff."

While the idea of channeling Tawny's dead father was a little much for the simple boy from the ranch to accept, after watching the two ladies bawl, Nick put his arms around them, pulled them close and crooned the sentimental ditty at the top of his lungs. "He rides in the sun 'til his day's work is done and he rounds up the cattle each fall..."

**Catherine and Warrick's Guestroom **

Holding her head, Catherine bolted up in bed. "What the hell! Did Tequila Slick stay up drinking all night?"

Pissed off from being startled awake, Warrick flicked on the bedside light and squinted to see the time on his watch. "He sounds more trashed than he did last night." Tossing the covers, he grabbed his jeans from the floor. "Don't worry, Baby, I'll shut him the hell up."

**Sara and Gil's Guestroom **

Sitting up in bed with her husband Sara groggily asked, "Do you think he wakes up Carrie with that song every morning?"

Gil shuddered from the thought and the horrifying singing. "For her sake, I certainly hope not."

**Nick and Carrie's Guestroom **

"He's brown as a berry from ridin' the prairie and he sings with an ol' western drawl." Nick squeezed the ladies tighter. "Yodel with me girls!"

Standing in the doorway Warrick gaped at the sight of the trio. With their backs turned to him, Carrie, Nick and Tawny were swaying and yodeling. "Does the groom know about this threesome?" he asked, hoping to put an end to the torture.

"Hey, 'Rick." Nick tossed a smile in his buddy's direction. "It's a Midwestern tradition for the bride to sing that song before she gets married. Carrie and I were just helping Tawny."

"Helping her do what?" Warrick cracked, "Break an eardrum?"

Tawny placed her hands on Carrie's shoulders and released a lengthy and blissful sigh in her friend's direction, "Thank you for letting your man indulge me with song."

"No prob..." Carrie gulped hard as her stomach flipped. "Oh god...vomit breath."

"Oh!" The bride's hand raced to her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't have my toothbrush."

"Let's go Blake." Nick whisked her into the bathroom, and gathered her hair in his hands. "Assume the position."

When Sara arrived in the doorway with Gil, she asked Tawny and Warrick, "What's going on?"

The gleeful bride was happy to give the details. "Carrie farted and the smell made me sick to my stomach. Then, while I was in the bathroom, Nick started channeling my deceased father! I ran out to sing my father's song with him, and it was going great until Carrie smelled my vomit breath and got queasy." Just then retching sounds filled the bedroom. "Uh...not just queasy...sick."

By Carrie's second heave, Sara's hands were flying to her mouth.

In a keen display of superhero sense and timing, Gil lunged for the ice bucket on the dresser, tossed its contents and thrust it in front of his wife without a second to spare.

Impressed with his mentor's skill, Warrick commented, "All you're missing is a big S on your shirt, Gris."

"How do you know there's not one already tattooed on my chest?" Gil deadpanned while watching his pregnant wife gag. "Morning sickness is a sign of a healthy pregnancy, so I think of this as music to my ears."

Warrick nodded, "That fits with the rest of your freaky quirks."

When Nick emerged from the bathroom, he was carrying a two travel-size bottles of mouthwash. "Ladies...I know this is kind of an odd wedding morning toast, but I need you to freshen up before my squeamish fiancée returns." He gave one to each and grabbed a glass from the dresser. "Use this as your spittoon."

"I'll get rid of this," Warrick offered as he took the ice bucket. "Then I'm headin' back to bed."

"Thanks, Warrick." Gil reset his eyes on his wife. "Start gargling, Honey."

Sara watched Tawny spit into the glass. "Sorry...I'm concerned about backsplash. I need my own spittoon."

Rolling his eyes, Nick rushed over and grabbed the empty glass that was on the bedside table. "Will this do? I drank out of it, but it's empty, so there won't be any backsplash."

Gil couldn't resist whispering in his wife's ear loud enough for Nick to hear, "Don't touch the rim, Honey because he used to be intimate with Sofia."

Shooting daggers at his former boss, Nick cracked, "Think about what you're startin', Gris. Do we **really** want to get into making jokes about past lovers? Because I'm sure I can come up with some good ones about a certain **lady**."

Sara let a smirk pop up on her face. "I've got a few I've been saving for a rainy day if you need help, Nick."

When Nick saw Carrie reenter looking refreshed, he announced, "Well, as much as I'm enjoying being a cast member of Three Vomiters and a Wedding, I have some stuff I need to take care of, so if you'll excuse me...I need to hit the shower."

**Greg and Tawny's Townhouse  
****8:17 a.m. **

In the middle of a relaxing hot shower, Greg heard his mother's voice pierce the tranquility of the master bathroom.

"Greg, Honey...I need to ask you something."

"I really enjoyed the time we spent together this morning, so don't take this the wrong way, but I'm showering and would prefer to do it alone." When he arrived home at four-thirty he had found her crying on the couch flipping through his baby album. So, for the next two hours they snuggled and talked about the past and the future in an effort to chill her out.

Bev rolled her eyes. "Gregory, I bathed you from birth and you didn't complain."

"Coincidentally, I didn't know how to talk either."

"Don't make me pull open the curtain to get your attention."

"Wouldn't Freud have a field day with that threat," he cracked. Giving up on his dream of finishing his shower in peace, Greg said, "What do you want to ask me, Mom?"

Bev huffed, "Do you want pancakes or French Toast for you last bachelor breakfast, you little ingrate?"

"Sorry...thanks for being so thoughtful. Uh...whatever's faster because I need to get to Boulder City."

"To visit your gay Mormon boy who likes Mozart?" she sweetly asked. "It's so nice of you to take him under your wing, Honey."

Dropping his head in his hands Greg droned, "Daniel, Mother...could we please refer to him as Daniel from here on out?" He abruptly shut off the water. "I'm ready to towel off, so I'd like some privacy, please."

"Greg..." Scott entered the bathroom holding a bouquet of red heart balloons. "You just got a delivery from Tawny."

"Cool...you're here too, Dad!" Greg sarcastically enthused, "How about you both towel me off and then powder my butt for old time's sake?"

"I'll pass," Scott quickly replied, "But your mother looks like she's thinking about it."

"I was not!" Grabbing a balloon, Bev bopped her husband in the face. "I'm not a sick-o!" Storming out of the room she sniffled, "I'm just a mother who loves her little boy!"

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****8:30 a.m. **

As her husband placed a mug in front of her, Jillian Stokes sat at the kitchen table simmering like the tea Bill was making. "Ken Blake is a pompous ass and a hypocrite. He sits in the Lord's house and doesn't practice what's preached. You'll see. He was judging Tawny before he knew a damn thing about her, and he laced into Nicky over his daughter wearing a bikini when she bought it herself. I don't know if I was madder at him for accusing my son unjustly or for insinuating that an intelligent woman like Carrie could be controlled by my boy. Our son is far from perfect or innocent, but I'd like to see Ken judge him in totality, not look at a handful of incidents and deem him unworthy." Staring at her husband, she snipped, "Are you going to weigh in on the matter any time soon?"

"How can I?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I've not yet met the man, and while I usually trust your perceptions, Jilly...with all that's gone on with our son of late, there's a distinct possibility you're being overprotective."

"I met Ken **before** I found out about Shelly and **before** Nicky was in the hospital," she snapped back. "My judgment wasn't clouded then. As a matter of fact I yelled at him only hours later about something he did that annoyed the hell out of me. But you're damn right I feel that one error in judgment doesn't negate a lifetime of good, because if that be the case then I'm a worthless mother and you are a horrible father, which leads me back to Ken Blake Hypocrite Extraordinaire...isn't it his fault that his daughter was abused in the first place? I mean, if we're to follow his train of thinking it is, and then he's worthless too, right?" Lifting her cup she spoke confidently. "I stand by my assessment. He's too damn judgmental, that's why I'm having this brunch catered instead of cooking, because Lord knows today would be the day my egg casserole flopped for the first time and he'd declare me inept in the kitchen."

"Okay, but I'm warning you...if he brings up the irresponsibility of the fight I'll agree with him." Walking over to the stove he checked their tea. "Nicholas and Andrew are not defendable, Jilly. Hell, not even a hotshot PD like you could convince me otherwise. Those boys were guilty of stupidity and recklessness with a capital G, but for what it's worth, I feel confident in sayin' that I believe they've learned from the experience and will never brawl again."

**The Paris Hotel  
****9:01 a.m. **

Carrying two suitcases filled with romance supplies and clothing for the weekend, Nick whistled as he walked down the hall to the room he had reserved the previous day for use this weekend. Now that he had something to make up for, he was thrilled that he already had a plan to wow Carrie in the works.

When he reached his room, Nick set down the bags and fished the room key out of his pocket still whistling a happy tune

"Thank you, Sir!" a room service waiter joyously exclaimed as he stood talking to a guest.

Looking at the young man celebrating what must have been a very generous tip, Nick smiled and stuck the key card in the door.

"If you need anything else, Mr. Stokes, ask for Stevie."

Nick did a double take as he stared at the hotel guest wearing a fluffy terry cloth robe. "Andy!"

"Hey, Nicky," Drew greeted his brother with a goofy smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Why aren't you at The Mirage **with your wife**!" Nick blasted as he rushed towards his repulsive brother.

The room service waiter high-tailed it down the hall as the dark-haired man yelled.

"It's the FAB isn't it? You decided to bed the FAB because you couldn't resist the idea of givin' it to another girl who wants Greg. What...are you going to track down his college sweetheart and screw her brains out too?" Rage building within him, he screamed, "I can't believe you! You have a beautiful wife and a family that loves you and you throw it all away not once, but **twice?**! For what? A skanky piece of ass? To stroke your insatiable ego? You have to be mental! I think one of those sacks you took on the field caused brain damage. I hope to hell that's true, because it makes me sick thinkin' I have the same blood rushing through my veins as you!"

"Nicky! Breathe for a sec and let me tell you the score!" Smiling, Drew placed his hand on his riled brother's shoulder. "It's..."

"Get your goddamn hand off me!" Nick rushed into the room. "Party's over, bitch!" That's when he saw his sister-in-law sitting in bed also clothed in a robe. "Oh, shit." The sound of the door slamming behind him made him wince. "He's gonna kill me."

Melissa patted the bed. "I'll save you, because you were defendin' my honor somethin' fierce and I'm crushin' you big."

Nick took her up on the offer and scooted beside her, prepared to slip behind her if he had to. "Sorry."

Drew loomed over his little brother. "Sorry **for**..."

"For the litany of derogatory things I said about you."

"And..."

Nick was grateful when Melissa put her arm around him, further securing his safety. "And for making assumptions, which as a CSI I really should know not to do...and for thinkin' the worst of you."

"Now it's my turn to sound like Dad." Drew cleared his throat. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the lady, Nicholas?"

"Uh." Nick glanced over at his sister-in-law. "Please excuse my foul language."

Melissa pecked her brother-in-law's cheek. "Forgiven. Are you hungry? You can share my breakfast if you'd like."

"Thank you, but no. I'm on a tight schedule."

"Thanks for stoppin' by." Drew grabbed his brother by the arm and plucked him out of bed. "Now if you'll excuse us, I want to spend some more quality time with my wife."

"This is good." Nick smiled at both of them. "A good sign I mean. Right?"

Melissa held up her left hand. "New rings, new vows. We're starting over. You crashed our honeymoon."

"Why'd you bring her here?" Nick quizzed his brother. "Paris is my special place with Carrie."

"Figures." Drew laughed in his brother's face. "You always did copy my moves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nick looked up at his obnoxious sibling. "I took Carrie here on our first date earlier this year."

"Nicky, I took Liss to Paris on our honeymoon a decade ago. Face it...you were copying me, just like you used to." He placed his hand over his heart. "I'm flattered."

Nick kicked the air and grunted. "You just tainted our special place! Now I don't even want to bring her here tonight. Ugh...but I already reserved the room and bought the stuff."

Slipping his arm around his kid brother's shoulders Drew walked him to the door. "Come on now...you can do better than a regular room at The Paris, can't ya? I know you're saving your pennies for your charity project, Saint Nick, but just this once, how about goin' whole hog? Make it somethin' **I've **never done or would do with a woman so you can prove to me that you've got your own moves. Do somethin' that will make Carrie weak in the knees." He opened the door. "Now say bye to Lissa."

"Bye, Lissa."

"You may live in Vegas, Nicky, but you'll always be a Texan, so show some Texas pride and do something** big**!"

A second later his brother shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. "Thanks for the advice, Bro!" he yelled before reclaiming his bags and heading for the elevator. "Weak in the knees, huh? Think big. Hmm..." His smile popped when the perfect idea materialized in his mind. "Ha! She'll be shocked."

**The Grissom Estate  
****9:40 a.m. **

When Sara and Gil entered the library they were surprised to find Hodges sleeping on the couch clutching The Scarlet Letter.

"He reads the Classics?" Gil stated as though the possibility never crossed his mind.

"Hodges!" Sara yelled in a voice loud enough to startle her co-worker off the fine leather couch. "Ooh...that looked like it hurt."

"Uh..." Picking himself off the floor, Hodges attempted to get his bearings. "Oh god...my head."

Gil was quick to point out. "You landed on your ass. You couldn't have possibly hurt your head." He kept the joke, about sometimes thinking Hodges had an ass for brains, to himself.

"You're hung over, Hodges." Sara inspected his bloodshot eyes while handing him his dropped book. "Why The Scarlet Letter?"

"It was the closest thing to porn I could find."

Realizing she had just handled Hodges' porn, Sara fled the room to scrub her hands raw.

"Keep the book," Gil announced as he considered the same possibility Sara had moments earlier. "My father won't mind."

"Have you seen Nick or Greg this morning?" Hodges inquired as he recalled the secret kitchen rendezvous.

"Just Nick, Greg fled the house late last night apparently."

"Oh."_ He probably couldn't sleep under the same roof knowing Nick was with snuggling up to Carrie. _"Do you know where Nick put my keys and my jacket?"

"He put everyone's keys are on the kitchen counter, but Nick burned your jacket in the poolside firepit." Grissom flashed a delightful smirk, "That's our Nicky...always helping those in need...in need of style in your case."

"Oh, and **you **have style?" Hodges snarked as his head throbbed. "You have what? Two dozen of the same button down shirts in a myriad of colors and wear them with black or khaki pants every day, unless you're feeling extra spunky, and then you wear jeans. Wow...why GQ hasn't been beating down your door to do a cover I just don't know."

"I'll consider what you said, Hodges." Grissom winked at his detractor. "Yeah, I'll consider it later when I'm looking debonair in my Armani tux and dancing with my gorgeous wife."

Just then Sara returned holding up her scalded hands. "Better."

Knowing newly divorced Hodges was stewing over being outwitted, Grissom lovingly pecked his wife's cheek. "I missed you, Sweetheart."

**The Blake House  
****9:45 a.m. **

When her father opened the front door, Carrie held up Binda and joyously said, "I'm making you a grandpa again!" She thought it was a clever way to tell the truth without telling it. "Isn't she precious?" Carrie waved the puppy's paw and spoke in faux doggie voice, "Hi, Grandpa. I'm a Labradoodle and my name is Binda. My mom and dad named me after their childhood pets, Buck and Glinda." Dropping the puppy voice, Carrie said, "Nicky bought her for me when he saw how much she made me smile. Isn't that sooooooo sweet? And she's just the cutest thing, and a big bundle of energy."

"How big will she get?" Ken asked as he took the puppy into his arms. "It's hard to keep a dog in an apartment when she needs to burn a lot of steam."

Having led him exactly where she wanted to go, Carrie excitedly waved a real estate folder. "In less than a month, we'll no longer be living in an apartment." Happy that Wendy had done her job of keeping the family in the backyard so there were no distractions, Carrie hurried over to the dining room table and fanned out the photos. "We're going to be so happy here, Daddy." She pointed to the first shot. "Isn't it a beautiful house? It has five bedrooms, and God willing, we intend to fill each one of them." Smiling brightly she moved to the next shot. "Check out the backyard. Nick has insisted we have a pool fence installed first thing, because he's a safety guy and even though we don't have kids yet and there are safety locks on the doors, Ashley and McKenna will be over a lot and he doesn't want to take any chances."

"That's good to hear."

"Here's the kitchen," she chuckled sweetly. "I'm sure I'll eventually figure out what to do in there, and look at the sunny little home office."

Ken's anger towards his future son-in-law was no match for the happiness in his daughter's voice and consequently, he didn't rain on her parade with comments like 'he can only afford this house because of settlement money' or 'how can you say he doesn't like to take chances when he almost died in an asinine fight with his brother'. "It's lovely, Honey. I'm sure you'll be very happy there."

"It's in the best neighborhood, with terrific schools and parks." Resting her head on her father's shoulder she dreamily said, "We can't wait to make it a home and fill it with kids. We've even discussed bumping up our wedding date because we can't wait to start a family." Sniffling she whispered, "I always had dreams like this Daddy, but until I met Nicky I never believed they would come true." Tears she didn't even have to fake spilled from her eyes. "I wish Mom were here to see all this happening. She was always so worried I'd never be able to trust a man enough to find love. Look at me now...I'm the happiest girl in the world." Her sigh was filled with bittersweet bliss. "Actually I'm in a tie with Tawny."

**The Townhouse  
****9:50 a.m. **

When she got the call that Greg had gone to Boulder City with his father, Tawny returned home to gather all her wedding supplies and spend a little time with Bev.

"So, you're not disappointed about the Bellagio?" Bev asked looking for confirmation. "When I hired the event planners, I gave them a price and told them to go wild."

"I'm ten times happier with the new locale!" Tawny bubbled as she packed the last items. "Everything is perfect. Absolutely perfect. The only reason I wish I could still be at the Bellagio tonight is to see Becca's face when she gets her little surprise."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****9:55 a.m. **

When his client's jaw had been dropped long enough for a flock of gnats to fly inside, the PI said, "I knew you'd be pleased, but I had no idea you'd been stunned speechless."

Holding up the photo of sexed-up Tawny, clad in a skin tight red dress, and having her exposed right breast licked by none other than Mr. Happily Married from across the hall, Becca shrieked, "There is a God!" Shaking the photo she leapt out of her chair. "They're still together! Because when he was here and saw the picture of her, he said, 'maybe I'll come by tomorrow with a friend like the girl in the photo'. Miss Cavanaugh County is doing Mr. Happily Married behind my Hoj's back! Which means, the babies might not even be Hoj's after all! All that karma talk is bullshit, because mine's hosed and good fortune is raining down on me!"

"Mr. Happily Married's first name is Drew, but that's all the stripper chick who sold me the photo knew. She said she snapped it at a party in July. They were both tweaked on X, that's probably why they didn't mind...or they didn't know someone took these."

"These?" Becca's heart skipped a beat. "There's more than just this one?"

"There's four, but you looked like you were stroking out over the tamest one, so I wasn't sure you could handle these." He spread the other three on the coffee table. "Unless they're exhibitionists, I'm definitely thinking they thought they were out of view for that last one."

"We've got penetration!" Becca couldn't remember the last time she had experienced such jubilation. "Scanning!"

"Don't have to." The PI handed over a disc. "I'm ahead of you."

"Are you sure you're gay?" Becca queried, feeling the need to celebrate. "Because I'd be more than happy to do your bidding after all you've done for me."

"Honey, chicks like you reinforce my gayness," he joked out loud while thinking it true. "Hell, I'm so shriveled right now you'd need a magnifying glass to find my penis." He was glad the psycho laughed instead of breaking a bottle of wine on the edge of the table and using its jagged edge to slit his throat. "Sweetheart, I've seen pictures of your dream guy. Unlike Mr. Happily Married, your Hoj doesn't do a thing for me. My advice to you is to find yourself a hunk and pound out your tension between the sheets for a night. I bet you'd wake up saying, 'Hoj who?' You're not unique, you husband screwed the maid and cut you deep. You just need someone to validate your self-worth and your boy Hoj isn't going to do that, but there are plenty of other guys out there who would love a shot with you...if you tone down your FAB factor a bit, because your designer perfume is overpowered by the essence of boiled bunny."

"You know...I think that's very sound advice," Becca smiled sweetly. "Thank you. I'll get right on that...yeah...right after I finish handing out photos to wedding guests tonight in the Bellagio Chapel." With that she jammed the computer disc into her laptop. "Uploading!"

**The Blake House  
****10:09 a.m. **

While his parents were busy in the backyard with his sisters, and Sean had his head buried in an Entomology textbook, Ryan sat in front of the computer reading the latest Sports news and trying to take his mind off the disturbing event of the previous night.

Only minutes after he managed to push the awkward experience out of his mind, an IM from Celine popped up on the screen.

_Can't wait 4 our date! Just got back from tanningWanna see me in my new bikini?_

"No!" Ryan shrieked.

"What's wrong? Sean asked with concern, even going so far as to uncharacteristically lift his nose out of the book to check.

"Freakin' AOL...it locked up for a minute, but now it's back."

"Oh." Sean resumed reading about the fascinating lives of Dung Beetles.

_Waiting!_

_Sending!_

Seconds later he saw there was a new e-mail and opened it with trepidation. One click more and Celine's bikini clad boobs were filling up the fifteen inch monitor. "Check it out!" he exclaimed to himself, forgetting his brother was across the room.

"Ryan!" Sean yelled when he saw the sexy photo. "She's sending you porn now?" Lindsay had told him everything his brother confessed the previous night. "You're going to be in big trouble if Mom or Dad sees that. You better let me get that off the hard drive."

"Dude..." Ryan couldn't stop gaping at the bodacious breasts bulging out of the hot pink bikini top. "I'm already in big trouble."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****10:30 a.m. **

Jumping up from the couch, Carrie used her sunniest tone to say, "I'm sure Nicky has an excellent reason for being so late...and not answering his cell...and he would have answered the page...if he had taken his pager with him...um...wherever it is that he went." Surrounded by pissed off parents, she smiled, "I'm sure Greg is having some kind of personal crisis and Nicky is fulfilling his obligation as best man, because that's the kind of guy he is...always thinking of others and taking his job seriously, whether it be as a CSI Supervisor or Best Man."

"Sugar..." Jillian stood and took Carrie's hand. "Can we be honest for a moment?"

"Okay."

"Given the opportunity, would you strangle my boy right about now?"

"Yes, ma'am...with both hands."

"Thank you." Hugging Carrie, she announced, "Let's eat. We'll give Nicky a bowl of scraps to choke on in the dog house later."

**Nick's Armada  
****10:47 a.m. **

Pleased as a pig in slop, Nicholas Graham Stokes slipped behind the wheel and basked in the glory of his Texas-sized plan to make Carrie smile tonight. "Oh yeah...she'll be lovin' me somethin' fierce."

Turning up the radio volume he enthusiastically sang along with Alan Jackson, hitting every twangy note of Love's Got a Hold on You with flair and dreaming of the look on his fiancée's face when she saw the **big** surprise.

It wasn't until he drove by The Good Egg that he was reminded of brunch. "Damn!" He imagined he was five minutes late already and it would take at least another ten to get home.

Reaching for his cell he decided to call Carrie and ask her to make apologies for his delay.

"No!" He double-checked the time on his watch. "My ass is fried!"

Upon opening his cell he saw there were seven messages. "What the..." The ringer was off. "No! No! No! This can** not** happen."

But it already had.

For a moment he actually toyed with the idea of crashing his brand new truck into something small just to have an excuse for being late and to not ruin the surprise. Then he thought of a way to look better without damaging his dream vehicle.

After quickly punching in the correct speed dial number, he pressed his cell to his ear.

"Brass," Jim answered on the second ring.

"Uh...Uncle Jimmy," he swallowed hard. "I'd hate for all your life saving heroics to go to waste, so I'm wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind helping me avoid certain death? 'Specially since I'm Greggo's best man and he needs me tonight."

"Do I get to kick your brother's ass?" Jim asked in a hopeful lilt.

"No, but you'll get to prevent Carrie from kicking mine."

"And for this I'll get what?"

"Name your price."

"Public humiliation at the wedding tonight."

It was too steep. "No way, my father's going to be there."

"Then it's been nice knowing you."

"Okay...okay," Nick groveled. "As long as it's nothin' that will make Carrie look like anything less than a lady."

"I promise."

Nick took a deep breath. "Okay, here's what I need you to do."

**The Grissom Estate  
****10:55 a.m. **

"Move it two feet to the left," the Event Planner yelled to the workers holding a white trellis adorned with colorful fresh-cut flowers.

Holding her husband's hand, Sara strolled through the chaos that would be Greg and Tawny's impromptu but lavish wedding. "Bev Sanders really knows how to throw a party. Just think...this could have been my wedding with Greg."

"I really doubt I would have suggested you and Greg use my father's backyard if you had ended up with him."

Feeling feisty she continued, "Maybe you and Lady Heather would have reunited once you knew I was off the market and eventually the two of you would have married."

Laughing at the insanity spilling from his wife's mouth Gil said, "The bride would have worn pleather and instead of saying 'I do' she would have made me lick her boots and yell 'I'll do anything you say!'." He rolled his eyes hard. "And we would have lived happily ever after because we were soul mates."

"Okay, enough. It's making me queasy."

In the distance, a young girl setting up for the party yelled, "Check it out! Some rich boy musta been doin' a chick out here last night." She held up the leopard undies. "I've got thong!"

Gil and Sara exchanged knowing glances and she posited, "Catherine and Warrick or Nick and Carrie?"

"There's only one way to find out." Gil rushed over. "Miss! I'm Gil Grissom with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, and I'll need to take those into evidence, thank you."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****11:02 a.m. **

Carrie reacted to the sound of keys rattling in the door lock like one of Pavlov's salivating dogs and zoomed across the room to wait for her treat...chewing out her fiancé's ass.

"I know I'm very late, but I have an excellent reason!" Nick greeted the foursome who he was certain all hated him. "Jim..." He turned it over to Brass who had decided a phone call wouldn't do when he heard brunch was being served and Carrie wasn't cooking.

"It was all my fault." Jim stepped into the room and doled out handshakes. "Judge Stokes...Jillian...very nice to see you under much better circumstances...and Ken, it's nice to see you back in Vegas too. Yeah...we had a problem at the lab and I called in Nick because frankly..." He placed his hand on his employee's shoulder. "He's my go-to guy. I trust him not only with my life, but with the highest profile investigations, because when it comes to reliability, no one is better."

"That's all fine, but why didn't you call, Nicky!" Carrie blasted her man for making her endure an hour of her father's sighs full of disappointment.

"My fault again!" Jim interjected, knowing the more he saved Nick's ass the bigger humiliation he could request at the wedding that night. "I whisked him right into an interrogation room and he couldn't call. Then, so much time had passed, he figured it best just to make the five minute drive and explain in person. I felt so badly when he told me I had made him an hour late that I insisted on accompanying him to make the apology personally. I'm very sorry that I interrupted such an important family gathering. Again, it was wonderful seeing all of you."

"Jim..." Jillian took his arm. "Do you have to rush out? There's enough food here to feed an army. Could you manage a quick bite before headin' back to work?"

"Well..." He glanced over at Nick. "I suppose I could stay for a while to nosh and chat."

Carrie was thrilled by the news, because Jim was excellent at talking up Nick's accomplishments. "I'll make a fresh pot of coffee!"

Nick, on the other hand, knew it meant Jim would have even more leverage. "I better wash up after bein' at work."

"Me too" Jim followed Nick into the guest bathroom gushing like a well-behaved boy on Christmas morning. "You're going to wish you were never born tonight, Stokes."

"Just what the hell are you going to make me do, Jim?" Nick asked in a panic as he lathered.

"Sing!" Jim knew exactly the song too. "And the catch is...you can't say I put you up to it. It has to appear like your choice. You're going to get up to do your Best Man toast and declare in that soulful cowboy tone you use to woo the ladies 'I have a bunch of stuff I want to say to my buddy Greg, and I thought the best way to convey all my feelings would be through song."

Certain he heard wrong Nick asked, "Come again?"

"I thought it was fitting since you showed that pathetic home movie of Bow Tie Greggy belting out Somewhere Over the Rainbow in front of Greggy's manly friends. That was cruel."

"Why do you want to torture the innocent guests!"

"Torture? Nah...they'll be highly entertained as their laughing their asses off." Jim handed his stunned co-worker a hand towel. "Maybe hang onto that for when you're sweatin' on stage later."

"On...**what!** On stage!" Nick started rifling through the drawers for Maalox. "I can't even get drunk because I need to be sober to drive later!"

Walking out of the bathroom Jim snickered, "Are you starting to regret me saving your life?"

**Boulder City Hospital  
****11:27 a.m. **

A minute after the shocking revelation, Daniel was still looking at Greg in disbelief.

"Are you angry I didn't tell you the truth about only being engaged and not married?" When he showed up without his wedding band Greg felt it was the right time to tell the truth and to explain why he wouldn't be visiting again until Monday.

"No, I was speechless because I can't believe you'd take time on your wedding day to visit me." Once again Greg's compassion overwhelmed him.

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Greg smiled brightly as he reached into his jacket pocket. "Which reminds me, I brought pictures with me like you asked." He had forgotten the request until he was rushing out the door and grabbed the small stack of photos Tawny had from Wendy's BBQ. "Here." Greg held up a photo of him standing by the Blake's pool with Tawny, Nick and Carrie after their water volleyball game.

"Who's he?" Daniel immediately asked, pointing to the guy in the wet swim trunks with a huge smile on his face.

"That's Nick Stokes, he's my..." Greg's words ceased while his mind processed what had just happened. "Daniel...do you think there's any significance to you asking me about Nick, standing there dripping wet wearing swim trunks with pumped biceps, before seeing his fiancée Carrie?" Greg pointed to her and then Tawny. "Or my fiancée who has double D breasts shoved into a sexy bikini? Did you even notice the women, or did your eyes just lock on Nick and stay there?"

"Um." Daniel gulped as his friend's point became clear. In a voice flecked with resignation and pain Daniel whispered, "I really am attracted to the same sex, aren't I?"

"Well..." Greg stared at the photo. "Let's not jump to conclusions without doing a little more testing." Looking around the room for the security guard he had befriended and been conversing with every visit to knock some of the rust off his Spanish, Greg beckoned, "Carlos! Ven aqui, por favor."

"Que paso?" the twenty-eight year old guard and bodybuilder asked.

Returning to English so Daniel would understand, Greg explained, "I'm going to show you a picture and I'd like you to tell me the first thought that pops into your mind, okay?"

Carlos nodded and when he saw the photo of the hot blonde chick with enormous tits he burst into a hungry grin. "Dude, I can't say what I'm thinking about that Chiquitita! I'd be fired."

"She's going to be my wife in less than eight hours, so you won't get the chance amigo."

"She's only marrying you because she didn't see me first," he joked.

Daniel's head dropped into his hands as he struggled to accept the results of the test.

"Gracias, Carlos." Greg flashed a smile and hinted with a nod that he needed privacy again.

"His reaction was the normal reaction," Daniel lamented as his stomach knotted.

"Normal for him and me...but not normal for you, or my old college roommate, and a ton of other guys." Since it had worked before, Greg tried humor. "Hey, at least you have good taste. Nick's hot. However, he's taken and not gay, but even if he wasn't taken and was gay, he's **very** needy, so you're not missing out there."

Fishing through the pile of photos he found one with Grissom and Nick. "Which one is more attractive to you?"

After a quick glance he replied, "Are you joking? The other guy reminds me of a cranky grandpa."

"And we've also determined you have standards," Greg joked. "Okay, we know you don't like 'em old, aloof and out of shape. What about a little ethnicity?" He showed a photo of him and Warrick. "He's my co-worker and lives with this great lady named Catherine who's also my co-worker."

Staring at the photo with curious eyes, Daniel said, "We didn't have black people where I grew up, so I don't know any and the only ones I've interacted with on my mission all cursed at me and slammed the door in my face. They were scary. I've met two in here, but they're crazy." He smiled, "But who isn't in here?"

"Good one!" Greg grinned like a proud papa. "You're absorbing my personality. Okay, we'll spend some time with Warrick when you get out of here and break down another stereotype for you."

Daniel's nurse came walking over wearing a sunny smile. "Time for your session." Nosy by nature, she looked at the photos the visitor had placed on the chair next to him. "What's her name?" the nurse asked while pointing to the woman with the wavy brown hair.

"Carrie."

"Wow...I love her smile," she wistfully remarked while studying the ring on the woman's left hand. "She's engaged, huh? Figures, all the good ones are taken."

Greg and Daniel's exchanged looks before Greg said, "You are not alone my friend."

"You mean that two ways, don't you?"

"Now I know you're perceptive too." Greg gave him a hug. "I'll see you Monday. You'll know when I arrive, because you'll hear the rattle of my ball and chain." Checking his watch he said, "Oh yeah! T minus seven hours and two minutes!"

**Author's Notes: **

**Next Chapter:** Lots of 'father' and 'son' type interaction, including one some of you have been waiting for...Warrick and Sam Braun. Then the girls are getting ready for the wedding and having a little fun and candid conversation...it's a live version of Chick Chat! **Posting:** Late Sunday 2/5 (US MST)

Thanks for reading and I've replied to anyone who has reviewed.

Maggs


	15. Chapter 15

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 15**

**Saturday - September 10, 2005  
****Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****11:44 a.m. **

After saying goodbye to Jim Brass at the door, Nick sat on the love seat with Carrie while his parents took the sofa, and Ken eased into the arm chair.

"Thanks, Mama," Nick stated as he tossed his arm around Carrie who was cuddling Binda. "Everything was wonderful and it was real nice of you to invite my boss to stay. Livin' alone, I know he appreciates this sorta thing. He's always hounding me for loaves of Wendy's banana bread."

"Was he never married?" Ken asked. "He's such an affable fellow that it's hard to believe he wouldn't find a mate. Or is he widowed?"

"Divorced," Nick replied. "He and I have talked about it a bit. He was under a lot of job stress when he lived in New Jersey. It took a toll on the marriage after a while. It sounded like he had a real hard time balancing work and family." Smiling, Nick placed his hand on Carrie's thigh. "That's something we've vowed not to let happen, especially after we have our first child."

Carrie sadly added, "Jim and his Ex have a twenty-two year old daughter, Ellie. I think she's twenty-two...maybe twenty-one. She didn't fare very well during the divorce, but she's rebuilding her relationship with Jim now."

"Since you alluded that he misses family time, I assume she doesn't live close." Ken asked, "Is she away at college?"

"Uh." Nick scooted a little closer to Carrie. "She's in rehab actually, but doin' real well. She'll be movin' in with Jim when she gets out. Last night he told me he's even started lookin' for a little house."

Without thinking, Carrie said, "Jim's girlfriend has a job lined up for Ellie at...uh...where she works."

"Where's that, Sugar?" Jillian prodded while sipping her coffee.

Knowing that Lady Heather would be at the wedding and not hiding her occupation, Nick answered, "Lady Heather's Dominion. It's a fetish place...bondage and related squick. No sex though, because it's in Clark County. Just men and women in leather making people's twisted fantasies come true without fluid exchange. Ellie will be working in Accounting, not cracking a whip." Trying to drill the point home that it's not something he enjoyed past or present, Nick said to Ken, "At work they know not to send me to those places unless there's no one else to go. As a Supervisor, I send Greg and Sofia to handle that stuff, because they're like Grissom...fascinated by freaks. Me...I get the heebies."

Jillian, always a realist, commented, "If they don't get it in one of those places, they'll just find someone to do it in their living room and because there aren't security cameras or safety precautions in living rooms, things can easily get out of control. I saw a few eye openin' cases over the years. It's better to have that sort of thing regulated, because the demand is never going to go away." Facing Ken, she clarified, "Not that I'd go there or be happy if my husband or any of my kids did."

Ken smiled politely at the woman he would be forced to deal with for the rest of his life. "So, would you have preferred your son go to one of the legal brothels here in Nevada for sex when he wanted it, rather than him having an affair with Tawny?"

Except for a pin dropping somewhere, the room was silent.

"Daddy!" Carrie was appalled by the question. "I can't believe you asked that!"

"What?" Ken asked his obviously upset daughter. "I thought we were debating the legalized sex industry and I was asking a legitimate question of a woman who made it clear on my last visit that she enjoys a good debate and isn't a hypocrite."

Nick watched his father remain silent, as was customary in times like these, because the only sure way for Judge Stokes to spend a night in the dog house was to step in and speak on his wife's behalf when she was more than capable of fighting her own battles. Consequently, Nick didn't jump to his mother's defense either.

"Yes, I would have preferred that he had gone to a brothel," Jillian answered without emotion. "I think it goes without sayin' that I wished Andrew and Melissa would have sought counselin' and worked on their problems before things veered so far off course, but if my son was going to fill his need somewhere, I would have rather had him pay a girl who knew she was sellin' her body, rather than date a girl who didn't know the score. My son's actions...all of them...were deplorable, in case you were wonderin' where I stood on the subject."

Judge Stokes interjected, "Nicholas felt equally sickened, by the revelation. His only mistake, and I've told him as much, was handlin' the matter with his fists. It was bad judgment on his part, but he's learned some very valuable lessons from the experience."

Ken huffed back his reply, "Nick's poor judgment, both past and present, is exactly what concerns me. My daughter is at risk because of his instability."

"Daddy, you don't even know why Nicky punched, Andy!" Carrie snapped, still livid that her father asked such a tacky question. "He went to the hotel to confront him about Tawny, which he did, and as Nicky was leaving Andy made a derogatory comment about **me.** Since you had done such a thorough job programming him to defend me at all costs, he pounded his brother while knowing he wasn't capable of winning the fight he started!"

Bill winced upon hearing Carrie emasculate his son in front of her father. Not only had she spoken on his behalf, implied that Nick couldn't think for himself and that he had no self-control, she also declared he had no common sense and wasn't physically strong. He couldn't imagine how the boy was going to handle the situation.

"Excuse me." Nick stood and removed Binda from Carrie's lap, snuggling the pup as he proceeded into the bedroom, leaving the others stunned.

Bill and Jillian exchanged disappointed glances as they thought _did my son just take his half-poodle puppy and leave the room to cuddle it because his feelings were hurt?_

When Nick re-emerged from the bedroom a minute later, shutting the door behind him, he was sans puppy. "I did that for two reasons. One...it stunned all of you into silence and gave you a minute to reconsider what you were sayin'." Standing in front of the group he folded his arms over his chest. "Two...personally attacking each other in front of children is **not** acceptable, because it hurts and confuses their innocent minds. I thought I'd start teachin' y'all that using Binda as a stand in. While that kind of behavior was par for the course in my home growing up, as well as in yours, Ken...it won't be tolerated in mine. Anyone who doesn't like that rule is free to leave. Carrie if you share a different opinion, then we've got some serious talkin' to do."

Stunned by her man's bold stand, considering only the previous night he was teary-eyed and begging for her help to win over her father, Carrie nodded like a wild woman, "I vote yes to 'no personal attacks in front of the children'. It's a keeper!"

"Thank you, Darlin'." Nick returned to his seat and placed his hand on her thigh, caressing it gently. "Okay, now that it's just grown ups, the floor is open for **respectful **debate and discussion."

Knowing her boy had never looked better in Bill's eyes, Jillian stood and used convention to suit her needs, "If you'll excuse me, I need to start the dishes. I didn't soak them, and soon I'll have to chisel them clean. Would you like to give me a hand in the kitchen, Carrie?"

"Definitely, because it's way too much work for one person." After kissing Nick's cheek she zipped away, making sure to leave the kitchen door open a crack, so she and Jillian wouldn't miss a thing.

Now that he had been left with the two men most capable of turning his stomach into a bubbling pit of acid, Nick panicked. "Uh..." He knew Carrie's father was equal parts pissed and impressed, and feared whatever came out of his mouth next would tip the scale one way or the other. "Uh..."

"Son," Bill decided to give his boy a well-earned assist. "I'd love a status report on your charity project, because I'm curious as hell about how you plan on spending that one and half million of yours you donated to help those in need. I would also like to hear how you intend to juggle B-PAC while working to keep the streets of Clark County a safer place for Carrie and Ken's grandchildren...and my grandchildren too now that your brother has relocated his family here."

After gulping a mouthful of cinnamon bun, Jillian jubilated, "For saying that, my husband is getting much more than a neck rub tonight!" In all her years, she had never seen Bill stand up for his son quite like that.

**Boulder City Hospital  
****11:58 a.m. **

Having been on the receiving end of Daniel's father's ire for the last five minutes in the family lounge, Scott Sanders verbally pushed back, "I resent your implications and your attitude. My son is not brainwashing yours. He comes here out of the goodness of his heart every day because Daniel needs a friend. He's not trying to **convert him** to homosexuality, because that's not even possible. I've studied medicine and I believe in scientific explanations, Mr. Ellis. You may be able to convince yourself that your son can be talked in or out of being gay, but you're not going to convince me."

Stephen Ellis spat back, "I think your son is putting in all this effort so he'll have a date when Daniel leaves this so-called hospital."

Laughing at the absurdity Scott replied, "My son is marrying a woman in roughly six hours, which proves both of my points...he likes girls, and he's a kind soul, because he's taking time out of one of the most important days of his life to visit Daniel because he wants to help him."

"It's not your son's job to help my boy." The six foot three, grey-haired man pounded his chest. "It's **my **job. He's** my** boy! I've raised six children and I'm not letting my last fall under the influence of liberals like you and your son."

Scott replied without getting roused, "Is that label supposed to insult me? If liberal means I don't have to hate someone because they're gay, then I'm proud to be one."

At that moment, Greg stepped into the waiting area. "What's going on, Dad?" He stared at the man looming over his father. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daniel's father," Stephen huffed upon approach. "I want you to stay away from my boy."

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, Sir," Greg calmly replied, "it's up to Daniel. He's asked me to keep visiting him and that's what I intend to you." He had been confronted by various church members in the waiting area over the last two days, but this was the first time it had been a family member.

"What's in this for you!" Stephen suspiciously eyed the man from head to toe. "Your father says you're getting married, so why do you feel compelled to keep hanging around an innocent nineteen year old boy who is temporarily confused about sexual attraction? Or is the marriage a cover?"

Greg answered in a steady tone, "Yeah, you got me. This whole 'marrying my dream girl' thing I'm doing today in front of my family and friends is just a ruse so I can hide my secret passion...working as a CSI so I can lure vulnerable young male crime victims into being my secret boyfriends." When he saw the Mr. Ellis' stunned reaction Greg said, "I was planning on telling you the truth, but I'm on a tight schedule today, so I figured I'd save my breath and just give you an answer you'd believe." Walking away he said, "Let's go, Dad, I need to get home and catch some Zzz's before getting ready for my sham wedding."

While Greg beelined it out of there, Scott tried a little compassion. "Look...I know it's hard when you have dreams for your son and they go in a different direction, but..."

"Daniel isn't changing his college major, Mr. Sanders." Stephen's voice cracked for the first time. "He's cutting himself off from his family and eternal salvation. Consequently, I'm going to do anything and everything within my power to prevent that. I'll be hiring a lawyer to help get your son away from Daniel."

"If you feel that's necessary, go ahead." Knowing it was useless, Scott backed off. "There's a sad irony in all this. While you've never been more disappointed in your son, I've never been prouder of mine." He somberly nodded. "Take care, Mr. Ellis."

"Tell your son he'll be hearing from an attorney!"

**The Mirage Spa  
****12:00 p.m. **

With her feet soaking in bubbling hot water and her hair wrapped in a towel, Becca sat in the comfy salon chair picturing her moment in the spotlight. After imagining her grand entrance and announcement, she envisioned the look on Greg's face when he found out that his fiancée was an ex-stripper who was sleeping with a married man on the sly.

He'd be crushed, just like she had been the day she came home and found Peter screwing the maid. Betrayal leaves a person raw, she knew that first hand. She knew her friend would be devastated, just like she had been as a little girl watching her father hump her piano teacher in plain view of the family portrait.

Closing her eyes Becca dreamt of righting all her wrongs over the years. This time, instead of being the one who broke Hoj's heart, she'd be the one who stuck around and nursed it whole again. They'd heal each other from the pain of disloyalty.

"Ms. Turnbull, I'm ready to start now," the Pedicurist gently announced as she interrupted the daydreaming customer and turned off the foot bath.

Checking her watch, Becca realized she had less than seven hours to go.

"You look happy," the Pedicurist remarked as she studied her customer's cheery countenance.

Becca's blissful smile expanded. "I love a good day at the spa."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****12:30 p.m. **

While Catherine and Lindsay were at the salon getting pedicures, manicures and new hairstyles, Warrick decided to use the time tackling the 'Honey Do' list that Catherine had been adding to since they moved into their new home.

Dressed in a sleeveless white undershirt and a pair of ripped-up old jeans, he stuffed a bunch of nails in his pocket and grabbed the hammer, ready to hang up all the items Catherine had piled on the dining room table. Each item had a yellow post-it note saying where she wanted it to go. However, before he could even read the first note, the doorbell rang.

Setting down the hammer, Warrick strolled to the front door, disappointed to find Sam Braun's face on the other side of the peep hole. "Hello, Sam," he greeted without a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Warren, right?" Sam purposely got the man's name wrong to see how he'd react.

"It's War**rick**, and Cath isn't home." Surely that would make him do an about face.

While noting the man's disheveled appearance Sam said, "I'll just say hello to my granddaughter then."

"She's with Cath. Our friends are getting married tonight and they're out getting beautified." Warrick leaned against the doorframe. "I'll tell 'em you stopped by."

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a cold one?" Sam inquired as he peered into the house. "I think it would be a nice gesture since I'm sure my cash paid for a hefty chunk of this place, because I know you couldn't swing all this on a CSI's salary."

"Yeah, honest jobs pay shit. Maybe that's why you've always been flush." Warrick stepped inside. "Come on in and have a look around."

"Maybe you would have a little more in the bank if it weren't for that gambling problem you had." Sam quickly corrected his blunder. "Gambling problem you **have**, right? Because people are never really cured of addiction, they just learn to manage their cravings. Do you attend those group meetings? "

Walking into the kitchen Warrick coolly replied, "Once a month. We meet right down the hall from Criminals Anonymous, I thought at first I might see you in the hall, but then I realized since 'admitting you have a problem' is the first step, so you wouldn't be attending." Opening the fridge he said, "Diet Coke, Iced Tea or water?"

"Are you in AA too?" Sam cracked when he heard the choices.

"No, it's twelve-thirty, I don't drink or serve before five." Warrick stood waiting.

"I'll pass." Sam continued around the kitchen eyeing everything like an inspector. "This surprise visit is really pissing you off, isn't it?"

"I've got handyman stuff to do and I wasn't planning on socializing."

"Is that why you're dressed like day laborer?"

"Can we just stop the bullshit?" Warrick suggested as he popped open a can of iced tea. "You dislike me, I dislike you. I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you."

"You're not going anywhere, huh? What number boyfriend are you anyway?" Sam asked while boldly meeting Warrick's eyes. "Forty-seven? Fifty-three? Mugs goes through them so quick it's hard to keep track."

"That's ancient history." Warrick calmly sipped his ice tea.

Sam spoke in between hearty chuckles. "Oh, I see...you think you're **the** guy...the one who can finally give her everything she needs."

"Yes."

"I'm sure a man of your stature can give her plenty...except for money of course, that's when she comes to me." Sam postured confidently, "I wonder how she'd feel about sticking with you if she needed her man to support her financially. Think you'd still be** the** guy she'd want around if money was a concern?"

Irritation seeping into his tone, Warrick replied, "If you and your money disappeared tomorrow, I could take care of Catherine and Lindsay just fine. I can provide everything they'd **need**, because no one really needs Prada, that's a **want**...and a ridiculous one at that."

"People who can't afford Prada are the only ones who say that."

Breaking into an easy laugh, Warrick said, "Daddy Warbucks, here's the thing...no matter what you say, I'm not gonna be jealous of you and your money. Your money is tainted. If you really want to compare net worth, let's add up and compare the amount of **honest **money you and me have made over the years. I'm feeling pretty confident that I'd win, since I know I've made more than a dime."

"Good one." Sam nodded in semi-approval. "You're pretty smart for a..."

"Choose your next words wisely," Warrick warned in a tone that left no room for interpretation.

"Working class schmoe."

"I'd rather be a working class schmoe than a high class bum." Warrick raised his iced tea. "Sure I can't get you a drink?"

"What? Are you enjoying my company that much?" Sam took a seat at the counter. "I know Mugs has vodka in that freezer. Spike my iced tea and I'll stay."

Warrick opened the freezer and grabbed the chilly bottle of Absolut nestled between a box of ice pops and a bag of chicken breats. "Rocks?"

"I'm already pretty chilly in here, thanks." Sam removed his suit coat. "So, what's on your agenda?"

"Lindsay." Warrick slapped a glass on the counter and poured a hefty shot in it. "Cath is a big girl, but she needs her daddy for whatever reason."

"Hey...who's your daddy?"

"Don't know and don't care."

"Ah...so you're a statistic."

"So was Cath, because her daddy was no where to be found for the first thirty-eight years, and even then, she had to find you, didn't she?"

"Another point for the working class schmoe." Leaning in, Sam quipped, "Hey, you want me to be your daddy too? I could adopt you. Brown...Braun, it's pretty close."

Warrick didn't dignify the joke with a reply. "As I was sayin'...Lindsay is my primary concern."

"Why is that?" Sam asked after a sip. "Your daddy isn't in the picture, Lindsay's daddy was a deadbeat. Are you trying to prove something?"

"I'm trying to help a little girl get through her teenage years in one piece." Warrick took a seat across from his nemesis. "You live in this town. You know kids get caught up in the wrong kind of shit every day. Lucky for me, after my mom died, I had my grandmother keeping my ass in line. Kids need someone keeping them on the straight and narrow. Cath is a prime example of what happens when no one gives a damn. I don't want history to repeat itself, and I don't want Lindsay to become a statistic...or worse...a casefile."

"You think I'm contributing to her delinquency?"

"Five hundred dollar handbags?"

"It was seven hundred." Sam cackled, "I can't say no to women. Never could. You should be grateful for that, there'd be no Mugs if I had willpower."

"That's fine. Just say no to little girls...Lindsay in particular." Warrick paused for a sip. "You want to indulge her, then pay for art lessons or buy her a piano. Send her to a Spanish Immersion summer camp or fill her college account in case she gets into Harvard. Make her a **better** person, not a shallow one. Give her** opportunities**, not Prada."

"How the hell did you get to be a good parent with no kids of your own and no father?"

"You know the answer." Warrick sat back smiling. "I'm a statistic...a fatherless black kid raised by a god-fearing, take no bullshit, grandma who didn't want me to end up another kind of statistic...dead or incarcerated."

"Shit...maybe if I had one of those grannys I wouldn't have ended up a..." Sam paused for effect, "...rich guy."

"We both know you meant criminal." Warrick laughed into his glass. "I bet if we asked a hundred people to look at the two of us and pick the thug, everyone one of 'em would get it wrong."

"See, I was right, you still have a gambling problem...you said 'bet'." After gulping his drink Sam slapped the empty glass on the table. "You're an okay guy, War**rick, **because I think you really care about my kid and grandkid."

"What suddenly makes you think that?"

With a belly laugh Sam answered, "Because you would have kicked my obnoxious ass to the curb in the first two minutes if you didn't."

"You got that right."

"I'll see myself out."

"I'll walk you." Warrick stood up and smiled, "Because a thug like you may try to steal the silver."

"Wanna go golfing some time?" Sam asked on the way to the door.

"Hell, no."

"Me either." In the doorway, Sam countered, "Maybe Thanksgiving."

"For Lindsay's sake, I think I could swing that."

When he stepped outside, Sam donned his designer sunglasses. "Tell Mugs I stopped by. Oh, and give her this." He handed over an envelope. "Tell her it's for art lessons for Lindsay."

Warrick accepted what felt like a stack of cash. "Much better, Granddaddy Warbucks. Maybe she'll make you a special clay ashtray for your cigars."

"I've never had one of those."

Smiling, Warrick said, "Because money can't buy one, you have to have someone care enough about you to make you one."

**Jim Brass's Apartment  
****12:54 p.m. **

Staring at the clay ashtray Ellie had made him long ago, Jim impatiently waited for his real estate agent to pick up the phone.

The time spent at Nick and Carrie's earlier had fueled his desire to recapture the family feeling he had given up on many years ago. On the drive home he imagined Ellie and him preparing a turkey for Thanksgiving in their new home. The years lost couldn't be replaced, but they could move forward making the best of every day they had left together.

"Tipper Bennington."

"Tipper...it's Jim Brass."

"You sound perky! Did you see something you like?"

"Yeah." He held up one of the MLS sheets she had faxed over. "1511 Turquoise. I like the split plan, because my daughter could have her privacy on one side of the house. It has a nice yard too...just right for a dog. I'm planning on getting a dog." Watching Carrie dote over her puppy he had easily imagined Ellie doing the same.

"Excellent! I'll set up a showing for the property this afternoon, and if you're interested, a friend of mine has a new litter of Pugs."

"Sorry." Jim smiled into the phone. "I want a Labradoodle."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****1:04 p.m. **

With Binda trotting along on her lavender leash, Carrie walked her father to his car. "Thank you for cutting Nicky some slack," she announced when they reached his BMW.

"I won't lie to you, Sweetheart." Ken took his daughter's left hand and stared at the diamond glinting in the midday sun. "I'm conflicted. I know Nick loves you with all his heart, and I know you feel the same, but I worry that ultimately he'll unintentionally cause you great pain again, like he did when he fought with his brother. He's a passionate person. That's why he's good at his job and making you feel so special, but passionate people get into trouble because they don't always stop and think with a clear head. I worry about that, on top of already worrying that his putting away criminals in this town will somehow put you in jeopardy."

"He's the one who should be worried," Carrie reminded her father. "I received death threats, remember?"

"I still fret about it daily."

"It was all talk, Daddy." She sweetly kissed his cheek.

Trying to lighten the mood Ken joked, "I could tell Nick was thrilled about me moving to Vegas."

"Yeah, the way he choked on his coffee upon hearing the news was a dead giveaway." She wondered if her fiancé would be able to kiss her when her father was only miles away. "Just promise me you'll always call first, and if we don't answer, don't come over, because it will mean we're out or busy."

"I promise, Sweetheart." It was hard enough watching Nick caress his daughter's clothed thigh, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to show up at their home unannounced and catch the former playboy 'educating' his little girl, so she could fill his abundant need. "Have a wonderful time at the wedding."

"We will, Daddy." Carrie pecked his cheek one more time before he slipped behind the wheel. "I won't see you before you leave on Monday, because Nicky's taking me on a surprise getaway. So, I'll see you on moving day."

"I love you, Honey."

"Love you too, Daddy." She waved him off and then scooped Binda into her arms, marching toward the apartment.

Once inside, Carrie freed Binda from her leash and stormed into the bedroom. With her future-in-laws at the Mirage visiting the grandkids, she could speak freely and loudly, "No more tequila for you, Stokes!"

"I haven't had a drop since last night!" he protested from under the covers.

"I said it **because **of last night," she explained while tossed everything but her panties to join her fiancé for** an afternoon nap to make up for only catching three hours earlier this morning.**"It makes you unnecessarily emotional. Last night you were a basket case, but today you were the epitome of calm and strength. Your father has never been more impressed with you, and my dad totally chilled out after you asserted yourself."

"I know!" he cheered as he sat up to yank her down onto the bed. "Last night I felt lower than shit, but today, I feel better than awesome!"

"You're manic!" she yelled in a laugh while tumbling into his arms. **Since Nick was Greg's Best Man she hadn't expected him to be home with her before the wedding, but the groom had asked to spend the afternoon alone with his father**

"I'm Greg!" He crashed them both against the sheets. "Shockingly, being Greg feels better than I expected. I'm up, I'm down, I don't know how I'll feel in three hours, and I don't really care, I'll find out when I get there." Although he knew how he'd feel when giving his Best Man Toast...humiliated. "I feel alive, which is cool since I almost wasn't recently."

Shaking her head Carrie groaned, "Are you going to start screwing with your hair like Greg?"

"I think I'll start by growing out my bangs."

"I'll stop kissing you."

"Then again, I think I'll schedule a haircut for Tuesday."

**Dolce Salon and Spa  
****12:56 p.m. **

Sitting in the corner of the salon next to her mother as they both waited for their highlights to set, Lindsay lowered the Glamour magazine she was reading and casually asked, "How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Once she was done choking on the mint she almost swallowed, Catherine heatedly whispered, "What made you decide to ask me that out of the blue...at a salon?"

Lindsay held up the magazine. "This article, How Old Were You When You Lost Your Virginity?"

"Give me that." Catherine snatched it. "You shouldn't be reading that."

"I've been reading it two feet away from you, **Mother**. Nice parenting." She rolled her eyes. "Nice honesty too...not. I guess I'll just poll my friends and continue getting all my sex education from lusty teens."

"Fourteen, okay!" Catherine confessed under duress. "And it was awful...and I'm not saying that to deter you, it really was horrible. Over in sixty seconds horrible. The guy never talked to me again, he only talked to his buddies, telling them all I was a slut. In sixty seconds I went from nice girl to whore, and about a week later I believed it myself. A few years later I was gyrating for cash. How's that for a 'don't let this happen to you' story?"

"Jeez! Why are you ticked at me?" Lindsay asked in confusion. "It's not like any of that was my fault."

Realizing how angry she sounded, Catherine took a deep breath and regrouped. "I'm not mad at you, Honey. I'm mad at myself, and with your fourteenth birthday coming up, I'm scared to death you'll make the same asinine mistakes because I've been a horrible role model."

"Fear not," Lindsay curtly replied, "I won't be having sex at fourteen."

"See...that's the problem though." Catherine leaned in closer. "You can say you're not going to have sex, but then this moment comes and the feeling overwhelms you, and your brain stops working and lets your body take the reins. Case in point...this wedding we're attending today. The sex shouldn't have occurred, Greg **knew** that, but it happened anyway. It's not about brains...Greg's a genius. He wasn't thinking with his brain the day the twins were conceived, he was acting on a primal instinct. He wasn't even drunk, and you can't really blame the sugar rush from Krispy Kreme donuts. We're animals, Linds. Sure, we use cell phones and drink Starbucks, but with the right conditions, our primitive nature emerges."

"Is that why Tawny didn't tell Greg no?"

"Her brain had probably switched off just like his." Catherine took her daughter's hand. "That's what worries me. You're smart, Linds, I know you know better, but I worry that a guy will come along who knows how to send your brain into 'power save mode'."

"That's why you like me hangin' out with Sean."

"Yeah." Catherine's smile emerged. "I'm sure he has no idea how to flip your switch."

**The Blake House  
****1:16 p.m. **

After searching several rooms, Sean finally found his father outside cleaning the swimming pool. "Dad..."

"Hey, Sean. Finish that book on Ding Beetles already?"

"Dung Beetles, Dad." He opened the gate and shut it behind him. "Yes, it was fascinating. Most species only feed on the dung of a particular animal. They're choosy."

"Wow." Paul smiled at his science-rabid son. "There's some nice cocktail hour conversation for tonight."

"You're being sarcastic, right,"

"It's perfectly alright to bend Dr. Grissom's ear with Dung Beetle factoids, but you'll want to pick a less nauseating topic when you're making small talk with Lindsay."

"That's why I was looking for you." Clearing his throat, Sean approached his father. "If Jake has asked Lindsay to be his dance partner at the wedding, and she said yes, is it wrong for me to ask her for a dance?"

"Nah." Paul dipped the net into the pool water and skimmed as he spoke. "You can ask her. She'll say no if she's not comfortable."

"Do you think Jake will try to pound me for asking his date to dance?"

Paul looked at his scrawny son who seemingly grew an inch taller every week without gaining a pound. "Hmm...while it wouldn't be acceptable, and he'd be in serious trouble, that is a possibility." He winked at the boy. "So, I guess you need to decide if she's worth the risk."

"Okay."

"Do you think she is? Worth the risk?"

"Definitely," Sean replied without hesitation.

"So, I guess you'll be asking her then."

"That leads me to my next dilemma, Dad."

"Which is?"

"I don't know how to dance."

Dropping the pool net, Paul walked toward the gate. "C'mon, we'll fix that." Once on the other side he yelled, "McKenna..." She was in the yard practicing her flower girl walk.

"Did you see me that time, Daddy!" She was thrilled to have a practice wedding before her Aunt Carrie's. "I slowed down just like Mommy said."

"It looked great, Pumpkin." He took her hand and led her towards the house. "Now I need your help teaching Sean to dance."

"I think he should stick to bugs, Daddy." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's way too clumsy to be a ballerina."

Sweetly laughing he picked up his daughter. "Not a ballet dancer, he wants to dance a slow one with Lindsay."

**Dolce Salon & Spa  
****1:24 p.m. **

Feeling a new comfort level with her daughter, Catherine said, "Go ahead, ask me anything, Linds."

"Okay." Lindsay glanced around to make sure no one would hear. "Lisa said that Belinda said that Tracey gave Trent a BJ and the stuff tasted worse than bleach. Does it?"

"Couldn't tell ya." Catherine grabbed a Cosmopolitan magazine. "Maybe the answer is in there." Standing up she grabbed her purse. "I'll be back in a few. I forgot that I needed to check in with the lab."

When her mother was gone Lindsay cracked up. "I knew that one would send her over the edge." Flipping open the magazine her mother had ordered her to read, Lindsay saw an article titled, The Best Sex I Ever Had and started reading.

**The Grissoms  
****1:30 p.m. **

While Gil was at the kitchen counter making tuna sandwiches, Sara sat at the island leafing through a parenting magazine. "I'm thinking about submitting our Flu Sex conception story to this magazine. They're asking for submissions for an article titled Sex Under Duress: We Only Did It Because Our Fertility Monitor Said It Was Time. I think we'd stand a shot of winning, don't you?"

"I can't imagine anything worse," he droned as he sprinkled dill into the mixing bowl.

"It says they want pictures. Hmm...maybe I could ask Carrie to snap some while we reenact it." She couldn't keep a straight face long. "Kidding."

"Are they looking for submissions for something called, I Blame the Donuts, because Greg and Tawny would be shoo-ins?"

As Sara smiled at her husband's joke, her eyes scoured the next page. "Gil..."

"Yes?" After placing a sandwich in front of his wife, Gil took a seat.

"There's an article titled Parenting Style Dilemmas."

He proceeded to eat and listen.

"I've been analyzing our visions of the future and I'm a little concerned because you barely paid attention to Erin in yours. You patted her on the head and focused on her academic accomplishments while I was smothering Owen with hugs and kisses."

"It wasn't real, Sara," he answered after wiping his mouth. "I can't bond with a vision."

"So you think you'll be a fun and affectionate father?"

"I can't see me snapping on a pair of mouse ears and giggling through Disneyland like Greg probably will, but I'll kiss boo-boos and give her a hug when I get home." One deep breath later he admitted, "Maybe there is some reality to the vision. I didn't have a father growing up and I because of that I don't think I instinctually know what to do." He gave his concerned wife's hand a squeeze. "But I can learn. After all, I was never a husband before I married you and I think I'm doing pretty well, don't you?"

"You're doing great." She pecked his lips. "Okay, here's a parenting test question for you." Before taking a bite of her sandwich Sara asked, "Are you going to say 'Don't let the bedbugs bite' when you tuck Owen in? Or are you going to urge him to peacefully co-exist with the bedbugs?"

Gil fielded the question with ease, "Cimex Lectularius are incapable of peacefully co-existing with humans. They instinctually bite because they crave blood. Therefore prevention of bites is the recommended course of action. I'll inform our **daughter **to alert us if she sees one."

"That answer is a little heady for a two year old."

"Not if the apple doesn't fall far from my tree," Gil informed her. "Like father..."

"Like **son**."

**The Townhouse  
****2:24 p.m. **

When Scott reached his son's open bedroom door he saw Greg wide awake in bed flipping through cable channels. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Too amped." Greg muted the TV. "I'm not worried about being tired though. I can go two days without a wink when I'm excited or nervous."

Scott took a seat on the edge of the bed and teased, "Hopefully it won't catch up to you before you can fulfill your wedding night consummation obligation."

Sliding over so his dad had room to lie down, Greg told him, "We're consummating the marriage by going out to the movies because we've never been."

Laughing at the idea while loving its sweetness, Scott reclined on the bed next to his son. "What are you seeing?"

"The only movies playing that aren't action flicks are Corpse Bride and Just Like Heaven. We picked Just Like Heaven for obvious reasons."

"Your mother and I saw it last week." Scott smiled and said, "It's a cute first date movie to take your pregnant wife to."

"I guess you didn't get your fill of mocking me last night," Greg chuckled as he grabbed a pillow from the floor. Handing it to his father he said, "Get comfortable and watch TV with me to pass the time."

"Are the sheets clean?" Scott joked as he fluffed his pillow.

"Are you kidding?" Greg laughed hard. "Tawny's obsessed with clean sheets. There's no falling asleep after sex until the sheets are changed."

Continuing the razzing Scott needled, "So, she was picky about protecting the mattress that first time, but not herself."

Greg smiled at the memory. "We weren't planning on having sex, so we never moved to the bed. Your grandkids were accidentally conceived on Tawny's couch."

"What happened? Did you accidentally fall on top of her?"

"It was the strangest thing, Dad." Greg felt comfortable enough to joke, "We had been innocently playing naked Twister, when Tawny said she was thirsty. I headed to the kitchen for a couple of beers while she relaxed on the couch. On the way back, I tripped over one of my sneakers and **bam**, the beers went flying, and I landed on top of Tawny, impaling her with my manhood."

"There's a nice story to tell the grandkids." Chuckling, Scott kicked off his shoes and relaxed.

"It's better than the pathetic truth." Greg handed the remote to his father. "I promised her I'd pull out and didn't. I'd never had sex without a condom and in the heat of the moment I forgot. Not that pulling out was a smart plan, but at least it was something." Recalling Tawny's horror, he said, "I felt so bad afterwards. She ran to the bathroom because she didn't want to get hysterical in front of me, but I heard her panicking. A couple weeks later I was puking my guts out from the positive test results and she was bawling in my arms." Reaching over he plucked Tawny's wedding band from where he had placed it on the nightstand. "Our worst nightmare had come true, and life as I knew it was over. Little did I know that life with Tawny would be a million times better." His eyes drifted to the clock "Four hours."

Scott pointed to the TV screen. "Willy Wonka is just starting. That'll get us through the next two."

"We watched this together when I was a kid," Greg remarked as he settled in.

"A few times." Scott dropped the remote on the bed and smiled, "Seems fitting to watch your favorite childhood movie on the day you get married."

"And you won't make me sing along like Mom." She always ruined the movie by insisting he chime in.

Scott tousled his son's already jumbled hair. "You're safe with me."

"I always knew that, but I couldn't figure out a way to..." Since it wasn't the right time, Greg saved his confession for another day and opted to place his pillow at his father's side and lay on this stomach perpendicular to him, watching TV just like they did when he was a boy. Growing up, snuggling while watching a movie was a quiet indulgence they could only share when Bev wasn't home.

When Greg felt his father's hand gently caressing his back, he released a contented sigh. "I remember this." Although he was staring at the screen, he wasn't referring to the movie.

"Me too."

By the time Mrs. Bucket was singing Cheer Up Charlie, Greg was asleep and Scott had tears in his eyes. Tears of regret for letting Bev have too much control over their son, and tears of joy that a bond broken for decades, was on the mend. "Three and a half hours, Son." He couldn't wait either. He couldn't wait to see the jubilation on his boy's face after witnessing so much sadness over the years. He also couldn't wait for the wedding and the abbreviated honeymoon to be over...for Bev to be back in San Marino, and for the opportunity to rebuild his relationship with Greg without interference.

When the gates of the chocolate factory opened, neither father nor son was awake to witness the glorious moment. They were curled on the bed peacefully slumbering, and neither of them had thought to set an alarm clock.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**Next Chapter:** Everyone is getting ready for the wedding...well, everyone except the groom and his father. It's finally time!

**Posting:** Wednedsay night 2/8 (US MST)

Thanks to KJT for her re-edit of the chapter following tweakage!

Thanks for reading, and if you reviewed the last chapter, I've replied. Thanks!

Maggs


	16. Chapter 16

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms Maggs / Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 16**

**Saturday - September 10, 2005  
****The Blake House  
****4:04 p.m. **

"Ouchie!" McKenna yelped for the seventh time since Sean asked her to be his dance partner and practice what their father had shown him. "I hope Lindsay wears big boots to the wedding, 'cause if she wears sandals her toes will be broke."

"It's hopeless." The disheartened dancer plopped onto his sister's bed. "Your feet are tiny and I can't stop stepping on them, and Lindsay's feet are easily twice the size of yours. The celebrities make it look so easy on that dance show Mom watches. I really thought I could catch on quickly."

Taking a seat next to her brother, McKenna made a suggestion. "Do something else with her. Something you're good at."

"Somehow I don't think she'll find solving algebraic equations as fun as dancing."

"I don't know what that is, but it doesn't sound very fun." Heaving a sigh, the burdened little sister pouted alongside her big brother.

"I remember seeing Jake dance at the last church social. He's a terrific dancer," Sean lamented as he visualized the jock sweeping Lindsay around the dance floor with ease. "I'll seem even worse than I am, if I dance with her after she's been with him all night. Like I said...it's hopeless."

"Hey! You're a good singer!" McKenna jumped off her bed to grab her Barbie karaoke machine. "You can sing her a song instead of dancing to one!" Excited about her great idea, she handed her brother the pink plastic microphone. "Try it!"

"I'm not singing in front of all those people!" His stomach flipped from the suggestion alone.

"Jake sings real bad," McKenna reminded her panicky brother. "So, you know he won't sing her a song."

"That's true." Sean recalled the day Jake was asked to play the triangle instead of sing, and that was only a courtesy because his father was the church pastor. "Uh...what would I sing? I don't think my church solo of Our God is a Great Big God will make her want to kiss me."

Upon hearing the shocking statement McKenna shrieked, "You want her to kiss you!"

Sean's hands flew to his mouth. "I didn't say that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did!"

Upon hearing her daughter's voice protesting, Wendy stepped into the room. "What are you arguing about?"

McKenna eagerly answered, "Sean said he wants Lindsay to kiss him...a real wet and slimy one! Like they do on that kissy show you watch in the afternoons!"

Leaping forward he protested, "No, I don't!"

Ryan couldn't resist adding a mature opinion, and so he crooned, "Sean and Lindsay sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby..."

Wendy smiled inwardly thinking _I certainly hope that's the order my sons prefer, rather than Greg and Tawny's_.

**The Grissom Estate  
****4:24 p.m. **

Standing in front of the full length mirror wearing her lacy bridal panties and strapless bra, Tawny admired the bulge in her abdomen. "Can you believe how much bigger I've gotten in just a week?" she commented to Bev who was drying her eyes yet again. "Good thing we moved up the wedding date, huh?"

"Yes," Bev sniffled as she fought not to bawl "Can I have one more feel?"

"Of course." Tawny let her imminent mother-in-law caress her belly again. "They're looking forward to the donuts," she giggled when her stomach growled again. Ever since viewing the Krispy Kreme wedding 'cake' the caterers made, which was really dozens of donuts arranged into multiple towers and decorated with fresh flowers, Tawny was craving one of the sugary treats.

"I'm sure they have extras from making the cake," Bev commented as she checked her watch. "How about I head down to the kitchen and see what I can find? If they don't have a spare donut, I'll bring you another sugary treat, because you don't want your stomach drowning out your vows."

"Thanks." Grinning, Tawny patted her belly. "You're already spoiling the grandkids."

Bev grabbed a box of Kleenex as her tears spilled. "Eye makeup is definitely out of the question today."

A knock on the bedroom door made Tawny shriek with joy. "Bridesmaids?"

"Yes indeed!" Carrie shouted from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, girls," Bev greeted on her way out as she sniffled, "I'm going to round up some snacks, she's all yours."

Relieved that her time alone with Bawling Bev had come to a close, Tawny rushed her girlfriends with flailing arms. "I'm so excited! Only two hours to go!"

"Oh!" Carrie and Sara exclaimed as both of Tawny's boobs bounced out of her strapless bra.

"It's show time!" Tawny burst out laughing while stuffing her breasts inside the restrictive undergarment. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"Oh, yeah." Laughing with her friends Carrie quipped, "Now I know how you made enough to pay for your car in cash. I feel like forkin' over a twenty."

Sara jokingly stood fanning herself. "Ditto."

"I bet it's nothing compared to the show you put on last night, Nurse Naughty," Tawny teased.

"My show only lasted a minute," Carrie informed her friends, "and not because Nicky got so hot he couldn't keep his hands off me, because I went into a fit of giggles when he tried to slip a c-note in my g-string. It killed the risqué mood."

"Yeah, giggling definitely ruins the 'red hot temptress' vibe," Tawny confirmed.

Sara could no longer keep her thoughts to a smirk. "From what I heard, **Roxie,** you eventually found a way to restore the mood."

Carrie whispered, "You heard Nicky yell a bad word, didn't you?"

"The one that rhymes with duck?" Sara clarified. "Oh, yeah. We heard him declare 'Where ya goin', Roxie? I still wanna duck you, Baby!'" She goaded her friend with a grin. "Gil and I were trying to guess why you were leaving when Nick was apparently having a lot of fun."

"Ugh." Carrie felt compelled to explain, "I was done, and I thought he was too, which I should have known he wasn't, because he makes this very distinct noise, but I was so loud, I thought maybe I missed hearing his noise, so I was moving into the usual post-coital snuggle position, and...uh...why am I telling you all this?" She covered her flushed cheeks with her hands.

"Um..." Tawny stared at her friends. "Saying the word that rhymes with 'duck' during playful sex is odd because..." She waited for one of them to fill in the blanks.

"Greg says that word to you?" Carrie asked in a whisper even though no one else was nearby.

"He says it to me, I say to him...but only when we're having soft core sex," Tawny replied. "Not when we're making love or being cutesy."

"Soft core sex?" Sara's curious mind kicked in. "Elaborate please."

"We pretend like we're in a soft core movie." Tawny referred to the most recent example they enjoyed. "You know...Greg shows up from work with a pizza and I pretend he's a delivery boy I've never met. I ask him to if he would mind changing a burnt out light bulb for me, and voila...minutes later we're ripping each other's clothes off to the soft core soundtrack CD I have playing in the background. You should try it with Gil some time," she giggled. "Instead of Pizza Delivery Boy though, you could make him the exterminator! I'll burn you a copy of the soft core CD."

"Are you kidding? Gil would never go for that." Sara chuckled at the absurd idea. "He'd never play the part of a bug killer." As her friends laughed, she thought of an alternative. "Maybe he could be an Encyclopedia salesman."

Just then, Bev returned with a silver bowl full of donuts. "Snack time!" When she saw Tawny giggling she asked, "Did I miss some fun girl talk?"

Much to the horror of her friends, Tawny answered truthfully. "I was just instructing them on how to have soft-core movie sex."

"Ah." Bev grabbed a donut for herself and set the bowl on the coffee table. "New patient and dentist was always my favorite. I'd show up at Scott's office when he was working late and pretend I was looking for a job as a dental assistant. He'd say he needed to see my technique and take me back to one of the rooms." Giggling at the memory she said, "Those dental exam chairs are great for sex because of the positioning capabilities." When she saw Sara gaping at her, Bev said, "What? Did you think Greg was adopted?"

Sara finally recovered enough to ask, "Do all dentists do that? How often are those chairs cleaned?" Shivering at the thought of her dentist going at it in the exam room she declared, "I'm taking my ALS to my next check up."

"You really are **way** too uptight, Dear," Bev counseled the germ-phobe. "It's a good thing you turned Gregory down all those years. You're much better suited for Gil, and you really wouldn't have fit into our family very well."

A knock on the door shifted their focus.

"It's Lina...the hair stylists are here."

"Give me a minute to put something on!" Tawny raced for her robe. "This is it, girls! Hair and make-up first, then we'll get dressed and then it's time!"

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****4:45 p.m. **

"All dressed up and nowhere to go...yet," Becca snickered as she admired her reflection in the dazzling emerald green dress she had selected especially for the occasion.

Glancing toward the door, she saw her Prada tote bag, which was filled with the incriminating portfolios she had designed for the occasion, including the last minute addition of the recently discovered photo of Mr. Happily Married bending Miss Cavanaugh County over the arm of a sofa and showing her some Texas-sized hospitality. She blew up the photos to eight by tens to make it easier to see the details. Details like the July seventh digital date in the bottom right corner of the photo. "That's right, Hoj," she practiced her lament, "she cheated on you...she still is, because that guy offered to bring her to my room for a threeway. I'm sorry, but even though you've made it clear we have no future, I couldn't let you marry her without knowing the truth. I still care about you too much to let you be played a fool."

Pleased with her latest practice round, Becca strutted over to the mini bar to fix herself a drink. "Happy hour has a whole new meaning today."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****5:00 p.m. **

When Jillian saw her son emerge from his bedroom dressed in a tux, sans knotted bowtie, she lowered her wine glass and smiled brightly. "Don't you look handsome, Nicholas...and happy too."

"Thank you, Mama. I feel great." Still buzzing from the successful day with his father, and from not crumbling in front of Ken Blake, Nick had a spring in his step as he crossed the room. "How'd things go at Andy's? What'd ya think of their news?"

"Honestly? I was stunned." Without being asked, she began working her son's bowtie into place. "I've not walked in Melissa's shoes, so I can't understand how she feels, but I found it shocking that she was ready to resume a physical relationship so soon after all this business with Tawny. I mean...if you found out Carrie cheated on you, even if you agreed to work on things, would you be able to climb into bed without thinking about the other guy only weeks after finding out?"

"No," Nick answered as his mother adjusted the knotted tie. "Because I'd be dead from a broken heart if she ever strayed."

"Oh, hush." Finished with the tie, Jillian moved her hand to her son's cheek. "You have nothing to worry about, that girl loves you the way I love your daddy. She's in it for the long haul, Nicky. Now, speaking of your daddy...like son, like father, he cleans up real nice." As Bill stepped into the living room wearing his best suit she asked him, "Still feeling awkward?" Jillian explained to her son, "Attending the wedding of his son's ex-mistress has your daddy a little squeamish."

"Rightly so," Nick remarked, to put his father at ease. "I'm the Best Man at the wedding of my brother's ex-mistress, for cryin' out loud. It's freaky. Hell, the only people who aren't freaked out about the Tawny/Andy connection are Tawny and Andy. They're jokin' around working in the same office like they were all school chums instead of lovers who were navigating every inch of each other only two months ago. Can you imagine what they'd say in Dallas if this got out?"

Bill sighed in disgust, "It couldn't be worse than the field day they just had with Representative Dyson when they found out his son was gay and sleeping with the twin brother of his new wife? That poor father, they ripped him to shreds on the front page." The Dysons were close friends of the Stokes family for decades. "Like it was his fault his son was a cheat, or gay for that matter."

"Imagine how the bride felt?" Jillian posited to her son, who was getting the scoop for the first time. "She found out that her husband had a toss with her brother on the wedding night after she fell asleep. The poor thing didn't know her big society wedding and marriage was a sham. The press couldn't resist having a field day with all of it at that innocent girl's expense, because Chuck had been so vocal in Washington against same-sex marriage. While you know I don't agree with his politics, 'cause he's a narrow-minded Fascist and a Republican...oh...sorry for being redundant." She winked at her husband, because a little political barbing was they're first level of foreplay. "My point is...it was crazy the way they vilified that poor man, saying his son feared for his life if he came out of the closet. Chuck wouldn't hurt a fly, no less his own flesh and blood. The press can be shameless."

"Chuck and Natalie just completed their move to Montana," Bill informed his son about their long time friends. "Maybe they'll get some peace now."

"Damn." Nick realized his family's problems weren't so bad. "Well...getting back to Andy, I guess we really shouldn't be surprised about his behavior, because he's always gotten over stuff quick." He shrugged. "Apparently Melissa does too. They're moving forward at light speed. Hell, you'll probably have another grandchild nine months from now."

Jillian confidently replied, "I'm sure I will." _Yours! Mister Sticky Shorts! Don't get me started in front of your daddy!_

From his spot on the couch with Binda, Bill said, "Perhaps I should stay behind and watch this grandpuppy."

"Nice try, old man," Jillian scolded, "But you're goin', because I need a dance partner."

**The Blake House  
****5:09 p.m. **

Ryan's stomach flipped and flopped as he watched Celine's family limo pulling up. "I changed my mind!" he blurted while running from the window. "Mom! Tell Celine I'm sick and staying home."

"What?" Wendy couldn't imagine what caused the sudden change in her son. Just a few days prior he was lying to get her to let Celine stay for dinner. "Why don't you want to go?"

He knew the honest answer was out, _I'm totally freaked because she milked me like a cow last night and I'm afraid she'll try to do it again, and if she does try again, I'll probably let her, because even though it felt really awkward afterwards, at the time she was doing it...it rocked,_ so he drummed up an alternative explanation. "Because I'm afraid she'll fight with Lindsay...yeah...what if they fight on the dance floor? One of those hair pulling, cat clawing fights like on that stupid show you watch in the afternoons, Mom?"

"Would everyone please stop ragging on my soap opera!" Wendy pleaded, having heard it mocked twice in a matter of hours. "I'm not a vapid idiot, I just can't watch Discovery channel all day while I'm home raising kids and seeing to everyone's needs. I need a little fluff. I'm **entitled **to a little fluff. I don't even sit down to watch it for goodness sake! I'm cleaning up after all of you!" _Damn, I'm really PMSing today. I'll be bawling my eyes out at the wedding for sure._

Ken eyed his daughter-in-law with a raised brow. "You watch sexually-charged shows while my granddaughters are home?"

Paul had enough sense to field that one on behalf of his PMSing wife. "Dad...you really need to take it down a notch, okay? You're moving here, and we want you involved in our life, but we don't want you running it. Wendy's not sitting on the couch with the girls and instructing them on how to steal men from each other and have cat fights, okay?"

Ryan piped up in defense of his mother, "It's okay, grandpa, whenever the stacked chicks and muscle head dudes start rippin' each other's clothes off to do it, Mom shoos us out of the room."

"Thank you for helping, Son." Paul patted his boy on the back while feeling the heat radiate off his wife's face. "Now get the door for your young lady."

The Blakes hurried to straighten their clothes and stand up straight as Ryan greeted the daughter of one of the richest men in town.

"Hi, Celine." Ryan jittered his rehearsed polite greeting as he struggled not to gape at his sort-of girlfriend's amazing cleavage. "Uh...come on in. Oh! You look really pretty. Yeah...uh, I'm psyched you could go with me to the wedding."

"Thank you," Celine seductively cooed. "You look totally hot in that suit!" She winked. "But I knew you would QBRB."

Ken's anxiety skyrocketed when he saw the young girl looking like a college co-ed in a fitted hot-pink dress and three-inch rhinestone sandals. "She's fourteen?" he blurted while noting her French manicure tips and toes. "Have you seen proof?"

"Dad..." Paul shot a warning glance in his father's direction while chiding him with his tone. "Celine's in eighth grade classes with Sean. She's fourteen."

Sean nodded, "I've seen her birth certificate!"

Ryan gulped. _I've seen WAY more of her than that, Bro. I know she's not a natural blonde!_

"You must be Grandpa Blake. I've heard wonderful things about you, Sir." Celine flashed her pearly whites and extended her hand to schmooze the old man. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

When Ryan saw his grandfather shake the same hand that Celine had used to choke his chicken the previous night, he gasped. _That's just wrong! I mean I know she's washed it a bunch since then, but it's just wrong! Oh god...my parents do stuff to each other and then touch us. Eww! I feel sick. What if the cafeteria lady at school gets lucky once in a while! Wait...she wears gloves to dish out the food, so I'm okay there._

Counting the minutes until she could leave the house and her father-in-law, Wendy jubilated, "It won't be long now!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****5:36 p.m. **

Dressed in his tux, except for his bowtie, Gil rapped on the door of the room Lina had deemed 'Bride Central'. "Sara, are you in there?"

"You can't see me before the wedding!" Sara shouted back through the locked door.

"That only applies to the bride, Sara, not the bridesmaids."

"And you know this because you've attended how many weddings?" she probed in a chuckle.

"I've read a lot about wedding customs," he explained. "Back when wives were chattel and marriages arranged, they didn't want the groom to see his bride before the wedding if she wasn't physically pleasing, for fear that he'd run. Trust me...I find you physically pleasing. Hence, I'm not running anywhere, so please open the door. I need my tie tied, Honey."

A moment later, Sara was in the hallway modeling her bridesmaid dress for her admiring husband. "You like?"

"Very elegant." Squatting down he lifted the hem of her gown. "Good, you're wearing flats. Now I won't have to hold my breath worrying that you'll trip like you did in San Francisco when you wore those ridiculous shoes Catherine made you buy. You have the beauty of a swan, My Dear, but not the grace."

"Still?" She was tempted to give her husband a closer look at her flat shoe by slapping him upside the head with it. "We're **still** laughing about me falling on my ass in San Francisco?"

"I am," he chuckled without thinking of the hormonal state of his wife. "I don't think you ever have."

"Find someone else to tie your tie, Mister," Sara snipped. "I may not be able to walk in stupid shoes that ruin spinal alignment over time, but I know how to tie a bowtie and I'm not even a man. Buh bye!"

"Sa..." The door slamming clued him in that she was serious. "Uh oh."

From down the hall Nick bellowed, "Woman trouble, Gris?"

"I accidentally pissed off my wife, and I needed her to tie my tie."

"Sorry, can't help ya." Nick winked, "I never bothered learnin' over the years, because there was always a woman willin' to do it for me. My mommy tied this one." With that he knocked and announced in his best 'Aren't I adorable' drawl, "Attention, Beautiful Ladies! I know you have to be ready, because y'all were perfect when you went in there, what could they possibly be doin' to ya! Toss open that door! This Best Man needs his best gal, because it's been a few hours and he's not sure he can make it through the ceremony without a smooch!"

Standing in the hallway listening to the cowboy smarming it up, Gil rolled his eyes. "Gag me."

"Awww!" Carrie threw open the door. "I missed you too, Nicky! All this wedding excitement has me wishing it was a double wedding!"

"Wow!" Nick's eyes snapped to attention. "You look gorgeous, Darlin'!" Then he joked, "I'll marry you if there's room on the altar! Or we could move up the date to Thanksgiving weekend if you'd like."

"That would be perfect! Did you hear that everyone! Nicky and I are getting married in November instead of February!" She tossed her arms around her man. "Kiss me!"

"But what about..."

"I'll have time to fix my lipstick!" she answered as she devoured his mouth with hers.

While Carrie and Nick played tonsil hockey in the hallway, Sara stepped to the side and subtly signed to her husband 'Could have been you and me kissing, but no...you had to make fun of me walking in heels.'

Trying to make her laugh, Gil signed back 'How long do you think they can go at it like that without coming up for air?'

To which she replied in silence, 'Let's stare at them and see how long it takes for them to breathe or notice we're watching.'

A minute later Sara yelled, "Would you knock off the public display of affection already!"

"Jeeeeez," Nick glared at his friend. "Who peed in your Cheerios this morning, Sara? It's a wedding for cryin' out loud! We're in loving moods. Why aren't you? Sheesh! You better not scream the same thing at the bride and groom when they smooch at the end of the ceremony."

From the room Bev shouted, "The bride is ready!" Showing off her daughter-in-law- to-be she said, "Tawny, you look angelic...positively radiant. I swear you're glowing."

"Of course she is," Gil commented as he peeked, "she's pregnant."

As Sara and Carrie fawned over the bride, Nick leaned over whispering, "Gris...shotgun wedding etiquette dictates that we pretend the bride isn't pregnant until after the ceremony."

When Gil saw Lina in the room too, he waved, "Mom!" He had never invoked the title, but suddenly it was the perfect time. "Would you tie my tie for me?"

"Of course, mijo." Her eyes were glassy from Gil's term of endearment.

Smiling wide, Gil winked at his wife. "See, Honey, I solved my problem, just like Greg would...I asked my mommy to help me."

Rushing over to Nick, Tawny bubbled with excitement. "Just in case you're still channeling my father, give me a bear hug and then put this bracelet on my wrist. It's my something old. He gave it to me for my twelfth birthday."

"Sure thing." Nick pulled her close and squeezed. "You make a beautiful bride, Tawny Ann."

"You used my middle name just like my dad," she whimpered as Nick fastened the bracelet on her wrist.

It was a lucky guess, and something his father did with his sisters when being affectionate, but Nick kept his poker face. "I guess he's still workin' through me." Lifting her chin with his fingertips he said, "Your daddy couldn't have asked for a better guy to marry his little girl."

"I know," Bev replied as she pulled out another wad of Kleenex. "My little boy grew up to be a terrific man." Gripping Sara and Tawny's arms, she warned, "Cuddle those babies you'll be having as much as you can, because time flies. It seems like just yesterday that I was changing Greggy's diapers."

When Gil and Nick snickered, Carrie shooed them out. "Go! Go outside and wait for the groom, because we've got girly things to do and tears to shed."

"Yes, ma'am." Nick stole a kiss and scooted down the hall.

Throwing up his hands Gil asked his wife, "How can I make this better, Sara?"

"Chocolate...lots of it."

"It will be on your pillow tonight," he replied before blowing her a kiss.

Lina waved and followed her son-in-law out to adjust his tie. "I'll be right back."

Once the men were gone, Carrie held up anruby ring. "I was in charge of something borrowed. My mom wore this at her wedding." Her tears came fast. "It may be hard to believe since the only impression you have of my dad is as an overbearing, paranoid nutjob, but my parents were very happily married. I hope wearing my mom's ring today blesses you and Greg with the same joy they had...and the same perseverance. They had some very tough times, but their love got them through, and when the end came for my mom, she passed knowing that she had experienced more love in her lifetime than most people get even if they live a hundred years." Slipping the ring on her friend's finger Carrie whispered, "Love really can get you through anything, Tawny. As long as you believe that, you'll make it through even the hardest of times."

Clutching her friend, Tawny choked out, "Thank you for sharing the ring, and those words."

Bev handed tissues to each woman. "Our eye makeup is doomed."

"Maybe not," Sara announced while dabbing her eyes. "I was in charge of something blue...which I was also told had to be funny, because the Maid of Honor was going to make us cry first. Carrie certainly lived up to her promise, so here's my attempt." Reaching into the cleavage of her dress, Sara pulled out a condom in a blue wrapper. "Better late than never."

"That worked!" As they giggled together, Tawny took the prophylactic and tucked it in the garter on her thigh. "Won't Greg be surprised when he finds that there later?"

Bev fluffed Tawny's hair. "Those earrings I gave you earlier were your something new."

"They're beautiful, thank you." Tawny hugged the sniffling mother of the groom. "Don't worry, Bev, I promise to love him forever and never break his heart."

"Thank you, Sweetheart."

As Bev snuggled Tawny, Lina returned to the room with Jillian Stokes and a tray of filled champagnes flutes. "Half an hour to go, ladies! I had some non-alcoholic bubbly sent up to kickoff the final countdown."

Emotion still ruling Carrie's head, she took a glass and toasted in a trembling voice, "Sara, Tawny and I have all lost our mothers in one way or another, but we're very blessed to have such loving and generous mothers-in-law in our lives. Here's to Jillian, Lina and Bev for being there when we need a little mothering."

Grabbing another clump of tissues, Bev droned, "You're killing me, Blake."

Jillian on the other hand, embraced her future daughter-in-law. "Anytime, Sugar."

Lina tossed her arm around Sara's bare shoulders. "I always knew one day I'd be blessed with a daughter. My reward for being a patient woman was getting Sara."

While six women bonded upstairs, four men had gathered in the living room to pass the time. Ron, Bill, and Gil were sitting around, sipping the finest whisky Ron's fortune could buy, while Nick watched the clock.

"It's five after six," Nick abruptly announced. "Where the hell is the groom?" He had been staring out the window while the others talked politics. "He was supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Call his cell," Grissom suggested.

"I did five minutes ago when you were discussing trade agreements or somethin'. It went straight to voicemail." Nick stood and headed for the door. "I'll call the house, but they better not be there. Gris...maybe ask Bev for the name of the limo company they used and we'll have them radioed."

Grissom looked to Bill. "Your son gets a little antsy when things don't go according to plan."

"He's taking his job as Best Man seriously." Bill refilled his tumbler with the premium liquor. "I admire him for that." He was about to follow up with another comment on responsibility, when his son returned to the room frantic.

"They were sleeping. Sleeping!" His head about to explode Nick flew off the handle. "That man assured me he'd get Greg to the chapel on time. If you can't trust the groom's father, who can you trust! Now everyone is going to think I dropped the ball and ruined the wedding!"

"Relax, Nicky," Grissom said as he stood and handed the Best Man a drink.

"How can I relax, Gris! They're not gonna make it...it takes twenty minutes to get here going the speed limit, and Greg hasn't showered yet!"

"So? We'll tell Tawny, and make an announcement to the guests when they arrive." Ron slapped the tightly-wound Best Man on the back. "It's not like anyone has other commitments to get to, they're here for the night and the bar is open. No harm, no foul. When I make the announcement, I'll blame Scott nice and loud, okay?"

"Passin' the buck, Nicholas?" Judge Stokes' eyes flickered with disappointment.

"Thank you, but I'll make the announcement," Nick informed Ron. "No matter what Mr. Sanders said he'd do, ultimately it was my responsibility to see that the groom was here on time. Hopefully Greggo will make it a quick shower and we can start by seven."

**The Townhouse  
****6:15 p.m. **

"What do you mean you're not going to shower?" Scott yelled at his son. "You have bed head, Gregory!"

"Who's going to think that's out of character, Dad!" Greg raced to change his underwear. "That's the beauty of having screwed up hair! No one can tell if you did it on purpose or just overslept! I don't smell, because I took a shower this morning. I'll work some gel into it on the drive over and no one will give my hair a second thought, trust me."

As he rushed to the guestroom to throw on his tux, Scott remembered promising Nick he'd get Greg to the wedding on time. "Bev's gonna kill me if Nick tells her the truth."

**The Grissom Estate – Bridal Central  
****6:16 p.m. **

Upon hearing Nick's news Bev shrieked in his face, "How the hell did my husband let this happen! I'll strangle him!"

"It's my fault, Ma'am. I really should have..."

"Are you kidding?" Bev snipped. "At fifty-eight, my husband is a big boy, Nick. He should have been able to handle getting his son to the most important occasion of his life without a hitch!" Grabbing her purse she dove for her cell phone and left the room to call and scream at Scott.

Tawny, on the other hand, had a different opinion. Bringing her hands to her heart she softly said, "He took a nap with his Dad on his wedding day...that's so sweet." The visual in her mind made her misty.

Carrie hugged her forlorn man. "See...Tawny thinks it's sweet, so cheer up. It's open bar, no one will care things aren't starting on time."

**The Townhouse Lawn  
****6:24 p.m**.

"Dad..." Greg's eyes darted from one end of the parking lot to the other. "Where's the limo?"

"Uh...I don't see it." Scott grabbed his keys. "Forget it! I'll drive!"

**The Bellagio  
****6:30 p.m. **

Leaving the valet stand, Becca strutted into the hotel with Superhero invincibility oozing from her pores. Clutching her Prada tote bag full of scandal and heartache, she rejoiced, "T minus five minutes until my future with Greg is sealed."

She knew fate was on her side when the large chapel marquis flashed the words '**Sanders/Cooper Wedding – South Chapel 6:30 p.m**.' as she sashayed by. A quick check of her watch made her giddy. "The wedding is underway and heartbreak is imminent."

**Scott Sanders' Rental Car  
****6:32 p.m. **

"I'm really sorry about this, Greg," Scott apologized for the tenth time.

"It's okay, Dad." Hanging up the phone Greg breathed easier. "Nick said Tawny knows I wasn't kidnapped by Becca and she's not pissed about me falling asleep. I'm not worried anymore. Your ass is still fried though because Mom is royally ticked at you."

"She'll forget all about me once she sees you crying and blubbering your vows."

"I won't cry," he confidently replied.

"Care to wager?"

"Nah." Greg laughed as he watched the scenery zip by. "I need my cash for the honeymoon." Seeing the Bellagio in the distance, Greg checked his watch. "Hey...Becca should be entering the chapel right about now."

"You sound a little down about that."

"She's my oldest friend. It sucks that it had to come to this, Dad," he snipped. "That she couldn't snap out of it and just be happy for me after all those times I was there for her. Whatever." Returning his gaze to the horizon, Greg said, "I'm not a vindictive person...I don't like to hurt people. I couldn't even kill the guy who had been threatening to kill me for hours. It's...it's just not me."

"You can call it off."

Clutching his cell phone tight, Greg shook his head. "No." He breathed deep. "It needs to happen."

**The Bellagio  
****6:35 p.m. **

After a quick check of her hair and make up in the Ladies Room, Becca marched straight for the gilded doors of The South Chapel, ready to save her best friend from making the biggest mistake of his life.

With her Prada tote slung over her shoulder and a copy of the scandalous portfolio in hand, Becca pushed open the door with her jeweled free hand and barreled inside yelling, "You can't marry her, Hoj! I have proof that she's a duplicitous tramp! She's not Amish! She was a strip..." Suddenly, she realized the room was empty except for a little bald man wearing a really bad suit. "I must have the wrong chapel," she groaned, disappointed that her perfect entry was wasted on a pip-squeaky stranger. "Forgive the intrusion."

"Wait a moment, Miss." The five foot five man came to stand in front of the woman with wild eyes. "Are you Rebecca Turnbull?" He annunciated nice and loud so the video cameras rolling to tape the 6:30 ceremony would capture the moment clearly.

"Yes," she answered in confusion. "I'm Rebecca Turnbull. Have we met?"

From his jacket pocket the Process Server handed over two envelopes clearly labeled 'one' and 'two'. "Greg Sanders wanted me to give you these." After a polite smile he meandered past the stunned woman. "Have a lovely evening, Miss."

In shock, Becca dropped her twelve-hundred dollar tote bag and plopped down in one of the gold chairs. "He knew I was coming," she murmured while using one of her perfectly manicured nails to open the envelope labeled number one. With a trembling hand she removed the white sheet of paper inside and with growing trepidation, unfolded it.

_I thought you said you wouldn't crash the wedding, Becca?_

_Thank you for not disappointing me - it's a nice change of pace._

_Because of you, Tawny and I had to cancel our plans to hold the wedding at The Bellagio, and while you're reading this, we're at an undisclosed location, holding hands on an altar while our family and friends watch us exchange vows. If you think for a moment that the last minute change of venue ruined the occasion, you're wrong...it only made it better, and I don't mean the fact that my mother went all out to make it even more lavish. I mean it in the sense that everything you've ever done to hurt me has only made my life better in the long run. The best example...the heartbreak you caused me over the years made me appreciate Tawny's love more than I ever would have without experiencing the pain I endured from loving you._

_Despite what you think you know about Tawny, I assure you, you don't know her at all._

_You've probably found out that she isn't really Amish. Yeah, that was just a story I made up to protect her from people like you who would have devalued her for dropping out of school and dancing for a living to make ends meet. Yeah...I know all about that, and the naughty photo Tawny's ex-boyfriend had her pose for saying it was for his eyes only while he was having it published in a magazine. I know you probably don't care how she ended up in her situation, but I'll tell you anyway. She turned to dancing after she ran away from home at sixteen because her father died and her mother turned a blind eye when her boyfriend started abusing Tawny._

_That's what I kept trying to tell you...I know everything about Tawny._

_I know she danced as a mouse in the ballet Cinderella when she was five._

_I know she had a dog named Mr. Pepper._

_I know she won a blue ribbon at the Cavanaugh County Fair._

_I know about the first guy she kissed...it was after the Junior Prom._

_I know how she cried for a week when her father unexpectedly died._

_I know how scared she was when at seventeen when her boyfriend left her alone in Vegas to fend for herself with fifty bucks tacked to the fridge and a half-eaten container of Sweet and Sour Chicken left inside._

_I know how she got her stage name, Glitter._

_I know the name of every bastard who took her for granted._

_Knowledge is power.  
__You thought you knew something I didn't, but I know everything.  
__You have no power over me._

_I know about the last guy Tawny slept with...it was in July, only two weeks before I met her. The guy lied to her about being married and when Tawny found out, she told him to go to hell, even though he was spoiling her rotten with designer clothes and handbags you'd treasure. See...even though she had a shit life, Tawny didn't want to be 'kept', she wanted to be loved. I'm happy to report that I've taken over the job permanently as of this hour, on this day, the tenth of September, 2005._

_I know I'm marrying the only woman for me.  
__I know the babies are mine.  
__I know I'll be living Happily Ever After._

_I also know you're a bitter, angry person who wouldn't know real love if it bit her In the ass...and I know I'm an idiot because I still feel sorry for you._

_Because I'm an idiot, I'll give you one more chance Becca...don't open envelope number two. Just drop it on the floor and walk away. Can you do that for me, Becca? Can you do this one thing for me, please?_

_-Greg_

That he had signed it 'Greg' rather than the name she affectionately called him hurt worst of all. He was married, it was over. Hoj was no more.

Staring at the second envelope the tears in Becca's eyes were so watery, she could barely see the number two. "I'm sorry." After dropping the unopened envelope on the ground as instructed, she grabbed her bag and rushed out of the chapel.

**The Grissom Estate - Courtyard  
****6:52 p.m. **

Pacing the pavement, the Best Man checked his watch yet again. "Come on, Greggo." Robbie and Gil were off to the side discussing some obscure medical procedure while he prayed that the FAB, who he had imagined stalked the groom from the townhouse, hadn't rammed her car into the Scott's in a last ditch attempt to thwart the wedding.

After two more tortuous minutes of pacing and paranoid thought, Nick exclaimed, "They're here! Gris and Robbie! Go tell 'em."

Scott drove to the courtyard entrance and tossed the keys to one of the security guards Bev had hired. "Park that for me, please.

"How do I look!" Greg asked as he stood in front of nick.

"Like you just rolled outta bed, Buddy, so no one will be suspicious that you overslept." Nick pulled his pal in for a bear hug. "Now let's go get your ass married...and I don't mean Mr. Peebles."

**The Grissom Estate – Bridal Central  
****6:56 p.m. **

Ready to fulfill his duties as honorary Father of the Bride, Gil knocked on the door. "Ladies...the groom has arrived safe and sound."

When the door flew open Sara greeted him with a vigorous kiss before announcing, "I'm over the shoe joke."

"And I'm through making shoe jokes," he announced through a grin.

"I'm so ready to be married!" Tawny forced herself not to jump up and down, thereby ruining her hair. "Let's go! Let's go!" She whizzed by waving her bouquet. "Maids! Move your butts! I'm getting more pregnant by the minute, and I'm tired of watching you kiss your men. I want to kiss my husband!" The last statement set her heart racing. "I'm getting married!"

**The Grissom Estate – Backyard  
****6:59 p.m. **

As Greg hurried up the aisle flanked by Nick and Robbie he waved like a lunatic to his family and friends who were seated in rows of elegant white folding chairs accented with tulle and brilliant wildflowers. "Sorry for the delay!"

After one look at the groom, Catherine reached out and grabbed his arm. "You look like you drank seven espresso triple-shots. Take some deep breaths and relax. Tawny wants to marry a man, not a Mexican Jumping Bean." She scolded the best man. "Do something to make him chill out."

"I'm tryin' my best!" Nick blasted back, "There's not really time to make him herbal tea or get a massage, Cath."

When Greg saw his mother in the front row sniffling at the sight of him dressed in his tux, he walked over and pulled her up for a hug. "Thank you for making this day possible," he whispered. "I love you, Mom."

Unable to speak, Bev replied by tightening her embrace.

Wendy Blake glanced over at her thirteen year old sons and imagined how it must feel to have your children moving on to have lives of their own. "Hold me," she whispered in her husband's ear. "I'm PMS'ing and I feel a good cry coming on."

The first chords of the Processional startled the crowd into silence.

Nick hurried to peel Bev off Greg. "It's time, Mrs. Sanders, he needs to take his spot." When that didn't work, he said, "Tawny's not getting any less pregnant, Ma'am. This needs to happen ASAP."

Bev finally relented, straightening her son's tie and shooing him off. "Don't forget to stand up straight and speak clearly."

"Yes, Mother," Greg answered while kissing her cheek.

At the beginning of the rolled white carpet, just out of sight of the guests, Sara fidgeted. _I can't believe I have to walk all the way to the altar in front of all these people wearing a fancy dress. I'm going to die. _

Standing next to Sara, McKenna filled her hand with rose petals and grinned from ear to ear. _I can't believe I get to walk in front of all these people wearing a fancy dress. I feel like Miss America! This is the best day of my life!_

Mr. Dartell, the wedding coordinator, signaled for the little girl to begin. "Remember...nice and slow, sprinkling the petals as you go."

"I've got it down, Mister!" McKenna confidently replied. "Watch me."

Sara admired the tot's confidence. _Of course she doesn't know what if feels like to fall on your ass in front of a crowd of people and have your dress fly up over your head exposing your red lace thong. _"Okay...okay," she told the wedding coordinator when he signaled for the second time. "I was working up the nerve."

"Don't trip going up the stairs, Sara!" Carrie dutifully reminded her. "Lift the hem of your dress."

"Thanks." _Now I'm sure I will trip, and this time, it will be my co-workers seeing my thonged ass. Wouldn't Hodges looooove that. _

Before proceeding, Carrie turned to Tawny, "Everything's perfect, Sweetie. Enjoy the moment. I'll see you at the altar."

"I can't believe how nervous I am," Tawny confessed to Gil. "Why am I so shaky?"

"You're about to commit to something for the rest of your life. You're entitled." Gil wrapped his hand around Tawny's. "For what it's worth, I think you're making an excellent decision."

"Me too," she gushed as the Bridal March filled the air. "Okay...this is it. You brought Greg to me that first night, now it's time for you to take me to him."

For a split second, Gil imagined it was his daughter Erin he was accompanying and emotion overwhelmed him. "Let me know if I'm walking too fast," he whispered after clearing his throat. As Gil continued escorting the blushing bride, he felt an excitement build in his heart like never before. Then it hit him, he was living...he was doing all the things he believed he'd never have a chance to experience...being married...bringing a child into this world...being loved, not only by his wife, but his father and stepmother. When Sara successfully made it the altar and looked back, he cracked a smile as big as hers. Life was perfect, and he savored every second.

"Hi...thanks for coming...hi," Tawny sweetly greeted the guests as she floated down the aisle, and when she looked up and saw Greg standing tall and grinning wildly, she couldn't contain her squeal of excitement. "I'll be right there, Sweetie!"

Upon hearing Tawny shriek, Nick peeled his eyes off Carrie and resumed his duty, placing his hands on the groom's shoulders to squeeze out some of the tension. "See...Tawny didn't change her mind when she saw your bed head, so chill."

Quivering with anticipation, Greg fought the urge to meet his bride half way. "She looks amazing. I mean she always looks fantastic, but...wow...she looks amazing...simply amazing."

"Yeah," Nick answered while looking at his fiancée across the way as she watched her friend glide up the aisle. "She sure does."

Pastor Tobias appreciated the love flowing between the bride and groom he was about to join in marriage; and it removed any doubt he had about marrying a couple he hardly knew. In his gut he knew for certain that they had the right stuff.

"Hi, Princess," Greg softly greeted his bride when Gil presented her hand. "Sorry for making you wait."

"You're forgiven."

"Thank you, Grissom," Greg warmly smiled. "For introducing us, and for bringing her down the aisle."

"You're most welcome" After a pat to Greg's shoulder and a wink at his wife, Gil left to sit in the front row.

"You look very handsome, Chuckles." Tawny resisted kissing her groom by chewing her bottom lip. "Do you like my dress?"

"Love the dress...your smile...you. I don't think you've ever..."

Nick gave Greg a gentle nudge. "Hate to cut ya short, but the Pastor is waiting, and we all know you'll go on forever if I don't stop ya."

"Stopping!" Greg joked as he squeezed Tawny's hand and faced the Pastor. "Let's get married."

When Tawny and Greg were quietly holding hands before him, Pastor Tobias raised his right hand to hush the crowd. Then, looking at the groom he said loud and clear into the microphone, "Greg, you may kiss your bride."

Confused by the direction Greg stammered, "Uh...really? I thought that was the last part."

Placing a hand on Nick's shoulder, the pastor explained, "Your Best Man informed me you and your bride enjoy doing things out of traditional order, I was just going with the flow." Happy that the crowd loved his ice breaker like Nick said they would, he winked at his church member and mouthed 'thank you'. "On behalf of the bride and groom, and your hosts, Bev and Scott Sanders, I want to welcome you and thank you for being here to bear witness to this joyous occasion. I am Pastor Tobias of Desert Springs Church and I'm honored to be officiating today." Surveying the crowd he announced, "Looking out, I see a sea of smiles, but none are brighter than those of the bride and groom." Chuckling, he added, "And no one looks more nervous than them either."

Greg and Tawny exchanged looks of great anticipation, strengthened their grip on one another's hands, and desperately tried not to fidget.

Having years of experience, Pastor Tobias leaned over and advised, "I'm going to talk for a couple of minutes to give the two of you a chance to relax. If I start now, you won't remember a thing." When the bride and groom both frantically nodded, he knew it was a good choice.

The Pastor began with a little background. "I usually only officiate at weddings when I know the bride and groom well enough to be assured they truly believe in the sanctity of marriage, and since I only had the pleasure of meeting Greg and Tawny once when they came to church a few weeks ago, I wasn't quite sure I should marry them. So, when asked if I would perform their ceremony, I approached the situation like a CSI...I looked for evidence, because I'm told it never lies."

Catherine nudged Warrick, "I told him to say that when I saw him at Wendy's earlier picking up banana bread."

The pastor spoke fondly of the man and women trying to calm down in front of him. "This lovely couple came to my church because Greg had promised the mother of the boy who had held him hostage recently that he would give church a try when she pleaded with him to do so from her hospital bed." He nodded approvingly at the nervous groom. "I figured any man who keeps a promise to a stranger who would never know if he followed through or not, takes promises very seriously." Glancing at the jittery bride he added, "And since Tawny accompanied him, even though she was uncomfortable returning to church after a six year absence, I knew she understood the meaning of commitment." Looking out into the crowd he smiled. "So, in that moment when Wendy Blake asked if I would perform this marriage, I considered that evidence and quickly agreed."

Wendy whispered in her husband's ear, "He neglected to mention that I had to bake him six loaves of banana bread as a retainer."

The Pastor continued when he saw the couple needed another minute, "After agreeing, I called Greg and Tawny to talk about the ceremony specifics. Since I'm a spiritual man, I wanted to know their spiritual views and they both assured me they believed there was indeed a higher power at work in the universe. Greg said...and I quote...'you can refer to it as God, that's cool, and I'm alright with you mentioning Jesus too, because he had a very compassionate vibe." He chuckled lightly. "They also said I'd really like their wedding song, but wouldn't say why."

Carrie leaned over and rubbed Tawny's arm. "Why are you shaking? You know he's going to say 'I do'. Relax and enjoy the moment."

The bride confessed in a whisper, "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out it's not real." When her Maid of Honor pinched her, she grinned. "Okay...okay. It's real."

Wrapping up his commentary, the Pastor said, "Tawny assured me it wasn't my Sunday message that turned her off that Sunday, it was the fact that there were several hypocrites under my church roof. I told her, you'll find hypocrites under **any** roof, but what makes my church special is that we serve donuts." As the crowd laughed, he said, "Yes, Greg and Tawny thought that was really funny too, but wouldn't say why. Having seen their wedding cake made of Krispy Kremes, I'm beginning to think I'm missing out on an inside joke." After a quick check of the bride and groom's steadiness he said, "Okay...I think we're a little more relaxed now, so let's continue." After copping a solemn tone he announced, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to celebrate the love between Tawny Ann Cooper and Gregory Hojem Sanders as they pledge their marriage vows."

Bev's wail startled the crowd. "It's really happening. My little boy is getting married!"

As Greg and Tawny shook their heads, Scott clutched his wife and waved, "Don't worry, they're tears of joy. Forge on, Pastor Tobias."

Sara and Carrie huddled close, each challenging the other not to cry.

"**It's my personal prayer and hope, that those of you who have already taken vows of marriage will witness the love of these two people, and as you hear them exchange their vows, perhaps it will strengthen the memory of your happy day, and remind you of the love you share." **

Sara glanced over at her husband and winked. Even without the chocolate, all was forgiven.

"**Marriage is an act of trust and ever-strengthening commitment, as well as a loving union between two people. It has been described as the most important relationship that two people can share." **

It took all of Nick's willpower not to ask, "Do you mind if Carrie and I join in, because I really can't wait." Instead he looked across the way at his fiancée and flashed a smile that conveyed every feeling inside. He knew the message was received loud and clear when a single tear of happiness slipped out of the corner of her eye.

"**Marriage is a lifelong unfolding of loving kindness, when backed by the will to make it last. There is no limit to the knowing of another's soul, and when you learn to love one person, then you grow in love for all of humanity." **

Bev and Scott snuggled closer, knowing that Greg and Tawny had their work cut out for them, but believing in their hearts that their love would grow like theirs had, and they would be able to conquer anything that lay ahead.

Pastor Tobias nodded at the blissful couple, "Please face each other holding hands."

The shock finally wearing off, Greg and Tawny could appreciate the significance of the moment and when their eyes met, their hearts blazed and their eyes welled.

"**Greg and Tawny have written their own vows, which they will share with us now." **

In a quivering voice Tawny began, "There was a time in my life, when I was overwhelmed by sadness...when I thought all the dreams I had as a little girl would never come true. I went on, living a day to day existence, trying to make the best of things while clinging to the one thread of hope I had left." Choking up from seeing Greg do the same, Tawny took a second to breathe. "Then, one night I met you and you were the opposite of every version of Prince Charming I ever dreamed." The laugh of the crowd relaxed her. "You weren't eloquent, you were dressed like a clown and your hair was a wreck. When I gave you my phone number, you got so excited you tripped and fell. You were everything I **never **dreamed as a little girl."

His tears halting, Greg managed to joke, "You're not talking yourself out of marrying me by any chance, are you?"

"No!" she giggled while clutching his hands tighter still. "You were everything I never dreamed as a little girl, **but **you're everything I could hope for as a woman who no longer fantasizes about princes and castles, but dreams of having a loving husband and a wonderful father for her children. You've restored every part of me that lost hope, and you've taught me to dream big again. I love you for that...and for so much more. So, with that said...I, Tawny Ann Cooper, pledge to share my life with you, Gregory Hojem Sanders, to laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, and to love you with all my heart...so much and forever."

Thrilled by Tawny's declarations, Greg desperately tried to clear the emotion from his voice and speak the words he had practiced dozens of times, but instead, he opted to make up new vows that matched his bride's and emotionally delivered them. "There was a time in my life when I was overwhelmed by sadness...when I thought I couldn't handle one more day of dealing with heartless people in a nasty world. I went on living a day to day existence, and over time, I eased into a mundane rhythm that I called my life. Then, one night I met you..." His smile erupted. "...and you were **an exact match** to my fantasy girl!" As the crowd reacted to the joke, Greg reached over and brushed away Tawny's tears, whispering, "I love you, Princess."

Tawny squeaked a quick reply, "I'm having the best time."

"You were stunning...**amazing**, and so out of my league I knew you'd never agree to go out on a date with me. So, I lied and told you I was rich. I'm proud to say that lie was the last I'll ever tell you." After a cleansing breath he said, "Tawny, you were the girl of my boyish fantasies, but now you're the woman of all my new dreams. Dreams of marriage...of babies...of family trips to Disneyland...and growing old with someone who loves me just the way I am, quirks and all. So, with that said..." He saw Tawny's tears activate once more and hurried to finish, "I, Gregory Hojem Sanders, pledge to share my life with you, Tawny Ann Cooper, to laugh with you in joy, to grieve with you in sorrow, and to love you with all my heart...**so** much and forever."

Their faces exploded into smiles when the Pastor spoke the next words.

"**Greg and Tawny, what tokens of your love and devotion do you have to offer one another?" **

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Nick presented both rings, holding them out for the Pastor to bless them.

"**Greg and Tawny, may these rings, soon to be on your fingers for the first time..." **

"Second time," Nick teasingly whispered in his buddy's direction.

"**...symbolize the unity of your marriage. Your lives today are being joined in an unbroken circle; wherever life takes you, may you always return to one another." **

On cue, Greg took the first band. "Tawny...I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and our unity."

After the glorious slip of the band on her finger, Tawny took the remaining ring and sensing the ceremony coming to a close, gushed, "Greg, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and our unity!"

Nick winked at the bride while whispering, "Steady, girl."

Enjoying the happiness, Pastor Tobias cheerily proclaimed, "Greg and Tawny...you have consented together to marriage, pledged your faith to one another and declared your unity by giving and receiving a ring, and, as you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion, it is my privilege as an ordained minister to pronounce you husband and wife. Now, Greg...you may really kiss your bride."

"We're married!" Tawny shrieked as euphoria claimed her along with Greg's lips.

As the bride and groom savored the glorious moment, the crowd clapped, and Scott Sanders kissed his wife's cheek. "Doing okay?"

Watching her son come up for air grinning like the little boy she used to watch opening presents on Christmas morning, Bev nodded, "Never better."

Pastor Tobias spoke over the din of the crowd. "For the first time, I present... Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders."

"Crack open the bubbly!" Greg shouted as joy overwhelmed him. "It's time to celebrate!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I hope you enjoyed the ceremony and events leading up to it, and especially, Greg and Tawny's vows to each other. As the author I feel a little like Bev in this chapter LOL I've raised Greg and Tawny since the early chapters of Feasibility Study and now here they are getting married (FINALLY! Although in storytime, it's not really that long). It was also another chance to show some of the differences between couples and individuals (LOL like McKenna and Sara), as well as their progress.

By the way, making Greg sleep (and be late) had multiple purposes, aside from being a nice moment for him and his dad, and giving me the opportunity for some hair jokes, it allowed me to have the Becca stuff play out first, solidifying Greg's convictions about marrying Tawny, and allowing me to write the scenes independently, without having to cut back and forth between Becca and the real wedding. In case you thought I was just going for the joke there.

Thanks to KJT for waiting to go to bed so she could do one last run through!

**Coming up:** We'll party with everyone as they each get a little turn in the spotlight.

**Next Chapter Posting:** Late Monday (romantic and just in time for Valentine's Day!) It's a little later than normal, because KJT and I both have hectic weekends and we'd rather say later, and post early if we can, than say earlier and be late :)

Thanks for reading, and sharing your thoughts if you'd like!

Maggs


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: sorry there was a delay posting here. I had to change Greg and Tawny's 1st dance scene to fit with site requirements. I hope you enjoy!**

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 17**

**Saturday – September 10, 2005  
****The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****7:24 p.m. **

Slowly recovering from the nightmare that was the latest chapter in her life, Becca stepped into her favorite Jimmy Choo sandals and checked her appearance in the full length mirror. Her eyes were less red, but there was no hope for the puffiness until morning.

Smoothing her hands over her red satin camisole and designer jeans, she was determined to force herself out of the suite. It was too lonely there, and the last thing she wanted to be reminded of was her loneliness. Not while Tawny and Greg were dancing at their wedding and her cheat of an ex-husband, Peter, was back in San Marino doting on their slutty ex-maid, who was soon to be his wife.

Walking through the living room of her suite, she saw her Prada handbag full of worthless Tawny-scandal portfolios and sighed. In her life, Little Miss Kansas had already won a blue ribbon, a tiara, and now she had been awarded the best prize of all…Greg, and what killed Becca most was the knowledge that Tawny deserved him, not that she'd ever admit it.

"I need booze," she lamented while heading for the door. "Lots of booze." With a goal of getting shitfaced, she made a beeline for the elevator, and when its doors opened, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Well…well…well, if it isn't Mr. Happily Married." There he was, alone in the elevator looking smug as hell.

"I thought you had big plans this evening, Miss," Drew coolly replied while walking towards the open doors. "Goin' down?"

Marching inside she slammed the lobby button. "You should know about being low," Becca snarked while backing the bastard against the back wall. "After all, you're the kind of guy who lies about being married to girls half his age." While she was jealous as hell of Tawny, now that she knew the girl had been deceived by a man, she felt an odd kinship.

"You'll want to keep your hands to yourself." He pointed up. "Eyes in the sky, and I doubt you want to be charged with assault, and what the hell are you talkin' about."

"You were Tawny's lover! Or did you only know her as Glitter!"

"What?" He couldn't imagine how she put that together unless Greg slipped up.

"Stop playing me!" Becca yelled. "I saw **pictures** of the two of you together. **Graphic **pictures dated July 7th of this year."

Drew's athletic heart rate of sixty soared into the eighties. "Pictures? Of me? You must be mistaken."

With her index finger, Becca jabbed Drew in the right hip. "You have a birthmark right there! Now how would I possibly know that, unless I saw it?"

As his pulse approached ninety, Drew hit the 'open door' button and politely took Becca by the hand. "We're grabbin' a drink."

"Oh my god. Are you going to drown me!" she exclaimed in a panicky whisper as he tightened his grip. "I have connections in LVPD CSI!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****7:30 p.m.**

With the ceremony, and all the anxiety leading up to it behind them, Greg and Tawny snuck off for a private celebration of their union.

"I love you, wife," Greg declared while dragging Tawny behind a large tree for a lingering smooch to compensate for the quick public one he bestowed a few minutes ago. "I love every gorgeous, married, pregnant inch of you."

"And I love you, husband," she murmured when they parted for air. "Every handsome, married, wonderful inch of you. Oh god…one more kiss…just like that…only longer."

"I'm so happy," he rejoiced before bringing his lips to Tawny's again. "So incredibly happy. It's hard to believe that only two months ago getting married scared me to death."

"I know! Like having a baby had me totally freaked out, but now I can't wait!" While Greg cupped her face Tawny softly confessed, "Except for the giving birth part…that still has me freaked."

"I'll be there for you every step of the way, Princess." Squatting, Greg spoke to Tawny's womb, "Hey, kids, Mom and Dad are married now. You don't have to worry anymore…you're legit. We'll show you pictures one day."

"Ooh, Pictures! We have to get going." Tawny remembered they were supposed to meet their bridal party and Greg's parents on the lawn for photos. "One more before we return."

"Two!"

"Mmm, definitely…that one was extra dreamy."

**While the bride and groom continued their private celebration, Gil and Sara were waiting on the lawn with Nick, Carrie, McKennna, Bev and Scott, for the guests of honor to return…**

"Can't we start without them?" Sara impatiently asked. "I'm starving and so is Baby Gris."

"Me too," Carrie quickly chimed in. "I need some iron-filled food to feed my anemia." _I mean baby!_

Having just finished adjusting his lights, the photographer, a close friend of Bev's, directed, "I'll take some shots of the Best Man and Maid of Honor to get things rolling. Everyone else, please stand back."

Slipping behind his partner, Nick whispered in her ear, "This will be a nice one to show little Garrett or Megan. It's his or her first wedding."

Through her smile Carrie replied, "Then he or she will know they were conceived before Mommy and Daddy got hitched."

"Darlin', don't you think our child will be smart enough to do the math one day?" Nibbling on his fiancée's ear, Nick assured her, "It won't matter. They'll know we were already engaged, and Sweetheart, they'll have no doubt that their parents love each other."

"Lovely! You look great!" The photographer proclaimed, "Oh yeah, so good!"

"See, even the photographer knows we're good together."

"Actually," Carrie giggled in his ear, "I believe the photographer is referring to you. I heard him telling Bev that he thinks you're hot." It came as no surprise when her fiancé pulled her in for a juicy, 'Look! I like girls!' kiss.

"Here we go again," Gil groaned while Nick sucked off Carrie's face in front of everyone. "Another shameless public display of affection."

McKenna looked up at Gil. "You look like my grandpa. He has grey hair and always makes that face when Uncle Nicky kisses Aunt Carrie."

Sara burst out laughing from the comment and her husband's reaction. "Kiss me, Gramps," she declared before tugging him close. "Bev thinks I'm too uptight, I want to prove her wrong."

In his wife's ear Gil whispered, "Greg told me his parents were nudists for a while, so maybe we should go skinny dipping."

"I'm all for that," she purred back. "When we're in Tahoe for my birthday. Just you and me in the lake behind our cabin, naked and clinging to each other from the chilly water temperature. Rubbing our bodies together to stay warm, and then…"

"Honey…you need to change the subject." His wife's seductive tone and vivid words getting to him, Gil cleared his throat and shifted his Sara a foot away. "You're too good at that."

After snapping a few shots of the Best Man's ass, the photographer checked his list and called, "Bridesmaid and Father of the Bride please."

"Uh…" Gil wasn't quite ready for public viewing.

"Could McKenna go first?" Sara suggested in an effort to save her husband.

"Yay!" The little girl bounded towards her aunt and uncle. "My turn! My turn!"

**The Mirage – Big Cat Lounge  
****7:36 p.m. **

"I'm asking the questions," Becca pushed back when Mr. Happily Married threw several at her. "After all, I'm the one with the information, and you're the one who wants it. Now…who are you?"

He solemnly replied, "A guy who was having some problems in his marriage, but isn't anymore."

Lowering her Raspberry Martini, Becca tested the supposedly penitent man, "Sleep with me tonight and I won't show the pictures to your wife."

Drew replied without hesitation, "Not gonna happen, and since my wife already knows about Tawny, you can give her the photos if you can't resist being a bitch and pouring salt into a wound that's just healing." Pulling out his cell phone Drew readied to warn Lissa. "I'm callin' her to meet us, because I don't want our kids around to see if you show up at the door waving naked pictures of their daddy and another woman."

"You're bluffing," Becca countered. "Your wife doesn't know."

Drew let the call go through and when Lissa answered he said, "Darlin'…sorry about this, but I'm sittin' in a bar downstairs with the FAB. Somehow she got her hands on pictures of Tawny and me that I didn't know existed. She's blackmailin' me and threatenin' to show them to you, so I told her…"

Rolling her eyes, Becca grabbed the phone. "Oh, like she's really on there."

"I'm really here," Lissa snapped back.

"Oh." Becca's smirk melted. Honesty from a cheating husband was a surprise. "I wasn't showing the pictures to hurt you; I was protecting your back. As a woman who was the last to know her husband was sleeping with someone else, I didn't want him to keep playing you. Sorry, but even if he's not with Tawny anymore, he was ready to jump in my bed the other day, so you may want to have a little chat with your devoted husband."

"He wasn't there to sleep with you," Lissa calmly replied. "When he met you in the elevator you said Greg Sanders was your boyfriend, and my husband was concerned that Greg was cheatin' on Tawny. He asked me if he could go to your suite to figure out what was what."

Staring at Mr. Happily Married, Becca blasted, "What is this? Days of Our Lives! You and your wife were trying to protect your ex-mistress? You were worried the girl was being lied to by Greg when you lied to her about being married." Shaking her head she said, "You people are really messed up."

"Do I still need to come down there for your big reveal?" Lissa asked, "Or can I return to reading bedtime stories to my children?"

"You **forgave him** for sleeping with Tawny?" Becca asked in disbelief. "How could you do that? I still want to cut off my husband's balls. Ex-husband's," she quickly corrected.

"Yes, I did…for three very good reasons," Lissa assured her. "Now if you'll excuse me, all three reasons are waitin' on their Mama to finish readin' A Pocket for Corduroy."

The click of the phone snapped Becca out of her funk. "You were telling the truth. She really does know. And you really didn't come to my suite to sleep with me."

Taking his phone, Drew nodded. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Crashing against the velvet of the animal print booth, Becca wailed, "Why won't anyone sleep with me? I need sex! I've been horny as hell ever since Hoj tore off my clothes, kissed me like a soldier going off to war, and came within an inch of taking me before he screamed and said he was just teaching me what it felt like to be teased and left hanging."

"How many years ago was that?" Drew remarked in disbelief, understanding why the woman was so obsessed.

"Years? It was less than two weeks ago!" Remembering every detail she lamented, "August 29th…seven p.m."

"He did that **two weeks ago**?" Drew exclaimed. "Jesus H! That boy is an idiot."

"Hoj was in love with me for the last fifteen years." As her tears plunked into her empty martini glass, Becca explained, "Tawny told him to come see me before they got engaged…to be certain he was no longer in love with me. She even gave him permission to sleep with me if he had to get me out of his system."

"Tawny **told him** to go see if he wanted to still sleep with you?" Drew flagged the cocktail waitress with a fifty dollar bill. "Another round. Stat!" Shaking his head he sighed, "Holy hell, this really is a damn soap opera. Greg and Tawny really are perfect for each other too."

**The Grissom Estate  
****7:54 p.m. **

Following the photo shoot, the bridal party returned to the house to freshen up for their grand entrance. Once inside, Nick placed his hand on the groom's shoulder and said, "Carrie and I need a few minutes alone with Mr. Sanders."

Tawny appreciated the gesture but followed them down the hall anyway. "It won't ruin my mood if you talk about Becca in front of me."

When Nick nodded at her, Carrie took the lead, informing the newlyweds of what she had heard on her voice mail. "Our guy watched the chapel video, and as predicted, Becca burst in with a bag full of stuff to distribute. The Process Server handed her both envelopes and proceeded to wait outside the door. Becca took a seat and read your letter. She was very emotional, his exact words were 'she bawled her eyes out', and then…she dropped the unopened second envelope on the floor like you asked her."

Nick clarified, "That means the Temporary Order of Protection against Stalking is **not** in effect." Carrie had used her connections to obtain it quickly for Greg.

As Tawny's hand slipped into his, Greg asked, "What happened next?" Nick had paid a PI to tail her all night, insisting it was a Best Man's responsibility to keep the groom safe.

Carrie answered, "She returned to her room, changed clothes and is sitting in a hotel bar with some guy she apparently met in the elevator."

"In the elevator?" Tawny repeated.

"What kind of guy?" Greg prodded, suddenly worried Becca would be desperate enough to fall prey to someone salacious.

"Attractive and well mannered. He was seen grabbing extra cocktail napkins when she needed to dab her eyes, and apparently he's been making her laugh." Carrie shrugged. "Sounds like a nice guy…as far as guys picked up in hotel elevators go. When he pays the tab we'll get a name. Then Nicky can have it run to see if he has a rap sheet or parking tickets. In the meantime our guy is watching every move."

Squeezing Greg's hand Tawny supportively said, "I'm glad she finally listened to you." She knew he was dreading the legal backlash if she had been successfully served. "Feel better?"

"Definitely." Greg released a breath and then a smile. "Now that it's over, we don't have to talk about her again tonight."

**The Mirage  
****8:01 p.m. **

Sitting alone in the bar booth, Drew felt increasingly sorry for Becca, whose self-esteem had been battered to a pulp much like Lissa's, first by an overbearing mother and then an insensitive husband. Having listened to the girl's life story for the last half hour, he wished he could give her a boost.

"Better?" Becca asked when she returned from the ladies room with fresh make up.

"You're lookin' fine, girl."

Sighing, she returned to her seat. "Like it matters what you think, Mr. Happily Married. I need a man with an available penis."

Laughing with her, he extended his hand for a formal introduction. "Andrew McGregor, but most call me Drew."

"Rebecca Turnbull, most call me a bitch, but hopefully you'll call me Becca."

"Nice to meet you, Becca." He ended the shake with a wink. "Okay…now that you're cleaned up and purged of some emotion, maybe you can have a nice time with one of the many single gentlemen in this establishment. The prices here are exorbitant, so the guys have to have some potential."

"I don't need a rich guy," Becca huffed. "I'm loaded. I need a guy who won't drop his pants every time a bimbo offers to drop to her knees. A nice, intelligent guy….a guy like Greg Sanders."

"Here's the problem," Drew honestly lectured the girl. "Nice guys don't like bitchy women, and smart guys steer clear of desperate chicks. You reek of desperation and are bitchy a good majority of the time. So, you need a guy who isn't sweet…more of a realist type, someone who doesn't fear a woman with a strong personality, a guy who is an ass to others every now and then, so he won't be offended when you're bitchy. You'll also need to meet a man who is **at least **as desperate as you."

Becca sucked down the remainder of her latest drink and gruffly said, "Okay, who here fits that description and has a hot bod? Because let's face it…I'm sexy as hell and it's only fair that he is too."

Drew grinned wide. "The gentleman needs to able to deal with your modesty too. That's okay, I can empathize…I've been accused of havin' an overblown ego once or twice…daily." Standing up, he said, "I'm gonna scope things out for you, maybe introduce you to someone if I think it's a good match."

Laughing hard she said, "My best friend's wife's ex-lover is my Pimp Daddy! I don't think they've done that storyline on Days of Our Lives…yet."

Laughing with her Drew said, "I think I'll pretend to be your cousin instead."

"I wish you the best, Cousin Drew as you endeavor to find a man who will let me ride him like one of those broncos you have in Dallas."

"Ma'am, we have Cowboys in Dallas, the Broncos are in Denver and I wouldn't let those bastards near my cousin."

"Huh?"

Drew smirked as he walked away. "The guy can't be a football fan either."

When he arrived at the bar, he let his eyes rove from one man to the next, assessing each one in his head like he used to, when sizing up his competition during his single days. _Too short…too old…too flabby…annoying laugh…cheap clothes…is that one a man or a woman? Stokes, if you have to ask…_

"Bartender!"

A man's gruff voice caught Drew's ear and he turned toward it, discovering it belonged to a nice looking man, in sharp clothes with broad shoulders and good hair. _No ring. Seems like a bit of an ass. Has a good body, not anyway near as perfect as mine, but good for his age. Has that pathetic 'I need to get laid' look in his eyes. _

Deciding the guy had potential, Drew approached him. "Hey…you ever play football?" he asked while leaning suggestively against the bar.

"I like chicks. So back the hell off, Mary."

"Excellent." Drew took a seat. "You just passed the first two tests…you're not queer or subtle." He pointed over to the booth where Becca was sipping a fresh martini. "I'm here entertaining my cousin. She just moved to town after her bastard ex-husband ripped her heart out screwing another woman in their living room. She got millions from him, but it's not helping ease the pain. I was hoping to find someone to boost her self-esteem…you know…a guy who could spend a little time conversing with her."

"I'm a cop."

"That's okay." Drew perked up further. "She doesn't care if the guy is rich, because she's already flush."

"I meant, I'm a cop, and I'm about to have you arrested for pimpin' one of your broads."

Laughing, Drew admitted, "I know it seems odd, but I'm serious. My cousin is gorgeous on the outside, but broken on the inside. I'm just lookin' for someone to flirt with her and lift her spirits, not take her to bed. Just run up my tab chattin' with her and then say goodnight, partin' your separate ways."

"Something about you seems familiar. Have we met?" Studying the man's eyes the feeling grew stronger.

Since the guy said he was a cop, Drew wondered if he knew Nick well. Revealing his true identity was out of the question though, because he didn't want Becca to know who he was until he was comfortable that she wouldn't use the scandalous pictures. For now he had to stay anonymous and be her new best friend. "Come on, I'll formally introduce you to my cousin."

"What the hell. It's not like I have other plans."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'll be stayin' a spell to make sure you're treatin' her right."

"Sure." _Nick Stokes! That's who he reminds me of._

"Hey, what's your name?" Drew asked the desperate man as they approached Becca's table.

"Tony."

"Becca, I hope you don't mind, but I asked someone to join us." Drew motioned toward the good sport. "This is Tony…"

"Vartann." He extended his hand and smiled, realizing she was even hotter up close. "Nice to meet you."

**The Grissom Estate  
****8:09 p.m. **

While waiting for the bridal party, the lead singer of 'Champagne Wishes' got the guests' attention. "While we're waiting for the groom to powder his nose, the lovely Bev Sanders has asked me to get things rolling. My name's Tanner Dimas, and with me are Traci, Connor, Billy, Dallon, Flynn, and Skye. We dropped everything and flew in from L.A. for this stellar party at Bev's request, because she taught all of us at San Marino High School for the Performing Arts, except for Billy and Traci who we imported from Texas to give us a Country edge when we need it. That was fifteen years ago, when we dreamed of getting rich as the grunge band 'The Stains'."

Standing next to Ryan as he grabbed more shrimp from a roving waiter's tray, Celine said, "The lead singer is totally hot! You should try wearing your hair like that, Ryan."

Ryan glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, I'll try it sometime." _Like when hell freezes over._ All Celine had done was rate and compare everything at the mansion to everything at her mansion. That is when she wasn't busy laughing at other people's clothes and shoes. It was all super-annoying, and Ryan thought he'd purposely deafen himself after she had spent a full ten minutes describing the differences between real and fake Gucci bags. _Good thing the food is awesome or this night would really bite._

Pointing at his former teacher, Tanner said, "When Bev gives her students feedback, she makes Simon Cowell look like a teddy bear."

Catherine, already on her third cocktail, exclaimed, "I'd believe it! She scared the hell out of me when I blew up the lab, almost killing…"

Warrick promptly shut her up with a kiss as the lead singer waxed nostalgic.

"One day Bev said…Tanner, I know you have your heart set on being the lead singer in a grunge band and selling out arenas, but I really think you're better suited to play weddings in the suburbs because you sound more like Harry Connick Jr. and you look ridiculous when you dress grungy. That's how we came up with our second band name, 'Arena Rock Sellouts', and Bev gave us our first gig, playing at her country club." As the crowd laughed, Tanner covered his heart. "At the time, her advice hurt like hell, but last year, when I made six figures from playing weddings, and bar mitzvahs for the Beverly Hills elite…I called Bev and said I owed her big. So here I am! Thrilled to be playing Little Greggy's wedding for free. This one's for you, Bev! Because you **rock!**"

**While the band very averagely played Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit as a joke for their favorite teacher, some of the teens in the crowd began making moves…**

Finally free of making the rounds with his parents, Jake Tobias zeroed in on Lindsay Willows who looked hot as hell in a short purple halter dress and sparkly sandals. "Hey…sorry I couldn't talk to you earlier. Being the Pastor's son I'm obligated to go around with them and pretend I like it, or I lose my allowance."

"Oh…um…that's cool," Lindsay managed to sputter when taken off guard by Jake's proximity and hotness in a suit.

"This place is tight," he commented while glancing around the resort-like grounds. "I've got to get me a place like this after I start playing professional baseball."

Lindsay recalled seeing Jake at summer camp, particularly his shirtless chest while he stood on the field wiping his brow.

"I'd love to see the rest of this place," Jake announced as he lifted his eyes from Lindsay's chest, which looked bigger than it had at church last week. "Wanna sneak off with me to snoop around?"

She nodded in lieu of words and followed him like the lovesick puppy she was.

Standing with his father, who was speaking with Nick's parents, Sean watched helplessly as Lindsay trotted off with Jake.

"Tell them a little bit about it, Son," Paul Blake said as he patted Sean on the back.

"Um…I'm sorry…I didn't hear the first part, Dad. Would you repeat it, please?

"Judge and Mrs. Stokes wanted to hear about your chemistry project…the one you developed with Nick when you visited him in the hospital."

"Oh!" Forgetting about Lindsay, Sean snapped into geek-mode and excitedly began relaying the details.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the vast pool area, Celine grabbed her date's hand. "Ryan…let's check out the pool house. They're always stocked with goodies."

Since he had eaten everything in sight, Ryan went along with the suggestion, hoping to find some new snacks.

Once inside the plush tropical-themed room his eyes opened. "This house is just for the pool?"

"I told you!" Celine exclaimed as she plucked a bottle of champagne from the fridge. "Goodies!"

"Are you crazy!" He pointed at the window. "My parents are here, and I told you, I don't booze."

"It's champagne, not booze." Popping the cork she giggled. "You're supposed to drink champagne at a wedding. My dad lets me."

"No way," he firmly protested.

With two filled flutes in hand, Celine strolled over pouting. "After what I did for you last night, I can't believe you won't do something for me. Were you using me?"

"No…no." Feeling guilty, he grabbed the glass. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"We'll just drink one bottle, that'll be enough to make the party much more fun, because that grunge band sucks." Clinking her glass to his she giggled, "This stuff always tickles my nose."

Even though it looked like pee and tasted like crap, Ryan sucked it down.

"Seconds!" Celine refilled their glasses. "Hey, let's see how fast we can drink it all!"

**Mirage - The Big Cat Lounge  
****8:17 p.m. **

After polishing off their latest round in record time, Becca flashed a hundred-watt smile at Tony and said, "Would you excuse me for a moment while I say goodnight to my cousin?"

"As long as you don't take too long," Tony suavely replied before winking.

Grabbing Drew's hand, Becca made a beeline for the front entrance. "I can't believe his wife cheated on him at home too! And he keeps undressing me with his eyes! And that body!" She tossed her arms around him when they were outside. "He's perfect! Thank you, Pimp Daddy!"

"You can thank me by lettin' me have those photos and promising not to cause problems for my wife, or Tawny." He warned, "Answer wisely, because you don't want to screw with your karma when you're so close to gettin' laid."

"I hear you loud and clear!" Reaching into her pocket Becca produced her hotel room key. "There's a bag full of them in the living room. The originals are on my desk. I have them uploaded to my laptop and my password is **BSanders**." She rolled her eyes when she saw Drew's reaction. "I know, I know…I'm pathetic. I'll change it tomorrow." After a quick wave, she returned to the bar.

Tucking the room key in his pocket, Drew hurried for the elevator. "Goin' up!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****8:24 p.m. **

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Tanner Dimas copped his most professional tone as he looked into the crowd gathered in the extravagantly decorated tent festooned with enough flowers to rival a botanical garden. They were milling about the ornately appointed tables decorated in white, gold and pink, sipping cocktails and having what appeared to be a very festive time. "Please help me officially welcome your hosts for this evening, the man responsible for my Hollywood smile, and the woman who gave me this voice, which I hope you'll enjoy tonight…two of the most generous people I know…Dr. and Mrs. Scott Sanders."

As she clapped along with everyone, Lady Heather, dressed in blush pink to shock those who knew her, whispered in her date's ear, "After meeting them I sense a serious imbalance of power within their marriage. Are they staying in town long? Because I was thinking of offering them a free session."

While Jim agreed about the power issue, he wasn't quite so keen on the idea. "Since it's our first public outing together, I think it would be best if you didn't hand out business cards. You know…let's give everyone a chance to adjust to us being a couple first."

Next, Tanner joked, "I guess we don't have to worry if someone yells, 'Is there a doctor in the house?'. Please welcome Bridesmaid, Dr. Sara Sidle escorted by her husband, and Honorary Father of the Bride, Dr. Gil Grissom."

Catherine cracked up as she gripped Warrick's arm. "Oh my god! Could they look any more stiff?"

"With all eyes and a spotlight on them, this has to be their worst nightmare," Warrick said with a little too much pleasure in his voice.

Praying that she didn't trip, Sara clung to her husband. "This is a nightmare!" she heatedly whispered through her forced smile.

With six cocktails in him to lessen the pain of the love fest, Hodges snarked to Doctor and Mrs. Robbins, "I guess the wedding singer doesn't know they're only doctors to the dead." After swallowing the last of his drink, he added, "My heart's dead. Oh sure, it beats, but it's dead. Dead I tell you! Love is my Achilles Heel…it's my death."

Mrs. Robbins whispered in her husband's ear, "Al…is he the weird one you…" When he nodded she stopped asking the rest of her question. "I thought so."

"If you'll excuse us, David," Doc Robbins announced, "I don't want to hang with the dead on my day off." As fast as his bum leg would let him, Doc Robbins moved his wife towards a perkier group. "Catherine! I need to talk to you…"

Tanner lifted the microphone again, "Now, let's give it up for the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, who I've been told are engaged to be married on November twenty-sixth of this year…Ms. Caroline Blake and Mr. Nicholas Stokes."

Stunned, Judge Stokes turned to his wife, "I thought Nicholas was joking when he said they were moving up the date."

Jillian assumed that Nick and Carrie had a hand in the announcement. "Nicky's near death experience has them feeling life's too short to wait." She patted her husband's arm. "Long engagements are for couples who need to test things out and be sure. Do you have any doubt they love each other?"

"Not an iota, Jilly, but the announcement was already in the paper. If we bump it up, everyone will think Carrie's pregnant." Watching his son and future daughter-in-law radiating happiness as they floated towards the dance floor, Judge Stokes groaned as his blood pressure notched, "Good Lord…she is pregnant. My son got a woman he's not married to, pregnant."

"Yes," Jillian smiled. "But even though it's his baby, and no artificial means were used, Nicky didn't have intercourse with Carrie, so I declared him innocent." When her intelligent husband looked at her in confusion she patted his arm. "I'll explain it all over a cocktail."

As the spotlight raced around the tent, Tanner joyously said, "Bev, do you have your tissues ready?" When she nodded, he ceremoniously announced, "Here they are, ready to dance their first dance…the gorgeous bride and the groom who was lucky enough to snag her, Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders!"

"They look so happy," Bev sniffled as her freshly applied eye makeup smudged once more. "And I'm going to look like a raccoon again by the time they finish their first dance.

Exuding joy, Tawny bubbled through the crowd on Greg's arm. "I can't believe this is my reception!" She exclaimed over the applause. "This place looks like it should be featured on E's Celebrity Weddings!"

"You deserve it, Princess," Greg assured her as he saw his mother crying again. "You and my mom both do after all I've put you through."

When the guests of honor reached the center of the dance floor, Tanner soulfully said, "The bride and groom selected this song because it expresses how they feel about their union, and they believed that many of their special guests could relate as well. Greg and Tawny… here's Bless the Broken Road, by Rascal Flatts, just for you."

When Greg pulled her close, Tawny lost sight of the crowd and could only hear the beat of their hearts and the music as the band began playing the song she chose. The change in song, like her change from a princessy dress, exemplified her departure from fairy tale dreams as she honored the sometimes painful, sometimes miraculous reality of life she had learned to embrace. "I love you," she whispered as her head came to rest on the shoulder she knew she'd always have to cry on during moments of joy or sorrow. "This moment is perfect."

As their eyes met, Greg's watered along with his bride's. "I can't imagine life without us together."

"Me either," she squeaked as tears flowed. "We had to be."

After the bride and groom danced through the first chorus, Tanner softly announced, "The bride has requested that her bridesmaids and their partners join the dance at this time."

Nick and Carrie, along with Gil and Sara, took to the floor, one couple on either side of the bride and groom.

Upon hearing words that matched his thoughts, Gil held Sara tighter. "I wish I could give you back the time I wasted."

With tears in her eyes Sara gazed into her husband's, "Like a fine wine…we weren't ready before our time, but now…we're perfect."

Holding his compassionate wife, Gil whispered, "Thank you for saying that, Honey."

Knowing the lyrics by heart, Carrie squeezed her fiancé's hand and gazed into his eyes, warming his with her smile. "

Absolutely," he replied before the singer sang the words they felt in their hearts. Words about two lovers who have walked the same broken road and found comfort in each others arms. "I love you, Carrie."

Watching his son's face explode into a smile, Judge Stokes decided he could care less what Dallas society thought about a bumped  
up wedding date. "However it happened doesn't really matter, Jilly. Just like my son finding Carrie, the pregnancy was what the Lord  
intended and who am I to challenge His authority? I'll keep their secret, because I know it will upset Nicky if he thinks I'm disappointed."Grinning he told his wife, "When he eventually tells me, I'll shock the hell out of him by calmly giving him my best  
wishes instead of a lecture."

As the bridal party danced,Sean saw Jake enter the tent and rushed over. "Where's Lindsay? Her mom was looking for her."

"That chick is mental," Jake commented as he straightened his tie. "She's in the rose garden crying."

"What? Why is she crying?" Sean frantically asked, but then decided to race there and find out for himself, rather than wait for an explanation.

As the singer's words were replaced by a rousing instrumental, Sean rushed towards the rose garden he remembered seeing  
when he walked McKenna around earlier. "Lindsay!"

Although she didn't answer, he found her by tracking her sobs. "Lindsay…what's wrong? Jake said you were crying and I…"

"Go away!"

He stepped closer. "Not until I know you're okay. What's wrong?"

Her eyes puffy, and her cheeks flushed, Lindsay turned her back. "Celine told Jake that I give BJs to all the guys at Butterfield. That's why he brought me here. He thought I'd…I've never done that! **Never!** I hate her! I hate him! I've never done that!"

Not sure what to say, Sean gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and although the feel of her bare skin on his hands made him  
nervous, he didn't recoil. "I believe you, Lindsay. Please stop crying. You look so pretty tonight, it would be a shame to have swollen,  
red eyes."

"It hurts too much not to cry."

"I know," he empathetically replied. "Everyone says that sticks and stones may break your bones, but names will never hurt you."  
Sean sighed, "Whoever made that up was never teased day after day, year after year. It hurts when people say things about you  
that aren't true. I know firsthand."

Thinking back to when she spoke ill of Sean, Lindsay turned to face him. "I'm sorry for the bad stuff I said to you or about you."

Seeing the sadness in her eyes made a lump form in his throat. "I forgive you." Moments later when she placed her head on his  
shoulder and cried Sean's arms instinctively wrapped around her. "Is this okay?"

She nodded as her sobbing ceased. From his pocket, Sean took out the handkerchief his grandfather had given him to hand out if a lady cried at the wedding. "Here."

"Thanks." Stepping back, she used it to dab her face.

In the distance the wedding singer belted out words once more.

Finished with the handkerchief, she handed it back. "I didn't blow my nose in it."

"It would have been okay if you did," he answered while returning it to his pocket.

"I like this song," she commented, trying to get beyond her embarrassment.

"Me too," he replied in a shaky voice. "I've heard my mom singing it in the kitchen. It's um…the song the band is playing for Greg  
and Tawny's first dance. Everyone's dancing…back there…in the tent. Not me…because I didn't have a partner…not because I  
don't like to dance…because I do…well, I've only danced with my little sister, not a girl…I mean, my sister is a girl, but she's not…"

"Stop talking," Lindsay advised as she took Sean's hands. "Just dance."

"Um…okay," he gulped down his fear. "I may step on your toes."

"Yep, you just did." Lifting her gaze, Lindsay smiled, "You may break my toes, Sean Blake, but I feel pretty confident that you  
won't break my heart."

At a loss for words, he did as Lindsay had instructed and danced tothe song about two unlikely people led to one another by fate.

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****8:47 p.m. **

As soon as the door shut behind Tony and her, Becca initiated what she hoped would be the first of many passionate kisses.

"Is this your subtle way of asking me to spend the night?" Vartann growled in Becca's ear while pressing her against the wall and claiming her mouth with even greater intensity.

"I don't usually sleep with men on the first date," she felt compelled to say in between erratic gropes and frantic French kisses.

"That's okay, me either," he joked while running his mouth down her cleavage. "But I used to sleep with women on first dates when I was single, so I'm hoping it's like riding a bike."

"Bedroom," she pleaded while pointing.

To expedite matters he swept her off her feet.

"Ooh, so gallant," she admired his biceps as they expanded against the fabric of his dress shirt.

"Impatient actually."

"How long has it been?"

"Too long," he admitted while dropping their bodies onto the bed. "You?"

"Same here." Her fingers frantically working open his shirt, she inquired, "Got condoms?" Although she was on the pill, she didn't want to take any chances, other than chancing sex with a stranger who could be a murderous psycho as well as a cop.

Digging into his pocket Vartann boasted, "I've got three condoms, because I'm an optimist." After tossing them on the bed he hurried to work open Becca's jeans. The sight of her red lace g-string drove him wild. "Very nice."

"Ditto," she purred while running her hands over his chest. "Um…how can I put this delicately? Mmm…would you mind if we skipped the usual pleasantries and worked out our pent up aggression by screwing each other like the planet is going to explode in the next ten minutes? After that, we can take an intermission, have some drinks, watch a little TV, and then do things right the second time."

Lunging for condom number one, Vartann rejoiced, "I think I'm in love!"

**The Grissom Estate  
****8:53 p.m. **

When Sean returned to the tent with his now-date's hand in his, the romantic atmosphere was no longer a painful reminder of what he thought would be a loveless future. "Found her," Sean proudly announced upon presenting Lindsay to her mother. "She got lost walking around in the dark."

The sight of her daughter holding Sean's hand instead of Jake's brought relief to Catherine's paranoid mind. "Is this why Jake left when his parents did instead of going home with us? You dumped him for Sean?"

Thrilled to hear that Jake was gone, Lindsay's whole face spread into a smile. "Yep." Tugging on Sean's hand she said, "Let's dance."

"Yesss!" Catherine rejoiced once her daughter was out of earshot. "Now I just have to figure out a way to keep them together, so I never have to worry about teen pregnancy."

When Wendy saw Sean dancing with Lindsay she shrieked, but managed to keep her thoughts to herself. _My socially challenged son is dancing! This is like winning the lottery! He looks so happy! And she looks happy, which probably means she didn't lose a bet. Oh my god…what if she's teasing him. No…no…it's real, it looks real. _

"Awww!" Tawny exclaimed in her groom's ear when she saw Lindsay and Sean dancing together. "Look how sweet they are."

Greg chuckled in his wife's ear, "Geeks are getting all the best ladies tonight. Sean has Lindsay, Gris is dancing with Sara, Nick's over there feeding Carrie while she sits on his lap, and I got the most wonderful woman on the planet to marry me today."

"Nick's a geek?" she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, he just hides it much better than the rest of us, and we pretend we don't know."

As the music quieted, Tanner's voice boomed through the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, make sure you grab a glass of bubbly as the waiters pass by with their trays, because it's time for the Best Man to toast the bride and groom."

Jim could hardly contain his glee when he realized it was time for Nick to fulfill his end of the bargain and sing in front of the crowd. "Come on, Heather." He grabbed her hand. "I want a front row seat."

The Best Man however, was completely calm as he confidently strolled up to the microphone, because he knew something that Jim didn't know. "Good Evening!" he cheerily greeted everyone. As a man who took pride in escaping his doomed fate when the odds were slim, Nick Stokes had found a way to save himself from certain death, yet again. Earlier that evening, when Nick saw that Billy, one of the band members from Texas, had an A&M ring, he howd'ied and explained his predicament Texan to Texan, alum to alum, and the two good 'ol boys quickly concocted a brilliant solution. A little something they called 'The Milli Vanilli Maneuver'.

Standing between Heather and Greg, Jim rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I can't believe how calm he looks up there."

Greg turned to the big boss. "Did he lose a bet to you?"

"Something like that," Jim excitedly replied.

"As the Best Man, it's my obligation to make a toast, telling the groom how honored I am that he chose me for the job. I started to write a speech, but then I decided I'd rather say everything I have to say in song." Nick beamed delight as he stared at Jim and readied to sing his mandated tune.

Meanwhile, everyone ever subjected to Nick's singing voice cringed and wondered how Carrie could allow such her man to make a fool of himself in public.

"Greggo…buddy…" Nick grabbed the microphone in a grand gesture. "This one's from me to you, Bro."

Jillian and Carrie held each other, preparing to watch the man they cherished humiliate himself royally. However, much to their surprise, Nick belted out the first line of Randy Newman's You've Got a Friend in Me in perfect tune.

While Hodges was shocked by the stealthy yet bold declaration of affection between the secret lovers, Jim couldn't believe his ears either. "What the hell!" As the song went on and Nick became more comfortable, The Brass Man grew increasingly suspicious. "Something's not right." Slipping into the crowd he snuck off behind the stage and found Traci, one of the band members from Texas standing by the controls. "Busted!" Grabbing his badge, Jim pointed to the lady. "By order of the LVPD, I demand that you turn Nick's microphone back on right now!"

When the solo suddenly turned into a duet, the crowd gasped.

"Oh shit," Nick stated, forgetting the microphone was on, even though he blurted the words because he realized the microphone was on. In his mind, he hadn't been violating the terms of the contract, which were to sing in front of the crowd, but now that the microphone was on, he would be in breech if he stopped.

"Nice try, Stokes!" Jim yelled as he pointed to his crafty, but not crafty enough, employee. "Keep singing!"

Covering her ears, Bev remarked in her best Simon Cowell voice, "If I'm being completely honest, this is truly dreadful. So dreadful I have to stop it." With that she marched up to the stage and relieved the Best Man of his obligation. "Since I'm the show's producer, I'm exercising my authority and saying **stop**."

Heather applauded. "I really like her attitude."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Nick hugged her tight as the music stopped. "I was just about to pass out."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****9:37 p.m.**

Chests heaving and hearts pounding, Becca and Tony lay staring at the ceiling, each silently confirming that they just had the best sex ever.

"I know it's been a while, and I was desperate to have sex, but…" Becca finally announced as her breathing steadied, "…that was Earth moving."

"And while I'd like to say that every woman I've ever been with has said that…" He paused for a deep breath. "I won't lie. This was unusually spectacular…and I credit you for inspiring me to new heights."

"Awww." Becca propped up on an elbow. "Thank you. I'm honored to know I made you screw better than you ever have." When he pulled her on top of him, she chuckled and said, "Go ahead…turn into a werewolf or start sucking the blood out of my neck, because there has to be something wrong with you for things to feel this right."

"What's wrong with me isn't quite that obvious," he laughed before confessing, "Women usually hate me because I'm a slob who comes home from work cranky ashell sometimes…and I hate cats."

"I hate cats too!" Becca quickly confirmed.

"I put up with my ex-wife's nasty-ass cat for four god damn years, and do you know what she did? She left me the beast because the new guy was allergic!"

"Do you still have it?"

"Nah…I left it on this woman's doorstep in my apartment complex, knocked and ran. She already had seven, I figured she wouldn't notice one more furry bastard." Shrugging he said, "I didn't want to bring it to the shelter because they probably would have iced it."

"Awww, that's so sweet." She imagined Greg would have done the same.

Running his fingers through her wild hair, he said, "How about my other problems?"

"Well, I'm probably a slob, but since I've always had a maid, I really don't know. Oh…and you don't want to be anywhere near me when I come home from work if I've had a crappy day…at least not until I've taken a Xanax or knocked back a few cocktails."

"This night just keeps getting better," Vartann growled while flipping Becca onto her back. "Baby, I don't need that intermission if you don't."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

They say everyone has a perfect match somewhere in this world…Becca finally found hers and Lindsay finally realized hers was right in front of her the whole time. I hope you're enjoying the reception and related events thus far! More to come…

Thanks for reading and reviewing the wedding chapter, I've replied. :-)

**Next Chapter:** The reception continues, and Tawny has a cute surprise for Greg. There are a few other surprises as the night progresses too. **Posting:** Thursday late UNLESS my computer problems are not solved (my hard drive crashed – the data has been recovered by Data Doctors, but so far the drive is not functioning and I may need a new computer). If that's the case then I'll post an announcement in the guestbook and on the Next Chapter page. But I'm staying optimistic!

Thanks!  
Maggs


	18. Chapter 18

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 18**

**Saturday – September 10, 2005  
****The Grissom Estate  
****9:40 p.m. **

After savoring a scrumptious surf and turf dinner of beef tenderloin drenched in bourbon-infused mustard sauce, and grilled salmon complimented by garlic mashed potatoes and asparagus, the wedding guests returned to the dance floor for more romance and dancing.

"How are you feeling?" Celine asked Ryan, her reluctant partner in underage drinking.

"I can't believe my mother didn't notice I drank champagne!" he proclaimed in relief while standing at the edge of the dance floor with his mischievous date. "I totally thought she'd bust us!

"I told you! She's waaaay too busy having fun to notice. This affair is soooo different than your mother's bleak suburban existence, she's on cloud nine."

"I bet she thinks she's on that soap opera she watches," Ryan commented. "They're always going to fancy parties on that show." Glancing over his shoulder he caught his mother dancing to YMCA, the lame song she had requested. "Old people shouldn't be allowed to dance."

"Let's go!" Celine grabbed him by the arm. "She's too busy spelling YMCA with her arms to notice we're gone."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the pool house for another round!" she jubilated while grooving to the beat of the music blaring through the night air.

"You wanna drink **more **champagne?" Ryan blurted in a panic.

"That's not all I want to do, QBRB." Her tone was as flirtatious as her moves. "I want to fool around."

"With **my parents** here!"

"That makes it sooooo much more exciting, doesn't it?"

"What!" He was certain his head would explode. "No way!" Ryan adamantly informed the wayward teen. "No freakin'…" His protestation cut off by the crush of Celine's lips on his, the boy who was only seconds ago staunchly opposed to hanky panky, was suddenly warming up to the idea. "Only for five minutes," he stipulated, feeling nothing too decadent could happen in such a short amount of time.

"I'll open the bottle!" Rushing into the pool house, Celine exclaimed, "Oh my god! I finally figured out why the bride looks so familiar! She used to strip at my dad's club, Tweeters! And she's partied at my house with my dad's latest wife. I caught her doin' some guy in our pool house!" Grabbing another chilled bottle of Dom she worked fast to pop the cork, and when the bottle was open and oozing bubbly, she lifted it to her mouth saying, "At parties I see everyone drinking right from the bottle."

Meanwhile, back in the tent, Hodges was also gulping champagne…and singing Tiny Bubbles…a little too loudly…and very off key. It was so bad, Gil was hoping his Otosclerosis would return temporarily; Nick feared for the wellbeing of his unborn child; and Jim wished he had packed a Taser gun so he could zap the offensive singer and put everyone out of their misery.

Jim groaned, "He makes you sound good, Stokes. Next time we need a confession we'll make the suspect listen to Hodges croon."

When those around her had suffered enough, Lady Heather decided to do the logical and natural thing. "Stop!" she commanded while looming over Hodges, who promptly shut up and walked over to see the groom. "See boys…knowing a Dominatrix comes in handy."

"Yeah, I remember Gris mentioning that once," Nick joked after making sure Sara was still off with Carrie. While laughing, Nick saw Tawny giving him a signal. "Excuse me, Lady and gentlemen, the bride has a plan and I need to distract the groom for a bit." With that, he hurried over and put his arm around Greg's shoulders. "I need you, man."

"Right now?" Greg asked, cutting off his conversation with Hodges.

"Yep." Excited about Tawny's surprise, Nick beamed and squeezed Greg's shoulders a little tighter. "I promise it will be quick and worth it."

As Hodges watched the secret lovers walk away arm in arm he yelped, "Did anyone else see that!"

"See what?" Catherine asked on her way to the bar.

Bringing his mouth to his co-worker's ear Hodges slurred, "Nick and Greg are having a secret homosexual affair."

Holding her gut as she belly-laughed Catherine said, "What about Carrie and Tawny?"

"Carrie's a lesbian, and they have an arrangement. Nick can't come out of the closet because his father is a conservative Republican judge hoping to work for the next Republican administration. Carrie is his cover."

Gaping at the man she always suspected was a lunatic, she said, "I hate to disappoint you, but I heard Nick and Carrie goin' at it like rabbits last night, making some seriously loud love."

"Ah ha!" Hodges proclaimed as if he had found the cure for cancer. "But did you **see **them doing it?"

"Of course not."

"Then how do you know they weren't being loud on purpose to prop their cover story?" Hodges tapped his foot. "Hmm?"

"Give me a break!" Catherine yelled. "The bride is pregnant with Greg's babies."

"He only slept with her because he found out Nick was taking Carrie to Dallas to propose." As if he sounded sane, Hodges explained, "It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet. One was pretending, and the other thought it was real, so he did something drastic, and then it was too late, the damage was done. So now they just steal moments together." Pointing towards the pool house he said, "That's what they're doing right now…sneakin' some lovin'!"

"Yeah…okay," Catherine replied, ninety-nine percent sure that Hodges couldn't be right. "I'll go check it out."

Meanwhile, in the pool house, Ryan's head was spinning from the champagne while his stomach churned the extraordinary amount of rich food he had consumed during the evening. "Uh…" He stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall. "I'm…"

"Me too," Celine groaned, fueled by the booze and a desire to try one of several intriguing sexual activities she had seen at parties on numerous occasions. "Promise you won't tell."

"Of course not, I'd get kicked off the football team."

"Really?" she commented while dropping to her knees and reaching for Ryan's zipper.

"Yeah," he moaned while holding his head. "Alcohol and drug use isn't tolerated. Um…what are you doing?"

"You're so cute when you play dumb," she giggled while yanking down his pants.

Shocked by her next move, Ryan stood frozen while the room spun around. "I…um…oh my god! Holy…um…you really need to…uh…I think I'm gonna..." His vision blurring, he grabbed the first thing he touched, which happened to be Celine's hair. "St…" But before he could get out the second syllable of 'stop', he violently hurled filet mignon, salmon, rice, bread, salad, shrimp cocktail, and a variety of cheeses, all over Celine's head…just as Nick and Greg entered the pool house.

"**Oh!**" Nick and Greg simultaneously yelled upon seeing Celine's face in Ryan's naked crotch while a steady flow of vomit doused what used to be her perfectly coiffed hair.

"All of this is so wrong!" exclaimed Greg as he stood there watching the nightmare. "He's thirteen! I didn't get my first BJ until I was twenty-two! And my girlfriend was the one gagging, not me. This is so wrong!"

"What are you two doing in here?" Catherine asked in an accusatory tone. "OH!"

"Help me!" shrieked Celine as chunks of food dripped down her body and stomach acid festered in her hair. "HELP!"

Unfortunately, Celine didn't have the good sense to move before Ryan began his next round.

"Make him stop puking on me!" the traumatized girl begged while crawling away on her hands and knees.

As if they were processing a crime scene, Catherine barked, "I'll take the girl. Nick, you handle the boy. Greg…you process the scene." Helping Celine to her feet, she walked her toward the bathroom. "Don't worry, I hear Vomit Couture is the rage in Paris this season."

Forgetting they were at a wedding, all three CSIs went to work.

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****9:46 p.m. **

Curled up on the couch mindlessly watching The Weather Channel, Lissa impatiently waited for her husband to return. With everything on the upswing, the last thing their fragile marriage needed was a public scandal, one that would also cause her father-in-law a good deal of grief in Dallas. So, when the front door opened, she bolted up. "Well?"

Smiling, he took a seat on the couch. "I shredded everything at my B-PAC office, and the photos are off her laptop too. Sorry I didn't call, I was so focused on gettin' everything done."

She dropped into his open arms and finally relaxed. "How bad were the photos?"

"Bad enough," he answered truthfully. "I'm sorry this had to come up, Liss."

"You know, I think it best that we just drop it, okay?"

"Okay." Drew stroked her hair and smiled, "Wanna hear somethin' funny? I introduced the FAB to a new victim and by the time I left, the guy was kissin' her ass somethin' fierce."

"How could you do that to an innocent man?"

"Truthfully," his voice softened, "after talking to Becca for a while, I felt sorry for her. Like you, she had a privileged, but impersonal childhood and her mother sounds like she could give yours a run for the title of Bitch Supreme."

"Now I feel sorry for her," Lissa empathized. "But that doesn't make up for her being so nasty to Greg."

"Yeah, well…turns out, he's not exactly innocent. He went to see her only two weeks ago, at Tawny's urging. She wanted to test him and make sure he wasn't still in love with Becca. Greg decided to teach a lesson to the girl who teased his hard-on for over a decade. He pretended he was going to sleep with her…getting her buck naked as the day she was born. Then, he closed up shop and told her to go to hell."

Stunned by the story, Lissa said, "He activated her! Just like Michael Douglas flipped Glenn Close's switch in Fatal Attraction!"

"Exactly what I was thinking." He smiled at his likeminded wife. "Becca's not evil. Her head's just real messed up. Who hasn't been there, right?"

Lissa brushed her husband's cheek with her fingertips. "Your sisters think Nicky is the compassionate brother, but that's only because he wears his heart on his sleeve. You keep your feelings close to the vest." Slipping her hand between two of his buttons, she popped the top one and smoothed her hand over his muscular chest. "Right about here," she murmured when their eyes locked.

"You'll never guess what else I got from her besides the picture stuff?" Reaching into his jacket pocket he proudly produced a check. "A generous donation for B-PAC. Won't my little brother be proud of me?"

"There's a phrase I never thought I'd hear," Lissa replied with a loving lilt in her voice. "Now promise me you'll let Nicky know you were trying to impress him."

**The Grissom Estate – Pool House  
****9:50 p.m. **

Upon smelling the alcohol wafting from Ryan's spew, Nick blasted, "What the hell were you thinkin'! You're a minor **and** you're at a party full of LVPD personnel, not to mention your parents!"

"She made me do it," the fully-purged boy groveled.

"That's bullshit!" Nick yelled back. "Did she tie you up, hold your nose and pour the booze in your mouth before having her way with you? Don't even think of lyin', because I saw you freely standing there with your hand on her head as she was goin' down on you. Dammit! I told you that you were too young to be doin' this stuff! We just had this conversation two weeks ago! You told me you understood."

"My mom wouldn't like you cursing in front of me, Uncle Nick," Ryan reminded him.

Getting angrier by the second Nick huffed at the boy, "If you're old enough to have your pecker in a girl's mouth, you're old enough to hear me curse, and I'm not worried about your mom yellin' at me, because she'll be too preoccupied stranglin' you!"

"You can't tell her! I'll be off the team. Please!" he begged. "Please don't!"

"You bet your ass I'm tellin' her!" Nick threw a wet towel at the boy. "Wash up and then I'm marching you out there."

Surprisingly, it was Greg who spoke without emotion. "Can we chill for a minute, Buddy?" Holding up the champagne bottle he said, "If we go public with this, Ryan won't be the only one in trouble. Gris' dad owns the property where minors became intoxicated, Celine is here as a guest, with Wendy and Paul responsible for her well being, and considering the recent run in with child protective services, I don't think it's a good idea to call attention to this incident in front of guests who are legally obligated to do something about underage drinking and child endangerment."

"Good points, Greg," Nick snipped, "but in case you've forgotten, we're legally bound by the same rules."

"I won't say anything if you don't," Greg offered. "Then, you can handle things with Ryan on your own. I think the outcome will be a lot better that way, than if we literally make a case out of this."

"Dammit!" Nick paced the room, carefully avoiding the spew. Torn between being a good law enforcement official, uncle, and father-to-be, he huffed, "Fine. We'll do it your way, Greg." Then he turned to Ryan and pointed. "Your ass belongs to me. Do you hear me, boy? We'll be spending some quality time together learning about the dangers of alcohol, drugs, and irresponsible sexual activity."

"Yes, Uncle Nick." Tears forming in his eyes, Ryan stared at the floor. "I'm sorry. Thank you for not getting me and my parents in trouble."

"You can start by cleaning up your own puke," Nick huffed as he went to check on Catherine and Celine. "You have thirty minutes to return this room to its original condition. I suggest you start lookin' for some cleaning supplies."

Alone in the room with Ryan who had started to cry, Greg quietly said, "He's scared for you, that's why he's so ticked. He's also being forced to break rules in order to protect you and your parents, which is killing him."

"I didn't want to do any of this," Ryan explained in between jagged breaths. "I just…I went along with it because…I didn't want her to think I was a wimp when I didn't want to drink…or a fag because I didn't want to fool around."

"I imagine it's hard to be a part of the cool crowd," Greg remarked while checking for cleaning supplies in the linen closet. "I really can only imagine, because I was anything but cool growing up." Dropping a pile of towels on the floor he instructed. "Use these and put them in this trash bag when you're done. You'll need some heavy duty chemicals, but I'm sure their housekeeper in the main house has them. She probably has a steam-cleaning vacuum; grab that too."

"Thanks." Picking up the first towel he knelt down and gagged from the stench.

Before walking to join Nick, Greg asked, "Did you see my mom bawling her eyes out all night?" When the teen nodded he said, "A lot of her tears were because I almost died at your age from alcohol and drugs. She was crying because she was happy I lived to grow up and get married. Ryan, I know peer pressure can be overwhelming, but you need to come up with something that will be stronger…a goal, like playing ball. Or a thought…like how hard your mom would be crying if something happened to you? Okay? Can you do that?"

"I promise."

"Okay."

Next, Greg threw a lemon from the mini bar. "Rip that open and smear the juice around your nose. It will help with the smell."

Crying again, Ryan nodded and tore open the lemon.

**The Mirage – Lobby  
****9:55 p.m. **

Private Investigator Cyril Winger paced the lobby of the hotel waiting for his employer for the night, Ms. Blake, to speak into the phone again.

"Cyril…sorry it took so long, I had to get someplace quiet so I could hear you. Do you have new information for me?"

"Yes, I have the name of the man buying Ms. Turnbull drinks this evening." Glancing down at his small notebook, Cyril said, "Andrew Stokes, he's a guest of the Mirage. He left the bar with Ms. Turnbull and they went to her suite in a very amorous mood."

"Amorous?" Carrie said in shock. "What makes you say that?"

Chuckling into the phone Cyril said, "Watching him paw her while she fumbled for her room key and then the two of them locking lips and racing into the room."

Not willing to believe Andy would cheat on Melissa again, especially not only two doors down from his sleeping children, Carrie asked, "What did Andrew Stokes look like?"

"About six-four, very fit, dark hair…"

"Wait!" Carrie yelled, "Did you say dark hair? It can't be Andrew Stokes then, because he's blond. Was the guy she was holding hands with when she entered The Big Cat Lounge, the same guy she was kissing?"

"No. The gentleman she met in the elevator was blond though. You're thinking that was Andrew Stokes, and the horny couple just drank on his tab?"

"Yes!" Relief flooding her voice Carrie said, "I can't wait to tell Nicky that his brother paid for Becca's drinks all night. Okay, Cyril…you can call it quits for the night."

**The Grissom Estate  
****9:59 p.m. **

While Catherine escorted Celine to the drive of the estate to wait for her family's limo, Nick was hustling Greg back to the tent for Tawny's surprise.

"We'd make good parents," Greg jokingly said in reference to their 'Good Cop/Bad Cop' routine with Ryan, and because he was desperate to snap his buddy out his funk. "You as the hard ass father, and me as the softy mother who smoothes things over after daddy explodes."

"Parenting is hard as hell." Nick thought back to his childhood and his parents trying to manage seven kids. "I totally lost my cool with Ryan. I was cursin' and yellin'. I couldn't believe he would do that stuff after I just talked with him. Hell, I get re-pissed every damn time I think about it."

"He needed a wake up call."

"Did your father ever yell at you?"

"Oh, yeah." Greg recalled how angry his dad was after he learned about his 'irresponsible drinking'.

"Did it work?"

"Made me hate him."

"See!" It was exactly the validation Nick was afraid of getting.

"Yeah, but there were extenuating circumstances in my…"

"I don't want my kids to hate me, but I don't want to be identifyin' them on a slab at the morgue either." Seeing Tawny waiting on stage, Nick shook off all of his tension. "Hey…we'll talk about this over drinks one night, expectant father to expectant father, but tonight, we need to drop this and enjoy the rest of your wedding."

"Expectant father to expectant father?"

"Yeah." Without missing a beat, Nick covered his blurt in a calm voice, "I'm an optimist. Carr and I are hopin' to take care of business on the honeymoon. So, if all goes according to plan, we'll be able to talk over drinks one night in December as expectant father to expectant father." He pointed to the stage. "Now, enough about me, your bride has a little surprise for you."

When Tawny saw her groom, she waved and sweetly said into the microphone, "Husband…I need you up here with me."

Certain he'd love whatever she was up to, Greg ran to join her.

Ron, Lina, Gil and Sara were seated directly in front of the stage with Carrie who said, "She had me watch her practicing, it's going to be great!"

Taking her man's hand, Tawny told the crowd, "As you know, Greg performed a song for me as part of his proposal. Earlier this week I got this crazy idea to perform something for him at the wedding." Winking at her husband, she teased, "But I also wanted to one up him, so not only am I going to sing for him…I re-wrote the lyrics to an oldie. Take a seat, Chuckles." She pointed to the chair one of the band members had just placed on stage. "This one's for you, Baby."

"I know I'm gonna love this!" Greg assured his excited bride as she nervously clutched the microphone and when he heard the band play the intro to Makin' Whoopee, he burst into a smile. "Perfect."

Already dressed in a classy gown, Tawny stepped into the persona of a big band singer and took her usually flamboyant personality to a Ziegfeldian extreme. "Hit it boys!" The band knew to play the classic Makin' Whoopee while she poked fun of the infamous first date in song, "A girl named Tawny…a boy named Greg…with a box of donuts…he came to beg…she longed to kiss him…she couldn't resist him…and wanted whoopee."

"I love this!" Greg exclaimed as his wife hammed it up for the audience.

"He loved her eyes…and her sexy smile," she crooned.

"And two other things!" Greg teased while pointing to Tawny's chest.

"The boy was nervous…so he took a while…but it started killin'…and soon he was willin'…to make whoopee!" With a shimmy shake she worked the crowd that was cheering her on. "They shared a little love nest…near where the slot machines ring. Picture that same love nest…in what nine months time can bring."

Sitting on her groom's lap Tawny claimed his lips with a heated kiss as the music built for the finale.

"They really are perfectly matched," Sara sweetly declared while watching the two extroverts kiss on stage.

In her sexiest songstress voice Tawny poured it on, "Now he's washin' dishes…and baby clothes…he's changin' diapers…and burnt light bulbs." Shaking her head she scolded in song, "That's what you get Greg…for bringin' donuts…and makin' whoopee!" Jumping up from his laps she instructed the crowd, "Sing it with me this time!"

The group eagerly joined in, **"That's what you get Greg…for bringin' a box of donuts…"**

Nick yelled as Tawny had requested earlier, **"Instead of a box of condoms!" **

**"And makin' whoopee!" **

As Tawny had instructed the caterer, the towering Krispy Kreme donut cake was wheeled into the center of the dance floor, while she escorted her groom to meet it and the band continued playing the song for background music. Laughing at herself, she announced, "In honor of Greg's faux pas, we'll be eating donuts tonight instead of traditional wedding cake! We'll go first and then everyone help yourself…they taste best when fed to you by someone you love."

Greg snatched an original glazed and brought it to his bride's mouth. "Thank you for the song and for having a sense of humor that I know will keep our marriage fun for the rest of our lives." As she took a bite, he smiled, "I look forward to bringing donuts and makin' whoopee with you for the rest of my life, Princess."

"Your turn! Open wide!" Tawny took the donut from his hands and taunted him with it. "When we're too old to make whoopee, at least we'll still be able to enjoy the donuts."

As Greg chewed his ceremonial bite, the wedding party approached the cake with Bev and Scott.

Sara couldn't wait to grab a sugary treat and feed it to her husband. "Only Mr. and Mrs. Greg Sanders would have a donut cake at their wedding."

"My son always marches to a different beat," Bev informed the behaviorally conservative girl. "And with a little work, my daughter-in-law will have a terrific singing voice." She kissed Tawny's cheek. "After all, dear…we don't want the babies growing up singing off key, do we?"

"Speaking of babies!" Nick winked at Carrie. "It's time for the band to play my song. You'll get it when you hear it…**Greg and Tawny**." But really it was for his fiancée whose ear he whispered in, "Wait for me by the back exit, I'll meet you there."

"Uh oh," Tawny saw the devious look in Nick's eyes. "It's going to be embarrassing."

"Nah…it's real sweet. Gris and Sara, you need to dance to it with them." With that he took off to tell his new friend Billy that it was time to play his requested song.

Gil bristled while his wife fed him a donut and once he swallowed his bite he informed her, "I'm not square dancing, or…" Then he heard the instrumental intro music to the Paul Anka classic Havin' My Baby, and smiled. "On second thought, I'd love to dance with you, Mrs. Grissom."

"Aww!" Tawny shrieked and grabbed her husband's hand when she recognized the tune. "Dancing!"

As Gil and Sara took the dance floor with the bride and groom, Jillian Stokes noticed her son sneaking off into the dark with Carrie. "I can't believe that horn dog is going to fool around." Ready to give her son hell, Jillian marched off after them.

With his hand on Sara's womb, Gil teased, "Maybe you could write a song about Flu Sex to include in your contest article?"

She responded by softly singing, "Havin' flu sex…what a horrible way of makin' your first baby. Havin' flu sex…"

"First?" Gil's lips twittered into a nervous smile. "Why didn't you use 'only'?"

"What?" She looked at him as if he were daft. "Because that would sound odd."

"No…I think it's because you want more than one."

"How would I know? I don't even have one yet," Sara argued while chuckling. "But two might be nice."

"Two is better than one!" Tawny teased while Greg danced her around beaming like a proud papa. "Sorry! Couldn't help overhear your discussion."

Meanwhile, in the rose garden…

Nick pulled Carrie close. "I played this for you, Darlin', because you're havin' my baby."

With Nick's hand on her belly, Carrie gazed into his eyes. "I'm thrilled that you're happy about it, even though it was an accident."

"Of course I'm thrilled…now that I'm over the shock…and my mother didn't disown me." Brushing his lips over hers Nick whisper-sang the next line, "You're havin' my baby."

"Aww…you can sing to me anytime, Tex."

Hiding behind a tree, Jillian brushed a tear from her cheek. Instead of finding her son engaging in a moment of lust, she caught him sharing a tender moment with the mother of his child. "Damn you, Nicholas!" she teasingly yelled. "I followed you out here to nail you for foolin' around, but instead I'm standin' here cryin' and lovin' you more!"

After the initial shock of being spied on, Nick and Carrie laughed together and he said, "Sorry to disappoint you, Mama. If you come back in five minutes, I promise to be doin' somethin' real naughty with her!" When Carrie punched him in the arm he retracted, "Just kiddin'!"

Back in the tent, Greg filled his lungs with air and sang some new words on the fly, "You're havin' my **babies**! You're the woman I love, and I love that you love my hair!"

Laughing with him Tawny sang back, "I'm havin' your babies! I'm a woman in love and I love that you love my…can't think of a word that works here!"

Tired of all the sappiness, Hodges approached the band's lead singer who was taking a break while Billy sang. "Hey…can you play Love Stinks next?"

"It's not on the approved play list," Tanner informed the cranky man. "If you get Bev's approval, we'll play it for you, but if you ask to play that song, she may kill you."

"I'm already dead," Hodges informed the wedding singer. "I got married at the drive-thru chapel a couple of weeks ago, and although our romance burned with a passion only few will ever experience…it died a quick and painful death."

"Why the hell would you come to a wedding when you're nursing a broken heart, Pal?"

"I'm a masochist," Hodges matter of factly replied. "And I knew the food would be good."

"Tell you what," Tanner smiled at the pathetic man. "I'll come up with something to play just for you."

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****10:21 p.m. **

Soft music filled the luxurious candlelit bathroom as Lissa soaked in a bubbly tub.

"The champagne has arrived!" Drew announced upon stepping into the room with a chilled bottle and two glasses.

Splashing lightly, she invited her husband, "Come on in, the water's nice."

"I can't wait until we're in our new house, with that huge garden tub." Stepping into the water he laughed, "I'm not sure I'm gonna fit in here with you."

Standing up she proposed, "Make yourself comfortable and I'll sit on your lap."

"Howdy, Ma'am," Drew greeted his wife as she straddled his soapy body with hers.

"Howdy, Cowboy." As they kissed, Lissa felt her husband's affection growing beneath her. "Mmm…did you remember to buy condoms today?" She had stopped taking the pill when their sex life ended.

"Damn," he replied upon lifting his mouth from her chest. "Sorry, Baby…I forgot." Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he said, "How about I jump in a cold shower and leave you to finish your bubble bath?"

"One more kiss before you leave." The deep caress of her husband's lips heated her body to the temperature of the steamy water. "Viva Las Vegas, Baby," she purred in her husband's ear. "Let's take a chance."

**The Grissom Estate  
****10:30 p.m. **

"Someone's about to get lucky!" Tanner enthused into the mike. "The bride has taken her place center stage and I need all the single gentlemen to stand directly in front of her on the dance floor as the groom retrieves her garter for throwing."

When Greg reached under his bride's gown he was surprised to find a condom tucked into her garter. "Ha!" Pulling it out he showed the crowd. "Found it a little too late!" Standing up he saw Sean, Pete, Irving and Hodges standing on the dance floor. "Warrick Brown! Why aren't you out there!"

"I'm not eligible, because I'm already married in spirit!" he replied while kissing Catherine's hand.

"Okay, here it comes!" Greg turned his back to the group and flung the lacy garter and the condom into the air.

Seconds later the garter was in Irving's hand and the condom in Sean's.

"Um…" Sean gulped as his cheeks flushed. "Does someone else want this? The expiration date is March 2006 and I won't be needing one before then, I mean ever! Um…because I'm never having sex…until I want to make a baby…and then a prophylactic would be counterproductive. Please…someone take this."

Thrilled with the boy's answer Catherine said, "Give it to Irving, because I don't want Sofia to get pregnant. It's bad enough we have to do all of Sara's heavy lifting and dumpster diving on the job."

"Hey!" Sara snipped at her co-worker. "Who covered your shift when Lindsay got her first period and you had to…"

"Oh my god! Why would you say that in public!" Lindsay shrieked as her cheeks fired red. "How would you like it if I talked about you dressing like a French Maid and having dirty sex with Grissom!"

Glaring at Catherine Sara yelled, "And she knows that **how**!"

"Is anyone going to take this condom!" Sean screamed. "I don't want to be wasteful! I don't need it, I swear!"

His sides hurting from laughing, Nick took the condom, telling his nephew, "Just in case your Aunt Carrie can't wait until our weddin' night, I'll keep this in our bedroom."

"Nicky!" Carrie covered her face. "Ix-nay on the ex-say alk-tay in front of my innocent nephews and niece!"

"Bouquet time!" Tawny yelled from the stage, "Get ready single ladies!"

"Not a chance," Heather declared when the flowers landed at her feet.

"What she said," Catherine announced when Heather lightly scooted the bouquet towards her feet. "One more time!" Picking it up, she tossed it high.

Holding up her prize, Sofia said, "I'm keeping it."

Nick slapped Irving on the back and whispered, "Looks like fate is trying to tell the two of you something."

"Yeah," Irving shyly said, "It's a little early in the game to know if we'll make it that far. Marriage isn't something you rush into blind."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****10:31 p.m. **

After checking his voicemail, Vartann cinched his borrowed hotel robe tighter and went to check on Becca, who he had left to finish up in the bathroom after their shower. "Baby, what's taking you…" When he saw her readying to pop a pill, he grabbed her hand. "Is that X?" Suddenly he wondered if her ecstasy that night had been chemically induced.

"No." She clamped her hand shut.

"I'm a cop, I can't stay here if you're…"

"It's not illegal," she snipped, not wanting him to go, but not happy that she had to explain. "It's prescribed." Opening her hand she showed him the anti-depressant. "Surprise! I'm a psycho, but not the axe-murdering kind, so you're in luck."

Recognizing the pill as Zoloft, he relaxed. "Sorry…I didn't mean to invade your privacy."

"Baby, I think it's a little late for that," she smiled sweetly. "You've already explored every inch of my body." After swallowing the pill she said, "My mind, however, is a little harder to access."

"I've been drinking too much lately," he blurted in an attempt to make her feel less uncomfortable, and to admit it to someone after numerous failed attempts trying to admit it to himself. "I'm a drunk, but not the violent kind, so you're in luck. It's how I've been coping with everything…or not coping is probably more accurate."

"Soooo, we both have mental problems. That's good." Leaning against the bathroom counter, Becca nervously played with the belt of her black silk robe. "Let's review…we were both cheated on by our spouses."

"We hate cats…"

"...are slobs."

"Get pissy after a bad day at the office," he inched closer.

"And we're both trying to medicate our depression away, when all we really need is someone who gives a damn that we exist."

"Yeah." Taking her hand, Vartann pulled her close. "We're perfect for each other."

"I should warn you…you caught me on a good night, I'm usually a little more of a basket case."

Vartann grinned, "That's okay…I'm usually a little more of an asshole."

After laughing with her new lover, Becca said, "We tame each other's ills."

"So, what happens if we part ways?"

"We promptly go back to our usual psychotic states?"

Speaking without a filter he said, "I don't know about you, but I'm really enjoying the reprieve."

"From psychosis?"

"From loneliness."

Her laughter fading Becca nodded. "Me too."

"What do you miss most about being married?" His voice softened as he probed, "Back when things were good."

"Hugs," she answered immediately. "When I was growing up, I never got them, but when I was married, there was always a steady supply…until of course, the bastard started hugging someone else." Snuggling deeper into his embrace she chuckled, "You're a good hugger."

"That's what my ex used to say, until of course, the bitch started hugging someone else."

"What do you miss?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me anyway."

"Watching TV together without saying a word." He laughed at himself for saying it. "I'd come home from a shit day and sit on the couch to zone out in front of the TV. I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't talk. Amy would lie down on the couch with her head on my thigh…sometimes she'd watch what I was watching, sometimes she'd read…sometimes she'd fall asleep from me caressing her hair. It was nice…the feel of someone there. Now…it's just me and my bottle."

"I'll be your silent couch girl anytime in exchange for a hug."

After a tender kiss he whispered, "Hey, Crazy Girl…"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna do something crazy?"

"How crazy?" she asked while lifting her gaze to meet his.

"Insane."

Excitement building in her voice Becca prodded, "How insane!"

"Marry me."

**The Grissom Estate  
****11:10 p.m. **

With only five minutes of wedding celebration remaining, Scott Sanders warmly spoke into the microphone, "I'd like to thank all of you for celebrating this joyous occasion with us. Bev and I are thrilled you could be here to wish Greg and Tawny the best as they start this new phase of their lives." Seeing his wife sniffling, he cut it short. "Because I don't want to make my wife shed her millionth tear this evening, I'll return this mike to Tanner, so he can sing us one last song." Waving he said, "Good night."

Pointing at Hodges, Tanner said, "Here's one for the guy who has watched couples lovin' each other all night…I'll Never Love This Way Again. If you're in love, listen to its advice. If you're out of love and looking to wallow in self pity…you know who you are…it'll work for you too."

Pulling Tawny into his arms, Greg whispered, "This is it, Princess, our wedding is over. Was it everything you dreamed of?"

Tears returning to her eyes after staying away for hours, she answered in a loving whisper, "And more."

"It's perfect!" wailed Hodges as he raised the whisky bottle he swiped from the bar. "I know, I'll never, love this way again!"

"Carrie, are you ready for your big surprise?" Nick asked in anticipation.

"You know I am! How big is it?"

"Huge." Taking her hand, Nick led her to the bride and groom. "Mr. and Mrs. Happily Ever After, we're going to sneak off, but first, here's a little something for the honeymoon." Reaching into his pocket he produced a movie theater gift card. "There's a hundred bucks on it, so you can go a few times on us."

"Thanks, Bro." Greg released Tawny to hug Carrie, while he hugged Nick. "Thanks for everything."

"Thanks for your help in the pool house." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan sitting alone at a table. "You were right."

As Hodges watched Nick and Greg swaying in each other's arms while the song about love and loss floated in the air around them, he sighed. "It's so obvious to me."

**The Mirage  
****11:24 p.m. **

Walking through the bustling Saturday night crowd alone, Vartann noted the happiness in peoples' eyes. Everyone looked like they had just won the jackpot, but no one more so than him when he caught his reflection in the mirror.

"How do I look!" Becca asked when she saw her fiancé on approach holding two ring boxes.

"Gorgeous." She had changed into a stunning ivory dress accented with sequins. "What do you think of these?" He popped open the red velvet box and displayed two platinum rings.

"I love them!" Her eyes gravitated toward the unopened gold velvet box. "What's in the second one?" Suddenly she recalled Greg's request not to open the second envelope, which subsequently reminded her that she hadn't thought of Greg since meeting Tony.

"It's not a huge rock like you probably had before, but it caught my attention, and I think the sapphire will compliment your eyes." He cracked open the box, revealing the antique filigree diamond ring he had just purchased for a thousand dollars.

When she saw the ring, which was without a doubt the cheapest piece of jewelry she'd ever been presented, Becca gasped and reality set in.

"Do you like it?"

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment Parking Lot  
****11:30 p.m. **

"Well…" Nick watched his fiancée's face for a reaction. "You hate it." _Duh, Stokes… all that talk about it being huge, she was expecting jewelry._

"What? No!" Carrie threw her arms around her man's neck. "I love it!"

"Really?" Holding her, he stared at the enormous RV and said, "You weren't expecting jewelry?"

"Of course I was!" she bubbled with excitement as she glanced down at the schematic of the inside Nick had handed her. "But this is so much better! This is all about you wanting to make me happy and comfortable while fulfilling your dreams of family camping trips…about driving little Megan and Garrett to National Parks like we did with our families as kids. Nicky! You bought me a clean, comfortable potty!" Carrie exclaimed while hugging the air out of his lungs. "That's the sweetest thing ever!"

As a bickering couple walked by, the husband snipped at his wife, "He bought her a dumb ass camper and she's shedding tears of joy, all you said when I bought you your BMW was 'I would have rather had a convertible'."

"What do you expect from a chick with no tits?" The showgirl snarked, "She's just grateful a man that hot wants her."

"Hey!" Carrie shouted. "This camper is not a dumb ass gift! It's family happiness on wheels! And you just wait until my milk comes in, Honey, I'll have huge boobs too…and they'll be natural, not plastic! But you're right…my man is hot!"

"Roxie!" Nick covered her mouth. "You can't cat fight now that you're pregnant. I've seen showgirls brawl…it's harsh." He grinned wide. "But hearing you yell I'm hot across the parking lot was fun."

**Metro Cinema  
****11:45 p.m. **

Just in time for the midnight showing of Just Like Heaven, Greg opened Tawny's car door and exclaimed, "I'm taking my wife to the movies!"

"That sounds so cool."

Holding hands, they strolled toward the theater like the normal couple they wanted to be for a change.

"Sanders!" Archie from the lab called out from the box office line where he was standing with his date, Rima. "I thought you were getting married tonight?"

"Hey, Archie." Greg pulled Tawny close and smiled, "We just came from the reception."

"You're going to the movies on your wedding night?" he asked in disbelief.

Rima, an overly honest Engineer, stared at the strangers, "That's very abnormal."

Smiling at the puzzled girl, Tawny bubbled, "You wouldn't think it abnormal if you knew us."

**Sunday - September 11, 2006  
****The Grissoms'  
****12:01 p.m. **

Wearing her favorite pink cashmere robe and nothing else, Sara knocked on the open door of her husband's bug room. "Time to say goodnight to your six and eight legged friends, Gil. I want to go to bed." When he didn't look up she yelled, "Gil!"

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there."

"Hearing problem, or too caught up with your friends?"

"My hearing is fine," he answered through a smile as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Sorry, Honey."

"Wash them twice and then use the waterless sanitizer, because I want to fool around."

"There's a line you don't hear in porn movies." Gil proceeded to scrub like a surgeon under his wife's critical gaze.

"You wanna have soft core sex?" she half-joked, recalling Tawny's lesson from earlier in the day.

"Excuse me?"

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

When his wife trotted away, Gil continued lathering and wondering what she was up to. A few minutes later when she returned dressed in jeans and the Berkeley sweatshirt she had purchased when they were in San Francisco, with a backpack slung over her shoulder, he put it all together and said, "How may I help you, Miss…Sidle, isn't it?"

"Yes, Professor Grissom." Stunned that he caught on right away, she struggled to keep a straight face. "I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if you could spare the time."

"For a star student like you…of course." He made sure his wife saw him dry his thoroughly clean hands and just to be certain she wouldn't be adverse to him touching her he said, "I've just finished cleaning up, so how about we walk down the hall to my office?"

"Really?" She gushed like the school girl she was pretending to be. "I appreciate you giving me your valuable time."

Holding open the door Gil gaped at his wife's ass like the dirty man he was supposed to be and definitely was at the moment. "It's my pleasure."

**Nick and Carrie's Super Cool RV  
****1:31 a.m. **

"Did you like it?" Nick inquired from his position outside of the bathroom door.

"It was awesome!" Carrie tossed her arms around his neck. "I love my potty! And you!" After a quick kiss she took his hand. "Back to the great outdoors!"

"You're sure you want to sleep in the tent instead of in here?"

"Did you blow up the air mattress?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Is there water in there for when I get thirsty in the middle of the night?"

"Of course."

"And tissues if my allergies act up?"

"A full box."

"And you put the bug net thingy over the tent?"

"Yep."

"What about the heater?"

"Got it."

"And your hunting rifle?"

"Locked and loaded in the tent." Laughing, Nick pulled out the condom he had taken from Sean. "I even brought extra protection. Sweetheart…you don't have to do this for me."

"I want to rough it!" she assured him while grabbing her Pottery Barn velveteen blankets she insisted they bring. "We should brush our teeth in here first though, because I don't want to have to spit outside."

"Of course we wouldn't want to spit in the forest," he deadpanned, "the wild animals might take offense and take action."

"You promised me we wouldn't be attacked by bears!"

"I meant squirrels and birds, Darlin'!" Laughing, he grabbed her hand and led her outside yelling, "Attention, Forest Creatures! My fiancée is really new at this, so if she offends you, or your land, in any way, please don't peck or gnaw her to death!"

"Stop!" Carrie shoved him "People might hear you."

"What people?" Nick glanced around. "There's no one for miles."

"Really?" Carrie gripped his arm and eyed the surrounding darkness. "I thought you said this was a public camping area."

"It is, Darlin', but each site is at least two miles apart, so people can privately enjoy the very things scaring you." Pointing to the portable stereo, Nick asked, "Can we walk over there and press 'play'? Because I have a feeling you won't let go of me to let me to do it alone."

In lock step they walked the six feet and Nick pressed play. "You need to build up to sleeping in the tent, Sweetheart. Tonight, we'll just dance one under the stars and then head inside and lock the door, okay?"

"Sorry."

Grinning he said, "Think of it like our sex life…we started out very slow, right? Now, just put your head on my shoulder and listen to the song I'm playin' for you. You'll forget all about the owls with talons and javelinas with sharp teeth."

"Thank you for putting up with me," she whispered as the tender words of John Michael Montgomery singing I Love the Way You Love Me filled the terrifying forest.

Running his fingers through Carrie's hair, Nick said, "This next verse is so us."

"Sing the chorus to me," Carrie whispered as her eyes closed. "I love this part of camping in the great outdoors."

"This next verse says exactly how I feel about you, Sweetheart, and why I could care less if you never spend one night sleeping in a tent."

"Come on." Her eyes glassy with tears of happiness, Carrie led Nick by the hand into the tent. "I have a feeling you'll be able to take my mind off worrying by giving me a little treat before falling asleep."

**Starbucks – Metro Cinema Plaza  
****2:01 a.m. **

After their first movie date, Greg suggested to his wife that they grab some coffee before heading back to the Venetian.

He proudly ordered, "A grande Green Tea Frappuccino with whip for **my wife**, and I'll have a grande Iced Café Mocha, thanks."

As Tawny stood in back of her husband with her arms wrapped around him she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god!" Yanking on Greg's shirt she yelled, "Becca is coming in here! What if she has **a gun**!"

The Starbucks manager, a little jumpy after being robbed at gunpoint the previous weekend, screamed, "Everybody down! We're getting robbed!"

Greg grabbed Tawny and whisked her behind the counter. "Stay calm."

Only three steps into the door Becca saw everyone hitting the floor and did the same. "What's happening!" she asked in a panicky whisper.

"Someone's robbing the place," two college co-eds answered in unison.

"Oh my god!" Becca covered her head and tried not to scream.

A minute later, when Vartann walked into the coffee shop he yelled, "What the hell is everybody doin' on the floor!"

Relieved to hear Tony's voice, Becca turned and explained in a panicky whisper, "The store is being robbed."

"By who?" The cop glanced around. "This is Detective Vartann from LVPD, if you're robbing the place, you're screwed, so give yourself up."

"Vartann!" Greg called out while standing up behind the counter. When he saw Becca standing next to his co-worker he yelled, "We're not getting robbed!"

"Okay, people, on your feet. There's no problem here." Vartann laughed, "Just a misunderstanding."

"I can't believe you!" Greg blasted as he jumped the counter and got into Becca's face. "I can't believe what a bitch you are!"

"Hey!" Vartann yelled as he shoved Greg against the wall. "Don't you dare talk that way to **my wife**!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit choppy, I had to edit out all the song lyrics and it was hard to make it flow the same. Everything will be back to normal in the upcoming chapters.

I hope you enjoyed the rest of the wedding and more.

Thanks KJT for not resigning after I temporarily forgot the comma lesson you've beaten into my head! LMAO! I blame the new computer! And Kimber for her characterization consult!

I have a new computer! Sorry for the delay, but I had to type from scratch and I didn't have some saved scenes available.

**Next Chapter:** Starts at Starbucks and carries through the new day. **Posting:** Tuesday 2/21 (I need time to get situated and it's a US holiday on Monday and I'll be out with the kids).

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!

Maggs


	19. Chapter 19

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 19**

**Sunday – September 11, 2005  
****Starbucks  
****2:07 a.m. **

"Your **wife**!" Greg yelled in disbelief.

"Yes! You weren't the only one who got married tonight!" Becca excitedly showed off her rings. "Aren't you happy for me, Hoj?"

**"Happy for you!"** Looking around for the hidden cameras for the reality TV show he must be on, Greg snarked, "Gee …let's see, you tried to ruin **my** wedding and embarrass the hell out of the mother of my children tonight, but you think I should be happy and supportive for **you** on **your** special day? You're insane!" Then he turned to his stunned co-worker. "How the hell can Becca be your wife, Vartann?"

"You two know each other?" Becca asked Tony, while Tony asked the same of her.

"Hoj and I have known each other for almost seventeen years," Becca cheerily answered. "He's my oldest and closest friend, but we've had a falling out recently, and…"

"A falling out? **A falling out!"** Greg blasted back. "I served you with a Temporary Order of Protection tonight because you…"

"For what!" Vartann heatedly asked, still feeling a thousand steps behind.

Leaving her safe spot behind the counter, Tawny got in the face of the nasty woman who had attempted to ruin the happiest day of her life. "For stalking! Harassment! To prevent her from drugging and attempting to rape Greg again!"

"Did you have to bring up that negative stuff on my wedding night!" Becca moaned while shaking her head. "Because I'm reeeeeally trying to make a good impression on my new husband."

Grabbing Greg by the shoulders, Tawny spoke as if she were on speed, "Did she really just say that? **Did she!** Oh my god! I can't believe she would say that when she showed up at the chapel tonight to ruin our ceremony by handing out scandalous photos of me to our family and friends. That bitch has some nerve accusing **me** of bringing up negative stuff on **her **wedding night. Hold me back! Seriously, Greg! Or I'll be giving birth in a prison hospital while serving time for assault!"

At that point the Starbucks manager stepped into the middle of the fray. "While my customers seem to be enjoying the airing of your dirty laundry, I'd like you to move your drama outside." Then he proceeded to hold open the door and wave the foursome out. "Have a nice night!"

Once outside, Vartann held up his hands. "Could we take it from the top, without the hysterics, because I'm definitely the odd man out here?"

"Here's the bottom line," Greg informed his clueless co-worker while holding Tawny in his arms. "You've married a woman with a very serious mental problem. Someone who is comfortable breaking the law to get what she wants, and since you're a cop, that's an issue. I'll give you an example. Last weekend, Becca illegally obtained GHB, and had it secretly put in my drink so she could get me alone and take advantage of me. If Tawny hadn't shown up and told Becca to remove my pecker from her mouth, she would have been successful." Glancing over at Becca, who was staring at her Manolos in silence, he commented, "Becks, you don't need a latte at Starbucks, you need medication and a nice long stay at Shady Pines." Returning his gaze to the dumbfounded detective, Greg sighed. "I've got one word for you, Vartann…**annulment.** Either party being insane at the time of the ceremony is a legally accepted reason for granting one, and trust me…Becca's certifiable. How the hell did you meet her anyway?"

"Her cousin introduced us over drinks at the Mirage," Vartann answered.

"Cousin?" Greg knew Becca didn't have any cousins.

"Drew McGregor, he seemed like a normal guy. He said she was…"

**"Drew McGregor!"** Tawny huffed. "Could this get any weirder!"

"You know him?" The distraught detective asked.

Without lifting her head, Becca said, "He's Tawny's ex-lover."

"And Nick's brother," Greg added while his frustration grew. "Why would he do you a favor, Becca?"

"He felt sorry for me."

"Why?"

Meeting Greg's accusatory gaze with her tear-filled eyes, Becca replied, "Because my childhood reminded him of his wife's. Because he still feels guilty for cheating on his wife and when he found out I was cheated on, he understood how much it hurt me and left me off balance. But mostly, he felt sorry for me because he thought you coming onto me in San Marino to teach me a lesson was a shitty, self-absorbed thing to do to a girl you knew was already mentally unstable from finding her husband screwing the maid under her own roof."

Shoving his finger in her face he raged, "I resent you going around telling people, especially Drew, that I treat you like shit after I was your doormat for fifteen god damn years. I was the guy who was** always** there when you needed a hug. I was the guy who dropped everything and flew to New York when Carter called off your engagement. Do you remember that, Becca? Do you remember freshman year of college when I drove you to get an abortion and took care of you afterwards, because the guy who got you pregnant opted to go to Cancun for spring break because he didn't want to lose his trip deposit? Did you bother mentioning any of those things about me to Drew? No…you just told him about the **one time** I treat you like shit and then you agreed with him when he said I sounded self-absorbed, right?"

Sniffling, she lowered her head. "I'm sorry…again."

Shaking his head, Greg laughed at himself, "Hindsight is twenty-twenty. I should have been an asshole to you the first time you ripped my heart out. If I had been, I would have gotten in your pants ASAP, just like all the other bastards who treated you badly. I couldn't do it though, because I'm a decent guy, and because I am, even with all that history of you using and manipulating me, I said I was sorry for the stupidity I pulled in the pool house. I said I was sorry for the **one time** in fifteen years that I did something to hurt you." Grabbing his wife's hand, Greg turned his back. "I'm done caring. Let's go."

"Wait!" Becca called after him. "I read your letter, and I didn't open the second envelope, just like you asked! See! I'm listening to you now, Hoj, and Ireally am sorry. To you too, Tawny! You won! You deserved to win! I never gave you a chance, because I was incredibly jealous of you, but tonight, Drew went on and on about how wonderful you are and I believed him. I know I'm a horrible person, Tawny, and you're the sweet, nice one…even though you were a stripper. By the way…you looked fantastic in that Tweeter's Ad. I'm totally jealous of your tits. Who did your work?"

Stopping in their tracks, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders exchanged groans and glances. "I know you want to hate her," Tawny said as she studied her husband's eyes. "And what you said sounded really good and very convincing…but I know you can't stop caring because there's too much history there, and hate is so not you."

"I'm** really** trying." Looking over his shoulder Greg saw Becca with her hands folded together begging him.

**"Please!"** Becca pleaded. "Please give me just one more chance. I'm taking my meds just like you told me. Ask Tony! He saw me swallow one of my pills. It's only been a week, so they haven't kicked in completely," She chuckled. "Obviously, because I'm still acting like a nutjob, but I'm sure I'll stabilize soon. I'll go back to therapy too, I promise! Hey, do you know of a good therapist in town?"

"No," Greg quickly answered, because he liked Dr. Myers way too much. "Did you make your husband sign a pre-nup, Becks?" he asked as he started walking back with Tawny at his side.

"No."

Greg gave a thumbs-up to Vartann. "Congratulations! You married a psycho, but you're a millionaire."

Looking at her dazed and confused husband Becca said, "Sorry…I told you a lot of my problems, but not all of them, not because I was hiding anything, there just wasn't enough time between all the fantastic sex, shopping for a new dress, and our wedding ceremony." She hung her head. "I bet you're counting the seconds until our marriage is annulled."

"I have to be honest," Vartann commented while taking his wife's hand. "I feel differently after everything I heard. Yeah…" Breaking into a smile he looked directly at Greg. "Knowing Sanders lusted after you for fifteen years and never had you, only makes me happier that you're mine. By the way, Greggy…the sex was phenomenal."

"Unbelievable!" Tawny huffed as she stared at the newlyweds. "You're a perfect match!"

Shocked that her husband wasn't running to the courthouse Becca excitedly said, "You're not going to dump me!"

"Nah." Grinning, Vartann hugged her tight. "I like a challenge, and since I had to sell my house as part of the divorce, being a millionaire will come in handy because the real estate market in this town is crazy."

Hysterics very quickly claimed Greg. "God has such a wicked sense of humor. Ha! I don't know which one of them I feel sorrier for."

"You're really keeping me!" Becca gleefully proclaimed while covering her husband's face with kisses.

"Hell, yeah!" Vartann exclaimed, never more sure about the marriage. "I won't have to worry about you leaving me for another man, because who the hell would want you?"

"No one in their right mind!" she confirmed.

Both rendered speechless, Greg and Tawny watched the newlyweds kiss, feeling normal in comparison to the two whackjobs locking lips in front of them.

When Becca finally stopped smooching her man she turned Greg and Tawny, "Hey! Do you guys want to grab a drink and celebrate our marriages!"

Tawny calmly replied, "I'm beat, so how about we meet for brunch at your place tomorrow morning instead?"

"Great!" Becca threw her arms around her former nemesis's neck. "Come by at eleven. I can't wait to get to know you better." Then, she took her husband's hand. "Well, I hate to make up and run, but we have a marriage to consummate. Ciao!"

Vartann winked, "Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, and congratulations."

Still in shock that his wife agreed to have brunch with them Greg weakly waved. "Night, Mr. and Mrs. Insane." Once they were gone, he said, "You're insane too. I can't believe you suggested we meet them for brunch."

"I was kidding!" Tawny heatedly replied. "I'd rather be pecked to death by crows! But when none of you seemed to think it was odd, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to look like a bitch."

"I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to look like I couldn't handle Vartann being married to my ex-fantasy girl."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "And Carrie was worried that one day you'd have to break bread with Drew, wait until she hears about this awkward dining arrangement."

Meanwhile, as Becca hopped into a cab with her husband she enthusiastically said, "Hey, when we get back to the hotel, I'm going to slip a note under Drew's door extending an invite to him and his wife. It will be a nice way to thank him for introducing us, and it will give me a chance to set things straight about Hoj being a great guy with Hoj right there to witness it." Snuggling close she blissfully sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to have someone to spoon me tonight; not that I'll sleep, because I'm too excited."

**The Grissoms  
****2:24 a.m. **

Exhilarated from playing 'Professor and Student' with his frisky wife, Gil left Sara peacefully snoozing in the bedroom, and went to his office to complete a couple of secret pre-birthday tasks.

It was hard to believe that this time last year he had been fretting over how to acknowledge her birthday without acknowledging his feelings for her. It seemed ridiculous now, and in hindsight, the memory of how he turned her down that evening she showed up at his townhouse made him chuckle.

_Dropping his head in his hands, Gil whispered. "This…this can't happen, Sara." _

_Stunned, she stumbled for words. "You can't tell me you didn't feel that." _

_Shaking his head he tried to explain. "Of course I did but that's not the issue. It's not about how we feel at this moment. Hell, if people acted on every impulse we'd be a lot busier at work." _

_Sara fought to get her bearings. "Is that what this is to you? An impulse? Do you think I'm being impulsive?" _

_"Sara…" His eyes closed as he looked for the right words. "If we start something what will we do when it ends?" _

_Trying to follow his logic, she asked, "Why are you so sure there would be an end?" _

_Sticking to his convictions he continued. "Our ages, our work situation, our lack of prior successful relationships…any one of these things can doom a couple." _

But none of those things had doomed them, and now, one year later, he was certain nothing would…at least not anything within their control.

**A Very Dark Forest Filled with Demonic Wildlife Waiting to Pounce and Destroy Innocent People  
****2:34 a.m. **

While Nick slept soundly next to her, Carrie lay staring at the tent's opening waiting for a vicious animal to break through and rip her to shreds. _Just shut your eyes and go to sleep. Nicky's right next to you and you know he'll protect you._ After psyching herself up, Carrie forced her eyes shut and prayed sleep would claim her.

It didn't, but fear did an excellent job.

"Nicky!"

"What! What's wrong!" He instinctively grabbed his gun as Carrie clutched him.

"I felt something touch my hand."

"Sweetheart, maybe I brushed up against you." By the light of the glow stick he had hung inside for her, Nick looked around. "There's nothin' here, Darlin'." After returning his gun to the floor, he kissed her cheek. "How about we head inside and…"

"No, I said I was going to rough it, and I meant it." Swallowing her fear she returned her head to her cushy feather pillow covered in a soft 400 thread-count case. "Sorry for causing a fuss."

"Not a problem." Exhausted, he snuggled up to his fiancée. "Don't worry, I've got…"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Bolting up Carrie flailed uncontrollably. "I think it's a mouse! It's in my hair! Oh my God, it's** stuck** in my hair!" Jumping to her feet, she shrieked, "Get it out! Get it out!"

"You gotta stay still if I'm gonna…" When she fell on top of him, her knee landed directly on the family jewels.

"Why aren't you doing anything, Nicky!" she screamed as the tent collapsed on top of them. "It could have rabies or Hantavirus! Our baby's health is at risk. Do something!"

He wanted to reply, 'I'm not doing anything because I'm too busy trying to breathe through the agonizing pain ripping through my body', but instead he omitted a few tortured squeaks.

"Did you hear that!" she yelled while clinging to her man in the darkness. "It's making angry noises! I think it's getting ready to bite me!"

**The Blakes  
****2:39 a.m. **

Too worried to sleep, Ryan shook his brother awake. "Sean! Sean! I need your help."

After rubbing his eyes Sean wearily asked, "What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Hurrying out of the bedroom, Ryan led his brother to the computer desk in the living room. "It says on this medical website that human bites can become seriously infected because the mouth is heavily contaminated with bacteria and viruses. It says that a person can get tetanus or lockjaw and even die from a human bite."

Still half asleep, Sean inquired, "Is this for your science project?"

"No!" Ryan snapped, "I got bit and I'm scared it's infected."

"Who bit you?"

Embarassed, Ryan averted his eyes. "Celine."

"Is that why she left the party early? The two of you got into a fight and she bit you?" Sean shook his head. "I thought girls kicked and pulled hair when they fought."

"We weren't fighting." Pointing to his crotch, Ryan shyly explained, "She um…decided she wanted to um…put her mouth down there, and when I puked on her, I guess I startled her and she accidentally bit me. I didn't feel it at the time, because I was um…a little drunk, but now it hurts like hell."

In shock that his brother had engaged in the activity their uncle had lectured them not to participate in until they were older, Sean scolded, "You weren't supposed to do that."

"I know I wasn't! I didn't plan on it happening, Sean. One minute she was standing there talking to me and then she was on her knees treating it like an ice pop!" His fear rising with each throb of his privates, Ryan tugged down his boxers. "Look at it and tell me what you think."

"Whoa." Sean swallowed hard and remarked in a panic, "It's shrinking."

"What!" Ryan glanced down. "That's not funny!"

"Huh?"

"It's the same size it always is."

"Really?"

Ryan stared at his twin. "Yours is bigger?"

"Yes, much. That's a bad thing, isn't it?" Sighing, Sean lamented, "Great…another reason for girls to think I'm a freak."

"Normally, I'd be really pissed about you having a bigger penis than me, Bro, but at the moment, I'm scared to death that I'm not going to have one at all if it gets infected and rots off." Gulping hard he said, "Does it look infected to you?"

"She must have very sharp incisors." Sean inspected the wound a little closer. "Actually, I think the puncture is from her canines. Did you know that the…"

"Sean!" Hyperventilating, Ryan yelled, "Stop being a geek and tell me if you think my pecker is going to rot off!"

"Sorry, but I really do think it looks like it's getting infected," Sean sadly informed his distraught brother. "You need to tell Mom and Dad so they can take you to the doctor, because I think you're supposed to get a tetanus shot whenever a bite breaks the skin. If you don't get medical treatment, it might need to be amputated, or worse…you could die. Now I'm scared too."

Gripping his hair Ryan panicked, "I can't tell Mom and Dad that Celine bit my penis!"

"Um…okay…hmm." Sean racked his brain thinking of a better idea. "How flexible are you?"

"Huh?"

"You could tell them you bit yourself."

"Bro, I think I'd prefer to get grounded for life because I let a girl put it in her mouth, instead of being a pervert who bit his own penis."

"Good point." Sean had one last idea. "You could say the dog did it."

"I think that would be worse than saying I did it myself. Will you come with me to tell Dad?" Ryan asked as his pulse notched. "Because I'm really scared."

**Nick and Carrie's Well-lit, Critter-free, Super Safe RV  
****2:41 a.m. **

Sitting on the edge of the comfy king-size bed she wished she had slept in, Carrie sniffled, "Are you sure it can't bite me?"

Staring at the mouse ensnared in his fiancée's overly hair-sprayed wedding hair, Nick squinted. "Darlin'…I'm pretty sure it's dead." After poking it hard with his finger he nodded. "Yep. It's a goner."

"Dead?" She rushed over to the mirror on the wall and looked at the tiny rodent trapped in her wild mane. "How did it die?"

"Well, I'm no Doc Robbins," he teased, "but my guess is coronary failure from all your shrieking while it was desperately trying to get loose from your tangled post-sex hair full of sticky hairspray"

"Awww…it's so cute," she cooed while looking at the little brown mouse. "I feel bad it died."

"You want me to leave it in your hair for a while then?" The dagger she shot him confirmed his suspicions. "I think the easiest way to get it out is for you to jump in the shower and wash him out of your hair." When he saw her gaping at him, Nick reworded his statement. "I think the best way to get it out is for you to jump in the shower and let **me **wash him out of your hair."

Walking into the bathroom she asked, "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Did you bring in the gun?"

"No, it's still out in the collapsed tent."

"What! How could you leave it out there?"

Exhibiting an extraordinary level of patience he sweetly replied, "It was easy enough when I was preoccupied with you screaming and running away from the tent."

Carrie pointed to the door. "Go get it before some psycho finds it and shoots us."

"Okay, Sweetheart, but after I fetch my gun and remove the dead mouse from your hair, can we go back to the noisy, crime-ridden city full bad guys where you feel safe? Because you're exhausting me out here in the tranquil, crime-free forest full of harmless creatures."

"Sorry." Standing up she took a cleansing breath. "I'll work on toughening up. I'll start by washing out my own dead mouse." She kissed his cheek and forced a smile. "You go get your gun."

"Wait one sec. We definitely need to show this to the kids one day." Nick hustled to the kitchen table and fetched the camera saying what any man taking a photo of a woman with a dead mouse on her head would utter, "Say cheese!"

**The Venetian – Greg and Tawny's Suite  
****2:52 a.m. **

After chomping the last piece of cheddar from the snack tray Greg had bought at the shop in the hotel lobby, Tawny patted her belly and reclined on the luxurious bed. "We'll be able to sleep now."

Turning out the light, Greg slipped behind her, tenderly kissing her cheek before closing his eyes. "Our first night's sleep as husband and wife."

"Think you'll have a nightmare?"

"Nope, because with Tucker behind bars, my Mom out of my hair, your mother gone, Daniel safely in the psych ward, Becca obsessing about Vartann, and us happily married, I have nothing to fret about."

**Nick and Carrie's Comfy RV Bed  
****3:02 a.m. **

De-moused and snuggled under the covers, Carrie waited for her man to remove the dead rodent from the floor of the shower where it had fallen when released from her hair. "Don't throw it in the trash, Nicky," she advised. "It will stink up the place."

"Uh…Sweetheart." Running his fingers through his touseled hair, Nick nervously glanced around the bedroom. "You did say it was on the floor of the shower, right?"

"Yes, it fell out of my…oh!" Carrie jumped up on the bed. "It's not there!"

"I checked the entire bathroom twice." Trying desperately not to laugh he said, "I'm thinkin' the little fellow was unconscious and the water, combined with hittin' the floor, revived him. I know you're freaked, but you gotta respect his tenacity, Darlin', and by now he has to be much more terrified than you."

"I can't sleep here with a mouse on the loose!"

"Okay, how about I drive us to the Best Western back in town?" he suggested in a sullen tone. "I'm sorry that I forced this whole camping thing on you. Andy told me to do somethin' big, and he meant somethin' like whiskin' you away for a weekend of dinin' and shows in New York while stayin' in a penthouse suit. That's what I shoulda done, you woulda loved that. I'm really sorry, Darlin'."

Seeing the disappointment in his eyes and hearing it in his voice, Carrie sweetly replied, "I didn't mean I wanted to leave. I meant I really can't **sleep** here. I want to stay awake and find the little guy so we can set him free…because you're right, he has to be terrified."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Carrie carefully stepped off the bed, making sure the furry ball of filth wasn't beneath her feet. "It'll be fun. It will be like me being a CSI with you. We'll nail the perp together."

"Darlin'…" Nick pulled her close. "You're stinkin' up the place with your BS, but I love for it."

"Hit the lights, CSI Stokes!" she commanded while grabbing her flashlight from the nightstand. "Which room do you want to process?"

**Summerlin**** Medical Center  
****3:21 a.m. **

Curled up in the Emergency Room bed wearing a gown and no underwear, Ryan stared at the wall while his father sat in a guest chair staring at him. "Just say it already, Dad. I can't stand the wait. I'm not allowed to play football anymore."

"Son…" Gripping his head, Paul remained at a loss for words. Of all the reasons he ever imagined being in an ER with his physically adventurous boy…fractured bones from climbing trees, concussions from falling off his mountain bike…not once did he think he'd be accompanying him because a fourteen year old girl bit his penis. "I don't see how taking you off the football team will help the situation. That would just give you more free time to get into this kind of trouble. Honestly, I'm still too shocked to think straight at this point. I know you've been curious…I talked to Nick about him finding you watching porn at his place…but I didn't think you'd start trying stuff at thirteen."

The sudden appearance of the doctor halted the candid conversation.

"I'm Doctor Wilkie," the gorgeous thirty year old blond female greeted the patient and his parent. "The nurse told me you have a wounded penis. How did the injury occur?"

"Dad!" Ryan panicked. "I can't tell a girl!"

"I'm not a girl when I'm in doctor mode," she assured him. "Besides, there aren't any male doctors available. Don't worry, I'm a medical professional bound by an oath of privacy. You can tell me anything."

"No, I can't!" Covering his face with his hands Ryan pleaded, "Dad! Make them send in a man doctor."

"Sorry, Son." Paul was unrelenting. "If you think you're mature enough for sexual activity, then I'm not treating you like a little boy and solving your problems for you. You can either tell Dr. Wilkie what happened, or you can leave the hospital, and chance your penis falling off."

Pulling the sheet over his head Ryan confessed, "I was minding my own business when the girl I brought to a party decided to pull down my pants and try what she had seen her sister doing to her boyfriend. She didn't know what she was doing, and she accidentally bit me." It was the story Sean had told him to say, because from watching cop shows, he had learned it was best to keep things simple.

"Hopefully she doesn't have rabies," the young doctor stated.

Ryan shook his head under the sheet. "She's really rich, so I'm sure she's had all her shots."

Paul had to turn and face the wall so his son wouldn't see him laughing.

Snapping on a pair of gloves, the doctor said, "Let's take a look and see how bad she got you."

"What!" Ryan moved the sheet from his face and scooted up the bed. "You can't look at it!"

"I have to examine the wound to treat it, Mr. Blake." Dr. Wilkie smiled, "Your father will be right here with you."

Never thinking his father would be watching a hot blonde chick feel him up…or that he'd be bitten the first time a girl gave him a BJ, Ryan returned the sheet over his face. "Karma sucks."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****3:49 a.m. **

Used to getting called and paged for work in the middle of the night, Vartann wasn't startled when his cell phone rang in the wee hours of the morning. "Sorry, Baby…it comes with the job," he told his new wife as she roused from peaceful slumber. "Vartann," he answered without opening his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Tony! Thank God you answered."

"Amy?" His eyes snapped open and he turned on the bedside lamp. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"I'm sorry."

Groggy from only an hour's sleep, Becca turned on her light. "What's going on?"

Holding up his index finger at Becca, Vartann asked his ex-wife, "For what?"

"For cheating on you. Chad…he's a bastard. He came home tonight with lipstick on his shirt. He's been cheating on me."

"Wow…I bet that really sucks. Wait…I know it does, because you did it to me." Tension seizing him, Vartann yelled into the phone. "What makes you think I give a damn, Amy? Why the fu…"

"Because the baby's not Chad's, it's yours. I'm sorry I lied to you, but you were so angry, and I was scared." Sighing heavily she said, "I want to come back, Tony. I know we can make things work again if we try."

Getting out of bed, Vartann walked to the window, staring at the lights of the city and shaking his head. In a voice raw with emotion, he said, "The baby's mine and you want to come back."

"Don't you think we can work it out?"

"Did Chad hit you, Amy? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's not violent, he's just a bastard." Softening her tone further she pleaded, "I know how it sounds, Tony. I have a lot of nerve asking you, after what I did, but for the sake of our baby."

"For our baby, huh? Yeah…that makes sense." Turning away from the window, Vartann looked at Becca panicking on the bed that her marriage would be over before sunrise. "There's one problem, Amy…the baby's not mine. I **know** it's not mine because when were having trouble conceiving I went to the doctor and found out I couldn't have kids. I was planning on telling you, but I felt like shit about it and was having a hard time working up the nerve because I knew you'd be disappointed. Before I got around to it, I saw Chad humping you in our bed."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He watched Becca's hands cover her mouth. "Amy…as a cop, I would have cared if he hit you, but you said he didn't, so all I have to say to you is…I'm on my honeymoon and you're interrupting my fun with my wonderful new wife. You made your bed with Chad, now lay in it, and don't call me again, you manipulative bitch! Go to hell!" After disconnecting he hurled the phone across the room, smashing it to pieces against the wall. "Sorry, Baby," he told his new wife, afraid she would be turned off by the immature display. "I can't…"

"Don't worry, I've gone through four cells this year breaking them the same way." Becca patted the bed. "How about I give you a backrub? And don't worry about the kid thing. I don't need any. In case you haven't guessed, I'm not the motherly type."

**Nick and Carrie's Darkened RV Bedroom  
****3:53 a.m. **

Watching her two inch attacker nibbling on the food she and Nick had left out on the floor to trap him, Carrie fell in love with the tiny rodent. "He's so sweet," she whispered in her fiancé's ear as he lay on the bed next to her watching. "I'm glad he's okay. I mean, if he's eating it's a good sign, right? He had to be petrified with us tearing up the place looking for him."

Stroking her hair Nick asked, "You wanna keep him, Sweetheart? Buy him one of those fancy mouse houses?"

Wrinkling her nose she shook her head. "No, but one day when little Garrett or Megan wants a hamster, I'll definitely say yes."

"Okay, then…it's time." Taking his black cowboy hat off his head, Nick tossed it in the air as planned.

"Got him!" Carrie celebrated as the hat landed on top of the mouse. "Set him free, Tex!" she ordered while flicking on the lights.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Summerlin**** Medical Center  
****3:58 a.m. **

"I understand," Ryan somberly nodded as the doctor finished her lecture. "I promise to keep my penis in my pants when around others."

"Great." Dr. Wilkie winked at the concerned father. "Better that he learned his lesson now, rather than a few years from now with a baby, not a laceration, as a consequence. Take care. The nurse will be in to discharge you shortly."

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Ryan warily asked his father.

After drinking champagne all night, Wendy hadn't budged when Ryan and Sean came into their room earlier, so he left his wife a note saying Ryan had intense stomach pain and he took him to the ER to see if he had appendicitis. "No. Not because I want to do you a favor. Your mother has been under a lot of stress lately and I don't want to give her something else to obsess about. But I will be telling her that we need to keep you on a very short leash because I suspect you've been making out with Celine."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thank me by not taking your pants off with a girl again until you're in college."

"I promise."

"Get dressed," Paul instructed as he stood. "I'm going to step outside and see if your mother called my voicemail while my phone was off. Hopefully your sisters didn't wake her."

**The 'Not Quite So Scary' Forest **

**6:01 a.m. **

Wrapped up in blankets sharing a lounge chair, Carrie and Nick were sipping cocoa, waiting for the sun to rise.

"Not too much longer," Nick announced after checking his watch. "Are you comfortable, Darlin'?"

"Definitely. I'm having a great time. Life is perfect." With her head on her man's shoulder, Carrie closed her eyes. "If I fall asleep, wake me for the sunrise."

After a tender kiss to her cheek, Nick closed his eyes too. "You got it."

**The Venetian – Greg and Tawny's Suite **

**6:14 a.m. **

When Tawny rose to make her customary morning trek to the bathroom, the first thing she did was glance down at her left hand. "It really happened," she breathed out and checked Greg's hand just to be doubly sure. "My dream really did come true. Yesss!"

With a smile plastered on her face, the blissful newlywed quietly slipped out of bed and let her husband sleep.

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite **

**6:21 a.m. **

Stirred awake by his youngest daughter crying for her mommy, Drew had hurried into the kids' room and snatched her into his arms. "Let's give mommy a rest, okay?"

Once they were out in the living room, Drew noticed an envelope on the floor. "What's this?" Holding little Claire to his chest, he bent down and picked up the mysterious envelope, opening it quickly. "Your mommy and I have been invited to brunch by the crazy lady down the hall. Seems she wants to thank me for somethin'. Hmm…" He tapped his daughter's nose. "Do you think we should go?"

When Claire smiled he said, "Me too, because it's bound to be entertaining."

**TV 3 – Dallas, Texas **

**6:30 a.m. **

Lance Markum trudged into work after only catching a few hours of sleep, dreading the monotony of the day. As the independent station's newest beat reporter, he had to work weekends and follow ridiculous stories about prize-winning cattle at the County fair when he dreamed of breaking big scandals and reporting from the courthouse steps like Bill Newly or Trent Conway, his smug co-workers.

After tossing his jacket and sack lunch on his tiny desk covered in clutter, he walked over to the fax machine, as was customary at the beginning of his shift, and retrieved the papers sent to the news desk. With the pile in hand, he plopped down in his chair and grabbed his white Styrofoam cup of second-rate coffee.

"Let's see whose guinea pig won a blue ribbon today," he droned while picking up the first paper.

_Want a story? __Check out these photos..._

_The naked guy's name is Andrew Stokes.  
__Yes, as in the 'Holier than Thou' Stokes family of Dallas.  
__The naked girl's name is Tawny Cooper.  
__She's a Las Vegas Stripper. _

_He's married, but not to her.  
__She's pregnant, but who's the daddy? _

_Tawny just got married last night in Vegas.  
__Judge and Mrs. Stokes were at her wedding.  
__The Groom's name is Greg Sanders.  
__The Best Man was Nick Stokes, brother of the adulterer. _

_Pretty interesting stuff, huh?  
__Now do your job and do it well._

"Holy shit!" Lance exclaimed while spilling his hot coffee all over his lap. "I just got my big break!" Then he realized he needed to shut his big mouth before one of his co-workers snagged the story from him_. I need to take my time and research this on my own._

After carefully tucking the papers into his backpack, Lance went to his boss's office. "Diane, I just got a call from aunt. My uncle is in the hospital in Las Vegas and I need a few days off."

**The Grissoms **

**7:04 a.m. **

Leaving her sleeping husband behind, Sara went to her home office to do a little work. She had a bunch of B-PAC documents to review and approve as well e-mails to answer. Taking a seat behind her desk, she twisted open her Odwalla strawberry-banana smoothie and glanced at her calendar. "Only five days left," she said out loud while looking at her circled birthday.

After working on the sixteenth, she and Gil would fly out to Tahoe to celebrate over a three day weekend. They'd move into their cabin, go batting, and skinny dipping if they could stomach the chilly water this time of year. Smiling, she tried to guess the surprises her husband had been alluding to over the last few weeks. "I know he's up to something," she muttered under her breath.

**Ely State Prison **

**8:22 a.m. **

Sitting in his cell, Mike stared at the ceiling until it disappeared and was replaced by a perfect blue sky filled with puffy white clouds. A single bird was soaring through the air, and he watched it fly higher and higher until it became a speck. "It won't be long now," he said through a smile. "Only five days left."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Vartann is either insane, or brilliant LOL probably a combination of both. He married a wealthy woman who is desperate for a guy to love her and not abandon her. He's broke from his divorce and the last he ever wants to experience again is his woman leaving him. Some marriages are built on love, some on practicality, some out of desperation. LOL Varecca really might work. Won't Hodges be happy to hear someone else's insta-marriage actually works out. :-)

For those that were worried that Ryan didn't experience consequences for his two sneaky sessions with Celine, I couldn't wait to get to this chapter LOL I think knowing that he almost lost his manhood BEFORE losing his virginity, will be enough for him to chill for a while.

I hope you enjoyed the Mouse Tale in between the drama. I had fun writing that, and it just may be symbolic in some way too ;-)

Mikey's baaaaack. I know some of you have missed him, while others wish I'd forget he exists. Trust me…it'll be fun :-)

Thanks KJT for editing while suffering through a sinus infection!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Next Chapter:** It's Sunday, traditionally a day of quiet family moments and rest. Yeah…that won't be happening. LOL **Posting:** Saturday morning (US MST) unless we can get it ready sooner.

Maggs


	20. Chapter 20

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 20**

**Sunday – September 11, 2005  
****The Safe Sunlit Forest Filled with Cheerily Chirping Birds  
****8:45 a.m. **

"I think I'm more of a Day-Camper," Carrie announced from her position on a boulder, where she was tying her hiking boots. "I think I'll do okay if I spend my days outside, and my nights in the motorhome."

"I know I'll sleep better with you in the motorhome," Nick agreed while pulling on his daypack. The plan was to take a hike to the lake and then return for a long nap to make up for the loss of sleep they suffered the previous night. "My balls are still throbbing from when you kneed me last night, Darlin'." Grinning he added, "Good thing you got pregnant when you did, I might not be able to do the job after the number you did on my boys."

"Oh, really?" Approaching him with a naughty smirk Carrie suggested, "Maybe we should test their functionality right now, Tex."

"Right here." He eagerly tossed his backpack. "Outside? Really?"

"Oh, yeah…right here in the great outdoors," she purred in his ear while coaxing him down on the blanket they ate breakfast on earlier.

Letting his fiancée pin him down on the ground Nick chuckled, "I hope Greg and Tawny are having as much fun during their honeymoon as we are." When Carrie tossed her sweatshirt and bra, he smiled approvingly. "I'm startin' to think you're serious about givin' the boys a run."

"How's this for confirmation?" she teasingly asked while shimmying out of her shorts and pink Jockey undies. "Look who's going native." Standing up, she struck a few poses for her pleased lover and proudly confirmed, "See…I'm an outdoor girl. I'm frolicking in nature! Do you like the au natural me, Tex?"

Before Nick could respond, a boy yelled. "Look, Grandpa! There's a naked woman dancing in the woods!"

"Oh my God!" Carrie reached down and grabbed her sweatshirt, tugging it over her head while running for cover behind the nearest tree.

"Carr!" It was too late, she had already tripped on his backpack and landed buck naked in the grass. "Are you okay?" he nervously asked while rushing to help her up. "Is the baby okay?"

"I thought you said we were in the middle of nowhere, with no one around for miles! Who are they!" Scrambling, she sat behind him and finished pulling on her sweatshirt. "I'm alright, and I didn't hit the ground hard because I broke my fall with my hands."

"Is everything okay?" the concerned man asked on approach with his twelve year old grandson, whose eyes he had covered with his palm.

"Everything's fine, Sir," Nick warmly assured him. "My fiancée and I thought we were alone, and got startled when we heard you."

"This isn't some hippie nudist camp," the elderly man wearing a vintage Air Force jacket huffed. "If you and your lady friend want to cavort, then you should take it somewhere other than a family-oriented campground. There are decency laws against this sort of thing."

"I'm very sorry, Sir," Nick politely replied. "We didn't mean to offend you or your grandson."

"It's okay, I barely got a look at her breasts," the boy assured his concerned grandfather. "They was too small to really see anything from far away."

"Ow!" Carrie yelled while grabbing her naked ass. "Ow! Oh my God!" Jumping up from behind Nick, Carrie shrieked, "What's happening!" She frantically swatted her naked bottom. "My butt is on fire!"

"Darlin' hold still!" Nick barked while racing to his feet. "You're covered in ants." After grabbing her, he bent her over and started smacking the bugs off her butt. "You must have sat on an ant hill."

"Good Lord, that's not going to work!" the man barked while hurrying inside the RV.

With his eyes uncovered again, the twelve year old watched with a dropped jaw as the man spanked the half-naked lady. "Jimmy Anderson told me he saw this in a movie once."

Upon return, the retired Air Force pilot very calmly sprayed the fire extinguisher at the frantic couple. "Move out of the way, son," he directed. "I need to get a clear shot at her rump."

Nick immediately backed off and let the stranger blast his fiancée's ass. "Hold up…I think you got 'em all."

"Are they dead?" Carrie shakily asked as she stood with her hands in the air and her ass covered in flame retardant spray. "It's still burning."

Taking off his t-shirt, Nick used it to wipe away the chemicals and dead ants. "It worked, Sweetheart." Glancing over his shoulder, he said, "Thank you, Sir."

"Mmm, yeah…you're welcome," the man grumbled as he set down the fire extinguisher. "Let this be a lesson to you, Missy. None of this would have happened if you kept your privates covered. Fornication is a sin, and do believe the Lord just punished you."

**The Blakes  
****9:01 a.m. **

"Dad…" Ryan looked over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "Can I stay home from church?"

Paul laughed in his son's face. "If anyone needs to go to church this morning, it's you."

"It hurts." The bothered boy pointed at his crotch. "Plus I'm walking funny…and I only got a couple of hours sleep."

"Tell everyone you have prickly heat," was Paul's flippant response. "We leave in five minutes; if you head for the car now, no one will see you walking funny."

"Yes, Sir." Hanging his head, Ryan trudged to the front door. "I'll probably get struck by a bolt of lightning walking in the place too."

**Desert** **Springs Church  
****9:16 a.m. **

When Drew took his one year old daughter from his wife's arms, he said, "He won't strike me down if I'm holding Claire." It was his first time at church since committing adultery.

"Cowardice?" Lissa stared at her normally tenacious husband in disbelief. "I'm stunned."

"Grandma!" Cassie and Matt shouted when they saw their grandmother on approach.

"Good Morning." After kissing the two older grandchildren and Melissa, Jillian snatched Baby Claire from her son's arms. "Andrew, were you planning on using your daughter as a sinner shield? And you better not lie to your mother on sacred ground."

"Yes, Ma'am. How about y'all walk in front of me out of bolt range?" he said under his mother's disdainful gaze as she scooted the children ahead.

"Come on." Lissa slipped her hand in his. "I'll walk in with you."

"Thank you, Darlin'." He pulled her close as his father walked up from the parking lot. "I appreciate the gesture, especially in front of Judge Stokes, 'cause he's still pissed at me, and it can only help to see you practicing forgiveness." Nodding at his father, Drew respectfully greeted him, "Good Morning, Sir."

"Good Morning, Melissa…don't you look lovely." He sweetly kissed his daughter-in-law's cheek. "Son…your mother warned me not to be a hypocrite in the Lord's House, so…since you've made an effort to seek forgiveness and are diligently working to be a good husband, father and brother, I'm going to back off…but I'll be watching, and if you backslide, expect a backlash of Biblical proportions."

"Yes, Sir." He nodded, thrilled by the sudden turn of events. "Thank you, Sir."

"Yeah, well…" Judge Stokes huffed toward the church entrance. "Your mother warned me I better not be a hypocrite in the House of the Lord, and you know I don't like sleeping on the couch."

**The Grissoms  
****9:19 a.m. **

With a smile on his face, Gil approached the couch with a breakfast tray full of healthy food for his dozing wife. To the right of the mushroom and cheddar omelet, was homemade blueberry muffin and to the left, a bud vase containing a rose he clipped from the garden with his own hands. It was perfect, and he told himself as much. "And everyone thinks Nick is the romantic one."

"Sara…" he softly whispered as he placed the tray on the coffee table. "I made you breakfast."

"Hmm?" She shuffled slightly, her nose taking in the various aromas circling it.

"Your favorite omelet, and your favorite muffin." Gil stroked her hair again. "Think of it as a little pre-birthday spoiling."

"Aww…" she sweetly cooed upon opening her eyes. "You even put a rose on the tray."

Grabbing the omelet plate and a fork, Gil carved out a bite. "Tell me what you think." Grinning, he brought it to her lips. "I added a dash of dill this time and…"

"Oh God." Covering her mouth she bolted off the couch, desperately trying to make it to the bathroom.

"Was it the dill?" he asked through a grimace as his wife's heaving echoed from down the hall.

**The Venetian  
****9:25 a.m. **

As his bride puked her guts out in the bathroom, Greg sorted through the clothes he had packed. "Think of it this way…if you didn't vomit now, the odds were high that you would when eating with Becca."

With her toothbrush in hand, Tawny popped out of the bathroom. "You know I'd love to cancel, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction, and I wouldn't want your co-worker needling you about not showing up. On a positive note, room service at The Mirage is really good. I plan on eating a ton now that I have an empty belly…and no, I didn't have room service at The Mirage with Drew."

"That's the woman I love," Greg held up a purple shirt with flecks of orange and yellow that his mother had bought for him. "You're always making lemonade out of the lemons life hands you…and reading my paranoia accurately."

"Chuckles," Tawny removed the clownish shirt from his hands. "You need to do a little power shopping in Venice. Based on what you've told me about Vartann, and what I witnessed last night…you need to wear something a little more masculine. I mean, he's already called you a wimp on the job, why give him more ammunition, right?"

"You're a good wife," Greg stated while leaning in to kiss her cheek. "You're watching my back…specifically the clothes I put on it."

"You know it, Baby."

"Okay, in the tradition of being raised as a spoiled country club brat, I'll do my part and head downstairs to an expensive boutique and charge something pricey and masculine to the room that my mommy is paying for." After another kiss, Greg departed the suite whistling.

"Venting!" Tawny yelled once she was alone. Grabbing her cell phone, she punched in Carrie's speed dial code.

"You won't believe the morning I've had…or the night," Carrie answered in a defeated voice.

"I bet I can top it!" Tawny replied with an air of confidence.

"No way."

"Fine, you first." Tawny took a seat, waiting to win the contest by a landslide.

"Okay…at the moment, I'm in the mountains, laying on the bed of the new motorhome Nick bought as a surprise, while he marinates my naked ass with meat tenderizer to cut the sting of the ant bites I got when I sat on an ant hill while hiding from a grandpa and a boy when they busted me stripping for Nick in the woods."

"Ha!" Tawny fell over on the couch laughing. "That's pretty good, but you don't win…not even close."

"I'm not done." Carrie calmly informed her, "Last night when I tried camping in the 'great' outdoors, a mouse nested in my hair and got stuck. We thought it was dead, so I washed it out of my hair, but when Nicky went to scrape it off the shower floor it was gone and it took hours to catch it."

"I so wish I was there for that!" Tawny jubilated into the phone.

"I'm putting you on speaker because Nicky heard you and wants to say something."

Nick's voice rang through the phone. "I wish you were there instead of me too, because she kneed me in the balls when she was freakin' in the tent."

"Okay, well…" Tawny cleared her throat. "Wearing a mouse as a hair accessory and getting your butt bitten by ants after getting busted dancing naked in the woods, is nothing compared to this. Last night, Greg and I went to Starbucks after our honeymoon movie and Becca showed up."

"No!" Nick and Carrie both yelled.

"She wasn't alone either. The psycho was with her new **husband**."

"Who the hell would marry that FAB?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"None other than your co-worker, Tony Vartann."

"What!"

"Oh and here's the best part, Nicky," Tawny couldn't contain her laughter. "**Your brother** introduced them over drinks."

"My brother doesn't know Vartann!"

"Yeah, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when you brother decided to play cupid because he felt sorry for the FAB." Sighing, Tawny said, "Apparently the gods don't just screw with us…Vartann's on their preferred list too. Although, after listening to them for five minutes, I think that may be a match made in heaven."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****9:34 a.m. **

"Morning, Baby," Becca greeted her waking husband by lounging on top of him in bed in a sinful black teddy. "I wasn't sure if you wake up horny or not, so I dressed trampy in case you wanted to get it on."

"Aww…I don't care what other people say about you, I think you're a very thoughtful basket-case, Sweetheart." Tony ran his hand over her bare thigh. "To answer your question," he verbally replied while leading her hand to the proof. "I usually wake up stiff as a board. Feel free to take over the job of handling that problem for me this morning, or any morning actually."

"I'll add it to my list of wifely duties," she joked while slipping under the covers. "Think it will be as good sober as it was when we were drunk?"

"Better," he growled while taking over the lead and wasting no time. "Sorry, I tend to skip foreplay in the morning, but I'll never leave you hanging, Baby."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****9:43 a.m. **

With Warrick panting in satisfaction behind her, Catherine's body sailed toward Port Ecstasy. "So close." She gripped the sheets and breathed deep. "I…"

"Mom!" Lindsay banged on the door. "Mom! We missed church!"

"God…that's not the only thing I'll be missing this morning," Catherine groaned in frustration as she crashed head first into her pillow. "Dammit."

"Sorry, Baby," Warrick kissed her shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, mine was only so-so."

"Liar."

Trying not to laugh, Warrick strolled his naked ass into the bathroom. "I'll give you a raincheck…and I won't even make you talk to me for an hour first."

"Mother! You know we're supposed to go to church together per Dr. Myers."

Catherine threw a bed pillow at the door. "You only want to go because Sean is there."

"Not true!" the teen screamed. Truthfully she wanted to go so Jake would see that she was over him. "Isn't fornicating on Sunday while you're supposed to be in church like a triple sin?"

"Honey, I'm in such sin-debt, there's no point in keeping track anymore." Staring at the ceiling Catherine said, "And I don't have to go to church, because I'm an ordained minister now. I'll hold services over pancakes in the kitchen."

"You're a minister?" Lindsay's laugh shook the door.

"That's right, Honey…I am officially 'Holier than Thou'."

**Ely State Prison  
****10:07 a.m. **

From his prison pulpit, Mike Rodgers continued to read about Jesus' Triumphal Entry from Mark 11. "When they brought the colt to Jesus and threw their cloaks over it, he sat on it. Many people spread their cloaks on the road, while others spread branches they had cut from fields. Those who went ahead and those who followed shouted, 'Hosanna! Blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord!'"

Although it would be his brother's mustang instead of a colt, and the fine citizens of Las Vegas would be spreading rumors, not cloaks, in his mind, his Triumphal Entry would be just as blessed.

"Uhh…excuse me, Reverend Rodgers," Sully, one of the few inmates who wasn't faking his devoutness, politely inquired, "why are we readin' about the Lord's triumphant return to Jerusalem in September? It's usually saved for spring…when it's closer to Easter."

His fantasy bubble burst, Mike snapped, "Because I like it, that's why. You got a problem with that? Does anyone else here have a problem with my passage selection!"

When no one spoke up, Mike returned to a Pastoral tone. "I didn't think so." Clearing his throat he returned his gaze to the Bible he had tattered on purpose to make it look extra loved.

**Desert** **Springs Church** – **Junior Bible Study  
****10:13 a.m. **

Flipping through his worn Student's Bible, Sean Blake eagerly awaited the reading of Daniel in the Lion's Den.

"Bro, come on, how can you be excited?" Ryan groaned as he laid his head on the table. "You have to know this story by heart already. We've been hearing it in Sunday School since we were babies."

"It's one of my favorites," Sean curtly informed his brother. "I enjoy the symbolism of the underdog triumphing over the jocks…I mean lions."

"Ah…that makes sense." Ryan reluctantly flipped open his copy. "She better not show that annoying Veggie Tales video again. I'm in no mood to watch a cucumber sing and dance."

"Before we begin reading," Miss Shelby, the Sunday School teacher cheerily announced, "we'll watch the Veggie Tales version!"

Ryan grumbled as the lights flicked off, "When will my punishment end?"

**The Mirage  
****10:59 a.m. **

Gripping Tawny's hand, Greg stepped out of the elevator ready to break bread with Becca. "Walk slowly, Princess. We literally don't want to get there a minute too early."

"I hear you."

At the stroke of eleven, Greg rapped on the door. "Here's our mantra…murder, however justified, will result in our children growing up without their parents."

Placing her hand on her belly bulge Tawny nodded, "I promise not to kill her no matter how irritating or offensive she is."

When the door swung open, Becca answered holding a champagne cocktail. "Hoj! Bride of Hoj! Come on in!"

Greg handed over his hostess gift, a jar of gourmet nuts that he had purchased when buying his new designer shirt.

"Nuts!" Becca took them and laughed. "God I've missed your sense of humor."

"Yeah, well…I really haven't had a lot of time to be funny around you with you pissing me off and drugging me."

"Oh, would you drop the GHB incident already," she chuckled. "According to what Charlie told me, you're not supposed to discuss it per the terms of the settlement anyway." As she strutted into the living room she said, "Hoj, what's with the macho shirt? It's so not you. And, Tawny…aren't you looking cute and preggers this morning? Your gut's really starting to pop. Don't worry, they can airbrush that out of the wedding photos."

"Mantra, Princess…mantra," Greg whispered in his wife's ear as she squeezed the blood from his hand. "Vartann!" He laughingly said, "Wow…I can't believe you're still around…literally! So, I take it you didn't get that annulment I suggested?"

"Are you kidding?" Vartann grabbed his wife, pulling her onto his lap for a smooch. "She's perfect."

Tawny bit her tongue. _Perfectly deranged and self-absorbed!_

Greg, always in observant CSI mode, noticed six china place settings on the dining room table. "Are you expecting two other people? Oh God…did you invite my parents?"

"Definitely not," Becca laughed, "I didn't want Tony to have to arrest your Mom for strangling me while we're on our honeymoon."

A knock on the door caught everyone's ear.

"There are the other guests right now!" Becca cheerily announced while slipping out of her husband's embrace to get the door. "I felt really bad about dissing you, Hoj, so I decided to invite Drew to make sure he knows I think you're a great guy."

"Drew!" Tawny and Greg exclaimed as they watched Becca open the door.

"Come on in!" Becca welcomed her last guests. "I'm so glad you could make it. Drew and Lissa…I know you already know Mr. and Mrs. Sanders."

Polite smiles were exchanged while Lissa thought, _I harbor no ill feelings toward Tawny, but Lord knows I don't want to dine with the woman my husband cheated on me with repeatedly. Especially not when she looks so damn cute and young and all I can picture is him having her up against the wall in a suite just like this! Ugh! The FAB is **really** on my shit list now. _However, being a well-mannered lady, she said, "Congratulations, Greg and Tawny. Jillian said the ceremony and reception were lovely. I'm very happy for you both."

"Thank you," Tawny sweetly replied, knowing it had to be hard for the woman to not think about her having wild sex with her husband recently. "Yes, in spite of last minute changes," she glared at Becca, "the wedding turned out better than I ever dreamed."

Jealousy tweaking her, Becca grabbed Tony's hand, "Drew, you already met my husband…"

"Husband?" Drew repeated while staring at the strangers he only introduced the previous night.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Greg said while forcing a smile at the jock whose shoulders seemed to have grown since their last encounter. "The marriage license office is open twenty-four on the weekends. They got hitched, and you'll be even more surprised to know that Detective Vartann is a buddy of Nick's."

"Holy hell…I thought you were hittin' it off, but married?" Drew glanced over at Lissa. "That's a shocker." _Nicky's gonna kill me for setting up his friend with the FAB. _

_Nicky's gonna kill you for setting up his friend with the FAB. _Lissa nodded at her stunned husband. "Yes, a real shocker." _Kind of like findin' out you'll be dinin' with your husband's ex-mistress._

Taking Greg's hand, Becca said, "Drew…I owe my friend an apology for bashing him in front of you last night. Hoj only treated me like shit once since I met him when I was fourteen. He's been the best friend a girl could ever want, and the only reason he acted like a self-absorbed ass in my pool house was to teach me a lesson I deserved. So, please…don't think ill of him. He's a great guy. He'd never cheat on his wife." She chuckled lightly, "Hell, he didn't even cheat on me, and we were only together in his fantasies."

"I already believe he's a great guy." Placing his hand on Greg's shoulder, Drew grinned, "Because I trust my brother's taste when it comes to friends."

"Really?" Standing in front of the two men Vartann scoffed, "You'd have a different opinion if you knew your brother's old pal, Mike Rodgers." Extending his hand toward the only person he didn't know he said, "Tony Vartann…it's nice to meet you Mrs. McGregor."

Lissa turned her eyes at her husband. "You used your cheatin' name last night?" Shaking her head she answered the greeting. "It's Lissa **Stokes."**

"Oh…I was starting to think Drew and Nick had different fathers."

Giving her best smile Lissa returned the handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tony. I do hope you and your…" **_psycho_** "…wife will be very happy."

"We certainly will be." Becca planted a juicy one on her husband's lips.

While the newlyweds smooched, the guests drowned in the awkward silence until Greg said, "The coffee smells good. I think I'll grab a cup while Mr. and Mrs. Impulsive play tonsil hockey."

"I'm with you there," Drew replied, anxious for a reprieve.

The wounded wife and the ex-mistress were left politely smiling at one another.

"Umm…I really like your shoes," Tawny finally remarked. "Carrie would too. Hey, do you know your future sister-in-law is a shoe nut?"

"No, I had no idea," Lissa responded, thrilled to be talking about something. "That's right, the two of you are close friends."

"Yeah."

The silence returned, luckily Greg did too.

"Juice, for the babies."

"Thanks, Sweetie." Tawny kissed his cheek.

"Princess, I just realized you and Lissa have something in common," Greg announced, causing the women to gape. "I was referring to your mothers both being maniacal. Lissa talked about hers the day she caught me yelling at Becca in the hall."

"Hey! My mother's maniacal too!" Becca yelled after breaking her kiss because she hated being one upped.

"Very true." Greg raised his coffee cup. "Okay, here's your small talk topic ladies…nasty mothers and the psychological damage they inflict on their daughters. Discuss! Me…I'll be trading sports stories with the guys."

Laughter filled the room for the first time.

"Don't laugh," Greg jokingly warned. "I'm sure playing on the gridiron was tough, but you guys wouldn't have survived one day as Chess Club President. I've got scars."

**The Blakes  
****11:22 a.m. **

After a quick knock on the door and a verbal okay from his brother, Sean entered Ryan's bedroom and whispered, "How's your bitten penis?"

"Dude…please don't ever say 'penis' again, it's totally uncool."

"Sorry!" Sean searched his brain for a cooler term. "How's your bitten urine dispenser?"

"Oh my God! Say schlong or Crotch Warrior!" Ryan snapped out of frustration with clueless brother. "Heck, even boo-boo would sound cooler."

Nodding, Sean nervously cleared his throat and shut the door. Then, in his best jock voice, he asked, "How's your Crotch Warrior feeling today, **Dude**?"

"Ha! That's so not you!" Busting into a fit of laughter Ryan crashed on his bed. "Say it again because I need the laugh."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****11:30 a.m. **

Gazing romantically at her husband of ten hours as they sat with their guests at the dining table, Becca whimsically sighed, "I feel like I've known him my whole life."

After choking on a bite of muffin as well as his laughter, Greg said, "I know your husband better than you, Becca. For instance, I bet you don't know how he likes his iced tea, or his favorite movie."

"Sanders…" Vartann eyed him suspiciously, "Why the hell do you know that stuff about me? That's the kind of crap chicks pay attention to when they're flirting."

Drew promptly lifted his napkin to his mouth in a feeble attempt to hide his laughter.

"Yo, Beavis and Butthead! I'm a CSI! It's my job to be observant!" Greg barked at the jocks who only laughed harder.

"Sorry, Hoj," Becca curtly informed her friend, "you may know little things about my husband like how he likes his tea, but I know the big stuff. Like his infertility problem."

As the laughter promptly ceased, Greg replied, "And I know your husband well enough to know that he really hates his personal life being discussed publicly." Then he turned to Vartann, "I also know your wife like the back of my hand, and she's not good at keeping personal secrets unless you drill it into her head that it's not to be shared, so you may want to watch what you disclose."

"Oh my God, Hoj! Is this about me telling everyone that I caught you masturbating while Sesame Street was on the TV!" Becca blasted her oldest friend. "That was like ten years ago!"

Dropping his head in his hand Greg seethed, "No, it wasn't about that, but thanks for sharing that anecdote with a new group of people, Becks."

Drew momentarily forgot his company and cracked the joke that popped into his head. "Was it Bert or Ernie that was doin' it for you! Or was it a threesome?"

Across the table, Tawny yelled at her former lover, "Like you don't have your quirks in bed! How would you like it if I told…" Her hands flew to her mouth as she willed herself to evaporate.

"Oops!" Becca laughed, clinking her champagne glass against Tawny's juice. "Besides having evil mothers, it would appear we have the same issue when it comes to keeping our partner's secrets."

Tapping her champagne glass to get everyone's attention, Lissa stood. "Tony…I think it's high time we tell them."

Still in shock from his new wife blurting his deepest secret in front of two men who had impregnated women with ease, Vartann gulped and stared at the wife of his wife's best friend's wife's lover and meekly said, "Okay."

With all eyes on her, Lissa said, "Tony and I were lovers years ago. Seeing each other today has re-kindled something neither of us thought still existed." Looking at him, she smiled and spoke with romance novel flair, "What are we going to do, my long lost love? Say the word and I'll run away with you to relive our fiery passion again!"

Vartann stood gaping at the woman, who was obviously more insane than his first and second wives combined. "I've never seen you before today, lady."

"I know," Lissa sat down laughing. "I just wanted to have somethin' shockin' to blurt and get under my husband's skin." Glaring at Drew she said, "Now say you're sorry to Greg for your juvenile Bert and Ernie joke, or I'll tell him that your mother caught you whackin' off while starin' at her Sears catalog."

"I'm sorry for stupid joke, Greg," Drew dutifully stated before chuckling, "and for the record, I was twelve when my Mama caught me with that catalog. I graduated to real porn as soon as the opportunity presented itself."

Lissa lowered her fork and sweetly said, "I just realized that I neglected to mention that the catalog was turned to the Men's Athletic section."

Drew laughed with his wife. "I **knew** you were going there." Under the table he slipped his hand in hers and when she squeezed it back, he breathed a sigh of relief and said, "You know…I'm havin' such a good time I think we should make this a regular get together."

"Me too," Greg enthusiastically replied. "How does an annual get-together every February twenty-ninth work for you guys? I could make it, except in 2008 and 2012 but other than that, I'm clear until 2016."

"Huh?" Vartann and Drew both replied.

"I love you." Grinning, Tawny kissed her husband's cheek. "Football players are always slow on the uptake because they hit their heads a lot."

**The Blakes  
****11:45 a.m.**

When Ryan opened the door, Lindsay snipped, "Is Sean home?" She was desperate to know if Jake said anything about what happened at the party.

"Yes," he politely answered, trying not to cause trouble.

When the irritating twin didn't go to fetch the nice twin, Lindsay blasted, "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get him for me!"

"**Oh!** You wanna talk to him."

"No, jocko…" She rolled her eyes hard. "I just wanted to know if he was physically in the house, because I heard there was a meteor breaking through the Earth's atmosphere, and it may hit our park. I wanted to make sure he wasn't there."

"Whoa!" Ryan ran outside, turning his eyes to the sky. "How big of a meteor?"

Shaking her head she replied, "I don't know. Go wait in the park and see for yourself. If you get crushed to death, you'll know the answer is 'pretty big'." Stepping into the house Lindsay saw McKenna playing dolls. "Hey, would you get your brother for me? Thanks."

"Sure!" Waving her Bridal Barbie the little girl skipped off, "Sean! Your girlfriend is here! I think she wants to kiss you!"

"I don't want to kiss him! And I'm not his girlfriend!" Lindsay exclaimed as Sean's parents and grandpa entered the room from the kitchen. "Not that there's anything wrong with Sean…I'm just not allowed to have a real boyfriend until I'm sixteen. Not that I'm saying Sean will be my boyfriend when I turn sixteen, because…um…" Then she recalled her mother's teachings about the fine art of deflection. "How was church? My mom was too hungover to take me."

**Hodges's Apartment  
****11:57 a.m. **

Paying the price for too many trips to the free bar at the reception, Hodges opened his fridge, searching for the ultimate hangover cure. Upon finding only rotten cheese and a cream soda he couldn't drink because of the memories attached to enjoying that particular beverage with Celeste, he slammed the door shut and opted to call a taxi. "Hair of the dog, that's what I need. A little hair of the dog!"

**Whispering Pines Treatment Facility  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****12:05 p.m. **

Sitting on the porch with his daughter, Jim held up two photos. "They're Labradoodles…half lab, half poodle. Nick and Carrie just got one, and they really like it, so I was thinking of getting one for us. The breeder has both on hold. You can choose, boy or girl, and pick it up in a few weeks when it's weaned."

"Don't you mean when I'm weaned?" she joked while fussing with her bright red hair that was starting to turn back to its natural brown at the roots. "I don't know…this is a big step. I said I'd live with you, but getting a puppy? That's so family-ish, You and me, we don't do family-ish well. Who gets custody when we split?"

"You're planning your departure before you move in?"

"Well, I'm hoping to have a guy in my life other than my daddy, some day."

Jim studied the puppy photos. "It'll be your dog, but in the event that you can't afford to take care of it, I'll be a good grandpa and step up to the plate."

Pointing at the girl dog's photo, Ellie said, "I want her. I'll name her Malibu after my roommie, because I'll miss that bitch when we go our separate ways…and they have the same color hair."

Grinning at the thought of having a Labradoodle named Malibu, Jim cracked up. "Yeah…Stokes will be giving me plenty of payback."

**Nick and Carrie's 'Hermetically-Sealed to Assure a Bug-Free Environment' Motorhome  
****12:14 p.m. **

Lying on the bed on her stomach, Carrie pulled back the curtain, so she could watch her fiancé barbecuing burgers from the window, while her ant-bitten behind healed. "I'd open the window, but I'm afraid a swarm of killer bees would fly in," she told herself while adjusting the comfy terry cloth robe she had slipped into to do a little pampering earlier.

But as she lay obsessing over poisonous insects, a different type of predator appeared before Carrie's eyes, and she watched helpless as it bared its teeth and approached her unsuspecting man.

"Hey! That woman in the Park Ranger outfit just grabbed Nicky's ass!" Jumping off the bed, she pressed her face to the glass. "What the hell! Now she's trying to kiss him! Who does this chick think she is!" Cinching her robe, she snapped, "And where is that right-wing conservative grandpa when you need him!"

Determined to give the nervy woman a piece of her mind, Carrie completely forgot that she was waiting for her green-tea mud mask to dry, and darted out of the motorhome covered in goop. "Get your hands off my man!"

"Darlin'!" Nick called out, certain that she was unaware that her face was covered in green slime and her hair twisted into a freakish ponytail on top of her head. "You…"

"Just who do you think you are, Missy!" she snipped at the perky redhead gaping at her.

"Suzee…with a z and two e's." Holding out her hand, she laughed. "Sorry…I didn't know Nicky already had company."

"**Nicky**?" Carrie both asked and stated. "You know her?" When she saw her fiancé's familiar 'Sorry, but you know I was a shameless man-ho' expression, she groaned, "Of course you do."

"That's what I was tryin' to tell you, Darlin'," he nervously explained to the love of his life, who looked like a cross between the Incredible Hulk and Frankenstein's Bride at the moment. "Suzee and I used to, um…visit with each other, when I'd come out here camping alone. She'd see my name on the permit list, and surprise me…that's why she um…jumped me."

"You look reeeeally familiar," Suzee said to the pissed off chick with the bright green face and screwed up hair. "Where have I seen you before? Oh, I know! You're Fiona Ogre from Shrek!" Slapping her thigh, Suzee cracked up, "Tell me, is it true what Kermit the Frog says…that it's not easy bein' green?"

Having already unsuccessfully faced several of Nick's catty Ex bed-buddies, Carrie smiled sweetly, extended her left hand and replied, "You tell me after you check out the rock on my hand."

"Oh!" Nick applauded his fiancée's brilliant retort.

Carrie planted her feet, fearing if she moved, she'd trip or do something idiotic to ruin her first perfect bitch moment. "We're getting married in November, so I'd appreciate you keeping your hands to yourself. Thank you."

"Understood." Park Ranger Suzee Bonita graciously accepted defeat. "Hey, did a crazy old man accuse you of stripping in the woods by any chance?"

"Yeah," Nick answered, "but the guy wasn't crazy, he was actually very…" Then he saw her taking out her ticket book. "Oops."

"Yeah." Suzee winked at her ex-lover. "That's why I always kept my clothes on until we were inside the tent, stud. What's your name when you're not in ogre mode, Fiona? "

"Caroline Blake."

Nick felt the iciness of his fiancée's words and shivered. "I'll pay that for you, Sweetheart."

Grinning, Ranger Suzee handed over a one hundred dollar fine. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Blake. Buh bye."

Once the meanie was gone, Carrie moaned, "Dang it! I almost had her."

"Aww…c'mere, Darlin'." Nick opened his arms, but instead of getting hugged, he got shoved.

"I can't believe you brought me, and Little Garrett or Megan, to your old forest screw spot when you knew she'd be looking you up when she saw your name on the permit list!"

"But I didn't think that, Sweetheart!" He pointed to the dirt road. "Last time we were together she said she was taking a job at Yellowstone. She came back here because she didn't like the winters!"

"Ugh!" Grabbing her head Carrie spat, "I'm **so** tired of being reminded that you had sex with half the women in the state." The beep of a jeep horn interrupted her rant.

"Hey, Nicky!" Suzee tipped her ranger hat. "I just had to drive back and tell you that they're playing our old song on the radio!" She turned up the volume to Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy and waved. "Brings back memories, don't it?"

"Honestly?" Nick shook his head. "Since I met Carrie, everyone I was with before her is kinda combined into one big meaningless blur."

Ranger Suzee laughed loud enough to scare birds from their perches. "Ha! Does that bullshit actually work on Fiona?" Laughing harder still, she drove away singing.

Staring at her man Carrie sighed, "On top of everything else, you burnt the burgers and I'm starving."

"Tell you what," Nick started frantically packing up gear, "we leave here in twenty minutes. First we'll get drive-thru, and then I'm taking you shoe shopping, and out for a five star meal later tonight."

Finding it impossible to stay ticked, Carrie teased, "Are you going to call ahead and make sure you don't know any of the shoe clerks or members of the restaurant staff?"

"Ouch…but deserved."

Taking the folded up lounge chair from his hands, Carrie said, "I don't want to go back early and have a fancy dinner in town. I'm not a quitter. I want to stay and keep trying to make this camping thing work."

"I'll still take you shoe shopping this week." Taking her hand he placed a tender kiss on it. "Thanks for giving me and the great outdoors one more chance, Sweetheart."

**The Mirage – Becca's Suite  
****12:25 p.m. **

With Lissa already out checking on her children, and Vartann in the bedroom on the phone with the station, when Tawny went to the bathroom, Greg excused himself and Becca from the dining room table and walked her into the second bedroom for a little privacy.

"**Now** you're going to sleep with me, Hoj?" She giggled from the idea and the champagne she had downed. "It would have been much less complicated when your wife, my husband, and your wife's ex-lover weren't here…and I'm not in the mood anymore. I'm back to seeing you as my asexual best friend."

"I've never been so grateful to not turn someone on in my life." Once he was certain they were out of earshot he asked, "I just want to make sure you're thinking clearly about this marriage. You're still within the window for an annulment based on diminished mental capacity."

"Would you **stop**!" She exuded bliss. "This guy is perfect! He's a stud, he's fantastic in bed, he's fun, he's not afraid of my abrasive personality, and he's honest, which I really need right now."

"Becks…" He cupped her face. "Listen to me…please." He forced her to look at him. "This morning, I watched the video of you at the chapel last night. You were out of your head. How many moods have you cycled through in that last twenty-four hours? Yeah, you're flying right now, but I'm worried about what will happen when you come down from this buzz, because we both know it can get ugly. Case in point…the hell you just put Tawny and me through."

"Maybe I won't ever come down this time," Becca said as a serene smile filled her face. "Maybe Tony will give me everything I need."

"I hope so, because you didn't make him sign a pre-nup…not that I think he's a gold digger, but I've worked with the guy for years and don't really know a whole lot about him."

"He's a teddy bear."

"That's what you said about Doug, remember? Right before he **literally** threw you out on your ass."

"I know I've dated a lot of losers." When she saw him cock his head Becca relented, "Okay…okay…they were **all l**osers, but that's why **I know **this guy is right for me…**I **didn't pick him! **Drew did!** And he has great taste, because he picked Tawny to have an affair with, right? And you think the world of Tawny, so…if he picks great companions for himself, it stands to reason that he's probably good at picking ones for other people too."

"I suppose it could work that way, but marriage really shouldn't be a based on hunch, Becks."

"He can't be a violent person, because if he didn't kill his wife or the guy she was screwing in their bed, then who would he beat to death?"

"I never thought he'd physically hurt you," Greg reassured her. "Domestic violence cases really piss him off. But this is exactly what I'm talking about…here we are trying to piece together knowledge of your husband. You don't know him, and he definitely doesn't know you, or he would have been **a lot** more reluctant to marry you."

Shrugging she replied, "Look how long I knew Peter and that didn't give me a happy ending. Tony knew his wife for years before they got married. Come on…be a romantic! Believe in love at first shag."

"Only because that's when I fell for my spouse too." Smiling, he hugged her, grateful that she seemed to be truly steadying again. "Just remember, you promised to keep taking your meds and go to therapy."

Chuckling she reminded her friend, "Kind of a funny thing to hear when I was the one who got you out of going to therapy and off meds when Bev was pumping you full of them and making you a zombie."

"Meds work for you, and I'm back in therapy, so it's not like…"

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't know any therapists?" Becca chided her forgiving friend, "Tsk tsk…you lied, because you just don't want me going to her."

"I like seeing her, so I don't want her to retire after one session with you." Chuckling Greg said, "I'll see if she has a colleague that she personally hates, but is an effective therapist."

Meanwhile, as Tawny stepped out of the bathroom, Drew called from the couch, "Mrs. Sanders, your husband is in the guest bedroom with Becca in case you were wondering what happened to him."

"Oh." Peering down the hall she saw Greg and Becca locked in an embrace. "Hmm…it appears he's completely forgiven the bitch…I mean woman." Laughing with her ex-lover, she took a seat across from him in a chair and since they were alone she admitted, "This is going better than I expected. Carrie will be thrilled. She was bummin' that she wouldn't be able to have Greg and I over for a BBQ if you and Lissa would be there."

His voice turning serious, Drew replied, "I think it helps that Lissa sees you're happily married and excited about being pregnant with Greg's babies. I also think it's good that you and I aren't nervous around each other either. You know…if we weren't relaxed it might mean that there was something still there that we were trying to cover."

Staring into his eyes Tawny quietly said, "But there's not, right?" She knew for sure and hoped he'd concur without hesitation.

"Nothin'." Glancing over his shoulder Drew added, "I'll admit that it's hard not to think about some of the things we shared when reminders happen…like seein' you eat those chocolate dipped strawberries earlier, because we always ordered them, but I think that's normal considering how recent it all was…and because we did have a lot of fun. You ever have those moments?"

She answered with a quick nod. "But, I agree that it's normal after two people have a connection. Look at Becca and Greg, they go back to high school and have a million inside jokes and memories. Stuff like that doesn't disappear."

Enjoying the candor he said, "Liss and I…we're lookin' at it as a period of temporary insanity in our marriage." After another quick check over his shoulder he shared, "Things are almost back to normal, we even started makin' love again."

"Not to pry, but…" she whispered, "was it good? I mean make up sex usually is, and considering what you had to make up for…"

"Spectacular, not that I'd recommend you and Greg ever finding out by…"

"Hey," Vartann greeted upon returning to the room. "Where's my bride?"

Without thinking that Tony found his last wife cheating on him, Tawny said, "Your bride is cozying up to my groom in the guest bedroom."

Vartann eyed them warily, "Holy shit, are you guys swingers! Because, Drew, your wife seems awfully calm when hanging out with a woman you've slept with, and Tawny, you don't seem phased by Greg and Becca being together in the bedroom."

"Whoa…didn't Becca tell you?" Drew calmly replied, "Yeah, we're just waitin' on Lissa and then we'll draw straws to see if you and her get the master bedroom or me and Tawny. Until then, since you're new to the group, we'll fill you in on the rules."

Going along with the joke, Tawny rattled off the first two, "Arrive as a couple, leave as a couple, and whatever happens in the suite, stays in the suite."

"No affairs," Drew added as he watched the blood drain from Tony's face. "It's not cheatin' if it happens at a party, but nothing happens unless it's a party."

Tawny sternly warned, "No videos or pictures."

Before revealing they were pulling his leg, Drew explained, "As the son of a Texas Supreme Court Judge who's being considered for a post in Washington, it's too risky to have evidence."

**McCarran** **Airport  
****12:45 p.m. **

As soon as Lance's feet hit the gangway, he pulled out his cell phone to check his messages. He was hoping Ed Barnwell, his best buddy from college, and an employee of Premier Surveillance Group, had called with the information he had requested. A smile beamed across his face when he heard the first message.

_Hey buddy, I know I owe you that favor you did for me, so I'm working fast and furious on this one. I already have cell phone records for Tawny Cooper and Andrew Stokes from January 2005 thru the last billing cycle, which just ended September ninth for her and the fifth for him. There were no calls between Stokes and Cooper until very recently, but there was a shitload between her and a number registered to Andrew McGregor prior to July eighth of this year. I did some checking, and they are one in the same. McGregor is Andrew's mother's maiden name. So, while Batman has the bat phone, Stokes apparently has a cheat phone…or he did until September 1st, when the account was closed. Hey, get this…Stokes is married to ex-supermodel Lissa Lexington. Hell, I guess even bangin' a supermodel gets old after awhile, so he wanted to get down and dirty with a stripper half his age…not that I blame him after checking out those photos you sent me. Anyway…I emailed you all the records as well as some other stuff I found. I made some notes for you…Ms. Cooper made a couple of phone calls to an abortion clinic on August fourth and then some time later, she phoned several paternity test facilities and doctors' offices. Then there was one more phone call to the abortion clinic after that. Sounds like someone was a little confused and conflicted. _

**The Blakes  
****1:03 p.m. **

When she was tipsy at the wedding reception the previous night, Wendy had invited Catherine, Warrick and Lindsay, as well as Bev and Scott Sanders, over for lunch. Although she regretted it when she woke that morning, after having a lovely time with her company, she was happy the blurted invitation had been extended.

"Everything was delicious," Catherine stated while carrying two bowls to the kitchen counter. "Too bad Warrick had to go into work early. He'll be sorry he missed lunch when I tell him you made your pasta salad."

"I'll make sure he gets leftovers," Wendy cheerily replied while wiping her hands on a dish towel.

Cradling a stack of dishes, Scott entered the kitchen smiling. "I thought I'd lend a hand since Bev is giving McKenna a voice lesson and Paul is out back with the boys and Lindsay."

Just then baby Ashley wailed from her bedroom.

Wendy eyed the clock. "If you'll excuse me, I think someone is having a hard time napping because I waited too long to put her down."

"I never have a problem napping," Catherine joked as Wendy darted out of the kitchen with a pacifier in hand.

Turning on the water Scott remarked, "Greg never napped."

"I can believe that," Catherine chuckled. "Sometimes I think he goes days without sleep. Not that I minded when my DNA evidence was in the queue. He'd just keep swallowing coffee and plugging away."

"That's how he finished his Master's in record time."

"Scott…" Catherine glanced out the window to make sure the kids weren't on their way back in. "If this is uncomfortable, just say the word, but since everything has obviously worked out okay for Greg, and because I'm the nervous mother of a teen, I wanted to ask you a few personal questions, that I'm hoping will help me stave off my paranoia."

"Sure." Leaning against the counter he waited for her continue.

Never one to beat around the bush, Catherine said, "During the Tucker Mifflin ordeal, when we were listening to Greg's conversation in the basement, it came as a hell of shock to me when he spoke about almost dying at thirteen. It's haunted me, and…"

"It still haunts me to this day." Releasing a burdened sigh, Scott informed the concerned mother, "No parent wants to hear that their child almost drank himself to death partying. Greg was desperate to fit in with the crowd, and peer pressure is overwhelming, but…"

"Huh?" Surprised by the comment, Catherine said, "He said it was a failed suicide attempt, not irresponsible drinking. I can see why he twisted the story for Mifflin, but why wouldn't he tell us the truth afterwards? I mean…I think it's worse to let your co-workers think you were so mentally unstable that you tried to off yourself, rather than correcting the misperception and saying he stupidly drank himself into a coma by accident." She gave a slight laugh. "Especially since many of us, myself in particular, did really asinine things as teens."

"What did he say exactly?" Scott inquired as recent conversations with his son mingled with memories of Greg's near-death. "I mean…it can't be true, but…what were the details? You know...because my son is an excellent storyteller, and it will be interesting to hear how he twisted the truth to get out of that bind. I learned the hard way not to ask questions about that hostage crisis, because it gave him nightmares after he spoke of it."

"Rightly so." Flicking her hair off her shoulder, Catherine began. "He told this horrible story about getting tricked to this girl's house…Serena was her name, I remember because it was the name of the sister on Bewitched."

"Serena?" Scott queried, remembering a girl from Greg's old school with that name… a girl Greg mentioned on many occasions. "Serena Tennison?"

"Yes!" Catherine nodded, "He said she asked him to come over and give her voice lessons, because she found out he was in a prestigious boys' choir. Was that part true? The part about being in the choir? Because after hearing him sing, I could see it."

Scott nodded as his curiosity and tension grew. "Until he was thirteen. What did he say happened when he went to the girl's house?"

Continuing to scrape dishes, Catherine spoke in a spooked voice, "He went into graphic detail…which I really don't want to repeat or I'll have nightmares, but the bottom line was they beat the crap out of him, but obviously you would have noticed that, so…"

"Actually…" in a hollow voice Scott interrupted, "he did get…um…it was about a month before the drinking incident. We reported it to the police and the school, but Greg said he didn't know who did it and didn't cooperate. After that we switched him to his first private school…that's where he hooked up with the boys who partied."

Moving to the next stack of dishes she continued, "Okay, that's what Greg changed about the story to appeal to Tucker. He told him, that getting beaten to a pulp was the last straw and he decided to kill himself. He waited until you went out of town on a trip, and returned home when his mother was at school teaching. His stories are so believable because he throws in such specific details. Like he said his mom had pills because you were a dentist and could write prescriptions, so there was always stuff in the house for emergencies."

His mind racing, Scott focused on Catherine's words as he lowered the plate his trembling hands were clutching.

"It was so eerie hearing him say how he carried the pill bottles into the living room and washed them down with vodka he took from your wet bar…he even went as far as to give his suicide concoction a name, he called it a Triple V cocktail, for vicodin, valium and vodka. Again, he got real specific, saying he lay on the couch and watched Tom and Jerry until he faded, and that he would have died as planned if his mother hadn't found him. The Tom and Jerry comment was another one of those details that just made it all so…" That's when she noticed that Scott looked like he'd been hit by a truck. "…real."

"Umm…" While his heart pounded in his chest, Scott absentmindedly fumbled in his pants pocket for his car keys. "Would you um…tell Bev that I went out to do a little…there's something I…need, and…would you give her a ride back to the townhouse for me?"

"Sure."

His voice quivering, Scott directed, "Don't tell her we discussed this, because she'll get upset even though it's not…but I'm thinking it is…" gulping down the lump in his throat he forced out the last painful word. "…true."

"I'm really sorry, Scott." Catherine watched him walk out the back door like a zombie. "Dammit! I really need to keep my mouth shut."

**Chili Dawgs  
Las Vegas, NV  
****1:16 p.m. **

Wiping a drop of mustard from his face, Private Investigator Tony Mantello asked ex-police officer Clark Simmons his next question. "Do you recall who authorized you to cut Miss Sidle a break even though her breathalyzer test was over the DUI limit when you pulled her over for erratic driving?"

"Yes, Sir." Clark nodded, remembering the phone call. "It was Captain Jim Brass. He said 'Forget we ever had this conversation and call her supervisor, Gil Grissom to pick her up'."

"Would you testify to that?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I front-loaded the fluff. I hope you enjoyed: the adventures of Camper Carrie, the brunch, and the Blake boys before the angst at the end.

Thanks to KJT for her edits and consult! And thanks to Mary Anne for reviewing the prison scene for authenticity!

Because it was roughly 140 chapters ago in Gravity, I'm including these references as I have done in the past when it comes to Mike stuff…

Chapter 1: Brass to Sara at the crime scene…

"My preferred guest was always a large bottle of whiskey but we've uh…talked about that already. You do remember us talking about that, right? Never a good way to handle stress."

Groaning, she felt the need to explain herself. "I'm not going leave here and booze it up again if that's what you're inferring. I already learned that lesson and moved on." Try as she might for a while the drinking didn't drown out the victim's screams or the echoes of her own from the past.

Chapter 20: Mike to Grissom in private…

"You're wondering how I know about the DUI." Enthusiastically Mike announced, "I was there. I saw it and enjoyed it. Cops love seeing CSIs screw up because you guys always think you're smarter than us. When I met Sara a few months later I remembered who she was...the drunk CSI chick. I never forget a face."

Chapter 21: Brass's reply when Grissom asks if the GHB charges against Mike can be dropped because he has too much on Sara…

Confidently Brass replied, "**No. Trust me. I'll handle it with Bryant…cop to cop**So don't worry. Besides, haven't you heard the new promo for Tahoe?" Playing on the current Vegas motto, he said, "What happens in Tahoe stays in Tahoe."

**Next Chapter:** It's time to shed some light… **Posting:** Tuesday

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Maggs


	21. Chapter 21

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 21**

**Sunday – September 11, 2005  
****Metro Cinema  
****1:20 p.m. **

With Tawny in front of him wrapped in his arms, Greg stared at the movie show times flashing on the board. "It's between Corpse Bride, The 40 Year Old Virgin, and Proof. What's it gonna be, Princess?" After they left The Mirage, they decided to see another movie before heading back to The Venetian.

"It's still too close to the wedding to see a movie about a dead bride, and after spending the last several hours with Drew and Vartann, I'm not in the mood for a juvenile male comedy, so...Proof it is, even though I have no clue what it's about." Giggling she added, "But Jake Gyllenhaal is cute, so I'm willing to take my chances."

"Me too…not because I think he's cute, because I liked him in The Good Girl," Greg stated as she grabbed his wallet to retrieve the gift card Nick had given them.

"Those were some screwed up people in that Good Girl movie."

"I'm sure they'd say the same thing about us if they came to brunch today."

Staring through the window Tawny eyed the snack bar and patted her belly. "I know we just ate, but I want popcorn."

Holding up the gift card Greg told the box office clerk, "Two for Proof."

**Ely State Prison  
****1:30 p.m. **

"We can't prove it happened," Don Schultz informed his client, "but they can't prove it didn't."

"So it all comes down to credibility," Mike stated with an optimistic lilt in his voice. "And we'll have them looking like kids with their hands in the cookie jar."

"And the only thing against you is the crime they supposedly proved you committed."

Feeling his freedom within reach, Mike said, "What's that aroma?" Sniffing his own arm he laughed, "Me… smelling like a rose."

"The stench wafting off of Grissom, Stokes, Brass, Sanders, Curtis, Willows, Brown and Sidle will be a nice contrast. I started the ball rolling by having some pictures of Nicky's big brother bopping Mrs. Greg Sanders faxed to Dallas. We hand picked this hot shot reporter waiting for his first big story." Chuckling Don said, "After he changed the pants he peed in from getting so excited, he flew to Vegas. I'm sure it won't take him too long to break the story. He'll want enough information to lead, but he won't want to wait too long for fear of being scooped. If we don't see results in a few days, we'll treat him to something else."

**The Lake, Which Carrie Figured Was Probably Filled with Piranhas or Nick's Equally Vicious Ex-Lovers ****  
1:42 p.m. **

In an effort to shed the stress of the last fifteen hours, Nick had suggested they take the inflatable raft for two down to the water. Even though Carrie was certain the venture would turn out disastrous, like all the other attempts at camping fun, she quickly agreed and slapped a smile on her face.

Thankfully the mile hike to the lake was completed without incident, and after securely tying off the raft to a nearby tree, Nick loaded the blanket, and cooler. Turning to his skittish, but perseverant fiancée, Nick assured her, "Now you can be certain we won't drift away, Sweetheart. We'll just float for awhile, and then I'll pull us in when we're ready to head back."

"Perfect." Holding his hand, Carrie stepped into the raft, quickly taking a seat on the blanket he had spread. "Did you ever do this with the perky Park Ranger?"

"No, ma'am," he emphatically answered. "I've been to lakes with girls, but not this lake and never with a girl I loved."

"Kiss me, Stokes." But before he could she pressed her fingertips to his lips. "Kissing isn't punishable with a fine, is it?"

Brushing his lips over her hand, he soothed, "I'm willing to take the risk and pay later."

**Sonny's Cabaret  
****2:11 p.m. **

After two hours of drowning his sorrows in fruity cocktails at The Tropicana, David Hodges decided he needed to booze at a Real Man's watering hole, so he took a cab to the dive bar and strip club he had heard Nick talking about with Warrick a few times.

"Whoa…" he exclaimed as the testosterone from the dart-throwing, beer-drinking patrons and the estrogen from the sleazy strippers filled his nostrils. "I feel manlier already."

After smoothing his hands over his Star Trek Convention t-shirt, David took an open seat at the bar where two ladies who benefited from the club's low lighting were gyrating in Wal-mart g-strings. "I'll have a beer!" he gruffly informed the bartender.

"What kind?" Dwight snapped at the stranger.

"A Raspberry Pale Ale, please. Light if you have it."

"Are you kiddin' me?" Dwight slammed a bottle of Budweiser on the bar. "Drink that. Maybe it'll put hair on your chest, Mary."

Glancing up at the woman with wild pink hair grinding against a gold pole in serious need of polishing, Hodges waved. "Hello. Do you know Tawny?"

"You don't need Tawny, Baby," the washed-up show dancer and single mother of three purred as she placed her stilettos on either side of the wimpy man's beer bottle. "Not when you've got Starr here to give you everything you need."

David watched in awe as Starr did repeated squats directly over this beer, narrowly missing the rim of the bottle by the same margin every time. "You're not even looking. How do you know where the bottle is?"

The man sitting on the next stool laughed an explanation, "Because she's been doing the same maneuver for ten years, Pal. If you pay her she'll do it in private for you…if you pay her enough she'll even let you replace the beer bottle with a certain part of your anatomy."

As the words 'how much' were ready to roll off David's tongue, he heard a familiar voice shriek, "Oh my God! Is that really you, Davey?"

Turning his head, he saw his ex-fiancé walking towards him wearing a leopard print thong. "Vicki Lynn?"

"Oh my God! It really is you!" the red-head cackled. "You look so…old…and even dweebier."

"Hey, New Chick!" Starr barked from the bar. "Get your ass to your section and leave my customer alone. You're lucky I'm nice. You pull this crap on Tisha's turf or you'll end up with a heel between your eyes."

Dumbstruck by the woman who had ripped out his heart David nervously asked, "H…how long have you been in Vegas?"

Remembering what a sap her Ex was, Vicki Lynn burst into crocodile tears. "Not long…I came here to make quick money, because I need cash for an operation. I took this gig as a second job."

"An operation?" David followed his former love to a dark corner of the club. "What kind of operation?"

"I can't talk about it," she squeaked. "If I get upset the manager will fire me." Pretending to wipe her damp eyes, she sniffled, "Sorry I made fun of you. I was just jealous, because you look so with it and here I am working in this skuzzy club. It's humiliating."

"Look…" Hodges reached into his pocket for cash just as the club's lights snapped on and a man's voice boomed, "LVPD! Nobody move!"

**Sonny's Caberet  
****2:38 p.m. **

David pleaded with the officer detaining him in locker room, "I swear I wasn't soliciting her for prostitution! She used to be my fiancée and she needed cash for an operation."

Officer Reed burst out laughing. "As if you could score a chick with a body like hers, and that 'money for an operation' story is the lamest thing I've heard since I told my Algebra teacher that my dog ate my homework."

**The Blakes  
****2:40 p.m. **

From the couch, Paul watched his less studious son sitting at the dining room table staring into space. "Ryan…I think you'll make more progress on your math worksheets if you pick up your pencil and use it on that paper in front of you."

"I was thinking."

"I hope it was about how to solve for 'x', not Celine."

Tapping his pencil on the unmarked paper, Ryan grumbled, "Not wasting anymore of my time on her."

Sean's sunny voice broke the tension in the room. "I'm going running, Dad."

"Be careful. Stick to the side streets, and remember if a car stops, don't approach it, run in the opposite direction the car is pointed."

"I know, Dad." Sean checked his hair in the mirror hanging over the entryway table. "I won't be alone; Lindsay is running with me. She said she needs the exercise to run faster for softball. Bye!"

Ryan and his father exchanged looks then smiles.

"Did you see that?" Ryan chuckled. "He checked his hair. My geekoid brother is crushin' on a jock girl. Ha!"

Turning to the next page of his magazine, Paul sighed, "I guess his hormones really did kick in on his thirteenth birthday."

**Sonny's Caberet  
****2:48 p.m. **

As Sara walked up to the yellow tape surrounding the low-rent strip club, she remarked to her husband, "As I recall, we were processing a scummy club bathroom a few days before my birthday last year."

"Why do you think I asked you to come with me, Honey?" Gil lowered his shades an inch. "I'm a sucker for nostalgia."

"Yeah, well…I hope you're not planning to recreate the rest of my birthday week from last year." Sara ducked under the tape and waited for her husband to join her.

"If you must know…I'm trying to simulate everything up to the actual day and then do what I should have done last year."

"Aww." She wanted to kiss him, but settled for winking. "What a lucky break to get a DB in the bathroom of a sleaze pit."

"Hey!" Vartann hustled up to the tape. "Sorry…I just got the call that everyone is tapped."

"Us too," Sara informed the detective. "So much for Sunday being a day of rest, huh? Obviously the bad guys are working hard."

Gil moved closer to Vartann's face. "What's that on your cheek?" He clicked on his flashlight. "Lipstick?" Narrowing his gaze Gil specified, "Red matte."

"Lipstick? Now we know why it took so long for him to get here." Sara snapped on her flashlight, shining it over her co-worker's jacket. "Let's see if it was a blonde or a brunette." A second later she was picking off a strand of dark hair. "Definitely not blonde."

"Okay, kids…enough." Vartann shooed them toward the door. "I'm warning you right now, I'm not wasting any time here, so do your jobs well, but as quickly as possible." Grinning, he proudly shared, "I'm on my honeymoon."

**Metro Cinema  
****2:59 p.m. **

Taking her husband's hand as they strolled out of the theater, Tawny sweetly said, "Sorry…if I had known it was about a math genius and mental problems, I wouldn't have picked to watch it on our honeymoon."

Stopping in his tracks Greg snipped, "Hey, are you insinuating I'm a math genius with mental problems? Oh wait…I am." Laughing, he led the way to his truck. "Ready for a nap, Princess?" he asked when his bride gave a lion-sized yawn.

"I could sleep for hours."

**The Lake, Which Had Been Surprisingly Uneventful  
****3:04 p.m. **

Having snuck away from their family campsite, nine year old twin brothers Preston and Porter hid in the bushes and continued watching the man and woman in the raft through their binoculars.

"They're definitely awake because he's sucking her face off," Preston announced before sticking in his finger in his throat to fake vomit.

"I'm going in," Porter said while brandishing the Swiss Army Knife he had stolen from his father's tackle box. "Cover me."

"Hurry."

Standing next to the tree, Porter furiously worked to cut through the rope. "Almost there," he whispered. "Got it!"

Meanwhile, in the raft, Nick and Carrie continued enjoying the gentle rocking of the water as they traded kisses and commentary.

"I can tell that nap really refreshed you, Nicky."

"Yes ma'am," he growled in his fiancée's ear while resting his hips on her thigh. "What about you, Darlin'? Are you rested and ready to pick up where we left off before Gramps interrupted us earlier?"

"As long as I get to be on top, because I'm afraid my ant bites will act up again if I'm rubbing against the blanket."

Raking his fingers thought her hair Nick smiled wide. "You know I don't have a problem with you being in control."

"I'm afraid I'll fall out of the raft trying to get my clothes off," she giggled while popping open her shorts.

"Allow me then." Carefully kneeling in between her knees Nick breathed in the mountain air and took in the scenery. Much to his surprise, the shoreline was fading from view.

"What is it, Nicky?"

"Hey!" he shouted at the two boys waving from the water's edge. "You little punks!"

"What?" Carrie sat up and saw that they were floating with the current of the lake. "How did…" Then she saw Nick holding up the cut end of the rope. "Where are your parents!" she yelled at the boys holding their stomachs and laughing. "This is **not **funny!"

**Sonny's Cabaret  
****3:10 p.m. **

"Stop laughing at me!" Hodges barked at his co-workers. "Can I please go now?"

"Did you drive here?" Sara asked, concerned that he was well over the legal limit.

"No, I took a cab."

Vartann quelled his laughter, "If CSI Sidle is through with you, I'll release you from the scene."

Sara nodded. "Since our DB in the bathroom was really a passed out live girl, you're no longer a murder suspect. So, if the newly married detective doesn't want to haul your ass in for solicitation, you're good to go."

"Newly married?" Hodges asked in disbelief. "We were just talking about our divorces on Friday."

"Ain't life grand? I got hitched last night." Vartann laughed as he motioned for the officer to uncuff Hodges from the chair. "Tell you what…" Reaching for his wallet he said, "Because I know your pain, and since I'm in a fantastic mood from having sex right before I had to come here, I'm going to pay your cab fare to and from the Bunny Ranch. Obviously you need your candle waxed, and I don't want to have to book you when you're caught in Clark County. Why risk it when you're a county away from legal ladies for rent."

"Whoa!" Sara exclaimed when she saw him pull out a wad of hundreds. "Since when did you go 'dirty cop'?"

"I married a millionaire," Vartann replied through a grin. "She gave me some walking around money. I'm supposed to buy some new shoes to wear to dinner tonight."

Shaking his head Hodges took the money and said, "Take it from someone in the know. Enjoy it while you can, because quickie marriages don't last."

"You're wrong there," Vartann countered while handing over another hundred. "Buy a new shirt before you head out there. They'll charge you double if they see you in that pathetic geek-wear."

When Sara saw her husband approaching she asked, "What's up?"

"This wasn't a sting operation," Grissom stated as he continued to glance around the club. "The police officer who was solicited was here as a customer, when the lights came up, he saw Hodges giving money to one of the dancers and assumed he was a Johnny."

"So," Vartann glanced at his watch while speaking, "it's a locals hangout, and it's not illegal to have a lap dance. O'Hara's a rookie, he's overzealous."

"Tisha, the dancer accused of offering her services, said that the officer specifically requested her for his lap dance."

"From what I've seen she's the best looking one in here." Losing his patience, Vartann asked, "Grissom, come on…can you just say whatever the hell it is you're trying to say? Are you going to accuse him of entrapment?"

"No, I don't think it was entrapment," Grissom replied, "After speaking with the dancer, Tisha, I'm inclined to say there was no offer extended to O'Hara. I think there's a chance that he misjudged what she was saying when she was doing her usual tease. He has a history of making quick judgments and being wrong."

"Are you talking about the thing at Nick's?" Vartann prodded, only now recalling the connection.

Nodding Grissom explained, "That day he accused Carrie of engaging in sexual activity with her nephews, and on August twentieth he accused Carrie of prostitution when he approached Tawny's parked car and found Carrie and Nick in the backseat. Both times there were innocent explanations. Both times the accusations were sexual in nature. Maybe O'Hara has issues that tweak him in these situations."

Recalling the incident Sara said, "Why is he here anyway? From what I remember, Gil, you described him as very high-strung and sexually uptight."

"So am I," Hodges interjected. "And I'm here."

Vartann chuckled, "Half the guys in here probably are. Guys without hang-ups don't need to come here, because they have outlets for their frustration."

**The Lake That Carrie Wanted to Drown One Bitch, Two Children and a Fiancé in at the Moment  
****3:17 p.m. **

While Ranger Suzee tied their drifting raft to her motorboat, Carrie sat quietly counting the seconds until her feet touched land.

Tucking her silky red hair behind her ears Suzee said, "Cowboy, you never forgot the oars when we did this. Although you were almost too tired to paddle that once, remember?"

In that moment Nick felt his fiancée's eyes scalding the back of his head. "We…um…came to the lake?" he feebly asked, hoping he could talk his way out of the harmless lie he had told Carrie when she asked if he had come to the lake with Suzee. "Oh…right…we did." After the mile hike to the shore he hadn't want to turn around because he stupidly brought her to the same water, so he lied. It had seemed innocent enough at the time, but when he felt Carrie's pants and shirt smack him in the head, before hearing a splash as she dove into the water, Nick knew he had screwed up big.

"She has a great stroke," Suzee commented while watching the woman swim for land. At that moment, she started liking the prissy indoor girl.

"A stroke is exactly what I'm about to have," Nick groaned as he lay back staring at the sun. "Dammit!"

"I take it you told her we never did this and she just caught you in a red hot lie." Shaking her head she said, "Why the hell did you shout to those campers on shore to call for a tow in when you knew I was on duty? Why didn't you just swim the raft to shore yourself?"

"I didn't!" Holding his head he plotted his funeral. "Carrie did, because I'm not allowed to physically exert myself since I had surgery recently. Dammit!"

"You already said that," she snickered. "You want me to catch up to her, or is it best to let her work out her anger swimming?

"Swimming the English Channel wouldn't be enough to cool her off…and rightly so." Feeling the acid build in his gut Nick gripped his hair. "Dammit! This was supposed to be a stress free weekend!"

**The Venetian  
****3:25 p.m. **

Walking down the hall to their suite, Greg and Tawny held hands, each silently enjoying the inner calm they felt now that they were husband and wife.

"Here we are, Princess," Greg sweetly announced while slipping his hotel key card into the lock. "Since I'm too hyper to nap with you, would you mind if I went down and jumped in the pool for…" The sight of his father sitting on the couch in the dimly lit room threw him. "Dad? Wh…what are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I…" Clearing his throat Scott stood and held up a room key. "I had it in the car from yesterday afternoon when we came here to…" The sight of his boy stirred his emotions again. "I…um…"

"What's wrong?" Gripping his head Greg rambled, "Is Mom okay? Dad? You've been crying. You never cry. What's going on? Where's Mom? Was she in an accident?"

Tawny grabbed her panicking husband's hand. "Let's stay calm and give him a chance to tell us what's wrong."

"Your mother's at the townhouse…I had Catherine drive her there," Scott managed to confirm before returning to the couch and dropping his head in his hands.

After getting past his worst fear, Greg loosened his grip on his wife's hand. "Then what's this about, Dad?"

"I…uh…I drove around…yeah, I stopped at this park…there was a playground…kids playing and having a good time." In a voice streaming with sadness he spoke to the patch of floor he was staring at. "I needed to sort it all out in my head. I thought maybe Catherine was still wrong…that you really had made it up for Tucker Mifflin. But the more I thought…the more I pieced it together…" Tears started spilling again. "When I realized it was all true, I came here, because…when a father realizes the reason his son loathed him for seventeen years, he doesn't want to wait another minute to say he's sorry." Looking up he choked out, "I'm sorry, Greg. I really should have figured it out, but I trusted my wife when she told me you drank irresponsibly at a party."

Finally understanding what had his father so upset, Greg released Tawny's hand and took a seat on the couch. "Catherine told you. She thought you knew?"

"Yes." As he spoke his words, Scott's emotions built. "Of course she did, because how could a father not know, right?" Placing his shaking arms around Greg, he pulled him to his chest. "How could I not know? Even if your mother lied to me…even if she was terrific at lying…how could I look at you and not see the truth? You're my son. You're a part of me. How could I not know? I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what she told you that made you keep it a secret from me. I'm scared to know, but I have to know, because maybe it will help me understand why we were at odds all these years. I love you, Greg. I can't believe I almost lost you that way. I'm so sorry."

Tawny's tears activated when she heard Greg sniffle into his father's chest. Not sure what to do, she stayed frozen in place, swatting hot drops from her cheeks at a breakneck pace.

"She…" Greg gasped for a breath, forcing composure, so he could help his father. "She didn't want you to be disappointed in with me…or angry. She said…she said if you found out that you'd demand that I be sent away…to a facility. That you already thought I had problems, that my…attempt…would be the final straw." Lifting his watery eyes to his father's Greg whispered, "She said you'd always look at me as weak if you knew, and I didn't want that. I was already trying so hard to please you. I didn't want you to be disappointed, but you were so angry…it made me believe her."

Ire replacing sorrow, Scott placed his hands on Greg's cheeks. "That's not true. She twisted it. She twisted everything. I can't believe she manipulated you when you were at your weakest." Removing his hands he got up to pace the room. "Son…your mother and I were going to get a divorce. My lawyer was drafting the papers when Bev called me on my trip and told me that you drank yourself unconscious at a party. When I returned, she convinced me that you were acting out because you sensed the tension between us. She said if we went through with the divorce you could get worse."

Unable to stay silent, Tawny said, "That's probably true. I mean…divorce is really hard on kids. With Greg already that unstable…"

"Sweetheart," Scott spoke softly to his distraught daughter-in-law. "What you don't understand…what Greg doesn't know…" He returned his gaze to his son. "I just wanted you to live a normal life. I wanted to give you that life. A life without being forced on stage…without being told you were a genius every five minutes. I wanted you to play in the park with other boys and get dirty…give you an opportunity to break an arm climbing a tree. Not your mother…no…she wanted you be the school freak. She didn't want you to have friends, because they would have taken you away from her. I just wanted you to live in peace. After you were beaten up, she and I had a huge fight. I asked her if she was happy that her son was such a pariah that he was tortured by bullies. That's when I asked for the divorce." His tears returned for a third time. "But then the supposed drinking thing happened and I…I gave in, and I was so angry at you for being irresponsible. You hated me for coming down on you about it, and you were so close with your mother…I pulled away. It was just easier…and you seemed happier after a while, so…the rest is history."

Taking a seat next to Greg, Tawny slipped her hand in his.

"Mom knew all that?" The truth was worse than he imagined.

"She wasn't protecting you, Son," Scott informed him as his blood boiled. "She was saving her own ass. You were suicidal and she was worrying about herself. I can't…I really can't describe how much I hate her right now. She lied to me, and that lie changed the way I parented you for the last seventeen years." Gritting his teeth he said, "She stood there and watched me lecture you on drinking irresponsibly while you sat there hating me a little more with each passing second because you believed I'd send you off to some frightening mental institution! God damn her for doing this to us! She set us up against each other and it worked beautifully! We can't get that time back, Greg! We can't…" Taking the car keys from his pocket he threw them on the coffee table along with his wallet. Sobbing he ordered, "Take those from me, because if I drive or take a cab to the townhouse right now I'll be facing murder charges."

**The Motorhome, Which Nick Felt REALLY Stupid for Buying Instead of Taking Carrie to New York to See a Bunch of Shows Like His Annoying Big Brother Suggested, Which Only Made Him Feel Dumber and More Frustrated, Because He Always Felt Stupid and Pissed Off When Andy Was Right  
****4:16 p.m. **

If looks really could kill, Nick knew he would have died a hundred deaths by now. "Are you going to say something?" he quietly asked while she toweled off from her shower. "Please say something." She hadn't acknowledged any of his heartfelt apologies.

After ridding herself of the lake scum attached to her skin, Carrie's next concern was getting home as quickly as possible. With a one track mind, she hurried to find clothes.

Pleading with her Nick said, "Sweetheart, come on…you know I didn't lie for a deceptive reason."

Her anger finally meeting up with her voice she yelled, "If you didn't want to deceive me, then why the hell didn't you tell me the truth!"

"Because you just said this morning that you were tired of being reminded that I was with a lot of other women. So, when we got to the lake and you asked, I didn't want to ruin the moment."

"So you decided to ruin my faith in you instead when I got blindsided out there on the lake by your ex-lover!" she blasted while furiously tugging on her jeans. "That was a really bad choice, Nicky."

"Suzee is insignificant," he countered, "where I slept with her is insignificant. How…"

"I agree she's insignificant!" Stepping in front of him she met his eyes and snapped, "But what's **not** insignificant is that you lied to my face, **and** that you did it without hesitation, and so **smoothly** I can't help but wonder how many other times you've done it, and it makes me think you could do it again in the future. Don't you see…the reason doesn't matter, Nicky, I'm freaked out because you did it so well!"

Firming up his tone he told her, "I haven't lied before…and I'll never do it again."

"How can I trust you, when you already lied so effectively today! That's my point here!" Heartbroken that she couldn't believe him, she choked up. "I hate that you've taken something so important away from me. You know trust means **everything **to me. I spent so many years locked in my house because I feared people. My mom was my best friend. On prom night we played Scrabble and ate ice cream. I studied and worked like a dog because I was too scared to have a personal life, but you…you changed everything, Nicky…and now…"

The anguish in her voice was painful to hear, but to know he was the cause of it ripped his heart to shreds. "I…"

"Nicky…" Her tears spilled so quickly she didn't bother to wipe them. "I want to believe you when you say this was the first time, or the only time…but I've tried for the last hour and I can't. I can't because you were just too good at lying to my face, and too effective at making me feel stupid for believing you. Being humiliated by one of your bimbos is annoying, but being humiliated by you…that's devastating."

Seeing her grab her purse and rush for the door, Nick raced to make it there first and thwarted her escape. "Where are you going? Carr…please, this is too much. Let's…"

"I can't stay here," she squeaked with her hand on the knob. "Suzee is bringing me to the Ranger Station, and Paul's picking me up."

"You're leaving?" Never believing it was that serious he panicked, "You can't leave! We're engaged. You're carrying our child. We have an obligation to…"

"I can't stay, Nicky!" Feeling trapped she yelled, "On top of everything else, don't you dare make me feel like I don't have a choice here!"

"I'm sorry." Hanging his head he stepped away from the door and leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" Turning away he whispered, "I'm just…scared."

"Me too." Opening the door, she hurried outside, uncertain she was doing the right thing, or the wrong thing…uncertain about their future and everything he had told her in the past. Suddenly the forest didn't seem scary at all, because the thoughts assailing her overtaxed brain were far more terrifying.

In the cabin of the motorhome that he bought as a symbol of future family happiness, Nick slid down the wall wanting desperately to take back what he had said, but knowing he couldn't, and unsure of how he could fix the situation at all. Trust was everything to Carrie. She had emphasized it moments ago, and many times since they had met, and while he wanted to believe his version of the truth…that the lie was insignificant because it wasn't nefarious in nature, after seeing the heartache in her eyes he knew it wasn't so. It wasn't the lie itself, it was what it represented, and how he delivered it with the ease of a skilled professional.

Oddly enough Grissom's words echoed in his head. _People lie, the evidence never does._ Carrie was right, all the evidence pointed to him being untrustworthy even though in his heart he knew before he'd intentionally hurt her, he'd take his own life.

**The Townhouse  
****4:28 p.m. **

With Tawny back at the hotel helping his father cope with the details of his suicide attempt while trying to convince him not to file for divorce, Greg returned to deal with his mother.

"Scott…" Bev called from the kitchen when she heard the door open. "Where have you…" Surprised to see her son walking in she stopped and smiled, "Honey…what are you doing here? Did you forget something?"

"No." It was hard to ignore her warm smile and loving eyes.

"Where's your bride?"

"Back at the hotel," he gulped, "with Dad."

"What did your father bring you?" she asked with a curious edge to her voice. "Catherine said he left the Blakes to go shopping for you. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out what he could be buying. He's not answering his cell. It's not like…"

"He knows."

"Knows what, Honey?"

Taking a step closer he simply replied, "Our big secret."

Bev's breath caught in her throat.

"And now I know yours."

"Greg…why are you looking at me like that?" Her pulse notched and when her son denied her access to his hand, it skyrocketed.

"Like what, Mom? Like a son who can't believe his mother manipulated him to save her own ass?" Stepping back, he took a deep breath. "I was thirteen, confused and vulnerable. You told me my father would send me away. That he wouldn't want a son who was a basket case living under his roof. That wasn't true. Dad was trying to get me away from you, that's why you said those things. You orchestrated a tension between Dad and me…and then you fueled it."

"You told him our secret?" she remarked as the reality sunk in. "You swore you'd never…"

"I didn't tell him, he figured it out after he heard some reference to what I said during the Tucker situation."

"Catherine?"

"What?" Greg laughed inappropriately as his anger grew. "Are you gonna blame her for this mess? Why would she think he didn't know? He's my father! He had a right to know."

"You didn't want to tell him either!"

"Because you convinced me he'd despise me!" With his hand on his heart he said, "And you knew how much it meant to me for him to be proud of me. You knew that! You knew it and you used it against me." Seeing her suitcases in the corner of the room, Greg walked over and grabbed their handles. "I'd like you to go back to San Marino as planned, Mom. Dad's making arrangements to extend his stay beyond Thursday." Gulping down his fear he said, "Don't call us, we'll call you."

"You're kicking me out?" she asked while following him down the hall.

"No." At the end of the hall he lowered the cases and opened the door. "I'm asking you to leave. You had the last seventeen years, Dad and I want a little time alone. It's really the very least you can do, isn't it?"

Lowering her head, Bev acquiesced. "Okay…um…let me get my purse."

"There's a taxi in the driveway waiting to take you to the airport," he replied. "I'll be in the bedroom until you're gone. Have a safe flight."

Shaking like a leaf, he walked to the bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mr. Peebles on the dresser, still wearing the comical sunglasses Nick had put on him on Friday. In the safety of the secured room, he picked up his old companion and took a seat on the edge of the bed. For a moment, he was right back where he started before attempting to take his life…a scared little boy of warring parents who feared everything about the world and all the people in it. Then he saw the band on his left hand and remembered that he wasn't alone, that he didn't have to rely on a stuffed animal for comfort because he had a woman to love him in good times and bad. With their vows less than twenty-four hours old, he hadn't expected to invoke the serious ones so fast, but life is unpredictable, having brunch with Mr. and Mrs. Vartann had proven that.

**Vartann's** **Apartment  
****4:45 p.m. **

"This is where you live?" Becca asked as she carefully stepped over the discarded clothing, beer bottles and pizza boxes.

"I was going through a phase," he explained while heading to the hall closet for his suitcase. After securing two days off, they had made plans to fly to San Marino. "I can't wait to see your place in California. Is it much different?"

"Uh…a little." Her eyes widened when she saw a framed photo of dogs playing poker. "People really hang these in their homes?"

"It's a joke actually." Vartann worked quickly to stuff his belongings in the canvas bag so they wouldn't miss their flight. "My Dad had that as a gag in our den growing up. It was kind of a running joke between my mom and him. When he died, I kept it. Amy…she hated it and refused to let me hang it even in the garage. When I moved in here, it was the first thing I did."

"Good to know." Smiling, Becca sauntered over and placed her arms around her husband's neck. "Now when we're looking for our own place here, we'll make sure it has a nice spot for it."

"This is totally crazy what we did," Vartann admitted in a laugh as he brushed his wife's hair from her eyes, "but it's the best damn time I've had in a while. I'm really in like with you, Baby."

She sighed as he treated her to one of his perfect hugs, "I'm really in like with you too,"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope I don't lose too many readers as the angst notches a bit. I've already had one joke threat (at least I think it was a joke…hmm). In between the sad stuff, I like to insert those little moments of happiness (Sean checked his hair before going jogging with Lindsay!) or those sweet realizations (Greg remembering he's no longer alone when the going gets rough). As some couples hit a rough patch, others experience bliss for the first time in a while. Thanks for trusting me as the rollercoaster speed picks up!

Thanks to KJT for leaving for the pub ten minutes late so she could edit! That's dedication! Thanks to MaryAnne for her prison consult. I'm really enjoying my lessons on incarceration! Thanks for reviewing, I've replied. Very appreciated!

**Next Chapter:** I'm sure I'll figure out something to write about LOL oh wait…I think I left a few loose ends dangling in this chapter. **Posting:** Late Friday

**Thanks for reading and sharing any thoughts if you'd like!  
****Maggs**


	22. Chapter 22

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 22**

**Sunday – September 11, 2005  
****Paul Blake's Ford Taurus  
****5:36 p.m. **

Descending the winding mountain road, Paul gripped the wheel and attempted to speak with his sister for the third time. "Are you going to…"

"Not yet," Carrie replied in between rhythmic breaths. "Keep going."

"Okay." The dutiful big brother did as instructed, knowing it wasn't a good sign that his sister was using her therapy breathing technique.

"Pull over here!" Carrie shouted after reading a sign that thanked them for visiting the camping area.

Without questioning why, Paul brought the car to a halt on the road's shoulder. "Now will you…" Before he could finish, his sister was clutching him and burying her head in his chest.

"I didn't want Ranger Suzee with two stupid E's to see me crying," she explained as her tears plunked on Paul's grey t-shirt. "And I didn't want to distract you while you were driving on the twisty road, because that would have been unsafe…and you have a family. I didn't want to be responsible for making you drive off a cliff. The kids need their daddy." The words sent her into hysterics as she thought of the little Garrett or Megan growing inside her.

Smiling to himself Paul stroked his sister's hair and loved her for thinking of him even when her world was falling apart…even though he knew there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that she and Nick would ever **really** breakup. "Okay, you didn't have time to go into it on the phone, but you said he didn't cheat on you or rough you up…not that I thought he would have, but you were so hysterical…kind of like you are now." When he saw her snot dripping down his shirt he shook his head. "No, I think you're worse now." Reaching up, he yanked a few tissues from the built-in compartment, then, after hearing his sister suck in a jagged breath, he grabbed the whole pack. "Here."

"Thanks."

As Carrie blew her nose with gusto, Paul said, "You gotta tell me what happened, Sis. I can't help if I don't know."

"He lied to me," she whimpered. "About having…"

"About having what?" Paul ran possible scenarios that would have resulted in her getting this upset. _A twisted fetish?_ _An addiction? A secret attraction to boys?_

Composing herself enough to utter the words she replied, "About having sex on the lake with Outdoorsy Suzee who probably never had problems camping like me. I bet she pees in the woods like a champ, and I'm sure she never had a mouse nest in her hair, or her butt stung by ants when she danced naked in the woods."

"You got a mouse stuck in your hair?" Paul asked, forgetting the crisis. "How big was it? Did you have to kill it to get it out?"

"Paul!" Carrie shoved him. "That's not the important part of my story!"

"Sorry." He cleared his throat. "When did he have sex on the lake with Suzee with two stupid E's?"

"I don't know. A year and half ago I think."

Paul gaped at his sister. "So? Sis, come on…you know he was a ho. The past is the past. Wendy slept with at least three times as many people as me and posed topless in a magazine. She's a different person now. Nick is too."

"I'm not upset that he had sex with her," she said after blowing her nose again. "He lied to my face when I asked him point blank if he had taken her to the lake."

"Why did you need to know that?"

"Because."

"Because, why?" he snipped. "To make him feel bad?"

"It's…you don't understand…and they're always so mean to me and he doesn't say anything to them!"

Feeling pretty confident that he had his litigious sister nailed, Paul began his cross exam. "If the roles were reversed and you were the slut, how would you feel if everywhere you went Nick asked you, 'hey, did you ever do a guy here, Darlin'?' You'd feel cheap and embarrassed, right?"

"What?"

"Come on…be honest."

"I…" She shifted her eyes to the window. "Yes."

"Just leave the guy alone already when it comes to his past. Jesus, Carrie!" Paul laughed as he scolded her, "He treats you like a princess, puts up with Dad, is opening a shelter for abused kids, works his ass off to keep the streets safe, is a millionaire, bought you your dream house, is easy on the eyes, **and** rocks your world in bed! If Nick's not perfect enough, then you really should hang your legal shingle at a nunnery and give up dating, because I guarantee you there's nothing better out there." Laughing harder he said, "Hell, I may leave Wendy for him."

"He lied to me!" she blasted.

"So, you've lied to him, and for the same reason! Protecting the one you love from hearing something that will upset them."

"I have not!"

"Here's a hint," Paul smugly said, "when you care enough to send the very best."

"The card from Rodgers?" Carrie stuffed her arms across her chest. "I didn't lie, because Nicky never asked me about it. He couldn't have, because he didn't know I got it."

"Oh, really? He didn't ask you anything that day that caused you to lie?" He loved being on a roll since he was usually outwitted by her. "Did he ask you how you were that day you got the card? Of course he did, because two hours don't pass without him checking to see if there's anything he could be doing to make you happier. And how did you answer? Did you tell him the truth?" He mocked her voice, "'No, it's not going well, Nicky, because Mean Mike sent me an evil greeting card', **or** did you lie and say 'fine' because you didn't want to burden him when he was already stressed?"

"Dammit!" She slammed her fist on the seat.

"Yesssssss!" Paul beat his hands on the steering wheel in celebration. "Take that, Counselor! Holy shit! I've waited my whole life for this moment!" Grinning, he oozed excitement, "As soon as I get home, I'm breaking open that bottle of Pinot Noir I've been saving, because this calls for celebration!" Turning to his moping sister, he said, "Unless of course you'd like me to head back to the campground and kick Nicky's ass for being such a bastard to you."

"Why didn't you say all this stuff when I called you!" she yelled. "Then I wouldn't have ripped Nicky and…ugh!"

"Because you kept shutting me down, that's why!"

"Because I was using Suzeeeeeeeee's phone and didn't want to say anything!"

In a voice overflowing with satisfaction Paul sang, "You owe Nick an apology."

Lowering her head she grumbled, "I'm still scared because he was so smooth when lying to my face."

"He didn't suspect you when you lied to him and he's a CSI for Christ's sake. A trained professional!" Paul pointed at her. "Face it…you're even smoother than him when it comes to pulling the wool over someone's eyes. You should be ashamed of yourself, Sis."

"Oh, God…you're right. I'm such a hypocrite." Her tears resuming Carrie fearfully asked, "What if he doesn't give me another chance?"

Paul answered by pulling out his wallet and retrieving his Visa card. "I have a ten thousand dollar cash advance limit on here as well as a debt of four grand. If he doesn't take you back, I'll give you the ten. If he takes you back, you pay off my four thousand dollar balance and pick up the dog poop in my backyard for a month."

"Dog," she sniffled. "Who will get custody of Binda if he doesn't take me back?"

"I'm so looking forward to having zero debt and zero shit in my backyard," he snickered while turning the car around. "Come on, let's go talk to Nicky, who we both know will end up volunteering to pick up the dog shit for you."

**The Motorhome That Nicky Was Certain Was Cursed  
****(An Hour Ago…) **

As a Texan, Nick's first instincts when angsting over the loss of his girl were to drink beer and listen to painfully poignant Country Western songs. So, as soon as he was able to shuffle his feet to the stereo and fridge, he inserted Alan Jackson's Greatest Hits and popped open a bottle of Rolling Rock.

After feeling every word in Wanted's chorus, it hit him. He needed to turn to the one man he knew would be able to give him expert advice about winning Carrie back…a man who had screwed up bigger and better only a short time ago. So, with his cell pressed to his ear, Nick dialed and waited for the sage to answer while the perfect song continued to fill the asinine motorhome that he hated a little more every second.

"Grissom," Gil answered his phone.

"Gris...yeah, it's Nick." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I um…need to ask you something."

"Make it quick, I'm working a case."

"I thought you had the day off?" Nick asked, forgetting his perilous predicament at the moment.

"Warrick's shift was tapped, so Sara and I came in."

"Oh." For a moment he entertained the idea of saying 'never mind', but the stakes were too high. "Gris…uh…remember when you had that blow out with Sara a few months back? The time when she got so pissed she left you and went to Tahoe."

"Vividly," Gil droned.

"Yeah, well." Swallowing his pride Nick quietly asked, "How did you go about gettin' Sara to forgive you, because I kinda ticked off Carrie and…" The sound of Grissom's laughter threw him. "You think it's funny that Carrie's pissed at me?"

"No, I think it's astounding that **you** are calling **me **for advice on women."

Unable to appreciate the humor while the fissures in his heart deepened to cracks and gorges, Nick snipped, "Only 'cause you have first hand experience screwin' up royally, so don't be too proud. It's not like I'm callin' ya for date tips. Are you gonna help me or not, Gris?"

"I'm sorry, Nicky," Grissom quickly apologized. "I was just stunned. I'm sure everything will work out. What do you want to know?"

"How'd you save your marriage?"

**The Venetian  
****5:51 p.m. **

"I'm sorry, Greg," Tawny informed her husband when he entered the suite. "I tried to convince your dad to wait, but he's in the bedroom talking to his lawyer about filing for divorce."

Dropping his arms around her, Greg sighed into her hair. "I can't blame him. I want to divorce her too."

Feeling the tension in his body, Tawny sweetly suggested, "How about we put our suits on and go for that swim you wanted earlier. Sitting here isn't going to help anymore than sitting in the pool. Your dad wanted to have a little time alone anyway."

"Okay." He glanced at the bedroom door. "Could you get our stuff and meet me down there? If I see him…"

"Sure." After a kiss to his cheek she smiled, "I'll be right there."

**McCarran** **Airport  
****6:02 p.m. **

"Be right back," Tony told his wife as he headed for the men's room.

"I'll snag us a couple of seats at our gate, Baby," she replied loud enough for every woman in the immediate area to know the stud belonged to her.

With a blissful smile on her face, a ring on her finger, a Versace dress on her body, and her Rene Caovilla crystal and gold mesh pumps on her feet, Becca floated toward the waiting area without a worry in the world…and then she saw Bev. "Ugh." The sight of her left a sour taste in her mouth. "Okay, whatever…even **you** aren't going to ruin my happiness today."

Having just hung up with their family lawyer who was calling as a courtesy to ask if she'd be comfortable with him representing both her and Scott in the divorce or would she be more comfortable hiring someone else, Bev just sat dazed and confused.

Taking a seat next to the woman who was much more a mother to her than her own, Becca asked, "Did Hoj tell you the good news?"

"You've…" Realizing her voice was grainy from all the crying she had done in the airport ladies' room, Bev cleared her throat and searched her purse for a lozenge.

"Hoj told me you partied hard last night," Becca remarked upon hearing the roughness in the music teacher's usually smooth voice.

"I don't understand." Bev stared blankly at the woman. "When did you speak with him?"

"He didn't tell you?" Becca laughed while flicking her silky dark hair from her shoulders. "We met up at Starbucks last night and then he and Tawny joined us for brunch this morning?"

"Us? What do you…" Bev's attention was grabbed by the handsome man now resting his palm on Becca's shoulder. "Who are you?"

"My husband!" Becca proudly boasted while showing off her rings. "Detective Tony Vartann…I'd like you to meet Bev Sanders, Greg's mother."

"No way." Tony cheerily extended his hand. "I work with your son all the time. Great to meet you." When he saw the woman's lost expression he added, "I know, it's a little shocking…Becks and me. You should have seen the look on Greg's face last night."

Certain she must have clunked her head at Wendy Blake's and dreamt the last few hours, Bev yelled, "Wake up!"

Tony smiled at his bride, "I think she thinks I'm nuts for marrying you too."

Using the same line she had in reference to Greg the previous night Becca explained, "We had a bit of a falling out after an incident or two…three actually…in San Marino. She's really ticked at me, but we used to be close. Bev was the mother I wish I had growing up, and I feel pretty confident she'll forgive me one day now that Hoj has."

"Oh god." Jumping to her feet, Bev grabbed Becca's hand. "I need to speak with you."

"Get the cuffs ready, Hubby!" Becca half laughed as Bev tugged her to a corner. "She may still be pissed enough to strangle me!"

Once they were alone, Bev snarled, "Did you tell Greg about our deal?"

"What deal?"

"Don't play stupid with me. The arrangement I made with you when Greg was thirteen," Bev anxiously clarified.

It was so long ago, that it hadn't occurred to Becca. "No." A devious smile spread across her lips. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot to use that against you when you got me fired." As her mother-figure turned nemesis stood gaping she said, "Actually…I wouldn't have told him, because I think it would hurt him to know that the only reason I was his friend initially was because his mommy cornered me the first time I went to his house and bribed me."

"_Greg…" Bev smiled sweetly at her fragile son as he stood in the backyard showing Becca the view she had wanted to see. "Your grandfather is on the phone for you. Don't worry…I'll keep your friend company." _

_When her son was gone, Bev turned to the mysterious girl who she had been watching like a hawk all afternoon. "Why are you really here?" she quizzed, not believing the rich, gorgeous teen would be interested in her pimply, introverted, and depressed son. "Because I think we both know Greg isn't someone who you'd usually hang out with. I have a lot of connections in this town. I've already checked you out. You can't be using him for money, because you've got plenty." _

"_In a trust fund," Becca snipped. "I can't touch it until I'm twenty-one, and my Mommy Dearest is a stingy witch. I hate her, but that's okay, because she hates me since I remind her of my father. Sure, she spends to keep up appearances, but she never indulges me if it's my idea, or not something everyone can see and go 'oooh, look what Rebecca's Dear Mother bought her'." _

"_What's an example of something you've been denied?" Bev laughingly asked, "Because you certainly look like you want for nothing." _

"_I wanted drama and voice lessons, because I'm going to be a movie star one day. My mother laughed her ass off instead of signing me up. She told me I was already a drama queen, so I didn't need lessons." Her anger over the subject re-emerging, she seethed, It's totally unfair. Even if I could pay for it, I need her to sign the damn permission slip because I'm a minor." _

"_Why are you really here, young lady?" Bev prodded, more convinced than ever there was something off about the girl. _

"_Hoj is my special project for the year," she answered honestly. "I pick a loser and transform them from an ugly duck into a swan. Or, in Hoj's case, from a dud to a fun guy." _

"_Hoj?"_ _Her tone was curious. _

"_It's his new nickname," the girl affirmed. "It's the first step in my process…coming up with a fun nickname." _

_Panicking that her son couldn't handle being mocked again, Bev snarled, "You're setting him up to be laughed at!" _

"_As if!"_ _Becca rolled her eyes at the insanity. "I'm the coolest girl in school. I have the best house, the best pool...the works. No one messes with me or my special project because they know they'll be cut off from the perks of being my friend." Watching the pathetic boy she had selected walking across the lawn with his shoulders slumped and his head down she sighed, "I don't know though…I think I may have bitten off more than even someone as fantastic as me can chew. I'll tell him to forget it since you seem so..." _

"_Do you still want drama lessons?" Bev asked, hoping to hook the girl. "I'm a teacher at the High School for Performing Arts. I know the best of the best." Placing her arm around the girl's shoulders she whispered, "It could be our little secret. Hoj…as you like to call him, can be your project, and you can be mine…free drama lessons without the need for a pesky permission slip, any supplies you may need. Hmm? Would you like one of my homemade waffles? Greg's grandmother's recipe…they're divine." _

"_You…like, cook for your kid?" Becca couldn't fathom the concept. "Like those saccharine moms on TV shows?" _

"_All the time. I even have cute little aprons." Bev's smile widened. "You should see the spread I put out during Christmas." _

"_My mom leaves me with the housekeeper and goes to Taos." _

"_So, Sweetheart…do we have a deal? And only say yes if you can promise Greg will **never** find out. If you tell him, I'll cut you off and make your life a living hell, Honey." _

_Loving the feel of the motherly woman's embrace, Becca nodded. "We've got a deal." _

_When her son came to rest in front of them, Bev sweetly said, "Becca said she was hungry and I offered to make her some waffles. How about it?" His appetite had all but disappeared since he started his medication. "You don't want your friend to eat alone, right?"_

"_No, thanks," Greg lifelessly answered. _

"_Come on, Hoj!" Becca grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the house. "Lesson number one…girls never want to eat more than guys. You better scarf with me, because I've never had a homemade waffle **ever **and I'm chowing!" _

"Do you want your job back?" Bev asked the woman she realized could make things even worse for her.

"So, you're admitting you had me fired?"

"No, I'm admitting that I'm close enough with the people who fired you that I could probably convince them to give you another chance."

Glancing over at her new husband, Becca burst into a smile. "I've got a new life in Vegas. I don't need your charity anymore, Bev." She chuckled, "But I really do miss those waffles you used to make me."

"You're moving to Vegas?" Bev bristled at the thought of her being close with Greg during this turmoil.

"Of course." Becca waved at Tony and blew a kiss. "Nothing's going to keep us apart."

**The Motorhome, Which Was Serving As an Excellent Hideaway While Nick Worked Frantically to Save His Ass and His Relationship with Carrie  
****6:14 p.m. **

For the last hour, as soon as he returned from picking wildflowers, the panicked fiancé had been writing, per Grissom's instructions, a soul-baring letter to his woman.

"_The letter is what sealed the deal, Nicky," Gil informed the distraught man. "If I had tried to speak any of my feelings, it would have come out incoherent and pathetic, but prose is the ineloquent and fearful man's friend." _

"_So, I should write everything down?" Jumping up he searched for paper and pen. "I'm in this ridiculous big-ass motorhome in the middle of frickin' nowhere!" he yelled into the phone. "I can't do prose, Gris!" _

"_Deep breath."_

_While sucking in oxygen to calm himself, Nick kicked the wall. "Dammit!" he exhaled. _

"_I know you normally wouldn't be this dense. The duress deadening your creative mind." Into the phone Grissom instructed, "There has to be material to write on in there, Nick. Did you pack food? Did any of it come in cardboard boxes?" _

As Nick looked over his dissertation on his own stupidity, which he had written out on the torn apart insides of cereal, granola bar, and pancake mix boxes, he hoped it would be enough to convince Carrie to give him that same second chance that Sara had given Grissom.

Taking the tie-back from the floral kitchen curtains, he used it to bind the wildflowers which had been watered with his own tears, and set them on top of the pile of cardboard scraps.

"Stokes!" Paul Blake's voice filtered through the door. "I'd like a word with you!"

Nick's heart raced as he peered out the window and saw Carrie's big brother looking angrier than a wet cat. "Oh, shit." Memories of Andy kickin' his ass came to mind.

"I know you're in there. I hear sappy country music playing!"

After a deep breath, that he hoped wouldn't be his last, Nick opened the door. "Hey, Paul…I'm, uh...really sorry you had to..."

"Yeah…I'm sure you are." Playing it up to the hilt, Paul scowled at the shaken man and marched into the motorhome.

"Is Carrie doing okay?" Nick quietly asked, too worried not to inquire, but certain it would ignite Paul.

"What do you think, Stokes!" he barked.

"Look…" Nick gulped as the ire in Paul's eyes grew. "I know what I said was wrong. I…I was gonna call and try to talk to her…to tell her I understood and give her my word." He placed his palm over his heart. "To tell her, that to the grave I'll never lie to her again…but I was afraid it would come out all wrong…and that she'd get upset and then…" He rushed to the table to produce the pile of cardboard confessions and promises. "But I wrote it all out! See! Everything I ever kept from her, or lied about to protect her. It's all here, along with a promise never to do it again…swearin' on my grandpa's grave."

"And what about the…" Paul eyed with disdain the bouquet of handpicked wildflowers tied with a scrap of fabric and eyed them. "Weeds? You intend to give my sister **weeds**?"

"They're not weeds, they're wildflowers! She loved them when we were walking in the field this morning, so I went out and picked…" The sight and sound of Paul Blake cracking up threw him for a loop.

"Oh my god!" Paul had to take a seat. "The two of you are so…I know…I know…Wendy and I were this pathetic too at one point…but it's just so damn funny watching other people suffer through this stage. At the time though…it sucked big."

"Excuse me?" Nick tilted his head in wonder.

Paul pointed to the door. "Carrie's out there leaning against the car biting her nails, worried that you're not going to take her back. I told her I'd come in here and set the stage. I knew you'd be out of your head, but…spilling your heart out on cereal box cartons and picking wildflowers? I mean…I love my sister too, but, Jesus, Stokes, I thought you lost part of your spleen, not your balls."

"She…did you say that Carrie was…" Clutching the colorful weeds, and his stack of cardboard promises Nick rushed outside. "Carr!"

Still laughing, Paul hurried to watch the spectacle.

"Carrie!"

"Nicky!"

Paul took a seat on the motorhome's steps because he was too hysterical to stay upright. "Dammit! Why didn't I bring my video camera!"

"I'm sorry," the couple panted in unison as their laughter and tears mixed.

"I was ridiculous," she admitted while breathing in his familiar scent and savoring the strength of his embrace. "I know you were just trying to make my day go as smoothly as possible after the morning I had."

"No…no…I should have told you the truth," he replied as the soothing smell of her hair conditioner filled his nose. "I love you, Carrie, with all my heart. You know that. You have to know that I would never intentionally say anything to hurt you."

"I know you do…and you wouldn't," she choked out. "I'm so lucky to have you, Nicky."

"Hey, Sis!" Paul chuckled. "That's four-thousand bucks and a month of poop patrol you owe me!"

"Huh?" Nick smiled at his fiancé as they brushed away each other's tears. "What's that about?"

"We made a bet…" she chuckled, thinking about its ridiculousness in hindsight. "He would use his Visa to get a ten thousand dollar cash advance and pay it to me if you didn't take me back. If you did, I agreed to pay off the four thousand dollar debt on his card and pick up the dog poop in his yard for a month."

"You really thought I wouldn't take you back?" Nick said in disbelief. "Darlin'…aww." Cupping her face he assured her, "Don't worry, I'll pick up the yard for you, 'cause I know the smell will turn your stomach."

"I love you, Nicky," she snuggled close, waiting for her brother's next comment.

"Told ya, Sis! Should have bet you on that too. Wow…I'm **so** relieved that Binda won't have to suffer through a custody battle." He wiped non-existent perspiration from his brow. "I was really sweatin' it."

"Go home and drink your wine, Paul," Carrie ordered, "and thanks for being a really cool brother."

"Well…it feels good to be in the right place at the right time for you, Sis." Watching the two lovers clutch each other like they really had believed they'd never see each other again, Paul was reminded of both the bittersweet tribulations of new love, and the comfort of his loving marriage.

**The Venetian – Swimming Pool  
****7:04 p.m. **

"Princess…" Greg smiled sweetly at his wife who was lying on her stomach, resting on a lounge chair. "Do you mind if I put a towel over you, because if another guy checks out your ass I'm going to scream. Normally I'd be psyched and think 'hey, dude, look all you want, but she's mine', but today I'm edgy and just getting tweaked."

"How about we jump in the pool again, instead?"

"I think we should just go home," he announced in an empty voice.

"So you can lock yourself away in a room and sink deeper into this hole you've slipped into?" Standing, she took his hand. "Nope. Everything you need is right here…fresh air…a nice breeze…me in your arms bobbing in the relaxing water."

Before he could make a counteroffer, Greg saw his father approaching.

"Hi, kids." Scott forced a smile. "Sorry…I didn't mean to kick you out of your honeymoon suite…or ruin your honeymoon for that matter."

"Like you really wanted any of this to happen, Dad," Greg sadly stated as he squeezed Tawny's hand. "Is everything okay? I feel guilty being down here at the pool while you're…"

"No…no." Scott pulled up a patio chair and took a seat. "This is perfect. This is just what I need." He shooed them towards the water. "Go play. I'll watch. It'll remind me of old times by the pool with you when you were a little boy." Trying to up the levity on one of the darkest days in his life, Scott pointed at a family across the way. "See if they'll let you use their kids water wings for a more authentic feel."

Just then a group of partiers yelled for a few more volleyball players.

"Come on," Tawny pulled Greg in the direction of the net. "You were really good when we played at the Blake's."

"No, I'm not in the mood to…"

"Go on," Scott encouraged, "Seriously...the best thing for me right now is to watch you being happy, not sitting around a hotel room moping. Go do some living, Son, please."

"Okay." A slight smile came. "After, will you take us out for ice cream?"

"You bet," Scott answered, and then promptly bit his bottom lip to stave off another round of tears.

Tawny winked at Scott. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he has fun."

**The Cottontail Bunny Ranch  
****7:30 p.m. **

Sitting on the edge of bed with Sapphire, the bodacious D-cup babe he had selected from the line up because she had a cute laugh, Hodges nervously asked, "So, uh…how long have you worked here?"

"Only a week," she answered while puffing out her chest and feigning interest in her dorky customer. "I was dancing at a club in Flagstaff, but one of my friends came out here a month ago and told me it was a lot more fun." At least he smelled good she thought while remembering the tips she had been given to get guys to buy more and party longer. "She likes it, because she gets to meet a lot of really cool guys…guys like you, David. You seem like a really nice guy too."

"Me?" He cleared his throat. "My co-workers would tell you otherwise."

"So…" She inched closer. "You've had a chance to look at the menu, what's it gonna be, Baby?"

"Actually, I…um…" Finally finding the nerve, he asked for what he truly desired, "How much would it be just to drink cream soda, watch TV and lie in each other's arms talking like you really cared about me for an hour?"

**The Motorhome, Which Now Felt Like the PERFECT Love Nest  
****8:04 p.m. **

Having read and discussed everything Nick had put down on cardboard, Carrie snuggled closer in bed. "I love you…this motorhome…our life together…this baby growing inside me. I can't even believe I thought everything was over a few hours ago."

"Me either," he chuckled at the memory of crying in the field of wildflowers, imagining their unborn child growing up shuffling between Mom and Dad's houses. "But I feel much better now that it happened, and we've talked, because there are things that I wouldn't have figured out if we hadn't been brutally honest…like you wantin' me to speak up if an Ex is snappin' at you. My mom would have bitten my dad's head off for sayin' somethin', because she always wanted to fight her own battles. I was goin' by that."

"I'm a lot like your mom, but I'm not a carbon copy."

A knock on the door surprised the couple and without exchanging a word, they got up and went to the window to peek.

"Well…well," Carrie announced in exasperation. "It's Ranger Suzee holding two beers and wearing the cutest little outfit."

"She must think you really left me," Nick surmised while cursing the girl for ruining the roll he and Carrie were on.

"I wonder where she would have gotten that idea?" Carrie innocently said while remembering her anger earlier. "Could have been me muttering things under my breath while she was driving me to the Ranger Station."

Patting his chest, Nick said, "Allow me to handle this, Darlin'." Upon opening the door he smiled, "Howdy."

"Howdy, Cowboy," she cooed. "I figured you could use a little company now that The Indoor Girl has gone back to the city."

"You did, huh?" Leaning against the door he said, "Sorry, but Carrie is the only girl for me. She may suck at camping, but she excels at understanding me, and that's the only thing that really matters."

Suzee laughed, "She's in there, isn't she?"

"No." He pointed to his heart. "She's in here, and just 'cause we hit a rough patch, doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with the first girl who throws her body my way. No offense, you're hot as hell, and we had some really good times up here, but I'm not a cheater. Have a good night, Suzee."

"Okay, Cowboy." Suzee handed over the beers. "Open containers…can't drive with 'em. I wouldn't want a law enforcement official to bust me on that."

"Smart choice."

"Yours too." She winked. "I would have called her and told her we slept together, because she was nice and I know what it's like to be lied to by a guy…not you, someone else. Anyway, good luck getting her back, because she was real pissed."

"Thanks." Smiling, Nick shut the door and locked it.

"Awww!" Carrie threw her arms around his neck. "You let her down gently, were honest, and didn't cheat on me!" She began assaulting him with kisses that grew more passionate with every gasp for air.

"Darlin'…"

"Yes," she panted as Nick nibbled on her neck while backing her up against the kitchen table.

"Since we were never in serious relationships before…" She never tasted better. "And since we never had a big fight before…" If he didn't have her in the next sixty seconds he was certain he'd explode. "Except that one in the hospital when you were worried about me, but that doesn't count because we were both drugged and out of our minds."

"Your point?" she inquired while undressing him with her eyes.

"We've never had the opportunity to have make-up lovin'." Sitting her on the edge of the table he noted the mutual sparkle in her eye. "**Red hot** make up lovin'." In one quick move he tossed his t-shirt. "Earth-moving make-up lovin'."

"I hope this motorhome has good shock absorbers!" she exclaimed while shucking her shirt and bra. "Were you ever with a girl on a kitchen table, Stokes?"

"Yes," he answered honestly while removing the rest of her clothes and his. "Many times. The first time I remember vividly. I was eighteen and did it with Mindy Hayden in her parents' home. It was hot because I was sure we were gonna get busted. How's that honesty workin' for you, Darlin'?" he asked as he joined their bodies.

"So good!"

"Now you be honest with me," he growled in her ear as his hands guided Carrie into an optimal position. "How many times have you thought of how wrong it is to have sex on a kitchen table where family meals are going to be eaten?"

"Three!"

"Wanna stop?"

"God no! We have plenty of cleaning products in the…OH…closet!" Closing her eyes for a moment, she silently thanked Mindy Hayden and all the girls who came after her and provided her fiancé with the opportunity to hone his red-hot lovin' skills. "I! Love! This! Home! Away! From! Home!"

**Becca's** **Driveway – San Marino, CA  
****8:17 p.m. **

"We can use it as our vacation home," Becca suggested to her husband who had been standing gape-mouthed staring at the Spanish-Colonial mini-mansion for several minutes.

"Baby, I knew you had money, but I didn't think…damn."

"Good, because that means you married me for my ass, not my assets." Taking his hand, she led him up the stairs. "Oh…" she froze.

"What?"

"Uh…" A nervous smile twittered across her lips. "Detective Vartann…I um…need a moment to rid my home of illegal substances. Maybe five minutes. No…no…make it ten, because I need to check the poolhouse too. But don't worry!" she assured him. "I'm only into legal substances now."

"Good call, Baby." He winked and took a seat on the stairs. "Because crime doesn't pay."

C**rime Lab  
****8:30 p.m. **

His earlier phone call with Nick had brought back enough painful memories to inspire Gil to do something grand. Now, hiding in the corner of the lobby, he watched with baited breath as his wife approached Contessa, the clerk working the visitor's desk. _You're going to love this, Honey._

"Sidle. You called for me?" Sara said before yawning.

"You have a delivery." The clerk pointed to a plant adorned with a red bow and a small envelope. "Secret admirer?"

From his secluded spot Gil beamed with pride. She loved it. It was obvious, because her eyes were wide and she was speechless. _That's right, Honey…I bought you a plant, just like I did after that stupid fight over ground beef, which I still really don't get, but nonetheless…it's part of what got us to where we are today._ He couldn't wait for her to open the card and read the same bland sentiment he had sent the first time, 'From, Grissom'. The nostalgic touch was perfect, and he had no doubt he'd be getting some serious love later that night.

Grabbing a clipboard from counter, Sara began violently smacking the crap out of the plant. "I can't believe this!" Once the offending vegetation was on its side, broken in several places, she began tearing off its bruised leaves one by one. "That son of a bitch! Leave me alone! Do you hear me! God damn you!"

The panicked clerk motioned for two nearby officers to contain the madwoman. "Must be in a nasty fight with her freaky Bug-Loving husband," Contessa informed them.

"Sara!" Gil rushed over. "Honey! What's wrong with you!"

"That bastard Rodgers sent me a plant!" Sara screamed as her heart raced. "I never told him about the plant. How does he know about our plant! My God, what doesn't that man know about us!"

"Sara!" Gil gripped her cheeks. "**I** sent you the plant! **I did!** Not Rodgers."

"You!" she panted. "Why!"

"Because of the ground beef, remember?" He shook his head. "I mean, that's why I sent one the first time. I sent you one today as a sentimental reminder of how far we've come."

"Oh." Her gaze drifted to the battered leafless stalk that was once a healthy plant. "Thank you. It's the thought that counts."

Gil looked at the snickering officers. "Haven't you ever seen someone suffering from post-traumatic stress disorder? Beat it!"

Contessa stared down the Mad Scientists. "You're gonna clean that up, right? 'Cause I'm not crawling on my hands and knees to pick up plant scraps, oh, no….and my lobby can't look like this, you hear me, Bug Man?"

"I'm sorry, Sara," Gil said as he dropped to his knees to clean the mess. "I didn't think…"

"It's okay." Snapping out of her funk, Sara started laughing. "Hey, after we take care of this," she pointed up at the camera in the corner of the room, "let's go to the security center and watch the playback. I want to see the look on your face when I start kicking the plant's ass."

"I've got a better idea. I'll have them download a copy and we'll watch it at home with popcorn."

**The Venetian  
****9:21 p.m. **

"Popcorn!" Greg announced while carrying in the room service tray. "And a large assortment of candy." He had order the hotel's movie-night package. "So what are we watchin'?"

Tawny was already on the couch next to Scott with her feet up on the coffee table. "You two choose because I have a feeling I'll be dozing in a few." She was exhausted from the pregnancy and the day's events. "Here…" She slid over to make a space so Greg could sit in the middle.

Feeling like a third wheel, Scott said, "I'll really be okay if you want to be alone on your honeymoon."

"No way!" Tawny jokingly told him, "Don't you remember? Greg and I had plenty of sex up front, we're covered." Snuggling up to her man she said, "Family time, on the other hand, is a novelty."

With an arm around his wife and his head on his father's shoulder, Greg flipped through the choices. "I think I speak for all of us when I say…a drama is out."

"Definitely," Tawny and Scott simultaneously groaned.

Feeling his sense of humor returning with a vengeance, Greg commented as he read the choices, "Between Becca and my Mommy Dearest, here are some that are a little too close to home, Bad Timing…Grimm…Monster-In-Law….Kicking and Screaming…Unleashed…High Tension…Bewitched…Prozac Nation…Ice Princess…The Upside of Anger…Crash."

"I'm thinking Because of Winn-Dixie," Tawny said, "I've seen the commercial, it's about a girl and a dog. That has to be cute and easy on the mind."

When his son looked to him for a vote of approval Scott smiled and said, "I'd be happy watching a test pattern with you tonight."

**On a Blanket In the Forest Just Far Enough Away from the Motorhome Not to See It, But Close Enough to Use Its Potty If Necessary  
****10:15 p.m. **

"Warm enough, Darlin'?" Nick whispered in Carrie's ear.

"Perfect." Sighing blissfully she searched the sky. "Where are the stars?"

"It's too cloudy still, but it looks like the sky's gonna clear. Let's give it a few."

That's when the first rain drops hit Carrie squarely in the face.

"Dammit." Nick jumped up and extended his hand. "We better hurry before it…"

"Pours?" Carrie asked while the rain sheeted down on her.

Hating that their bad luck was returning, Nick droned, "Let's go."

"No way!" Carrie yelled over the teeming water. "I've never been kissed in the rain before! Plant one on me, Stokes!"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as his grin returned.

"Just like in the movies!"

Slipping his fingers into his fiancée's drenched curly hair, Nick eyed her lips with the desire of a parched man crossing the desert. "I love you," he whispered in a sexy rasp before claiming her mouth with a fiery smooch.

When she moaned in his mouth, Nick wrapped his arms around her, spun them slowly as the cool night rain steamed off their heated bodies, and finished by pressing Carrie gently against a tree and throwing his whole body into the kiss.

"Wow," was her reaction when they parted, the rain still dropping on them in buckets. "Now **that's** what I call a happy ending."

**The Venetian  
****10:22 p.m. **

As tears streamed down Greg and Scott's cheeks, Tawny wiped her wet face and apologized, "I'm so sorry! I thought it was a mindless movie about a damn dog. At worst I thought the mutt would get hit by a car and almost die. I didn't know is was about abandonment, mother-issues, a father and child trying to get through a difficult time, a woman with a scandalous past, a man trying to make amends for what he did wrong."

**The Grissoms  
****10:28 p.m. **

"Bubble bath is ready, Honey!" Gil called out from the bathroom. "And I've got herbal tea and a few magazines all ready for you."

"Which magazines?" Sara asked as she strolled in and dropped her robe.

"Forensics Today and Entomology Monthly, of course," he replied as if there were any other logical choices, but once his wife was in the suds he pulled Parenting Magazine from behind his back. "I know you're worried that I won't be a hands-on father. There's an article in here about that very topic."

"Thanks." She patted the bubbles. "Come be a hands-on husband with me while we read it together.

"And because I smell, right?"

"Don't feel bad, you did work a twelve and my pregnancy nose is over-active." Grinning she teased, "Face it, old man…you're dirty."

**In the Forest, On a Soaked Blanket That Was Muddy, Cold, and Most Likely Had a Few Bugs on It by Now  
****10:36 p.m. **

"I think you're officially an Outdoor Girl, Darlin'," Nick panted as he rolled with his fiancée, making theirmost ambitious love ever.

"Does that mean you'll get me a badge for my Girl Scout vest?" sheplayfully asked while claiming the top spot and whipping back her wet locks with verve.

Nick beamed with pride on her behalf, "Definitely, and after that red-hot move, I'd say you're a shoe-in for Most Improved Camper, Baby! Woot!Now **this **is what **I** call a happy ending."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

See…everything is okay between little Garret or Megan's mommy and daddy! I hope you enjoyed Paul Blake as the Voice of Reason, who sweetly empathized feeling that crazy when he was first in love, but still laughed his ass off watching other people suffer through it. He's my kind of guy. LOL

If you ever thought, _I get why Greg would have wanted to be friends with the cool girl in school, but what did Becca get out of it? Because that doesn't make sense._ Now you know! Of course it started off that way, but Becca really loved being part of a family and Greg came to be her best friend. While Bev is clearly pathological in her manipulation, a lot of what she did ended up having really good benefits, but it came at a cost and she's finally paying.

I hope GSR fans like the plant scene and canon references! I laughed hard writing it, but it also does show how jumpy Sara is when it comes to Mikey

A little follow-up on Varecca and Hodges's trip to the Bunny Ranch. One divorced guy is better than ever, the other more pathetic than ever

A big thanks to KJT who smartly ignored several versions of the chapter, knowing that I'd change it five times before final editing. LOL

**Next Chapter:** We jump all the way to Tuesday, September 13! It's back to work for everyone! I wonder what the new day will bring… **Posting:** Monday (3/6)

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	23. Chapter 23

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 23**

**Tuesday – September 13, 2005  
****Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:04 a.m. **

Walking into the kitchen with her fiancé, Carrie nervously asked, "Do you think you're up to working a twelve hour shift on your first full day off medical? You're out of practice."

"Yeah, but I'm full of adrenaline." Taking her hand he assured her while walking into the kitchen, "I promise I won't overdo it, okay?"

"Promise me too," Jillian prompted while slapping two glasses of orange juice on the table. "Are you sure you I'm not in the way of your intimacy staying here?" She had promised to stay on and help with both of her sons' families during their moves into houses.

"Mmm…after all that romping in the forest, I'm set for days," Carrie giggled while staring at Nick and forgetting it was his mother who asked the question. "Maybe a week."

Nick winked at his mother. "She's referring to all the hiking we did."

"Right." Jillian laughed as she cracked eggs. "Next thing you're going to tell me is you got her pregnant without having sex. Oh, wait…bad example."

Chuckling with her, Nick remarked, "Mama, if I managed to get her pregnant while you were staying here, I think it's safe to say that you're not infringing on our intimacy."

Desperate to change the subject, Carrie announced, "Guess what I'm doing later? I'm heading to B-PAC Headquarters to check out my new office! Andy said I could have his, and he'll move down the hall, so he's not parked across from Tawny all day."

"I like the sound of that," Jillian sighed as she scrambled eggs. "After everything my boy put that poor girl through, I really hope Mr. and Mrs. Sanders had a lovely honeymoon."

**The Townhouse  
****6:20 a.m. **

"Here you go, Princess," Greg handed his wife a mysterious yellow tote bag. "Since I can't be at work to take care of you, I made you a care package so you're less likely to outsource to a hunky officemate…not that I'm concerned, but I don't want him thinking I don't know how to take care of my girl."

"Aww," Tawny remarked while checking the contents. "Candy, fruit, gum, non-caffeinated energy drinks, and gift cards for Starbucks, Subway, and Wendy's…all the places right by the office."

"Breakfast, kids!" Scott announced from the kitchen. "Pancakes and turkey sausages!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to Dr. Myers?" Tawny asked in a whisper while walking to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine."

**The Grissoms  
****6:28 a.m. **

"Would you stop already!" Sara snapped at her husband as they both entered the garage to get into their respective cars. "I'm pregnant, not on my death bed. Lots of pregnant women pull twelve hour shifts…nurses, surgeons, cops." The first day of the new schedule had him voicing his concerns over breakfast and she was sick of it. "If I ever get too exhausted, I promise to take a twenty minute power nap on my break."

"I didn't mean to sound overbearing." Smiling, he took her hand. "Last chance to kiss."

Smirking she replied, "Can't…I'm conserving my energy. See you at work."

**The Willow/Brown Household  
6****:41 a.m. **

"Mom!" Lindsay shouted through her mother's door. "Since you're not working, can you take me to Einstein Brothers for a bagel and juice? There's nothing in the kitchen for breakfast."

Without opening her eyes Catherine replied from her toasty bed, "Isn't the whole point of today being my day off that I don't have to get out of bed early?"

The annoyed teen grumbled, "I know…you're saving your energy since you and Pops have the day off together. I better call Mrs. Blake and tell her to put earphones on the baby so the shrieks of lust coming from this place don't terrify her."

"Is this your idea of sucking up to me!"

**Crime Lab  
****6:46 a.m.**

"Hoj!" Nick called out when he saw the groom walking into the locker room. "You survived your honeymoon!"

"Barely," Greg cheerily replied, not kidding in the slightest. _Because finding out my mother's been a manipulative sociopath my whole life, and watching my father vacillate between having a nervous breakdown and committing murder was a bit stressful._ "We saw two movies. Thanks again, for the gift card…and the awesome wedding gift too. You're too good to me, Bro. Hey…how was camping?" _I'm sure you didn't end up crying like a baby as you spiraled into hell during a personal crisis. _

_You mean except for crying like a baby as I spiraled into hell during a personal crisis? _"Fantastic," Nick answered, referring to every part from make-up sex forward and leaving out the details of the living hell that came before that spectacular time period. "Carrie loved the motorhome." _After almost strangling me in it at one point._ "With all that movie-going you did, I hope you found time to consummate the marriage, Buddy."

_No, I didn't get to squeeze that in because I was too busy nursing my ulcer and fetching tissues_. "**Several **times," Greg lied like a silver-tongued bandit. "You wait…post-marital sex is hotter than hell." _I also found it nice to have a wife to spoon me as I lay curled up in fetal-position, angsting away. "_What about you? Did you get it on in the great outdoors, or was Carrie too uptight?"

_She was only uptight when she had a mouse in her hair or ants biting her ass._ "Turns out, my future wife is a natural Outdoor Girl, and the fresh air made her horny as hell. I could barely keep up with her." _Especially when she was running out the door telling me to take an express train to hell_. "Sunday night it rained…" Nick told the rest of the story with his grin. "Oh, yeah…it was fantastic."

"Hey, guys," Warrick greeted his co-workers as he came off shift. "Did you have a good couple of days off?"

"Great!" they both enthusiastically replied, only referencing the non-tortuous parts.

Tossing his shirt and grabbing a fresh one from his locker, Warrick grinned and thought of his plans for the day. "Cath's keeping the bed warm for me. I need it too, last night was a bitch…literally…the DB was a female gang member and no one from her crew was talkin'. I can't wait to get outta here to spend a little quality time with my lady, catch some Z's, and then relax by the pool sipping margs and listening to the smooth sound of Jill Scott on my stereo." With a fresh shirt on his back and his pack in his hand, Warrick tossed his friends a nod. "Have a nice shift, boys. Don't even think of paging me to come in. I'm last on the list, got it, Nicky?"

"I don't even remember your pager number, Man," Nick replied. "Have a good time."

As Warrick strolled out the door with an anticipatory smile on his face, Hodges trudged in looking glum.

"Mornin', "Nick cheerily greeted his employee. "You…uh…have a good time on your days off?"

Hodges grumped, "I hope you're a little more perceptive in the field today, Boss. Look at me. Does it seem remotely possible that I had a fun weekend? No, I look like hell, and that's what my weekend was…hell."

"Sorry, I was bein' polite."

Barely handling his own depression, Greg kept his mouth shut and stared at the floor.

"Don't worry," Hodges slammed his locker door closed. "It won't affect my job performance."

Once the testy Trace man was gone Nick looked to Greg. "No, he'll be affecting everyone else's job performance though. Let's hope today's criminals don't leave a trace of anything but DNA."

After nodding in agreement Greg said, "Just a reminder…I have a counseling session today, Boss. It was scheduled before the shift change, so…"

"Not a problem." Nick put a hand on Greg's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "It's mandated counseling, remember? I'd be in trouble as your supervisor if I told you to cancel."

Hurrying back into the locker room, Hodges grumbled, "I forgot to ask you for…oh."

"For what?" Nick prompted while releasing his grip on Greg's shoulder.

"I need a new ID card for the parking lot gate." Hodges was shocked they'd get physical in such a risky place. "I'll leave the form on your desk for you to sign later." Once again he took off, bumping directly into Sara who was entering the locker room in front of her husband.

"Watch it, Hodges!" Grissom snapped like the protective father he was and blocked his exit.

"Papa Gris is right." Greg patted Sara's belly. "There's a baby on board, Bozo."

Staring at her friend, Sara sweetly, but curtly, requested, "Could you never pat my belly like that again, thanks. You have a pregnant girl at home if you get the urge."

"Oh." Greg glanced over at Grissom who was mouthing 'just nod'. "Sorry, Sara."

Exasperated from all the special treatment, she blasted, "Women used to perform hard labor in the fields up until the day they gave birth and then they'd just strap on their papoose a couple of days later like it was no big deal. Why in this modern age, does everyone think pregnant women are made of glass? If I picked up a paper clip off the floor right now I swear all of you would flip out."

Hodges quickly corrected the misperception. "I wouldn't care."

"I would care," Nick countered. "Because recycling keeps departmental costs down and I'd commend you, CSI Sidle, for doing what you can to save the taxpayers money."

Seeing a paper clip in his locker, Greg grabbed it and tossed it to the ground. "Test me. See if I care."

Her anger suddenly diffused, Sara relaxed her stance. "Sorry guys…and husband…and Hodges. It's just…I really underestimated how differently everyone would be treating me after hearing the pregnancy news."

Nick flashed an all-knowing grin. "That's why most couples wait until their further along before making an announcement. Of course you had to tell me since I'm your boss and you're not able to fulfill some aspects of your job, but I assure you, I'll play it by the book and not be condescending, Mama Gris."

The beep of Nick's pager interrupted the laughter. "DB in the desert. Oh, yeah! Maybe we'll smell us some decomp today. Sara…make sure you bring your puke bag on a rope, and if you have an extra give it to Greggo."

"Hey," Sofia greeted everyone as she strolled in. "Are we meeting in here instead of the conference room?"

"We're meetin' in the desert actually." He waved his pager. "Just got a call. I want boots, hats, protective gear and firearms on everyone. Even you, Mama Gris, because pregnant women have the same right to bare arms as everyone else in America." He winked when she smiled. "Greg and Sofia, you're riding together. I'm letting Sara drive me."

"Because I'm pregnant?" she laughed.

"Because I drove a big-ass motorhome all weekend and the last thing I want to do is get behind the wheel. I'll meet you in the parking lot."

**IHMD, Inc. (B-PAC Offices)  
****6:59 a.m. **

After pulling her yellow Ford Escape into its assigned covered parking space Tawny saw a brand new charcoal-grey Supercharged Range Rover. "Looks like someone went shopping this weekend," she remarked while grabbing her imitation Gucci bag and straightening her crimson maternity dress that she believed made her look smart and professional while shielding her ever-growing cleavage from public view.

Tawny was so focused on making it to the office on time and projecting a professional image, she didn't notice that someone was watching her that morning…hot shot reporter-wannabe, Lance Markum. Although he was a novice at breaking big stories, he was a pro at dishonesty. The first time he recalled cheating was in Kindergarten, when he took a little girl's seashell for Show and Tell because he had forgotten to bring something in himself.

So, with no moral aversion to taking a lazy man's path to glory, Lance brandished a pocket knife and approached Tawny Sanders' Ford Escape and punctured not one, but two of her tires. "All's fair in love, war, and me getting a big story." Along with the hiss of the deflating tires, he heard a rip. "Dammit! My new shirt." He looked down on the tear and realized he had caught it on a jagged edge of a metal pole that was part of the parking space cover. "That's okay, I'll buy a better, designer shirt once I'm lead reporter."

With the pocket knife back in his pocket, he returned to his car for the next part of his plan to expedite matters. Taking out the 'reconditioned' cell phone he had bought on the street from a crook, he waited fifteen minutes and dialed Mrs. Sanders.

"Hello."

"Ms. Cooper?" he used her maiden name on purpose, so it wouldn't appear to be someone too in the know.

"Mrs. Sanders now, actually. Who is this?"

"Jason, the grounds manager from your townhouse complex. Someone reported hearing water running in your place and no one's answerin' the door or your home phone."

"Do you have a key to check?"

"No, ma'am. Townhomes aren't like apartments that way." Sighing he said in a concerned tone, "I'd hate for you to incur costly water damage, and if it seeps into your neighbor's…"

"Okay, I'll run home and check."

When she hung up, Lance grabbed his camera and patiently waited. In just twenty seconds, the concerned woman was walking out to the parking lot.

"What the?" Tawny eyed her flat tires in confusion. "I just got here," she lamented. "Dammit! I must have run over something when I drove through that construction area down the block.

Grabbing her cell phone she punched in Greg's cell number, but it went straight to voice mail. "Ugh!" She marched back into the building, gravely concerned that all their new furniture, still in boxes, as well as all their wedding gifts, would be destroyed.

In his car, Lance crossed his fingers and toes. "C'mon now…be a gentleman, just like your 'holier than thou' parents raised ya." Exactly three minutes later his prayers to the devil were answered and he started the video while grabbing his camera. _Good citizens of Dallas, guess whose son is still having an affair with a stripper even though she got married this past weekend? Why yes, none other than Andrew William Stokes of the supposedly upstanding Dallas Stokes Family. _Grinning he waited for the inevitable…helping the little lady into the big truck. At a minimum, it would require at least a hand hold as she stepped up. Bingo! We've got hand hold while giggling. I may be goin' to hell for this, but I'll be famous.

Turning off the camera, Lance stealthily followed the pricey Range Rover to the exact location he wanted it to go…the townhome, aka 'the secret love nest' or more crudely, 'where they got it on when their spouses were busy elsewhere'.

When Mr. Stokes pulled in driveway, Lance had to bite his lip not to squeal with delight. _You're so sure you're not going to get caught, you even park in the driveway. Thank you!_ He snapped photos like a madman while the video rolled. You'll walk her inside, because you won't want a pregnant little lady handling a flood on her own. _Bingo! There's the money shot! Mr. Andrew Stokes and Mrs. Greg Sanders entering the townhome in the light of day, after co-workers saw them hurrying out of the office together earlier. _

Turning off the video, Lance took out his cell phone again, this time dialing the B-PAC office number. When the IHMD office manager answered Lance said, "I was trying to get a hold of Drew Stokes, thank you."

"I'm sorry, he stepped out."

"When do you expect him back?"

"I'm not sure, because he didn't say. I just handle the overflow calls; I'm not his personal assistant. He's in the process of hiring one."

"Okay, thanks." He salivated with excitement as he pulled the car he had borrowed from a local friend in front of the Sanders driveway, blocking in the Range Rover. "I'll try again later." Taking his bag of camera equipment in his gloved hands, Lance strolled down the street whistling.

Meanwhile, inside the townhouse, Tawny raced into the bathrooms, praying she wouldn't find Scott dead in one of the bathtubs either from a stress-induced stroke or slitting his wrists. "Maybe my father-in-law had the TV turned up and it sounded like water." She shrugged, "Or they had the wrong house number."

"It was better to be safe than sorry," Drew assured her. "My parents' house had a slab leak once and it was a nightmare. We had to stay in a hotel while a crew came in and dried the place up." Recalling the experience he chuckled, "Nicky was bouncing on the hotel bed and Mama told him to stop or he'd break a bone. A few seconds later he hit the night stand and snapped his arm. After that he was certain our mother had secret powers, because I told him she was really a witch like Samantha on TV and she did it to teach him a lesson."

"Ugh." Tawny shook her head in disapproval. "You told your kid brother that his mom was really a witch and broke his arm on purpose?"

"When you say it like that it sounds cruel," he laughed harder.

"Because it is!"

"Hey! It got him to stop jumpin' on beds, so who knows how many broken bones I'm responsible for savin', so you just stop tryin' to make me feel bad, Cee Cee."

"Don't call me that!" she snapped. It was his pet nickname for Miss Cavanaugh County and he always used it when he was riled by her or teasing her. "Did you forget our arrangement already! No names other than our given ones."

"Sorry, it wasn't intentional," he assured her with a serious tone. "I swear, it was an innocent slip."

"Wait right here." She hustled away, grabbing a baby magazine from the coffee table on the way to the bathroom. "I have to make a pit stop before we go." Her latest pregnancy-related issue was intestinal slowdown, so she had taken fiber pills to expedite matters. The pills combined with the stress of the morning had put her in the zone.

"I have some calls to make, so feel free to take your time, Mrs. Sanders."

"Much better!" she shouted before closing the bedroom door.

Reaching into his pocket, Drew grabbed his phone, but before he could dial, his eye caught a pile of documents on the kitchen counter. "Divorce papers?" Then he realized they were for a different Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. "Damn." _Huh, that's odd. Maybe they holding out for the son's marriage? Weird._

**Dallas** – **Judge Stokes' Office  
****8:38 a.m. (Central time) **

Walking out from behind his desk, Bill stepped out to his assistant and handed over Nick and Carrie's revised wedding announcement. "Donna, would you mind taking care of this for me when you can? I just got called into an emergency meeting."

"Certainly, Judge Stokes." Donna automatically read the form. "Was it his near death experience in that frightful park attack you told me about? I bet they thought life is too short, huh?"

"Exactly."

"You and Jillian must be excited to have the last weddin' on the horizon." She had worked for her boss through the previous six. "And since it's Nicky's you don't even have to foot the bulk of the bill."

"Amen," he replied while grabbing the appropriate files. "After payin' for five daughters, it's a welcome relief, but I like my future daughter-in-law so much, I'd do it if I had to. You'll meet her at the weddin' festivities, and I know you'll think so too." When he saw her expression Bill laughed. "She's the opposite of Lissa."

"I like Lissa **now**," Donna joked.

Smiling, Bill said, "After this last visit, I like Lissa twice as much as I did before." _Since she took back my gallivanting cheat of a son and saved my family a scandal._

**Lance Markum's Rented Van  
****7:41 a.m. **

"Yessssss!" Lance rejoiced when the call to his boss, Diane Landon, came to a close. After reviewing the photos he had sent from his digital camera, she had called the General Manager at KTBC Las Vegas, which was owned by the same broadcasting company as their station in Dallas. Ben Traymore, the KTBC GM, loved the story's connection to both local law enforcement and the Vegas Adult Entertainment business and since it was a slow news day, he was grateful for the lead. Consequently, he agreed to dispatch a crew and his most sensationalistic reporter, Ana Silva, to the townhome for the exposé.

**Red** **Rock Canyon**

**7:43 a.m. **

The naked body of the young woman was face down in sage brush, covered haphazardly by more of the same vegetation.

"TOD yet, Super Dave?" Nick asked as he saw Sofia and Greg crossing the desert to join them at the body. "What the hell? Did you stop for breakfast?" Swatting flies out of his face he hoped Greg hadn't just eaten.

"Sorry, Boss," Greg apologized. "With the wedding on my mind last week, I didn't restock my kit. I was packing up."

Kneeling next to the body Sofia noted the presence of bugs. "Why isn't The Bug Man here?"

"He's on his way," Sara informed her in a laugh. "All I had to say was 'blowflies' and he was out the door."

David finally answered, "Before factoring in other conditions, I'll say thirty hours."

"Killed here or dumped here?" Greg inquired after a hearty cough from the body's stench.

"Dumped for sure," David answered. "You can tell by the way the blood pooled. She was on her back somewhere else for a while before she ended up here. I'm sure the Bug Man will have more to say about that when he talks to the flies and they share their dirty little secrets."

**The Townhouse  
****7:50 a.m. **

When Tawny emerged from the bathroom wearing a frilly blouse and skirt instead of the crimson maternity dress she had on when she arrived at work this morning, Drew said, "Did you feel uncomfortable in a maternity dress?"

"No, like an idiot I squirted liquid soap all over my new dress." Smoothing her hands over the new outfit she corrected, "This is maternity too, it's just not as obvious as the dress was. My normal clothes are way too uncomfortable now. Anyway, sorry for the wait," she remarked while heading to the fridge to grab a bottle of juice to go. "Did you get your calls made?"

"Yes, ma'am," he boasted, "I found a perfect location for B-PAC. It's an old building, but solid and perfect for refitting. It's close enough to the needy neighborhoods, but in a safer part of town, which is important when you want to attract volunteers." Grabbing his keys from the counter, Drew motioned for Tawny to head first down the hall. "I'll drive by and show it to you on the way back to the office. I want to snap a few pictures and send them to Nicky."

At the front door, Drew pulled it open, and let Tawny go first, following her down the stairs. "I wanna hit Starbucks too, 'cause I need…what the hell?"

"Why is that camera crew rushing from across the street?" Tawny anxiously asked, "Do you think there's something happening at the complex?" Grabbing behind her she clamped onto Drew's hand and panicked, "Oh my god, what if someone has a gun or a hostage!" Her overactive imagination leapt to a singular conclusion. "What if Bev went off the deep end and has dynamite strapped her body! What if she already killed Scott, that would explain why he wasn't home. Oh my god! The babies!"

"Don't panic, Honey." Drew instinctually pulled her closer. "Let's just get to the truck and…"

"Mr. Stokes!" Lance yelled on approach, trying to get there before the KTBC bitch who had warned him in the news van that he better stay out of her frame.

"Mrs. Sanders!" Ana shouted, interested in the local girl. "Did you permanently retire from stripping or will you return after you have your baby!"

"Why are…" Tawny's breathing quickened as her grip on her ex-lover's hand tightened. "They're here for us!"

"Shit!" Drew exclaimed. "Back in the house, now!"

But it was too late; a camera man was behind them already and the male and female reporters were throwing out scandalous questions faster than a major league baseball pitcher tosses balls, and all of them were curves.

"How long have you been having an affair!" Lance prodded. "Does your wife know about your mistress!"

"Did you meet her at Tweeters, Mr. Stokes!" Ana flicked her hair back and grinned, "Did you fall for her during a red hot Sin City lap dance?"

"Get off my property!" Tawny shrieked as the neighbors began peering from their windows.

Ana was quick to point out, "You're not the owner of the property, Mrs. Sanders. I did my research on the way over, it belongs to Gil Grissom. Now tell us…how far along are you? And more importantly…who's the Daddy? Your lover or your husband?" She loved every minute of the old-fashioned Vegas scandal…a knock-out stripper, a rich hunk, a prominent out of town family, a law enforcement connection, an affair…it was all there and the lead characters would look gorgeous on TV. Guys would stay tuned to see the babe's boobs, and women would drool over the face man with the never-ending shoulders.

Stepping in front of Tawny, Drew barked, "We're not answering any of your ignorant questions."

"Ignorant?" Lance saw an in. "Are you saying that you and Tawny Cooper, now Sanders, **didn't** have an affair?"

"No comment," Drew answered while shielding Tawny who was breathing quickly and shaking.

Pulling out an eight by eleven photo of the lovers going at it like rabbits, Lance smirked, "Care to comment on this, Mr. Stokes? What do you think your upstanding, commandment-following father would say if he saw this? The Stokes family has been in the media plenty of times back home, but never for somethin' like this." When he saw the surprise on the busted man's face he said, "This photo and a few others were anonymously faxed to my desk at dawn on Sunday morning. The photos were taken in July. Does your mother know she's gonna be a grandma again, Mr. Stokes?"

His blood boiling, Drew gritted his teeth. "No comment."

Tired of the Texan stealing her spotlight, Ana moved to the side, waving Ed, her cameraman, to follow. "Tawny! Did your lover's brother, Nick Stokes, a supervisor with the Las Vegas Police Department, set up this cover arrangement with Greg Sanders? Because Nick is Greg's boss, right? Oooh, what a tangled web we weave," she cackled with delight. "Did Nick Stokes ask his employee to pretend to be the baby's daddy to save his brother from scandal?"

"You people are crazy!" Tawny shouted, finally having enough. "I think you've watched one too many episodes of Passions!"

"Stop talking, Cee Cee!" Drew scolded. "The only answer is **no comment**!"

Ana smirked at the frazzled girl, "Is bossing you around part of the 'arrangement'? Hmm? What exactly are the terms of your arrangement, Sweetie? Is it like some of the other working girls in this town who provide goods and services to the well-to-do? The owner of Tweeters married his mistress not too long ago. Is this sort of thing what all the girls there strive to do?"

"Back off!" Tawny yelled while slapping the reporter's mike out of her face and making a break for the townhome's stairs. "Oh!" At the appearance of the male reporter holding a picture of Drew licking salt off her naked chest, she gasped. "Leave me alone! Damn you! You have no business…"

"You're quite the party girl, Glitter, aren't you?" Lance remarked as he enjoyed the shock on the girl's face. "Is he your only guy, or…" When he was shoved to the ground by Stokes, he proclaimed, "Looks like someone is protecting their girl! Did you catch that on tape, boys?"

"We got plenty," Ed affirmed while he winked at Ana. "And before you ask, yes…you looked great, Baby."

"Of course I do," she replied while checking her lipstick in the camera lens.

With his fingers curled around Tawny's upper arm, Drew led the way to the townhouse with the same determination as if it were the end zone. Once inside, he bolted the door and led his trembling ex-lover to the bedroom, because it was on the far side of the house and they wouldn't be heard there. "Dammit! Everything was getting better, now this is gonna shoot it all to hell again!"

"I thought you said Becca gave you **everything**!" Tawny asked in a voice as shaky as her body. "How…"

"She did!" Gripping his hair Drew paced the room. "She gave me a key to her room. I got everything. I even erased the stuff from her laptop's hard drive. You heard her on Sunday. She didn't even know my real name until Lissa said it at brunch. The guy said the pictures were faxed by dawn on Sunday morning. She was with Vartann that whole time. Does he have a problem with Nicky maybe? Or Greg?"

"I'm glad you were listening, because the only thing I was doing well was panicking," Tawny replied as her breathing got erratic. "I'm dizzy."

"You need to lie down." He grabbed the pillows strewn on the bed. "Slow your breathing or you'll hyperventilate." After easing her down, Drew instructed, "Deep, steady breaths. Think of it as good practice for labor."

Tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes, she whispered, "They're Greg's babies. They can't be yours."

Sitting on the edge of the bed he warily asked in a tender voice, "Can't, because it's not possible, or can't because it's the last thing either of us want to be true?"

"Both," she whimpered. "I mean…a DNA test is the only way to say for sure, but Greg and I have done all the math…it would be a long shot…and you were always protected…" Her tears flowed steadily. "Every time I think about being in this situation, I feel so cheap. Hearing that witch say 'who's the daddy' was so humiliating. It's like I'm one of those pathetic tramps on Jerry Springer. Who am I kidding? I am."

"You're…"

"Stop it." Feeling lower than dirt she cried harder. "It's all true. I slept with two guys in the same month. I had unprotected booty call sex with Greg when he was a virtual stranger. That reporter has disgusting pictures of me letting you do anything you wanted to my body because we were high on X at that party. Drew, when it walks like a duck and talks like a duck…" After a jagged breath she said, "I'm a slut. I'm one of Jerry's paternity test girls, and don't say I'm not, because you propositioned me to be your mistress for hire because I was a pathetic tramp."

The reminder stung, and he didn't insult her by denying the accusation. "Not because I thought you were a pathetic tramp." With his thumb he stroked away her tears while trying to joke her out of the hole she was spiraling into. "You know it was because I felt sorry for you after hearing your Lop-Eared bunny took second to Tippy Branson's at the Country Fair." When she gave a light laugh at their old running joke, he smiled and patted her hand. "Sweetheart, who gives a shit what some nasty reporter thinks? That bitchy broad doesn't know you. Everyone who really knows you, knows you're special. Sure, I was initially attracted to your exterior, but it was all the other wonderful stuff about you that got me hooked. I'm sure your husband would say the same."

"Thanks," she sniffled, feeling a little guilty for from getting comfort from him, but taking it anyway. "I needed to hear that."

"Tawny, trust me…I'm the only pathetic one in the room." Pushing out a breath he said, "Which reminds me, I need to call my father and tip him off about this. I expect that to go about as well as me telling him I robbed a bank." He handed her the cordless phone. "While I do that, I need you to call over to Nick and Carrie's and alert my mother. This will be a PR nightmare for my dad, and we'll need to act fast. After those calls are made, then I'll call Lissa while you call Greg and have him fill in Nicky too."

**Red** **Rock Canyon  
****8:05 a.m. **

"Nick!" Sara yelled from her position one hundred feet from the DB. "I found an old mine or something. It would be a great hiding place for evidence. I need more light."

"Greggo!" Nick instructed. "Grab some large glow sticks out of the Tahoe and bring them to Sara!"

"It's a Denali," Sofia reminded him.

"Old habits are hard to break," he replied.

"Yeah." Sofia placed another evidence marker. "You never did remember to pick up your underwear no matter how many times I yelled at you."

"Hey, at least I wore underwear," he joked while writing copious notes. "So, did you and Irving have a nice time at the wedding? It sure looked like you were."

"Yeah," she sighed as she lifted her camera, "but we had our first fight later that night."

"Why?" Concerned for her, he nosed, "Is everything cool now?"

"Great." Smiling she said, "It was stupid. I had a little too much to drink and you know…I can get a little mouthy and domineering when looped."

"Really?" he laughed with her. "I hope you didn't spring the cuffs on him."

"No! He sprung the commitment word on me!" Dropping two more markers she explained, "That's why I was reluctant to take him to a wedding so soon in the relationship. Remember…I told you that."

"Yeah. That's why Archie didn't come. He couldn't break his date on short notice, but he didn't want to bring her for fear of sending the wrong message."

"Exactly!" She laughed at the memory of the ridiculous fight. "In my drunken idiocy I thought he was accusing me of bringing him to the wedding to test him about settling down."

"How was the make up sex?" he inquired thinking back to his phenomenal encounter with Carrie in the rainy forest. His mind drifted until he smelled the rain and tasted Carrie's kiss on his tongue. The vivid memory was enough to make his body react, and he promptly brought his clipboard to his groin. "So, uh…tell me more about the rotting corpse."

"Boss!" Greg yelled over. "There's something down there, and CSI Sidle seems to think she should be the one to fetch it."

"Nobody is going into a hole without me taking a peek! Supervisor's orders!"

**The Townhouse  
****8:10 a.m. **

"I'm very sorry, Sir," Drew contritely groveled while sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hand.

Judge Stokes boomed into the phone, "Both of you just stay put in the townhouse, am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." The humiliated man glanced over at Tawny who had just hung up from speaking to Carrie and his mother. "We understand. We'll stay here until we hear otherwise, and we'll call Lissa, Greg and Nicky to tell them to do the same. Thank you and…" Closing his phone, Drew somberly informed his Ex, "Apparently he was done talking."

Upset from hearing the panic in Jillian's frantic voice on the phone, Tawny gave a status, "Your mother is making calls and knows not to leave the apartment. Carrie is calling the office and Ron to alert them that we won't be returning."

"Are you feeling okay?" His eyes glanced at her belly. "Babies feeling good?"

"Drew…" Working up the nerve to say it out loud Tawny admitted, "I really can't remember if you used something that night. I've convinced myself that you had to…but I don't really know for sure. I was basing it on seeing used condoms in the trash, but after seeing those pictures…there were other people in the suite…it could have been someone else's trash." Her tears returning, she whispered, "I'm scared."

It was the last thing he wanted to hear on a day that was quickly turning into a nightmare. "I'm really glad we're already hiding, because all I want to do right about now is crawl into a hole and disappear."

**Red** **Rock Canyon  
****8:12 a.m. **

For the third time Sara blasted her co-worker, "Greg, I am more than capable of using a rope and checking out the hole!"

"That's not what…ugh!" Greg grabbed his hair in frustration. "I'm saying, what if there's a technical malfunction, such as the rope breaking, and you fall? That has nothing to do with **your **capability, Sara! **I'm** the one who should go in the hole."

The excruciating whistle coming from Nick's mouth silenced even the birds circling above.

"People!" Nick waved. "Remember me, the boss? How about listening to me?" He pointed at Sofia. "She's doing it."

"Why does she get to go into the cool creepy mine shaft instead of me?" Greg whined.

"Because she didn't care if she got the job or not," Nick snipped, tiring of the drama.

"Oh!" Sara's outrage flashed. "That was an incredibly cheap shot Stokes! I can't believe you would…"

"**What**!" Nick had that same feeling he had at times with Carrie when she got pissy and he had no idea why. "I'm not playin' favorites if…"

"No!" Sara cut him off. "That was the verbatim reason Gil said he gave you the key position over me…because you didn't care if you got the job or not."

"How would I know what he said to you?" Nick countered.

Mocking a man's voice Sara repeated, "'Because he didn't care if he got the job or not'. Why do men think that's a good answer?" Sara quizzed the group. "Could someone **please** tell me why that's an acceptable answer? Because I've never understood it."

Feeling like he was back in school, Greg raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Sanders," she called on him.

"It means the person had no ulterior motives." Shrugging he confessed, "I wanted to go into the hole because I wanted to prove I wasn't scared of creepy places after the basement thing…and I knew it would hurt my ego if Nick thought a woman should go instead of me…even though that's a totally chauvinistic thought pattern, it's what popped into my head. Nick doesn't want someone with something to prove, he wants someone who will just do the job period."

"Thank you," Nick nodded approvingly. "Exactly."

"You think I had an ulterior motive for wanting the key position?" she blasted Greg.

But it was Nick who answered, "Hell, yeah. **Several**. I'm sure Gris knew that too."

"Did everybody think that?"

Sofia nodded. "Everyone I talked to about it."

"Meaning Nick," Sara retorted, "Because that was during…" She emphasized by using her fingers as quote marks, "…'your thing'."

"Our thing?" Sofia laughed. "Trust me…we didn't talk about you or Grissom when we were doing…" She used the same air quotes, "'our thing'." She laughed. "I take that back. I distinctly remember one time, when Nick and I were in the back of a Tahoe. We pulled off the road on the way back from working a scene in Pahrump, and I said, 'if only Grissom and Sara would do this once in a while after working a case, they'd be a lot more pleasant to work around."

"You were with her in a Tahoe!" Sara yelled, doubting they had cleaned up after themselves. "That's an offense punishable by termination."

Nick was quick to point to the vehicle they rode in to get to the scene. "We have Denalis now, so don't sweat the germs, and I don't do her anymore…I mean **that**! I don't do **that sort of thing anymore**, now that I'm a supervisor and engaged. Besides…most of us have had an inappropriate moment in the back of a Tahoe…except you apparently. We were pulling a double and needed an outlet. Honestly, it helped our job performance."

Sara laughed at the ridiculousness. "Oh, I see…you had intercourse with Sofia for the good of the taxpayers of Clark County?"

Getting ready for her trip in the hole Sofia chuckled, "I never said we had intercourse."

Nick felt his cheeks blush. "I officially declare this conversation over." Nodding at Greg, he said, "CSI Sanders, because of your Popeye-esque stature, you're holding the rope for CSI Curtis." Then, he laughingly added, "But also tie it off to a tree to be safe."

Just then The Master Criminalist arrived on the scene. "Where are my blowflies!" he excitedly called out on approach. Then he felt a cool breeze blow from his wife's stare. "Problem?"

"You have several," Nick informed him. "You gave me the key position because Sara had ulterior motives…you never had your way with her in a Tahoe…and your fly is down, which I guess really does make you Fly Guy." He slapped him on the back. "Have fun with your wife, the rest of us will be at the hole."

Once they were alone Gil turned to his wife and yanked up his zipper, "**Still **with the damn Key Position! When are you going to give that up?"

**The Townhouse  
****8:31 a.m. **

"They're still out there," Tawny remarked when Drew hung up from speaking with Lissa.

"No word from Greg or Nicky yet?" he somberly asked, while joining her at the window. Lissa had been devastated by the news. It was one thing to keep the humiliation in the family, but to have it broadcast for all of Dallas to hear was a different story. It killed him to know her wounds were open and bleeding again.

"No." Her voice was empty. "They're not answering. I didn't want to call the station and draw any extra attention, so I'll just wait and…"

The 'special report' music on the TV caught Tawny's ear.

_This is KTBC's Ana Silva reporting to you live outside Desert Arroyo Townhomes…_

"Are you kidding me! They're doing a live shot!" Tawny watched as her neighbors scrambled to get into the background. "I don't believe this! Now everyone is going to know."

_It's an Old Fashioned Las Vegas story folks. A sexy dancer…a married hunk who also happens to be the son of a prominent Texas Judge…a torrid affair replete with exhibitionist sex at a Sin City party for the rich and gorgeous…connections to local law enforcement…a secret marriage...a cover up... and the young woman is pregnant, leaving everyone asking that infamous soap opera question…who's the daddy? _

"Oh my god!" Tawny shrieked at the TV. "Who does this broad think she is? No one was asking, 'who's the daddy' until she blasted it over the airwaves! Now I'm sure everyone will be!"

**KTBC News Desk  
****8:35 a.m. **

Putting the caller on hold, Brandie turned to her boss, John, and said, "I've got a woman on the phone, Marlene Cooper; she claims to be the mother of the girl in Ana's story. She says that her daughter has been stealing other women's men since she was sixteen and wants to talk."

"I'll pick up in my office," John grumbled his reply, "Jesus, I hate these damn sex scandal stories."

**Red** **Rock Canyon  
****8:40 a.m. **

Dropping to his knees to get a closer look at the girl's face, Nick gasped, "Whoa…whoa…whoa. I know her."

"You know her?" Grissom quizzed. "How? And please tell me not intimately."

"No, not intimately, barely at all," Nick clarified. "I met her in Flag when I was up there with Carrie. Her name is Sapphire, but I'm thinkin' that was her dancer name. She was hangin' out with some college ball players and a couple of her friends in the Jacuzzi. She hit on me when she heard I played ball for A&M, but I didn't do anything with her of course."

Sara momentarily stopped bottling bugs. "There are probably only a handful of clubs in Flag. How hard will it be to find out the real name of a dancer called Sapphire?"

The conversation faded as Nick recalled the last time he saw the guy alive.

"_Hey there, handsome!"_ _Sapphire yelled from her position in front of the fireplace. "It's about damn time!" Rushing over she threw her arms around his neck. "You're lucky I waited." Grabbing his room key she giggled. "You're raring to go." _

"_Hold up!" He pulled away just in time to avoid her kiss. "Here's the thing. You were coming on to me in front of my fiancée and I wanted to teach you a lesson, so when you said tell me when and where I told you midnight in the lounge, but I wasn't planning on meeting you. I'm only here to pick up some stuff. I didn't even remember I said that until now." Suddenly feeling bad, he counseled, "Look, you're a very attractive young woman, why not drop the sleaze routine and…" _

"Nicky?" Grissom prompted. "Did you remember something else?"

"Yeah…but nothing relevant to the case." He cleared his throat as he stood. "It just sucks it came to this for her. She reminded me a lot of Kristy and…whatever…I'm gonna go see if they found anything in the hole." After a quick walk, he arrived. "How's it going?"

"Buddy, could you do me a favor?" Greg asked, while he held onto the rope Sofia was repelling down. "My cell's been ringing, but I can't answer. Could you check if it's Tawny or my Dad?"

Pulling the phone off Greg's belt, he flipped through the last calls received. "All three from Tawny. You want me to cue up the voicemail?"

"Yeah."

When it was time, Nick held the phone to Greg's ear for privacy. "Just tell me when it's done." While holding the phone, he returned to thinking about Sapphire.

"What!" Greg blurted as he dropped his hold on the rope.

"Greg!" Nick screamed as the rope's knot immediately slipped from around the tree. "Grab it!" They both scrambled as it flew by.

"Got it!" Greg announced while he dove, the weight of Sofia's body instantly causing him to slip head first into the hole. "Get my feet!"

But Nick couldn't grab them in time. "Are you guys okay?" he barked into the hole.

At the bottom of the pit, Greg and Sofia shook off their shock and both nodded. Their fall had been broken by several suitcases and duffle bags.

"Thank God. From now on, I tie the knots, you Boy Scout Drop Out!" Rolling onto his back, Nick blew out a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"Bro…" Greg shouted up towards the sunlight as he helped Sofia to her feet.

"Yeah, Greggo?"

"Tawny and your brother are trapped in the townhouse while a reporter from Dallas and that KTBC bitch, Ana Silva, are doing live shots about them having a torrid love affair."

Nick's smile disappeared.

"Your Dad is on his way from Dallas."

"Damn." Nick couldn't believe his ears. "Wait…how did Tawny and my brother end up at your townhouse?"

"That was my first question too," Greg droned. "She didn't leave the answer in the voicemail."

"Guys!' In the light of the glow sticks, Sofia studied the driver's license in the wallet she had found. "What the…" She held it up for Greg. "Maybe I hit my head on the way down, but I swear that says David Hodges and it looks like him too."

At the top of the hole Nick held his throbbing head. The PR nightmare would be huge and his family dragged through the mud by his father's detractors.

"Nick!"

"Sorry," he replied in a defeated voice. "I'll go round up a couple of cops to pull you guys out. Gris and Sara were too focused on the bugs to notice what just happened and the noise of the helicopter flying over drowned out your girly shriek."

"The ID we just found in here says David Hodges!"

Nick's headache took a turn for the worse.

Sofia's voice followed. "It just tested positive for the presence of human blood."

"Damn."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

The day started off well for them! They just should have done like Catherine and stayed in bed.

Two readers, Jessica and Heidi, recognized Sapphire from Feasibility Study (chapter 92)! It may take a while, but most characters come back at least once. Sapphire's stint I obviously over unless she comes back to haunt someone. And speaking of old characters…Ana Silva is back and more obnoxious than ever. She was the reporter from the Harper House cave-in, and she was an expert at manipulating people's words. I hope you're glad to see her in a 'hate her' sort of way…kind of like Marlene who was on the phone.

Chaos! I hope you're enjoying the temporary diversion from the happiness that led up to the wedding and during.

**Thanks **to KJT for her endless patience!

**Next Chapter:** It's a case file that hits close to home as Hodges suddenly finds himself the prime suspect in a murder investigation, but the CSIs will be busy checking out more than his alibi when they get suspicious. **Posting:** Thursday night (US MST).

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**

**Maggs**


	24. Chapter 24

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 24**

**Tuesday – September 13, 2005  
****Red** **Rock Canyon  
****8:55 a.m. **

When he emerged from the pit covered in dirt and spider webs, Greg glared at Sara, "**Now **do you see why I didn't think it was safe for you to go in the hole? You probably would have lost your baby."

Shaking out her hair full of debris, Sofia yelled, "Sanders, if you did all of that on purpose just to prove a point, I'll have Irving kick your bony ass."

"No, of course I didn't do it on purpose. Trust me…I don't need to fabricate drama in my life. I just suck at knot tying," Greg replied while he dialed Tawny's cell number. "My dad used to take me sailing as a kid. One day he told me he wouldn't continue if I didn't pass basic seamanship. It became a pissing contest and he ended up selling the boat."

"Greg!" Tawny shrieked into the phone, "What took you so long! We're in the middle of a crisis!"

"Sorry, Princess. We had a temporary one here too." Hearing anxiety in her voice deepened his panic. "Are you safe?"

"Drew knocked down one of the reporters and cleared a path to get me back in the townhouse."

While visualizing the drama, he asked, "Exactly how did SuperStud end up at the townhouse with you in first place?"

"Greg…don't be snippy."

"Sorry." He hung his head. "I should be thankful he got you there safely. Now please tell me what happened."

"I got a call from the groundskeeper guy at the townhouse complex saying someone heard water running in our apartment. I panicked, imagining your dad tried to kill himself."

"Like son, like father. Understandable." Greg nodded as he paced. "I forgot to tell you that my Dad went to open a bank account and a few other errands."

"He hasn't returned yet. You should call and warn him, because he'll be bombarded with questions if they see him coming to our place."

"Great, just what he needs…more stress." Greg swore he could hear the acid in his stomach brimming to a boil. "Finish your story, Princess."

"After hanging up with the groundskeeper, I hurried out to the parking lot, but my car had two flats. I had no choice but to ask Drew to drive me. They're swarming on the lawn! They said I had no right to kick them off because I'm not the owner."

"Two flats? Did you run over something on the way into the office?"

"Not that I remember, but there is a construction site and there could have been nails. I'll take a different street next time."

"Did the groundskeeper give you a name?"

"Jason."

"Hold on." Greg crossed the field. "Gris! Do you remember a groundskeeper at the townhouse complex named Jason? Do you have a number for him?"

"There isn't a groundskeeper," Grissom answered while continuing his bug collection. "There's a landscape service for the common areas, and a pool service, but they come and go, there's not one man stationed there. The services are coordinated by the President of the Homeowners Association, Marilyn Robbins, and the money comes out of our bi-annual dues." Finally he glanced up. "Why?"

"Someone named Jason called Tawny's cell saying he was the groundskeeper and a neighbor had reported hearing water running in our place." His suspicion growing Greg relayed the rest of the details, "When she went out to the parking lot, she had two flats, so Drew had to drive her. Shortly after arriving there, a news crew, including your favorite girl, Ana Silva, busted them coming out of the townhouse, accusing them of having a torrid love affair. They're trapped in the house"

"How would this supposed groundskeeper know Tawny lived there anyway? You don't have a lease. You're just living there as my guests, and I'm still paying the Homeowner's Association fees."

"Good point." Greg returned the phone to his ear. "Princess…we're going to work this from our end, because something doesn't smell right. You just stay put and stay calm."

"Greg…Drew said a PR person is flying in with his father. I have to meet with him too. Will you be able to come home?"

"Uh…" Watching Nick on the phone ripping his hair out over his family's crisis as well as the implication of Hodges in the case, Greg replied, "I'll get there as soon as I can, but you're going to have to hold it together for a while. I'm in the desert, this case has issues, and I think I can help most by investigating who this Jason guy is that called you, okay?" After a deep breath he said, "Drew's there with you. I trust that he'll look after you until I can get there."

"Greg…" she sniffled hard. "I want you to be prepared…they're saying on TV that the babies are his."

"We know they're not," he replied with conviction.

"But we can't prove it."

Walking away from Grissom he reminded her, "We don't need to prove it to them."

"I want to be able to prove it to us," she confessed in a cry. "I'm scared, Greg. The reporters showed me pictures of Drew and me partying. Neither of us remembered if we used something because we took some X. It was a crazy night, and now…"

Even though he was in the open desert, suddenly Greg felt the walls closing in. "Princess, even if he didn't use a condom, the odds are so small."

"But not zero," she cried. "I need zero. I'm sure Lissa needs zero too. So does Drew, and deep down, I know you do too. We agreed not to do it until after the babies were born, but that was when it was just between us. Now the question is all over Vegas and Dallas. I want to be able to answer it confidently. Drew said his sister, Barbara, the OB doctor, is an expert at CVS and…"

"No!" Greg snapped into the phone. "I'm not going to let external pressure jeopardize the health of **our **babies, Tawny. If Drew can't handle not knowing, that's tough. Lissa is a mother and I think she'll understand why we…"

"Not 'we', **you**! Stop saying '**we**'. **I** want the test, I've **always **wanted the test! I'm the girl who's too pathetic to know with one-hundred percent certainty who got her pregnant, and it's…" Sobs replaced words.

"Tawny…" Sitting on a rock, he pleaded, "I'm sorry, please calm down." The sound of Drew's voice on the other end of the line startled him.

"She's gone into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Don't be too hard on her, okay? They're being brutal, Greg. She's so down on herself."

"Oh, **now** you're worried about her mental well-being. Give me a break. Have you forgotten you contributed to her self-esteem bashing!" Greg blasted, as the old anger resurfaced with a vengeance. "You propositioned her to be your whore. That kind of thing sticks in a girl's head, don't you think! Her mother called her the same thing. The guy who molested her told that too. The last thing she needed was Ana Frickin' Silva telling everyone from here to Dallas that Tawny doesn't know who the father of her babies is! And they're not your babies! Do you hear me, Stokes! They're mine! And that's with or without my DNA! I'm the one who's been there for her and loving her since…"

"Greg!" Now that everyone in the immediately area was staring, Nick grabbed the phone from his hysterical friend's hand. "Everybody's watchin', and we really don't need anymore publicity than we already have, right? Take five, Buddy." When Greg walked away, Nick snarled into the phone, "Andy, what the hell are you sayin' to him!"

Sara followed Greg as he hastily walked toward the red rocks. "Stop! Greg! There could be more mine holes hidden in the brush. Dammit! Listen to me right now!" She picked up a small rock and hurled it at his back. "Stop!"

"Ow!" He lurched and instinctively reached around to touch the bruised area with his hand.

"You won't do your kids any good if you die falling into a mine shaft today," she scolded while catching up. "So stop thinking with your ego, and start using that genius brain of yours."

"You're right." He dropped to the ground and sat clutching his knees.

Sara glanced over her shoulder to make sure everyone else was out of range. "Hey…" She took a seat next to him. "You know what's funny…I was there the day you found out Tawny was pregnant, and you were just like you are now, only you were panicking that the baby **was** yours. Look how great things have worked out for you and Tawny since then, right? This too shall pass."

"The test isn't safe, Sara." He lowered his eyes to the scrub brush so she wouldn't see them glass up.

"Tawny's talked to me at length about this. The risk of complication is very small when the test is done by an expert and after the tenth week."

"Why are you encouraging this?"

"Because I've heard the tension in Tawny's voice every time the subject comes up." Reaching out she took his hand. "And because I just saw the look on your face when you were screaming at Nick's brother on the phone. You're just as scared as she is. It's the elephant in the room, Greg, and I think it would be healthier for all parties involved, especially the babies, if the tension was alleviated…or in the worst case, the issue confronted and an understanding reached."

After flicking away a tear he glanced up. "You would risk it if it was your baby?"

Sara thought it through for a minute and replied, "I honestly think it would be impossible to enjoy the pregnancy when I was scared to death that everything could change upon delivery. Do you really want that drama occupying your mind on what should be the happiest of days, when you can find out now and deal with it before the babies arrive?"

"This is one of the toughest decisions I've ever had to make," he admitted as the weight on his shoulders doubled.

"Honestly, Greg," Sara reminded him, "if I can put on my uber-feminist hat for a moment…it's her body, and Tawny needs to do what's best for her mental and physical state. You're not the one carrying twins around until April in a panic. Her asking you is a courtesy out of love and respect."

"You're right." His mind and pulse slowing for the first time since hearing the frantic phone message from Tawny, Greg took a few cleansing breaths and then said, "Sara…one question."

"Shoot."

"Are going to whip rocks at Gris Junior when he doesn't listen to you like you did when I wasn't listening? Because I don't think that's an appropriate parenting method."

"Sorry." Smiling, she smoothed her palm over his back. "It was the equivalent to slapping a hysterical person across the face." After a quick chuckle she sobered, "Thanks for being so stubborn about me not climbing into the hole. You were right." When he returned her smile she added, "See…it's easier to be rational when you're on the outside looking in."

"May I use your phone?"

"Of course." She pulled it off her belt.

"My parents are getting divorced," he announced, uncertain as to why. Clutching the cell phone, he didn't move to dial. "It's ugly. **Really** ugly. Just so you know that it's not only this new thing making me crazy today. I was already crazy before I reported to work."

"But your parents were just at the wedding and…"

"My mom had a few secrets. Trust me…she's getting what she deserves, but still..." His voice cracked. "It hurts like hell. My mom…she's back in San Marino and, according to Becca, is pretending nothing is wrong. She's going to work and to the club, talking like everything is peachy-keen. My dad's living with us here, and he's turned into June Cleaver, making me pancakes in the shape of Mickey Mouse's head, and tucking me in to make up for the years we lost together. It's uh…a little overwhelming. Apparently divorce angst isn't just for little kids, it stings big kids too."

"Wow." Standing up she tried to think of the right thing to say, but instead remarked, "A divorce would have been nice for my parents, but unfortunately my mom was a little too pissed off to patiently fill out paperwork, so she grabbed a knife instead of a pen." After a quick pause she said, "Sorry…that was a really weird thing for me to say."

"Do you ever worry about mental health issues being passed on from one generation to the next?" he asked, embracing the awkward moment. "Because it's obvious now that my mother has issues, and I'm not the most stable person."

"Oh, yeah…I worry that my baby will be predisposed to have a bug obsession, but I plan to watch, and…" When he laughed she answered truthfully, "Oh! You meant **my** mental health issues. Truthfully, I'm hoping my kid will break the cycle because he'll have better equipped parents who provide him with coping skills."

"I really like that answer."

Winking, she replied, "Feel free to quote me."

**The Townhouse  
****9:17 a.m. **

"May I quote you on that?" Ana asked the nosy neighbor standing on the sidewalk in her powder-blue JC Penny bathrobe.

"It's Kathy, with a 'K', not a 'C'."

"I'm a Television Journalist, so I won't be printing your name."

"Oh," the woman's voice was thick with disappointment, "can't you flash my name at the bottom of the screen in red or something?"

"I'll see what I can do." Ana rolled her eyes as she walked away. "Where's my latte! I've been waiting forever."

"Ana!" Ed pointed to the van. "The Boss is on the line for you. He says the stripper's mother has plenty to say on the subject of her daughter's morals. They've picked her up, and she'll be joining us out here shortly."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****9:20 a.m. **

"I'm baaaaaaack," Catherine greeted her hard-working man where he was sunning in fitted red swim trunks by the pool. Showing off the two drinks in her hand she explained, "Since it's after-work and theoretically night for you, I've made you a margarita. Since it's morning for me, I'm drinking a mimosa to keep it legal."

"Thank, you." He tapped his plastic pool cup to hers and grinned, "Check it out…I wore my lifeguard trunks just for you, Baby."

Raising her cup she snickered, "As soon as I finish this cocktail, I'll fall in and start drowning."

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Finally. It really helped having Greg say he wasn't pissed at me for spilling the beans about the secret I didn't know was a secret." She laughed, "For a non-Catholic, I'm really good at the guilt thing sometimes. I think part of it was I had already almost accidentally killed the guy. You know …exactly how many times am I going to make Greg's life hell?"

"Hopefully you've reached your quota." Warrick settled in, enjoying the warmth of the morning sun on his flesh. "Baby, would you rub some of that sun screen on me?"

"You're afraid of burning?"

"Nope," he replied before cracking a toothy grin.

While reaching for the bottle of tropical-scented cream, Catherine's pager went off, followed by the ring of Warrick's cell phone. "So much for playing Baywatch," Catherine grumbled as she eyed the message. "Grissom needs me ASAP. We should have done a few shots, then we wouldn't be able to work." Handing over the ringing cell she said, "It's Nick."

"I told him not to page me, but I never said don't call. Dammit." He grabbed his phone. "This better be good."

Nick answered with, "Hodges is being pulled in as a murder suspect in regards to our dead girl in the desert who we now know was working at The Bunny Ranch under the name Sapphire. In other news…literally…remember that Ana Silva witch? Well, she's parked outside Grissom's old townhome stalking my brother and Tawny who are stuck inside. She and a reporter from Dallas, who more than likely has a grudge against my dad or is working for someone who does, have teamed up to expose their affair and they're saying the baby is Drew's, which as you can imagine, has put Greg's already overtaxed brain in a tailspin and made him pretty useless in the field. Good enough?"

"Yeah, that'll do." Warrick replied as he jumped to his feet. "Where do you want me?"

"Grissom's the lead, he's pulling in Cath and Jas. I need you at the B-PAC office parking lot checking to see if Tawny's vehicle was tampered with. She said two of her tires were flat, I'm thinking they were punctured. We smell set up. I'm on my way back to the lab to meet up with Jim and question Hodges. Thanks for pitching in, Pal."

"I'm always here for you Little Nicky," he joked. "I just need to get dressed, restock my kit, and kiss my girl."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****9:30 a.m. **

Hiding behind the bleachers on the field, Sean took Lindsay's hand. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes, you may, Sean" Lindsay puckered up and flickered her eyelashes shut. "I know it's going to be dreamy, **Sean**. **Sean!" **

"Yes!" Sean moved his gaze from the window. "I'm sorry, Mr. Tolleson, what was the question?"

The irritated teacher loomed over the boy. "My most recent one was 'Are you daydreaming, Sean?'. Prior to that it was 'What was your answer to the problem on the board?'."

"Oh…right." He glanced at the board and quickly answered, "Negative seven."

The teacher looked down at the boy's blank paper. "Did you just do that in your head?"

"Yes, Sir," Sean proudly replied. "It was easy."

"Hmm." The teacher went to his desk while the other students mumbled. "I'm sending you to the office, Sean."

"But daydreaming isn't an offense that warrants suspension according to the school's charter." He was certain his Aunt Carrie would be proud of his litigious reply.

The teacher smiled and handed over a note. "I'm not recommending suspension; I'm recommending you be re-assigned to a more challenging class. One that will be hard enough that you won't get bored and start daydreaming."

"Oh, but I'm already a grade ahead."

In the back of the room someone coughed the word 'geek'.

"Corbin," the teacher chided the wise ass. "That word will cost you an additional ten homework problems this evening."

Sean immediately informed the teacher, "In punishing him, you're propping the misperception that 'geek' is a bad word. While it originally was used in reference to describe freakish carnival performers who performed bizarre acts like biting the heads off chickens, the modern definition is a person who is significantly accomplished in science or technical pursuits, but is undervalued by ignorant peers. The truth is…geeks are cool, and every year, we gain control of a little bit more of the world." Taking the paper, he added, "I'm sure Bill Gates would agree. Oh, and Corbin…if you're ever accused of a crime you didn't commit, you'll be happy to have geeks on your side. Geeks are the heroes of the falsely accused."

**LVPD – Crime Lab  
****9:40 a.m. **

Sitting in the locked interrogation room, Hodges wailed, "Someone get me out of this Kafka-esque nightmare!"

On the other side of the glass Jim and Nick shook their heads in perfect unison.

"There's no way he killed her," Nick stated based on knowing the man for years and watching him for the last five minutes.

"I can believe him as a murder victim, but not a murderer," Jim replied. "You know…because he gets on everyone's nerves."

"I've wanted to kill him on several occasions."

"Ditto." Brass folded his arms and watched The Trace Man cry like a baby. "Shall we play good cop, bad cop to expedite matters?"

"Oooh, can I play bad cop?" Nick asked, hoping for a little fun on a day full of stress. "Pretty please!"

"Bad cops don't own Labradoodles," Jim stated with a straight face, "but since I bought one for Ellie yesterday I guess we'll have to bend the rules."

"What!" Nick couldn't believe his ears. "After all the crap you gave me, you bought a Labradoodle?

"Aren't I a card?" Jim led the way into the hall and to the room. "David…" he quietly greeted the hysterical man. "Relax, okay. We'll figure everything out."

Nick took his position in the corner of the room and stood scowling at his employee.

"Mr. Brass…Sir…" Hodges groveled. "There's been a terrible mistake."

From the corner Nick barked, "He talks, you answer."

Jim reached into his jacket pocket for tissues. "Here."

"Thank you." Hodges blew his nose, honking as the snot the flowed.

"Were you at the Cottontail Bunny Ranch in Pahrump on Sunday?" Jim began.

"Yes."

"Did you select a young lady using the name Sapphire?"

"We didn't have sex."

"That wasn't the question, Hodges," Nick coolly reminded him.

"Sorry, yes."

"Is this the girl?" Jim removed a photo from his file. It was her official Ranch publicity shot.

Hodges nodded.

"Why'd you pick her from the line up?" Nick gruffly asked.

"Because…"

"Why!"

"I liked her smile, and she seemed…nice."

"Was she?" Jim softly asked.

"While I was paying her to be nice."

"The Madam said you were in Sapphire's room from seven-thirty to eight-thirty…that you paid to party, but Sapphire told her you didn't want to engage in any sexual activities with her. Then you paid for an off-ranch date and left together at eight fifty."

Staring at the table top, Hodges gulped down his pride. "It's not that I couldn't physically have sex with her," he felt compelled to clarify. "After I got there…even though the marriage is over, it felt like I was cheating on Celeste. All I wanted was a date with a nice girl who cared whether or not I was breathing. We went out for drinks. She acted like I was the only guy in the room. It was great."

Suddenly feeling bad for the lonely man, Nick dropped his act and took a seat at the table. "What happened when your time with her was up?"

"As it got closer to eleven I renegotiated for another two hours," Hodges admitted in shame. "No offense," he said directly to Jim, "but does he have to be here? One, he's my boss, and two…he's never known a lonely night in his life, so it would be a lot easier to relay this stuff to Grissom or Greg."

"Nick's walked in your shoes," Jim replied in an even tone, thinking back to the Kristy incident. "Don't judge a book by its cover. A good looking, jock can be lonely. A nice, quiet guy can be a murderer." Leaning in, he whispered, "And when your ass is in the hot seat, you don't get to pick your CSI. Keep talking."

That's when Nick knew they had switched roles. "Hodges…where was she when she called the ranch to get authorization for the two hour extension?"

"We were sitting in Starbucks…she stepped outside to make the call," he answered in an empty voice. "She said it would spoil the magic if I heard her talking business."

"Did you stay at the table? Could you see her making the call?"

"For a bit, and then I decided to use the restroom because she was taking a while and I didn't want to waste time once she was back on the clock." His shame overflowing Hodges said, "When returned, she was gone and so was my wallet out of my jacket. I know…I know…I shouldn't have left my wallet in my jacket, but I think it's been established that I'm an idiot, so…"

"Did you report the stolen wallet incident to the Ranch Madam?" Nick asked while looking at Jim to see if he already knew the answer in speaking with the Madam.

"No," they both replied.

"I was too embarrassed." Gripping his head Hodges lamented, "I shouldn't have gone there."

"Why did you?" Jim snipped.

"Vartann suggested and paid for it. He gave me his credit card."

"Vartann?"

**Wildfire Country Club  
****San Marino, CA  
****9:51 a.m. **

"This is the life!" Tony declared after teeing off the fourth hole. "How am I fitting in, Baby?" he asked Becca who looked hot even in khaki shorts and a polo.

"Like you've been doing it your whole life, Honey! You were fabulous at dinner last night. All the ladies were checking out your ass. This morning at breakfast you were witty and charming…the old geezers really loved your cop stories. If you weren't already a member by marriage, I'm sure The Board would unanimously vote you in." She readied her ball, focused, and then knocked it straight to the green. "Your golf game needs serious work though; I'm kicking your ass."

Before he could answer his cell phone rang. "Hey, Nicky!" he jubilantly greeted. "I friggin' love your brother! You tell him I owe him big for hooking me up with my gorgeous, rich, golf-shark wife."

"Will do, but first I need to tell you that your credit card was used by Hodges to acquire the services of a working girl at The Cottontail Bunny Ranch, and the girl ended up dead in Clark County. According to Ranch records, because a certain Trace Guy didn't want to use his real name, you were the deceased's last customer before she returned to The Ranch and spontaneously quit, citing she was moving back home. The girl left town before dying somewhere between Pahrump and Red Rock Canyon. Guess who needs to be pulled in for questioning? Sorry man, I know you're on your honeymoon, but you really need to get back here and explain away this credit card thing."

Into the phone Vartann blasted, "You tell that lab rat that I'm going to kick his ass! I'm playing golf in balmy seventy degree temperatures! There's actual **moisture** in the air here. God dammit! I can't believe this is happening!"

**The Townhouse  
****9:56 a.m. **

"No!" Tawny shrieked when she saw her mother emerge from a town car.

"What now?" Drew rushed to the window.

"That's my mother!" Once again her heart was breaking. "She's going to tell everyone that I stole her boyfriend, the guy who molested me, but she'll leave out the part about the guy being in prison for raping another teenage girl."

"Are you serious?" Having a saint for a mother, he couldn't imagine one being **that** cruel. "I know Lissa said you told her your mom was a horrible person, but…damn."

From the desk, Tawny retrieved the mug shot Nick had given her. "That's him. He's in prison in Kansas."

Staring at the photo Drew said, "We need to let her tell her story."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the girl she's humiliating."

"That's just it," he explained. "If she tells her story, you know the reporter will eat it up. She'll broadcast it on that noon news report she said she'd be doing. Then, when my father's PR person gets here, we give her this photo, and the real story. Everyone will go from thinking you're a man-stealing tramp to an abused girl who got caught up in the Vegas adult entertainment business like so many girls in your situation do. In other words…the truth. You'll look like a victim, the reporter will look like an idiot for not doing her research, and your mother will come across as a bitch."

"How does that help you and your family?" Tawny queried, not able to see the connection. "I think it will make you look worse for having an affair with an abused and confused girl who was looking for true love in all the wrong places. Everyone will think you're an asshole."

"In other words…the truth?" Drew nodded, "That's why we pay the PR person a fortune. She'll figure a way to spin that too."

Tawny returned to the window and saw her mother soaking up the spotlight as she dished her sordid tale. "She wanted money for her information, but I guess for her, being the center of attention and making me look bad is priceless." A tear as stinging as her mother's words slipped down her cheek. "Just when I thought she couldn't possibly hurt me anymore."

Standing behind Tawny, Drew saw the joy on her mother's face…and then he saw Greg marching toward the cameras. "Oh, shit. So much for our perfect PR plan."

"I have to…"

"No way." Drew restrained her. "If anyone goes out there it's me. The last thing those babies need is for your pulse to skyrocket again."

"Hey," Tawny remarked while staring through the glass, "he just handed something to the reporter and seems calm."

"They're moving off the property."

"He's coming in here!" Tawny squealed like a teen who just saw her favorite pop star. "Greg!"

"I'm home, Princess!" Greg announced as he stepped inside. Seconds later he was assaulted with a hug. "I couldn't stay away. Grissom signed a notice prohibiting the camera crew on his private property, and Jim Brass has a squad car headed here saying it's unsafe to have them in the street because of the construction already narrowing the road in front of the place. They can still report, but they'll have to do it elsewhere. I think we should call Carrie and go through with that restraining order against your mom." As she sniffled in his arms, Greg saw Drew standing at the end of the hall. "Thanks for taking care of her until I got here."

"Least I could do," he politely replied. "Now that you're here and you've cleared the driveway, I'll head home until the PR meeting."

"Before you go." With a shaky hand, Greg reached into his pocket for the swab container he placed there at the scene. "We need a DNA sample from the inside of your cheek." He popped open the top. "You can do it yourself." Greg returned his gaze to Tawny. "We'll send a test out to be official, but I'll do one in the lab so we can get a result much faster. Nick's sister is flying out as soon as she can get away and she has a friend from college who has a practice here and has agreed to assist."

"Thank you," Tawny squeaked as she burrowed into Greg's chest.

"Here." Drew handed over the sealed container. "Look…if it doesn't work out the way we'd all like, I want you to know I won't interfere. It'll be however the two of you want it to be. Involved, not involved, financial support, whatever. We'll work it out."

Having reached his limit, Greg averted his eyes and nodded. "Thanks, now if you could…"

"Yeah." Drew opened the front door. "I'll be in touch when I know what the PR person wants to do."

As soon as the front door closed, Greg released the emotion dying to get out.

"Even if the worse case scenario happens, they'll be calling you, and **only** you, Daddy," she cried with him. "The bond between parent and child isn't made by DNA. If you don't believe me now, you will when you listen to what my mother has said about me on the noon news."

**On the street outside the townhouse**

Marlene Cooper held up a photo of Tawny dressed in her cheerleading costume. "She always thought she was too good for a small town. She thought if she stole my boyfriend, that he'd take her someplace nicer. I guess she found herself a Sugar Daddy here in Las Vegas. I'm not a bit surprised."

"There's Stokes!" Ana yelled when she saw the hunk fleeing the townhouse. ""Film him Ed!"

"Hey!" Marlene shouted, "What about my story!"

"Sorry, he's a lot more pleasing on the eyes than you, Honey," Ana snarked. "You're filler."

Marlene's blood boiled. "**Filler!**"

**B-PAC Offices  
****10:16 a.m. **

"The holes were made by a blade," Warrick spoke loudly into his cell because of surrounding noise. "I've taken pictures, there were no prints to lift off the tires or around them. I'm having the vehicle brought in to go over with a fine tooth comb. I did find a scrap of blue material hooked on one of the poles of the covered parking canopy. Could be somethin', could be nothin'. I'll get it to Hodges…oh…what's goin' on there?"

"Marta is filling in for him," Nick replied, "He didn't have an alibi for the estimated TOD and he was the last person seen with her thus far, so it's not good."

"Damn."

"Yeah…it sucks. Especially for him. Off the record we advised him to shut up and get a lawyer because the more he spoke, the worse it was getting. Call me with the results on the fabric scrap and anything else you find. I'll be at my apartment for a PR damage-control meeting."

"It's tough being the son of someone in the public eye, huh?"

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****10:24 a.m. **

"Sorry, I'm late," Nick apologized to the group as he hurried into the apartment. "I was outside talking to Warrick about the flat tires." Greg and Tawny were snuggled on the loveseat; his parents along with Carrie and Lissa were looking somber on the couch; Drew was seated alone in the leather armchair, which from his brother's countenance, was the hot seat.

"Mr. Stokes. Nice to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were better." Helen Lambeau extended her hand. "We were just about to watch the tape of this morning's live shot and assess the damage thus far."

Carrie left the couch and tossed two pillows on the floor in front of Greg and Tawny, sending a clear message in regards to taking sides. "We'll be able to see from here."

"Great." Not that Nick was looking forward to it. "Hi, Darlin'," he greeted his fiancée as they took their seats. "You doin' okay?"

She answered with a quick nod, feeling that she was the last one he should be concerned over.

_This is KTBC's Ana Silva reporting to you live outside Desert Arroyo Townhomes…It's an Old Fashioned Las Vegas story folks. A sexy dancer…a married hunk who also happens to be the son of a prominent Texas Judge…a torrid affair replete with exhibitionist sex at a Sin City party for the rich and gorgeous…connections to local law enforcement…a secret marriage...a cover up... and the young woman is pregnant, leaving everyone asking that infamous soap opera question…who's the daddy? _

"We'll stop there for the moment," Helen announced. "Let's acknowledge the things we can't deny." She pointed at Tawny. "Are you still dancing?"

"No."

"When did you stop?"

Greg answered, "August 3rd. As soon as we found out she was pregnant, she quit and moved in with me."

Nick couldn't help but glare at his brother, whom he had since learned couldn't recall whether or not he had used a condom.

"Do you plan to return to your dancing career, Mrs. Sanders?"

"No," Greg snipped. "It's not like she wasn't dancing because it was fun. Now that she's married and…"

"I'm not even the enemy and you're being short with me, Mr. Sanders. If you intend to be at the press conference when we do it, you're going to have to remain emotionally detached." She'd deal more with him later.

"Got it." Greg clammed up by biting his lip until he tasted blood.

While squeezing her husband's hand Tawny demurely answered, "No, I've hung up my stilettos for good, Mrs. Lambeau. It was a way to make ends meet, and not something I'd ever do again now that Greg helped me realize that I have options. I'm going to school, I'm married, and I have a normal office job."

"Please…call me Helen. That was a very nice answer, honest and believable." She smiled at the nervous girl. Then she turned to Drew. "The reporter referred to you as 'a married hunk who also happens to be the son of a prominent Texas Judge'. Still married?"

Drew glanced over at his wife, who had stopped making eye contact with him as soon as Tawny arrived. "Yes."

Turning to the wounded wife she queried, "Staying married?"

Lissa gulped down her pride one more time. "Yes."

Everyone in the room caught the sigh of relief escaping Drew's mouth.

Helen walked directly in front of Drew so he couldn't see his wife and parents. "A torrid affair replete with exhibitionist sex at a Sin City party for the rich and gorgeous. True or false?"

"True, unfortunately" he replied without hesitation, but plenty of regret.

"How many witnesses?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, Ma'am. I didn't think there were any until I saw the photos."

"Did you only have sex with Tawny at the party?"

"Yes, only her."

Helen stepped closer. "How do you know for certain, when you can't recall whether or not the sex was protected, and you weren't cognizant enough to know someone was snapping photos?"

"Because I wouldn't…" He stopped himself before telling the truth.

Nick winced when he saw his sister-in-law jump off the couch.

"Why Drew?" Lissa pushed. "Because you wouldn't cheat on your mistress, only your wife? God damn you!" The feelings she had locked up since that morning for the kids' sake were suddenly front and center. "You assured me you were always careful. **Always** to me does not mean every time except one night at a party when you were too high to know your pecker was bare! I can't believe this! All of Dallas is askin' 'who's the daddy' like we're Jerry Springer trailer trash, and now I have to worry if you could be givin' me a sexually transmitted disease." Her glare rushed to Tawny, "No offense, but come on…you slept with two men in the same month without protection. I have a right to be nervous, and so does Greg, because Lord knows where my was husband was before he slept with you, Tawny, now that we've established he has a selective memory thanks to a recreational drug habit I didn't know about!"

In that moment, Carrie whispered in Nick's ear. "That was a **really** stupid fight we had the other day. I'm sorry again. I love you for so many reasons, but most of all…for not being anything like your brother."

"Thanks, Darlin'." Nick pulled her closer as Lissa continued to explode. "I never want to fight again after seein' this."

"That's it." Jillian jumped up from the couch before her hysterical daughter-in-law. "We're taking five," she announced while leading Lissa into the guest bedroom, "before you or I strangle him in front of two members of the LVPD."

Helen smiled at Judge Stokes. "Perfect. We got that out of the way before the press conference." On her mental check list she crossed out 'Wife Blasts Husband for Being an Asshole'.

"Helen…you were hoping to upset Lissa?" Tawny asked in confusion as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"But, I thought you were here to help?"

Carrie looked over and nodded at her shaken friend. "I should have warned you. This works a lot like the courtroom. If someone is going to blow, you want to make them do it before they reach the stand. We don't want Lissa's feelings coming to a head in front of the camera."

Nick raised his hand and glared at his brother. "Helen, if you're looking for volunteers, I'll go next."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****11:30 a.m. **

When the Principal of the school asked interested students to stand up, Sean jumped at the chance, "I'd like to run for Student Government! My name is Sean Phillip Blake, and I'm in seventh grade, although I take eighth grade science and as of this morning tenth grade math."

Sitting six rows away, Lindsay gasped and promptly covered her open mouth. _Is he out of his mind! Does he not see who is standing! He'll be up against the coolest kids in our grade. Sometimes it's really hard to crush on a geek._

"Thank you, Mr. Blake. I like your enthusiasm." Principal Deevers smiled at the boy. "All interested students should follow Ms. Falcon to her classroom to submit a letter of intent. You don't need to give your campaign speech this morning. You'll all be given some time to think of what you're going to say."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****11:33 a.m. **

Watching the video snippet of Andy shoving the male reporter to the ground, Nick exclaimed, "Are you insane! You just committed assault on camera!"

Still reeling from finding out her forty year old son took ecstasy and had unprotected sex in front of strangers, Jillian snarked, "He already committed adultery in front of a camera, so why are you shocked?"

Nick couldn't stop shaking his head. "A sleazy reporter like that will press charges too. He's probably filing them as I speak."

"Hold on." Carrie walked over and took the remote from Helen, rewinding the tape to the physical confrontation. "Check it out. The reporter's hand is on Tawny's arm."

Nick was quick to point out, "It's not self-defense if Drew, not Tawny, knocks him on his ass."

"A ha!" Carrie smiled at Jillian, who knew exactly where she was going. "But if Drew was concerned over the safety of his unborn children, he had a right to protect them. For all Drew knew, the reporter was going to knock Tawny off her feet and endanger the babies. The DA wouldn't waste his time going up against that defense, especially when the Stokes family knows and can afford the best defensive team." Then she saw the nauseated look on Greg's face. "I know they're not his babies, but for this one purpose, it works to our advantage to play the 'who's the Daddy' angle."

"Hold up." Nick walked over and stood in front of the big screen TV. "See this." He pointed to the reporter's right sleeve. "What does that look like to you?"

Carrie moved closer. "A rip."

"A ripped blue shirt," Nick said aloud while grabbing for his phone. "Warrick said he found a blue scrap of material near Tawny's car at B-PAC. You guys keep goin'," he instructed as he walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

Exasperation setting in again, Lissa asked, "Drew…you called her Cee Cee in that clip. I need to know what Cee Cee stands for."

"It's nothing naughty," Tawny answered for him. "It's for Cavanaugh County, where I grew up. Drew and I had talked about entering stuff in County fairs as kids. I told him about my Lop-Eared Bunny coming in second and I got all feisty, so whenever I would get riled he'd call me Cee Cee. Like…chill out, Cee Cee. Sort of how Nick uses Roxie for Carrie when she's mischievous. It was just out of habit he said it, not affection."

"Thank you for your candor," Lissa softly said, and then in front of everyone she offered an apology, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about…your morals. When I was twenty-two, I was snorting coke and waking up with guys I didn't know, so I really don't have a leg to stand on when it comes to sounding self-righteous. I like you, Tawny, I really do. My irritation lies with my husband, not you, Honey."

"Thank you."

"Oh, yeah! We're nailing that rat bastard reporter!" Nick yelled as he bolted into the room waving his cell. "Archie downloaded the broadcast. Then he isolated the rip in the shirt and enhanced the clarity. The piece missing is a match to the fabric scrap found at the scene. He orchestrated the whole damn thing! Jim's working on a warrant to do a search of his property."

**Hodges's Apartment  
****11:42 a.m. **

With trepidation, Sara pushed open the door to the one-bedroom apartment with Sofia at her side and Officer Greer behind them. "It feels really weird to be doing this when we know him, even if he gave us permission."

When they saw a sea of discarded fast food containers littering the living room full of board games and science fiction memorabilia, their mouths dropped as their freakish-curiosity soared.

"I had no idea he was this far off the deep end," Sofia confessed. "I would have been much nicer to him."

Shining her flashlight on a large action figure that looked like a mutated fish wearing a disco shirt Sara asked, "What is that hideous thing?"

"The reason his wife left him?"

They cautiously moved toward it, as if it really could bite.

Sara steadied her flashlight's beam on the nameplate. "It's a Sleestak…and could be the reason his wife left him, but I'd say his inability to hit a trash can is a little more offensive than this disco fish-man. And what's that smell?" She gulped, never imagining she'd need her barf bag to process the apartment. "I'm going to splash some water on my face."

"Good luck finding the kitchen sink." Sofia warned as she stepped over an empty vodka bottle. "Is it true that your husband has a bug room at home?" she asked, wondering why Sara found a room full of plastic creatures horrifying, but could co-exist with creepy living ones.

"Everybody has to have a hobby," Sara casually replied on approach to the sink. "Jocks have weight rooms. Bug geeks have bug rooms. I'll admit it was jarring at first, but when you care about someone you see beyond their quirks."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****11:46 a.m. **

"Lindsay!" Sean called out when he saw her entering the cafeteria. Carrying his tray he rushed in her direction. "I thought maybe we could sit together and…"

"Oh!" Lindsay would have loved to blame a bully for Sean's fall, and subsequent splattering of today's Spaghetti with Meat Sauce on her new shoes, but since he had tripped over his own clunky feet, she just stood there shaking her head.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," she sweetly replied while everyone else laughed their asses off.

"Hey, Blake!" Louie Polanski called out. "Maybe your Student Government campaign platform should be for covered cafeteria trays so the next time you trip over your own two feet like a dork, at least your lunch will be saved."

It was a defining moment for Lindsay. She could laugh along and hurt Sean's feelings, or show her friend that she was there for him, unlike all the times before.

However, before she could say anything, Sean stood up and pointed to his feet. "Good thinking, Louie, because it's bound to happen again because, unlike you, I have gargantuan feet." Looking over at the cheerleaders table he winked, "You know what they say about guys with big feet don't ya?"

Lindsay's jaw dropped. _Nick had to feed him that line._

When the girls giggled and blushed, Sean beamed with pride. _Wait until I tell Mr. Grissom that I used the line he gave me! He's going to be so proud of me! _

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****11:49 a.m. **

Holding the DNA results in his shaky hands, Max knocked on the door frame of the Master Criminalist's office. "Grissom…I have the results."

Lowering his glasses, Grissom glanced up at the Tech. "And?"

"Here." He handed the file over. "No one else knows."

Grissom stared at the report findings. "Thank you. Keep it to yourself."

"Yes, Sir." Max hurried out of the office, happy for the reprieve.

With the phone in his hand, Grissom punched in Jim's numbers. "Bad news. The scraping we got from Sapphire's fingernail just matched the DNA profile we have for Hodges."

**Hodges' Apartment  
****11:51 a.m. **

"Sara!" Sofia called out from the bedroom doorway.

Chuckling, Sara asked, "Did you find his flannel Star Trek jammies?"

"I wish." She illuminated the red spattered women's lingerie on the bed. "You better call your husband, because this case just got a little stickier."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

And the plot thickens…

Everyone is having a bad day BUT Sean. It was about time that for him to have an upswing. LOL

**Thanks to:** KJT for her casefile consultation as well as her usual tireless editing.

**Next Chapter:** It's time for the CSIs to do what they do best…work the evidence to get answers. Meanwhile, Greg returns to the DNA Lab to run the most significant test of his life. **Posting:** Saturday night 3/12

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**

**Maggs**


	25. Chapter 25

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 25**

**Tuesday – September 13, 2005  
****Hodges' Apartment  
****11:52 a.m. **

"Wait a minute," Sara commented as Sofia stepped closer to snap photos of the spatter pattern. "It smells sweet." She leaned in sniffing as Sofia swabbed one of the stains for the presence of blood.

"Negative."

After one more sniff Sara declared, "It's dried jelly."

"Jelly? I feel like an idiot." Sofia rolled her eyes. "How many years of experience do we have between us? Good thing we didn't call Grissom yet."

"Don't feel bad." Sara explained, "I read that Hollywood makeup people use jelly and cream cheese when they want a baby to appear like it's covered in blood and vernix."

"So, why is jelly-covered lingerie in size…" Sofia peeked, "extra-large, on Hodges' bed? Oh god…on top of everything else, he plays dress-up and smears food all over himself? That's up there with those adult baby freaks."

"I've met his ex-wife, she would wear an extra-large." Sara fought to stay positive. "Let's hope it's hers. After all, the jelly is dried up. Maybe he was um…sleeping with his wife's old jelly-covered lingerie because he was lonely."

"Using his ex-wife's soiled lingerie as his woobie?" Sofia shivered. "Yeah…that sounds healthy. Thankfully Irving's weirdest habit thus far is watching The Weather Channel to fall asleep."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****11:59 a.m. **

Opting not to wait and watch the noon news, Greg, Tawny and Carrie had left with Dr. Barbara Stokes-Reeves as soon as she arrived at the apartment. The plan was to acquire two fluid samples: one for Greg to complete a DNA profile at the lab; and the other for routine pre-natal testing, as well as an official paternity determination, to be outsourced to a regular genetics testing facility.

Now that they were alone in the kitchen Nick snipped at his brother, "You better spend every free second prayin' until those paternity results are in, because I think it's going to be a hell of a lot harder for Lissa to slap on a brave face if those babies turn out to be yours."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know, Nicky," Drew replied before finishing off his ice water. "In case they are mine…I already told Greg and Tawny that I wouldn't interfere. It would just confuse all the kids."

"Yeah, you say that now." Nick refilled his water glass as he steamed. "If those babies are yours and you have a son who is the splittin' image of you, there's no way you'd be able to stay away and let Greg raise him. It's easy to talk about that stuff when it isn't reality. I know when it comes to your kids, you're Alpha-plus. It would take all of five minutes before you insisted they have the Stokes name and call you daddy." Raising his glass Nick said, "So, start prayin', because it won't do anything but mess up everyone's lives if those babies are yours."

"It's almost time for the news spot," Helen announced when she pushed open the door to peek in. "Let's go, gentlemen."

When they entered the living room, the station was just cutting away for a live shot.

_This is Ana Silva for KTBC, reporting live with an update on the **scandalous** story of a **sizzling affair **between a **sexy **Las Vegas **stripper **and the **Hunky **Married Son of Esteemed Texas **Supreme Court** Judge and **Conservative Republican** Judge William Stokes of Dallas, Texas who is currently in contention for a spot in Washington. _

Memories of the witch reporting on the Harper House cave-in came flooding back for Nick. "I freakin' hate how she emphasizes certain words."

_I'm standing in front of Tweeters, one of **Sin** **City**'**s** most expensive **Strip** Clubs. A place where the rich and famous come to ogle centerfold-worthy girls. I'm told it takes three hundred dollars just to walk into the champagne room, and if you want the girl to stay you better have more than singles in your wallet, boys. _

When Tawny's publicity photo as Glitter popped on the screen, Lissa's eyes shot open. Since the girl was no longer in the room, she spoke her mind, "**That's **what she looked like back then? And here I thought it was the cute mid-western girl thing she has goin' on **now **that caught your eye, Drew. She looks like a cheap hooker! This is precious. I can hear my mother's laughter all the way from Dallas."

_Mr. Stokes is married to former **supermodel **Lissa Lexington. We have a shot of her most famous cover for you, as well as a photo of her last spring at a Dallas charity event. From the looks of things, I'd guess the Dallas **playboy **went sniffing for a new babe when his picture perfect wife let herself go. Let that be a lesson to all you married ladies out there…remember to do a few crunches before bed tonight._

"OH!" Lissa threw a pillow at the TV screen. "I will hunt that bitch down and strangle every inch of oxygen out of her lungs for that!"

Jillian hugged her daughter-in-law tight. "I'll hold her down for you, Honey."

Feeling just over two inches tall about now, Drew quietly said, "I have no idea how I'm gonna make this up to you, Liss, but I'll die tryin'."

Nick didn't think there were enough cardboard boxes in the world for his brother to pen the apology he owed Lissa. In his mind, Andy was screwed.

_Judge Stokes has another son, Nick, who is no stranger to scandal himself. _

"Excuse me!" Nick shouted at the TV in disbelief. "Why the hell is she bringing **me** into this! Oh, I know…she's pissed 'cause I didn't let her have her way at the Harper House crime scene. Ugh!"

_Four years ago, Nick Stokes, a Supervisor at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, was temporarily a **murder **suspect when he bedded a local **prostitute**, Kristy Hopkins, who turned up **dead** only hours later. I'm told it was a used **condom **at the crime scene that implicated Mr. Stokes; I guess he's slightly more responsible than his big brother who is embroiled in the middle of a '**who's the Daddy**' scandal after engaging in **risky, exhibitionist sex** at a **Sin City** party for the wealthy and the beautiful. After our spot earlier today, we received a call from a respectable retired US military veteran we'll call Jeb, who reported seeing Nick Stokes and his fiancée, Caroline Blake, formerly of the Las Vegas Prosecutor's Office, **cavorting naked** at a family-orientated campsite in broad daylight on Sunday. Looks like Judge Stokes is better at keeping the citizens of Texas in line than his **wild** and seemingly **sex-addicted** boys._

Helen could tell from the look on the youngest son's face that it was all true.

"How about we just shoot her, Lissa? I'm wearin' my gun, and Mama is the best defense attorney there is, she'll make sure we're not convicted." Nick sunk lower in his seat. "I'm a dead man if Carrie's dad sees this. Helen, I think I'll hire you to do father-in-law damage control. Thank God Ken isn't flying in until tomorrow, I've got time to work on my approach."

**McCarran** **Airport  
****12:09 p.m. **

Standing frozen in the bustling terminal, Ken Blake watched in horror as Carrie's upstanding reputation was muddied on an airport bar TV. "I **knew** that impulsive pervert would be responsible for ruining my daughter's character. Good thing I flew in a day early." Reaching for his cell phone, he punched in his precious little girl's number.

**Dr. Leighton's Office  
****12:15 p.m. **

Laying on the medical table, with Carrie and Greg each holding a hand, Tawny listened intently as the Barbara finished reviewing the process and Dr. Leighton continued to prep her body for the procedure.

"As soon as you're done, Carrie will drive you home and stay with you until Greg returns. I don't want you doing anything but getting up to use the restroom until tomorrow, am I clear?"

"Yes."

"Three days of no activity of **any** kind…sexual, exercise, vacuuming, picking up a tissue off the floor, **nothing**." Barbara looked to the husband, "Do you understand?"

"Absolutely." Greg squeezed his wife's hand. "Between Carrie, my father and me taking turns, she won't have to lift a finger."

"Excellent." Standing up, Barbara asked her medical school pal, "Would you dim the lights, Mary Beth? We're gonna take one more look at those healthy babies, and then I'll be watchin' them on the screen the whole time." As she squeezed the gel she distracted the patient with a question, "Do you want to find out the sex when Greg does the DNA profile?"

Tears trickling out of the corners of Tawny's eyes she nodded at Greg. "I do if you do."

"Anything you want," he replied, forcing himself to stay tough as he watched the screen and prayed he was looking at his babies and not Drew's.

Once again Carrie was in awe of the tiny life flourishing inside her and she struggled not to blurt her secret to Tawny and her future sister-in-law. "It's so amazing to see. I can't wait for my own."

Barbara chuckled as she maneuvered the paddle. "Don't worry, Nicky'll have you pregnant by the end of the honeymoon. Stokes men are a fertile lot." Feeling her foot firmly planted in her mouth she covered, "These can't possibly be Drew's babies, Tawny. a href here…their heads aren't nearly big enough to be my pompous brother's."

Tawny reached her fingertips to the screen and in that moment, as she watched her babies heartbeats flicker, she felt guilty for ever considering termination, because she loved them with all her heart…even though they were conceived in a momentary lapse of judgment either in a hotel bathroom or on her old leather couch…even if Drew was their father…she loved them unconditionally. _You're my babies._ As a fresh tear slipped, Tawny squeaked, "How much longer 'til we start?"

"We're ready, Honey." Barbara smiled and snapped on a fresh pair of gloves. "In less than five minutes we'll have what we need. Okay, like I told you…you're gonna feel a little bee sting while she's numbing your belly with the anesthetic."

Placing a kiss on Tawny's forehead, Greg whispered, "Squeeze my hand if it hurts, Princess. It'll be practice for when you're delivering them."

Averting her eyes from the needle Carrie felt Tawny gripping her hand. "You're doing great."

**Crime Lab  
****12:38 p.m.**

"How's Hodges doin?" Jim asked the cop posted in the hall of the interrogation rooms.

"Seems to be about a minute away from a stroke," Officer Kallie Denton replied. "He's like a wounded puppy. I kinda want to hug him."

"Speaking of puppies. I just bought a Labradoodle for my daughter." He reached into his pocket for the pup's photo. "She's naming her Malibu."

"Aww. She's a lot cuter than Hodges."

Sara and Sofia turned the corner in time to see the cop ogling a photo. After a peek, Sara prodded, "Why are you carrying a picture of Carrie's dog around, Jim?"

"It's Ellie's dog, Malibu, I pick her up from the breeder in a couple of weeks." Pointing to the door he said, "Be prepared."

"Did you find the killer!" Hodges exclaimed upon seeing three familiar faces.

"We found this in your bed." Sara pulled the jelly covered nightgown out of a brown evidence bag. "Care to elaborate? Who wore it?"

"It belongs to Celeste." The sight of it brought back memories of the previous night. "I…after I got home I climbed into bed hoping her smell was still there, and I found it under the covers. She wore it our last morning together. We were having breakfast in bed watching an old Sigmund the Sea Monsters repeat, you know…pretending we were kids again, and she…her jelly donut exploded and…we laughed so hard. It was…perfect. She was perfect."

"So, that's your alibi?" Sofia stated as she tried not to notice tears forming in his eyes. "You came home from Pahrump and went to sleep cuddling your ex-wife's jelly covered nightgown. Then you woke up and came to work?"

"I didn't sleep," he sniffled. "I called Celeste…every half hour on the dot, but she wouldn't pick up the phone. I left messages on her answering machine…pathetic messages…soul-baring, 'not an ounce of pride left' messages."

"**You left messages!"** Sara yelled as she bolted out of her chair. "**On her voicemail!**"

"**I know I'm pathetic!"** he blasted back as exhaustion claimed him. "You don't have to shout it from the mountaintops."

"No, I don't think you're pathetic, I think you're an idiot!" Sara grabbed her cell phone. "You have an alibi if you made the calls from your house and they were recorded on her answering machine! Why didn't you say something earlier? What's her number? We need to call her ASAP."

**Dr. Leighton's Office  
****12:45 p.m. **

As soon as Greg hung up with his father, Barbara informed the group, "I'll monitor the babies for thirty minutes, and if everything is normal, which I'm sure it will be, you'll be on your way."

"Don't wait for me, Greg," Tawny instructed, "Carrie will take excellent care of me. The quicker you go, the faster we'll have our results."

"You're sure?" It was what he wanted too, but he didn't want to appear self-absorbed if she needed him.

"Kiss me and go." When he lowered his lips to hers she whispered a line from their secret love song, "Come what may."

"Come what may, Princess." He kissed her knowing the next time he saw her, their life would either be significantly better, or in even worse chaos. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Greg was gone, Tawny burst into tears and a ramble, "I didn't want him to see me worried…do you think he knows I'm worried? I feel guilty…I love them so much, even if they're not Greg's. Is that wrong? Do you think Greg knows I'll love them even if they're not his? How can I not love them? They're innocent little babies. Oh my God, I can't believe I almost terminated the pregnancy. I'm a horrible person. Everyone thinks I'm horrible, this whole town thinks I'm a pathetic slut thanks to that nasty reporter. I hate her! I hate her and…and…"

"And what, Sweetie?" Carrie asked while dabbing her friend's eyes.

"And I'm starving," she sobbed. "I want a Krispy Kreme."

Barbara smiled at her concerned future sister-in-law. "Don't worry, she's chock full of hormones and stress…it's normal."

**Celestes**' **Apartment  
****1:05 p.m. **

After working all night covering her friend's shift, the last things Celeste needed were her period and an answering machine tape full of messages from her ex-husband bawling like a baby, begging her to take him back.

The worst part was he was still calling her. At twelve forty-five she had lost control and hurled the phone across the room where it came to rest just short of a bookcase of harlequin clown dolls. Now, twenty minutes later, as she lifted her finger to press 'erase' and wipe out the plethora of pathetic messages, she found herself sobbing uncontrollably and craving a jelly donut, the last breakfast she had shared with David before their spontaneous marriage came to an equally prompt end.

"This is Officer Villa, LVPD! Please come to the door!"

"What? Why!" she panicked, remembering that she had sped up during a yellow light on the way home. "I swear I thought the light was still yellow when I was in the intersection!"

"Celeste! It's Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab! I urgently need to speak with you."

"Sara?" Wiping her tears, she hurried to the door. "Is something wrong with David?" she asked as worry consumed her.

"Did you listen to his messages?" Sofia breathlessly asked when she caught up with Sara and the officer.

"How do you know he left me messages?"

"I need to listen to them," Sara demanded as her eyes searched for the machine.

"No, they're too embarrassing." Celeste rushed toward the phone. "I know you and your friends like to make fun of David, and each other, but even though I'm furious with him, I won't let you do this. It's too personal."

"Freeze!" Sofia shouted. "Or I'll shoot!" When she saw the shaken woman had her hands up in the air she explained, "Not really, but I wanted your attention. That tape is critical evidence in a murder investigation, and if you erase it, it's quite possible that Hodges will spend the rest of his years in prison for a crime he didn't commit. Now may we listen to it?"

"Y…yes."

Sara smiled at her partner. "That was good."

Flicking her long blonde locks off her shoulders she accepted the compliment, "Thank you."

Celeste pushed play and took a seat, hoping her pulse would drop below one hundred soon.

_Pookie-Bear, it's David. I need you. You can have my sperm. Every last one of the little swimmers. I love kids now. I Tivo'd Sesame Street and I've been watching. Listen, I even know the songs. Here's one…Ta-Da-Ta-Da-Ta-Da-Ta-Da…Elmo's World! _

Sofia opened an evidence bag. "I think we've heard more than enough."

"Oh, yeah…too much." Sara ejected the tape and dropped it in the bag. "Sorry we startled you."

"What did David do to get in trouble?" Celeste sniffled. "What made you think he murdered someone?"

"I'm afraid we're not at liberty to discuss the details of an ongoing investigation," Sara explained in a sympathetic tone. "We can relay a message to him if you'd like."

"Um." Celeste searched for words and then said, "I really don't know what to do about this."

Placing a hand on her shoulder Sara warmly replied, "I knew someone who felt the same way about someone else once. Take your time. If Hodges loves you, he'll wait."

**Crime Lab - DNA  
****1:36 p.m**.

As Greg readied for the first step in the profile process, a procedure he had done every day for years of his career, his hands trembled as if it were his first time. It was the most important lab test of his life, and suddenly he felt grossly inadequate to carry it out. "Damn." Alone in the room because Max had gone for coffee, he rubbed his hands together and worked up the mental fortitude to see the task through.

Ten minutes later, he had still failed to move.

"Greggo…" Nick greeted his buddy quietly upon walking into the room. "You okay? How far along are you?"

"I haven't started yet." Nervously coughing into his hand he confessed, "I've been standing here trying to glove up and get going, but I'm…paralyzed. I mean, the sooner I start, the sooner I'll know, but what if I was better off when I didn't know…you know?"

"You lost me, but here's what I do know." Nick grabbed the box of gloves from the counter. "It is what it is, and it's not going to change. Tawny's back at home waitin' on you, so suck it up and get it done, Bro, your wife needs you."

Snapping on gloves Greg replied, "Thanks. I needed that kick in the ass."

"Any time." Nick held up his pager. "I'm a beep away. I'm headin' to my office and then to the morgue. Sapphire's mother's comin' in to do the ID."

**Jim Brass's Office  
****1:59 p.m.**

"Detective Vartann, first I need you to identify a critical piece of evidence." Jim motioned for him to sit at the guest table and took a seat beside him. "Is this your credit card?"

"Yes," he groaned, still pissed he had to cut his honeymoon a day short.

"What the hell possessed you to give it Hodges?"

"I felt sorry for him." Leaning back in his chair he smoothed his hands over his khaki pants. "I was in a fantastic mood, and I know what it's like to be newly divorced and feeling like shit."

"Don't we all."

"So, I gave him the card." He shrugged, "There wasn't much room on it because I racked up a lot of debt during my divorce from hell. I figured he couldn't do too much damage, and money isn't a issue for me anymore, because I won the marital lottery on Saturday without even knowing I bought a ticket."

Having heard the wild story from Nick, Jim asked, "Did your society wife dress you in those preppy clothes?"

"I was golfing at a country club when Stokes called me."

"You golf?"

"I'm a jock, I play anything." Vartann gave a light laugh. "I don't golf well. My wife was kicking my ass as a matter of fact, but it was painless because I was watching hers the whole time. Check this out." He pulled out his wallet. "That's our wedding photo."

"Wow…" Jim glanced up. "She's a looker."

"You thought she'd look strange because you heard she's a psycho, didn't you?"

"Nah…I've worked in law enforcement long enough to know psychos come in all shapes and sizes. I thought she'd be older." Jim reached around for his wallet. "Hey, check out the puppy I got for my kid. I pick it up from the breeder in a couple of weeks."

"It looks just like the one Stokes has."

"Same kind."

"Becca said she'd like a dog. Her mom was a beast, and never let her have a pet as a kid even though she begged." Vartann inquired as he returned the snapshot, "Do they have more? If they do, maybe I could get her one as a wedding gift."

**The Townhouse  
****2:17 p.m. **

As Scott fixed drinks and snacks in the kitchen, Tawny lay in bed writing out wedding thank-you notes with Carrie and trying not to look at the clock.

"Address and Stamp, Assistant Blake!" Tawny handed over the note she had written to Dr. Myers. "She gave us several books on Marriage and a gift card to Barnes & Noble inside with a note that said to buy some books for the babies' library. Isn't that sweet?"

"Very." Carrie glanced at the clock.

"Stop looking! Every time you look then I look."

"Let's cover it and I'll take off my watch too." She placed a bed pillow over the clock and tucked her wristwatch underneath it. "That should do it. How about some TV?"

"As long as it's not KTBC."

"I assumed that," Carrie chuckled while tuning to NBC.

_Whitney, what do you mean you think your brother is the father of your baby? _

Carrie's gaze met Tawny's and she nervously said, "See…things could be worse. Uh…maybe we should pop in a movie?"

"Moulin Rouge," Tawny immediately requested. "It's already in the DVD player. We just won't watch the part where she bites it at the end, because that bums me out. I like to stop it right before she falls and pretend she doesn't die."

**Crime Lab – Morgue  
****2:26 p.m. **

"Hey, Donna," Nick greeted the assistant for the Medical Examiner's Office. "I'm waitin' on a Mrs. Walsh. She's the mother of Ashley Walsh, aka Sapphire, coming to ID the body." He blew out a breath, dreading the activity more than usual because he was acquainted with the deceased.

"They're just bringing her down," Donna replied while trying not to stare at the CSI.

"You saw the TV report, huh?" He had caught someone showing a tape of it in the break room.

"Sorry, I was trying not to think about it."

"It's okay. Everybody's starin' and crackin' jokes." Clutching his file, he politely smiled and pointed to the door. "I'll go in and put an end to this awkward moment, and spare you from thinkin' of somethin' witty to say."

"Nick…"

"Yeah?" He turned at the door ready to hear another crack about the TV spot.

After making sure no one was around Donna sweetly said, "I know it wasn't cheap…your involvement with Kristy. You didn't see me, but I walked in and saw you wiping your eyes and talking to her on the slab."

"Thanks, Donna." He nodded as a smile spread across his lips. "It's nice to know not everyone is believin' what they hear on TV today." Feeling a little better, he walked into the morgue and saw Doc readying the body for viewing. "Hey, Doc."

"Other than your smiles, you and your brother look nothing alike…and he's huge."

"I'm the runt of the family. I was premature…wasn't supposed to make it actually. All my sisters are as tall as me if they wear heels. That sucked growing up." Nick walked over and stood on the opposite side of the table. "How did you have time to watch TV today, Doc?"

"I went home at lunch because our cat had kittens yesterday and I wanted to check on them. The wife had it on." Doc made a final note and then met Nick's stare. "That reporter is a nasty bitch. My wife wanted to strangle her for that crack about doing more crunches."

"You won't get an argument from me there."

"I know you paid for the Hopkins girl's funeral," he sighed heavily. "You're a good guy, Nick." Then he narrowed his gaze. "You just have a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing personal, but if we're ever in a field together during a storm, I'm running in the opposite direction of you when the lightning starts crashing down."

"I won't be offended."

Donna's voice echoed into the room. "Mrs. Walsh is here."

Nick hurried over to the door. "Mrs. Walsh…I'm Nick Stokes with the Crime Lab. Right this way. I promise we'll make it quick, and then I'll take you somewhere else to talk."

"Thank you," the trembling woman wearing a black sweater and trousers demurely nodded. "This is…I wasn't expecting this."

"I understand." He took her by the elbow and brought her to the table.

When Doc pulled back the sheet, the woman's sobs faded as Nick recalled his last exchange with the girl.

_Suddenly feeling bad, he counseled, "Look, you're a very attractive young woman, Sapphire, why not drop the sleaze routine and…" _

"_You led me on!" Not in the mood for a lecture, her hand instinctively balled into a fist. "You bastard!" _

"_Hey!" His palm rushed to the bruise that was already forming. "I was seriously tryin' to help. I work for the Crime Lab back in Vegas. I know what can happen to girls like you. Let's cut the bullshit. You're what? Barely eighteen and takin' your clothes off for cash, hittin' on every guy who you think can give you a way out. Would it **really **make you feel better tonight if I bent you over and told you I liked you for five minutes before never seein' me again? Wake up, Sweetheart, what you have is a shit life and it doesn't get better, only worse. Was it that bad at home? If it was then there are options to get you help. I can give you some numbers of places to call. If it wasn't, then you need to call your Mama, say you're sorry and get your ass home." _

"_Get over yourself!" she blasted as she marched for the door. _

"Nick," Doc prodded. "You can take Mrs. Walsh out now."

"Sorry," he gulped. "I mean…I'm very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Walsh."

"How did she die?" the woman asked in a lost voice.

As Doc returned the sheet, Nick quietly relayed the simplest answer, "We found a drug in her system that would have made her sleepy. Then she was suffocated. It was quick, and she wouldn't have been aware it was happening. There were no signs of struggle or sexual assault."

"So…um…the killer just killed her?" Her voice quivered along with her body. "Why?"

"If we get an answer to that question, I promise to tell you, but Mrs. Walsh…some times, even though we catch the killer, they don't give us an answer." He knew from experience it was a difficult concept to grasp when traumatized.

"This is all my fault," the heartbroken mother sobbed as she gaped at the sheet-covered body of her only child. "I let her down."

Nick and Doc exchanged curious glances as the woman sank into a nearby chair.

"When she called Sunday night I gave in and told her she could come home…that I would give her one more chance, but if the drugs and the promiscuity with all sorts of men started again…she'd have to go."

"Do you remember what time she called you?" Nick prodded, hoping for pertinent information. "And did she say where she was?"

"About eleven…Ashley said she was in Pahrump, but that's not…" In a voice fraught with anguish she said, "She called a few weeks ago in the middle of the night…from Flagstaff. She was hysterical, begging me to let her come home, that she realized she had it good at home and…" Her gaze returned to the white sheet covering her daughter's body. "I told her no. Don't you see…if I had said yes, she'd still be alive. It's my fault," she declared as hot tears streaked her cheeks for the hundredth time since she had received a call from LVPD that morning. "I was afraid. My husband died a few years ago and I lost control of Ashley. She started doing drugs and hanging out with a wild crowd…and boys…all sorts of terrible boys. I've been raising Ashley's daughter alone…she had her at seventeen. I didn't want the drugs and scary guys in the house…but how could I turn my child away when she needed me? She could be home safe in Colorado Springs if…"

Having spent the day with the emotionless dead, Doc began shifting gears to deal with the living. "Uh…"

"Mrs. Walsh." Nick knelt in front of the distraught woman and handed her a pile of tissues. "You're bein' too hard on yourself. You were doing the best you could. Like you said, you were already raising Ashley's child on your own, and you had an obligation to protect her from the drugs and other dangers your daughter may have brought into the house. You weren't shirking your responsibilities. Ashley was eighteen…an adult, you were being responsible for your granddaughter who couldn't possibly take care of herself."

"It's just so hard to think…" When the man offered his arms she rested in them, sobbing.

"Mrs. Walsh…this is already terrible enough, you don't need to add guilt to the mix. You were giving her a chance…Ashley knew that when she passed. She was on her way home to you. The person who took her life is the only one with blood on their hands." When her crying slowed, Nick helped her to her feet. "I'll take you out of here and get you some ice water, or whatever you need, and then maybe you can tell me more about the phone call you received on Sunday night. Okay?"

When he saw the mother nod, Doc sighed, "Maybe you're not **always** in the wrong place at the wrong time, Stokes."

"I think you're right, Doc. Sometimes I'm in the **right** place at the wrong time for somebody else." It was an answer that only made sense to him and Sapphire. "I'll come back and see you later," he told the deceased girl, although Doc thought it was meant for him. Then, guiding the disorientated woman he softly said, "Right this way, ma'am."

**Crime Lab - Grissom's Office  
****3:04 p.m. **

"He's in DNA right now," Gil told his wife when she arrived. "I checked on him a few minutes ago."

"You're okay with him running a personal test in your lab?" Her tone reflected her shock.

"I don't know anything about someone running a personal test in my lab, but I do know that Greg Sanders, our lab's best and brightest DNA guy, is in there quality checking Max's work for me as part of The Master Criminalist's periodic cross-check procedure for quality assurance," he replied without missing a beat. "Wouldn't Catherine be proud of me if she was here instead of out in the desert where I left her to slave in the hot sun?"

"Absolutely."

"You know what the best part is?" Gil rhetorically prompted. "He really is quality checking Max's work while he's in there, and he's getting compensated on top of his regular salary for taking on the additional responsibility. I got Jim to approve it ongoing. I figure Greg can perform it on the Wednesday shift crossover."

"You're crafty like a fox."

"And you're foxy as hell."

"I have to get back to work now." She grinned like a giddy teen from the flirt. "I almost feel guilty for being this happy when so many people we know are miserable."

"We were miserable for many years," he countered. "We're due."

"Now you've jinxed it, and it's not really a good time of year to take that kind of risk."

"You're paranoid."

"About my birthday?" She affirmed while heading for the door, "Hell, yeah."

"Go check on Greg." He shooed her out as his phone rang. "You can be unnecessarily paranoid with him. Grissom," he answered while winking at his wife.

"Gris, it's Warrick. I just finished talking with a woman here in Pahrump, Doreen Glick. She was working the desk at the bus station last night. She ID'd Sapphire from the photo I showed her."

"Sapphire bought a bus ticket? Where to?"

"She never got around to it, even though she had asked how much one would cost and said Colorado was her destination. Doreen said Sapphire was sitting on a bench going through her purse when some guy struck up a conversation with her. The guy left, Sapphire stayed for what Doreen thinks was about ten minutes, and then she grabbed her bags and left."

"Did she have a description of the guy?"

"Said he was average looking, but muscular. She remembered he had on faded jeans with a couple of tears, but that's the best she could do. It appeared that they were flirting, she remembers hearing the girl laugh. No video capture. No one I talked to remembers seeing the girl on the street or getting into someone's vehicle."

Grissom leaned back in his chair, visualizing a scenario. "The guy probably came in, fed her some line like 'what's a pretty girl like you doing riding the bus? I have a nice car, how about I give you a ride to Vegas at least'. She bought the line and voluntarily hopped in her murderer's car."

"You think it was that easy?"

"Warrick…" Grissom's sigh filled the room. "If you or Nicky turned on the charm with a girl like Sapphire, what are the odds that she would get in the car?"

"You know I'm not a gambling man anymore, Gris."

"It's not gambling when it's a sure thing," Grissom countered. "That's why I asked you."

"I'll keep pounding the pavement. Hopefully somebody saw something."

"Keep me posted."

**Crime Lab – DNA  
****3:17 p.m. **

"Hey, I thought I'd check in…see how you're doing," Sara told her pseudo kid brother as he sat reviewing Max's reports. "Brought you some coffee." She held up the cup. "Kona Diamond, because I know it's a rough day."

"Thanks, Sara." He put down his pen and accepted the treat.

"Where are you in the process?"

"Home stretch." He glanced over his shoulder, willing the process to go faster.

"How's Tawny?" Sara's smile emerged. "I'm assuming you've checked on her."

"Seven times," he admitted after his sip. "In great sprits of course…you know, she's a glass overflowing kinda gal, that's why she's good for me. Most importantly, there's no signs of complications. Well…no **pregnancy** complications. I still have this whole paternity thing, the TV scandal, and my parents' divorce interfering with my general enjoyment of the day."

"You're such a whiner, Sanders," Sara teased as she headed for the door. "You don't see me complaining about my paper cut, do you? Sheesh. Call me if you need me, Bro."

Greg raised his coffee cup. "And you come running if you hear me screaming and trashing the lab because the babies are Drew's."

**The Mirage Pool  
****3:22 p.m. **

Since camera crews were not allowed on hotel property without permission, and The Mirage had declined access to KTBC, Drew was enjoying time with his eldest daughter while fulfilling one of Helen's PR requests…get out in public and act like a family man while Lissa looks on smiling. Because even though the news cameras couldn't roll, she was certain someone would be watching and using a personal camera.

"Hey, Liss…" Drew called out from the pool as he slicked his wet dark blonde hair off his face. "Cassie's ready to show you her trick."

With a sunny smile plastered on her face, Lissa pretended all was peachy-keen in her world and walked to the edge of the pool wearing her nicest designer wear and making sure everyone saw there was still a platinum band on her ring finger. "Let's see it, Sugar."

Drew hoisted his five year old daughter over his head until she was in perfect airplane position. "Ready?"

"Ready for launch, Daddy!"

As Lissa watched father and daughter, she knew there wasn't a chance in hell that her husband was going to stay out of Tawny and Greg's lives if the babies were his. "That was real good, Cassie Honey." Lissa clapped while her insides knotted tighter. "Are you ready to go back upstairs?" Because if she had to keep up the happy wife act one more minute she was sure she'd implode.

"I wanna swim more with Daddy! Please!" Cassie threw her arms around her father's neck, climbing on his back. "Pretend you're a sea horse again and give me a ride to my undersea castle!"

With the mermaid princess on his back, Drew went to the wall. "What time is it?"

"Almost three-thirty," she bit back her angst. "Shouldn't be long, right?"

"Nicky said by four most likely." Feeling the chill, he said, "I don't care what Helen wants, you go up and take a break, Honey. We'll be up at ten of."

Bending down she patted her daughter on the head and then gave a silly laugh, "I'm not kissin' either of you…you're soaked. Mommy's gonna check on supper plans. See you back at the suite." After blowing a kiss, she strolled off seemingly without a care in the world. Four o'clock couldn't arrive soon enough.

**Crime Lab – DNA  
****3:34 p.m. **

As soon as he received Greg's 911 page, Nick hustled into DNA. "Hey, Max," he cordially greeted. "You look like you need a break, Man." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a twenty. "I know you're a Starbucks fiend. How about you head across the street and grab us somethin'? I'll just have a coffee of the day, black."

"Thanks, Boss." Max took the twenty. "What do you want Greg? Are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe some hot tea? You look kind of pale. Not that I blame you after what they did to your wife in the news today." He couldn't understand why Grissom gave Greg extra work that day of all days.

Nick held the door open for Max. "Tea would be great." Not that he expected Greg to be there when Max got back.

The Lab Tech took the hint and hurried for the door. "I'll take my time."

Once they were alone, Nick hurried over. "Well?" Greg looked so pale he was scared to death it was bad news.

"I haven't looked yet," Greg replied as his breathing continued to escalate. "That's why I paged you." Getting up he walked over to the printer as if he were on a death march. "I needed you here."

"I'm right here." Nick joined him at the printer.

"Okay…um…I have mine and Tawny's profiles here." He snaked a file out from a stealthy hiding spot and place and placed the reports on the counter. "Your brother's and the babies' reports are on the printer. I'll compare the babies to mine first and if it's not a…"

"Let's not go there…stay in the positive."

"Okay." Greg pulled off the babies' report. "I'm either a daddy, or you're an uncle again."

"I'm an uncle either way, Bro."

"Thanks." He took a deep breath and placed the profile on the table in between his and Tawny's.

When nothing followed, Nick prodded, "Say something." He watched Greg grip the edge of the counter and fall back onto a stool. "Greg…"

"I…" Dropping his head in his hands, Greg shielded his face.

When he heard his friend crying, Nick swallowed hard, "I'm really sorry."

**Crime Lab – Trace  
****3:45 p.m**.

"Have I apologized enough?" Hodges continued to grovel in front of Vartann.

"Yeah." The Detective cut him some slack. "I think you were punished enough thinking you were going to rot in jail with a roomie named Bubba for twenty-five to life."

"At least I wouldn't have been living alone."

Sara had walked in just in time to hear the exchange. "Aww c'mon, you would have missed your Disco Fish Man doll." When she saw Vartann's eyebrow's knit, she said, "Trust me…you're better not knowing what was in his apartment. There are images in my brain that I seriously doubt I'll ever be able to purge."

"And so the humiliation begins," Hodges sighed as he tugged on his lab coat.

"Nah." Sara turned her attention elsewhere. "So, I hear Nick's scandalous brother set you up with Greg's crazy friend and you married her only hours later."

Walking out of Trace with her, Vartann laughed, "When you say it like that I sound like I'm out of my mind."

**The Townhouse  
****4:05 p.m. **

"What do you mean you can't tell me, Nicky!" Carrie heatedly whispered into the phone as she stood on the balcony. "Tawny's going out of her mind worrying. He said by four o'clock. It's five after and he's not answering his phone."

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything to anyone…you or my brother…until he personally spoke with his wife. Don't push this, Carr…I'm not going back on my word. He wanted me to call you so you could tell Tawny he was on his way home and that's it. Now, I'm hangin' up because I've got a million things to do, okay?"

"Okay," she replied in a deflated voice. "Call me later when you have a minute. Love you."

"Love you too, Darlin'.

At the same time the phone clicked, Carrie saw Greg's Sequoia pull into the driveway. Rushing back inside, she hurried to the kitchen to alert Scott. "He's here."

"What did Nick say?" Scott was terrified for his son.

"He said he promised he wouldn't say anything, and I couldn't read him…which is odd, because I can always read him." Tensing up she said, "If I could have seen his eyes I would have been able to tell."

The sound of the front door opening sent Carrie and Scott into each other's arms.

"Oh," Greg commented in surprise when he saw his father and friend in the kitchen. "I wasn't thinking I'd see you before…my mind's a little overwhelmed right now. I really wanted to…"

"Of course." Scott quickly suggested, "Just go right to your bedroom and talk to Tawny like you didn't see us."

"Thanks, Dad." With a vice grip on the backpack he was holding, Greg hustled to the master bedroom.

When she heard the door creak open, Tawny anxiously asked, "What did Nick…"

"Hi, Princess." Greg walked in, shutting the door behind him. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone, and if I called to tell you that I didn't want to tell you over the phone, I knew you'd beg me to tell you over the phone, so…"

"Tell me!" she shrieked as her hands clutched clumps of hair.

Setting his backpack on the bed, Greg took a deep breath, undid the zipper and reached inside. The soft fur of the teddy bears against his hands set off his smile. "I ran late because I stopped and bought these for **my** daughters."

The sight of two adorable pink teddy bears left Tawny speechless.

"We're having two girls with some really choice DNA," he said as he welled up again. "Wanna hold one?"

She nodded like a madwoman and opened her arms, but when he handed her a bear, she grabbed him instead.

"You're right, I feel so much better now that I know for sure." As they cried tears of joy together Greg chuckled, "Not that I was ever worried."

"Girls! We're having girls." She took both bears and clutched them to her chest. "Haleigh and Heidi."

Holding his wife, Greg rested against the headboard. "Do you think we should tell my dad and Carrie?"

"They're probably right outside the door."

"Let's test your theory. Come in guys!"

In a second the anxious duo was in the room wringing their hands.

"We're having two girls," Greg proudly announced as reality sank in a little deeper. "Sanders-Cooper girls…so you know they'll be gorgeous yet quirky, and very good at math." Holding out a teddy bear he asked, "Wanna hold one, Grandpa?"

"Definitely." He rushed over, took the bear and hugged his son. "I can't believe how happy I am that you were irresponsible."

Standing there watching the expectant couple and grandpa dote over fluffy pink bears Carrie could no longer contain her glee, "I'm pregnant too!"

"What!" Tawny and Greg both yelled as they watched Carrie's hands fly to her mouth.

"Oops."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Girls! No sons for Greggy. I think he'll be a great father to little girls…a guy not afraid to put on a bonnet and have a tea party LOL. I hope the 'teddy bears in the backpack' reveal made you smile.

Maybe Carrie will be able to cover her slip? After all, Tawny and Greg aren't really observant people. LOL yep, she's hosed.

My homage to Passions couldn't be helped.

For readers who have missed Doc, I hope you enjoyed his scene with Nick and Sapphire's mom. I wanted that scene to tug some heartstrings, hopefully it did.

Hodges is a free man, but he's still a prisoner of his own angst.

I got a little old-fashioned GSR office flirt in there too. I've been missing those.

Thanks to KJT for all her consultation time on the current story arcs and casefile, as well as her editing.

**Next Chapter:** We'll find out if Sean's really pursuing a political office as the political climate surrounding the Stokes scandal heats up in Vegas and Dallas, impacting the Crime Lab among other things. Then it's press conference time and Dr. Gil Grissom is going to have something to say. **Posting:** Monday Evening (US MST)

**Thanks for reading, and for reviewing for those who do!**

**Maggs**


	26. Chapter 26

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 26**

**Tuesday – September 13, 2005  
****The Townhouse  
****4:11 p.m. **

"Just kidding! I'm not really pregnant," Carrie declared while forcing a belly laugh. "Gotcha! Ha! The looks on your faces. That was funny."

Not buying it for a minute, Tawny challenged her friend. "Go drink a beer!"

"Can't…I have to drive."

"Go take two Advil!" she alternatively suggested.

"Can't…I'm allergic."

"You are not! I've seen you take them before." Thrilled by the idea Tawny said, "That's why you moved up your wedding date! I bet you're not even anemic! Admit it! You're sooooo busted."

His mind still recovering from the day's stress, Greg finally caught up. "Nick Stokes…Mr. Responsibility…the guy who busted my balls about getting Tawny pregnant…knocked you up out of wedlock!"

Scott pulled the cell phone off Greg's belt. "I'm calling Ana Silva, so she can get it on the six o'clock news."

Greg cracked up. "Did you see her face when you said that, Dad? That was priceless!"

Tawny pointed at the two laughing hyenas sharing the bed. "I think we know where Greg gets his wicked sense of humor."

Carrie rushed the bed to beg, "Please, don't tell anyone. Please! It wasn't Nicky's fault. We didn't even have sex. I was goofing around pretending to give him a lap dance when he was wearing boxers and I only had on thin lace underwear." Smiling at the silliness she explained, "I had a wardrobe malfunction. The lace gave way and the swimmers got in without him ever getting in." Hanging her in shame she said, "Anemia is my cover story."

Pissed at her friend, Tawny yelled, "I even Googled 'anemia' because I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry."

Shaking his head Greg sighed, "Why didn't I make up something like that to cover my blunder? Oh wait…I know…**because it's incredibly unbelievable!**"

"No, really! It's the truth! It happened while he was still restricted from having sex!" Carrie yelled in defense of her man. "Stokes men are just that virile!"

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****4:15 p.m. **

Sitting on the edge of the bed with his wife, Drew stared at his cell phone and willed his brother to call.

"It's not a good sign it's takin' this long," Lissa remarked, breaking the silence dominating the room.

"Nicky's probably doin' it on purpose to make me sweat."

"He wouldn't make me sweat."

Drew knew she was right, but before his panic intensified, his phone mercifully rang. "It's Nicky." Before he answered, he said to his wife, "Either way…I'm really sorry I had to put you through this, Liss."

"Answer the damn phone," she snipped, the suspense eating her alive.

"Hey, Nicky…don't beat around the bush, because Lissa's right here and needs to know." He tightened his grip on the phone. "Let's hear it."

"You dodged the bullet."

"I'm not the father," Drew relayed, as relief consumed him. For the first time in his life, he was grateful to be the loser. "Thanks for callin." When he hung up the phone he saw Lissa's tears. "What do you need here, Honey? Space? Time? You want me to get my own room at the hotel until we move into the house? You name it, I'm doin' it. Just tell me what you want."

"A hug," she answered after a jagged inhale. "Because I really need one after all this shit I've been takin' today, and as much as I don't want one from you, where else am I going to get one that feels as good?"

"Liss…" His heart ached as she sobbed in his arms. "Can you make it through today? Because I know tomorrow will be better, and the day after that better still. Can you make it? I'm begging you."

"Yes," she exhaled while staring at a photo of their innocent children. "For them." Pride was an easy sacrifice for the loving mother who would do anything to spare her kids from the pain of divorce that had shattered her as a young girl.

**The Law Firm of Goldman, Epstein and Epstein  
****San Marino, CA  
****4:33 p.m. **

Holding the divorce papers in her trembling hands, Bev said in disbelief, "He's really going through with it? These are real?"

"Yes," Marissa Epstein confirmed for a third time. "Mrs. Sanders, it's a very equitable separation of assets. He's giving you the option of selling the home or paying him half of the current market value, and most importantly, he doesn't want any of the money or assets your father left you, when he has the right to two point five million."

"But what about our son?" Frantic, she flipped through the papers. "I don't see anything here about our son."

Silently questioning the woman's sanity, the attorney politely reminded her client, "Your son is thirty years old. He gets to decide how he spends time with his parents."

"And what about my grandchildren?" Bev queried as fear gnawed her to shreds. "Will I get to see them?"

"You mean if your son doesn't permit you to?"

The thought of Greg denying her access sucked away the last of her sanity. "You don't understand, they were supposed to be my babies too. I was going to help raise them. I lost two baby girls before having Greg. When he said his wife was expecting twins, I felt like I was getting a second chance."

"You're jumping the gun, but if it becomes a problem after the children are born, you'll have to hire a family-law attorney in Nevada, since grandparents' rights vary by state." Smiling at the emotional wreck occupying her guest chair, Marissa said, "The best first step is not to cause problems during the division of assets. I do this for a living Mrs. Sanders…if you cause your husband problems during the divorce and your son is on his side, you'll only push him further away. Oblige them, and you'll be in a much better position to negotiate visitation with your son and his wife."

Bev wrapped her jittery fingers around the nearest pen. "Where do I sign? Because the most important thing to me is being involved in my son's life."

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****5:33 p.m. **

"I'm back!" Greg gleefully announced as he bolted into his boss' office.

Looking up from his paperwork Nick remarked in surprised, "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"The traffic on Cloud 9 was light." He plopped into a guest chair. "And I gave my therapy session to Tawny, she's talking to Dr. M over the phone since she's not allowed out of bed."

"I could use therapy," Nick joked, "I'm still recovering from the heart attack I had in DNA when I thought the results went the other way."

_When he heard his friend crying, Nick swallowed hard, "I'm really sorry." _

"_No." Joy and relief fueling his tears Greg looked up. "I'm the daddy." _

"_You're the daddy?" _

"_I'm a daddy!" _

"_Jesus! You scared me to death," Nick exclaimed while pulling Greg in for a bear hug. Overjoyed for his friend, and relieved for his brother's family, he couldn't let go. _

"Was Tawny excited about having two girls?"

"Carrie didn't tell you?"

"No, she called, but I was meetin' with Jim and I haven't called her back yet."

"Oh." Now that he knew Nick wasn't in the know, Greg pounced, "She was thrilled. Carrie was too. Between you and me, I think your fiancée is going to hit you up for a sperm donation on your honeymoon, Bro."

"You wont' hear me kickin' and screamin' about that." His eyes gravitated to the photo of Carrie holding Binda. "Ever since I got critically injured, we've both wanted to start a family right away."

"Too bad you're such a responsible guy, or you could knock her up ahead of schedule." Greg relaxed in his chair and pretended he was KTBC's Ana Silva, "But noooo not Nicholas Stokes, son of a **conservative **judge. He'd never get **dirty **with his **lover **on the couch and get her pregnant **out of wedlock**, because that would be a **sin." **Leaning in he wiggled his brows, "If he did though, he'd probably try to cover it with some lame-o excuse like…" Greg feigned a Texas drawl, "I was just sittin' on the couch in my boxers, mindin' my own business, listenin' to a sappy country tune when my girl started grindin' on my lap. Normally, it wouldn't have been a problem, but she was only wearin' little lace panties and my Texas-sized schlong…cough **you wish** cough…busted the delicate fabric, lettin' my little swimmers swan-dive right into her woo-woo and thereby knockin' her up **reeeeeeeal** good…a very inconvenient six months prior to our weddin date'."

"She told you!" After Carrie insisted on secrecy, Nick couldn't believe she'd tell them without him even being there. "I don't believe her!"

"Don't be pissed. She was excited watching us celebrate about the girls and she blurted. To her credit, she tried to cover her blunder, but she sucked at it." Glancing over his shoulder Greg assured him, "Don't worry, we promised not to tell anyone that we know but you."

"Honestly…" Nick's face exploded into a smile. "I've wanted to tell you a dozen times since findin' out. I'm bustin' at the seams here keepin' it all in. I'm gonna be a dad!"

From his pocket, Greg pulled out two pink candy cigars. "Welcome to the 'I Knocked up my Girl on the Couch Club'. Perfectionists are not welcome."

"Boss…" Hodges froze in the doorway when he saw Greg sitting in a guest chair. "Oh." He was still stunned from when he saw them clinging to each other in the DNA lab earlier with Greg crying in his lover's arms and Nick holding onto him for dear life. He assumed the pressure of the scandal had hit a little too close to home for the lie-living duo. "I'll come back later."

"Why does he act so weird around us lately?" Greg queried. "I'd say it was because of the news crap going on, but he's been acting like this since before the bachelor party. What's really odd is, it's only when we're together. Do you think he's jealous of our rapport? Because he was a big-time suck up when he was working for Grissom and hated that Sara was the golden child."

"Who knows what is going on in Hodges' brain?" Pulling off the wrapper on his celebratory cigar, Nick heaved a heavy sigh, "That guy is messed up." Popping his candy stogie into his mouth Nick pretended to puff. "Hey, does getting my woman pregnant without penetration trump you getting Tawny pregnant with twins on the first try?"

"How about we call it a tie?"

**The Blakes  
****5:55 p.m. **

"I will win!" Sean told his nay saying family members as they gaped at him. Then, turning to Lindsay, who was at his house until her mother returned from work, "You believe me, don't you?"

Staring at the poster he had made, she replied, "With a motto like 'Don't be meek, vote GEEK! Sean Blake for Junior High President'? Um…" Lindsay desperately wanted to say something that would stop him, but not hurt his feelings. "Politics is a minefield," she finally replied. "Look at the drama going on in the Stokes family right now. Your poor aunt's reputation is toast just because she's marrying one of them."

Sitting at the dining room table Ken Blake nodded, "What she said, Sean."

In her husband's arms on the couch, Wendy whispered in her Paul's ear, "I think Lindsay's the most skilled politician in the room."

"Hi!" Carrie cheerily greeted when she sailed into the house ready to spread the good news. "Greg's the daddy!" Then she saw her own father at the back of the room. "Daddy! What are you doing here today?"

"I left you a message saying I was flying in a day early," Ken explained. "And then I left you another saying 'I told you' after I saw your good name trashed on TV because of your association with Nick. I can't tell you how thrilling it was to find out my little girl spends her free time cavorting naked in family camping areas. Before you met Nick, you felt exposed wearing shorts to the beach, now you're stripping in the forest? I'm sure you're skilled too, since you have a professional for a friend."

"Kids!" Paul shooed them toward the back door, grateful that McKenna was at a friend's house for another hour because she would have been demanding a definition for 'cavorting naked'. "Outside! Go play something wholesome."

"Wholesome?" Ryan repeated. "Like what?"

"Duck, duck, goose!" Paul snapped. "Go!"

Just as the kids walked out the back door, Catherine strutted in the front door. "Sorry, it took so long. Grissom made me process half the desert when I should have been home getting drunk and playing naked Baywatch with my man. Thanks for watching…uh oh." She saw Carrie's father looking down at her even though he was sitting and she was standing. "Hi, Ken. Good to see you again." Then she mouthed to Carrie, 'sorry'.

"Daddy…" Carrie was just about to make excuses when KTBC's six o'clock news cast began.

"Here we go!" Ken clapped. "I can't wait for another episode of As My Stomach Turns'."

"Dad, stop it already," Paul warned, already exasperated from hearing him for the last hour. "Wen…turn the channel."

"No." Carrie snatched the remote. "I'm not afraid to watch it in front of Dad."

_Coming up this half hour, Ana Silva will be giving us the latest on the Sin City scandal she broke earlier today. Let's check in with her for a teaser. Ana…have you received any new information?_

_As a matter of fact, our phones here at KTBC have been ringing off the hook since our noon news report. It seems that Nick Stokes broke a few hearts in our fair city, and his ex's are the type to kiss and tell. We also received several interesting photos, including one of Judge and Mrs. Stokes attending the wedding of their son's mistress this past weekend, but my favorite is this one, it was just too good not to show you right now. It's Caroline Blake, fiancée of Nick Stokes, getting wild at Club Thrust this weekend. This risqué photo was taking while she was doing the club's infamous 'Bunny Bump'. _

"Oh!" Carrie gasped when she saw her fake-drunk self on TV sandwiched between one stripper's bulging crotch and another one's ass. "Who sent them that picture!"

"Don't look at me," Catherine defensively replied. "Mine aren't half as good as that one."

"Caroline!" Ken Blake scolded his daughter, "This is out of hand. Your brother's children live in this town for cryin' out loud. What are people to think when you walk into church on Sunday on Nick's arm!"

Catherine replied, "If she sits next to me, she'll look like a saint." Which she immediately realized didn't help in the least.

"Is that your strategy, Caroline?" Ken asked his silent child. "To surround yourself with people who have far worse reputations so you don't look quite so bad? And who introduced you to all these people? Nick!"

Tired of her hearing her man's reputation vilified by Ana Silva all day, Carrie opened her mouth and let her feelings flow in a passionate dissertation that she formed from Nick's tearful speech to her the night of the bachelor party; her brother's recent lecture; and the love in her heart, "Leave the guy alone already when it comes to his past! Enough! He treats me like a princess, is opening a shelter for abused kids, works his ass off to keep the streets safe, bought me my dream house, and does what most men wouldn't…puts up with **you!** If Nicky's not perfect enough, who is!"

Paul smiled proudly when he heard his words in a slightly different form.

"If you could stop judging him for one minute, maybe you'd see how wrong you are." The anger in her voice dissipating, she told her father, "He bought me a puppy out of the blue when he saw the smile on my face holding her…and he has a picture of Binda and me on his desk at work even though everyone makes fun of him for having a Labradoodle."

Catherine nodded. "That last part is most definitely true."

Sitting down next to her father, Carrie took his hand. "I don't even have to tell him when I'm sad…he just knows, and when I miss mom, he holds me just right as I cry. Daddy, not a day has gone by without him telling me how much he loves me, and most days he tells me at least twice." As her eyes welled she continued her speech, "Nicky's biggest fantasy, contrary to what you think, is a weekend getaway camping in the mountains…just him and me and our kids, telling stories by the campfire. That's what we were doing at that campground this weekend…practicing for one of our family dreams. He bought me a motorhome because he knew I didn't like sleeping in a tent and peeing in the bushes." Laughing as she cried, Carrie said, "He bought me a bed and a potty on wheels, that's how thoughtful he is."

Watching the love in his daughter's eyes as she waxed on about Nick, Ken felt his anger dissipating. "Sweetheart…"

"Daddy, the naked cavorting was my idea," she confessed, not willing to give up her plea just yet. "And I only initiated it because I thought we were the only ones around. And about Club Thrust…I think we both know that Nicky wasn't there paying guys to grind on me, as a matter of fact, I think he'll be really uncomfortable when he sees that photo. It was just me cutting loose and being silly with my girlfriends at my **first** bachelorette party and making up for the years I spent trapped in the house watching life pass me by. I'm just now getting the chance to be a crazy teenage girl, and soon I'll be a married woman raising a family full of kids. I feel like I don't have a lot of time to fit everything in, and I admit I can get a little out of control, but Nicky's usually the one reigning me in, not egging me on. He says…" She impersonated her fiancé's voice, "You best chill out, Roxie, 'cause you're gettin'a little too out of control!"

"He does, huh?" Ken asked with a lilt in his voice that surprised him.

"All the time." Squeezing his hands she whispered, "Daddy…you should be happy that I'm not the same girl who felt vulnerable wearing shorts to the beach, because that's not normal. But combining sex and fun with the man I'm committed to spending the rest of my life with **is** normal, and if you think back, I'm sure you can think of some crazy things you did with Mom when you were young and in love, right? Nicky's not perfect, but he's perfect for me."

Sighing, Catherine said, "To think the perfect man was right under my nose and I didn't grab him when he asked me out many years ago. Story of my life…not that I think we would have be remotely good for one another." Thrusting her hands on her hips she said, "Ken, here's the proof you need that Nicky is a decent guy…I've never slept with him. Prior to Warrick, I only dated perverts and losers. Warrick's the one who finally got me to wake up and smell my pathetic-ness."

The squeak of the front door opening turned everyone's head.

"Where's Carrie?" Nick panicked, "Were y'all watchin' the news? While I was drivin' here, my mom called and said…" When he saw his fiancée sitting with her father crying, his panic deepened. "Ken…uh…I thought you were comin' in tomorrow? I'm really sorry about…" He stopped talking when his future-father-in-law raised his palm. "Yes. Sir?"

"Don't worry about it," Ken told the man who was breathless with worry over Carrie. "It's okay." Realizing he had only been looking at the bad he said, "Everyone knows you can't believe what you see on TV." Crossing the room he held out his hand and when Nick took it, he pulled him close for an embrace. "My daughter told me you bought her a motorhome so she wouldn't have to pee in the bushes. Thanks for taking such good care of my little girl."

"Uh…" Shocked by the warm greeting he replied, "It's not a problem, Sir." Nick smiled when he realized motorhome's purchase made his future father-in-law like him. _I guess the big ass motorhome from hell wasn't such a bad idea after all. Ha!_ "I thought it would be nice to have one in the family, for times when Paul and Wendy want to take their kids camping too. 'Cause McKenna's kinda like her aunt…an indoor girl, but I know the boys love roughin' it. As Carrie and I found out this weekend, it's the perfect compromise." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the extra set of keys he had made and brought with him to give his future brother-in-law. "These are for you; feel free to borrow it anytime we're not using it."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Nicky," Ken remarked as his cell phone rang. "Sorry, I need to grab this, it's my realtor in California. If you'll excuse me."

When Ken walked out front Nick rejoiced, "Did your hear that, Darlin'! He said I was takin' good care of you and that I was thoughtful. He even called me Nicky! Hot damn, I think I finally got through to him!"

Catherine chuckled hard, "Or your fiancée gave an Oscar-worthy speech about you right before you came in. Now I know why she always won in the courtroom. "

"Oh." Nick's smile melted. "I thought…"

"Who cares?" Wendy placed her hands on his shoulders. "Gosh darn it, he likes you, now shut up and keep a low profile."

Throwing her arms around Nick's neck Carrie bubbled, "But I used a lot of your words, so I'll give you the assist." Then she winked at her brother. "You too."

"Can I come back in now that Grandpa is done calling Uncle Nick names, and Aunt Carrie has finished her meltdown?" Ryan groaned from the other side of the kitchen door. "Because Lindsay and Sean are making out in the backyard and it's turning my stomach."

"What!" Wendy and Catherine yelled as they rushed into the kitchen.

"Gotcha!" Ryan walked to the fridge to celebrate his successful prank with a Root Beer. "They're out there arguing about the Student Government election. Lindsay's trying to make Sean see he'll be laughed at, but being the delusional fool that he is…he's not buying it. Do you think they'll show the picture of Aunt Carrie doing the Bunny Bump again later? Because from hearing her reaction, it sounds like something I wouldn't want to miss."

**Ely State Prison  
****6:22 p.m. **

"Come on, Ana Baby!" Mike coaxed the reporter on his cell's TV screen while he munched on popcorn. _Give me another shot of Nicky's sweet fiancée getting bumped in the behind by those semi-naked big boys. I'm sure Nicky was really tweaked seeing that pic, and messing with his head is one of my favorite pastimes. I can't thank you enough for doing such a good job for me while I'm in here._ "Here we go," he excitedly announced to himself when the scandal story finally came on as promised at the top of Vegas' notoriously tacky yet outrageously popular news station.

_Here are a few more shots of Tawny Cooper's **risqué **bachelorette party. Some of you may remember the brunette laughing with Carrie Blake…that's none other than Mrs. Gil Grissom. We met her when she was an **emotional wreck** over her husband's near **death** during **my award winning coverage **of the Harper House Collapse. She looks a lot happier in that photo than she did that day, huh? But what woman wouldn't with all those nearly naked hunks surrounding her? Especially since Gil Grissom is a pushing fifty and obviously spending all his time at the lab instead of the gym. _

"Oh!" A surge of adrenaline pumped through Mike's veins. _I love you, Ana. You picked on Little Nicky and slammed Gil. I'm so friggin' excited, that if you work in a little something about Wendy Blake I'll need to change my shorts._

_This naughty one is of Tatum Elementary School PTA Secretary, Wendy Blake…sister-in-law of Carrie, and as you can see…quite a party girl even though she's a forty-two year old mother of four._

"Yessssssssss." Since coming to Ely, Mike hadn't experienced such a moment of pure bliss. "Ana Baby…I'm you're new Best Fan." _I think I'll send you flowers tomorrow…and a Hallmark card. _

**Crime Lab – Workroom A  
****6:50 p.m. **

Ready to see what surprises lay inside the deceased prostitute's suitcases, Greg grabbed the two suitcase handles with his gloved hands, and teased Sara, "No heavy lifting for you little Mama."

"Two suitcases and two duffle bags, seems like a lot for a runaway to have." Sara shook her head as Greg set them on the large table. "When I switched foster homes I only had one little suitcase and my backpack full of books."

"How did that work?" Greg asked, immediately regretting the question. "Sorry…that's really personal and…"

"What do you want to know?" she casually replied while unzipping one of the suitcases. "I don't have a problem talking about it." _Any more._

"Okay." Working open the zipper of his suitcase, he queried, "You were living in a house with your parents, so you probably had a bunch of stuff. How did it get down to one suitcase? What happened to everything else when your mom…um."

"Got locked up?" Sara finished his question as she logged evidence. "The social worker took me to my room and picked clothes from my drawers and shoes from my closet. Then she asked me if there was anything special I'd like to take along. I remember…" She paused her work as her mind traveled back to the moment. "I didn't reply, and the woman sat on the edge of the bed and said, "'You won't be coming back here for a while, and you'll want your favorite things at your new home'." She resumed her work, pulling out a cute red sweater. "That's when it clicked…my father was dead, my mom was going to jail, and I had no one to take care of me." She shrugged. "Not that it had been a nurturing environment, but it was something, and when my dad wasn't raging and making our lives living hell, he loved me…as strange as that sounds."

"Wow…I can't believe you can talk about it so calmly," Greg removed a pair of black sandals from the suitcases and tagged them.

"I've been in therapy a lot longer than you," she chuckled. "I've attained closure as Dr. Myers would say."

"How'd you do that?" He grabbed a pair of black leather boots. "The thought of talking to my mom right now makes me break out in hives."

"I know you're like a genius overachiever and all that, but, Greg…cut yourself some slack. This thing with your mom happened only a few days ago. It takes time." Jotting notes she said, "But the thing that brought me the most peace was writing a letter to my dad and then tossing it into the fireplace."

"Good to know." Greg set down his clipboard to retrieve the next item. "I'll stop at Costco and buy a box full of paper for when the time comes."

"Ready for some levity?" she asked with a naughty twist to her smile. "I've got sex toys."

"I always imagined you did," he snickered. "Oh! You mean in the victim's suitcase."

"I've got pink furry cuffs." She dangled them in front of his face.

"And I bet you know how to use 'em." Enjoying the break from the seriousness of the day, he searched his suitcase for goodies. "I'll see your pink furry cuffs and raise you a synthetic male body part fashioned out of jellied plastic. This is top of the line, it's a 'Stormy's Pearl Diver'. Stormy's a porn star, in case you're not up on that sort of thing."

"Not in the slightest…no. And you know this how?" Sara asked as she blushed.

"Tawny has one…she could open her own sex toy shop actually. Being in the industry, she got lots of free samples, and of course…gifts." Wiggling his brows, Greg said, "Let's see if the batteries are still charged, because you really need to see it in action to appreciate its design."

"You're not going to…" When he flipped it on, she laughed, "Let's hope Jas doesn't walk in here, she'll faint dead away." As she watched the Pearl Diver in action, Sara cleared her throat and asked, "Why would a prostitute need that after having sex all day and night?"

Switching it off he answered, "To get what she wanted after giving guys what they wanted all day and night. Can you imagine having sex all the time, but it never being about you?"

"You mean like how it was with every guy I slept with in college?"

"Overshare! It's about damn time." Waving the Pearl Diver he posited, "Be honest…knowing what you know now…wouldn't you have preferred to spend your nights with this magic wand than any of those guys in college?"

Averting her eyes she replied, "We are so not having this conversation."

"That's a yes."

"Okay." Sara decided to launch one back. "Has Tawny required the services of her Pearl Diver since you came into her life?"

"Hell, no," Greg broke into an easy laugh as he lifted a container. "Ever see this stuff?" He twisted open the jar. "Honey Dust." When she shook her head he held it up for her to sniff. "The lady can apply it herself, or have her partner dust it all over her body. It's made with pure honey and it shimmers on the skin." Closing the lid he teased, "I'll drop a hint with Grissom, maybe he'll get you some for your birthday."

"Please don't." She held up a purple ostrich feather tickler.

"Not my kind of thing."

"Too kinky?" Sara raised her brows. "I didn't think you had limits, Greg."

"No, it's not that." He chuckled, "I laugh like a little girl when I'm tickled. It ruins the mood."

"I imagine it would. Body pudding?" She showed him the jar when he looked up from his clipboard.

"I prefer strawberry." Laughing he shared, "Tawny took Carrie to an adult store last week before the bachelorette party and she bought some of that, among other things. Apparently she was real tense at first and then she was like a kid in a candy shop."

"I'm sure Nick was thrilled about…"

"Hey," Nick greeted his employees upon entering the room.

Sara and Greg quickly looked at their clipboards and tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, I took a little longer dinner break than I expected because Carrie's dad surprised me by showin' up a day early. Whatcha got?"

"Body pudding." Greg showed off the jar. "Look familiar?"

"No," he replied while turning his back to smile at the memory of Carrie's first foray into body pudding. "I'll lend a hand." Slipping on gloves he stepped up to the table. "Greg, you inventory, I'll process, Sara takes the notes because she has the nicest writing."

"We've got pink furry cuffs." Greg handed them over. "I prefer silk scarves," he remarked in a husky voice.

Nick's laughter rippled through the room. "Sanders…I love how you talk about this stuff like you've been gettin' it for years, when we all know it was vicarious until you met Tawny."

"Fair enough." Greg tossed the next barb. "And we all know that it was reality for you for years, and vicarious after you met Carrie…at least until Tawny took her to her first adult store last week."

"She told you about that?" Nick couldn't stop his grin. "I would have paid good money to watch that, Carrie had to be like a kid in a penny candy store with a hundred dollar bill. She came home with stuff she didn't even know how to use."

Greg nodded, "That's probably because Tawny kept sneaking stuff into her basket when Carrie wasn't looking."

"That explains the…"

"What do you want me to do next, Boss?" Sofia asked when she walked into the room. When she saw Nick turn around holding a pair of furry cuffs she smiled. "Too late."

Sara grabbed the bag with the vibrator. "She can print and swab this."

Nick and Sofia simultaneously said, "It's a Pearl Diver."

Laughing hard, Sofia took the bag. "The Rabbit kicks this thing's ass."

Loving the randy vibe, Greg prodded, "Cite your source, Ms. Curtis."

"Adult Entertainment Weekly, July 2005," Sofia replied without missing a beat. Then winking she said, "But being a curious scientist I had to find out for myself."

"Overshare!" the rest of them exclaimed as the door opened.

Jas waved at her team members. "Nick, you said to come here for my next…" Her gaze locked on the very large hot pink penis. "…um…assignment." Still sexually innocent in spite of being in a relationship with a hot blooded man, she gulped, "What would you like me to do?"

"Glove up, Jazzy." Nick made space at the table. "You can take over the inventory and Greggo can swab since he's a DNA man by trade."

"Um…okay." Overwhelmed by the paraphernalia she felt her cheeks begin to burn. Grabbing a small bottle she read off the label, "Sex Fizzies, Foaming Body Candy."

Greg immediately declared, "Not worth the twelve bucks."

To which Nick asked, "You must have bought strawberry. The cherry is great, and I'm usually a strawberry man."

Sara muttered under her breath, "I'm sure someone in here could confirm your status as a strawberry man."

"I heard that," Nick remarked as he swabbed the cuffs.

"Um…" Completely flummoxed, Jas held up her next item. "Not really sure what…"

Greg whispered, "Vibrating clamps."

Feeling sorry for her protégé, Sara said, "Can't Jas print instead?"

"I'm fine, Sara," the anxious girl stated, not wanting to appear deficient at her job. As if the gods were smiling upon her, she saw an innocent plastic penguin toy. "Maybe she was into collecting cute little penguins?" she suggested, hoping to help profile the victim.

"That's um…" Nick couldn't tell her.

"It's…" Neither could Greg.

Sofia handled it by reaching over and turning on the disguised sex toy. "It has three speeds and it comes with a wall mount shaped like a glacier that you can hang in your shower. Don't feel bad…it fooled Nick the first time he saw one too."

To play it safe, Jas pulled a gray sweatshirt out from the bottom. "Please tell me this is what it is."

Smiling, Sara nodded, "It looks like a plain old zip up sweatshirt to me." Then she saw the logo. "Berkeley."

"Your alma mater," Greg commented as he checked it out.

"I have one just like it," Sara commented as she jotted Sofia's swab results from the Pearl Diver. "We know Sapphire dropped out of high school, so she didn't go there."

Taking the sweatshirt Jas was handing over, Nick said, "When I saw her in Flag, she was wearing an NAU shirt. I'm thinking she collected souvenirs." Feeling something in the pockets he instructed the newbie, "Hey, Jas, you have to remember to check the pockets too." With his gloved hand he pulled out an envelope and opened it. "Birthday card. Sweet Sixteen."

"What brand of card?" Sara asked as her pulse accelerated.

Nick turned it over. "Hallmark." His gaze met hers. "It's just a freaky coincidence, Sara." When she started shaking, Nick queried, "Sara…you don't think…"

"Berkeley…a Hallmark birthday card…and sweet sixteen?" The room started to spin and Sara hurried to sit in a chair. "My birthday is the 16th, Nick, and…I have that same sweatshirt. The same exact sweatshirt. I…I wore it when I was in Tahoe with…" Gripping the table for stability, she took jagged breaths. "I wore it when I was with him."

"Grab a paper bag, Sofia!" Nick ordered, worried that Sara was going to hyperventilate. "Steady your breathing, okay? Greg! Go through the suitcases and see if you find other college stuff. Jas! Go grab Hodges and bring him in here." Then he turned back to Sara. "Come on, half the cards sent are Hallmark cards, and Sapphire was just barely eighteen, she could have had a sixteen year old friend." As her breathing hastened, Nick grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're jumping to the worst conclusion…and a very impossible one to believe. You need to calm down."

Sofia ran in with an open paper bag in her hands. "Slow deep breaths."

"NAU t-shirt!" Greg called out. "Air Force Academy Sweatshirt! UCLA tank shirt! UNLV tee!"

"See…just like I said," Nick reminded her as he forced a comforting smile. "Girls love scorin' a guy's college shirt. When I was at A&M, just to be a player, I had a drawer full of t-shirts. If I liked the girl, I'd toss her my t-shirt to wear and tell her she could keep it like it was somethin' I didn't do all the time. Are you hearin' me, Sara?" When she nodded he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's going on?" Hodges asked when he saw his coworker breathing into a paper bag.

Leaving Sofia with Sara, Nick took Hodges aside, "What was Sapphire wearing in the line up? What was her thing?"

"How long will I have to endure jokes about this?" he asked in exasperation.

"This isn't a joke, Man. This is about the case."

"Oh." He nodded, realizing they were processing the girl's personal items. "She um… had a college co-ed thing gong on. Pony tails, short shorts, and an ASU crop top. ASU…it's a party school, if it had been Ivy League, I probably would have passed, because those girls are all high strung." Looking at his coworker breathing into a paper bag he said, "No offense, Sara."

"Do you remember seein' a Berkeley sweatshirt anywhere in her room?"

"No."

Nick pointed at Greg, "Call the Ranch and ask the Madam if she remembers seein' Sapphire with that sweatshirt…or if any customers came in wearing one. Ask her to ask any available girls too."

"On it." Greg darted out of the room.

"Did she mention Berkeley in the course of your time together?" Nick asked, hoping for a connection.

"No, sorry."

"When you were out with her, do you remember seein' anyone around you that night wearing that sweatshirt?"

Leaning in he whispered, "I was paying three hundred dollars an hour to be with her, trust me…I wasn't people watching."

"Understood." Nick nodded. "You can go back to Trace now. No…" Smiling at him he said, "I want you to clock out and get some rest. I know I said everyone had to put in an extra three, but you look like hell, rightly so after the day you had. You'll be fresh tomorrow and there will be plenty to do."

"Thanks, Nick." Hodges headed for the door. "I'll finish my last report and go."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****7:22 p.m. **

Reviewing Sapphire's autopsy report, Grissom mindlessly tapped his fingers on his desk. It didn't make sense…the killer drugged her, but didn't touch her except for suffocating her with a plastic bag. Then he removed her clothes, dumped her in the desert and tossed her belongings in an old mine shaft. Why? The question was always there, but so far there were no answers. _Did the killer plan on sexually assaulting her, but was interrupted?_ He ran the scenario in his head. _Maybe he suffocated her to keep her from screaming and he wasn't into it once she was dead? It would explain why she was in one place lying on her back for a while before being dumped face down in the desert. _

"Gris…" Greg panted in the doorway. "She didn't tell me to tell you, but she didn't tell me not to tell you, so…Sara's in Workroom A hyperventilating because she thinks Mike Rodgers had Sapphire killed to send her a message."

"What?" The words made no sense. "Why?"

"Because we found a Berkeley sweatshirt with a sweet sixteen birthday card in its pocket."

**Crime Lab – Workroom A  
****7:25 p.m. **

"Better?" Nick asked his friend when she lowered the brown paper bag from her mouth.

"Physically yes, mentally…slightly." Sara wanted to believe his theory, but her paranoia wouldn't allow her to buy in.

"Is she okay?" Gil asked upon entering the room.

"I'm okay." One look at her husband and she crumbled. "It's too big of a coincidence. I want to believe it's not, but…"

Kneeling down, Gil embraced his wife and spoke to Nick. "Show me the sweatshirt."

"It's a Men's medium." Nick held it up. "Looks barely worn…maybe never even washed. Smells new." He moved it closer so Grissom could sniff it too. "No perfumes or colognes. Where was it in the suitcase, Jas?"

"The bottom." She hadn't realized how shaken she was until she spoke. "It was stuffed in there like everything else…like she was in a hurry."

Nick nodded at Grissom. "She was in a hurry, she was goin' home to her mom. Hodges didn't see her wear it, and doesn't remember anyone else wearing it when they were out."

Everyone's attention shifted when Greg flew into the room panting, "Ran here…just talked to the Madam." He stopped to suck in a deep breath. "They just had a bachelor party there on Friday night…a group of six guys from Silicon Valley flew into Vegas to celebrate. They reserved six girls…Sapphire was one of them. Silicon Valley equals tech geeks…very possible one of them had a Berkeley sweatshirt, even though the Madam doesn't remember seeing one, but in all fairness, she said she only pays attention to one thing…their credit card. She also checked with the security guys that worked that night, and three out of the five other girls from the party; none of them remember a sweatshirt, but again…it's not their top concern and it was four days ago. I mean, think about it…do you even remember what I wore on Friday?"

"Down to the ridiculous clown shoes, yes," Grissom replied, But then again I make my living being observant. "What about the other two girls?" he prodded as he smoothed his hand over Sara's back.

"They were in the middle of something, but she promised to ask them when they finished playing sandwich with their customer."

Studying the Hallmark card, Grissom asked, "Sofia…how does a drive to Pahrump sound? Good." He handed over the card before she could answer. "I want you looking for a place that sells that card, so take a photo of it to show…take photos of the sweatshirt up there too. I also want you at the Ranch asking questions."

Nick turned to his employee. "Get a room and stay the night. You're already at twelve hours, and not every store will be open when you get there." He smiled, "Maybe Irving will follow you up, so your whole night won't be shot." Sensing that Mr. and Mrs. Grissom needed a little privacy, Nick shooed his team members out. "Let's grab some coffee and then we'll finish processing. Greg…you and I will have to stay as long as it takes, because we're gonna lose time tomorrow morning because of the press conference."

As they stepped into the hallway, Jim flagged them down. "You'll be happy to know that hot-shot reporter Lance, is on his way…he's sitting in the back of a squad car."

"Sweet!" Nick rejoiced while slapping Greg on the back. "Can we watch you nail him, Uncle Jimmy? Can we? Can we?"

"From behind the glass, since you're both personally connected to his targets," Jim offered. "I'll meet you there."

"What should I do?" Jas inquired, assuming that coffee was off.

"Jazzy…" Nick smiled sweetly at the sexually naïve girl and handed her his office key. "In private, I want you to sit at the computer and educate yourself on that stuff we were processing just now. You work in Vegas…you need to know for your job, and this way you won't have to ask as many awkward questions."

"Thanks." She took the key smiling. "I didn't want to use the family computer at home and explain to my conservative parents why they're gettin' sex spam …and I didn't want to use one out in the open at the lab."

"Here." Greg handed her the scrap of paper he had just written on. "That's the most informative website."

"Thank you too." Her eyes on the floor, Jas took the information and scurried away.

When the two men were left standing in the hallway, their eyes locked on the image of Gil wiping away Sara's tears with his thumbs.

In a flat voice Greg asked, "Think you're right about that sweatshirt being a trophy from a guy?"

"I have to be right," Nick answered as he met Greg's gaze. "Because the alternative is terrifying."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope that was a little suspenseful. I was going for a relaxed feel in the workroom with some humor, so when the Berkeley sweatshirt appeared and Sara freaked, that it made it a little more shocking.

Carrie was indeed busted. Drew and Lissa got the good news. Bev got a reality check…but as you can see, she's a little out of touch with reality.

I was going for a good buddy vibe between Nick and Greg in this chapter, with it becoming more apparent that Greg isn't behind Nick anymore, they're equal in a lot of ways. LOL of course Nick is struggling to hold onto his top position, hence his question about getting Carrie pregnant without having sex being more virile than Greg accomplishing it on the first try. Greg suggesting a tie was supposed to represent him not settling for being the lesser man anymore.

Ken gave in! Mikey has a new best girl…Ana Silva. Poor her, imagine if she disappoints him?

Don't be meek, vote GEEK! There will be more on Sean's political career, don't worry.

Thanks to KJT for her services on this chapter, and to MaryAnn (EyerishEyes) for her expert advice on all things prison!

**Next chapter**: It will be Wednesday morning. We'll learn about what was discovered on Tuesday night when the team members give their updates at Nick's morning meeting. After that, it's on to Butterfield Academy and the Press Conference as the day goes on. **Posting:** there will be a slight delay (early Friday), but I have a REALLY good reason! It's why I posted this chapter early too… my famiyl and I are heading up north to play in the 2 feet of snow (the only snow we've had all yaear, and probably will have).

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	27. Chapter 27

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 27**

**Wednesday – September 14, 2005  
****The Grissoms  
****5:45 a.m. **

Standing in the shower, Sara let the cold water pelt her body as she stared at the marble wall.

"Sara…" Gil called from the bathroom entrance.

Shivering and pursing her lips not to yelp from the chill, she continued the torture, hoping the fog of a sleepless night would eventually lift.

"Honey, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Uh…" She knew the truth was out of the question, because if her concerned husband heard her say she didn't have an appetite, his angst would only grow. "A banana and toast would be great, thanks." _Hopefully he won't notice the lack of steam. _

The lack of steam in the bathroom told the veteran CSI that his wife wasn't lingering in the shower for her usual reason. "Honey…I know the hot water isn't on. I'm…"

"Please, don't say it. I already know you're concerned…because you mentioned it a hundred times last night." Sara jerked the cold water knob to off and grabbed the towel she had placed over the door. "Yes, I took a cold shower this morning. What the hell else am I supposed to do when I can't take a sleeping pill to fall asleep, and I can't drink caffeine to wake up when I'm tired?"

Recalling the espresso triple-shot habit that Sara developed during the Rodgers trial, one that she maintained until verdict day, Gil sighed, "I'm saying it anyway." Even though she snapped away her gaze Gil continued, "It's not just about you right now, Sara. You can't work fifteen hours, stay up all night, and work another shift. It was never healthy for you, and it's not healthy for the baby." While her body language screamed, 'back off', the loving husband reached out for his wife's hand. "I don't know how, but somehow, you need to find a way to fall asleep even when your mind is preoccupied. Maybe Dr. Myers can give you some breathing and visualization exercises to do. Maybe I can massage…"

"Is a lobotomy contraindicated during pregnancy?" she asked, trying to joke her way out of the situation she didn't want to address. "Wait…I guess that would affect my work performance."

"Sara…"

"There's that tone." Shaking her head she snipped, "It's parental and completely inappropriate between husband and wife."

"I'm a man concerned about his baby," he countered, "that makes it very appropriate." In spite of her tense state of mind, Gil felt compelled to make his point. "You didn't get pregnant without me, Sara, and I don't mean that only in the literal sense. We're not Greg and Tawny…that baby you're carrying wasn't unplanned. **We** made a conscious decision to bring a life in this world, and while I understand that you have to do all the work for nine months, that shouldn't take away my rights to be concerned over the child I helped create. If I had known that was your mindset going into this, I wouldn't have agreed to be a part of it."

"I didn't plan this."

Watching her gaze lower a little further with every word, he continued. "Don't you think you're being a little hypocritical? One minute you're worried I'm going to be a hands-off parent, and here I am trying to be hands-on and you're not letting me. Look…I know you hate not being able to do the things you used to do, but you wanted this…you wanted it **so** badly that you forced me to have the worst sex of my life just because it was your peak fertility time. I know you're goal-oriented, Honey, but there's no way around this. You need to accept the fact that it takes nine months to go from point A to point B, and deal with the reality that it will suck a good part of the time. I know I have."

"Okay…okay." Sara took a seat on the edge of the tub. "Ugh. On top of everything else stressing me I'm expected to admit that you're right and I'm a hypocrite….great." Dropping her head in her hands she puffed out a stress-drenched breath. "Dammit. Sorry…you're right…and I'm a hypocrite. Ugh, that hurt."

"I'm not enjoying the moment if it makes you feel any better." He knelt in front of her, lifting her chin with his fingertips. "With your birthday coming up, the hormones, and the loss of control, you're entitled to be out of it, Honey, but while you are, let me look out for you and **our** baby." When she slipped her arms around his neck Gil relaxed into a smile.

"I really didn't want the banana and toast," she confessed. "I just said it to keep you off my back."

"I figured."

"I'll eat anyway."

"Thank you." Standing up, he helped his now smiling wife to her feet.

"Hey, would you cut the banana into slices and arrange them in a smiley face on my toast?" When she saw him shoot her a look, Sara happily explained, "I've decided to embrace the 'high-maintenance pregnant chick' thing head on. I'd like some OJ too." She patted her belly. "Freshly squeezed, because we only want the best for our baby, Baby."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:03 a.m. **

"Hey!" the worried father-to-be yelled at his fiancée from across the living room. "Don't even think about liftin' that box, Darlin'!"

Removing her hands from the cardboard container, Carrie replied, "It's not that heavy, and you can't do it, because you're not allowed to lift more than ten pounds. Besides, I've done my research. The real danger about lifting something heavy is to the mother, not the baby. When a woman is pregnant her joints and ligaments are loosened from the hormones. If she doesn't use proper posture, it's easy to injure them." Winking at her man she said, "Like a good jock, I promise to pay attention to my lifting form."

"Yeah, but…"

"Son," Jillian interrupted him as she taped another box, "what do you think a pregnant woman does when she already has a twenty-five pound child who can't walk? Leave the wailing baby on the floor? Hell, I had to lug Andy around when I was pregnant with Barbara…and his big head alone weighed twenty pounds."

"Mama…" Nick smiled at her. "You're a proven puppy mill. This is Carrie's first time out and the doctor said there could be complications because of her…"

"I'm a **proven puppy mill**!" Jillian barked, offended by the term. "You do realize that makes you a dog, right?"

Carrie reacted by laughing her ass off and remembering the night of the bachelor party when her man set her up to say she'd never have to worry about 'death by big penis' since she was in a committed relationship with him.

"Sorry, Mama…I didn't mean it disrespectfully." Glancing down at his watch Nick exclaimed, "Whoa! Look at the time! Big meeting this morning." Bending down he kissed Carrie's cheek while she was still laughing. "I trust you to use your best judgment when it comes to our baby, Sweetheart."

"Go to work, paranoid Papa…we'll be just fine."

**The Townhouse  
****6:09 a.m. **

"We're great!" Tawny sweetly answered the question her husband was posing with his eyes while he stood at the edge of the bed with a towel around his hips. "The babies and I are still doing fantastic. Nothing's changed since you left to take a shower."

"Sorry, I'm driving you crazy, aren't I?"

"For worrying about me?" Shaking her head she explained, "After going years without anyone giving a damn whether or not I was breathing, I can't get enough. Spoil me rotten, you won't hear me complaining." When he sat on the bed she kissed his damp shoulder and then squeezed it, feeling the tension immediately. "You barely slept." He had two nightmares, the first about the babies really being Drew's, and the second about her miscarrying. "How are you going to make it through the day?"

"Dad's at Starbucks getting me a triple shot. I'll have another one before the press conference so I don't look like a zombie who spent the last twenty-four hours stressing over paternity results, his wife miscarrying, his wife's psycho mother causing trouble, and his parents' divorce."

Coaxing him down to the pillows with her Tawny whispered, "I'm really proud of you for holding up so well."

"Only because of you."

"Well, without me you wouldn't have three out of four of the stressors and your parents probably wouldn't be getting divorced because your father wouldn't have been in town to hear Catherine's blurt."

Smiling at his wife Greg teased, "Way to cause havoc in my life."

"I'm not really a princess." Enjoying the diversion from reality she instigated one of their storytelling games. "I'm a mischievous witch who entered your life just to ruin it."

"You certainly beguiled me the first time I saw you."

"But little did I know you were secretly casting a spell on me," she added, "Because that's the only sound explanation for me letting you come to my place when I barely knew you."

"You didn't suspect a thing." Snuggling closer he continued to weave their latest tale. "I put a spell on your Krispy Kreme…one bite and you'd find me irresistible, make irresponsible decisions, and believe I was the greatest lover you ever had."

"The irresponsible decision part didn't stick, but the rest is still going strong," she whispered over his lips. "You're still incredibly irresistible and the greatest lover I've ever had…and ever will have since you're the only one I'll be having in the future."

"And you're still beguiling me," he murmured in reply before claiming her lips with a tender kiss. "You were only supposed to ruin my life, not fall in love with me."

"Love was an unplanned complication," she giggled. "But you should talk…you were only supposed to have sex with me, not get me pregnant and fall in love with me."

"Au contraire." Running his fingers through her hair Greg informed his blissed-out wife, "I selected you specifically to carry my Warlock babies so they'd have twice the power…and be gorgeous, but you're right, falling madly in love with you was never part of the plan." His grin filled the room. "It was an unexpected bonus."

"How's this for an unexpected bonus?" she purred in his ear while slipping her hand under his towel.

"We're not supposed to…oh, you **really **need to stop doing that."

"Why? I'm not supposed to, but you're allowed." Taunting him with her eyes, she relaxed against the pillows and forged on. "I'm not supposed to get out of bed or exert myself. Do I look like I'm doing either of those things?"

"I just realized we've never…" he groaned while scooting closer. "I mean you've never done this to me before for an end result...and you do it **so **well."

"We skipped ahead, so now I'm going back and covering my bases." Knowing just how to entice him further, she giggled, "Doesn't it feel like we're two horny teens trying to squeeze in some naughtiness before your father returns from Starbucks?"

"You're so bad," he growled in her ear. "Say something else just like that."

"Greg…I hear your father opening the front door," she warned while picking up the pace.

"Ooh, I hope he doesn't catch us," he joked back during his final approach to ecstasy. "He'll ground me."

Planting her palm over Greg's mouth to squelch the noise, Tawny anxiously watched the open bedroom door. "Breathe normal!" she barked in her husband's ear. "Seriously! Stop looking like you just had a…"

"Triple shot!" Scott greeted from the open doorway. "For the boy who needs a little help waking up this morning."

"Dad! Uh…" Greg kept his back to the door while Tawny stealthily adjusted the towel he was grateful to be wearing. "Awesome! I feel more awake just smelling the espresso from here!" Once Tawny had her hands under the sheets, Greg sat up and took the coffee. "I was just making sure Tawny was feeling okay before leaving for work. She feels great, so do the babies, and I feel fantastic."

Pressing the backside of his hand to his son's forehead Scott voice his concern. "You look flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

Tawny bit her tongue not to laugh.

"I took a really hot shower." Claiming his triple shot Greg smiled. "Thanks for running out and getting me this."

"I got you something too, Tawny." Scott reached into the brown bag and produced a bran muffin and a bottle of orange juice. "Fiber is just what you need when you can't move around."

"Aww, thanks."

"Aren't you going to take it?" Scott asked when Tawny didn't move.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a freak about eating in bed. Could you um…put that on a plate for me?"

"Certainly dear." Smiling, Scott strolled out of the room to fulfill the request.

As soon as her father-in-law was gone Tawny frantically pointed to the bathroom. "Waterless hand sanitizer, now!"

Greg raced in, grabbed the bottle of Bath and Body Works Mango soap, and then tossed it to his wife from across the room just in time for her to use it.

"Thanks, Scott!" Tawny cheerily accepted the plate and bottle of juice.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the grinning father asked. "A magazine, the remote, fresh sheets?"

"So busted," Tawny remarked after chomping a bite of muffin. "The sheets are fine, thanks. Greg's towel…not so much."

Standing before his embarrassed son Scott said, "Maybe I'll apply to be a CSI now that I'm selling off my share of the dental practice. I've certainly got the nose for the job….bleach with a hint of musk, right? That combined with the panicked tone in your voice, your hesitation to face me, and Tawny hiding her hands under the sheet gave it away in the first five seconds."

"Dad, I'm simultaneously mortified and impressed." Patting his father on the back Greg said, "I'll pick up an application for you."

**The Blakes  
****6:14 a.m. **

When Sean saw his father standing before him with an open mouth, he groaned, "Just say it…you think I'm a fool for submitting my application to run for President."

"No…not at all, and the signs look great!" Paul stared at the neon-painted words, 'Don't be Meek – Vote GEEK!' and smiled, "I haven't had my coffee yet, so I'm a little slow. I'm sure it will be a memorable campaign, Son." _Just not good memories._ "If by chance the kids at school don't appreciate your message, it will be their loss. Everyone who knows you knows you're terrific."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****6:22 a.m. **

"Morning, Linds," Warrick greeted the sullen girl as he entered the kitchen. "What's got you so down?"

After tossing and turning all night, Lindsay decided it was time to unload her angst. "Sean! He's hell-bent on running for Junior High President with this ridiculous 'Don't be Meek – Vote GEEK!' platform and he's going to be the laughing stock of the entire school."

"And you feel sorry for him?"

"I feel sorry for **me**!" she exclaimed. "Look at the position he's put me in! If I tell him the truth, he'll get his feelings hurt and be mad at me. If I don't tell him, the entire school will be laughing at him by lunch. Either way…I'm hosed because if I walk away he'll think I'm a terrible friend, and I don't want him to think that because he was a very good friend to me recently when I needed one. If I stand by him, I'll sink with the ship, but I have to stand by him because he stood by me. Ugh! At eight a.m. the maiden voyage of the U.S.S. GEEK begins and I'll be the only passenger." Slamming her head into her hands she lamented, "Why did he have to do this to me!"

While making a pot of coffee, Warrick replied, "You never know, maybe he'll win the election and you'll get to be President Geek's First Lady." He finished off his statement with a laugh.

"Is that your way of helping me?" Rising from the table, she said, "I'm just going to tell him that I don't do politics."

**The Mirage – Drew & Lissa's Suite  
****6:30 a.m. **

Sitting at the table with her client's trouble-causing son, Helen grabbed a bran muffin and said, "Drew, on the way to work today, watch the trees…maybe there will be a cute kitten in one of them and you can conveniently rescue it while a news camera is rolling. Anything to help your image go from playboy to good boy."

Lissa groaned in the woman's direction, "Wasn't that the point of the big show at the pool yesterday? All they ended up showing on the news was that Silva bitch callin' Drew a stud who doesn't seem to be bothered by the scandal and showin' photos of him all pumped up and drippin' wet in his swim trunks while neglecting to mention his biceps were bulging from pickin' up and tossin' his little girl into the pool dozens of times."

Helen knew when to admit defeat. "Clearly that backfired, but we've got the real story and we'll show it at the press conference."

"Sorry, Ladies." Drew gave his wife's hand a squeeze. "I have a seven a.m. conference call with Ron and the IHMD Board."

Lissa glared at Helen. "Surely workin' for peanuts to build and run a children and women's shelter has to count for somethin', doesn't it?"

Shaking her head Helen said, "They're saying he left his high-paying job in Chicago to be closer to Tawny. The job is a cover…he looks good in his family's eyes while having his mistress at his disposal."

Putting on his jacket, Drew promised, "I'll do my best to find a kitten stuck in a tree and play the hero."

**Hodges' Apartment  
****6:48 a.m. **

Resigned to facing another day of humiliation at the lab, David locked his apartment door, picked up his duffel bag from the ground, and willed his feet towards the parking lot.

"Mister!" a little girl screamed when she saw a man walking toward her. "My dog fell in a big hole and I can't get him out!"

Looking around for a parent, David replied, "Where is your mother or father? How old are you? You really shouldn't be out without supervision. Which apartment do you live in?"

"317, I'm six, my daddy is fighting in the war, and my mommy is asleep on the couch. Help!" She pointed to the construction site surrounded by flashing markers and a chain-link fence. "He's in there. It was slippery 'cause it rained last night and I think he slid on the mud when he ran in there. I'm too scared to go in there and see if he's okay. His name is Ralph."

Looking at the panicky child he replied, "I think we should go wake up your…" A high pitched shriek sent him covering his ears. "Okay, okay, I'll help." Hurrying over, he said, "You do realize this apartment building doesn't allow dogs and the fine for…" His question was cut short when his feet slipped out from under him at the pit's edge.

"Mister!" the little girl yelled. "Are you okay? Did you find my doggie!"

Holding his head, David called up, "Yeah, I'm okay, just muddy. Something broke my fall. Oh!" Directly underneath him, he felt something…oozing. "Oh my God."

"Do you see my dog!"

"Uh…" With great trepidation he lifted his behind and felt around. "Ha! It's just my duffle bag! The zipper was open and my lunch leaked out." Relieved that it was leftover take-out spaghetti and not puppy guts, David peered into a tunnel as he sank into the muck. "I think maybe he got out through this tunnel."

"Ralph!" the girl shouted as her mud-covered dog came running across the lawn. "Found him! Thanks, Mister! Bye!"

"Bye!" he replied, still grateful he was picking spaghetti, not intestines off his pants. "Bye?" Reality sunk in. "How am I going to get out of here? Little girl! Little girl!" When there was no answer he punched the mud. "Shit!" Looking down at his poop-covered hand David's brows raised. "They say it's good luck to step in shit. Maybe it extends to putting your hand in it?" Then, just to be sure he jumped to his feet, careful to land his foot directly in the pile. "I can feel my luck changing already."

Grabbing his cell phone with his unsoiled hand, he punched in the boss's number.

**Crime Lab – Conference Room 3  
****6:59 a.m. **

"You're where, Hodges?" Nick snapped into his cell phone. Looking up at his co-workers assembled around the table he said, "Covered in shit in a muddy hole that you fell into when helping a little girl find her lost dog, but you're okay with it because it's good luck."

Greg nudged Sara. "Why didn't I ever think to use that one?"

"At least it would have been believable if you used it," Sara replied. "Could you look any happier this morning?"

"I'm still riding my buzz," Greg answered, thinking back to his playful morning with his very beautiful and generous wife. "My paternity buzz."

After closing his phone, Nick announced, "Hodges will be here as soon as the construction guys pull him out and he grabs a shower."

Catherine laughed in her friend's face, "You don't really believe that excuse, do you?"

"It's true, I heard the crew laughing at him." Walking over to the TV in the corner of the room, Nick turned it on and muted it. "Just in case Ana Silva causes any trouble this morning. Sara… hit the speaker button on the conference phone. Sofia's standing by in Pahrump to give us an update."

As soon as the speaker was engaged, Sofia's voice filled the room. "More…a little more. Oh! Too much."

"Uh…Sofia," Greg warned his friend as Jas blushed. "You're on speaker…groaning."

"Sorry, Irving just killed a perfectly good cup of coffee with too much cream. Am I up first?"

When Nick saw Grissom entering the room he nodded. "Yep, we're all here now, so go ahead."

"I still have two stores to check out when they open this morning, but I already found three who sell our Sweet Sixteen card. Two are grocery stores and the cards would have been scanned by UPC, but if the person paid cash, there's no tracking it. The other store is an independent shop and there's no scanner. No one recognized Sapphire's photo or recalled selling that card recently, but most people turn cards face down when they bring them to the counter because that's where the UPC is, or they don't want the clerk to see what they're buying. All three places confirmed they sold that card recently based on a quick inventory comparison."

Catherine sat back in her chair with her coffee. "That's a whole bunch of nothing helpful."

Sofia's voice filled the room again. "And now I'll make it worse. I placed a call to Hallmark Corporate in Kansas City first thing this morning. That card is their bestseller in the Sweet Sixteen category. It's sold everywhere, including Flagstaff and all points in between there and Pahrump, and all over Vegas. Sapphire or the killer could have purchased it just about anywhere that sells greeting cards."

"Thanks for tryin'," Nick stated as he watched Sara tense. "What did we find out about the sweatshirt, Jas?"

"It's sold all around campus, in the community, and on the Internet." In a deflated voice she said, "It's the most popular Berkeley men's sweatshirt according to three of the online companies I contacted."

Desperate to find something definitive, Grissom asked, "Did you check to see if any of the websites sold our greeting card as well as the sweatshirt?"

"I did," Jas confirmed. "None do."

Turning his attention to the speaker phone, Grissom asked, "Sofia…any luck at The Ranch?"

"For four hundred bucks I was told I could get lucky, but that's it. No one recalled the sweatshirt and I spoke to every girl personally. I checked out Sapphire's old room, but a new girl had already moved in and…"

"Already?" Sara exclaimed. "She just left."

"There's a waiting list," Sofia answered. "As soon as one leaves, they bring in the next on the list. Sad, isn't it? Anyway…the girls get fresh bedding with every customer, so that's a dead end, and the bathrooms get cleaned every morning to avoid DNA buildup."

Greg shook his head. "We didn't get any DNA off the vic or the sweatshirt, so we wouldn't have anything to compare it to anyway."

"Do we know the name of her customer from Silicon Valley?" Sara inquired.

"The Best Man, Jason Cartwright," Sofia replied. "It was his credit card that they used to pay for the party. He was the only single guy and didn't mind talking once I scared the crap out of him. He doesn't recall wearing a Berkeley sweatshirt, but he has a bunch, including the type that we found. He thought he brought one with him, but can't be certain because when he travels, he throws in whatever's clean. He checked his laundry, and there was no sweatshirt that matched the description there, and he couldn't find it in his drawers. The guy admitted the entire weekend was a blur due to a steady intake of substances both legal and illegal. He and his friends had an alibi during the TOD…they were playing poker at Caesar's. It checks out, so I don't see a need to call the four married guys and the groom getting married this weekend to ask them what they did after having sex with prostitutes."

"How could he not know if he lost a sweatshirt this past weekend?" Sara prodded.

"It's totally plausible." Nick smiled at his friend. "You're thinkin' like a woman, Sara. If Carrie lost a shoe she'd comb the Earth trying to find it. Me…I've left stuff all over the place...gyms, bars, parks. For instance…shootin' hoops. I work up a sweat playing, so I take off my sweatshirt mid-game. Afterwards, I'm not cold, so I don't think about the sweatshirt and leave the park without it. When it's gone, it's gone, I don't wonder where my stuff is…I may not even notice it's gone for a month. If I eventually run out of somethin', I buy more, I don't analyze where the others are. Sofia said the guy didn't know what he packed. It's very plausible."

Greg nudged Sara gently, "You've never lost track of the events of a weekend in your life. It happens, trust me."

Desperate to cheer up her co-worker, Catherine grinned, "I couldn't begin to tell you how many thongs I've lost track of."

Gil nodded at his wife from across the table. "If you change the sweatshirt from Berkeley to Stanford, you know you wouldn't be giving this a second thought."

After a deep breath, Sara straightened up in her seat. "I'm satisfied with that explanation. Now let's focus on finding Sapphire's killer."

"Sounds good." Nick winked at her. "Okay, Cath…what did you find in the…holy hell, look at that!" He pointed to the TV screen. "Turn on the volume!"

_This is Ana Silva reporting to you live from what we believe to be a crime scene. Our news van was on our way to a location shoot when we saw police pulling into this apartment complex parking lot. Feeling obligated to bring you news as it happens, we stopped for a closer look. _

"Is that Hodges talking with the cops?" Grissom asked as he narrowed his gaze. "Why weren't we notified of this crime scene before the…" The beep of his pager and Nick's cut off his words. "It's a 419 at MonteVista Apartments."

**The Sanders Home  
****San Marino, CA  
****7:34 a.m. **

"Over my dead body!" Bev screamed into the phone at her lawyer. "I can't give…"

"Mrs. Sanders…I'm not the enemy here. I'm the messenger. I don't care if you are paying me a fortune, if you don't stop screaming, I'll drop you as a client."

"I'm sorry," she huffed into the phone.

"Remember what I said was the best way to assure a better chance at visitation with your grandkids?"

Sitting on the bed, she whimpered, "Cooperation."

"Right, and there's nothing to fear, because we'll have a representative present while you're staying in the hotel and your husband and son are removing their things this weekend."

"He wants everything," Bev cried into the phone. "He's leaving me with nothing."

"Mrs. Sanders, if you weren't satisfied with the deal, then why did you agree to the division of assets?"

"No…I'm talking about the addendum." Clutching a photo of Greg as a baby she sadly explained, "My son…he wants all of his things. All I'll be left with is photos and mementos…things he made me and gave me over the years."

"That's all my mother has of me," the lawyer replied in a concerned tone. "That's normal, Mrs. Sanders. Most people don't keep a shrine to their child. You know…I have the names of several top-notch therapists."

**Dr. Myers' Office  
****8:01 a.m. **

With a warm smile, the doctor greeted her newest patient, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Melissa." Already maxed out, she only agreed to take on two more because Tawny pleaded.

"Lissa, please." She nervously returned the handshake.

"Certainly." Dr. Myers shut the door behind them and then led the way. "Sit wherever you're most comfortable. Is your husband on the way?"

"Actually, I…" Lissa settled on a leather arm chair as the doctor took a seat in one across the way. "I know we signed up for couple's therapy, but after recent events…I decided I needed a few sessions alone first. I hope that's okay."

"Absolutely." Sylvia pointed at her TV. "For professional reasons, my assistant is keeping me abreast on the coverage." Since Greg and Tawny were her patients she had thought it best.

"The family is holdin' a press conference later this mornin', so my eyes can't be too puffy," Lissa said, trying to smile her way through the pain.

"I read in your new-patient profile that you've been in therapy before."

"Yes, ma'am…scads."

"And you've been in rehab three times for an eating disorder propped by substance abuse. First at twenty, then at twenty-two, and at twenty-four."

"I didn't really have a problem," Lissa chuckled inappropriately. "And I don't mean that in the traditional sense of an addict lyin' about not havin' a problem. All the hottest models were goin' to rehab, I wasn't about to let them one up me. You know…everyone loves a good come back story…good girl gone bad makes right. I got the best gigs after rehab. Plus it was twenty-eight days of guaranteed rest from the party life."

"Do you believe in a good come back story, Lissa?" The doctor smiled at the candid woman. "Good girl gone bad makes right? Good boy gone bad makes right? What is the real story in your opinion?"

"The real story?" Her emotions brewing, Lissa sucked in a shaky breath. "Good wife gone indifferent made good husband go bad and she desperately wants everything to be right." Grabbing a tissue from the table, she said, "Since I'm a seasoned therapy veteran, I'll just jump right in and tell you how I **feel.**"

"I'm listening."

"I feel guilty for hating him, because as crazy as this sounds, except for the infidelity…that I encouraged him to commit, he's been a wonderful husband and father. But, I feel guilty for not hating him, because I really should after all this bullshit on TV. I feel horrible thinkin' poorly of Tawny, but I feel stupid for buddyin up to the gorgeous woman who rode my husband for months. However, it's important that we get along because Tawny is my future sister-in-law's best friend. At the same time that I feel comforted by Drew and Tawny's ease with one another, it disturbs me. I mean, if they were trippin' all over each other, it would mean there was somethin' there, right? And while I know there isn't anything goin' on, I honestly feel that if Greg and I disappeared tomorrow…after greivin' a short while, Tawny and Drew would end up livin' happily ever after. I say I'm forgivin' him for our children, but honestly, I don't want to lose him…which makes me feel like a loser. Hell, I guess the only thing I feel one hundred percent right about is hatin' myself."

"Terrific…" Dr. Myers relaxed in her chair, confident that the woman really was a pro at therapy, even if her problems weren't fixed over the years. "Now we know exactly where to start. Why do you hate yourself?"

A chuckle broke through as Lissa answered, "I blame my mother, and I don't mean that in the traditional sense of someone in therapy lookin' for an easy way out. My mother really is a first class bitch."

**Marlene Cooper's Apartment  
****8:15 a.m. **

When she heard a knock on her door, the forty-two year old hoping to look twenty-five checked her appearance in the cracked mirror in the run-down studio apartment's wall. "You clean up real nice, Sugar." She had invested a chunk of money in a makeover after seeing herself on TV. "You'll be lookin' fine during your next interview."

A second, louder knock motivated her to the door.

"Hey there, handsome," she enthusiastically greeted the young man wearing a crisp white shirt and colorful tie.

"Are you Marlene Cooper?" he asked while checking out her boobs. "Wow!"

"Yes, I am." Jutting out her chest she cooed, "Which TV station are you from, Honey?"

"I'm not." Handing over an envelope he snickered, "I'm a process server, Sweetheart. Consider yourself served."

"What!" Marlene tore open the envelope. "A temporary order of protection!"

"Have a nice day!"

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****8:19 a.m. **

"I'm having the strangest day!" Hodges exclaimed to Grissom, Greg, Nick and Sara when he saw them approaching. Standing there covered in mud from head to toe, he excitedly told his story, "I try to rescue a dog and I end up finding a DB! It was just there…right under the mud. When I pulled out my duffel bag, I saw a hand. It was wild! I finally understand why you guys love your jobs! I feel like I'm in the field. I think I'll follow in your footsteps, Sanders and be a CSI!"

Grissom immediately feared for his lab. "You're the best Trace guy we've got, David." He wondered if he'd be busted on the technicality that all the other Trace personnel were female.

"Chill out for a minute, Cowboy," Nick said upon noticing Hodges had boots on again. "And I thought I told you not to wear those anymore."

"Sorry."

"Oh God." Sara covered her mouth when she stood next to Hodges. "You smell like…"

"Crap." Grissom sniffed hard. "Why is that?"

"There was a dog in there for while. I'm covered in it."

"Who's going in the pit this time?" Greg asked rubbing his hands together. "Can I boss, can I?"

Grissom looked to Hodges. "Did you see any bugs?"

"No."

The Master Criminalist smiled, "Then I'm not needed here and Greggy gets to play in the shit hole because Nick and Sara are on restrictions."

"Awesome! I'm having the best day!" Greg raced for the truck. "Be right back with my gear!"

"Sanders!" Laughing, Nick called after him. "You're a real special kind of geek, you know that!"

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****8:30 a.m. **

"Don't be meek, vote geek!" When Celine saw Sean hanging up a poster she laughingly inquired, "Are you serious?"

"Not you too," he droned. "Why can't anyone be excited about my first venture into politics? I asked Lindsay to be my campaign manager, but she declined, citing a general opposition to politics after watching George Bush in action for years."

"I'll be your campaign manager!" Celine shrieked. _Now that you said Lindsay turned you down. She'll be jealous as hell. I love it!_

"You will!" When he saw her jump back Sean apologized, "Sorry…I didn't mean to spit on you, I got a little too excited."

"Let's work on controlling that before you pound the pavement spreading your message to the little people of Butterfield, or you'll be spreading germs too."

"I promise."

Upon seeing the cheerleading captain walking across campus with a megaphone, Celine raced over and grabbed it. "Don't be meek, vote geek! Sean Blake for Junior High President! He's the next Bill Gates and you'll want to be his friend once he has a jet and an estate in Maui! If you have any questions, I'm Celine Campbell, his campaign manager!"

Lindsay froze as Celine's annoyingly blonde voice shrilled across campus. "What did she just say? Oh my God! No way!"

"Lindsay!" Celine waved and flashed her fakest smile. "Betcha never guessed I'd be Sean's campaign manger, huh?"

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****8:35 a.m. **

While David Phillips completed his tasks on the body, Greg continued to process the pit in his waders. "Any guesses on COD yet?"

"His neck is broken, but I won't know if that was the cause, or received post-mortem until I can get him out of this muck." David wiped his brow with his jacket sleeve. "Could it be any more miserable in here?"

"You could be the dead man covered in shit," Greg retorted, "but that's just me being a glass half-full kind of guy."

"Marriage obviously agrees with you." David smiled. "Just wait until your wife hits the ninth month. Take it from me, you'll be miserable."

From the top of the pit Nick yelled, "Super Dave and Geek Boy…how's it goin' down there?"

"Shitty!" Greg replied as he reached his hand into the mud. "I found a plastic bag covered in it." After extracting it, he snapped a photo. "Sending it up for Jas to process since you're not allowed to handle potentially infectious biologicals because of your weakened spleen."

Nick waited for his co-worker to place the bag in the bucket that was rigged, and then he pulled it up. "Jazzy…we've got a nice poop-coated bag for you."

"Hopefully it's not full of sex toys," she replied while removing the sack. "But don't worry, Boss…if it is, I'm an expert now."

_Pete can thank me for that later._ "Good work." Nick was on his way over to Sara when he heard Jas yell.

"I've got something! Something big!"

Sara cracked up. "Bigger than Stormy's Pearl Diver?"

Grabbing her camera Jas snapped a photo. "Not physically big." With her gloved hand she reached in and removed a photo of Sapphire and two other girls. "Our vic's head is circled in red marker."

"What!" Nick and Sara rushed over jockeying for best viewing position.

"There's also a hair brush and a pair of panties."

Nick's eyes flew to the pit. "Hodges!"

Like a dutiful soldier he replied, "Yes, Boss!"

"I need the jacket you were wearing the night you were out with Sapphire. The one your wallet was swiped from."

"Why?"

It was Sara who replied, "You were being set up."

When he saw David climbing out of the pit Nick queried, "Possible COD yet, Super Dave? Any chance it's a head injury or a broken neck?"

"Neck's broken, but I can't confirm it's the COD."

Sara pointed at Hodges who appeared to be more confused with each passing second. "Your wallet was found in a pit at the body dump site."

Nick pointed to the bag. "Sapphire's personal items were found in a pit here."

"We check your jacket for epithelials," Sara added as Nick rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Because the killer would have stood out wearing gloves in Starbucks, and would have wiped the wallet clean after the fact, but maybe he didn't think about shedding skin cells on your jacket. Right, CSI Stokes?"

"That's correct, CSI Sidle. Then we match that DNA to our new dead guy."

"The killer slipped when he was dumping the items in the pit."

Nick nodded. "He was probably going to call the anonymous crime tip line and report seein' a guy toss somethin' in that pit, but he broke his neck and never got a chance."

Sara's lips spread into a delightful smile. "That's the pits."

In a shaky voice Hodges sought clarification. "So, you mean that the killer was planting evidence that would have made me look like the killer?"

"Yep." Sara slapped him on the back. "And if you hadn't left those phone messages on Celeste's answering machine and the killer hadn't died…you'd be looking at twenty-five to life with a big guy named Bubba, instead of your Disco Fish Man doll to keep you company."

"Oh," was all Hodges managed before he fainted.

"You should have caught him!" Sara snapped at Nick.

"I'm not allowed to hold more than ten pounds! You should have caught him! He almost hit his head on that boulder!"

"I'm pregnant! I could have lost my baby!"

Nick shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "Don't you know that the real danger about lifting something heavy when you're pregnant is to the mother, not the baby? When a woman is pregnant her joints and ligaments are loosened from the hormones. If she doesn't use proper posture, it's easy to injure them."

"Carrie told you that when you went Alpha on her, didn't she?"

"Damn straight," Nick chuckled as he walked toward the pit. "Greggo! Time to shower and talk to the press! 'Cause even though Andy got my family in deep shit, we don't want to smell like it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

The three opening scenes…contrasting the three expectant couples and how they're 'handling' the pregnancy-related restrictions in their own unique ways.

Lindsay shot herself in the foot when she turned down Sean's request to be campaign manager. Oops, by now she know to listen to Papa Warrick.

Mama Bev is trying to cope with the loss of control over her son, while Marlene gets a temporary order of protection. Wouldn't it be terrible if they joined forces! Hmmm LOL

Hodges is on the upswing!

**Thanks to: **

KJT for working around my spontaneous snow vacation!

Even though Mikey wasn't in this chapter, thanks to MaryAnne for another prison consult. It's just fascinating stuff!

**Next Chapter:** It's time for some action like you've never seen before! **Posting:** Late Monday because KJT just **had** to go to Barcelona for a long weekend!

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	28. Chapter 28

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 28**

**Wednesday – September 14, 2005  
****8:45 a.m. **

"Rest here," Nick ordered Hodges as he and Greg placed him on the couch. "You've had one hell of a morning."

Hodges took a swig from the water bottle he was clutching like a security blanket and then said, "It was really nice of you to bring me back to your place to rest, Boss."

Smiling at his employee, Nick replied, "When I see Mama and Carrie at the press conference, I'll make sure they know to take good care of you." Then he turned to Greg. "You want somethin' to drink before you hit the road to shower and get ready for our date with the cameras?"

"Coffee if you have it."

Nick pointed to the kitchen. "Greggo, I'll even make you a fresh pot."

From his position on the couch, Hodges watched his boss slip his arm around Greg's shoulders, giving the right side an extra-special squeeze. _Here we go again._ Desperate for proof of the risqué relationship, Hodges snapped his eyes shut and pretended to sleep. Not five minutes later, his strategy paid off.

"Hodges…hey, are you awake?" Nick quietly called. "He's out, Greg." Checking his watch he said, "We've got ninety minutes. You wanna chill out and watch TV? We'll have to watch in the bedroom because Sleeping Beauty's on my couch."

"If I can shower here, yeah, you bet."

"I'll let you use my shower anytime, Buddy," Nick confirmed while walking to the bedroom. "What do you want to watch?"

"Love Actually of course."

"Of course."

When the living room was silent, Hodges snapped open his eyes and sat up on the couch. Much to his surprise, the bedroom door had been left slightly ajar, so he tiptoed over to peer through the crack between the door and the frame.

Kicking off his shoes, Greg laughed, "Do you mind if I leave them in the middle of the floor or are you going to be like Tawny and insist I put them away?"

Nick responded by discarding his boots where he stood. "I don't see any women around, do you?" Laughing he tugged off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "So, let's get comfortable." With that he crashed back on the bed and popped open the button of his jeans, exposing the black band of his boxer briefs.

After tossing his t-shirt, Greg flopped on the bed. "This is just what I needed today."

"Me too." Nick pointed the remote at the TV and pressed play. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like shit."

"Same here."

Running his fingers through his hair Greg admitted, "Sometimes I can't believe we're in this mess. I really need to decompress."

Smiling at him, Nick teased, "Isn't that why we're watchin' Love Actually?"

With a puckish glint in his eyes, Greg replied, "I love it when you play hard to get."

"Do I look like I'm goin' anywhere?" Nick reached out for his hand. "C'mere, already."

After blanketing Nick's body with his, Greg claimed his parted lips with a hungry kiss. "I wanted to do that all morning."

"Me too, especially when you looked cute as hell in those waders." Sliding his hand around Greg's neck, Nick initiated a steamier round.

In the living room, Hodges brought his palm to his mouth just in time to stifle his scream.

"I think Hodges knows," Greg panted when they broke for air. "I think that's why he's acting funny whenever we're together."

"Hodges doesn't know shit," Nick replied as he took the lead, rolling Greg onto his back. "But if he ever says anything, I'll fire his ass." Soothing his lover's fears he whispered, "Come on…stop stressing, we only have an hour to romp. Carrie was nice enough to drop everything and bolt when I called and told her you and I needed some privacy, let's not waste the opportunity."

"Where is she?" Greg asked in a curious tone while running his fingertips over his lover's back.

"She's at Sofia's modeling a new pair of shoes."

"Naked?"

"Of course." Nick laughed as he laced his fingers through Greg's tousled hair. "If Hodges only knew those two were raging lesbians."

"He'd beg to watch."

"I've watched."

"Yeah?" Greg whispered in between Eskimo kisses. "How was it, Cowboy?"

"Didn't do a thing for me," Nick murmured. "You know you're the only one who does. Now shut up and thrill me like only you can."

With both of his hands clamped over his wide open mouth, Hodges watched in horror_. I can't keep watching! But I can't **not** watch! Does that make me gay? No, I think it just makes me curious…but not curious about being gay, curious about **them** being gay. Nick's opening a nightstand drawer, that means they're going for it. Now I definitely can't watch. _He thought back to an exchange between the secret lovers this morning. _Oh! When Greg was pleading with Nick at the scene about wanting to go into the pit, it was secret code! Watching this is burning my retinas! I'll never see again!_ Bringing his hands to his face he covered his eyes, but then quickly parted two fingers to see. "Oh!" _Did I say that out loud! My eyes!_

"Hodges?"

_The boss heard me! _Though desperate to escape, it seemed impossible to move.

"Hodges!" Nick slapped him across the face.

"I'm sorry!" When Hodges finally could see he frantically searched for the front door, but only he saw trees and his boss's worried expression. "I swear I didn't see."

"Do you need an ambulance?" Nick asked in a concerned tone as he continued to tap his woozy employee's cheeks. "You look really out of it. We thought you were resting, but now you're mumbling about your eyes hurting and never being able to see. Did you hit your head when you fainted? It didn't look like you did."

"Oh…um, no, I'm fine now." Hodges moved his gaze from Nick to Greg and back again. "You guys have been here the whole time?"

"Yeah," Nick answered while checking his watch. "And we're runnin' late because of it."

"I've got my suit in the Denali," Greg remarked. "Maybe I can skip the shower. Do I smell that bad?"

"Hell, yes." Standing up Nick put his hand on Greg's shoulder. "My place isn't far from here, you can shower there."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Nick!" Sofia called out upon approach. "Would you give this to Carrie for me?" It was the yoga scheduled at the gym. "She's expecting it."

Tucking the note in his pocket, Nick winked, "Sure thing." It was a relief that Carrie was getting along well with at least one of his Ex's. "Hey, this morning she said she had some shoes for you."

"Ooh, right." She had asked to borrow a pair of Manolos for her first fancy date with Irving. "I'll stop by and see her after work."

_More secret code! _Hodges held his spinning head.

"I'll meet you at truck, Greggo," Nick announced, "I just remembered that I need to have a word with CSI Sidle."

"Me?" Looking like the cat that ate the canary Sara tugged off her gloves. "About what?"

"About that little comment you made a bit ago, the one that I was too dense to catch at the time."

Oozing happiness for her friend, Sara said, "You mean when I said Carrie must have told you all that pregnancy stuff when you got all Alpha and protective over her and you said 'damn straight' without thinking?"

"Uh huh." His grin was unstoppable. "When did she tell you?"

"She called me last night when you were still at the lab, Papa Stokes." Chuckling with him, Sara explained, "She said she felt bad that Tawny knew and I didn't…she didn't want me to think she wasn't as close with me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Carrie."

"Congratulations, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone else. Your fiancée told me to spring it on you because she got a kick out of Greg nailing you." Laughing she said, "I'd hug you, but Ana Silva would probably catch us on tape and drag me into your family's mess."

"No doubt, and thanks for the congrats, I was panicked at first, but now I'm on cloud nine."

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure they were alone, Sara said, "Pregnant without penetration, huh?" She shook her head. "When you tell my husband don't mention how easy it was. I made him have Flu Sex just because my fertility monitor said it was my optimal time. I bet Flu Sex is probably the one kind of sex you've never had."

"And I hope I never will," Nick laughed. "Hey, I guess this means that our bambinos will play together along with the twins. Maybe we can convince 'Rick and Cath to join in the fun."

"I think they're having enough fun parenting Lindsay."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****9:04 a.m. **

Sitting in Spanish class staring at Sean's empty seat, Lindsay cradled her throbbing head and continued to beat herself up. Right now Sean was in a mandatory student election meeting with his clingy campaign manager. _It could have been my job, but no, I had to be a coward. Now 'So Lame Celine' gets to be his hero, because she's proudly standing by his side while I ran in the opposite direction._

"Señorita. Willows," Mr. Ramos, a twenty-three year old teacher who looked like he should be in a boy band instead of teaching, inquired in a curious voice. "Donde està usted?"

"Estoy in mi propio infierno personal, Profesor Ramos," the angst-ridden teen lamented in a lost voice.

"Did she just say she's in her own personal hell?" Henry Palmer asked the teacher.

"Sì, pero habla en Español, Senior Palmer," the teacher chided before returning his gaze to Lindsay. "Porque, Senorita?"

Sally Cartwright raised her hand, and when he pointed to her she laughingly explained. "Señorita Willows **ama** 'The Geek'."

"She loves The Geek!" Henry translated for the whole class to hear. "That girl is crazy!" When he saw his teacher's glare he remembered to speak in Spanish. "Esa muchacha està loca!"

As the entire class, including the teacher, laughed, Lindsay dropped her head on her desk. "I should have taken French, they're all about amour."

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****9:15 a.m. **

Lowering her clipboard, Jas pointed towards the parking lot. "Hey, Sara…the Master Criminalist is approaching the scene. I'll go check on Hodges."

Sara stood, snapping off her gloves and breaking into a smile. "I think he's bringing me a snack."

"How much longer are you expected here, CSI Sidle?" Gil inquired in a business tone as he handed over a small brown bag.

"Two hours maybe?" Peeking into the bag she cracked up at the sight of a PB&J sandwich with the crusts cut off, a yogurt with a happy face drawn on the container, and a red rose. "I was only kidding about the high maintenance pregnant chick thing." Reaching inside she grabbed the sandwich. "But I am starving now that Greg's not here reeking of poo."

"I'm on my way home to get ready for the press conference."

"I know you hate being on camera," Sara remarked after her first sandwich bite. "But Greg and Nick appreciate that you're doing what you can."

"Yeah, well…anything for the kids, right?"

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****9:31 a.m. **

Standing before the cheating husband and the wounded wife, Helen analyzed their attire while Bill and Jillian impatiently watched. "Drew, that's much better. I know you think you look gay, but the monochromatic pink shirt and tie picks up the embroidery in your wife's suit sleeves and cuts your machismo in half."

"I'm sorry, Helen, I didn't mean to appear uncooperative earlier," Drew penitently said in front of his father. "I'll put a flower in my hair and break into a Judy Garland song if you'd like, but I thought we were going for real, not forced? I've never worn a baby pink shirt and tie in my life and I think most everyone in Dallas will guess this wasn't my choice."

Judge Stokes broke his silence. "I'm afraid I'll have to agree with my son here."

"Fine," Helen groaned. "We'll go with the lavender." Turning her attention to the wife she said, "Who are you wearing? Because I know we'll be asked what Lissa Lexington is sporting."

After taking a model's stance, Lissa used the living room like a runway. "Lissa is sportin' her best fake smile and a Dior silk suit in ivory with Dhalia thread embroidery." Using her hands to show off the garment she announced, "The rounded spread collar, shouldered kimono sleeves, leather piping and cinched waist work together to create a very flattering line." Tossing her hair, she strutted her turn with supermodel flair. "This stunning jacket is complimented by a pencil skirt with a demure, yet sexy side slit, because the forgiving wife shouldn't look frumpy or slutty." Returning to her starting position like a tigress, Lissa smoldered a look at her grinning husband. "The ivory satin pumps are Vera Wang. This ensemble can be purchased today for just under five grand…but I'm priceless and all yours, Mr. Stokes." With her hands on her hips she looked over her shoulder and asked Helen. "Good enough?"

"Hell, yes!" the delighted husband clapped. "It's been forever since you've done that for me, Baby." She used to do it all time and without fail it always thrilled him. What she had failed to understand all this time was, it had nothing to do with her sexy body, but the look in her eyes and how she made him feel like he was the only man on the planet that mattered.

"Dr. Myers said I just need to cut loose and not give a damn what other people think about my body. I decided to give it a try." The gleam in her husband's eyes made Lissa laugh like the carefree woman she used to be. "Do you think I still have it?"

"I always did, Darlin'." Taking her hand he pulled her into his chest and whispered, "Thank you for doing that."

"That's the look we want today!" Helen pointed at Drew. "Like you're madly in love with your wife."

"I am." Tenderly cupping Lissa's face, Drew warned, "Now forgive me, Helen, 'cause I'm gonna mess up my wife's lipstick and probably her hair with this kiss."

Sniffling, Jillian headed for the bathroom. "I need to fix my mascara."

"I'll get the door," Bill announced as his son kissed Lissa like she was going off to war. _Why couldn't Dr. Myers tell that neurotic girl to strut the living room a year ago? Then we could have avoided this damn nightmare. _"Mornin', Carrie." He kissed his future daughter-in-law's cheek. "Don't you look radiant?" Winking at Nick he said, "So do you, Son. And, Greg…come on in, Helen's gonna love your pink shirt."

"Cool." Greg adjusted his pink flecked tie. "I chose pink because we're having girls."

"What!" Helen barked as she marched to the door. "**He** can't wear pink. We need him to look like the virile man who impregnated Tawny. In that shirt, with that hair, it will appear that Tawny is his beard."

"Yeah, Greg, no one has figured out I'm Nicky's beard because he dresses straight," Carrie joked. "Get with the program."

Judge Stokes's smile faded. "Please tell me you're jokin', because I've really had my fill of shockin' news this week."

Breaking the kiss with his wife, Drew laughingly egged his father and brother on, "Come on, Dad, you've got seven kids. Odds are one of 'em is gay and fakin' it. I've always had my money on Nicky 'cause he loved puttin' on Mama's shoes a little too much. Hey, is that why you picked Carrie? For her shoe collection?"

Walking up to his brother Nick smiled, "You're pretty perky for a guy who's solely responsible for the shit hittin' the fan here. Because of you my future father-in-law saw his daughter slammed between two male strippers on TV."

Still buzzing from his wife's bold flirtation Drew's grin expanded. "I was gonna ask you about that. Why did she look so shocked when those big boys were bumpin' her? It was almost like she didn't know they came in that size, **Little Nicky**."

"Excuse us, Lissa," Nick warned as he yanked his brother by the arm. "Your wife shouldn't hear this one."

"Admit it, Nicky," Drew laughed, "That last one was great."

"The brothers Stokes are back to their olds selves and I find it strangely comforting." Walking over, Lissa smiled at Carrie. "Hey, you looked fantastic in that strip club shot, Honey. You're very photogenic."

"Thanks!" Carrie excitedly replied. "I was psyched they kept my Choo sandals in the frame. They were the only hint of good taste in a totally tacky moment."

Helen wrung her hands as Drew and Nick continued to trade barbs through grins. _They're all nuts. Just remember how much you're getting paid, and focus on the cash. _"You boys aren't going to fight again, are you? That's really the last thing we need today."

Bill walked over and put a hand around each of his son's necks. "I'm declaring a tie, because you've both exhibited extremely poor judgment on multiple occasions and right now you're equally pissin' me off."

When Jim Brass appeared in the open doorway, Nick waved, "Uncle Jimmy, get over here and distract my ticked-off dad with your good news."

"Good morning, everyone." Jim shut the door behind him. "Don't worry, since I'm dating a Dominatrix, I won't judge any of you scandal-ridden folks."

"Nice to see you again, Jim." Judge Stokes greeted his son's boss with a firm handshake. "What's the good news?"

"I'll let Nicky tell you the first part and I'll finish."

"_Mr. Markum…" Jim entered the interrogation room and sat across from the jittery reporter. "Are you enjoying your stay in Vegas?" _

"_I was until your goons brought me here. I haven't been able to call into the news desk. I'm in the middle of a huge story, so we need to make this quick." _

"_You were read your rights, Mr. Markum, you have the option to call in legal counsel or have someone appointed." _

"_I'd rather just answer your damn questions and call it a day." Lance nervously glanced at the mirrored glass. "Who's watching us?" _

"_Too many to name._ _I'm like a rockstar around here and I haven't done this in a while, so they came out in droves." Jim winked, "They're even selling popcorn in there." Opening his file, he asked, "Were you in the parking lot of the IHMD office building this morning? It's located on the corner of Jarunda and Covax, in case you weren't sure of the company's name."_

"_I drove by that building, yes." Coughing into his fist, Lance shifted in his chair. "I had learned that Tawny Cooper-Sanders and Drew Stokes were there and wanted to check it out as a possible location shoot for my story." _

"_Did you get out of your vehicle?" _

"_No." _

_Behind the glass Nick and Greg listened intently as the man tightened the noose around his own neck. _

_Smiling at the reporter Jim calmly asked, "Were you wearing a different shirt this morning? Not that I don't like the grey shirt you're wearing, but I think a blue one would compliment your eyes much better." Pulling out two evidence photos he grinned, "One more like this. The blue one with rip in it that you wore on TV this morning…the same one you put in your hotel room trash can." _

"_How did you get in my hotel room!"_

"_We didn't." Jim stood up and walked around the table, taking a seat on its edge. "You had the housekeeping sign on your room door. The maid went into your room as requested, and as part of her regular duties, she emptied the trash cans into her cart. Then, an officer asked, 'may I see what's in your trash, Juana?' and she very sweetly said, 'yes'. All legal, no warrant required, but once we had the shirt and the rip in it matched this…" He grabbed the photo of the scrap of fabric found next to Tawny's car. "Then, we had no problem getting a warrant. While you were playing hot-shot reporter, we were searching your hotel room, and that's why we were able to search you and confiscate your pocket knife. Do you want to hear the next part of my story?" _

"_Yes," Lance gulped. "Could I have some water?" _

"_Yes, you could," Jim answered in a hopeful tone. "But I won't let you." _

_On the other side of the glass Nick chuckled, "I love when he does that." _

_As Jim showed the photos of Tawny's car tires, and explained how they determined that his pocket knife made the cuts, Greg pointed at the glass. "Nobody messes with my wife and gets away with it dude." _

"_You tell him, Greggo," Nick commented while folding his arms tightly across his chest. "And Lance…nobody messes with my brother but me." _

_Jim walked over and stood by the mirror. "I know I covered a lot of information, Mr. Markum, so I'll summarize it for you. We have proof that you were in the IHMD parking lot, and we have proof that a knife with only your fingerprints was responsible for puncturing Mrs. Sanders's tires. _

"_Okay, I confess, I flattened two tires. That's what…a misdemeanor and a hundred dollar fine? Show me where to pay, so I can get out of here." _

"_Is that your subtle way of saying that you're not enjoying my company?" Jim leaned over the table. "Do you know the definition of stalking? I'll tell you… without lawful authority, engaging in a course of conduct in which the offender follows, harasses, or threatens another person, putting that person in fear of their own safety. No pre-existing relationship is required between the stalker and the victim. We define 'course of conduct' as two or more attempts." _

"_I'm a reporter, I have lawful authority, because I'm allowed to follow a story if it's to be communicated to the public." _

"_But once you engaged in unlawful activity, you lost that protection. You waited and watched Mrs. Sanders as she arrived at IHMD, then you punctured her tires with your knife. Next you called her cell phone and tricked her into leaving work, and then you followed her to her home. You also involved your boss and various people at KTBC, which means we're also exploring the possibility of conspiracy. On top of that, you grabbed Mrs. Sanders's arm during the process, which qualifies as assault." _

_Lance shook his head, "It won't stick. My station has a great legal team, and…"_

"_Oh." Jim scratched his head. "Did I forget to tell you that your boss said you were fired today? Shoot, I did forget. Sorry."_

"_They fired me!" _

"_I guess they didn't want a reporter who created his own stories by damaging personal property and impersonating maintenance men…or something like that, I don't remember the specifics." Slapping his head lightly, Jim said, "Wow…I'm really forgetful today." He laughed directly in the mirror. "I just realized I forgot to mention that we found a plastic baggie with your fingerprints on it in a duffel bag in your rental car. Normally that wouldn't be a big deal, but the aforementioned baggie had twenty Oxycontin pills in it." Sighing, he broke the bad news, "Twenty pills…that's enough for the DA to push for possession with the intent to distribute, which adds up to a big time felony. Do you maybe want that legal counsel now?"_

_Banging his head on the table Lance droned, "Yes, please." _

_Jim walked out of the room grinning and immediately checked on his boys. "Who loves their Uncle Jimmy!" _

"_Me!" Nick and Greg simultaneously yelled. _

Jim checked his watch. "Gil should be here any minute. He's going to present at the press conference for you while I hold the Sheriff's hand." As various members of the Stokes clan thanked him, Jim said, "You know, prior to nailing Markum, I saved Nick's life and Drew's ass. You people owe me. I'll settle for one of those oil wells you have in Dallas."

"Sorry, Jim," Jillian laughed, "the only oil we own is in a bottle marked 'Mazola', but the next time you're in Dallas, expect to be treated to the best steak dinner in town."

"Good enough."

Helen snapped her cell phone shut and rejoined the group. "I'm heading downstairs to check the conference room. Greg, won't you please change your shirt and fix your hair?"

"Not gonna happen." Greg waved his pink-flecked tie at the woman. "This is me, and I stopped bowing to social pressure a long time ago."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****9:51 a.m. **

"Sean!" Lindsay rushed over to his locker. "About Celine being your campaign manager…you need to fire her."

"Why?" he asked while retrieving his new math text. "She's the only one who volunteered for the job."

"I'll do it."

"I don't understand. You said you detested politics because of George Bush."

After a heavy sigh she said, "I realize now that political apathy is exactly what allowed Dubya into office. As of today, consider me a political activist!"

"Okay, but I can't fire Celine," he sadly informed his friend. "She hasn't done anything wrong to warrant firing, and it would be going back on my word to tell her I don't need her anymore."

"She was mean to me at the wedding, remember! She told Jake the Snake that I…" Lowering her voice to a whisper she reminded him, "She told him I gave out BJs to every guy I met."

"I've mentioned that to her and…"

"Linds!" Celine sashayed over smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Hey…I'm really sorry about what I told that jerk Jake at the wedding. I was PMSing and a little tipsy from the champagne. I sent him an email saying it wasn't true. I hope you'll forgive me since you go to Sean's church and do the Christian thing." It was bullshit, but delivered with enough feigned sincerity for Sean to buy it.

Sean nodded at his neighbor. "WWJD, Lindsay? I think we both know." He hoped the girls would stop feuding once and for all.

_I hate that Sunday School crap. WWJD, huh? It's irrelevant, because Jesus was a lot more tolerant than me! I freakin' hate this manipulative chick!_ "Apology accepted," Lindsay said through gritted teeth, hating everything about the smug look on her enemy's face. _Until I can find a way to expose your lying ass, you two-faced witch!_

"And now that you're friends…" Sean placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "How about being co-campaign managers for me? With the two of you helping, there's no way I can lose."

"Uh…**no**!" Lindsay barked, horrified at the thought of working side-by-side with the blonde bitch from hell.

"That's a shame," Celine commented in her poutiest voice. "I was more than willing to do it, but I guess I'm just the cooperative type and you're not."

_You bitch!_ Agreeing purely out of desperation, Lindsay groaned, "Fine, I'll be co-campaign managers with you, Celine." _It's_ _official…I've made a deal with the devil._

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****9:55 a.m. **

Ana Silva politely shook the PR Consultant's hand, "Thank you for inviting KTBC to the press conference, Mrs. Lamabeau."

"My pleasure." Serenely smiling at the news whore who would sell her soul for a juicy story, Helen said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get the ball rolling."

"Of course." Sizing up the other reporters from Dallas and Vegas, Ana's confidence grew_. I scooped the story. Look at them… they all wish they were me._

Walking to a side door, Helen opened it and waved Judge Stokes and the other participants in, while praying none of them would say or do something damaging.

As requested, Bill and Jillian walked in first, followed by Drew and Lissa holding hands, then Greg, Nick, Carrie, and Gil.

"My name is Helen Lambeau, and on behalf of the Stokes and Sanders families, I'd like to welcome the members of the press this morning. Before we begin, I'll review the ground rules."

**The Townhouse  
****10:03 a.m. **

Sitting in bed with Scott, Tawny watched the live coverage from a Dallas TV station on Greg's laptop because none of the Vegas stations were covering it live. "Aww, she said Sanders family, and Greg looks great standing there. Very relaxed," she snickered.

"Yeah." Chuckling Scott teased, "I think there was method to your naughtiness this morning, my Dear."

A blush creeping over her cheeks she admitted, "I had to contribute somehow since I couldn't be there."

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:06 a.m. **

Lastly, Helen explained, "Tawny Sanders would have loved to join us this morning, but her Obstetrician advised against her participation, after a physical exam yesterday showed her blood pressure was elevated from the stress of the day's events. To be absolutely clear, the stress resulted from being set-up, stalked and harassed by a member of the press that is not with us today. With that, I'll turn it over to The Honorable William Graham Stokes, thank you."

"Thank you, Helen," Bill courteously said as he stepped to the podium. "Good morning, Ladies and Gentlemen. While Helen introduced me by my formal title, I stand here before you not in an official capacity, but as a supportive father. Why the media felt it necessary to question my ability to serve as a Texas Supreme Court Justice because my forty-year old son, Andrew, had an affair is hard to fathom. The concerns over my son's behavior brought forth by the media yesterday have no relation to my abilities to serve the public. A father should not be judged by the actions of his grown children. If you need proof of that claim, look no further than my courtroom…or any courtroom for that matter. When a man is guilty of a crime, we do not charge his parents, we charge the man. We do not excuse the man's actions by blaming his parents, or the company he keeps. Every man is responsible for his own choices. My son was responsible for his bad ones. This principle of personal accountability is something my wife and I instilled in all seven of our children."

With every eye in the place suddenly on them, Drew and Nick both took comfort in the feel of their woman's hands clutching theirs.

"I was devastated by the news of Andrew's infidelity, but not for a moment did I feel responsible for his decision or think less of myself as a parent, and certainly not as a Justice. As parents, Jillian and I expressed our profound disappointment to our son. He broke a spiritual law and a vow to his wife, it was not up to us to punish or forgive him. When he showed remorse, we encouraged him to seek forgiveness from the only two places it could come…The Lord and his wife. When he humbly asked for our help, we supported him, as well as our daughter-in-law, Melissa, and urged them to work through their issues for the sake of their children and one another. We never attempted to cover up this matter, as some members of the media have alluded. It was **family** business and we were dealin' with it as family business should be dealt with…privately. It would have stayed private were it not for the actions of one man in search of a tabloid headline who had to fabricate a drama because my son's affair with Tawny was no longer happening. I will now turn it over to Dr. Gil Grissom, Master Criminalist of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, to provide further details on that matter, thank you."

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****10:11 a.m. **

Sitting in Hodges's apartment watching the live broadcast on his computer, Sara watched her husband walking up to the podium. "He hates being on camera," she told Hodges, who was watching with her.

"He looks good though…very authoritative."

Feeling the same way Sara gushed, "Definitely."

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:12 a.m. **

"Thank you, Justice Stokes," Gil stated as he opened his file. "At eight fourteen this morning, Lance Markum, a reporter employed by TV 3 in Dallas, Texas, until last night, pleaded guilty to several misdemeanors. The pleas came after the Las Vegas Crime Lab found evidence that Mr. Markum punctured Tawny Sanders's tires and then called her cell phone posing as a maintenance man at her Townhome Complex. He lied to her during the course of the phone call, leading her to believe there was a serious water leak in her apartment. Mr. Markum's intent was for Mrs. Sanders to leave her office, find her tires flat, and then ask a co-worker, whom he hoped would be Andrew Strokes, for a ride. Once Mrs. Sanders and Mr. Stokes left the building together, he took images of them and then showed them on TV as supposed proof of an ongoing affair. As we know from yesterday's coverage, his plan worked…" Staring at Ana Silva, Gil smugly said, "That is, until we found the evidence to prove he had broken the law to fabricate a story. We would have come forth sooner, but unlike certain members of the media here in Las Vegas, the Crime Lab waits until all the evidence is in, and then, and **only** then, do we share information with the public. Thank you."

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****10:14 a.m. **

"Oh!" Sara felt a rush of excitement as she watched everything play out as planned. Gil had told her that morning that Markum accepted a deal dropping the possession with the intent to distribute to just possession and pleading guilty on the counts in regard to Tawny. "He kicked ass! Ana's in particular."

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:15 a.m. **

Helen Lambeau stepped forward to announce, "Andrew Stokes has a statement." Her stare in his direction screamed, _Contrite! Remember to be contrite! _

Releasing his wife's hand for the first time since they left their suite, Drew moved to the podium. "Thank you, Helen. As my father eloquently stated earlier…this was family business and we were dealin' with it privately. My intention is to keep it that way, and on behalf of my wife and children I would like to ask for the media to respect our privacy going forward. With that said, there are several things I feel compelled to clear up, not for my own benefit, but out of respect for the primary victims of my irresponsible behavior." When Lissa stepped next to him, he clasped her hand again. "I am blessed to have a wife who doesn't just show up in church on Sunday morning, but actually practices what is preached. Contrary to rumors, there will be no divorce proceedings. Melissa and I will be staying married, and I am working hard to once again be the man a woman of her caliber deserves. While the media, and many others, see Melissa's decision not to divorce me as weak or desperate, it is truly the contrary. With a prenuptial agreement entitling her to sixty percent of our assets, as well as full custody of the children if publicly humiliated by me, the easiest thing for her to do would be to walk away. Instead she elected to stay and work with a marriage counselor to revitalize our relationship. It is because she is a strong woman, a loving mother, and a forgiving Christian, that she is standing by my side today, and for that I am humbled by her fortitude once more."

When Helen saw Drew's eyes were glassy, it took all her willpower not to cry out with glee. _He looks perfectly sensitive and remorseful! Yes!_

Returning his gaze to the crowd Drew somberly continued, "Tawny Sanders has taken her fair share of character hits thanks to me. To set the record straight, Tawny was at no time a homewrecker. I'm very ashamed to admit that I misrepresented my marital status to her when we met, and did nothin' to correct her perception as our relationship continued. As soon as she learned I was married, Tawny immediately broke things off. While her former profession as a dancer here in Las Vegas, as well as the embarrassin' photos of her shown on TV yesterday, have led many to think poorly of her, I assure you that she is a woman of great strength and character…but I'll let her husband speak to those points. My wife harbors no ill will towards Tawny, and the two of them have spoken and will continue to do so in the future. Tawny and I work together in the IHMD offices, but our dealings there are professional. Our demeanor together outside of the office is friendly, thanks to Tawny being a forgiving and compassionate woman. My parents did attend her recent wedding. They attended because my brother was the Best Man and his fiancée is now Tawny's best friend. Through their associations with Tawny they've come to know her and consider her as part of their extended family. While I can appreciate that it seems odd to many, or most, that my former mistress can share the same airspace as me and my wife without drama, I assure you that is the case. It has taken a lot of hard work to get to that point, but that's what my family has always been about...diggin' in when times are tough, and workin' hard to get through rough patches, thank you."

**The Townhouse  
****10:20 a.m. **

Returning with a fresh box of tissues, Scott handed it to Tawny. "I can't believe I actually like that guy, but I do. He did right by you, Honey."

Nodding, she dabbed her eyes.

As he upped the TV volume, Scott returned to the edge of the bed. "Here comes Greg. Let's cross our fingers he keeps his cool under pressure."

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:21 a.m. **

After his introduction, Greg adjusted the microphone and reminded himself to stay calm and speak clearly. "My wife really wanted to be here today, but her health and that of our babies is paramount. On her behalf, I will confirm that her relationship with Drew ended just as he said, upon the revelation of his marital status back in early July of this year. Although she was initially angered by the revelation, after a period of honest communication and hard work, as Drew stated, she has been able to rebuild a friendship with him for the sake of maintaining the peace within our connected families. There have been many questions surrounding the timing of her relationships with Drew and me. I'd like to clarify that for you now." Smiling into the cameras he said, "I met Tawny in late July of this year and was instantly smitten. Shortly thereafter she quit her job as a dancer and enrolled in college and is currently employed as an Administrative Assistant. Our relationship progressed quickly and we were married last Saturday. The wedding location was kept confidential as reported, but for reasons unrelated to the Stokes family. Tawny and I are expecting two baby girls in April. I am the father of the babies, as proven by a DNA test conducted recently while genetic testing was performed."

**The Townhouse  
****10:25 a.m. **

"I love you!" Tawny shouted at the TV. "Another tissue, please."

"He's doing great," Scott said proudly as he handed over the box of Kleenex.

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:26 a.m. **

His voice turning serious, Greg reached into his pocket for the photo he brought along. "As Dr. Grissom stated earlier, our Crime Lab never goes public without all the evidence. Yesterday, my wife's estranged mother was shown on KTBC here in Vegas as well as TV 3 in Dallas, being interviewed by Ana Silva. Although the following is painful for my wife to share publicly, we feel we must tell the truth. My wife's mother, Marlene Cooper, stated that Tawny stole her boyfriend and then ran away because she thought she was too good for a small town." Displaying the mug shot he had taken from his pocket Greg said, "This is Donald Nalick, the man Marlene accused Tawny of stealing. He sexually abused Tawny when she was a teenager, and is currently serving time in Kansas for raping another teenage girl."

Even though she was on camera, Ana gasped. _Shit! I'm history for not fact checking that piece! _A quick glance at Ed confirmed her worst fear. He was shaking his head and mouthing 'you're **so** fired'.

"When her mother didn't believe she was being sexually abused, Tawny felt she had no choice but to flee the only home she had ever known in order to protect herself." Clearing his throat, Greg continued, "At sixteen, Tawny was an honor student, 4H Club President, Cheerleading Captain, and the reigning Miss Cavanaugh County. However, by the age of seventeen, after enduring the untimely loss of her father; devastating sexual abuse; her mother's refusal to support her; and believing a boyfriend's empty promise of a better future in LA, she ended up in Vegas. With fifty dollars to her name, no high school diploma, no job experience and no home to return to, she took a job dancing to make ends meet. Unfortunately, like so many confused young girls do, she got caught up in the Adult Entertainment Industry here in Vegas until someone who cared enough about her showed her a way out….that was me." Returning the photo to his pocket, Greg calmly said, "Now that we've cleared up the misinformation, Tawny and I would like the media to respect our privacy going forward, thank you."

When Helen returned to the podium, she smiled, "Next, the General Manager of TV 3 Dallas will address the actions of their former employee Lance…" Frantic screams from just beyond the main doors to the conference room halted her introduction. "What the?"

A newspaper reporter in the back of the room flung open the double doors. "They're walking a woman out from the conference room across the hall," Jane Honeywell reported. "She's pregnant and from the screams I think it's safe to guess that she's having her baby."

"**No!** It's coming right now!" the terrified mother screamed when she reached the hallway. "I can't hold it in!"

Everyone in the Key Largo room shivered from the blood curdling screams that followed the woman's words, and all the local reporters and cameramen jockeyed for position hoping for a good human interest story.

"She's bleeding!" a panicked hotel employee yelled. "It's running down her legs! Call 911!"

Forgetting everything else, Drew rushed forward with Greg, Gil and Nick on his heels. Stuck behind the cameras he yelled, "Get out of my way! I'm a paramedic!"

"I've got 911 on the line!" Gil had his cell phone pressed to his ear while making his way through the crowd. "Drew, I have gloves!" He tossed the pair he had in his pocket, thankful that he always carried a pair in case he had to unexpectedly handle evidence.

As the crowd closed in, Nick pulled out his LVPD ID. "I need everyone to back away and leave room for the EMTs!" Then he saw two men running towards him wearing Mirage jackets. "Hotel Security! We'll handle the medical side, but you need to control this crowd ASAP!"

"We're on it!" the larger of the two men replied.

"What's your name, ma'am?" Drew calmly asked before calling out, "Greg! Grab some clean tablecloths and a bunch of linen napkins! Helen! Get my parents, Carrie, and Lissa out here to help too."

"Erika," the laboring mother answered after her latest shriek. "Marcie! Call my husband!" she begged when she saw one of her co-worker's from the conference wringing her hands.

"How far along are you, Erika?" Drew inquired in an unruffled tone.

"Thirty-eight…**oh God**…weeks. The baby's coming! I feel it!"

While the woman snarled in pain, Drew directed, "Gil, take her hand while relaying information to 911. Vitals are stable. She's at thirty-eight weeks, presenting normally."

Gil did as instructed, instantly taken off guard by the woman's bone-crushing grip.

Smoothing back the woman's hair, Drew said, "Well, Erika, as far as I can tell the blood is just the normal kind associated with delivery, and this baby of yours isn't waitin' for an ambulance. I'm a trained paramedic. I've been through a few of these on the job, and did it three times in the delivery room with my wife, so you're in good hands, okay? Are there any known medical concerns for you or your baby?"

"**No!"** Erika growled as the next contraction claimed her body. "**We're both healthy!"**

"Great to hear. Gil…tell 'em that and that she's fully dilated." When he saw Greg returning with a pile of cloths and the requested people, Drew said, "One cloth on the floor, one for the baby. Lissa and Carrie…each grab a knee. Mom and Dad, hold up one cloth as a shield to give this poor woman some privacy. It's not gonna take long."

"Oh my God!" Carrie screamed when she saw the carnage that was presumably the woman's vaginal area. "That's normal! They never show that on TV!"

Lissa couldn't help but chuckle. "It gets much worse than that, Honey, just wait until it all comes gushin' out. The good news is…you forget it all once you're holdin' the baby in your arms afterwards."

"I don't want my husband to miss the birth of our child!" Erika cried as she realized there was no way for him to make it in time. "Does anyone have a video camera!"

"TV 3 only!" Gil waved them over. "Bring your camera close up and tape the birth for her husband…but be tasteful."

When Nick saw his fiancée turning pale, he rushed to catch her. "She's not the right one for the job, Bro, she's too squeamish. Greg! Take over, you need the practice."

"On it!" Greg dropped to his knees next to Drew, who was kneeling between the woman's legs readying for delivery.

"Nicky…" Carrie panted in his arms struggling not to pass out. "Did you see how...I can't…I don't think I can…" She couldn't verbalize the horror building within her. "I've changed my mind."

"It's too late, Sweetheart." He tenderly kissed her forehead while smoothing his palm over her back. "Maybe you'll feel better when you see the end result. Just hide your eyes and I'll cover your ears, okay?"

"Okay." Shaking, she burrowed into Nick's chest.

"Head's out!" Drew announced for Gil to relay to 911. "Now stop pushing and just breathe, Erika."

"**I can't**!"

Smoothing the woman's hair, Lissa firmly said, "Yes, you can, because it's the best thing for you and your baby."

"**No! It needs to come out!"**

"Trust me, Honey, you don't want a big tear." Lisa coached, "Nice deep breath. That's it…a little more. Good, another just like that."

As Greg stared at the tiny blood and vernix-covered hairy head protruding from the woman all he could think of was _Oh My God! Tawny has to do this TWO times in a row! She's going to HATE me! But it's so freakin' cool to watch._

"She's tearing," Drew whispered to Lissa as he pressed a fresh cloth to the bloody area.

"**Oh, God!** **I want it out**!" Erika roared as she crushed the man's hand she was holding. "**It's burning!** **Get it out! Get it out now**, **or I'll kill you!**"

As Gil's fingers lost circulation he gasped, "I think she means it." Considering Sara was cranky during month two, he shivered imagining her mood during delivery. Into the phone he said, "We're delivering."

"Okay, Erika, this is it," Drew warned. "Deep breath in as much as you can, and then give me everything you've got."

While shielding Carrie's ears from the full-impact of the primal scream shaking the chandeliers in the hall, Nick watched both the miracle of life, and his brother's competence, in awe.

"Keep pushing! Don't stop…almost…yes!" Drew cradled the baby in the tablecloth.

"Oh!" Greg exclaimed when the baby popped along with the cord and a gush of fluids. "That was incredible!"

"Is everything there!" the frantic mother panted. "Toes? Fingers?"

"You can relax, Erika, the baby has all the right parts," Drew sweetly announced as he warmed it, hoping for a cry.

"Is it…a boy…or a girl?" The sound of her baby's cry made Erika do the same.

"It's a boy," Drew answered as he finished wrapping the newborn. "I'd guess about eight pounds, twenty-two inches. Now, don't move, I'll give him to my wife to show you. We're not cuttin' the cord. The EMTs should be here any minute."

As the cameras snapped pictures of Drew holding the baby he'd just delivered, Helen thought, _That_ _was MUCH better than rescuing a kitten out of a tree! Not everyone likes cats, but who doesn't love a brand new baby?_

**MonteVista** **Apartments  
****10:34 a.m. **

"Wow," Hodges breathed out as he sat glued to the TV screen. KTBC had cut in on regular programming to cover the unexpected birth of a baby at The Mirage. The sight of the tiny infant crying and the mother reaching out touched his heart. _I was an idiot. No wonder Celeste wanted it so badly._ "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Sara agreed as she sat on the coffee table next to him. _My husband is going to make the best labor coach…so calm under pressure. _Turning to her host, she said, "Rethinking the baby thing all of a sudden?"

"It's too late."

"Are you kidding? Gil left me in Tahoe the day after I almost died, and I **still** gave him another chance." Nudging Hodges, Sara quietly said, "Only one way to find out. Call her and just tell her what's on your mind."

Reaching for his cell phone, Hodges kept staring at the scrunched face of the infant.

**The Mirage – Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:35 a.m. **

"Carr…let's move closer. You've got to see the baby's little face." Nick coaxed, "It's okay, Drew has the mess covered."

"Really?"

"C'mere."

Lifting her head out of her fiancé's chest, Carrie glanced over, instantly falling in love with the tiny bundle. "He's so cute…and those little noises."

"I told you." Nick stroked her hair and spoke softly. "And look at the mom…she's smiling now that it's over and holding his little hand."

"Look how tiny his fingers are," Carrie whispered in amazement. "And you and Lissa were right…the mom looks really happy."

"Don't worry, Darlin'," he gave her a squeeze. "You'll have our baby at a hospital and get good and drugged. I'll be right there with you."

Suddenly overcome with excitement, Carrie placed her hand on her womb and rejoiced, "Now I can't wait for little Garrett or Megan to arrive in May!"

The bright lights of a TV 3 Dallas camera suddenly blinded Nick and Carrie as reporter Connie Quinton probed, "Did I just hear correctly, Ms. Blake? Are you and Nick Stokes expecting a baby in May? Is that why you announced a revised wedding date in the society page on yesterday? Judge Stokes! What do you have to say about your youngest son starting a family before his wedding?"

"What!" Helen Lambeau bellowed. _We were on a major upswing! _

As Carrie's hands covered her mouth she squeaked, "Oops."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the pre-conference prep at The Mirage including Lissa's confidence shining through, the flashback of Uncle Jimmy's interrogation of Lance, the press conference, Lindsay's deal with the devil, and the gang coming together to deliver Erika's baby. LOL and if you got squicked, I **really **hope you will forgive me for the slash hallucination I made Hodges have!

Thanks toKJT for editing (literally) as soon as she returned from vacation! You're the best!

**Next Chapter:** It's Press Conference aftermath and a whole lot more. **Posting:** late Wednesday/early Thursday morning (US MST)

**Thanks for reading and reviewing if you have thoughts to share,  
****Maggs**


	29. Chapter 29

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 29**

**Wednesday – September 14, 2005  
****The Mirage – Outside the Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:37 a.m. **

Placing his arms around his panicked fiancée, Nick smiled wide. "It's true, we're due on May 28th. After I incurred a nearly fatal injury recently, life took a more urgent turn for Carrie and me. That's one of the reasons we moved up our wedding date. Carrie and I would love four children, so when we heard it can take up to a year for a couple to conceive, we thought we'd get a jump start." After kissing Carrie's cheek he said, "We were unexpectedly blessed on the first try." Smiling like a boy whose hand was caught in the cookie jar, he uttered a line he was certain his father's conservative Christian supporters would love **almost** enough to forgive the sin, "While it happened sooner than we planned, we couldn't be more thrilled, because this baby is obviously God's plan for us." Just as he was about to recall one of the few Bible verses he knew by heart, the reporter interrupted.

"Are you a religious man now, Mr. Stokes?" queried Connie through a devious smirk, "Because some elements of your history demonstrate otherwise. My sister Patti knows of a few first hand."

"Yes, ma'am, I've been reborn," Nick assured her and the Bible Thumpers he knew were watching back in Dallas. "Absolutely." While he fondly recalled his seventeenth year and humid summer afternoons spent in a storm cellar with a girl named Patti who bore a resemblance to the reporter he said, "I'm a regular church goin' man thanks to this good woman in my arms. I was recently ordained as a minister as a matter of fact. If you have time, I could go into the specifics of my charitable organization, B-PAC, which stands for Bringing Peace and Comfort. My partner, Sara and I began B-PAC after…"

"Uh, Nicky," Carrie whispered, as the smell of bullshit overpowered her.

"Yes, Sweetheart?"

"My dad's watching this," Carrie anxiously reminded him. "He probably would have preferred to find out that you impregnated me out of wedlock in a different manner."

Nick's blissful smile quickly faded as images of Ken walking him to the nearest chapel with a shotgun at his back filled his head. "Here come the EMTs!" Grabbing Carrie's hand he yanked her into the empty conference room across the way and shut the door. "Ken's gonna kill me!"

**The Blakes  
****10:40 a.m. **

"Aunt Carrie's having a baby!" McKenna kept singing as she skipped around the room. "Aunt Carrie's having a baby! Aunt Carrie's having a baby!" She had bolted out of the playroom upon hearing her grandpa scream, 'Carrie's pregnant! I'll kill that boy!' and while she was worried about her grandfather killing her Uncle Nick, she was far too excited about getting her first cousin to address it at the moment. "I want it to be a girl! I'll teach her about ballet, and Barbies, and…"

"Sweetie!" Wendy whisked her excited daughter into the kitchen. "Eat all the cookies you want while mommy talks to grandpa, and later I'll take you shopping for a toy."

"Are you worried that Grandpa will kill Uncle Nick?"

"No, of course not. He was just being psycho, I mean **silly**! He would never **really** hurt Uncle Nick." _I hope._ Leaving the kitchen Wendy sweetly said, "Now, Dad…"

**The Mirage – Outside the Key Largo Meeting Room  
****10:43 a.m. **

"Dad!" Nick exclaimed when he saw his father walk into the room with a somber expression.

"Did you forget your father doesn't know yet either!" Carrie reminded her apparently absent-minded man.

Walking over to his boy, Bill anticipated shocking the hell out of him. "Congratulations, Son." He extended his hand. "I'm looking forward to welcoming another grandchild into this world."

Nick stared at the hand, wondering if it was a trap.

When he saw his wife enter the room, Bill said, "I believe he's afraid to shake my hand, Jilly. Probably thinks it's a trap." Turning back to his son, he admitted, "I figured it out at Greg and Tawny's wedding. The news of the bumped up wedding date, combined with the look in your eyes when you were dancing with Carrie was a dead giveaway. Your mother confirmed my suspicion. I didn't say anything, because I was curious to see how long you could keep the secret."

Stunned by his father's acceptance, Nick clarified, "So, you're not upset?"

Bill laughed from the belly, "Hell, it's a relief after that little joke your fiancée pulled this morning sayin' she was your beard. Can you imagine all my conservative supporters back home findin' out I have a closeted gay son?"

As the foursome laughed together, Drew and Lissa entered the room holding hands.

"Guess what Erika is namin' the baby?" Lissa posed to the group, but answered herself. "Andrew."

"Oh!" Nick threw up his arms. "You know…ugh…this is so freakin' typical! Andy comes here as a sinner with his tail between his legs, but goes home a hero with a baby named after him." He looked to Carrie. "Story of his life. Growing up, no matter how much trouble he got into, he always came out smellin' like a rose."

Drew chuckled as he told Carrie, "Nicky always got pissy about stuff like this. He hated that things came easy for me, while he had to work hard. Like that was my fault somehow."

"Things come real easy for Nicky now." Wanting to one up Drew on behalf of her man Carrie said, "He got me pregnant without having sex. I bet you couldn't do that with your wife."

"Why would I want to?" he replied in a laugh. "The sex is the fun part."

Feeling two steps behind Lissa curiously asked, "Could you back up and explain the pregnant without havin' sex part?"

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****11:00 a.m. **

"Today we'll be discussing abstinence," Mr. Jameson, the Health teacher, announced as he focused the projector on the screen. "We'll start off with a movie."

Lindsay anxiously glanced over at Sean, who she regretted sitting next to now that she knew that the topic in their mandated weekly health class was sexual in nature. Last week was about nutrition, and she thought this week would be the same.

When the teacher dimmed the lights, Sean's anxiety intensified. Last year he had missed 'the movie' when he was at the state geography bee, and while his father and uncle had bestowed certain information on him recently, he had never seen it explained in vivid detail while sitting next to a girl, and not just any girl…Lindsay.

_**What's wrong Callie? Why are you crying?**_

_**Promise you won't tell?**_

_**Of course I won't. **_

_**My period is six days late, I'm scared I might be pregnant. **_

_**You have sex?**_

_**Doesn't everybody?** _

Lindsay watched the untalented actresses play out the lame scene in horror, trying not to glance over in Sean's direction.

_**Callie, how could you let this happen?**_

_**I didn't think I could get pregnant if Sean pulled out in time. He told me it would be fine.**_

As he sat in his chair willing Lindsay not to look at him, Sean thought, _I can't believe the guy in the movie has my name. Maybe no one will notice._

"Hey, Blake…" Connor teased, "I can't believe a geek like you got Callie pregnant. That's not going to be good for your political career. Did you do it to prove to everyone you're not queer?"

Lindsay wanted to turn around and blast the asshole, but she thought it might make things worse for Sean, so she bit her tongue.

When the teacher heard snickers he reminded the class, "Silence during the film. If you have comments or questions, please hold them to the end."

_**Before you engage in sexual intercourse, you need to ask yourself: Are a few minutes of intense pleasure worth the risk of pregnancy?** _

**The Townhouse  
****11:17 a.m. **

"I'm home, Princess!" Greg called out as he hustled into the bedroom. "Did you see the birth on TV! Oh my God! It was awesome! I've never been more psyched about getting you pregnant!"

"I know!" Patting the bed, she willed him to snuggle. "I can't wait until it's our turn!"

"I'm not so sure you'd say that if you had been front and center like me. It was gnarly." After kicking off his shoes and carefully placing them under the bed, Greg slipped under the covers. "I don't have to be back until noon, but then I have to work until ten to make up for the time I lost."

"You were great," she whispered in between his kisses. "I loved what you said about me."

"Drew did a nice job too, I thought."

"Yeah."

"I almost don't hate him," Greg admitted in a laugh. "That's progress. Ooh, speaking of progress, Ana Silva was canned for not fact-checking her story. Some people from the station came and fired her right there. She threw a hissy fit and then burst into tears saying she didn't want to go back to Mexico and act in telenovelas again for TV Azteca."

"Is it wrong to be excited about that?"

"No, she totally deserved it, and I think she's much better suited to being a soap opera diva than a reporter." Closing his eyes, Greg snuggled closer. "Mmm, I'm so relaxed from having all of that behind us I think I can actually take a power nap to make up for my sleepless night."

"Greg…" Scott called from the open doorway. "Sorry, were you snuggling, or doing something slightly more risqué?"

Chuckling Greg answered, "Nope, just resting my eyes."

"Here." Losing his smile, Scott handed over a fax. "Your mother signed off on the addendum for the personal things you requested."

"Oh." Greg accepted the paper and stared at the signature, which looked blurred at the edge as if a tear has splattered on the 'ers' of Sanders. "Great. So, um…is the plan still us heading out after I finish work on Friday and packing everything up over the weekend for the movers to pick it up on Monday morning?" He dreaded going without Tawny, but didn't want to admit it.

"If Tawny's still okay with the plan now that she can't join us."

_Please say no, Tawny. **Say no!** _

"Yep, it's fine with me. Since Jillian is going home tomorrow, I'll be staying in the guestroom at Carrie and Nick's. They'll take good care of me."

Greg nodded, "Oh…okay then…great. It's still a go, Dad."

"Then I'll go ahead with the flight reservations."

Once his father was gone, Greg returned to staring at his mother's signature. "I did this to spite her and now I feel like crap. I don't even want all of this stuff. It's not like I couldn't have taken it all these years. I mean, she said she wanted to keep it there, but I don't think she would have stopped me if I tried. She didn't stop me from taking Mister Peebles or the Habitrail when I was out there." Crumpling up the paper, he threw it at the trash can but missed. "This has to be killing her. I know what she did was horrible, but I don't want to be cruel. I don't hate her, I just…dammit, how can he be so calm about this? Seriously, how the hell can he be so calm! They were just dancing at our wedding. They've been married for over thirty five years and then poof… a few faxes and signatures later it's over. This is insanity. On Saturday I was kissing her cheek and thanking her for giving us the wedding of our dreams, now it's Wednesday and I'm taking everything away from her like some kind of evil vindictive bastard. She has to think I hate her. Can you imagine raising the babies for thirty years and then **bam **they hate you and won't speak to you? Can you imagine how much that would hurt you? She saved my life and now I'm helping take hers away, it's just so…" The sound of his voice cracking silenced him.

"You could call her and…"

"No." Burying his face in a pillow he muttered, "No, I just want to sleep. I need to sleep."

"It seems like you…"

"I barely slept last night."

"Okay." Gliding her palm over her husband's back Tawny tenderly whispered, "You know, it's okay to…" Before she could get the last word out she heard his muffled cry. "Greg…" Glancing at the clock she realized he had gone from excited to devastated in five minutes flat. "Please talk to me."

"Nine months she carried me," he started his ramble. "Today, I saw first hand the pain it took to deliver me. My mom did that three times and only one baby lived…me. I can't imagine going through all that and then watching your babies die. No wonder she was so protective. She was always there for me…**always**. So, she screwed up, look how many times Iscrewed up and she didn't abandon me. Your mother abandoned you when you needed her the most. So my mom smothered me…made me a freak…whatever…at least she didn't abandon me. Sara's mother off'd her father and let her daughter rot in foster care. Becca's mom is a real Mommy Dearest piece of work. I should be thrilled with the deal I got. All my mom ever did was love me too much." Shaking, he shared something that had been troubling him for a while, "Dr. Myers says her love borders unhealthy. Do you think it does? Really? Do you? It sounded so seedy when she said it. It's not like my mother abused me or did anything inappropriate. There was nothing Oedipal about it, I swear. I think I would have noticed her pawing me. She was just protecting me because she didn't want to lose me like she lost her other babies…she was scared, that's all. Do you think Dr. Myers is right? She said we'd revisit it when I was ready. Do you think my mother's love borders unhealthy? I'm sure Freud would agree, but he was a freak, so how can you trust what he thinks, right? Do you think her love is unhealthy?"

"Please, stop." Struggling to keep up with him, Tawny stroked his hair and quietly replied, "Sweetie, you need to breathe for a few minutes, because you're going way to fast for me. Give your mind a rest, okay?"

"Okay." He sucked in some air and pushed it out forcefully.

"Just like that." After five deep breaths, she whispered, "Feel better?"

"Yeah." With dry eyes he turned over on his back, facing her. "I think I needed to get that out."

"I'm sure you did." Propping up on her elbow, she flashed a loving smile. "Welcome back."

Kissing her hand Greg said, "Thanks for pulling me back."

"Still want me to answer the question about your mom's love?" When he nodded, she said, "I think Dr. Myers was testing the waters when she suggested your mother's love borders unhealthy. She probably saw you tense up and didn't push it. Honestly, in some ways…I think it crosses the border."

"How?" he asked in a vulnerable voice.

"Putting her relationship with you before her relationship with her husband and at the expense of your relationship with your father was the first thing that came to mind." Growing up you didn't know any better…kind of like how Sara thought everyone's parents were abusive to one another. You think what you know is the norm. But now thinking about it…how would you feel if after the babies were born, I wouldn't let you have any say over their lives? Wouldn't you think it's abnormal?"

"Yes," he softly replied.

"I don't believe for a second that your mother thought of you sexually, if I remember the Oedipus thing right." Taking his hand she squeezed it. "But her love isn't normal...probably for the reason you said…she was worried after losing two babies and that worry over time morphed into unhealthy, obsessive love. It's okay to want to have a relationship with her in the future, but right now, you're focusing on your dad, and rightly so…he's the one who was the odd man out all these years. He's heartbroken over what could have been with you and he's desperate to make up for lost time."

Leaning against the wall outside the bedroom door, Scott continued to process everything he had accidentally overheard due to the thin door _Maybe Bev hadn't acted to save her own ass, but rather to save our son's life. The pain of the divorce is tearing Greg apart now as a grown man in a stable relationship with a loving wife. No way would he have handled a nasty divorce and custody battle at thirteen while recovering from a suicide attempt._ It didn't redeem her, not even a smidge, but it made her slightly less evil in his eyes. Then he remembered how she parented Greg as a little boy. _But without her manipulating him and isolating him as a boy, maybe he wouldn't have been in the mental state to take his own life in the first place._

The sudden opening of the bedroom door caught Scott off guard. "Sorry."

"Oh." Greg's red eyes met his father's. "You were listening?"

"It wasn't my intent. I came back to give you the flight information and heard you, I…I was worried and I couldn't walk away."

"I'm okay, sometimes I can get a little too worked up when I'm emotionally confused." Glancing back at his wife, Greg said, "Tawny's good at snapping me out of it. I can snap myself out of it too, don't worry…it's just that she does it much faster." Forcing humor he joked, "Maybe I should see a therapist, oh wait…I already am."

Concerned that Greg would do better if Tawny could accompany them, he said, "Son, we don't have to go to San Marino this weekend if you're not up to it."

A legitimate smile crested on Greg's face. "I think you're suddenly afraid you'll have to cope with me going mental. Consider it part of what you missed out on and embrace the opportunity, Dad." He playfully punched his worried father in the arm. "Look, I want to go. I need to get my stuff, because I want all my trophies. If I don't, my kids will hang out at Nick's and come home asking 'where are your trophies, Dad?'" Laughing, he explained, "My girls need to be proud of their Chess Champion and Science Fair winning geek of a father."

"I taught you how to play chess," Scott reminded his boy with a smile. "Until your mother hired the best coach in Southern California to take over, and he told me I shouldn't play with you because it would be too confusing."

"See...she meddled because she didn't want us getting too close."

"But you ended up being a champ."

Hugging his father, Greg sighed, "Knowing what I know now, I would have rather lost and been coached by you."

"I should have asserted myself, but unfortunately I was too passive in my marriage," Scott admitted while holding his boy. "Too bad I didn't meet Lady Heather earlier," he half-joked. "After speaking with her at your wedding, I think maybe she could have taught me how to assert myself in my marriage."

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****11:32 a.m. **

"Whoa!" Drew exclaimed when his wife surprised him by shoving him onto their bed while he was taking off his shoes. "You sacked the quarterback!"

"Right onto the sack." With her hands on her hips she stood before him admiring the body she knew was underneath his lavender shirt and grey trousers. "I'm still buzzin' with adrenaline from the baby thing. You were great."

"I'm still flyin' high from the press conference. Liss, when you walked up and took my hand as I spoke…damn…that was unequivocally your strongest, sexiest moment ever."

"I sense a better one comin' on." Reaching up, she released her conservative updo. "Your parents took the kids to your brother's to play with Binda and I gave Nanny Marta a five hundred dollars bonus for all the extra stress she's had to endure lately. She'll be walkin' the mall for hours." In a seductive tone she joked, "I sent everyone away because I figured you'd be dyin' to get me pregnant without even touchin' me so you could one up Nicky."

"I know I could do it!" he joked back while she slid on top of him. "This is a nice surprise, Liss."

"I'm sure most women would think I'm insane for wantin' you after yesterday's drama, but I'm so riled from seein' you all calm and competent in an emergency. You know how it is…" After a steamy kiss, she told him, "The baby deliverin' hero has to get the girl."

Kissing her wedding ring Drew soulfully said, "Thank you, Darlin'."

"Ooh, you know…I just need to change out of these clothes," she abruptly announced, suddenly remembering she had put on ugly restrictive undergarments to squeeze into her new suit. "I won't be long."

"Stay," he rasped in her ear while rolling her against the pillows. "Let me take off your clothes."

Grabbing her husband's hand as he undid her first jacket button Lissa said, "No way, it's as bright in here as a football field on a Friday night."

Slipping out of her grip he placed his hand on her cheek. "Watchin' Erika give birth today reminded me of all you went through to give us a family. Liss…I swear to God, there's not an inch of you I don't worship after seein' you by my side today." A tender kiss later he urged her again, "Stay."

"If you turn off the main light," she conceded when her desire outweighed her self-consciousness.

"You got it." He jumped up to flip the switch. Then, coming to rest at the foot of the bed he teased, "What do you say we try it from here, I'm guessin' it's about seven feet. I figure Nicky was less than seven inches away, so he'll be devastated."

As they laughed together Drew rolled onto the bed. "Being playful is a good sign, don't you think?"

"Yes," she confirmed as he stroked her hair.

"All I've wanted to do since that runway gig in the living room this morning is make love to my wife…slow, sweet, love," he murmured in her ear. As their eyes met Drew said, "If only TV3 was here to film this for the good citizens of Dallas, they'd know we're okay."

"More than okay," she murmured. "As of right now…the past is the past." Rounding her hands over her husband's broad shoulders Lissa smiled, "This is all about the future."

"Is that what this…seriously? Hold up." Halting all activity, Drew moved three feet away and said, "You've got a nasty case of baby-envy from this mornin', don't you? I should have guessed; after all, we conceived Claire the night two of my sisters announced they were pregnant."

"Aren't you up for it?" Lissa queried while watching his eyes.

Afraid to say the wrong thing, he rambled, "I'm just…Liss…I thought you started up on the pill again?"

"I changed my mind."

After a long pause, he replied, "Honestly, I think we should wait until more time has passed, or I'll feel like you're doin' this for me somehow…or to keep up appearances. Just the other day you were gung-ho about gettin' a healthy body image workin' with your trainer. I'm afraid if you get pregnant right now, you could give birth and feel worse about yourself than you did after Claire, and I don't want us goin' through that again…I don't want another freeze…I don't want to be banished to the guestroom ever again….most importantly, I don't want you to ever feel that bad about yourself ever again." Taking her hand he whispered, "Sorry, you have me a little freaked here. You know I always hoped we'd have four kids…but only when it's best for you. If we rush this, it could backfire and then we'll have four kids caught in the middle instead of three."

"Drew." Smiling, Lissa slipped her hand under her bed pillow and pulled out a condom. "I agree, that's why I bought these when I decided not to go on the pill. Thank you for thinkin' about what's best for me instead of what's best for you."

"Huh?" Staring at the prophylactic she seemingly produced out of nowhere Drew chuckled, "Okay, color me confused."

"I was testin' you," she confessed. "The old Drew would have jumped at the chance to prove his virility to the world, and what would look better for you in Dallas than to have your forgiving wife carrying your baby, right?" Winking at him she declared, "You passed the test."

Grabbing the foil square, he chuckled and rolled onto his back. "Are you sure you're an innocent maiden?"

**The Blakes  
****12:17 p.m. **

When Ken saw his knocked-up little girl walking up to the house with Nick, he hurried to stand in front of the door wearing a straw cowboy hat and holding Ryan's old toy shotgun.

"I can't believe we're doing this, Dad," Wendy laughed as she left the couch to join him. "If Nick has his gun on, he could think that's real and blow you away."

"Give him a little more credit than that, Wendy," Ken replied in a huff. "We have to do this, it's my way of showing him that I'm keeping a sense of humor about him once again ruining my daughter's pristine reputation."

"Well, when you put it that way." Wendy rolled her eyes and put on McKenna's pink velvet cowgirl hat. "Let's git him, pardner." She pressed play on the boom box and The Dixie Chicks White Trash Wedding filled the room.

"Is it time, Mommy?" McKenna yelled from her hidden position in the hallway.

"Yep, come stand between Grandpa and me," she instructed. She had dressed her daughter in the bridesmaid dress she wore for Tawny's wedding.

Still confused, the little girl asked, "Why did you put dirt on my cheeks, mess up my hair and tell me I couldn't wear shoes?"

"It's from a movie," Wendy answered as laughter claimed her. "They're opening the door. Remember to say your line nice and loud."

As soon as Nick and Carrie stepped into the house, McKenna pointed and yelled in the cowgirl voice her mother told her to use, "Y'all need to git to the chapel right now, ya hear!"

After being temporarily stunned, Carrie broke out laughing, "You're making McKenna be my white trash bridesmaid?"

"Doesn't she look too cute?" Wendy asked while snapping a photo of her daughter holding a wilted daisy bouquet tied with pink in blue ribbons. "Let's go wash you up, Sweetie."

"Remember, Grandpa," McKenna shook her finger, "you promised you wouldn't really hurt him."

Still too nervous to laugh, Nick stood quietly and waited for Ken to say something.

As he continued to slap the end of the plastic shotgun in his open palm, Ken stared down his jumpy future son-in-law, "Well…what do you have to say for yourself, young man?"

"Sir…honestly," Nick pointed at Carrie as she told him to do when they were plotting. "It was all her fault."

"Right." Ignoring Nick for the moment, Ken embraced his little girl as tears formed in his eyes. "Congratulations, Honey, I'm very happy for you. In the back of my mind I've always feared this wouldn't be possible for you physically. I'm so relieved you'll be able to have the family you've dreamed of raising." Over his daughter's shoulder Ken finally tossed Nick a nod of acceptance. "Congratulations to you too, son, but I'm not buying that this was Carrie's fault. This has Nick the Impulsive Horndog written all over it."

"No, it's true, Daddy," Carrie smiled at her relieved fiancé as her father hugged her tight. "I was the impulsive horndog, Nicky was healing from surgery and couldn't have sex!"

"You got pregnant while practicing abstinence?"

**Catherine's Roadster  
****3:05 p.m.**

"Mom, can we go shopping?" Lindsay asked while fastening her seat belt. She was still reeling from the abstinence movie from hell and the jokes between students that abounded in school the rest of the day.

"I'm only on an hour break," Catherine whined. "I want to go home and…"

"I want a purity ring."

Catherine hit the gas. "I wonder where the nearest jewelry store is from here."

"I thought that would change your mind."

"Wait, do they even sell purity rings in Sin City?" Catherine quipped. "We may have to import one from Utah."

"Loni got hers at McKellan's, that's at the Sunset strip mall."

"I'm really proud of you, Linds." The relieved mother nodded as she made a u-turn. "Waiting is an excellent choice."

"Oh please…don't go gushy on me. I've already had a crap day. I want the ring so people stop thinking I'm loose."

"Oh." Catherine glanced over. "So you don't intend to actually practice purity until marriage, you just want to wear the ring as a cover?" _Why the hell didn't I think of that_ _ruse as a teen?_

Looking out the window the pensive girl clarified, "Actually, I plan on practicing purity until I get to college. Once I'm there, I'll reassess the situation."

Her smile returning, Catherine said, "If you make it, I'll buy you a car."

"New?"

"Uh huh."

Shaking her head, Lindsay said, "I can't believe you think you can keep me a virgin by promising to buy me a car. That's pathetic."

"I'll make it a convertible."

"Now we're talking."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****3:17 p.m. **

Staring down her husband, Sara quizzed, "Why did you stop talking and hang up your cell when I came in here?"

"I was done with the call and anxious to see you," he lied.

"Liar." Leaning over the desk she pushed, "I think it had something to do with my birthday."

"What's in your hand?" Gil asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"The DNA report on Pit Man." Sara handed it over. "Matches the epithelials found on Hodges's jacket. Didn't get a hit on CODIS…no luck on his prints or from Missing Persons. No vehicles in the area of the scene were found abandoned either. So, for now at least, Pit Man is aka John Doe." Plopping in a guest chair she asked, "Why do you think he was setting up Hodges?"

"Hodges made an easy mark," Gil replied. "He told Nick that he was paying $300 to be with Sapphire, so he wasn't people watching. I'm sure Pit Man saw that. I think setting up another guy to take the fall for him was part of Pit Man's thing. I can imagine him getting off reading in the newspaper the next day that David Hodges was charged with Sapphire's murder. Actually…since there was no sexual assault, I'm not so sure that wasn't **the** thing he craved…getting away with murder, not the girl or the murderous act itself."

"Reminds me of someone else we know."

**Ely State Prison  
****4:05 p.m. **

Relaxing in his cell, Mike watched the taped broadcast of the Stokes/Sanders press conference like a kid watching cartoons on Saturday morning…grinning and munching on cereal.

_So that's Nicky's daddy, huh? Just as I expected, he's self-righteous and irritating as shit._ He listened carefully, absorbing the details and filing them in his steel-trap mind for future use. _Jesus, no wonder you're so high-strung Nicky. Having Mr. Personal Accountability for a dad has to suck._

Mike's eyes lit when he saw his nemesis walking to the podium. _Oh,_ _Gil, you do smug so well. Hey! I don't appreciate you fuckin' with my girl Ana. I'm gonna add that to my list of reasons why you piss me off. The list is getting long, Gil, **really** long. _

With a fresh handful of Lucky Charms, Mike waited to hear Drew speak. Although he had seen the elder Stokes brother on TV the previous day, it was the first time he had ever seen the man in the same frame with his little brother. _No wonder Nicky has an inferiority complex around you, Adonis. You tower over him, and look at those shoulders. You and me though…we could go toe to toe in a fight. I'm a few years older, but while you wereplaying with strippers I was pumping iron. Damn…what the hell is wrong with you? I'd pick your wife over perky little Tawny any day. Tramps like Tawny are a dime a dozen in Vegas, but Lissa…mmm…she's a real woman, and she's got the whole uptight society chick thing going on. I bet she's an animal in bed too. I'dtake her in a heartbeat. _An easy smile formed on his face. _Who knows…maybe I will. I've always wanted to bed a supermodel. Now that she's been spurned, I bet she'd jump at the chance too._

"Fantasizing again, Saint Mike," an inmate asked when he saw a gleam in his comrade's eyes.

"It's only fantasy until it becomes reality. Keep walking."

Grabbing another serving of cereal Mike waited for the next pawn in his fantasy game. _Nice shirt, Greggy, pink is a good color for wimps like you. Sure, you knocked up the stripper, but you can't take care of her. I have it on good authority that you're living in Gil's townhome rent-free, and I'm sure you're getting handouts from your country club parents too. Tawny was abused? Thanks for telling me the name of the guy who did her. That's useful. Yeah, that mother of hers was a real piece of work on TV yesterday. Marlene Cooper. She has one hell of a nice ass too for a forty-two year old. I'd say she was thirty-two if I didn't know otherwise. Aww…listen to you, little Greggy, you got to be Richard Gere and save the whore from her shitty life. That's precious…and useful. Jesus you're a sensitive guy, aren't you? You're like Nicky-lite. _

"Hey!" he barked, upset that they were cutting away without Nick saying anything. "I wanted to hear my boy." _What the hell? Was he just there for moral support…not that his morals are all that good. Huh? Oh, look at this…this is priceless. They're all going into to Superhero mode to delivery a baby. Look at them. These do-gooders live for this shit. And there's Gil keeping calm, cool and collected…and smug…he always finds a way to work that in. _His pulse rate rising, he watched with growing disdain.

_Damn, that's one ugly baby. Oh! What did the future Mrs. Stokes just say! _Bolting upright he stared at the TV. _Nicky's gonna be a daddy. That's perfect. _Clapping his hands, he could barely contain his glee. _Perfect! His vulnerability quotient just tripled. And look at sweet, sweet Carrie in the protective arms of her man. She's only a runner-up to Sara, but when I get out of here, she'll be my go-to girl when it comes to screwing with Nicky's easily messed with mind. _

With the broadcast over, Mike sat back, savoring the new details in his head and the flavor of Lucky Charms marshmallows on his tongue. His eyes drifted to the cereal box and the leprechaun on the cover next to the words 'New! Discover the Magical Hidden Key Marshallows and Unlock the Door'. A smile edged over his lips. _That's what it's all about, isn't it? Finding the keys to my freedom, but my keys aren't made out of marshmallows or metal, they're made out of information and they'll be turned by my lawyer. I won't have to break out of here, I'll stroll out and return to Vegas a favored son. _

**The Blakes  
****5:27 p.m. **

Standing at the kitchen window watching his father play football in the backyard with Ryan only made Sean want to win the school election more. Science wasn't something that his father easily grasped, because he was a businessman and a jock, but politics was familiar ground. Glancing down at the page he had bookmarked in his father's high school year book, he saw Paul Blake, Student Council Vice President under his dad's black and white photo. Winning the election would be his way of finally proving he was cut from the same cloth. It would be the thing that closed the gap between them.

"Sean…" Wendy walked over with the cordless phone. "It's Celine for you."

"Hello," he quietly answered.

"Sean! I'm so psyched! I just got off the phone with a t-shirt place and we can get tie-dye t-shirts in Butterfield colors with 'Vote GEEK!' on the front and 'Vote BLAKE' on the back of them in twenty-four hours! We can hand them out at school on Friday for spirit day!"

His eyes fixated on his brother and father, he sadly replied, "That would be great, but t-shirts cost a lot of money, Celine, I only have fourteen dollars because I spent all my birthday money expanding my ant farm, and I can't ask my parents because they don't have any to spare. How much are they anyway?"

"Ten bucks each."

"That would be thousands of dollars!"

"Not a problem, I'll pay for them with my credit card."

"I can't let you do that," he protested.

"Sure you can, campaign managers do this kind of stuff all the time. Listen, Blake…my reputation is riding on this election too, and I'm not going to rely on your mom's home baked treats to win votes. Merchandising is the key! It's all about high-powered visuals. You give someone a brownie, once they eat it, they don't remember it, but a t-shirt lives on forever."

"Um…" His eyes focused on the yearbook photo once more, Sean nervously said, "You're sure your father won't get mad if you use your credit card for this?"

"Like he even looks at the bills to see what I'm buying. Trust me, he won't give a damn."

"Okay, then." A smile popped up on his face. "Go ahead and order them."

"I already did," she chuckled. "I'll have them in my limo for school on Friday; we'll pull up and give them out from the trunk. I have a few other big surprises in store too. What's Lindsay doing to help you?"

"Uh, I'm not sure exactly, she hasn't said."

"Well, I guess we know who's taking their job seriously, don't we?"

**Ron and Lina's  
****5:44 p.m. **

"Thanks, Dad." Gil returned the documents to his briefcase and picked up his coffee mug. "I feel better now that I have a qualified second opinion. I need Sara's birthday to be perfect."

"Is everything a go for closing on the Tahoe cabin? Did you double check?"

"The funds are in place," he excitedly replied. "We'll close by fax on Friday morning and pick up the keys from the realtor when we fly to Tahoe Friday night."

"Excellent." Ron sat back, enjoying the evening breeze. "Refresh my memory, what did you give her last year?"

"A broken heart, that kicked off a nightmare."

Raising his coffee mug, Ron chuckled, "Well then, with everything you have planned I feel confident in saying, she'll like this year much better."

"Me too, Dad." Gil contentedly sighed, "Yeah, but I'm getting her flowers just to be sure."

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****6:17 p.m. **

When Val, the new secretary for Day Shift, showed up in his door holding a vase of pink and blue carnations Nick grinned, "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't." Val walked over and set them on his desk. "The front lobby called and said you had a delivery." When he looked startled she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh, would you prefer to pick up deliveries yourself? When I worked in Salt Lake, my boss always made me…"

"Don't sweat it," Nick assured the affable forty year old woman that Carrie was thrilled was his secretary instead of a chirpy young red head. "Yeah, in the future, just leave 'em there for safety reasons." He eyed the small card attached to the bouquet. "There are a few people out there with grudges that have sent me some nasty stuff."

"I guess that comes with the territory, huh?"

"Unfortunately." He slid open his top drawer.

"I heard through the grapevine that you were stalked once, and the guy was a real nutjob."

"That's an understatement." Nick snapped on a pair of gloves. "Yeah, I bet you've heard plenty about me around here in the last forty-eight hours."

Val laughed. "Don't worry, that's why I moved to Vegas from Utah…I craved intrigue."

After carefully opening the card Nick relaxed and enjoyed the sentiment referring to his childhood obsession, 'I didn't think Superheroes knocked up their girls out of wedlock? Did you forget to web your willy, Spidey? Congrats, Bro! Love, Barb'. "Everything's cool, Val, they're from my sister."

"Oh! I almost forgot. There's this too." She handed over the envelope she had been holding behind her back. "It's a Hallmark, so you know they cared enough to send the very best." Smiling, she placed it on her boss's desk. "I'm going to the break room, can I get you anything?

Staring at the yellow envelope he swallowed hard. "Uh…no…thanks." Once Val was gone Nick sliced open the envelope with shaky fingers and slid out the greeting card. Ignoring the cover he opened it, holding his breath. "Dammit, Stokes, you need to chill!" Setting the card from Doc's wife on his desk, he released an anxious laugh. _You have some nerve getting on Sara's case about jumping to the worst conclusions_. Picking up his pen, he returned to the file he was working. _Wuss._

Minutes later, when something small hit him in the head, he dropped his pen. "What the?" Upon looking up he got pelted with a rainshower of wrapped condoms, jokingly being thrown by his team members. "Very funny," he commented while ducking an empty Trojans box.

Walking in with a bakery box, Sara said, "We needed a reason to eat cake."

Greg dropped the plates and forks on his boss's desk. "The condoms were my idea if you can believe it. Yeah, I finally figured out what to do with all the unused ones I had...give you shit." He picked one up and tossed it at Nick's head. "You should have been more responsible, young man."

Hodges just smiled and tried not to think of the dream he had earlier that morning. "Congratulations." _On your beard getting pregnant to further prop your cover story._

As Sofia popped open the fake champagne she said, "Stokes, you were always such a safety guy, what changed?"

Nudging Jas, Sara whispered, "You may want to pocket a few of these condoms just in case. A girl should always be prepared."

"Stop!" Jas scolded before sneaking two into her pocket.

"What the hell!" Jim yelled when he got to the door with Gil. "Didn't you get the memo? No party starts without me."

Taking a champagne glass from his wife's hand Gil said, "I really hope you're not expecting me to do something like this for you here on Friday."

"Hell, yes we are!" Catherine barked from behind. "I retired as party planner for Sara after last year. Her office birthday celebration is all on you now." Taking a glass she tapped his. "I know you can do it." Stuffing a paper in his pocket she chuckled, "There's the phone number for the bakery to give you a head start."

"Thank you," he replied, "That was the first question I was going to ask you later."

Greg clapped his hands after tapping on his plastic champagne glass did nothing to get the group's attention. "To Nicky! Who got his woman pregnant before marrying her because he can't stop copying me! Dude…really…the Greggo worship is getting extreme."

Catherine raised her glass. "Greg, I bet if you grew your hair shaggy, he would too."

Sofia shivered, "Bald, definitely…shaggy hair on Nick…definitely not."

"Thanks for cake and the harassment," Nick remarked after sipping along with the gang. Laughing at the condoms strewn all over his desk he cracked a huge grin at Greg, "I feel so loved."

"I can't take it! This is a farce!" Hodges tossed his plastic cup in the garbage, determined to think of a way to handle the awkward situation. "I'm going back to Trace."

Jim snickered into his cup. "Stokes, I think he's jealous of that look you just gave Greggo."

"Thanks, Jim." Nick patted his stomach. "Hodges crushin' on me is not somethin' I needed to ponder before eatin' cake…or ever."

"Don't worry, I can assure you Trace Man is all about Celeste," Sara remarked before whispering in her husband's ear, "I never thought I'd say this, but I really for sorry for Hodges. He called Celeste today, but she got upset and hung up."

The sound of Nick's pager halted the boisterous conversations. "Hit and Run…multiple vehicles…two fatalities, two imminent…so far. Thanks for the party, folks, but unfortunately we've got to roll."

"This is going to be nasty, good thing we never got around to eating cake." Catherine tossed her cup and yelled, "Don't forget…big party for Sara in Gil's office on Friday at 7 a.m!"

Nick reminded her while walking out together, "Can't…that's when I have my staff meeting."

Catherine placed her hand on his shoulder and winked. "I just cancelled it." When he shot her a look, she teased, "Come on…loosen up, you knocked up a girl out of wedlock for Christ's sake. I think that permanently disqualifies you from the Uptight Olympics."

Greg immediately chided, "You shouldn't take the Lord's name in vain now that you're an Ordained Minister, Reverend Willows."

"Ooh! Guess what?" she excitedly told the group as the walked down the hall. "Lindsay asked for a purity ring today."

Jim choked on his laughter. "Like mother, like daughter." Waving the group off, he said, "I'm in a meeting with the Sheriff all day tomorrow, but I'll be here Friday for the party." He smiled at Sara. "I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I nestled the angst in the middle and ended on a comic note.

I was hoping to show how participating in the birth of Erika's baby impacted everyone afterwards. For instance, in Drew and Lissa's case it was a positive, it brought them closer together. For Greg, it made him excited about his babies, but it also made him think of his mother's suffering.

The election saga continues…I hope you liked the little layer I added, Sean wanting it so he could have a bond with his dad. I'm also layering tidbits about the Stokes family mentality. Bill is thrilled by the pregnancy in comparison to the idea of having a gay son. Nick's jealousy flares up when Drew comes out smelling like a rose. More of that to follow.

I ended with Gil's plotting Sara's birthday, and then some classic Catherine. I've missed Cath. I hope the purity ring scene made you laugh.

Content note: in case it seemed choppy, Drew and Lissa's love scene was significantly edited to meet the rating for this site.

**Thanks to: **

KJT for her editing skills.

**Next Chapter**: It's Friday, and Sara's birthday! But before the celebration, you'll hear what happened on Thursday night…someone went boy crazy! **Posting:** Saturday afternoon (US MST)

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE: When the characters start talking about what happened on Thursday night, you didn't miss a chapter, the events of Thursday night are told in flashback. I wanted to clarify that because the last time it caused confusion. I hope you enjoy! J **

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 30**

**Friday – September 16, 2005  
****The Grissoms  
****6:00 a.m. **

The heinous buzz of her alarm clock sent Sara bolting up in bed. "Six already?" she grumbled while hitting the off button. "Gil!"

When he didn't answer, she climbed out of bed and padded to the bathroom. It wasn't until she was on the toilet that she remembered it was her birthday. Suddenly she couldn't pee fast enough. "Come on…come on…shouldn't have drunk so much water in the middle of the night…come on." She was certain he'd be in the kitchen making a birthday breakfast and bearing gifts. "Done!"

After a thorough hand wash she raced out of the room and down the hall. "I'm awake!" she announced to give him fair warning to prepare for the birthday girl's arrival. "I'm ready for…"

The empty and undecorated Great Room and kitchen surprised her. "Gil!"

She subsequently marched to his office, the bug room, the library and the home gym. "Where are you!"

Overwhelmed with disappointment she returned to the kitchen and when she reached the island she saw a carrot muffin with a candle in it, her prenatal vitamin on a plate and a note that said, 'Happy Birthday, Honey. Sorry, I had to run - body with bugs in the desert. Juice is already poured for you in the fridge. Your gift is in Tahoe! Love, Gil.'

"Well…" She picked up the muffin and sniffed it. "It's definitely better than last year, and he's probably saving romantic stuff for when we go away this weekend."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:12 a.m. **

While Nick went downstairs with Greg to bring up Tawny's bags for the weekend, Carrie hustled her friend to the guest bedroom. "What did Greg tell you!" she asked in the voice of a giddy teen as she shut the door and hurried over to the bed to join Tawny. "Nicky barely told me anything! I think he was too embarrassed."

"According to Chuckles he was totally freaked!" Tawny cracked up thinking of some of the details. "He feels really bad too since it was his idea to cheer up Hodges by taking him out for a Boys Night on the town."

"The first thing Nicky said when he got home was 'no good deed goes unpunished'." Carrie covered her mouth with her hands. "I would have loved to have seen his face when he realized Hodges took them to a gay bar!"

**Parking Lot  
****6:13 a.m. **

"You doin' okay this morning, Bro?" Greg queried to break the silence.

Still reeling from the previous night's insanity, Nick grabbed one of Tawny's bags and her body pillow. "Now that we're out of the closet, if my gay neighbors see this I bet they'll think you're movin' in." On top of the general embarrassment at Club Cue the previous night, he had been recognized by a fellow apartment complex tenant.

"Nah, if I were really gay I'd have a lot more baggage." Greg cracked up at the unplanned double meaning of his joke. "Don't sweat it. I talked to your neighbor. He knows it was all a big time misunderstanding."

"And let's not forget…" Nick slammed the hatch shut. "…all **your** fault."

"_I can't believe I agreed to do this with you, Sanders," Nick grumbled as he parked his Armada in front of Hodges's apartment complex. _

"_I told you," Greg released his seat belt, "think of it as charity work." _

"_Hello!"_ _Nick grabbed the keys from the ignition. "I think I've got that aspect of my life covered. I spent my entire day off goin' over B-PAC plans with Ron, Sara, Carrie and my brother." _

"_Can a person ever be **too** charitable?" Greg asked when Nick joined him on the sidewalk. "All joking aside…I'm seriously worried about him getting so depressed. I've been there, it sucks." _

"_You're right, I'm sorry." Nick ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't mean to sound so burdened by this. I'm just exhausted from lookin' at financial and legal stuff all day; that's not my forte, it's Andy's…which of course means I have to work extra hard not to look clueless in front of him." _

"_You have to be pretty good, because you have all that budgetary stuff to handle as a supervisor." _

"_I crammed for weeks figuring all that out. Once I'm familiar, I'm fine. It's new stuff that throws me." Smiling he said, "Luckily I have a great tutor now. Carrie stayed up with me until two the night before the meeting so I'd be on top of my game in front of my brother." _

"_Did it pay off?" Greg inquired as they started walking to the door. "How'd you do in front of SuperDrew?" _

_Nick smiled at the memory. "Ron said he was really impressed that I was as skilled at business as I was at science." _

"_Awesome." _

"_Yeah."_ _Nick shrugged, "Of course, Andy immediately had to mention going to Med school and finishing his MBA with honors, but for those few seconds prior to him opening his fat mouth, I felt great." _

"_I keep meaning to ask you, why do you guys still call him Andy, when he's been using Drew since college?" _

_Stuffing his keys in his pocket Nick laughed, "Because it irritates the hell out of him. He thinks it sounds wimpy. We made a family pact that we'd never call him Drew for that very reason. Plus it's habit." _

_Before knocking on the apartment door Greg reminded his pal, "Remember…this is all about cheering up Hodges. Don't do anything to make him uncomfortable or feel freakish." _

_Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that will be easy since he already acts uncomfortable around me and everything he does lately seems freakish, but I'll give it my best." _

"_Thank you." _

**Hodges's Apartment  
****6:15 a.m. **

Lying on his couch, David continued to cough and sneeze, hoping to generate enough phlegm to sound genuinely sick when he called Nick's voicemail to report that he had the flu and therefore wouldn't be coming into work. He didn't have to fake nausea though, because the memories from the previous night made him queasy.

In hindsight the idea seemed incredibly stupid, but at the time, he genuinely thought he was helping…

_Standing in front of his closet mirror, Hodges stared at his reflection. Modeling his tight jeans, and the new hot pink button down shirt with silver-studded appliqués on the wrists he remarked, "Oh yeah, they'll definitely believe I'm gay." His plan was to fake being homosexual and take the secret lovers to the hottest new gay bar in town. Once there, he'd make them comfortable enough to admit their status as secret lovers and then assure them that he didn't have a problem with their alternative lifestyle. After the outing, they would no longer have to walk on eggshells around each other at work. _

_When he heard the doorbell, Hodges smoothed his hair and hurried for the door. _

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****6:16 a.m. **

Tawny took a deep breath and continued sharing what she knew with her friend, "Apparently Nick took one look at the shirt Hodges was wearing and told him that he'd have to change if they were going to play pool, because the brightness of the shirt would be too distracting."

"_Oh." Hodges glanced down at the neon pink button down. "I never thought of that, you're right. I'll go change. Come in and make yourselves at home."_

Walking into his apartment, Nick set down Tawny's stuff and said, "Our ladies must be in the bedroom."

Greg laughed, "You know, this place is missing something. I think you need a few freaky dolls for the shelves, Bro."

_Stepping inside Hodges's dimly-lit apartment, Nick said, "I really don't think it's going to be possible to feel at home here. Look at all those freaky dolls." _

"_They're collector's items." _

"_I think they're the reason Celeste bolted." Nick searched for the one Sara kept referring to as 'The Disco Fish Man'._

"_Actually, Celeste has a freaky doll collection too…including a whole bookcase of Harlequin clown heads. Those things are so weird, you feel like their sad eyes follow you everywhere." _

"_Ugh!" Nick shivered. "I dated a chick who had those on a shelf above her bed. When we were missionary, I didn't notice, but after she finished, I turned her around and went up on my knees. There I am, eye to eye with a bunch of crying clown heads. Talk about shrinkage. It was like havin' sex at my grandma's house full of knickknacks."_

_Greg laughed at the visual of Nick staring at the doll heads. "I take it you didn't get to finish." _

"_Of course I did," Nick boasted as he walked behind Greg. "I just turned us in the opposite direction and focused on the sweet piece of ass in front of me." When he heard Hodges gasp, he looked over. "You okay?" _

Shaking his head, Greg said, "He must have thought you were talking about my ass, because I was standing in front of you."

When they heard their women cracking up the guys turned and saw the guestroom door had been opened.

Carrie immediately pleaded with her man, "Pleeeeeeease tell me the whole story. It will be cathartic."

Staring at his fiancée Nick joked, "If 'cathartic' is French for 'totally humiliating', you're absolutely right."

"Actually, while studying for my SATs, I learned it's from the Greek word 'kathartikos'," Greg lectured, "which means 'to purge', which is what you almost did at one point during the evening."

Carrie's competitive nature reared its ugly head, "What did you get on your SATs, Greg?"

"1580…800 math, 780 verbal, you?"

"Ha!" Carrie cracked up, "1580…800 verbal, 780 math."

"I got a **perfect** score on my GED," Tawny jokingly contributed. "Take that, brainiacs!"

"Wow, look at the time," Nick said as he headed for the door.

"Freeze, Cowboy!" Carrie ordered before pointing to the couch. "You're not going anywhere until I hear the **rest **of the story."

Greg hurried to sit and pat his lap, "Take a seat right here, lover. We'll tell them together."

While the women giggled, Nick said, "Yeah, Ladies, it's all so cute and funny, I bet you'd change your tune if really planted one on him."

"I know I would." Greg immediately stopped patting his lap. "So we get to the club..."

"_This is the new billiards club?" Nick asked as they walked up to Club Cue. "It looks pretty upscale." Shaking his head he remarked, "In the old days, I knew of every club opening in town, but not anymore. How'd you get VIP passes anyway, Hodges?" _

"_I have connections," David mysteriously replied as he waved the three wristbands at the bouncer and forged ahead. _

_Staring at the neon sign of a pool cue breaking a six and a nine ball, Greg's gaydar engaged. "Uh...Bro." He grabbed Nick's elbow and leaned in to whisper, "I need to talk to you for a sec." _

"_Sure. Nick smiled wide, "Over the beer I'm buyin' ya." He slapped his friend's arm. "Let's go, Greggo! After the day I had I need to chill." _

"_Uh…" Following his homophobic pal inside, Greg's suspicions were immediately confirmed. _

"_Sanders…" Nick glanced around at the well-dressed male crowd. "We're not in Kansas anymore, are we?" _

"_That's what I was trying to tell you outside." Greg's laughter built as he studied Nick's squicked expression. "We're over the rainbow, but we can't leave." _

"_Why is that exactly?" Nick queried as he felt dozens of eyes focusing on his ass. _

"_When a person is coming out of the closet like Hodges apparently is, it's critical that the friends he entrusted are supportive. If we bolt, it could do some serious psychological damage, and as his supervisor, it could make him think you'll judge his work performance differently." As Nick slowly backed up against a wall, Greg continued, "We should be honored that he chose us." _

"_Yeah, okay, but why couldn't he just tell us over a steak dinner?" _

"_My guess…he knew you'd need convincing, so he brought us here in an attempt to de-mystify gay stereotypes and make you more comfortable with the lifestyle. He knows you like playing pool." _

"_Holy hell, I think I'm about to get hit on." Nick watched the grinning man in a suit with a loosened tie approach. "I'd say his plan to make me more comfortable by bringing me here is backfiring big time." _

"_It's unfortunate that you chose to wear that tight black shirt tonight, Bro." Greg moved to Nick's side and flashed a friendly smile at the salt and pepper-haired gentleman, "Sorry, he's with me and I don't share." _

_When the man nodded and walked away Nick said, "Works the same on this side of the rainbow, huh?" _

"_Yep."_ _Greg pointed to Hodges waving them over to a pool table. "Just stick with me and you'll be fine."_

"_Exactly how do you know so much about this stuff, Greggo?" Nick warily asked while navigating through the boisterous crowd. _

"_My roommate in college came out freshman year. He was too afraid to hit the scene alone, so I'd go with him as his open-minded, straight, friend." Watching his buddy tense Greg said, "Look…we only have to stay long enough for Hodges to work up the nerve to come out to us. In the mean time…smile and try to look less freaked and more supportive. Pool is pool…just start playing and you'll forget where you are." _

"Did it work?" asked Carrie in between laughs.

Greg nodded, "Yeah, until he had to bend over the first time."

"But then I chilled," Nick defended himself, "up until the incident."

_While Hodges was off grabbing them beers from the bar, Nick admitted, "I'm not as freaked as I thought I would be. Seriously, this isn't too bad. They're not playing The Village People…I'd never guess half of these guys were gay…and nobody's hit on me since we started playin' pool."_

"_That's because I've been shooting them territorial looks the whole time we've been here." Chalking his cue Greg snickered, "Everybody thinks you're my bitch, and nobody here wants to mess with this Scandavian Bad Ass." _

"_This night just keeps gettin' better, doesn't it?" Nick muttered under his breath while lining up his next shot. "They all think I'm queer **and **submissive…to you." After successfully sinking his last solid ball, he joked, "You're wrong, Greggo…it looks like you're gonna be my bitch tonight." _

"_Ouch!" Greg exclaimed as he recalled putting twenty bucks on the game. _

_Hodges froze in his tracks thinking, 'They're playing to see who gets to be dominant tonight!'_

_Upon sinking the eight ball, Nick pointed the cue at Greg. "Take that, bitch!" Just as he was about to ask for his twenty bucks, he saw Hodges extending a beer bottle. "I was just jokin' about the bitch thing. I'm kickin' his ass at pool that's why I…um…" Remembering what Greg said about not offending Hodges during this critical night Nick gulped and clarified, "Not there's anything wrong with a guy bein' someone's bitch if that's what works for him. I know you think I'm uptight about this stuff, but I'm not. I hope I didn't upset you." _

"_It's okay." Feeling the timing was right, David said, "I'm fine, it's just…there's something…"_

_Nick looked to Greg, seeking confirmation that this was the moment they had been waiting for…the time when Hodges would boldly step out of the closet. "Just say what's on your mind, Man. Greg and I…we figured it out already anyway." _

"_You know about me?" David breathed easier knowing that the secret lovers already knew he was in on their secret. "How long have you known?" _

_Nick glanced around. "Since you brought us here." _

"_I thought it would be a nice way of getting it out in the open," David confirmed. "But I have to confess, there's one thing that's been troubling me since I figured it out. I really need you to explain…" _

"_Hold up." Feeling vastly unprepared to field a homosexual question, but remembering to be supportive, Nick pointed to Greg and smiled, "He taught me everything I know about this stuff. His roommate in college was gay, that's how he came to know it all. You'll want to ask him." _

_Hodges shook his head. "It's not a lifestyle question," he chuckled and then queried, "Do Carrie and Tawny know?" _

"_No," Nick answered, "How would they know you're gay, when we just found out tonight?" _

"_**I'm** gay," Hodges stated in confusion but without the proper inflection. _

_Greg patted his co-worker on the back. "It's still kind of shocking when you say it out loud, huh? My roommate said the same thing right after he came out of the closet. You'll get used to it." _

"_What!"_ _Hodges balked. "**I'm not gay!**" All the action around him came to a halt as guys gaped at him. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay, but I love Celeste…who is very much a woman." _

"_What?" Nick tossed his pool cue on the felt. "Then why the hell did you bring us here tonight?" _

"_To make you comfortable," Hodges nervously explained while men started to whisper and point. "I wanted you and Greg to know that I'm cool about your secret love affair, and that I understand why you can't be open about it, because you grew up in Texas in a conservative Christian and Republican family. I'm cool. Your secret is safe with me." _

_Greg assumed he heard wrong until his supposed secret lover yelled. _

"_Are you out of your friggin' mind?" Nick blasted the man. "What the hell would make you think Greg and I are a couple!" _

"_Oh, I don't know," Hodges snipped, getting annoyed that he was denying it. "Little things like seeing the two of you half-naked and covered with ice cream on the floor of Ron's kitchen the night of the bachelor party, and hearing you apologizing to Greg for coming at him so hard when he said he was hurting." _

"_Ooh." Terrance, a thirty year old perfectly bronzed tax attorney playing at the next table shuddered with delight. "What flavor ice cream?" _

"_Chocolate!"_ _Hodges confirmed. _

_While watching Nick squirm, Greg's mind raced to recall the scene Hodges was describing. "I guess that could have looked a little odd to the outsider."_

"_Stokes, you had us fooled," Chuck Dafoe laughed at his apartment complex neighbor. "Recognize me? My partner and I live a few units down from you and your beard. I've seen you kiss her…you've really got your act down. Even for a good cause, that much tongue in a woman's mouth and I'd be retching."_

"_I'm not gay!" Nick yelled, capturing the attention of everyone in the area. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gayt, but I'm not…never have been…not going to be. I love women, everything about them. Didn't you watch the news the past couple of days?" he shouted to the curious crowd. "I'm a notorious womanizer who changed his ways and is engaged. I have news for you, neighbor, my fiancée isn't my beard, she's having my baby. Here are a few other tidbits…Greg's married, Hodges is a nutjob, and you don't pick up after that yappy little dog of yours when it shits. I've seen you just keep walking. The complex provides litter bags at key points on the walking trail, and you still can't be bothered? What's up with that?"_

_Chuck laughed harder, "Okay, Mrs. Kravitz, I'll try harder." _

"Oh!" Proud of her man, Carrie shrieked, "I'm so glad you told him off about the dog poop, Nicky! He just did it yesterday. Ooh that ticks me off!"

Lying on the couch Tawny gasped for air, "Chuckles, you didn't tell me the Mrs. Kravitz part when you got home last night."

Watching her man shake his head, Carrie said, "Here's what Nicky told me when he came home…"

_Curled up on the sofa in her comfiest terry-cloth robe watching a recorded episode of Without a Trace, Carrie was startled when her fiancé came rushing through the front door. "Nicky? Is something wrong?" she quizzed while he took off his shoes and socks in record time._

"_I'll tell you Darlin', no good deed goes unpunished." _

"_What happened?" She could tell he was vexed as he collapsed on the couch. "Hold on, is that glitter in your hair? It is! Oh my God! Did you take Hodges to a strip club, Nicky! You know I hate those places because they're all about the exploitation of women! I can't believe Greg would go to one after everything Tawny's been through. Did anyone see you? After the scandal on TV yesterday, the last thing your family needed was you shoving money in a g-string at…" _

"_We went to a gay bar!" he barked, tired of being accused of a crime he didn't commit. _

"_Excuse me?" The words left her stunned. "I think I would have been happier with you shoving money in a girl's g-string." _

"_I don't want to talk about it," he groaned, throwing his head back on the couch. _

"_Well…um." Carrie nervously asserted herself, "When a guy comes home and tells his fiancée that he went to a gay bar with his buddies, I think she has a right to ask a few pertinent questions." _

"_Jesus, Carr!" Nick leapt off the couch. "You think I'd just walk in here and say 'we went to a gay bar' if I was **really** tellin' you I was gay. Could you give me a little more credit than that! You're carryin' my baby, I think I'd be a little more sensitive about the matter, don't you? Hodges took us to the gay bar by surprise because he thought Greg and I were a secret couple based on shit he overheard that sounded like we were, when really he just interpreted it wrong or missed critical pieces of dialog. You know…like those stupid misunderstandings on TV sitcoms, only this wasn't funny because **I** was the one standing in the gay bar being laughed at as I tried to prove to Hodges that I don't secretly lust guy-ass twenty-four seven! The man actually believed I was in Ron's kitchen smearing chocolate ice cream all over Greg before havin' my way with him the night of the bachelor party! Do you know how humiliating that was to hear!" _

"_It could have been worse," Carrie remarked as giggles overcame her, "he could have said strawberry ice cream. Chocolate sounds much more macho than something fruity." _

"_Roxie!"_ _As upset as he was, his fiancée's laughter was infectious and claimed him._

"_You wore that tight black shirt to a gay bar! Ha!" Laughter gave way to hysterics as she watched her man yank it off and throw it in at the trash…missing it by a foot. "You throw like a girl, Stokes!" _

"_That's it!" He raced to grab her off the couch. "I'm takin' you to the bedroom and provin' my straightness the old fashioned way!" _

"_You're not allowed to lift!" she reminded him in a panic that he'd injure himself. _

"_Then right here will do nicely." He tore open her robe and dove straight for her neck. "Mmm…you smell so good …so feminine." As she giggled beneath him he continued alternating words and lusty kisses, "And your skin...so soft…so womanly…just the way I like it, the **only** way I like it. Hot damn…look what you're doin' to me, Baby… only a real woman could get me this riled." Bumping her in the right place he smirked, "Oh yeah, you're all woman, and I'm all man." _

_Certain she'd pass out from gasping for air between fits of laughter she warned, "You're killing me, Tex!"_

"_You ain't seen nothin' yet," he growled in her ear while popping open his jeans and working them off with his free hand. Then, after distracting her with a steamy kiss, he made his move without warning. _

"_Oh!" _

"_Sorry, Sweetheart." Insecurity blended with passion as Nick huffed, "But I guess your daddy was right about me after all…I am an impulsive horndog…a real womanizing ladies man."_

"_Nicky …" was all she managed. _

"_If it's too much just say stop," he reminded his breathless fiancée, while forging on like the red-blooded woman-lusting man he knew he was meant to be. _

"_I was going to say 'you're looking for validation, aren't you?'" _

"_Yes, I admit it, Darlin'." He upped the pace. "My name is Nick Stokes and I have a validation problem, now feel free to confirm my masculinity at any time."_

_Panting, Carrie assured him, "For the record, I know without a doubt that you're straight…but keep working to convince me anyway." Enjoying the intensity and his lack of tenderness more than she was willing to directly admit, Carrie stealthily stated her desires in a joke, "Remember, I'm a top notch lawyer…it will take a lot of hard work…you'll need to really drill your point home…and don't finish your closing argument until you have proof the jury is convinced." _

"_I always wondered how a good girl would say harder, faster and don't stop until you make my toes curl." _

"_Nicky!" _

_Watching her discomfort he chided, "You're still too uptight Blake." _

"_Validation junkie!"_

"_Sexual repressive!"_

"_Let's work on our issues," she urged. "Say something self-validating for me."_

"_I **know** you're lovin' every second of this, Baby," Nick rasped in her ear. "Now say something dirty for me." _

"_Mud!" she proudly declared._

_His tone was curt, "Roxie…" _

"_It was a legit answer!"_

_Breaking off the action Nick pulled away in frustration. "Could you not be a lawyer when we're in bed!" Then he realized what he said, "And don't say 'We're on the couch'!" _

_Carrie swallowed those exact words. _

_His disappointment growing he explained the source of his irritation, "Darlin, the request wasn't about being smart enough to figure a way around it; it was about each of us doin' what the other really wanted in regards to **our **issues, not just **my **issue. I said what you wanted, but then you cheated." _

_Feeling bad, Carrie said in a legalistic tone, "You really think I broke the rules of our verbal contract?" _

"_Yeah," Nick confirmed, while getting more ticked at her for still using legalese. "You broke the mood too." _

"_Sorry, Nicky, you're right, and you deserve some type of compensation. Hmm…here's a suggestion..." Bringing her index finger to her mouth she puckishly suggested in a sultry tone, "Maybe you should teach me a lesson for being such a bad girl?" _

_Realizing she had now fulfilled her requirement, Nick cracked a grin, "I love you, Darlin, thank you." _

"_I love you too, Nicky," she cooed, relieved that everything was even again._

"_I accept the terms of your offer." He smiled at her surprised expression while reaching for the remote to switch the TV to the soft-core music channel. "Well, what are you waiting for? Turn around, Roxie, because I don't want to be sued for 'breach of contract'." _

"_Dammit!" _

"_Sucks to be beaten at your own game, huh?"_

"_Yes!" _

_When she finally did as requested he teased, "And don't worry about validating me, Darlin'…**I know** you're gonna love it." _

"Carr…" Nick elbowed her as she daydreamed. "I think I know where your mind's at, Sweetheart." She had drifted off right after confirming they had made love the previous night. In her ear he self-validated, "I don't blame you, because **I know **it was fantastic."

"You know," staring at Nick, Tawny took a tone of superiority, "this is really interesting…Greg and I didn't have sex when he got home. I guess that just shows who is really more comfortable with their masculinity. You obviously had something to prove to yourself while Greg knows he's all man."

"Nice try, but your Clinton-esque semantics aren't foolin' me," Nick replied. "You aren't allowed to have sex for three more days, therefore it wasn't possible to have sex when he got home, and Greggo already told me you had sexual **relations** when he needed validation."

"_Princess…" Greg continued to undress. "You know how I usually don't care if someone thinks I could be gay?" _

"_Yeah," she replied from the bed where she was curled up watching a taped episode of Desperate Housewives. _

_Dropping onto the mattress he heatedly explained, "Tonight, Hodges took us to a gay bar…long story…and everyone there thought Nick and I were lovers. Can you imagine?" _

_The memory of her infamous 'toe sucking' joke with the girls came to mind. "No! Eww! I couldn't possibly imagine the two of you!" Tawny's eyes shot wider. "Wait…how did the Uptight Texan handle that scene!" _

"_Badly. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he's home having unkinky sex with Carrie while watching baseball and listening to George **Straight **while she validates his masculinity and normalcy every ten seconds." Greg's smile brightened the darkened room. "Could I maybe kiss you and enjoy certain views of your womanly body while you…" _

"_Aww, does Chuckles need his masculinity confirmed too?" Tawny pointed to where she wanted him positioned. "I know just what you need, Baby. I'll handle the physical; you growl whatever words you need to say to feel manly." _

"Hey!" Tawny smacked her husband's arm. "You told him! I can't believe you'd tell him something so personal."

"Two words for you, Princess…say it with me, Bro..."

The boys bellowed, "**Chick chat**!"

Greg cracked up at his wife's irritated expression. "What's good for geese is good for ganders." Standing up he grabbed his keys from the coffee table. "It's time for this gander to go, because I don't want to make Nick late for his meeting or he'll take it out on me when we have sex later." Then he looked at Carrie and imitated one of her now infamous blurts, "**Oops!**" To complete the effect he brought his palm to his mouth and bugged his eyes. "Sorry, Nicky."

"Mr. Sanders, are you insinuating I have a blurting problem?" Carrie replied in a miffed tone before jumping up to wish her fiancé a good day at work.

Tawny pulled her man in for a kiss. "Don't spend the whole day watching Nick's ass, Chuckles…try to get some work done."

After kissing their jokester women the guys headed for the door.

"Bro, we need to come up with something for Hodges to overhear at work, because I think it will help him relax if we can joke about it."

"How's this, Greggo?" Nick copped his sexiest tone, "Damn, your ass looks great in those jeans, Baby, are they new?"

"Yeah, I got them at Gays R Us last night." Greg slapped his ass and bragged, "I had a feeling you'd love 'em, Cowboy. I've got leather chaps at home for later too."

Listening to Carrie and Tawny squealing with squickiness in the background, Nick opened the front door and spoke like a TV commercial salesman, "Gays R Us…I love that place, they have the best selection of animal print thongs in the county. I'm wearin' one right now as a matter of fact."

"Ha!" Walking through the door, Greg nodded approvingly, "We have a plan, and I think it's safe to say that you're fully cured of your homophobia, Bro."

"Thanks, I believe I am. Hey, let's make sure Gris hears it too," Nick suggested as they stepped into the hall. "He deserves to be freaked out as much as possible on Sara's birthday."

**Grissom's Office  
****6:32 a.m. **

As Catherine took in the celebratory atmosphere of the usually antiseptic office she released a sigh of contentment. Even though the balloons and flowers seemed as out of place as an igloo in Hawaii …it felt right. "You've done good, Gil," she remarked while checking out the cheery cake. "Real good."

"Thank you." Leaning back in his chair Gil enjoyed the praise. "I even have party favors," he announced with great pride. "Check them out." He held up a box full of candy coated treats. "Chocolates."

"Wow! I'm impressed." Her eyebrow raised she walked over and took a closer look. "What the…?" In horror she shrieked, a href "Chocolate Covered Crickets!"

"I know…only the best for my friends." He took one of the cellophane wrapped bugs. "This circle on the front that says 'I Ate a Bug Club' is a sticker, so after you eat it, you can wear the sticker all day bragging."

"I'll be too busy barfing." Tossing the 'candy' on his desk, Catherine's paranoia engaged. "Tell me what you got your wife, because there's still time to do damage control if you got her a tarantula or something equally stupid."

"I'm giving her several things," he cryptically replied. "The first one is waiting for her to find at home."

**The Grissoms  
****6:43 a.m. **

As Sara headed for the garage, she saw the previous day's mail stacked on the hall table. Shifting though it she was relieved by the absence of Hallmark cards. "You're being paranoid," she reminded herself as Dr. Myers had instructed her to do during her Thursday morning session. Then she recited the mantra the doctor created for her, "Stay positive. Enjoy the day."

Grabbing her keys from the bowl on the table she headed for the door connecting the garage to the house. "Stay positive. Enjoy the day," she recited before opening the door.

One look and her breath caught in her throat. "I don't believe this!"

Sara rushed to the new Honda Pilot sitting in her usual parking spot. "He tricked me." The shiny silver SUV had a giant red bow on the top of it and clipped to the windshield was a large note that said, 'I was told this vehicle is a favorite of safety-conscious soccer moms. Surprise! More to follow…'

Welling up she remarked, "He bought me a mommy-certified SUV. I can't believe I doubted him, I feel like such an ass."

**Nick's Armada  
****6:45 a.m. **

"Hodges!" Nick barked into the phone. "I mean this in the straightest way possible…you get your ass to work, do you hear me! Unless you're really ill…and I mean physically, because we know you are psychologically, I don't care if you feel awkward about last night. Hell, if anyone should feel awkward it's me! We're already backed up enough, and I need you in Trace, got it?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Then I'll see you at the lab. I hear Grissom is giving away treats."

**Grissom's Office  
****6:50 a.m. **

"Cool!" Greg rejoiced upon receiving a chocolate covered cricket. "I always wanted to try these, thanks, Gris."

Gil shot Catherine a look. "At least someone's appreciative." He pointed to the circle on the package. "That's a sticker, so after you join the club, you can show off to non-members."

"Cool!" Greg peeled it off. "Can you spare an extra one for my Dad? I'll give it to him on the flight out tonight."

"Good thing Tawny's not here for this," Catherine warned as she watched Greg chomping. "Because no woman in her right mind would kiss you now."

Warrick placed his hands on his woman's shoulders. "Thank you for not partaking, Baby."

"Yeah…" Catherine whimsically announced, "I think I'll buy an abstinence ring to symbolize my waiting for hell to freeze over before eating a chocolate covered insect."

"Hey, Nicky!" Gil dangled a candy, ready to harass an easy target. "Welcome to the party. Here's a chocolate covered cricket for you. Would you like one to take home for Carrie?"

"Uh…" Not wanting to offend the bug nut, Nick took two. "Thanks, we'll um…have 'em for dessert tonight."

Gil glanced at the clock. "Sara should be here any minute."

"What a difference a year makes," Catherine nostalgically remarked. "This time last year, Greg was lusting after Sara, Nick and Warrick were comparing one night stands and I was doing all the work to make the birthday girl's day special."

Warrick shot his co-worker a look, "And of course we were waitin' on your ass, Gris…not that you had a clue."

_Nick and Warrick arrived in the break room at nine p.m. just as Catherine had instructed. _

"_Looks like we're the first ones here."_ _Nick plopped into a chair and unfurled a laborious yawn. "Man, I really could have used a few more hours of sleep." _

_Warrick headed straight for the coffee. "How many hours did you get?"_

"_None."_ _Grinning, he eagerly explained, "Remember that girl I told you I met at that ballistics seminar …"_

_Handing Nick a steaming cup of java he leaned against the wall. "The red head with the legs that never end?" _

"_That would be her. I'm at The House of Blues and who just happens to be there…"_

_Greg interrupted the conversation by bursting through the doorway. "Am I late?" _

_Nick chuckled into his coffee, "Hell no, I was just getting to the good part of my story." _

_Catherine pushed Greg further into the room, "Hurry up, Sara is right behind me." Quickly she emptied the contents of her brown paper shopping bag on the break table…a pink cardboard cake box, a small gold gift bag tied with a burgundy satin ribbon and a white envelope. _

_Greg curiously inspected the gift bag. "Pretty small bag." His imagination got the better of him. "Lingerie? Very tiny lingerie? Will she have to try it on to make sure it fits?" _

_Snatching the bag out of his hands Catherine returned it to the table. "Sorry to disappoint. It's a gift card…for the book store." _

_Hoisting himself from his chair Nick joined the group. Patting Greg on the back he quipped, "Don't you know by know that Sara would prefer to receive lingerie from someone other than us? You see…oh hey look, it's Sara…" _

"_Are you talking about me?" Sara quizzed while stepping into the room. _

"_Surprise!"_ _The group responded a little too late. "Happy Birthday!"_

_Cracking an appreciative smile, she gushed, "Thanks for remembering." _

_Rubbing his hands together over the cake box, Nick eagerly peeled back the lid. "I had quite the workout earlier today and I'm starving." _

_Slapping his hand away, Catherine reached for the envelope, handing it to Sara. "Can we let her read her card and open her gift first?" _

"_Shouldn't we wait for Grissom?" Sara asked Catherine while nervously glancing over her shoulder. _

"_This is just from us so I don't think he'll mind." _

"_Oh…okay." _

_Watching Sara open their gift, Greg couldn't help himself. "Catherine did the shopping. If I had done the shopping it would have been something different. I mean just so you know…I would have picked something more…personal." _

"_Thanks, Greg but I think the gift card is great. There's a new forensic anthropology text coming out next week and I'll use it for that. Thanks everybody." After another quick glance toward the hallway she announced, "Let's eat cake."_

_Minutes later, Grissom, his face buried in paperwork, walked through the door._

_Licking the chocolate frosting off his fingers, Nick greeted him, "Hey, you're just in time for cake."_

"_Cake?"_ _Grissom looked up from his papers and surveyed the scene, his eyes stopping on Sara and the anticipatory look on her face. "Cake…that's right…it's your birthday." _

"Happy Birthday, Sara," Gil lovingly announced when his wife appeared in the doorway. "How was your drive to work?"

"Smooth. Like you." Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, she walked into the room telling the group, "My husband surprised me with a new SUV this morning."

Catherine nodded at her pupil, "Gil, that's a huge improvement over the stupid-ass look you gave her last year when you realized you had forgotten her birthday."

"To Gris!" Nick cheered as he raised his coffee mug. "For not…"

"Stokes!" Jim yelled from the doorway. "I just told you the other day…parties don't start without me!"

"Sorry, Boss." Nick lowered his mug.

"Sorry I'm late, Sara." Jim gave her a hug. "That's what happens when your significant other is a Dominatrix…sometimes, you get tied up at home. Just ask Nick if you don't believe me."

"Good one, Uncle Jimmy." Nick raised his mug a second time. "To Gris…for not forgettin' Sara's birthday this year."

After they drank, Sara raised her mug. "To Nick…for not setting me up with a murderous psycho this year."

"Ouch!" Greg blurted when he saw Nick's stunned expression.

"Sara!" Catherine snapped. "What the hell?"

The birthday girl quickly explained, "Dr. Myers said it would be healthy to poke fun at some of the disappointments of last year."

"Really? Then why do I feel sick?" Nick asked as his stomach churned.

"Because you haven't gotten over it yet," Sara replied. "I'm forcing the issue. You need to get over it and realize everything has turned out for the best and it was never your fault in the first place."

"Yeah, okay, but blindsiding me at a party in front of everyone?" he pushed in disbelief. "We're supposed to be kickin' back and havin' a good time, not pointing out my mistakes."

"Sorry." Sara glanced around. "Didn't anyone think that was a little funny?"

Greg answered, "By disappointments, I think Dr. M meant joking about the lack of flowers and candy from your husband, not the Rodgers-related stuff, Sara."

"Nicky…" Grissom walked over and whispered, "Could I speak with you in the hall for a sec, thanks."

"Sure." Staring at Sara Nick stepped outside the office.

"It's the hormones," Gil whispered. "I've noticed that sometimes her sense of humor gets dark and she's edgier. I'm getting used to it."

"I hope to hell Carrie doesn't come down with this pregnancy quirk, because nine months of Nick bashing will leave me in fetal position by the time the baby pops out."

In the office, Catherine shook her head at her friend.

"Okay! Okay!" Spying the pink cardboard cake box, Sara marched over and ripped the lid of it off. "I need a pen."

Greg handed one over. "Why are you writing on a box?"

Sara didn't answer, as she furiously scribbled.

"Who wants to see me eat another cricket!" Greg asked, desperate to pass the time.

Once she was satisfied, she walked into the hall and waved the cardboard apology like a white peace flag. "I poured my heart out on a piece of box," she told her friend. "I heard that worked for someone when he put his foot in his mouth camping last weekend." She handed it over. "I wrote from the heart."

Gil returned to his office to leave them alone.

"Thanks, Sara." Nick accepted the box top.

_**That was completely inappropriate.  
**__**I didn't mean to be such an ass.  
**__**I said the wrong thing because I was nervous.  
**__**Now all my friends think I'm heartless.  
**__**Hey, now I know what it felt like to be Gil on this day last year – pathetic, alone and not exactly sure what to do to make things right.**_

_**I'm sorry. Forgiven?**_ (_**Remember I'm raging with hormones.)  
**__**Please? **__**(Because the cake looks really good, but I can't eat it if you're mad at me.)  
**__**Do I sound like a psycho pregnant woman or what?  
**__**Is this cardboard thing working for you?  
**__**Uh oh – now you're probably mad at Carrie for telling me that you did this to apologize to her.  
**__**Great.**_

"Get over here." Nick hugged her. "Happy Birthday, Sara."

"I think it will be," she confirmed as her eyes welled. "We just have to stay positive and enjoy the day."

When Hodges turned the corner and saw Nick and Sara getting emotional in each other's arms he threw his hands up in the air. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson. I'm not jumping to conclusions ever again." Unable to watch, he marched into Grissom's office.

"What is he talking about?" Sara asked as she moved out of Nick's arms.

"My clandestine love affair with Greg."

"Oh…um…Carrie neglected to share that secret."

Walking Sara into the office Nick called out, "Hey, Greggo…are those new jeans you're wearin'!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed how the 'Hodges thinks they're secret lovers' storyline played out and the aftermath with the boys and their ladies. I laughed visualizing it, so I hope you did reading it.

Sara's birthday begins!

I included the flashback to last year's celebration to show how far they've come since the last birthday. LOL and since it was almost 200 chapters ago…it feels like an eternity ago to me.

I had to end with a little tension thanks to Sara's pregnancy-induced, black humor, but a cardboard apology quickly made things right LOL

**:)Thanks to: **

KJT who patiently edited all 10 versions of a certain scene in this chapter as I kept tweaking it LOL  
Caro for pointing out a few corrections and MaryAnne for her Mikey helpfulness recently!

**Next Chapter**: Sara's birthday continues to be full of surprises. **Posting:** Tuesday 3/28

**Thanks for reading and your feedback,  
****Maggs**


	31. Chapter 31

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 31**

**Friday – September 16, 2005  
****Grissom's Office  
****7:11 a.m. **

As the gang enjoyed chocolate cake and the hilarious story of the previous night's insanity at Club Cue, the bad memories of her last birthday grew foggier for Sara. Surrounded by friends, and thrilled that her once reclusive husband had successfully organized his first office party, replete with edible crickets, she felt blessed, not cursed. Raising her mug Sara praised her dysfunctional pseudo-family that she had come to treasure over the last twelve months, "Thanks for everything. I'm lucky to have so many people who care about me, and I love the gift." They had chipped in to buy her a maternity store gift card. "I can't wait to shop."

Greg couldn't resist making her squirm. "Tawny said that store has a great maternity lingerie section…including racy g-strings."

Nick snickered into his coffee mug. "Have Tawny take Carrie there when the time comes, Bro, because your wife did a fabulous job encouraging her at the adult store."

Hodges queried, "Pregnant women really like wearing sexy lingerie?" _Not that I'll ever find out first hand. _

"Oh, yeah…I never felt sexier than when I was pregnant with Lindsay." Catherine released a nostalgic sigh. "I felt so beautiful…so alive. Eddie and I made love two…sometimes three times a day, especially when I was in my ninth moth."

"Awesome!" Greg remarked, excited that it wasn't all downhill from here with Tawny.

Considering his wife's quirky moods of late, Grissom couldn't believe it. "Really, Catherine?"

"Hell, no! It was the closest I ever was to being a nun in my life." Catherine laughed in the Greg's face. "So, enjoy it while you can Chuckles, because at some point, your wife will be barking 'don't even think about touching me' and you'll be clowning around with Pamela Handerson again."

"Where's the birthday girl!" Vartann asked as he stepped into the office.

"Right here!" Sara put down her cake plate.

"I have a little something for you."

"You didn't have to do that." Excited to be getting so many gifts after years of expecting only greeting cards from her dentist and insurance agent, Sara snapped up the turquoise and silver gift bag adorned with a rhinestone ribbon. "Thanks!"

"I'm sorry for being a moody jerk on the scene with you lately." The newlywed detective explained, "My divorce made me a nasty SOB, but now that I'm happy again, I thought I'd make up for it."

"What about me?" Greg asked. "You were a real shithead to me. Where's my gift?"

"Actually, Becca and I bought you and Tawny a real nice wedding gift when I was out there yesterday. She's giving it to you when you see her this weekend in San Marino." Greg had suggested that Becca move her things to Vegas with his father's since there would be plenty of room on the truck.

"What a cute bag," Sara remarked when she pulled out a a href black canvas tote with petite white polka dots.

Catherine immediately checked the label. "Kate Spade…that's three hundred minimum."

"Really?" Vartann and Sara both commented before the gift giver said, "My wife picked it out. I just told her I wanted something nice and not too flashy…because Becca tends to dress a little wild."

"Oh, yeah," Greg confirmed. "And unless she's working…in as little material as possible."

"Do you have a picture?" Gil inquired. After a look from his wife he explained, "It's my curious mind, it had nothing to do with the insinuation that she wears little clothing."

"Here's one where she's not semi-naked. I took it on the beach…she looks really cute wearing my shades." Vartann held up a the photo he had pulled from his wallet. "Yep, Greggy chased her for over a decade and Becca never conceded, but six hours after meeting me…we married. What does that tell you?"

Jim pounced, "That your wife has incredibly poor judgment."

Smiling at his newest hero Greg announced, "Uncle Jimmy, you're the best!"

**The Blakes  
****7:30 a.m. **

Standing in the dining room with Sean, Lindsay excitedly instructed him, "You can move your hands from your eyes now."

Wendy and Paul were already smiling from the sight of the ten hand-made election signs Lindsay had crafted.

"Wow!" Sean oozed elation. "They're terrific! It had to take hours to make all these!"

"Four to be exact," Lindsay confessed. After Celine spent the previous day going on and on about ordering t-shirts, she had to step up to the plate and prove she was the more dedicated campaign manager.

McKenna giggled as she stared at her neighbor. "You must really love my brother, 'cause glitter is expensive and you used bottles of it."

"It was my job," Lindsay informed the pain in the ass child. "No feelings were involved; it was all about fulfilling my obligation as campaign manager."

"Bullcrap," Ryan coughed into his fist. "Uh oh, I think my allergies are acting up, Mom." Feigning a sneeze he added, "My allergy to lies that girls tell to hide their embarrassing true feelings."

"Maybe you should get a shot," Lindsay suggested as she cracked her knuckles. "I'll volunteer to give you one in the arm."

Ryan pointed at his annoying neighbor. "Touch me and I'll hire my aunt and charge you with assault."

**Crime Lab  
****7:40 a.m. **

Alone in his office, Nick read the text message coming through and rose from his chair. "Dammit." He had been hoping for a non-eventful shift, or at least only non-violent crimes, but the day had quickly disappointed him and was getting worse. Domestic violence with a battered wife and a dead husband was definitely not something he wanted Sara handling on her birthday, but with Sofia already out working a rape case with Jas, and Grissom at an appointment, he had no choice.

Before making it to the door, Nick's cell rang and in haste, he grabbed it and gruffly answered, "Stokes."

"Nicky…"

Only now did he glance at the display. "Hey, Mama…sorry, I was preoccupied and didn't check the display. I didn't mean to bark in your ear." Pushing the violent crimes out of his mind for a moment he sweetly said, "Are you callin' because you miss me now that you're back home?"

"I do miss you, Honey, but I'm callin' with some news actually."

"Good I hope." Sitting on the edge of his desk he massaged his left temple.

"I don't really know if you'll think it good or bad, but I'm sorry to say it will disturb you."

"Uh…okay." He clutched the phone tighter. "Tell me straight up."

"I just hung up with my friend Darlene in Chicago. You know, she's been keepin' me in the loop…son…Shelly's dead…she was found murdered in prison early this morning."

It took a full minute for the words to sink in and when they did, Nick knew his mother was right…he was highly disturbed and emotionally confused. "H…how?" he whispered into the phone.

"A shank fashioned out of a plexiglass scrap to her jugular."

"Someone knifed her?" he said in disbelief.

"They figure someone stuck her while she was in her cell during evenin' recreation and padded her throat to sop up the blood. She was covered up in bed except for her hair and arm. The policy there is such that guards walkin' by only have to see evidence of flesh in the bed at lights out, so there was no reason to uncover her once the guard saw the arm." Sighing heavy into the phone she added, "It was quick...which doesn't seem right…not that I wanted her to die a violent death…I didn't want her to die, I wanted her to pay for her crimes one minute at a time for at least thirty years."

Closing his eyes, Nick visualized the scenario in his head.

"Are you okay?"

Shaking off the grisly image that brought him both peace and anxiety he cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"The authorities there will be callin' you to ask you a few questions."

"Huh?" He couldn't imagine what they would need from him. "Why?"

"Because a note was found in bed with her. A note that said… 'I made the bitch pay' then a dash followed by 'Nicky'. It could be interpreted two ways…an admission, or a message directed towards you."

"Mama…" His confusion doubled. "Well it's obvious I didn't do it, I'm in Vegas, and if I was havin' someone do it, why would I tell them to sign my name?" His CSI sense kicked in. "So I could say what I just said of course."

"Exactly. They'll have to ask questions to rule out a hit using an inmate. Shelly's parents are already pressing the matter, because they thought she should have been in isolation instead of the general pop."

"I don't have any connections to that prison…inmates, guards, administration…no one."

"I do, via Darlene…and her son is the DA."

Nick froze. "They're lookin at you?"

"They have to cover their bases same as you do on the job." Jillian heaved a tortured sigh. "Is there anyone you can think of who may have wanted to 'help' you get justice? What about Nigel? Is he still obsessing over you? Could he have networked?"

"Yeah, he's still obsessing," Nick shook his head remembering Jim's report from seeing the imprisoned mental patient. "But he's too delusional to coordinate anything and he's in isolation in the Psych ward in Ely. And how would he find out about Shelly? Most people around me don't know yet, there's no way he could."

"Son, did you know that Carrie's abuser was also killed during a prison fight?"

"Yeah, but he was a pedophile with no criminal record. He'd never been inside before, he didn't stand a chance…not that I feel sorry for the guy."

"They looked at Ken Blake when it happened…seems his wife had a good friend who was married to one of the prison guards. But it was abruptly dropped, and they never pinned it on anyone."

"Between you and me I think Ken was more than capable of arranging that bastard's death," Nick confessed. "Hell, if I ever abused Carrie, I have no doubt that Ken would put a bullet through my head."

"You think maybe he'd have this done for Carrie somehow? Did she mention anything about…"

"Ken doesn't know about Shelly yet, Mama."

"Okay."

"The only connection I had to that area was Drew livin' in Chicago." Giving pause to the statement he said, "You don't think he would…"

"No, and I can't imagine he'd know how to go about such matters even if he wanted to. Anyone else? Who would want to do something to help you?"

**Ana Silva's Apartment  
****7:55 a.m. **

Hung over from drinking with a friend until two, Ana walked to the door holding her head. "Okay…okay…I'm coming." The intense pounding on the door matched the throb of head.

Peering out the peep hole she was surprised to see a flower delivery man. "Roses! Now I'm glad I crawled out of bed."

Yanking open the door she smoothed her rat's nest hair and hoped the hot guy didn't notice her mascara had smeared halfway down her face. "Hey there."

Staring at the chick who had obviously partied way little too hard the night before, the King's Flowers delivery guy handed over the vase of red roses and pulled out his delivery pad. "You must have impressed someone."

"I always do," she flirted while signing for the flowers on his pad. "Thanks." When she handed over the pen, she dropped it. "Dammit." Bending down to retrieve the pen she noticed a large brown envelope and snatched it too.

"Thanks."

"I'd love to give you a tip," Ana remarked in a pouty voice, "but I spent all my cash when I was out last night. Sorry."

"No, problem." _You lying bitch! I can see cash right there on your table!_ "Have a nice day."

After closing the door, Ana placed her flowers on the kitchen table next to the contents of her empty purse. She had dumped it when searching for her lighter the previous night. "Let's see who sent these gorgeous flowers." Much to her surprise, the card only said, 'I can't believe those KTBC bastards fired you! I love you, Ana'.

"Aww…they're from one of my adoring fans."

With the unmarked envelope in hand she returned her bed and opened it. Inside there was a Hallmark greeting card envelope and a plain white envelope stuffed to capacity with something. "Card before gift, just like Mamà taught me." The card's cover had a cartooned woman pushing her sunglasses down and saying 'Psst'. Intrigued, she opened it.

_Ana –_

_Maybe these photos will help you make a comeback.  
They were just snapped Thursday night.  
No need to thank me._

_- Your Secret Admirer_

Her curiosity off the charts, Ana tore into the second envelope. "Who…" Her eyes studied the two jovial men standing under a neon sigh that said 'Club Cue'. "Huh? Is that Nick Stokes?" She flipped to the next one. "It is…and he's with Greg Sanders. Okay…" She flipped through the stack, which were all various shots of Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders having a good time together drinking beer and laughing. "Big freaking deal," she griped at the end of the stack, disappointed there weren't scandalous. "They're shooting pool, not heroin. Ugh." She tossed the photos on the bed and clicked on the TV. "If there had been scandalous women that would have been…" That's when it hit her. There weren't any women in the photos.

Jumping out of bed, she rushed to her computer which was connected to the Internet twenty-four seven. "Club Cue," she said while typing it in the Las Vegas Entertainment website.

"Oh!" The confirmation that it was indeed a gay club sent her racing back to her bed. In their new context, the photos were suddenly incredibly scandalous. "Look at these two homos! They're all over each other! And that tight black shirt Stokes is wearing screams queer!"

Realizing she was getting too carried away, Ana took a deep breath. "Chill out, girlfriend. After your last mistake, you need to sit on these and do some solid investigating."

**Hudson** **Residence  
****8:01 a.m. **

When he saw the CSIs on approach, Vartann dipped under the tape to meet them. "I hope that cake has already settled in your stomach, because the husband's brains and skull bits are dripping off the family photos on the wall."

"Hello to you too, Detective," Greg snarked after seeing Sara twitch at the callous man's words. "If you were a doctor, your bedside manner would suck. I can just see it…I hope you enjoyed your lunch, Mr. Smith, because you're dying, may I have your Jell-o?"

"No way." Vartann shook his head. "I hate Jell-o."

When Sara broke into hysterical laughter, Nick and Greg gaped at her. "And here I was worried this would bring her down on her birthday," Nick whispered to his buddy. "I wonder how she would have reacted to a torched orphanage."

"Are they two of you sure you're not really queer for each other?" Vartann asked the whisperers. Then, after shoving a fresh piece of gum in his mouth he winked at the birthday girl who was still laughing, "Thank Christ at least you have a good sense of humor. Let's get this show on the road, people!"

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****8:10 a.m. **

"The signs look great, Lindsay," Sean sweetly told his favorite campaign manager. "See…" He pointed to a group of kids reading the one across the courtyard. "They're very eye catching." Then he heard the kids laughing their asses off chanting 'vote geek, vote freak'. "Uh…"

"Don't pay any attention to those idiots," Lindsay assured her man. "I don't see them running. They're cowards. You're a political activist, Sean."

"That's right." Tapping the pocket where his campaign speech was nestled his smile returned. "They won't be laughing when I'm announced the winner."

The jarring sound of a bullhorn's squeak had Lindsay covering her ears. "Oh, god." Celine was in her limo's sun roof opening barking into a megaphone like a possessed cheerleader from hell. "I guess it's time to hand out the t-shirts," she remarked, trying to sound upbeat while imagining one of the aforementioned shirts tightly wrapped around Celine's neck…tied in a knot…a really tight knot…but not tight enough to kill her…just tight enough to render her permanently incapable of speaking in her demonic blonde shrill.

"Seannnnnnnn!" Celine shrilled from the limo. "Are you ready to kick off your campaign?"

"We just have one more sign to hang." Sean showed off the one he was holding. "Lindsay made them, aren't they great?"

"Love them!" she lied in her best cheerleader voice. "Too cute, Linds. Toooooooo cute."

While she smiled at her nemesis, Lindsay recalibrated her t-shirt strangulation fantasy to include a slightly tighter knot.

"Goooooooood Morning Butterfield students!" Celine began with verve. "The Geek, Sean Blake, is in Da House! Gather around, because his Geek Squad will be handing out totally awesome tie-dye t-shirts! Hit it girls!"

"Girls?" Lindsay queried while looking to Sean for an answer.

"She didn't tell me anything about…" His eyes bulged out of his head as a bevy of big busted babes poured out of the limo wearing the t-shirts tied into a crop shirt. Each one of the blonde bombshells had black geek glasses with a piece of tape around the bridge. "Are they…um…"

"Strippers!" Lindsay blasted her partner as she approached. "You gathered up your dad's strippers and slapped t-shirts on them. Are you insane! You can't bring a bunch of skanky strippers on campus!"

Rolling her eyes, Celine replied, "They're not going to take clothes off, you big retard…they're giving clothes away, and you have a lot of nerve being so high and mighty when it comes to exotic dancers…that's what they like to be called by the way, not strippers. After all…your mommy was one for years. How would you like it if some obnoxious school girl had sneered at her the way you are at the girls in Sean's posse? I wonder how would Tawny feel if she heard you call her old club mates from Tweeters as 'skanky strippers'?"

Sean nodded at his neighbor. "You really shouldn't be so judgmental, Lindsay. Even Jesus befriended women of ill repute in the Bible."

_I've changed my mind! The t-shirt can strangle every ounce of oxygen from the bitch's lungs in my fantasy! How does she keep making me put my foot in my mouth!_ "Sorry…you're right, **Sean**." She wanted it to be clear that she wasn't apologizing to anyone else. "I was just concerned over violating campus rules and getting all of us in trouble."

"As if that would happen," Celine snickered and flicked her shiny blond tresses. "My daddy paid for the new library wing last year. The Dean wouldn't reprimand me if I set fire to his office."

"Thanks for the t-shirt!" Bo, Sean's best jock friend yelled as two dancers posed for a free Polaroid with him. "I'm framing this photo!"

**Hudson** **Residence  
****8:15 a.m. **

Staring at the spatter pattern on the wall covered in family photos, Nick coughed to clear his throat and asked, "Thoughts?" In his mind there was no doubt it was suicide not homicide.

Greg let his personal thoughts roll off his tongue. "When I tried to off myself I'm glad I went with pills and booze. I can't imagine my mom coming home to this." His gaze gravitated to the vic's missing skull. "And there would have been no saving me, that's for sure."

Tilting her head as she studied the blood pattern, Sara said, "I was thinking how glad I am my mom used a knife instead of gun. Watching my dad's head explode over our family portrait would have been a lot more traumatizing than seeing him bleed out from the jugular."

"Shelly bled out from the jugular last night," Nick blurted, since the morose mood felt right for the overshare. When his friends glanced over he tossed up his arms. "Someone stuck her with a shank before lights out and the guard didn't realize it 'til morning. There went my chance for confronting her…I was working my way up to that."

"You can still achieve closure," Sara, the seasoned therapy patient, assured him. "Write her a letter as if she's still alive and then burn it in the fireplace."

"I doubt that would work, Sara," Nick smiled just the same. "But thanks for tryin' to help. I needed to see her eyes…see if there was any remorse there…not that I expected there to be."

"Write the letter, Nick," she pushed. "It works. I've done it, and if it hadn't worked I would be having a nervous breakdown processing this scene." She readied her camera and then started snapping pictures. "Check my hands…I'm not even shaking."

Waving his notepad Vartann stepped into the living room. "I have an answer to the big question."

"The secret ingredient in the clam sauce at Papa Tony's?" Greg prodded. The restaurant touted its clam sauce all over the city on billboards.

"Snot," Vartann quipped. "That's the PG version anyway. Wait…you don't actually order the clam sauce there do you, Sanders?" After a chuckle he pointed to the dead husband. "I know the reason hubby blew his brains out after punching his wife and holding a gun to her head." Staring at the family portrait he revealed, "She had an abortion against his wishes…and before you ask…the baby was his. Apparently they had some genetic testing done and there was a problem. She wanted to abort, citing that they already had their hands full with four kids, and it would be too hard to take care of a severely disabled child. She also thought it would be unfair to the four they had under the age of six. Hubby thought abortion was a sin and forbid her to do it."

"Hold up." Nick pointed at the family photo of the couple and their four kids on the wall. "He thinks aborting a fetus is a sin, but has no problem beating his wife and leaving four small kids fatherless after traumatizing them for life by blowing his brains out while they were home!" Yanking off his gloves Nick huffed, "I need five or I'm gonna start kickin' the crap out of the DB."

As Nick was leaving Vartann remarked, "You wouldn't be this pent up at the scene if you incorporated dark humor into your job, Stokes!"

"So why'd he kill himself?" Sara asked, hoping the wife had given that answer too.

Vartann pointed to the cross on the wall. "Guilt."

"For beating his wife?" Greg asked in a puzzled tone.

"No, for not having the strength to kill her for murdering their unborn child."

"Now I want to kick the DB," Sara said in exasperation. "Maybe I'll go punch whatever Nick's hitting somewhere."

Vartann's cell interrupted. "It's my loving wife!" Bringing it to his ear, he started for the front door. "I'm missin' you too, Baby."

Listening to the detective sound like a giddy school boy as he walked away talking to his new wife, Sara said, "It seems like marrying your psycho friend is really working for him."

"Yeah…for Becca too, and she's out of psycho mode for now anyway." Greg pulled out a pen and started taking notes. "I've been talking to her daily. She's taking her Zoloft, and until it fully kicks in, she pops a Xanax when needed. She'll do okay if she stays on her meds, and away from other pharmaceuticals and booze. She may even be able to go off medication eventually if the marriage gives her what she needs. She did okay for years when things were great with her now ex-husband."

"My parents could have used a Xanax every now and then." Looking at the DB she groaned, "This guy needed one today that's for sure. I still can't believe the reason he…"

"Hey, have you ever thought about the baby not being healthy?" Greg queried out of the blue. "I mean…Tawny and I sit around planning all this stuff for the babies and I always envision them as perfectly healthy. Their DNA looked great, but we're still waiting on the results of the genetic testing." As he processed the room he continued. "My mom lost two babies shortly after delivery. It wasn't genetic, she just had a hard time carrying to term and they…my sisters…were born premature and failed to thrive. It freaks me out every time I think about it. I mean, I heard the stories a bunch of times, and I was always bummed to know I missed out on having sisters, but those feelings were nothing compared to now when I think of it in the context of losing my babies after months of anticipation and planning."

"Geeeeeez. Thanks for planting those thoughts in my head and making me cry on my birthday," Sara blasted before blowing her nose. "I'm thirty-five today…that's the age when the doctors gently encourage you to get genetic testing. I've thought about it obsessively several times actually." When she stepped to the window for a breath of fresh air she saw Nick was speaking with the battered wife and holding her one year old in his arms while she was attended to by paramedics. "Check this out. Papa Stokes is getting some practice in."

"Are you kidding? He's already had plenty being an uncle over a dozen times."

"Right…you should know…being his secret lover and all."

"Get it right…Nicky's my biatch." Watching his pal, Greg asked, "Exactly how many babies have you held, Sara?"

"Besides Ashley?"

"She's over one, she doesn't count. I mean like an inconsolable newborn that frantically flails its limbs and turns red in the face from screaming so hard."

"Oh." Sara pondered the question. "Um…hmm…none."

"When my dad saw me holding my friend Robbie's baby, he said I looked like I would be more comfortable holding nitro-glycerin, that's how I felt too, but I think it will be different when they're my own." His smile expanded. "It's nice to be able to say that with certainty."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****8:45 a.m. **

With the campus now a sea of 'Vote Geek!' t-shirts, Celine felt confident stating, "You're a lock for Pres, Blake!"

"You really think so!" His excitement exponentially mounting, Sean dreamt of the moment when he would tell his father the big news…they were cut from the same cloth after all. With only an hour to go until his campaign speech, he was optimistic that for the first time in his life he'd win something not based on his academic knowledge, but popularity. "Hi! I'm Sean Blake," he greeted students as they claimed their t-shirts. "Vote for me as Junior High President and I promise to listen to all your concerns."

"Dude…" Finn McDonnelly pointed to the lawn. "Looks like your campaign managers are about to have a bitch brawl."

"Huh?" Sean turned and saw Linsday and Celine in each other's faces snarling. "Uh oh."

"You are not going to hang that poster over mine!" Lindsay barked as she tore one of the one hundred posters Celine had made at the print shop the previous night.

"Yours are tacky and send the wrong message!" Celine snapped back. "We're not advertising a dance! Who uses glitter on political campaign signs? Oh wait, I know…the daughter of a slutty stripper!"

"That's it!" Lindsay tackled her to the ground, sending both of their Butterfield skirts flying up.

"We've got panty!" Carl Clarkson boomed as he turned his school TV camera to record the fight. "This is **way **better than filming the election stuff for our weekly broadcast. Come on…start pulling hair, Ladies!"

"Lindsay!" Sean raced over. "Celine! Stop! Why are you fighting! Stop fighting!"

As the crowd surrounded them, Lindsay and Celine lost track of everything but their hatred of one another.

"You're the real slut! I know you went down on Ryan at the wedding and he vomited all over you!" she red-head snarled as she grabbed the blonde's obnoxious ponytail and yanked.

"Oh yeah? Well I know you tried to kiss Ryan in his bedroom and he was so skeeved out by your skankiness he threw you off him!" Celine laughed even though her hair was being ripped out at the roots. "And you got grounded by your mommy for being a 'ho! Which is a bit hypocritical since she's one! "

"Oh! You're gonna pay for that!" Lindsay reared up and smacked her nemesis just as the Keith Vance, Dean of Junior High students, approached, flanked by two teachers.

"On your feet now! Both of you!" Dean Vance ordered. "To my office! Your parents will be notified immediately!" Then he pointed at Sean. "You too, Mr. Blake, since these ladies are your campaign managers." Next he turned to Ms. Falcon. "Please remove Mr. Blake from the election roster. His political career here at Butterfield just ended."

"What?" Sean's hands flew to his head as he tried to absorb it all. "I don't understand how…"

"To my office, Mr. Blake!" the Dean harshly instructed. "Your parents will be called too."

"But I don't even know why they were fighting," Sean replied as the first tear slipped down his cheeks.

The Dean folded his arms and remained firm. "Learn from this, Mr. Blake…surrounding yourself with the right people is critical to your success. You chose the wrong people and since you are their leader, you too must be held accountable for this disgrace. To my office."

"Yes, Sir." Wiping his tears Sean walked through the snickering crowd.

"He's not just a geek, he's a cry baby!" someone yelled inciting great laughter.

Unable to control his emotions, Sean only cried harder. In a split second he was right back where he had always been…a big joke…a school freak…and to add insult to injury, he was about to become an even bigger disappointment in his father's eyes.

**Ron and Lina's  
****9:03 a.m. **

When he saw his son parking his Mercedes at the front gate, Ron excitedly yelled, "Lina…he's here! I'll meet you out front." Wasting no time, he hurried out the door to greet Gil, anxious to see what he had selected.

While hastily walking to the passenger side Gil saw his father. "So far it hasn't peed, but it seems edgy. It whimpered. I hope it was the car ride and not me making it upset. It looks really sad, but I'm sure it's just confused."

Ron chuckled at his boy's parental anxiety. "I can't wait to see you taking care of a baby if a dog has you this neurotic." He waved to the door. "Open up, let me see what you picked."

"There were so many at the pound I was overwhelmed." Gil carefully opened the door and grabbed the dog's blue leash. "Don't ask me why, because I was thinking of a Retriever or a Sheppard, but this one called out to me. I can't explain it."

"A Bassett Hound!" Ron exclaimed as Gil sat a href the trembling dog on the grass. "Of course it felt right…that TV detective, Columbo, had one…and it's a sporting dog, so it has a keen ability to track down people…just like you and Sara." After taking a peek at the animal's gender he scratched the new family pet's head and said, "He's a great choice. She's gonna love him."

Feeling more comfortable with the idea and his choice, Gil knelt down and smoothed his hand over the dog's back. "I bought her a family car, and now the family pet she's always wanted. When we get to Tahoe we'll be picking up the keys to our family cabin and then we'll start our first family vacation."

"Nice theme."

"Thanks for helping with this, Dad. I'll call you when I'm on my way with Sara, so you can set up the surprise."

**The Blakes  
****9:07 a.m. **

"This is Sean's grandfather. What's the problem? Is he sick or injured?" Ken Blake clutched the cordless phone tighter. "His father is at work and his mother is at Urgent Care with my eighteen month old granddaughter…she has asthma and needed a treatment. Is Sean okay?"

"He's not injured or sick. What's your name, Sir?" the Dean's Administrative Assistant prompted.

"Ken Blake."

"I'm sorry, the emergency family contact is Caroline Blake, so I can't speak about it with you. Is Caroline available?"

His panic growing, Ken raced to the guestroom. "Hold on…I'll see if I can get her on my cell."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****9:08 a.m. **

Under the guise of using the restroom, Lindsay left the Dean's waiting room and rushed to the girl's bathroom down the hall.

In haste, she punched in the numbers from memory and hoped he'd answer. "Grandpa, I need your help," she panted into the phone. "Can you come to Butterfield? Your enemy's daughter is setting me up for a hard fall in the Dean's office. She told me that her daddy paid for the new library wing last year and they won't reprimand her. I have scapegoat written all over me! You're listed on my file as an emergency family contact, so they have to let you represent me."

Sam Braun barked into the phone, "Say no more, I'll be right there, Honey."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Lindsay grinned, "I thought you'd see things my way. Oh, and Grandpa…you have to help bail out my neighbor, Sean, too. He's an innocent bystander in the mess."

**Hudson** **Residence  
****9:10 a.m. **

"Mister, why are you washing my Mommy's hand with Q-tips?" Six year old Carter Hudson asked as he sat on the lawn waiting for his grandmother to arrive.

Nick placed the GSR test swabs in their containers and then knelt down before his kit, smiling at the little boy. "I was just takin' good care of your mommy, making sure her hands were real clean. You want me to clean your hands too?" When the boy shook his head Nick said, "Want an action figure?" He glanced around looking for Sara, who was also outside while the coroner prepped the body for removal.

"I already got a beanie baby from the lady over there," the boy held out the black dog, "but I'll trade for the action figure, because Mommy said we're not gonna get to go inside the house for a while and I left all my guys inside. I'm going to stay at my grandmas while my dad's getting better at the hospital…I'll need a toy. Do you know how long it will take to fix my Dad?"

Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw the mother wiping tears while he choked back his. "I can't really say, Carter, because I'm not a doctor." Calling over to Sara, he said, "Can you grab a few packs from the truck…one boy, two girls." Then, returning his gaze to the distraught boy, Nick explained, "My friend Sara and I got to talkin' one day at work…about if we ever had somethin' scary happen to us as kids. Turns out that we both had real scary stories, and because of that, we wanted to do something to make scared kids feel better when we meet them on the job…you know because kids get a little freaked from all the police cars and loud noises. We came up with these really cool backpacks. Yours is gonna have a blue t-shirt, a nerf football, and that action figure I was talkin' about…two actually, Spiderman and Doc Octopus. We've got packs for your little sisters too…they have a bunch of girly things in them. All the packs have a toothbrush and fruity toothpaste… 'cause that minty kind is yucky. They also have three books and a super soft pillow in them too. Sara's real into books, and she wanted the pillow in there so no matter where a kid has to hang out for a while, you'd have a soft place to put your head while readin'."

"Kinda like how we're waiting for my grandma on the front lawn?" Carter queried while anticipating everything the man was promising.

"Exactly. When Sara was scared as a little girl she liked to get comfy and read books, because when you're readin', you think about what's happening in the book instead of the scary stuff happening around you. Now you're probably a little young to read two of the books in there, so maybe your grandma can read them to you, but the third book has a ton of pictures of bugs and I think you'll really like it." Cracking a big smile Nick proudly stated, "The action figures…they were my idea." The bad guy was purposefully included, in case the child needed to work out emotions through play. "Spiderman is my all time favorite good guy."

"Here you go." Sara handed over the blue pack. "We've probably got another ten minutes outside, so feel free to play a little Spiderman, Nicky."

"Awesome!" Exaggerating his enthusiasm for the boy's sake, Nick dove in to find the action figures. "Carter, do you know how Spiderman came into his superpowers?"

The boy lit up as Spiderman was presented to him. "Will you tell me?"

"Are you kidding!" Nick gushed a little more excitement. "Try and stop me, Buddy!"

Leaving the boys to be boys, Sara slowly approached the mother. Until now she had avoided looking directly at the battered woman. "Do you want me to leave the ones for your daughters with you or do you want me to bring them over to where they are with the social worker?"

"I'll take them."

"Sorry…we don't have a baby pack for your little guy, we only have kid and teen packs. We're going to add baby ones soon." Smiling, Sara handed them over. "Nick, my partner, and I are expanding our program, we're even building a temporary shelter." Feeling a bond, Sara lowered her voice to a whisper. "My mom…she was a victim of domestic abuse, and I spent half of my childhood in foster care. It will take time, but your kids will be okay…you'll be okay."

Mrs. Hudson held out a trembling hand. "I really appreciate...it's very nice of you to…I…" Tears overcame her once more and she took the two pink packs while clamping her lips tight and nodding.

"Don't worry, I know what you're trying to say," Sara answered, knowing it was important to the woman to be acknowledged. In that moment, staring at the woman's bruises, she was reminded again of why this project was so important to her. "I'm just glad I could do a little something to help." Although she had heard the saying 'It's better to give than receive' many times over the years, on this day…her birthday, when Mrs. Hudson embraced her and sobbed a heartfelt 'thank you' in her ear, Sara felt the meaning of that phrase in her soul. "You're welcome."

**Butterfield** **Academy  
****9:31 a.m. **

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Dean Vance told Sean's aunt and grandfather while shaking their hands. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

Carrie glanced over to where Sean, Lindsay and Celine were somberly seated in chairs and staring at the floor. "Me too." She was certain Sean was crying and it took all her strength not to take him into her arms like he was still a little boy.

"Vance!" Bruce Campbell startled everyone as he entered the office. "I want to know how my little girl was allowed to be tackled and smacked around by another student on your watch! I send her here to avoid the riff-raff found in public schools. I know you're new here, but I'm not...I know the school's policies on fighting. I want Ms. Willows expelled for violating them."

Jumping to Lindsay's defense Carrie raised her voice, "Mr. Vance, you are planning to hold a discussion of the events, right? Certainly you're not going to let one person strong-arm you into expelling a student without hearing all the details."

"Thanks, Carrie," Lindsay sniffled, knowing her ass was grass once her mother and Warrick found out. Luckily they were unreachable because they were at a day spa, whose name she had conveniently forgotten.

"Please…if everyone would take a seat," the Dean asked, unruffled by his visitors. "I'll review what I know while we wait for Lindsay's mother. I think it will answer some of your questions."

Hearing his grandson sniffle, Ken fought the urge to reach over and pull the boy into his arms. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to know where my grandson was at the time the fight broke out."

The Dean looked to Sean. "Mr. Blake…please answer that question for your grandfather."

"I…" His voice thick with phlegm, Sean paused to cough and clear a path for his confession. "I was campaigning in the quad…standing with the girls handing out free 'Vote Geek' t-shirts to everyone at school. Like the one Celine's wearing."

Carrie took one look at the tie-dyed tee and said, "Your mom didn't tell me she paid for shirts for everyone at school. That had to cost thousands of dollars."

"Celine bought them for me," Sean informed his aunt. "I never told Mom and Dad."

"Is that true?" Bruce scowled at his daughter. "Did you use your credit card to buy shirts?"

"Yes, Daddy. I felt sorry for Sean because his family is poor and the only thing his mom could do to help was to bake treats."

"Poor?" Ken laughed at the word. "My son's family is hardly poor. Unless of course if you acid test for poverty is whether or not a family can afford a private jet."

Glaring at the Blake family members Bruce said, "Don't embarrass yourself by denying the truth. Your grandson is here on a full scholarship."

"An **academic** scholarship," Carrie snapped at the pompous ass she wanted to stomp like a grape. "My family doesn't need your charity, Mr. Campbell." _Especially since most of your money is made illegally._ "What was the total price of the t-shirts, Celine?" Carrie snatched her checkbook from her purse. "I'll reimburse you."

"Five thousand seven hundred and sixteen dollars."

"For t-shirts!" Ken was certain his head would explode. "For a junior high school election campaign? This is insanity. How can you let this sort of thing go on here? Shouldn't you have a campaign budget limitation in place?"

Vance nodded, "Being new, I said the same thing to Ms. Falcon, the teacher in charge of student government when I found out about the shirts. Unfortunately there is no spending limit currently on the books."

Carrie gripped her pen tight as she wrote the check. "Sean, just so we're clear, you'll be working off this debt." She knew Nicky would be proud of her Stokes-esque parenting.

"I promise, Aunt Carrie." Sean's sniffles turned to sobs. "I'm really sorry. I…I knew it was wrong to accept her offer, but I wanted to win so I could be in student government like Dad was. I'm really sorry."

Guilt filling every inch of her, Lindsay chocked out, "I'm really sorry this happened, Sean…**really** sorry."

As tears streamed down Carrie's cheeks she admitted to herself she sucked at playing bad cop and went to her nephew's side. "It's okay, Honey…everyone makes mistakes. Your dad made a few too when he was a teenager." Smoothing her hand over his back she whispered in his ear, "Please try to calm down because kids will make fun of you if they see you crying like this, Sweetie."

"They…already…are," he replied while holding her tight. In a quivering voice he pleaded, "Aunt Carrie, please don't say anything legal to stop them from expelling me. I don't want to go here anymore. Everyone's laughing at me. I want to be homeschooled like you were. Please …please don't help me."

Noting the fright in her nephew's eyes, Carrie was haunted by the story of Greg's torment at the same age and suddenly she feared for Sean's life. "Okay, Sweetheart.

Checking his watch Bruce grumped, "Come on, Vance, this episode of the Young and Pathetic is taking up too much of my valuable time. It's not my problem that the girl's mother doesn't care enough to get her ass in here when you call. I fail to see why my daughter and I need to be punished because Ms. Willows is a bully and her mother delinquent. The Willows family does not fit in at Butterfield."

"I wouldn't talk about my granddaughter that way, Campbell," Sam blasted as he slammed the office door shut. "You haven't had the pleasure of meeting me yet, Dean Vance. I'm Sam Braun…I own half the city, and I'll own your ass if you permit this man, or anyone for that matter, to berate my innocent granddaughter."

Rising from his chair, Bruce puffed out his chest in front of the man who was twenty years his senior. "Your so-called innocent granddaughter pinned down my little girl, tried to yank her ponytail from her head, and she smacked her right in front of the Dean, several teachers and a hundred student witnesses. The campus TV channel was out filming the election process and caught it all on tape."

Carrie's litigious nature peeked through as she returned to her chair. "Is that true, Lindsay?" When the girl nodded she knew she was doomed.

"All the tape showed my little girl doing is begging Lindsay to stop." Bruce shook his head at his daughter's enemy. "Admit it."

"Hell, yes I kicked her ass! She **deserved **an ass-kicking!" Lindsay leapt out of her chair pointing at Celine. "She called Mom a slut!"

"Lindsay!" Sam chided his legally-naïve granddaughter as she incriminated herself. "Stop talking."

Too outraged to listen, Lindsay kept blabbing, "Was I supposed to stand around and let her demean my family? Grandpa, you wouldn't just stand around if some guys started calling mom names!"

Dean Vance piped up, "Violence is never the answer, Ms. Willows, and now that you've confessed to quote…ass-kicking…unquote, I'm afraid I have no choice but to suspend you while the Board reviews your case and determines whether or not you can ever return."

"I was rigging the election!" Sean exclaimed, embracing the lie and praying it would get him kicked out for good. "I was buying votes with the t-shirts and promising to do students' homework for them! I'm a horrible person," he kept adding hoping it would be deemed 'bad enough'. "I don't deserve to attend this school, Sir."

Ken nudged his daughter. "Surely you can say something to save his place here."

Her eyes locked on Sean's weary ones, Carrie fulfilled his wishes. "I'm afraid not, Dad. The students have to sign a very strict code of conduct when they start here. Sean's admitting guilt. It's out of our hands."

"Very well then…Ms. Willows and Mr. Blake…you're both suspended while under Board review."

Sam reached over and took his granddaughter by the hand. "Come on, Sweetheart. We'll have lunch with my legal team."

"I'm really sorry, Sean," Lindsay weakly offered again, knowing it was worthless. When he didn't respond she kept walking and started to cry.

"Ms. Campbell…I need you to promise me that you'll never bring your father's dance club employees on campus again without permission from campus administration."

"I promise, Dean Vance." Celine struggled not to smile when she smelled the rosy aroma seeping out of her pours.

Standing up Dean Vance extended his hand. "I'm sorry you had to come down here for this, Mr. Campbell. Celine…you may go to class."

"Thank you, Sir." After kissing her father on the cheek she bopped out of the office without a care in the world.

**Temptations Salon and Spa  
****10:01 a.m. **

Relaxing in their couples mud bath, Catherine and Warrick sipped stress-reliving green tea and enjoyed the soothing environment they had chosen for their day off.

"I almost feel guilty being here instead of Sara on her birthday," Catherine stated in a blissful sigh. "Almost."

"Hey, you got out of bed on your day off to make it to her office party. That says you care."

Chuckling hard enough to dislodge the cucumbers from her eyes, she admitted, "I had to be there for the first party Gil threw. Who else would have harped on him as well?"

"You're the best, Baby…at ridiculing Gil, and so much more."

"I wonder how Sean's campaign speech went," Catherine stated after another sip of herbal tea. "Lindsay worked so hard on those posters."

Grinning at the memory of her carefully spreading glitter over glue all night Warrick said, "Those signs were definitely a labor of love."

"I'm so proud of her…she brought home an A on her math test, asked for a purity ring, and has been a dedicated friend and campaign manager to Sean."

"You wanna do something special for her?" Warrick asked. "Maybe we should take her and Sean out to Primm to ride the Desperdo to celebrate their hard work, whether they win or lose the election. Sara said Gris rode it five time with Sean, so you know the boy likes it, and Linds does too."

"That's a terrific idea!" Catherine settled deeper in to the mud. "When we get home later, I'll ask Wendy if it's okay."

**The Blakes  
****10:37 a.m. **

"No, it's not okay, Sean!" Wendy gruffly told her suspended son. The nightmare she had come home to after two tortuous hours at the pediatrician treating Ashley's asthma flair up had been pleasant compared to the news of her son's automatic loss of scholarship upon suspension. "You had the educational opportunity of a lifetime…**for free**…and now you want to…ugh! I'm not homeschooling you! Practically speaking, how could I? I haven't touched Calculus since college. And that's not even what I'm worried about, what I'm most…"

"Wendy, you hire tutors for the subjects you can't teach," Ken calmly explained, being an expert on the subject because of his daughter. "My wife couldn't teach math from Algebra on up. We hired this fantastic lady, Marion Milardi …a retired high school teacher. Caroline ended up with a far better math education than the State of California would have given her. Did you know she scored a 780 on the math portion of her SATs and received two semesters of AP credit…"

"Daddy, stop." The bragging made Carrie squirm.

Hugging his daughter Ken proudly continued, "She was also…"

"A social misfit until the age of thirty!" Wendy blurted in the heat of the moment. "I'm sorry, Sweetie," she apologized to her sister-in-law for the lack of tact. "But you know it's true. I don't want Sean to miss out on all the stuff you did…clubs…dances…dating…"

"What about **me**!" Sean screamed as his tears returned with a vengeance. "When does my opinion matter? I don't need any of that stuff. It's not like guys want me to join their clubs…and girls are never going to want to date me. Even Lindsay…you've heard her…she repeats over and over again that she's only being my friend. I just want to learn and study without all the other stuff. I hate the other stuff! Why can't you just let Ryan be the normal one and let me be who I am! Why are you forcing a life on me that I don't want! I don't see you forcing Ryan to be a genius! You don't because you know he **can't **be a genius! It works both ways, Mom. I **can't **be popular! Stop making me try."

"Honey…" Wendy approached with open arms as hot tears slipped off her face and dotted her grey t-shirt. "Girls don't always want their real feelings to show, that's why Lindsay makes those excuses. She really does like you…and you were fitting in at Butterfield…"

"Only because I was Celine's freak project," he confessed while dropping onto the couch and crying on his aunt's shoulder. "Everyone had to be nice to me because I was the ugly duckling she picked to transform. Every year she picks the biggest loser in the school…after knowing me ten seconds, she determined that was me. Now that she's turned against me it will be hell. She'll tell them to hate me." He sucked in a jagged breath. "Sorry for saying a bad word."

"It's okay, Sweetie." Carrie held him tight, stroking his hair and glaring at Wendy. "Sis…look at your son…really look at him and listen to him. I know it's hard to accept, but your dreams for him and his needs right now aren't meshing. If you want a third party perspective about the disastrous results that can occur when genius and bullies collide…give Greg Sanders a call."

Knowing exactly what Carrie was referring to, Wendy covered her mouth with her hand and cried harder.

Standing up, Ken took his daughter-in-law in his arms. "It doesn't have to be permanent, Honey…and it doesn't have to be like how we did it with Carrie. There are organized groups nowadays…they have group music classes, and take field trips together. He can be a part of science clubs and still run in races. He'll just be able to feel safe and secure while he's doing what he loves. Hopefully it's just a stage and he'll acclimate into another school in the future, but for right now..."

"Please, Mom?" Sean squeaked. "Arnie Salinas from church is homeschooled and you really like his family. Please, can't we give it a chance?"

"I"ll have to…" She needed to pause and catch her breath. "We'll talk to your father when he gets here, okay?"

Jumping up from the couch Carrie rushed to the computer. "I'll see what local resources I can find, so we'll have something to show Paul." Because she knew, based on harsh comments he had made about her isolated home education, that he'd hate the idea even more than Wendy.

"Thank you, Aunt Carrie." Breathing steadier for the first time since the incident, Sean walked over and hugged his mother. "And thank you for hearing me, Mom."

**Hudson** **Residence  
****11:09 a.m. **

"Hey, Mama," Nick spoke and looked over his shoulder to make sure Sara was nowhere near. "I've been thinkin' about the Shelly thing."

"Yes, Honey?"

"It's crazy but…" Leaning up against the house he took a deep breath and divulged his paranoid thought. "I think Mike Rodgers was behind it."

"What made you think that, Nicky?"

He laughed at the thought before saying it. "My Spidey sense." As she sweetly chuckled Nick explained, "I was playin' Spiderman with this little boy at the scene…his dad off'd himself, it's a real mess…anyway, I gave him a backpack and since we had ten minutes to kill, I was tellin' him about Spiderman and Doc Ock. I was tellin' him how the bad guys try to get to the superhero by doin' stuff to the people around the superhero."

"Like the Green Goblin kidnappin' poor Peter's first love, Gwen Stacy…"

"Exactly."

"See I was listenin' to you all those years, Son."

"Thank you, Mama." He smiled knowing it was true. "If Mike Rodgers had somehow found out about Shelly…he knew I would want to confront her."

"How would he know that?"

"Because he knew I went to see Nigel…I told him about goin' to see Nigel and how it made me feel better to see him and tell him I forgive him for doin' what he did." Nick closed his eyes and remembered the conversation. "I can hear him…he laughed and said 'that's mighty Christian for a guy who sleeps with hookers…oh wait, Jesus did that too'. Then he made the sign of the cross and said 'bless me, Stokes for I have sinned'." Opening his eyes he said, "I trust my Spidey sense, Mama. It was him. He wanted to take away my opportunity to talk to Shelly."

"I'll make a few phone calls."

His paranoia overwhelming him, Nick fell silent.

"Honey…" When he didn't reply she prodded, "Are you still there, Nicky?"

"Mama…" his voice cracked.

"Yes, what is it? Did you think of somethin' else?"

"Do you know why the Green Goblin kidnapped Gwen Stacy?" he quizzed her in a vacant voice.

"Revenge?"

"To draw out Spiderman." Nick gulped as a nightmare unfolded in his mind. "He plotted to attack Spiderman by goin' after the people he loved."

"Sugar, don't let your mind play tricks."

"I have to go, Mama." His steps quickened as he headed for the Denali. "I need to go right now."

"Where are you goin', Nicky?"

"Ely."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Now you know why I really ramped up the humor in the previous chapter…I knew a little angst was on the horizon. In the middle of the tension I worked in a cute dog though!

Things I was hoping for in this one…

- Proving that Gil knew what to do about Sara's b-day and he's doing great.

- That you'd feel really sorry for Sean by the end of the chapter.

- That the scene with Nick/Carter/Sara/Mrs. Hudson about the backpacks really showed what Nick and Sara were trying to accomplish with B-PAC in its initial stage…how they came up with the idea, the pack contents, and why it's helped them while they're helping others. I've been talking about B-PAC in theory since WAY back in FS, but this is the first time I showed it in action. I thought it would be nice to showcase it's simplicity before moving on to the next, much larger, phase of the project.

- Putting the spotlight on Mikey (AKA Ana's secret admirer) causing trouble.

- Document Vartann's dislike of jell-o (LOL)

I hope it worked!

**Thanks to: **

KJT for talking me out of killing off a minor character when I was pissed at them LOL  
Mary Anne for the prison info for the Shelly scene!

**Next Chapter**: It's a dog day afternoon! **Posting: **Friday 3/31

**Thanks for reading and any comments you may have,  
****Maggs**


	32. Chapter 32

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 32**

**Friday – September 16, 2005  
****Hudson** **Residence  
****11:11 a.m. **

Fearing for her hot-headed son, Jillian Stokes yelled into the phone, "Nicholas, you stop right where you are and listen to me!"

Having just turned the ignition, Nick froze.

"You're contradicting yourself."

"Huh?"

"You just said that the Green Goblin's plan to draw out Spiderman was to go after the people around him. Look what you're doin', Nicky? If it really was Rodgers behind Shelly's death, you're takin' the bait and rushin' off to Ely. What exactly do you intend to say to Rodgers when you get there? 'My Spidey Sense told me you were responsible for havin' my childhood rapist killed in an Illinois state penitentiary yesterday'?" Sighing heavily she instructed, "Snap your rubberband and chill, Son, because if you go to Ely with that, they'll give you the padded room next to Nigel and Rodgers will be laughing while they're draggin' you there."

Turning off the Denali, Nick admitted, "You're right, Mama." He snapped his worn-out rubberband twice for good measure. "It's Sara's birthday and I'm a little edgy about Rodgers."

"There's still a good chance he's responsible, but let's do things the right way, Nicky, and if he's not responsible, let's not reveal something that he could use against you."

Leaving the truck he sucked in two lungs full of fresh air. "Thanks for lookin' out for me."

**The Blakes  
****12:16 p.m. **

Thrilled with her discovery, Carrie grabbed the newly printed pages and rushed into the kitchen where Wendy and Sean were making lunch and discussing the events of the day in detail. "Check this out! It's an article about Stanford and homeschooling. It says in regards to homeschoolers, quote 'Stanford has been one of the most eager to embrace them." Paraphrasing she continued, "It says they admit them without transcripts or teacher recommendations…and find that homeschooled students bring a mix of unusual experiences, special motivation and individual independence that allow them to flourish."

"Really!" Sean exclaimed as he realized he could still attend the school of his dreams.

"See for yourself, Sweetie." Carrie handed over the pages. "There are also some examples of homeschooled students who were admitted."

"Let me see too." Drying her hands on a dishtowel, Wendy stood in back of her son, reading over his shoulder.

Wearing her lawyer hat, Carrie forged on with her plea. "If you need to consult experts, you really couldn't be surrounded by more qualified people. I've already spoken with Sara, Gil and Greg. They're more than willing to pitch in, so we've got Physics, Bio and Chem covered. Nicky is your man for History, Paul for business, and I've got English, Spanish and just about anything else he could possible want to study covered, and Wendy, you have Home Economics down."

"I'm a nurse too don't forget," Wendy reminded her bubbly sister-in-law. "Sign me up for Health." Taking the papers from her son's hands she said, "I'm going to run this out back and show your Dad." When she had called Paul's cell, he had insisted on coming home at lunch to see Sean and deal with the crisis for an hour. Currently he was in the yard heatedly discussing the homeschool topic with Ken. On her way out the back door she mumbled, "Maybe this will help the cause."

"Aunt Carrie…" Sean smiled at his biggest supporter. "For the record, I've never noticed you were a freak like Dad says you are because Grandma and Grandpa didn't let you go to regular school."

"Thanks, Sweetie." She hugged him tight. "There's a little more to it than me just not going to regular school. I kind of feared the world for a while. I'll tell you about it some day when you're older."

"I already know what happened to you," he quietly admitted in the comfort of her arms. "I heard Dad and Grandpa talking about it in the kitchen one day…loudly. I know that Dad was supposed to be watching you when it happened. I also heard how Grandpa got really angry at Dad and hurt him."

"Oh." Momentarily flustered, she stepped back. "Um…yeah, unfortunately, your grandpa and dad have reeeeally big mouths sometimes."

"Did I just get them in trouble?" the boy nervously asked, already feeling guilty for inducing so much family drama in one day.

"No…no." The last thing Carrie wanted was for Sean to feel bad about something else. "I should talk about having a big mouth, right? I'm the one who blurted I was pregnant on TV yesterday." Forcing her biggest smile she assured him, "Look…what happened to me was terrifying at the time, but I'm doing great now, Honey."

Alone with her, Sean asked one of the questions that haunted him, "Why do you think it happened to you?"

Taking his hand Carrie said, "That's what young people always ask when something bad happens to them…why me? Was it something I did wrong? Am I being punished for something I did? The answer I always give is...sometimes bad things just happen to good people. It's not fair, but it's true. Sean, look at the horrible stuff happening right now in New Orleans because of Hurricane Katrina. Innocent kids have lost their homes and in some cases a member of their family…they don't deserve that and I know it's very hard to accept that bad stuff happens to children, but when it does, if a family pulls together, they can get through it. The guy who hurt me went to jail to pay for his crime and my family, with the help of a really good psychiatrist, helped me get through everything."

"Did it take a long time to feel better?"

"Yeah, it did." Changing her tone she enthused, "But look at me now! I'm in love, I'm getting married, and Nicky and I are expecting a baby…a little sooner than Grandpa would like, but he'll get over it." Smiling brightly she said, "Time heals all wounds, Sean. When I was your age I never would have thought I'd have the life I'm living now. So, trust me when I say that although today seems like the end of the world to you…it's not. Your future is bright." Pulling him close she squeezed the oxygen from his lungs. "You're going to do great things in this world. I know it." Then, releasing him to answer her ringing cell phone, she joked, "Being normal is so overrated, Sean. There's nothing wrong with being unique if that's what you're comfortable being. If you are, then go for it one hundred percent. Be like Greg…fly your freak flag with pride."

**Hudson** **Residence  
****12:30 p.m.**

Sitting on the patio eating the Sonic take-out that Vartann had brought for Sara's birthday, Greg was telling his friends about the extensive Habitrail habitat he had brought home with him from California. "So, last night I go online to see if they still make the 'sky restaurant' attachment, because I realized when I was unpacking it, that mine had a big crack. I couldn't believe how many new habitrail environments they have for sale now. They have a whole Space Station system, so I didn't just get a new restaurant…I got the **Revolving** **Space Restaurant**."

Nick queried, "Won't that make the hamster dizzy if it's sittin' in there chowing while the thing spins?"

"No…it doesn't spin on its own." Stirring his limeade Greg excitedly informed the silent group, "It operates solely on hamster power. It only spins if the hamster runs in a circle. Oh! They had this car too…The Space Station Moon Racer. I had to order it. Okay, confession time…I ordered the entire Space Station system. One of my parents' friends sent us a two hundred dollar Amazon gift card for a wedding gift and Tawny gave me the green light to blow it all on Habitrail components. I can't wait until my wife is fully recovered so we can pick out our first family pet together. Pets actually, since we're getting two….we like to do things in twos if you haven't noticed. Since it's a Space theme, we're naming them Pluto and Quark."

After swallowing the last of his manly burger, Vartann said, "Pluto and Quark? And you wonder why I pick on you? First Stokes with the Labradoodle, now you're getting Space hamsters. What the hell's wrong with a Golden Retriever?"

"Your wife loved my hamsters when I had them as a teenager," Greg informed the detective while grabbing an onion ring from Sara's lunch. "Maybe you should surprise her and have one waiting for her when she moves out here on Monday."

"You think? Instead of dog?"

Greg laughed, "No matter what you get her, you'll be cleaning the poop, so plan accordingly."

After sipping her shake Sara shared, "I'm still trying to convince Gil that our child will need a warm-blooded pet."

The food and friendship getting him past his paranoid mood, Nick smiled and said, "I don't know…I hear his racing cockroaches are pretty fast. Maybe you could teach 'em to play fetch. The other kids might think that's cool."

"I don't mind the roaches," Sara replied in defense of her bug loving man, "but I've always wanted a dog."

**Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****12:47 p.m. **

"How's Flash doing?" Gil inquired about the newly adopted family dog. "He hasn't turned into Cujo since I left, has he? The birthday is going so well that I'm getting paranoid."

Ron laughed into the phone, "Flash is doing wonderful, but you may have to fight Lina for custody. They're on the couch and she's scratching his belly…she's never done that for me."

"And that's the most I ever need to know about your sex life, Dad." Checking his watch Gil informed his father, "Sara's working until one, so we'll be over at two sharp. Hopefully my perceptive wife won't catch a clue about the big secret."

**Club Cue  
****1:30 p.m. **

Thankful she lived in Sin City, where the club scene wasn't limited to after-dark, Ana Silva strutted into the trendy bar wearing a drag-queen worthy outfit sure to catch every gay man's eye.

"Stoli-razz martini, please," she informed the hunky bartender. Then, holding up a fifty she smiled. "Some information would be nice too."

"The martini is a no-brainer," Carl suavely replied, "The information depends on the question."

"Two guys were in here last night." From her flashy purse she pulled one of the photos. "Recognize them?"

"Yep," Carl curtly answered while pouring vodka.

"Were they together? I don't mean here together, I mean **together-together**."

"Sal!" the bartender called over to the assistant manager. "Check this out." He waved him over and when his boss arrived Carl pointed to the photo. "She's asking about those two. The ones that caused the uproar at table twelve."

Sal laughed and took the photo. "Those two. The guy in the black…Nick, he's still in denial. At one point he even yelled 'I'm not gay'. Hell, he was as nervous as a doe in a field full of bucks, but his partner, Gary…"

"Greg," Carl corrected before grinning. "Trust me…I made a note just in case they broke up after last night."

Sal shook his head at the photo. "I doubt it, Carl, because Greg wasn't letting anyone get within five feet of his catch…he's a real territorial bitch." Turning to the inquisitive woman he said, "When they first walked in, I went over to greet them because I hadn't seen them in here before. Greg steps in front of me and says, 'he's mine and I don't share'."

"No way!" Ana exclaimed with glee.

"Here's my take…" Sal, a guy who loved to read people and situations, snickered, "Nick's only dropping the soap with Greg and this was all a little overwhelming for him. He really probably believes he's not gay, and this is only something he does with Greg for a reason he can't explain."

"That happens?" Ana, a Hispanic girl raised by conservative Catholics, queried.

"Oh, yeah." Sal leaned against the bar and educated the woman. "A seasoned pro like Greg would have picked up on an uptight guy like Nick having an urge he'd been suppressing for a lifetime. Eventually, when an opportunity presented itself, I'm sure Greg took a risk and told Nick to go for it, saying he'd never tell. In the heat of the moment, Nick answers the primal call. Afterwards, he probably blamed his actions on whatever booze they were drinking or pill they were popping. I'm sure he said it was a one time shot…and he believed it, until the next time he was alone with Greg. Anyway, after a while, when Nick keeps coming back for more, Greg is finally in a position to demand a little something for himself. That's when, much to his surprise, Nick found out he enjoyed catching as much as pitching."

"Got it," Ana squeamishly acknowledged.

Carl the bartender chimed in, "I bet Greg couldn't resist showing off his cherry catch, so he convinced Nick to step out. They're weren't here two minutes before Greggy got nervous though, because he saw how much sniffing was going on. Suddenly he was afraid Nick might realize how much more is out there."

Anna's heart pounded fast enough to move the ruffles on her faux-Versace blouse. "Do you guys mind if I quote you and jot some notes?"

**The Willows/Brown Residence  
****1:46 p.m. **

Sitting at the dining room table with her grandfather and his legal team, Lindsay said in exasperation, "Don't you have enough written down already to sue their butts?"

"Patience, Little Mugs," Sam chided his antsy grandchild who was a carbon copy of his impetuous daughter. "These things take time."

"Sam!" Catherine yelled as she hurried into the house wondering why his limo was in the driveway. "Sam! Are you…what the hell?" When she saw Lindsay at the table with scratched arms and a red face she panicked. "What happened?" Flying to her daughter's side with Warrick on her heels tears formed in her eyes. "Who hurt you?"

Seeing her mother's concern welled Lindsay's eyes. "I'm okay."

"It was that Campbell brat," Sam grumped. "The two of them had a cat-fight at school when that little witch muddied your reputation in front of her, Mugs."

Standing next to the embracing mother and daughter Warrick breathed out in relief and smoothed his hand over Lindsay's hair. "You scared the hell out of me."

"The school tried to call you," Lindsay sniffled.

"Sorry, Sweetie, I left my phone at home because the battery was dead."

"I called Grandpa, and they let him take me home because he was listed on my blue emergency contact card."

"Thanks, Sam," Warrick nodded, appreciating the help even though it came from his sparring partner.

"They're expelling me," Lindsay purposely blurted to get it over with. "But Grandpa brought his lawyers to fight it."

"They're expelling you!" Over her panic, Catherine's anger surfaced, "What did you do?"

"They um…" Lindsay hung her head, "they have me on campus TV smacking the crap out of the wench after she said I used glitter on Sean's poster because I was raised by a tacky stripper slut."

"Oh, Linds…" Catherine plopped in the nearest chair. "How many times have we talked about this? My past is what it is. You can't let everyone who throws it in your face get to you."

"Easy for you to say!" Lindsay jumped out of her chair. "They're using your past to prop their lies about me being loose! You may be over your past, but it's ruining my life right now!" Grabbing the notes the lawyer had been taking she ripped the papers into shreds. "I don't want to sue and get permission to return." Throwing the papers in the air she yelled, "I don't want to be anywhere near that bitch or any of those stuck up idiots! Not after what they did to Sean today! I hate them!"

"Sean?" Confused, Catherine rubbed her temples and pleaded, "Can you calm down and tell me…"

"He hates me!" she raged. "And I don't blame him after what happened! I hate me too!" With that she rushed out of the room and didn't stop until she ran into her bedroom and slammed the door.

"That girl is all you, Mugs." Looking at his daughter Sam smiled, "How you managed to use Eddie's sperm but not retain any traces of him is beyond me, but I'm damn grateful."

Checking his messages, Warrick said, "I don't know why they didn't call me. My phone was on the whole time."

"You're not legally family," Sam explained with the usual irritation. "So you can't be on the blue card as an emergency family contact. If you want to be her father, then why the hell don't you do something to make it legal? For Christ sake…she goes around pretending you're her stepfather. That should tell the two of you something."

"Dad…" Catherine's irritation soared, "I don't want to get married. How many times do I have to explain that to you?"

"The kid needs stability," Sam pushed. "Mugs, look what happened to you because your parents were losers."

"I'm not going anywhere," Warrick huffed. "Lindsay knows that."

"Then why not adopt her so she doesn't have to make a fool out of herself calling you 'Pops' when you aren't?"

Flustered by the statement Warrick said, "After hating me for a year, you want me to legally adopt your granddaughter?"

"I'm a fickle bastard."

"When did you two become friends?" Catherine asked, certain she was dreaming. "And shouldn't I have a say in who adopts my child?"

Stunned by his partner's comment Warrick snipped, "You don't want me to adopt Lindsay?" They had previously talked about it as a future possibility.

"I never said that," Catherine anxiously replied. "I'm just trying to catch up. Are you kidding? If you want to, I'd love for you to adopt Lindsay. Then I wouldn't have to worry about my psycho sister trying to get custody if something ever happened to me."

"While your father fills you in about us coming to a mutual understanding at our last meeting, I'm going to check on Lindsay…someone should ask her what she really wants, don't you think?" Warrick turned to leave the room but then paused. "When I get back, if it's something Lindsay does want...maybe your lawyer could help us out."

**Hudson** **Residence  
****1:51 p.m. **

"Thanks for coming, Attorney Blake," Nick smiled at Carrie as he escorted her to the back patio. "Mrs. Hudson is sittin' at the picnic table with her husband's life insurance policy. Think of this as your first B-PAC assignment."

"You're sure she didn't kill him?"

"Just got confirmation of GSR on Mr. Hudson's hands and none on hers. It's goin' down as self-inflicted gunshot to the head." Opening the gate he said, "Greggo and I are packin' up and the cleaning crew is en route."

Nodding she said, "It feels really good to be useful to so many people today," she whispered as they approached the grieving guilt-ridden widow. "Mrs. Hudson," Carrie extended her hand, "I'm Caroline Blake, I work as a consultant for B-PAC, providing free legal advice. I'm very sorry for your loss, and will be more than happy to answer any questions on your husband's life insurance policy that you may have."

After winking at Carrie, Nick headed back inside to finish packing up.

"Thank you, Ms. Blake," the fearful woman sniffled. "On top of losing their father, I'm scared to death my children are going to lose their home if the policy is void. I've never worked except for some fast-food experience when I was in high school. I don't know how I'll manage if…"

Handing over the tissue box on the far side of the table, Carrie took the policy. "Most policies have a time limit on their suicide clause, but it varies greatly, some are thirty days, some as much as two years. It's to prevent someone from taking out a policy with the intent to take their life."

"It's been at least a year," Mrs. Hudson stated, after blowing her nose. "I made him take the policy because his construction job was dangerous. I never thought he'd die at his own hands."

"Mrs. Hudson." Carrie slid the papers over and pointed. "It states here that the suicide clause is only valid for six months. The policy was signed fourteen months ago. They'll be obligated to pay."

"So my kids…we won't be homeless." Her eyes drifted toward the only home her children had ever known. "Thank you…that's one less thing I'll have to feel guilty about for the rest of my life."

**Ron and Lina's  
****1:58 p.m. **

Clipping the blue leash on Flash's collar, Ron looked up at Lina and said, "Surely Sara will forgive Gil for last year after she meets this pooch."

"I'm sure." Lina bent down and scratched Flash's head. "I don't get to keep you, but at least I get to visit."

The melodious chime of the doorbell caused Lina to shriek with excitement.

"Shh! You'll give away the surprise," Ron scolded as he hurried for the door.

Standing on the front step, Sara felt guilty for wanting to make the visit as short as possible and hit the road for Tahoe. "Did you tell them that we wanted to be on the road so we get there by midnight?"

"Yes, Honey." Suddenly worried he had been too presumptuous picking a dog for his wife rather than letting her select one, Gil nervously waited for his father to open the door. "Did you think it was wrong of me to pick a new vehicle for you without your input?"

"I love it."

"But if you didn't you could tell me…that goes for any presents I give you today, or ever. If there's something you don't feel comfortable with just tell…."

"Happy Birthday!" Ron excitedly greeted as he pulled his daughter-in-law close. "Has my son been treating you right?"

"Off the charts fantastic as a matter of fact. Although he doesn't seem to think so." The bark of a dog startled her. "You guys got a dog?" The sight of the adorable basset hound brought a huge smile to her face. "We were just discussing pets at lunch today." Moving past her father-in-law she knelt down and gave the pooch a good neck rub. "He's a sweetie."

"We like him," Lina said, keeping with the script. "I'm really going to miss him."

"Miss him?" Sara glanced up. "Why can't you keep him?"

Certain his wife was enamored with the dog Gil said, "Because he's yours, Sara. Happy Birthday. I was hiding him here."

"You bought him for me?" Sara had to clarify. "Really?"

"My theme is family…family car, family pet, our family cabin is waiting in Tahoe and as soon as we load Flash and his things in your SUV, we'll be on our way to our first family vacation."

"Flash," she said pulled the dog close.

"That's the name his previous owner gave him. Sadly, the woman had to go into a nursing home and her daughter couldn't keep him at her apartment so she gave him up for adoption. He's two and housebroken according to the lady at the pound."

The story instantly made Sara love her family pet more. Kissing his head she smiled, "You were displaced from your home too, huh?"

"He's a big sweetheart," Lina told Sara as she watched the bond forming before her eyes. "Flash, I predict you're going to be spoiled rotten."

Sara lovingly gushed at her husband, "You're such a sneak."

"I know," Gil joked as he fell a little deeper in love with his wife. "I thought I could give a warm-blooded creature a try."

"Isn't that what you told me a year ago when you admitted you loved me?" Sara laughed until she cried. "Thank you," she said, hugging Flash but speaking to her husband. "I feel like I'm eight years old again."

"Then I'm getting a dog for myself!" Ron exclaimed. "Because I could stand to feel a few years younger."

Kneeling down beside the newest addition to his family Gil scratched Flash's head and kissed his wife's cheek. "I love you, Honey, and I'm thrilled you're enjoying everything."

Slipping her arm around her husband's waist Lina emitted a blissful sigh, "Flash, I think you'll be very happy with your adoptive parents."

**The Willows/Brown Residence  
****2:07 p.m. **

Leaning against Lindsay's bed while sitting on the floor with her at his side, Warrick kept waiting for the right moment to pop the question.

"Do you really think Sean will forgive me?"

"Once he knows the circumstances, and that it never occurred to you that he'd pay for your mistake…definitely." His arm already around her shoulders, Warrick squeezed tighter. "Sean walks the talk…he'll forgive you when you apologize."

"I'll never forgive Celine."

"I hear you there. That girl is nothin' but trouble. Between you and me, I'm psyched you won't be goin' to school with her and her snooty eight hundred dollar purse carryin' friends."

"Don't let mom send me to Catholic school like she threatened to before she sent me to Butterfield."

"I can try to influence her, but it's not up to me because…"

"I know, I know." Lindsay dropped her head on his shoulder. "Because you're not my parent."

"Linds…" Suddenly he was at a loss for words.

"Yeah?"

"Uh." While he was sure she'd be excited to have the legitimacy she'd been craving, it was the most significant moment of his life and he tensed.

"Are you and mom in a fight over this!" When he didn't answer immediately she jumped to her feet. "No! You can't be! It's bad enough that I got Sean in trouble today, I can't be responsible for you and mom fighting too."

"Linds…stop…we're not fighting." After standing up he steadied himself with a deep breath and then said, "I have something important to say…to ask…I want your opinion on making something official."

"Oh! Oh!" Waving her hands in the air she couldn't contain her excitement. "You're finally going to ask mom to marry you! I love the idea! You already know I do."

"No." Grinning he said, "That's not it. I want to know how you feel about adoption…me adopting you…making it official when you call me Pops."

"Are you serious?"

"I'd never joke about something this important."

"Why today of all days?" she asked while her heart raced. "Why would you want to adopt a screw up?"

His voice dropping an octave, he replied, "Because I love you like a daughter, Lindsay, and I don't want you to have pretend you have a stepdad anymore, I want you to have one…that is if you'll have me."

"Yes! Of course, yes!" Rushing forward she threw her arms around him. "This day just went from worst ever to best ever! If I had known kicking Celine's ass would get you to adopt me, I would have done it the first day I met her. When can we do it? Can we do it today? How do you adopt a kid anyway?"

"Slow down. We'll talk to you grandfather's lawyer and find out the specifics." Taking her by the hand he led her to the door. "But first things first…let's tell your mom." When he opened the door Catherine was standing there smiling from ear to ear.

"Took you long enough to pop the question!" she blasted her man. "It took all my strength not to bust in there and do it myself."

"I'm going to have a dad! I can't wait to tell…" Lindsay rejoiced, but seconds later her jubilation faded.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Catherine asked as Lindsay's joy evaporated.

"I was excited to tell Sean, but then I remembered he's not talking to me."

Catherine hugged her daughter tight. "Give him a couple of days to get over everything and then you can surprise him with the news. In the mean time…I was thinking of celebrating with a trip out to Primm to ride the coaster."

"Are you people crazy!" Lindsay half joked. "I got expelled for fighting today. Is this reverse-Psychology or something?"

"I heard the screams," Sam announced as he came down the hall carrying four champagne flutes. "I went out to the limo for a bottle of Cristal."

As her grandfather handed her a glass of bubbly Lindsay cracked up. "I get to drink too!"

Sam shrugged, "You've already committed assault today, so I figured what's a little underage drinking with your non-married parents and crook of a grandpa?"

Lifting her glass Catherine toasted, "To our dysfunctional family!"

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:11 p.m. **

"Welcome home, Loverboys!" Carrie and Tawny greeted their men from the couch where they were snuggled in each other's arms under a blanket wearing only bikini tops with the straps down to simulate a naked effect.

"Are you guys cold?" Nick queried, wondering why they were so close.

Staring at their bared flesh Greg added his inquiry, "You um…are wearing something under there, right?"

"No, Baby," Tawny replied in a sultry voice. "Carrie and I decided that it was time to confess that we're secret lovers too."

In the same robotic voice she used to speak her porn lines at the bachelor party Carrie said, "We've been doing naughty lesbian things all afternoon. Do you want to watch us fool around?"

"Hell, yeah!" Nick boomed as he dropped into the arm chair and tossed his socked feet on the coffee table. "I'm all for women's rights…like the right to kiss, touch and feel one another."

"Me too!" Greg stretched out on the love seat. "Come on, let's see some lesbo action!"

"Hey, how do you tell which one's the lipstick lesbian when they're both wearing lipstick?" Nick joked.

"Honestly, neither one has much of a butchilinity factor if you ask me. I think they're both femmes."

Winking at her girlfriend, Tawny purred, "Mmm…are you ready for me, Roxie?"

"I can't wait another second," Carrie anxiously replied.

"Oooh!" Greg chortled, "I think they're gonna kiss."

When Tawny cupped Carrie's face and planted a juicy one on her lips the guys abruptly stopped laughing.

Staring at the smooching women Nick stammered, "Are they…um…really…"

"Yes!" Greg was certain his mind would explode. "What the hell! Princess, I know you kissed chicks for money on stage, but this…I'm seriously squicked!"

"Gotcha!" Tawny yelled when she broke the kiss. "We've been waiting to spring that on you."

"Jesus!" Nick moved his hand off his chest. "I was about to have a heart attack."

Clapping her hands Tawny said to her partner in crime, "Was it as bad as you thought?"

"No, actually," Covering her mouth Carrie riotously giggled. "I kind of liked it. Does that make me Bi? Kiss me again so I can be sure. Use your tongue this time."

"Sweetheart!" Nick's hand was on his chest again. "Are you trying to kill me!"

"Gotcha!" Carrie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "The look on your face! It took me hours to work up the nerve to say I'd go along with the gag, but it was worth it for that look on your face." Stomping her feet on the floor she jubilated, "I kissed a girl! Ha! I'm so naughty! My dad would flip if he found out. Who wants to blurt it for me?"

"I'll let your girlfriend do the honors," Nick quipped. "Ken's slightly less likely to strangle a pregnant woman for corrupting his little girl."

When the puppy jumped on the couch Greg quipped, "Binda has two mommys now."

"Are you really naked under there?" Nick asked, still edgy from watching the kiss.

"No!" When Carrie forcefully pulled off the blanket, she accidentally ripped off her bikini top. "Oh!" Jumping up she frantically grabbed for the blanket from the floor. "Oh my gosh!" She hurriedly wrapped the blanket around her bare chest. "Did you see anything, Greg!"

"Wardrobe malfunction!" Tawny burst out laughing. "And she wasn't wearing pasties!"

_Damn, her boobs are smaller than I thought. _"I didn't see anything!" Greg yelled, worried that Nick would pound him even if it wasn't his fault. _She must wear a seriously padded bra. Both of those combined don't equal one of Tawny's._

"Well…there went your naughty vibe, Darlin'!" Nick held his side from laughing so hard. "But for thirty seconds or so you were pullin' it off."

Moving next to Tawny, Greg said, "Suddenly I'm not so sure you should stay here while I'm in San Marino."

"Kiss me, Chuckles," Tawny begged while tugging him closer by his shirt collar. "Make me forget about Carrie."

Taking his fiancée by the hand, Nick said, "Let's give the newlyweds a few minutes alone before I drive Chuckles to the airport."

"I wish I could go with you," Tawny pouted. "I hate to think of you out there without a shoulder to lean on."

"Don't worry, Becca will be there if I need a hug." Laughing at her eye roll, Greg said, "Gotcha!"

Once inside the bedroom, Carrie nervously asked, "If I liked kissing Tawny would it mean I'm a lesbian?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a little worried, Nicky. I never experimented with my sexuality in college like some girls do." Pacing the room she jittered, "I got this rush. Like I liked kissing her. I can't believe this is happening. I mean…it's a little late now to find out I like girls!"

"Sweetheart…" Watching her bite her nails Nick's pulse notched. "It was just the excitement of the gag making you think you liked it. You know…the adrenaline rush. You don't **really** like girls."

"I don't know, Nicky." Gripping her head she continued to pace. "It felt good…**really** good. Like 'I want more' kind of good." Turning away from him she dropped her head in her hands to shield her outrageous grin.

"Darlin'…" When he saw her shaking, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't cry…it's just a natural curiosity…everybody goes through it, you're just a late bloomer is all. When I was in college…hell, I've never told anyone this." Blowing out a sharp breath he continued, "It's a little difficult to admit, but…you know how people think I'm homophobic, well…it's not that, it's me getting' tense because…I…I slept with this guy a few times during my sophomore year and..."

"What!" Her stomach flip-flopping, Carrie jolted around and stared speechless.

"Gotcha!" Nick's eyes lit with satisfaction. "Sucks to be beaten at your own game, doesn't it?"

"Stokes!"

"Blake!"

"I believed you!" She gently shoved him. "I thought you were baring your soul."

"Hey, now that you're riled, I bet you're up for a quickie," he said in his best bad boy drawl while shimmying down her shorts. "I sure hope so, 'cause sayin' I slept with a guy engaged my need for validation."

"Is the door locked?"

"Maybe." Tossing his shirt Nick goaded, "Not knowing will make it even naughtier for you, Roxie…and we both know that's how you like it nowadays."

"No way!" Her eyes were fixed on the door as he shed his clothes. "It's not even shut all the way."

"Even better," he informed her while lowering her to the mattress. "Mmm…today was hell and I need some good 'ol fashioned decompression lovin'. Don't you ?" In between sprinkled kisses he cooed, "I love this…because I'm engaged I don't need to go out and buy some stranger drinks at a bar for hours hopin' for some affection…I can just come home and be with the woman I love…God Bless monogamy…God Bless you, Baby…every delicious inch of you."

"You're bluffing," she confidently stated. "You're not going to make love to me with Greg in the next room."

"You think so, huh?"

A gasp later she conceded, "I was wrong."

"I love you, Darlin'," he murmured, enjoying her scent and the warmth of her body. "Only a minute in your arms and all my stress is melting away."

"Nicky, our friends are right outside that door!" she reminded him while denying she was enjoying the stolen minutes of passion. "We can't do this."

"Sure we can, we already are, pretend we're in college and it's just my roommate and his girl." Grazing his mouth over her creamy skin he clarified, "Although in college I didn't have the luxury of havin' two rooms…my roommate and I had to hang a sheet down the center of the same room if we were both entertainin' ladies."

"Aww…you poor thing."

"Yeah, times were rough, but we made it through." Chuckling in her ear he further assured, "Anyway…Greg and Tawny aren't gonna walk in here unannounced."

"Right." Closing her eyes she relaxed. "Mmm…"

"Although…"

Carrie's eyes flew open.

"Greg's luggage is in here, so he might walk in. Yep, he could walk in on us at any moment."

"You're only saying that because you think it will get me hot and bothered."

"Is it?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why are your legs wrapped around me, Sweetheart, and your nails digging into my back?"

"Busted," she giggled. "I confess…I can't wait for my toes to curl."

"Okay, I'll talk dirty to get you hotter." Nibbling on her earlobe he moaned, "Mud."

"**More!"** she exclaimed, getting into the playful spirit of the love-making they both needed after an emotionally draining day.

Covering her mouth with his hand, Nick picked up the pace. "If you're too loud, we'll get caught."

"What's going on in there!" Tawny shouted from the living room. "Are you cheatin' on me, Carrie!"

"Uh oh!" Greg exclaimed, "I'm sensing some serious lesbian rage out here!"

"See…I told you…you were too loud," Nick chided, while picking up the pace. "They know you're bein' naughty, Roxie."

"I think there's something wrong with us," Carrie anxiously admitted, "I'm worried we're turning into sex addicts."

Rolling their bodies he assured his anxious fiancée who in spite of her protests was still clinging to him like white on rice, "There are far worse problems we could have, Darlin'."

"I'm serious."

"I think we'd have to have a lot more sex to be classified as addicts." Tenderly brushing back her hair Nick murmured, "Sweetheart, it just feels that way because you're goin' from 'nothing for years' to 'five times a week'. I think sex addicts do it like three times a day and with multiple partners. If it will make you feel better, I'll Google the subject matter later to be sure."

"Nicky…"

"Wanna stop?" he asked while returning her to her back. "Just say the word."

After a contemplative pause Carrie giggled and shook her head. "It feels too good."

"Oh, yeah, you definitely have an addiction problem, Blake…but I don't." Channeling his strongest anti-boner imagery, Nick got up and yelled, "Greg and Tawny, we were just teasin' you guys!"

"Oooh! I can't believe you!" She grabbed a pillow and threw it at his shit-eating grin.

"Roxie's squirmin' now," he snickered before informing their friends, "We'll be out in a flash!"

**Sara's Honda Pilot  
****7:30 p.m. **

"I think Flash has to pee again," Sara announced after staring at her basset hound for two minutes. "He has this look."

"Kind of a hang-dog expression?"

"Good one."

"I thought so." Enjoying his wife's maternal side Gil said, "Don't worry, we'll be in Tonopah in two minutes; he can go when we get there."

"Let's stop at the Station House restaurant, because I'm starving."

"That was my plan." Gil's smile melted fast. "Oh."

"What?"

"What do we do with Flash while we're inside eating? It's too warm to leave him in the car."

"Oh." She glanced back and saw the dog's big eyes staring back at her. "I forgot it wasn't just the two of us for a minute."

"Me too."

"We can't do whatever we want now."

"Just think what it will be like when we have a baby. If it's napping, we can't run out for dinner."

"But we can bring a baby to a restaurant." Patting Flash on the head she said, "But not you, Buddy."

"We'll have to settle for drive-thru." Taking the Tonopah exit Gil smiled, "McDonald's…not much of a birthday dinner."

"Au contraire…it fits your family theme." Smoothing her palm over her belly, Sara gave a blissful sigh. "I can't wait until we make this trip as one big happy family."

**Primm, Nevada  
****7:45 p.m. **

Enjoying ice cream with her parents after two rides on The Desperado, Lindsay couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. "I'm having a great time," she admitted even though she knew it was totally uncool to tell your mom and stepdad that you were having fun with them.

"Good," Catherine grinned as she set down her iced tea. "Now you'll only be half as angry when I tell you where you'll be going to school next week."

"Ugh…you're going to make me go to public school with Ryan Blake, aren't you?"

"Nope."

Warrick sat back, waiting for the explosion.

"Not Catholic school!" the girl panicked.

"Nope." From her purse, Catherine retrieved the confirmation papers and e-pamphlet she had printed off the computer before leaving the house. "Trinity Christian School."

"What?" Staring at the dorky kids who were wearing stuffy uniforms, Lindsay groaned, "Trinity Christian looks a lot like hell."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Catherine said, "And before you ask…your stepfather agrees, so don't try to play your parents against each other."

"Okay, okay." Flipping through the papers the teen groaned, "I know I'm getting off light, so I won't complain."

**The Blakes  
****8:04 p.m. **

"Are you kidding me!" Standing in the living room, Ryan harped on both of his parents while his brother and grandfather looked on. "Sean loses his scholarship and gets suspended and you're **not **punishing him! You grounded me for a month when I got suspended. This sucks!"

"Watch your language," Wendy snipped. "And your tone."

"Ryan, this is different, it wasn't my fault," Sean attempted to explain the circumstances to his brother for the third time. "Lindsay was…"

"What's it going to take to prove that girl is bad news!" Ryan barked back. "She attacks me in my bedroom…she makes you cry how many times at school? And the night I found her sleeping in your bed, she…" Taking a lesson from his aunt, Ryan covered his mouth and giggled, "Oops."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Oops! That Blake family and their blurts LOL

Warrick gets to be a daddy before Gris, Greg or Nick.

Sean's dream of Stanford is still in tact…Ana received a quick education on homosexuality…Lindsay's going to a new school…Greg's improving his Habitrail…Tawny and Carrie are becoming quite the pranksters…Nick is bein' bad to the bone…and Sara loved her doggie.

I hope you enjoyed the angst-reprieve after the last chapter:-D

**Thanks to: K**JT for her editing efforts in this chapter

**Upcoming Chapters:** It's never a dull moment at The Blakes…Sara's birthday adventure continues… the Sanders men are in San Marino…Nick is out to prove something…Jim visits Ellie…and more. **Chapter 33 posting: **Monday 4/3

Thanks for reading,  
Maggs


	33. Chapter 33

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 33**

**Friday – September 16, 2005  
****McCarran** **Airport  
****7:50 p.m. **

After walking with Greg as far as security restrictions would allow, Nick said, "Don't worry about Tawny, Bro…Carrie and I will take excellent care of her, so you go to California and focus on what you need to out there."

"Divorce sucks."

"Yeah, but in some instances…I don't know, it could be for the best." Thinking back to the case they processed earlier that day Nick sighed, "Divorce is a better solution than the one we saw today, right?

"You're absolutely right," Greg replied, then stepped forward to hug his friend. "Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Nick returned the bear hug. "Take care, Buddy. I'll miss ya."

"Yeah, poor you…stuck with the hormonal femmes all weekend," Greg joked while pulling away. "I'll call after I get settled."

"Okay." Nick waved. "Have a safe flight."

Already missing his wife, and nervous about the task that lay ahead, Greg procrastinated. "You know…I don't want to go. I'm going to call my dad and tell…"

"Come on, Greggo." Playing the role of the big brother, Nick gave a simultaneous physical and mental push, "Don't make this harder than it is."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." With his head down, Greg turned and walked toward the security checkpoint, resolving to meet up with his father at the gate and follow through with the plan.

Standing behind a pillar watching the men part, Ana felt a slight tug at her heartstrings as she put away her camera phone. The star-crossed lovers were so sweet with one another that it almost made her want to keep their dirty little secret and not ruin their lives…almost, but not quite. "Sorry, boys…but it's my duty to report the truth."

**The Blakes  
8****:05 p.m. **

Holding her already throbbing head, Wendy calmly asked Ryan, "What did you mean when you said 'the night you found Lindsay sleeping in your brother's bed'?"

"I can explain," Sean somberly volunteered.

"No you can't, Bro," Ryan jittered.

"Ryan…I'm already in trouble, I'm not going to make things worse by lying about this."

"Thank you, Son," Paul pointed to the piano bench. "Have a seat right there, Ryan, while Sean waits in the kitchen. I don't want the two of you to compare notes. We'll hear your version first, Ryan, and it better match your brother's when he tells us his later."

"Bro…you're really smart," Ryan remarked in a cautionary tone, hoping it would be enough of a signal to Sean to bend the truth.

"Thank you," Sean meekly replied as he moped into the kitchen.

When he saw the family cocker spaniel lapping water from its black and white porcelain bowl, the forlorn teen walked over and took a seat on the floor. "Hey, Boy…"

**Tonopah, NV  
****8:18 p.m. **

"How ya doin', Flash?" Sara gave the pooch a neckrub while he relaxed in the backseat with her as Gil drove onward to Tahoe. Becky Knolls, the woman from whom they purchased the cabin, had Fed-Ex'd keys to Gil that morning, so they could go directly to their new vacation home. "Not too much longer."

At several points during the drive, Sara had pulled out the cabin keys from her pocket to see them and adore the green and white curled ribbons Gil had tied to them to make them more festive.

"Are you looking at the keys again?" Gil asked, checking the backseat occupants in the rear view mirror.

"I can't help it," she admitted while giving Flash a hearty rub-down. "The girl who had no home, now has three…Vegas, Tahoe, and your old childhood home in LA County. It seems too good to be true." Thinking back to the Hudson crime scene, she said, "I forgot to tell you…Carrie left me a message saying upon review of Mr. Hudson's life insurance policy, the suicide clause expired months ago. The Hudson kids will be able to keep the home."

"That's great, Honey."

"Yeah." Smiling at the memory of the four year old rummaging through her new B-PAC backpack, Sara said, "I told Nick that we need to think about what happens to family pets too. Shelters don't allow pets for liability reasons, but I suggested that we look into building an annex to the primary shelter, that could house pets. It would be one less thing for the mom to worry about or feel guilty over when her child is crying over losing the family dog."

"I'm going to pull into this gas station," Gil abruptly announced.

Wondering if he had heard anything she said, Sara prodded, "Do you like the pet shelter idea? Nick's going to talk to Drew tomorrow and see if we'll have enough to fit it into the first building phase. We definitely have enough land, but we have to see how the money is spread out."

"I love the idea, that's why I'm pulling over."

"Huh?"

Once parked off to the side of the pumps, Gil stepped out of the car and went to the back to retrieve his next gift.

"What are you doing?" Curiosity getting the best of her, she peered over the mound of luggage and supplies trying to figure it out.

"I have your next gift," Gil cryptically announced.

"You're giving me my gift at a gas station?" She couldn't help but chuckle. "Not that I'm complaining."

Taking a seat in the back with her and Flash, Gil handed over the wrapped shirt box. "It's not the locale that motivated me to give this to you now, it was the conversation."

"Okay." Tearing off the red and silver wrapping, Sara tried to guess the contents of the box. "It's too light for clothes. Jewelry in a shirt box, perhaps?"

When she saw a portfolio, her brows crinkled. "I'm confused."

"You know how I sold my body farm land to buy our home among other things?"

"Yes." She opened the document folder.

"I actually only sold half."

"You're giving me a body farm?" she asked, trying to sound as excited as possible.

"No…although I know it's every woman's dream to receive a body farm on her birthday, I'm sorry to report that's not it." After chuckling together for a moment he continued, "Two weeks ago I finalized the sale of the other half and I've done two things with the proceeds. I started the Sara Sidle Science Scholarship at UNLV with criteria that I think you'll love…every year, one emancipating foster youth female in good academic standing, with a desire to major in science, will be awarded a five thousand dollars per semester scholarship, renewable for all four years of her degree if academic levels are met."

"I love it!" she exclaimed loud enough to get a bark out of Flash.

"You haven't even heard the second thing," he reminded her, thrilled that her eyes were welling from the sentimental gift. "The other half of the money is for B-PAC in your name…my original intent was to fund the library and computer center you wanted, but the animal shelter is a great idea too. It's up to you. When I heard Nick going on about sponsoring the gym and the sports field…I wanted to make sure the geeks had books and computers. You can show it to Drew when we return, maybe there's enough for both."

"You know…" Closing the portfolio she gushed, "If you had pulled off just the office birthday and had flowers waiting for me at the cabin, I would have been thrilled. The new SUV…awesome. Flash…a phenomenal surprise. But this too…it's not the cherry on top…it's an orchard full of cherry trees on top of an ice cream sundae the size of Texas." Arms flying around his neck Sara whispered as she cried, "I love you for everything you've done to make this day special. I wouldn't trade every horrible birthday I've had until now if it meant giving up this one with you."

"But are you happy?" he joked, trying not to get emotional along with her.

"As much as I want to get to our vacation cabin, it's late already and we still have almost four hours to drive. Since I'm anxious to fool around with the man who's made my birthday spectacular…" With a twinkle in her eye she said, "What do you say we double back ten minutes, check into the hotel and call it a night?"

**The Blakes  
****8:22 p.m. **

When Sean was summoned to return to the living room, he saw panic in his brother's eyes. "I hope you told the truth," Sean warned.

"I did." Ryan crossed his toes a little tighter. "I told them all about finding Lindsay in your room when I came in to…"

"Hey, there!" Nick cheerily called out when he entered the house through the front door. "How's it goin?" He was there at Wendy's request to pick up Tawny's favorite tuna casserole and some desserts she had made as a treat.

When no one answered, Paul said, "You have great timing, Nick. We're in the middle of an interrogation and could use a professional lawman's opinion. Ryan just told us his version of the story, and now Sean is going to tell his. My gut tells me they won't match, so maybe you could help by staring down the boys and telling me which one is lying."

"Uh…" Although he didn't want to get in the middle of a family feud, since Ken was there, Nick cooperated, "My pleasure." He took a seat on the couch next to Wendy.

"I have all the food bagged up in the fridge already," she informed her future brother-in-law. "I'll get it for you after the show down."

"Oh, okay." Nick smiled and smoothed his palms over his jeans, while wishing he had forgotten to stop by. No matter what happened in the next five minutes, he had a sneaking suspicion his future father-in-law would find a way to blame him.

"Go ahead, Sean," Paul prodded. "And while he's speaking, Ryan, I don't want you to look at him."

Feeling horrible about sharing yet another bad decision he had made, Sean took a deep breath and faced the music like a man. "It all started when Celine sent Ryan an IM."

"Doh." Ryan hoped that would be enough of a clue to his brother to leave out the rest of the Celine part.

"Say nothing, Ryan," Paul snipped.

"He told me that Celine said she didn't want to stay at home because her sister was having a wild party and guys were bothering her and she was scared because one tried to kiss her."

"Hold up," Nick interrupted. "Ryan, how old is Celine's sister?"

"Sixteen."

"Were Celine's parents home at the time?"

"She lives with her father and stepmom, but her stepmom is only twenty-one I think. It's really weird." Ryan told the group, "From what she says, they're almost never around."

"How old were these guys who were bothering her?"

"I don't know for sure, but she said one of them went to college."

"Great." Nick pursed his lips and considered what to do with the information.

While bothered about the scenario Nick was unearthing, Wendy had more immediate concerns, "What does this have to do with Lindsay being in your bed, Sean?"

"Sorry, I was getting to that." The nervous teen cleared his throat and began again. "Ryan told me I had to unarm the security system, so he could sneak out and meet Celine in her limo which was parked a few houses down."

"Your brother must have forgotten that part," Paul grumbled. "Did you do as he asked, Sean?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, I know it was wrong, but he threatened to disclose some **very **personal information about me to Lindsay and I panicked because I would have been mortified if he really went through with it. He was holding my sheets as proof, so I couldn't even deny it if he told her…um…do I have to say?"

"Not necessary." Nick rubbed his hands together. "We've got Ryan on coercion. Sean, since you disarmed the system while under extreme duress…you won't be responsible for that crime."

Sensing he'd be grounded for a year, Ryan pleaded, "Do I get any points for leaving the house because I was worried about Celine?"

Paul stared down his son, who he had taken to the ER the previous weekend with a bitten penis. "No, because based on recent events, I think we both know that wasn't your primary motivation for meeting her in the limo. How long were you gone?"

"I don't know."

"Hours," Sean replied on his brother's behalf.

"Hours!" Wendy was outraged. "Did you have sex with her!"

"Mom!" Ryan blushed seven shades of red. "Of course not! We just kissed and watched TV."

Once again Sean told a different story, "That's not what he told Lindsay when he thought he was telling me because she was in my bed under the covers while I was in the bathroom…pooping." He gulped then continued, "Ryan told Lindsay that Celine milked him like a cow without asking."

"Dude!" Ryan died of embarrassment. "You don't have to be **that** detailed to be truthful!"

Nick's hand rushed to squelch his laughter and when he saw Ken glaring at him, he got serious quick. "It's nervous laughter…a bad habit acquired on the job, Sir. You know…a coping mechanism to deal with all the death."

"Anyway," Sean forged on talking to his stupefied parents. "To answer your original question…Lindsay was in my bed because when I went outside to check where Ryan was because I was worried, Lindsay saw me and came out of her house. She accidentally got locked out…and then she fell and hit her head…but not seriously, or I would have called 911. Her babysitter wasn't opening up the door, so I told her she could stay in my room. I slept on the floor in my sleeping bag like a gentleman and gave her the comfortable bed."

"Unbelievable," Ken Blake huffed. "What kind of babysitters does Catherine hire that they don't even know Lindsay is gone in the middle of the night?" Then he turned to his son. "And how could you not know the neighbor girl was sleeping in your son's bed!"

"He wasn't home, Grandpa," Sean pointed out. "Neither was mom. It was the night of Greg and Tawny's bachelor and bachelorette parties…you were babysitting us."

Nick couldn't remember the last time he'd experienced such a pure moment of personal satisfaction. Not solving the biggest case…not winning a Bowl game…no, everything paled in comparison to holier-than-thou Ken getting his comeuppance.

"**I** was babysitting you," Ken Blake stated in disbelief.

Somewhere in the distance Nick was certain a chorus of angels were signing Hallelujah!

"Where was I when all this was going on?" Ken asked in a huff.

"Sound asleep on the couch for most of it," Sean answered truthfully, "but you came into my room when I was fighting with Ryan over the bad stuff he said about Lindsay. You didn't notice Lindsay was hiding under my bed."

"Face it, Grandpa," Ryan announced, "you shouldn't be casting stones about Lindsay's babysitter when you were sleeping on the job."

"Hey, now," Nick scolded, trying to make points with Ken. "Your Grandpa trusted you enough that he never suspected you'd be bypassin' the security system to go to second base with a girl in the middle of the night. He was here doin' his job and keepin' you safe from harm. You should be grateful nothin' bad happened to you that night, Boy."

"Oh, Nick." Wendy placed her hand on his arm. "I'm really sorry…the babysitter topic hit a nerve because of what happened to you. I wish I saw that coming." Jumping to her feet she anxiously said, "How about I get that food for you, so you can get back to Carrie? I'm surprised she hasn't called wondering where you are yet."

Sitting in a roomful of people who weren't supposed to know about Shelly, Nick stammered, "I…um…Carrie told all of you?" He looked to Wendy. "Even the boys?" His perfect moment of personal glory was quickly replaced with a horribly uncomfortable moment of intense embarrassment.

"No! She only told me and…oh…but here I am saying it in front of everyone now…but they don't know what I'm talking about…although now they're all very curious thanks to me…oh God…stop talking, Wendy." Completely flustered by the awkwardness of the situation, she said, "I made banana bread for Jim too. I'll go get everything. How about you come with me, Nick?" She planned to assure him she wouldn't elaborate after he left.

Grateful for the save, Nick followed her like a dutiful child.

Left alone in the room, the two men and the teens exchanged puzzled glances until finally Ken said, "What was she talking about?"

"Damned if I know," Paul commented.

Far more concerned about his own ass, Ryan said, "So, since Grandpa was in charge, isn't he the one who should get punished instead of me?"

"No," Paul snapped. "Like Nick said…you took advantage when Grandpa trusted you."

"Okay, what did I miss?" Wendy cheerily asked upon returning and sporting a Stepford smile.

"Where's Nick?" Ken inquired. "And what was all that about before?"

"He left out the back door when Carrie called and said Tawny was craving ice cream." Forcing a laugh she said, "That's our Nicky…so responsible. He promised Greg he'd take care of Tawny."

**Flight 331 en route to Burbank  
****8:32 p.m. **

Watching his son mindlessly stare out the window Scott quietly apologized, "I'm really sorry you have to be separated from your wife so soon after your wedding. Most couples would just be returning from a relaxing week long honeymoon together, but you've had nothing but stress."

"Oh, I managed to squeeze in a little fun here and there," Greg joked, hoping to alleviate his father's massive guilt. "You walked in on one those times."

"Trust me, I feel badly about that too." Leaning closer he sweetly said, "Look…when everything is calmer in a month or so and Tawny has the energy that comes with the second trimester, maybe the two of you could ask for a few days off. I want to send you on a real vacation. Poor Tawny has never been anywhere and her first time to California she had to deal with Becca and Bev." Once again Scott was reminded of his daughter-in-law's sainthood status. "Some place real nice, but not too long of a flight because she'll get uncomfortable…maybe the Bay area…a five star hotel…fancy restaurants."

Shaking his head, Greg said, "No, she's been wined, dined and treated to suites since she moved to Vegas. I want to go in the opposite direction…someplace simple, where we can kick back and have some silly fun…go to a zoo, laze in a hammock, catch a few more movies."

"Colorado Springs," Scott declared. "There's the Cheyenne Mountain Zoo, and when you were a kid you loved that little Santa's Workshop amusement park on the side of Pikes Peak."

"I remember that place." Memories of him sitting on Santa's lap asking for habitrail parts came to mind. "I'd love taking Tawny there, even though she won't be able to ride much. She'll think it's really cute…and it's a nice change of scenery from Vegas."

"She'll love it." Smiling at his boy, Scott said, "But I'm pretty sure she'd be happy staying in a skanky Motel 6 as long as it was quality time with you."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****8:47 p.m.**

Standing in the middle of the sparse room advertised as 'Free HBO, clean sheets, pets welcome and all for $35!' Sara anticipated having germ issues, but as she had found out at the last four, much nicer places…pet owners couldn't be choosers.

"I'll get my ALS," Gil said after one look at Sara's horrified expression. "Or we could just drive the four hours."

"I'll be fine," she said through a forced smile. "But still get your ALS." Glancing down at Flash she sighed, "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled you're mine…I'm just not grooving on the living conditions I have to endure because of you."

Flash answered by passing a hefty amount of silent but deadly gas.

"Oh." Sara waved her hand in front of her face. "What's that stench?" She swore her dog was smiling when he looked up. "You did…oh god!" Dropping the leash she darted for the bathroom. _I have to puke in a motel toilet! Oh! _"OH!"

"Okay." Gil walked in holding the ALS and grabbing his eyewear. "Sara?"

The violent retching gave her away.

Looking at Flash, Gil groaned, "You'll get used to it. As you can tell from the aroma filling this room, she also farts like a demon."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****8:53 p.m.**

"Oops," Tawny squeaked when a quick position change on the couch allowed a petite fart to escape.

"Hey, that's my line," Carrie quipped while jokingly plugging her nose. "Want to watch a taped episode of Wife Swap? I'm addicted to that show."

"Take it from me, Sis, beans are the enemy of the pregnant woman," Tawny announced after another slip. "Excuse me, I swear it won't happen again, and yes, I love Wife Swap. Hit the information button and see what this one is about."

Upon hearing Nick's keys jingling in the key hole both women began moaning loudly.

"Oh, Baby," Carrie exclaimed while diving under the blanket as they had rehearsed.

"Just like that! Yes!"

In a giggled whisper Carrie said, "Your fart smell is trapped under here."

"I know! Eww!" Then she yelled, "Oh! Don't keep me waiting, Roxie!" before emitting a series of animalistic groans.

Standing in the doorway, not fooled for a moment, Nick boomed, "Ken, come on in and make yourself at home."

"Oh my God!" Carrie rushed out from under the blanket. "Daddy, we're not really lesbians!"

"Gotcha!" Nick tossed his keys and kicked off his boots. "Yay, just in time for Wife Swap." Rolling his eyes, he announced, "After I put the food in the fridge, I'm hittin' the shower." Since she was having fun, he decided to wait until morning to tell Carrie what happened at her brother's house. "Lezzies, would you like something while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Would you make us cocoa, Nicky?" Carrie asked in her cutest voice.

"You bet, Sweetheart." After snatching a kiss from Carrie, scratching Binda on the head, and winking at Tawny, he started walking. "Greggo was doin' great when we parted ways. He said he'd call when he got settled."

"Thanks, Nick."

"Check it out!" Carrie turned up the volume. "The first family lives hidden away from the world and technology in a three story treehouse in Vermont with no time schedule to keep."

"No way."

"Look."

"That's so weird!"

"Hold up." Nick had never made it into the kitchen. "If they live hidden away from the world and technology how did they find out about this dumbass show?"

"Hey!" Tawny resented the judgment. "This show is awesome. The people always learn something about themselves. It's very…intra…intro..."

"Introspective," Carrie finished. "She's right. It has soul. And to answer your question, maybe someone in the area suggested they submit an application, because they get cash for doing it."

Tawny snickered, "Maybe they wanted the money to add on a few a branches."

"Hot cocoa comin' up." Nick walked away shaking his head.

"Ha!" Carrie settled back on the couch. "She's swapping with a Type-A working mom who has her kids in so many activities she has to manage their schedule like a secretary."

"This should be good!" Tawny rubbed her hands together.

"Nicky!" Carrie called out a few minutes later when the first commercial came on, "Where's the cocoa?"

Returning with two mugs Nick said, "Geez, if you want better service go to Starbucks." After setting down the two mugs he pecked Carrie's cheek. "I'm hittin' the shower."

"Wait…did Wendy send any sweets?" Tawny queried, "She said she was making me something special."

"Yeah, sorry, they're in the kitchen." Seeing her puppy dog eyes, he turned on a dime. "Coming right up." Once there, he yelled back out, "Brownies or chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes!" Both women replied.

"Of course." Grabbing a plate he dumped a few brownies and cookies on it. "Why'd I even ask?" With the plate in hand he returned to the salivating mommies-to-be. "This should satisfy your chocolate cravings."

"Oh, those look awesome!" Tawny snatched a fudge brownie, smearing chocolate all over her fingers.

"Did you forget napkins, Nicky?" Carrie said while giving him a Miss Manners glare. "I don't want crumbs on the couch."

"Sorry, be right back." Nick hustled into the kitchen and snagged a pile of napkins. "Anything else while I'm in here?"

"Would you mind grabbing me a glass of milk?" Tawny sweetly called out. "The cocoa is too hot and I need something to wash down the fudge. Calcium is good for the babies!"

"I'm on it!"

Smacking her lips Carrie yelled, "One for me too, Tex! Thank you! Love you!"

Pouring two glasses of low-fat milk he groaned, "This weekend is going to be fun with a capital F for freakin' exhausting."

Walking back to bring the two chowing women napkins and milk Nick laughed, "I really don't get the appeal of polygamy…sure you get twice the lovin', but you're too damn tired from waitin' on two wives to be up for it."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****9:17 p.m.**

"Are you sure you're still up for this, Sara?" Gil asked when his wife emerged from the bathroom wearing her new Victoria's Secret red stretch-lace babydoll pajamas.

Posing seductively in the doorway she assured him, "I brushed three times and gargled if that's what you're worried about."

Wearing only the navy silk boxers she had packed for him, Gil reclined on the bed with his hands behind his head. "Do I look worried?" he stated, alluding to the obvious peak in his shorts. "One look at you in that sexy getup and it would be okay if you had only brushed your teeth twice before gargling."

Proud of her feminine wiles, Sara strolled towards the bed. "Oh, did you check the…"

"The sheets and blanket are bacteria free," he informed his germphobic wife. "As surprising as it seems…this motel's not lying when they said their beds are clean."

"Excellent." Slinking over her husband's warm body she murmured, "Because I'll get a lot more hot and bothered if I'm not worrying about catching a raging staph infection."

"God, I love it when you talk bacteria in bed."

Glancing over her shoulder she verified Flash was still snoozing on the blanket they had fluffed for him on the floor. "Our baby is asleep."

"So the grownups can play." His hands slowly curved around his wife's barely covered behind. "Happy Birthday, Sara. It's hard to believe that a year ago today we had only dreamed of kissing."

"Mmm…speak for yourself," nipping at his earlobe she confessed, "I dreamed of doing a lot more than kissing."

"Do tell," he urged. "Did you dream of me doing this?"

"Oh, yeah…daily." Grazing his chest with her lips, she purred, "I dreamed of you doing that in the breakroom…under the table…while everyone was there…but not catching on to your deviousness."

"You did not."

"Okay, just Hodges was there."

"Are you trying to kill the mood?" Gil droned, "That name has no place in our pillow talk."

Moving to his side Sara asked, "Do you like my new lingerie?"

"Yes, it was very generous of you to get me a little something on your birthday," he snickered. "I particularly like how the straps refuse to stay up on your shoulders. It's very 'peasant girl'."

"Like a wench?"

"Please tell me you're not going to pull out an eye patch and slap it on me."

"No," she assured him followed by a mischievous grin, "I may be dressed like a wench, but tonight you'll be doing my bidding."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****9:20 p.m. **

Walking through the front door with two grocery bags, Nick cheerily announced, "I got your whipped cream right here, Ladies!"

"Yay!" They celebrated on the couch.

"And because I'm a smart man I didn't just get one kind." With pride he opened the first bag and with great flair set his purchases on the coffee table. "I got full-fat, low-fat, fat-free, and chocolate-flavored…because I didn't want to go back out to the store again tonight."

"Isn't he the best?" Carrie asked her friend in a sigh.

"He ties with Chuckles." Tawny picked up her mug. "Uh oh, our cocoa got cold while we were waiting for the whipped cream."

Thrilled with himself, Nick opened the second bag. "Chuckles isn't the only genius around…check this out." Grinning like a fool he produced two grande Starbucks cups. "Steaming hot cocoa ready to receive the whipped topping of your choice, Ladies." After lovingly placing them on the table with care he griped, "Now could the two of you watch your silly show and back off for a while? I really want that shower I've been talkin' about for hours."

"Aww…thank you, Nicky," Carrie cooed while jumping to her feet to hug him. "You make the Treehouse Husband on TV look awful."

"Why, what does he do?" he replied in a feigned pout.

Tawny answered, "Uh…not much. The wife does all the cooking and cleaning for him and six kids. That poor woman even has to get up every two hours to stoke the fire while he sleeps because they don't have heat during the Vermont winter. All he does is go to work and come home and get waited on by his obedient wife."

Nick egged on his equal-rights fiancée, "Isn't that how it's gonna be after we get married, Darlin'? Hey, maybe we should look into this treehouse livin' thing now that you're an outdoor girl."

"Sure, Honey," she answered in the cheery tone of a 50's TV wife. "But you should know…according to the wife, she's surprised that they managed to have six kids because she's never alone with her husband and is far too exhausted to get intimate with him at the end of the day. Oh, and she doesn't own any lingerie or perfume."

Tawny added for effect, "She also thinks deodorant is a waste of good money and shaving her pits a waste of time. Yep, Treehouse Hubby won't have to worry about finding Viagra in the backwoods of Vermont…because he's not gettin' any Treehouse love, nor does he want any."

"I hear ya." Cracking a smile, Nick sweetly asked, "So, can I get you ladies anything else before I tend to my needs?"

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****9:24 p.m.**

"Perfect," Sara exhaled. "Oh yeah…the birthday girl is loving every minute of this," she playfully admitted while reaching an almost unbearable level of pleasure she began to squirm, "Don't…change…a thing."

In the homestretch, Gil felt his own waves of satisfaction building along with his wife's…satisfaction of a job well done, and he waited for confirmation with great anticipation.

"Oh…"

He knew this was it.

"Oh…"

He was positive any second now she'd scream his name in reckless abandon.

"Gil! What the hell?" Sara panted when her husband abruptly flew across the room until his back was pressed against the wall. "I was two seconds away!"

In the voice of a spooked little boy he revealed, "Flash licked my butt crack."

Sara glanced over at the dog just in time to see the pooch smacking his lips.

"It's not funny," Gil snipped as his wife released not an earth-moving orgasm, but a wall-shaking laugh. "You'll see exactly how funny it is when he licks your face later with ass-tongue."

Her laughter abruptly ceasing, she said, "How do we take care of that?"

Gil deadpanned, "I'll grab the Bassett Hound book I bought you from the car and check the index for 'cures for ass-breath' and see what it says."

"Do you want me to charge Flash with sexual assault?" Laughing again Sara ordered, "Bend over and I'll swab your ass for his DNA."

Glaring at his wife, Gil headed for the bathroom to wash away his disappointment.

**The Blakes  
****9:31 p.m. **

Lying next to her husband as he read through the homeschool co-op information Carrie had pulled together, detailing group PE classes, sports teams and group field trips, Wendy soothed, "I know you're disappointed it's come to this, but I really think it's in Sean's best interest right now." Rolling back on her pillow she groaned, "I think an all-boy military school may be in Ryan's best interest."

"That says a lot coming from a pacifist."

"Finding out a girl milked your little boy like a cow against his will made me see the error of my pacifist ways." Gripping her book tighter Wendy said, "I want to strangle that witch for the drama she's caused both my sons. I'm going to ask your sister if we can bring Celine up on sexual assault charges even though she's fourteen and…"

"Wen…" Paul propped up on an elbow. "I honestly don't think it was against his will. Our jock son could snap that skinny little girl's neck with one hand. While I don't believe it was his idea, once she started he…"

"Okay!" She held up her hand. "Don't say anymore or I'll have nightmares. I thought I had a lot more time before it became more than a solo activity."

"There's something…" Massaging his forehead he dreaded telling her, but didn't want to keep it from her anymore. "I didn't tell you at the time because I didn't want you to freak, but…the night of the wedding, I took Ryan to the ER because…"

"Because why!" Wendy was sitting straight up ready to kill her husband.

"Because Celine accidentally bit him."

"Bit him?" Wendy said in confusion. "I didn't see any bite marks."

"Yeah, well…" Paul rolled onto his back and cringed. "Because she didn't bite him in a place that's visible when he's wearing underwear."

Stunned by the revelation Wendy sat gaping at her secret-keeping husband. "You mean she gave him a…"

"Yes…but, the good news is, she did it so badly that I don't think he'll be letting another girl attempt one for a long time…maybe never. I've lectured him in depth and…"

"That's it!" Her blood in a boil Wendy seethed, "I'm pulling Ryan out of school and locking him in the house until he's eighteen!"

"That's not the solution, Honey."

"It worked for your sister," she retorted. "She didn't have sex until she was twenty-five!"

"Twenty-five?" Paul said in surprise. "I was almost positive Nick was her first. Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was that guy Hal," Wendy confirmed because two glasses of Chardonnay had loosened her lips.

"Hal?" Stunned, Paul sat up. "That dweeby guy she worked with, Hal Nedbaum? The one with the funny voice and the stupid-ass bowties…ugh…that freak took my sister's virginity? I thought he was gay."

"He didn't take it, she gave it to him because she was going mental over being the last virgin on Earth or something like that."

"See…that's what happens to sheltered kids…they get desperate because they haven't had normal social lives." Shaking his head Paul's irritation grew. "Nedbaum took my sister's cherry…that makes me crazy. It's bad enough I feel responsible for her social retardation and fear of men, now I have to deal with this revelation. Ugh, I wish you hadn't told me, I liked it much better when I thought Nick took his time and did it right."

"If it makes you feel any better, Nick was her first O."

"Well, yeah, because Nedbaum was probably just as pent up as her and was done in two minutes and watching C-span. I can't believe how much this is bugging me."

"Would you stop!" Wendy shoved him. "From what I remember, Hal was a really sweet guy, and Carrie respected his politics and case wins."

"Whatever…would you be happy if Mckenna's first lover was a carbon copy of Nedbaum."

"Yes!" she yelled on principal while cringing at the thought. "There was nothing wrong with him, he just didn't ooze masculinity like you or Nick."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****9:36 p.m. **

Sitting on the couch between the women watching Wife Swap, Nick lowered his light beer and bust out laughing, "That Treehouse Husband was such a sap!"

"I thought you didn't like this dumbass show," Tawny needled.

Bummed he asked, "Why didn't y'all laugh at my 'sap' joke? Didn't you get it, he lives in a treehouse and he's a sap. I thought it was funny."

Now they laughed…at him.

"Maybe you and Greg should apply, Tawny," Nick suggested as he polished off his second beer.

"They wouldn't pick them," Carrie pointed out. "You either have to have a really weird quirk like the treehouse thing, or be freakishly uptight and structured like the contrast family. Greg is quirky, but lives a relatively normal lifestyle."

Smiling at Nick, Tawny teased, "Once you have a kid, you and Carrie could fill one of the 'freakishly uptight and structured' family spots."

Grinning, Nick puckishly replied, "You wouldn't call us freakishly uptight if you had seen Roxie getting naughty the last night. I had to spank her she was gettin' so out of control. She even talked dirty."

"Nicky!" Carrie punched him in the arm. "I said mud!"

Rubbing his bicep, he got up to fetch another beer. "Sorry…I thought you chicks chatted about that kind of thing." Then, in the kitchen doorway he joked, "Hey, Roxie…sorry I was such a bad boy. I'll let you punish me later."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****10:09 p.m.**

Sitting in the bathroom with Flash, Sara scolded, "You were a very bad boy, tonight." Opening the Scope bottle she shook her head. "You need to learn about personal space. What you did to Gil was wrong, and you ruined my good time. Bestiality, along with other sexual aberrations, isn't something we enjoy."

She had waited until her husband had fallen asleep after sex to handle the issue weighing heavily on her mind…her new dog's ass-flavored tongue.

Picking up the bottle which advertised, 'kills millions of bad breath germs' she poured some of the orange liquid into one of the motel's paper cups. "Since you can't gargle, I'll have to brush your tongue and mouth."

After snapping on a pair of latex gloves, Sara grabbed the toothbrush from the counter and dipped it in the cup of mouthwash. "Say ahhhh." She demonstrated by panting like a pup.

When the dog opened his mouth, letting his giant tongue cascade out, she laughed. "That's perfect."

Just as she began brushing Flash's tongue, the bathroom door creaked open and Gil peered inside. "What are you doing?"

"Washing his mouth out with Scope," Sara replied as if it was a routine activity.

"Is that my toothbrush?" Gil asked upon seeing it was blue. At home, Sara insisted he always have blue and her red, so they would never get mixed up and accidentally use the other's brush.

"I was going to toss it after," she informed him.

"I'll have to use yours in the morning."

"Eww."

Gaping at his germphobic wife, "I really find it amazing how you'll let me kiss you even after I've been exploring your body, but I can't share your toothbrush."

Scrubbing her confused, yet patient, basset hound's tongue Sara shrugged, "Everyone has quirks."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****10:14 p.m. **

Beginning their third Tivo'd episode of Wife Swap, Nick guffawed, "Gris and Sara would be perfect for the freak family. Can't you imagine it…an Entomophobic woman walking into the bug room over there and flipping out?"

"Oooh, totally!" Tawny giggled her reply. "And Sara the germphobe would have to go live in a farm house that hasn't been cleaned in five years."

"And pigs and chickens have free rein of the place!" Carrie added. "Remember the episode where the animals pooped in the house? Like that…only worse."

Fast forwarding to the beginning of the next episode Nick said, "And Sara's new husband has to be a loud-talking, wise-cracking, male chauvinist who believes women are meant to be barefoot and pregnant." When he saw Carrie dart out of the room he said, "I didn't say I believed that, Sweetheart!"

Feeling giddy, Tawny loudly said, "Kiss me, Nick! I'll tell you if you're better than your brother!"

"What!" Carrie flew into the room clutching her laptop.

"Gotcha!" Nick and Tawny declared before high-fiving. Then Nick said, "As if a contest was necessary…I'm a better kisser, Penny Larson confirmed that years ago. I was totally psyched." His smile abruptly faded, "Then the bitch went on to tell me that Drew was a better lay."

Carrie stared at her man while chuckling, "Did you mean to share that last part, Nicky?"

Covering his mouth he joked, "Oops!"

"I'm going to pull up the Wife Swap application on my laptop."

"Let's send it in for Gris and Sara," Nick suggested while bringing his beer bottle to his lips. "Imagine their surprise when they get a call from the producer?"

"You're so bad, Nicky," Carrie scolded as she accessed the Internet via her wireless connection. "I'm gonna have to add a few more licks."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****10:29 p.m.**

"Stay!" Gil ordered the pooch before climbing into bed. "Don't even think about licking my toes if my foot hangs off the mattress."

When Sara crawled under the covers her foot hit something hard. "Huh? I thought you said you processed the bed? There's something…" Pulling back the bedding she saw a velvet Tiffany-blue necklace box.

Gil casually glanced at it. "Wow…imagine that?" Then smiling at his wife he said, "One more gift before your birthday comes to a close this year."

"Sneaky, sneaky." With great anticipation she cracked open the box. " a href http/ It matches my bubble ring."

"Yep."

Lifting her hair she said, "Put it on for me."

Thrilled that she loved it, he plucked out the necklace and gently fastened it around her neck, sealing the clasp with a kiss when it touched her flesh. "Sweet dreams, Honey."

"Who has to dream?" she whispered while he guided her against the pillows. "Thank you for making my birthday perfect."

"What was your favorite part?" he asked out of curiosity. "So I can make a mental note for next year."

Laughter bubbling up she said, "The look on your face when you said Flash licked your butt crack."

"I'm not making that an annual event." Clicking off the bedside light, Gil replied, "I'm afraid you'll have to settle for the Tiffany Bubble Bracelet."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment - Guestroom  
****10:43 p.m. **

Snuggled under the covers, Tawny pressed the cordless phone to her ear. "How's it going, Sweetie?"

"I miss you," Greg sighed into the phone. "Since we met we've seen each other every day. I went from being alone, to always having someone. This is like being reminded how much life sucked before I met you."

"Aww." Suddenly she felt guilty for having so much fun earlier.

"It sounded like you guys were having a good time when Carrie answered the phone."

"I was faking."

"It's okay that you had a good time without me, Princess."

"We were watching Wife Swap, eating Wendy's baked goods with hot cocoa, and yeah…we laughed a lot. Nick's such a goof. You're right…he is a geek in disguise."

"Told you so."

"Where are you?"

"My childhood room," he replied in a lonely tone. "I didn't want to sleep in the guestroom because we slept there…I thought it would make me miss you more."

"Wanna have naughty phone sex?" she offered as a means of taking his mind off things.

"No, thanks." He worked up the enthusiasm for a joke. "You know…because touching myself in this bed is hardly a novelty."

"Do you have a TV in there?"

"Yeah."

"How about we watch the same thing on TV together until you fall asleep?"

"There's no cable in here, so…"

"Did you unpack your bag?"

"No."

"Between your underwear and your jeans you'll find our DVD of Moulin Rouge. I packed it in case you needed something to watch to take your mind off things. I can grab Carrie's and we'll watch that together."

"I love you." With lightness in his voice for the first time Greg said, "Talk to me while I grab the DVD player from the living room."

"Okay, it will take my mind off the weird noises coming from the Master Bedroom."

"Seriously?"

"Uh…no," Tawny laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Vanilla are sound asleep I think."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment – Master Bedroom  
****10:47 p.m. **

"You're really just going to sleep, Nicky?" Carrie asked in surprise after his kiss goodnight.

"Yeah, I'm beat, and it's a busy day tomorrow with the movers comin' at ten, and it's all work from there." After assuming his spoon position he closed his eyes. "I forgot to tell you that Wendy offered to have Tawny stay there until we have the furniture in place at our house, so she won't have to stay at the townhome alone for those hours."

"Great." While Carrie was enjoying the embrace, certain areas of her body were craving the attention they had been denied earlier.

"See, Honey…we're not sex addicts," Nick teased as he drifted. "We're not even thinkin' about sex even though our bodies are pressed together."

"Right," she lied. "Good night, Nicky."

"Night, Darlin'."

**The Sanders Home  
****10:49 p.m. **

"All set up and cued up, Princess," Greg announced. "Press play."

"That was fast."

"Being tech savvy is a given for a geek." Slipping under the covers he watched the screen. "Hey, on the flight over, my dad said he wants to send us on a real honeymoon whenever we can get time off."

"I've been off more than I've been at work. I called Ron earlier and said I felt really bad about not being there doing my job…not that I really know what my job even is yet. He said not to worry and then confessed that he really didn't need an assistant at the office, that he just created the job for me because he liked me and wanted to give me a break. He said he'd find stuff for me to do, but I didn't have to feel pressured to show up every day."

"I had a feeling he did that." After fluffing his pillow, Greg said, "I didn't want to tell you though, because you were psyched."

"I felt too guilty to keep the job after he said that, but don't sweat it, because I'm not unemployed. I had planned on telling you this when you got back, but…B-PAC hired me. Now that we're married and I'm on your insurance we don't have to worry about benefits, and they matched my salary and will reimburse my college classes."

"Uh…just please tell me you're not Drew's secretary."

"No, I'll help out wherever they need me now, and later, once the shelter is up and running, I'm going to be the receptionist. Carrie thought I'd be great since I have a way of making people feel comfortable and I'm good with kids. Isn't that great?"

"I love it."

"Hey, in the movie, is Christian typing on your screen?"

"Yep."

"Good, we're in sync."

A smile easing over his lips Greg said, "Although we didn't start out that way, Princess...we're perfectly in sync now."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment – Master Bedroom  
****11:07 p.m. **

Unable to sleep because the shirtless man breathing hot air on her neck was only exacerbating her sexual frustration, Carrie clicked on the TV and pressed the 'mute' button.

Unfortunately, the TV was tuned to a movie channel and since it was late, a steamy episode of 'Passion Cove' was showing. _Not what I needed to see._ But before she could flip the channel the lusty couple on the screen started going at it and she was mesmerized by the woman's flexibility. "Whoa."

Sitting up in bed, she continued watching the sexual acrobatics with wide eyes, getting so caught up in the action that she didn't notice Nick had woken up when she slipped out of his embrace.

"Sweetheart?" he said in a groggy voice. "Do you always watch soft-core after I fall asleep?"

"Uh…" Frantically looking for the remote she nervously said, "No, I was flipping though the channels and this is where you interrupted me."

"Are you lookin' for this?" Grinning, he held up the remote. "As a CSI, I have to tell you that I find your 'interrupted while flipping channels' story highly suspect when the remote was three feet from your hand."

"I'm not a sex addict!" she asserted. "I just…I was curious how she…she's really flexible. I couldn't stop watching her."

Covering his mouth, Nick laughed into his hand and then said, "So you were checkin' out the chick, not the guy's ass? Hmm…"

"Oh, god….I'm a sex addict **and** a budding lesbian." Dropping her head in her hand she lamented, "I never should have let Tawny kiss me. What if that kiss flipped a switch?"

Sensing his hand wouldn't offer enough protection, Nick laughed into his bed pillow.

"It's not funny, Nicky," Carrie protested. "You didn't consider making love when we got into bed, even though I'm wearing your favorite white lace nightie. Think about it, your body was pressed against me while I was dressed in sexy sleepwear and you didn't even react! I was praying you'd initiate! What if there is something really wrong with me? Ever since you cut me off earlier my body has been waiting to continue…it's like it's stuck."

Breathing heavy from laughing, he removed his face from the pillow. "That's normal, Darlin…it's called being pent up, and the reason I'm not pent up like you is that I drank four beers while we were watching TV and then I took care of businessin the shower before coming to bed thinkin' you wouldn't be in the mood to fool around when Tawny was in the next room. I was relaxed."

"In my shower? Eww."

"It's what guys do," he laughingly explained. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll spray some Lysol in there before you use it in the morning, but truthfully…I can't understand why you'd be picky about the soles of your feet touchin' where my soldiers have been when you've let them directly infiltrate your body."

Relieved she wasn't an addict, Carrie relaxed and laughed with her man. "It does sound funny when you put it that way.

"Get over here, Roxie." Planning to alleviate her problem, he pulled her close and un-muted the TV, "Soft core's not fun unless you can hear the over-the-top moaning."

"Oh my gosh." Covering her mouth Carrie cracked up at the ridiculous noise the woman was making. "She's squealing like a stuck pig."

"Baby, I'm gonna be a real naughty boy," Nick rasped in his fiancée's ear before blasting the TV volume. "Ha! Now Tawny will think it's you makin' that noise."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I had to edit a few scenes for compliance here, most notably the one where Flash and Gil 'bond' LOL, so if it seems choppy, that's why.

Ana…if a picture is worth a thousand words you now have enough for a book on Nick and Greg. Oops!

Greg's comment about him and Tawny always being together was a shout out to their fans who have been missing them as their scenes have been short or not together. Fear not, a little absence from each other in CA will make the love a little stronger and by the time he returns she'll be off the disabled list ;)

Ken Blake proven irresponsible in front of Nicky…who says karma doesn't exist:D

While sneaking a peek at soft core, Carrie is worried she's a budding lesbian because Tawny's kiss awoke the secret lesbian within her. I hope it was obvious that she's Sean's blood relative in that scene LOL

**Next Chapter:** Rise and Shine! It's a new day full of interesting wake up calls. **Posting:** Late Wednesday 4/5.

Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,

Maggs


	34. Chapter 34

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 34**

**Saturday – September 17, 2005  
****The Blakes  
****6:03 a.m. **

Standing over Ryan as he slept soundly in his comfortable bed, Wendy lifted McKenna's toy trumpet to her lips and blew the loudest, most obnoxious wake-up call she could muster.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ryan flew out of bed screaming. "What the…"

"Morning!" Wendy cheerily greeted her panicked son. "Welcome to Blake Boot Camp, where you'll be spending every weekend for the next two months reshaping yourself."

"But I have football practice," Ryan replied upon catching his breath.

"No, you don't." Wendy stared down the boy. "Because you're no longer a student at Desert Mountain and therefore ineligible to play for them."

"What!"

"After our talk last night, I called Pastor Tobias. On Monday, you'll be starting your new school…Trinity Christian. He highly recommended it and personally called his friend, who is the principal there, to ensure a space for you."

"No way!" he protested. "Where's Dad! You can't do this!"

With great satisfaction she informed him, "Dad is at Wal-mart buying McKenna Barbie clothes, and you the navy blue trousers and white shirts you'll need as part of your uniform."

"He sold me out too!" Looking at his trophy shelf Ryan's heart sank.

"Playing football is a privilege, not a right. To be on the team, you have to keep your grades up…and your zipper." Standing firm, Wendy snipped, "Get dressed and be in the kitchen for breakfast in two minutes. You have hours of hard labor ahead of you today helping your aunt and Nick move into their new home."

"Are you serious?" he asked, desperately hoping it was just a scare tactic. "Mom, please tell me you're not serious."

"I'm as serious as an infected bite wound on an extremity."

"Dad told you! He said he wouldn't tell you!"

"He changed his mind when he learned about the other duplicitous things you've done recently."

Ryan's embarrassment skyrocketed. "I didn't ask her to do that to me, she just did it."

"Why didn't you stop her!"

Being mentally still half asleep he explained, "Because the all the champagne we drank made me so dizzy that I…"

"You drank champagne too!" Wendy snapped. "What else happened that you haven't told me!"

Afraid that she already knew the details from Nick and was trying to trap him, he told her the truth, "I puked on Celine's head when she was down there. Like three times, that's why she had to leave the wedding early."

"Two minutes!" Wendy barked while hustling out of the room. Halfway to the kitchen she cracked a smile at the visual of Celine getting coated in vomit. "At least something good came out this mess. I would have paid to see the little priss squealing over her three hundred dollar shoes getting ruined."

**Nick and Carrie's Apartment  
****7:12 a.m. **

"That wasn't me squealing!" Carrie informed Tawny as soon as she showed up in the kitchen. "Last night…the noises you heard…it wasn't me."

"Oh." Scratching her mussed blonde hair Tawny glanced over at Nick who was leaning against the counter. "Wow…you really sound like a girl when your toes are curling."

"It wasn't me either," he confirmed while pouring a steamy cup of brew. "It was the chick in the soft core flick I caught Carrie watching when she thought I was asleep."

"Nicky!" Carrie tossed her man a death glare.

"What?" he chortled after blowing on his hot coffee. "You expect me to let her think I squeal like a chick when in bed just to cover the fact you secretly watched soft-core last night? Hey, I'll gladly take a bullet for you, Darlin' but there are limits to my dedication. I'm not lettin' Tawny tell Greg I'm a femme."

Tawny placed her hand on Carrie's shoulder. "Sweetie, you're going to be thirty-one in a few months and you're not Catholic…you're allowed to watch soft-core without feeling guilty."

Hugging her friend Carrie said, "Thank you for the absolution."

Watching the women embrace Nick curiously asked, "What's it gonna be, Lezzies? Would you like me to make you pancakes or omelets?"

**The Sanders Home  
****7:32 a.m. **

"Muffins and Starbucks!" Becca merrily announced when Greg answered the door yawning. "Did you miss me, Hoj? Of course you did." After pecking his cheek she removed her Chanel sunglasses and strutted into the house. "Morning Mr. S! I've got a zucchini muffin with your name on it and here's a coffee just the way you like it."

"Thank you, Honey." Scott accepted the food and the fact that the nutjob was back in his son's life and there to stay. "I'll put some plates and napkins out on the counter for us." He hurried out of the living room sniffing the cup's contents and praying the drink's caffeine would rouse him.

While shutting the door Greg emitted a burdened sigh, "Just like old times, except now we're both married and my parents are getting divorced. That seems impossible."

"I know!" Becca declared while handing her friend his coffee. "It's a triple shot because I know you have a long day ahead of you."

"Thanks."

"You're right." Becca draped her arm around Greg's slumping shoulders. "It's crazy that your parents are divorcing and we're married. You and I are the unstable mental patients and your parents were always so steady and loving. That's why I hung out here so much…the happy family vibe." She grinned wildly. "I mean, other than to drive you crazy of course."

"Of course."

Patting her friend's pale cheek she sighed, "You look like shit, Hoj."

"I didn't sleep well." Around three he had a nightmare that sent his father flying into his room. They ended up falling asleep together watching Moulin Rouge and didn't wake until the movers called at seven for directions. "You, on the other hand, look fantastic this morning."

"I know!" She fluffed her hair while checking her appearance in the hall mirror. "I slept like a baby after having the best phone sex ever. Tony's voice is soooooooo husky sexy and what he said…uh oh, I'm getting turned on again just thinking about it."

"You should stop then." Greg cringed. "Because I really don't need to hear details because I have to work with the guy."

Wiggling her eyebrows Becca asked, "Has he said anything about me?"

"He's crazy about you, Becks," Greg replied after a sip. "He lights up when you call him. He's showing your picture to everyone."

"Really!" Oozing with happiness she hugged her friend. "Wow…I owe it all to you, Hoj! If you hadn't incited me to go off the deep end by getting me naked and then reading me the riot act, I never would have ended up going to Vegas to ruin your wedding, and if I hadn't gone to Vegas, I never would have met my dream man!"

Raising his cup of coffee Greg toasted, "Here's to me and my immature actions in your pool house!"

Becca tapped her coffee cup against his. "Amen!"

**The Blakes  
****7:41 a.m. **

"They're making me go to Trinity Christian," Ryan muttered in reply to his brother while scrubbing the bathroom floor with the toothbrush his mother had given him for the job. "All thanks to your big mouth."

"All I did was tell the truth, Ryan," Sean curtly reminded him. "I didn't make you sneak out and fool around with Celine. You knew that was wrong when you did it."

Scrubbing harder Ryan groaned, "The hypocrisy is that it didn't even feel that good when she did it. It wasn't nearly as good as me doing it to myself."

"You mean irony."

"Huh?" Ryan stopped his hellish chore for a moment.

"Hypocrisy is the feigning of beliefs. You meant to use irony because…"

"I'm going to use my fist to shut you up in a minute," Ryan snapped. "What the hell, Bro! I'm sharing my deep thoughts with you and all you can do is correct my grammar! That's **so** freaking annoying!"

"I'm sorry." Closing the door so their conversation wouldn't be overheard, Sean sat on the floor across from his brother. "Go ahead."

"I lost football." Ryan crashed against the bathroom wall. "It would be easier to accept if it had been the best night of my life, but…ugh."

"What did Celine do wrong?" Sean whispered, feeling naughty for asking such a thing, but too curious not to. "I mean…what did she do different than you to make it not good? Because from the three times I've done it, I can't really see how one could do it wrong."

"Three?" Ryan was happy to find something to laugh at on the crappiest day of his life. "You're keeping track, Bro?"

"Oh…um…is that not normal?" Sean nervously asked. "It's just…I keep track of everything I accomplish, so…" he gulped, "I'll stop."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****7:53 a.m. **

"Stop!" Sara shrieked when she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Flash poised on the bed sniffing her husband's ear. "He doesn't like tongue in his ear. Outside the ear is fine, but in the ear gives him the heebies."

"Sar…" When Gil turned around he was nose to nose with their hound. "How did you get up here?"

"He climbs on the bed apparently."

"That's not allowed." Sitting up he stared at the dog. "I'm new at this. I honestly never thought I'd be doing this dog ownership thing."

"Don't say 'ownership'," Sara directed. "I hate that…it makes it seem like he's property."

Gil nodded at Flash. "Forgive me if I offended you, now kindly get all four of your paws off the bed and don't return."

"Aww," Sara slid onto the bed and cuddled her dog. "He's still mad at you for licking his ass. Don't worry, one day it will be behind you. Ha…behind."

The ring of Gil's cell phone postponed his retort. "Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom, it's Becky Knolls up at Lakeshore Cabins."

"Hello, Mrs. Knolls. There wasn't a problem with the key, we just decided to spend the night in Tonopah and finish the drive in the morning."

"That's not why I was calling. I hate to tell you this, but there was a fire on your property last night."

"A fire at our cabin?" Gil bolted upright. "How bad?"

"Did you say fire?" Sara's heart rate quickened when her husband took her hand. "Gil…we were supposed to be there last night." As her mind raced with possibilities, the birthday girl feared she had awakened to a nightmare.

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:04 a.m. **

Bolting out of bed, Lindsay raced to the kitchen, where she was relieved to see Warrick sipping coffee and reading the paper at the counter. "Do you still want to adopt me?" she breathlessly asked.

Smiling at the frantic girl he said, "Do you think I slept on it and woke up with second thoughts?"

"Did you!"

"Of course not." Setting down the paper he pulled out the bar stool next to him. "There's no going back once you make a serious commitment."

Taking a seat she huffed, "If that was true, then the divorce rate wouldn't be sixty percent."

"Fair enough." Lifting his coffee mug he took a sip so he could think for a few seconds. "I don't know…the commitment between a parent and child is different than between a couple. A man and woman can get together for a bunch of superficial reasons, but a parent and child is always about love and it's not the kind of bond that breaks."

"Then why did Tawny's mom kick her out of the house? Or my grandma kick out my mom?" Lindsay shook her head. "I'm not convinced."

Warrick laughed into his mug. "Damn, I suck at this dad thing, don't I?"

"Good thing I said yes before this conversation," she joked.

"Wanna go out to breakfast with your old man?"

"Definitely," she replied through a huge grin.

"Let's go." Grabbing his car keys from the counter he asked, "Which buffet should we hit?"

"Don't tell my Grandpa, but I like The Mirage better than his places."

"The Mirage it is." He led the way.

"You know what sucks…no one will ever assume you're my dad when we're out together. Look at me…red hair, freckles and ghostly white. I mean sure, the recessive gene thing does happen, but come on."

Opening the front door Warrick laughed, "We can get t-shirts made at a shirt shop on The Strip. Mine can say 'Believe it or Not, I'm Red's Father' and yours can say 'The Black Dude is my Daddy'."

"No thanks," she chuckled. "But I do like the idea of you buying me something to celebrate."

He opened the car door for her. "Not an eight-hundred dollar purse."

"No, something in honor of the special occasion."

**Whispering Pines Treatment Facility  
****Flagstaff, Arizona  
****9:01 a.m. **

"I'm free!" Ellie yelled. "Even if it is only for four hours." To honor successfully completing twenty-one out of twenty-eight days of rehab, she was granted an off-campus visit under her father's supervision.

"Where would you like to go, Honey?" Jim asked his daughter who he couldn't remember looking this happy since she was a kid.

"Breakfast, then shopping, then lunch," she immediately answered. "I'm so sick of the food here and I need new clothes because I've packed on like ten pounds since I got here. I bet I'm a four now."

"Imagine that," Jim teased. "It's amazing what consuming nutritious food instead of poison will do to a girl." Opening her car door he grinned, "Maybe we could get you into a salon too." Her dyed fire-red hair was now accented by two inches of brown roots. "A hair cut…manicure…whatever you want."

"Maybe a nose piercing."

"I can handle that."

**The Sunset Motel  
****Tonopah, NV  
****9:03 a.m. **

"Feeling better?" Gil queried while watching his wife munch on saltines and sip 7up.

Nodding she said, "Morning sickness and terror aren't a good mix."

"Mrs. Knolls called back while I was out walking Flash."

"And?"

Unclipping the dog from its leash he happily relayed, "The Fire Chief is positive the fire was caused by a lightning strike during last night's storm."

"Really?"

"He pinpointed the point of origin and there was nothing suspicious." Taking a seat at the small table with her Gil softly said, "Think about it…if it was a hit, why would they have started the fire away from the cabin? They would have tossed something directly on it or in it, right? At minimum, they would have wanted to take out the cabin."

"Right," she nodded to help convince herself.

"Mike Rodgers may believe he's a god, but he can't control the weather, Sara."

"Okay." After a deep breath she said, "Now that I'm thinking clearer, tell me again how much we lost?"

"About a half an acre, and the side wall of the garage was singed. We're really lucky, it could have been much worse, Honey." Caressing her arm he optimistically said, "Hey, the good news is that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice, so we don't have to worry about it happening again, right?"

**The Sanders Home  
****9:36 a.m. **

Walking into Greg's bedroom, Scott said, "Becca…if I leave you here alone with Greg while I'm at the office finalizing the sale of my share of the practice, you have to promise me you won't drug him again."

Grinning at her pal, Becca teased, "If your son promises not to kiss me in the Jacuzzi, tear my clothes off, and almost have sex with me in the pool house, then I won't drug him."

"Deal!" Greg quickly agreed as he assembled the next cardboard box for packing.

"I took a Xanax this morning, Mr. S, so fear not…I'm chilled."

"Okay then." Scott nodded at his tense son. "You call me if you need me."

"I'll be fine dad."

"I'll pick up some lunch on the way back." Scott looked at Becca. "Sushi from Bonzai, okay?"

She answered with her order, "Rainbow roll, Negihama Maki and Kani Koma."

"Greg?" Scott prodded, hoping his favorite Sushi would entice him since the only thing he had eaten since the previous evening was a bite of muffin.

"I'll pass."

Becca immediately overrode him, "Get him some Dragon Rolls and a Mushroom Boat because he knows I won't eat in front of him if he's not eating, and I'm eating."

"That old trick doesn't work anymore," Greg grumbled as he stuffed his box.

Winking at Scott, Becca mouthed 'it will'. "Thanks, Mr. S."

"I'll see you kids around noon."

"Bye, Dad."

**The Mirage Buffet  
****9:47 a.m. **

After polishing off her orange juice Lindsay said, "So what do you like best? Pops? Dad? Daddy?"

"It's all good to me, so go with whatever you like." Checking his watch Warrick said, "The mall opens in ten, have you decided on your commemorative gift that's not an eight-hundred dollar purse?"

"I want a cat."

"A cat?" He shook his head. "Nooooo. That's not something we can do without asking your mom."

"Oh, come on…that's what makes this fun. It's one of those crazy things a dad and kid spring on the mom. 'Look, Mom! We bought a cat today!' And then she freaks."

The glimmer in her eyes went straight to his heart. "I wouldn't know about dad and kid tricks since I never had a dad."

"Then it's perfect!" Getting up she explained, "Because you can vicariously live the kid part through me as well as being the dad."

"Is there a pet store at the mall?"

"Pops, we can't **buy** a **new **cat." Grabbing his hand she yanked him out of the booth. "We have to **adopt **a **slightly** **used **one. Get it? Because if I tell Mom a heart-warming story about me adopting a cat to give it the same joy I felt when you said you wanted to adopt me, she won't be able to yell at me and insist we take it back."

"My daughter the con-artist." Placing his arm around her shoulder Warrick sighed, "You're a master manipulator."

**The Sanders Home  
****9:53 a.m. **

"Ugh." Becca stared at the framed photos of Bev and Greg in her friend's dresser drawer. "She put these here to manipulate you. Trust me…I know manipulation when I see it."

"Actually, she had them lined up on the dresser when I got here last night," Greg informed his friend. "I stuffed them in the drawer to get her out of my line of sight."

"Hoj…"

The beep of the alarm signaled a door or window had just been opened.

"My dad must have forgotten something," Greg remarked. "I'll go check. Do you want a water bottle? I'm parched."

"That would be great, thanks." Grabbing their senior year book from the shelf she plopped into a bean bag chair. "I'll take a stroll down memory lane and you can join me when you get back."

Grateful for her company during the emotionally difficult process, Greg smiled, "Only if you promise to be really snarky about the popular kids."

"I think I can manage that."

"I know you can," he chuckled. "Be right back."

When he reached the bottom of the stairs Greg froze. "Mom." She was standing in the foyer staring at the boxes already amassed in the living room. "You're not supposed to be here. Were you spying?" he snipped, realizing that she must have waited until she saw his father leave. "I can't believe you."

"No, I just got here a few minutes ago. I'm sorry, Greg," Bev sniffled as she lifted her gaze to her son's. "I had to see you, Honey. We haven't spoken in a week. I should have knocked instead of using my key…it was habit, but now that I'm here, please talk to me, Honey."

Feeling his defenses weakening Greg ordered, "You have to go."

"Please…just five minutes. Just listen to me for five minutes," Bev pleaded. "Or if you'd rather do the talking. Tell me how Tawny is…and the babies. How are you, Honey? You look pale. Are you eating? Is Tawny upstairs resting?"

When tears spilled over the rims of her eyes, Greg's stomach knotted. "Five minutes."

"Thank you," she squeaked.

"Tawny's great." Feeling cornered, he slipped by his mother and walked over to the couch, standing behind it. "We ended up having a CVS test done."

"What? Why?" Bev panicked. "What about the risk to the babies…"

"We're out of the woods," he assured her. "If something was going to happen, it would have happened by now. She's just taking it easy until Monday as a precaution, that's why she didn't come out here with me."

"And the results?" she gulped, fearing that was why her son looked pale and troubled.

"They're mine," he stated proudly. "And they're girls."

"Girls?" Bev's heart pounded in her chest. "Girls…I'm getting my little girls back as granddaughters." Rushing forward she begged, "Please promise me you'll let me see them. I already lost two girls in this lifetime, please don't cut me out, Gregory."

"Mom…"

"I know your father has told you horrible things about me…about what I did." Her rate of speech increased as her time dwindled. "I'm not the self-centered bitch he's making me out to be. I didn't manipulate you."

"I think this was a mistake," Greg said after swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'll call you in a few weeks and…"

"A few weeks?" Bev impatiently replied, "What if I had waited a few weeks to come home that day you tried to kill yourself?"

"Oh my God, Mom!" Greg shouted at her while grabbing his head. "You just got through telling me that you're not manipulative and then you lay that line on me! I don't believe you!" Outraged, he yelled, "Yes, when I was thirteen and confused, you saved my life, but that doesn't mean you're entitled to it! Stop trying to guilt me into forgiving you!"

Shaking, she stepped closer. "Honey, I never wanted to control you."

"Bull!" Gripping the back of the couch he raged, "That's bull and you know it! You manipulated me out of a loving relationship with my father! This whole week, every free moment, I've been thinking back and remembering ways you manipulated Dad and me apart."

"You're confused."

From the staircase, Becca announced, "I bet I can un-confuse him." When she saw Bev's shocked expression she snickered. "Surprise!"

"But, your car's not in the driveway," Bev remarked in a jittery voice as her panic intensified.

"I bought a new car yesterday…a little wedding gift to me," Becca told her nemesis. "I parked it in front of the neighbor's in case a moving truck was coming in the driveway today."

"Mom was just leaving," Greg said once his breath steadied. "Open the door for her Becca."

Glaring at her partner in manipulation Bev seethed, "You won't."

"Oh, yes I will."

"He'll never forgive you."

"I think he will," Becca snarled. "Because he'll realize that I was just another pawn in your game…just like he was…and your husband. We all have something in common, Bev…we've all been used by you."

Feeling secure enough to step out from behind the couch, Greg walked over to Becca. "What are you talking about?"

"Hoj, remember that movie, The Truman Show we saw together? The one with Jim Carrey?"

"Uh…" Moving his gaze between his mother and his friend Greg warily replied, "Yes."

Staring down Bev, Becca explained, "Truman is this ordinary guy, but then one day he finds out his whole life has been orchestrated. His life wasn't' a life at all, but a series of manipulated events with one person at the top pulling the strings and exploiting him while he's clueless. The master manipulator even hired actors to pretend Truman's life was real and they helped control his environment to make sure he didn't stray."

Shaking her head, Bev said, "He'll hate you all over again."

"Aww…how thoughtful, you want me to do the selfish thing to protect myself." In a Xanax-induced even-keel Becca calmly informed her, "While that's the current fashion for you, Bev, it's **so** last week for me. This week's trend…total honesty, and it's going to look great on me. I predict you won't find it in your size."

Watching the two women spar, while trying to make sense of the movie commentary, pushed Greg a little closer to overload. "Becca…what are you trying to tell me?"

Placing her hands on Greg's shoulders, Becca took a deep breath and confessed, "I started out as one of the paid players in The Greg Show. That first time I came to your house…"

"Shut up!" Bev blasted the girl. "How can you believe anything this psycho tells you, Greg! For God's sake, she drugged you two weeks ago to get into your pants!"

Grabbing Becca's hand, Greg rushed her around the corner into his father's office, locking the door behind them. "Finish what you were saying! The first time you came to my house…"

While Bev screamed through the door, Becca anxiously told the rest of the tale. "She bribed me to be your best friend. Those drama and voice lessons I used to take…my mom wasn't paying for them. It was the arrangement. I got the lessons in exchange for being your best friend…and I got to hang out at the house all the time and be a part of the family. She manipulated me…a thirteen year old mental patient with an absent father and a mother she knew didn't give a damn about me."

As his mother shrieked, 'don't listen to her' through the door Greg's mind raced, "But what about the makeover and the…"

"It was all part of the deal." She rattled off her duties. "I made sure no one at school bothered you…that you had someone to eat lunch with…go places with…I had to report back everything…even what you ate!"

"This is…this is insanity." Pacing his father's office he thought back to all their interactions. "My mother didn't buy me a friend, she bought me…what…a spy? A bodyguard?" Standing still Greg caught Becca's eyes. "What about the flirting and the teasing? The stuff we talked about in the pool house? How you knew I was hot for you during our high school years?"

Hating the pain she was inflicting, but knowing it was the right thing to do, Becca replied, "I wasn't allowed to be your girlfriend, Hoj."

His mother's accusations against Becca growing louder, Greg weakly said, "She told you that?"

"Yes." Tears spilling from her eyes, she replied, "Remember that time she came home when we were playing Boggle and found your messed up sheets?"

"You mean…" he gulped. "She went nuts and accused us of having sex. She was out of her head."

"She thought I broke the terms of the arrangement, and I wanted to, Hoj." Taking his hand she whispered, "I wanted to a bunch of times…remember a few days before that when we were at the beach…when we were a breath away from kissing and I pulled away."

Staring at the door that held his frantic mother at bay, Greg slid down the wall.

"After the Boggle incident I was scared," Becca knelt in front of him. "Bev had me freaked! So, I detached emotionally and just went along with the plan. Over time it got so warped…I got into it myself. I was mini-Bev. I ran on auto-pilot and she didn't even have to tell me what to do…I just knew what she wanted, and like her, I was afraid of losing you. Until she reminded me of this stuff last week I had it blocked. It's insanity!"

"I'm living in the freakin' Matrix," Greg muttered while trying to block his mother's wailing. "I have to be dreaming this one."

"Remember when your girlfriend suddenly broke up with you in college?" Wiping her tears, Becca confessed, "I told her I slept with you. That's how it was supposed to work, Hoj…you lust after me, but I don't let you have me; if another girl got close, I got rid of her. Bev promised me a job with her friend's lawfirm in return." Hating herself for being the psycho mother's minion, she sadly continued, "What Bev didn't count on was me getting my own life with Peter and leaving you to live yours. As luck would have it, you fixated on Sara and she didn't want you. Bev panicked when Sara got married, but you weren't talking seriously about anyone, so she figured maybe you were so dysfunctional by that point that no one would want you." Smiling, Becca said, "When you got Tawny pregnant, Bev freaked, but then she realized it was the perfect arrangement. Tawny didn't have a family and you didn't have any money…Bev could solve all your problems and have a new generation to control. She was thrilled."

"How much worse does this get?" Greg queried in a voice devoid of emotion.

"All that gay talk." Becca pointed to the door. "Bev's idea. Because if you were gay…she'd never have to worry about losing you to another woman. It's true, Hoj…your mom is a first-rate nutjob. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I don't regret telling you. Did you hear that, Bev! I told him **everything**!"

Staring at Becca, Greg gave a slight laugh, "I'm gonna wake up any second now."

"I'm sorry, Hoj." Becca pinched his arm hard. "You're not asleep…not anymore anyway."

He heard his mother's sobs grow louder still. "Could you um…call my dad?"

"Sure." As Becca rose to her feet, she felt Greg's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Thank you." Tears streaming down his cheek he whispered, "You finally did the right thing for me."

"Better late than never," she said with regret.

"Becca…" As hard as it was, Greg found the strength to quietly ask, "Is Robbie part of The Greg Show too? Or was he really my friend?"

"He's true blue," she assured him with a smile. "Bev didn't bother with him because she didn't see him as a threat. Robbie never did anything to try and change you or take you away."

"Okay, thanks." Flooding with relief, he released her hand, "Call my dad."

**S.A.F.E. Haven  
****10:22 a.m. **

"Pops!" Lindsay pointed to a a href black and white female cat listed as three years old and full of energy. "What do you think? Her name is Pinto…like the bean."

"She's cute, reminds me of a cat my grandma used to have."

"That's a sign." Waving at the shelter worker, Lindsay called out, "Out of the four you suggested, we'd like to adopt Pinto."

Alisa, the adoption coordinator, walked over smiling, "I think you'll be very happy with her, she's a real sweetie. We'll need you to complete some paperwork and like I said when you arrived, there's an eighty-five dollar fee to help us defray some of the costs of keeping our no-kill shelter up and running. You'll be given a four pound bag of food, a book, and a litter box." Pointing to the side door Alisa said, "We have a little store that has anything else you need or want, maybe while your dad fills out the paperwork, you'd like to take a look."

The shelter volunteer had no idea how significant a moment it was when Lindsay said, "You called him my Dad."

"Oh." Alisa worried that she had gotten it wrong. "I'm sorry, I thought he was your father because I heard you call him…"

"He is!" Lindsay clarified, and even though their paperwork hadn't been finalized yet she said, "He just adopted me, that's why we're adopting a cat. You're the first person to call him my dad."

"Aww." Alisa's heart melted. "Adopting a cat because you were adopted is the sweetest story."

Lindsay glanced up at Warrick. "We're hoping Mom feels the same way, right, Dad?"

**The Sanders Home  
****10:31 a.m. **

"Dad." With Becca at his side, Greg nervously spoke into the phone, "She's still out there…sobbing." Together they were hiding behind his father's bulky oak computer desk and shelves. "I don't know what to do."

Becca stared at the window she had made sure was locked before closing the shutters tight. "I'm scared." She gripped his arm tighter. "What if she tries to break in and kill me for spilling the beans?"

"I won't let anything happen to you," Greg assured his friend, while dreading the thought of his mother snapping into some sort of psychotic episode. "She's moving past anger," he remarked while listening to his mother's sobs weakening. "I think maybe she's calming down."

Scott announced, "I'm less than five minutes from home. Do you want me to call the police? Technically she's violating the terms of our arrangement and harassing you…not to mention disturbing the peace."

"No." The idea of his mother being hauled away in cuffs only tightened the knot in Greg's stomach. "I can't…"

"What was that!" Becca jumped upon hearing a thud just outside the doorway. "Is she breaking down the door!"

"Mom?" Handing the phone to Becca, Greg warily approached the door. "Mom…can we talk calmly now?" he asked while a new batch of tears formed in his eyes. "Not that I know where to even begin."

"Maybe she left," Becca loudly whispered. "Or do you think she's going to try the window? I locked it but, she could break it. I'm nervous, Hoj…she got too quiet, too fast."

Suddenly gripped by fear, he lunged for the lock, throwing back the door. "No." The bloody butcher knife on the hardwood floor snatched his breath as he tracked the trail of blood down the hall. "Call 911!"

"Hoj!" Becca yelled toward the door and then into the phone, "Mr. S…he ran after her."

"Becca!" Greg screamed. "We need an ambulance! Get out here!"

"Something's wrong," Becca panted into the phone while running toward Greg's voice. "Something's really wrong! He's asking for 911. I've got to hang up and call." Punching in the numbers she yelled, "Where are you!"

"The living room!" Unlike Daniel, his mother hadn't chickened out after the first slice, and Greg frantically worked to bandage both of her seeping wrists. "Talk to me, Mom!" She was on the couch, no doubt in an effort to re-create the moment, only this time the son was saving the mother. "Please! Stay with me," he sobbed while she grew paler. "Not like this." The cuts were deep and he pressed with all his strength to stop the bleeding. "Becca!"

The blood stains, and the sight of Greg rocking over his mother's lifeless body, left Becca too stunned to keep talking to the 911 operator.

"Are they on their way!" he yelled through tears, hoping to snap her out of her hysteria-induced daze.

"Y…yes," she finally answered on a sharp inhale. Then into the phone she whimpered, "Please hurry."

**Sara's Honda Pilot  
****10:48 a.m. **

"I can't wait to get there and see the damage for myself," Sara lamented while her husband drove as fast as the speed limit would allow.

"Since it's private property, not state forest land, we can have all the burned trees and brush removed," Gil informed her. "We'll replant…maybe even add a nice garden."

"Listen to you," she chuckled, "Little Gilly Sunshine. Where's the cynical man I fell in love with?"

"I'm trying on a new hat for my child."

Laughing she said, "I thought maybe your intimate moment with Flash, touched you so deeply that it changed you."

"Oh, he touched me deeply alright." After laughing with her he confessed, "It's bad enough I'll be an old man when my baby is born, I don't want to have the cranky personality of one. Look at the competition I'll be facing…Greg the Goofball Dad and Nicky the Wonder Dad. I need a niche, Sara, or I'll look pathetic next to them."

"I hear you," Sara sighed as she looked out the window. "I'll be bringing my kid to the park with Uber Moms, Carrie and Tawny."

"You know, maybe you should work on your 'Mommy voice' with Flash as a stand-in."

"What?" she snipped. "What's wrong with my voice?"

"Nothing, it's just when you talk to Ashley you sound…" he was trying to put it sensitively.

"Sound like what?"

"Uh…"

"I know what you're trying to say, okay!" Sara huffed. "You think I don't know that I sound like a foreigner who doesn't know the native language or dialect when talking to a baby. Tawny and Carrie they have that sugary Mommy voice thing down, but honestly…when I hear them talk that way, it makes me queasy."

**The Blakes  
****10:53 a.m. **

Ticking Ashley's belly button, Tawny playfully asked in her Disney princess voice, "How cute are you? Yes you! You're too cute, that's what you are. "

Sitting next to the couch playing Barbies on the floor, McKenna asked, "How long until the babies come out of your tummy, Tawny?"

"About six months, Sweetie." Tawny cuddled Ashley. "Do want me to read Cinderella again, McKenna?"

When the doorbell rang, the happy go lucky five year old rushed to the window to see who was there. "Mommy! Mommy! It's the little girl I met at church on Sunday! The one who wore the fancy dress!" Maybe she's gonna ask to play with me!"

In the middle of dusting, Wendy froze. "Oh God. I totally forgot about the playdate." They had arranged it after services last Sunday and had confirmed again on Thursday.

"I have a playdate! Really!" McKenna boomed. "Yay!" She rushed to the door, throwing it open. "Hi, Cassie!"

"Hi, McKenna!"

The little girls hugged like long-lost friends.

"Sorry," Wendy mouthed to Tawny as she hurried to the door to greet Lissa. "Hi! We're so happy Cassie could come and play today." _Great…I'm hear wearing ratty jeans covered in dust and she's dressed head to toe in designer wear with the perfect manicure and updo. I probably stink too since I've been baking all morning. She's wearing five hundred dollar French perfume and I'm coated in Crisco. Then again, my husband didn't cheat on me with a hottie like Tawny, so why am I jealous? Although, some days, in exchange for a full-time maid and a nanny, I really wouldn't mind if he slept elsewhere a few times a month._ "Come on in…I know I always like to take a look around before leaving McKenna to play with a new friend." After an awkward clearing of the throat she said, "You um…already know Tawny."

"Hi, Lissa," Tawny waved from the couch. "Nick Responsible Stokes insisted I rest here while they're moving so I wouldn't be alone." _Thank God I'm wearing yoga pants and a plain pink t-shirt with my hair lazily thrown up in a ponytail instead of looking sexy. _

_Good Lord, she looks even sexier in work out clothes._ "Nice to see you again, Tawny," Lissa politely replied, while breathing through the awkward moment, knowing it would pass.

McKenna rushed her new friend over to the couch. "Isn't she pretty? I think she looks just like my Aerobic Barbie!" She held up her doll dressed in the almost the same outfit Tawny was wearing. "Only Tawny is prettier and has bigger bumps up top. I think she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen."

'Kill me now' were the first three words to pop into Tawny's mind.

"McKenna, it's not polite to discuss a lady's bumps." Wendy jittered a smile. "Would you like some iced tea, Lissa?"

Cassie looked at the girl on the couch and then at her mother. "I think my mommy is prettier."

In that moment Lissa pledged to buy her daughter a Ferrari on the day she received her driver's license.

To break the tension between wife and ex-mistress, Wendy resorted to self-deprecating humor. "If you think you feel awkward…I'm not even in the running for a beauty title!" She was relieved when both women laughed.

Feeling bad, McKenna hugged her mother's thigh. "You're the best Mommy I ever had."

**Western World Apparel – Flagstaff  
****10:57 a.m. **

"Thanks for taking me shopping, Daddy." Walking into the store Ellie laughed, "I'm gonna git me some red cowboy boots so the next time I step in a steaming pile of horseshit courtesy of Cowboy Ren, at least I'll be stylin'."

From behind, a twangy male voice said, "Step right up, Miss Ellie. I've got just what you need." Ren tipped his hat when she turned around. "This would be my payin' job."

"No way."

Jim laughed at the irritation flooding his daughter's face. "Nice to see you again, Ren. Ellie, she can't stop talking about you when she calls me."

"So not true," Ellie groaned while heading for the wall of boots. "And for that comment, Daddy…I want the most expensive boots ya got."

**Nick and Carrie's New House  
****11:22 a.m. **

"Hey, Sis..." Walking up the driveway, with his father and Nick at his sides, Paul Blake teased, "What would you do if the movers lost all your shoes when they were driving across town?"

"Don't even joke," she laughingly replied while hurrying to the door for the first official entrance. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Sweetheart?" Nick approached swinging the keys. "Please tell me you're not really worried about your shoes."

"No." She pointed to the door. "You aren't allowed to carry more than ten pounds for another couple of weeks, but you're supposed to carry me over the threshold the first time we enter our new home."

Paul laughed from the belly. "My feminist sister is worried about some archaic tradition rooted in the days of 'marriage by capture'? Where's the video camera?"

"Actually…" Ken couldn't wait to share his version, "In Victorian times, it was considered un-ladylike for the bride to rush into the home on the wedding night because she would appear too eager to give up her innocence. Therefore, the groom had to take charge, carrying her inside and to the bridal bed. Caroline, since you're already pregnant, I think it's a little late to play the jittery virgin, don't you?"

"No, you both got it wrong." Known for being superstitious from time to time, Nick said, "The tradition was born from the fear of the bride trippin' over the log that held the straw flooring, also known as thresh, in place at the doorway of the cottage. Hence the term threshold. The groom would carry the bride so she didn't fall, because if she fell it meant the marriage was doomed to fail."

Laughing at Nick, Paul said, "I had no idea my sister was marrying Cliff Claven." Then he bit his tongue not to crack a Hal Nedbaum joke.

"I'll kick your ass at Trivial Pursuit any time, Pal," Nick retorted.

Paul nodded, "And as soon as you're fully recovered, I'll kick yours on the basketball court, Little Nicky."

"Boys!" Carrie broke up the banter. "We still have a problem here."

"No, we don't," Paul replied. "Dad will grab your feet and I'll grab your pits. Once we have you, then, Nick, can slip his arms under your back, bearing only the ten pounds he's allowed to carry, and together, we'll carry you." Winking at Carrie he said, "Think that will be enough to ward off the demons, Sis?"

"Yep!" Carrie took the keys from Nick's hand and unlocked the door. "Okay." Holding out her arms she giggled, "Catch me!"

"Careful of the baby!" the worried father-to-be warned as Paul caught Carrie and Ken grabbed her feet.

"Chill out, Stokes," Paul teased.

Once father and son had her steady, Nick placed his hands under his beaming fiancée's back to fulfill his part. "Are you ready, my feminist, non-virginal shackmate?" he said, getting into the spirit.

"Yes, I can't wait to fulfill this ridiculous custom that I'm too irrationally afraid of to shirk!" she told the trio holding her.

Paul shook his head, "We better not trip, because if the marriage doesn't work out, you two weirdoes will never find anyone else to handle you."

"You're a keeper!" Nick and Carrie simultaneously exclaimed, immediately upping Paul's feigned irritation.

"You go first, Son," Ken instructed.

"Dad, I have her head, if I go first then she won't see the house as she's going in."

Ken laughed, "As if she'll be looking at the house instead of Nicky."

Worried about his future father-in-law, Nick asked, "Are you sure she's not too heavy for you, Ken?"

"Are you insinuating I'm too weak?" the sixty year old blasted. "I'm as healthy as an ox, boy!"

"Sorry, Sir," Nick groveled, "I didn't mean to imply…"

"Hey!" Carrie jokingly yelled, "We're wasting time here!"

**Huntington** **Hospital  
****Pasadena, CA  
****11:46 a.m. **

"How long has it been?" queried Becca as she paced the waiting area in front of Greg and Scott. "I can't imagine dealing with all this today without popping that Xanax this morning."

They had received news thirty minutes prior that Bev was out of danger, that her wounds, while deep, had been made horizontally and off to the side, avoiding the major artery and doing minimal damage to veins.

While the doctor classified the episode as a classic cry for help and attention during a time of intense personal duress, Greg classified it as 'Typical Self-Centered Bev Manipulation'.

"Greg Sanders?" a forty-something woman in a conservative beige suit greeted as she stepped into the waiting area.

"Yes." Greg stood and cleared his throat. "That's me."

"Nice to meet you," she extended her hand, "I'm Dr. Dolores Owens from Psych. Your mother has listed you as next of kin, citing that she was in the process of obtaining a divorce from your father."

"Oh." Greg looked to his father. "Right. I'm her only living relative now."

"We're admitting her to Psych for the minimum required stay and then we'll take it from there."

"Yeah, I'm familiar with how all that works," he replied, thinking of himself and his recent experience with Daniel.

"She's asking for you," the Doctor warmly informed the mentally exhausted man before her. "If you follow me I'll direct you to…"

"Actually." Greg reached into his pocket for the note he had written immediately following the ER doctor's visit earlier. "I don't want to see her, but I would like you to give her this letter." When he saw the doctor's reaction he felt compelled to explain. "My mother is a master manipulator, Dr. Owens. I knew the problem was bad, but I didn't understand how bad until very recently." It was still hard for him to believe, and even harder to say it out loud. "Put it this way, my therapist back home categorized my mother's love for me as unhealthy. I was reluctant to accept that, but after the week I've had, I couldn't agree more. Frankly, some of things she's done over the years border on diabolical. Slitting her wrists today was just one more attempt to control me and I truly believe I need to practice some tough love here."

"I understand," the doctor immediately confirmed. "I know very little about your mother at this point and I'm not going to judge you, Mr. Sanders."

"Thank you." With that off his chest Greg said, "I'm really grateful that she's here. She has great insurance and millions of dollars in the bank, I know she'll be able to pay for the best care available and I hope she wants it. If there any problems with her insurance or finances feel free to call me and I'll work it out, but I don't want to interact with her until she makes significant progress."

"Okay," the doctor nodded. "Take care…all of you."

In shock over her friend's decision, Becca prompted, "Are you sure, Hoj? Maybe it's the shock."

"I'm positive." Turning around Greg took a deep breath. "If she really wanted to die today, she would have gotten in her car and driven off a cliff or checked into a motel and slit her wrists there. This wasn't about dying…it was making me feel guilty and obligated, but her plan backfired." After inhaling deeply again, he pushed out the breath and a smile. "As crazy as this sounds…for the first time in seventeen years I don't feel guilt or obligation concerning my mother. I feel…you know how they say 'the truth will set you free'?" His smile expanded. "That's how I feel…free, so both of you can stop worrying about me and feeling sorry for me."

Standing next to Becca, Scott slipped his arm around her waist and in a tender voice asked, "Who is this guy teaching me a thing or two?"

Beaming with pride Greg said, "Mom ruined a lot of things, but we still have plenty of time, Dad, so let's not waste any playing 'poor us'. Let's just do what we need to do and get on with enjoying what we have left of our lives. Lots of guys have it way worse than us…lots of guys don't have anyone…we have each other, I have Tawny and the babies on the way…" His emotions caught up with him as the shock continued to wear off. "Dad, you're going to have grandchildren who will need to be taught about proper dental hygiene. There's something to live for right there."

"You remind me of someone," Scott announced as he wiped his eyes.

"It's the crowd I've been hanging out with," Greg admitted. "Some of that speech was actually inspired by none other than Becca's husband…he hates whiners. He chewed my ass out at a crime scene one day when I was griping."

"Uh oh." Becca smiled for the first time since the ordeal with Bev began. "I better work on that then, because I really want to keep him."

Smiling at his father Greg said, "My attitude though…all the credit there goes to Tawny. Watching her make lemonade out of the shittiest lemons time after time changed my whole outlook on life. She gets so little credit from people, but for a girl who dropped out of high school, she's taught me everything I really need to know." Tears spilling, Greg softly said, "My kids are gonna have the best mom."

"Maybe Tawny could help me with my whining problem," Becca commented while crying with her friend. "I'm really sorry I was such a bitch to her, Hoj."

Scott embraced the moment of levity, "I think Tawny would jump at the chance to kick your ass into gear. She'll tell you like it is, Sweetheart."

Meanwhile, in the ER, Bev Sanders stared at the shocking note the doctor had opened for her and left on the table. "It didn't work."

_Mom – _

_I forgive you for everything. _

_That said – _

_You need a lot of help.  
__Get some and work hard to get better.  
__If you do - one day in the future, we'll talk again.  
__Do it for yourself, or because you hope to see your granddaughters one day, but don't do it for me, because I'm fine. I've never been better actually. _

_Here's why – _

_Last Saturday, I married a woman who knows the meaning of unconditional love.  
__On Sunday I learned my father never hated me.  
__Today I learned there was never really anything wrong with me.  
__Two minutes ago I achieved freedom from the stranglehold you've had on me my whole life.  
__We both know that I was your puppet - the strings have been fraying - today the last one broke._

_Know this - _

_I'll be pulling for you to get well.  
__I'll be waiting for you when the doctor assures me you've truly turned over a new leaf.  
__I still love you. _

_Greg_

It felt fitting to Bev to be in a hospital bed, the place where Greg's umbilical cord was cut decades ago. Reality sinking in, she whispered, "My baby doesn't need me anymore."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

In between the Greggo stress, the other characters were on the move. I wanted to make sure you didn't forget about others like Ellie and good 'ol Ren.

I hope you enjoyed it. :)

**Thanks to: **

KJT for her 'Simonesque' candor on the first 2 versions of this chapter. Something like "If I'm being completely honest…" LOL I'm very grateful!

Gail for her information on Cat adoption and the Safe Haven link and cat photo!

**Next Chapter:** Tahoe…San Marino…Vegas – it's a busy weekend. **Posting:** Late Saturday 4/8.

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	35. Chapter 35

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 35**

**Saturday – September 17, 2005  
****Becca's** **House – San Marino, CA  
****1:34 p.m. **

Stirred from slumber by the sound of Becca's familiar laughter, Greg took a moment to get his bearings. "Right," he murmured while staring at the framed photo of Becca and Vartann sitting on the nightstand. His father had dropped him and Becca off at her place, so they could decompress while a cleaning crew worked to get the house in order after the bloody ordeal there that morning.

Tense, and already exhausted from a sleepless night, he had helped himself to one of Becca's Xanax and crashed on the bed next to her to discuss the shocking information she had shared that morning. Checking his watch he realized that he must have dozed in the middle of the conversation.

Figuring his friend was lounging in her home office having phone sex with Vartann, Greg stealthily approached the partially open door separating the bedroom from the study and listened for something juicy he could use to bust the detective upon returning to Vegas.

"Yeah, I just checked, he's out cold. Sorry for cutting you off, but I didn't want him to overhear us."

Now he was certain they would be extra naughty.

"It didn't work, Girlfriend," she lamented while plopping into her red leather office chair. "Bev's stupid suicide plan totally backfired. Hoj told the doctor he didn't want to see her and wrote her a letter instead."

Standing against the wall, Greg wondered who Becca was speaking with now that he knew it wasn't Vartann.

"No, I don't know what the letter said." Becca kicked her spiked heels up on the desk and sighed. "What I do know is that Bev's going to be pissed and blame us. Why? Because I played it too sincere, and you made him feel too damn good about himself. He thinks he doesn't need anyone but you to get by in this world."

"Wh…" Greg's breath caught in his throat.

"Jesus, not again," Becca groaned, "Tawny, I really don't' give a shit that you fell in love with him along the way. You can't keep him. After the babies are born, you have to rip his heart out and scram, so he'll go running back to Bev and let her raise the kids. If you don't, neither of us are going to see the money she promised. I'm in debt up to my eyeballs, and marrying the pauper cop isn't going to help me out." Laughing she admitted, "Okay…okay…I am enjoying the hot sex with my stooge. Ha! And you're stuck in bed with Hoj. Yeah, whatever…you're not going to convince me he's a god in the sack. No, I'm not just jealous because he didn't do me in the poolhouse…well, maybe a little," she cackled. "Okay, **a lot**. I still can't believe Hoj has two inches on Tony! If I had known that I would have told Bev to go to hell and bagged him for myself years ago."

Greg gripped the doorframe to keep from falling to his knees.

"Blondie, if you don't fix this, then I'm making you pay off my debt, because I know you got a shitload of cash from your last scheme with the Texan, you little con artist. Don't even think about denying it because Bev said she hired you because you…" Whipping her head around, Becca said, "Hold on…I heard something. He might be waking up."

Too heartbroken to handle a confrontation, Greg ran for the bedroom door, but halfway there he tripped over one of Becca's shoes and came crashing to the ground.

"Hoj…" Becca loomed over him smiling, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he squeaked.

Her voice deepening she prodded, "Hoj…come on, we have seventeen years of history, you can tell me anything."

"I'm uh…I'm just a little freaked," he panted while staring at his duplicitous friend and the cell phone on which she had been conversing with his scammer wife. "I had a nightmare and…"

"You're having a nightmare." Grabbing onto his arm, Becca yanked hard, "It's time to wake up, Hoj!"

"Let go of me!" When Greg jerked backwards he sent them both flying off the bed.

"Dammit!" Becca rubbed the back of her head where she had banged it against the nightstand. "That hurt." Staring at him as he sat against the bed breathing hard, she said, "You weren't kidding when you said you have scary-ass nightmares. Watching you flip out had me totally freaked."

"You weren't talking to Tawny just now, were you?" Greg queried, sure it wasn't real, but still panicked. "Were you!"

"No! I was sleeping right next to you, until you whapped me in the face and started screaming." Pointing at the television she said, "You wanted to watch a soap opera to prove our lives weren't melodramatic. Remember? It was just like old times… taking drugs, chilling out, watching stupid shit on TV and making fun of the show."

"Right." His eyes focused on the TV screen. "That's right, I remember now." Calm again, he smiled, "The blonde chick wanted to trap the rich guy by getting pregnant."

"But we found out today that the rich guy is sterile." Becca cackled. "I think it's the bartender's baby. That chick is screwed. When are people going to learn that duplicitous shit like that doesn't work?"

"I love how you talk about crazy schemes like you've never been a part of one." Greg took another steadying breath. "Your Xanax really helped me chill out…not."

"I told you we should have stopped for some Mary Jane on the way back here."

"Yeah, my dad didn't seem too keen on the idea for some reason." Greg laughed to further the levity he was using to avoid insanity. "I thought that the three of us getting arrested for drug possession would have rounded out the day very nicely."

"Wow." Standing up, Becca rubbed the bump forming on her head. "I never thought you'd be rough in bed, Hoj."

Greg stood next to his friend of seventeen years and chuckled, "You know the roughest sex I've ever had was in college when Elsie Randall laughed her ass off at me after my sex fumble…yep, it's official…it **still **hurts every time I think about it."

"Ugh, that bitch, I hated her even before she mocked your love making skills…or lack of them. You know, I never told you this, but," Becca covered her laugh, "when she started dating that guy Stefen…I told him she had genital herpes."

"Is **that** why he dumped her!" Greg exclaimed, having always wondered my Elise's dream man spontaneously dropped her.

"Yep," Becca proudly replied. "Does that make up for the bad stuff I've done?"

"Not even close, but it's a great start," he affirmed before turning serious again. "Becks, I know your head was just as messed up as mine when you were thirteen. My mom took advantage of that and you going along with her plan because you wanted the things your mother wouldn't give you is totally understandable, but this recent stuff…the drugging…the things you've said about Tawny." He shook his head. "It's going to take some time and some work on your part for me to get past that. I gave you another chance because in spite of everything, you saved my life by being my friend that first year after my suicide attempt, and even though I know now that it started out because my mom arranged it, I know it was real after a while."

"It was," she tearfully admitted. "Thank you for not abandoning me like every other guy I've ever loved. Not that some of them didn't have great reasons for running away from me and not looking back."

"Your dad didn't have a good reason," Greg softly replied while pulling her close. "And **if** you change your ways, I know Tony won't leave you either, because he's a stand-up guy, but you can't pull the shit you've been known to pull from time to time. I'm serious, Becks…you can still be bitchy, because Tony can be a real ass, but the diva and the schemer in you need to go."

"I know." Sinking into Greg's embrace she watched her tears stain his shirt.

"You're doing great though. You're taking your meds, you're starting therapy, you've been a good, honest friend." Hugging her tight he bestowed a little Tawny-like enthusiasm. "I can totally see you living happily ever after this time, and I can see you playing the role of aunt to my girls."

"Really?" Wiping her tears she asked, "You'll let me influence your daughters?"

"Uh, maybe I need to rethink that last one," he chuckled while pulling his ringing cell phone from his pocket. "It's Tawny."

"Still planning on keeping her in the dark until you're home?"

"Yep." He was too worried the news would make her fly out against doctor's orders and cause her to lose the babies. "How's it going, Princess? We're busy packing up here."

**Nick and Carrie's House  
****2:01 p.m. **

"Time to unpack!" Carrie excitedly announced to her fiancé, brother and father once the movers were gone. It was still hard to believe the beautiful house and the man she'd be sharing it with weren't just parts of a fantastic dream.

"Time to shop too," Nick commented as he looked around the great room. "It seemed like we had a ton of stuff when we were livin' in a fourteen-hundred square foot apartment, but we've got five thousand square feet now and it's barely filled."

Paul laughed at the newbie. "Welcome to one of the many joys of home ownership. You have a blank space, so you buy a couch…then your wife realizes the old carpet looks dull next to the new couch, so you get new carpeting, but then the curtains look blah. You get new curtains and the room is perfect, unfortunately that makes all the other rooms look dated, so you save money to fix up the next room, but right before you start, the air conditioning blows and your savings account is emptied fixing that. Do I sound jaded?"

"Yes, Son, you do. Stop raining on your sister's parade and giving Nick an ulcer." As Ken thought back to his first home a smile crested on his face. "Caroline, you're a spitting image of your mother on our moving day. I think our first house was a tenth of this place, but it didn't matter, to her it was the Wrigley Mansion. I remember watching her zip from room to room planning what it would look like…talking about the curtains she could make. It was a great day," he summarized, feeling the memories stir his emotions a little too deeply. "I'm sure she's enjoying every minute of this as she's looking down." He clung to the hope that she was because the smile on his daughter's face would have brought his wife such tears of joy.

Hugging her father, Carrie sniffled, "I'm sure she is enjoying it, Daddy, especially all the ridiculous banter. I bet she laughed her butt off watching you three carry me across the threshold."

"I know you and Nick will be very happy here," Ken affirmed while looking at his future son-in-law. "If not, just let me know and I'll run the Texan out of town with my twelve gauge."

Paul stood on the other side of his sister to stare down his future brother-in-law. "I'll bring the tar and feathers."

"Don't you worry." Carrie stood there patting her belly and smiling. "Nicky promised to do right by me."

Staring at the three Blakes, Nick chuckled, "Y'all are pretty good at the redneck thing for a bunch of liberal Californians."

"I hooked up your TVs and stereo, Uncle Nick," Sean proudly boasted as he hurried into the room. "May I play a CD? Because I'd like to see how it sounds to have music piped into every room in the house and the yard."

"Yeah, go for it." Nick surveyed the area then said, "My CDs are in that box next to the fireplace. Play somethin' Country in honor of the Hillbilly Blake Clan."

"Where's your brother?" Carrie asked when she realized she hadn't seen Ryan in a while.

"Dad gave him a black trash bag and said he couldn't come back inside until it's full of hand picked weeds."

Paul shrugged, "The house was professionally cleaned, so I had to think of some way to make him work until it was time to unpack. I'll go tell him we're ready to empty the boxes."

"He can unload all my book boxes that were in storage and shelve them in the proper order," Carrie suggested. "I pre-made a chart of how they should go and it's self-explanatory. That will take a while."

Paul laughed in Nick's direction. "A pre-made chart of how the books should be shelved? I can't wait to see how anal she is hanging pictures. Stokes…you're destined to suffer at my Type-A sister's hands for the rest of your life."

Slipping his arms around Carrie, Nick pecked her cheek and replied, "I can't think of a better way I'd like to spend it." Leaning in for a proper kiss he whispered, "Here's to forever together, Sweetheart."

**The Sanders Home  
****2:17 p.m. **

It was supposed to last forever, but one week ago Scott Sanders realized his marriage wouldn't be making it that far.

After an initial round of fiery anger, he fell into a haze of shock and denial and sought comfort in the tasks at hand, whether it be making his boy pancakes for breakfast, tending to Tawny while she was on bed rest, or filing divorce papers. Feeling loved, useful and appreciated, he even convinced himself that his new life without Bev wouldn't be that different, and for seven days Scott had managed to keep his mind in the present and his emotions in check.

Walking into the house he had shared with his wife for thirty-five years and seeing a bloody graduation photo of Greg, his streak promptly ended.

In the center of the blood spattered living room, Scott fell to his knees and released the tortured wail trapped inside. The one he had been hiding from Greg as well as himself. A sob full of pain, guilt and remorse. A sob fueled by questions that were moot …why didn't I figure it out…how could I let it go on for so long…what made her love him more than me…where did I go wrong?

Eventually, when he ran out of tears, Scott once again became aware of his surroundings and discovered he was curled up on the floor clutching Greg's bloody photo. "Your life is mapped out," he said in a voice thick with phlegm. "Where do I go from here? How do I go from waking up with the same person for thirty-five years to going it alone for the rest of my life?"

Rolling onto his back, Scott stared at the white ceiling until it blurred. "This wasn't supposed to happen." In shock no more, reality set in with a vengeance…his life with the only woman he had ever loved, in the home he had lived in with her for decades, was no more.

**The Grissom Cabin  
****2:30 p.m**.

Holding his wife as they stood staring at the infamous repaired drinking glass they just placed on the mantel, Gil whispered, "You came here to escape a bad memory, but we're going to make a lifetime of happy memories here." Sliding his palm over her womb, he added, "Family memories."

Relaxing against his chest Sara teasingly replied, "If only Flash had licked your butt crack here instead of at the no-tell motel last night."

"Haven't we exceeded the statute of limitations on that yet?"

"Are you kidding?" she laughed. "I have twenty jokes still in the hopper."

Stepping out of the embrace he eyed her with disdain. "Just remember…since it happened at a no-tell motel, you can't tell your gal pals during your next chick chat."

"Come on, let's bring in our stuff." Sara headed for the door. "The quicker we unpack, the sooner I'll get to kick your ass at Scrabble."

Glancing over at Flash who was sprawled on the plush rug in front of the fire place Gil asked, "Do you think he'll run out if we leave the door open?"

"You think he runs?" Sara made a beeline for her SUV. "Running is what you'll be wanting to do when I'm kicking your ass at Scrabble."

"Keep talking smack," Gil encouraged while grabbing the first box from the back. "The more you talk yourself up, the harder you'll fall."

**Nick and Carrie's House  
****2:41 p.m. **

"Whoa!" Losing his balance, Ryan fell backwards off the step ladder, crashing into a pile of empty cardboard boxes. "Shit."

"Hey!" Sean shook his head. "Watch your mouth!"

Pulling himself to his feet Ryan snipped, "Unbelievable. You're more worried about me cursing than if I'm okay?" He screamed, "I'm fine by the way!"

"Sorry."

"I'll let you make it up to me." Rubbing his back, Ryan said, "Since I'm banned from touching the stereo for putting on gangsta rap, could you go put something new on? This old people country music sucks."

"It's Patsy Cline," Sean informed his tasteless bother. "She's a legend. Mom loves her." He had fond memories of his mother singing him the songs when he was younger.

"Newsflash…Mom's old, which was my point." Returning to the ladder Ryan groaned, "Uncle Nick has lost some serious cool points for having that CD in his collection. Pick Brooks & Dunn or Trace Adkins."

"Okay." Leaving his aunt's office, Sean headed for the family room, where he had shelved all of the CDs next to the main stereo unit that piped the music through the house and grounds.

While looking for his brother's requests, Sean recognized one of the CD covers from Sunday School the previous week. Tami Carlin, one of the high school helpers, had played a song by Big & Rich called Holy Water. "That's perfect," he said with a smile as he pulled the Horse of a Different Color CD from the shelf.

After forwarding to song six, he hurried out of the room.

By the time Sean reached the living room where his grandfather and dad were hanging a decorative mirror, he saw the song had already tugged on their heartstrings.

"I need some water," Ken remarked, while lowering his side of the mirror. "This song…"

"That's just how I used to feel about Carrie," Paul finished.

"Exactly."

When he found Carrie in the backyard staring at the swimming pool, Nick slipped his hand in hers "Hey there, wanna dance?" he tenderly asked, knowing exactly what she was thinking as she stared at the water.

"That's just how I used to feel," Carrie whispered as they swayed in time with the music, "and then I met you."

"I love you, Sweetheart," Nick's smile spread when he out of the corner of his eye that Ken was watching the tender moment from the kitchen window. "Change the she's to he's in this next verse and it's about you saving me."

From across the room, Sean watched his grandfather and when he saw a tear slip down the man's cheeks, the teen knew his plan had worked even better than he imagined. Seeing Carrie in Nick's loving arms while the bittersweet song played had made his grandfather finally see that Nick was the perfect guy. "Grandpa…I know that making a baby is the ultimate act of love between two people and it's wrong to make one before they're married..."

"I'm glad someone in this day and age still does," Ken quietly replied.

"After Nick almost died, I think he and Aunt Carrie realized how much they loved each other and got a little too excited," Sean softly said as he came to stand at the window. "I read in a book once that everyone has someone they're meant to be with…they're called soulmates. That's what I think Nick and Aunt Carrie are. I really like the soulmate idea, because it means even someone unpopular like me has a girl out there to love when the time comes."

Wiping his tears, Ken nodded. "Don't worry…I have a feeling the young ladies will be lining up at your door one day, Sean."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Looking him the eyes the teen shared, "I know about the terrible thing that happened to Aunt Carrie when she was a little girl. She and I talked about it at length the other day. So, even though she's breaking the rules by living with Nick and making a baby before taking wedding vows…I'm really happy she's happy, because I know she used to be really sad and lonely."

"I'm happy she's happy too, Sean." Ken hugged his grandson. "I know I've said some stuff around the house that makes it seem like I'm not happy…a lot of stuff." He sighed. "Sometimes grown ups get a little too hung up on the rules and forget what's really important. Thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome." When the special song Sean had selected abruptly changed to a cowboy singing acapella notes he stared at the wall speaker. "Huh?"

After forwarding to song nine, Ryan blasted the volume. "Oh, yeah…this is more like it."

In the backyard, Nick stopped dancing, "Ugh, your father's gonna love this. The CD player must have been set to random, because this isn't the song after Holy Water."

"Hey, Uncle Nick!" Ryan yelled from the open family room window. "It's your theme song! Save a horse, ride a cowboy!"

"You played this on purpose, didn't you!" Nick blasted the teen, and when he saw Ryan nod, he took off. "You better run, Boy!

**Big Sky Ranch  
****Flagstaff, AZ  
****3:07 p.m. **

Leaning against the wood fence sporting her new red cowboy boots, Ellie flirtatiously asked, "Watcha lookin' at, Cowboy Ren?" They were waiting for her father to return from the restroom. "Hmm?"

"The spider on your head."

"What!"

When her eyes popped wide, Ren calmly said, "I was debating if I should smush it or flick it."

"Flick! Definitely flick!" Standing still she watched him bring his hand to the top of her head. "Do it already!"

He narrowed his gaze. "Thing is…I'm worried it might be poisonous and now I don't want to touch it."

"What!" she panicked. "So you're just going to let the poisonous beast sit there!" When he cracked up in front of her, Ellie yelled, "It's not funny! It's not funny at all!"

"Yeah, it is, because there's no spider…never was one," he told her while patting the top of her head. "I was just havin' some fun with ya while we were waitin' on your daddy."

"That's not funny!" Grabbing the black cowboy hat from his head, Ellie used it to beat him. "I hate spiders! You're not allowed to pick on the inmates!"

"You're not here with your group, you're here with your father," he pointed out while rescuing his hat. "The whole point of a day pass is to help prepare you for transition back into regular life." Returning his Stetson to his head Ren said, "In regular life, people play pranks, don't they?"

"You're weird."

"Me? I beg to differ since you're the one who had four different colors in her hair until today."

Ellie's most mischievous smile appeared. "You noticed I had my hair done."

"Who wouldn't? It's normal now."

"No." She wiggled her brows. "You **noticed**, noticed because you're crushin' on me, Cowboy. You want to go out with me."

"Sorry." He tipped his hat. "It would be unethical to date someone in the equine therapy program, so I'll have to turn you down."

"What!" She laughed from the belly. "I didn't ask you out."

"Yes you did," he corrected. "You said…you want to go out with **me?**"

"I didn't raise my voice at the end to make it a question. It was a statement. I said…**you **want to go out with me." Pointing to the corral Ellie said, "We better keep it down, or your sheep girlfriend will get jealous."

"Sheep love jokes are so unoriginal."

Upon approach Jim yelled, "I feel like an ass!" Then he saw a donkey. "No offense. Hey…do you know Mr. Peebles?"

"Daddy?" Ellie was certain he was losing his mind. "What's with the Roy Rodgers get up?" He was wearing a goofy patriotic cowboy shirt and big white hat. "It looks like the American Flag threw up on you."

"I'm taking my little girl horseback riding and I thought I'd look the part." Smoothing his hands over the stars and stripes shirt, Jim chuckled. "I bought it in the gift shop. It's supposed to make you laugh."

"It's making me wish we went for ice cream instead."

**The Blakes  
****3:54 p.m. **

Sitting on the couch in front of her ballet students, Tawny paused the CD player. "That was much better, girls! Are you ready for ice cream? You've earned it."

The ring of the doorbell sent the ballerinas to the window.

"It's my daddy! We can do our dance for him!" Cassie cheered as she hurried to open the door. "Daddy!"

"Howdy, girls," Drew sweetly greeted the giddy playmates. "Are you best friends now?"

"Yep!" McKenna confirmed. "She's gonna be in my kindergarten class on Monday."

"I know, that's why your mommies wanted you to play together." Drew took his tutu-wearing daughter's hand and spun her around. "Were y'all dancin'?"

"Miss Tawny taught us!" Cassie told her father while tugging his hand. "Come meet her, she's really fun!"

"Hi, there." Waving at her ex-lover Tawny pretended to be a stranger for his daughter's sake. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stokes."

"Drew…please call me, Drew." Flashing his killer smile, he went along with the ruse and extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tawny." Although it was the last thing he wanted, when their hands met, the old spark was there. "Uh…" He stammered, "I've uh…heard a lot about you from my brother and his fiancée, Carrie."

"Dance time!" McKenna announced while grabbing her friend's hand. "Places!"

"Daddy, sit on the couch and watch us." Cassie placed her palms on his stomach and pushed him next to Tawny. "Don't forget to clap loud at the end."

While pressing play, Tawny assured Drew, "I taught her ballet, in case you were worried there was a pole involved."

"I wasn't worried," he chuckled while watching the girls. "So, uh…are you feelin' good? No cramping or…"

"I'm great."

"Good. Yeah, my sister told me not to worry." Smiling at his daughter he tenderly whispered, "I would have hated myself if something happened after the test."

"I appreciate that." With her right hand she signaled her students to spin when they forgot what to do. "I've been sleeping much better now that we know the truth."

"Yeah." The handshake still on his mind, Drew anxiously asked, "When we shook hands just now, did you feel anything?"

"Like a twinge?"

He kept his eyes locked on his daughter. "Yeah."

"Nope."

"Good, me either."

"Yes, you did."

"It doesn't mean anything," he laughed. "We were bein' sneaky about not knowing each other, that's why there was a twinge."

"I know. I'm just making you squirm." Tawny beamed with pride at her students. "Leap…and jump…and pose! Awesome! Take a bow, ladies."

"Brava! That was fantastic!" Drew clapped for the giggling girls as they rushed to hug their teacher. "Miss Tawny taught you all that in one afternoon?" Seeing Cassie in his ex-lover's arms was bizarre. "Don't forget to say thank you."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, girls." Tawny pointed toward the backdoor. "Kenna, take Cassie out back with you and tell your mommy that your playdate is coming to a close."

Holding hands, the new best friends darted off.

Catching Tawny's eyes, Drew confessed in a husky whisper, "I lied the other day."

"You lied to me?" Tawny groaned, "About what?"

"No, I lied to myself. About this…" Placing his palm on her belly, he explained, "I wouldn't have been able to walk away if they were mine. I said I would if that's what you and Greg wanted, but Nicky called me on it, and seein' you in mommy mode just now…I know he was right. I love my kids and I would have loved my kids with you just as much as my kids with Lissa. I would have wanted it all, Tawny…to be there when they were born…to write my name on the birth certificate…to spend time together." He shivered at the thought. "Lissa wouldn't have handled it well."

"Greg would have felt displaced."

"Thank God we dodged that bullet." After patting Tawny's belly, Drew removed his hand, sighing with relief that the babies were still safely inside her womb and that they weren't his.

"Ecstasy and unprotected sex in public?" Tawny rolled her eyes. "What the hell was wrong with us that night?"

"I think I was hallucinatin' I was still in school."

Shaking her head at their stupidity Tawny remarked, "God really does protect fools and little children…he spared us and the babies."

"Those photos…holy hell, we looked like porn stars." He could laugh now that the worst hadn't happened.

Glancing over she chuckled with him, "I was making the funniest face."

"I don't think anyone was lookin' at your face."

"You're right," she deadpanned, "I'm sure they were checking out my hair."

"Uh huh."

Stepping over to the couch with the girls, Wendy cleared her throat to announce her presence to the laughing duo. "Sorry I took so long." If her husband ever had an affair, she couldn't imagine tolerating his ex-lover laughing with him cozied up on the couch. In all honesty, she couldn't imagine tolerating his ex-lover living in the same state…or allowing Paul to continue breathing. "Nice to see you again, Drew."

"You too." Standing up, Drew smiled. "Thanks for havin' Cassie over to play. She's been missin' her friends and havin' a house, so this is real nice for her." Sniffing hard he said, "That smell…is that your famous banana bread I've heard people talkin' about?"

**The Grissoms Cabin  
****4:12 p.m. **

When Gil stepped onto the front porch he had a basket covered in a cloth napkin. "I warmed up a few slices of the banana bread Wendy put in your birthday basket." Placing it on the table where his wife was setting up Scrabble, Gil smirked. "I thought you'd need a little energy food to keep up with me while we play."

"I'm in the zone, thank you very much," Sara snagged a slice, "but the baby appreciates the snack."

Next he tossed two milkbones on the blanket Sara had fluffed for Flash and placed on the floor. "There you go, Boy." Gil pointed. "Settle in and watch your mommy lose the match and her dignity."

"Your daddy's delusional," Sara informed the basset hound as he waddled over to the soft blanket and plopped down to enjoy his snack.

"Pick a tile to see who goes first." Gil held open the bag.

"O"

"A" Gil flashed a pleasant smile. "The gentleman goes first." With flair he proceeded to select another six tiles and then handed over the bag.

"Thank you." Ignoring her husband's play, Sara studied her letters.

"C-I-BLANK-A-D-A-E," Gil announced. "That's an insect you know. Think how many you don't know. It's so easy to make them up too."

"An unnatural bingo on the opening play," Sara nodded with approval. "Nice. That's sixty-eight points."

"An unnatural bingo?"

"It's Scrabble lingo for using all seven tiles with at least one being blank."

"Ah." Gil reached into the bag to replenish his supply. "Did you study up for this occasion?"

Sara answered while placing all seven of her tiles down. "Yep and here's what I learned, D-O-G-S-B-O-D-Y."

"Dogsbody?" Gil burst out laughing. "Did Flash help you with that one?"

"Nope." Sara calculated her points. "Look at that…sixty-eight. We're tied."

"I challenge." Her nonchalance was a dead giveaway.

"Okay." Sara handed over their new Scrabble Players Dictionary. "That's the same one the National Scrabble Association uses in tournaments."

"A menial worker?" Gil read in surprise. "I didn't know that."

"It was the NSA Word of the Day on Thursday. They put up a new one on their website daily." With pride Sara informed her opponent, "I surfed and studied every NSA Word of the Day from the last three months while you were working late the other night. I also watched, Word Wars, it's a documentary on the nation's top Scrabble players. It was fascinating."

"Sneak."

"I prefer Master Strategist, thanks." Cracking her knuckles Sara declared, "Be prepared, I'm about to do some serious damage to your ego." Her grin expanded when she saw she already had another bingo with her new letters. "Do you want Flash to go inside so he doesn't see you getting ass-whooped…because we know how much he cares about your ass?"

"No, thank you, Honey," he said with irritation while she entered a big fat zero for his lost turn.

"Oooh…you said that rather G-R-U-M-P-I-L-Y." She played off the 'I' in cicadae. "Bingo! Both the M and the Y are on triple spaces…and with my bonus fifty, it's eighty total!" Picking up the basket of banana bread Sara suggested, "Here…I think you'll be the one needing extra energy."

He grabbed a slice and bit it hard.

"To review," Sara cheerily said, "You have sixty-eight and I have a whopping one hundred and forty-eight." Sitting back, she sipped her lemonade. "Your turn, **Dear**."

"B-I-T-C-H-Y," Gil spelled off the 'y' in 'dogsbody. "Can you guess where my inspiration came from, **Honey**?"

"Oh yeah, the claws are out."

**The Brown/Willows Household  
****4:30 p.m. **

"I'm home for my break!" Catherine yelled into the seemingly empty house as she tossed her keys on the entry table. "Hello?" Since Warrick's truck was in the driveway, she figured they were out back. "I guess asking if you missed me is out."

Heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, Catherine saw a bag of Friskies on the counter. "Cat food?" Suddenly her daughter's laugh pierced the air. "Linds?" Catherine left her water bottle on the counter and headed down the hallway and into her daughter's room. "Hey, why is there cat food on the…who's cat is that?"

"Mine." Her smile filled the room.

Hands on her hips, Catherine snapped, "**What!** I never said you could get a cat."

"I know you didn't." Lindsay nuzzled Pinto and released the comeback she had been waiting to launch for hours. "My daddy said I could."

"Warrick!"

Lindsay spoke to her feline friend. "I think Mommy and Daddy are going to argue."

"**Warrick!"** Catherine upped her volume.

"Hey, Baby." Warrick entered the room wearing only damp swim trunks. "I was cleaning the pool and didn't know you were here until I heard you call me." When he leaned to kiss her, his significant other pressed her palm to his mouth instead of her lips. "Uh oh."

"You gave Lindsay permission to get a cat?"

"Yeah." He cracked his brightest smile. "Check it out…it was Lindsay's idea, but I couldn't say no when she told me she wanted to adopt a cat because she was being adopted. You know…she wanted to give something back, now that she got her wish fulfilled."

"Aww." Catherine brought her palms to her cheeks. Then she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not buying it. She's wanted a cat for years. The cat goes back."

"What!" Lindsay clutched the kitty tighter. "The volunteer lady at the shelter said my 'adopting a cat because I was adopted' was the sweetest story she ever heard!"

"She volunteers in a shelter, Lindsay," Catherine bellowed, "of course she has a bleeding heart. Me? Not so much. We don't do pets. It needs to go."

"It's two votes to one," Lindsay reminded her pet-leery mother. "Dad and I love the cat because it's black and white, just like us."

"Oh!" Catherine laughed her ass off. "Unbelievable! You're playing **the race card** to get sympathy? What's next? Is the cat gay?"

**TV3 – Dallas, TX  
****4:45 p.m. **

Sitting in the station manager's office, Ana Silva continued to plead her case. "Mr. Barnett, I'm telling you, I have proof that Nick Stokes is gay and his partner is Greg Sanders. They snowed everyone at the press conference. That pregnancy slip by Carrie Blake wasn't an accident, it was a tactical maneuver to prop Stokes as a straight man! Just like all the outrageous womanizing. All you have to do is hire me and the story is yours."

News veteran Kevin Barnett replied, "You expect me to believe you, when you just got fired from KTBC in Vegas for not fact checking a story before taking it live."

"I learned my lesson! I'm a serious journalist, Mr. Bartnett!" Ana hoisted her skirt a little higher to make sure she was heard. "I have photos…witnesses on record." Grabbing her briefcase, she snatched one of the more scandalous pictures and held it up. "The love between the two of them is undeniable." Softening her voice she said, "It's sad that they're forced to live a secret life due to Mr.Stokes's father being such a conservative Republican."

"Holy shit." Kevin grabbed the photo. "This was taken in a gay bar in Vegas?"

"Yep, and I have multiple witnesses who had plenty to say about the lovers that night."

"Justice Stokes just blasted gay marriage a few weeks ago." Sitting back Kevin released a joyous laugh. "The Dallas activists are going to love this story when it breaks."

"So, I'm in!" Ana rejoiced.

"As a consultant on a special report to start and we'll see how it goes."

"You won't be sorry!

**The Grissom Cabin  
****5:00 p.m. **

"I bet you're sorry you were so smug." Basking in her victory, Sara raised her lemonade glass. "Here's to me winning by two hundred points. Did you hear that Flash?" she chuckled. "Mommy's smarter than Daddy."

"I have one word for you, Honey." Gil started bagging the tiles. "Rematch."

"Okay…" she grinned wildly. "If you really think it will make you feel better to lose twice."

Shaking the bag of tiles Gil replied, "If I didn't know you were pregnant, I'd swear you were high."

**Becca's** **House  
****5:04 p.m. **

"Wait! Don't hang up! Mushrooms!" Greg yelled as he stumbled out of the bathroom. "You forgot the shroomage, Becks!"

Laughing into the phone Becca told the pizzeria worker, "Didn't I say mushrooms already? **I know!** He doesn't trust me. Actually, he has good reason not to trust me considering some of my behavior." She held up the cordless phone. "Hoj! She wants to talk to you."

Standing there in the boxer shorts he had left behind the last time he had gone swimming at Becca's, Greg asked, "Who is it?"

"The pizza chick." Becca returned the phone to her face. "What was your name? Right! Right." She extended the phone again. "It's Camry."

"Like the car?" Greg cracked up as he took the phone. "This is Corolla, how may I help you, Camry?"

"Ha!" Becca fell back on the bed in stitches.

Camry yelled into the phone. "I got your freakin' mushrooms already, so back off your girlfriend!"

"Whoa!" Greg counseled into the phone. "Have you ever considered enrolling in an anger management course? I'm a recent graduate and it changed my life. Oh, and she's not my girlfriend." Looking at Becca he said, "I'm gay. She's my fag hag."

"How wasted are you?" the pizza girl queried.

"Don't worry, I didn't inhale," Greg jokingly replied. "How long before we get our 'za? My friend will give you and the driver a fifty dollar tip to split if it gets here in less than thirty minutes."

"Twenty-nine minutes, 'Shroom Man."

"Awesome!" Greg clicked off the phone and tossed it on the bed. "Let's go. We've only got twenty-eight minutes to swim."

"What time did your dad say he would pick us up?" Becca asked while he dragged her down the hall.

"He said he wanted to be alone until eight or so." Greg nabbed Becca's Prince Purple Rain CD on the way out to the pool. "Cue up Let's Go Crazy for me."

"Whatever made you pick that one today?" she joked while heading for the pool house. When she reached the door Becca ordered, "Don't follow me in here, Hoj…I have post traumatic stress disorder."

"Leaving!" While his pal headed for the stereo, Greg rounded the pool and climbed on the diving board, proceeding to the edge and bouncing a few times. Seconds later, when his requested song blared out of the area speakers, he sang out "Dearly Belov-ed-lov-ed!"

Becca clapped like a giddy fan girl. "Showtime!" She tossed her cover-up and pranced to the water in her string bikini.

"We are gathered here today to get through this thing called life." He pointed at his pal and fervently continued the wacky lyrics. "Electric word life…it means forever and that's a mighty long time, but I'm here to tell you…there's something else." Reverently he pointed to the heavens. "The afterworld."

"Preach on, Brother Sanders!" As the music kicked up Becca danced around the pool.

"A world of never ending happiness," Greg augmented the lyrics, "**Chemically-induced** happiness."

"Oh my god, Hoj…you're so wasted." Becca sat on the edge of the pool to watch the concert. "It's about time, because you really needed to chill."

Doing his best Prince impression, Greg finished the intro, "So when you call up that shrink in Beverly Hills…you know the one, Doctor Everything'll Be Alright…instead of asking him how much of your **time** is left, ask him how much of your **mind**, Baby! 'Cuz things are much harder than in the afterworld..."

"What about this life!" she coaxed, knowing the lyrics well.

"In **this** life…you're on your own!" With that he did a perfect cannonball into the water.

"Bravo!" Becca clapped from the edge.

When Greg came up for air, he swam over to a raft and pulled himself on it. "How was I?"

"You really worked it out, dawg!"

"I bet Paula will offer to have my baby and Simon will call it karaoke." Floating across the pool he stared up at the horizon. "What color is the sky in your world, Becks?"

"Bright blue, Baby, bright blue."

"Mine too."

"I hope they don't call you in for random drug testing when you get back to Vegas, Hoj," she said with concern.

"I'm 'no test' for six months because I had to smoke weed on the job to subdue a psycho."

"How convenient." Feeling carefree, she swirled her feet in the water.

As the events of the week rolled around in his mind Greg said, "Besides, I woundn't get in trouble at work anyway…I'm doin' my boss, so he looks out for my ass."

"Tawny doesn't have a problem with you sleeping with Nick?"

Closing his eyes, Greg smiled, "Nah, she's too busy gettin' it on with Carrie."

**Nick and Carrie's Kitchen  
****5:16 p.m. **

In her friend's ear Tawny whispered loud enough for Nick to hear, "I'll buy you a pair of designer shoes if you plant a juicy one on my lips in front of your dad."

"Ha!" Carrie nearly dropped the plate of raw burgers she was holding. "Make it a pair of Brian Atwood denim and red tassel sandals and you've got a deal."

"How much are those?"

"Seven hundred."

Tawny laughed at the ridiculous amount. "Waaaaaay too steep for my blood."

Nick reached for his wallet. "I'll buy 'em for you if you kiss Tawny in front of your dad."

Just then Ken walked into the kitchen to say goodbye for the night.

"Daddy," Carrie made sure she had his attention first and then she sweetly pecked Tawny on the cheek.

"Dammit!" Nick exclaimed, realizing he hadn't stipulated it had to be on the lips. "I just lost a bet, Sir," he informed Ken who was puzzled by the outburst. "I have to buy your daughter a pair of ridiculously priced shoes because she outfoxed me…again."

"Nice job, Caroline." Ken hugged his daughter.

"Meat!" Ryan couldn't believe his eyes upon entering the kitchen. "Is that really beef? Or is it some sort of soy crap colored to look like beef."

"It's real dead cow," Carrie confirmed. "You can have two if you'd like."

"Can I live here?" the carnivorous teen pleaded. "You have a bunch of extra bedrooms. Please, I'm so tired of Mom's creative vegetarian cooking."

**The Blakes  
****5:26 p.m. **

"Wendy!" Paul hurried through the living room with a dozen perfect red roses and a shopping bag.

"In the kitchen!" she answered while pureeing tomatillos for a new potato and bean enchilada recipe.

"Stop what you're doing," Paul ordered with the roses hidden behind his back. "I realized today that I've been neglecting you romantically. I'm not talking about sex, because we've been doing much better with that lately, but the other stuff…flowers, dinner in a real restaurant with cloth napkins and no kids menu, dancing. I've been so bogged down with work and chores that I've grown lazy in the romance department."

"Uh." Drying her hands on a dishtowel, Wendy curiously waited for more details. "Okay."

Grinning, he placed the vase of roses on the table. "I love you, Honey. The boys are staying at Nick and Carrie's tonight and Dad said he'll watch the girls while I take you out for a romantic night on the town. Here." Paul handed over the shopping bag. "I hope it fits."

Figuring it was lingerie Wendy checked over her shoulder to make sure McKenna hadn't followed her daddy into the room. "Oh," she was stunned to see it was a fancy dress. "Wow!"

"Do you like it?" he anxiously asked, "Carrie surfed the internet and then showed me a few choices to pick from."

"Yes!" Throwing her arms around him. "I'm just worried I'm dreaming."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****5:41 p.m. **

Losing by one hundred points, Gil stared at his tile tray of I-I-I-O-E-E-T and willed himself to wake up from what was surely a nightmare.

"If we were playing by regulation time, you'd be in a severe penalty phase by now."

Glancing up from his tiles Gil pointedly asked, "Do you want to make love this weekend?"

"What?"

"Berating me for hours doesn't leave me in an amorous mood, Sara."

Laughing, she said to Flash, "Did you hear that? You better stay away from…" She stopped talking when she saw the dog wasn't on his blanket. "Did Flash go inside?"

"How could he, the door is shut." Gil stood up and whistled. "Flash!"

"Flash!" Sara called out.

"Stay calm." Walking off the patio, Gil said, "You check inside, I'll check around the house."

"Flash!" The worried parent hurried from room to room. "Come on out." After satisfactorily checking all of them she ran back outside. "Anything?" When her husband shook his head, Sara's heart sank. "Gil…what if he went towards the main road?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed it and had some favorite parts! I tried to put something in there for everyone to love.

The scene at Nick and Carrie's dancing had song lyrics in between the people changes, so hopefully it wasn't too hard to follow when I had to remove them to post here.

Ana really does show a photo of Greg and Nick that looks VERY incriminating (thanks to the talented Kimber) - it's on the website version if you follow the links to chapter 35.

Thanks to:

KJT for her editing skills. She knew what 'dogsbody' was! She's that good…and it helps to be British because they use it all the time. (It really was the NSA word of the day on 9/15/2005 too)

**Next Chapter:** The day rolls into a long night for some. **Posting:** Tuesday 4/11

**Thanks,  
****Maggs**


	36. Chapter 36

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 36**

**Saturday – September 17, 2005  
****Becca's** **House  
****5:43 p.m. **

"Hoj!" Becca raced into the kitchen.

"Hey, do you have any crushed red pepper?" Greg asked while opening cabinet after cabinet. "Have you ever made a meal in this house? There's nothing here…no spices...no oils…"

"No." Her hands went to the waistband of his boxer shorts. "The only things I mix are drinks."

"What are you doing?" he anxiously queried when his platonic friend inched down his damp boxers enough to expose almost his entire goody trail.

"The pizza's here!" she explained while grabbing his hand. "I want to give the boy a thrill before you let him down gently because he's really cute!"

"Would this make sense if I wasn't high?" Greg asked while running along with her to the front door.

"Corey…" Becca presented her friend. "This is Hoj…the fun guy your pal Camry was talking to." Looking over at Greg, she said, "When you told Camry you were gay, she thought you'd want to meet Corey."

"Oh! Now the boxer thing makes sense," Greg laughed out loud, realizing that Becca just wanted to watch him get cruised like she used to enjoy doing in college. Leaning against the doorway he suavely greeted the delivery boy, "Hey, Corey, nice to meet you. I'm Greg."

"Hey." The nineteen year old college student handed over the pizza while his eyes gravitated toward the customer's hips. "Careful…it's hot."

"Great, that's just how I like it," Greg managed to reply with a straight face.

Taking the hint, Corey affirmed, "Me too."

"Perfect!" Becca removed the sixty-five dollars from where she had it tucked in her bikini top. "Corey, as promised, there's a fifty dollar tip for you and Camry to split."

"Thanks." Tucking the money into his tight jeans, the delivery boy said, "So, Greg…I finish up at nine tonight, do you want to…"

"Sorry," Greg shook his head and let him down gently. "I'm seeing someone in Vegas…it's serious."

"Oh." He knew it was too good to be true.

"But if it doesn't work out." Greg winked. "I know where to find you, Pizza Boy."

Corey flashed a hopeful smile, "You know it. Enjoy the pizza…we gave you double toppings for free. Bye."

"Did that do it for you, Becks?" Greg asked upon shutting the door and sniffing the pizza box.

Following him into the kitchen she giggled, "Loved it. Honestly, you've always been a little too good at that, Hoj."

"Hey, someone had to teach Nathan the ropes when he was too scared to go trolling alone," Greg replied, referring to his shy ex-Mormon college roommate. "Who better than his straight, yet slightly effeminate, outgoing friend?" Laughing, he added, "Honestly, you've always gotten off watching me get cruised a little too much, which reminds me…I hope you're not bringing your guy-on-guy porn movies to Vegas with you, because I don't think your very hetero husband would be very comfortable having them in his DVD rack."

"You think?"

"He's a solid zero on the Kinsey Rating Scale, Becks. Hell, I've seen him get uncomfortable watching male dogs sniff each other on the street."

Taking a seat at the counter she sighed, "I'll miss watching Bill and Ted's X-rated Adventure every now and then."

"Munchies, Munchies, who's got the munchies!" After flipping open the pizza box, Greg grabbed a plate and smacked his lips. "Let's eat!"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****5:52 p.m. **

"How's the dead cow, Ryan?" Carrie asked the ravenous teen when he finally took a break from stuffing his mouth.

"Awesome!" Ryan enthused. Sitting at the patio table with his brother, aunt, Nick and Tawny, it was nice to be away from his mother's critical gaze as well as her vegetarian kitchen. "Now that you live close enough for me to ride my bike over, could you maybe keep some burgers and dogs on hand and let me come over once a week for my fill?"

"You bet," Nick answered immediately, "because your mom already volunteered you to mow our lawn weekly as part of your penance. After you finish mowing, you can eat all the meat you want."

When she was done sipping her decaf iced tea Tawny said, "When I was at your house today, your mom also volunteered you to clean our Habitrail when it's up and running. You can eat our meat too."

Upon mention of the Habitrail, Sean excitedly said, "I can't wait to see the Habitrail space station. It sounds really neat."

Ryan laughed at his geeky brother. "Don't say 'neat', say 'tight' or 'cool'."

"How's Greggo doing in California?" Nick asked after wiping a streak of mustard from his mouth.

"He didn't sound stressed at all," Tawny replied with relief. "He sounded really relaxed actually. They're helping each other pack and having some fun. It's good, they need some time to rebuild their friendship after all the drama. They were just about to take a break and go for a swim when he called."

Carrie shook her head. "I can't believe you let him hang out with her after all she pulled."

"It's not like he'd ever cheat on me, and how would it look if I didn't trust him with Becca, a woman he never even slept with, while I work in the same office with Drew, who I was sleeping with as recently as July?" Then she remembered the two teenage boys sitting across the table. "Uh…"

"Whoa," Ryan was intrigued enough to actually put down his burger. "You had sex with Nick's brother in July? But I just saw him in church on Sunday…he has a bunch of kids and a wife. I hate to break it to you but…you're spending eternity in the lake of fire, Tawny. Then again, you probably were anyway because of the stripping thing, huh?"

"Ryan!" Carrie yelled at her nephew. "You're being rude and judgmental."

"It's not like I won't be swimming in bubbling sulfur with her since I let a girl touch me…twice," Ryan huffed. "So, it's not being judgmental, Aunt Carrie…it's me talking with a fellow sinner. I'm…empathizing."

"Good word, Bro!" Sean announced with approval. "Perfect context.

"Thanks." Ryan sat a little taller.

"Sorry, Tawny," Carrie apologized on behalf of her insensitive nephew. "For the record, boys…Tawny didn't know Nick's brother had a wife and children when she was dating him. He lied and said he was divorced."

"He'll be swimming with us then," Ryan remarked in between bites. "Uncle Nick…you'll be there too, for obvious reasons. Even you, Aunt Carrie, because according to what I've overheard mom and dad saying, you're formulating all the time…even in the woods."

Sean's voice filled with disapproval. "He means fornicating, not formulating."

Turning to his brother, Ryan curtly informed him, "Dude, now that you're actively playing handball, you'll be swimming in sulfur too."

As Sean's cheeks blushed to a deep crimson, Tawny and Nick both struggled not to bust out laughing.

"Please don't be embarrassed," Carrie whispered to her mortified nephew, wanting desperately to make him feel better. "All guys do it. It's quite normal. Your Uncle Nick did it last night as a matter of fact."

"Roxie!" Nick yelled before choking on a piece of beef.

"Oh!" Tawny held her stomach. "I hope laughing my butt off wasn't on my list of restrictions. Hanging out with you guys always makes me feel so normal."

Confused by the revelation, Ryan quizzed, "Uncle Nick, why would you have to do it yourself when you have Aunt Carrie to fool around with? I mean…I thought the whole point of having a steady girl is so you don't have to date yourself?"

Tawny candidly fielded the question. "Even when you're an adult and in a committed relationship, there will still be times when the girl isn't available or in the mood."

"Oh." Ryan grinned, understanding the situation clearly. "So, Aunt Carrie was ticked at Nick and wouldn't put out."

"Ryan!" Carrie couldn't believe her nephew's words. "I changed your diapers as a baby, we can't talk about sex."

Watching his aunt squirm, Ryan said, "So does that mean you **won't** be homeschooling Sean on Sex Ed? I have to tell you…I really don't think he can afford to be any more clueless."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****6:01 p.m. **

"I don't know where he is, Sara, but Flash isn't walking along the road or the main one," Gil informed his panicked wife after parking the car and running to her side. "You haven't heard him?"

"No." She checked her watch to see how long he'd been missing. "I called Becky Knolls to keep an eye out for him. She suggested we check the water's edge because animals go to the lake to drink and he may have taken off tracking a scent."

"Good thinking." Surveying the area, Gil suggested, "I'll head to the lake, you take…"

The sound of a dog, presumably Flash, frantically yelping, sent them both running.

"Oh my God, something's attacking him!" Sara declared from the sounds. "Grab a branch in case we have to fight off another animal! Flash!" The yelping intensified. "Flash!"

"Over there!" Gil saw the dog running as fast as his chubby basset hound legs would carry him. "Flash!" When the dog changed direction and ran towards him, he heaved a breath. "He looks okay, Sara."

"Flash…" She ran to meet him on the path. "Gil! There's something wrong. His muzzle is swelling."

When he got there Gil recognized the problem immediately. "He's been stung by bees." Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed his wallet and took out a credit card. "I see three stingers. Until they're out, the venom will keep pumping into him, so hold him while I scrape them out with the edge of my credit card."

"I'm sorry, Flash," Sara soothed while clutching the dog. "We should have been watching you better." When the dog gave a high-pitched yelp her hormones kicked in and her eyes welled.

"Honey," Gil scooped the dog in his arms. "While I load him into the car, you need to run into the house and grab the Benadryl from our first aid kit."

"Why?" Sara wiped her tears as she hurried up the path behind them.

"He's going into anaphylactic shock," Gil reluctantly told his already frantic wife. "Call Becky Knolls on your cell and ask her where the nearest emergency Vet is. I'm sorry, Honey, but I want you to be prepared…he won't make it if he doesn't get a shot."

**Baldwin** **Residence Crime Scene  
****6:09 p.m. **

"Gun shot wound," David Phillips answered Catherine as he pointed to the woman's chest. "A through and through."

Glancing over at the husband who was sitting at the dining room table with two police officers standing behind him, Catherine sighed, "I love my job. It grounds me. Here I was pissed at Warrick for letting Lindsay get a cat and thinking I was having a bad day…then I see this."

"Why don't you want a cat?" David queried, having two at home himself.

"I'm not a pet person," she explained. "Pets are another thing to worry about when there's enough on my plate already."

"They say people with pets are less stressed than those without."

"Let's test that theory." Walking over to the dining room table, Catherine asked, "Mr. Baldwin, did you and your wife have any pets?"

He shook his head. "No, Veronica was allergic, so I had to give up my dog when we got married."

Across the room Catherine saw David smiling.

"Mr. Baldwin!" Vartann cheerily greeted the suspect as he entered the room. "Did you know your wife was having an affair?"

"What?" the man looked stunned. "No, Veronica wouldn't…no way."

Flipping open his notepad, Vartann said, "Does the name Jerry DeAngelis ring a bell?"

"No."

Catherine remained quiet while flipping through files in the couple's roll-top desk.

"Jerry DeAngelis was a co-worker of your wife's at The Monte Carlo. I say **was**, because he's coincidentally dead across town…gunshot to the chest, just like your wife." Vartann looked to Catherine. "We just got the call. He didn't show up at work, so his co-worker went to his apartment and found him."

Catherine stopped what she was doing. "What are the odds of two co-workers being murdered the exact same way on the same exact day without the murders being connected?"

"Zilch." Vartann motioned for the cops to back away as he pulled up a chair. "Mr. Baldwin, I got divorced recently. My wife…she spread 'em for one of my friends and I caught them in the act. You know what I wanted to do…" He leaned in closer. "Wrap my hands around her neck and choke the bitch until her eyes popped out of her head." Sitting back he casually asked, "How'd you find out your wife was having an affair with Jerry?"

"I didn't kill her," Tom Baldwin weakly protested as the image of his wife talking with Jerry at a party the previous week flashed in his head. She'd been sleeping with him for months and pretending they were just friends…flaunting their friendship, while laughing their asses off behind his back.

"That wasn't my question," Vartann needled. "I want to know how you found out that your wife was screwing Jerry DeAngelis every chance she got…at work, at his apartment, here. If you don't believe me, these CSIs will be able to tell if 'ol Jerry was poking your wife in your bed...or on that nice comfy couch in the living room, yeah…I bet they did it there a lot." As the suspect steamed Vartann yelled over to Catherine, "CSI Willows! Do me a favor and check for sperm on that couch. Because don't you think that's where a lying bitch of a wife would have raunchy sex with her lover if she was cheating on her clueless husband every day with a hot stud ten years younger than her? Over there, Cath…right in front of the wedding portrait on the wall… 'cause I bet they liked it there the most…so Veronica could laugh at poor Tom while riding Jerry. Tom and Jerry…I just realized how funny that is."

When Tom Baldwin jumped to his feet screaming profanity in regards to his cheat of a wife and rejoicing over the look on her face when he pulled the trigger, the cops grabbed his arms.

"Keep talking, Tommy Boy!" Vartann nodded approvingly. "Venting is very healthy. Too bad you didn't try it before blowing holes through your wife and her lover."

"Bravo!" Catherine applauded as she put down her ALS. "Confession is good for the soul and my Solve Rate."

"I have proof!" Tom Baldwin yelled as the cops cuffed him. "I sent her panties to one of those DNA testing places along with samples from the bastard and the bitch. It was an exact match!"

"You're supposed to divorce her, Tommy," Vartann informed the murderer, "not kill her."

Catherine made a note. "I'll check his credit card records to see if we can find a charge for that DNA test."

"In some Middle Eastern countries they stone women to death in public for committing adultery," the jilted husband informed the crowd. "Stoning!"

"Hmm…well…maybe the desert scenery confused you, but this isn't the Middle East, it's Vegas, and you're going to jail for murder." Vartann waved for the cops to take him. "Buh-bye."

"So that's why you got divorced," Catherine remarked while snapping photos.

"Yeah." Vartann grabbed his radio. "I wasn't talkin' about it much before…still don't like to, but I thought it would work and it did."

"Don't sweat it," Catherine stopped to drop an evidence marker. "That's exactly why I got divorced. Eddie was banging every babe that breathed on him. I thought of popping him once or twice."

"My wife and I have only had one argument since we married. You're all scaring me." David Phillips shivered, "Thankfully, my spouse isn't the cheating type."

Sighing, Catherine said, "That's what everyone says until it happens to them."

"Don't listen to her David," Vartann counseled. "She's cynical. My new wife would never cheat on me."

**Becca's** **House  
****6:32 p.m. **

Their hunger pangs satiated, Greg and Becca continued their temporary 'life avoidance plan' and continued living as though they were back in their senior year of high school.

"Boggle time!" Greg announced as he plucked the game off the shelf. "Why aren't you packing this?" he queried while tossing couch pillows on the floor in front of the TV.

"Tony said he didn't like board games. He likes playing cards though." Shivering she said, "Be right back, I left my cover-up by the pool and I'm chilly."

"Here…you can wear my t-shirt." He grabbed it off the floor and tossed it to her.

After donning the borrowed shirt, she took her place lying on the overstuffed pillow facing Greg. "What are we wagering since we don't have homework due Monday?"

"Best of five…loser takes winner out to dinner when we get back to Vegas…with spouses of course." He laughed. "Tawny mentioned the Eiffel Tower Restaurant the other day. I can't afford to take her there, so I'll let you do the honors."

"You should sue your mom for the trust fund she denied you, I know I could win the case." Tugging her ponytail holder out of her hair Becca said, "Your grandfather wanted you to have it, Hoj…she told him she'd set it up when you were twenty-five and she was sure you wouldn't blow it on booze…you know, because you nearly drank yourself to death. Liar! Your grandfather believed she'd do it, but there was no way in hell she was going to, because as long as she had all the money, she knew you'd need her."

"I don't want the money." Scolding her he said, "And we're supposed to be avoiding reality, remember?"

Feeling her tension returning, Becca groaned, "Then we'll need to spark up after this game because I'm down to just a light buzz."

"My dad will be here to pick me up around eight, remember?"

"Are you afraid he'll ground us?" Staring at him she sweetly said, "You know what would have been so cool, Hoj? If your parents had gotten divorced when you were a teen and your dad adopted me. My mom probably would have jumped at the chance to get rid of me. I think the three of us could have lived as a happy normal family."

"Yeah." Greg laughed. "Like lusting after my sister would have been so normal."

"You would have gotten over that eventually," she laughed with him. "You're not lusting after me now, right?" When he didn't reply, Becca glanced up and found him staring at her. "Hoj? What's with the hesitation? You're not still…"

"It's…" Gazing at her glossy parted lips and wide eyes his voice drifted, "It would be so easy, Becca. We're alone…on the floor…wearing next to nothing." Taking her hand he murmured, "Seriously…our mouths are only twelve inches apart…our bodies could merge in seconds, and they'd never know."

"I'd know and I won't," she gulped, her whole body tensing from idea that he might attempt to close the gap between them. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a cheat. I know what it feels like to be on the receiving end, and so does Tony. Hoj…"

"I'll never cheat on Tawny," he whispered, releasing her hand.

"Then why are you acting so freaky!" she snapped. "Were you testing me?"

"Yeah…me too. I'm really relieved we both passed." Rolling onto his back, Greg breathed deep. "Until this moment I never realized how much Tawny trusts me…or how easily infidelity could occur. I mean you get married and you wear a ring, but there's no force field. It's just two people promising to be faithful to one another and each believing that the other will. That's it. Here I am in California while Tawny is in Vegas. I could be making love to you…or Corey the pizza boy…or both of you at the same time, and my wife would never know. That's so scary. Conversely, she could be back home rendezvousing with Super Drew behind my back. He could have been sitting right next to her while she was talking to me for all I know. I'm…it's so…"

"You always were a deep thinker after toking," she chuckled, relieved that he wasn't going to jump her bones. "Jesus, you had me freaked, because I'm still a little traumatized from the pool house thing. When you were screaming at me, before you stormed out, I really thought you were going to force yourself on me." Shaking her head she groaned, "Then I went and did the same to you a week later."

"So we're even." He kept staring at a fleck in the ceiling. "Becca, my parents were faithful for over thirty years and it was over in minutes. **Minutes.** After all that time, my dad doesn't know anything but being married to my mom. What does he do now? Date? Can you imagine? They were finishing each other's sentences for crying out loud. How do you go from that kind of closeness to dating? Or does my dad just resign himself to being alone for the rest of his life?" Holding his head Greg said, "Before I got married, I thought marriage was scary. Two minutes ago I was terrified by how easily infidelity could occur. But none of that compares to the idea of living happily married for thirty-plus years and having it all change in three minutes time. Damn…"

"Let's re-up before this game." Becca stood and held out her hand. "Because I don't think you're ready to come crashing back to reality just yet, and your dad should be in charge of you when you do. Hell, that's why I suggested we get wasted in the first place…I'm not equipped to handle you, and you refuse to let Tawny in on the day's events, so..."

"Now you know why Tawny's in the running for sainthood," he half-laughed, half-cried while taking her hand. "My mom really slit her wrists today, didn't she?"

Becca nodded.

"And I really blew her off in the hospital."

"Are you having regrets about that?" She had worried he might.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm pleasantly surprised at myself actually, because it was the right thing to do."

**Lake** **Veterinary** **Clinic  
****6:56 p.m. **

"Flash is very weak, but responding well," Dr. Bonnie Malcolm informed the worried couple standing in the lobby. "We're treating him with fluids and if all continues to go well, he can go home in a few hours. You're welcome to stay in the waiting area, or we can call you."

"Thank you, Doctor," Gil replied while squeezing Sara tighter. "I think we'll wait here if it's all the same."

"Not a problem," the doctor smiled. "I'll see you in a little bit with another update."

From behind the counter the receptionist kindly said, "There's a café around the corner. If anything were to happen I could call you on your cell."

"That's perfect, we'll do that, thank you." Gil took Sara's hand and led her outside the clinic. "He's going to be fine, Honey."

"I feel so guilty," she finally admitted. "I was so caught up in the game and having fun with you that I didn't even remember he was there. How the hell am I going to be a good mom when I can't even keep a basset hound safe?"

"Honey…I think we'll keep a closer eye on our baby, don't you think?"

"We're not used to this." Taking a seat on the bench outside Sara stared at a family strolling down the street together. "We're only used to taking care of ourselves, not being responsible every waking minute for a helpless creature."

Sitting next to her Gil said, "Maybe that's why babies, unlike most other species, can't walk until they're roughly a year old …because it takes that long for humans to catch on to the parenting thing. When they're first born they automatically stay where you put them, then they starting rolling, then crawling…we'll have time, Sara. We'll get the hang of it."

Staring straight ahead she sighed, "It's like what you said about me not having a natural mommy voice. I'm just not made for this job."

"You got pregnant, didn't you?"

"Maybe it was a mistake," Sara whispered for the first time since beginning the endeavor.

"I don't believe that, and I don't believe you do either, you're just upset right now." Gil took her hand. "You're also forgetting I am fifty-percent responsible too. I was right there with you. Both of us were slacking. We have how many college degrees between us? And yet, we failed Basset Hound 101." Kissing her hand he smiled, "I have a feeling Flash will let us retake the course."

"Only because he doesn't have the means to say otherwise. For all we know he saw the writing on the wall and was running away when he stuck his nose into a bunch of bees."

"When we get back to the cabin later I'll check and see if he packed his toys in a bandana and dropped his hobo stick when he got stung." He was grateful to hear a light laugh. "He's a basset hound, Sara…we should have expected him to trot off tracking a scent."

"That's my point," she groaned. "We have no natural parental instincts! We suck. Nick and Carrie would have anticipated this and bee-proofed the forest."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****7:04 p.m. **

Standing alone in the empty bedroom across from the master, Carrie stared at the Distinctive Nurseries catalog in her shaky hands, ready to indulge in a few minutes of top-secret nursery planning.

"Whatcha doin'?" Nick asked from the doorway.

"Uh." Holding the catalog behind her back Carrie replied, "Making sure the air conditioning is working in every room."

"That's what we paid a home inspector to do before closing," he said while walking towards his lying fiancée.

"You know me…"

"Yep." Nick snatched the catalog when he stepped behind her. "I thought we weren't going to get carried away too soon?"

"I couldn't help it!" Taking the catalog back she waved it. "It came in the mail for people who used to live here. Look at this, Nicky." She flipped to the page displaying the Lil' Wrangler Crib Set. "Or if you're tired of cowboy stuff, they have this Freddy Frog one that's just adorable, and if it's a girl I love the Flower Fairies."

"We can't get any of those," he told her.

"I know it's really expensive, but…."

"No, I mean…what if we get cowboys and it's a girl? We have to decorate the nursery before the baby arrives and…"

"But we'll find out at the ultrasound."

"You want to find out?" Nick said in surprise, never considering the option. "I want to be surprised. Something has to be a surprise, Darlin'. You already made me agree on names before you even got pregnant, and …"

"Oh." Carrie had never considered the option. "I always imagined we'd find out ahead of time so we could plan everything and make the nursery gender specific, but if you don't want to…I, um…it's just with Tawny looking at all the girly stuff for the twins now that she knows, I…"

"You know what…" Smiling at his future wife, a woman who alphabetized and categorized her bookshelves, Nick softly said, "Bein' surprised at the ultrasound will be good enough for me. Then you can plan 'til your heart's content."

"Really?" Her spirits soared.

"Really." Her smile more than offset his disappointment. "And I like the frogs for Garrett instead of the wranglers. My grandpa used to take Andy and me giggin' frogs when we went camping, so there's a nice memory attached."

"Giggin' frogs?" She'd never heard of the term. "Could you translate that for this city slicker?"

"Sorry…it's when you go out at night to hunt frogs." With a happy lilt in his voice Nick shared, "If you shine a flashlight in a frog's eyes, it freezes. Then you spear him, grab him, and toss him in a sack."

While visualizing the barbaric event she asked, "Why?"

"For the legs, Sweetheart. My grandpa would fry 'em for lunch that day."

Carrie stared at the catalog photo of smiling frogs cheerily sitting on lily pads not suspecting their tortuous murder. "You're not going to take our son giggin', are you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's so violent."

Chuckling, he pointed out, "Do you think that cow you ate today died of old age?" Out of the corner of his eye Nick saw Tawny padding down the hall. "Miss Cavanaugh County! Did you ever gig frogs?"

"Every summer with my Daddy." Walking into the room she laughed, "Your brother asked me the same question one night. He said his grandpa used to take him and his brother…guess that was you, huh?"

"Yep." Nick never imagined his horndog brother having a sweet conversation about childhood memories while having an affair with Tawny, he had believed it was about sex twenty-four seven.

"Uh…" Still squeamish from the concept Carrie asked, "Would you let Greg take your girls gigging frogs?"

Tawny burst out laughing. "I think I'd be the one to take them, since I can't visualize Greg gigging frogs."

"Me neither," Nick laughed with her. "Greggo's too squeamish."

**Becca's** **House  
****7:12 p.m. **

"I can't do it, Becks," Greg whined while covering his eyes. "Even high, this is too much for me to handle."

"**A bet is a bet, Hoj**," she reminded him while pressing play. Since he lost at Jenga, she got to pick the movie. "You marched in gay pride parades and went to bars with Nathan, why are you being so weird about this?"

"There's a **huge** difference between supporting gay rights and watching two guys go at it on your fifty-five inch TV."

Settling against the pillows next to him, Becca turned up the volume. "This one is about a pizza delivery boy…it could be your alternative life with Corey," she giggled. "Oh my god…the dialogue is a riot."

Chomping on a piece of cold pizza, Greg glanced up at the ceiling. "I can only imagine what your husband would say if he walked in and found us wasted and watchingthis together."

"They're kiiiiissing."

"I can watch the kissing," Greg admitted while nabbing the last piece of pizza. "But when they drop their shorts, I'm blinding myself."

"Mmm…I'm going to have to call Tony after we watch this."

"Why the hell does **this** turn you on?" he laughed riotously. "It makes **no** sense. **None**!"

"Why does watching two girls turn you on?"

"I like girls and the more the merrier."

"Well, duh! I like guys and the more the merrier."

"No, it makes no sense because these guys are gay and wouldn'tget with you. The girls in movies are at least Bi, so there's a chance."

"What? Are you telling me that guys watch girl porn with the hope that they'd actually get to be with the girls in the movie?"

"Duh! Of course we do. A guy sits there thinking…if I happened to show up, they'd let me join in…that they're only doing each other because I'm not there." Greg released another round of heavy laughter. "If you showed up at Meat's house in your birthday suit, he wouldn't give you the time of day. That's the difference, Becks, and why it makes **no **sense for a chick to get turned on watching gay guys."

From the hallway they suddenly heard their names.

"We're in here, Dad!" Greg yelled, recognizing the voice.

"You didn't answer when I rang the bell," Scott explained as he entered the dimly-lit room. "So, I went through the gate thinking you were at the pool. I went through the back door."

"He said 'back door'," Greg quipped, causing him and Becca to laugh like Beavis and Butthead.

"And that's funny?" The sound of men grunting caught Scott's ear and he glanced at the screen. "Is that…gay porn?" His eyes returned to his son, who was shirtless and under a blanket with Becca. "Son, are you watching men having sex…while naked…with Becca? Why is she wearing your t-shirt? My god! Did you sleep with her!" It had taken him hours to get a grip and now he was certain he'd lose it again.

Greg tossed the blanket. "Nope. I'm wearing the boxers I went swimming in and she's wearing my t-shirt over her bikini because she got cold. Don't worry, Dad…Becca would never cheat on Tony and I would never cheat on Tawny. Hey…we both married people whose names begin with T and end with Y…cool."

Becca blissfully smiled at the revelation.

"And the gay porn?" Scott prompted.

"I lost a bet to Becca, so she got to pick the flick. She's fascinated by gay sex because of a previous life experience." Jumping to his feet, he hugged his dad. "I love you."

"I love you too, Son." Scott squeezed him tight, grateful for the affection and the good news. "Greg…you smell like weed." While he was greatly disappointed that his son had smoked, he understood why and was relieved there was an explanation for his wacky behavior instead of what he first suspected…his boy was losing his mind. "Please tell me this isn't a regular occurrence again."

"It's not…I swear."

"It's my fault, Mr. S," Becca confessed. "I know you told me not to drug him, but I figured all bets were off after certain events transpired. He tried a Xanax, but that didn't make a dent. When he had a **really** bad nightmare I got scared that he'd have a total meltdown." When she saw the father's disappointment, Becca proudly informed him, "Hey, look at it this way…you were really worried he wasn't eating, but he's had the munchies all night!"

**Eiffel Tower Restaurant  
****7:30 p.m. **

While Paul refilled her champagne glass, Wendy stuffed another bite of Brie Baked with Apples and Walnuts into her salivating mouth. "Mmmmmm…this is so good!" She was looking forward to the 'Baked Atlantic Salmon with Asparagus in Brown Butter' that she ordered and the Crème Brulèe after that. "I'm having the best time."

"I checked in with Dad and with Carrie when I went to the restroom just now…everyone is fine, so no rush." Pecking her cheek Paul added, "I got us a room…in case you want to work off some of the calories in this rich French food."

"I hid lingerie in my purse just in case you suggested that very plan." Gazing into her husband's eyes, Wendy confessed, "I'm sorry I haven't been more alluring lately."

"Honey…you're home with four kids and have taken on dozens of volunteer responsibilities. I love you for doing all that. I don't expect you to greet me at the doors in heels and pearls."

"I know, but I should make a little more of an effort."

After stroking her cheek, Paul whispered, "Does this have anything to do with hanging out with Tawny and ex-supermodel Lissa Lexington today?"

"That really stunk, yes," she cracked up at her own insecurities. "I paled in comparison."

"Honey…Tawny is twenty-two and hasn't had four kids yet. As for Lissa, if I made enough money to pay for maids, a nanny and weekly trips to the spa, I'm sure you'd be a little more relaxed when I came home from work."

"I wouldn't want the nanny," she chuckled, conceding that the rest would be nice. "I know what you're saying is logical, it's just hard when you're hanging out with Barbie and a Fashionista."

"Trust me, I know your pain." Setting down his empty champagne flute Paul admitted, "This date…it's because I felt like such a loser after listening to my dad tell romantic stories about him and my mom while I watched Nick Romance Stokes woo my sister into a romantic stupor. Ugh…he even danced with her by the pool at one point. This song came on…Holy Water…it's about a girl who was robbed of innocence and it made me feel like shit. Then, to make matters worse, I saw Carrie light up dancing with Nick and I thought…when was the last time I made Wendy gush like that?" Paul shook his head. "I couldn't remember."

Taking her husband's hand, she asked, "Did you listen to the lyrics of Holy Water?"

"Yeah."

"That's exactly how I felt when I met you after Mike Rodgers shattered my life." Her eyes watering, Wendy whispered, "The first time you held me, I felt the cracks in my heart start to heal."

"Wen…" Paul pulled her close. "I love you. You're the best wife and mother…I don't deserve you."

"I'm gushing." In his ear she sighed, "Mission accomplished."

**Ely State Prison  
****7:47 p.m. **

His attorney's wonderful words were still ringing in Mike's ears as he stood watching the inmates mill around…_It's coming together just like I told you. I have a meeting with the DA_. While he knew one meeting wouldn't set him free, he knew what it represented…the next step in a fail-proof plan.

While the chaos surrounding the Drew Stokes/Tawny Cooper affair hadn't caused the level of mayhem he had hoped, there was no denying its usefulness going forward. At a minimum, it provided a springboard for the scandal that one of his spies happened upon while tailing Nick Stokes as part of their plan to sporadically gain reconnaissance on the key players.

Nick being secretly queer was a juicy tidbit, but when his attorney realized Stokes's lover was none other than Greg Sanders, he knew it was a gift from God.

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:13 p.m. **

"I got you a present too, Linds." Smirking, Catherine extended the petite jewelry box. "I went to this Christian bookshop to buy you a snazzy student Bible for when you attend chapel at your new school and I found this necklace."

"Now I'm scared," the teen groaned while handing Pinto to Warrick who was on the couch with her watching MTV. When she opened the box a smile popped up on her lips. " a href 'forgiven' necklace?" The smile turned into a laugh.

"I think it's meant to be from the Lord…but I thought it would work in this context too."

"So, you're cool about the cat, Mom?"

"I'm neutral…neither pissed off or excited. That'll have to do."

"You got a present for me too, Red?" Warrick inquired when he saw she had multiple bags.

"Yep, but I bought yours from the adult store next to the Christian bookshop."

"They're next to each other?" Warrick laughed. "Only in Vegas."

"If you think about it, it's perfect…when they have their epiphanies, the fallen Christians can head over to the adult store, and the saved sinners can stroll into the bookshop."

Standing up Lindsay took her cat and announced, "I'm strolling to my room if you're going to pull out something from an adult store." She stopped and bestowed an uncharacteristic kiss on her mother's cheek. "Thanks for forgiving me. Don't be too hard on Dad."

"Good night, Linds." Catherine stared at the cat. "She's not completely off-putting."

"That's a start," the happy teen remarked before rushing out of the room. "Okay!" she called back right before shutting her door. "You can get your freak on now!"

Reaching into the black plastic bag, Catherine produced a pair of fuzzy cuffs. "You're under arrest for abusing your new parental authority."

Warrick immediately raised his hands. "Will there be a strip search?"

"Hell, yes." Reaching into the bag a second time she pulled out an ostrich feather. "You'll be begging for forgiveness by the time I'm done with you."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****9:29 p.m. **

Kneeling next to Flash, who was relaxing on pillows in front of the fire, Sara whispered, "I'm so sorry." Staring into his sad eyes, she felt the strongest pang of guilt yet. "You didn't know you were signing up to be my test case. You're my practice baby and as you're painfully aware…I suck as a mom."

When the dog tried to lift its tired head, Sara slid next to him and put her head on the pillow so Flash wouldn't have to strain to see her. "This job is going to be a lot harder than I imagined. I mean…in theory I knew it would be hard, but now I really get it…I signed up for a lifetime of worrying. Right now I worry if the baby is growing healthy, then I'll worry about delivering it safely. After that there are a million things to think about, like all the dangers…natural and unnatural. I see unnatural dangers all day at work. There are some real sick freaks out there, Flash; at least when bees attack it's quick and if you're going to die, it happens fast…the same can't be said for some of the killers out there." Tears pooling for the third time that evening she whispered, "I couldn't keep you safe here in an unpopulated forest area, how the hell am I going to keep my kid safe in Sin City?" Wiping her tears, she confessed, "I'm scared, Flash. Sometimes I think bringing a baby into this crazy world is a horrible idea."

**The Sanders Home  
****9:40 p.m. **

"How are you feeling, Princess?" Greg whispered into the phone as he settled into his bed. "How are my girls?"

"We're all doing great!" Tawny enthused. "I have to tell you…I had such a mommy rush today. I was hanging out at Wendy's during the move and Cassie Stokes came over to play with McKenna…they met at church last Sunday and will be in Kindergarten together. Anyway, McKenna wanted another dancing lesson. She got out her tutus and I taught them a little routine. Watching those two little blonde peanuts giggle and spin, I could totally envision me doing the same thing with our girls. I can't wait, Greg. I can't wait!"

"I can't wait to watch you dancing with them, Princess," Greg dreamily replied as he grew sleepier.

"What did you do today?"

"I lost a bet to Becca and she made me watch gay porn…and I don't mean lesbians."

"Is that why you sound so traumatized?" she cracked up.

"Yeah," he answered, since the real drama of the day wasn't something he wanted to discuss over the phone. "It wore me out."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****9:43 p.m. **

"They're asleep," Nick announced upon entering the master bedroom. "I guess all that physical labor wore out the boys more than we thought." When he saw his fiancée's nose buried in the Designer Nurseries catalog he asked, "Did you hear what I said, Darlin'?"

Carrie lowered her catalog. "Some ice water would be great, thanks."

"That wasn't my question."

"Oh."

"I love you," he laughed as he turned to leave the room.

**The Grissom Cabin  
****9:46 p.m. **

"Sara, do you want to…" When Gil stepped into the living room he saw Sara sound asleep on the floor holding Flash's paw. "I knew you were running on fumes." Returning to the bedroom he grabbed a blanket and brought it out to cover her.

"You're too hard on yourself, Honey," he whispered as he stroked her hair. "You're going to be a great mom." When Flash groaned, Gil was grateful Sara was out cold. "She's new and she had a terrible role model, so you need to cut her some slack, pooch."

Taking a seat on the couch Gil grabbed the TV remote and mindlessly flipped through the satellite channels. After settling on nothing in particular, he glanced over at his wife. "I'm just as scared, Sara," he admitted only because she was sleeping. "What if you're right? What if we don't ever catch on? What if I don't have what it takes to be a good dad?"

**The Sanders Home  
****10:14 p.m. **

When he saw Greg asleep clutching the phone, Scott walked over and slipped it out of his hands. "Hello?"

"It's Tawny."

"Greg's out cold."

"I know. I just wanted to be here in case he woke up. He does that sometimes right after he falls asleep."

Exhausted himself, Scott took a seat on the edge of the bed. "After the traumatic day he's had, I hope he's down for at least eight hours. I'm in the guestroom, but I'll keep the door open in case he has a nightmare. He already had one sleeping at Becca's. I feel terrible, he was disturbed enough before Bev slit her wrists in front of him."

"What are you talking about, Scott?" Tawny's panic rang in her voice. "Greg didn't tell me that!"

"He didn't tell you?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****10:25 p.m.**

"I told your dad today," Nick informed his fiancée when he settled into bed.

"Told him what?"

"About Shelly." Propping up on his elbow he smiled at her surprise. "You told Wendy and last night she alluded to it in front of Paul and your Dad…and the boys. She backpedaled, but your Dad…he was eyein' me funny all day." Nick chuckled, "And not for the usual reasons. Anyway…when we were alone I told him in as few words as possible and then asked him to drop it. He said he wouldn't bring it up again and then we moved on to talkin' about sports."

"I didn't tell Wendy recently." Feeling bad, Carrie explained, "I told her after our first date. I came home head over heels and I sat up talking to her for hours." She smiled. "I told her I thought we were soulmates, citing what happened to you as part of the reason we felt connected."

"We're soulmates alright." He cracked a huge smile and snatched the catalog from her nightstand. "I love to plan just as much as you do."

"Still thinking Frogs?"

"When I snuck a look before I saw a safari one I liked too. I dog-eared the page, but I think I still do like the frogs best." Snuggling closer he teased, "I didn't bother lookin' at girl stuff because I figure I'll only get a say if we have a boy."

"Actually I've been re-considering the boy/girl thing." Nestling in Nick's arms to flip through the pages she said, "I still want to find out the sex ahead of time, but since we're hoping to be blessed with more than one child, I think it's more practical to go with a neutral theme in the nursery. That way, we could keep the room as a nursery for all our kids and decorate specifically for a girl or boy as they move to their big kid room. What do you think?"

"Honestly, I'm way behind you. I'm still in shock that I'm sitting here, in a huge house that I own outright, planning my future with a woman who loves me enough to have a bunch of kids with me." Grinning, he pointed to the page. "But to answer your question, I think it's a great idea and maybe somethin' like this moon and stars theme would work. It's cute and neutral."

"That's the one I liked too." Moving to kiss him, she whispered, "I guess that means it's a keeper."

"Nick! Carrie!" Tawny frantically knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the couple yelled together as they jumped out of bed.

Flying into the room, Tawny breathlessly shared, "Greg's mom tried to kill herself…then he smoked pot with Becca…he slept at her place! He was in his boxers under a blanket with her when Scott got there! I don't trust her! What if she's trying to get her hooks into him? It's not that I think he'd cheat on me, but if he's under the influence and emotionally disturbed, he…"

"Calm down, Sweetie," Carrie directed while guiding her friend to the bed. "Take a seat and a deep breath."

"I can't make the trip," Tawny said while trying not to panic. "Scott's too out of it, Greg needs someone to lean on. I don't want it to be Becca." Glancing over at Nick she pleaded, "Your shift is off until Tuesday. Will you go? Please!"

"I'll leave around five a.m.," he immediately confirmed. "With no traffic, that'll get me there by nine."

**Ana Silva's Apartment  
****11:34 p.m. **

Lying in bed with the phone to her ear Ana groaned, "No sign of Stokes going to California to rendezvous with Sanders?" She was certain that was the plan and it was killing her that it wasn't coming to fruition.

"Sorry," the PI informed his client. "He hasn't left the house. You're paying my partner and I to watch him 'round the clock though, so if he leaves, we'll know and we'll call you."

"Thanks." Hanging up the phone she stared at the photo of the two lovers. "Come on, boys, I need this! Ugh!" Turning off the light she prayed to hear good news the next morning.

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **

**Thanks to **KJT for editing.

**Next Chapter**: Sometimes dreams really do come true… **Posting:** Late Friday 4/14

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	37. Chapter 37

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 37**

**Sunday – September 18, 2005  
****Nick and Carrie's  
****5:03 a.m. **

With Tawny and the boys still asleep in the house, Carrie walked Nick to the driveway for a goodbye kiss. "Be careful driving on the freeways out there…and call me a lot. But not when you're driving!" Watching him stow his bag in the Armada made her miss him already. "We haven't been apart for more than twenty-four hours since we moved in together."

"Finally, you'll be able to miss me." After closing the hatch he pulled Carrie close. "I'm looking forward to the 'welcome back' kiss before I even get the 'goodbye' one."

"The waiting's over." Cupping his face, Carrie caressed his lips with hers. "I'll miss you, but I'm glad you're going. You're a good big brother to Greg."

"It's easy to be a good big brother. I just think of what Andy would do then do the opposite," he joked.

"Good one." She rewarded him with another amorous kiss.

"Seriously though…Greggo might not be happy when I get done dishin' out some tough love. The guy's not been married two weeks and he's keepin' secrets from his wife? That really ticks me off. How the hell can he not know the type of damage that causes after this thing with his parents? He's lucky I had time to cool down."

"Nicky, don't be too hard on him," she pleaded. "His mom slit her wrists to manipulate him for crying out loud, he's not thinking at this point, he's reacting…avoiding."

Staring at his fiancée, Nick asked, "So, if my mom went nuts, you wouldn't mind me keepin' you in the dark while I got high, stripped down to my boxers and snuggled up to Sofia to watch porn? Thanks…good to know."

"They were watching gay porn," she said, trying to make it seem harmless.

"Roxie…

"Okay…okay, I'd be livid if you were under a blanket in your boxers with another woman watching two penguins doing it on The Discovery Channel." Smiling, Carrie opened the driver's side door. "Give him hell, Tex."

After settling into the driver's seat he sweetly asked, "One more kiss."

"What if the neighbors are looking?"

"It's five o'clock in the morning, Darlin'. No one's watchin'."

**Ana Silva's Apartment  
****5:07 a.m. **

"Hello…" the exhausted reporter groggily answered her cell phone. "Who…"

"Ana!"

"Yeah?" She fumbled for the light. "Who is this?"

"It's Bart! You nailed it, Ana! Stokes just tossed luggage in his truck and drove away."

"Is this a dream?" the skeptical woman asked while tossing her legs over the edge of the mattress.

"I'm tailing him as we speak! I'll let you know if he points the truck in the direction of San Marino. Oh, and you should have seen the lovey-dovey show he and his fiancée put on in the driveway. No doubt to prop their happy relationship for the nosy neighbors."

"Holy shit! It is a dream!" Ready to bolt to California, she darted to the closet for her suitcase. "A dream come true!"

**The Sanders Home  
****7:14 a.m. **

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Greg saw his father standing in the living room where the couch used to be. "I was hoping it was just another one of my realistic nightmares."

"Unfortunately it was real," Scott somberly confirmed as he glanced over and saw his son dressed in jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt.

"Unlike my life as I knew it, which was orchestrated by twisted psycho of a mother." Greg padded across the wood floor that had been sanitized by the Crime and Trauma Scene Decontamination team his father had hired to remove the blood soaked couch and all signs of the bloody mess. "They did a great job. How much did they charge? In Vegas it's six hundred an hour."

"$700 an hour."

"California prices." Greg shrugged. "Don't really have a choice since you can't put biological waste in the regular trash or at a dump. They've got you by the balls, that's why they can charge so much. Two Swing Shift CSIs opened their own operation about a year ago. They make three times as much as me. Maybe I should go into blood and gore removal on the side to make extra cash for the house fund?" He inspected his framed graduation photo. "I'm impressed they even got that throw rug back to perfection. If I brought my kit I could test it and see just how well they did."

"Son…" Scott stared at his boy. "You do realize we're standing here discussing whether I got my money's worth from the guys who removed your mother's spilled blood from the house, right?"

"I sound pretty morose, huh? Yeah…well…that's why I spent yesterday getting high and avoiding reality." Stretching his arms over his head and yawning, Greg headed for the kitchen. "Are there any muffins left from yesterday's breakfast? I'm really craving one. If not, I'll call Becca back, because she just called asking if there was anything we needed her to bring when she headed over later."

"There are two left," Scott answered, more grateful than ever that Nick was on his way unbeknownst to Greg.

"Awesome."

"I'll be upstairs." _Checking to see if you've been smoking in your room._ _I really thought those days were over, Son._

"Okay, Dad." Greg patted his belly. "I'm starving."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****7:27 a.m. **

The gentle lapping of a basset hound tongue on her cheek stirred Sara from slumber and when she saw her dog staring at her, she remarked in a scratchy voice, "You're still talking to me?"

From the kitchen Gil informed his wife, "He's been watching you sleep ever since we returned from our walk."

Snuggling the dog, Sara said, "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"I have pancake batter ready when you are." Gil poured a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. "After breakfast, I was thinking we should head into town and do some shopping so we can Flash-proof the cabin and make it safer."

Scratching the pooch's head Sara suggested, "Maybe an ankle cuff, like the ones they use for house arrest. That way if he wanders more than ten feet from the door we'll know."

"Is that how you intend to keep track of our child?" he half-joked while handing his wife the juice glass. "I guess we'll be home schooling."

"I wouldn't have to deal with the other moms if we home schooled." Sara took the glass. "That might preserve the ounce of mommy confidence I have."

"Do you plan to bash yourself all day?"

After a sip she replied, "If Flash makes it to lunch alive, I'll ease up."

Gil swore he saw the dog shiver. "Fair enough, Sara." Snapping his fingers he said, "C'mon, Flash. Your breakfast is ready."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****7:46 a.m. **

"What's for breakfast, Aunt Carrie?" Ryan queried while staring at the near barren fridge. "Geez, when was the last time you went food shopping?"

"Ryan," she laughed while shutting the refrigerator door. "We just moved in yesterday, remember? Nicky only quickly bought stuff for dinner. I plan to do big shopping after I drop you off."

"Don't forget the meat."

"I promise." Pouring him a glass of water Carrie asked, "Where's your brother?"

"Washing sheets," he snickered in reply. When he saw his aunt's blush Ryan laughed harder. "It's good practice if you have a boy. Don't feel bad though…mom still makes that face too." Taking the glass he went to the kitchen table to eat a leftover chocolate chip cookie.

Upon dashing into the kitchen Tawny asked, "Have you heard from Nick? How much longer until he's there?"

"I just hung up with him." Carrie checked her watch. "He's making fantastic time…which I translated as speeding. He'll be there in less than an hour. Have you spoken with Greg?"

"That's how I woke up," Tawny replied while opening the fridge. "He sounded very out of it. I'm so happy Nick went. I can only imagine Greg would have spent all day sparking up with Becks again."

"Greg does drugs!" Cookie crumbs were scattered everywhere from Ryan's blurt.

"Is that what you kids call doing drugs these days?" Tawny giggled and covered. "Wow, in my day it meant laughing it up." In a whisper to her friend she said, "Once we have kids we'll have to watch everything we say! They hear everything."

"I know!"

"Aunt Carrie!" Sean's panicky voice echoed in the hallway. "I need help!"

"What is it, Honey?" the worried aunt asked when she saw her nephew in the archway of the kitchen.

"I don't think your washing machine was hooked up properly," he panted. "Water was going everywhere, and when I tried to shut off the valve, it broke!" Near tears he said, "I'm sorry, Aunt Carrie…you new house is flooding."

"Allow me, Ladies," Ryan rushed out of the room with Superhero verve. "Sean, run out to the garage and get a pair of pliers!"

Tawny shut the fridge and chided her friend, "Why did you make him do laundry? Did he do something to get punished? You people are soooo strict."

"He was secretly washing his bed sheets."

"Because he…"

"Don't say it." Sighing, Carrie started for the garage to retrieve the wet-vac. "You're so lucky you're having twin girls…little princesses don't have productive dreams."

**The Paris Hotel  
****7:55 a.m. **

Sitting in the middle of the luxurious king-sized bed while her husband lifted the lids on their room-service breakfast, Wendy felt like a princess. "This is the life."

"Don't you think it would get old, day after day?"

"No," Wendy emphatically stated while sipping her mimosa. "Seriously…if you could golf every day instead of going to work, would that get old?"

"I stand corrected," Paul replied while dangling a strawberry in front of his wife. "I purposely didn't order any hot food for breakfast, so we could get spontaneously passionate and not feel compelled to eat for fear the eggs wouldn get cold."

"Nice **planning**," she chuckled. "Your sister would be proud of you." Nabbing the strawberry with her teeth, she chomped off a juicy hunk and chewed it groaning.

"Wow," Paul tackled her against the bedding. "That's all it took to get me spontaneously passionate!"

"Paul!" she giddily exclaimed as her husband ripped open her robe. "I'm starving!"

"Me too," he rasped while shedding his boxers.

"I meant for food!"

Laughing with his wife, Paul said, "See! I was right, you'd hate this lifestyle. In this pretend lifestyle, where I go to work and make a fortune to pay for the nanny and maid while you get your nails done and shop, I would **expect **you to be my sexual beck and call girl."

"Oh! You would, huh?" The playfulness was a wonderful departure from their hurried 'do it before the kids bother us' lovemaking of late.

"Seriously…what other job would you have if you weren't my sexual beck and call girl?" he pointed out in a hearty laugh. "If you take away the sex and looking good on my arm out in public, why would a man be willing to work his ass off to pay for outrageous indulgences as well as someone else to raise the kids and take care of the home? He'd be doing everything while the wife does nothing to contribute. That's not equality in a marriage. That's stupidity."

**The Mirage – Drew and Lissa's Suite  
****8:01 a.m. **

While Nanny Marta fed the children breakfast, Lissa returned to the bedroom to select a dress for church. After the scandal, it would be more important than ever to look respectable on her husband's arm.

"Hey, Liss," Drew greeted his wife who was wearing the new white La Perla silk and lace robe he had surprised her with the previous night. "I saved the push ups for last because you said you like to watch." Grinning, he set down the thirty pound dumbbells and assumed the pushup position.

"You're hopin' I'll get randy from watchin'."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sifting through her dresses, Lissa said, "I need to go shoppin' again."

"Go after church when I head over to Nicky's for our B-PAC meeting. You haven't been to the Forum shops yet," he panted. "All your friends are there…Dior, Armani, Escada, Tahari and my personal favorite…La Perla. If there's not enough there, LA's only an hour flight…take a day this week and go. You could ask Carrie to go with you. Maybe the two of you will finally hit it off while shoe shopping on Rodeo."

"Don't push it with Carrie. The woman is smart as hell and I barely finished high school."

"Only because your mother thought it was more important for you to be on the cover of Teen than to be one and attend class. You're smart as hell, Honey…you're just not book smart like Carrie."

"Hmm…maybe after the baby we'll have somethin' in common to chat about."

"Liss, her best friend is Tawny and she only has a GED. Nicky said Carrie didn't even have close girlfriends until this year, so I think it's more of her being shy about getting close."

"I suppose," she sighed. "Anyway, Rodeo Drive is not the kind of shopping I need to do. When I was at Wendy Blake's today I felt soooo over dressed. She had on a cute little track suit. I asked her where she got it, she said Target. Maybe I should go there and shop for some non-designer wear to fit in a little better in the neighborhood and at church. I'd like to try fittin' in for a change instead of standin' out. Unless you have a problem with me doin' that for appearances sake?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Liss. All I ask is that you don't buy your lingerie at Target. Please allow La Perla and me to outfit you in the bedroom."

Before he noticed, her eyes darted to his pumped biceps and back. "Fair enough."

Watching her step into a pair of three inch leopard print sandals Drew's eyes lit up. "Are you wearin' those to church?"

"Nope."

"Amen." Finished with his pushups, he sat on the edge of the bed to wait for her.

Strutting over Lissa announced, "I want to hire a decorator for the new house. His name is Emil Maslow. He comes highly recommended and he's not cheap."

"How much money are we talkin'?" Drew asked as Lissa sat on his lap with her back to him. "Because I'm not pullin' in the fortune I used to make…not that we need to cut corners because our investments are doin' great, but…"

Her answer came as she teasingly lowered the robe off her shoulders, to reveal the new La Perla red corset and panties she had bought for him to enjoy. "I think Emil Maslow will be worth every penny you pay him."

Gliding his hands over the silk Drew spoke in a husky whisper, "You know I trust your judgment, Baby."

"So, I can book him?" she replied while glancing over her shoulder at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Absolutely."

"Do you want the lap dance, or would you rather cut to the chase?"

"I want it all," Drew rasped in her ear while tugging at the lobe with his teeth. "Did you lock the door?"

"Yes." Turning around she straddled his hips, "I told Marta to keep the kids occupied while I had a business discussion with you, but we can't be late for church."

Soaking up her sexiness, Drew chuckled, "I'm gonna feel way too dirty for church after this."

"Since you're already feeling dirty, answer this very twisted question." Staring him down as she worked her hips Lissa asked, "What was the most Tawny ever got out of you during a lap dance? And don't lie, because I'll see it in your eyes."

"A grand," he replied without hesitation.

"Most expensive gift you ever gave her?"

"A Versace dress…the real deal, not from the rack."

"That poor girl." Lissa shook her head. "I just got six-figures."

"Liss…" After a moist kiss to her shoulder Drew tenderly whispered, "I know this is the way we used to do business, but…I don't want it to be like this anymore. I think this is another one of those old habits that has to change." She had started it as a joke after leaving modeling to fill her days frivolously spending his money on fashions and other indulgences. Whenever she wanted a big ticket item, she'd seduce him while asking, and when her wish was granted, her body was his for the taking any which way he'd like. Over time, the joke became more frequent and eventually it became routine. Grinning he said, "In a perfect world, we could change how it comes about, but keep the outrageous sex that we used to only have under this scenario."

"Dr. Myers and I had a long talk about that very thing on Friday." Shoving him against the sheets Lissa released a wild grin. "She said trading sex for a monetary reward was a bad move on my part…it hurt my self-esteem and made you believe the only time I'd have hot sex with you was when I needed somethin'. She called it unhealthy. So, my whorin' days are over, Baby." Running her hands over Drew's glistening skin she informed him, "I'm not doin' this in exchange for the decorator. You're payin' for the decorator because you want to provide the best for your family…that builds your self esteem by making you feel like a good husband and father, while I feel like a loved and cared for wife. I'm seducin' you, not to get something, but because I got hot watchin' your push ups…that pumps your ego, while keeping mine in tact. It's all very healthy and normal and we still get to have the outrageous sex. How's that for a perfect world?"

"I love therapy before I've even gone! I'm sending Dr. Myers flowers first thing Monday!" He flipped her, covering Lissa with his eager body. "Now that the guilt's gone I can really cut loose."

**The Sanders Home  
****8:45 a.m.**

"Hey, Hoj." Becca shut the bedroom door behind her. "Did you miss me? I missed you."

"We shouldn't have smoked," he replied from his spot on the floor.

"I was thinking the same thing." Dropping her purse, she navigated through the sea of boxes. "We should have dropped acid." When he gaped at her she laughed. "I'm kidding." Kneeling down next to him she asked, "What are you packing now?"

"I'm going through old school stuff."

"Holy shit! I remember this." Grabbing their paper on 'Combustion' she laughed. "You totally carried my ass on this one."

"You were too busy 'combusting' with Nelson Watts to actually make time to work."

"Thanks for getting me the A," she sweetly replied. "I probably didn't say that at the time, huh?"

"No." Recalling his frustration, he tossed the paper into the box. "I showed you our grade and you told me about going to third base with Nelson."

"Hoj…" Becca lifted a handful of items out of the trash can in front of them. "These are all projects we worked on or I gave you…notes…cards. You saved everything."

"Yeah, but the past is the past…and I'm sure Mommy Dearest put you up to all of it."

"Bev didn't put me up to this." She held up a strip of photo booth pictures. "We had so much fun that day, remember?"

Laughter replaced the frustration in his voice. "I remember kicking your ass at skee ball in the arcade."

"I remember the walk on the beach we took at sunset." When she handed over the photo strip, his fingertips grazed her hand, sending a delicious ripple surging through her body. "Do you…"

"Every detail." Anxiously clearing his throat, Greg asked, "Remember yesterday, when you said my mom wouldn't allow you to be my girlfriend, but there were a bunch of times you wanted to?"

"Yes." Their eyes met and Becca lost herself in the vulnerability she saw in his. "The day we took these photos…" She placed her hand under his as he held the strip. "It was one of those times."

Flinching from her touch he nervously said, "So, I wasn't crazy when I felt something that day?

"No." Their faces gravitating closer, she whispered, "We were walking the beach…"

"I worked up the nerve to take hold of your hand." As he slipped his palm around hers, the photostrip fell to the floor. "Like this." The surge was double what he felt before.

"We stopped to watch the sunset." Placing her palm on his cheek Becca murmured, "But I turned to watch you instead and when I did…you were looking at me. Our eyes locked…like they did a moment ago." Her tongue ran across her top lip as his did the same. "Our mouths were an inch apart when your mom called me on my cell. She was spying on us and I panicked."

"That's why you asked me to take you home," he remarked as their noses grazed one another. "God, Becca…I thought of that almost-kiss all night…all year."

"I went home and cried," she admitted, her mouth close enough for him to feel the warmth of her breath. "Let's pretend we're back there, Hoj…on that beach. It's not cheating if we're back there." Her eyelids fell shut. "I smell the salt water, do you?"

"Yes." Lacing his finger through his first love's hair Greg murmured in her ear. "I hear the gulls."

"Just one kiss, Hoj," she begged, "the one we would have had if it weren't for your mother's meddling. Hurry, the sun's almost setting."

Resisting temptation Greg cupped Becca's cheeks. "It's too late. Because of her we'll never know."

"Just one…" Before she could get out the word 'kiss', he seized her lips with a hungry one, a kiss filled with the angst and excitement of a teenager lusting after a girl for years. "Hoj…" Stunned by the intensity, Becca found herself falling backwards against a box and then sliding to the floor.

"Would you have made love with me?" Greg gasped when he realized he was on top of Becca.

"Yes," she cried while holding him at bay. "Because I loved you…because there was nothing wrong with you. It was all her, Hoj." Stroking his damp cheek, Becca assured him, "It was never you."

"Thank you." Hugging her he breathed a sigh of relief. "I needed that yesterday, but I couldn't."

"I know you did," she gulped. "I was too scared…we were too wasted. I was afraid it would get out of control."

"I needed to feel…" he stammered, "I just needed to know. Now my mom didn't win because we had our moment. The kiss…it doesn't mean anything going forward though, because I love Tawny…she's everything I need now."

"I know. It's okay, I understand what this was about…I think Tawny would too, but I won't tell her we kissed."

"Thank you." Smiling, he said, "You know…I wouldn't have kissed you that well back then. I didn't know how."

"I wasn't that great either," Becca chuckled with him. "Maybe it's best that we didn't." She patted his cheek.

"You mean because the friendship was better than the kiss ever would have been?"

"Exactly."

"I think so too, because it wouldn't have worked out and I'm meant to be with Tawny."

She patted his face harder. "You need to get up."

Hugging her once more Greg sweetly said, "Thanks for being my friend even after my Mom stopped bribing you."

"Yo! Sanders!"

"That sounds like Nick's voice," Greg remarked in confusion. "How could he …"

"Greggo!" Nick yelled, as he peeled his friend's arms off him. "Wake the hell up already!" He had been leaning over, gently patting his friend's cheeks to get the nightmare to stop when Greg pulled him down onto the lounge chair with him. There, in the middle of the scenic backyard, Nick barked, "Dammit, you're choking me, Bro!"

"Nick?" Removing his arms, Greg blinked a few times and sat up tall. "Are you really here?"

While sharply pinching his buddy's arm Nick snapped, "Yes, I'm really here!"

"Ow!"

Finally released from the vice grip, Nick stood. "What was that nightmare about? I can't believe how strong you are when you're having one of those."

"What are you doing here?" Greg quizzed, still completely confused.

**Mason Residence  
****San Marino, CA  
****Ten minutes earlier…**

Standing at the kitchen counter, Ana Silva told the friendly woman pouring her iced tea, "I really appreciate you taking the time to talk to me." She couldn't believe her luck when Angela Mason, the neighbor to the right of the Sanders home not only answered her door, but agreed to talk.

"I'm glad you're here." Angela set down the blue glass and smiled, "I was away yesterday when all the excitement happened and missed talking to all the reporters." Rolling her eyes she grumbled, "I bet Gloria painted Bev in an angelic light. Those two were thick as thieves. I'm the neighborhood outcast, you know…divorced and cranky as hell. Bev…ugh…she was so over the top sunny, a Stepford Wife would cringe. Can't stand that woman."

Clueless as to what the woman was referring to, Ana stealthily prodded, "About yesterday…why don't you tell me what you know and then I can fill in any blanks."

"The word on the street is she slit her wrists while her son watched. Almost died too…she's in the psych ward now." Sitting down at the counter, the fifty year old woman continued, "They had to a hire a cleaning crew the mess was so bad."

Ana struggled not to react to the juicy tidbit. "Has anyone said why she was so distressed?"

"She's in the middle of divorcing her husband." Angela cackled, "It's last thing I would have done during my divorce, because Arnold would have loved thinking I was that distressed he left me for his secretary. No one would have been surprised if I killed him though! With Bev…everyone is surprised, everyone but me. Whenever someone is **that** cheery, you know they're fronting. People aren't that naturally happy."

"What about her son Greg?"

"An odd bird for sure." Angela stirred her tea and said, "I always thought he was queer, but when he was out here for Labor Day he had a girl with him…a knockout. Some of the neighbors were sure Bev had paid the pretty thing to date her loner son, but then he surprised everyone by proposing. Turns out she's knocked up. It all came out of left field, because like I said…I always thought he was queer."

The ring of Ana's cell phone startled her. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, I know you reporter types have to stay posted." Angela raised her glass and took a sip, thrilled to have the ear of a newswoman and do her part for the grapevine.

"Get out here, Ana!"

She realized it was Bart who had gone into the backyard to get some exterior shots of the Sanders house with his high-powered camera.

"Sanders just tried to hug Stokes and now it looks like they're having a lover's quarrel! I got some great shots! Get out here!"

Snapping her phone shut, Ana ran for the back door Bart had exited. "Angela, your theory about Greg may not be wrong after all!"

"Really!" The fifty year old moved faster than she had in decades. "Why? What's he doing?"

**The Sanders Home  
****9:02 a.m. **

Upon hearing Nick's reason for being there, Greg flipped out, "I can't believe Tawny didn't tell me my dad spilled the beans! Or that she didn't say anything about you coming here when I talked to her this morning! How could she do this to me!"

"Are you kidding me! I think she was trying to prove a point!" Getting in Greg's face, Nick snipped, "You kept your wife in the dark while you hung out with your ex-girlfriend all day smoking weed under a blanket in your boxer shorts. What the hell, Sanders? Have you changed your name to Andrew Stokes? You don't get a day off from bein' a husband. It's twenty-four seven from the moment you say 'I Do'! I was at your wedding, remember? You didn't say your vows only applied on days you weren't stressed out."

"Stressed out? **Stressed out!**" Caught off guard and getting more pissed off by the second Greg blasted back, "Stressed out is a bad day at the office! Yesterday I found out my whole life was a joke! I was nothing more than my mother's puppet! Senior year, Becca and I were at the beach and unbeknownst to me my mother was spying on us. She called Becca on her cell phone to warn her not to kiss me! She **instructed** Becca to give me hard-ons but not follow through. How freakin' sick is that! Do you hear what I'm saying? My mother was managing my pecker! I don't know how to deal with that it's so sick."

"Look…everybody's childhood was screwed up somehow." Nick softened his tone. "Some people much worse than others, but you can't use it as an excuse to act like an irresponsible teenager when you have a pregnant wife back home. You have a right to be pissed as hell, but…"

"You don't know shit about how I feel! Don't even try empathizing!" Shoving him away Greg raged, "When you were assaulted as a kid, **you knew **it was happening! You knew she was raping your body! My mother was raping my mind for thirty years and I didn't have a god damn clue!"

Stunned by the retort, Nick quietly said, "I can't believe you'd throw that in my face." While his heart rate soared, his hand formed into a fist. "You son of a bitch!"

"**Exactly! **I am the son of a bitch!" Greg snarled right before his friend landed a solid right hook to the jaw. "I bet you think I won't hit you back," he barked as he spit blood from his busted lip.

"Give it your best shot, because I know you're lookin' for a fight. Wait…" Nick moved his hands behind his back and egged him on. "Now you'll stand a chance of actually landing it, Stoner."

"Screw you!" Greg threw the punch, connecting squarely with Nick's cheek.

"Not bad….not good, but definitely better than I imagined." After regaining his footing, Nick used another right hook to knock his friend to the ground. "Feel better yet!"

Greg was too busy wondering how he ended up face down in his mother's garden of snapdragons.

"Dammit!" Nick kicked the lounge chair Greg had been laying on when he arrived. He knew Carrie would be pissed as hell that he fought. "I'm sorry!" He immediately retracted. "Wait! No, I'm not! So stay the hell down because if you get up I'll pound your ass to the ground again." After a primal yell, he said, "That was such a shitty thing to say to me! I come all the way out here to save you from screwing up your marriage and you throw Shelly in my face!"

Rolling onto his back, Greg stared at the perfect morning sky and let his tears flow.

"I wasn't competing, Greg! For the record, if I had to have one experience or the other, I'd stick with the hand I was dealt, instead of finding out my mother's love was twisted. Thirty years of duplicity from your mother **definitely **trumps a couple of hours of physical torture by a stranger when I was nine. Okay! Are you happy now!" Pacing the yard Nick continued, "I hate to tell you though…I think Sara had it even shittier than you. Your life may have been a lie, but in case you haven't noticed…" He pointed to the multi-million dollar house and the spectacular view. "You grew up living in paradise, with every privilege, and you **still** have one parent that loves you. Sara doesn't have that. Now that I think about it, your wife doesn't either. So, sorry…ultimately you're going to lose the pity party and Sara and Tawny should be the ones sparking up and hanging out with old friends in their underwear on bad days."

"I'm sorry," Greg squeaked.

"You should be!" Nick walked over and extended his hand. "I'm sorry for hittin' you even if you wanted the fight." Helping Greg to his feet, he said, "Damn, you're a bigger mess than your father said when he called my cell an hour ago."

"Where is my dad?" Greg asked, wiping his tears.

"Grocery shopping. He wants to have a BBQ in the middle of this insanity."

"He feeds me when he's nervous."

"Maybe he should start baking banana bread when he's tense. That seems to work for Wendy." Nick brought his hand to the bruise already forming on Greg's jaw. "That's gonna leave a mark." He patted it gently. "Carrie's gonna have my ass for that."

"Did my punch hurt?"

Nick shook his head. "But your words sliced me nicely." He chuckled lightly, "You fight like a girl, Sanders…opting for psychological wounds. Guys…we just pound each other, shake hands and move on like nothing happened."

Holding out his hand Greg said, "Thanks for coming out, Bro."

Taking the handshake, Nick quickly turned it into a bear hug. "No more boxer shorts with Becca. The new rule is…if you wouldn't want my brother doing it with Tawny, then you don't do it with Becca or any other woman. If there's somethin' you can't tell your wife, you can confide in me. Got it?"

"It was pot clouding my judgment."

"Why do you think they call it dope, Bro? It turns you into one." Nick released his friend from the hug. "Which leads me to my next point. How do you think Vartann will react if Becca tells him she was gettin' high with you while you were in your skivvies sharing a blanket?"

"Holy shit!" Greg grabbed his head. "Vartann's gonna kill me!"

Pleased that his buddy finally saw the light, Nick tossed his arm around his shoulder, "Well…if you tell him it was gay porn, he won't think you were makin' time with his wife, but he'll definitely think you're queer."

**Meanwhile, next door…**

"Oh! Oh!" Ana turned to Bart and Angela. "Can you believe the passion between those two! Even though they punched each other, you can totally see how much they love each other."

"I **knew** that boy was queer!" Angela rejoiced, feeling vindicated. "If we open the windows, I bet we'll hear them having red hot make-up sex. One of my brother's is gay. I stayed in the same condo with him and his partner when we took our mother to Maui for her seventy-fifth birthday…lots of grunting and growling coming from their room let me tell you."

"Eww!" Ana shivered from the visual that popped into her head. "I'm squicked out enough by the research I've had to do on gay men, let's not get graphic."

Pleased with his work, Bart waved his camera. "I can't wait to see how some of those turn out."

"Me either," Ana concurred. "I think the money shot will be when Nick caressed Greg's cheek after the lovers quarrel ended."

"I liked when they hugged," Angela said while heading to the fridge for more iced tea. "It was so manly, yet possessive and tender. Hey, do you think Bev Sanders slit her wrists because she found out her son was gay?"

"I love that theory!" Ana exclaimed as she reached for her cell to call Mr. Barnett with a status report. "They're gonna love this in Dallas!"

**Trinity Christian Church  
****Dallas, TX  
****10:17 a.m. (Central US) **

While Jillian was attending a Hurricane Relief outreach meeting, Bill Stokes congregated in the church courtyard with a friend.

"It's been a long week for you, Bill," John Landers remarked to his long-time friend. "For what it's worth, the wife and I thought you and Andrew did a nice job on TV."

"Thank you, John."

Steve Ross, another long-time friend of the family, joined in the conversation, "Do you think it was enough to dodge the bullet and keep your Washington bid?"

"I'll leave it in the Lord's hands," Bill replied, feeling the answer was politically correct on a Sunday. "Jilly and I are just lookin' forward to everythin' gettin' back to normal."

"Congratulations on the grandchild, Bill!" Pauline Connors cheerily greeted her neighbor. "You must be relieved that Nicky is obligated to settle down after all those years gallivantin'!"

"Pauline," Steve joked along with the biddy, "Bill's sons can't help their libidos. They may be over thirty, but they're still red-blooded football-lovin' womanizin' Aggie boys at heart."

**Desert** **Springs Church  
****9:21 a.m. **

With Ashley in his arms to ward off lightning bolts, Drew Sinner Stokes warily made his way from the church parking lot. "Think they'll recognize us from the news?"

"They're already starin'."

"Why were you on the news, Mommy?" Cassie Big Ears Stokes asked while fluffing her newest church dress.

Lissa promptly lied, "Your Grandpa was on TV for his job in the court and Mommy and Daddy got to stand in the background and smile nice."

"I want to go next time," the little girl declared while swinging her brother's hand. "There's McKenna!"

"Freeze, Cassie!" Drew yelled at his daughter before she took off running through the busy parking lot. "You know that's not safe."

"Sorry, Daddy." Cassie took his hand while her brother latched on to their mother's. "I got too happy seein' my best friend."

**The Sanders Home  
****9:42 a.m. **

"Hoj!" Becca entered the house using the key he had given her the previous day. "Where are you? Is your dad home?"

"Kitchen! My dad's shopping!"

Swinging her purse and a shopping bag, Becca strutted towards the kitchen amazed that all the blood evidence of Bev's psycho move the previous day was gone just like Greg said. "Guess what I scored, Hoj!" she called out upon approach. Reaching into her designer handbag, she produced her latest purchase. "This shit will be much better than the schwag we smoked yesterday." When she saw Greg holding an ice pack to his face and another guy in the room, Becca quizzed, "What happened to your face and why didn't you tell me we'd have company? I would have bought more."

"Hello." Nick stepped forward smiling. "I'm Nick Stokes, brother of Drew Cupid Stokes who introduced you to your husband."

"OH!" Becca squealed with delight and tossed her arms around the man's neck. "And Greg's best man! He's told me so much about you! I'm Becca!"

Certain he was deaf from her shriek, Nick choked on the woman's perfume and lied, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Greg remained silent, enjoying the show and icing his bruised face.

"Is this White Widow?" Nick inquired while taking the bag of weed from Becca's hand. "Very soft smoke…nice high…really eases people into a sociable frame of mind."

"Ding! The man knows his cannabis!"

"Over the years, I've become well versed…yes."

She handed Nick her bag of rolling paper. "You wanna take care of that for us?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Walking over to the sink, Nick turned on the water, opened the bag and dumped its contents.

"What the hell!"

Nick flipped the garbage disposal switch and smiled wider. "Did I forget to mention I'm with LVPD and a good friend of your husband?"

"Kidding!" Becca exclaimed upon realizing Nick wasn't a partier after all. "I don't smoke. That wasn't even real. It was for a joke to play on Mr. S, because he busted Hoj and I a few times when we were in high school. Tell him, Hoj."

Greg stayed quiet, loving the Nick and Becca interaction.

"Hoj!" She couldn't believe he wasn't jumping to her defense.

Shutting off the disposal Nick flashed a cocky smile and announced, "There's a new sheriff in town, Mrs. Vartann."

"Wow." Becca shook her head while eyeing Nick from head to toe looking for resemblances to Drew. "You don't remind me of your brother at all."

Grateful for the compliment, Nick cheerily replied, "Thank you." Then he snatched the shopping bag from her hand. "Whatcha got in here, Party Girl?"

"It's all innocent, Sheriff," she mischievously replied. "Ask my husband when you get back to Vegas…I'm a real good girl."

"Innocent, huh? I don't think so." Smirking, Nick pulled out a box of Ding Dongs. "There are Trans-fats in these, Ma'am."

"There!" Becca pointed at Nick and laughed. "You sounded just like your brother there…flirtatious, funny and Texan."

Greg clapped his hands. "Ding dongs! Over here!"

Snatching the box from Nick's hands, Becca walked over to her best friend. "See…I know my Hoj. His daddy is worried he's not eating, so I was bringing the things that would ensure he would." Opening up the box she handed over one of the chocolate cakes. "Enjoy, Sweetie."

Nick laughed, "Pot, Ding Dongs and Cool Ranch Doritos…there's a healthy lunch. I think Scott was hoping he'd eat protein and whole grains." Next he grabbed the video from the bag. "Oh…see…this is nothin' but trouble."

"The Breakfast Club!" Greg cheered after swallowing a mouthful of Ding Dong. "Classic!"

"Greg…" Nick copped his work tone. "Let's run this." Posturing in front of his buddy and Mrs. Vartann he said, "Becca, you come flouncin' in with enough weed to keep the two of you flyin' 'til midnight. You spark up…chill out in front of the TV eatin' Ding Dongs and watchin' a sentimental movie from your past. That's a tickin' bomb right there." Spinning his hands next to his head Nick continued, "Your mind gets fuzzy…you don't know if it's 2005 or senior year of high school." Holding up the video he sighed, "Molly Ringwald kisses Judd Nelson and suddenly that seems like a really swell idea. Seconds later you're in a lip lock. With the blissful buzz you've got goin' on, it would have seemed like the best kiss you've ever had." Smacking the video on Greg's head he snapped, "Can you guess what would have happened next?"

Greg thought back to his dream and the need for closure with Becca that he had just achieved within it. "It could have been really bad because of the fumes."

"Damn right it could have been really bad," Nick scolded the two of them. "Vartann and Tawny would have dumped your asses and probably hooked up to raise your kids Greggo."

"Too bad you dumped the ganja because you could use a hit to chill your ass out, Sheriff." Becca grabbed the movie from Nick's hand. "And you're wrong. Molly kissing Judd would not have gotten me in the mood to kiss Hoj. Hoj is so obviously represented by Anthony Michael Hall in the movie."

"I could see that," Nick laughed.

Becca tapped the video on Nick's chest. "And you are sooooooo Emilio Estevez, Jocko. Tightly wound…holier than thou." She pointed at Greg's bruised face. "The kind of guy who pounds on a geek because he's too hyped on testosterone and suffering from an insatiable need to prove himself to his big brother and over-bearing daddy."

Greg raised a Ding Dong. "She's got you there, Pal."

"Oh really." Nick grabbed the movie and pointed to Molly Ringwald's picture. "Tell me, Prom Queen, did you bring sushi for lunch and crave bad boys for dessert?"

"All the time," she purred right in front of his face. "And you would've been tripping all over yourself to kiss me under the Friday night lights, Baby."

Not flinching, Nick replied, "No doubt, because I bet you were the biggest tease on campus."

"Mmm…I could get a guy to snap to attention from across the quad." In an even naughtier tone she added, "Including the teachers. Ask Hoj if you don't believe me."

Nick smirked at the bold temptress, "Oh, I believe you, Becks."

Wiggling her brows Becca said, "Admit it, Sheriff Stokes…we'd so totally be ripping each other's clothes off right now, if we weren't in committed relationships and Hoj wasn't here watchin'. I'm thinking counter…no wait, you strike me as more of an 'up against the wall' kind of guy, am I right?"

"No comment, Mrs. Vartann," Nick replied as he turned around and grabbed his cell phone. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check in with my future wife and mother of my child."

"Ha! That's code for Nicky's got wood!" Becca snickered as she watched the jock hurry out of the room.

Disturbed on multiple levels by the interaction that had just played out in front of him, Greg sat clutching a Ding Dong like a confused little boy.

"Come on, Hojie." Becca grabbed her friend's hand. "Let's lounge by the pool."

**Mason Residence  
****San Marino, CA  
****9:56 a.m.**

Bart reported from the patio, "Ana! Greg's coming out by the pool with a woman."

Angela stepped outside with her binoculars. "That's Becca…she's been his fag hag since high school."

Knowing the word from her recent study of gay terminology, Becca smiled. "Just keep her out of the frame, Bart, we don't want people to get confused." A second later her cell phone rang and she answered in a cheery voice. "Yes, Mr. Barnett?"

"You're gonna love this, Sweetheart. I assigned you a research assistant…Val Simpson, is her name. A real go-getter, reporter wannabe. She just called to say that Greg Sanders had an openly gay room mate in college and frequented gay bars during his freshman year."

"Awesome!"

"And this is even better, she found a connection between Jillian Stokes and a case of a female pedophile up in Chicago. Turns out, Nick Stokes was sexually assaulted as a child by her when she was babysitting him one night."

"Whoa." Ana took a seat as her wheels turned. "I read a theory about homosexuality that said some guys end up turning to guys for affection because of issues they had with authoritative women during their impressionable childhood years. Greg's mother was overbearing and Nick was abused by a babysitter. It totally fits!"

Bart called from the patio, "Ana! Stokes is coming out!"

Smiling confidently, the reporter replied, "He sure as hell will be by the time I'm done."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it's easy to see how Ana is coming up with her story.

That scene with Becca/Nick/Greg is going to spawn multiple serious conversations and realizations. (For fans of Grey's Anatomy, Greg just realized (among other things) that he's George to Becca's Meredith and if they had tried to make love at some point over the years…LOL it would have been baaaaaaaaad. I can't use that analogy in the story though, because it's only September and the episode hasn't aired yet. LOL )

Although we didn't see Lissa's 2nd session with Dr. M, I wanted to show that the good doctor is really nailing the problems in Drew and Lissa's marriage. Drew will be getting his time with Dr. M very soon.

**Regarding Sara's mommy issues** – I recently read that girls who lose their moms between 7-11 are most vulnerable to feeling incompetent as a mom. They don't have a role model. In Sara's case it's compounded by her mother's mental problems. It's this research that I'm basing Sara's angst on. Tawny was 17 when her mom kicked her out and Carrie was 21 when her mom died, so they're not going to have these issues. Tawny's issue will be 'overcompensation for the bad mother she had and going overboard' and Carrie's issue will be 'living up to her perfect mother's image and feeling like a failure'. The 'perfect mom' memory sometimes happens when a child was very close to their mom and she dies before the child grows up and has kids of her own.

**Thanks to** KJT for holding out hope that one day I will spell 'lightning' not 'lightening' when I mean the flash of light that accompanies a storm!

**Maggs**


	38. Chapter 38

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 38**

**Sunday – September 18, 2005  
****Petsmart - ****Carson City, NV  
****9:57 a.m. **

"Flash!" Sara dangled the sixth toy option, a plastic steak. "What about this one? Do you like this one?"

After a quick sniff, the dog was completely uninterested.

"Yeah, I don't like meat either," Sara groaned and returned the toy to its spot on the rack. "Maybe your father will know best when he gets here." Gil was busy at the sports store buying more supplies for Batting.

"Can I help you find something?" a perky high school girl with a name tag that read 'Bunny' asked. "This is my section."

Sara replied with the first thought that popped into her head. "Is your real name Bunny or do you have to pick an animal name?"

The girl laughed while tucking her poker-straight platinum blonde hair behind her ears, "I get that like ten times a day. It's my real name. I love it though, because I love animals…all animal, bunnies, cats…" Crouching down she scratched the basset hound's head. "Doggies. He's so sweet."

"We adopted him on Friday and I'm trying to buy him toys, but he hates everything I've shown him so far. His name is Flash."

"Hiya, Flash." Nuzzling the dog, Bunny said, "You don't want that silly plastic steak…nooooooo….you want to play with something smelly."

Sara burst out laughing when the memory of the infamous butt crack lick came to mind. "Sorry," she apologized when Bunny gaped. "I was just reminded of something funny that he did to my husband. Anyway, you're right…he loves smelly things."

"He needs a Kong."

"A Kong?" Sara chuckled, "That sounds like illegal drug paraphernalia. It's okay…I work in a police department crime lab, I'm not a user."

Bunny smiled sweetly. "Is this your first dog?"

"First pet period." Sara followed the clerk down the aisle. "I'm a genius when it comes to Quantum Physics, but remedial at all things parenting." She patted her belly. "I'm pregnant. Taking care of a dog was supposed to boost my confidence. Unfortunately, it's had the opposite effect."

"I'm pregnant too," Bunny mindlessly replied. "Five months. In case you were thinking I looked fat."

"Uh…" Sara stared at the girl she assumed was no more than seventeen.

"I know…I know…I'm sixteen, which is waaaay too young to be having a baby."

"Sorry, I'm not judging you, I'm just surprised." Sara flashed a warm smile. "Mostly because you're not moody from pregnancy hormones like I am. If I was as cheery as you my husband would be thrilled."

"I wasn't this happy a month ago." Returning the smile Bunny said, "I don't really live in Carson City, that's why I don't have to keep it a secret here like I do back home, so I can finally relax. I'm staying here with my aunt until I have the baby and then I give it up for adoption and go back to Vegas like nothing happened and get on with my life. I'm supposedly here helping my aunt because she has cancer."

"I'm from Vegas too."

Bunny grabbed a Kong from the wall. "Here it is. There are a whole bunch of boxed treats you can stuff in it, but you can use leftovers and stuff too."

Fixated on the girl, Sara quietly asked, "Have you already selected adoptive parents?"

"My mom is taking care of all that, but not yet. We're going to handle it privately though, not through an agency, because we want to select the couple. We're going to make a spreadsheet to compare and rate them. My mom's very Type A." Bunny patted her belly. "But we're waiting for the last ultrasound, because we want to make sure it's healthy before getting anyone's hopes up."

"I know someone who recently found out that she can't have children and it's devastating." Sara offered a supportive smile. "You'll make someone very happy by allowing them to adopt."

"I'm going to decide who gets the baby by visiting their home. If they don't have pets or if they have pets that aren't well cared for…they're off the list." Pointing to the wall, Bunny said, "Do you want to get anything else?"

Nodding, Sara said, "I want to spoil him rotten. What else do you think he'd like?"

"A Vermont Chew Man." Bunny grabbed the lambskin squeak toy from the wall and squeezed it. "Yeah, he'll love trying to rip this open and to tear out the stuffing."

When Flash got animated, Sara relaxed. "Are you ready to forgive me now, Boy?"

**The Sanders Home  
****10:09 a.m.**

After several more minutes of awkward silence, Becca took a seat on the edge of Greg's lounge chair. "Hoj, are you okay? You're unusually quiet and you keep looking at Nick and me funny. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Greg snipped. "The flirtatious banter, that's what's wrong." Glaring at Nick he said, "You just finished lecturing me about inappropriate behavior and then you go and flirt with Becca. What do you have to say about that, Mr. Holier than Thou?"

"I wasn't flirting with her," Nick huffed from his position at the patio table. "I was givin' hercrap because she was givin' it to me."

"That's not what it looked like to me," Greg curtly replied.

"Well, I don't care how it **looked**." Irritation crept into Nick's voice. "I'm tellin' you it wasn't flirting. It was me givin' her crap, just like I give you crap, or Sara."

"Nope." Greg stood up and crossed the patio. "You can't givecrap to a stranger. To give someone crap, you have to know them because the purpose of giving crap is to needle someone you know by getting under their skin about something you know about them. Therefore, by definition, what I just saw in the kitchen was flirting."

Becca crashed back on her lounge chair. "Shoulda let him smoke the weed, Nicky. When he gets wound up like this it's impossible to keep up with his brain."

Staying calm, Nick said, "Greggo, the definition of flirting is playful behavior intended to arouse sexual interest. I don't have a sexual interest in Becca, therefore, even if my behavior was playful, it wasn't flirting."

Greg looked to Becca for confirmation. "You said he reminded you of Drew because he was being **flirtatious**, funny and Texan. If his behavior aroused you, then he was flirting whether he wants to admit it or not. Were you aroused, Becks?"

"I'm taking the fifth, Hoj," she groaned. "And I think you should consider taking a valium. I've got some in my purse."

"That's a yes!" Then Greg pointed at Nick. "Admit it, you were aroused too. Becca said she saw little Nicky react and when she called you on it, you left the room. Admit it, you had wood!"

"Greg…" Nick cocked his head and studied his buddy's eyes. "Are you lookin' for another fight here?"

"Answer this, would you have acted the same way in front of Carrie?" Greg needled. "Because you said I shouldn't do anything with another woman that I wouldn't do in front of Tawny. I don't think you would have behaved the same if Carrie were here."

Having enough, Nick snapped, "What the hell is this really about, Sanders!"

"It's about both of you being completely insensitive assholes!" Greg pointed at Becca. "You **know** I wanted to sleep with you that day on the beach…and in college…and every day up until I met Tawny in July!" Moving his finger to Nick he blasted, "And you! You're my best friend…a brother to me…and you **know** Becca is the girl I always wanted and never got. So, for the two of you to stand right in front of me and admit that if you weren't committed to other people you'd be banging each other ten minutes after meeting leads me back to my opening remark…you're completely insensitive assholes!"

Nick protested, "She said we would have been rippin' each other's clothes off, not me."

"But would you have!"

"Fine!" Nick answered through gritted teeth. "The old me would have slept with her, but I'm not the old me and big deal anyway because the old me wasn't very discerning. I also would have slept with the barista who waited on me today at Starbucks and a red head I met at a gas station on the way into town."

"Hey!" Becca didn't like the implication. "Are you saying I'm nothing special!"

"No offense, Mrs. Vartann." Nick winked. "I was just making a point."

"And you just made mine!" Greg barked. "Insensitive assholes both of you!"

Nick briefly pondered the accusation then said, "Let me see if I've got this straight, Greggo. In an alternative universe where you're not married to Tawny, I'm not engaged to Carrie, and Becca's not married to Vartann, you're pissed because Becca and me would have had meaningless sex? Even though you don't want to sleep with Becca now because you love your wife and you know it's never gonna happen between Becca and me because I'd just as soon cut off my pecker than cheat on Carrie?"

"Exactly!" Greg confirmed with the edge of a mental patient. "I didn't need to see you hypothetically accomplish in **ten minutes** what I couldn't manage for sixteen years…psycho mother's interference aside."

Nick took a deep breath and on the exhale he nodded, "Yeah, you're right, it violates the fraternal code. Sorry, Pal, I really was bein' an insensitive asshole especially considering what you've got goin' on."

"Apology accepted." After shaking on it, Greg returned to his lounge chair and took a cleansing breath.

"What!" Becca laughingly exclaimed while tearing off her shades. "That really made sense to you, Nick?"

"Yep, I guess unlike you, I can get inside his head."

Greg released his biggest grin. "Until I saw the two of you in the kitchen there was still this festering sixteen year-old Becca wound in a far corner of my subconscious. It was almost healed and then I found out my mom stopped you from kissing me and it tore wide open again. I even had this freaky dream where we were in my room pretending to be back on that beach and we kissed."

"How was it?" Becca giggled. "Did I rock your world, Baby?"

"It was hot, just like I always thought it would be, but then I promptly told you that it meant nothing because I love Tawny. It was all about closure." Smiling, Greg said, "I'm **so** over you, Becks. Not because of the dream kiss, but from seeing you flirt with Nick. You and I **never** would have worked out because you're naturally attracted to guys like Nick and if Nick does it for you, then I never would have. "

"What do you mean 'guys like Nick'? And choose your words wisely, Buddy," Nick warned. "I better not hear 'stupid jock'."

"No," Greg explained, "Flirtatious, cocky, athletic…total confidence in the sack. The kind of guy that can take charge and make you feel safe in his arms. That's what you've always been attracted to, Becca, and what you need…and that's so not me. Deep down I knew that, but I couldn't admit it to myself. I'm a sensitive, unconfident, geek…who, until recent coaching, was nervous as hell with a woman." In a quiet voice he admitted, "I doubt I've ever made Tawny feel safe in my arms…loved and cared for definitely, but not safe…especially since I've been averaging a nervous breakdown a week since we found out she was pregnant."

"I think you're bein' a little hard on yourself, Greggo," Nick counseled. "These aren't normal times. You've had some really traumatic stuff goin' on." Smiling he added, "And I know for a fact Tawny's felt safe in your arms. Remember that night her mom showed up. I was right there when you came rushin' into my office. The first thing she did when she saw you was cry 'hold me', and the second you did she closed her eyes and relaxed…because she felt safe in your arms."

"Really?"

"Really." Seeing happiness return to his friend's eyes, Nick smiled and pointed towards the house. "What are you waitin' for? Go in there and call your wife. She'll yell at you, but she'll forgive you quick."

"Thanks, Buddy." Greg jumped up from his lounger and ran towards the house.

"Hoj!" Becca whistled to get his attention. "Would you bring me a water bottle when you come back?"

"Oh." Walking over to Becca, Greg sweetly said, "I really appreciate your help yesterday, and I don't mean to hurt your feelings but, I'd like to spend the rest of the weekend with just Nick and my Dad…kind of guys weekend thing. Would you mind leaving?"

"Oh." Becca nodded. "Sure, Hoj. I understand. I'll see you back in Vegas."

"Great, thanks."

When Greg was gone, Nick winked at Becca. "It's official. You just got dumped." Relaxing in his chair, he boasted, "Too bad I didn't know Greg in high school or I could have expedited it then too. Nothin' turns off a guy like seein' his dream girl come onto his best friend in front of him…even hypothetically, assuming you were doing it hypothetically, Mrs. Vartann."

"You flirted with me on purpose to piss off Hoj!"

"Yep." Laughing he said, "I guess that makes me the anti-cupid to my brother's cupid. My work is done and it can't be reversed. He's not gonna be pissed at me either because I saved him from obsessing over one less thing in his life." Watching Becca pout, Nick only grew more amused. "Aww…I know the Prom Queen hates the idea that the geek doesn't think her crown shines bright anymore." Returning his sunglasses to his face Nick cackled, "I'm sure you'll be over it by sunset, Sweetheart."

Becca rolled her eyes hard. "Whatever." Then posturing in front of the sneak, she said, "It's probably just as well you don't dabble in match-making anymore, huh? My husband told me that you hooked Sara up with a psycho murderer and if Gil Grissom didn't rush to Tahoe to save her, she would have died. I bet that would have been hard to get over."

Blindsided by the reminder, Nick stammered, "Uh…yeah, considering I had a hard enough time with it as it was, I really can't imagine dealin' with her dyin'."

**Crime Lab  
****10:22 a.m. **

Standing in the hallway outside of Catherine's office, Warrick watched his woman working at her desk as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Hey, Baby," he murmured from the doorway.

Lowering her glasses, she heaved a hefty sigh. "What are you doing here? Stop looking at me like that, okay? I'm fine. I'll be fine. Can we not do this? You're looking at me like I have one foot in the grave. Stop it!"

Closing the door behind him, Warrick crossed the office to sit in a guest chair. "I'm sorry, Cath. I'm optimistic. I'm sure it's nothing…but I'm still a little freaked and I just wanted to see you, okay?"

Choking up at the sight of his watery eyes, Catherine whispered, "You really love me."

"You're just figurin' that out now?" he chuckled while wanting to cry. "At a minimum, I would hope you figured it out last night."

_When Warrick entered the bedroom he announced, "Lindsay's out and the cat is sleeping at the foot of the bed." _

"_Up for a dip in the pool?"_ _Catherine teasingly asked while tossing her blouse._

"_Sounds perfect."_ _Pulling her close, Warrick trailed kisses down her neck as his fingers worked open her bra. "Does this mean you forgive me about the cat?" _

"_I was never really pissed. I just have a rep to protect." Chuckling she said, "What kind of mom would I be if I agreed with my teenage daughter without an argument?" _

"_Cath…" _

"_What the hell are you doing?" she quizzed. "Have you forgotten how to fondle my breast?" _

_Still stunned he nervously said, "I feel something." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_I feel…it feels like a little lump." Taking her hand he led her fingers to the spot. "Do you…" _

"_Uh…yeah."_ _She kneaded her flesh harder. "There's definitely something there." Her pulse notched. "Are you sure that wasn't always there and…" _

"_No." He took over feeling the spot. "I know every inch of your body, Baby. That wasn't there." His panic grew. _

"_Uh…I'm sure it's just a cyst." Their eyes locking, Catherine gulped, "Usually that's what these things turn out to be, right? I think I remember reading that. Do you remember reading that somewhere?" _

"_Yeah…um."_ _His fingers continued to obsessively work the spot, hoping the bump would pop and disappear. "There's no reason to panic." _

"_Let me feel it again." When he moved his hand Catherine saw it was shaking. "You're scared. That's not helping." _

"_I'm sorry." Breathing deep he willed the shaking to stop. _

"_It's probably a cyst."_

"_I'm sure it is, Baby." Seeing the panic in her eyes, Warrick suggested, "Let's look it up on the Internet and see what's what." _

"_Good idea." When he turned to hurry out of the room, Catherine grabbed his hand. "Hold me." _

_Taking her in his arms, Warrick kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure it's nothing." _

"_It's probably a cyst," she replied like a mantra. _

"_I love you, Cath." _

_Tears squeezing out of the corners of her clenched eyes, she whispered, "I'm sure it's a cyst." _

"Remember what we read?" Catherine reminded her worried man. "Eighty-five percent of breast lumps are benign." She'd been clinging to the fact since they read it on the Mayo Clinic website the previous night. "Do I look worried? I'm not worried." Speaking with feigned confidence she assured him, "I feel terrific. I just had my LVPD physical six months ago and passed with flying colors. It's a cyst, nothing more."

"I know." Filling his lungs with her lavender-scented office air, Warrick forced a smile. "I'm just emotional because I'm PMSing."

"I thought you looked a little bloated this morning," she quipped.

"I love you, Cath."

"Would you stop with the 'I love you' thing already!" she laughed. "If you don't stop, I'm going to do something to really tick you off so you can scowl at me. Maybe I'll buy a goat for the backyard without asking you."

"Okay." He took another deep breath. "I guess I'll go home and try to catch some sleep before my shift."

"Good plan."

"I'll see you later, Baby." Leaning over he snatched a kiss. "Call me if you need me."

She replied with a smile and wave and when he was gone she breathed out "It's a cyst" while staring at the red star on her calendar marking the day she was supposed to go in for a boob job. Suddenly instead of wanting new breasts, she was praying she could keep the old ones and the life she had come to cherish that year.

Grabbing the phone, she punched in her father's cell number and when he answered she anxiously asked, "Isn't there something you can do to make the adoption go through faster?"

"Hello, to you too, Mugs."

"Sorry." Holding her head Catherine said, "Hi, Dad. Lindsay's really excited and I want to make it happen as soon as possible for her, that's all. She's like a new kid since Warrick asked her. There's a twinkle in her eye I haven't seen in a long time." Turning to face away from the open door, she quietly said, "I just need this to happen as soon as possible."

"I'm sure I can find someone to bribe, unless that will hurt your LVPD sensibilities?"

"Don't tell me about it, Dad…just do it and I won't ask questions."

**The Sanders Home**

**10:25 a.m. **

"Hi, Princess," Greg spoke softly into the phone as he sat in the corner of his bedroom. "I'm back from my twenty-four hour trip to insanity."

"I'm relieved it was a round trip instead of a one way ticket." A heavy sigh later she said, "Your dad told me everything that happened with your mom, and everything else." Huffing her disappointment Tawny remarked, "Smoking in your boxer shorts with Becca under a blanket, Greg? What was that about?"

Lowering his head, Greg contritely said, "I was afraid to call you and dump because you're on bedrest, so I decided to go into suspend mode until I could deal. I thought I could hole up for the weekend, getting wasted and avoiding life with Becca like we used back in the day. Nothing happened. I swear. Well, something happened, but nothing bad." A nervous smile popped up on his lips. "You know the movie Pretty in Pink, right?"

"Of course."

"Well…you know how Duckie had been worshipping Andie forever, to the point where she seemed incredibly unworthy of him even though it was actually the opposite way around? He was a total idiot…he waited for her outside bars when she was out on dates just to make sure she was okay. He didn't get his own life, because he was too busy worrying about hers. He was pathetic. He honestly thought that she was going to wake up one day and think he was special…but she never did, and at the end of the movie she ran after the suave rich dude with a much better car even though the guy treated her like crap multiple times."

"And…"

"I watched that movie like a million times and would always ask why Andie didn't see Duckie as the better guy for her. Today I finally got my answer."

"Which is?"

"Duckie wasn't the better guy for her."

"Not what I was expecting."

"Duckie was the better person, but the better guy for Andie was Blane because he was what she craved. It wasn't about Duckie not being worthy. Duckie could have cured World Hunger and still not rocked Andie's world. That spark wasn't there…sometimes it seemed like it was because of the tight friendship or the desire not be lonely, but if Andie and Duckie had hooked up it would have been disaster sex. I mean so bad, they wouldn't have been able to look at each other the next day." Looking up he said, "Is this making any sense? I didn't want to cheat on you. I don't want Becca. I just wanted to go back and have her admit I was the better guy, but I wasn't. I was the better person, not the better guy, and now I realize…why be a guy when you can be The Duck Man?"

"I'll take 'Things I've Told Greg A Million Times Already for a Thousand, Alex'," she snipped. "Thanks for the heartfelt movie analysis, but guess what, Greg? I'm still ticked at you! If anyone deserves to go back to high school and recapture the glory days it's me! I was the one kicked out of my home and cheated out of my senior year, remember? You have a lot of nerve! I can't even imagine how freaked out you'd be if I had spent yesterday under a blanket with Drew!"

"I know I'm an immature idiot sometimes. I'm trying to turn off that switch in my brain. I swear. I'm so close to eradicating it…I really am. I've come so far, Princess, but I know I backslide sometimes. You have to remember, three months ago I was eating Cocoa Puffs on my couch watching Saturday morning cartoons before playing X-Box for hours like a carefree teen , and my mommy still bought all my clothes and sent me an allowance. Ugh…I don't know what to say to make things better." Groveling, he added, "Nick punched me twice for being a brat. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Now we're talking. What else?"

Rubbing his bruised jaw Greg told her, "It hurts a lot."

"Got anything else?"

"There's this hang nail," he joked. "No, wait, you'll love this…while I was sitting right there, Becca got flirty with Nick and readily admitted she would have tossed her panties for him if she wasn't married."

"Oh! So she hypothetically agreed to sleep with Nick after ten minutes, when she wouldn't sleep with you once in sixteen years? What a bitch!"

"Yeah." Every time he thought about it, he felt a little dumber.

"Wow…you must have felt like a total moron," she snickered. "Which is what you really are sometimes, Chuckles. Okay, groveling over, it's time to apologize."

Chuckling with her Greg said, "I'm really sorry, Princess. I know I can't take a day off going forward. No matter how bad it gets, I'm a husband and a father and I have to stay in my head at all times."

"How bad was it with your mom?"

"Uh…off the charts," he whispered. "The revelations more so than the blood, but all of it was…"

"Forgiven."

"Thank you." His eyes closed. "You're very generous."

"No, I'm pregnant with your kids and stuck with your sorry ass!" Her voice softening Tawny said, "And I love you…and I know what it's like to be hurt by a self-absorbed mother, so I'm cutting you some slack, but this is your last Free Pass, Gregory Hojem Sanders. Do you hear me!"

"I won't need another one, Princess." Breathing deep he said, "The umbilical cord is cut. The Prom Queen has turned into a toad. The only spell left is the one you cast on me that night at Tweeters."

**Carson City Dog Park  
****10:45 a.m. **

Once Flash was mesmerized by the squeaky ball she was squeezing, Sara launched it across the field. "Gil! Look at him go!"

Upon lowering his magazine Gil remarked, "I had no idea he could run that fast. Explains how he got so far from the cabin."

"He's bringing it back!" Sara clapped her hands. "Good boy!" Taking the ball, she gave him a rewarding scratch and then tossed it again, further this time. "Go get it!" When she saw her husband's nose was once again in his magazine, Sara chided, "You're not going to watch?"

"Do you expect him to do it differently this time?"

"What?"

"I saw him do it once. If he's going to do it the same every time, what's to be gained from watching?" He waved his magazine. "Everything in here is new."

Taking the ball from Flash, Sara groused, "Are you going to feel the same about our kid after you see him walk the first time? Sorry, Owen…daddy already saw you toddle across the living room yesterday, so unless you're going to do something new, I'll be reading Forensics Monthly."

Tossing the magazine on the bench, Gil clapped and whistled, "Way to go, Flash! Let's see you do that again, Boy!"

"Yeah, that sounded as genuine as a hooker on Freemont Street." Sara rolled her eyes and threw the ball.

"Looks like a big group is coming in here." Gil pointed to the fenced dog park's entrance where dogs of all shapes and sizes were filing in with their owners. "Must be a regular meeting time or a class maybe."

Sara eyed the other dogs suspiciously. "Do you think they've had their shots?"

"It said on the rules board that your dog had to be current on vaccines." Smiling at his wife Gil asked, "Are you going to whip out your hand sanitizer and do their paws before they're allowed to play with Flash?"

"Shut up." Sara tried not to laugh while watching their basset hound trot over to meet the new arrivals.

"Awwwww," Cherie Albright, the twenty-six year old President of Paw Pals, cooed as she bent down to greet a new visitor to the park. "What's his name!" she called over to the couple on the bench. "He's sooooooooooo sweet."

Walking over with Gil, Sara answered, "Flash."

"Hiya, Flash!" Cherie vigorously scratched the pooch. "Aren't you a sweetheart! Yes, you are. You certainly are."

In her husband's ear Sara whispered, "She's got that nauseating mommy voice goin' on."

Standing up, the woman held out her hand. "I'm Cherie, I'm the coordinator for Paw Pals. We meet here every Sunday at ten forty-five. Welcome! We'd love to have Flash as part of our play group."

"Oh," Sara balked. "We can't…because we live in Vegas." _And we're not joiners._

"But we have a vacation cabin here," Gil countered, trying his best to fit in for his dog's sake and impress his wife with his superior parenting skills. "So, whenever we're up here we can come. I'm Gil. This is my wife, Sara."

"Great!" Cherie called out to the twenty other people milling around while dogs played. "Everyone!" She clapped. "This is Gil and Sara! And that adorable basset named Flash is their doggie baby!"

As everyone rushed over, Sara gritted her teeth and said, "What the hell was that all about, Honey?"

Through his fake smile Gil replied, "I was trying to be a good daddy for Flash and make sure he had friends. I thought that's what you wanted, Dear?"

"Hi!" A plump grey-haired woman wearing a t-shirt that said, 'Retired and Chilling with my Cockers' extended her hand. "I'm Pauline. Nice to meet you."

Gil nudged his wife and whispered, "Reply."

"Um." Sara pointed at the woman's hand. "I'm Sara and I think you have some kind of um…slime on your hand."

"Oh!" Pauline wiped her hand on her pants and chuckled, "Sorry, my girl Smoky is a drooler." She held out her hand once more.

Gil saved his wife by shaking the woman's hand and explaining, "Sara has a cold and she doesn't want to give you germs by shaking her hand."

Out of the corner of her eye Sara saw a Black Lab sniffing Flash's rear. "Uh…whose dog is that getting fresh with our basset hound?"

Pauline giggled, "That's what dogs do, Sara. They love sniffing tushies, the smellier the better."

Grinning at her husband Sara replied, "Is that so?"

"Wow, look at the time," Gil remarked when he saw Sara's secret 'time to go' signal. "We have plans to take Flash to the lake for his first swim."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****11:01 a.m. **

"So, how bad did you yell at Greg?" Carrie delicately inquired while she and Tawny walked out to the pool in their swimsuits.

"Not too badly," Tawny confirmed as she spread her beach towel on one of the lounge chairs. "Nick did such a great job putting him in his place that I didn't have to set him straight. All I had to do was point out he can be a moron, chew him out a little, make him grovel and then forgive him."

Chuckling, Carrie took a seat on her towel-covered lounger. "Sounds like you have the wife thing down."

"Yep." When Tawny saw her friend gaping at her she tensed. "What's wrong?"

"You tossed your top!"

Tawny assured her pal, "Check it out, no one can see in your backyard. There are no houses behind your property and it has a block wall around it with really tall hedges and trees."

"I'm here!"

"So," Tawny giggled. "Seriously? This is freaking you out?"

"Yes," Carrie admitted while averting her eyes. "I mean…I know in some parts of Europe it's the norm, but…"

"Sorry, I didn't think it would bother you." Tawny explained, "I hate tan lines and couldn't have them when I was dancing. I sunbathed topless in front of girls all the time."

"Oh…okay then."

"What?" Tawny giggled harder. "Did you think this was me making a move on you while Nick was out of town?"

"Oh my gosh," Carrie cracked up. "No! It's just…I've never sat around having a conversation with a topless woman before. I…um…I'm not sure if I'm supposed to not look…because it's hard not to see…**them**."

Tawny fluffed her boobs. "Don't worry, I won't think you're a lesbian if you get mesmerized."

"Okay." Carrie reclined against her lounger and closed her eyes.

"You should try it," Tawny encouraged. "Toss your top and see how it feels."

"No, thanks."

"Come on, Sis."

Wrinkling her nose Carrie protested, "Really, I'm okay."

Loving her uptight friend a little more each second Tawny pushed, "Come on…try it, it's really nice not to have strap marks. If you don't like it, you put the top back on and that's that. If you do like it, I'm sure Tex will be thrilled to see you sunbathing topless. You can do it, Sweetie. Come on."

"Um." Staring at the pool, Carrie stammered, "It's…um…he…my abuser…he used to talk me into taking my suit off for him by the pool."

"Oh! Oh my god!" Tawny bolted up in a panic. "I'm really sorry! I never thought…"

"It's okay! It's okay. Please don't feel bad, I just didn't want you to think I was an uptight freak for no reason." Carrie smiled. "But I think I can do it. It will be good therapy. I can do it. I can definitely do it." Glancing around she shyly asked, "You're sure no one can see back here?"

"I can't see how they could."

Bringing her trembling fingers to her bikini top Carrie said, "I didn't even own a two piece until I went to Flagstaff last month. Nicky really loved it on me. Then, when we got back to our room he asked me to take it off for him while he watched. I was too shy even in the privacy of our own hotel room."

Still feeling horrible Tawny softly offered, "I can help you learn those moves too if you'd like." It was times like these when she found it amazing Nick Horndog Stokes was Carrie's man because she was so timid and he had a reputation for liking them wild. "I know I joke with you a lot, but anytime you have a question or want to know how to do something, you know you can ask me."

"Actually," Carrie blushed, "Nicky coached me through it. It was fun after I relaxed." Holding her unfastened top in place she jittered, "Okay…I'm working up the nerve. Wait…promise you won't laugh at them? Because they're going to pale in comparison…and I don't mean because they're not tanned like yours."

"I promise," Tawny sweetly replied. "Remember, I'm getting the girls reduced as soon as I can."

"Okay." Chomping on her bottom lip, Carrie tossed the top and fell back against the lounger. "I did it!"

"Yay! I'm so proud of you! You'll love not having the tan lines." Tawny handed over her sunscreen. "You'll want to put some of this on since they've never seen the sun. Trust me, burnt boobs are no fun."

"Oh." Carrie took the tube. "You want me to lie here and rub lotion over my own boobs while you're watching?"

"You do soap yourself in the shower, right?" Tawny giggled.

"I use a washcloth in the shower though."

"I should have seen that coming." Tawny clamped her eyes shut. "I promise I won't look while you're touching yourself."

After the quickest application possible, Carrie tossed the tube and covered her eyes with a towel so she wouldn't feel compelled to stare at Tawny's freakishly large boobs. "What do you want to order in for lunch later?"

"I'm craving pizza."

"Hey there!" Drew called out as he entered through the back gate. "I rang the…" He froze when he saw the women were topless, very surprised that Nick would be comfortable having Tawny showing off her boobs by the pool.

"OH!" Carrie jumped up, grabbing her towel. "Have you ever heard of knocking!"

"I did!" Drew heatedly replied with his back to the women. "You didn't answer, so I figured you were around back. Nicky told me to come over after church for a B-PAC meeting."

"Oh." Carrie looked at Tawny who had snapped her top back on. "Did you see anything, Drew?"

"Just a glimpse by accident, I swear. I can't believe my brother is comfortable having you topless, Tawny, with Greg not here."

"Nicky's in California." Now that they were both covered, Carrie said, "You can turn around."

"I guess he forgot to cancel our meeting." Shrugging he turned to go. "Tell him to call me to reschedule."

"Wait." When Drew faced her Carrie asked, "Could you take a look at the washing machine? It went nuts earlier and Ryan couldn't hook it back up."

"Sure thing."

"I'll be here sunning," Tawny purred as the rays warmed her body.

Following Carrie into the house Drew undid the buttons on the cuffs of his crisp blue dress shirt. "Did Nicky tell you the house Liss and I are buyin' is only four blocks away?"

"Yes, I think it's great the cousins will be so nearby for little Garret or Megan." She turned the corner and pointed, "The laundry room is down here."

Trying to find a way to impress and interest Bleeding Heart Carrie in being friends with his wife, Drew said, "Lissa signed up at church today to read books to the blind."

"That's great! I did that when I was a teenager."

"Yeah, her therapist told her she needed an occupation…volunteer or otherwise…and it had to be somethin' that wouldn't factor in her appearance."

As Carrie turned to explain what she needed, she jumped back shrieking, "Where's your shirt! Why'd you take off your shirt!"

"I tossed it on the counter in the hall," Drew explained while gaping at the lunatic. "I came here straight after church and I'm not about to ruin my shirt fixin' your washer. It's Armani."

"Oh." She covered her mouth and released her tension in a laugh. "That makes sense. Sorry, I'm just a little jumpy because I'm not used to people tossing their tops left and right." Hurrying past the muscular chest she couldn't stop staring at, Carrie said, "Thanks for helping out while Nicky's away!"

**Nick's Armada - San Marino, CA  
****5:03 p.m. **

Parking in front of Starbucks, Nick joked, "See, Becca's not the only friend who buys you drugs, Greggo. I'm gonna buy you an overdose of caffeine before we head to the beach." After an emotional day of packing and coping with memories, Mr. Sanders had asked him to get Greg out of the house for a while and suggested Santa Monica. "I woke up at four-thirty this morning, so I need the buzz before driving to the ocean."

"When was the last time you saw the Pacific?" Greg asked when they reached the sidewalk.

"Last summer. I took this cocktail waitress from the Caesar's sports book that I had been seein' for a weekend getaway."

"How'd it go?"

Nick laughed, "After a weekend with her I was ready to get away permanently. You really don't know someone until you're with them twenty-four/seven."

"Yeah." Greg returned the laughter. "Just ask Tawny. If she hadn't been desperate, I'm sure she would have run screaming from my apartment that first week she moved in."

"I hear ya there." Walking into the café Nick shared, "If I didn't love Carrie, I would have bolted after forty-eight hours of livin' with her. It seemed like every ten minutes I was gettin' somethin' wrong…shoes in the living room, dishes not rinsed well enough before goin' in the dishwasher, leavin' my X-box hooked up when I wasn't usin' it."

"Ooh! Tawny makes me put my X-box away too." Greg shook his head, "She doesn't get that the controller needs to be within arms reach when I plop on the couch after a rough shift. She expects me to get it out the cabinet, uncoil the controller from around the box and hook it all up to the TV every time I want to play."

Nick proudly boasted, "In the new house mine will be hooked up twenty-four/seven in the game room. That was the deal…Carrie gets the home office of her dreams, and I get a place to watch sports and play in peace."

Waiting in line to order, Greg curiously inquired, "What else are you going to have in there?"

"A killer pool table, so when we want to play eight ball, we won't have to go to Club Cue, Greggo, we can chill at my place with a couple of longnecks."

"Awesome." Before Greg could ask his next question, he saw someone he recognized out of the corner of his eye. "Am I crazy, or is that Ana Silva over there in the corner sipping a grande and writing in a notebook?"

"What?" Nick peered through the crowd. "You're right." Just then she looked up and saw him staring. "She sees us."

"I'm goin' over there," Greg huffed as he got out of line. "She still owes Tawny an apology."

"Just keep your cool, Greggo." Nick followed his sometimes hot-headed friend. "We don't know the cops here."

Posturing in front of the sensationalistic reporter who trounced his wife's reputation, Greg snarked, "Enjoying early retirement in sunny California?"

Not wanting to raise suspicion, Ana stood up and calmly replied, "I came out here for a job interview, since you and your friends got the station to fire me."

Nick laughed in her face, "Do you actually believe the BS comin' out of your mouth? We didn't get you fired. Your shoddy research did. You went on camera with Marlene Cooper and propped her lies as the truth. That's grounds for termination at any station."

Smirking, Ana assured the pompous ass, "I learned my lesson. The next story I cover will have all the proof necessary to prop it, don't you worry."

"That's wonderful," Greg retorted, "but a little late for my wife. You owe her an apology."

"Where is your wife, Mr. Sanders? And your fiancée, Mr. Stokes?"

"They're back in Vegas," Nick answered. "We're out here helpin' Greg's dad with a project."

"Why didn't they want to sunbathe while you were helping Greg's dad?"

His Spidey Sense engaging, Nick said, "There's no story, Ana, so you can stop sniffing. Tawny's not secretly back home with my brother while Greg's out here. My brother went to church this morning with his family and when I spoke with him a half hour ago, he was having ice cream at the Mirage in the Coconuts Ice Cream Shop with his son and daughter."

"I'm not looking for a story, Mr. Stokes." Collecting her things, Ana beamed with excitement. "Because I already have one." After winking at the secret lovers she headed for the door. "Stay tuned, boys!"

Greg looked to Nick. "I **intensely** dislike that woman."

"How politically correct, Greggo." Returning to the line Nick groaned, "I hate the bitch."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****6:32 p.m. **

"I can't stand that woman!" After ripping up Cherie Albright's Paw Pals business card, Sara tossed the bits into the fireplace.

As he had done for most of the drive home from Carson City, Gil kept his mouth clamped shut.

"Her and her perfect dog mommy voice!" Pointing to Flash, Sara snapped, "She made me look bad in front of him! This is exactly what it's like in those cutthroat mommy playgroup cliques I've seen at the park. I saw my future today!"

Deciding he should try to make his wife feel better, Gil opened his mouth.

"And you!" Sara yelled at her husband. "I gave you the 'time to go signal' and you ignored it!"

"No," he promptly corrected. "I said it was time to go, that we were taking Flash swimming."

"And then…"

After a regret-filled sigh, Gil admitted, "And then Harvey Klaus said, 'I think there's a tick on Pookie' and…"

"And you went into bug-freak mode and wowed the doggie crowd with your extensive knowledge on ticks and fleas!" When her husband smiled, the last of Sara's nerves frayed. "They adored you and you enjoyed the attention! Where the hell was the anti-social recluse that I fell in love with!"

"Sara…"

"You know who you were out there?" Sara thrust her hands on her hips. "You were your father…social, fun and well-liked." Tears forming out of nowhere she cried, "And I'm my mother…insane."

"Honey…" He stepped forward to take her hand.

"Look at me. I'm crying because a bunch of strangers in a dog park didn't like me. If that's not the definition of insanity…" Tears streaming down her cheeks, she dropped to sit on the edge of the coffee table. "It was school all over again. I didn't fit in. Every time I tried they didn't get my joke…or thought I was a freak. They thought I was a freak because I wouldn't shake Pauline's dog-slimed hand! Is that **so** abnormal?" Wiping her damp face she bared her soul, "At one point I wasn't sure if I was standing in the dog park or in the quad at my old high school. I swore I heard Harvey Klaus chanting Sara Sui-Sidle at one point. They called me that because I was such a loser they were sure I'd off myself to put me out of my own misery."

Sitting next to his wife, Gil gently placed his arm around her shoulder, coaxing her head to rest on his. "I'm sorry if I upset you by trying to fit in, but last week you were worried I would be an aloof father, so today I was proving that I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help our child…and then the bug talk started."

Finally she rested her head on her husband's shoulder. "If it wasn't for you our basset hound wouldn't have friends in Carson City."

When Sara's body started to shake, Gil squeezed her tighter. "Don't cry, Honey."

"I'm not. I'm laughing because I sound like such a whack job." Mocking herself she said, 'if it wasn't for you our basset hound wouldn't have friends in Carson City'? I actually uttered that. Can you imagine the odds any bookie in his right mind would have placed on me uttering that in my lifetime?"

"A zillion to one."

"Oh, Flash...forty-eight hours with you and mommy's a full blown nut job."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****7:04 p.m. **

From the kitchen Warrick yelled, "Linds! Your mom's home earlier! Get in here!" They had worked for the last hour to make dinner and surprise Catherine under the guise of making up for the cat.

"Get the garlic bread out of the oven," he instructed while opening the wine.

"Okay." Donning an oven mitt, Lindsay raced to fetch the bread she had made. "She never comes home early."

Warrick's mind raced to the worst conclusion…she's tired…she's tired because she's sick.

From the living room they heard her calling out.

"Kitchen!" Warrick responded, trying to sound casual. "Ready?" He rushed to stand next to Lindsay and when Catherine walked through the door they yelled their rehearsed line, "We're sorry about the cat! Dinner's on us!"

One look in her man's eyes, and Catherine knew it was about a lot more. "Thank you," she replied through quivering lips.

"Wow, Mom." Lindsay handed her the card she had made her. "You look like you're going to cry."

"Uh." Breathing deep, Catherine fanned her hand in front of her eyes. "Allergies. I worked outside most of the day…the grass was…is that garlic bread I smell?"

"Yep, I made it myself." Lindsay showed off the basket full of the aromatic bread. Dad made the spaghetti sauce."

"My Grandma's recipe." Warrick handed Catherine a glass of pinot noir. "Welcome home, Baby." Placing his hand behind her head, he brought their foreheads together. "I love you."

"I love you for this." As their lips grazed, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Once glance at the horndogs and Lindsay groaned, "I thought this was a **family **dinner, not a romantic meal for two?"

"Sorry." Catherine headed for the stove to stealthily wipe her eyes. "I love Grandma's sauce."

When they heard the doorbell, Lindsay rushed out of the room. "Get your smooching done while I'm gone!"

"Who is it?" the teen called out while glancing out the peephole. "Sean," she said at the same he answered. "Uh…" After a quick check of the hall mirror, and a subsequent fluff of her hair, Lindsay opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi." Nervous about the visit, the boy stammered, "We haven't spoken since…I thought I'd see you at church today, but…did you stay away because you thought I was my mad at you? I'm not mad. Well…I was mad…really mad, but then I went to Sunday school and we discussed forgiveness, which made me feel guilty…really guilty, because you probably thought I wouldn't forgive you for getting us kicked out of Butterfield…but I'm not mad about getting kicked out, I'm thrilled actually…so don't feel guilty, then I won't feel guilty…and I forgive you. Yes, I do. That's um…what I came here to say."

"How can you forgive me if I haven't said I was sorry?"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," she giggled.

"Forgiven!" His laugh came out much goofier than he intended.

"Are those for me?" She pointed to the tray of brownies.

Oh!" With shaky hands he extended the tray. "I came to give you these as a peace offering," he jittered. "I…um…made them myself."

"Thank you." With the tray in hand she had an idea. "Would you like to stay for dinner? My dad and I cooked for my mom to thank her for being cool about the cat we adopted."

"You adopted a cat!" Sean's enthusiasm filled the room.

"Yeah, and Warrick's adopting me…for real, not pretend like before."

"Wow." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Sean shook his head. "I don't talk to you for two days and your whole world changed."

Falling a little harder for the geek on her doorstep, Lindsay repeated her invitation. "Would you like to eat dinner with us?"

"I already ate at home."

"Oh."

When he saw Lindsay's beautiful smile fade, Sean said, "But I'm a growing boy, so I can eat twice! Well…as long as I can call my mom and she says it's okay."

Even though it was a totally dorky thing to say, Lindsay loved the reply. "You can call from the kitchen."

"Okay." Three steps into the house he tripped over what was presumably the new cat, sending the fur ball running down the hall shrieking. "Sorry." He was sure nearly stomping Lindsay's new pet would result in a rescinded invitation .

"I've already done that twice," Lindsay laughed. "Come on." Waving him to follow her she yelled, "Mom! Dad! Sean's here!" Once inside the kitchen she announced, "I asked him to stay for dinner."

"Great." Catherine stared at the goofy boy next to her daughter and in that moment she wanted more than anything to be around to see him take her daughter to the prom. "I'll set an extra place." Although she was sure it was cyst and nothing more, Catherine decided to stop and smell the roses just in case. "We should have a family dinner every Sunday," she suggested while placing another plate on the table.

"I think that's a great idea." Warrick placed his hands on her shoulders. "What can I get you to drink, Sean? Beer? Wine?"

"I'm too young to drink alcohol, Mr. Brown."

"That was a joke, Sean."

"Oh." Hanging up the phone the boy said, "My mom said it's okay as long as I'm home by eight-thirty, and ice water will do nicely, thank you."

When Sean took a seat next to Lindsay, Catherine whispered in Warrick's ear, "Don't they make the cutest couple?"

**Santa Monica, CA  
****7:12 p.m. **

Walking barefoot on the beach with Greg, Nick said, "That was a fantastic sunset." After their run-in with Ana, they checked in with Carrie, Tawny and Drew to make sure nothing suspicious was going on back home. Once they knew everything was fine, they continued with their plans to head to the ocean. "I'd much rather it was Carrie enjoyin' this with me…no offense."

"Even after our night at Club Cue?" Holding his hand to his heart Greg joked, "I'm crushed."

"Keep it down for cryin' out loud." Glancing around Nick half-joked, "Someone might really think we're queer and try to kick our asses."

"This is hardly redneck country, Cowboy." Staring at the water, Greg wistfully said, "Tawny had never been to the beach or seen a sunset over the water until we came out here on Labor Day. We had the best time. We built this outrageous sandcastle."

"I overheard that you played pirate and wench too."

"Is nothing sacred between those two!"

"Apparently not." Grabbing a rock to skim when the tide went out, Nick said, "I don't mind it. Tawny's good for Carrie…she pushes her out of her comfort zone. Hell, the best thing about you, Sanders is Tawny."

"Don't I know it." When Nick's rock jumped twice Greg picked up one of his own. "I can beat that."

"You can try." Then he watched it happen. "Doh!" Seconds later another rock was in Nick's hand. "Take this."

The two men became so absorbed in the competition, they didn't notice Ana Silva talking on her cell phone a stone's throw away. "As if we didn't already have enough, I just took shots of them taking a romantic walk on the beach at sunset and now they're playing around on the surf's edge like a couple of giddy school boys." Seconds later the words she had been waiting to hear came and she eagerly replied, "I'm on the next plane and hell yes I'll be ready to roll tape first thing in the morning."

"Damn you, Sanders!" Nick hated losing the latest round.

"I'm sure you'd kick my ass at calf roping, Nicky!" Greg goaded his friend. "We should come back in the morning with my surfboards, so I can finally show you up at something athletic."

Snapping her phone shut, Ana waved at the secret lovers. "Get a good night's sleep after the lovin', boys, because you're in for a hell of a day tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I really enjoyed writing so many of these scenes, I hope you felt it when you read it. My appreciation for Tawny and Nick both grew. As a couple, I fell a little harder for Catherine and Warrick. I've been waiting to show Warrick's vulnerable side and finally the time arrived! I felt bad for Gil, trying so hard only to make Sara unintentionally upset, and Sara is finally verbalizing what's at the core of her tension. Greg is back from his brief backslide into immaturity and usually when that happens, he makes a big leap forward…we'll see. Carrie made a little progress too until Drew showed up LOL and while I do believe Drew didn't want to muss up his Armani shirt, I think that was a classic Drew maneuver making a point to Carrie that he truly was the BIG brother.

Thanks to KJT for editing!

**Next Chapter: **It all starts off with a puzzling phone call… **Posting:** Friday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	39. Chapter 39

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 39**

**Monday – September 19, 2005  
****The Sanders Home  
****6:07 a.m. **

Nick wasn't sure how long his cell phone had been ringing when he was finally conscious enough to find and open it. "Stokes," he answered in a crusty voice while getting his bearings in the unfamiliar family room.

"It's your Mama, Son."

"Mama?" In the darkness he fumbled for the TV remote so at least he'd have some light. "Sorry, I'm in California, not at work. It's early isn't it?" He squinted at his watch. "Six. Is everyone okay? Is someone sick or hurt?"

"We're all physically fine, Honey. When I called the house yesterday, Carrie told me you were in San Marino helping Greg. She told me what transpired with his mother. I was callin' to see how that was goin."

"Oh." Rubbing his hand over his face, Nick struggled to rouse. "Uh…" The call waiting tone on his cell interrupted his reply. "Andy's callin' me now."

"Don't take the call, Son," Jillian sweetly, yet authoritatively ordered.

"I know better than to put you on hold," he joked as wakefulness finally came.

"So, how are things goin' out there, Nicky?"

"It was pretty stressful yesterday." Sitting up, he swung his bare feet on the coffee table. "Mr. S asked me to get Greg out of the house and try to have some fun. We went to the beach," he said before yawning. "Sorry, I'm still sleepy. We didn't get back until after midnight. After walkin' the beach and skipping stones, we headed to the pier and turned into a couple of kids. Greg kicked my ass playin' arcade games except the football toss of course. We both ended up with these ridiculously large teddy bears for our babies, then we had to win a third one since Greg's havin' twins. Suddenly neither of us was winnin'…it took an hour." Chuckling he said, "I'm pretty sure I spent half my settlement money before the night was through. Oh, and we bought mood rings for Carrie and Tawny. Hopefully they'll think they're funny and not a subtle message."

"So, you had a nice time with Greg, then?"

"Yeah." Nick's lips eased into a smile. "It's fun bein' the big brother for a change."

"Is that how you think of Greg, Honey? As a little brother?"

He shrugged, "Every now and then we reverse roles and he teaches me a thing or two, but for the most part…yeah. With him and Tawny bein' only children, I'd like to think our kids will act like cousins too."

"Honey…" Jillian's torment echoed in her sigh. "I have to ask you something…something delicate."

"Uh." Suddenly nervous, Nick cleared his throat and sat taller. "Okay. Mama, what's goin' on?"

"Have you ever gone with Greg to a gay bar? Not for work, on your own time."

Cracking up, Nick answered, "Yes! Jeeeeez, did Carrie tell you to tease me about that? This guy we work with brought us to this place called Club Cue because he thought Greg and I were secretly gay. Can you imagine?"

"How'd he jump to that conclusion?"

"Overhearin' snippets of conversations and then he saw us the night of Greg's bachelor party shirtless and covered in chocolate. I slipped on the kitchen floor and spilled Greg's ice cream when I was gettin' Carrie ice. It was all a huge misunderstanding, but we cleared everything up."

"Honey…you know I'd still love you if you were gay, right?"

Laughing into the phone Nick replied, "I really appreciate the sentiment, Mama, but you won't have to extend me the courtesy."

"So, you're not gay?"

"Mama!" Nick stared at the phone as he laughed harder. "Of course I'm not gay! Never have been. I love women…I've made love to plenty and you've yelled at me for it. I'm tellin' ya, it was all a stupid misunderstanding."

"I believe you, Nicky."

"Good," he huffed, a little irritated that she'd even suspect such a preposterous thing.

"We have a problem, Son."

"A problem? What kind of problem?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:26 a.m. **

Rushing into the guestroom, Carrie flicked on the light switch and rushed to Tawny's bedside. "Wake up!"

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Oh, God…is it the baby?"

"No." Carrie shook her head like a madwoman. "They're saying Nick and Greg are gay!"

Tawny rolled her eyes. "Hodges is on that kick again? What, did he tell the whole lab this time?"

"No!" Grabbing her friend's hand, Carrie tugged her out of bed. "It's not Hodges, it's Ana Silva…and it's not the lab, but the entire Dallas-Fort Worth area! It's her twisted attempt at revenge."

"That bitch!" Tawny steamed directly from sleepy to outraged. "If I was allowed to exert myself, I'd stomp her bony ass to the ground! Ugh! Like Greg needed another thing to be stressed out about!"

**The Sanders Home  
****6:28 a.m. **

"Greg!" Nick yelled as he raced up the stairs to his friend's bedroom. After a quick call to alert Carrie, he had to see everything for himself. "Greg! Get your ass out of bed right now! Greg!"

Mr. Sanders came flying into the hall just as Nick whizzed by. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Greg breathlessly asked upon throwing open his door.

"Ana Silva! That bitch!" Nick was sure his head would pop off from the pressure building inside. "**We** were the story she was talkin' about last night. **Us!** Us bein' **gay! **She was here spyin' on us and she has pictures! She has pictures of us in your yard…of me touchin' your face after I punched you. Ugh! Of me huggin' you! Pictures of us on the beach last night enjoyin' the sunset and goofin' around like a couple of god damn love birds!"

"Is this a nightmare?" Greg asked, hoping it would rouse him from slumber.

"Yes!" Nick fumed. "Unfortunately we're awake."

Mr. Sanders stared at the two rattled men standing before him. "You're gay? Together?" While he had wondered about his son many times over the years, he never would have believed Nick was gay. "But what about Tawny and Carrie? I don't…"

"We're not gay!" the supposed lovers declared and then Nick added, "She's doin' this to exact revenge because she thinks we got her fired."

Leaning against the wall, Greg steadied himself and asked, "Did she call you up blackmailing you with this?"

"I wish!" Holding up his cell Nick informed the men. "My mother called me. The story ran on channel three this morning with the lead in 'Do you think Nicholas Stokes, son of conservative Republican Justice William Stokes who has been an outspoken opponent of homosexual marriage**, is really gay**? Decide for yourself after viewing these exclusive photos.' Then they flashed a few pictures of us looking queer together and told viewers if they wanted to see more photos, they could go the station's website! She pitched it to the least conservative station, and the station manager there isn't a friend of the family…quite the opposite as a matter of fact." His blood pressure soaring to a new extreme Nick said, "They even have us at Club Cue! The bitch has been tailin' us and we played right into her hands last night! The photos are so bad that even my mother was wondering! How can we be so friggin' stupid!"

"Because we never thought she'd pull something this crazy!" Greg snapped back.

Scott rushed into the guestroom yelling, "I'll check the Channel 3 website on my laptop since the computer is packed! It's already connected to the Internet!"

"I don't believe this!" Nick blasted as his palm smacked the wall. "How the hell are we going to prove we're not gay? We can't prove what didn't happen behind closed doors. We've had both time and opportunity! **She knows that! **Although I want to strangle her with my bare hands, I have to give her kudos for thinkin' this up to piss off a couple of CSIs who rely on evidence to prove guilt! We clearly underestimated our opponent here, Buddy. She has us by the balls and I'm pretty sure she's not done squeezin'."

"Maybe the pictures aren't that bad?" Greg stated, with an air of optimism.

Then, from the guestroom, they heard Scott shout, "Oh my God! You look madly in love with each other!"

When Nick glared at him Greg shouted, "It's not my fault!"

"I know…I know." Walking into the guestroom, Nick braced himself.

Sighing, Scott moved from behind the computer. "For what it's worth, if my son were really gay and you were his lover, Nick…I'd be thrilled."

"Thanks, Mr. S." Nick rolled his eyes at Greg standing there in polka dot boxer shorts scratching his horrific bed head. "Yeah, I'd definitely be gettin' the short end of the straw."

Greg took the opportunity for levity. "After showering together how many times at work, I think we both know **I'd **be getting the shorter straw."

His competitive nature getting the best of him Nick retorted, "Just because you have it, doesn't mean you know how to use it. Ask anyone, I'm a foreplay god and…"

"Who needs smoke and mirrors when…"

"Boys!" Scott grabbed their attention. "Here's a tip…if you want people to believe you're straight, you should stop arguing about who is the better gay lover." Shaking his head the frustrated father announced, "I'll make us some coffee."

"Make it strong, Sir." Dropping into the chair, Nick gaped at the thumbnails, each one looking a little more incriminating than the previous. "Holy Hell, no wonder my mother was freaked. I almost believe I'm gay."

Greg stared at the screen. "Maybe we are and we don't know it?" When Nick glared at him he said, "Jesus, I was kidding. Trust me, I've had **ample **opportunity to be gay, but never the inclination…not even freshman year of college when I was so hard up the pictures in my ancient civilizations text made me lusty."

"No wonder my brother already left me two frantic messages. His phone is ringing off the hook with friends sayin' 'I can't believe Nicky's queer.' Can you imagine what's gonna happen when this gets back to Vegas?"

"As soon as they know Ana Silva is behind it, they'll know it's her getting revenge."

"You hope." Nick slouched a little deeper. "My mom's tryin' to get a gag order, but she doesn't think there are adequate grounds. The Gay Activists who hate my father are hopin' I'll join them as their poster child to stick it to him for bein' so heartless that even his own son has to hide his homosexuality. My father already got a call that said if he publicly supports my lifestyle he can kiss his Washington post goodbye."

"Damn."

When Nick's cell rang again he grabbed it figuring it was Drew. "It's my sister Katie." As it continued to ring he rose from the chair.

"You never talk about her." Greg took his seat and opened the first thumbnail.

"We're not especially close, she's the most aloof of the bunch of us." Sighing, he decided to answer and get it over with. "Hey, Katie." He continued walking out of the room. "Did you see the news or did someone call you and tell you?"

"Hi, Nicky. I saw it with my own eyes, but still can't believe it."

"Andy's already left a bunch of messages and before you go off on me, let me…"

"No, listen to me, Nicky…please." In a heartfelt whisper Katie said, "It's okay, I'm not going to yell at you. I love you, Nicky, and I understand. I **really** understand. Now that you're out…I'm not scared anymore. I can come out too. Even if they all hate us, we'll still have each other and we won't have to live our secret lives anymore."

The wind knocked out of him, Nick slid down the wall.

"Stunned, huh?" Katie half-laughed, half-cried. "Think how I felt about you? All those women, Nicky…were they a cover or do you swing both ways?"

"But you're married, Katie," he said in disbelief. "Since you graduated law school. What about Quentin?"

"With Quentin's military daddy it wasn't an option for him to live out of the closet. We're each other's covers. We devised the plan during our senior year at Rice. Quentin's fertility issue and his refusal to consider adoption is the lie we came up with to end the endless baby questions from our families. We both have very understanding partners who aren't fully out of the closet either. All those fabulous vacations Quentin and I take…we're meetin' up with our partners. We take some pictures together to show the family and then go our separate ways. Jean comes to the house a lot too…as a friend until we're behind closed doors and can just be ourselves. Holidays are hard…that's probably why I'm a little distant at those big family parties…my significant other can't be there."

"Katie, I…" Still bewildered, Nick stammered, "I don't know what to…how do I tell you…"

"Will you stand by me when I tell the family? With Quentin's daddy passin' on recently, he'll be able to come out too. The only reason he hasn't was to protect me. I'll be so relieved when it's over," she gasped for a breath. "I'm so tired of hidin', Nicky."

After a deep breath he said, "Katie, I'll stand by you and I swear not a thing has changed between us…but…the thing is…I'm not really gay. Ana Silva, the reporter covering the story, is doin' it to get revenge from the press conference last week. Carrie and I are the real deal and so are Tawny and Greg. I…" The harsh click of the phone made him gasp. "Katie?" He dialed her back quick, but only got voicemail. "Katie, please believe me. I won't tell anyone. Not even Carrie. Call me back, okay? Call me and let me know you're alright."

Ending the call, Nick flashed to anger and pounded the wall twice. "I could kill that Silva bitch for what she's doin' to my family!"

Scott Sanders set the coffee mugs on the hall counter. "I'm sorry this is happening, Nick. You're one of the good ones."

"I'm sorry for punchin' a hole in your wall, Sir."

"It's okay," Scott grinned, hoping a joke would break the tension in the room. "Bev's keeping the house in the divorce settlement, so what do I care. If you need to break something, feel free to smash the tile in the master bath. I've always hated it."

"I appreciate the levity, thanks." Nick tried to smile, but failed. "If I really was gay, I'm sure this would all be some kind of welcome relief in spite of the initial drama, but since I'm not, all I feel is anger. Ana Silva broke the rules and she paid the price when she was fired. We didn't do anything to her…nothin'. So, why is it that she's back on top and the good guys are gettin' trounced once more?"

Crouching beside the forlorn man who had reverted into a sad little boy in front of his eyes, Scott softly said, "Unfortunately, the answer is, life isn't always fair and sometimes the bad guys really do win…for a while anyway. I believe everyone gets their comeuppance. Bev got away with her lies for decades, but she's paying big now." Patting Nick on the back he encouraged, "The truth will work itself out and Ana will get what's coming to her eventually. I'm a firm believer in karma, Nick. I've felt it's sting a couple of times…pre-Bev. Ana will feel it too one day."

"I sure hope so, Sir." Glancing down at his ringing cell phone, relief washed over Nick. "It's my sister." Jumping to his feet he said, "Excuse me while I take this in private." Pressing the 'send' button to answer, he sweetly said, "I love you, Sis, even though you…put a toad in my cereal when I was five." When she laughed through her tears Nick found his smile. "Everything happens for a reason, Katie…maybe your happiness is the eventual outcome here. Hell, I just have to believe this is happening for some divine purpose other than to give that reporter bitch a good laugh."

**Ely State Prison  
****7:40 a.m. **

Holding the phone to his ear, Mike Rodgers prayed for one specific word.

"Howdy."

Upon hearing it, his lips forming a smile Mike asked his brother, "How's the weather?"

"Sunny and bright."

Mike's smile expanded along with his hopes. The news coverage had begun in Dallas and all was going as planned. "My kind of day."

**Trinity Christian School **

**7:45 a.m. **

Getting out of his father's SUV, Ryan grumbled, "This is the worst freakin' day of my life."

"What was that, son?" Paul approached wearing a goofy grin. "You're thrilled to be here? Is that what I heard?"

"Yes, father." Ryan plastered on the fakest smile. "Thank you for giving me this outstanding educational opportunity at this school for religious freaks with no football team which means I won't be playing ball in college which means I'll never have a bowl ring or go to the Superbowl."

Dropping his arm around Ryan's shoulders Paul cheerily said, "You're very welcome."

Just as Ryan was about to roll his eyes, he saw Lindsay Willows getting out of her mother's boyfriend's truck. "Oh…my…God."

"Blasphemy is probably a no-no here."

"This isn't happening," Ryan moaned while shaking his head side to side. "Not her."

"You!" Lindsay barked upon seeing her neighbor wearing her new school's colors. "Our moms did this on purpose, didn't they!"

When Warrick stood in front of Paul he grinned, "I guess we know why the dads were told to bring them, huh?"

When Ryan saw the ring on Lindsay's left hand he scoffed, "Is that a **purity **ring? Ha! You must have forgotten to put 'jumped my neighbor and falsely accused him of attempted rape' on the application."

"Dad!" Lindsay shrieked, "Did you hear what he said about your little girl?"

Warrick calmly replied, "You mean the truth about what happened that day in his bedroom? Yep, and I don't blame him for still being ticked at you."

Shut down by her stepfather Lindsay announced, "At least we won't have any classes together since I'm an honors student."

Upon comparing class schedules Paul announced, "It looks like you have several together throughout the school week…homeroom, PE, character education, computers, library and music."

Lindsay flashed a toothy grin. "Yay." Then she saw a gaggle of cheerleaders giggle and wave at Ryan. "Ugh. I think we all know who **really** needs a purity ring."

"I'm new!" Ryan called out to the girls while posturing to show the breadth of his shoulders. "Does the athletic department have a weight room?"

Slipping his hand around his randy son's neck, Paul guided him toward the office. "Try to keep your hands off the cheerleaders until the second day, Son."

Glancing up at his father Ryan cracked, "Hands off, huh? Awesome! Kissing's still okay."

Opening the door Paul droned, "You've been hanging out with your Aunt Carrie too much."

His mind on Catherine's doctor appointment later that day, Warrick didn't hear Lindsay's request as they strolled toward the main entrance.

"Pops!"

"Sorry…what?"

"I said let's get this over with already." She pointed to the office. "Hurry up and hand in my papers so the torture can begin."

Slipping his arm around her shoulder, Warrick said, "Aww, cheer up. Your first class is computer science and we both know how much you love geeks."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****8:00 a.m. **

Sitting her nephew in front of the computer, Carrie said, "Today's first home school lesson is in computer science."

"Great!" The teen cracked his knuckles. "What will we be working on?"

"Building a website." Carrie read the notes she had taken while on the conference call with Nick, Jillian, Drew and Helen, the family's PR specialist.

"I already know how to code a website from scratch."

"I know," Carrie enthused. "This is a test to see how fast you can do it. I've already purchased the domain name and have it cued up ready for you to go. It's called we're going to use it for family stuff and general communication of things."

"This will be cake!" Sean started typing.

"I need it to be **very** patriotic looking…and **extremely **Texan…with a **bold **Texas A&M tribute on the front page." Looking up from her notes she directed, "Then I need a guestbook, but make it so the messages have to be approved before posting…you know, so bad stuff with curse words doesn't show up if it's spammed."

"Got it!"

"I have a bunch of photos that I will need posted on a linked pictures page. I'll tell you how to caption them when we get there."

"Okay." Sean merrily followed orders, coding as fast as his fingers could go.

"On the front page I will also need to post a statement about something, but I'll have that all typed out for you on my laptop and send it for you to cut and paste." Watching him work Carrie curiously asked, "How long do you think all that will take you, Sweetie?"

**Crime Lab – Jim's Office  
****9:14 a.m. **

"Do you have a minute, Boss?" Catherine asked from the doorway.

"Hey, Cath." Leaning back in his chair, Jim waved her in. "What's up?"

"You know my shift swapped with Nick's today because he moving into his new house, and for Sara's birthday weekend. They're working our Friday. " Taking a seat she said, "But I forgot I made a doctor's appointment months ago, so if it's okay with you, Warrick's going to come in and relieve me."

Smiling at his newest supervisor Jim said, "As long as we have coverage I don't care that you work it out amongst yourselves and just let Judy know."

Catherine blew out a breath. "Thanks."

"Is everything okay?" he asked, feeling her usual spark was missing.

"Oh…you know." Realizing she must seem tense, Catherine covered, "Teenagers." She rolled her eyes. "Lindsay got kicked out of Butterfield for fighting with a girl. I'm okay with it though, because I realize now Butterfield was a mistake. The kids are spoiled and rich, which means they have the funds and the time to get into trouble. She started at Trinity Christian this morning and I'm tightening the reins a little more. Hopefully that will be enough."

Empathizing, Jim shook his head, "I'm still trying to get Ellie on the straight and narrow."

"How's that going?"

"She seems great," he replied in a wary tone. "But in this book they give family members they make it very clear that it will be a lot harder once the recovering addict is back in the real world." He shrugged. "I've dabbled in that enough to know first hand. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep her world as stress-free as possible so she can cope. Parenting…it never ends."

**The Grissom Cabin  
****9:26 a.m. **

Walking Flash on his new super-safe harness and leash combo, Sara was relieved that day three of parenthood was going much better than days one or two. They had been up since six and thus far nobody's ass had been licked and the dog hadn't been in anaphylactic shock once. "Does he look miserable to you?" Sara queried, while studying the dog. "Maybe he thinks the harness is too restrictive and he's sad he can't sniff everything he wants to."

"Unclip him so he can sniff all around the lake's edge," Gil suggested as he knelt down to inspect an intricate spider web. "Lots of animals probably come for the water."

"Really?" She glanced around looking for predators. "You think he won't run away?"

"I may be pushing fifty, Sara, but I can still catch a basset hound if need be."

"Okay." With shaky fingers she unclipped the leash and http/ let Flash explore.

"Letting go is good practice for when you have to drop off Erin at preschool."

"I just thought of something."

Getting down in the mud to snap photos of the web, Gil was too lost in the moment to reply.

"Who is going to let Flash out while we're at work?"

"I figured we'd get one of those things…a doggie door." Grinning like a kid a Christmas morning, Gil whispered, "Sar…the spider is on her way."

When she looked over, Sara saw her husband was covered in mud. "All that for a spider."

"It's a black widow," he salivated. "She's ready to feast."

Sara looked to Flash. "Yeah, daddy's weird. I bet you're thinking twice about that butt lick now, huh?"

"Look at her," Gil cooed in appreciation of the arachnid. "She's a force to be reckoned with."

**Channel 3 – Dallas  
****12:07 p.m. (Central) **

Strutting down the hall of what she was certain would be her new permanent employer once she kicked ass with her consultative assignment, Ana Silva felt on top once more.

"Ana!"

"Yes, Mr. Barnett," she replied through her million-watt TV smile when she saw him come running out of his office.

"Get in here, Channel 45 has that Stokes PR woman on…Helen what's her name."

"Ooh!" Ana ran as fast as her spiked heels and tight suit skirt would allow. "I can't wait to see how ticked she is." Standing next to her future boss, Ana watched the screen.

_The Stokes Family is not going to dignify the ludicrous story reported by Ana Silva with a response, but as a member of this community, I have a few words to say on the matter. I would hope it's quite obvious to intelligent viewers that this 'non-story' is nothing more than a retaliatory move by the disgruntled women who was fired from her job in Las Vegas last week after reporting false information regarding Greg Sanders then fiancée, and now wife, Tawny Cooper Sanders. Ms. Silva had both Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders tailed and photos taken that could be easily misinterpreted out of context. For instance, Mr. Stokes and Mr. Sanders did go to Club Cue, a billiards bar popular with gay men in Vegas, but it was at the request of a co-worker in need of support, and neither Mr. Sanders nor Mr. Stokes knew the reputation of the bar prior to entering the establishment. Once there, they did play a few games of pool so as not to make their co-worker uncomfortable and during the course of their stay they even cracked a few jokes that again, out of context, could be misinterpreted by nearby patrons. The co-worker, David Hodges, has made an official statement on the matter which can be viewed in its entirety on the Stokes family website, I find it shocking that Ana Silva had the audacity to **yet again** create a story based on half-truths and flat-out lies. Take for instance Nick's visit to California…he innocently went there as a good friend to assist Greg Sanders move his things from his family home in California. A statement from Scott Sanders, Greg's father, saying as much is also on the family website. The photograph of the two men hugging was snapped after Nick found out that Greg's mother had been hospitalized. For those of you who don't have Internet access, the statements will also be featured in the local newspapers tomorrow._

Barnett glared at Ana. "Get on that website, Silva!"

"Yes, Sir!" She darted out of the room shaking.

Staring at the TV, Barnett loosened his tie.

_If you too are outraged that Channel 3 allowed such a vindictive story to air we suggest you contact that station and let them know how you feel. I've already left my opinion on Channel 3's website in the discussion forum…unless of course they've deleted it to save face, although, I certainly hope they wouldn't be that cowardly. Nicholas Stokes is **an Eagle Scout**, a local sports hero, **an A&M graduate**, a dedicated crime fighter in Las Vegas, and a member of a family that puts in **thousands of volunteer hours** in the Dallas community. I'm outraged that he's receiving this kind of treatment in his home town. As I speak, his mother, Jillian Stokes, is leading up a committee to assist victims of Hurricane Katrina who were brought here. I commend Channel 45 for getting to the heart of the truth and giving me these minutes to set the record **straight**. We need to send a message to the Ana Silva's of this world…this is 2006 and witch hunts are a humiliating thing of the past. If you agree with me, then I urge you to send her and Channel 3 a clear message. Thank you._

"Holy shit!" Barnett darted out of his office fearing for his job and his ass.

**The Sanders Home  
****11:32 a.m. **

Reading the first guestbook entry, Nick cracked up, "Take it from someone who knows Nick's ass…he couldn't be straighter! For more proof, check out the prom photos in the link below. Signed, Melissa Monroe – Nicky's Senior Prom date. P.S. Nicky – to this day I still can't drink punch! Blech!"

After skirting around a mover, Greg hurried over and read the next one. "When I heard that reporter ask if Nick Stokes was gay I choked on my bagel. If that man's gay then he deserves an Academy Award for portraying a hetero horndog for three memorable days back in '94. Signed, Tippy Sularski – we'll always have Cabo, Baby!"

"Holy hell." Nick read the next one. "I kicked Nick Stokes in the nuts for making out with my twin sister. He's hetero alright…and a jerk! Bebe – who still hates your guts!"

Mr. Sanders had arrived in time to hear the last one. "I thought you said the posts had to be approved by the webmaster before showing up?"

"Yeah." Nick grinned, "Carrie's the webmaster. I think the first two posts got to her, so she let that one through. God, I can't wait to see her."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****11:48 a.m. **

"Whoa!" Tawny exclaimed upon reading the next post. "Not a keeper." After hitting 'delete' she glanced over her shoulder to make sure Sean hadn't been close enough to see the graphic sexual words. "Carrie, I think it was a good move making me do this instead of you. Some of Nick's friends have very vivid memories."

Glancing up from his Spanish text, Sean asked, "Aunt Carrie, does it bother you that Uncle Nick had a lot of girlfriends before he met you?"

"Only when I meet one and they're mean to me."

"Mean people stink." Looking down at his bare left hand he said, "Aunt Carrie, I want to run something by you."

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Lindsay's wearing a purity ring now and I was thinking that I should take the pledge at church next weekend. I mean…I don't want Lindsay to think I'm a horndog like some of the posters are calling Uncle Nick. I want her to know that I think it's better to wait too."

Carrie and Tawny both struggled not to giggle at the idea of Sean being mistaken for a horndog, and then the supportive aunt said, "I think that's great, Sean." She patted his hand. "I didn't wait for love, but I did wait until I was twenty-five and old enough to understand the significance of the act."

"I'm taking the fifth!" Tawny remarked from her position at the computer. "But I think the ring is a really nice idea for you Sean, especially since your girl is wearing one."

Blushing from the statement, Sean buried his head in a book, "Lindsay's not my girl. I mean…not that I wouldn't want her to be, it's just, I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen. When I'm sixteen I'd love for her to be my girl." Then he panicked. "But only in the most respectful way!"

"We knew what you meant, Sweetie." Carrie picked up her teacher's guide. "Okay, back to school."

**Trinity Christian  
****12:00 p.m. **

When Lindsay entered the cafeteria she saw Blair Garth, a girl she had met at softball camp that summer, waving her over to the line. Grateful to know someone, she walked over smiling. "Hey, I didn't know you went here."

"Just started this year," the athletic girl of five-seven replied. "My mom didn't want me in public school for junior high. I thought it would be really lame here, but I like it."

"I went to Butterfield, but they're losers there and I couldn't deal. I just started here today."

"You're lucky because softball try-outs are this week."

"Awesome!" Just as Lindsay was going to ask for details, a group of cheerleaders walked by and one coughed 'lezzies' into her hand. "Excuse me!"

"Ignore them," Blair groaned, "They think if you hit a ball instead of flicking a pom-pom you're a lesbian."

When Lindsay saw Ryan walk in and take a seat with the cheerleaders she asked Blair, "What do you think of the new guy sitting with the bimbo cheerleaders? Do you think he's hot?"

"Hell, yes."

"Ugh." Laughing, Lindsay grabbed a lunch tray, "I liked you better when you were a lesbian, rather than a straight chick with horrible taste. Ryan Blake is nothing but a stylish weasel."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office  
****12:30 p.m. **

"Sheriff…" Don Shultz extended his hand. "On behalf of my client, Michael Rodgers, I want to thank you for accepting my request for a meeting."

Taking a seat Burdick replied, "The document you sent definitely had me intrigued."

"I thought it might." Don cracked open his briefcase to remove a stack of files. "Where would you like me to start? Stokes, Sanders, Grissom, Sidle, Brass or Willows?"

**Crime Lab – Catherine's Office  
****12:44 p.m. **

"I got your page," Sofia snipped from the doorway. "What can I do for you, Boss Lady?"

"Look…I get that you hate that I'm a supervisor and you're not, but..."

"Not true." Walking into the room Sofia informed her co-worker, "Jim offered me the other night spot, but I turned it down and let Pete have it. I can't work nights; I like my social life too much. As far as Days…you have seniority, so I can't gripe about you getting the other day spot. Besides, with my extra pay for doing Quality Control, it's not much of a difference anyway. No, what irritates me about you is simply…you. You have an irritating personality, and I'm sure you feel the same about me."

"Absolutely."

"You remind me of girls in school that I hated." Sofia took a seat in the guest chair. "I bet you were a top-notch bully who made late bloomers feel like jumping in front of buses."

"And I bet you were seventy pounds soaking wet at sixteen…flat as a board…never been kissed…sat home on prom night."

"No, no…I went to the prom," Sofia chuckled. "With my cousin, Tristan. My mom flew him in from Vancouver just for the occasion." Pointing at Catherine she said, "I bet you got wasted, had cheap sex in a cheap motel, and threw up."

"I didn't throw up."

When Hodges huffed into the room the women stopped laughing.

"I don't have the results on the blue fibers yet, okay," he stuffed his hands on his hips. "I need **at least** another two hours, so you can stop paging me."

"Who peed in your cheerios?" Sofia snarked.

"You'd be cranky too if you had to go on record in Dallas and on the web, saying you took Greg and Nick to a gay bar for moral support when you were dipping your toe in the waters of homosexuality. I still can't believe I agreed to...well, yes I can because I'm a suck up and I didn't want the boss to hate me for life."

"Excuse me? Back up," Catherine replied before falling silent and gaping at the man.

Sofia shook her head. "Wow, I didn't think you were gay. I always figured you never had a girlfriend because women hated you."

"Women do hate me," Hodges confirmed. "I only made the statement because Nick's family's PR person said it would help everyone in Dallas believe Nick and Greg aren't secret lovers…and because it was my fault they ended up at Club Cue in the first place."

"Excuse me!" Catherine exclaimed once more. "Why does an entire city think Nick and Greg are lovers?"

"They didn't call you and tell you what happened?"

"No!" Catherine blared.

"I can personally attest to Nick's enjoyment of women," Sofia declared before laughing her ass off. "Greg…he could be Bi."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hodges?" Catherine asked, still feeling ten steps behind.

Walking over to the computer, he typed in the address for Channel 3. "Ana Silva decided to exact some revenge." Staring at the home page he narrowed his gaze. "That's odd…it was the top story and now I don't see it mentioned anywhere. I wonder what happened."

**Channel 3  
****1:57 p.m. (Central) **

Barnett pointed to the door where two security guards were waiting. "Out, Silva! Don't ever step foot in this building again!"

"But they really are gay!" Ana protested as the bulky men in uniform closed in. "I don't understand! I showed you everything I had and you approved the story! How can I be blamed!"

From behind her the station's General Manager, Carter Boyd, boomed, "She's right, Barnett. I'm here to tell you that you have ten minutes to pack your things."

"But…"

"Shut your mouth, Boy!" Boyd's neck turned red as his blood pressure soared. "I don't care who your cousin is, I never should have hired your sorry ass last month!"

Relieved by the turn of events, Ana said, "Thank you for understanding my position, Sir."

Boyd snapped. "Honey, if you're not out the door in ten seconds I'll have you arrested for loitering! Channel 45 just gained half our viewership because of your smear campaign. Hell, they just made watching Channel 3 grounds for expulsion from A&M!"

"Is that a big school?" Ana jittered while the guards each took an arm. "Would it help if I went there and apologized!"

"Thanks to Andrew Stokes, they have your face on wanted posters all over Aggieland! So, unless you have a death wish, I'd steer clear!" When he saw the woman tear up Boyd screamed, "Get her out of here before that war paint on her face stains my damn rug!"

**The Grissom Cabin  
****2:55 p.m. **

"Oh!" When Gil lifted his white-socked foot he saw a bright yellow stain. "Flash!"

"What's going on?" Sara rushed into the room with the dog on her tail.

"He peed on the rug!" Gil pointed to the spot. "Why'd he do that!"

"Are you sure?"

Pulling off his sock, Gil thrust it towards his wife. "Unless you confess to peeing on the rug, Flash did!"

"It's pretty fresh, so he had to do it while I was napping." Cocking her head, she asked, "What were you doing?"

"You're going to blame me for this?"

"Flash can't unlock the door on his own." She focused on the I-pod ear buds resting around his shoulders. "Were you listening to music and reading?"

"Yes."

"You didn't hear him when he asked to go out, so he had no choice but to pee on the rug! The poor thing was probably doing the pee-pee dance for an hour." Pointing at her husband, Sara scolded, "Bad, Daddy!"

Walking to the kitchen for cleaning supplies, Gil muttered, "At least I didn't make his ear bleed from brushing it so hard."

"I heard that!" Sara huffed, "I had to get that gunk out, because I don't even think Hodges would have been able to identify it!"

With a notable degree of irritation, Gil said, "Do you realize that this entire vacation has focused around the damn dog?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sara's gaze flew to the pooch. "You regret adopting him?"

"I don't know what I'm saying." Gil crouched down to absorb the stain with a handful of paper towels. "I'm saying that I planned to have a relaxing weekend and it's been anything but."

"A baby is only going to be worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gil sprayed the foam carpet cleaner. "Are you regretting getting pregnant?"

"Of course not." Sara's hands flew to her belly. "I just…I think we've really underestimated the impact a kid will have on our life that's all."

"If it's too much, you know we have the means to hire a full-time nanny."

"Why have a kid if it's going to be raised by a stranger?"

"Propagation of the species."

"Of course, Mr. Biology." She rolled her eyes.

"Nick was raised by a nanny, Greg was raised by his mother, you were raised by foster parents…and yet you all ended up in the same place."

"We also all ended up with some form of neurosis, what's your point?"

"I don't think there's any one right way, Sara." Finished blotting, he stood. "We have to wait until the baby is born and then decide what's right."

**Dr. Simon's Office  
****3:52 p.m. **

"So, it's definitely there." Catherine acknowledged the doctor's confirmation of the lump and let go of the hope that it was her imagination. "What do we do now?"

"We stay very optimistic," Dr. Simon replied before flashing a supportive smile. "About eighty percent of lumps are benign." While making notes in her chart she said, "I'm ordering the standard blood work and then we'll schedule for a fine needle aspiration for tomorrow."

"I read about that."

"If the lump is a fluid-filled cyst, we'll analyze the fluid. If no fluid is extracted…meaning the lump is solid, we'll need to do a biopsy." Meeting her patient's troubled eyes, the doctor reiterated, "Breathe deep, stay positive. I'll expedite matters as much as possible."

"Thank you, doctor." Catherine gripped her crinkly gown. "I have a thirteen year old, and this…" Remembering the instructions she breathed deeply and said, "I have no doubt I'll be around for many years so she can give me hell." Breathing in, she counted the minutes until she was home asking Lindsay about her first day of school. "I never used to miss her when I was busy working. I know…that sounds horrible." Dabbing her eyes, she whispered, "I missed her all day today."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****4:29 p.m. **

"Princess!" Greg jumped out of Nick's Armada while the engine was still running.

"Chuckles!" Tawny stood on the front lawn with her arms wide open. "Are you sure you want me instead of Nick!"

"He snores!"

"I planned on smacking you upside the head," Tawny informed her husband when he reached her arms. "But now that I'm seeing you, I just want a kiss. Kiss me, you idiot!"

"I love you," he brushed over her lips.

"What the hell!" Nick teased while walking around the truck. "Does this mean we're over, Greggo! Unbelievable! You had **four hours** in the car to break it to me like a man and this is how you tell me!"

Ending the lip lock with a giggle, Tawny said, "If you're wondering why Carrie's not here, she's in there trying to convince her father that you're not Bi."

"Great." Walking through his front door Nick bellowed for Ken to hear, "Carrie! Get your ass in gear, woman! I need me a Budweiser and a turkey pot pie! Bring it to me in the den where I'll be watchin' Girls Gone Wild and readin' Jugs! While I'm eatin', I want you to throw on something nasty and do a little bump and grind, Baby! If you're lucky, I'll throw a little action your way when I'm done." That's when he saw Pastor Tobias was standing in the dining room with his fiancée and future father-in-law. "Oh…hello…um, that was a joke…because of the gay thing, you know that, right?"

Carrie walked over and took her man's hand. "Pastor Tobias stopped by to lead a prayer to bless the house."

Nick smiled at the man. "Maybe you can pray for my hide to spared from Ken's boot and remind him of the 'thou shall not kill' rule."

**Ely State Prison – Visitation Area  
****4:42 p.m. **

Ben Rodgers sat across the table from his brother grinning like a Cheshire cat. "If looks could kill, Schultzy said he would have died a thousand times over from Burdick's expressions. Apparently the man doesn't enjoying looking like a fool."

Thrilled by the news, Mike whispered, "And how's my girl?"

"Sad again," Ben informed him, meaning that Ana had been fired.

"Aww." Shaking his head, Mike sadly said, "She made a lot of enemies. I wouldn't be surprised if she turned up dead."

Ben's lips salaciously spread. "Me either."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and had some favorite parts.

Every time we read 'kill Ana', KJT and I snickered knowing that this scene was coming. With Mike as her 'secret friend' it was inevitable Ana would end up in the crosshairs because he only keeps people around if they're useful. Now...will he be successful.

One reader mentioned in the guestbook mentioned that Sara doesn't seem like a dog person (which I can definitely see!), so I thought I'd share why I said I went with Flash in case anyone else was wondering. I debated and then picked the dog for these 2 reasons:  
1 - For story purposes I wanted the pet to be high-maintenance because that's exactly what kids are. Putting the pet in the story wasn't about giving her a pet, it was about giving her an opportunity to experience parenthood and the heavy impact it will cause on her life. Cats, and anything in a cage, would be way too easy LOL and kids are anything but. So, a high-maintenance dog was the answer.  
2 - Although Sara's lifestyle fits a cat, the reason Sara always wanted a dog as a kid was to have a pet who would be her sibling and actively love her. While cats can be affectionate, they're not the same as a slobbery dog who will kiss you and sleep curled up in bed with you. Gil was fulfilling her childhood wish, instead of buying her the pet that would fit into her lifestyle.

I was asked how many chapters this Book will be and we are definitely heading toward the conclusion. If I had to guess…4 more chapters maybe. So if you're in need of a short break, it's coming soon! I think you may have an idea of the big focus in Book 3 :D

Thanks to KJT for pausing from making vacation plans to edit!

**Next Chapter:** It's a new day and everyone is taking care of business. **Posting:** Monday

**Thanks for reading and for sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	40. Chapter 40

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 40**

**Tuesday – September 20, 2005  
****The Townhouse  
****5:58 a.m. **

Walking into the kitchen yawning, Greg said, "There you are." When his wife wasn't in bed or the bathroom he had set out to find her. "What are you doing?"

Poised over her scrapbook at the kitchen counter she replied, "I woke up at five to pee and wasn't tired, so I decided to do a little scrapbooking before getting ready for work. Check it out…I finished two pages."

"Seeing the photo of our wedding cake is making me crave donuts." Kissing the top of her head Greg said, "Great job on the pages, Princess. I bet our girls are going to have the best scrapbook ever."

"You haven't seen Wendy's." After admiring her handiwork for a few more seconds, she said, "Your dad made a pot of Kona Diamond and he's out buying carrot muffins because he said you gobbled them up in California."

"Yeah," he groaned. "Because I had the munchies." Grabbing a coffee cup he asked, "Do you want to buy space hamsters after my shift?"

"I've been counting the minutes, Chuckles."

"Awesome." Greg breathed in the aroma of his favorite brew. "Daniel asked if I would mind checking out a bunch of books from the library for him and bringing them when I visit tomorrow. I'm not going to bother with that, I'll just buy them at the Barnes and Noble next to the Petco when we go there tonight."

"Spoken like a spoiled rich brat," she teased. "Sweetie, he asked you to borrow them from the library because he doesn't have any cash and he might feel weird about you buying them."

"Why?" Staring at his wife starting on her next scrapbook page, Greg said, "Oh…sorry, I should have consulted you before spending our money on a bunch of books for someone else, huh?"

"No, I don't care about the money." Stopping her work Tawny explained, "When I was strapped, I hated taking other people's charity. It made me feel pathetic. I was raised to work for what I wanted. That's why I took the job dancing to make ends meet. I just want you to be sensitive to that when dealing with Daniel, that's all. I could be wrong, and he may not care, but considering his background, I have a hunch he may think it extravagant to drop off a hundred dollars worth of books when he was living as an impoverished missionary a few weeks ago. Unlike you, he's not used to his mommy buying him a three hundred dollar Etro shirt for no particular reason."

"Gotcha now." Greg sighed, "I'm playing the part of my mother, you're my father, and Daniel is me at thirteen…except I'm not gay, contrary to what the Dallas community believes."

"Do you think you're going to catch a lot of shit at work today?"

"Tons," he answered after blowing on his coffee. "I have a feeling Nick and I will be hearing kissy noises and crude jokes everywhere we go."

"Aww."

Dropping her scrapbook scissors Tawny giggled, "Would you like to prove you're all man before headin' to the office?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass," he laughingly replied after a sip.

"Nick wore you out, huh? Yeah, I thought you were walking a little funny." She winked. "I'm just preparing you for the work jokes."

"Thanks. No, I want to wait because even though I know Barbara said we only had to wait until Monday, and it's Tuesday, I want to give it a couple of extra days just to be safe."

"Aww…the girls aren't even born yet and you're already an overprotective daddy."

**The Grissoms  
****6:09 a.m. **

After hanging up the telephone, Gil walked into the kitchen and informed his wife, "They have an opening."

Sitting on the couch in her favorite Victoria's Secret pink cashmere robe, Sara scratched Flash's head. "Problem solved, you're going to Doggie Daycare." Since the fine people at Doggie Doorz couldn't install a door until Thursday and it was too hot to leave their boy outside all day, they had no choice but to enroll him at Dog Dayz.

"The girl asked if we would like to purchase Flash some time on the 'Bone Phone'."

"The what?"

Still not believing what he heard Gil explained, "You can pay to have the day care worker put a phone to Flash's ear when you call in to check on him."

"I can't believe people actually pay for this stuff."

"Yeah…well, I didn't believe people paid for doggy daycare until I started reading my Mastercard numbers to the clerk at Dog Dayz." Looking at the family pet he droned, "I even anted up for a half hour swim session when the girl made me feel like a cheapskate." He mocked her voice, "All the other dogs coming in today will be going for a dip."

"Pushover." Sara headed into the kitchen for her customary prenatal vitamin and juice. "What time are you dropping him off?"

"I'm not dropping him off." Gil grabbed a banana from the counter and started peeling. "**I **made the arrangements, **you** can drop him off. I'd be far too humiliated."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:17 a.m. **

Sitting in Carrie's office, Nick stared at the latest humiliating guestbook entry to requiring approval. "No…"

"I'm going to take Binda for a walk," Carrie cheerily announced as she headed over to give her man a kiss. "Call me later and…" Chuckling, she asked, "Why did you just close that screen?"

"Huh?" he played dumb.

Stuffing her hands on her hips Carrie droned, "Let me guess…another bimbo providing details of how you slept with her ten times in one weekend?"

"Yeah." Then he remembered his no lying policy and that secrecy in a mature relationship was not acceptable **and,** most importantly, the fact that Carrie knew how to use a computer and would demand to do so. "No, it's…uh…" Knowing it was a lost cause, he rolled away on the chair. "Have at it."

Her curiosity piqued, Carrie popped the computer screen back up and read the entry waiting for approval. "I caught Nick Stokes checking out my package in the locker room. He's a big time queer. Holy shit, I laughed my ass off at those pictures. I **knew **I was right about him. What a fag! His big brother can't save him now." Glancing over her shoulder she whispered, "Did you really get busted for peeping?"

"There was this incident," he mumbled. "I suppose it could be the guy if he still lives in Dallas."

"Incident? What kind of incident?" She took a seat on the edge of the desk. "Nicky?"

"It's really embarrassing." He cringed at the memory. "It was right at the start of junior high. See…growin' up, in my neighborhood, there wasn't a single African American kid in my elementary school. So, I get to middle school and I find myself in the locker room with this kid Duane…he was a dorky kid…so was I back then. Anyway, let's just say that curiosity got the best of me because Andy told me that black ones are twice as long as white ones and some even go all the way down to a guy's knees."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." Nick shook his head. "I glanced over thinkin' I was bein' stealthy and the guy saw me. If it weren't for my best friend tellin' Duane that Andy Stokes was my big brother and he'd have the high school football team kick his ass if he touched me or said anything about it, I'm pretty sure he would have told the entire school I was a fag by lunch."

"So you liked having your brother around when you needed him to save your butt, huh?"

"Absolutely," he grinned. "Neanderthal's are nice when they're on your side."

**Mr. and Mrs. Vartann's New Luxurious Rental Home that Becca Insisted on Getting ASAP Because Her Husband's Old Very Tiny and Disgustingly Smelly Apartment Was NOT a Habitation Option  
****6:22 a.m. **

"Thanks for the jump start, Baby," Tony remarked as he playfully smacked his wife's naked ass on the way out of bed. "I love playing doggie with you."

"Woof!" Becca rolled over giggling, "Don't forget your end of the bargain, Fido…at least three gay jokes launched in Nick's direction today." Pouting her lips she said, "He's a big bully. He made my best friend not want to play with me anymore."

"I agree with what Stokes did," Tony yelled from the bathroom while peeing. "And if you ever smoke weed with or without Greggy again, I'm dropping your ass off at rehab, Sweetheart, but I'll keep my end of the bargain because I'm a not a welcher…and because the sex was hot." He flushed and checked his satisfied expression in the mirror. "I thought I would have a problem with being a kept man, but I'm finding my stride."

"Toilet seat and cover down!" Becca shrieked from the luxurious king-sized bed she had delivered the previous day. Her new husband had several bad habits to eradicate.

"Yeah…yeah, I know."

When she heard the 'thunk' of the seat and cover hitting the rim she smiled, "Good boy."

**The Blakes  
****6:36 a.m. **

"Mom," Sean entered the kitchen with an empty Recycle Bin in his hand. "Is there anything else I can do to help you this morning?"

From the kitchen table Ryan snarked, "You can help **me** by being a little less nauseating while I'm pretending I'm eating Lucky Charms instead of this healthy cereal mom's forcing me to put down my throat."

"Thank you, Sean." Wendy took the bin. "Have a seat and I'll get you breakfast." Then she told her errant son, "You can have Lucky Charms for breakfast when you bring home an A on a math test."

"Don't say it, Bro," the math challenged brother warned. "When you bring home an A in PE we'll talk."

"I have PE with my new homeschool group today!" Sean was looking forward to seeing his friend from church and meeting the other kids.

"I bet that will a real freakshow," Ryan replied, knowing he'd get 'the look' from his mother.

Ignoring his brother, Sean said, "Mom…I want to take the 'Love Waits' pledge in Sunday School this coming weekend. Do you think we could stop and buy a ring on the way home from the community park where we're meeting the homeschool group?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie." Setting a glass of freshly squeezed OJ in front of Sean, Wendy nodded. "I hear they're having a two for one special, so what do you say, Ryan? Would you like to take the pledge?"

"I'm taking the fifth instead," Ryan announced before rising from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I have to shower so I smell nice when the Trinity cheerleaders maul me again today."

When his brother was gone, Sean assured his concerned mother, "Don't worry, he's all talk, no action."

**Doggie Dayz  
****6:41 a.m. **

"Flash!" Sara scolded when she caught him sniffing the rear of a Schnauzer in line in front of them. "Not a good first impression."

"Welcome to Doggie Dayz!" Skye Tanner, the perky twenty-eight year old manager enthusiastically greeted her new customers. "This must be Flash! I saw your name on the new client roster." Crouching down she scratched the basset's head. "Hey there good boy. Aren't you a cutie! Yesssssss…ooh I bet all the cute little girl poodles give you the time of day, huh? I bet you love it too."

Sara stood gaping at the cheery blonde. _Ugh, she has the mommy voice and she's discussing my dog's sex life. That's doubly annoying. _"He's gay actually." _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Excuse me?"

Sara decided to have a little fun. "You said all the cute little **girl** poodles…Flash is gay. He likes male poodles." _Ha! The look on Barbie's face! _"You really shouldn't be so presumptuous."

"Oh…um…." Skye stood, staring at the woman in black jeans and a plain gray cotton shirt. "Oh!" Placing her palm on her chest Skye apologized, "I'm **so** sorry I was politically incorrect! I do hope you'll still let Flash stay. I won't even charge you for today." Feeling terrible, she whispered, "Please give my apology to your partner too. I swear I'm not anti-gay. My cousin's husband's sister is a lesbian too. Maybe you know her."

Sara's laughter filled the room. "I'm not a lesbian, my husband actually made the reservation this morning. No, I'm not gay…but both of my brothers are, so that's why I'm overly sensitive."

**LVPD Crime Lab  
****6:49 a.m. **

Standing in the locker room, Nick continued to peel off the notes and pictures taped to his locker while Pete and Archie stood together laughing at him. "Are the two of you responsible for this?"

"Are you kidding?" Archie laughed. "At least a dozen people contributed. There's plenty more in your office too."

"How did it get back to Vegas anyway?"

"Mrs. Vartann," Pete confirmed.

"I should have known." Nick crumpled up the magazine cover of Out Traveler while thinking he'd like to be on the boat sailing away in the photo instead of in Vegas facing a day full of bad jokes. "You know…" When he heard them catcalling, he knew Greg must have entered the room.

"Arch…I'm sure they want to be alone," Pete joked on the way out. "Stokes…there are a bunch of magazines in your office. The guy who sold them to me said to check out page forty-two of Unzipped for a real thrill."

"I'm sure I won't, thanks."

"Don't be snippy." Archie grinned, "He was just giving you **a heads up** because we read on the Internet that you like that sort of thing."

Nick pointed to the door. "Out!"

"Isn't that your line, Stokes?" Pete clapped his hands while heading for the door. "You walked right into that one, buddy!"

Alone in the locker room with Greg, Nick griped, "Greggo…do you see this mess you got us into when you made me be nice to Hodges."

"Bro, don't throw out the gay magazines, because they don't have those at the library and they're expensive."

"Excuse me?"

"Not for me, for Daniel…in case he gets curious one day." Opening his locker, Greg explained, "He doesn't have a dime to his name, and the impoverished deserve porn just as much as the rich."

Taking a seat on the bench, Nick inspected his firearm. "So, you're what…an X-rated Robin Hood?"

"Hey, there's room for more than one philanthropist around here."

"Okay, Greggo…I'll save all my gay porn for you."

"What's that, Nicky!" Vartann yelled as he rounded the corner.

Nick handed over his gun. "Kill me now, Bro."

"I may have to use it in self defense." He hadn't seen Becca's husband since returning from California.

"I don't get it. Why does Sanders need porn if he's got you, Nicky?" Lowering his gaze Vartann sympathetically said, "Oh! Plumbing issues, huh. You know, I just saw a commercial on TV that said they make pills to help guys having lift off problems. Maybe ask Grissom about it, because I'm sure he needs help keeping up with Sara."

"How's Mrs. Vartann this morning?" Nick replied, ignoring the jabs.

"Extremely sexually satisfied if you must know." Vartann chuckled, "And still pissed that you sent her packing so you could have loverboy all to yourself. Thank you for that by the way." Finally making eye contact with Greg he snapped, "And you! I'd pound you for sharing a blanket and a joint with my wife, but I don't want to risk catching the cooties you caught from Stokes."

Still holding the firearm, Greg warily asked, "So, if I give the gun to Nick you'll leave me alone?"

"Hell, if you **give** **your gun **to Nick, I'll be running out the door screaming." Dropping the act, Vartann laughed, "Did I get three jokes in? I lost track."

"Four actually," Nick confirmed while holstering his weapon. "You set yourself a quota?"

"I promised the wife." Extending his hand to Greg, Vartann said, "Thanks for helping Becca get moved out here. I really appreciate it, because I couldn't get any more time off with Vega on vacation and Carter out on medical."

Accepting the sentiment and the handshake Greg said, "I promise I won't act like a reckless teenager around your wife again."

"About that…" After making sure they were the only three there Vartann postured, "I understand that you have almost twenty years of history together and you're close…I don't have a problem with that. You can take a swim, eat pizza, and watch all the stupid movies you want to together, because I know it's platonic. However, if you **ever** so much as lend her a match or mix her a drink while knowing she shouldn't be taking anything with the meds she's on, I'll be having a **very** ugly private conversation with you. I'm only cutting you slack about the weed because of the shit that happened with your mother, got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Excellent."

Believing he was out of danger, Greg said, "I'm really glad you're looking out for her, because that's exactly what she needs…she needs to be loved **and** managed. After watching dozens of guys treat her like shit over the years, I'm psyched that you're treating her right. However, should things change in the future and you become a prick, I'll be having a very ugly private conversation with you, got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Excellent."

Vartann smiled approvingly, "That spine came in very nicely, Sanders."

"That's it." Getting up from the bench, Nick joked, "And people call **me** gay? I'm out of here before you two start pawing each other."

**Doggie Dayz  
****6:59 a.m. **

Waving Flash's paw, Skye spoke on behalf of the canine, "Bye, Mommy! Don't worry, I'm going to have a lot of fun and make new friends."

Sara couldn't believe she was getting anxious. "You'll call if there's any kind of problem, right? Because he's still recovering from his bee stings, and…"

"Absolutely," Skye assured the first-timer.

"Do you have my cell and my pager numbers?"

"Yep, it's all on your blue emergency card."

"Okay." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the time. "Dammit." Rushing for the door, Sara grabbed her cell and waited for her boss to answer.

"Where are you, CSI Sidle?" Nick groaned into the phone. "Please don't say Tahoe."

"Doggie Day care!" she barked while fishing her keys out of her jeans. "I'm really sorry I'm missing the morning rally."

"Did you say…doggie day care"

"Ugh, why didn't I lie to my boss like a normal person!"

Nick laughed hard into the phone. "Why didn't you say you lost track of time while having outrageous sex with your husband? By the way, that wasn't my question, Mr. Grissom is sitting right next to me looking at the gay porn tossed all over my desk…and I'm thinkin' he's enjoying the articles a little too much even though he's using his old 'I'm curious about everything' line."

**Ely State Prison  
****8:28 a.m. **

Sitting across from his attorney, Mike beamed with delight. "So, Nicky's denying he's a homo and all his ex-bimbos are propping his story on the Stokes family website. He told me his mommy ragged on him for sleeping around, but apparently when it comes down to her son being a cad with the ladies or a queer in a monogamous relationship, she's thrilled to advertise Nicky's reputation as a ladies man."

"You know the old saying…only two things come out of Texas," Schultz joked, "steers and queers. I'm sure Daddy wants to make sure the world gets the message that his boy has big horns."

"Speaking of getting the message." Mike leaned into the conversation. "Did Burdick get yours?"

"Every disturbing word of it."

Relaxing in the harsh metal seat, Mike asked, "What's next?"

**Crime Lab – Nick's Office  
****9:03 a.m. **

"Hey, Jas." Nick leaned back in his chair and waved her in. "CSI Sidle and I are swamped, so I need you to handle this urgent assignment."

"Sure."

Sara handed over the stack of gay porn. "We have a suspicion that the killer may have left a message somewhere in the pages of one of these magazines. You need to review them in detail."

"Oh…okay." Her eyes focused on the cover of **Out!. **"I was just getting used to the weird girl-boy stuff."

"Pete must be thrilled you're getting used to it," Sara whispered in her friend's ear. "I was just kidding about processing these."

Nick waved his finger at the novice team member. "You should have suspected something was up when she handed them to you without gloves. We never handle anything before snapping on some latex,"

From the door Brass boomed, "I hope you gave the same speech to Sanders, Nicky!"

"You too, Uncle Jimmy?" Nick droned.

"Ladies…oh, not you, Stokes." Jim smiled at them. "I need to speak with Nicholas in private, thank you…but leave the door open, so no one gets the wrong idea."

"Leave the magazines, Jazzy." Nick held out his hand. "They're already spoken for."

Sara winked at Jim. "And he wonders why people get the wrong idea about him."

Once they were alone Nick said, "I'm really sorry about all the attention this…"

"That's not why I'm here." Jim took a seat. "It's not your fault that reporter had it in for you and Greg." He pointed to the schedule on Nick's wall. "You're off next Monday, but the Sheriff wants to meet and brainstorm something…he's being tight lipped, but you know Burdick…he enjoys the dramatic. He wants us, Sara, Gil, Cath, Greg, and Sofia."

"Not 'Rick over Greg?"

"No, he said he needed Greg for his DNA expertise." Jim grabbed a cashew from the bowl on Nick's desk. "You'll love this…he wants Carrie there too."

"She's not on the payroll."

"That's what I told him." Jim shrugged. "His exact words were…'it's in Stokes's best interest to have her there, so perhaps she wouldn't mind doing a little gratis consulting'. I figured that meant it's a pedophile/sex crimes thing…he wants her expertise and figured you'd want the moral support now that Ana Silva broadcast your abuse story as a potential reason you may have turned out gay." He shrugged again. "Like I said…he won't say why we're meeting and this isn't something I'm going to fight because I need to choose our battles wisely. Tell Carrie I'll take you guys out for a nice dinner to thank her."

"I'm sure Carrie won't mind helpin' out." Nick chuckled, "But I never turn down a free meal from Uncle Jimmy, so we'll take that too."

"Do you mind if I bring my Domintrix since yours will be there?"

"Nah, they can talk shop while we cut their meat."

Nick's pager sounding ended the laughter. "DB in a tub at Crestwood Apartments."

"Splish Splash." Jim jumped to his feet. "Are you going to make your boy toy scoop out the nasty tub water?"

"Hell, yes." Nick rounded his desk grinning, "I'm bringing the ex-girlfriend along with Greggo, since tub bloat is not a job for a pregnant CSI."

**Crime Lab – Ladies Room  
****9:17 a.m. **

Listening to Sara hurl in the stall next to her, Sofia said, "I'm thinking I don't want kids."

Believing the second round was the last, Sara grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. "What about…" She was wrong, there would be three rounds that morning.

"I can't understand you over all that heaving!" Sofia joked while emerging from her stall. At the sink her pager went off. "Don't worry, Germphobe, I'm going to wash my hands first before touching my pager!"

"Done!" Sara declared before opening the door. "I'm crossing off blueberry muffins from my breakfast food list until this stage is over. They taste nasty on the way up and look even worse in the bowl."

"Thanks for oversharing." Sofia glanced down at the message. "Bloat, no wonder, Nick called Greg and me instead of you."

"What about Irving?"

"He's not qualified to process a crime scene."

"You know what I meant…avoider."

Walking out of the restroom, Sofia finally answered, "We haven't talked about kids, so I don't know what he thinks."

"Uh, he volunteers at the Boys and Girls club," Sara reminded her co-worker. "People don't sign up for that kind of thing unless they love kids."

Stopping in mid stride, Sofia stuffed her hands on her hips. "Are you one of those pregnant people who think now that they're pregnant, everyone should have kids?"

"Misery loves company," Sara chuckled. "Why do you think Carrie got pregnant?"

"To make Nick look less gay."

"I heard that!" Nick blasted from five feet away. "Ms. Curtis, of all the people in the lab, you're really the last person I figured would have doubts."

When Sara saw Greg on approach she told Sofia, "Have fun with the boys and the bloat. I'll be piecing together a glass window." Smiling at the memory of her husband's sexually charged dissertation on fragmented glass, she grinned. "Bye."

Greg shook her head as his friend walked off. "She always gets giddy when talking about broken glass. Why is that?"

"Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved, Bro."

Sofia immediately snarked, "So the affair is incestuous on top of being homosexual? This is all getting very soap opera."

"That's it…" Nick fished his keys from his pocket huffing. "CSI Curtis, you're scoopin the bathwater."

"Aww…we both know you'll change your mind when we get there," she smirked. "You're too much of a gentleman, Stokes."

"I'll scoop the tub," Greg volunteered. "Since it's my fault that…"

"Nick!" Jim yelled from down the hall. "You and Greg can't take this one."

"What?" Exasperated from the fiasco, Nick griped, "C'mon, Jim, I don't…"

"No." Jim stood in front of him winded. "The DB…it's Ana Silva."

**Crestwood Apartments  
****9:32 a.m. **

Vartann stood outside the bathroom door talking to David Phillips. "Okay, Grissom, Sofia and Jas are on their way instead of Stokes and Sanders. Brass is coming too because of the sensitivity. They're about two minutes out." Glancing over his shoulder to see if they were alone, he queried, "What's your gut telling you?"

"Off the record…death by electrocution superimposed by drowning, meaning that ventricular fibrillation occurred within a few seconds and then she submerged under the water. We tell that from the foam established at the mouth and nostrils…when we open her up we'll check the air passages as well. There's a curling iron and a blow dryer in the tub…which is typical, as opposed to a toaster…I've seen that once. I heard the husband tried to say his wife liked toast while soaking in the bath."

"I saw that in our Stupid Criminal binder."

David blew out a breath. "Suicide…homicide…accidental death." He shook his head. "Thank God that's not my call. In statistical terms, most bathtub electrocutions are suicide, with accidental death not far behind…very few are homicides." His eyes returned to the charred and bloated body of what used to be a gorgeous woman. "She could have been suicidal after being fired twice, right?"

"I think people have offed themselves for much less," Vartann nodded. "Okay, here they come…thanks for the pep talk. We're back on record now."

"Okay."

Vartann walked forward to greet the crew. "Needless to say I'm at your disposal. You need something, you let me know."

"Thanks." Brass nodded and then peered into the bathroom. "Jesus Christ."

"Never saw one of these?" David queried. "It's my third."

"No, I've seen two." Brass backed out of the room. "Just never a woman I had seen alive and well on TV the day before." Looking at Grissom he directed, "I want two independent sets of pictures taken by two different people. Document the hell out of everything. I want a cop in every room at all times, Vartann. The CSIs are never alone. Hell…considering who your wife is, you shouldn't have been in here alone…honestly, I think you should recuse yourself right now."

"As Quality Control Officer, I agree." Sofia nodded at Vartann. "I know you guys are swamped, but they need to find someone else."

Radio in hand, Vartann headed down the hall radioing in the request.

"Call if you need anything. This is top priority." Brass patted Gil on the shoulder. "I'll be back at the lab dealing with the fallout."

Sofia called after Jim, "They have airtight alibis, right?"

Grissom answered in an even tone, "Let's just focus on the evidence, CSI Curtis."

**Dr. Simon's Office  
****10:01 a.m. **

"My appointment's at ten," Catherine huffed as she sat on the cushy loveseat with Warrick. "It's after ten."

"One minute after," he soothed, while pulling her close. "It's just a cyst, remember?"

"Right." Breathing deep she glanced around the room at the other patients. Most were in some stage of pregnancy and one even had a baby with her in a carrier. "Everyone else looks so calm."

"So will you once this procedure is over and you hear good news." He was convincing himself at the same time. "Linds seemed excited to go to school today, didn't she?"

"Changing subjects are we."

"I'm not my usual smooth self," he laughed quietly. "But I'm serious…she seemed happy…much happier than I figured she would be."

"I think if she makes the team and can hang with the girls she met yesterday she just might do okay there."

"Me too." He kissed the top of her head. "I was thinking…we should throw a party to celebrate the adoption."

"She'd love that." Catherine forced a smile. "We'll invite the Blakes and watch her and Sean trip all over each other."

"Definitely."

"I think…"

"Catherine Willows…" The nurse looked up from her chart. "Right this way, thank you."

Not ready to let his woman go, Warrick squeezed her tight. "I'll be right here if you need me, and I love you, Cath."

"Thanks for both," she whispered back before stealing a kiss. "It's a cyst."

"Absolutely." Once she was around the corner, Warrick dropped his head in his hands, blowing out his tension in a breath. "It has to be."

**Crestwood Apartments  
****10:07 a.m. **

"It has to be suicide or an accident, don't you think?" Jas whispered in Sofia's ear as they processed the bedroom. "You don't really think…"

"Of course not." Sofia popped her gum and groaned, "Don't let what that cop in the kitchen said about Greg, get to you." Studying the wilted flowers in the vase on the dresser, she remarked, "Hmm…someone had enough of an interest in her to send flowers. We're going to need her laptop and her hard drive, Jas. Why don't you work on that, okay?"

"On it."

Sofia crouched down with a flashlight to look under the bed. "Dust bunny convention."

The cop standing at the door asked, "Do you think it's possible to pull off the perfect crime?"

"We have plenty of unsolved ones, so what does that tell you, Reggie?"

The cop checked his watch. "I hope Stokes and Sanders have good alibis. Although, who would be better at getting away with murder than a CSI?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****10:27 a.m. **

"Carr…" Nick tossed his keys on the entry table.

"What are you doing here?" she asked upon bounding out of the kitchen. One look and she knew something was terribly wrong. "Nicky?"

"Ana Silva was found dead in her apartment this morning…electrocuted in her bathtub. I shouldn't have told you that, but I trust you."

"Oh God." Carrie's hands flew to her mouth. "Did she kill herself because of all the…"

"Too soon to tell." Nick took her in his arms. "Jim wanted Greg and me off the clock until they can determine time of death and if there's foul play involved."

"Because you have motive."

"Yep." Taking her hand, he led her to the kitchen. "Thank God I have an airtight alibi, so I won't have to relive the Kristy nightmare again."

"Nicky..." Carrie stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

Her body started trembling uncontrollably.

"Why are you shaking so badly?"

"I…I woke up to use the bathroom at three and you weren't in bed, remember…you were there when I came out, but…."

"Sweetheart…like I told you last night, I was just lettin' Binda out the back door." When she remained tense, Nick jittered a smile. "C'mon, Darlin', you know I'd never kill someone unless it was self-defense or to protect you. Why are you getting all worked up?" Not getting a response sent him over the edge, "For God's sake, Carrie, stop lookin' at me like you don't believe me!"

"I believe you, Nicky," she gulped. "I do! It's just…" Sucking in a jagged breath, "There's something I never told you about that night in the park…about the gunman, and it's been in my head and on my heart, and…I'm sorry, Nicky."

"What?" Feeling blindsided for the second time that day, his pulse notched. "Please talk to me." Nick squeezed her hand. "Darlin', you're freakin' the hell out of me here."

"You couldn't remember what happened, so you asked me if I saw, and…" In a barely audible whisper she let out the secret that she'd been keeping, "I didn't see him lunge at you before you shot him."

"I don't understand. You told me you saw him lunge after he put his hands in the air."

"I know." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she confessed, "But I really didn't. I was so scared, Nicky, I wasn't sure what I saw and what I didn't…I saw his hands go up and then the shot went off when I was looking for my cell phone."

"You lied in the police report."

"I was scared." Trembling harder, she whispered, "I'm scared now too because I can't say you were here the whole night, because you weren't in bed when I got up. If I tell the truth…"

"Stay calm." Pulling her tight, Nick closed his eyes. "Please stay calm for the baby. How about we just not discuss it for a few minutes while we think, okay?"

"Okay," she squeaked while clutching him. "I'm sorry, Nicky."

"Shhh." Nuzzling her quivering body he whispered, "I'm so glad I came home and told you instead of you hearing about it on the news."

**The Townhouse  
****10:36 a.m. **

"I'm home!" Greg announced while tossing his keys on the entryway table and kicking off his sneakers. With Tawny's Ford Escape in the driveway he knew she was still home and wanted to break the news before she heard it on TV.

"What are you doing here!" she rushed over and grabbed a hug. "Did the jokes get to you?" She kissed him hard. "Did you rethink my offer from this morning?" She snatched another smooch. "You daddy's out, let's make love!"

"Ana Silva's dead."

In mid-pucker, Tawny froze.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss a case under investigation, but at this point it's not clear if it was suicide, homicide or accidental. I was told to leave the lab until further notice because of my tie to the case."

"Holy shit."

"Exactly."

"Good thing I don't live alone anymore, so you can verify I was here the whole time."

"You were, right?"

Greg cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't in bed when I woke up to pee in the middle of the night. I assumed you were on the computer or playing X-box."

"Oh."

"What?"

"I was playing X-box for a couple of hours last night." Greg scratched his head. "That means you can't verify I was here the whole time."

"But I know you wouldn't kill Ana Silva, so I'm cool with saying you were."

"You'd be lying."

"It's only a lie if I think it's not true."

"Uh…"

"Besides…from watching soap operas I learned that a wife can't testify against her husband."

**Clark County Marriage License Office.  
****12:22 p.m. **

The clerk handed the shaky man wearing a Crime Lab ID the paper. "Fill this out and bring it back to me as soon as you're done." Walking into the back he whispered, "Lexie, check out the couple filling out paperwork. They look like they're about to shit their pants."

"Looks like someone's in trouble," the bubbly woman snickered while sneaking a peek. "I hate that we never know the whole story."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed it and felt a little tension rising. All that stuff about doggie daycare is absolutely true and the 'bone phone' does exist! How many of you "Ana should die!" readers feel guilty now? LOL it was always the plan to kill her, so don't feel too guilty.

Note to csifan - you didn't leave a way for me to respond to your Grissom and Sara concern, so if you'd like a reply, feel free to email or leave a non-anon review. I know there is less of GS in LofM compared to Feasibility Study, but I'm catching the other couples up so they'll all be on level fields for Book 3. I'm not allowed to go into a detailed response in ANs per the rules of the website though :)

**Thanks to: **

KJT for staying up late to finish editing when I got delayed this weekend! It helped that she was high on a West Wing buzz. LOL

Day-dream-bear & Caro for Tawny&Greg's scrapbook pages! That was very thoughtful and such a wonderful surprise on a stressful day! J I'm glad I found a way to work them into the chapter.

**Next Chapter:** The plot thickens…**. Posting:** Friday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!**

**Maggs**


	41. Chapter 41

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 41**

**Tuesday – September 20, 2005  
****Clark County Marriage License Office  
****12:33 p.m. **

Taking the marriage license from the clerk, Warrick nodded at the man, "Thanks."

"Would you like a list of chapels or do you already know…"

"No, we're cool, thanks." Walking over to Catherine, Warrick smiled and took her hand. "Are you doin' okay?"

"As okay as a woman who needs a biopsy can be I guess." Since the fine needle aspiration didn't extract any fluid in the lump, the doctor declared it solid and informed Catherine that a biopsy was needed ASAP. Fearing the worst, she broke down in the exam room and remained in a state of panic until Warrick rushed through the door to take her in his strong arms. It was in that moment the words slipped off her tongue…'marry me'.

Although the prospect of marriage used to terrify her, in the aftermath of the biopsy news, it hardly seemed scary. What frightened her now was the idea of her family suing for custody of Lindsay. Although the adoption, when complete, would significantly help, she knew having Warrick as her husband, as well as Lindsay's stepfather, would legitimize the situation further in the court's eyes should a custody battle ever occur. In the back of her mind she wondered if Sam, not just her sisters, would try to interfere too, or would he honor her wishes to leave Lindsay in Warrick's care? Deep down she knew if it became a battle, Sam would win because he had the money, resources and connections to make just about anything happen and Warrick would be called to the mat as a gambling addict among other things. If the worst were to happen, it would be critical that Sam and Warrick were allies.

Strolling his instant fiancée outside, Warrick scolded, "You're running the worst case scenario for the future, aren't you?"

"Doesn't every bride on her wedding day?"

Cracking a smile he said, "Now there's the snarky woman I know and love."

"You sure you want to marry me?"

Brushing the backside of his thumb over her cheek Warrick murmured, "Absolutely, and it has nothing to do with making my legal tie to Lindsay stronger. I love you, Cath, and..." The obnoxious sound of his pager ruined the moment. "They're lookin' for me." They had both been called in after the Ana Silva discovery, but he informed Jim that Catherine was unavailable.

"Go." She stole a kiss. "I'll be fine."

"I already told Jim, I needed to be home by five and it was non-negotiable." Their plan was to delicately break the news of the biopsy to Lindsay that evening and follow it up with the wedding announcement, letting her pick the place and plan the celebration. "Just remember what the doctor said…the odds are still great that it's benign."

"It's benign," she sighed. "That's my new mantra."

"It's benign," he tried it out.

"Okay." Catherine shooed her future husband away. "Now stop doting, because I'm not that kind of gal."

**Ana Silva's Apartment  
****12:41 p.m. **

Flipping through Ana's photo album, Jas remarked to the Master Criminalist, "She looks so sweet in these photos with her family. I'd never think it was the same mean woman on TV. Look at this one of her and an old woman."

"Like a lot of people in this town, Ana could have had a public persona that was drastically different than her private one." Studying the victim's closet Grissom said, "You and I come to work as ourselves, but a lot of people go to work and put on a mask…exotic dancers assume a different name to go along with their alter-ego. A dancer sheds her clothes, puts on a wig and becomes someone else. When her shift's over she heads into the locker room, wipes off her war paint and goes home to her kid. You see her on stage covered in glitter, shaking her ass for a buck and you think 'what an immoral girl', you see her in the park the next day in a jogging suit with a perky ponytail pushing her baby in a stroller and you think 'what a nice mommy'. Never make assumptions, Jas. It causes nothing but trouble."

"I'm sure Nick and Greg would agree," Sofia said as she walked over with a note in a plastic evidence bag. "Found this in her unpacked luggage from Dallas along with one of the scandal photos."

_Ana –  
Maybe these photos will help you make a comeback.  
They were just snapped Thursday night.  
No need to thank me.  
- Your Secret Admirer_

"Thursday night." Grissom looked up from the note. "That's the night Greg and Nick were at Club Cue."

Sofia nodded. "Ana wasn't tailing them until **after** she received the photos."

"Prints?"

"It has some nice ones."

"Jas…" Grissom handed her the evidence bag. "Top priority back at the lab. The photo too."

The apprentice jumped at the Master's command. "On it!"

"Is the secret admirer a fan of Ana's or an enemy of Nick and/or Greg?" Sofia posited. "Or…is the secret admirer a fan of Nick, setting up Ana to bring Nick down, only to kill Ana for bringing Nick down, hence the 'no need to thank me'?"

"You're thinking of what happened in Illinois to his abuser?"

"Two women who harmed Nick both die in the same week…" Sofia glanced around the bedroom again. "Awfully coincidental don't you think? Especially since, because of the note left in the victim's cell, we know she was killed because of what she did to Nick."

"Any leads on that?"

"Just heard back." She shook her head. "Not a trace of evidence and no one's talking at the penitentiary."

"There's no note here though."

Sofia pointed to the door. "Jas just walked out with one. Granted, it's not a direct statement like the one found in the prison, but…"

"Call Ely," Grissom instructed. "Check on Nigel…see if he's had any visitors."

"First thing I did." Sofia shook her head again. "He's drugged up in Psych, not capable of plotting anything."

"Call Nick." Grissom glanced at his watch wondering where Warrick was. "He needs to make a list…anyone else who has wronged him."

"Mike Rodgers comes to mind,' Sofia replied, "If this is some kind of stalker thing, I'm sure no one would shed a tear if Mikey was killed by a psycho for causing Nick grief."

Grissom grabbed his phone, punching in his father's number. "Dad, what's the number for the B-PAC office? I need to speak with Drew Stokes."

**B-PAC/IHMD Offices  
****12:51 p.m. **

"Hey, Linda…" Drew came darting out of his office. "I need to schmooze some big spenders tomorrow night. Can you set it up for me?"

"Exactly when are you B-PAC folks going to get a secretary?" she droned while lowering her Cosmopolitan magazine.

"Sorry, I know you're swamped," he lied to the loafer. "I promise it won't be much longer before we're independent, as a matter of fact, Tawny's workin' from home today and she's settin' up the job advertisement to find me an assistant." Staring at the frumpy and grumpy woman, reading a magazine that so obviously didn't match her lifestyle, Drew cracked his best smile. "Hey, did I mention I was buyin' you a day at The Mirage spa for all this help you've been givin' me?"

"What time do you want that reservation?" Linda enthused as she grabbed a pen.

"Make it drinks at seven, dinner at eight. Somewhere classy. It'll be my wife and I, and two gentlemen."

"Why is your wife going to be there?" she asked, being her usual nosy self.

"To give the old geezers with deep pockets something nice to look at while I ply them with booze. Over cocktails, Lissa regales them with stories of modeling in a string bikini in Kenya, then dinner comes and I talk business. Once they're tanked, stuffed and smitten with Lissa, she'll hit them up for cash for B-Pac talkin' about abused little children as she dabs the corner of her eye with a cloth napkin." Chuckling he said, "Trust me, it's how these things work. We were very successful at fundraisin' in Dallas."

"Was your wife ever in Cosmopolitan Magazine?" Linda asked, thoroughly jealous that people actually led glamorous lives.

"No, she was never in that one." Drew winked, "But she was on the cover twice." Grabbing his cell phone, he laughed, "That reminds me…I better warn Lissa she needs to find a nice low cut dress for the occasion."

Under her breath Linda muttered, "I haven't even met her, but I hate her already." Then she picked up the phone. "IHMD, Inc, how may I help you? Please hold." Setting down the receiver she called out, "Drew…line two…Gil Grissom."

"Thanks, Linda!" Drew relaxed in his cushy office chair and took the call. "Hey, Gil…what can I do for you today?"

"I have a concern…"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****12:56 p.m. **

"So what are you thinkin'?" Nick asked while watching Carrie stare blankly ahead.

"I like the one on the left," she answered, pointing to one of the paint streaks Nick had brushed down one of the family room walls. Testing colors was how they decided to keep their minds occupied.

"That's 'Dried Palm'."

"I find it soothing and neutral."

"Soothing is good…we can always use more of that in our lives…especially lately."

"I vote Dried Palm."

"Then it's a keeper."

Finding her smile Carrie said, "Do you realize we're actually watching paint dry as a pastime?"

"How can we be this boring before we're even married?" After sharing a laugh Nick slipped his arms around Carrie from behind. "Feeling better?"

"Much." She had reconciled that her three a.m. wakefulness had been brought on by Nick leaving her side to take out their whimpering puppy, and that he had only been gone minutes like he said. In retrospect she felt silly for ever doubting his innocence and would have no problem saying in her statement that he had been home the whole time. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good…I know I did the right thing shootin' Glen Montana in the park. Even though I can't remember the circumstances, I trust my gut."

"Good." She breathed deep and rested against his chest. "Now we just need to hear Ana's death wasn't homicide and…" The ring of Nick's cell cut her off.

"It's Sofia." Nick brought the phone to his ear. "Tell me good news."

"You know I can't tell you anything about the investigation in which you may be implicated," she reminded him. "Okay, so here I am standing in a room with a police officer a few feet away calling to ask you for a list, Mr. Stokes."

Knowing that she couldn't give away case details in front of a cop, he stuck to what was allowable. "What kind of list?"

"A list of everyone and anyone who did something to hurt you mentally, physically, whatever…no matter how obscure or long ago."

"What?" Nick stared at Carrie as he spoke. "Why?"

Sofia paused then asked, "Have you ever had a **Chicago** hot dog? I'm making myself a **note** to pick up some for dinner later. Do you think it's a **coincidence **that I'm craving a hot dog during baseball season? I think it's directly **connected**."

"Chicago note coincidence connected," he pieced together as Carrie looked on. "You think someone is goin' around knockin' off people who hurt me because of what happened to Shelly in Chicago and now Ana?"

"**Yeah**, so how fast can you get me that list?"

"Nicky…" Carrie grabbed his arm. "What about the fight at the hotel? What about your brother?"

**The Mirage  
****1:03 p.m. **

"Marta!" Lissa flew into the adjoining suite. "With all the publicity issues we have, I don't want you takin' the kids out of the suites the rest of the day, okay?" It was a necessary lie to prevent the nanny from panicking over what would hopefully turn out to be nothing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Marta stated while setting down the baby's laundry.

"Don't worry, I'm tired is all." Lissa hurried out of the room to make sure the doors were locked.

**The Townhouse  
****1:06 p.m. **

Walking through the front door, Scott called out, "Greg!" He wondered why his son was home from work so early and Tawny's car was in the driveway too.

"Living room!" Greg yelled back. "I'm kickin' my wife's ass at Grand Theft Auto San Andreas!"

"Our children are **never** playing these games!" Tawny shouted as she blew someone away. "I can't believe the violence. Hi, Dad! I'm working from home today. I'm on a break from finding my ex-lover a lesbian administrative assistant…the lesbian part is his wife's requirement."

"Understandable considering his past behavior. Are you on your lunch break, son?" Scott asked, taking a seat in the armchair to watch the game.

While discharging his weapon on screen Greg casually replied, "No, I had to leave the lab because I'm a potential murder suspect. You just missed the cops taking my alibi statement."

"Excuse me?"

"Ana Silva's dead." Greg frantically worked the controller. "For obvious reasons, I could be seen as having motive. I have to lay low and I'm not allowed at the lab."

"He didn't do it," Tawny assured the concerned father. "We all know Greg's not a violent person."

"Die!" Greg rejoiced before ending the game. "Did you see all those body parts flying? Some virtual CSI is going to be scraping the pavement for hours." He tossed the controller on the coffee table. "Do you guys want nachos? I'm starving."

Watching his boy stroll into the kitchen, Scott felt his pulse rise. "Should I be worried, Tawny?"

"Nah," she chuckled sweetly, "he makes really good nachos."

From the kitchen, Greg said, "Dad…there's a copy of Out Traveler on the table. Isn't the sailboat on page twenty-two the same kind we used to have? I was telling Tawny about those great trips we used to take to Catalina Island."

"Uh…" Scott's eyes focused on the issue of Hot Studs.

Tawny reached over and snaked out the magazine from the pile. "I got curious and was checking out the hot gay studs and buried the travel magazine. These aren't Greg's by the way, he's just keeping them in case Daniel is ever interested and doesn't have the cash to buy porn." She giggled, "I'm teaching him to be more frugal, isn't that great?"

"Uh…"

"Did you find the boat, Dad!" Greg yelled from the kitchen.

"Um…checking." Gulping down the bile rising in his throat, Scott nervously asked his daughter-in-law, "So, uh, back to my original question…should I be worried that Greg is a potential murder suspect?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****1:11 p.m. **

When Nick saw through the peephole that it was Detective Packer at the door, the same man who had come to his apartment when Sean was injured and the cops thought Carrie had sexually abused him, he tensed. "Dammit."

"What?" Carrie whispered as she snuggled Binda tighter.

"It's Packer with Sofia."

Walking to the door she cringed, "Please tell me Franco and O'Hara aren't with him. I'm nervous enough without having those two looking at me like I'm a pervert."

"They're not. It's Reggie Trent, he's a good cop" Nick opened the door. "Packer…Sofia…Reggie." He waved them in. "No sense in making my new neighbors anymore nervous than they already are from the recent scandals, so let's do this inside."

Packer nodded, "Officer Trent, let the record show that Mr. Stokes invited us into his home. Nice to see you again, Ms. Blake…under better circumstances…well, actually no they're about the same, huh?"

When Nick saw Reggie roll his eyes behind the newbie detective and mouth the word 'prick', he tried not to laugh.

"Lovely home, Carrie," Sofia announced, trying to make up for Packer's rudeness.

"Thanks, the backyard is actually the reason we bought it." Carrie shut the front door with a shaky hand. "It's a real quiet neighborhood too. Uh…how about we sit in the living room?"

"Great." Sofia walked over to the couch and took a seat. "This won't take long."

Smirking, Packer glanced around at the well-appointed room. "The inside is even nicer than the outside." Picking a pricey leather armchair he smiled wide, "This had to set you back. Was there a recent change in the CSI pay scale? Hell, maybe I should switch sides."

Nick stared at the man and replied, "Last time I checked we were on the same side, but to answer your question…no, the pay scale is the same, I'm just lucky enough to be marrying a woman with a hefty trust fund. Satisfied? It's not just a CSI trend, wait until you see the house Vartann's new wife set them up in…it makes this look like a shack."

"What's with the defensiveness, Stokes?" Packer laughed. "I wasn't accusing you of being on the dole for Christ's sake. I was thinking your monied family back in Dallas set you up, that's all. Sorry…I guess I would be testy if I was you and everyone was calling me queer yesterday and a potential murder suspect today. Hey, as I understand it you've been down that road before…something with a hooker?"

After clearing her throat Sofia snapped, "Any time you want to stop preening like a peacock, Packer…this bullshit is wasting my time."

Taking out his pocket notebook Packer chuckled, "You know I've only been in Vegas a year, but I heard a rumor recently that the two of you used to date."

Sofia winked at Reggie. "Yeah, Officer Trent and I shared a nice steak dinner at The Chop House once…we didn't click romantically though, so there wasn't a second date."

"I blame my bad table manners," Reggie joked as he leaned against the wall. "I belched after polishing off my second beer."

When her irritation level exceeded her nervousness, Carrie fell into lawyer mode. "Either cut to the chase, Detective, or we'll ask you to leave and do this the long way. Choose wisely and you'll save the taxpayers a few bucks."

Clicking open his pen Detective Packer asked, "Mr. Stokes, where were you between the hours of eight p.m. Monday and five this morning? Be as detailed as possible, noting any witnesses."

"I returned from California at forty-thirty yesterday and remained at home until I left for work this morning at six-thirty. My fiancée Carrie Blake was with me the entire time."

After jotting notes, the detective asked, "Ms. Blake…where were you between the hours of eight p.m. Monday and five this morning? Be as detailed as possible, noting any witnesses."

With confidence Carrie answered, "I was at home between the hours of eight p.m. Monday and five a.m. this morning. My fiancé, Nick Stokes, was with me the entire time." Just as she was breathing a sigh of relief, Carrie heard the front door swung open and Drew yelling.

"Nicky! You get your ass out here! What the hell is this crap about a psycho!" He marched through the entry way. "Don't get me wrong, Bro, I'm thrilled that Silva bitch is dead, but…" When he saw a uniformed police officer he froze.

Packer glanced over. "You looked taller on TV when you were hustling your mistress into the house." Standing up he said, "Tell me…why is it exactly that you're thrilled a woman has been murdered?"

"Hey!" Sofia blasted, "We haven't determined if Ms. Silva was murdered or not. Make that mistake again and I'm reporting you."

"It was a figure of speech, Sir," Drew contritely remarked. "And I think it quite normal not to experience sadness when…"

"Stop talking," Carrie ordered, her litigious nature coming on full force.

Having been raised in a home full of lawyer-types, Drew immediately clammed up.

"Where were you between the hours of eight p.m. Monday and five this morning?" Packer tapped his pen on his notepad. "Be as detailed as possible, noting any witnesses?"

After getting a nod of approval from Carrie, Drew answered, "I was with my wife, Lissa. We're stayin' at The Mirage until we close on our house."

"Thank you, Detective." Carrie headed for the front door. "Now that you have what you needed, I'd like you to go."

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ms. Blake." Detective Parker walked to the front door alongside her. "Oh, I meant to ask…how's your nephew doing?"

**Shumway** **Park  
****1:33 p.m. **

"I've got it!" Sean exclaimed as he chased the soccer ball his Homeschool PE team mate had kicked down the field. "Got…ahhhhhh!"

"Sean!" Wendy jumped out of her lawn chair when she saw her son fall to the ground.

"I'm okay!" Sean declared as he picked himself off the ground and wiped dirt from his knees. "I tripped over…" He glanced down and saw only grass. "Uh…I guess I tripped over my own feet." As he waited for the familiar snickers and dork jokes, he dusted off his shirt.

"See!" Arnie Salinas, Sean's friend from Desert Springs Church yelled, "I told you he's one of us!"

"Huh?" Sean looked over at the fourteen seventh graders gathered around. "What do you mean?"

"You're a spaz too!" Carly Timmons declared while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Most of us were picked on in PE, so we get nervous when new kids join the group, but you're one of us!"

"Oh." Sean relaxed and smiled, "One time in PE class I crashed into the wall trying to catch a bean bag and I knocked myself unconscious for two minutes. I heard about that for months." Waving to his mom, he announced, "I fit in!"

"Okay, kids!" Coach Hicks, aka Stevie's mom, blew her whistle. "We have four minutes left in the quarter!"

**Crime Lab – Morgue  
****1:38 p.m. **

"Time of death yet?" Gil asked Doc as he watched him weighing Ana's liver.

"Between eleven forty-five and twelve-thirty."

"Excellent." Gil gripped the edge of the table and breathed a sigh of relief. "Nick and Greg were both home with their significant others as witnesses."

Finished with the liver Doc said, "You may want to consider my wife as a suspect. When Ana made that crack about Lissa Stokes's weight gain, she screamed at the TV, 'I could wring that scrawny witch's neck for that comment!' I went to bed at eleven, so I have no idea what Mrs. Robbins was up to."

"Are you trying to get your wife incarcerated, Albert?" Gil joked while reviewing the Tox reports. "Blood-alcohol content is significantly elevated."

"Yep, she was tanked."

"We found an almost empty bottle of Cabernet on the counter."

"She had more than one bottle. If I were her, I would have drunk myself into oblivion too." Doc moved on to his next task. "Stomach contents show she had pretzels, cheese and crackers."

"She landed at McCarran at seven-thirty and took a cab home, arriving at eight seventeen." Gil checked the notes again. "Three and a half hours to drink and settle into a tub full of bubbles." In his head he ran the scenario. "She wants a refill…she reaches up for the bottle, but knocks the curling iron and blow dryer into the tub instead."

"Where are you going?" Doc queried while watching his co-worker rush for the door.

"I suddenly had the urge to watch my wife take a bubble bath!"

**The Townhouse  
****1:47 p.m. **

Sitting on the bathroom floor reading Out Traveler while his wife soaked in a tub full of fragrant bubbles Greg said, "Did you know there are more sheep than people in New Zealand?"

"Really?" Tawny opened her eyes. "Is there a photo?"

Grinning, Greg showed her a picture of two bikini clad women kissing on the beach. "Pretty hot, huh?"

"I meant of New Zealand, Chuckles."

Scooting over to the tub he sat on the edge and showed her the picture of a sheep-covered hill.

"It's so green," she wistfully remarked while staring at a photo of travelers swimming with dolphins in gorgeous blue water. "Have you ever been there?" He had traveled to so many far away places with his grandparents and parents.

"Nope. We went to Australia, but not New Zealand."

"Maybe we could go one day," she chuckled sweetly. "Waaaaay in the future obviously, because we'll be too tired for years and then it will be trips to Disneyland and Sea World…but, hey, they have lots of dolphins too, right?"

Greg watched Tawny's eyes widen as she flipped through the pages studying one exotic locale and plush hotel after the other. "I wish…" he whispered in a voice thick with regret.

"What?" Lifting her gaze from a photo of Fiji at sunset, she saw the sadness in her husband's eyes.

"I'm thrilled about the girls, I really am, but there are so many things I wish we could have done together. Seeing you that day on the beach in California…watching your eyes take in your first ocean sunset. I can't imagine how excited you would have been at The Great Barrier Reef or on the beach in Kauai." His voice dropping an octave he said, "Watching you light up looking at those pictures, I just wish I could have given you all that now and saved the pregnancy for later, because since your father died you've been gypped out of so many things …"

"Hey…" Tossing the magazine, she took his hand instead. "If you think my eyes lit up looking at those photos, just wait until you see me holding our babies for the first time, mister."

Watching her make lemonade yet again made him fall a little deeper in love. "I love you, and I don't mean that in a 'just saying it' sort of way. I feel it."

"Kiss me." Grabbing him by the shirt collar she pulled his mouth to hers, lingering her lips for a moment and then initiating a heated smooch.

"I'm falling," he moaned into her mouth.

"In love?"

"In the tub." With that he rolled into the water fully dressed.

"Oh! You did that on purpose!"

"Totally! I saw it in a movie once and the girl went nuts thinking it was the most romantic thing ever." Slicking back his sopped hair Greg asked, "What's the verdict?"

"Cute…very cute." Laughing as he wrung out a sock she confessed, "But logistically it's very difficult to go from here to passion. I mean…think how hard it will be to get all those wet clothes off you…all the splashing…things would get stuck…I'd be elbowed a few times. I bet they didn't show that part in the movie."

"Nope."

"For good reason."

"Mmm." Caressing Tawny's cheek Greg brushed a burning question over her lips. "Wanna head to the bedroom and do things right?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Standing up, he extended his hand, "Careful."

**Crestwood Apartments  
****2:27 p.m. **

Holding Sara's hand, Gil helped Sara into the tub of the model apartment in Ana's complex. "This unit is exactly the same as Ana's," he told his wife as she settled in. "Pretend you're soaking in a bubble bath."

"Wanna join me?" she purred while tapping the non-existent water. "The temperature's perfect."

"Don't distract me when I'm working," he playfully snipped.

"Aww…before we were together you used to love flirting with me."

"That's because an exhilarating thirty second flirt was all I was all I had to sustain me."

Rolling her eyes she grumbled, "Yeah…and whose fault was that?"

"Mine," he droned while fetching supplies from his duffel bag. "Walked right into that one."

"Yep." Resting her head on the back of the tub, she slid down further. "We'd flirt, I'd get excited, and then you'd scurry like a cockroach leaving me hanging and horny as hell."

"Do we have to take this trip down Dysfunctional Gil Lane while we're working?"

"Do you know when I bought my first synthetic male body part?"

"Sara!" He gaped at her. "Stop already."

"There's no one else here," she laughed. "It was after we worked that case in the ice rink. Remember…we were sitting in the bleachers and you threw me that great line after I asked you 'since when are you interested in beauty?' Ugh…you outrageously flirted with me and then BAM…scurried like a roach. Then we had to process those semen covered sheets, and all those hockey players were having sex, sex, sex. On the way home, I pulled into the parking lot of the first adult store I saw and bought The Exterminator."

"The Exterminator?" Gil chortled while placing a wine bottle in the exact same spot as it was in Ana's apartment.

"You know…it exterminates a girl's problem."

"Did it?" he asked with great curiosity.

"I was still chasing after your stupid ass the next day wasn't I?" She shook her head. "Sure, it solved the physical, but did nothing to help my mental state."

"Okay…switching topics." Gil placed the same type of curling iron and blow dryer on the counter with their plugs inserted into the outlet directly above the counter and left of the tub. "Channel Ana for me."

"You're asking me to mock the dead?" She shrugged, "On second thought…I don't mind. It fits with my bitchy pregnant chick persona." Feigning the deceased reporter's annoying voice Sara said, "I can't believe I got…"

"Wait!" Gil rushed back to his bag and produced a cucumber.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" Sara queried with a notable panic in her voice. Then she saw her husband extract two slices.

"Here." He plopped one slice on each eye. "We found disintegrated cucumber in the bath water."

"Ah." Now blind, Sara restarted her impersonation. "I can't believe I got fired again! All I want to do is drink myself into oblivion and think up a new way to get revenge. I need more wine!" With her right hand she reached up for the wine bottle trying to remember where her husband had placed it. A few seconds later she touched an electrical cord and heard the clunk of presumably the curling iron and blow dryer. "Well?" Sara removed the vegetable slices from her eyes.

"Check it out." Gil pointed to the curling iron's power indicator light which was now bright orange. "Oops."

**The Townhouse  
****2:38 p.m. **

When he heard a loud crash Greg poked his head from under the sheets. "A pillow bumped a lamp causing it to hit the floor."

"I love it when you get all CSI." Giggling, Tawny resumed her stride. "I'm having the best day playing hooky while you're on administrative leave for being a potential murder suspect."

Returning his hands to his wife's hips, Greg said, "A ha! Now you understand why I was so easily swayed to the dark side in San Marino. After a morning of stress it's temping to cut loose and ignore the world, isn't it?"

"Uh, huge difference…I'm fooling around with **my husband** and the only thing I'm getting high from is elevated serotonin."

"Good point."

"Kids…" Scott knocked on the door. "Is everything okay in there? I heard something breaking and…"

"It was just a lamp, Dad!" Greg held Tawny's hips in check and whispered, "Not with my dad right outside the door." When she giggled he covered her mouth. "I tossed a pillow when we were turning down the bed for a nap and I took out the lamp."

"Oh. Would you like me to broil some fish for dinner?" Scott asked through the door. "I saw some nice halibut at the store this morning when I was buying muffins."

As Tawny teased him with a dance Greg tried to sound unaffected. "Fish would be great, thanks!" He covered his eyes. "Hey, Dad, would you want to go to the library for me too? There's a list of books on my desk."

"Sure thing, Son. Is there anything else I can do for you while you're thumbing through gay magazines, making love with your wife, and waiting to see if you'll be charged with murder?"

Greg shouted towards the door, "Sorry, I have a Carpe Diem thing going on today!"

"Me too, Son." Scott chuckled, "I just ate a Ding Dong…cholesterol and cavities be damned."

"I love you, Dad! You're really starting to fit in around here!"

"That's frightening."

Greg cracked up. "Fish and books are it, thanks."

"And ice cream!" Tawny blurted as she covered up so she wouldn't be conversing with her father-in-law naked.

"Any particular kind?"

"Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia."

"Have fun, newlyweds."

Turning to face her husband Tawny pouted, "Aww, did you lose the mood?"

"Yeah." Sighing, Greg peeled back the sheet covering hiswife. After exactly five seconds of gaping he pounced, "Mood's back!"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****3:18 p.m. **

Their sullen moods getting the best of them, Nick suggested, "Maybe we should get out of the house." They had been lying on top of the bed staring at the ceiling for a half hour hoping to nap. "Maybe we should catch a movie or do something to take our minds off of all this crap. Definitely a comedy, because I've had my fill of drama."

"You honestly think we should tool around while we're sitting out a murder investigation? How would it look?"

"Like I'm not worried because I'm not guilty?"

"True."

"I'm just sick of worrying about shit,' he huffed. "Seriously, when was the last time we went twenty-four hours without worrying about somethin'?"

Cracking a smile Carrie said, "There's always that option we discussed in the hospital."

"Running away and living on an island?" His lips edged into a nearly imperceptible smile. "No can do now that we have a baby on the way. They don't have good schools and little friends for Garrett or Megan on a deserted island. It's not just about what we need anymore, Sweetheart."

"I know!" Carrie jumped out of bed. "Let's go swimming. I even have a surprise for you." After retrieving his trunks, she tossed them on his chest. "Move it, Stokes!" With her bikini in hand she said, "You wait for me on the raft floating in the water."

"Okay," he finally acquiesced as she disappeared into the bathroom. "I'll grab us some cold bottles of water." Tossing his clothes, he hastily tugged on his navy blue trunks and padded out to the kitchen. On his way to the fridge he saw his work ID on the counter and shook his head. He hated being sidelined again. "Even in death Ana Silva is messin' with my life."

With two bottle of Aquafina in hand, Nick unlocked the back door and marched over to the pool. A minute later he was poised on the raft as directed, and waiting for his surprise.

"Miss me?" Carrie asked from the water's edge while Nick was drifting over the water towards her. "Welcome to our island oasis, Nicky." Setting the boom box down on the poolside table she started the tropical sounds CD she had pulled from her relaxation collection.

Smiling at her effort, Nick said, "Thanks for the surprise, Darlin'."

"That's not the surprise." Without trepidation she tossed her top. "Surprise! On our island swimsuits are optional."

"I'm officially surprised." His smile expanded into a full-fledged grin. "I hope no one comes through the side gate."

"I put a padlock on it yesterday after your brother walked back here when Tawny was teaching me how to sunbathe topless."

"My brother saw your breasts!"

"Don't worry…" Stepping into the water she laughed, "My boobs were in Tawny's shadow and therefore imperceptible." Since she was trying to relax him, Carrie left out the part when Drew removed his shirt and stood in front of her flexing.

"The water's nice, isn't it? God I love this yard. I still can't believe this place is ours."

"We're going to be so happy here, Nicky. Can't you just imagine the BBQs and birthday parties?" Once she was waist deep Carrie shimmied out of her bikini bottoms. "Okay, it's official…I'm skinny dipping and you're over dressed."

"You don't think the neighbors could…"

"Nope, I tested it from all angles with Tawny after your brother left yesterday. We were laughing our asses off." Walking out to the raft she softly urged, "It's a deserted island, Nicky…let everything go…your trunks…everything."

"Holy hell…who would have thought the day would come when you were the one tryin' to convince me to toss my clothes and cut loose? If that's not a sign I'm a headcase, I don't know what is." With that he rolled into the water and when he emerged his trunks were in his hand. "I feel better already." Dropping the swimsuit, he took Carrie's hand. "How do you feel, Sweetheart?" Considering her baggage, he still couldn't believe she had tossed her suit in the pool.

After locking her arms around Nick's waist she finally answered, "Carefree."

"What do you suggest we do now?" he asked, nipping at her earlobe.

"Race!" Carrie dove underwater, leaving her fiancé standing in the center of the pool.

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****4:16 p.m. **

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror still dripping from her hot shower, Catherine stared at her reflection and the body she had been at odds with the last several years. In a matter of days she had gone from wanting to change everything about it, to hoping to keep parts of it in tact.

"Mom!"

The sound of her daughter's voice startled Catherine out of the funk. "What is it, Lindsay?"

"Dad's on the phone for you."

Hearing the title brought a smile to her lips. "Tell him I'll call him on his cell as soon as I towel off."

"He said to tell you that he'll be in a meeting, but don't worry, he'll be home at five as planned."

Catherine's smile faded when she remembered the plan to share the troubling news with Lindsay. "Okay." It was the right thing to do, all the materials said that family members kept in the dark felt betrayed. Still, she dreaded the moment and the look on her daughter's face. Wrapping a towel around her body, Catherine felt her eyes well up once more. "Dammit." Deciding it was best to let the emotion out, she took a seat on the edge of the tub.

**Crime Lab – Jim's Office  
****4:29 p.m. **

"You think she was drunk in the tub and accidentally killed herself?" Brass stated in disbelief while Sara, Gil, Sofia and Warrick sat staring at him. "That's…"

"Stupid," Sara filled in the blank. "But she was a stupid person…no disrespect to the dead, but…if it walks like a duck."

"I'm not convinced," Sofia countered.

"There were no signs of foul play," Warrick said while glancing down at his watch for the third time. "No one broke in. No signs of struggle."

"But we still don't know who sent Ana the photos." The only prints that were on the note and the sample photo had turned out to be the victim's.

Gil replied, "We have no proof that there's a tie between the secret admirer and her death. She was a TV personality…I'm sure she had fans. The card on the roses was from a fan. It's not atypical."

Brass countered, "It's atypical that someone snapped photos of Greg and Nick."

"Not really," Sara addressed the concern. "Ana was a diva. Gay men love divas. Some guy is at Club Cue and he sees Nick and Greg, who were just on the press conference when Ana made a fool out of herself. He snaps the photos and sends them to his diva as her secret admirer. It might not have helped that Nick was adamantly denying he was a homosexual and probably offending some patrons in the process."

"That I'd believe," Warrick added. "The secret admirer thinks he's helpin' his girl Ana get revenge and he's gettin' back at a homophobe. Makes perfect sense to me. Still skeptical, Sofia?"

"It's the Chicago thing," she admitted. "It's just so coincidental."

Trying to allay her concerns Grissom explained, "Sara and I ran the scenario a dozen times in the bathroom. Nine out of twelve…" When he saw Warrick getting up he stopped. "Where are you going?"

"I told Jim I needed to be home by five."

"We're in the middle of a top priority investigation," Grissom volleyed back. "Since when have you ever got up and left at a time like this? That's not how it worked when…"

"Times are different, Gris." Warrick nodded at Jim and started for the door.

"You're seriously leaving?" Grissom couldn't get his head around the outlandish concept.

"Hey!" At the door Warrick lost his patience. "Back the hell off! I'm a father to a child, not a bunch of cockroaches. You'll find out there's a different level of obligation when your kid comes along. This is **personal** business I need to take care of and it can't wait. I cleared it with my boss and he's not saying a damn thing, so what gives you the right to come down on me and judge me? It's my day off, but I came in and gave you all the time I had. I didn't have to give you anything!"

The outburst left the room silent until Jim said, "You're fine, Warrick, just go and we'll catch you up to speed in the morning."

"Thank you, Boss." After a quick glare at Grissom, Warrick left, shutting the door behind him.

"Whoa," Sofia finally spoke. "I've never seen him like that before."

Grissom peeled his frozen gaze off the door where Warrick had stormed out of and said, "My apologies, Jim. I didn't mean to step on your toes."

"I think it's CSI Brown who really needs the apology from you." Sitting back in this chair Jim nodded approvingly. "He just did something I wish I had the courage to do when I was his age…put my kid before work. If I had, maybe Ellie wouldn't be in rehab. You haven't walked in his shoes yet, Gil, that's what he was trying to tell you."

Sara sat staring at her husband as the fatherhood reality check continued to rattle him.

"Okay." Brass clapped his hands together. "You were saying, Gil."

"Uh…" Returning his glasses to his face Gil continued, "Sara and I ran the scenario a dozen times in the bathroom. Nine out of twelve times the curling iron hit the edge of the tub, engaging the on switch, and then fell into the water. The voltage was consistent with other bathtub electrocution deaths as well as the condition of the body."

Jim looked to Sara, "What's your comfort level?"

"I'm extremely comfortable with the analysis. I mean sure, it could have been suicide, but we can't prove that and there are no indications she was suicidal. She made two phone calls after arriving home and one of them was to her brother regarding her mother's birthday gift. She was upset over the job, but planning on returning to the Mexican soap opera gig she had before taking the reporter job in Vegas."

Sofia took a cleansing breath and said, "So, other than someone, who left no evidence of being there, walking in and pointing a gun at her head to make her stay still until he dropped the curling iron into the tub, it's accidental death."

"A phantom killer?" Grissom posited. "That's based on your hunch about Chicago, not based on the evidence."

"Okay, then." Sofia nodded. "I'm convinced. It's an accidental death."

**The Townhouse  
****5:12 p.m. **

Hanging up the phone Greg yelled, "Accidental death!"

"Yay!" Then Tawny felt guilty. "Oh…even though she was a nasty witch, I shouldn't be excited to find out how she died. I mean…she was someone's family, right? They must be hurting."

Upon hearing his wife's compassionate statement, Greg forced the smile off his face. "Let's buy space hamsters to celebrate! My freedom…not Ana's death."

In the kitchen, Scott was wiping his hands on a towel. "I'm marinating the fish. Call me on the way back from buying space hamsters and I'll start broiling."

"Sounds like a plan!"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****5:14 p.m. **

"Sounds good, Katie." Already relieved from the 'accidental death' ruling, Nick hung up the phone and told Carrie some other good news, "Our first houseguests will be my sister and her partner."

"Awesome!" Carrie proudly hugged her man. "I think it's great that you're being such a supportive brother." Earlier, when they were drifting around on pool rafts, Nick announced that he wanted to invite Kate and her partner to visit and work on an approach to use with the family. "I'll go shopping for new bedding for the guestroom since you're heading into the lab."

Laughing, Nick asked, "Are you afraid that the flowery Laura Ashley stuff isn't butch enough?"

"Nicky!" Shoving him away she shook her head. "No! It's just old. It was mine before we moved in together, remember?"

"I was teasin'." Snatching his keys from the entry table, he joked, "I'm not worried about having lesbians under my roof. I've always been real comfortable around two ladies gettin' amorous."

"Yeah." Following him out the front door Carrie rolled her eyes. "Only this time the lady lovers won't be asking you to join the fun."

**Crime Lab  
****5:33 p.m. **

Walking toward the lobby with her husband, Sara ran through their plan for their evening devoid of fun, "So, we'll grab a quick bite, and then you'll pick up Flash from Doggie Dayz and drop him off at home before coming back to the lab. I'll finish my shift and an hour of OT before rushing home and letting Flash out."

"We're going to need a full-time nanny, Sara." Gil fished his car keys from his pocket. "We can't drop off our kid at day care for a fourteen hour shift and what if something comes up and we have to work longer?" Tensing from the memory of the earlier confrontation he said, "Warrick was right. I don't have the perspective of a father. I can't imagine getting up and walking out in the middle of a top priority case."

"You only feel that way now because you we haven't had the baby yet. It will click."

"I don't know." Walking through the front door he sighed, "I do know I was wrong in Jim's office. Since it's on the way, I'm going to swing by and apologize to Warrick before coming back to work."

"I think that's a good idea."

"And if…" Out of the corner of his eye Gil saw two hispanic men dressed in black on approach.

"You!" Enrique Silva told his brother. "He's the one that made Ana look like a fool on TV talkin' about not having the evidence."

"Sara…" Fearing the look in the confrontational man's eyes, Gil stepped in front of his wife. "Head back inside, Sara."

"We know what's going on here!" Victor Silva yelled while blocking the path to the door. "You people told my mother that Ana was so drunk she ended up accidentally killing herself in the bathtub, but our sister didn't drink. She never drank! Our father was an alcoholic and Ana never drank because she saw what it did to our family!"

Gil calmly ordered, "Sir, I need you to step aside and let..."

"Screw you!" Victor blasted as he grabbed the man by the collar. "My sister was murdered and you're covering it up because she exposed your faggot cronies!"

As the man gripped him tighter Gil said, "I'll be more than happy to go over the details of our findings if…"

"Save it!" the heartbroken brother spat. "Yourlies started this!"

"Officer down!" Sara shrieked when a brutal punch sent her husband crashing to the ground before her eyes. Then, pulling her firearm she ordered, "Back off with your hands in the air!"

"I'm tired of the lies!" Tears stinging his cheeks Victor kicked the target of his ire with the tip of his boot. "I want the truth! Do you hear me, you bastard! My sister wasn't a drunk!"

"Final warning!" Sara barked as her grip on the pistol tightened. "Back off with your hands in the air!"

"Victor! Ya!" Enrique called out as he watched his brother ready to kick once more. "Te van a matar!"

"You people are making a joke of Ana!" Victor exclaimed before a bullet tore through his leg. Gripping his thigh, he crashed to the ground wailing his dead sister's name.

"Victor!" Enrique lunged for his brother writhing in pain.

In shock, Sara stared at the unfired weapon in her trembling hands.

"Stand down, Sara! I got him!" Vartann barked as he raced forward with several cops on his heels. "Shit, I hit an artery. Call 911! I need gloves! Somebody toss me a god damn pair of gloves!"

"There's too much blood! He's bleeding out!" Enrique cried as the cops pulled him off Victor. "You killed my brother!"

"You mean the guy kickin' the crap out of an innocent man!" Vartann snarled while snapping on the gloves someone threw at him. "Trust me, I'm gonna do everything I can to save your brother's ass, because I don't want deal with the paperwork I'd have to go through for killin' the bastard! Get him out of my face!"

Only then did Sara snap out of her daze and realize her husband was still on the ground. "Gil?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I couldn't get into this website until tonight, so I haven't replied to reviews and was delayed in posting. Hopefully the site will stay up for the next chapter!

So….a few things going on in that one. Again I was going for an ebb and flow with a little twist here and there. I hope it was entertaining!

I hope the GSR fans enjoyed the throw back to the old days of Grissom and Sara doing an experiment together and a little flirting.

Greg & Tawny vs. Nick & Carrie…two very different approaches to handling the stress of the day, but in the end Carrie finally got her man to relax. And Scott Sanders is finally adjusting to life Greg style! I hope you felt a little tug of the heartstring when Greg was talking about New Zealand with Tawny. He may be a screw up, but there's no doubt he loves her.

Sean fits in! Heck, he may even turn out to be the big jock of the group!

Detective Packer the Asshat is back, and Detective Vartann saves the day! He was due his hero scene. If you don't love him yet, odds are you'll warm up to him in the next chapter when he comes home after a hard day to his self-absorbed wife LOL when it comes to Tough Love, no one is a better practitioner than Tony Vartann.

What did you think of Warrick's Gris smackdown? It's not a good night for the Bug Man, huh? Gee…I sure hope he doesn't die! LOL

**Thanks to: **

KJT for making time to edit in between planning vacations!

**Next Chapter:** Lots of people are telling it like it is! **Posting:** Monday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	42. Chapter 42

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 42**

**Tuesday – September 20, 2005  
****Crime Lab  
****5:44 p.m. **

"Sar…" Gil moaned as he rolled onto his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay! They have the guy." Tuning out the fray, Sara hurried to her husband's side, gasping at the sight of his blood drops on his shirt. "Where are you hurt?"

"The baby…"

"The baby's fine, I'm fine. Where are you hurt?" Crouching down Sara took his arm. "Can some of you standing around help us over here!"

"Let's not make a big deal of this, Sara. I feel stupid enough for allowing it to get this far." Gil's trembling hand inspected the cartilage in his nose as two cops lifted him to his feet. "It's not broken."

"What the hell happened!" Nick shouted on approach, his eyes moving from Grissom's bloody face and Vartann, along with three cops, working on an unconscious man bleeding out in the parking lot. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine, it's just a bloody nose. That's one of Ana's brothers," Sara informed her puzzled friend as she watched her husband be escorted to a bench. "He came here with another brother. They think we're covering up Ana being murdered because she exposed you and Greg. We're waiting on EMTs."

"Jesus." Nick's fingers raced though his hair and his eyes locked on a hysterical man being held by two cops about a hundred yards away. "Is that the other brother?"

"Yeah, good thing you didn't show up any earlier. I'm sure they would have had a few words for you too. The guy on the ground referred to you as a 'faggot cronie' of Gil's." Sara tempered her concern so she wouldn't look like a doting wife and embarrass her husband. "I'm hanging back and letting him tough it out since everyone is staring out the windows."

"Good plan."

The wail of an ambulance siren startled them both.

"Finally!" Vartann yelled as he continued to apply pressure to the gushing wound. "There better be access people, because every second counts!"

Watching the scene, Nick imagined how frightened Carrie must have been when he was on the ground dying. "Thank God Jim got me to the hospital in time."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****5:50 p.m. **

Clearing the emotion from his throat, Warrick softly said, "Even if it's worst case, time is on your mom's side, Lindsay." Seeing the frightened girl crying in her mother's arms broke his heart. "But the odds are that it's benign."

Finding her voice for the first time since her mother delicately broke the news, Lindsay sniffled, "So this is why you decided to adopt me? It had nothing to do with…"

"No…no." Warrick knelt down in front of her. "We found the lump after I asked you. If you think about it, you'll remember how stress-free I was that day. Think about these past two days…I've been tense, a totally different person, right? My wanting to adopt you had nothing to do with your mom's health, it had everything to do with making things legit between us. I want to be your stepdad."

"Honest?"

"He's telling the truth, Honey." Wiping her tears Catherine nodded. "But there is something we decided after we found out the lump wasn't a cyst today." Smiling at her fiancé, she said, "We're getting married."

"What?" Lindsay asked between jagged breaths. "Really?"

"Really." Warrick's eyes glassed up when he saw both ladies cry. "And you know your mom is going to live a long, long time so she can be my nagging wife. You don't really think she'd let that opportunity go, do you?"

"No," Lindsay half-laughed, half-cried. "And I have a lot of teenage crap to give her, and she has to yell at me about who not to date."

"Hell, yes," Catherine confirmed. "I'll be snapping pictures of Sean Blake impaling himself with a corsage pin when he comes here to pick you up for the prom."

Normally the teen would protest, but fearing her world was falling apart she just smiled and hoped her mom really would be around to take photos and see her graduate from school. "I love you, Mom."

Warrick watched the teen's shaky smile fade and her tears pour once more. "It's okay…let it out, but it's gonna be fine, Lindsay." Taking both ladies' hands in his he spoke with conviction. "We're gonna be fine." He gulped, "Just fine."

**Petco  
****6:01 p.m. **

"Ooh! That's perfect!" Like two kids without a care in the world, Greg and Tawny had flitted around the pet store checking out the necessary supplies for the habitrail set up at home. "Okay, Princess, let's pick the hamsters." They had glanced at the tanks full of perky pets on the way in, and admitted it would be hard to choose two from the dozens available.

"I'm glad we didn't have to pick our babies," Tanwy giggled while hurrying over to the glass to watch the hamsters frolic. "It's too hard! They're all so cute!"

"Tawny…" Celeste stepped over to the hamster display. "I recognized your voice."

"Hey!" Tawny threw her arms around her friend. "I meant to call you today, but then Greg was waiting to hear if he was an official murder suspect and the day just got away from me! How are you!"

"Murder suspect?" Celeste jittered.

"I'm not…never was really, because I had an alibi. It's a really long story." Greg smiled at the flummoxed woman. "So, you look great!" It was a lie. The woman looked horribly sad and about ten pounds larger.

"I eat when I'm stressed," Celeste confessed, feeling the man's eyes on her thighs.

"I wasn't…"

When Greg was about to overtalk, Tawny covered his mouth. "Men…they just don't get what a broken heart does to a girl. Believe me I've suffered enough of them to know your pain." Turning to her husband she said, "How about you shop the strip mall for a while and I'll take Celeste for a coffee and a little girl talk?"

"Take your time." He kissed Tawny's cheek. "Call me when you're done and ready to pick space hamsters," Greg told them on the way to the door.

**The Vartanns  
****6:34 p.m. **

Trudging through the door, Tony Vartann was relieved to be on the standard 'administrative leave pending investigation of a shooting'. That is until his wife spoke.

"There you are!" Becca rushed toward her husband as he threw his keys on the entry table. "You said you would be home at six tonight and I've been calling and paging! I've had acrappy day and really want to go out and do something fun. I hear there's this great…"

"Not tonight, Honey." Shedding his jacket Tony groaned, "I have a headache."

"You think **you **have a headache!" Becca thrust her pinky finger in her husband's face. "Look what that incompetent ass did to me at the salon! She cut my cuticle! Ugh, if I get a staph infection I'm suing them for every penny. She botched the polish job too. Look close, you can see a bubble. I didn't bother having her fix it because what was the point, right? She'd probably mess up something else. She's probably here illegally from Vietnam. Maybe you could bust the place and have her deported for me."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." Ignoring his ridiculously petty wife he continued on to the kitchen craving a beer and then a hot shower.

"I'm going to the Spa at Caesar's Palace tomorrow to have everything redone. I never should have settled for the second-rate salon." Shaking her head she grumbled, "I fell for it being the new girl in town. Ugh and then I ordered a salad at this **supposedly** gourmet restaurant and when I get home it's covered in tomatoes even though I told them no tomatoes. Frickin' seeds and slime everywhere, I had to toss it. I called around and couldn't find anyone to deliver anything. Is delivery not a concept here? I mean…"

"Please stop talking." Tony cracked open his beer and savored a hearty sip.

"Am I boring you with the details of my nightmare day?" Getting huffy she stuffed her hands on her hips. "I thought you cared about my problems. I mean…isn't a husband supposed to…"

"Problems?" Vartann laughed hard enough to spill his beer. "You honestly believe your day wascrap because of a nail polish bubble and some unwanted tomatoes? Honey, if that's a nightmare day for you, I have to tell you…thank God you're rich because you wouldn't survive ten seconds in the real world." Taking his beer, he left the room before he said too much.

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower."

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." When he heard her grousing, Tony wheeled around. "Did it ever occur to you to ask why I'm not hungry? Or to ask about **my** day? Did you even notice that I'm not wearing the suit I went to work in? Why is that?" Before she could reply he snipped, "I'm sure you believe that the drama of my day couldn't possibly compare to your nail and salad nightmare, but…"

"How was your day, Honey?" Becca sweetly asked, realizing her faux pas. "Catch any bad guys?"

"Let's see." Leaning against the wall he calmly replied, "It started out with finding a young woman's charred body floating in a tub full of water stinking from the pee andcrap that flew out of her body after being electrocuted…and that was the good part. After that I responded to a call where a father had just used his five year old daughter's face as an ashtray. I had a little down time with the accidental drowning of a toddler because it was open and shut…there were seven witnesses who all said they forgot they left the two year old in the backyard with the unfenced pool because pizza had been delivered and they were hungry. The best part of my night though…" he flashed an edgy grin, "Shooting a guy in the thigh to get him to stop him from killing my co-worker in the parking lot and then busting my ass trying to save the scum's life so he wouldn't die from my bullet." Shrugging he ended with, "But I didn't break a nail and at lunch my burger was cooked just right, so I guess all in all it wasn't too bad compared to the hell you experienced."

Realizing a little too late that she sounded self-absorbed, Becca nervously said, "I wasn't thinking…"

"Oh, no…you were thinking," Tony replied after another swig. "You were thinking of yourself, Sweetheart. You know what the sad part is? And by the way…it's also the only reason I'm still with you…the sad part is, you have no idea how pathetic you sound to ninety-nine percent of the world. You honestly don't know. You really believe your nail bubble is a first-rate tragedy and you really think that a poor Vietnamese woman working ten hours in a salon full of fumes should lose hercrap job over it. Personally, I think Miss Saigon has already been punished enough if she has to deal with rich bitches like you all day. Why do you think they have put immigrants who don't speak English in those places in the first place, huh? Because only people who can't understand the stupid shit coming from your mouth could put up with self-absorbed people like you when they're sitting there wondering if they can pay the rent this month." Raising his beer bottle Tony asked, "How's that for keeping it honest in our marriage?"

Becca gulped down her emotions and waited for the other shoe to fall. It was only a matter of time before he told her to go to hell like all the other men before him.

"Wake up, Sweetheart." Tony stared at his wife in disbelief, "You're one of the luckiest people on the planet…you're young, healthy, beautiful and loaded. **All that, **and yet your day can be ruined by a misplaced tomato. Hell, Becks…there isn't a thing you need that you can't buy, except a healthy loving relationship, which definitely explains why you've never had one…and at this rate, you never will."

"Are you done making me feelpathetic yet?" Becca snapped, trying desperately not to cry.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "How bad do you feel? Bad enough to want to do something different tomorrow?" Setting his beer on the hall table, Tony brushed past his wife. "I need air."

"Don't…" The slam of the door interrupted her plea, "...leave." Tears spilling, she slid down the wall. "Another one bites the dust."

**County Hospital  
****6:45 p.m. **

"Is my brother dead?" Enrique Silva asked the doctor entering the crowded waiting area. In his arms were his grief-stricken mother and grandmother, still in shock over Ana's untimely demise.

"He lost a lot of blood," Dr. Tomaso began. "If it weren't for the first-aid rendered at the scene, he would have died."

"He's alive?" Enrique stated in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Sì, Abuela! Victor vìve!" After hugging the women clinging to him, Enrique jumped up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you, Doctor. Can we see him?"

"That's up to the authorities at this point." Dr. Tomaso released the man's hand, offering a polite smile. "Best of luck to your family."

**The Blakes  
****6:49 p.m. **

Standing at the kitchen window Wendy watched her family playing in the swimming pool. Although the world seemed to be crashing down around them lately, today everything seemed to be taking a positive turn. Thanks to the financial bet Paul had made with Carrie when she was fighting with Nick, and the fact that the poker-playing Blake siblings took wagering very seriously and always followed through, their excessive Visa Card balance was paid off and their backyard de-pooped.

In other exciting news, Ryan had come home from Trinity excited over the PE teacher telling him he had a natural talent for golf and should be on the team. Sean was thrilled with the new friends he made at his first homeschool PE session, and McKenna had been informed she was kindergarten Star of the Week. Little Ashley had a great day too, learning a new word. Even her father-in-law had spoken about his future son-in-law in positive terms and started talking about the baby with notable excitement.

Just as Wendy was about to join her family outside she heard a knock on the front door and went to greet the visitor. When she saw through the peephole that it was Lindsay, her lips curved into a smile. "Hi, Sweetie. Sean's in the pool with the rest of the clan. If your mom says it's okay, you're free to join them."

"Oh…um…I wanted to see if he'd go jogging with me, but if he's swimming then…"

"Have a seat in the living room." Wendy winked. "I'm sure if I tell him you need a jogging partner he'll come running."

While the anxious teen took a seat, the giddy mother went through the kitchen and out the back door. "Sean! Lindsay's here…she's looking for a jogging partner. Would you be interested in accompanying her?" When she saw her clumsy son scramble out of the pool, trip over McKenna's Barbie Princess sandals, ignore his twin brother's mockery, and run over hot rocks to get to the patio, Wendy had a hunch the answer was an emphatic 'yes'. "I thought you might." She handed her scrawny, dripping boy a towel. "Take a minute to catch your breath and then calmly enter the house, okay?"

"O…okay…Mom." Sean wrapped the towel around his wet body. "Make sure…." He gulped air. "…she doesn't leave."

**Crime Lab  
****7:04 p.m. **

Holding out her hand, Sofia approached the interrogation room table. "Thank you for coming, Mrs. Silva. I'm Sofia Curtis, I worked your daughter's case with Dr. Gil Grissom today."

Daniela Silva set down her paper cup of water and accepted the handshake. "I appreciate you seeing me considering the circumstances." Her gaze slowly moved to the man with the battered face sitting quietly in the corner of the room. "I'm very sorry that my boy hurt you, Dr. Grissom. He wasn't himself. He's very protective of Ana and his heart is heavy with grief…as is mine. I hope that will be taken into consideration."

"I'm very sorry you lost your daughter, Mrs. Silva. CSI Curtis and I will answer any questions you have." Knowing Sara and Nick were on the other side of the two-way glass, Gil momentarily glanced their way. The pain in his bruised nose was nothing compared to the throb of his battered ego. With his pregnant wife at his side, he let another man pound him to the ground. The 'what if' scenarios haunted him…what if Sara had been sans gun…what if Victor Silva had tackled her…what if she had lost the baby? Warrick was right, the father instinct wasn't there.

"Mrs. Silva." Opening her file Sofia emphasized, "I know it's hard to lose a loved one. I lost my kid brother a few years ago. When a loved one passes you want to remember the good…we tend to make them saints in our mind."

"The girl you saw on TV…that was not my Ana. My Ana was a loving daughter."

"I believe you, Mrs. Silva." Sofia kept an even tone and continued, "Your son said Ana never drank. He cited that fact as the reason for not believing our findings. The statement concerned me as an investigator, so I did some research. I have four witness statements in my file…all four were witnesses to your daughter drinking. This one…" She slid over a paper, "it's from her best friend Selena, who is also a friend of your family, correct?" When the surprised woman nodded, she continued, "We found a credit card receipt from Thursday night with her name on it in your daughter's apartment…it was from a bar. I called Selena, and she stated that she and Ana were out drinking Thursday night until two a.m." When she saw the mother's eyes glass, Sofia whispered, "Selena went as far as to say that Ana didn't know when to stop sometimes. On two occasions she had to take her car keys by force to prevent her from driving intoxicated. She also said that Ana told her that her family could never know about her drinking because they didn't approve. She was very forthcoming because she feels guilty now for not saying anything…she thinks maybe she could have prevented your daughter's death."

From the corner of the room Gil somberly remarked, "I'm very sorry, Mrs. Silva, but as you can see…your son's belief that Ana didn't drink alcohol is simply not true. If you would like more…"

"No." The distraught mother dabbed her eyes with a crumpled tissue. "Selena was like a sister to Ana. They were very close and she has no reason to lie. Thank you for taking the time even after my son…"

"It's okay." Sofia stood when Grissom did. "If you have any more questions, feel free to call. Here's my card. If you need a few minutes in here, that's fine."

On the other side of the glass Nick and Sara watched the heartbroken women breakdown at the table.

"Damn." Nick hated every second of the scene. "They say there's nothin' worse than a parent losin' a child. Seein' her in there sobbing…" Shaking his head he said, "I don't even want to think about the possibility of miscarriage, let alone raisin' a kid for twenty-eight years and losing her."

"Shoot!" Sara checked her watch and then grabbed her cell. "We forgot Flash at Doggie daycare! They close at seven!"

"What do they do if you don't pick him up?" Nick chuckled, "Call doggie protective services?"

"Shut up." Sara rummaged in her pocket for the business card she had swiped when dropping off Flash. "Who's watching Binda?"

"Right now Carrie's schedule is flexible so she can go home to let her out. When neither of us are home, we put her in a crate with a cushy pillow, so she doesn't get into trouble and get hurt. We got this book on crate training. You can borrow it."

"You can't put a kid in a crate." Sara punched in the daycare's phone number. "Who's going to watch Baby Stokes?"

"Hell…" Walking out of the room with her, Nick replied, "Whoever has a Quantico-worthy security clearance and agrees to walk around with a Nanny Cam on her head so I can see my kid is safe at all times."

"That'll be an interesting Help Wanted ad." When she got the daycare voicemail Sara snapped her phone shut. "Dammit!"

"What is it, Sara?" Gil asked when they met up in the hall.

Feeling horrible, she told her husband, "We forgot about Flash and now the place is closed."

"I read the pamphlet," Gil calmly informed his wife. "It said if you miss pick up, they move him to the overnight side of the care center, where people board their pets. We'll have to pay extra, but no big deal."

Nick blended into background with Sofia to watch Mr. and Mrs. Grissom argue.

"No big deal! Are you kidding me?" Sara blasted. "Flash isn't a brainless roach. He'll know we're not there."

"Honey, dogs…"

"I can't believe you! He's going to think we abandoned him!"

"He…"

"He'll think he's lost his home again." The concept too familiar she snapped, "You don't think it's a big deal because you don't know what it's like to be displaced over and over!"

Taking his wife's elbow, Gil calmly said, "Let's discuss this in…"

"I'm not discussing anything with you. I'm driving to the damn dog place." Sara stormed away. "Someone has to be there taking care of the boarded animals."

When the Master Criminalist glanced over, Nick and Sofia both looked at the floor. "Thanks for pretending not to hear any of that," he droned before walking away a little more humiliated than he already was that evening.

"That was fun," Sofia commented once they were alone. "A nice flashback to my parents arguing."

"Or us," he joked.

"No, we were way nastier than that as I recall."

Holding the door open for her Nick shivered. "Thank God no one we know overheard us breaking up."

"I'm glad you didn't end up accidentally dead after I screamed 'I hope you get hit by a bus crossing the street and die a slow, agonizing death'. I would have been a prime murder suspect."

Winking at her, Nick teased, "Damn, now that I think about it, you were brutal."

**Barnes and Noble  
****7:16 p.m. **

Standing in front of the psychology section, Tony's guilt continued to fester. While he knew his message was sound, he regretted the brutal delivery.

"Detective Vartann," Greg snuck up behind his co-worker. "Problem with the missus already?"

"How the hell did you track me down?" Tony snapped as he turned around. "I didn't tell her where I was going. Did she call you the second I walked out the door? I know I was harsh, okay? Maybe too harsh…but she needed a wake up call. What the hell was in the water in San Marino anyway? Both of you have this whiny child thing going on sometimes that makes nails on a blackboard seem comforting." While Greg stared at him, he went on, "What would you do if you came home looking for a little sympathy after a bad day and Tawny started bitching about a friggin' nail polish bubble without even asking why you look like hell? She wanted me to have the nail polish chick deported for Christ's sake! And the unwanted tomatoes on her salad…did she mention that part, or did she just tell you I was a ruthless bastard pointing out everything that's wrong with her?"

"I haven't spoken with Becca," Greg matter-of-factly replied. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I was in here killing time while Tawny talks to a friend and saw you from across the store."

"So you didn't know anything about what I just told you?"

"Nope." Greg's eyes lit up. "But I do now."

"Dammit!"

"Nail polish bubbles and unwanted tomatoes?" Greg chuckled. "Yep, that sounds like a typical Becca crisis. So, you lost it with her, huh?"

"I wasn't violent if that's what you think, I barely raised my voice." His shoulders slumping Tony admitted, "I just basically told her she was pathetic, petty, bitchy and ungrateful for the sweet life she has."

"Oh." Greg nodded, "In other words you told her the truth. Yeah, I've done that on more than one occasion, but then I switched to talking to the wall and got a little farther."

"So…what are you trying to say? There's no hope here?" Lowering his voice Tony said, "Are my choices putting up with her ridiculous behavior or walking out on her like every other guy?"

"You're torn because you see potential, right?" His voice turning soft, Greg whispered, "You don't want to break her heart because it's been broken so many times already…most of the time because of something she did, but that's not the point…you feel sorry for her, because some times you really see that she's just a little girl looking for a hug and you want to be that guy that gives her the hug and rocks her world. You want to be the white knight she's been waiting for…the **one guy** who will show her that unconditional love and happily ever after really exist."

In an uncharacteristic overshare, Tony admitted, "Yeah, that's exactly it."

"You're screwed, Dude!" Greg burst out laughing. "You're right where I used to be…Becca Hell…although she's at least allowed to sleep with you while she's driving you insane. Hey, you may want to switch over to the Survival Guide aisle."

"You're an ass, Sanders."

"Okay, okay…sorry." Greg calmed his laughter. "I have another idea. It's a little unconventional, but nothing else has worked and I know she'll go along with it because she's crazy about you."

"She may be rethinking her feelings for me after my Tough Love lecture."

"Doubtful." Feeling bad for being a smartass, Greg said, "Maybe taming this shrew is more work than one man can handle. Maybe if the two of us work together…you as her significant other and me as her closest friend, we'll be able to make progress."

"You're suggesting we team up on my wife?"

"Yes," Greg nodded emphatically. "And like I said…I even have a plan." Waving him along he said, "C'mon, we need supplies."

"Supplies?" Vartann laughed, "We're not givin' her shock therapy with a Tazer gun or anything crazy like that are we?"

"Why?" Greg stopped in his tracks and turned serious, "You don't think it will work?" Giving the dumbfounded man a shove he clarified, "Aww, just kidding. I think you wuv her."

**Madison City Park  
****7:22 p.m. **

Sitting on a swing next to Lindsay, Sean remained contemplative. The compassion he felt for his friend overwhelming him, he sat there frantically trying to decide if he should reach out and take her hand. "Um…"

"Remember…you can't blurt a word of this to anyone, not even your mother, because my mom doesn't want everyone to know."

"I…I promise." Although he couldn't remember his Grandma Blake, Sean knew she died of cancer and that his aunt had suffered a great deal watching her die a slow, and at times, an excruciatingly painful death. He couldn't imagine Lindsay being in the same situation at thirteen that his aunt couldn't handle at twenty-one.

"So will you help me?"

"Of course." He'd do anything she'd ask. "As soon as my parents are asleep I'll get on the computer and do as much research on breast cancer as possible. If you give me your email address, I'll email you the links and summaries."

"Thanks."

"I'll include your mom in my bedtime prayers tonight too," he told her in a shaky voice.

Feeling her tears returning, Lindsay jumped up. "Let's do some more running."

"O…okay." He lifted his trembling hand to check his watch. "I have until seven forty-five."

**Doggie Nightz  
****7:45 p.m. **

As he stepped out of his Mercedes, Gil saw his wife was sitting behind the wheel of her Honda Pilot two spaces away. Although she was trying to be stealthy, he knew she was wiping tears from her cheeks. "Sara…" He rapped on the door. "Could you open up, please?" The click of the door lock brought him a modicum of relief.

"They wouldn't let me pick him up." Pointing to the front door she seethed, "He's right there and they won't let me get him. It's so…ugh!" Too angry to speak, she fell silent.

"I'm sorry, Honey." Gil took a seat on the passenger side. "I wasn't thinking of my audience…or Flash. I've lost track of how many times I've let you down this evening. I feel unworthy of you, the baby…even my dog. I feel awful Sara and I don't exactly know how to make things better. Warrick is a better father than me…Nick never would have let Victor Silva get the upper hand in the parking lot, especially not with his pregnant wife only a few feet away. If something had happened to you or the baby…or both..." Hanging his head in shame Gil confessed, "I don't feel like much of a man right now, and certainly not a good husband or father."

Blowing out a breath, Sara droned, "And to think I was so desperate to have you all those years when real men like Warrick and Nick were right there." When she saw her husband wince she smiled, "I was going for shock value there."

"Achieved."

Staring at her wounded husband she explained, "Nick wouldn't have wanted me…I mean, beyond sleeping with me of course, because he was obviously non-discriminatory since he repeatedly shagged Sofia. I'm not Carrie. I'm not going to be in contention for a Mommy of the Year award like her. No matter how fantastic I would have been in bed, I wouldn't have been offered the position of Mrs. Nicholas Stokes because I don't have the right stuff."

"Uh…are you saying you wish you could have married Nick?"

"God no." She laughed for the first time in hours. "Living with him would have irritated the hell out of me, and since I have the murder gene in my DNA, I'm sure I would have killed him eventually. My point is…when Nick finally chose someone to settle down with he picked someone who would be a great mom to his kids, because he's a family guy. It was part of his criteria." Shrugging, she said, "You picked me because **we** fit. Kids weren't even on the radar screen. I didn't pick you because I thought you'd be a fantastic father to my kids, because I didn't want any." She placed her palm on her womb. "We changed the scope of our project without hiring people who were fit for the job. It would be like putting Hodges in DNA and expecting him to be as good as he is in Trace. Everyone would say that's a crazy idea, but that's what we're trying to do here…we're trying to be something we're not qualified to be. I'm yelling at you to be better at something that you can't even grasp, and why should you be able to grasp it? You didn't have a role model…Neither did I."

"I bought Flash to give us practice and build our confidence, but all he's done is illuminate how pathetic we are."

"Yep." Smiling she said, "But you always say that one of the wonders of an experiment is that it can reveal things you didn't know and from those revelations vast learning can occur."

"Wow…I really do sound like a pompous ass sometimes, don't I?" he laughed with her. "No wonder people mock me."

"Speaking of mocking…we suck as parents."

"The good news is…we can only improve, right?"

"Right."

Opening the door he said, "Come on."

Sara hopped out of the truck. "Where are we going?"

"To get our Basset Hound, dammit!" Gil marched toward the door grabbing his wallet.

"I already tried," Sara huffed as she hurried after her determined man. "I tried everything short of offering to be Monica Lewinsky to his Bill Clinton."

"I have a different proposition for him." Gil knocked on the window like a madman.

Roddy, the kennel night manager trudged to the front door shaking his head. "Look, I already told you…no pick ups after seven."

Gil smiled at the man while slapping a c-note against the window. "I want my dog. Open the door and this money goes in your pocket."

When the night manager unlocked the door Sara squealed with delight.

Handing the man the hundred dollar bribe, Gil winked at his wife, "Maybe I didn't have such a bad father role model after all."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****7:58 p.m. **

Snuggled on the couch with her fiancé Catherine joked, "I feel like a cheapskate. I proposed, but I didn't give you a ring."

Holding her tighter Warrick replied, "That should tell you that I'm not in it for the bling, I really love you Cath."

Enjoying the affection she purred, "That run Lindsay took really seemed to help."

"I think what helped was running with Sean."

After breathing deep, Catherine whispered, "Nick was right…having a death scare really does change your outlook on life. I have so many things I could be doing, but instead I'm chilling on the couch with my man watching silly TV."

"Feels damn good to me."

"It would feel better with popcorn," she stated while winking at her man. "And on your way back from the kitchen how about bringing me a rose to smell? Suddenly I've found some extra time in my schedule."

Rising from the couch laughing, Warrick joked, "We're not even married yet and all my wife does is nag…nag…nag."

"Bring me a beer too, Bitch!" Catherine grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels and finally pausing on the description for the premiere of a new show called, My Name is Earl. Staring at her daughter's cat Catherine said, ""Sounds like a funny show." When the cat hissed at her she tossed the remote at it. "Can you guess that I'm not much of a pet person?"

**Petco  
****8:03 p.m. **

"A rat?" Vartann laughed from the belly. "You really think Becca is going to take care of a rat? I can see why you suggested we grab a couple of beers before coming here. "Newsflash…I'm not drunk enough to think my wife would want a rat."

"Of course she doesn't **want **a rat," Greg replied, "you're missing the point. A rat is an intentional selection. Other than cockroaches, can you think of another creature more reviled than the rat?"

"Grissom would probably clock you for putting roaches below vermin."

"But he's a freak."

"Very true."

"Most of the world thinks rats are scum." Greg pointed to the cage full of beady-eyed critters. "Becca is a snob who likes to be waited on hand and foot. Who better to teach her humility than a rat? We're reversing roles…by making Becca care for the rat, she's humbled."

Shaking his head Vartann remarked, "You're even weirder than you look."

"Thank you." Just then he saw Tawny and waved. "We're buying Becca a rat as a pet!"

"The poor rat!" Tawny giggled in Vartann's direction. "Offense intended, but I think it's understandable that I really don't like your wife much."

"Absolutely," Vartann assured her. "I'm not really thrilled with your husband either."

"You would be if you were gay. Just ask Nick."

**Crime Lab  
****8:17 p.m. **

Finally alone with Sofia in Processing Room A, Nick said, "I had to kick Jas out of here because I want to ask you something."

"No, I won't take you back."

After sharing a laugh, he said, "It's real personal, but I trust you'll keep it between us…and if it's too uncomfortable just say the word."

"Now I'm intrigued." She set down her magnifying glass and took a seat next to him. "Shoot."

"After the threesome thing…when we talked, I remember you sayin' that homosexuality had to be innate because while it was pleasurable being with a woman, it wasn't something you'd go for on a regular basis." He smiled. "Or if sober…I seem to recall that bein' a big factor. After the third time we brought her to your apartment…when I sent the chick packing so we could be alone, you said it wasn't something you thought you'd ever want to do again. So, my question is…did you just feel in your gut that you were meant to be with a man and nothing could change that? Do you think it's somethin' that can be forced or eliminated? Or do you believe that no matter how hard a person tries to live straight, they'll eventually follow their natural sexual instincts?"

"Oh my God." After picking up her dropped jaw she whispered, "You're really getting it on with Sanders."

"What? No!" Turning red he chuckled, "I found out my sister is a lesbian and I'm trying to reconcile that in my head."

"How the hell can you have a problem with two women getting it on in bed?" she chortled. "The drool coming from your mouth that first time we were with Sleazy Stripper Chick could have watered the botanical gardens."

"It's my sister!" he exclaimed, cutting to the heart of the matter. "I think it's **exactly **because I've been with two women in bed that I am freaked. I'm thinking of what I've witnessed and then thinking of my sister doing it and…I'm squicked, okay? There, I admit it. I know…I know it sounds irrational, that's why I'm talking it through with you. Greg and Sara would call me a homophobe, and Carrie gets a little uncomfortable talkin' about hetero sex sometimes, so…ugh…I don't know what my problem is, I just know I have one. My sister and her partner are going to be in my guestroom doin' the lesbian nasty and…it's my sister!"

"You always were cute when you got flustered." Grinning, Sofia said, "Would it help if I found a chick and we all went to a motel so you could watch for a few hours. You know…a little desensitization therapy session. Or if Carrie's interested…"

"You're killin' me here." He turned a deeper shade of red. "Seriously…"

"Sorry, it's just so easy." She cleared her throat. "Would you be squicked at the thought of your sister having kinky sex with her husband?"

"My sisters don't have kinky sex with their husbands," he said with conviction. "My parents aren't freaks either before you toss that out there."

"How do you **know** that?" she cracked up. "Did it come up at Thanksgiving one time? Pass the sweet potatoes and raise your hand if you've had kinky sex!" Watching him squirm she said, "If you've had kinky sex then what makes you think they haven't? Certainly your brother had to when he was getting it on with Tawny. Face it, Stokes…every member of your apple pie-eating, baseball-loving, All-American family is getting his or her freak on. Your parents were probably wearing leather collars when they conceived you on a bed of nails."

"She's my sister," he whimpered.

"You wouldn't be giving it a second thought if a hetero sister was coming to stay with her husband."

"You're right." Turning serious he whispered, "Carrie said one of the reasons I didn't come forward about Shelly when I was kid was because I feared everyone callin' me queer because I didn't like a woman touchin' me. That's the thing…back on the ranch, fag jokes were tossed around between my brother's friends all the time…I heard my father's friends too. My sister's been living a lie because she's that scared of what my family will think of her and I think her concern has merit. She's been hidin' her partner for ten years…how crazy is that? But who can blame her for not coming out. My dad is on record speakin' out against gay marriage. This whole thing with Greg and me…if it had been true, it would have been ugly. How can I help it not be ugly for Katie when deep down I'm squicked as hell at the prospect of her bein' with a woman under my roof?" His desperation playing in his eyes he pleaded, "How can I tell her it doesn't matter to me when I'm panicking at the thought of another woman stickin' her tongue in my sister's mouth in front of me?" Gulping hard he confessed, "Sof…I'm afraid I'm gonna run screamin' from the room."

"Uh…I think you need time to adjust," she counseled, while stunned by the jolt of intimacy she had just felt. "You know…I think after a few days of seeing your sister and her partner together it will eradicate the discomfort. If they've been together ten years, it's not because of great sex, it's because they really love each other. You're a romantic, Stokes. You'll see the love, and suddenly the squickiness will disappear."

"Okay, I think you may be right." Standing up he said, "Thanks for talkin' it through with me." He smiled. "I'd hug ya for bein' such a supportive friend but I don't want folks to get the wrong idea with me bein' your supervisor and all."

"I don't know," she chuckled as he opened the door, "it might help people believe you're not doing the horizontal mambo with Sanders! God, I'd love to watch that. I'd want Greg to be the top of course."

"Thanks for the imagery, Sof!" Nick jovially called from the doorway, "If anyone needs me I'll be in the men's room puking my guts out and gouging out my mind's eye with my pocket knife."

"Okay," she winked at her ex. "I'll be in the locker room taking a cold shower."

**The Vartanns  
****8:41 p.m. **

After a Xanax and a hot soak in her massive garden tub surrounded by candles, Becca was still tense as hell. With her husband gone for exactly two hours now, she realized that the odds of a happy ending were slim at best. Curled up in the very plush and extremely lonely bed, she continued her rapid descent into despair until the sound of the burglar alarm warning tone startled her. "Tony?" Before she could peel herself from the layers of covers, her husband appeared in the doorway. "I'm **really** sorry. I forgot my meds today, but I made a chart for the bathroom so I can keep track and I promise it won't happen again! Can I have another chance? Please, just one more? I'll do whatever you suggest to be a better person! I've even decided to go back and tip the manicurist and give her a little something extra for putting up with my bitching!"

In that moment Tony saw exactly what Greg had described earlier… a desperate little girl in need of a hug. "I'm sorry too, Honey." Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he scooped her petite frame into his arms. "I meant what I said," he sighed, "I just wish my delivery had been a little less harsh. The stress of the day caught up with me and…"

"So you're not divorcing me?" she breathed out, savoring every second of his comforting embrace.

"Nope." Grinning, he told her, "I even bought you a present."

"Really!" Her excitement mounted as Tony pulled back the covers. "Is it flowers? Or candy? Is it chocolate? Ooh, I hope it's chocolate," she exclaimed while letting her husband lead her out of the room. "I'm really craving chocolate."

Relishing the surprise he said, "I actually can't take the credit for this idea. I bumped into your best buddy, Hoj and he suggested it, but once he explained why, I was all for it. Close your eyes, Baby. I'll lead you into the den."

"Okay." She clamped them shut. "I bet it's Godiva. Hoj knows I love Godiva."

"It could be Godiva, if that's what you want to name her." Placing his hands on her shoulders Tony whispered, "Open your eyes."

"Oh! Oh my God!" Becca recoiled in fear from the sight of a pearly white rodent. "Is that a…"

"Rat, yeah. Isn't she cute?"

"No!" Gaping at the creature Becca shivered, "Look at that tail, it's a foot long and those eyes…oh god…the feet are even worse. Take it out of here!"

"Nope." Embracing his wife from behind Tony explained, "Lady Godiva is part of your recovery program. You're going to tend to her every need and nurture her. In exchange, she'll be teaching you some valuable life lessons. The guy at the pet store said these critters are like play-doh fun factories when it comes to taking dumps, but don't panic… I bought you a jumbo box of latex gloves so you don't have to worry about getting your hands dirty or chipping your nail polish when you're cleaning her cage."

"When I'm doing **what**!" she raged. "I don't even clean my own house, why would I clean that filthy animal's cage!"

"Hey now," he reminded her, "a minute ago you said you'd do anything it took to be a better person."

"I was going to write another check to B-PAC and let you spank me!"

"You can't buy good karma, Baby, but I'll still spank you if you want. Hey, think of it this way…if you don't change, you'll be coming back as a rat in the next life." Laughing at her Tony said, "You're not the only lucky lady who got a rodent tonight. Hoj bought Tawny two hamsters."

**The Townhouse  
****9:04 p.m. **

"Hi, Grandpa! I'm Quark." Greg waved a tiny paw at his father. "Do you want to hold me?"

"Aww…okay, I forgive you for being gone for four hours and blowing off dinner." Scott took the hamster in his hands. "How are the leftovers, Tawny?" She was in the kitchen shoving halibut, rice pilaf and green beans in her mouth. "Why don't you take over here and let me warm you a plate?"

"Awesome!" Feeling guilty she said, "I'm really sorry I ended up talking to my friend for so long that we messed up dinner."

Picking up Pluto, Greg whispered to his father, "Celeste really needed a shoulder to cry on."

"Hiya, Quark." Tawny gently scratched the hamsters head. "I want to see you run around is this contraption your daddy built for you." Gently she released her new pet into the Habitrail. "I wonder how Becca reacted to her rat?"

"Let's find out. I'll call her to say congratulations on the new addition to the Vartann family." After releasing Pluto in the Habitrail, Greg grabbed the cordless phone. "There's a message," he announced upon hearing the voicemail signal instead of a regular dial tone.

Scott set two dinner plates on the table. "It didn't ring when I was home. It has to be from earlier today."

While washing her hands at the sink Tawny said, "Sorry, I didn't check."

"What is it?" Scott asked when he saw son's relaxed expression turn tense. "Greg?"

Hanging up the phone he answered, "It was the hospital in Pasadena. Mom's mandatory seventy-two hours were up and she opted for discharge and no outpatient treatment." Locking eyes with his father Greg said, "I really thought she'd get help. I really wanted her to…you know…whatever." Walking over to the counter he grabbed his keys. "Um…I really should have gone into work after I was cleared like Nick did. I'm feeling guilty now, so I think I'll clock in for a few and catch up on paperwork."

"Sweetie…" Tawny hurried over. "You won't go in the field, right?"

"No, I'm not allowed when my supervisor's not on the clock…because of the red flag in my file."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek. "I'll take care of the kids."

"Thanks. Don't wait up." Greg reciprocated the kiss. "I'm really swamped at the lab and after everything I put Nick through this week, I don't want to look like a slacker to boot." Waving to his family, he headed for the door. "Night."

Once they were alone Scott allowed his frustration to show. "Damn her. He was having such a great day and now this news. She better stay the hell out of Vegas. You think he's okay?"

"Yeah." Tawny returned to the table, her hunger unrelenting even though she was stressed. "He just wants to lose himself in his work for the rest of the night." She tried a joke, "Hey, it's more productive than playing X-box and healthier than toking, right?"

"How do we know he's really going to work?" Scott warily asked. "I hate to sound paranoid, but I used to think he was going to the library when he was getting high with Becca."

**The Vartanns  
****9:32 p.m. **

After some righteous make up loving, Becca had retreated to freshen up and grab her husband a beer. When she returned, she found Tony under the covers, laughing his ass off at the TV. "What are you watching?"

"It's a new show. This is the premiere, it's called, My Name is Earl. Some guys were talking about the preview at work yesterday, so I set the DVR this morning to tape it. I didn't want to be the only one not getting the jokes, it makes the day go faster if you can shoot the shit with the crew." Loving how she looked in his t-shirt, he patted the bed. "Snuggle up and watch with me, Sweetheart."

After handing over the beer bottle and snatching a kiss, Becca accept her husband's offer. "Lady Godiva is resting by the way…and I saw four more piles of crap."

"Excellent. I can't wait to watch you clean her cage tomorrow." He kissed the top of her head. "Okay so this guy Earl has been a screw-up his whole life. He's a crook, a cheat, you name it. He bought a lottery ticket and won a mint, but when he got excited and ran out of the store, he was nailed by a car and the ticket blew away. He's in the hospital now, feeling like an ass for losing his fortune before he got to claim it. He thinks he's cursed. That catches you up to speed. Oh, and that other guy is his brother…he's an even bigger loser, if you can believe that."

"From the look of him…I'd believe it."

In spurts of silence and laughter Mr. and Mrs. Vartann watched the rest of the sitcom and when it was over, Becca exclaimed, "That's what I need to do…make a list just like Earl! I need to boost my karma by listing all the things I've done wrong and trying to make them right!" She leapt from the bed to search for supplies.

"Are you serious?" he laughed at her excitement over finding a legal pad and a pencil.

"Yes! After spending some quality time with Lady Godiva, I know I need to up my karma score, because I don't want to come back as a rat. I know just where to start too!" Pouncing on the bed Becca furiously wrote out Karmic Correction Item Number One and then handed the pad to her husband.

"Find Hoj's first girlfriend, Blossom, and tell her that I lied about Hoj cheating on her."

"She was devastated," Becca anxiously told him. "She left Stanford a few days after the horrific break up. Oh my god, she barged into the Chem lab and smacked Hoj across the face in front of everyone. He of course frantically denied it and broke down like a baby in front of dozens of people. Blossom was sobbing and snot was flying everywhere. Hoj was shattered, but Mommy Dearest was thrilled when I called to report 'Mission Accomplished'. Ugh, Bev really should have died when she was faking suicide."

Stunned by the revelation Tony said, "Please tell me you picked the Blossom apology first because it's the worst of the worst."

"Um…I'll say it's up there," she conceded while retrieving the pad. "Hey, Detective…how about you run a search and find out where Blossom is for me?"

"That would be a misuse of my power," Tony replied after downing half his beer. "But I could be persuaded to dabble as a bad cop."

"Mmm." Swirling her fingertips over her husband's bare chest she purred, "What would the Dirty Cop like in exchange for giving me the information?"

"Food," he laughed. "Could you make us some dinner. please? I'm off tomorrow and I promise you some really great barbequed chicken with all the trimmings, but tonight, after the day I had…I need some pampering."

"Make love, I can do. Make dinner…not so much."

"I don't care what it is…make crackers and cheese." When his wife slipped out of bed he grabbed her wrist, "I just wanted to let you know it was a really bad day except this last hour with you. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she whispered in a kiss. Then, getting out of bed Becca laughed, "Hey, even if the food sucks…after dinner I'm giving you a fabulous massage, so you have at least one thing to look forward to."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****9:45 p.m. **

Walking through the front door, Nick was looking forward to being greeted with an amorous kiss from his fiancée. Instead, he settled for a sloppy one from his puppy. "Where's mom?" Scratching the pup's head he said, "That's okay, I bet I can guess."

When he reached Carrie's office, Nick saw her typing furiously on the computer while bopping to a tune on her I-pod. "I'm home!" he yelled over what he was sure was a showtune.

"Hey!" Carrie popped out her headphones. "Sorry…I was listening to Phantom."

"Shocking." Taking a seat on the edge of the desk he queried, "What have you been up to, Sweetheart?" Noting that she was in her comfy robe and smelled like Freesia, he assumed a capful of Bath and Bodyworks bubble bath had been a part of her evening.

"Well…after power shopping and decorating the guestroom, I typed up lesson plans for the first month of Sean's entire homeschool curriculum as well as a schedule for group PE, music, art and fieldtrips. Wendy is way too busy to do it and she's not very organized. Ooh! I was wondering…could you set up something at the lab for a science field trip?"

"You bet. We already have a set thing we do for several of the high schools, but I can make it extra special for Sean's group."

"Not too gory."

"We only rip open a corpse for college students."

"Okay, good." Picking up a sketch she said, "After the homeschool stuff I took a soak in the tub and drafted a plan to convert a portion of our yard into a true island oasis. What do you think?"

Staring at the drawing of a sandy cove surrounded by palm trees and a cabana Nick grinned, "That's fantastic."

"I'm typing up the specs so I can send out for some quotes."

"Jeez." Tossing his jacket he joked, "I feel bad for interrupting you. Another hour and you probably would have gotten around to solving World Hunger." Her goofy giggle brought a wider smile to his face. "I love it when laugh like that."

"Check this out." Jumping out of her desk chair she pointed to pointed to the bookshelf where his recovered 'Most Improved Trophy' was proudly displayed.

"Is that one of your swimming medals?" He stepped closer to inspect the medal that was hanging from the trophy cup.

"Regionals…I took first in fifty meter fly. All my swimming ribbons and medals have been locked away in a box, but after our carefree swim session today I decided it was time to dust them off. I'm not ashamed to look at them anymore."

He pulled her close for a hug. "I love you, Carrie."

_Could it be any more obvious that he came home wanting to fall into bed? _"I love you too, Nicky."

Breathing in her scent he closed his eyes. "I know even after decades of marriage, comin' home to you will always be the highlight of day." _Pleeeeeeeeease_ _let her be in the mood for love._

_If I wasn't already in the mood, that line would have done it. _"Mmm…you're such a romantic."

He smiled, thinking of Sofia making the same claim earlier, which made him think of his sister's visit. "So, the guestroom is all ready for Katie and Jean?"

"Yep." Taking his hand she asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I expect it to be a little uncomfortable at first because the idea of my sister sleeping with a woman freaks me out, but…" Using Sofia's words he said, "…I think after a few days of seeing my sister and her partner together it will eradicate the discomfort. If they've been together ten years, it's not because of great sex, it's because they really love each other. I'm a romantic, right? So, I'll see the love, and suddenly the squickiness will disappear."

"Wow…" Her smile intensified when they reached the master bedroom door. "That's quite a progressive view from the boy raised on a Bible Belt ranch surrounded by homophobic men."

Resting his hands on her hips, he devoured her with his eyes. "That's me…I'm an open-minded guy."

"Mmm…" While popping open the buttons on his shirt Carrie met his lips, "I'm **very** impressed."

Never moving his mouth from hers, Nick guided his fiancée toward the bed. Once there he whispered, "I've been thinkin' about this since we got interrupted this afternoon."

"Me too." Gently shoving him away, Carrie giggled and tugged open her robe. "I did a little lingerie shopping while you were at work, Tex."

"Really?" With wide eyes he watched her reveal a perfectly sinful virgin-white teddy. "Alert the media, Roxie!" He shucked his clothes in record time. "One eyeful of you in that lacy goodness and it's **abundantly** clear I'm not gay."

Raking her gaze over her fiancé's body she coyly asked, "You like it then?" She couldn't imagine a more rhetorical question.

"Like you were a moment ago…" He dove for the creamy expanse of her neck, "I'm **very** impressed."

**Crime Lab  
****10:04 p.m. **

"Impressive," Grissom commented upon walking into the processing room and inspecting Greg's layout. "You've come a long way."

"What the hell happened to your face?" Greg gaped at his swollen and discolored nose and cheek.

"Ana Silva's brother's fist hit it when he confronted me in the parking lot earlier."

"Whoa."

"He's grieving." Grissom shrugged and took a seat. "He thought we were lying because he believed his sister didn't drink. Sofia checked it out and found four witnesses to say that Ana imbibed frequently and sometimes excessively." Watching Greg work, he remarked, "Sometimes loved ones turn a blind eye…sometimes they get paranoid."

"Let me guess…a little bird called checking up on me."

"Yep. I was walking into the building when my cell rang." Grissom picked up Greg's notes to review and informed him, "A little bird called, because a certain Papa Bird was concerned that you weren't really coming to work. Nick wasn't answering his cell, so I guess I was next on the list."

"I saw Nick leaving when I was coming in. It's good news that he wasn't answering his cell…he was going home hoping to get laid."

"Don't we all?"

"Gris!" Greg cracked up at the uncharacteristic overshare. "So why are you here instead of home with the wife?"

"I don't stand a chance of getting lucky tonight," Grissom remarked after rising from his stool. "She's curled up with the dog…it's a long story, but trust me…Flash is getting all the TLC in Casa Grissom tonight."

"Ah."

"Beef up your summary on page four."

"Yes, Master." Greg laughed, "And when you report back to the birds, let them know my eyes weren't glassy and I didn't smell like weed."

"I'm hoping that's an inside joke and not a valid concern."

"It's a joke. When I was seventeen, my dad made me pee into a cup every day for a year straight. Needless to say that really helped our dysfunctional relationship…not."

Grissom left it at that. "Want some coffee?"

"Always."

"I'll make a fresh pot of the good stuff and then I'll teach you a few shortcuts…just don't tell your boss, because he likes to follow procedure."

"Thanks, Dad," Greg joked. "I'm feelin' the love."

After a day of feeling like he'd never be worthy of the title, Grissom found a ridiculous amount of comfort in Greg calling him Dad. "Thank you."

"Hey, Gris…" Greg spun around on his stool.

"Yeah?"

"Why does Sara always get giddy when she processes glass fractures or talks about Wallner lines? She just did it again today."

"She does?" The confirmation of his wife's love was another nice surprise.

"Yeah, and I've never been able to figure out why."

"Good." Grissom pointed down the hall. "Come to my office in five and I'll show you a few tricks on the computer."

**The Blakes  
****11:51 p.m. **

Sitting at the computer, Sean had been working as fast as his fingers would allow. Finally satisfied with his comprehensive list of links and his summary of findings, he emailed the information to Lindsay. "I hope it's enough."

The research had left his head spinning. While the odds were excellent at this point, he couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario. The last thing he wanted to see was his friend suffering the loss of a parent. The demise of his first pet had him sobbing for a week, he couldn't imagine the pain associated with losing a mother.

Just as Sean was about to log off he heard a faint 'You've got mail' message, and when he saw it was from Lindsay, he hoped she wasn't disappointed. With a trembling hand he moved the mouse and clicked open the message. Upon seeing the words 'You're the best, Sean!' he gasped. "Wow…I'm definitely printing this!"

It was the perfect ending to a day full of emotion and suddenly he couldn't wait for the sun to rise and do it all over again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed it! I mixed up some of the pairings, tried to contrast the guys, and threw in some sweet Sean and Becca comeuppance for good measure.

**Next Chapter:** Would you believe it if I said it will be a nice smooth day? LOL I didn't think so. **Posting:** Thursday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! **

**Maggs**


	43. Chapter 43

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 43**

**Wednesday – September 21, 2005  
****Crime Lab  
****7:13 a.m. **

"I'm getting worried," Greg announced after polishing off his second donut. "Something has to be wrong. Nick would never be this late and not call. We should call him."

"Aww…" Jim had arrived just in time to hear the sentiment. "Are you sure you two aren't part-time lovers?"

As if on cue, Sofia and Sara broke into the opening verse of Stevie Wonder's Part-Time Lover.

Greg immediately followed up with his best Randy Jackson, "Yo, yo, yo…it's a little pitchy for me, dawgs."

Snapping his fingers to the beat Jim looked over at Jas. "You don't know the words because you weren't even born when this song came out."

"It was released in nineteen eighty five actually," Greg proclaimed. "She was a toddler."

Jas laughed, "But if it wasn't sung in Hindi, it wasn't playing in my house."

Sara hammed it up for the chorus, changing the words on the fly. "We are straight CSIs by day, gay lovers by night. Knowing it's a sin, but feeling so right!"

Standing behind his wife, who was shoulder to shoulder crooning a love song with Sofia, Gil queried, "I know I screwed up yesterday, but I think switching teams and sleeping with the enemy is a bit drastic."

Jim nodded at his friend. "We called this meeting to inform you that your wife turned lesbian at o-six hundred this morning."

Deciding to ignore the silliness Gil asked, "Where's Nick?"

"Sorry," Greg laughed, "you can't have him now that your wife likes girls. Nicky's mine!" He glanced at his watch again. "We really should call him."

"No!" they all blasted, before Sara pointed out, "If he overslept we'll be able to razz him about it for months."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****8:01 a.m. **

"Mmm…" Carrie moaned as she stirred from a deep slumber brought on by a night full of delicious passion. Her eyes still closed she burrowed into Nick's chest. "I can't believe I'm up before the alarm." Still half-asleep she dreamily recalled the magic of the night. "Mmm…it was perfect." Having listened to Phantom of the Opera right before Nick had arrived home to sweep her off her feet, Carrie had easily imagined herself as Christine to Nick's Raoul and the haunting lyrics of All I Ask of You rang in her ears again as she recalled the delicious shiver of pleasure as Nick slipped her lacy white lingerie from her shoulders… _say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you..._ "Mmm…you were great, Nicky. So romantic…"

Hearing only gibberish as he drifted in and out of sleep, the exhausted man, who had made three trips to let out his puppy during the night, didn't budge or reply.

Carrie nudged her fiancé. "Nicky…Binda's whimpering in her crate. Would you let her out, please?"

"Ten more minutes, Mama," he mumbled, "I don't have football practice this morning." Then, turning his back to Carrie, he farted in his sleep…twice.

"Ooh!" The sound followed by the odor jarred Carrie fully awake. "They never show that part in sweeping romantic epics." When she opened her eyes she realized the room was sunny. "Nicky!"

"What's wrong!" He bolted upright.

"It's eight o'clock!"

"Dammit!" He flew out of bed, grabbing the pants he wore yesterday. "How the hell did this happen? I set the alarm last night."

Carrie checked the clock. "For six **p.m**., not a.m."

"An hour late already! I'm never gonna hear the end of this," he lamented while throwing on a fresh shirt. "Why didn't anyone call me! Greg's a dead man!"

Tugging on her robe, Carrie yelled, "I'll grab your keys and kit while you put on your socks and boots!"

After each doing their part, the couple raced out the door to the driveway.

"Oh!" Carrie shrieked when she saw the words 'pillow biter' had been spray painted in neon red on the side of his truck and all the tires had been flattened.

"I don't believe this."

"You're a crime victim, Nicky…of a hate crime." Cinching her robe tighter Carrie glanced around. "I feel so violated, they practically came to our front door."

"Let's get inside, Sweetheart." He took her hand. "Who ever did this could be watchin' for our reaction."

**Trinty** **Christian School  
****8:11 a.m. **

Sitting in the back row of his mother's mini-van with his brother, Ryan watched Sean frantically glance around campus as they waited in the student drop-off line. "Lookin' for your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Sean curtly replied. "I'm just being my usual observant self."

"Uh huh." Ryan rolled his eyes. "Hey, there's Lindsay!" He pointed out the window and when his brother pulled a neck muscle turning so fast he cracked up. "**So **busted!"

"Where is she?" Sean continued to stare in the direction his brother had pointed.

Turning around from her seat in the middle row, McKenna explained the situation. "He was just tryin' to make you look because he knows you wanna marry Lindsay and have lots of babies with her when you grow up. Make sure you ask for girl babies from the stork, 'cause boys are smelly."

Ryan elbowed his blushing brother. "You do know the stork thing is a crock, right?"

"Mom!" McKenna yelled up front. "Ryan said the stork is a crock. How can a bird be an alligator?"

"Out, Ryan!" Wendy unlocked the doors as she reached the drop-off point.

Grabbing his backpack he informed his mother, "I have to hurry because I need to leave a love note from Sean in Lindsay's locker."

"But I didn't write a love note for you to give to her!" Sean frantically yelled after his brother.

"I know, Dude!" Ryan waved after hopping on the sidewalk. "I'm gonna make it up! Buh-bye!"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****8:32 a.m. **

"Hello again," Detective Packer cheerily greeted the home owners who were very unhappy to see him. "The neighbors must be psyched that you two moved in. The cops are here every day."

Carrie's heart sank when she glanced around and saw that ten people were indeed gathered and gossiping across the street. "They all seemed really nice when we were moving in. Now they'll be afraid to come near us."

"None of this has been our fault, Sweetheart." Nick gave her shoulders a supportive squeeze. "We'll set everything straight."

"Straight…good one, Stokes." With his notebook out, Packer asked, "Obviously we know the dead reporter who had it out for your ass didn't do this. Any idea who would? Got any enemies, Stokes?"

"Well…Grissom was clocked in the LVPD parking lot last night by the reporter's brother. He's in custody, but there was another brother there with him and he looked real upset."

"Packer!" Officer Muniz called from the side of the house. "Muddy footprint on the gate. It looks like someone may have hoisted themselves over."

"Don't touch anything!" Nick yelled, worried the rookie would defile the evidence.

"Have you checked the rest of the property for vandalism?" Packer queried of Nick.

"No, we came in and phoned it in and made a few other calls. Let's check." Holding Carrie's hand he retreated into the house with Packer on his heels. "We had the alarm on, so I know no one got inside." He felt Carrie's grip tighten. "Try to stay calm, Sweetheart."

When he opened the sliding glass door leading from the kitchen onto the patio, Nick was relieved there was no damage. "Looks good."

Packer stepped into the sunlight and glanced around. "I see a discarded hot pink bikini by the pool." With a smirk he asked, "Yours or the perp's, Ms. Blake?"

"Mine!" Carrie shouted before dashing into the house to tidy the bedroom and remove all evidence of her passionate night.

Nick's lips curved into a smile. "She's worried about her puppy."

**Sofia's Denali  
****8:41 a.m. **

While her partner drove, Sara dialed Doggie Dayz on her cell to check on Flash. "Hi, this is Sara Grissom, my husband dropped off our basset hound at six-thirty this morning and I wanted to see how he was doing."

The girl on the other end of the phone chuckled her reply, "He's doing great, Mrs. Grissom, just like he was when your husband called twenty minutes ago."

"Oh." Sara smiled at the thought of the concerned father calling to check up on his dog too. "Sorry, last night when we brought him home my husband left the door to the Bug Room open and Flash ate two cockroaches and cut one of his paw pads on the glass before Gil realized the dog had gotten in there. He ate well this morning, but I wanted to be sure he wasn't getting sick and that his paw wasn't bleeding again."

"Why do you have a room full of cockroaches?" the girl warily asked.

"The room's not full of…you see, my husband's an Entomologist, so…you know…long story." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Sofia silently laughing at her. "Thanks for the update. We'll definitely be on time to pick him up." When she hung up the phone Sara rolled her eyes. "Just let it out, Curtis."

"Your basset hound ate your husband's prize winning cockroaches?" Sofia laughed, "I'm surprised he didn't go after the dog with a shotgun."

"It wasn't Flash's fault. **Gil **was the one who left the door open and basset hounds are a highly curious breed."

"How fitting…so is your husband."

Sara huffed, "Oh, like Irving, your muscle-head boyfriend, doesn't have quirks."

"He doesn't like his food to touch."

"What?"

"You know how things ooze all over the plate sometimes? He hates that…likes things to say separate."

"See…that's weird."

Parking the car Sofia retorted, "Yeah, but his dinner isn't capable of escaping and crawling up my pant leg like one of your husband's freaky giant roaches."

"I'm not a sissy girl," Sara stated as she opened the door. "Bugs don't scare me."

"You know what scares me?" Sofia pointed to the harsh words on Nick's truck. "That. You never know if these ignorant idiots will escalate."

"Morning!" Sara warmly greeted Carrie as she approached the lawn. "I assume this isn't the official housewarming party."

"Hi, Sara. I'm glad you're here." Carrie hugged her friend and then smiled at Sofia. "I'm really glad you're here too, Sofia. You're great at keeping Packer in line."

CSI Curtis cracked her gum, "Yeah, well…Lady Heather isn't the only Dominatrix in this town. Where's your fiancé?"

"Guarding the side gate." Carrie sweetly chuckled, "He says there's a perfect fingerprint in red spray paint and he's worried the rookie cop will touch it. You know...Nicky can be a bit of a control freak at times."

"Really? At times?" Sofia snickered as the three walked to the tape, "I was under the impression it was a twenty-four/seven gig."

Waving a gloved hand Sara greeted her boss, "Fear not…the pros are here!"

"What are you both doing here?" Nick huffed when he saw Sara **and** Sofia ducking under the tape. "Now Greg and Jas will be stuck in the lab if there's another call because they're both Level Ones."

After the women exchanged glances Sofia asked, "You wanna tell him or should I?"

"We'll tag team," Sara smiled. "You start."

"Supervisor Stokes's super-strict rules dictate that CSI Level Ones under his command are only allowed in the field when he is on the clock and we've all learned the hard way not to break Supervisor Stokes's rules." Sofia nodded for Sara to take over.

"In a rare display of irresponsible behavior, Supervisor Stokes overslept this morning and then unfortunately discovered his was vehicle was vandalized, further delaying his arrival. Consequently, CSIs Sanders and Kapoor are indeed stranded at the lab pursuant to the super-strict rules."

With his hands planted on his hips Nick asked, "Fine. Why did both of you have to come? This isn't a two person scene."

Sara winked at her boss, "I couldn't risk coming alone in case there were pregnancy-related restrictions…and I didn't want Sofia to do it, because I wanted to see my best friend Carrie." She shrugged. "The boss wasn't around, so I figured what the hell." Winking she assured, "If we get a page one of us will leave."

From the other side of the tape Carrie teased, "Wow…I'm really glad Supervisor Stokes isn't my boss. I'm going to check on Binda while you guys process."

"Car or gate?" Sofia offered her co-worker.

"Car! I don't want to be responsible for lifting the perfect gate print," Sara explained. "You're used to Supervisor Stokes breathing down your neck, Curtis…I'm not."

"Very funny, Sara," Nick grumbled as he led Sofia to the gate. "It looks to me like the perp got scared, climbed over the gate to hide, and then climbed back over when they thought the coast was clear."

Seeing the partial boot print on the gate and the perfect fingerprint in red paint Sofia set down her kit to glove up. "Maybe one of your neighbors is a fundamentalist whackjob and is trying to scare you out of the 'hood because they're afraid homosexuals bring down property values." Snapping on her second glove she joked, "Any zealot Christian realtors live on the block? Seriously…what do you know about your neighbors?"

"There's a very nice retired couple on the right, last name Sheinbaum and when the whole thing broke about Greg and me, they brought over a plate of cookies and told us they went on a cruise with their gay nephew last Spring…I didn't get the zealot Christian or anti-gay vibe." He pointed over his shoulder. "Family of seven on the left…first things they wanted to know were if we had kids and did we need to know where anything was in the neighborhood. They extended an invitation to Sunday services and coffee afterwards. They're Mormon. We told them thank you, but we're already members of Desert Springs Church and that all our family goes there as well, so we're not lookin' to swtich. They handed over a pie and their phone number and said welcome to the neighborhood…they were a real sweet family and didn't strike me as the law-breakin' type. We haven't met anyone else, but there were some others grouped together across the street after the cop car pulled up this morning."

Holding the print film in her gloved hand, Sofia queried, "How's that, boss?"

"A plus." Relieved that the print was secure, Nick walked away. "I'll go get on Sara's nerves now."

Sofia breathed easier, "Thank you!"

**Signature Nails  
****9:09 a.m. **

"You're very welcome," Becca smiled at the Vietnamese manicurist who she had stiffed yesterday. "I was having a bad day. I know you tried your best and even though it wasn't up to my standards, I should have left you a tip because I'm sure you're really poor and need money to buy food for your family."

The stunned woman clutched the c-note and announced in Vietnamese, "Can you believe the crazy bitch gave me a hundred bucks! Now I can buy those cute Steve Madden sandals I was telling you about." Returning to English, Trinh offered a second, more subservient, "Thank you."

"Have a lovely day!" Stepping outside of the salon, Becca returned her five hundred dollar Jean Paul Gaultier sunglasses to her face and crossed off Karmic Correction Item Number Two from her list…'Tip Miss Saigon'. "Moving on!"

Becca's six hundred dollar Jimmy Choo slides weren't five steps towards her brand new two hundred thousand dollar red Ferrari F430 Spider when she saw a disheveled man leaning against a shop window. Realizing she had a golden opportunity for bonus karma points, she retrieved her two hundred dollar Kate Spade wallet from her five hundred dollar Juicy Couture Crystal Studded hobo bag and fished out a fifty dollar bill. "Hi there," she smiled at the shabbily dressed man in need of dental work. "Do you need money?"

"You're givin' me fifty bucks?"

"Yes, because you it would appear that you could use a little financial assistance."

He took the bill. "Oh! You must think I'm a prostitute." The construction worker waiting for a ride to his job site grinned, "If you want to have sex with me it'll cost ya two hundred….if you want to be on the bottom and make me do the work…three."

"You think I want to have sex with **you**?" Becca bust out laughing. "You wish."

"No, I don't," the man snarked. "You're not my type, I like curves."

"Excuse me!" Feeling the man had insulted her Becca snatched back her fifty.

"Hey!" the man yelled. "You robbed me!"

"What!" Becca laughed in the man's face. "It was **my** fifty."

"No, you gave it to me." The construction worker waved at the uniform cop walking out of a coffee shop. "Officer! This crazy chick took my money! Arrest her!"

"He'll do no such thing!" Becca snapped at the bum before turning to the cop. "I'm Becca Vartann! As in **Detective **Tony Vartann of the **LVPD**. I'm his wife."

Officer McNichol laughed in the woman's face, "Detective Vartann is divorced and his ex-wife's name is Amy."

Taking a supermodel stance she informed the clueless man, "I'm his **new** wife, and from little I know…a huge improvement."

"Uh huh." The cop held out his hand. "Driver's license."

"Okay, but we only recently married and I haven't had time to change it yet." She begrudgingly handed it over. "It still has my maiden name…Turnbull."

"It also says you live in San Marino, California. Detective Vartann lives in Las Vegas."

When she saw the officer sneer Becca snipped, "I'm wearing five hundred dollar sunglasses! Do I look like I would need to steal fifty bucks from a vagrant!"

"I'm not a vagrant," the construction worker laughed. "I cleared sixty grand last year and have plenty of money in the bank. I'm just standing here waiting for a ride because my F250 broke down. Give me my fifty back and I won't press charges or sue you."

**Sheriff Burdick's Office  
****9:15 a.m.**

"A law suit?" Jim Brass stared at the paperwork. "This is a joke, right?"

"Oh, it's a joke alright…but it's also a real lawsuit." Burdick leaned back in his cushy desk chair. "Enlighten me on this one, Jim. What exactly is the relationship between Greg Sanders and the litigant's son, Daniel? Other than the one Stephen Ellis is claiming…homosexual coach and pupil."

Tossing the frivolous lawsuit on the Sheriff's desk, Jim explained, "Daniel Ellis and Jacob Reid were roommates of Ezekiel Johnson, aka Dante, a now deceased Mormon Missionary who ditched his mission to come out of the closet. When…"

"Trust me," Burdick groaned, "I know that part in great detail because I've had the local Mormon Church Stake President and the DA arguing in my office several times over that one. I want the specifics in regards to Sanders and the kid."

"Okay…during routine questioning, CSI Sanders made it known to Daniel Ellis that he figured out his secret. Ellis then believed the investigator might out him as a homosexual to his family. After Sanders, Sidle and Vartann left the home, the kid panicked and slit open his wrist believing it was better to die before facing the music. Sanders had a gut feeling that something was wrong and raced back to the scene with the crew and discovered Ellis bleeding to death in the house…he administered first aid until the EMTs arrived and then proceeded to the hospital to see if the kid would make it."

"Then what happened?"

"The kid asked to see Sanders. No surprise there, he wanted to meet the guy who saved his life. I was in the Marines…you save a guy's life, there's a bond."

Burdick pursed his lips. "So, are you telling me that's all this is…a bond between them because Sanders saved the kid's life?"

Jim guarded Greg's suicide secret and focused on the obvious, "If you woke up grateful that you didn't die, wouldn't you feel an attachment to the guy who bought you that second chance? If it weren't for the gayBS that Ana Silva stirred up, it wouldn't look strange at all."

"I disagree," Burdick grumped. "I buy that Sanders humored the kid, but he's visited him almost every day since the incident. Members of the Ellis family having been taking turns sitting vigil in the waiting area at the hospital and they've witnessed Sanders going there with gifts for Christ's sake. What's in it for Sanders?"

"He promised the kid he'd keep visiting and he's keeping his word." A smile took over Jim's face. "I assure you there's nothing twisted going on. Plain and simple…Sanders is a nice guy."

"Really?" Burdick tossed the pen he had been squeezing. "I heard he knocked up a stripper."

Brass snarked, "Nice guys like to get laid just as much as the bad ones."

"And somehow he managed to pick the stripper Stokes' brother had been bedding the previous week?"

"I believe it was **two** weeks previous." Brass softened his tone. "Look…the girl landed here as a runaway after her mother's boyfriend got a hankering for teenage tail. She was latching on to big spenders for a while and then she decided to try dating a sweet guy, so she gave Greg a chance. When he found out she was pregnant, instead of being an asshole and telling the girl to take a hike, he got to know her and then married her, so the kids wouldn't grow up a statistic. He married her and only bothered to find out **afterwards** if he was the daddy." With pride in his voice, Jim summarized, "Trust me…that's the behavior of a **really** nice guy."

"Funny…I was thinking he sounds like an idiot."

Jim bit his tongue not to reply, _No, that's just you looking in the mirror. _"Okay, we'll go with your term, but all I have to say is…he's one of the luckiest and happiest idiots I know...and he didn't sue your ass when he almost lost his in that basement a month ago. Now that I think about it…he still could if pushed. Like him a little more now?" Trying to diffuse the situation with humor he joked, "Hey, maybe you should try taking up with an unconventional woman now that you're divorced. Sanders is having kids with a stripper…I'm dating a dominatrix…and wait until you meet the piece of work Vartann just married."

**Outside Signature Nails  
****9:31 a.m. **

"Tony!" Becca rejoiced when she saw her husband double parking his sedan and rushing over. "Thank God you're here!" She pointed at Officer McNichol. "He needs to be bumped down to deskwork ASAP!"

Tony nodded at the beat cop. "Excuse me for a moment while I speak with my wife in private."

When McNichol saw Tony take the crazy chick's hand he snickered, "She's really your wife? Sorry…I just got back from my honeymoon and I guess I'm out of the loop."

"Told you!" Becca sneered at the skeptic and let her husband lead her away. "That ass thought I was pretending to be Mrs. Vartann!"

"Becca…" Tony paused for a steadying breath. "Honey…I know you meant well, but you can't go around handing out fifties on a city street. It's not safe. Some thug sees you with a wad of cash and you could end up a target. The jewels and the designer stuff you're wearing, not to mention the Ferrari, are already a neon sign over your head that says 'rob me'. Promise me you won't ever pull this stunt again. Stick with givin' your cash to B-PAC or some other established charity and do it by check so we have the tax write-off."

"Aww…you care about me and our tax situation." Placing her palm on her husband's cheek, her heart warmed. "Baby, I'm feeling the…" His fingers over her mouth prevented her from uttering the L word.

"Please," Tony pleaded. "My head's screwed up enough already." Then, removing his hand he said, "Money means nothing to you. Just give the creep the fifty, so we can go home and enjoy my day off."

"No way! When he asked why I wanted to hand him the fifty, I said I was giving money out to people **in need**. He took the money knowing that he didn't need it. In front of a witness he said he cleared sixty K last year and had plenty of cash in the bank! You're the cop, but I'm the lawyer and…"

"Becks," he begged, "…please, just give him the fifty because I really don't need us to be standing on this street corner arguing this incident in front of my co-workers. This is not the first impression I wanted them to have of you."

Understanding the politics of the situation, Becca ignored her valid legal point and swallowed her pride for her husband's sake. "Okay." Removing the fifty from her designer handbag, she faked a smile and handed it to the jerk who had given her grief for the last thirty minutes. "Here you go, but know this, Mister…accept this money that was ear-marked for someone truly in need and you'll be hosing your karma."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Choking on his laughter, the man grabbed the fifty and waved to his friend who had come to pick him up. "I just need to grab my tool box from my truck."

Tony watched the ingrate strut by and when the guy unlocked the black F250 he asked, "Is that your truck, Sir?"

"Yeah." The construction worker chortled, "What…you gonna accuse me of grand theft auto because I got fifty bucks out of your screechy wife?"

Just as Becca was about to explode, Tony held up his hand. "Becks…remember, you're the lawyer, and I'm the cop. Please, no talking…**none**." After a wink he left her side. "What's your name, Sir?"

"Vinnie Falco."

"Well, Mr. Falco…" Vartann postured in front of the arrogant ass. "The law in our fair city states no parking within fifteen feet of a fire hydrant. Sir, your vehicle is parked within five feet of one, which means it's illegally parked."

"I couldn't help it. This is where I broke down."

"That's unfortunate…and irrelevant." Vartann waved over Officer McNichol. "Mr. Falco's vehicle is illegally parked. You know what to do…run the plate."

"What!" Only then did the construction worker remember he was late in paying his car registration. "Here…take the fifty."

With dramatic flair, Vartann ripped off his sunglasses and feigned offense, "Did you see and hear that, McNichol? Mr. Falco just tried to bribe me to look the other way regarding his illegally parked vehicle! He thinks we're dirty cops!"

Radioing in the license plate McNichol shook his head.

"Dammit!" Falco kicked the mailbox on his left twice, and seconds later he was bending over writhing in pain. "I think I broke my foot!"

Watching the man suffer Vartann laughed, "**And **you just damaged government property. Feeling the karmic sting yet?" When he turned to check on his wife he saw both of her hands were firmly clamped over her mouth. "Thank you, Honey…you can let it out now."

"I love you, Tony!" she gushed. "You're the best!"

"Uh..." Vartann shook his head as he felt himself falling deeper into the Becca Hell that Greg had described the previous night. "Honey, I meant you could throw a few choice words at your buddy Falco here, not spring those three on me. It's waaaaaay too early in the ball game, Baby."

McNichol stared at his co-worker. "You married a woman you don't love?"

Enjoying every moment of his wife reading Vinnie Falco the Karmic Riot Act, Vartann sighed, "Yeah, well…I did it the other way the last time and it bit me in the ass, so I figured what the hell…I'll try workin' backwards."

Chuckling at the detective's reply, the officer pulled out his ticket book. "Mr. Falco…were you aware that your car registration expired forty-five days ago?"

Vartann shook his head. "Lapsed car registration…three hundred bucks."

"Yep." The cop nodded, "Parking in front of hydrant…one hundred fifty."

Grinning in Becca's direction Vartann added, "Satisfied wife…priceless."

**LVPD  
****11:10 a.m. **

Marching down the hall to the interrogation room flanked by Sofia and Sara, Nick huffed, "I want this bastard to pay for what he did to my truck…and for scaring Carrie."

"Hmm." Sara snickered, "The truth finally comes out about what you value most…truck first, then Carrie as a distant second."

Sofia shrugged, "I'll give him a bonus point for not mentioning himself."

"True," Sara conceded. "Okay, Boss…it's time for the women to some kick ass, so get your butt behind the glass and ready yourself to be impressed." Then she handed him a pad and pen. "Evaluation day is coming up. Take copious notes and don't even think of busting in the room no matter what this guy calls you."

"Just in case." Sofia grabbed Nick's hand and slid a rubber band around his wrist. "I noticed you left home without one."

"Thanks, Ladies," he droned while stepping into the viewing room. "Now get in there and nail him already. I'm chompin'!" Once he was alone, Nick looked through the glass. "What the f…no."

When Sofia and Sara stepped into the interrogation room, they were shocked to see a very flamboyantly dressed petite drag queen with flaming red hair throwing pick up lines at the cop in the corner of the room.

"This is the badass perp who matched the gate print?" Sofia tried not to laugh. "I could take him down with one hand. How old is he?"

"Twenty-one," Sara replied looking at her notes. "Are we sure they processed that fingerprint right?" Although she was cracking up on the inside from the demeanor of the unlikely suspect, Sara maintained her gruff exterior, "Mr. Winston…"

Glancing over at the butch women, the man replied, "I prefer Zsa Zsa Lahore."

While both thinking '_Nick's Armada was defaced by a hundred pound drag queen named Zsa Zsa Lahore'_, Sofia and Sara turned to the glass, knowing on the other side that Nick's jaw was hanging open.

When she turned back around Sara curtly informed the suspect, "I'm sorry, but we have to go by your legal name during questioning." Taking a seat next to Sofia she asked, "Mr. Winston, are you currently an employee of The Barton Casino Hotel?"

"Yes," he replied in the tone of a bored princess while inspecting his nail polish job. "Do you see a bubble on my middle finger?"

Upon seeing the man lift his hand, Sara warned, "I wouldn't flip me the bird if I were you."

Zsa Zsa returned his hand to the table. "Like either of you butchies would know about nail polish anyway."

Sofia chuckled in Sara's direction. "Mr. Winston is insinuating we're lesbians and not of the lipstick variety."

Clearing her throat, Sara returned to her line of questioning. "Do you recall visiting 22 Spur Drive within the last twenty four hours?"

"Nope." He fluffed his hair. "Can't say that I do."

"Do you recall spraying the words 'pillow biter' in red paint on a parked Armada before slashing all four of its tires?"

"Nope, don't remember anything like that."

Sofia opened her file and smiled at the obnoxious jerk. "Mr. Winston…pursuant to gaming law, all casino employees must have their fingerprints taken. Those fingerprints end up in our database. Do you recall having your fingerprints taken?"

"Yes, that I do remember." After a lingering moan he explained, "The man in uniform who took them was soooooooo fiiiiiiiiine. I'm talking never-ending biceps and a bulge in his…"

"Stop," Sara prodded. "We get the picture."

Zsa Zsa snickered, "Sorry, I'm sure talking about a hot man turns your stomach as much as girl talk sickens mine."

Holding in her laughter, Sofia forged on. "This morning we found a perfect fingerprint left in red paint on a gate at 22 Spur Lane. Guess what happened when we put that print in our database?" She gasped. "It matched yours, which seems pretty funny considering you said you didn't remember visiting there in the last twenty-four hours or using red paint. Hmm…" She turned to Sara. "What do you think?"

"Me?" Sara faced the drag queen smiling, "I think Mr. Winston is lying, but it doesn't matter because we've matched the prints and then there's that debit card record. This case is open and shut."

"Debit card record?" Zsa Zsa straightened up in his chair. "What record?"

"This one." Sofia slid over the document for the man to peruse. "The one that shows you bought a can of red spray paint, a pocket knife, and Great Lash mascara at two seventeen a.m. at Wal-Mart last night." In an homage to Sesame Street she said, "One of these things is not like the other…one of these things doesn't belong…one of these things wasn't used when you broke the law last night at 22 Spur Lane." Then she flamboyantly added, "Sooooo busted, Baby."

Sara couldn't resist. "The drag queens I knew back in San Francisco wouldn't have been caught dead in a Wal-Mart."

"Dammit!" Zsa Zsa ripped off his flame-red wig and grumbled, "I only went there because it was open twenty-four hours and had what I needed."

"Okay, down to business. What do you have against Nicholas Stokes?" Sara posited, taking a turn for the serious.

"I was teaching him a lesson."

"What kind of lesson, Seth?" Sara asked, using the man's real first name.

Trying to appeal to the investigator personally, he emotionally replied, "You know what it's like to have people looking down at you because you're gay. If you had heard Stokes at Club Cue on Thursday night he would have pissed you off too." Mocking the Texan's voice he said, "'I'm not queer! This is all a big misunderstanding! I'm not one of **you**!'" His blood boiling all over again, he admitted, "I wanted to teach that redneck what it felt like to have people looking at him like a second class citizen. So, yeah I painted 'pillow biter' on his big-ass Armada because I wanted his neighbors to see it. I would have done the house too, but a car came down the street and I panicked."

"That's when you jumped over the gate?" Sofia queried.

"Yeah." Seth removed his dangling gold earrings. "I decided the asshole wasn't worth doing jail time, so I took off once I heard the neighbor's garage door open and close."

Suddenly wishing Nick wasn't on the other side of the glass, Sara leaned in and whispered, "Have you been stalking Mr. Stokes?"

"No," Seth snipped while trying to calm down. "I saw Ana's report and…"

"Ana?" The familiar way the man said her name piqued Sofia's curiosity. "Were you a friend of Ana Silva?"

"No," the man gushed. "I just loved her on the TV. She was a terrific diva. I even dressed like her sometimes and did her in my act. I told all my friend that I wanted to be her." Smiling he said, "I sent her flowers when she got fired. I'm really glad I did because it wasn't long after that she died…such a tragic loss…kind of reminds me of Selena."

"Selena?" Sara stated in a curious tone. "Isn't she Ana's best friend?"

Sofia shook her head, "He means the Texas tejano singer who was gunned down in her early twenties by her fan club manager right as she was becoming a huge star."

Seth dreamily shared, "I want to be a Latina woman in my next life…or if I can save enough money for surgery…in this lifetime. I just started taking hormones," the fake-baked, scrawny twenty-one year old shared. "Just give me time, and I'll have Latina curves."

"Good luck with that. Now tell me…what kind of flowers and what did the card say?" Sofia prompted, getting excited.

"A dozen red roses and I wrote 'I can't believe those KTBC bastards fired you! I love you, Ana'." His anger replaced by sadness he said, "I really hope she liked them."

"And the pictures?" Sofia kept pushing. "The ones of Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders."

"That's when I got pissed," Seth confirmed. "I found out Ana was in Dallas and checked out the TV station website. When I saw those pictures of Stokes and Sanders together, I thought Stokes had been lying that night in the club…you know…I thought he was a closet queen who chickened out about coming out that night. That would have been cool…it's a scary world…but then I read the redneck stuff on his family's obnoxious red, white and blue, 'Texas -We Hang Queers Here' George Bush Lovin' website with all these girls talking about how manly he was and all the anti-gay jocks from A&M propping him, and I realized he really was just another ignorant and intolerant bastard. A guy who thinks people like us can choose or decline this urge. He's just like my parents who can't seem to understand that all I'm trying to do is match my exterior to my brain."

"So, you didn't take the photos of Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders at Club Cue?"

"No, I was working the bar in the pool room that night and just watched it all go down from afar." He explained, "I work three jobs trying to save up for surgery."

"Did you see anyone else snapping pictures of them?"

"No." He shrugged, "I don't know who took the pictures, but I wish they hadn't sent them to Ana. I think they were the beginning of the end for her. If she didn't get those photos, she never would have gone to Dallas and been fired again." Leaning closer he welled up. "They said it was an accident on the news. How do you know it was an accident? I mean…how do you know she didn't kill herself by dropping the curling iron in the tub? I think it would be a more fitting end for a diva to have taken herself out, you know?"

"I'm sorry, we can't…" Sofia momentarily froze. "How did you know it was a curling iron? We didn't release that fact to the press."

"I…" Breathing hard, Seth panicked. "It's not what you think."

Turning to Sofia, Sara said, "He wasn't stalking Nick…he was stalking Ana."

"I didn't kill her!" Seth cried. "I swear! I didn't even think she'd be home! I thought she was still in Dallas. I went to her apartment to take some of her clothes…she had the best clothes and shoes…oh…she had these pink suede pumps that I just had to have. I have really small feet for a man and she has big feet…I knew they would fit, I just knew it…and they did." Recalling the bliss, he whispered, "Standing in her shoes I was the princess I've wanted to be since I was three and stole my sister's patent leather Mary Jane's. I felt one hundred and ten percent woman."

"Did Ana catch you trying on her shoes?" Sofia questioned.

"No." Tears trenching paths through his make up the man confessed, "I went into the bathroom and there she was…soaking in a tub of beautiful bubbles just like a diva should. Lilac filled the room and I breathed it all in. She even had cucumbers over her eyes like a beauty queen. I said…'Miss Silva', and when she bolted up the cucumbers fell off her eyes. She screamed when she saw me because I was all dressed in black with gloves on. She got scared…I never would have hurt her, but she didn't know that and before I could explain she reached up to pull herself out of the tub and the curling iron…" He sobbed, "It was so horrible…by the time I figured out what was going on, my diva was frying."

"Mr. Winston…" Sara gulped, "Why didn't you render aid or call 911?"

Glancing up he flatly replied, "Because I wanted her shoes."

**Salad Sensations  
****11:32 a.m. **

Wearing her new Brian Atwood Tassel Sandals that Nick had to buy her for losing their bet, Carrie rushed into the lobby to meet the girls. "Sorry I'm late! Nicky was giving me an update…they busted the guy who trashed his car."

Celeste glanced at her watch. "It's only two minutes."

Tawny patted friend's arm. "Trust me…in Stokes-Blake time, that's like two hours late." Showing off Celeste she asked, "So, Carrie… what do you think of the makeover I did on her this morning?"

"You look fabulous!" Carrie gave the broken-hearted woman a hug. "And much happier than the last time I saw you, which is the most important thing."

"Thank you." Celeste smiled wider, "Tawny always had a knack for cheering me up when she'd see me looking glum in the romance bookshop. I guess she still has the magic touch."

"Aww." Tawny gushed with pride. "Thanks, Sweetie." She kissed her friend's cheek. "So, Carrie…did my Chuckles catch the creep who did in Nick's Armada?"

Carrie replied as they walked to an open table, "No, it was Sara and Sofia. Apparently poor Chuckles has been stuck processing the contents recovered from an enormous refrigerator. I have no idea why though…that's all Nicky was allowed to tell me. Then he had to hang up because they were all going into a meeting."

**Crime Lab – Warrick's Office  
****11:35 a.m. **

Standing in the doorway Gil said, "If it's okay with you, Warrick…I'd like a few minutes of your time before we head to the meeting."

"Sure, Gris." Warrick motioned to the guest chairs. "Have a seat."

After shutting the door, Gil quickly sat and cut to the chase. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday."

"Nah…you know…we're all under stress for different reasons." Warrick extended his hand. "Water under the bridge."

Gil nodded and graciously replied, "Thank you." When the handshake was over, he stood. "For the record though…you were right. When it comes to the obligations of fatherhood, I don't have a clue…although this dog I bought for Sara is starting to clue me in."

"So I heard." Grabbing his files, Warrick rounded the desk and followed Grissom to the door. "Your wife was just bitching to Cath about you leaving the Bug Room open and the dog cutting his paw."

"I didn't even see Cath come in."

"She had to go right out into the field."

"Oh." Walking down the hall Gil shook his head. "You know…it used to be that my wife and I were the gossip. How did it come to her gossiping about me?"

"My guess is that it has something to do with the ring on your finger." Warrick smiled knowing he'd soon have one too. "So, Cath and I are throwing a party on Saturday night to celebrate Lindsay's adoption being finalized this Friday. She's doin' up some invitations, but make sure you and Sara save room on your social calendar. We really want you to be there."

Gil smiled at his eldest pseudo-son. "I wouldn't miss it."

**Ely State Prison  
****11:51 p.m. **

"Nicky's not going to miss you, Ana." Mike informed the photo being flashed on his TV as KTBC covered the memorial of their ex-employee. He was still in shock from his brother's revelation earlier that morning…_she died before I had a chance to order the hit! At least now we don't have to worry about the bitch getting too talkative about the pictures. _"How fitting that an airhead like you accidentally electrocuted herself in the bathtub. You give meaning to the phrase 'too stupid to live'." _Well…at least you got to have a little fun before you died, thanks to those photos I sent you. _

**Crime Lab – Jim's Office  
****11:55 a.m. **

"What about the photos?" Nick asked. Now that they were cleared as suspects, he and Greg were allowed to listen in on the discussion. "Zsa Zsa sent the flowers, but not the photos. We need to find out who sent the photos."

"I have an idea," Greg chimed in for the first time. "How about you and I go back to Club Cue and shoot a little more eight ball? While we're doing that, some undercover cops can be watchin' to see who is watchin' us…and if they have a camera."

Poised behind his desk, Jim snickered, "Nicky doesn't seem too thrilled with the idea, Chuckles, but I love it."

Sofia quickly disagreed, "I don't like it. Not after hearing Zsa Zsa say that Nick was vocally denying his homosexuality in that club. Look how pissed it made him. I've been to gay bars…there are a lot of muscle heads and they could pound him."

"Thanks for the concern," Nick told Sofia, "But I can handle myself in a barfight, trust me."

"No way, Bro." Sara threw in her two cents. "You're still on medical restriction. One gut punch to the spleen and you could end up back in the OR."

"I have an idea," Grissom winked at Greg. "Nick stays home and I go with you. You didn't admit or deny anything in the bar, so no one is pissed at you, and I think the curious will be even more curious if you're with someone new…especially if you've traded up."

"Hey!" Nick grumbled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cracking up, Greg said, "Sorry, in the gay community, Sugar Daddy trumps jock any day, Bro." Then, he turned to his mentor. "Buy me a new Armani shirt and I'll be your baby tonight, Gris."

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed it and found the case stuff intriguing. :)

**Next Chapter:** Sugar Daddy Gris steps out with Chuckles. Nick's sister arrives. Sean and Linds have a little quality time…as do Irving and Hodges. More Karmic lessons for Becks too. **Posting:** Hoping Sunday night…I'm having some recovery complications from my extreme sledding/broken tailbone accident (week SIX! UGH!) and may have to get some shots that don't make it fun to sit for a couple of days LOL if that impacts my writing, I'll post a note but I've done okay standing up at the laptop too. This compulsion to write will not be stopped by a simple thing like lack of ability to sit! LOL

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	44. Chapter 44

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 44**

**Wednesday – September 21, 2005  
****Ana Silva's Apartment  
****2:12 p.m. **

Certain they had overlooked evidence of Seth Winston, aka Zsa Zsa, being in Ana's apartment, Gil and Sara returned to the scene for a second sweep. "I'm grateful that Sofia insisted we not release the crime scene until she did some more checking into the scandal photos."

"Speaking of scandal…" Walking into the apartment with her husband, Sara queried, "What are you going to wear on your hot date tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd dress me." While pleading with his eyes, he confessed, "I was also hoping you'd **un**dress me and end the celibacy streak before my visit to Club Cue. I'm pent up, Sara. I really don't want to sport wood in a bar full of horny men, and I certainly don't want Greg to think he's the cause."

"Well…when you put it like that," she snickered. "No way."

"What?"

"When working undercover work it's important to appear as authentic as possible. You should have a woody if you're a gay man surrounded by hunky guys."

Setting down his kit, Gil snipped, "I can't believe you're still pissed about me leaving the Bug Room open."

"What makes you say that?" Sara gloved up, readying to process.

"Maybe because the last action I saw was Flash licking my ass."

"We had sex last week!" Sara reminded him. "You went **years **without a woman in your bed and suddenly you need it all the time."

"What's not to understand?" Walking into the bedroom with his wife, Gil heatedly whispered, "I got used to having it and now I miss it. Imagine if you were suddenly denied chocolate tomorrow."

"Ouch."

"Exactly!"

"No." Sara rubbed her elbow. "I hit my funny bone on the post of Ana's brass bed."

Heading for the closet Gil droned, "I'd kiss your boo-boo, but you'd probably accuse me of pushing myself on you."

"Okay, fine! Enough already!" Sara turned on her flashlight. "As soon as we get home, you can have your way with me. I'll even put on my silly French Maid costume if you want."

"Good…the house needs dusting off just as much as I do."

"Ahem." Sofia waved at her co-workers when they turned around. "Nick ordered me out here with you guys." Snickering she said, "Now I understand why…he was afraid you were going to get it on in Ana's bedroom and ruin evidence." Before Grissom could blast her, Sofia reminded him, "Irving will make you do double the ab work tomorrow if you're mean to me."

**The Training Zone  
****3:55 p.m. **

"Awesome session!" Irving declared as Lissa finished her last stretch. "I'm really proud of you. I can totally see you're following my plan."

After a sip of water, Lissa replied, "I started goin' to the gym with Drew in the morning instead of sleepin' in."

"I thought you were too intimidated to work out with your jock husband?" With a smile on his face, Irving continued to update his client's chart. "What made you change your mind?"

Dropping her exercise towel in the bin next to Irving's desk she winked, "After he saw my naked body jiggling in the heat of passion, I figured him seein' me in shorts wasn't all that big a deal."

"Vigorous sex burns a lot of calories, so I'm always in favor of my clients getting plenty of action."

"What about you, Mr. Jones?" Lissa teased, "Are you livin' vicariously through your clients, or are you havin' a grand 'ol time in the sack with Nicky's ex?"

"Why, Miss Lissa!" Irving feigned embarrassment. "I thought you southern belle types didn't talk of such things."

"You've obviously spent **very** little time in the south," she quipped while putting on her sweat suit jacket. "Looks like your next client is on approach, so we'll have to discuss your sex life at my next session."

"That's David Hodges, he's one of Nick's employees."

"He certainly does have that classic lab geek look. Good Lord, I didn't think there was a man left on Earth who pulled his sweat socks half way to his knees." Lissa covered her mouth. "Now that was definitely the southern belle talkin'. My apologies."

Huffing into the gym, Hodges grumbled, "I'm really not in the mood for this, but I wasn't going to cancel and forfeit my sixty bucks."

"Hello to you too, David!" Irving cheerily greeted his mopiest client. "What has you in such high spirits today?"

"Nothing," he grumped. "Can't you tell I'm in a pissy mood?" Then he noticed the woman off to the side. "Hey, you're Lissa Stokes, right?" Hodges eyed her from head to toe. "Wow. You looked a lot better when I saw you on TV standing next to your adulterous husband."

Irving promptly shoved the insensitive oaf. "Apologize to the lady."

"I meant that she was very attractive on TV and she's all sweaty right now and…" Cowering from Irving's glare, Hodges said, "I'm sorry for being truthful…I mean rude."

"It's quite alright, Mr. Hodges." Lissa plucked her cell phone from her Gucci bag. "I'll just call Nicky and have him fire you." When she saw the man's beady eyes bulge, she laughed, "Just kidding."

Hodges resumed breathing "Oh, thank God."

Handing Lissa her progress sheet Irving said, "Keep up the good work, and that other activity we discussed."

"I guarantee it," Lissa replied while walking toward the door. "Now if you'll excuse me…I need to run home and tell my burly husband about the derogatory comment Mr. Hodges made regarding my appearance. Make sure you keep him here long enough for Drew to come by and kick his ass."

"You bet!" As soon as Lissa was gone, Irving blasted, "What  
the hell, David! This gym is a safe haven for my clients, so don't you dare  
ever come in here and insult anyone ever again. I have a guy who comes in here  
who weighs four hundred pounds and it takes him an hour to work up  
the courage to leave the house and come here because people like you have made  
him feel like shit about his appearance. If you ever look at him funny, I'll  
drop you as a client, got it?"

"Sorry." His shoulders sagged. "Sometimes I just say what I'm thinking without thinking about what I'm saying, or in other words…I'm a loser."

"Stop moping and go warm-up on the treadmill."

"I don't even know why I'm still trying to get in shape." Trudging across the gym Hodges heaved a sigh, "It's not like I have anyone to be in shape for." He stepped on the treadmill. "I have no life. I'm a two time loser at love. A big zero. A…"

"That's it." Irving stomped over and stopped the treadmill before it reached two miles per hour. "The pity party is over as of right now. Every time you come in here, you sound a little more pathetic. You piss and moan about not having a woman, well here's a newsflash…, you're never going to attract one with this crappy attitude you wear like a neon sign. Get over yourself, Man. So, your woman left you. Pull yourself up by your bootstraps and get on with your life. Find something new to do, instead of sitting home mourning what you lost."

"That's so not me," Hodges replied.

"Come on." Irving waved his client off the treadmill. "You're my last appointment today, so I'm comping this session and we're taking it off site."

"Where are we going and what are we going to work on?"

"The Boys and Girls Club where I volunteer." Irving grabbed his keys. "And we'll be working to adjust your perspective. I'll introduce you to the kid assigned as my little brother. Where's your car? You'll follow me there."

"But I don't like kids."

"That's okay." Irving held open the door. "I'm pretty sure my Little Brother won't you like you either."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****4:11 p.m. **

Staring at the note she had found in her locker, Lindsay mouthed the words, "I think I'm falling in like with you." The outside of the folded pink piece of paper had the message 'My dorky brother said to give this to you' scrawled over it in Ryan's horrid handwriting, but the inside had been printed off a computer and was signed 'Like, Sean' instead of 'Love, Sean', which totally seemed like something the socially inept goofball would do. "Still…I can't believe he'd risk giving the note to Ryan, because Ryan is a jerk and he'd read it."

Taking a seat on her bed she pondered the situation and the asked 'what would a CSI do?'. "That's it!" Rushing to her computer, she emailed Sean, attaching a file and asking him to print it for her. _Now I'll be able to compare the two documents. If Ryan typed the note at school, maybe it will look different than one printed from Sean's computer._

Grabbing her cordless phone she punched in her neighbor's number.

"Hello," McKenna sweetly answered.

"Hey, it's Lindsay. Is Sean home?"

"Nope, he's at my Aunt Carrie's doing school stuff."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****4:32 p.m. **

Sitting in front of the computer, Sean looked up at his uncle-to-be asking, "Why do you want me to take the website down? I don't understand, I thought you liked it."

Feeling bad, Nick pulled up a chair. "It's not your work that I don't like. You did a terrific job on the design. No, the problem is the content of the website is offending some people, particularly the entries in the guestbook. It's a little complicated to explain actually, um…I found out today that some things I said when I was trying to prove…uh…the bottom line is…there are some things on this website that hurt a certain group of people's feelings and it's really important to me not to hurt their feelings anymore even if that means people are going to think I'm…."

"It's okay." Sean lowered his voice to a whisper, "I know what gay means. I've been called it a few times. I know you're not. I'm not either. I mean, just for the record…I read on the Internet that people usually know if they are gay or not when they're little and I know for a fact that I like girls."

Nick grinned at the boy. "Maybe even one in particular?"

"I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen," Sean replied as a means of skirting the question.

"Yeah, well, neither was I," Nick chuckled, "but I had my first kiss at thirteen."

"I'm still on cloud nine from my first hug," the boy confessed. "And last night I got my first note." Proudly reaching into his pocket, Sean showed off the folded piece of paper. "It was in an email, but I printed it to save it." His brain finally catching up with his excitement he said, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're really excited and you want to share it with someone."

"Right!" Sean smiled again, "And I don't trust Ryan and I don't have any close friends except for Lindsay and I can't tell her because she's the one who sent me the note. Oops."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," Nick assured the panicky boy. "I'm really happy for you."

Recalling that his uncle told him he could confidentially talk to him at any time, Sean hurriedly opened the paper. "Look! She said I'm the best! Can you believe it! I still can't believe a girl as cool as Lindsay thinks I'm **the best**."

"Wow." Nick stared at the printout. "What'd you do to make her say that?"

"I emailed her all the research she requested on breast cancer." He hoped he had shut down the blurt in time to convert it. "It was for a school project, but it's not cheating. I just found the links and she has to write everything up."

Returning the note, Nick patted the boy's back. "It's okay. Senior year of high school, I did my girlfriend's math homework for three months straight."

"Wow!" Sean giggled and asked, "What did she do for you?"

"Uh…" Nick glanced over his shoulder to make sure Carrie was still out of the room. "Remember that talk we had in the hospital about a certain activity…"

"Oh." Sean's eyes widened. "**That**."

"Yeah." Nick winked. "Trust me…I was more than happy to do her Algebra homework after she did **that**." Then he pointed at the teen. "But remember what I told you…not until you're at least how old?"

"Seventeen."

"Good boy."

**The Boys and Girls Club  
****4:41 p.m. **

Continuing his tour, Irving told Hodges, "Volunteering is a great way to occupy your free time and a heck of a lot healthier than attending your own pity party daily. The waiting list for a Big Brother is huge. You really should sign up"

Watching the cutthroat basketball game being played on the court, Hodges shook his head. "I've never played, so I wouldn't be much of a teacher."

"Nah, you don't have to be athletic. A lot of the Little Brothers aren't into sports either. What's cool about the program is that it matches you up with a kid based on mutual interests." Opening a door he said, "In here is where we hold our tutoring program. If you're not sure you can handle being a Big Brother, you could sign up to be a tutor. As a tutor, you can drop in or have set volunteer hours." Irving led the way into the library. "Hey, do me a favor and wait in here while I check something in the office." Waving to Maria behind the desk, Irving said, "This is my pal, David. Feel free to put him to work, he's really good at math and science."

"Uh…" Hodges panicked when Irving disappeared and a few adults and a dozen kids between the ages of ten and fourteen were eyeing him. "Hello."

Maria walked out from behind her desk and pointed to scrawny red-haired eleven year old boy with a face full of freckles in the back of the room. "Why don't you go help Ernie. He recently moved to Vegas from Bakersfield and his mom signed him up for tutoring sessions since there isn't a Big Brother available to assign to him." Leaning in she whispered, "His father was killed in a construction accident in July. He's still grieving and very shy. I'm afraid you have to do most, if not all the talking."

"Um…"

"Thank you so much for volunteering today, David, we desperately need the help." Maria smiled sweetly at the nervous man. From experience she knew it was best to thrust a jittery volunteer right to work. "Have fun, and I'll be right here if you need me."

With his hands in his pockets, Hodges slowly approached the table and the boy whose head was buried in a book. "Hi…I'm David, what can I help you learn today?"

In lieu of words, the boy pushed over his book and pointed to the words 'Water Cycle'.

"Okay." Hodges cleared his throat. "What do you want to know?" When the only the answer the boy gave was a vacant stare he prodded, "Do you have a specific assignment from your teacher?" He waited. "A worksheet?" He glanced over his shoulder to look for Maria, but she was on the phone. "Okay, you must have something. Please…I'm very new at this…like ten seconds new."

With a shaky hand the boy slid over a yellow piece of paper.

"Oh." He saw the title. "Fifth Grade Water Cycle Project." Taking the paper he sat on the edge of the table. "The water cycle, huh. Thinking back, I recall doing a project on Evaporation once." Smiling at the memory he waxed on, "I'm very intelligent, so my projects always got A's in school. Ooh, now I remember." Pulling out the chair next the boy Hodges took a seat. "It was called 'Heat and its effect on evaporation rates when water is placed under different wattage light bulbs'. I received a huge blue ribbon at the Science Fair for it too…not that it helped me with the ladies or anything, but it was work of pure genius."

When Irving peered through the window and saw David chatting up a storm with the silent boy he knew the plan he had orchestrated with Maria via his cell on the drive over just might work. "One doesn't talk, the other never shuts up, both are very smart geeks…it's a match made in heaven."

**The Vartanns  
****5:35 p.m. **

"Stop staring at me like that," Becca snipped at the rat who had been glaring at her with its beady little eyes ever since she placed a fresh chunk of bedding material in the cage. "You have food, water and a clean cage, what more do you want from me?"

"I think she wants you to pick her up and cuddle her," Tony informed his wife from his reclined position on their new leather couch. Dressed in his comfiest jeans and a grey t-shirt, he had been savoring the lazy afternoon watching sports, but when Becca had come to discover three steaming piles of rat poop, his enjoyment level skyrocketed. "I'm really proud of the way you handled cleaning up the crap, Honey."

"There's a line I never thought I'd hear my husband utter."

"Come on…pick up the poor thing already. It's been twenty-four hours." Forcing himself off the cushy sofa he stood next to his wife. "She's used to living with a bunch of friends. She's lonely and craving affection. I know that feeling…it sucks." Slipping his arms around Becca's waist he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad I don't know that feeling anymore."

Shaking her head she reminded him, "I told you, I don't have an ounce of maternal instinct in me. I'm looking at her and I'm sorry, but I don't feel the love."

"You're afraid."

"It's not fear, it's common sense. That thing's talons could shred this cute Leigh Bantivoglio cami I'm wearing and then crap all over me."

"Fine, I'll do it then, because I feel sorry for her." Reaching in, he gently grabbed the rat and pulled her out to his chest, immediately stroking her cream-colored fur. "She's so small compared to the rabbits my brothers and I had growing up."

"You have brothers?" Becca said in surprise, still getting used to the fact that she knew very little about her husband.

"Two." With Lady Godiva in his hands, Tony returned to the couch. "The oldest is Matt, he's in Phoenix. He's a detective too…we're both third generation men in blue. He's married with three kids and just found out last month that a surprise fourth is on the way, which they're definitely not prepared for because they were scraping by as it was. Reggie, my younger brother, is in San Diego. He's the rebel of the family…a firefighter. He's married, and after a huge fertility ordeal, they're expecting their first baby very soon. His wife, Gina, is a real sweetheart. She's a kindergarten teacher and has been dreaming of being a mom her whole life, so I'm really happy for them. Matt's wife Janey, on the other hand, I can only take her in small doses."

"What about parents?"

"Don't have any. We were raised by apes."

"That explains a lot," she teased.

"I saw that coming." Tossing his bare feet up on the coffee table again he chuckled, "Dennis and Marge married right after college and are still going strong. They live in Sun Lakes, Arizona… in one of those Adult Active Retirement Communities. They drive a golf cart, eat dinner at four in the afternoon, and play lots of cards. They celebrated their fiftieth wedding anniversary last summer and my brothers and I sent them on their dream vacation, an Alaskan cruise. My mom **still** thanks me every time we talk. Now that I think about it, I guess I should tell them I got married. They're not over me getting divorced yet…not that they blame me considering the circumstances, but they're strict Catholics and it's not something they wanted to hear. It was especially hard on my mom because she really hit it off with Amy."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Uh…" he kissed Becca's cheek. "She'll be happy to see me happy again."

"That's a no." Warily sitting next to her husband and their rat, Becca said, "I haven't told Mommy Dearest yet either. She'll flip when she hears I married a pauper cop without a pre-nup. She'll loathe everything about you except your body and then, after a few cocktails she'll want to put her hands all over it." A smirk emerged over her lips. "Knowing how much marrying you will piss her off only makes me love you more, Baby."

"Becks…" he scolded.

"Sorry! Sorry! No 'L' word."

Holding the rat in front of Becca he propositioned, "Cuddle Lady Godiva and I'll take you out to that club you've been dying to try. The one next door to the boy bar your buddy Hoj was hanging out at with Nick."

"Club O!"

"Yeah, as in '**Oh!** I can't believe how much a beer cost in this ridiculously trendy place full of self-absorbed beautiful people'."

"Really! You'll take me?"

"Yeah, as long as you'll shoot some pool with me instead of just sitting there waiting to be seen."

Weighing the sacrifice, she held out her hands. "Wait! You didn't say how long I had to hold her."

"Five minutes or until she pisses on you…whichever comes first." Once the rat was transferred, Tony stood. "Time to work on that delicious dinner I promised you yesterday."

"That wasn't a joke? You actually cook?" Although she wouldn't admit it, holding Lady Godiva wasn't half as bad as she thought. She actually reminded her of one of Hoj's old hamsters. "You are going to wash your hands, right?"

"My mom was a Home Economics teacher and she taught my brothers and I everything there is to know about cooking…including to wash our hands before cooking. I'm better than Emeril, Baby." Tony clapped his hands. "**Bam!**"

"Oh! Oh my god!" Becca jumped off the couch squealing, "Take her, dammit! When you yelled, you literally scared the piss out of Lady Godiva."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:00 p.m. **

"Try this one." Since Tawny's hands were soapy, Carrie pushed a Godiva truffle into her mouth. "That's my favorite."

"Uh…" Nick was frozen in the doorway of the kitchen watching his fiancée feed another woman chocolate. "Having fun, ladies?"

Carrie grabbed one more creamy candy from the gold box. "Yep! I'm feeding my preggo friend. Doesn't she look so cute pooching out?"

Licking her lips Tawny joked, "I don't know…I think Carrie's still on the fence about the lesbian thing."

"Aren't we all," Nick mumbled under his breath. "Sorry to break up the fun, but it's time we head to the airport, Darlin'."

Tawny grabbed her car keys from the counter. "I need get home and help Chuckles dress gay."

Nick burst out laughing, "What makes you think he needs help? He's been dressing queer since the day I met him."

**The Grissoms **

**6:04 p.m. **

While his wife lounged on the bed with Flash reading the latest issue of Parent & Child, Gil stood in the middle of the room shucking his clothes. "Time to shower for my big date, unless of course you want to…**talk**."

"About the case?" Sara flipped to the next page. "Did someone call while I was swimming in the pool? I know those fibers we found in Ana's apartment will match Zsa Zsa's sweater. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Or was it something else?"

Rolling his eyes, Gil trudged toward the bathroom. "Nevermind."

Once her husband was in the shower, Sara climbed out of bed to secure Flash in the new dog crate she had purchased on the way home from work. After seeing Binda happily snoozing in hers that morning, she had perused the crate training book Nick had offered the previous day and quickly came to believe it was the way to go. "Good Boy," she encouraged when the dog plopped down on the fluffy pillow inside. "Here are some treats to keep you occupied while Mommy is giving Daddy a treat of his own. Take a nice long nap." She was almost positive Flash was asleep by the time she locked the crate door.

Looking forward to the romantic surprise, Sara frantically stripped off her clothes, fluffed her hair and popped a mint into her mouth. "Maybe two," she muttered when she wasn't sure her breath was fresh enough. Another Altoid later and she was on her way to surprise her man.

"Honey…" Sara cooed from the outside of the shower door.

"Uh." Gil cleared his throat hard. "Yeah?"

"Surprise!" With that she opened the shower door. "I'm giving it up to my Sugar Daddy after all." When he looked confused instead of excited she clarified, "I was faking you out. This was my plan all along."

"Oh." Gil forced a smile. "Thanks, Honey."

"Aren't you going to let me in?" she chuckled. "You're guarding the door and I want more than a look."

"Sorry…I had soap in my eyes." Moving back beyond the stream of water he allowed his sexy wife access. "I love you, Sara."

"Mmm…I love you too." Standing behind him, she grabbed the soap. "Sorry I was so hard on you yesterday."

"Uh…no, you weren't too…hard." Gil nervously glanced down at his crotch. "Hey, if you're not up to this, we don't…"

"Are you kidding?" she purred while lathering her man's shoulders. "My hormones are raging. It really has been too long."

"It really hasn't been **that **long," Gil replied as he closed his eyes trying to summon the gods of arousal to help his cause. "I was exaggerating." After a tense laugh he added, "I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't taking care of my needs. I feel bad about it actually…so bad, that I'm just going to pleasure you and punish myself by abstaining."

Running her fingers through her husband's wet hair, Sara grinned, "That's mighty noble of you, but all I want right now is for you to have your way with me. I want it so bad that you can skip the foreplay and dive right in." Laughing mischievously, she dropped the soap. "Oops. Let me get that."

When his wife turned around and bent over, Gil panicked. "Is that Flash?" he heatedly asked. "I think he just knocked something over. He could be hurt."

"Relax," Sara sighed as she stood and rested her back against her husband's slick chest. Letting the hot water rain down on her heated body, she sighed with pleasure, "I put him in the crate. There's no way he can interrupt us."

"Great," Gil answered in a cringe while concentrating on the feel of the outrageously sexy woman pressed against him.

"Mmmm." Sara began swaying her hips. "What are you waiting for? I can't believe after all that talk that you haven't…oh." The noticeable lack of excitement on her husband's behalf sent her eyes flying open. "You're not…"

"Sara…"

"It's okay." Sara turned around to flash a loving and supportive smile. Then, after a reassuring kiss she whispered, "I'll help you out."

Pursing his lips, Gil focused every ounce of energy on getting in the game…and failed miserably once more.

When the usual tactics produced no results, Sara panicked, "This hasn't happened since flu sex. Wait a minute…is this my fault? I was so emasculating these past few days…I can't believe this…I was such a bitch, you're not attracted to me."

Squirming, Gil admitted, "No, that's not it."

"Well, why else…oh." When she saw the embarrassment on her husband's face, her hand covered her mouth. "Here I am going on and on…I'm sorry, and don't worry. I'm sure it's just a fluke. Just because you're forty-nine doesn't mean you're going downhill. I'm sure it's the stress of everything that's happened this week. Stress can really impact a man's ability to…"

"It's not stress-related." Lowering his head Gil confessed, "I um…didn't think there was a snowball's chance in hell of you touching me and I didn't want to go to Club Cue pent up, so I…"

"Oh." Sara snickered at her husband's discomfort. "I get it. You already took care of business."

"Yeah."

Sara shook her head as she sighed, "I guess it's true what they say…you snooze, you lose. I fooled around about not wanting to fool around and now I'm not gettin' lucky."

"Well…" Gil took the soap from his wife's hands. "I suppose that all depends on how you define lucky."

Her lips grazing her husband's earlobe Sara murmured, "I define lucky as everyday I'm with you."

One amorous kiss later, Gil broke out into a delicious grin. "It appears flattery is a potent aphrodisiac."

Retrieving the bar of soap once more, Sara pretended to innocently drop it. "Oops."

**The Townhouse  
****6:18 p.m. **

"Sorry!" Greg apologized to his father when he nailed him in the back with a bookcase shelf.

"It's okay." Scott sucked in a breath to stave off the pain. "Just like it was okay the time before this and the time before that."

Sprawling out on the floor, Greg moaned, "I don't know about you, Dad, but I feel like I'm in IKEA furniture building hell."

"I specifically bought this stuff to teach you a lesson in responsibility," Scott replied while massaging a knot out of his neck. "But now that I'm covered in bruises and wearing multiple band-aids, I'm thinking I should have just given you my credit card and told you to go to The Room Store."

"Want a Corona?"

"Oh, yeah." Scott returned to working on the wall unit. "Hey, would you want to make more of those nachos?"

"You bet." Chuckling, Greg went to the fridge. "I'll take care of my Daddy before I head out with my Sugar Daddy."

"What exactly is the point of this trip to Club Cue with Gil anyway?" Scott fanned out the assembly directions for another look.

"We're trying to bust the person who took the photos of Nick and me there." Popping open the beers Greg explained, "After the thing with Nick's truck this morning, and finding out it was an act of revenge by an Ana fanatic, several people are concerned that it wasn't happenstance. They think Nick or me or both of us, were being tailed, looking for some sort of revenge for making Ana Silva look bad at the press conference. Frankly, I'm on the fence about it." Handing over a beer Greg said, "But, stalking is a crime and Nick's real sensitive about it, since he already lived through it once."

Accepting the bottle, Scott said, "Let's hope it's nothing but stupid hijinx then."

"Hey, between you and me I don't think Gris believes it's someone stalking us. I think he agreed to do this because he was looking for an excuse to go out and relax away from the wife," Greg half-joked. "Pregnancy doesn't seem to come as naturally to Sara as it does to Tawny and I think it's making her crabby." Pouring a bag of nacho chips on a baking tray, he continued, "Gris was asking me a lot of questions last night when we were working late. The man is a genius with two Ph.Ds, but apparently he's struggling when it comes to parenting their basset hound. My take is…Sara's making him feel like he'll suck as a dad."

"From my interaction with her, Sara seems far too nice to do that."

"Yeah, well…" Greg pre-heated the oven. "You've never worked with her. Don't get me wrong, she's a fantastic person, but she's also a competitive perfectionist and can get a bit snippy when things don't go her way. It was living hell working with her back when Gris knew she was in love with him and he wasn't giving her the time of day. One time he flirted with this visiting Forensic Anthropologist right in front of her." He shivered. "It got **ugly**. She was witch for weeks."

Scott walked into the kitchen, grabbing a seat at the counter. "So you think Gil wants to shoot a little pool in the company of gay men to get a break from his wife? Why didn't I ever think of that?"

"Can you think of a better place to escape?" he laughed. "Gay bars are a safe retreat from bitchy judgmental chicks, unless you count the queens," Greg laughed. "In college, after getting rejected by chicks a dozen times, I'd go hang out with Nathan and chill. I think getting hit on in gay bars is the only reason my ego survived until I met Blossom." Laughing harder he added, "If only I had enjoyed man-love, I wouldn't have known a lonely night the entire time I was at Stanford."

Scott asked the burning question, "Does that mean you tried? I'm not judging you, Son…I've just always been a little curious based on some of the things you've said or…worn."

"Honestly…" As he sprinkled cheese over the chips he shared, "There were times I got really wasted and boldly flirted because I was desperate for the attention…and too broke to buy my own drinks because Mom was withholding cash for one reason or another." Shaking his head Greg explained, "But the second the guy would make his big move…the squick would take over and I'd decline. What about you, Dad? Ever get it on with a guy?"

"No, Son…but I had a hot summer romance with a female sheep once." After a hearty laugh together, Scott asked, "So, how did you meet Blossom with Becca watching your every move per your mother's orders?"

"Becca went to Europe for a few weeks with her asshole boyfriend, Brandon Fuller…they broke up in Paris when she caught him boffing the maid. While she was there, I met Blossom at a guest lecture and everything clicked. She was the anti-Becca…a Chem major who didn't wear make up or designer clothes, and she didn't party. She even volunteered at a kid's shelter…kind of like what B-PAC will have set up."

Scott's smile faded. "I can't believe your mother ordered Becca to break the poor thing's heart or that she went through with it…actually, no, that I can believe."

"When Blossom dumped me I was as pissed at her as she was at me. I couldn't understand why she wouldn't believe me when I said I didn't cheat." Placing the nachos in the heated oven Greg sighed, "But now that I know what a bitch Becca was to her, Blossom's behavior is completely understandable." Shaking his head, he said, "You know…ever since I found out the truth last week I've been toying with the idea of tracking her down to apologize. What do you think?"

"Honestly," Scott lowered his beer, "if the wounds are closed, it might not help to reopen them. You're happily married, Son, so rehashing things won't bring you down. What would it be like for Blossom if she's currently miserable and depressed?"

"Good point."

The sound of the front door opening reactivated Greg and Scott's smiles. It meant Tawny was home and the townhouse would be filled with cheer once more.

"Oh, **Chuckles**!" Tawny strolled in singing. "I went shopping and got you a very pretty shirt for your date tonight!" After a smooch for her man, she turned to Scott. "Hi, Dad!"

"Hi, Sweetie."

"I got something for us too." Tawny handed over a Blockbuster Video bag. "I got us an epic romance to watch while Greg plays pool with lusty men." She giggled, "We're a very odd family, aren't we? Not that it's a problem for me, because I'm just happy I have one."

"What movie did you get, Princess?" Greg asked as he tossed his t-shirt.

"Far and Away."

Scott smiled at the DVD cover. "We were talking about it yesterday. She was only nine when it came out and never saw it. I know she'll love it."

"Speaking of love," Greg announced. "Do you think my Sugar Daddy will luuuve how I look in this shirt?"

"I thought it screamed Pretty Boy," Tawny stated while kicking off her shoes. "Mmmm…do I smell nachos!"

"Yep!"

"Son…" Scott warily eyed his boy who was preening in the mirror and suddenly humming 'I Feel Pretty' to his giggling wife. "Exactly how far undercover do you and Gil have to play this?"

**The Grissoms  
****6:40 p.m. **

Snuggling naked under the covers with Gil, suddenly Sara didn't want her man to go. "Dump Greg and stay in bed with me all night," Sara urged in a raspy voice. "I'll make it worth your while."

Spooning his wife, Gil laughed in her ear, "If you expect lightning to strike three times in one evening, I'll need to call Doc and have him phone in a prescription."

"Come on," she whined, "you're the Master Criminalist…make Nick go to Club Cue instead."

"Excuse me? **You **were the one who insisted Nick shouldn't go because it wouldn't be safe if someone gut punched him."

"Yeah, but that was back when I was worried about Nick and pissed at you," she teased. "Now I want your bod in my bed, and feel confident that Nick can cope when surrounded by homosexuals."

**McCarran Airport  
****6:43 p.m. **

"Nicky!" Katie waved at her little brother and hurried towards him with open arms. "You're lookin' a hell of a lot better than when I saw you in the hospital."

"I'm really happy you came, Sis!" Nick took her in his arms while smiling at the very attractive red head standing off to the side. "Uh…you remember Carrie of course." He stepped out of the embrace and gestured toward his fiancée.

"Hi." Carrie lurched forward wearing a sunny smile and gave her future sister-in-law a loving hug. "I probably look a little different than I did when I was taking care of Nicky in the ICU, huh? I hadn't showered or slept in days."

"Yes, you definitely look a bit more relaxed," Katie joked at the end of the embrace. "Nicky…Carrie…" she glanced over her shoulder to make sure it was safe to speak freely. "This wonderful woman is my partner, Jean…" On the verge of introducing the love of her life to a family member for the first time, Katie's voice cracked, "Jean Cromwell, this is my brother, Nicky and his fiancée, Carrie Blake."

All it took was one look in his sister's teary eyes for Nick to see the love Sofia predicted. "Jean…" he stepped forward with open arms. "Welcome to Vegas...and the Stokes family. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," the anxious woman sniffled while savoring the embrace. "Those are words I never thought I'd hear."

"Darn it, I should have had a tissue ready," Carrie chuckled as tears formed in her eyes.

Crying along with Carrie, Katie teased her brother. "See, Nicky…you're not the only one in the family who liked leggy red-heads."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything about that," Nick chuckled upon releasing Jean from his arms. "But I was thinkin' it."

"Me too," Carrie giggled as she took a turn hugging Jean and when they parted she joked to both women, "I'm the flat-chested, stubby brunette he accidentally fell in love with much to everyone's surprise." Taking Nick's hand she winked, "But apparently, I'm a keeper in spite of it all."

When he saw his sister glance at the hand hold and look away Nick realized the simple romantic pleasure of walking hand in hand wasn't something Katie could engage in with the love of her life and he couldn't imagine having to hide his affection for Carrie in public. "This is good…I'm really glad you decided to fly out right away, Sis. We'll figure things out."

"I'm not expectin' any miracles, Nicky." Katie sighed as they strolled toward Baggage Claim. "Dad and Drew…I think we both know how they feel."

Optimism in his voice, Nick said, "I don't know…Drew's not the same arrogant ass he was a month ago, and Dad…hey, even Dick Cheney says he still loves his lesbian daughter and…"

Carrie finished the statement, "He's the Antichrist." Covering her mouth she joked, "Gee…I sure hope you're not Neocon Republicans, and if you are, I hope you have a nice flight back to Dallas."

Cracking up, Katie said, "Barbara was right, Nicky…you're marryin' Mama."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****6:52 p.m. **

"Mom…" Lindsay gently rapped on the partially open bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"It's not even seven," Catherine laughed.

"I thought maybe you're tired because of the…"

"I'm as strong as an Ox." Crossing the room she hugged her daughter. "I'm being completely honest with you, Honey…I feel fantastic. That's why I know the lump will be benign." Brushing her daughter's hair out of her eyes she asked, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah." Forgetting the cancer scare for a moment, Lindsay held up the printout Sean had dropped off. "I know sometimes when you're working a case you have to figure out if two documents came from the same printer. How do you do that?"

"I don't actually, we have someone at the lab that specializes in figuring that out, why?" Catherine took the paper, staring at it.

"That one came from Sean's home printer. Here…" Lindsay produced the note. "I don't think Sean really wrote and printed this one. I think jerko Ryan typed it at school."

"Why not just ask Sean?"

"Because what if he did write it?" the anxious teen gasped. "Then I'll have to deal with it with him standing there staring at me."

"But he was just here dropping off papers," Catherine pointed out, "don't you think if he had sent you this note, he would have been acting goofy and nervous waiting for you to acknowledge it?"

"He **always **acts goofy and nervous."

"Very true." Catherine took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Another alternative is to confront the suspect and get him to confess."

"Ryan's not intimidated by me."

"But I scare the hell out of him." Catherine reached for the phone.

"He's not home," Lindsay informed her mother. "Sean said he's at the driving range."

"Even better, I'll leave a cryptic message for him." Catherine snickered, "This will be fun."

**The Grissoms  
****8:17 p.m. **

"Have fun with the boys!" From the bed where she was cuddling Flash, Sara blew a kiss in her husband's direction as he tugged on his black leather jacket.

"How do I look?" he asked while straightening his lapels.

"Sexy as hell."

**The Vartanns  
****8:19 p.m. **

Approaching his wife as she pulled a bright green dress over sinful lace undergarments, Tony commented, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier." Still getting used to her pricey wardrobe he queried, "Who's the designer?"

"Take a guess," she urged. "You'll eventually catch on."

"Versace?"

"Nope." Singing like a Black Eyed Peas fangirl she shimmied into the dress, "I drive these brothers crazy…I do it on the daily…they treat me really nicely…they buy me all these ices…**Dolce and Gabbana**."

"I didn't know you could sing. You're really good."

"Yep." She smoothed the fitted dress over her hips. "Thanks to years of free lessons from Bev Psycho Sanders given to me in exchange for ruining her son's life." Lifting her silky locks, Becca said, "Zipper me up, Baby."

When he reached for the zipper Tony chuckled, "Becks, you have it on inside out."

"No, I don't," she smiled at his reflection in the mirror. "It's meant to be that way."

"Really?" Once it was zipped Tony stared at the back. "Are you sure? Because it looks really odd to me. How much did this one set you back anyway?"

"Fourteen hundred."

"Jesus." Tony walked away laughing. "I don't get it. A barely noticeable nail bubble drives you crazy, but you willingly pay fourteen hundred to wear a dress that looks like it was sewn by a drunk."

"You just don't understand high fashion."

"Yeah, that must be it." Rolling his eyes he pulled on his favorite black leather jacket.

"Hey, Tony." Grinning, Becca grabbed her keys from the dresser. "Since it's a date and I'm a traditional girl, you need to drive." She tossed him the keys. "Think you can handle her?"

Catching the keys he playfully replied, "Hell, if I can handle you, I'm sure a car that goes from zero to sixty in four seconds won't present a problem."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:27 p.m. **

Standing on the doorstep Ryan nervously asked, "What exactly is the problem, Ms. Willows? I didn't understand your message."

"This is the problem." While her daughter hid behind the door to eavesdrop, Catherine held up the note for Ryan to see. "Are you aware that every printer has a secret code? And that secret code is printed on every piece of paper in invisible ink?"

"Uh." Ryan felt his heart pounding in his chest. "No, I didn't know that."

Narrowing her critical gaze further, Catherine snipped, "At the crime lab we can find out where a printed document originated from and when I checked, I found out that this one was printed at Trinity Christian. What do you have to say about that, young man?"

"It was just a joke," he admitted. "I'm **really **sorry. Uh, is Lindsay home? I'll tell her I'm sorry."

"She's in the kitchen giving a report to a detective." Catherine feigned disgust. "Impersonating someone is a crime."

"But comedians do it all the time on TV," he huffed. "Heck, people imitate the President and don't get in trouble. It's in the Constitution! I think it's amendment number…uh…can I use your phone to call my Aunt Carrie?"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****8:33 p.m. **

Leading the way into the guestroom, Carrie told Katie and Jean, "I hope you like the new décor.

Nicky hated our old guestroom stuff."

Three paces behind carrying the luggage, Nick defended his position, "It looked like a flower garden threw up all over the place."

After shooting her fiancé a glare, Carrie explained, "It was from my old apartment, you know…my single-girl stuff."

"And it really explained why she stayed single," Nick promptly teased.

"Hey!"

"Sorry!" Setting down the bags, Nick laughed, "You know I crack jokes when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Katie queried while tossing her purse on the bed.

"Uh…" Nick covered, "You're our first guests and Jean's never met me before…I'm tryin' to make a good first impression is all. Especially since my reputation regarding certain things probably precedes me."

Taking Katie's hand, Jean confirmed, "Believe me, Nick…after opening up your home to me, you're giving off an excellent first impression."

"So…." Carrie rubbed her hands together. "After you settle in, do you want to go for a swim or would you prefer to jump right in and discuss a Coming Out strategy? I printed off **a ton** of stuff from the PFLAG website. You know, I was so impressed by their information and organization that I signed up as a member. I've left copies of everything I printed on the dresser. As you'll see, I've highlighted quite a bit and then outlined talking points that I felt would be helpful when approaching family members. Because each member of your family will have different concerns or questions, I've also developed custom pamphlets you can give them. Of course everything is only a rough draft pending your approval, but…"

"Carrie!" Nick cringed at her directness while his sister went to the pile of papers mentioned. "Darlin', they didn't hire you, they're our guests. Let's chill out for a bit." _I'm just getting used to this whole idea._

"Oh." Seeing Nick's horrified expression Carrie softly apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy. I have a tendency to get **a little** carried away when…"

"Are you kidding!" Katie brought the pile to show Jean. "I can't believe you did all this to help us. Thank you!" Then, smiling at her brother she said, "Hey, if you're not impressed enough with Carrie, we'll induct her into the Lesbian Army **any time**." When she saw Nick's befuddled expression she clarified, "That's a gay joke, Sugar."

"I knew that," he cracked a tense smile. "Yeah, I'm hip…haven't you heard? My favorite place to shoot pool is a gay bar."

**Club Cue  
****8:45 p.m. **

Standing on the sidewalk watching the valet drive off in his Mercedes, Gil wondered if he'd ever see it again. "Are we sure that kid was a valet? I didn't see anything that said Club Cue on his uniform." He kept staring where his vehicle used to be.

As planned, Greg stood close to Grissom and hung out to give picture-takers plenty of time to get caught. "The guy had an ID badge clipped to his vest."

"I didn't have my glasses on, so I couldn't read his badge."

"Don't worry Sugar Daddy, I checked it out, it said Valiant Valet. The same company serves all four clubs at this casino."

"Okay." Gil relaxed, feeling slightly more confident he'd see his favorite car again.

"**Whoa!"** Greg slapped Grissom's arm. "Check out the red Ferrari Spider pulling into the valet! I was **just** talking about that car when I was in San Marino." He left out the part about being high as a kite with Becca at the time. "It's my dream car, but at two hundred grand, it's never gonna happen. Look at that thing…damn, whoever owns that is one lucky bastard."

Gil cocked his head when he saw a familiar face emerging from the sports car. "Hey, isn't that…"

"Vartann!" Greg's blood brewed to an instant boil. "What! Ugh! Becca bought him **my** dream car! She did it on purpose!"

Tossing his keys at the valet, Tony warned, "I noted the mileage, so don't even think about taking it for a joy ride, **Larry**." Opening his wallet he showed two things…a fifty and his badge. "The condition of the vehicle upon return will get you one or the other."

"Yes, Sir!"

As the VIP greeter opened her car door, Becca emerged in classic diva style, making sure everyone saw her while not paying attention to anything around her and looking bored as hell.

On the sidelines Grissom gaped at the stunning woman, "She looked a lot plainer in that photo he showed us. They actually make a very nice couple now that I see them together. Although…she appears a bit young for him."

"Gris, there are fourteen years between you and Sara and only ten between Vartann and Becca."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Gregory," Gil droned.

"Hey, but you're aging much better than the detective and lookin' hotter in leather than him…and those jeans look fab on your…"

"Is this part of our act?" Gil anxiously queried, "Or are you really checking out my ass?" When Mrs. Vartann turned around Gil cracked up, "Hey, look…her dress is on inside out. So much for the Detective being an observant man."

"You're blowing your cover, Gris," Greg grumbled, still ticked over the car. "Gay men know high fashion when they see it."

"So why do you?"

"Uh…"

Upon claiming his wife's hand, Vartann glanced up and saw Greg and Grissom standing in front of neon sign of a cue stick breaking 'six' and 'nine' balls. "What the…why the hell are they going in there?"

"Who?" Becca looked in the direction her man was pointing. "Hoj!" she squealed upon seeing her friend. "Did you see the Spider!"

"**Yes**!" Like the pissy boy toy he was supposed to be, Greg marched over and threw a fit. "I can't believe you bought him **my** dream car, Becks. You did it on purpose just to cheese me off!"

Becca left her husband's side and sauntered over, "Get a grip, Hoj, the Ferrari Spider is **every** guy's dream car." Patting his face she whispered, "Come on, you're wearing your jealousy like a neon sign…let it go before Tony catches on."

Still vexed, Vartann caught up and huffed, "I thought you said you weren't queer, Sanders? I don't see a work ID, so why the hell are you stepping out with Grissom…who looks better dressed than I've ever seen him?"

As Grissom came to his rescue, Greg curtly informed Vartann, "She bought you **my** dream car! Doesn't it ruin it for you to know that she bought it just to tweak me!"

Vartann laughed, "You mean the cute little car the wife bought as a wedding gift? The one that goes zero to sixty in four seconds and is capable of reaching one hundred and ninety miles per hour. Also known as the smoothest ride I've ever had and is commonly referred to by car aficionados as '**sex on wheels'**? Nope, doesn't ruin it for me at all." Glancing around, he joked, "Hell, after that ride I need a cigarette."

Several men raced to fulfill the wealthy man's request but it was a muscular, blonde twenty-one year old that got there first. Holding up a pack he playfully asked, "Hey handsome, I'm Rex…did I hear you say you were looking for a butt?"

"Back off, Mary!" Vartann barked as he took Becca's hand. "My wife and I are here for Club **O**, not Club **Q**."

Gil couldn't hold back a second longer, "Mrs. Vartann, I couldn't help but notice…your dress is on inside out."

"Duh! It's supposed to be that way," Rex chided before walking away. "**It's a** **Dolce and Gabbana**!"

"Told ya," Greg elbowed his undercover partner. "Have fun, Mr. and Mrs. Vartann. C'mon, Gris…we have a job to do."

Standing thirty feet away from Gil Grissom, PI Montello chuckled while fishing for the valet ticket he had only received a few minutes ago. His work for the night had come to a premature end. _Nice try, guys, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter_ _than that. It's good to know you're starting to catch on though...we'll be a little more careful now. _

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

This was a new 'new backstory/catching up with some characters/meeting new characters/moving forward' chapter with a lot going on, so I hope is was an enjoyable and not too overwhelming. As always, I hope you found a few laughs in it too. Just to make sure it didn't disappoint, I outfitted both Vartann and Grissom in leather jackets LOL If you had a favorite part I'd love to hear it.

When I had written Becca getting a new Ferrari Spider, I had no idea one would be on the TV show last episode or that Greg would go nuts over it. I was happy to see the car in action in the eppy though, and it made it much easier to write Greg getting tweaked LOL

I know I mentioned a Sean and Lindsay scene, but didn't fit in this one, so it got changed into the scenes with Cath and Linds. Sorry! But I thought mom and daughter needed to do a little bonding too.

**Thanks to: **

KJT for not getting ticked that I tweaked post 'final edit'. It's a compulsion! LOL

Kimber for her sharing her photo creation gift with us and augmenting the story! And for being so patient when I keep asking for tweaks!

**Next Chapter:** Surprise! **Posting:** Thursday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	45. Chapter 45

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 45**

**Thursday – September 22, 2005  
****The Grissoms  
****6:05 a.m. **

Pacing the living room in his navy blue bathrobe, Gil anxiously awaited Officer Hadley's update.

"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Grissom," Hadley reported, "There's been no sign of your car and I have a hunch we won't find it. Seven Mercedes were reported stolen last night from various parts of the city. I'm sure they were on their way out of state before you even noticed yours missing. You should have gone out last week…it was Vettes."

"Dammit."

"We're working with the description of the valet you gave us, and we'll let you know if we get any leads."

Dropping his head into his palm Gil huffed, "Thanks for the update, Hadley."

"Bad news?" Sara groggily asked upon entering the room.

Closing his cell, he replied, "Let's just say I'll most likely need to go new car shopping at some point."

"Sorry, Honey, but at least you have insurance, right?"

"It was my dream car."

Sara walked over and embraced her pissed off husband who was mourning the loss of his sporty Mercedes. "Think of it this way…you would have needed a different car once the baby is born anyway." She kissed his cheek before strolling into the kitchen. "A little convertible isn't good for a family of three…four, if you count Flash."

Gil plopped into his favorite arm chair. "So, you're saying my mid-life sports car craze is over."

"Yep….but at least you've still got the hot young wife."

"And I'm very thankful for that." His spirits lifting momentarily, he got up and stole a good morning kiss. "Want me to make you breakfast?"

"Why do you think I was buttering you up?" With that, Sara left her husband's side to grab a juice smoothie from the fridge to hold her over. "Hey, you can commiserate with Greg since he had to trade in his brand new Z for an SUV."

"I would…" Gil grumbled as he removed his favorite egg skillet from the pot rack. "…if I were speaking to him."

_After four games of pool, the lead detective reported to Gil that fourteen Club Cue patrons had been spotted snapping at least one photo. After questioning, none appeared to be crazed stalkers or pissed off psychos and they were all deemed 'curious patrons' taking pictures with their cell phones to keep for themselves, or show their friends and family. _

"_Well, that was a waste of time," Grissom grumbled as he left the bar with Greg on his heels. _

"_You didn't have any fun? I had fun," Greg said with a notable degree of disappointment in his voice. "I like playing pool. If there was enough room in the townhouse…and if I had money, I'd get a pool table. You have plenty of room for a pool table, Gris…you should get one. Nick's getting one, so at least I know I'll be able to play there because Tawny and Carrie are tight and they'll want to talk baby stuff and while they do that, Nick and I can shoot pool. Playing eight ball relaxes me, and... "_

"_You know what relaxes me?" Grissom groaned as he waited for a valet. "You not talking. If I really was looking for man-love tonight, I would be dropping you for any one of the very low-key, intellectual men at Club Cue…someone who values the beauty of occasional silence." _

"_Unbelievable," Greg huffed while waiting in line, "I'm getting pseudo-dumped! I don't get it. You know that I'm going through some pretty heavy stuff right now, Gris. My fragile ego really didn't need that blow. You could have let me down gently. Nick would have been nice about it…he would have made it seem like there was something wrong with him that didn't make us compatible, but you..." _

"_Nick, Nick, Nick…" Rolling his eyes, Grissom said, "I'm so tired of being compared to Nick. Nick's better at the supervisor job," he whined. "Well of course he is, because he doesn't get lost in thought, he gets caught up in procedure. Nick's a better husband than me…that's only because he's trying to get laid twenty-four seven, so he's kissing Carrie's ass ad nauseum. Nick's going to be a better father than me… " _

"_Someone's projecting," Greg muttered under his breath. _

"_What?" _

"_It's obvious that you're pissed at your wife and you're taking it out on me…your faux lover for the evening." Taking offense, Greg said, "Just because I signed up to be your Boy Toy tonight doesn't give you the right to make me your mental punching bag."_

_Stuffing his hands in his pockets Grissom calmly asked, "Isn't this when you usually remind me that you almost died thanks to me?" _

"_Baggage!"_ _Greg coughed into his hand. _

"_Valet!"_ _Grissom yelled, when he saw a young man jogging up. _

"_When's your next appointment with Dr. Myers?"_

"_None of your business," Grissom snapped before handing over his ticket to the valet. "I need my car and this man needs a taxi." _

_In the crowd behind them, a gray-haired man snickered, "Looks like someone is sending their plaything home early. I can give you a lift, Son!"_

_Greg waved to the salivating gentleman, "Uh, no thanks." _

"_Sir…" After looking at the ticket, the valet returned it shaking his head. "That's not from tonight." _

"_What?" Gil glared at the man wearing a black zippered jacket. "I gave my keys to a young man wearing a Valiant Valet jacket just like yours and he gave me this ticket." _

_The patient eighteen year-old valet suggested, "Maybe you had an old one in your jacket and you have another in there. Sometimes people your age forget things, you know?" _

_Through gritted teeth, Gil replied, "I'm not senile, it's a brand new jacket and that's the only ticket I have." Scowling at Greg he blasted, "I told you I thought something was wrong with that guy! I didn't have my glasses on and you said…"_

"_I swear he had the right badge!" Greg exclaimed while gripping his wild hair with his hands. "I swear!" _

"_Officer!"_ _Grissom waved to the uniform cop. "I have reason to believe something has happened to my car." _

_Blowing out a heavy sigh, Greg informed his partner for the night, "Gris, considering what's been happening to you lately, I seriously think you've built up some negative karma. Maybe try being a little nicer and see what happens. You might be pleasantly surprised by the results."_

**The Vartanns  
****6:17 a.m. **

When her hand landed on what felt like a branch, Becca's eyes fluttered open. "Tony?" The room was still dark and she wasn't sure if it was the middle of the night or just the thick shades blocking the morning light. "Mmm." She flicked on the bedside lamp. "Six-eighteen."

With one mystery solved, she checked to see what had stirred her from slumber. "Flowers," she dreamily whispered upon seeing the bouquet of one dozen red-tipped yellow roses. "Hmm…friendship with a hint of falling in love, or did he just pick them because they were fresh and pretty?" Snatching the note attached to plastic at the bottom of the bouquet, she anticipated a definite answer.

_Becca_ _-_

_I had a great time last night as soon as we left Club O!  
__(As in - Oh!_ _I hope we never have to go back there again.)  
__I had a lot of fun getting to know my wife. _

_In other news, I remembered to put the toilet seat down  
__before_ _heading to the gym and work. I know – flowers and  
__the_ _toilet thing all in the same day - I really should pace myself._

_Call me when you wake up. If I don't answer, leave a voicemail  
__and_ _I'll get back to you as soon as I can. If I can't call you back  
__right_ _away, at least I'll still get to hear your sexy morning voice. _

_- Tony_

_Yeah, I know roses have different meanings based on color._

"Ha!" Becca kicked her feet and shrieked like a giddy teen, "I knew it! He so totally is falling in love with me! Last night changed everything!"

_Pulling into the lot of The Indigo Club, Tony teased, "Watch this, Sweetheart…it's called 'parking your own car'." _

"_Shut up," she laughed. "I park my car every time I have to rough it and go to Starbucks." _

"_What! Excuse me! I can't hear you!" he feigned deafness. "My ears are still ringing from sitting in Club O! As in 'Oh! I can't wait to get the hell out of here so I can actually have a meaningful conversation with my wife!'" _

_Sitting on the passenger side laughing, Becca waited for her car door to open. "Thank you," she greeted her husband when he extended his hand. "So what is this place?" _

"_A local secret," he replied, while alarming the Ferrari. "I found it when a guy died in the bathroom…heart attack, not murder. You'll be the youngest one in here by decades." Swinging his wife's hand, Tony joked, "One look at you tonight and the old timers won't need to pop their Viagra…one or two may actually croak." _

"_You're such a romantic when it comes to complimenting a lady on her looks." _

"_It's a gift." After holding open the door for his wife, Tony strolled into the club he had frequented in the past when in need of a quiet escape. _

"_Tony!" the gregarious club owner, Frankie Vitelli, called out. "Good to see you! And even better to see this gorgeous woman on your arm!" _

"_Frankie…" Tony placed his hand on Becca's back. "Believe it or not, this is my wife…Rebecca Turnbull. Rebecca is a corporate lawyer and just relocated here from San Marino, California. Becca…this is Frankie Vitelli…one of the original good guys back when wise guys ruled Vegas. He owns this joint."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Becca extended her hand and when the seventy year old gently kissed the back of it she giggled. _

"_No…the pleasure is all mine," Frankie assured her. "Tony, I assume you don't want to sit at the bar with me and a bottle of Scotch to talk sports tonight." _

"_Another time, Pops." Holding Becca's hand, Tony headed for the lounge. "Tonight, I'm lookin' for a little intimacy with the missus." _

"_Oh my god," Becca's palm covered her mouth as her husband guided her to the back of the establishment. "This place…it's like being an old movie and it's like all the actors got stuck here and aged badly. Look at the woman's hair. Is that a Members Only jacket!" _

"_Unlike when we were at Club O…I can actually hear you being bitchy and slamming people." _

"_Sorry." Sliding into the booth, she tried to ignore the rip in the blue vinyl. "I promise…no more digs." _

"_Here's the thing, Becks..." Placing his arm on the back of the circular booth Tony explained, "At Club O they blast the music because no one cares what anyone has to say. It's all about who spent the most on their outfit and who has the best plastic surgeon." _

"_I don't know why I like those places," she whined while playing with a tacky cocktail coaster. "I can't explain it."_

"_I can, Sweetheart. You like going to places like Club O for the same reason you like driving a Ferrari and wearing crazy dresses that people talk about…you're desperate for attention." Taking her hand he softly said, "Tonight I'm offering you a different kind of attention …I brought you here to be **heard**, not seen. Looking around, it may feel like punishment, but if you really think about it…me bringing you here should make you feel a hell of a lot more special than having me parade you into Club O on my arm like my trophy wife." He paused for a tender kiss. "You have my undivided attention, Honey." Caressing her cheek with his thumb he whispered, "So, tell me what's on your mind."_

**Nick and Carrie's  
****6:23 a.m. **

"Penny for your thoughts," Carrie said while joining her pensive fiancé at the kitchen window.

"I'm watchin' my sister and Jean play with Binda in the yard."

"What's with the weird look on your face?"

Feeling ridiculous for the hundredth time since they arrived he admitted, "I'm still really conflicted, Carr."

Slipping her arms around his waist from behind she said, "I'm all ears."

"Last night at the airport I saw Katie watchin' us hold hands. I thought to myself 'I can't imagine not bein' able to just reach out and take Carrie's hand whenever the urge strikes'. I do it all the time in public…sittin' in a movie…walkin' down the street…whenever I need a little reassurance. It feels great. So, I'm standin' in the airport thinkin' it's totally unfair that society is so ridiculous, and I want my sister to be able to walk down the street holding her partner's hand whenever she feels like it." After a conflicted laugh he explained, "But as I was standin' here watchin' them play with Binda, they kissed…not some lusty tongue war, just a simple 'I love you' morning kiss and I get all squeamish thinkin' 'That's so not right', which of course immediately makes me feel like a hypocrite." Turning around, he said, "It's clear that Katie loves Jean the same way I love you, don't you think?"

"Even more, because they have ten years of history together and we've only known each other for seven months."

"Right, and when we were all talkin' last night, it's obvious lookin' back that she was like this her whole life. So what the hell is my problem? Why can't I watch the two of them be affectionate without gettin' queasy?"

"Because of decades of anti-homosexual mental programming." Grabbing a banana from the fruit basket, Carrie said, "Think of it this way. Imagine if you had grown up constantly being told that bananas were bad for you…that anyone who ate a banana was wrong and therefore you shouldn't like banana eaters. What if your brother pounded it into your brain that if you ever thought positively of banana eaters there was something seriously wrong with you? That maybe…it meant you secretly wanted to eat bananas too." Peeling the fruit she continued, "Even though you love me, if all of a sudden one day you saw me eating a banana, I guarantee it would trigger your mental programming and like it or not, you would get agitated with me and think I was wrong." When she saw her man crack a huge grin she swallowed her banana bite and asked, "Do you get it now? Is that why you're smiling?"

"I totally agree, that was an excellent analogy." Taking her hand he whispered, "But I'm smiling because watchin' you eat a banana doesn't make me hate you. It makes me want you to…" With the remainder of Carrie's banana shoved in his mouth, peel and all, he couldn't finish his thought.

"I should have seen that coming." When Nick laughed at her verb selection Carrie stuffed her hands on her hips. "Boys are gross. Maybe I should join the Lesbian Army."

With the banana removed, Nick quipped, "As long as I can watch."

"That's it!" Carrie lurched forward. "Your spleen has healed enough to withstand tickle torture."

"Oh!" He doubled over laughing. "I never should have told you my superhero weakness."

"Say the magic word!"

Cracking up, Nick fell to his knees gasping for air. "Uncle! Mercy! I submit to you, Lady Carrie!"

Rolling on the floor with her man, Carrie yelled, "It's 'stop', you big idiot!"

"Stop, you big idiot!" Nick parroted before taking his woman in his arms and stealing a lusty smooch. "Mmm…you taste like banana. That makes me all kinds of crazy." The next thing he knew, Binda was trying to get in on the action. "Oh …I didn't hear you come in, Sis."

"Hey, do you have any Sprite?" Katie placed a hand over her stomach. "Watching hetero action always makes me a little queasy."

Seeing Nick's puzzled expression, Carrie burst out laughing. "You definitely have your mother's sense of humor, Katie." Jumping to her feet she said, "This is horrible to say, but…I like you so much more than Andy."

**The Mirage  
****6:55 a.m. **

"Rise and Shine, Lissa!" Drew yanked open the curtains. "It's moving day…two days early! I just got the call. United Van Lines is an hour away from the house and you need to tell them where everything goes, so I don't have to move everything later."

"Thank the Lord," Lissa praised as she rolled onto her back. "I'm so tired of this hotel. I want the kids to have a yard again. I want poor Marta to have her own quarters again. The woman has been a saint, Drew. What do you say to the idea of replacing her personal car with somethin' nicer? That Geo Prism is a beater."

"Hell, after hearin' about what happened to Nicky at the hands of an evil babysitter, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Marta happy." Stepping into his shoes Drew said, "I'll meet you there." Hurriedly, he kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna stop at Nicky's since it's only two blocks away from the house. It's his day off and I'm thinkin' if I look him in the eye and ask him to help me, he won't be able to say no. Maybe Carrie will want to come too and it will give the two of you a chance to bond."

**The Townhouse  
****7:04 a.m. **

Sitting at the kitchen counter eating the muffins his father had left for them, Greg asked his wife, "So, did you and my dad have a nice time bonding last night?"

"Yep," Tawny replied after swallowing her orange juice. "I lounged on the couch while he built IKEA furniture, and he was totally right…I **loved **that movie. It was so good that I could almost forget Tom Cruise is an annoying wackjob. He and Nicole Kidman had the best chemistry in that movie. You could totally see the love." Lifting her glass she sighed, "They adopted kids. You think that would keep people together. How does it all go wrong in a marriage?"

"We'll never find out," Greg affirmed before kissing Tawny's cheek. "Anything special you need me to do on my day off after my visit with Daniel and appointment with Dr. M?"

"Did Jim say it's okay to keep visiting Daniel even with the lawsuit pending?"

"Yep." Greg jumped off the bar stool. "Remember…Carrie is coming with me to see Daniel today. She's his free legal counsel."

"Ooh, that's right." Tawny wiped her mouth and followed Greg to the sink with her plate. "I'll be at the B-PAC office interviewing three candidates for Drew's Administrative Assistant position."

"Have you ever conducted a job interview before, Princess?"

"I sat in on the panel when we were hiring new dancers." Tawny giggled, "I don't think I can use the same questions though. Ours went something like…do you have any experience pole dancing? While working, would you let a guy lick your boobs for a hundred bucks? Would you ever take money for sex?"

Walking into the bedroom with Tawny, Greg joked, "My answers would have been…none…only if I was tired of eating Ramen noodles…exactly how much cash are we talking about?"

"After the Q and A session, candidates are asked to complete the T and A portion of the interview." Lounging on the bed Tawny laughingly prodded, "Show me what you've got, Chuckles."

"Check it out." Greg tossed his shirt and then cupped his non-existent chest. "Flat's the new Double D."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****7:15 a.m. **

Staring at her burgeoning figure in the mirror, Lindsay swore that her chest had grown again. "I'm popping out of this bra too."

"Honey…" Catherine walked through the half-open door. "We're…" When she saw her daughter's hand arms fly over to cover her shirtless chest, she smiled, "I was going to mention that maybe it was time to go bra shopping again."

"Mom!" Mortified, the teen rushed to the closet for a shirt. "What happened to knocking!"

"Sorry, Honey, I'm preoccupied. As soon as Warrick gets here, we're going to leave for my doctor's appointment." The Fine Needle Biopsy was scheduled for eight and supposed to take less than an hour. Pete was covering her shift and she was looking forward to heading to work and keeping her mind off waiting forty-eight hours for the results. "I told Wendy that you'd walk over for a ride to school."

In silence, Lindsay walked over and gave her mother a hug.

"The doctor said she'd call with the results Friday evening or thankfully, because they have weekend hours, Saturday morning at the latest."

"If the results are negative…"

"When the results are negative," Catherine quickly rephrased.

"Will you call off the wedding?"

Taking a seat on the bed with her daughter, the surprised mother shook her head. "No, what made you ask that?"

After a gulp Lindsay answered, "Because I think you're only getting married in case you die. If you die and you're not married, then it will be a lot harder for Warrick to get custody."

"That's not true," Catherine replied with conviction. "I mean…there's some truth to your reasoning, and it crossed my mind that it would be easier, but not just because of this lump…which will be benign. It made me think about work, or just even a car accident. Warrick and I love each other, but neither of us needed the piece of paper, but you need the piece of paper because it's your life that could be messed up if something should happen to me and things weren't legal. I was being selfish." She rolled her eyes. "No shock there, I'm sure. Now I'm putting your needs first. That's the way it should be. So, to answer your question, no…I won't change my mind when the biopsy proves the lump is benign, because I could get nailed working a scene on Monday and die." Hugging her daughter she asked, "Feel better?"

"Uh…not really." Lindsay sighed, "But, thanks for trying."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****7:24 a.m. **

"I'll get the door," Nick announced when he rose from the breakfast table. "Don't tell the general public, but I've missed Chuckles."

Setting down her coffee mug, Katie said, "I can't wait to converse with the man who married my older brother's ex-mistress and then had an affair with my little brother. I only saw him from afar in the hospital and on TV he looked very interestin'…especially the hair."

"C'mon…" Nick took her hand. "I'll introduce you. We can be honest with Greg if you're up for it. He's very open-minded and knows how to keep a secret."

"Uh…" Katie flashed an excited glance in Jean's direction. "How about I meet him and then you walk out a few minutes later? If I go for it, you'll know it's okay and if not…" A quick nod from her partner and she was on her way to the front door with Nick.

Trying to reassure his sister, Nick sweetly said, "I don't think there's a straight guy on the planet as gay-friendly as Greg." Reaching for the knob, he said, "What he'll be shocked about is me bein'…"

"Katie-girl!" Drew boomed when he saw his sister standing next to his little brother. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were comin' to town?"

"Surprise!" Katie jittered as her burly brother gave her a bear hug. "Somethin' came up and…"

"When did you get here?" Grinning, Drew released her from his arms.

"Late…very late last night," she anxiously replied. "I planned on callin' you today and makin' plans to visit with my nieces and nephew."

Throwing his arms arm Nick's shoulders, Drew pulled him close. "Admit it…you came out here to see if our baby brother was really havin' an identity crisis. Or did Daddy send you as spy? That wouldn't surprise me. Personally, I still don't believe Nicky's one-hundred percent straight, but I'm fakin' it for the sake of the family." Continuing to joke he added, "I always said with seven of us kids, one of us had to be gay…and Nicky always enjoyed wearin' Mama's shoes a little too much."

Smiling at her little brother who was in a vice grip, Katie said, "I do remember you sayin' that **all the time**, and I suppose you could be right."

"So you think Nicky's a queer too," Drew laughed until he got an elbow in the gut from his brother.

"Would shut the hell up already!" Nick snarled, feeling bad for his sister. "Enough with the gay jokes!"

"Ooh." Drew patted his stomach. "Looks like we hit a nerve, Katie. Or maybe his elbow is sore from crashin' into my abs and it's making him moody." When he saw his brother getting riled, he said, "I'm just teasin' you, Squirt. I wanted Sis to feel like she's back at the ranch and we're all kids again."

"Nicky, what's taking so…Oh!" Carrie froze as if she saw a ghost in the living room. "Uh…"

Sensing his future sister-in-law still felt awkward about the accidental peep over the weekend, Drew dropped the tough guy act. "I really thought we were okay about what happened, but I can tell you're freaked, so..."

"Yes!" With that, Carrie turned to race back to the kitchen and whisk Jean out the back door, but instead she crashed right into her. "Sorry! Are you okay?"

Drew couldn't believe how uptight the woman was just because he saw a little boob. "Holy hell…we really need to get over this, Honey." Then he smiled at the stranger. "Who is this gorgeous woman?" He laughed, "You look like one of Nicky's Ex's. Are you? Because you look very familiar…"

"She's my partner!" Katie boldly announced as she crossed the room.

"In law!" Nick added, not ready for a confrontation. "They're out here on business from their law firm, and since we have so many rooms in the new house, I said Jean could stay here too."

Drew mischievously glanced at his little brother, "Before or after you saw her?" he cackled. "I know it was before your fiancée did."

Not in the mood for her future brother-in-law's crass sense of humor that morning Carrie blasted, "I could have six sexy female strippers spend the night and not have to worry about them sleeping with Nicky!"

"Yeah," Drew chortled, "Because those girls like to Les it up and Nicky would be content watching. Damn, that coffee smells good. Mind if I have some?" he asked while heading into the kitchen.

Once the foursome was alone in the living room, Carrie snipped at Katie, "We have a 'Coming Out Plan'! How could you just go off plan like that! You're a lawyer, you know the importance of setting the stage!"

"Sorry…sorry." Katie nodded, "I don't know what came over me…I suddenly just wanted it to be over with."

Looking at her partner, Jean huffed, "Honey, I think we should mention the little issue we've neglected to mention."

Carrie suddenly had that nightmare courtroom feeling that happened whenever a client mentioned 'a minor detail' that ended up rocking her case. "What issue!"

Turning back to her hosts Jean explained, "We didn't mention it because it will sound odd. For us it's been a running joke…it's really kind of funny actually…it was the reason I struck up a conversation with Katie when I first met her…when I recognized her last name. We didn't think he'd remember because it was so long ago...but now it seems that he might, so…" Jean said in between biting her nails. "I know Andy…in the um…carnal sense."

"What?" Nick gasped.

"But you're a lesbian!" Carrie yelled just as Drew emerged from the kitchen holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"Jesus, it was a joke, so just chill out," Drew droned when he heard his future sister-in-law going ape over the lesbian joke he had made. "I know Nicky really wouldn't watch the strippers get it on…if you were home!" Drew cracked up. "Sorry, I'm so over-the-top with the jokes this morning, I'm just psyched is all. The moving van called…they'll be at the new house in about a half hour. I came here to enlist some company. Nicky, believe it or not, I wanted your opinion on some stuff." Then he realized everyone was staring at him. "What? You know…you really do look familiar, Jean. Were you my sister's partner when I lived in Dallas a couple years back? Maybe I saw you at her office."

"Yes." Jean gulped, trying to clue in the others while answering Drew. "I have been her partner for a while…but prior to that position, I held some different ones…particularly in college and when I was working summer jobs to defray costs not covered by my scholarship."

"Where'd you go to school?" Drew dropped his napkin and bent down to fetch it immediately.

"Princeton."

"Hmm…impressive." Drew stood and sipped his coffee once more. "Okay, so are you gonna help me, Nicky? 'Cause I've got to go meet the movers."

"Yep!" Dying to get out of the hot zone, Nick grabbed his brother's arm. "Let's go, Bro!"

"Goodbye, ladies!" Once outside, Drew grabbed his brother and laughed, "Holy shit, Nicky…I remembered where I know Katie's law partner from…remember that summer I spent up north doin' that internship in New York City? That chick worked at a strip club I hung out in near the Jersey Shore. Remember…I was sharin' a beach house with my buddies…hot damn…I screwed her senseless on multiple occasions…she was an animal. I remembered as soon as Carrie made that comment about the six strippers. She had a tattoo of a dolphin on her ankle and if you look close you'll see she's had it removed. I checked when I came out of the kitchen…that's why I dropped the napkin. I'd make a pretty good detective, wouldn't I? Yeah….nothin' was gettin' past me in there."

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, Bro." Trying to remove suspicion, Nick huffed, "Yeah, right, you slept with Jean. You think you've slept with every attractive woman, Andy. Let me guess…she thought you were a sexual god." Then he saw the truck parked in the driveway. "What! Ugh…are you kidding me? You bought a Hummer H3."

"Yeah, isn't it cool? Matt is thrilled that his daddy has an Army car. I opted for the smokey green metallic just so it would look more military-like." Drew tossed his little brother the keys. "Take it for a spin."

Laughing at him Nick said, "When guys want to advertise their penis, they either buy one of these or a flashy sports car." Just then Greg pulled up in a red Ferrari Spider. "What the…"

"What do you think of my loaner wheels!" Greg excitedly asked when he hopped out of the car and onto Cloud 9. "Becca called and said we could trade rides on my day off! She said it was some kind of peace offering…or karmic good deed…I don't know, I stopped listening once the keys were in my hand. I'm driving my dream car, Bro!" Then he saw Drew. "I'm in such a great mood that even you can't rain on my parade…**Andy**. Ha! Nick told me you hate being called that, that's why your whole family uses it. I think I will too."

"You really want to get into it today, **Greggy**? Okay." Drew postured, "I'm in a great mood too…because I'm about to move into my six-thousand square foot home on two acres of prime real estate. Did I mention it also has a guest casita for our live-in nanny? In case you were wonderin'…I own it outright from workin' hard, investin' smart, and savin' up to support my family. How's your borrowed townhome and sportscar workin' for you now? When are your twins due? Gosh, that's gonna be real expensive takin' care of two babies. Don't hesitate to ask me for help if you can't afford Pampers."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Like your supermodel wife didn't come with a huge bank account and help fund your..."

"Trust me, Greggo." Nick shook his head. "You really don't want to…"

"Lissa was in debt when I met her." Drew quickly explained, "Yeah, between the designer clothes, a fancy penthouse in Miami, and a nasty coke habit…she was in deep. I bailed her out, paid for rehab and took care of her when she got out." When he saw Greg's puzzled expression Drew laughed, What…did you think Nicky was the only Stokes boy who knew how to rescue a damsel in distress?"

"See…here's the thing, Bro." Nick placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. "As annoying as it is, my wealthy and successful brother didn't cheat to get rich. He really started with a buck in the bank and earned it all. It sucks, and you know what sucks more? He'll shove it in your face whenever you set him up with the opportunity."

Greg nodded at his buddy. "Gee, with all that cash, you would think **Andy **would have bought a better personality by now." Removing his sunglasses Greg laughed, "I'm here for the lovely Ms. Carrie Blake. She will be my first Spider passenger while we drive out to the Mental Hospital to counsel Daniel."

"She's in the house." Nick patted Greg's shoulder. "Hey, when you're visiting the mental ward today…see if they have room for me. I have a feeling things are gonna get a little more stressful around here."

**Ely State Prison – Visitor's Area  
****8:32 a.m. **

Taking a seat across from the buxom forty-two year old trying to be twenty-two, Mike sweetly said, "I'm so grateful you came to visit me today, Mrs. Cooper."

"Marlene." Upon seeing the prisoner's handsome face and muscular build, she instantly felt a rapport. "And it's not missus…I'm a widow…and very single."

"I'm a widower myself, Marlene. I can empathize. It can get very lonely." Mike flashed his most flirtatious smile. "I know it had to be startling when my attorney contacted you to say I'd like to chat with you about Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom."

The mention of her enemies names riled her, "That trio of arrogant jerks have each taken their turn making me look like a dumb blonde…which I'm not…so I'm more than happy to commiserate with you about them. Your attorney told me everything they did to railroad you into prison. I feel for you…I really do."

"Thank you." Turning on the smarm, Mike soulfully said, "I think Gil, Nick and Greg were so unnerved by your beauty and intelligence that they lashed out at you. They can't handle the dominance of a powerful woman, because they all had over bearing mothers that psychologically abused them as boys, and Stokes…he was submissive, he allowed himself to be raped by a female babysitter when he was nine. They're all messed up when it comes to women and authority….I'm sure a woman of your caliber was way too much for any one of them to handle."

"Really? You think I'm beautiful?" Marlene swooned and fluffed her blonde mane. "You're quite a looker yourself, Mr. Rodgers. I dated an ex-con once and he wasn't half as handsome as you…but then again, he was really guilty of robbin' a Sip 'N Gulp, but after talkin' to your attorney I do believe you're an innocent man, so maybe that makes the difference."

"Mike." His smile expanded. "I feel such a rapport with you, it seems silly to be so formal.

"It really does, Mike," she giggled like a flirty teen. "So…your attorney said you hope to get out of here soon."

"That's right." Mike warmed his eyes and honed in on his prey. "Do you believe in love at first sight, Marlene?"

"Oh, yes," she blissfully sighed as she melted from the sexy man's gaze. "I'm a big time romantic."

"Me too," he blushed like an innocent school boy and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I…" He shook his head. "No…it's too ridiculous."

"Aww…c'mon," Marlene encouraged the man by batting her heavily made-up eyes. "You can tell me. We're good friends now…bound by a common hatred of arrogant jerks, remember?"

"Well…okay." Mike lowered his voice to a whisper. "I had this crazy idea. What if…remember now, I said it was crazy...**really **crazy."

"I love crazy!" If it were allowed, she would have jumped the gorgeous man's bones right there in the visitor's lounge. "Tell me!"

"What if you and I got married just to throw our enemies for a loop…and because we're both widowed lonely people who have been wronged by others and need a little companionship?" When he saw her balk, Mike added, "Did my attorney mention I'm a wealthy man? You see…I could also use a good woman to help set up a house for me, so I have someplace waiting for me when I get out of here. Someone I could trust."

Leaning as close as she was allowed, Marlene whispered, "Uh…you really didn't kill anyone, right? I mean your attorney said you didn't, but…"

"Marlene…" Looking the worried woman in the eyes Mike and asked, "Did you kill your husband?"

"Hell, no!"

"Imagine how it would feel if everyone thought you did when you knew you were innocent. I assure you it hurts. Accidents happen all the time, Marlene, and…you know…I…" Tears forming in his eyes, Mike said, "I'm sorry, forget that I asked you to marry me. How could I think a woman as wonderful as you would be interested in a guy like me? I blame the loneliness…I haven't tasted a woman's kiss in so long, and you're so beautiful…I thought we could bond over our common enemies and fall in love like a couple in a silly romance movie. I guess I've been watching too many soap operas in here. I really started to believe outrageous things can happen to ordinary people. I'll also confess that my attorney told me you were living in squalor and I wanted to rescue you from that, because I know how you've suffered. Again, I blame cheesy TV…rich guy, beautiful woman from the wrong side of the tracks…together they show the supposed good guys that they won't succeed in ruining their lives, but..."

"Yes!" Marlene nodded like a mad woman. "I'd love to marry you!"

"What?" he feigned surprise. "You…really?"

"Hell, yes!" Marlene's spirits soared, "How much you got to spend on a house?"

"Actually…" Sniffling for effect Mike said, "I put an offer on a place just this week in a very nice neighborhood."

**The Grissoms  
****9:04 a.m. **

Pulling out of the driveway, Sara nudged her husband who was driving her Honda Pilot, "They're putting up a sold sign across the street."

"They just put it up on the market," he commented while driving by the property. "I thought it was priced way too high. Whoever bought it, must have wanted it for the location."

"Maybe they'll have little kids," Sara commented. In a maternal frame of mind since they were heading to the OB, she said, "We loved this neighborhood because it was quiet, but now that we're having a baby, I think it would be nice if there were other kids around for our kid to play with; if not, it will be kind of lonely."

"I'm not moving, Sara. If our child needs a fix, she can visit with Nick and Carrie's child."

"Not Greg's daughters?" she laughed. "Oh, right…because you're ticked at him over what happened to your car. Don't worry, I don't want to move. I love our house and I've packed my things too many times in this lifetime already."

Abruptly changing the subject Gil asked, "Are you nervous about this doctor's appointment?"

"You mean because Dr. Simon will be checking for a sac and a heartbeat?" Sara placed her palm over her womb. "Everything feels good to me and I read that morning sickness is a sign of a healthy pregnancy. I'm not worried. Are you?"

"No," he lied. During the night he had a terrible nightmare that they found out the sac was empty. "Is moodiness an indicator of a healthy pregnancy? Because if it is, we're having one hell of a healthy kid."

Rolling her eyes, Sara reached for the radio, "I'm playing some music to drown out the whining."

**Becca's** **Ferrari Spider that Greg Was Driving at Exactly the Speed Limit because Nick Threatened to Castrate And Then Kill Him If He Did Anything to Jeopardize Carrie's Safety or The Safety of His Unborn Child While his Fiancée Was in His Care  
****9:11 a.m. **

After turning down the radio, Greg said, "Thanks so much for your help today. Daniel was so relaxed by the time you got done explaining everything."

"He's such a sweet guy." Carrie placed her briefcase at her feet as Greg turned the corner. "I really hope he'll be able to make it once he's out of the hospital. He's really lucky to have you in his corner." Smiling she said, "Watching you helping Daniel made it really hard for me to remember the Greg I first met who was scared to death that he was the guy who got Tawny pregnant. You're all grown up."

"I appreciate the compliment," Greg chuckled. "And now in a show of great immaturity, I'm going to ask you…wanna be my babe and go places with me to be seen in my borrowed super-cool sports car? 'Cause my wife is working and you have the right shoes."

"Me? A babe? Right." Glancing down at her black Manolo Blahnik high-heel halter pumps that she always wore with her stylish grey Tahari bow-tie belt suit, Carrie giggled, "Could one of our stops be for shoes?"

"I'll drive wherever you want to go, as long as it's safe, because I want to keep my balls and my life."

"The Forum Shops!" Carrie rubbed her hands together. "I just saw the cutest pair of strappy fuchsia and orange slides with intricate green, brown and gold embroidery. I think they'll look so cute with…"

"Carrie…I'm not really gay, remember?"

"Right, and unlike Nicky, you don't have to pretend you're interested to up your chances of gettin' lucky."

"They say driving this car is better than sex."

"Then, **they **have obviously not had really good sex in a while." When Greg pulled off the road, Carrie stopped laughing. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a turn behind the wheel." Winking he said, "Driving it is a whole lot different than being a passenger. After you take a turn behind the wheel, you'll be in need of a cold shower."

**The Vartanns  
****9:28 a.m. **

When she emerged from the shower cinching her bathrobe, Becca shrieked at the sight of her husband walking into the room. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry, Honey…I called your name, but you didn't answer."

After catching her breath she said, "What are you doing home?" Sauntering over she grabbed her husband's tie. "I thought you had to work until seven? Is this a booty call, Detective? I really thought last night's romance would have held you for twenty-four hours, but I can't blame you for missing me."

"Actually…" Taking her hand, Tony led his wife to the bed, and then took a seat. "I came home on my break to tell you…"

"Something's wrong." Her smiled faded. "What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts? But last night…the note this morning… "

"No." Squeezing her hand tighter he assured, "I meant what I said last night and in the note this morning. I just wasn't sure how you'd take this, so I stopped home to tell you in person. I did the checking you asked me do…on Blossom. I'm sorry, Honey, I know you had your heart set on making things right, but she's dead."

**Summerlin** **Medical Plaza  
****9:36 a.m. **

"I can't wait to hear the heartbeat," Sara anxiously said as she walked down the corridor with her husband. "I think it's going to make it seem much more real."

With a sweaty palm, Gil took his wife's hand. "I think so too and..." His thought was interrupted when he saw his co-workers walking out of Dr. Simon's office hand in hand while Catherine dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Um…"

"Gil." Catherine stopped in her tracks. "Uh…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

Gil's unlucky streak continues and he doesn't even know who's moving in across the street. Mike Rodgers as Grissom's neighbor and Greg's father-in-law? LOL and you thought you had neighbor and/or in-law problems!

Tony Vartann is a closet romantic, though he'd never let the guys know. Becca's new karmic attitude seems to be paying off, but it won't all result in happiness. Mike has nothing to do with Blossom's death, it just seems like he's responsible for everything sometimes.

So, because Jean slept with Drew, she struck up a conversation with Katie Stokes and the rest was history. LOL I'm sure Drew will be thrilled by all of that when he finds out.

**PHOTO PAGE UPDATES on my website (via the author link):** I went shopping…house shopping for all the couples (except G&T) Lots of new pics.

**Thanks to KJT for editing!**

**Next Chapter:** A few more surprises. **Posting:** Saturday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	46. Chapter 46

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 46**

**Thursday – September 22, 2005  
****Summerlin** **Medical Center  
****9:36 a.m. **

In the courtyard of the Obstetrics and Gynecology plaza, the four co-workers gaped at each other until Catherine broke the awkward silence. "Okay, fine…Warrick's pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Gil replied, never expecting to hear that phrase.

Catherine glanced up at her man. "I don't think they're buying it." Sighing she spoke directly to Gil, "Let's not make a big deal out of this, okay? Odds are it's nothing."

Gripping Sara's hand, the gravely concerned friend stammered, "Uh…sure…now what is it exactly that I'm not supposed to make a big deal about?"

Sara felt her husband's tension and prodded, "Cath?"

"We thought it was a cyst, but it wasn't a cyst…it's a lump." Breathing through her anxiety she added, "The doctor just did a fine needle aspiration biopsy. We'll have the results no later than Saturday morning. I'll be fine."

Locking eyes with Warrick, Gil quietly said, "So, that's why you…"

"Yeah."

"Now I feel really…"

"Gil..." Catherine immediately chided, "You said you wouldn't make a big deal, but the look on your face is a 'big deal' face."

"Does Lindsay know?" Sara asked, her thoughts focusing on the teen who had already lost one parent to untimely death.

"Yeah," Warrick confirmed while taking his future wife in his arms. "The pamphlets they give you tell you that as hard as it is on loved ones, it's worse if they're in the dark and find out after the fact. Linds is a smart kid, we didn't want to take a chance once it got to this point. She's doin' okay. We made it clear that Cath has no other symptoms and her blood work is fine. The odds are extremely high it will be benign."

After clearing his throat Gil said, "The adoption…"

"No," Warrick jumped to explain, "that was in the works before this happened. We wanted things on paper. You know…it's easier for school and other legal stuff."

"Right."

Sara finally forced her eyes off Catherine's chest. "How did you find it?"

"Warrick did actually." Smiling at her secret fiancé, Catherine joked, "It pays to have an observant man feeling your tits on a regular basis. I certainly hope your husband is doing his part."

Seizing the opportunity for levity, Sara nodded, "I have to force him, but when I do, he's thorough enough."

The group enjoyed the much-needed laugh for as long as they could.

"Okay, enough about me," Catherine announced. "Why are you here? I hope there's nothing wrong."

"It's our eight-week check-up." Gil slipped his arm around Sara's shoulder. "We've been told we'll be able to see the sac and the heartbeat."

"I remember that." Smiling brightly, Catherine's mind surged back in time. "Eddie missed the appointment of course, and I was pissed as hell, but when I saw that little flicker my heart skipped a beat. It made it all a reality instead of a concept." Sighing she added, "Then I went home and threw a lamp at Eddie's head. If only I had better aim." Then she saw Gil's pensive expression and yelled, "Stop looking at me like I'm dying!"

**Meanwhile, at the Vartanns…**

"Blossom's dead?" Rocked by the news, Becca gripped the edge of the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. She died two months after you said she left Stanford."

"Two months!" Becca's hands flew to her stomach. "Did she kill herself because of what I told her about Hoj!"

"No." Pulling a piece of paper from his pocket, Tony explained, "I pulled the death cert, because that possibility popped into my head too. The cause is listed as 'brain tumor'."

"Brain tumor?"

"Was she real sick?" He shuddered to think of his wife being cruel enough to break a seriously ill girl's heart.

"No, not at all." Taking the certificate copy Becca shook her head. "I mean…she was really scrawny, but she was a granola and a runner, so it seemed normal. How sick could she be if she was running, right? Plus, she was sleeping with Hoj, and since sex was a new activity for both of them they were doing it twice a day to make up for lost time."

In silence, Tony watched his wife's wheels turn.

"Um… she did get migraines." Looking up from the death certificate Becca said, "Blossom had suitemates, so she'd go to Hoj's place when she'd get one, because he lived alone. After making her comfortable, he'd leave so it would be quiet. Psycho Bev suffered from migraines too, so he knew the drill." In a shaky whisper she said, "Sometimes I thought she was faking the migraines to get out of having sex, because he was so horny, but now…uh…do you think the migraines were caused by a tumor? Do you think Blossom knew that she…um…"

"Spit it out, Honey," Tony urged, while desperately trying not to slip into hard-ass detective mode. "I can tell you know something important."

Recalling more of the past, she gulped, "Right before the breakup, Hoj told me that Blossom had to go home for a week because her mom was having some medical tests done…they thought she might have cancer. When Blossom returned she said her mom was going to be fine, but the cancer scare made her realize life was too short. That's when she asked Hoj to drop his classes and backpack through Europe with her. It was totally out of the blue and really out of character for her because she was a straight-A chem nerd just like him." Feeling her heart rate soaring, she continued, "He came asking for money..."

"_Come on, Becks, pleeeeeease." Taking his best friend's hand, Greg begged, "My girlfriend just asked me to backpack through Europe with her. You know that's like the coolest thing that's ever happened to me, it could be the coolest thing that will **ever **happen to me. You've been to so many great places with so many guys, I know it doesn't seem like a big deal to you, but..." _

"_Hoj!_ _If we added up what you've borrowed from me the last nine years I think it would already be around twenty grand! Now you want another five!" _

"_You know I'll clear six figures easy the first year I'm post-grad and I'll pay you back. Pleeeeeeease." _

"_Ugh, you know I don't care about the cash because you're always helping me through shit. It's not that." Becca dropped onto her bed whining, "Scott is going to flip if you drop your class and fly off to Europe and he'll know you got the funds to go from me because Bev would never give you money if it meant not seeing her for months. He'll accuse me of corrupting you and rip me a new one **again. **I don't want your dad to hate me more than he already does." _

"_Screw what my dad thinks. Why do you care if he hates you? He hates me and…" _

"_She's so not worth it, Hoj. I could see if some supermodel asked you to follow her half way around the world, but **Blossom**?" _

_Greg took a seat on the bed. "Look, I know you don't like her because..." _

"_It's not…" Squeezing his hand, Becca explained, "She's a square and you're a squiggle. She's not the one, Hoj. She's not your dream girl." _

_Swallowing his pride, Greg whispered, "I got tired of waiting for my dream girl, Becks, so I'm moving on to a new dream…Blossom and me backpacking through Europe. Unless you've changed your mind and are willing to make my old dream come true, I really hope you'll help make the new one happen for me. **Please**."_

"_Hoj…ugh."_ _Lowering her head she said, "Five grand isn't going to be enough to do things right. I'll give you ten." _

"_Yessssssssss!"_ _His arms flew around her body. "You're the best!" _

"But you didn't give him the money, right?" Tony asked while rubbing his temples.

"I really was going to," she quietly replied, "but after he left, I panicked."

"_What!"_ _Bev screamed into the phone. "I can't believe that mousy girl came up with dropping classes and backpacking through Europe! The only reason I didn't have a problem with her is that she wasn't the type of girl to cause problems! Do you think she has money to fund the trip? Because Gregory is broke and…" _

"_No, he asked me for cash." Tired of being in the middle, Becca said, "Maybe you should let him go. It's one trip. What could it hurt?" _

"_Think about what you're saying! If he spends two months away from us, he could discover he doesn't need us. We can't let that happen. You know I'll make your life hell, Rebecca, so I suggest you take care of the problem." _

In a hollow voice she admitted, "When Hoj went to the Chem Lab later that day, I tracked down Blossom and told her we had partied and slept together the whole time she was gone. Since Hoj had told me the specifics of his sex life, I knew enough details to make it sound real…and then I made sure it sounded ten times better than anything he'd ever done with her."

"Jesus, Becca." Sickened by the story, Tony paced the room holding his head. "Here's my take…Blossom didn't go home because her mom was sick. That was bullshit…she was talking about herself. While she was home, she found out she was dying, so she came back and asked Sanders to go to Europe with her as a last hoorah. The poor girl…instead of getting her dying wish granted, she got a broken heart. The death cert said Prescott, Arizona not Paris, France. She went back to her small town life and died of a brain tumor two months later. That's so much worse than if she had killed herself over the breakup, because at least then she would have been selfish. This…this is…"

"Stop it!" Becca yelled as she threw the certificate copy and jumped to her feet. "You're speculating! You don't know if any of that's true. What if her mom really was sick and the brain tumor was just a sad coincidence! It can't be the way you said, because…" Watching her sickened husband glare at her, Becca cried, "Because if your version is true then…Bev and I were…"

"Brutal."

Grabbing her husband's keys from where he left them on the bed, she hurled them at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. "What are you waiting for! Go! It was going to happen anyway, at least now I won't feel so bad because you have a valid reason. Go! I don't blame you for running. I'd run from me too!" When he didn't move, she rushed forward and shoved him hard. "I said, go!"

"No." He didn't flinch when she shoved him harder. "I'm not…"

"Oh, right…we don't have a pre-nup." She raced for her purse, spilling its contents on the dresser until she saw her checkbook. "I don't know my balance, but I'm thinking three mil sounds like half. Will that work?" She scribbled furiously. "You can help your brother pay for his unplanned fourth kid and send your parents on a few more cruises, and…" When he yanked the checkbook from her hands and tossed it across the room, Becca raged, "Don't you get it! I want you to go! I want you to go because…" When her eyes locked on the dozen roses he had left earlier she cried, "I can't stand waiting for it to happen….please go."

"No, I'm not going. As I see it, you have nowhere to go but up, and that puts me in a much more comfortable position than my last marriage." Taking her hand, he gave it a squeeze. "Honey…did you really think every karmic lesson would be sitcom worthy like that TV show? I didn't."

"I don't know what…"

"Even if Blossom was alive, how were you going to make up for breaking her heart? What if she was miserable and alone? What if she never trusted a guy again after learning her boyfriend was scum? What were you going to do? Take her for a makeover and buy her a new wardrobe before calling it even?" Shaking his head he lectured, "I see people like you in the interrogation room…you just don't get that there are some things that can never be righted. You know what I hear all the time on the job?" He mocked an idiot's voice. "'Yeah, I was pissed, but I didn't mean to kill her.' And you know what I say…'Guess what, Tough Guy…we can't pull the knife out of her gut and wave a magic wand to bring her back to life now that you're not ticked about the dent in the car, so you're going to prison for murder.' They always look shocked." Nudging his sobbing wife he said, "There aren't 'take-backs' in real life, Sweetheart. This pain you're feeling is the consequence of your action and I'm sure it's only a fraction of what Blossom felt that day you lied to her." Tony tugged her trembling body close. "Hey, you have to live with the guilt the rest of your life, but at least you're not learning that lesson behind bars like a lot of other people."

"She was counting on Hoj to make her last days happy," Becca squeaked. "He would have been so good at that." Tears streaming down her cheeks she rested her head on Tony's chest, "He would have kept her smiling until the end."

**The Forum Shops at Caesar's  
****10:35 a.m. **

Sporting the trendy outfit she had bought to replace her stuffy business suit, Carrie strolled the mall wearing her new Manolos and a brilliant smile. "What should we do next, Chuckles? I have no interest in helping out at Andy's, so I don't have to be home until Nick's sister gets back later."

"Excellent! Let's ask ourselves 'what **wouldn't** the uber-responsible Mr. Nicholas Stokes do?'"

"Eat bad carbs!" she exclaimed while grabbing her friend's arm. "Let's go to California Pizza Kitchen for lunch later. You can park the Spider out front and watch people leer at it while we dine on the patio and I can carbo-load without Nicky lecturing me on the evils of white flour."

"Perfect!" Greg guided her toward the kate spade shop. "Hey, before we head out, might I suggest some new shades for you, Ms. Blake?" Pointing in the window he said, "Those are much more befitting of a hot babe driving a Spider."

"I get to drive again!" Carrie jumped in place thrice before realizing she was acting like a five year old.

"A ha!" Greg laughed his way into the shop. "So it was better than sex. Don't worry…I won't tell your fiancé."

"Not **all **sex. On the pleasure scale, it fell above 'tired after work sex' and below 'eating dark chocolate truffles', but didn't come anywhere close to passionate love making Nicky…you'd agree if you really had slept with him." Covering her mouth Carrie giggled, "Good thing I didn't fall for you that day at the courthouse instead of Nicky. You make me **way** too silly, Chuckles."

"Can one ever really be too silly?" he asked while donning a ridiculously ugly paisley hat. "Why didn't I think of buying the nastiest fabric imaginable and crafting it into one hundred and fifty dollar hats for rich idiots to buy? If I had, I could have bought my own Spider by now." Sighing, he said, "And definitely all the Pampers my girls will need."

Having listened to his Drew rant on the way to the hospital earlier, Carrie replied, "No offense to Kate Spade, but if everyone decided to make their living designing stupid hats, who would catch the bad guys? Money isn't everything."

Greg switched the hat from his head to Carrie's. "It's kind of hard to hear 'money isn't everything' coming from you when I just watched you drop eight hundred dollars on a new outfit without giving it a second thought."

Chewing her bottom lip she whispered, "Please don't tell Nicky I spent that much. I'm supposed to be working on my shopping compulsion. I had a teeny tiny problem and it's gotten slightly worse now that money's not as much of a concern as it once was."

"Allow me to enable your addiction." Greg pointed to the sunglasses in the case and suavely told the stunning female clerk, "Excuse me, Miss…we'd like a pair of the **Scarlet** model and we don't give a damn about the price."

"Sure thing, Rhett," the model-perfect blonde replied while eyeing the woman's Burberry tote. Noting the Ferrari keys in the dorky man's hand as well as his wedding band, Sasha asked, "Would you and your wife like beverages while you continue shopping?

Greg turned to Carrie with raised brows. "Snookums…would you like a beverage and a little browsing before we head to the club?"

"Iced tea would be lovely, Darling." To hide her laughter, Carrie moved to the handbag area.

When he caught up, Greg laughed in his friend's ear, "The clerk has no idea I'm a poser. Hey, my stomach's growling, maybe I can score us some good chocolate."

"I won't stop you," she chuckled. "How about we buy a cute mini handbag for Lindsay's adoption party? I'll buy it and we'll put all four of our names on the card."

"Cool." Greg's smile expanded when Sasha came over with two glasses of herbal tea. "The wife is picking out a gift for a friend's daughter. We'll need it gift wrapped."

"Certainly." The clerk waited, hoping the customer would move to the more expensive selection. "How old is she? The larger tote bags are very practical for an old teen."

"Got any chocolate, Sasha?" Greg asked upon polishing off his iced tea. "The wife's expecting and…"

"Godiva milk chocolate or Harry and David Moose Crunch?"

"Moose crunch!" Greg and Carrie replied in unison.

"I'll be right back."

"You're very good at this, Chuckles."

"Mommy Dearest used to take me with her on her Rodeo Drive binges."

"Ah." Stepping closer Carrie said, "If I'm overstepping my boundaries, just say so, but…Tawny has been pretty forthcoming with your family situation. Have you ever considered suing your mother for part of your grandfather's trust?"

Greg promptly shook his head. "Nah, I don't want her money."

"It's not **hers, **if your grandfather truly intended for a part of it to be **yours**." Smiling, she whispered, "Can't hurt to let me try. I'm more than qualified. I passed the bar in California, Washington, Utah and Nevada."

"Holy cow."

She shrugged, "I had a lot of free time on my hands before I met Nicky."

Hmm…I don't think I could."

"Typical…the good guys are always reluctant to sue for what's rightfully theirs, while the bad guys jump at the chance to screw someone over. Like I told my fiancé in the hospital when he was presented his settlement…when you're entitled, it's not a hand out." As fate would have it, a woman holding an infant walked into the shop. Pointing she reminded the father-to-be, "Babies are **very** expensive, and you're having two, Mr. Sanders."

"Damn…I've never seen this ambulance chasing side of you, Blake. I never would have thought you capable of being so sleazy." Greg cracked up. "I feel like I need a hot shower."

"I'm just being logical." Carrie winked, "Why let Mommy Dearest have the money while your innocent children go without? She'll use it for bad, not good. Think Robin Hood…take from the wealthy, keep what you need for your family, and then put the rest into a charitable trust. That formula is working real well for Nicky." Removing the ridiculous hat she grinned, "And once the pressure of providing for your wife and children is removed, you can keep doing what you do best…nailing bad guys and making the world a safer place."

"Is that what Superman did?" he joked, "Sued his mommy's ass to pay for his digs while fighting crime on the sly?"

"I wouldn't know." Grabbing the plate of moose crunch Sasha presented, Carrie giggled, "I'm a Spiderman fan." Before eating she pointed to a purse, "We'll take that one."

Sasha hid her disappointment over the two hundred dollar bag being selected over a five hundred dollar tote. "Excellent choice, I'll wrap it up for you and meet you at the customer service desk."

Licking chocolate from her fingertip Carrie moaned, "Mmm...as Spidey's attorney, I could have taken Osborn Industries for a fortune for Aunt May's pain and suffering."

For the first time ever, Greg could see why Nick was beguiled by the seemingly uptight and stuffy Ms. Caroline Blake. "Um…I'll run it past Tawny and see what she thinks."

"I have a feeling she'll love the idea of making Bev pay for screwing with your life."

"Ah." He nodded. "So, this was my financially concerned wife's idea."

"Not really." Carrie explained, "I mentioned the civil lawsuit my dad had filed against my abuser and Tawny wondered if she could do the same against Donald Nalick since the statute of limitations had run out to press criminal charges. She thought it would be a good way to exact revenge and get some compensation. I explained that it was a sound idea, because Donald Nalick's actions were directly responsible for her dropping out of high school, not making it to college and consequently the loss of future income. However, since the man is destitute and there isn't any money to be had other than garnering his prison wages for the next twenty-five years, the suit would cost more than the damages received and isn't viable. That's when I brought up my thoughts on your suing your mother for the trust and maybe even a little pain and suffering."

**Dr. Simon's Office  
****10:42 a.m. **

"This waiting is torture!" Sara exclaimed while shifting uncomfortably on the crinkly exam table paper. The nurse had come in a few minutes ago to say that the doctor had been summoned to the adjacent hospital to deliver one of her patient's babies and was expected to return any minute.

Still keeping his baby-death nightmare a secret, Gil smiled supportively and pretended he wasn't scared. "Any ideas on a gift for Lindsay? Considering what we found out earlier, I'd like to make it especially nice."

"When I was getting my hair cut last week, I saw a sign in the window of the day spa across the way advertising a teen spa package. It said something like bring a friend and get pedicures, manicures, facials and lunch. It's my germ nightmare, but since Lindsay is a lot like her mom, I'm sure she'd love a day of pampering."

"Sounds perfect." Gil checked his watch. "We could swing by there and then grab some lunch before car shopping."

"I'm craving…" A knock on the door followed by the doctor's sunny voice caught Sara's attention.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Dr. Simon strolled in smiling. "That baby boy decided to come a little early. I'm sure you hated waiting, but when you're the one ready to push, you'll be grateful I drop everything and run to the hospital."

"Absolutely." Sara returned the doctor's smile. "I brought my husband along this time."

"Gil Grissom." He extended his hand. "We're looking forward to seeing the heartbeat."

The doctor winked at Sara. "Someone's an anxious dad. Let's get that started while I ask the routine questions. Lie back for me, Sara. We do this one vaginally."

In the corner of the room, Gil struggled to steady his breath. Now that the moment was here, memories of his nightmare consumed him once more.

Prepping the ultrasound wand, the doctor asked, "Any problems or concerns?"

"None."

Are you taking your pre-natal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Eating right."

"Definitely."

"Getting enough sleep?"

Sara caught her husband's critical gaze. "I'm working on that one."

"Any nausea?"

"Oh, yeah, but Gil made me a barf bag on a rope to wear when processing vomit-inducing scenes, so it's not holding me back."

"I'd love to see that. Bring it with you next time," The doctor laughed while typing into the computer. "Okay, how are things emotionally? Any mood swings? Sudden outbursts of tears or anger?"

"**Yes**," Gil blurted. "Uh…just a few, but…" He stopped talking when he felt the heat of his wife's stare.

"It's normal for the expectant mother to have them, and it's also normal for the expectant father to feel hurt by them. The key is communication. Don't let the tension build, because it's not healthy for your marriage or the baby." Snapping on gloves the doctor said, "Move in closer, Dad, or you'll miss everything." With the wand in hand Dr. Simon warned, "Just a little bit of pressure, Sara."

With their eyes on the screen, the anxious parents waited for something definitive.

"What's taking so long?" Gil asked after what seemed like an eternity.

The doctor chuckled her reply, "My inability to work faster."

"Oh." When Sara slipped her hand in his, Gil remembered to breathe. "Forgive me, Doctor, even though I'm a Biologist, this is the first time I'm personally involved in the reproduction process and it's left me a bit unnerved."

"Well, check this out, Dad." The doctor pointed to the screen. "That is a perfectly formed sac with a very healthy heartbeat flickering in the chest of a very tiny baby. Congratulations."

Their eyes opening wider in unison, Gil and Sara gaped at the miracle on the screen.

"After I complete my measurements, I'll print a few pictures for you to take home. Right now, just relax and enjoy the view."

In awe, Sara whispered, "It's really happening."

Gushing with pride, Gil couldn't get enough of the flicker on the screen. "I never thought I'd be in this moment." When the doctor handed him the first ultrasound photo he chuckled sweetly, "People would bring these to the office and I didn't get the excitement over them because they never looked like much of anything, but now that it's my child in the fuzzy frame, I'm thrilled."

"Here's one for your desk, Mom." The doctor handed the square to Sara. "Any guesses on the sex?"

The words 'girl' and 'boy' were simultaneously uttered.

"Okay, you can clean up and get dressed, Sara. Work on the sleep thing and remember…communication." After drying her hands, she winked, "Take care."

Alone in the room the excited parents-to-be stared at the saved image on the computer screen and Sara confessed, "I had it in my head that we would be getting bad news."

"Me too," Gil admitted. "I didn't want to scare you, but I had a terrible nightmare."

Their eyes and smiles meeting, Sara whispered, "Maybe we'll both calm down a little more now that we've seen the baby is really there."

"Doubtful," he teased.

"I know." After a celebratory smooch, Sara's eyes gravitated toward the miraculous image once more. "I can't believe I'm going to be a mother."

**LVPD  
****11:01 a.m. **

Sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear, Vartann listened to the distraught mother's story while tuning out the noise around him.

"It was heartbreaking to see her lock herself in the house waiting to die, Detective. I wanted to fly up to Stanford and wring that boy's neck for breaking up with her after she told him she was terminal, but she said she couldn't cope and made me swear I wouldn't bother him. All she wanted to do was see the Eiffel tower. I offered to take her to Paris myself, but she refused…she said it would be too sad to go with me when she had dreamed of romantic Parisian nights with her boyfriend. What's a mother to do when her daughter's dying wish is to have a whirlwind romance? You can't buy that, Detective….the 'Make a Wish Foundation' doesn't have it on their checklist. I had to bury my daughter knowing she died with a broken heart and unfilled dreams." After a sniffle she asked, "I'm sorry, I've gone on so long, I've forgotten why you called. Please tell me again, how did my daughter's name come up in your cold case?"

"Um…" He cleared his throat. "I'm following up on female co-eds who dropped out of Stanford the semester your daughter did."

"I see."

"Forgive me, Mrs. Gardener, I didn't mean to stir up painful memories," he stated, feeling terrible for disturbing her. "I just needed to be sure there was no foul play involved."

"Not at all, Detective, I'm happy to help. Good luck with your case."

"Thank you." Then he uttered a line he'd said far too many times over the years, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

**IHMD/B-PAC Offices  
****11:13 a.m. **

"Well that was a big waste of time," Tawny groaned to Linda, the IHMD Office Manager who was sitting in on interviews with her. "That last chick had the personality of a stump, the one before her can't work days, and the first was way too timid, she'd never be able to handle Drew's Texas-size wise-ass persona."

Stirring Splenda in her coffee, Linda queried, "Where did you find them anyway?"

"Lissa wanted me to make sure Drew's assistant wasn't a sexy young thing who would be panting all over him…apparently that happened when they first moved to Chicago. So, I put up an ad in a lesbian biker bar and a library."

"Ah. That explains a lot." Linda took a seat at her desk. "Since none of them will work out, I guess I'll be answering Prince Charming's phones a while longer…unless you want to do it."

"Hmm…me be at Mr. Stokes' beck and call? Nope, sorry." As she turned to go to her office, Tawny saw Gil and Sara walking into the lobby. "How did it go!" she yelled while rushing to meet them.

"I stopped by to show you the picture." Sara proudly displayed the ultrasound photo. "It was such a relief to see the heartbeat and hear the doctor say everything looked healthy."

"Aww!" Tawny's smile filled the room as she stared at the fuzzy image. "It's a boy."

Sara cracked up. "I'm not sure how you could tell since the sex organs don't form until later, but I hope you're right."

"Hey!" Tawny checked her watch. "I'm meeting Chuckles and Carrie for lunch at noon. Wanna join us?"

"Uh, Gil cleared his throat. "Greg may not want me there."

"Because you dumped his ass in front of Club Cue last night?" Tawny shook her head. "Nah, he was upset when he came home, but he got over it as soon as I danced naughty in the bedroom and let him eat whipped cream off my boobs." Covering her mouth she giggled, "Overshare."

Still on cloud nine from the ultrasound Gil joked with his wife, "I know how I want to spend our evening at home."

Mrs. Grissom smirked in her husband's direction. "I'm not sure I want you to dance naughty for me and too much dairy upsets my stomach. OH! You want **me** to dance and wear the whipped cream!"

**Carrie's Way Too Feminine White Volvo That Made Nick Feel Completely Pussified As He Drove Through Town Wearing Extra-Dark Sunglasses While Desperately Hoping Not to Be Noticed by Any Cops or Other Guys Who Would Rub In His Obvious Pussification and See It As an Opportunity to Launch Yet Another Stupid Gay Joke about Him and Greg  
****11:41 a.m. **

From his spot in the passenger seat, Sean directed, "Make a right at the light and you'll see a sign for Trinity Christian on your left."

"You got it." While waiting at the red light, Nick glanced over and when he saw Sean clutching the lunch box on his lap like a security blanket he counseled, "You need to take a couple of deep breaths and relax, Buddy. You don't want Lindsay seein' you this nervous. Always chill in front of a lady. Women like guys who have their act together, not basket cases."

"I'm really trying." When his mother had discovered Lindsay had left her lunch box in the back seat, she phoned the school asking them to tell Lindsay Willows that her lunch would be delivered to the front office at eleven fifty-five so she'd have it in time for the noon lunch period. Instead of just delivering the lunch, Sean had seized the opportunity to make it extra special since his friend would be stressed over her mother's biopsy. Since Nick had been over homeschooling him in American History, he had asked his girl-savvy uncle to drive him, instead of his mother. "Do you think she'll like it, or do you think she'll think I'm a big dork?"

"She's gonna love what you did," Nick quickly replied. "**However**…be prepared for her to act cool. You know, she doesn't want to tip her hand too soon…especially at a new school in front of people she doesn't know. I'm just sayin'…don't expect her to throw her arms around you and gush sayin' she loves you or…"

"Uncle Nick!" Sean clutched his heart. "I'm only thirteen. People don't declare they love you until they want to have…uh…physical relations and I'm not…"

"Whoa…whoa…I think you're confused." Nick pulled into the school parking lot laughing. "You shouldn't have sex before professing your love for a girl, but people can profess love long before they have sex."

"Oh."

"Yeah…Penelope Jensen told me she loved me when I was twelve 'cause I kicked a bully's ass for bothering her little brother…he was mentally retarded."

"You injured a mentally retarded person on purpose?" Sean said, feeling overwhelmingly disappointed in his uncle.

"No, ya big idiot!" Nick reached over and shoved the boy. "Penelope's little brother was mentally retarded, not the bully. The bully was Trent Dawson and he was makin' fun of the way Penelope's little brother walked. So I um…well, it's not really important to know what I did exactly, let's just say I taught Trent a valuable lesson."

Sean smacked himself in the head. "I'm so nervous, I think I was only half listening. That makes a lot more sense."

Grinning, Nick waxed on, "I remember it really well, not just because Penelope kissed my cheek and said she loved me, but my brother Andy was so proud of me that he took me out and bought me a bunch of baseball cards I'd been wantin' forever. Get this…Trent's mom called my house to tell my parents what I did, but the thing was…Trent had such a bad reputation in the neighborhood, that when Nanny Maria got the call, she told Mrs. Dawson to hold on and then she got back on the phone pretending to be my mom. Ha! Maria hated Trent because one time when she had my sister and me at the park, the jerk stole Barbara's ice cream truck money. So, Maria never told my parents I broke Trent's leg."

"You broke his leg!" Sean yelled while they were getting out of the car.

"Oops…that's the part I was keepin' secret." Nick alarmed the Volvo and rounded the car. "I didn't **mean **to break his leg, I chalked it up to karma…he had been makin' fun of the way a defenseless retarded kid walked and then wham his thigh bone snapped when I kicked him yellin' 'don't you know better than to make fun of the handicapped!'." Placing his arm around Sean's shoulders he warned, "I think Buddha was right, so pay attention to that karma crap." Looking around he said, "Hey, I just realized In & Out Burger is close by, how about we get some juicy burgers after we do this good deed?"

**Greg's Borrowed Sequoia That Didn't Feel Quite As Un-Cool As Becca Had Imagined  
****11:55 a.m. **

Once her friend's SUV was parked on the street in front of the Make-A-Wish Foundation Center, Becca marched toward the building's entrance ready to make posthumous reparations to Blossom Gardener and hopefully remove a teensy bit of bad karma. However, out of the corner of her eye she noted a Starbucks and stopped dead in her tracks. "No…that would be wrong." So, while the pull of expensive caffeinated beverages was strong, the guilt-ridden woman stayed the course, determined to complete her good deed.

**Trinity Christian School – Front Office  
****11:59 a.m. **

"Hi, Lindsay," Nick warmly greeted his friend's daughter when Sean appeared hopelessly tongue-tied. "We took a break from American History to bring you your lunch." Placing his hands on Sean's shoulders he gave them a harsh squeeze. "Sean has something to say too." He coughed hard. "Sean."

"Here's your lunch." With a shaky hand, Sean extended the canvas bag. "I augmented it."

Nick had to turn and laugh in his hand. _Holy hell…**I augmented it**. I shoulda thought to give him a decent line. _

"How?" Lindsay asked, eyeing her lunch bag that looked the same as it always did.

"How what?"

"How did you augment it?"

"Oh! The augmentation is inside."

"Gotcha." The teen smiled and nodded, figuring Wendy Blake had baked treats and he had snuck one in. "Thanks for bringing it." Noting the time she said, "I have to dash because we only get twenty-five minutes to…"

"You're not going to open it in front of me!" Sean anxiously blurted as disappointment rocked him. "But how will I know if you liked the candy and flowers!" Glancing up at his uncle who was shaking his head, he whispered, "I think I ruined the surprise."

"Yep." Nick smiled at the school secretary, "Young love…ain't it cute?"

Mandy, the twenty-nine year old thrice-divorced receptionist dreamily replied, "I'm free tonight if you'd like to pretend you're a teenager again." Then she waved the handsome man over and when he arrived she whispered, "I'll even wear a school uniform."

"Really?" Nick raised his brows at the kinky offer made by a Christian school employee, "Uh…thanks, yeah, but I'm engaged, so I'm afraid I'll have to pass." Then he realized Lindsay was crying and rushed back. "What happened? What the heck did you say to her, Sean?"

"Nothing!" Sean panicked. "She pulled out the candy and flowers, and when she read my note she started crying."

"You didn't show me a note." Nick looked at the paper Lindsay was holding in trembling hands and read it.

_Dear Lindsay, September 22, 2005_

_I know you'll be nervous today, so I wanted to cheer you up with  
__your favorite candy and pretty flowers. I hope you like them._

_Focus on the statistics - your Mom will be fine._

_Your friend and neighbor,  
__Sean P. Blake._

"Thank you, Sean," Lindsay sniffled. "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

In a panic, Nick asked, "What's wrong with your mom, Linds?" Then he snapped his fingers at Sean, "Whenever you see a lady cryin' you rush and get her a tissue!"

**Make-A-Wish Foundation  
****12:25 p.m. **

"Thank you again for your generous donation, Mrs. Vartann." Marilyn Miller, the fifty-nine year old executive in charge of fundraising, handed over another Kleenex. "We'll be able to send ten families on Disney World dream vacations because of you. I know it's not Paris, like you hoped, but EPCOT does have a French Pavilion, and if at some point we get a wish for a European trip, I'll be sure to call you."

Becca blew her nose hard. "Okay."

Placing the box of tissues in front of the sad young woman, Mrs. Miller supportively said, "I know you still feel a great deal of guilt over hindering your deceased friend's dying wish from coming true, but I honestly believe it's never too late to turn over a new leaf and show through our actions that we've learned from our mistakes. Today, you've taken an enormous step in the right direction, and **anytime** you feel it necessary to ease your conscience again…our doors will be wide open, because there's always a wish in need of filling."

"Thank you, Mrs. Miller." Becca took a few more tissues. "I know I can't erase what I did, but I'm trying to whittle away at my bad karma one good deed at a time."

"Did you by chance watch My Name Is Earl?"

Becca nodded as she cried.

"I love that show." Mrs. Miller burst into a sunny smile. "I have a feeling it will be very good for business. Earlier this morning, a man came in who felt bad that he yelled at a child whom he later found out had leukemia. He was afraid he'd get hit by a car like Earl if he didn't do something nice to offset his bad karma. He handed over a giant stuffed animal to the receptionist, asking that it go to a child with cancer."

Dabbing her tears Becca stood to leave. "I know the feeling, I keep hoping there won't be a thunderstorm, because I'm a shoo in for a lightning bolt. Thank you for listening to my sob story, Mrs. Miller."

Walking the distraught woman to the door Marilyn soothed, "Keep up the good work, my dear. There are so many ways you can make a positive impact on the world around you…opportunities are everywhere."

After a hug, Becca left the office and hurried out of the building. "She's right." Sniffling into her tissues, she headed down the city street toward Starbucks. "It's not too late."

Realizing she was in front of the Marriage License Building where she and her husband had stumbled into drunk twelve days previous, Becca smiled through her tears. _If Tony didn't leave me after my Blossom confession, maybe he really will stick around for the long haul._ Standing there she felt relaxed for the first time in a while and the blissful feeling would have continued were it not for the sight of a woman she recognized as Marlene Cooper exiting the building.

Seizing the opportunity to do a little more good in the world, Becca screeched, "You! You're Tawny's mother! I saw you slamming her on TV."

Pissed that some bitchy chick ruined her pre-marital buzz, Marlene huffed over clutching her marriage license, "Yeah, I'm her mother, who are you?"

Striking an authoritative pose in her pale blue Tahari suit, Becca huffed, "I'm Hoj's…I'm Greg Sanders' best friend and I think it's deplorable what you said on TV about Tawny when she was sexually abused by your boyfriend. Do you know about **karma**? Yours is in deep shit, and if you cause any more problems for Tawny and Greg, you're…"

"Are you threatening me, bitch?" Marlene sized up the competition. "Look, you may be younger than me, but I know I can kick your skinny ass any day."

Realizing the brutish woman was indeed correct, Becca turned the other cheek. "While I'm sure you don't care if you get those rags you're wearing muddy, I don't think you're worth ruining my new and very expensive suit."

"Uh huh." Making chicken noises, Marlene headed for the corner.

Before Becca could change her mind and challenge the nasty woman again, a little boy with an ice cream cone crashed into her hip. "Oh! Oh my god! Ugh! There's chocolate and…" When she looked, his baseball cap had fallen off and it really was a bald little girl with earrings looking up at her with a broken ice cream cone in her hand. "It's okay," she assured the waif who she was certain had some dreadful form of incurable cancer. "Accidents happen."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am." The little girl's mother frantically searched her purse for tissues. "That hat is too big for her, but it was given to her by a…"

"Really…it's okay," Becca anxiously assured them. "It's a very old suit."

"Ha!" Marlene Cooper yelled back from the street corner. "Looks like your new and very expensive suit got ruined anyway! **How's that for karma, Baby! **Have a nice day you obnoxious bi…"

"Oh my God!" the little girl's mother shrieked when it appeared a city bus had struck the crazy woman who had been yelling on the street corner. "Call 911!"

"Wh…" When Becca saw Marlene Cooper's lifeless body on the street she dropped her fifteen-hundred dollar Dolce and Gabbana rhinestone studded hobo bag and thought of Mrs. Miller's words of wisdom. _Keep up the good work, my dear. There are so many ways you can make a positive impact on the world around you…opportunities are everywhere. _"Whoa…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I hope it was a good read!

Hmm…I wonder if anyone isgoing to find the marriage license Marlene was holding?

**Thanks to: **

KJT for editing andMaryAnn for giving me the low down on prison marriage!

**Next Chapter:** While Gil is lunching with Sara, Tawny and Greg he receives a very disturbing phone call. **Posting:** Wednesday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! **

**Maggs**


	47. Chapter 47

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 47**

**Thursday – September 22, 2005  
****Outside the Clark County Marriage License Office  
****12:45 p.m. **

Lying on the street, surrounded by EMTs, Marlene Cooper screeched, "When is a cop going to get his ass over here and take my god damn statement! That bus woulda killed me if I didn't dive out of the way at the last second! I'm suing the pants off that bus company **and** that whackjob screaming at me from the sidewalk! The driver didn't even slow down and that bitch distracted me on purpose, hoping I would step in front of the friggin' bus."

EMT Peddigrew nodded and smiled at the raving lunatic who had two scrapes and a broken wrist, "The first priority is always providing medical attention, but don't worry, an officer will take your statement at the hospital."

"You better give me the red carpet treatment, Handsome," she informed the hunk fitting her with the neck brace she had demanded. "My son-in-law is a high up with the LVPD."

**Meanwhile, on the sidewalk…**

"Tony!" Becca jumped up and down in her Prada pumps to get her husband's attention as he arrived at the scene. "Over here, Honey! You won't believe this!"

"Who's the babe waving at Vartann?" Officer Ketchum whispered to Officer McNichol as they worked to keep curious on-lookers at bay.

"That would be the new Mrs. Vartann."

"Really? Huh…that's funny, she doesn't seem like his type because his Ex was a blonde and athletic with a much better body. Remember that low-cut red dress she wore at the last year's Policeman's Benefit Dinner? Amy has a serious pair of Ta-Ta's. This chick looks about ten years younger and has a kind of a pouty supermodel vibe going on though, so I can see the appeal."

"Trust me…" McNichol laughed. "I had the pleasure of meeting her the other day when she got into a dispute on a city street with some construction worker. The exterior package is nice, and she's apparently very rich…drives a Ferrari even, but that chick gives a whole new meaning to the term 'high-maintenance'."

"Tony!" Grabbing her husband's hand, Becca radiated excitement. "I can't wait to tell you!"

"What's going on?" She had called frantic, mentioning an accident and a little girl. "Are you okay?"

"Never better!" Becca whisked him into the Make-A-Wish building.

"Honey, I have a job to do, why did you insist on me coming down here if you're fine?"

"Trust me!" she assured. "It's totally cool." Once they reached the community room, Becca excitedly explained, "When the Make-A-Wish Director, Mrs. Miller, heard sirens, she came rushing out of the building. That's when she saw me standing with Rose." She waved at the little girl who had spilled ice cream on her suit and her mom. "This is my fabulous husband Tony that I was telling you about!"

"Hi." Tony waved while muttering through his smile, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I really need you to cut to the chase because I'm on the clock. I said I was coming down here to check out this accident and…"

"I'm going to Disneyworld!" Bounding over from the table, five year old Rose squealed with glee as she waved a pamphlet. "I get to meet Pooh and the princesses!"

Having a soft spot for kids, Tony crouched down, "Really? Let me see."

"It was the cutest thing," Becca gushed, "Mrs. Miller saw me standing with them and whispered that Rose was one of the families on the waiting list that would now get to go to Disneyworld thanks to my sponsorship. She asked if I wanted to remain anonymous or could she introduce me. This is Rose's mother, Melody Chernoff."

"Your wife is a very generous and energetic person," the grateful mother shook the man's hand as he perused the pamphlet with her daughter. "We can't thank you enough for suggesting she choose The Make-A-Wish Foundation as her charity."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Chernoff." Tony grinned as the little girl sang the Winnie-the-Pooh song next to him. "Your daughter's a real sweetie."

Patting the child on the head Becca said, "Her name is Rose! Don't you get it!"

Puzzled, Tony shook his head. "Get what?"

Becca eagerly filled in the blanks. "Blossom…Rose…they're both floral names! It's a sign! I've been absolved! Blossom has forgiven me for ruining her dream trip. I really think there's something to this karma thing, Honey. Tawny's mom almost getting nailed by that bus is proof too."

"That's Tawny's mother out there in the street?" Tony exclaimed as he handed back the pamphlet and winked at the little girl. "Say hi to Mickey for me, Rose. Nice to meet you Mrs. Chernoff. Sorry…duty calls." Then he grabbed his wife's arm, rushing her away. "Tawny's mother!"

"Yep, Marlene Cooper, bitch extraordinaire." With notable disappointment Becca said, "I was sure she was dead, but it turned out that she was diving out of the way, not getting nailed. In hindsight it makes sense because there would have been blood and guts all over the place if she had been struck, and she would have looked like road kill in the street. I suppose it was wishful thinking that made me jump to the death conclusion. Ugh, I can't believe how close I came to ridding Hoj of his whackjob mother-in-law for good."

"What?" In a whisper he heatedly asked, "Are you saying you pushed her?"

"Tony!" Becca cracked up. "**No**, I didn't try to push the witch in front of a bus. Jeez, I'm a lot of things, but a murderer?"

"So, what happened!"

"We had a little verbal tiff after I read her the riot act for what she said about Tawny on TV and then she took off. I was fifty feet away wiping Rose's ice cream off my skirt when it happened. Marlene was so distracted cursing me out that she **almost **stepped in front of the bus." With regret she added, "I bet if I had yelled back she wouldn't have seen the bus coming." When she saw her husband's disdain Becca groaned, "Yeah, okay, I really don't wish that she had died, but you heard that vile woman on TV. She's **evil**. She didn't believe Tawny when she said a guy tried to rape her. Even my witch of a mother wouldn't have done that!"

"Detective Vartann!" Officer Rhodes hustled over. "You need to see what we found after the EMTs moved the vic."

When Becca followed him Tony motioned for her to stop. "Honey, you can't come with me. How about you call your good buddy Hoj and tell him what happened to his mother-in-law?"

"Good plan! I'll call him after I go to Starbucks though, because I've been craving a mocha latte." After pecking her husband's cheek she flitted off.

Walking with the cop, Vartann asked, "What'd ya find?"

The cop cryptically replied, "A marriage license, and you'll never guess whose name is on it."

**California Pizza Kitchen  
****12:43 p.m. **

Signing her name on the Hallmark greeting card Carrie had presented, Tawny asked, "So, what did we buy Lindsay?"

"A very overpriced purse," Greg replied. "That's why we made it a group thing."

After swallowing her last bite of pasta, Sara said, "We're getting her a teenage day spa package. I'd hate it, but I'm pretty confident that Cath-Junior will love it."

"No doubt," Tawny confirmed. "Speaking of spa days, I really think we should schedule another girl's day out at one. Carrie, you missed our first one because you were in Flagstaff."

"I'm already going tomorrow with Nick's sister," Carrie informed the group. "I'd say you could join us, but you're working, Sara and Tawny, I guess you are too since you didn't find an assistant for Drew yet."

"Why don't you ask Becca to take the job?" Greg suggested after a bite of pizza. "She's phenomenally overqualified, is one of the very few people who actually enjoys Drew's company, and when I spoke with Vartann about her this morning, he told me that she was about to start looking for a charity job to up her good karma."

Tawny explained to the puzzled group, "Greg and Vartann have joined forces to work on turning Becca into a real human being."

Gil snickered, "Be careful…Dr. Frankenstein ran into a lot of problems when experimenting with his monster." The vibration of his phone had him glancing down at the display as he laughed with the group. "Uh…someone's ears were burning apparently…it's Detective Vartann." He grabbed his phone. "Grissom."

"Grissom…are you sitting down?"

"Yeah."

"Marlene Cooper was almost hit by a bus a little while ago. Becca was actually a witness. It's nothing serious, but Ms. Cooper is on her way to the hospital."

"So, she's not in any danger." Gil held up his hand and shook his head, so the group wouldn't panic.

"No, but get this…a cop at the scene found a marriage license naming Marlene Cooper as the bride and Michael Rodgers, residence specified as Ely State Prison, as the groom."

"I really hope you're joking."

"I'd never kid about that bastard."

"Which hospital?" Gil inquired as Greg's cell phone rang.

"Hey, it's Becca," Greg chuckled while dangling the phone in front of his wife's face. "What do you say? Wanna make her a job offer? You'd get to go to the spa tomorrow."

"Don't take the call, Greg," Gil ordered as he snapped his phone closed. "I know why she's calling."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****12:52 p.m. **

"Hey, Darlin'," Nick answered his cell when he saw Carrie's name on the display.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Warrick and Catherine's because…"

"You're not going to believe this, Tawny's mom is at the County ER getting treated for minor injuries. Greg drove Tawny over there because…it's so bizarre, Nicky…they found a marriage license with Marlene's name on it with Mike Rodgers as the groom."

"You're kiddin' me," he proclaimed while staring at his curious friends with wide eyes.

"You know I'd never kid around about him." Carrie released a tense sigh, "Can you imagine…that beast is set to become Tawny's stepfather and Greg's father-in-law. They're understandably freaked. Gil and Sara are going to the hospital too. They hope to talk some sense into Marlene because Gil thinks Rodgers has manipulated her into it."

"Damn." Nick plopped onto the sofa holding his head. "I wouldn't count on it workin', Sweetheart. I've had better luck reasonin' with a brick wall than Marlene Cooper. I went over all the evidence they had on Nalick with her, and she **still **went on TV actin' like it was Tawny's fault. That woman is as dense and nasty as they come."

**County Hospital  
****12:58 p.m. **

"Watch where you're goin', fat ass!" Marlene cursed the nurse for bumping into the bed. "Damn…haven't you ever heard of Slim Fast?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, **Porky**." Marlene wrinkled her nose and followed up with a burst of 'oinks'.

Nurse Latoya Clark, who loved every inch of her two-hundred and seventy-five pound beautiful black body, smiled sweetly while leaning to whisper in the bitchy woman's ear. "Talk like that will get your name bumped to the bottom of board…we call that hell around here, and hell is where you will stay until shift change at seven p.m. when some newbie we don't like gets stuck with your chart. That's six looooong hours from now, and we'll make sure your stretcher gets moved into the hall as soon as we run out of cubicles." Snickering at the stunned bimbo, Latoya said, "Honey, you were brought to County Hospital because you don't have insurance, so you can act like your crap don't stink, but we both know you're trailer-trash. Cut the high and mighty act and maybe I'll forget what you already said to piss me off. Do we have an understanding, Ms. Cooper?"

"Yes," Marlene squeaked.

"Wise choice." As Latoya walked out of the cubicle she purposely slammed her hip into the bed, jolting the patient. "Whoops."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****1:10 p.m. **

"Sorry, Mom," Lindsay apologized once Nick left. "I didn't mean to blow your secret. I should have hid the note before…"

"Don't sweat it, Linds." Catherine hugged her concerned daughter who had called her asking to be signed out of school because she couldn't stop crying after reading Sean's note and she didn't want the other kids to see her red eyes. "You didn't do it on purpose and Nick won't tell anyone but Carrie."

"Why did Nick and Dad run out of here?"

"Something came up regarding an old case, so they went into the lab to check a few things."

**Crime Lab – Jim's Office  
****1:36 p.m. **

"Sorry, boys…it's legit," Brass announced to Nick and Warrick. "The Warden confirmed that all the arrangements were finalized this morning. You know the tune…Mike Rodgers is in very good standing at Ely, a model prisoner who tutors and counsels inmates, blah blah cough cough bullshit." Tossing up his hands he said, "The warden happily complied when Reverend Hawkins made a petition for the ceremony to be expedited. It's set for this Saturday. You'll be relieved to know that Nigel is **not **going to be his best man. Dear Michael has asked for his brother Ben and his sister-in-law to be there, and of course the wish was granted because he's such a swell convicted murderer."

"Dammit." Nick vented, "Plain and simple…this sucks."

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Warrick added. "I don't know…those two lowlifes deserve each other, so why should we care? My take is…Rodgers saw Marlene on TV and had his lawyer proposition her, sayin' it would piss off a bunch of people if they hooked up. Big deal? Once the shock value wears off, then what? Nevada doesn't even allow conjugal visits. As long as we don't go crazy, the jokes on them."

"I don't know, 'Rick." Nick stood to walk the room. "This marriage thing…it could be part one of a multi-part plan to needle us."

Jim shrugged, "That's all he can do is needle us from behind bars. Warrick's right…if we don't react, the joke's on Rodgers. Unless his attorney can win an appeal years down the road, he's all talk."

"I suppose." Nick leaned on the bookcase. "But my gut's tellin' me there's somethin' bigger in the works."

Warrick laughed, "It's his Spidey Sense, Jim. Nicky likes to believe he has superhero powers."

"Shut up, 'Rick." Nick laughed with the men, "I've been right plenty of times."

"And you've been wrong just as many times," Warrick reminded him. "We get all over Rodgers about this, he'll get a hard-on and be encouraged enough to think of more ways to give us grief. I say we play it cool…don't show any emotion when dealing with either of the lunatics."

**County Hospital  
****1:50 p.m. **

"You're nuts, Marlene! Freakin' certifiable!" Greg snapped at his belligerent mother-in-law who was sitting up in bed pretending to ignore him. "The man is a convicted murderer! You do know what that means, right? If you don't, Gil Grissom is waiting in the visitor's area and he can go over the evidence with you."

Raising her brows at her daughter who was flipping through a People Magazine, Marlene remarked, "Look how pudgy you're getting already. You better pace yourself, Tawny Ann, or you'll look like an Oompa Loompa by month six. Stop eatin' sweets and…"

Tawny laughed in her mother's face, "You brought a sex offender home to babysit me and now you're marrying a serial killer, why on Earth would you think I'd listen to your advice about anything?"

"Oh, so you come in here tellin' me what to do and expect me to listen, but I can't voice my opinion about…"

Tossing her magazine, Tawny snipped, "Look…I really don't care if you marry Mike Rodgers. Hell, become Osama Bin Laden's forty-seventh wife for all I care. Coming down here to talk some sense into you was **Greg's** idea, not mine. He wanted to see you, because he's a nice guy who was afraid you had been conned by Mike Rodgers. Greg thought he could talk some sense into you. He tried…he failed…we're done." Tawny tossed aside the curtain and walked out. "Don't waste your time waitin' on a wedding gift, Mama! Buh-bye!"

"I guess that's it then." Greg tossed his hands in the air. "Best of luck, Marlene...you'll need it."

"This is all about you bein' jealous," the amused mother cackled.

"What?"

"Oh yeah…I can see it in your eyes." Marlene happily explained her reasoning, "My future husband may be in prison, but he has a real nice house waitin' for me. You can't say the same, can you, Gregory? Nah…you're livin' in that little townhome that you don't even own. How much rent are you payin' exactly?"

After a hard gulp, Greg asked in a whisper, "That's none of your business."

Grinning, she said, "I heard about your mother goin' nuts in California, tryin' to off herself. How many days did she spend in the Psych Ward? Three? You know, Gregory…I'm worried about my grandkids. Mental illness is hereditary and I don't want the odds raised by having those babies brought up around it. I think there's a good chance that once my husband's verdict is reversed, he and I will have to sue for custody. I mean with you bein' a deviant bi-sexual and my daughter a stripper, I'm thinkin' our chances of winning are pretty high…most of all, because Mike has a really good lawyer."

"Am I supposed to be scared?" Greg gave a light laugh as he stepped closer. "Is that what you're going for here? Give me a break, Marlene…you let a sex offender live under your roof with your teenage daughter. Don't you think that will read badly in a court of law?"

"You can't prove he touched her. It's always been her word against his."

"Really?" After a wide smile, Greg whispered, "Well…you're wrong, because I'm way ahead of you, Marlene. I haven't even told Tawny this yet, because I hate bringing up the subject with her. Here's the thing…the **second** I knew you were a lost cause, I had my father ask his lawyer what we could do to ensure you weren't granted so much as five minute supervised visits with our kids. The family lawyer went to Kansas and met with Donald Nalick. In exchange for that scum's written confession of guilt, we gave up our rights to sue his ass. So…game over."

"That's what you think!" Marlene screamed as Greg stepped through the curtain's gap. "It's ain't over until the fat lady sings!"

"Excuse me?" snapped Latoya as she entered the cubicle.

"Dammit!" Marlene slammed her fist against the bed rail. "OH!"

"Did you forget that your wrist was broken?" Latoya asked her patient who was turning white as a ghost. "Would you like some pain medicine?"

"Yesssssssss," Marlene hissed as pain seized her.

After bumping into the bed, Latoya replied, "Sorry…my break just started and I'm headin' to Starbucks."

**Meanwhile, in the Visitor Waiting Area…**

Breezing into the room carrying a tray full of Starbucks, Becca said, "Sorry, it took so long, they were mobbed. Gil…here's your coffee of the day, and Sara…your decaf iced mocha latte." Then she noticed Greg and Tawny were missing. "Did they finally get to go back and talk to the witch?" Before there was an answer, Tawny marched into the room.

"It was pointless, just as I predicted. Greg's still trying of course." Plopping into a chair across from Gil and Sara she groaned, "Ugh! And I left my stupid trashy magazine back there. Dammit! I just bought it."

"Which one was it?" Becca cheerily asked while handing Tawny her decaf frap. "I'll run to the gift shop and buy you a new one. Is there anything else I can get you while I'm there? Chocolate? Gum? Name it and it's yours."

After sipping her coffee Tawny laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with self-centered and very bitchy Becca?"

"You're lookin' at a whole new me, Mrs. Hoj. I'm a changed woman thanks to my husband's coaching…that I'm actually listening to because I want to keep him around."

"Wow." Sara lowered her coffee long enough to remark, "The sex has to be pretty hot if it's worth changing your entire personality just to keep getting it…especially since, from what I've heard, you worked so hard to perfect it."

"Sara…" Gil narrowed his gaze. "I really don't think…"

"**Very** hot," Becca eagerly confirmed. "I'd go into details, but I don't want to sound like I'm trying to make you jealous…you know, because of the…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "age and body type differences between our husbands."

"I'm right here!" Gil huffed.

"Don't look at me! Your wife brought it up." Eyeing the graying man, Becca asked, "Over the years, Hoj has told me all about you, Mr. Evidence Never Lies. Are you actually going to deny the fact that you're nine years older than Tony and lacking Abs?"

"She's got you there, Honey," Sara snickered into her coffee. "Not that it matters to me or impacts your performance."

"Anyway…" Sniffing her aromatic coffee, Becca said, "While the loving is fantastic, that's not what I meant when I said I wanted to keep him around. From the moment Drew introduced us there was a connection and…"

"Hey, Becca…" Tawny's eyes glinted as she popped the question, "Would you like a job at B-PAC?"

"Are you kidding?" Becca asked in shock.

"Thank you, that was my question too," Sara commented as she watched the insanity unfold before her eyes.

"Not at all." While dreaming of a relaxing day at the spa on Friday and, more importantly, the look on Drew's face when she told him who his new assistant would be, Tawny merrily explained, "Becks…Greg said your husband told him you wanted to find a charity job, and since you haven't passed the bar in Nevada you can't practice law yet. I'm proposing you take the position as Drew's assistant until you're a legal lawyer again. It pays crap, but since you don't need the cash, what difference does it make, right? And, as long as you're working down the hall from me, I can keep my eye on you and know you're not trying to corrupt my husband. Working to help women and children in need would really build up some great karma for you, and you owe Drew for setting you up with Tony, so what do you say?"

"I think you're nuts," Sara answered before laughing, "Oh! You were asking Becca."

"Really?" Becca took the open seat next to Tawny. "After everything I've done to bring you misery? After I ruined your wedding?"

"You didn't ruin it," Tawny corrected. "It was ten times better than it ever would have been at the Bellagio. Look…I'm not the type of person to hold grudges when someone is honestly trying to make up for what they've done wrong. I really believe you're trying to be a better person. I'm not convinced you'll succeed, but I'm not positive you're going to fail either."

"Wow." In awe of the woman sitting before her, Becca sighed, "How many karmic points do you think this move is going to buy you?"

"**Tons.**"

"I'll take the job!" Becca tapped her coffee cup against Tawny's. "I know I've made fun of your GED, but now I honestly think I could learn a lot from you. Should we hug or…"

"No, sorry, not up to hugging yet." Tawny extended her hand. "We'll shake on it."

While the former enemies shook hands, Gil whispered in his wife's ear, "Do you hear horses?"

"What?"

"A white one specifically…followed by a red, a black, and then a pale one shortly after that."

Sara chuckled, "Ah…the first four signs of the Apocalypse. Refresh my memory, what happens after the first four?"

"Tribulation and Martyrdom," Gil answered while staring into his wife's eyes. "Terrible persecution of The Saints."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****2:41 p.m. **

"The waiting is torture," Katie whispered to Jean as they sat on the family room couch while Nick had gone to answer the front door with Carrie.

"It'll all be over quick."

"Yeah," the nervous sister gulped, "in more ways than one."

"Hey!" Drew excitedly greeted the women in the room. "Good to see you again, Jean. I'm still tryin' to figure out why you look so familiar."

"Want some help with that?" the ex-dancer asked. "The Jersey Shore…my stage name was Starr."

Drew cracked up, "I guess I shoulda known you'd remember me."

"Ugh." Carrie shook her head in disgust. "Let me guess…because you're God's gift to women in the sack?"

"No," Drew laughed harder. "'Cause I got food poisoning from bad shrimp one night and barfed shellfish and tequila all over her bed…while we were still attached at the hip if you get my drift."

"Oh." Carrie joined in the laughter. "I like that reason **a lot** more."

"Me too," Nick briefly chuckled, unable to enjoy the moment more because of the acid churning in his stomach.

Walking over to the couch, Drew held out his hand, "Sorry about that, by the way. I think it's understandable why you never saw me again after that night…I was embarrassed as hell. I hope you'll forgive my abrupt departure."

Slipping her hand into Drew's, Jean replied, "As long as you'll forgive me for any perceived transgressions."

"Absolutely," he laughed.

When she saw her plan working, Carrie couldn't contain her glee, "Have a seat, Drew!" She patted the chair positioned across from the ladies. "Jean has been a very busy girl since you last saw one another."

"I'm thinkin' so." Drew dropped into the chair and accepted the beer Carrie seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Thanks. So…uh…you said you went to Princeton."

"Graduated top of my class and stayed on for law school."

"Wow," Drew remarked after a long swig. "So, the dancing…"

"I had a hefty scholarship, but it didn't pay my living expenses." Jean took the glass of iced tea Carrie offered and nodded a thank you. "My parents were killed my senior year of high school and my aunt had Multiple Sclerosis, so she couldn't work…she was barely staying afloat herself. I met this girl who said she made a mint dancing on the weekends and I said 'sometimes ya gotta do, whatcha ya gotta do'. Eventually I made enough to pay my expenses and my aunt's."

Katie smiled at her partner. "Her Aunt passed on only days after she graduated law school…like she was hanging on to see the dream come true. I love that part of the story."

"Me too," Carrie sniffled as she searched the room for a tissue. "Be right back."

Nick was quick to explain, "Carrie's mom passed when she was in her second year of law school. They were a real close family…like ours. I'll tell you…after this near-death experience I had, there's nothin' more important to me than family." Taking a seat on the couch next to his sister, he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I'm so glad you came for a visit, Sis…especially because you and me, we kinda lost touch after you went to college."

Drew spoke from the heart, "As much as I wish that our fight in that hotel suite didn't happen, I think a lot of good came out of it in the end. Lissa and I reconciled…Carrie got pregnant...look at this beautiful home you've got, Bro…and we're gettin' a do-over too, right? You and me, we're gonna be real close." He looked at Katie. "Nicky's keepin' me in line."

"Yeah." Nick released his sister and smiled at his brother, "Look at what I forgave you for doin', Andy…what Lissa has forgiven. Compassion and unconditional love for family is what it's all about, Bro, right?"

Drew raised his beer bottle. "Amen, Nicky."

Nick grabbed his bottle from the coffee table and raised it in return, "Amen, **Drew**." When his brother grinned, Nick explained, "Yeah, I decided that if you don't want to be called Andy, I should respect that."

"Me too, **Drew**," Katie smiled sweetly at her brother. "I love you no matter who you are…Andy or Drew, or the fool who puked all over Jean in bed…or the man who was lying to a girl half his age and cheating on his wife while his kids were home asking 'where's Daddy?'. Yep, I'm all about forgiveness and acceptance."

"I'm real grateful for that, Katie," Drew somberly said. "That mornin' in the hospital when Daddy paraded me out in front of all of you…I remember the look of disgust on your face…on all your faces." He nodded. "That was the lowest I've ever felt in my life."

Upon returning to the room, Carrie took a seat on the couch next to Jean as planned. "Sorry…Binda had to go out."

"Don't y'all look cozy," Drew chuckled while lowering his beer. "With y'all sittin there staring at me, suddenly I feel like I'm on trial."

Nick caught his brother's eye and then said, "Actually, Katie has somethin' to tell you and we're all sittin' with her because we support her one-hundred percent. As the brother who forgave you for almost causing my demise, I'm asking you to extend the same level of patience and understanding to our sister that I've shown you. If you need time to process what she tells you and you need to leave and think about it, that's cool…no harm, no foul. However, if you make her feel bad, or have the audacity to be an ass about this, then I'll ask you to leave and not return until you formally apologize to all of us."

"Okay." Drew shifted in the chair. "Shoot."

"Um…" Katie took another deep breath and then pushed out the words, "I know this will come as quite a shock, but the lie has gone on long enough, so I'm coming out. My marriage is a farce. It's a façade that Quentin and I and came up with in college to hide behind. He has a partner and…I have Jean. We've been together ten years, but I've known I was a lesbian since the sixth grade. I think it's obvious why I've kept the secret and felt compelled to lie. See…you were right, Drew…out of seven kids, one of us was bound to be gay."

When Drew saw Jean take his sister's hand and press a kiss to the back of it, he chuckled, "This is what you came up with to yank my chain? C'mon…why would you think I'd fall for it after sleepin' with Jean? Oh, right…it's because of the gay jokes I was tellin' earlier and…"

"It's the truth, Bro," Nick confirmed as he slid his arm around Katie's shoulders once more. Using their childhood phrase of confirmation he nodded, "I swear on Grandpa's grave."

While Katie's tears flowed, Carrie told Drew, "It's understandable if you're in shock. Shock is a very normal reaction."

"Yeah?" Gripping the arms of the chair, Drew nodded, "Well, that's definitely what I'm feeling." Moving his gaze to Nick, he asked, "How long have you known?"

"Since Monday."

"Does Mom know?"

Katie shook her head.

"Can I be honest here?" Drew asked his brother after a period of silence. "You said I couldn't be an ass or make her feel bad, but can I say what's truthfully on my mind?"

"Absolutely," Carrie confirmed.

"I um…" Drew's nervous laughter filled the room. "Sorry…I…" He blew out a sharp breath. "I always thought you were a late bloomer, Sis. While Barbara would come runnin' when I brought guys home, you could have cared less. Same thing with your friends. I fooled around with a bunch of Barbara's friends over the years, but yours…they didn't give me the time of day…especially that one red-head from your softball team."

"Cheryl?" Katie wiped her tears and said, "She was my first girlfriend. We used to laugh our asses off every time you put the moves on her."

"Really?" Drew shifted uncomfortably in his chair and focused on how his family had welcomed him back after his transgressions. "Honestly…this is…well…it's a hell of a lot easier to stomach than Nicky bein' gay with Greg, I'll tell you that. I know my limits…Nicky bending over for Chuckles would have been a big problem for me, but this…I think I can get used to this. Yeah, I'm sure I can." He laughed, "I mean…I've been with two women, so it would be a little hypocritical to say it's offensive, right?"

Carrie glanced at her fiancé with a raised brow, "I think Nicky ran through the same thought process."

After the group shared a tension-releasing chuckle, Jean smiled at Drew, "Does it help to know I really love your sister? I do…and if we had been allowed to marry, we would have many years ago. I know it's a shock…more so because I was into guys when you knew me."

"About that…yeah, how do you explain that?"

"I enjoyed men for a while, but I never could connect with them beyond the physical. Actually, it wasn't until I met your sister that I knew what love was."

"So, it wasn't me barfin' on ya that changed everything?" Drew joked. "I'm just kiddin', which reminds me…I'm sorry for the gay jokes earlier…and all the ones I've cracked over the years. I know I can be a real ass."

"That's an understatement," Nick huffed.

"It's Quentin that you really owe an apology to," Katie stated, recalling the times her husband had been hurt by Drew's callous remarked. "All your jokes were about gay men."

"Oh…" Drew froze up. "Right…you said Quentin's gay too." When his sister nodded, he anxiously cleared his throat. "We bunked in a cabin together on a few huntin' trips and played tackle football at every family..."

"Don't worry," Katie jokingly assured, "if you haven't caught homosexuality by now, you're immune."

"That's a joke," Nick informed his stunned brother as he stood. "C'mon, **Drew**, I need some stuff at Home Depot and can't lift it myself. This way everyone has a chance to regroup."

"Yeah, okay. I think I could use a little time to absorb this," Standing up, Drew nodded at his sister. "Uh…thanks for trustin' me, Katie. You know, even though I'm really freaked right now, you know I still love ya, right?" He opened his arms.

"I believe you." Katie accepted his hug. "Thank you, **Drew**."

"That really does sound weird comin' from y'all," he laughed on the way out. "Oh…uh…welcome to the family, Jean. I'm sure Katie's warned you that we're a little screwed up, but whose in-laws aren't annoying, right?"

**Marlene Cooper's Crappy Studio Apartment That She Couldn't Wait to Move Out of for Ritzy Digs  
****5:07 p.m. **

"Thanks for bringing me home, Schultz," Marlene said as Mike's lawyer walked her inside. She had called him from the hospital to report what happened and let him know she lost the copy of the marriage license.

"I had some business with you anyway." Locking the door behind him, Don followed the annoying woman to the kitchen. "I have a paper for you to sign."

"What kind of paper?" she asked while cracking open a Pabst beer can.

"A standard pre-nuptial agreement."

"Like the movie stars sign?" Marlene remarked as she watched Schultz open his briefcase and retrieve a pen.

"Yep, just like that." He handed over a pen. "Right on the dotted line."

"Shouldn't I read it first?"

"I'll summarize it for you," Don kindly offered. "In the event of the dissolution of the marriage or my client's demise, you're only entitled to the assets you brought with you to the marriage and any jewelry given to you by my client."

"But I'm broke and I don't own nothin'!"

"Yeah, so it's a great deal. I'll need you to sign in two places." He pointed to the dotted lines on two documents. "Unless of course you don't want to go through with the marriage because you're content living in this hell hole."

Marlene scrawled her John Hancock twice, telling herself she'd find a way to con Mike Rodgers out of cash along the way. "Done."

"Thank you." Once Schultz had the documenst secured he said, "One other thing…you need to learn to keep your head in the game and your mouth shut, Ms. Cooper. The cops found your marriage license, which is why Greg Sanders was alerted. Our surprise is ruined."

"I almost got hit by a bus!"

Grabbing Marlene's neck, he slammed her against the wall and spoke through gritted teeth, "Because you were too busy screaming at a woman to notice you were about to walk in front of one! You had **one job to do** and you blew it!"

"I'm sorry," she squeaked through a narrowed airway.

"Apology accepted." Releasing the freaked woman he calmly explained, "From now on, you'll be expected to focus on the tasks you're given. It's a small price to pay when your needs will be provided for by my client. Do we have an understanding, Ms. Cooper?"

"Y…yes."

"Excellent." Schultz reached into his coat for an envelope and threw it on the table. "It's cash to buy yourself a wardrobe that's befitting of a Pastor's wife, keys to a brand new Toyota Camry, and a business card for an etiquette coach and the time of your first appointment."

"Etiquette coach?"

"Trust me…you need it." At the door he turned back, "Oh and, Ms. Cooper…in case you're entertaining the idea of using that cash to skip town or for other purposes, know this…wherever you go, you'll be found, and when we find you, you'll be asked to pay back every cent plus fifty thousand dollars within twenty-four hours…those are the exact terms stipulated in the loan document you just signed after the pre-nup."

"You tricked me!"

Shultz laughed, "That's why you should **always** read what you're asked to sign." With the doorknob in his hand, he added, "And, Marlene, if for some reason you couldn't meet the terms of the loan…well, let's hope we don't have to cross that bridge. Have fun shopping!"

When the door shut, Marlene panicked, "What the hell did I get my ass into! That was like a scene from a mob movie or somethin'." Rushing to the table, she opened the envelope. "Whoa." The sight of a fresh stack of hundred dollar bills sent her head spinning. "I've never had this much cash in my hand ever." Looking down at her Wal-mart outfit, she shrieked, "I can shop at Macy's! And I have a brand new car to get my ass to the mall!" After chugging her beer and throwing the can in the sink, she grabbed her vinyl purse and rushed out the door.

**The Vartanns  
****6:18 p.m. **

"Becca?" Tony called out upon entering the kitchen.

"Ugh, you're home!" Becca shrieked with disappointment from her place behind the kitchen counter. "You were supposed to come through the garage! Hearing the door open was my signal!"

"Sorry, the battery in my clicker is dead and..." Realizing that she was trying to surprise him with dinner he held up his hands. "Forget you ever saw me."

Watching her husband walk out the door connecting to the garage, Becca laughed and rushed to the fridge for a beer. When she heard the garage door opening slightly and promptly closing, she laughed harder still and positioned herself in front of the door with her husband's favorite beer. "Welcome home, Honey," she sweetly greeted when he feigned surprise. "How was the rest of your day?"

"This is definitely the best part," he replied while accepting the bottle and bestowing a kiss. "Thank you for asking. How was the rest of your day, Sweetheart?"

"Fantastic." She too stole a kiss. "I was very supportive to Tawny at the hospital and much to everyone's shock…she's giving me a second chance to be her friend. I accepted a job with B-PAC as Drew's assistant, and once I pass the Nevada bar, I'll offer my legal services too. Most importantly, as hard as it was, I told Hoj the truth about Blossom."

"I'm really proud of you, Honey." After a lingering kiss, followed by a supportive hug, he snatched a stuffed mushroom from the counter to sate his growling stomach. "All that progress and you cooked too?"

"Not quite…I ordered and picked up, but I put a lot of thought into the menu."

"Mmm…I see that." After a second mushroom and a swig of beer, his stomach stopped growling enough to postpone dinner for the loving his wife so obviously wanted. "I need to hit the shower," he announced as he nibbled her ear. "Wanna join me?"

"What about this delicious meal that I didn't lift a finger to prepare?" Giggling as he trailed kisses down her neck she said, "Nevermind, I just remembered we have a microwave." When her husband swept her up into his arms, Becca honed in on his eyes. "Sorry for the drama today and thank you for not leaving when I begged you to go."

"I knew you were scared and a little out of your head."

"I called the doctor and we upped my dosage a tad."

Walking towards the master bedroom Tony said, "I think you've gotten so used to guys leaving you, that you decided it would be easier if you beat them to the punch."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm not looking for an out, Becca. I really want this to work, not just because you need it…because I do too. Loneliness was making me a real bastard. I don't want to be that bitter person again."

"It'll work," she whispered as their mouths met in a tender kiss. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Honey," Tony chuckled an apology when he realized he had walked his wife's head into the door frame of the master bedroom. "I'm a little rusty at overt romantic maneuvers."

When her feet touched the ground, Becca winked, "I don't think so…you definitely got the flowers right this morning." Unbuttoning her husband's dress shirt she feigned ignorance and asked, "What exactly do yellow roses with red tips mean? I didn't understand your comment about knowing the meaning of flowers."

"Uh huh, right," he replied before cupping her face and initiating an amorous kiss.

"Tell me," she urged in a breathy voice. "Say it, Tony. Please…I need to hear you say it."

"I'm falling…" he rasped before laughing and tumbling onto mattress, "…on the bed." When his wife glared at him he innocently asked, "What? Did you think I was going to say something else?"

"Yes!" Looming over her husband, she snipped, "Trickster." When he grabbed her wrists, pulling her down on top of him she joked, "You're dreaming if you think you're getting lucky after what you just did."

Laughing, he rolled her against the satiny comforter and straddled her. "Hmm…yellow roses with red tips…it's coming to me."

"Stop it!" she huffed as his mouth explored her neck and his hands her body.

"I can't, I'm feeling **crazy**."

Sighing, she watched him toss his shirt. "Crazy, huh?"

"Hell, yeah, I'm crazy." Blanketing her body with his, Tony winked, "A guy would have to be crazy to be falling in love with you." Watching her eyes light up made his do the same. "See how good it feels when it's unexpected and true instead of just something said in passing to shut a girl up?" Stroking her cheek he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Baby…you have to know that after today." His lips brushed over hers. "Don't force it…just relax and let it happen naturally."

"That's so not me," she confessed in between increasingly urgent kisses. "Do you really think…"

"Yes." Lacing his fingers in her wild hair, Tony asked in a sexy whisper, "Can't you feel the difference between today and last week?"

"It's really happening," she moaned as his hand slipped under the hem of her dress. "What's definitely not happening is that shower we talked about."

"I can stop," he stated while tossing her panties into the air.

"If you value your life, you won't."

"Ooh…I fell a little harder for you just then."

"I feel like I'm on a runaway train!" Becca exclaimed while waiting for her husband's trousers to join her panties on the floor. "And for once in my life…I really think there's a chance it won't crash."

**The Townhouse  
****6:28 p.m. **

When Greg burst into the house singing her name, Tawny glanced over at Scott, who was on the couch with her watching the news, "Okay, he wasn't in a car crash."

"Hello, wife! Hello, father!" Greg greeted his family, while trying not to burst at the seams. "No, I'm not drunk and I didn't spark up, I'm just high on life…but I'll understand if you need to sniff me and check my eyes, because I know I sound and look crazed at the moment."

"Where have you been?" Tawny queried, expecting him home two hours ago. "I've been worried sick! Did you do something else after swapping out the Spider for your Sequoia?"

"Sorry. Becca had something important to tell me. I don't want to get into the specifics because I'm too up right now to want to come down."

Tawny and Scott remained quiet, giving Greg a chance to explain.

"Dad…" Greg took a seat on the coffee table in front of his father. "Life is too short to put anything off. I want to make it perfectly clear that in spite of our differences over the years, I understand now that everything you ever did for me, no matter how annoying it seemed at the time, was done out of love and an attempt to make me a well-rounded, sane person. I'm grateful for every real minute we've had together since all of the drama started. I'm thrilled to have you in my life and I can't wait for you to be a grandfather to my girls when they're born." Lurching forward, he took his father in his arms. "I love you, Dad."

Covering her mouth, Tawny squealed, "What's going on? You're really freaking me out, Chuckles!"

"Ditto." Scott gasped as his son squeezed the oxygen from his lungs.

After releasing his father, Greg slid over on the coffee table and took his wife's hands. "Tawny Sanders…life is too short to put anything off."

Trembling, Tawny anxiously asked, "Oh my God…are you…dying?"

"I could be," Greg breathlessly replied. "Any of us could be. Look at how your mom almost died today, Tawny." Realizing he sounded a little too insane, he explained, "Vartann did some checking…Blossom died of a brain tumor two months after we broke up. She knew she was dying when she asked me to take the semester off and backpack through Europe…a trip that never happened because Mom ordered Becca to break us up."

Scott and Tawny sat gape-mouthed.

"It's too late for Becca and me to apologize to Blossom." Choking out his words, Greg said, "And it's too late for me to take that special girl someplace fantastic, but…I don't have to repeat the same mistake twice. So, Tawny Sanders, I have three words for you…pack…your…bags. We can't go to New Zealand because you don't have a passport, **but**…in less than five hours we're flying to Maui."

"**What!"** Tawny gasped, "Are you serious? **How!**"

Loving the shock on his wife's face and the sparkle in her eyes, Greg excitedly explained, "Becca remembered she owed me some cash, so money's not a problem."

"_Take the money, Hoj," Becca pleaded as she handed her best friend a check for twenty grand. "Take your wife on her dream vacation." _

_Greg shook his head. "No, I've been living off people's hand outs for…" _

"_**Please…**do it for me, because I feel so horribly guilty about Blossom." Wiping her tears she whispered, "Do it for Tawny because she really deserves it after the life she's had." Taking his hand she placed the check on his palm and squeezed it shut. "I expect a postcard." _

"Nick granted my vacation request from the lab and yours from B-PAC, so time off isn't an issue."

"_How about six days starting tomorrow?" Nick replied. _

"_What! Are you serious! I meant like next month. I didn't expect you to…" _

"_Why wait?"_

"_What about the big meeting on Monday? I thought it was mandatory." _

"_I'll cover for you." _

"_What if you get in trouble?" _

"_Oh, well." _

"_Who are you and what have you done with Nick Stokes!" _

"Carrie made all the reservations in record time, so all we have to do is show up and enjoy every minute of the honeymoon you deserve, Princess."

"_Of course I can help!" Carrie screamed into the phone. "Give me an hour and I'll have the trip of Tawny's dreams planned and confirmed!" _

"_Thanks, Snookums," Greg laughed, getting more excited by the second. _

"_Ooh! Swing by real quick and I'll give you a shopping bag full of shoes for Tawny to borrow. She can't go to Maui without Choos!" _

Turning to Scott, Tawny said, "I think he's serious."

"I think he is too, so what are you waiting for?" Scott shooed her, "You heard him, go pack your bags!"

"I'm going to Hawaii!" Tawny jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you, Chuckles!"

"I love you too." Tears of joy and sorrow fell from his eyes as he cherished Tawny's happiness and mourned Blossom's unrealized dream. "So much and forever."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

I never said she died! The exact words from the last chapter were "Oh my God!" the little girl's mother shrieked when it **appeared** a city bus had struck the crazy woman who had been yelling on the street corner." LOL Becca was the voice of the readers in this chapter "I suppose it was wishful thinking that made me jump to the death conclusion." Sorry folks! The witch lives and now that she's made her deal with the devil, she can be found shopping at Macy's.

I went light on Grissom and Sara in the chapter because everyone seems to be running scenarios for the TV finale in their head and it's very hard to think of them in this alternative universe at the moment. Therefore I concentrated on the other storylines.

I really loved writing Tawny with her mother in this chapter. She's so done. She really deserves that trip.

I hope the fans of the Becca/karma storyline enjoyed her scenes. I thought she deserved a little reward for good behavior too, so she got some validation from her man.

Drew did a little better with the news than expected.

Cath and Warrick fans…your pay out is on the horizon :)

If you're in need of a break of the series…we're almost there. The conclusion of Book 2 is only a few chapters away.

**Thanks to: **

KJT for plotting with me! Two heads are much better at planning mischief than one insert evil laugh .

MaryAnn for more prison consultation!

Your reviews :)

**Next Chapter:** It's time to celebrate! **Posting:** Saturday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts!  
****Maggs**


	48. Chapter 48

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 48**

**Friday – September 23, 2005  
****The Four Seasons Maui at Wailea  
****7:45 a.m. HST**

Sipping fresh pineapple juice on the veranda of her ocean-view room, Tawny tried once more to grasp that the whirlwind dream vacation was really happening. "Unbelievable," she sighed while staring at the beautiful blue water meeting the powdery beach. "And I thought flying first-class made me feel spoiled."

"_Why is the flight attendant passing out washcloths?" Tawny asked while tugging on Greg's tropical shirt. _

"_To freshen up before we land." _

"_Do we keep them as a souvenir like the champagne glasses, or do we have to give them back?" _

"_These you give back." Smiling at the innocent question, he kissed her cheek. "Princess, if you think this is luxurious, I can't wait until you see the rest." _

_Loving the surprise element, but craving the details, Tawny playfully whimpered, "Chuckles…when do I get to see the itinerary Carrie made! The suspense is killing me." _

"_Okay…okay." Reaching inside his bag, Greg relented, "Just promise me you won't scream too loudly when you see the pictures Carrie printed out from the hotel website, because you'll freak out the other passengers." _

**

* * *

**

**Tawny & Greg's ****Maui Dream Vacation  
Prepared by: Carrie 'Type-A' Blake**

**Budget $20,000  
S**trings attached per Becca (because nothing in life is free!):  
1. All money must be spent on the dream vacation - violate this rule and you will have to pay her back.  
2. Receipts are required - so, don't even think about getting practical and saving anything for the future.  
3. Have a fabulous time!  
4. Send Becca a postcard. (You better send Carrie one Transportation: (Total $300) 

**Limo to airport 9:30 p.m. (Price $0 Borrowed Ron Grissom's!)**

**Flight 3/932 (Price $0 Used Vouchers I just happened to find)  
**America West Airlines  
Depart Vegas: 12:01 a.m.  
Stop over – Phoenix (Sorry! Couldn't be helped)  
Arrive Maui: 6:04 a.m. (You'll get lei'd! – Nicky made me type that)

**Limo to hotel (Price $300 includes tip) **

**Flight 939** **(Price $0 – Used Vouchers)  
**America West Airlines  
Depart Maui: 11:59 p.m.  
Arrive Vegas: 8:24 a.m.

**Carrie Blake** **waiting to take you back to reality in her Volvo (Priceless!)**

**Accommodations: (Total $12,000)  
****6 Luxurious Nights at The Four Seasons Maui at Wailea – A five-star Resort  
**Ocean View Suite w/ Romance Package:  
Early check-in at 7:00 am (it cost extra but I figured you wouldn't want to wait until 3 after all that King-size Bed (plenty of room to flowers and fruit basket upon arrival

Monogrammed bathrobes – yours to keep (specified the letter 'S')

Trail of Bougainvillea flowers in your room and on the bed upon arrival

One candlelight dinner for two at Ferraro's open-air beachfront restaurant (specified 'honeymooners table')

Breakfast included daily

Snorkeling equipment rental (Verified with my doctor that it's safe during pregnancy)

Unlimited On-command Movies (yes, Greggo, including the naughty ones – Nicky made me type that)

Personalized Mini-bar stocked daily (beverages specified: Corona, non-alcoholic champagne, Coke, Sprite, juice)

**Dinner: (Total approx. $800)  
****Ferraro's **– Friday 7:00 pm (Could one of you order the Lobster Risotto because I'm dying to know if it's as good as it sounds!) (Price $0 Included with hotel)

**Spago **– Saturday 8:00 pm (Two words for you…Crème Brulee!) (Price approx. $200 since you're not drinking wine)

**Luau **– Sunday (listed under Pacific Grill – Monday 7:30 pm !) (The beef tenderloin with Blue Cheese Sauce is their specialty. Forgive the drool stains!) (Price approx. $200)

_Note: Tuesday and Wednesday you can be spontaneous (but if you want to eat somewhere fancy, you better make reservations on Friday._

**Pre-Arranged Activities/Tours: (Total $2900)  
**Salon Services (Hair, Manicure, Pedicure) for Tawny: Friday 8:15 am (so don't worry if your toes aren't freshly polished!) (Price $300)

Craniosacral Calming Treatment for Greg: Friday 8:15 am (Let me know if it works and I'll get it for Nicky on our honeymoon!) (Price $300)

Active Volcano Air Tour and picnic lunch after (in case you get queasy on small planes!) Saturday 11:00 am (Price $1000)

Sunset Luau: Sunday 5:30 pm (includes hula lessons and souvenir grass skirts! You'll get lei'd again! Ha! That was my joke, not Nicky's.) (Price $250)

Waterfall walk and swim w/ lunch included (verified w/ tour company that the trail is not strenuous or dangerous for pregnant women) Monday 9:00am (Price $220)

Pineapple Plantation Tour and Lunch (you get to pick your own pineapple! You can also have the place ship them to friends – hint hint!) Tuesday 12:30 (Price Couples Spa Package (Massages, Rainforest Wraps and Facials) Wednesday 10:00am (a little relaxation on the last day in paradise) (Price $800)

**Funds Remaining $4000 (tips, unplanned drinks/food, spontaneous fun, shopping, a souvenir for your good friend Carrie!)**

**Happy Honeymoon!**

* * *

_Tawny very quietly set down the document, grabbed her cushy first-class bed pillow, and proceeded to scream into it for the next forty-two seconds. _

_"Hey, no sweat, if you don't like the plan, we'll catch the next plane to Cleveland," Laughing, Greg took a hot washcloth from Joy, their flight attendant. _

_"Does she need an air sickness bag?" Joy whispered. _

_"What I need is to be pinched to prove I'm not dreaming!" Tawny exclaimed while grabbing the itinerary for Joy to see. "This can't be my life! I'm a Kansas hayseed, not a lady of luxury!" _

**Nick and Carrie's  
10:52 a.m. (PST)**

"Greg!" Carrie exclaimed a little too loudly into the phone. "Are you loving the luxury! Wait…is something wrong with the plan? I just spoke with Tawny and she said everything was gr…"

"Everything's perfect!"

"Okay, good." Breathing a sigh of relief, she checked her watch. "Are you on the way to the spa for your Craniosacral Calming Treatment?"

Laughing he replied, "From the sound of your voice, I think you could use it more than me."

"Sorry." Sitting on the couch scratching Binda's tummy, Carrie anxiously said, "I just want everything to be perfect for Tawny."

"Me too, uh…that's why I'm calling. Everything is perfect, she's on cloud nine, and so appreciative. You should have seen her on the flight over," he chuckled. "I've flown first class since I was little kid, so it's the norm, but for her, everything was new and exciting. Then she saw your outline for the week…look, I know this trip can't make up all the crap she's dealt with in her life, but in that moment, watching tears of joy stream down her cheeks, it really felt like it could. Seriously, I thought my face would break from smiling so hard. Then of course I thought of Blossom and understood how much that European trip would have meant to her…especially since it would have been the last vacation of her life. Like Tawny, she grew up in a real modest home and had never been on a spectacular vacation." After a sharp cough Greg said, "Go for it, Carrie…ASAP. I want the trust money. I want as much as you can get from that witch. Thinking about it, I know my grandfather wanted me to have it once I graduated Stanford. My dad says he was a witness to multiple conversations to that effect…Becca knows about it too. After finding out about Blossom…and how my mother manipulated Becca over the years…" His voice grew cold, "I want to hit her where it hurts, Carrie…I want her money and I want to make it clear that she's not allowed near her grandkids…ever."

"Okay," Carrie quietly replied, saddened by the anger in her friend's voice. "I have everything ready to file actually, because I had a feeling you'd come to that conclusion eventually."

"I should have known."

"Uh…if I hurry, I can drive and file the paperwork in LA County late this afternoon, that way we won't have to wait the weekend to get started on Monday. Katie and Jean have plans tonight, and Nicky's going out with Warrick, so I'd just be home alone anyway."

"Ask Becca if you can borrow the Spider again. It will get you there faster and smoother, and the Volvo will be out of place in LA."

"Okay." Happy to hear the lightness returning to her friend's voice Carrie prodded, "Just go get that relaxation treatment, Greg, and don't give the lawsuit another thought until you get back."

**Happy Larry's  
12:14 p.m. PST**

"We're here!" Nick announced to Vartann, when he stepped into the seedy bar. "Sadly enough I used to frequent this place."

"What the hell took you so long, Stokes?" he barked.

"Hey, now." Taking off his shades, Nick blamed his partner, "Mrs. Grissom had a craving for onion rings on the way over and I obliged her because she's an expectant mother and I'm a gentleman…and I wanted a burger."

"Where is she?"

"Outside…puking up onion rings."

"Lovely," the detective huffed while walking over to the gun shot victim sprawled in a pool of blood in front of the juke box. "This is Larry."

"That's funny…he doesn't look very happy," Nick joked in reference to the establishment's name.

"Yeah," Vartann rolled his eyes. "That joke wasn't good the first three times I heard it. Okay, Larry Maruffo…thirty-eight, and the owner of this shit hole. The bartender found him, he's in the bathroom splashing cold water on his face with a cop watching him."

"Jeez…who peed in your cheerios?" Snapping on his gloves, Nick circled the body. "I thought you and the new wife were gettin' along."

"I'm pissed at your fiancée," Vartann snapped.

"Why?" Then it hit him. "Oh!" Laughing, Nick crouched down next to the corpse, "Because Carrie's taking Mrs. Vartann with her to California to help navigate the county court system." He pounced on the opportunity for teasing, "Aww…you got used to havin' someone to cuddle and now you're gonna be lonely tonight. That's sweet…really it is."

Looking away he chuckled, "Friggin' CSIs…you always have to be so god damn perceptive."

After readying his camera, Nick snapped a photo. "Tell you what…how about you come out tonight with 'Rick, Gris, Jim and me?"

"I don't know…" Vartann lightened his tone. "Are you going to Club Cue?"

"Yeah, and since Sanders is out of town I need a new bitch." Laughing, Nick snapped a photo. "The old, homophobic me, wouldn't have been able to crack that joke."

Feeling queasy, Vartann huffed, "I think I liked the old homophobic you much better. So, really…where are you guys going?"

"Get this…" Nick dropped an evidence marker and continued, "Catherine called me to say she wanted to surprise Warrick with a guys night out to make up for something she forgot, or maybe she lost a bet? I don't know, I really didn't get why, anyway…we have a limo…cigars…a stocked bar and orders to take the man to a strip club."

"Sounds like a bachelor party. Maybe they're getting married this weekend."

Cracking up, Nick lowered his camera. "Trust me…if ever there were two people who weren't going to get married…it's Cath and 'Rick."

**Lansing Jewelers  
12:30 p.m.**

With their newly purchased wedding bands in a small shopping bag, Catherine and Warrick strolled out of the store holding hands. The next night, at Lindsay's adoption party, they would surprise their friends by announcing that a wedding would also be taking place.

"Where to now, Baby?" Warrick reached into his jeans for keys.

"I'm starving."

"How about we…"

They both froze at the sound of Catherine's cell and from the possibility that the biopsy results were in.

Grabbing her phone, she took a deep breath. "It's Grissom."

"Dammit."

She let the call go to voicemail.

"It's not that I'm worried, I just want to hear it's benign and move on." Taking his fiancée in his arms, Warrick brushed a tender kiss over her lips. "I know we're standing in the middle of a busy sidewalk in broad daylight, instead of in a fancy candlelit restaurant, but…I can't wait. I had a plan, but screw the plan."

"For what?"

"For this." Reaching into the shopping bag, he produced a black velvet box. "I bought something when you stepped outside to answer your page." He confessed, "I called Nicky from the men's room and told him to page you."

When Warrick cracked open the box, Catherine gasped, "You sneaky bastard!" The simple, yet elegant, emerald cut engagement ring glinted in the noon sun, and suddenly the girl who didn't need marriage couldn't wait for her fiancé to slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Baby." Much to his surprise, his hand trembled once it held the ring. "Just because you asked me doesn't mean I can't buy you a diamond."

"It's gorgeous."

Slipping the gem on her finger, Warrick's smile overtook his face. "Look at that…it fits perfectly."

"Just like us." Winding her arms around her fiancé's body, Catherine whispered, "I love it…you…my life." The ring of her cell phone immediately following her declaration about loving her life sent an ominous chill up her spine.

"It's probably Gris again."

After a quick check of the phone's display window, her hand flew to her chest. "It's the doctor's office." Fear gripping her, Catherine said, "I can't."

Without a word, he took the ringing phone in his hands. "Hello." His voice cracked, "This is her fiancé, Warrick Brown."

Hearts pounding in their chests, they stood in the middle of the bustling sidewalk and didn't see anything but each other.

"She's here with me, but was too nervous to…" He held out the phone. "She needs to hear you giving consent to tell me the results."

In a shaky voice she spoke into the phone, "This is Catherine Willows, please give Warrick Brown my lab results, thank you." Gripping his free hand, she closed her eyes.

"Okay…go ahead."

Her eyes clamped shut, Catherine focused on the fun she had at the breakfast table that morning with Lindsay and Warrick. She heard the laughter that had filled the room when she squirted the maple syrup bottle too hard and ended up wearing a dollop. She saw the smiles on their faces as she grabbed napkins to wipe syrup off her pink satin robe. It had been a simple, silly moment and all she wanted were years filled with more of them.

"Cath."

When she looked up, Catherine saw tears building in Warrick's eyes and panicked. "How bad is…"

"It's benign."

"It's benign?" Saying it helped her believe it. "It's really benign?"

Overwhelmed with relief, Warrick shouted, "It's benign!" Picking her up, he swung her around. "Yes!"

"It's benign," she choked out as tears fell. "I knew it would be."

Returning his future wife to her feet he breathed, "Do you still want to marry me, Baby?"

"Hell, yes!" Placing one hand on each side of his face, she planted a movie-worthy kiss on her man's lips.

"Still want lunch? Or would you rather drive over to Trinity Christian and tell Linds?"

Racing to the car she yelled, "Fast as you can go!"

**Becca's Ferrari Spider That Carrie Was Driving Four Naughty Miles Per Hour Over the Speed Limit  
12:46 p.m. PST**

After covering the specifics regarding Greg's case against Bev, swapping law school nightmare stories, and detailing their favorite types of sushi, the virtual strangers found themselves in an awkward silence.

"Uh…" Becca smiled in Carrie's direction. "I like your Burberry espadrilles."

"Thanks." Carrie's smile unfurled. "I'm bit of a shoe addict. Well," she giggled, "Nicky would say I'm more than a bit addicted."

"Men…they just don't get the shoe thing." Turning down the radio Becca said, "Does he crack jokes every time he sees them all lined up in your closet?"

"Totally!"

Laughing with her, Becca confirmed, "When Tony came home and saw I had ten moving boxes labeled 'Shoes' stacked up in the bedroom he was stunned, and then when I told him that I had left a bunch in San Marino so I'd have something to wear when we visit there…he looked at me like I was an alien."

"Growing up in Nicky's family, they got 3 pairs of shoes every year…church shoes, school shoes and sneakers…and if they needed something specific for a sport, like cleats, they got those too."

"Yeah, Tony's dad was a cop and his mom a Home Economics teacher, so they were raised to be practical too."

"So…uh…your marriage is going well I take it?"

"You mean even though we stumbled into a chapel drunk after only knowing each other a few hours?"

"Your words, but…" Carrie chuckled, "It's not that I can't believe in love at first sight, because Nicky and I fell for each other the first day we met. It's just hard to fathom jumping right into a wedding, because we're planners."

"If you're planners, then how did you end up accidentally pregnant?"

"Well…except for that."

After a shared laugh, Becca said, "To answer your question…the marriage is getting better every day, because we're both committed to making it work and neither of us wants to go back to living alone. It definitely helps that I'm seeing a therapist, and taking my meds again, so I'm back in my head…most days anyway. I'm sure all that only makes me sound like a bigger psycho than you already think I am."

"No, not at all, and in spite of what Tom Cruise says, don't be ashamed about taking medication while you're working things out with your therapist. I had to for a little while after my mom died. Lots of people do."

"Thanks." Appreciating the support, Becca relaxed a bit more. "So, yeah…I'm head over heels, and feeling pretty hopeful things will work out."

"That's great."

Grinning Becca added, "And the sex is hot, seriously hot."

Carrie chuckled, "So, I take it that your meds don't screw with your libido."

"No, but the old stuff did." Rolling her eyes, Becca explained, "My bastard Ex used my impaired libido as his reason for screwing our maid, nice huh? It went something like…sorry, Honey, but I can't be expected to go without while you're trying to get your shit together. You may be a member of the Prozac nation, but I'm not." Recalling the pain made her appreciate Tony's patience and support ten times more.

"Hopefully the jerk will suffer from a nasty case of incurable erectile dysfunction before he's forty."

"I certainly hope so." Liking Carrie a little more each mile, Becca said, "Tony's forty, but it's like his body is thirty. How is it with Nick?"

"What?" Carrie gulped and focused on the road ahead.

"Sex." When she saw a fresh blush on the driver's cheeks Becca laughed, "Oh, that's right…Hoj mentioned you're uptight."

"I am not!" Carrie protested. "I mean…I was, but I'm not anymore." To prove her point she emphatically answered, "Sex with Nick is totally hot. Steamy, sizzling…and unpredictable." Getting fully into the girl talk spirit, Carrie explained, "Sometimes it's incredibly tender, other times we're cracking up and having a ton of fun experimenting, and sometimes…when a naughty mood strikes…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "…he ravages me."

"Is that a polite way to say he fu…"

"Don't!" Carrie frantically shook her head. "Don't say that…I don't do that."

Becca's palm stifled her laughter.

Stealing a glance at her passenger, Carrie asked, "Has Tony ever ravaged you?"

Becca released a sigh and twisted open the bottle of water she had purchased at their last pit stop. "Oh, yeah."

"Has he ever said the other word while…"

"Are you serious?" Becca lowered her shades and gaped at the tense woman behind the wheel. "No, of course he doesn't say that word while doing it."

"Oh."

"He growls it." Leaning in she snickered, "Sometimes I do too." Once she was done enjoying her new friend's shocked reaction, she continued, "We had both gone without for a while, so it was all pretty intense ravaging at first. Now that we've got that out of our systems, we're starting to chill and mix things up. On Wednesday, we made love for the first time…you know…totally tender and slow, not a dirty word uttered. I loved that too. Tony has some really nice moves."

"Nicky does too," Carrie shyly interjected.

Sighing, Becca shared, "The next morning, Tony went out and bought me roses and left them on my pillow while I was sleeping…yellow with red tips and the cutest note was attached. The self-centered Ex never did shit like that."

"Aww!"

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd like that." Becca pointed to a McDonald's sign up ahead. "I'm PMSing and in need of an Oreo McFlurry."

"Mmm that sounds really good." Carrie switched lanes to make the exit and as soon as she was on the ramp, she heard a police siren.

"You forgot to signal."

"What!" Realizing it was true, Carrie glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw the cop directing her to pull into the McDonald's parking lot. "Darn."

"Pop open another button on your blouse."

"What!"

Becca reached over and did it for her. "Slut it up and he'll let you go."

"I…um…" When she saw the burly officer stepping off his motorcycle she frantically reminded her cohort, "In case you haven't noticed, I only have a pair of B's!"

"Good point." Becca quickly undid two buttons on her own blouse. "Two pair of Bs equals a D. Follow my lead." As soon as the cop leaned in, Becca purred, "Hi, there…what's seems to be the problem, Officer?" Then she realized it was a woman. "Oh."

Shaking her head, Officer Leticia Ruiz grabbed her ticket book. "Button up, Ladies…I like boys."

**The Four Seasons Maui  
10:04 p.m. HST**

Eat your hearts out boys! Greg thought as he held Tawny's hand on the way to the pool for a honeymooners party. With his wife wearing a billowy white-lace pool cover-up and a fresh Hawaiian flower in her seductively styled hair, it felt as though a goddess was on his arm. Yep! That's right…she's all mine and those are my babies she's carrying. "I reserved lounge chairs near the waterfall."

"Awesome!" Her eyes couldn't take in the scenery in fast enough. "Can you believe how gorgeous it is here!"

"I wouldn't know…" Greg swept her up in his arms, bestowing a lusty kiss. "Mmm…I wouldn't know because I haven't been able to peel my eyes off you to check out the scenery yet."

"Wow! That was very smooooth, Chuckles," she swooned while breathing in the sunscreen on her husband's heated flesh. "Keep that up and we'll have to go back to the room before we even dip our toes in the water."

"I can't believe I pulled off a smooth move in one of the world's most beautiful places while holding my dream girl," he beamed with pride. "There's hope for geeks everywhere."

**The Blakes  
2:34 p.m. PST**

"Sean!" Lindsay yelled as she raced into the neighbor's backyard. "She's okay!"

"Really!" Sean set down the hedge trimmers and hurried over. "That's great news!"

"I know," she panted. "They picked me up at school and told me. We just got back from lunch."

"I um…" He looked as his shirt covered with hedge clippings and his dirty hands. "I should probably hug you…I mean…I would like to hug you, but I've been doing chores and…I um…probably don't smell very good even though I…" Lindsay's embrace cut off his words and part of his oxygen supply.

"I'm so happy."

Returning the hug, Sean anxiously said, "Me too." It was their second hug and this one felt a little less awkward and a lot more special. Savoring it, he wondered how long it would last. Then he stressed over who should pull away first before panicking that she might be waiting for a kiss, but all his worrying promptly ended when his obnoxious brother yelled from the backdoor.

"Don't forget to use protection when you do it, Perverts!" Ryan immediately followed up his statement by making a series of kissy noises.

"Shut up, Jerk!" Lindsay screeched as she lurched out of the embrace. "I just found out my mom isn't going to die of cancer and needed a hug!"

"Oh." Ryan promptly retreated into the house.

Seconds later Wendy was rushing out the back door drying her hands on a dish rag. "What's this about your mom having cancer!"

"She doesn't have cancer," Lindsay clarified. "She had a biopsy, but we just found out the lump is benign."

"Dear, God." Wendy's hand covered her heart. "Is she home?"

"Yeah, my Dad dropped us off and went to the store to get something for his night out with the guys tonight."

**Sunrise Apartment Complex  
2:49 p.m. PST**

Walking through the parking lot, Sara said to Vartann, "So, you're going out with my husband tonight, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Will there really be lap dances?" she quietly asked.

After stuffing a piece of gum in his mouth Vartann explained, "Per article seven, section two-fourteen of The Guy Handbook, I'm not permitted to disclosure what goes on during a guys night out."

"I'd love to see a copy of the book," Sara groaned. "Does it also spell out all the ways to annoy your wife at home? Like leaving your boxers and shoes in the middle of the floor?"

"That's covered in chapter five." While checking his notes for Happy Larry's ex-wife's apartment number, Vartann snickered, "I get what you're hinting at Sara, so don't worry…I'll buy your husband a lap dance so he's revved up and ready to tumble into bed when he gets home."

"Like I'm touching him after some germ-covered babe has been rubbing against him." She shivered as they came to rest in front of Apartment 17B. "No thanks."

When he knocked on the door, it opened. "Mrs. Maruffo?" When he saw the living room was a mess, he motioned for Sara to stand back. "Mrs. Maruffo…this is Detective Vartann with the Las Vegas Police Department." Since the door was open he stepped inside with his gun drawn. "Mrs…" Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. "Oh!"

The naked three hundred pound heavily tattooed woman, who had dyed both the hair on her head and in her bikini area fluorescent pink, screamed when she saw a well-dressed man pointing a gun at her. "I'm unarmed!" She ripped off her ear buds and thrust her arms in the air. "What do you want!"

"I'm uh…" He tried not to look, but then remembered he was still pointing his firearm at the woman. "I'm Detective Vartann and this is Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, we're here to ask you a few questions in regards to your ex-husband's murder." Unable to turn his back since the woman was a potential suspect, Vartann lowered his gun and directed, "Sara…would you um…grab that blanket from the back of the couch and give it to Mrs. Maruffo, thanks."

"It's okay," Adela Maruffo waved off the woman. "I'm a nudist, so it doesn't bother me."

"Terrific." Vartann motioned for Sara to get the blanket. "But, since I'm not…cover up, Ma'am…please."

Sara whipped out a pair of gloves to touch the filthy blanket that she was certain was covered in many varieties of DNA.

"It's my house, so I don't have to cover up if I don't want to." Grinning, Adela sprawled out on her couch. "So, McStudly, what do you want to know about Happy Larry, whose name by the way, had more than a small dose of irony?"

_McStudly? What the…oh! From that whiny Grey's Anatomy show that Amy used to watch. Vartann's pulse notched. She friggin' drooled over that sleazy McDreamy guy …yeah, what a coincidence, he's an adulterer too. Right there was my clue…_

"Are you in awe of my beauty, Detective?"

Ignoring Sara's laughter he forged on, "Where were you between two a.m. and ten a.m. this morning?"

"Home." Adela tossed her feet up on the beer can littered coffee table for added shock value.

"Any…" Vartann fell speechless when he glanced up from his notepad and saw the woman's new and very revealing pose. "Uh…any witnesses?" _Jesus H…this woman is friggin' nutjob. I do love you, Becca!_

"Let's see…" She turned her eyes toward the ceiling. "I was entertaining one friend until three and then another from six a.m. until nine."

From behind the suspect, Sara mouthed, 'She's a hooker!'

In the doorway, Nick called out, "Sorry I'm late. I took a…hello!" He whirled around so his back was to the couch. "What's with the nakedness?"

Adela laughed hard enough to make her nipple rings shake, "Jesus, you people are a bunch of prudes. I'm a nudist, McHandsome."

"And a working girl, Stokes. Do you know her?" Snickering, Vartann returned to questioning the lady, "These friends of yours…do they have names."

"I'm sure they do, but they didn't tell me what they were." Pulling herself up from the couch Adela said, "I'm thirsty. Can I get you guys something?"

"No!" They all emphatically answered while praying she didn't have to bend over to retrieve whatever she was getting.

"Why do you think I murdered my Ex?"

Vartann fielded the question while Nick and Sara exchanged heated whispers. "Several employees from Happy Larry's said you often fought with your ex husband about money. We found out he had an insurance policy and it's still in your name. That kind of stuff raises the hairs on our necks."

"Really!" Cracking open a beer she returned to the living room. "How much? Do I really get to keep it even if we're divorced!"

Sara nodded, "If you didn't kill him."

"Please, Ma'am…" Without looking at the woman, Nick held out the couch blanket and turned on the good 'ol boy charm, "I'm not just a Criminalist, I'm a Reverend, and very shy. I'm only engaged to be married, and my fiancée and I took vows of chastity as teenagers, so we don't…uh…the thing is ma'am…I'm very uncomfortable around unclothed women as of yet. So I'd really appreciate if you would cover your privates and let me do my job, thank you."

Adela took the blanket while Vartann and Sara struggled to keep straight faces.

"I used to fight with Larry over cash, but then I started my own business and now I'm flush." After a cat call she said, "You can turn around now, Snow White."

When he saw the woman wrapped in the blanket, Nick tipped his LVPD cap, "Much obliged."

Vartann made a mental note to buy Nick a drink later for getting the woman to cover up. "What kind of business?" A moment later, Adela was handing him a business card. "Lusciously Large Ladies Entertainment Services." He handed the card to Sara. "She's an exotic dancer and in case you were wondering what to do for Gil's fiftieth…it says she works parties."

**The Four Seasons Maui  
12:04 p.m. HST**

The honeymooners' pool party was in full swing and so were Greg's spirits. Because no one at the hotel knew him, for the first time in his life he felt like 'the cool guy with the hot babe'. He had wowed the crowd with his lab explosion survival story when a woman inquired about the scars on his back and from there he went into the Tucker Mifflin ordeal, leaving off the parts about crying like a baby and peeing in his pants. Then, as luck would have it, the poolside band offered up the microphone for an impromtu Tiny Bubbles singing contest and after a soulful yet comical performance, the crowd declared him the winner hands down and he was presented with an autographed picture of Don Ho.

"We need to move to Maui, Princess! I'm popular here!" Greg declared once he had his wife alone under the waterfall. "For some inexplicable reason, I'm not a dork in Maui, I'm a really cool guy. I think it's some kind of parallel universe," he chuckled. "We'll know for sure when Nick comes here for his honeymoon. If he turns into a tongue-twisted spaz who doesn't get a second glance from the ladies, my theory is correct."

"Greg!" Tawny shoved him under the waterfall and when he reemerged she scolded, "How many times do I have to tell you! You are a really cool guy! In Maui, in Vegas…" Snuggling up she purred, "Anywhere. Now kiss me, because I've never been kissed under a waterfall."

"Me either."

The caress of his mouth left her swooning. "Now, sing in my ear."

"Tiny bubbles," he crooned while whisking her around the water in his arms. "Make me warm all over…" Nuzzling her close he finished the verse, "With a feeling that I'm gonna love you till the end of time."

"I'm getting that honeymoon feeling," she rasped when a mutual need for oxygen halted their passionate kiss. "Let's go back to our room."

"If I get out of the pool right now, everyone will know I have that honeymoon feeling."

"It's a honeymooners party, Chuckles," she giggled while tugging him towards the water's edge. "Show it off like a badge of honor."

**Crime Lab  
5:36 p.m.**

Hustling into the Visitor's Lobby, Nick was in a panic over his brother's urgent call to meet him. "What's goin' on? Is everyone okay?"

"Are you ready?" Drew was bursting at the seams.

"For what?"

"I think you better sit down, Nicky."

"Dammit! Just tell me already!"

"Check it out." From his pocket he pulled a copy of his Nevada Voter Registration paperwork. "I went 'Independent'!"

"What!" Nick grabbed the paper from the former president of Young Republicans club and read it himself. "Dad's gonna shit."

"I know!" The rebellious son beamed with pride. "I can't be a Republican now that I have a lesbian sister…and more importantly, I had my first therapy session with Dr. Myers and realized Dad really messed with my head when I was growin' up. The only reason I'm a macho competitive jerk is because he raised me to be one. Registering Independent is my first jab back at him."

Nick laughed in his brother's face, "I think you're supposed to blame your mother for everything when you go to therapy, Bro."

"No, I talked that through with the doc…Mama didn't do anything detrimental to me, that's why I've always had healthy relationships with women over the years and no problem committing…unlike you, but we talked about you and why you were such a womanizer. She agrees it was the sex abuse thing at such a young age and…"

"You talked about me?" Nick ruffled at the idea. "Why?"

Drew winked at his anxious little brother, "Actually, I started off with you…"

_"Sorry, Doc…I've not done this sort of thing before." Drew shifted uncomfortably in the cushy chair. "My whole life's been a breeze until this year, so there's been no need to see a shrink. I never thought I'd be in this position, but I'm committed to doin' everythin' I can to ensure my marriage recovers properly and promise to apply myself." _

_"That's a wonderful attitude, Drew." _

_"Thank you, Ma'am." _

_"Okay…you said until this year, your life's been a breeze." Dr. Myers took a seat across from her newest patient and warmly smiled, "What was your worst moment this year?" _

_"You can't tell Lissa my answer, right?" _

_"Absolutely not," she assured. "Everything you tell me is confidential." _

_"Watching my little brother's eyes roll back in his head as the EMTs worked to save him from bleeding to death." Drew shook his head as the painful memory played in his head. "I was sure I was gonna lose Nicky and I wasn't ready for that…especially because we had just fought and he would have died thinking I hated him, which is so far from the truth."_

_"How do you feel about your brother?" _

_Drew laughed, "I'm not really good at getting weepy and declaring my love for other guys, even Nicky." _

_"Give me three words that describe Nicky." _

_"Honest, hard-working, and kind." _

_"Are you an honest man, Drew?" _

_"Obviously not, Doc, I was cheatin' on my wife while I was lyin' to my mistress." _

_"Do you work hard?" _

_"I work a lot, but things have always come real easy for me and I've been incredibly successful. I was labeled gifted in elementary school and that got thrown in my face all the time." _

_"I think you know my next question," she smiled. _

_"Am I kind?" Drew shook his head. "Let's just say I've been described as an asshole on more than one occasion…and a lot of those times it was Nicky calling me one. It was deserved though…I was pretty nasty to him over the years…vicious at times." _

_"Why?" When she didn't get an answer, Dr. Myers prodded, "Were you jealous of your brother?" _

_"Jealous of Nicky?" Drew laughed, "Hell no, I was bigger, stronger, and smarter and he was a wimpy kid and a slow learner…he really had to study hard to do well, but to his credit, he always pulled the grades in the end. Considering what he went through…we learned recently he had issues, which makes me feel guilty callin' him a wuss all the time. He was sexually abused by a babysitter when he was nine." _

_"Male or female?"_

_"Female. For a while there he was such a Mama's boy…I kicked his ass in gear on a daily basis and got so pissed off." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I needed him to be stronger."_

_"Why?" _

_"You don't understand…he cried under the Friday night lights because he broke a bone. That's unacceptable…you tough it out until you're off the field. I must have told him that a hundred times." Thinking back to that night he prickled with anger, "My dad blamed me as his mentor for not toughening him up. Both of us got grounded. I needed him to be stronger and he let me down." _

_"Why did you need him to stronger?" _

_An anxious laugh tumbled out of Drew's mouth. "Uh oh, I just realized we're goin' in circles." _

_"Because you haven't answered the question yet, Drew. Why did you need your brother to be stronger?" _

_"I don't think it's complicated…he was a wimp and back home that didn't fly. He needed to be strong to survive." _

_"Ah…ah…ah." Dr. Myers shook her head. "You changed pronouns. Originally you said 'I needed him to be stronger' now you're avoiding by explaining why 'he' needed to be stronger because of where he lived. I want to know why you needed him to be stronger, not why Dallas society expected him to be stronger." Watching his lips purse she prodded, "Come on, you're a smart guy, Drew. You know the answer." _

_After a moment of silence he shared, "Because I really needed a god damn day off and how was I ever goin' to get one if Nicky didn't start towin' the line? I was tired, and every time he screwed up, my vacation request got rescinded. I resented him for that."_

_"Do you think your brother was truly the one you resented?" She gave him a minute then pushed, "Who was really the one you were angry with, Drew?" _

_"My father." Gulping down his guilt, Drew confessed, "Nicky was just my punching bag." _

_Dr. Myers remained quiet and just as she expected, her patient kept talking. _

_"See…Nicky wasn't supposed to be born," Drew robotically explained, "My mother was told she shouldn't have any more children after Barbara…her sixth. My father got a vasectomy, but it failed and Nicky was conceived. It was God's will, so an abortion was not happening, even though the doctor said my mother's health might be at risk…I think they were worried she'd hemorrhage or somthin', I'm not sure about that specifically. Anyway…Nicky came early, and the baby that wasn't supposed to be conceived wasn't supposed to make it past a few days...but he did. Honestly…I got the sense sometimes that my father would have been relieved if he hadn't." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because Judge Stokes was at a point in his career that he didn't need to be burdened with bringing up another son. If Nicky had been a girl, it wouldn't have mattered, because Daddy didn't get too involved with the girls, but a son had to be raised to the Stokes standard." Drew's lips spread into an anxious smile, "I assure you it's a very high standard." _

_"I believe you." _

_"By the time Nicky was seven, Judge Stokes didn't have the time to school him properly, so I was given the full-time job." _

_"What's the age difference?" _

_"Five years." _

_Dr. Myers winced, "So, at twelve, coinciding with puberty, you were given unlimited power over your brother?" _

_"Yes, Ma'am."_

_Sadly she said, "Gifted children by definition are intense perfectionists and rapid learners who lose their patience with underperformers. Putting you in charge of your brother, who you have described as a slow learner, created a highly charged situation causing you both to end up extremely frustrated. I'm sure you, as the perfectionist, felt like a failure when Nicky didn't perform…failing is the kiss of death to the perfectionist. You were too young to grasp that Nicky's failure was not a reflection on you, but merely the best he was capable of doing at the time. On the flip side, I'm sure Nicky worshipped his omnipotent big brother, and when he disappointed you, it deepened his already intense feelings of inadequacy."_

_"Damn…" Drew sucked in a breath. "I always knew were screwed up but…damn." _

"Hey, do you have time to grab a Starbucks?" Drew asked, recalling that there was one right across the street. "There are a few more things I need to get off my chest."

"Sorry, I really don't," Nick answered after checking his watch. "Tell you what though…I'm goin' out with Jim, Gris, 'Rick and Vartann tonight. How about you come with us? The limo is coming for me at nine and we'll swing by and pick you up." The role reversal brought a smile to his face. Growing up, he was always the one begging to hang out with his older brother's cool friends.

"Oh…I don't know."

"You're still afraid of Jim, because of how he cornered you in the hospital when I was dyin'." Nick laughed, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he knows you've redeemed yourself, and if he goes after you, I'll protect you."

"You'll protect me, huh?" Tossing his arms around his little brother, Drew pulled him close. "I love you, Nicky," he declared in a barely audible whisper. "I'm sorry for so many things…way too much to go into here, but I needed to say that right now, and hey…I'm honored that you'd let an embarrassment like me hang with your friends, Bro."

Overwhelmed by the uncharacteristic declaration, Nicky stammered, "Thanks for that…I…now I'm really glad I asked you to come out with me tonight, Bro." That's when Nick remembered the plan. "Hey, we're goin' to a strip club among other places, is that gonna be…"

"I hear you," Drew nodded. "I'll run it by Lissa and if she's not comfortable, you'll have to count me out."

"Good deal." Nick tapped his brother shoulder. "Call me and let me know."

"Hey, Nicky," Drew grinned, "when you just said 'I'm really glad I asked you to come out with me tonight' you don't mean that in a homosexual context, do you?"

Grateful for the familiar banter Nick pointed to the door, "Get your ass home and ask the wife if you can hang with me if I promise to be the angel on your shoulder."

**Becca's Spider Which Carrie Had Parked on the Corner of Temptation Boulevard and Gluttony Avenue  
6:04 p.m.**

"No…" Carrie vehemently informed the devil on her shoulder. "I couldn't. No way."

"Come on." Becca nudged her friend. "You've been bummed out since you got that stupid traffic ticket."

"My first traffic ticket ever!"

"You say that like someone actually cares about that shit." Becca cracked up. "Do you think you look different now? Come on…if anything, it makes you more normal." Snickering she added, "If it will help you repent, ask Nicky to spank you when you get home tomorrow."

"He loves doing that." Her palm promptly covered her mouth. "Kidding!"

"Uh huh." Becca opened her door.

"No!" Carrie whimpered, "I can't be trusted in there!" Her eyes focused on the Diavolina sign. "There are so many shoes…so, so many beautiful, impractical, overpriced shoes." The store was known for carrying the most frivolous and expensive designer shoes and she knew it was a bad idea. She could hear Nick's voice in her head warning, 'Roxie…' "No, I can't."

"One pair," Becca suggested. "You came all the way out here doing pro-bono work, you deserve a treat. C'mon…what's one itty bitty pair of shoes? You did a good deed and now you should get something good in return."

"When you put it like that!" Carrie hurried out of the sports car with her corrupter. "But after Diavolina, we go. We go and we do not shop on Rodeo."

Dropping her arm around Carrie's tense shoulder, Becca concurred, "We will not shop on Rodeo."

"Thank you."

"Except for Dolce and Gabbana because I need this one particular dress…"

"Dolce and Gabbana and that's it!" Carrie twitched with excitement as they entered the extravagant shoe store.

"And La Perla of course…I need a little something special to be wearing when I arrive home…you should do the same for Nicky."

"Okay!" Carrie yelled as she rushed to a pair of really silly denim mules. "Check out these Manolos!"

"Only six-fifty," Becca shrugged. "At that price you can really buy another pair, don't you Tiger-print sandals." Becca swung one of the sexy shoes from her index finger. "These would look great in bed with a La Perla black..."

"Pretend you're from Texas and say, 'stop, Roxie!'" Carrie commanded.

"Roxie!" Becca clapped her hands. "That's a perfect Cool Girl name for you! Call me Becks!"

"No!" Carrie was about to hurry for the door when a salesman approached with a pair of size 7 tiger print sandals. "Try them on…they're like butter."

"Uh." The pull of the leather was too great and she slipped her foot inside.

"How do they feel, Roxie?" Becca purred in her new best friend's ear.

"I'll take them," Carrie sighed in the salesman's face. "May I see the denim flower mules in a seven as well? Thank you."

"Bring her the metallic blue Choos too," Mrs. Vartann instructed the gent. "I want to try them too, but I'm an eight."

"No," Carrie weakly protested until she saw the shoe in question. "Okay." When the salesman hurried off, Carrie gripped Becca's shoulders. "You're a really bad influence on me, Becks."

"The night is young, Roxie." Becca reclined in a velvet leopard print chair. "And I have big plans for us…huge!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

I hope you enjoyed the chapter there are a lot ofphotos in the website version if you want to check it out there too.

It's benign! Who do you think is going to be most surprised by their surprise wedding tomorrow night? LOL yes, Mr. Spidey Sense and Vartann will get to say 'I told you so'.

The scene with Mrs. Maruffo is an homage to those quirky CSI TV scenes. LOL don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again ;)

I kept Sara apart from Grissom again in this chappie because of the season finale thoughts in everyone's mind ;)

I missed Dr M and was happy to finally write the Drew/Dr. M scene. Judge Stokes created a 'no-win/both suffer' situation and Drew is NOT a happy camper now that he understands it better. Registering 'Independent' will be a huge shock to his father and I have feeling he just became Katie's biggest supporter. He may even get over his squick enough to lobby for gay marriage LOL I hope you enjoyed that scene.

Becks and Roxie are bonding! Gil might say that's another sign of the Apocalypse LOL. Their time on Rodeo Drive will be something to see. One word for you…enabler! And if Nicky only knew! KJT called them Thelma and Louise in the car scene LOL (but I promise the Spider won't be going over a cliff at the end!)

Sean got another hug! For fans of the geek, you won't want to miss Lindsay's party 'tomorrow night'.

Thanks to KJT for editing and her travel planning services.

**Next Chapter:** Everyone is out on the town! **Posting:** Tuesday late

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	49. Chapter 49

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 49**

**Friday – September 23, 2005**

Walking into Becca's bedroom modeling her strappy black sandals that looked really cute with her painted-on jeans and a tight white v-neck t-shirt, Carrie anxiously asked, "How do these look?"

"Not as good as these," Becca replied, showing off the glittery pumps that matched her devil-red dress with a plunging neckline. "Do they make me look like a bad girl? I mean…badder than I already am?"

"Definitely." Then, in a little girl's voice, Carrie politely asked, "May I try them on, please?"

Becca's right eyebrow rose. "Ms. Blake, if I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to be a bad girl too."

After glancing over her shoulder she whispered, "Don't tell my father but, I'm so tired of being a conservative girl. Please let me walk in your shoes, Becca…teach me how to be bad, really, **really **bad. Please! Teach me all the bad things really bad girls do, so I can be a really good bad girl for Nicky."

Obliging her guest, Becca stepped out of the shoes. "My pleasure."

"Thank you!" With the red stilettos on, Carrie stood in front of the mirror checking out her new look. "Wow! These really do make me look naughty!" Giggling like a school girl she glanced over her shoulder to admire her curves.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Becca asked while she strutted across the room with her wild hair flowing.

"Both."

Becca offered a shiny red apple, "How about one of these, they're **very** juicy."

"Hmm, it does look tempting." Smacking her lips together Carrie asked, "Could I borrow some lip balm too?"

"Here." Becca handed over her favorite lipstick. "Try this instead."

"Um…I've never worn red before because my Daddy always said only wicked girls have fire-red lips." With trepidation she applied the sinful makeup. "Wow, look how big and pouty they are."

"Better to seduce men with, my dear." Becca held out a glass of ice water and stepped forward. "Here's your…"

"Oh!" Carrie squealed from the feel of the ice water drenching her white t-shirt.

"Give it to me and I'll stick it in the dryer. Oh!" she yelled when Carrie accidentally spilled the water that was left in the cup, all over her dress.

"Oops!" Standing there in her modest white lace bra, Carrie gasped when she saw her hostess peel off her dress. "You weren't wearing a bra under that?"

"Why do you look so shocked?" Becca cackled. "We are in Southern California after all. You should try it."

"Try what?"

"Lose the bra and let it all hang out."

"In front of you?"

In a seductive tone Becca queried, "Haven't you seen a naked woman before?" Stepping closer, she placed her hands on Carrie's bare shoulders. "Don't tell me you've never fooled around with a girl."

"Uh…one time I kissed Tawny as a joke to shock Greg and Nick."

"I bet they loved that," Becca snickered as she took Carrie's hand and led her to the bed. "Did you?"

"What?"

"Like kissing Tawny?"

"Uh…what are you doing?" Carrie nervously asked when she saw Becca lounge on the king-size bed.

"You said you wanted me to teach you all the things bad girls know. Well…" The experienced woman patted leopard-print comforter. "It's time for your first lesson, Roxie. C'mon, release the inner-vixen we both know is hiding deep inside you."

"Inner…vixen?" Carrie sat her trembling body on the bed's edge. "Uh…I'm not sure I have a…" The crush of Becca's lips stopped her blabbering.

"Darlin'…" Nick called out as he entered the bedroom. "I've been callin' your cell all day and when I didn't get an answer I drove…" The sight of his demure fiancée playing semi-naked tonsil hockey with the FAB shocked the hell out of him…but in a good way.

"Nicky!" Carrie bolted up, realizing that at some point, Becca had stealthily pushed her bra down to her waist. "Oops!"

"What are you doin'?"

"I'm giving your fiancée Bad Girl lessons," Becca explained in a siren's voice. "Wanna watch?"

"Uh…do I?" he looked to Carrie for an answer.

"Noooo, Nicky, you don't want to watch." Blushing as red as the shoes she was wearing, Carrie grabbed her man's hand. "You want to join in the fun."

"This can't be happening." When his fiancée shoved him onto the mattress he realized it was. "Sweetheart, my God…what's gotten into you! You're the mother of my child, you can't be doin' this. You're a good girl, Carr…this…no, I can't do this with you."

Placing her glittery red pump between his thighs, Carrie growled, "It's the shoes, Tex."

"Holy hell."

Becca cozied up to her enemy, "You know what they say, Cowboy…there's a fine line between love and hate, and I've hated you since our little tiff in San Marino." Eyeing him like prey, she licked her lips. "Now it's time for some love."

Nick's eyes bulged when he saw Becca working open his jeans. "Wait! What about your husband, Mrs. Vartann!"

Slinking up Nick's body like a venomous snake, Becca explained, "He's not satisfying me, so I divorced him an hour ago. I need a **real** man…a rugged cowboy type…one who's not afraid to get…dirty." When her mouth met his ear lobe she tugged at it with her teeth. "We both know you love bad girls who do really bad things in bed." Licking his ear she murmured, "Admit it…you love your fiancée with all your heart and would never cheat on her, but sometimes you miss the bad girls, don't you, Slick? Oh yeah, you miss their moves…their words…their sounds."

"Yessss."

"Sooooo, let's show her how it's done," Becca growled.

"I'm a really fast learner!" Carrie enthused while pulling a pen from behind her ear and grabbing a fresh legal pad. "Okay, begin."

After moaning from the feel of the temptress's tongue darting in and around his ear, he murmured, "Did you get that tongue thing she just did, Darlin'? Because I love that, and it would be great if you could learn that move."

Furiously jotting notes, Carrie clarified, "Was it two thrusts and then a lick or…wait! I'm going to grab my laptop, because I'll be able to type faster than I can write. Be right back!"

Becca's lips curved into a sweet smile, "She really is adorable."

"Cuter than hell," he boasted while lacing his fingers through Becca's hair. "When she gets back, how about you show her the proper way to…"

"Nicky!"

"Mmmm…"

"Nicky!"

"Carr…"

"It's Katie, Sugar." She patted her sleeping brother's cheeks a little harder the second time. "Drew's here already and you haven't even showered. Your limo is comin' at nine, remember? It's eight-twenty" After he hung up from talking with Carrie, he had bitched about his fiancée shoe shopping **again**, and then told her he was going to catch up on sports scores before getting ready for his night out.

"Huh?" Nick's eyes fluttered open, and much to his surprise he saw his sister looming over him wearing a black cocktail dress. "What…" Binda was on his chest licking her lips. "Oh."

"I found you asleep on the sofa with your puppy was givin' you a wet willy," Katie laughed as she moved over and stood next to Drew. "You were moanin' too, which I found a little disturbing."

"That explains the wood," Drew announced as he pointed to the obvious bulge in his brother's jeans. "Pervert."

"Back off! I'm not a pervert." Feeling the need for a scalding hot shower and a freezing cold one, Nick shook off the disturbing dream while reaching for a couch pillow to clutch. "It just looks like that 'cause they're button fly jeans."

"Yeah, right." Tossing his arm around Katie's shoulders, Drew sighed, "I'm cool with homosexuality, but sorry, Bro…bestiality is truly an abomination and nothin' you can say is gonna change my mind."

"I'm ready!" Jean cheerily announced as she entered the family room wearing trendy black pants and a colorful blouse. "Oh, hello, Drew."

"Howdy." Plopping on the couch next to his brother Drew joked, "Well, that answers that question."

"What question?" Nick asked as he tossed the pillow he no longer needed.

"About who wears the pants. It's Jean."

"We take turns, actually," Katie informed her brother while rolling her eyes. "We keep track of it on a wall calendar."

Drew nudged his brother. "Maybe you and Carrie should try that to keep track of the ten minutes a month you get to be the boss, Nicky."

"Shut your trap, **Andy**."

"So, how do I look, Honey?" Jean fiddled with her updo. "Do you think my hair clips are too busy with this blouse?"

"Where are you two goin', Katie?" Drew asked, still trying to get used to watching his sister dote over a woman.

"Terrazza."

Nick nodded approvingly. "Very romantic."

"Order the lamb chops," the older brother suggested while patting his stomach. "They make 'em with a mint balsamic sauce that's out of this world." He chuckled, "They say it has aphrodisiac properties."

"When did you take Lissa there?" Nick asked, but when he saw his brother's reaction he realized it hadn't been with his wife, but with Tawny. "Jerk."

Fixing the collar of her partner's shirt Jean grinned, "There…and to answer your question, you look gorgeous as hell, Darlin'."

Squicked by the sight of his sister pressing her lips to another woman's, Drew glanced at his brother and much to his surprise, found him equally uncomfortable.

"Oh, please," Katie laughed at her uptight brothers. "An hour from now you'll be at a strip club, **payin'** two babes to swap spit and fondle each other, but you can't handle me tastefully peckin' my partner of ten years on the lips? And don't give me that 'you're my sister' BS because you had no problem watchin' Barbara swap spit with her husband at Christmas. You were eggin' them on as a matter of fact, sayin' they could try for a baby on the dining room table once the dishes were cleared."

Feeling bad, Drew took a deep breath and said, "Okay, kiss her again and I promise I'll do better. Really test me, Sis…throw in a little tongue action and grab her ass like our sleazy brother-in-law Charlie does with Kendra."

Nick gaped at the man sharing his couch, "And you called **me** a pervert? How about we let our **sister **go to dinner and you watch Cinemax while I'm in the shower?" Jumping up, he walked over and kissed each of their cheeks. "Have a great time, Ladies."

"Hey, Nicky!" Drew grinned wide. "You better take care of business in the shower because if you're sportin' wood **before** goin' out I shudder to think what will happen if a stripper girl sits on your lap."

His irritation mounting, Nick glanced over at the women. "Here's the thing…I know how to kill him and dispose of his body without gettin' caught, but I'm not allowed to lift more than ten pounds, so I can't pull it off alone. Are you in?"

"Definitely," Jean nodded. "But let me change my blouse first, because it was pricey."

**Versace  
****8:25 p.m. PST**

"I can't spend **three thousand dollars** on a dress!" Carrie heatedly whispered to Becca as they stood in the posh private dressing room. "That's roughly two weeks of Nicky's salary!"

"It's obvious that you don't live off his salary." Gripping Carrie's shoulders she turned her around to check her reflection once more. "You look **stunning** in that dress and one look at you in it, he won't care how much it cost…and if he does, then take it off and shock him with the La Perla Black naughtiness you'll be wearing underneath. Sex makes men forget everything. It's our natural defense mechanism." Speaking like a Discovery channel narrator she said, "Surprise nudity stuns the male, and the torridloving that follows erases the male's memory and allows the female to escape blame."

Carrie laughed at the phrasing.

"Test it out," Becca urged. "The next time you and Nicky have a disagreement, strip down to your La Perla and see if can still focus. A pair of Choos says he can't."

"You're on."

Knowing she just won a pair of shoes, Becca urged, "Now buy the dress. Buy it, because every girl deserves one Versace dress in her lifetime."

Carrie smoothed her palms over her hips. "It does feel really good."

"They always do," Becca sighed as she twirled around in the demure white lace dress Carrie had picked for her when she suggested they dress as each other instead of themselves. "When we drive home tomorrow, I'll surprise Tony with this sweet little number, while you shock Nicky with that sexy one. It'll be like that show Wife Swap, only we're swapping personalities, not houses or men."

Grinning, Carrie said, "**Only** because I'm pregnant and soon I'll be too big to pull off something this sexy. I'm going to consider this dress my first and last hoorah."

"Hoorah!" Becca cheered. "And after you push out the puppy you'll be able to wear it again if you starve yourself for a few months like celebrities do."

"I'll have no choice, because I plan to get pregnant pretty quickly after our first is born."

"Why?"

"Because we're hoping to have four children and I'll be thirty-one in December. We're going to try to have one every eighteen months so we're done by the time I'm thirty-seven. You know…because as a woman ages there are more risks." Sighing, she said, "My body is committed to breeding and feeding for the next eight years."

"Better you than me." Becca reached up to unfasten Carrie's dress for her. "Are you boobs real sore? Mine hurt like hell when I was pregnant."

"I didn't know you…"

"It happened when I was at Stanford." Turning so Carrie could unzip her dress for her, Becca continued, "I thought it was true love, but the guy turned out to be the biggest asshole of all the assholes I dated. When I told him the stick turned blue he said, "'How can you be smart enough to get into Stanford, but be too dumb to remember to swallow a pill every morning? You better have that taken care of by the time I get back from Cancun'."

Stunned by the overshare and the story itself, Carrie stood quietly.

"I was freaked, because I have a real phobia when it comes to needles and pain, but Hoj made sure he found the best doctor and he was with me until I was under."

Unable to stop herself, Carrie asked, "Do you ever regret…"

"No." Becca shimmied out of the dress and grabbed her blouse. "I couldn't handle myself, so having a baby was most definitely out of the question. Not to mention, I got the distinct impression that the guy would have pushed me down a flight of stairs if I said I was keeping it, because he wasn't about to give up his playboy lifestyle for fatherhood."

"Um…" While changing clothes, Carrie delicately asked, "With things being so spontaneous, did you and Tony talk about children?" She knew from witnessing Celeste's heartache, that a difference in opinion could be a deal breaker in a marriage and after getting to know Becca better, she wanted things to work out for her.

"Between you and me…not you, me **and **Nicky?"

"Absolutely." Carrie nodded to give her promise extra weight. "I swear."

"Tony loves kids, but he can't have any. Well, not the natural way." Becca buttoned her blouse quickly and moved on to fixing her hair. "He and the Ex had been trying for a little over a year with no luck and it was getting pretty stressful. His wife said she was going to make a doctor's appointment to be checked out for problems, so Tony decided to get tested too, but he did it without telling her, because he felt in his gut something was wrong with him. He was right, the doctor told him he had a serious motility issue. He kept it quiet for a little while, trying to get over the disappointment and embarrassment, because you know guys…the last thing they ever want to hear is that something is wrong with the plumbing."

"Yeah." Back in her own clothes, Carrie shared, "Even though Nicky was totally freaked about getting me pregnant, he was really relieved to find out he could have kids, because family is so important to him."

Leaning against the wall, Becca said, "He went to a fertility specialist and about a week later she called and told him that there since there were no quality or quantity issues, there was an excellent chance Intrauterine Insemination would work. He was thrilled, so he left work to rush home and tell the wife everything, but when he got there he found her in their bedroom going at it doggie style with one of his friends." Shaking her head she said, "His wife was actually facing the door when he opened it, so their eyes met."

"Whoa."

"Yeah." Clutching the dress she was buying Becca led the way out of the dressing room. "Since Tony went home in the middle of his shift, he had his pistol on him too. I feel very confident that he's not a violent guy, because if he didn't kill them even though his gun was right there…he doesn't have anger management issues like some of the losers I've dated."

"I'm pretty sure Nicky would have pulled his gun," Carrie blurted. "Uh…not that he's violent…but he's emotional and seeing me like that…I think it would make him snap. I think he would pull it, but not shoot it," she backpedaled. "Well…thankfully we'll never have to find out what he'd really do."

"Ugh…I'm really sorry for bringing us down when we were so up." Becca shrugged, "But that is one of the dangers of hanging out with a manic girl." Winking she said, "Let's hit La Perla next and plot the next part of your 'Last Hoorah' seduction of your cowboy."

Happy to be circling back to levity, Carrie smiled warmly at her shopping buddy. "When I sprung new lingerie on him earlier in the week, I didn't have to **do** or **say **anything to seduce him…the white lace spoke to him directly."

"But what did it say?" Becca teased, "Did it say 'make sweet love to me, Nicky' or 'ravage me until I scream your name with my last ounce of oxygen?'"

"Definitely the former."

"Well then…" the experienced vixen mischievously laughed, "this time you'll buy something special that says the latter."

**Sears – Las Vegas  
****8:31 p.m. **

Perusing the items displayed in the jewelry counter, Sean labored over his gift buying decision.

"They don't close for thirty minutes." Ken Blake put his hands on his nervous grandson's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "So, take your time." When Wendy asked if he could take Sean shopping for Lindsay's Adoption party gift instead of her, he jumped at the chance for a little quality time alone with the boy rather than acting as a referee between all of his grandkids.

"May I help you find something?" Candace, the bubbly twenty-four year old with a blond ponytail cheerily inquired.

When Sean froze, Ken kindly explained, "My grandson needs to buy a gift for a very special young lady. It's his first time doing so."

"Oh," the clerk smiled at her anxious customer. "Do you have something special in mind that you don't see?"

"Um…" Clutching the Velcro Mutant Ninja Turtles wallet that his aunt had given him one Christmas, Sean shyly replied, "Nothing with a heart…or the word love, because she's not my girlfriend…she's just a friend…a good friend…my neighbor actually."

Ken turned his head when his smile spread. "I think I'll look for a little something for Carrie while you shop for Lindsay."

"Okay."

Candace motioned for the adorable boy to follow her to the costume jewelry section. "Bracelets are really in right now."

"In." Sean gripped his wallet tighter. "In is good, because Lindsay…that's my friend's name…she's a very **in** girl."

"What is she like?" the clerk asked to get a better idea of what to offer.

"She's quite smart…very good at Algebra."

Candace struggled not to laugh, "What does she look like?"

"She has red hair, green eyes, and very clean skin."

"Does she have any hobbies?"

"Um…" Sean pondered the question but came up blank.

"I'm thinking a charm bracelet," Candace declared. "Oh…most have some sort of heart on them though." Then she saw one off to the side. "Does she like butterflies by any chance?"

"Yes!" Sean excitedly replied. "We go running sometimes and the last time we did, I pointed out a Danaus Plexippus."

"A what?"

"A Monarch Butterfly," Sean translated. "She said it was beautiful."

"Well, then she should love this bracelet."

His mouth jumped into a smile. "It's perfect!"

Noting the price, the clerk whispered, "It's thirty dollars. That's probably too much, huh, Sweetie?"

Sean proudly held up his sweat-drenched wallet. "I have fifty! I'm a very good saver."

"Well then, Big Spender, I'll ring it up right away. If you hurry, you can have it gift wrapped in customer service. They have a really cute butterfly bag that would be a perfect match."

"Grandpa!" Sean rushed over. "I found the perfect bracelet."

"Good going." Ken savored the excitement in his grandson's eyes, remembering the same look in his many years ago. "Jewelry is always a good choice for a lady." He pointed to a silver Bulova watch. "I know your aunt didn't have a watch like this before moving here, but have you seen her with one recently? I'm thinking Nick has probably bought her some jewelry since..."

"Actually, I know for a fact that the only piece of jewelry he's given her is her engagement ring, because I heard her talking about it with Mom one night. She said she wished she had a diamond bracelet to match her ring, but didn't want to buy it herself because it might insult Uncle Nick, but that meant she would have to hint about it and wait until December, because he only believes in giving fancy gifts on birthdays, Valentine's Day, and Christmas, not just out of the blue." Sean took the watch in his hand. "I think it would look very nice with her ring."

**The Grissoms  
****8:45 p.m. **

The ring of the doorbell had Sara hurrying to answer it. "Got it!" she shouted down the hall for her husband to hear. Since Gil was going out for the night with the boys, she had invited Wendy over for an evening of relaxation away from her kids and father-in-law.

"Hi, there," Sara eagerly greeted her friend upon opening the door. "I'm really glad you said yes to this."

"Are you kidding?" Wendy hurried inside clutching her purse, a shopping bag and a tray of low-fat, low-sodium, sugar-free brownies. "I live in a zoo and you live in a museum, anytime I can escape, I will."

"Hello, Wendy," Gil announced while Flash hustled over to sniff the guest.

"He's even cuter than Carrie said!" Wendy declared. "Here…take the brownies so I can pet him. They're healthy, Gil, so you can enjoy them too."

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you." Gil wasted no time snatching a treat. "If you'll excuse me, I have to finish something up for work before I leave this evening. I'll catch you before I go, Honey…you too Wendy."

"Okay, Gil," Wendy stated as she returned to standing. "I think Flash smells our dog on me."

"Come on back to the Great Room." Sara started walking down the hall. "Is there anything special you'd like to do tonight?"

"Anything but playing Princesses, House or Barbies." Wendy laughed her way down the hall, "McKenna had Cassie over after school today and the two of them ran me ragged. They're so into imaginative play, and let me tell you…listening to Cassie is a riot, and **very** insightful."

"How so?"

"Here's a parenting lesson for you…when little girls play house, they emulate what they see happening at home…so be careful about what your children get to see and hear. When little Cassie plays the Mommy, you're really seeing her version of Lissa, and when she's the daddy, you're getting a taste of Drew."

"Oh." Sara went to the fridge. "Lemonade or Pinot Grigio?"

"Hey, I'm not pregnant, pour me a glass of the hard stuff." Taking a seat at the counter, Wendy continued her story, "So there I am sitting on the couch sewing a button on one of Paul's Wal-Mart shirts when I hear Cassie say to McKenna, 'Honey, do you like my new dress?' I look up and there's cute little Cassie strutting around like a runway model in McKenna's old Snow White costume and she says 'It's Versace and I think it was worth the eight grand I paid, don't you?' McKenna, playing the daddy, answers 'Yes, you look really pretty' and then she goes back to watching sports…because she's being Paul."

Sara covered her mouth and laughed.

"But Cassie says 'nooooo, you're supposed to say 'I love the dress, Darlin', but what you've got underneath it is priceless.'"

"No way." Sara placed the glace of Pinot Grigio on the counter. "I can't believe people actually buy eight thousand dollar dresses."

"Or six hundred dollar shoes," Wendy groaned while lifting her glass. "Six hundred dollars is what I spent on school clothes, shoes and supplies for the boys all year. It's not that I'm jealous…it's just…"

"Dumb." Sara laughed, "I've told Carrie that to her face by the way, so I'm not making fun of her behind her back. She was wearing a ridiculous pair of sandals with big red tassels that I wouldn't have taken home even if they were free."

"Wait until December when she whips out her Christmas collection. She has a pair of black velvet flats with tiny Christmas lights dangling from them." After using her finger to pretend to gag herself, Wendy picked up her wine, "At least I get some pleasure out of her wearing those silly shoes now."

"How?"

"The look on Nick's face when I ask her about them. You can just see him thinking…" She copped a Texas drawl, "'I can't believe she spent six hundred bucks on those dumb-ass shoes. I wouldn't mind so much if they were fire engine red bedroom shoes, but they're freakin' clown shoes for Pete's sake!'" That triggered another playdate memory. "Cassie also said this today, 'Why is your mommy's diamond ring so small?' in reference to my engagement ring. To her credit, my daughter answered, 'I heard Uncle Nick say everything is bigger in Texas. Your daddy probably got your mommy's ring there, but my daddy bought my mommy's in California where things are smaller'."

"Very crafty," Sara grinned. "How big is Lissa's anyway?"

"You mean The Hope Diamond?" Wendy shook her head. "Listen to me, I sound so catty. I'm really not that kind of person. It's just sometimes I really wish I too had a fairy godmother who would come along and make me a Princess for a day…no," she chuckled, "for a week actually."

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****5:55 p.m. HST**

"Check it out, Princess." Greg waved her over to the laptop when she emerged from the bathroom wearing her monogrammed bathrobe. "I just sent this picture of us to Becks with a thank you note." Sitting at the desk, he was still in his swimsuit.

"Wow…I better wear a little more sunscreen tomorrow," she remarked upon seeing how red she looked in the photo. "I had no idea I had those tan lines. I would have had my butt kicked by the Club Manager for having those lines, that stuff looks terrible under stage lights…ruins the image of perfection." Once she was pregnant, she had stopped tanning sessions. "Good thing I don't have to report back to Tweeters after vacation."

"You could always change your act to the 'Red-breasted Finch'."

Taking his hand Tawny said in a silky voice, "How about I audition my new act for you?" She tugged him to his feet, and directed him to move from the desk chair to the couch. "Welcome to Club Paradise."

"Happy Honeymoon to me!" Greg exclaimed as he plopped onto the cushy couch. "It feels like forever since you've given me a dance."

"Yeah, well…I've been a little too preoccupied with some personal drama." Stepping into Carrie's Crystal Slides, Tawny channeled her artificial dancer persona. "So, are you springing for a lap dance tonight, Mister, or do you want to watch from afar?"

As impossible as it seemed since they had been together for twenty-four hours, he missed her, and therefore patted his lap. "I want you right here, Beautiful."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Strutting across the room she playfully asked, "My name's Glitter, what's yours?"

His mouth curved into an endless smile, "Hello, Glitter, I'm Greg."

"Are you having a nice time at the club tonight, Greg?" she asked while straddling his lap and placing her hands on his bare shoulders.

"I am now."

"I **love** your smile."

"Thank you," he gushed from the titillation of the rouse. "I feel the same way about yours…it's infectious."

When she felt his fingertips brush her hips Tawny scolded, "You know the rules…hands on the couch, Handsome. I'd hate for you to get bounced, because you're such a cool guy"

"Sorry…I haven't done this kind of thing in a while." Chuckling, he placed his palms on the cushions as his wife released her hair from a rhinestone clip and fluffed it. "What do you have under that robe, Gorgeous?"

She moistened her lips by gliding her tongue slowly over them. "Would you like to find out?"

His eager eyes locked on Tawny's, Greg nodded. "Absolutely."

"Okay…but only because I think you're really hot." Grabbing the robe's lapels she purred, "I'll give you a hint." In rhythm to the soft music playing on the TV, she rolled the robe off her right shoulder, and after a wink, she eased it off her left. "Look…no straps."

"I see that." Greg felt compelled to grip the pillows on either side of him. "You're very good."

She let the robe drop another inch. "You inspire me, Baby." In one smooth move she had her back to him.

Thrilled that he was the only man on the planet who would ever be the benefactor of his wife's extraordinary talent ever again, Greg whispered, "Wanna fly off to Maui with me after this?"

"I can't believe a stud like you would take me to me Maui," she purred. "Everyone there will think a looker like you is just taking pity on a small town girl from Kansas."

"Right." Resting his head against the couch, Greg thought back and laughed at himself for actually believing the ridiculous lines money-hungry lap dancers had told him over the years. "Turn around, Glitter." Reminded that he had been lucky enough to marry a woman who was an excellent wife and would be a fantastic mother, as well as an uninhibited sexual dynamo, he couldn't contain his glee. "Mmm…that's very nice…now lose the robe."

"Patience, Sweetie," she murmured with her mouth next to his ear, taunting him with the heat of her breath. "All in good time."

**The Grissoms**

**9:09 p.m. **

"Have a good time," Sara told her husband as she kissed him goodbye at the door. "But don't enjoy the strippers. Don't even look at them."

"Yes, Dear," he robotically replied. "I promise I won't even notice the dozen or so half-naked women gyrating all around me."

Laughing, she replied, "Then I guess you really would be gay. Okay, you can look…just no g-string money tucking."

"You mean…don't do what you ladies did at Club Thrust during Tawny's bachelorette party?"

"Wow…I'm such a hypocrite." Smacking her husband's ass, Sara cheered, "Go have fun, Honey! I know you love me, your unborn child and Flash, so you won't be leaving us for a stripper girl."

From the limo's open roof, Nick yelled, "Mrs. Grissom, would you let your husband come out and play already!"

Gil cupped his wife's face and planted a surprisingly lusty kiss on her lips.

"Whoa."

Gil winked and started backing away. "Wait up for me."

Laughing, she called out, "You know where I'll be!"

"The Bug Man is free!" Jim cheered from his spot in the back of the limo across from Drew, who was still having a hard time making eye contact. "Hey, it's no secret with these guys that I cheated on my wife too," he announced in an effort to make the man less uncomfortable. "Unlike me and my cheating wife, you and Mrs. Stokes had the good sense to work things out for the sake of your kids. I admire that." He nodded. "So, stop lookin' like I hate you…I don't. I'm your brother's boss and his best man, so we need to be comfortable. Even though I almost killed you in the hospital, we're good now, okay?"

"I really appreciate that, Jim." Drew extended his hand for a shake. "I still can't thank you enough for saving Nicky's life."

Warrick and Nick, who were sitting next to each other and had already downed two shots of tequila, embraced and jokingly said to each other, "I love you too, Man."

As Gil climbed in he joked, "Greg is gone for twenty-four hours and you've already moved on."

Suddenly squicked, the guys parted quickly and grabbed their beers. "Hey, Gris."

Nick pressed the call button, "Okay, last stop." He had been surprised to find out earlier that the Vartanns had moved only blocks away from Gris and Sara.

Brass cracked open another cold one. "I can't wait to see what a kept man's digs look like."

"You haven't been to Nicky's yet?" Warrick joked, as he relaxed in his seat. "Not that I should talk."

"Exactly my thought, 'Rick." Nick handed over a beer to him and then to Gris.

"So, Nicky…" Jim eyed him like the easy mark he was. "Is this really the first time you and the lovely Ms. Blake are not going to be in the same town at night since she moved here in April?"

"Yep," Nick answered after a swig and then waited for the harassment he was sure would follow.

"Where is she?" Warrick inquired while looking forward to a night of relaxation after a week of heavy stress.

"She's in California until tomorrow morning. She went with Becca to do some pro-bono legal work for a charity case," Nick half-lied, not wanting to get into Greg's ordeal with his mother.

Drew tossed his empty bottle in the trash. "I still can believe you let Snow White hang out with Esmeralda. What if she teaches the mother of your unborn child all kinds of nasty habits while they're out there?"

Warrick let his first thought slip. "Nicky will be a looking a lot more satisfied come Sunday morning."

"Hey!" He shot his buddy a warning glare. "Don't you be talkin' about the future Mrs. Stokes' that way."

"Uncle Jimmy agrees." Brass pointed his beer bottle at Warrick. "Think about it from your new fatherly perspective…you wouldn't want someone talking about your little girl that way."

"Speaking of little girls," Gil smiled at his friend. "What time do you get to pick up Ellie tomorrow?"

"Eleven." He was counting the minutes. "I spoke with her an hour ago and she's thrilled to be leaving, but scared about being back in the real world. I have a good feeling about it though…it's gonna work out."

"To Ellie!" Nick raised his beer bottle.

Drew smacked his brother upside the head. "You can't drink to someone who is tryin' to stay clean and sober."

"Good point." Nick lowered the Heineken and grabbed an olive from the mini bar instead. "To Ellie!" He passed the bowl to Warrick and grinned, "**Olive** us hope she does well, Jim."

Gil rolled his eyes at the line. "How many drinks have you had already, Nicky?"

"Thanks everyone." Smiling, Brass grabbed an olive and popped it in his mouth. "I really appreciate it…even the lame joke."

"Hey, looks like we're here." Drew elbowed his brother. "Doesn't the house look FABulous."

"Ha!" Nick clinked his green bottle to Drew's brown one. "Good one, Bro."

"Detective Vartann!" Jim boomed when his buddy climbed into the car. "Don't worry, we haven't been talking about you and the missus."

"Yeah, right. Hey, guys." He took a seat, nodding at everyone and when he saw Drew, Tony grinned, "Nick didn't say you were comin' out with us. Great to see you again." He held out his hand.

"I'm really glad things worked out so well for you and Becca." Drew gladly shook the man's hand. "I guess I can add 'Successfully Plays Cupid' to my long list of abilities."

"Twenty bucks, Jim." Nick held out his hand and explained to his brother, "I bet him you would brag about yourself before we even got to the club."

"Stokes, I just spoke with Becca," Tony said as he accepted a beer from Warrick. "She's at her favorite salon in San Marino and your fiancée is with her. She said they're keeping the place open late just for them. Well, I'm sure Becks paid them to do it. Sounded like they were having a blast."

"Really? Carrie didn't mention anything about that."

"Shit…maybe she's surprising you with a new hairdo or something. Well, when she gets home, just make a lot of noise about it anyway."

**Dolce Salon  
****9:17 p.m. **

After a solid minute of blood curdling screams, Carrie released Becca's hand.

"Okay, other side."

"I can't!" She shook her head like a mad woman. "No way."

"You can't get **half** of a Brazilian wax! That will look worse than the jungle look I accidentally found out you had going on down there when we were trying on clothes. Not to mention that itty-bitty La Perla you bought is only going to look good with a top notch wax job." Laughing at her terrified friend, Becca grabbed a hand mirror from the counter. "Here…check the difference between the two sides, maybe that will motivate you past the fear."

Blushing at the thought of inspecting her woo-woo in front of Lana, the aesthetician, Carrie lay back and closed her eyes. "Go for it."

Becca nodded at Lana and grabbed her friend's hand once more. "Just focus on how much Nicky will love it."

"What if he doesn't?"

The absurdity incited another round of hearty laughter. "Trust me on this one, okay. He'll want to dive right in."

Lana chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I'll offer a money-back guarantee if he doesn't."

"O…AHHHHHHH!"

"Almost done."

"This would have been much better if I could have downed a bottle of wine first." Clutching her head, Carrie whimpered, "Child birth will feel like nothing after this."

**The Grissoms**

**9:30 p.m. **

"After giving birth to twins, the singletons were a walk in the park." Wendy reclined on the couch with her second glass of wine.

Taking a seat across from her friend, Sara was anxious to pick her brain. "How long were you in labor with each of them?"

"Ten hours with the boys, two with McKenna, and I almost had Ashley in the parking lot."

"My biggest fear is having a c-section," Sara admitted. "I've never had surgery and the idea of being cut wide open terrifies me. Maybe it's because I've seen too many autopsies."

Wendy chuckled, "I had a friend who felt the same way, but she told me that once she was in labor for twenty-one hours and desperate to put a stop to the pain, she started yelling for them to get a knife and cut the baby out of her."

Suddenly terrified, Sara said, "I think we should change the subject."

Remembering that panicky feeling Wendy immediately did as asked, "What did you buy to give Lindsay at the party tomorrow?"

"A teen spa day."

"How fun!"

"I thought she'd like it." Sara shrugged, "Spa days are always relaxing."

**Dolce Salon **

**9:32 p.m. **

Her private area still throbbing, Carrie sat in the chair waiting for her hair stylist Martin to return and finish. "Becks…" Carrie tensely whispered, "Would you please get me a fresh baggie of ice for my…"

"What's next?" the salon savvy woman teased. "Are you going to ask me to kiss it and make it better?" The horrified look on her new buddy's face sent her into a fit of laughter. "I love hanging out with you, Roxie. It's been forever since I had a special make over project. I'm having **the best** time!"

"Of course you are, it's not **your **woo-woo that's on fire."

"Omigod! You did **not **just say 'woo-woo'!" Becca stifled her giggle with her hands. "That's so cute, I haven't heard that term since I was like seven. Wait…you don't call it that when you're with Nick, do you?"

"No!" She giggled along with Becca.

"How do you reference it when you're with him?"

"Would you stop already!" Carrie heatedly whispered, "We barely know each other for Pete's sake. I can't talk about this stuff with you. I can barely talk about it period." Carrie motioned for Becca to move closer so she could whisper, "Instead of woo-woo, if I **have** to say it, I say…'Nicky, I'm not in the mood for you to go **down there **tonight.'" When she saw her shopping partner's shock she added, "It's a big step, before that I used to just point for yes, or tap him on the shoulder and shake my head for no."

Becca removed her palm from her mouth. "Wow…I knew people like you existed, but I've never met one. Talking with you is like watching a Discovery channel piece on a lost civilization…complete with a tribal language I'm not familiar with in the least. How does Nick ask for a bl…" Carrie's palm over her mouth put an end to her question.

"He doesn't have to ask, because we have an understanding." After a quick check of the area, Carrie reluctantly continued, "When Nicky comes up from down there, he rests his head on a pillow and looks over at me smiling. I either shake my head or, I return the smile and go…"

"Down there." Sighing, Becca leaned against the stylist's counter. "Fascinating…I always wondered how the deaf and mute communicated during sex. Now I know."

Forcing herself out of her comfort zone, Carrie jokingly went with the Discovery Channel vibe, "How does it work in your village? I mean…how does one ask for such things in the language of your people?"

"Ha!" Becca loved the non-catty girlfriend vibe and hoped the chit chat would go on all night. "Actually for that particular custom, we're not very verbal either…it's all body language, but not your subtle smile and pointing variety. I'm talking very intense body language." With a glint in her eye she offered, "Hey, Roxie…before heading back to your village tomorrow, do you want to learn some of the language of my people?"

**Sensations Gentleman's Club  
****9:51 p.m. **

"Damn…check out that chick," Nick remarked in awe of the dancer strutting to center stage. "How the hell is she still standing? Especially wearing those stilettos. Seriously, how do you explain that scientific phenomenon, Gris?"

Clutching his scotch, Grissom took a seat next to Jim and replied, "In order to respond accurately, Nicky, I'll need to keenly observe the phenomenon for a while."

"The Bug Man did not just say that." Warrick shook his head, "This isn't a strip club, it's an alternate universe."

"Nicholas Graham Stokes!" Drew patted the chair next to him. "You better stop leerin' at the bouncin' boobies and have a seat, Young Man." He turned to Vartann. "He's mesmerized because poor Carrie only has a pair of barely Bs. I think he just remembered they come in bigger sizes."

Tony lifted his sipped his scotch, then commented, "Becca's practically flat and I'm thrilled."

"Excuse me?" Jim stuck a finger in his ear pretending to get the wax out. "I know I didn't hear you right. Your ex-wife won Best Breasts at the Policeman's Benefit dinner last year and you were lovin' every minute of it."

"Yeah, and who do you think paid for those D cups, huh?" He waved for the cocktail waitress to bring another round. "Fifteen friggin' grand worth of silicon. You know how many work days that translates into?"

"Now it makes sense," Jim laughed. "After I got divorced, I couldn't stand seeing shag carpet." When he saw the odd looks, he explained. "The wife insisted we get the whole house re-carpeted with this deep brown shag…it felt fantastic between my toes, so I didn't mind that it set me back big **until **she got the house in the divorce and therefore my shag carpet."

Drew looked to Jim, "They don't really have those contests at the Policeman's Benefit Dinner, do they? I mean guys do that shit on the sly at business dinners, but…" When the guys laughed, he knew the answer was yes. "Do CSIs and their wives get to go to it?"

Jim burst out laughing, "Oh yeah, my money's on Tawny next year for sure."

"I bet she takes MILF too and you know Greggo will be thrilled." Warrick snickered. "Cath won the last two years in a row…she'll be pissed as hell."

"Aww…don't feel bad, Nicky." Warrick patted his friend on the back. "Carrie's a shoo-in for Most Organized."

"As if I want the entire Las Vegas police department debating whether or not my wife is the married mother they'd most like to fool around with." He shuddered. "No thanks. I'm very happy she won't be making the ballot."

"Hello boys." Satin, a busty blonde wearing only a red g-string appeared out of nowhere. "Which one of you party boys is the groom?"

"This isn't a bachelor party," Nick clarified while trying not to notice the woman's enormous chest. "It's just a guy's night out while our women are doing their own thing."

"All those women together…" Licking her lips, she dropped on the man's lap. "…doing their own thing, huh…sounds pretty risque if you ask me. If I wasn't with you, Handsome, I'd want to be with the girls."

"I assure you there's nothin' bad on." Nick laughed, "My fiancée is a real wholesome gal."

"Then you must really be in need of an unwholesome lap dance tonight, Baby."

Nick almost yelled at his brother when he tucked a c-note in the girl's g-string.

"Now move along, Sugar," Drew winked. "We're just watchin' from afar tonight."

**Becca's** **House **

**10:22 p.m. **

"Did you see that move, Roxie? Guys love it." Pausing the DVD, Becca walked over to the TV screen and pointed. "Be really carefully when first attempting this maneuver, because it can take out the family jewels if you miss, and that's instant buzz-kill."

"I don't know…I'm kind of klutzy when I'm nervous," Carrie replied in between bites of Cashew Chicken. "I still can't believe I'm actually letting you give me lessons!"

"Want me to stop?"

"No," she giggled into her Chinese food container. "I never got to live on campus, so I'm pretending we're dorm mates in college. Honestly, I'm having a really great time."

"Me too!"

"You have a way of making me feel very comfortable about a delicate subject without making me feel stupid."

"Kind of like how you didn't make fun of me about taking pills for my issues." Smiling, Becca plopped onto the couch and pressed play.

"Here's something that I haven't been sure how to handle." Carrie grabbed the remote and pressed pause. "What if you want him to stop **before** you see stars? Because sometimes I want to move on, but I don't want to hurt his feelings by not…you know..."

"Just out of curiosity, in the heat of the moment do you yell 'Nicky, I'm gonna '**you know**!'?"

Blushing, she admitted, "No, I alternate his name and 'yes', just like women do in the movies…not the kind of movie we're watching right now, the regular kind. Hmm…so, I guess I have learned stuff from movies before, so what we're doing isn't that much of a stretch." She giggled, "I feel less guilty now."

"Think of this as an AP course, Brainiac." Becca grabbed an egg roll and said, "To answer your question…when you want him to stop before your toes curl, all you have to do is grab his hair and tug in a northerly direction while growling the words 'Want you so bad' or 'I need you…can't wait' and I assure you, he'll be moving on to phase two without getting his feelings hurt."After a bite of egg roll, she said, "It's important to remember that men are visual creatures…"

**Sensations Gentleman's Club  
****11:04 p.m. **

While watching Nick watch the dancers, Grissom continued his analytical banter with Drew, "You're absolutely right, your brother does have issues. I know what Freud would say his problem is… the inability to reconcile that his wife and mother of his child can also be the fulfiller of his deepest sexual fantasies. I'm sure it doesn't help that Carrie is quite similar to your mother in many ways."

"Hello! I'm right here!" Nick reminded them again. "I knew I should have gone to the pool room with 'Rick, Jim and Vartann."

"I'll tell you, Gil," Drew chuckled at his brother's discomfort, "I think it's because he's the baby of the family and therefore coddled by our mother and sisters, because I assure you, I don't have the same problem with my wife. The past year bein' an anomaly, I have a very healthy and imaginative relationship with Lissa."

Nick grabbed another beer from the cocktail waitress's tray. "It's called bein' a gentleman," he said before stuffing a ten dollar bill in the girl's leopard-print g-string. "Thanks, Darlin'."

Drew puffed on his cigar and snickered, "I think Nicky wouldn't have this problem if he had walked in on our parents doin' it like I did when I was twelve. Our mom was wearin' this sinful red lingerie and our father was sayin' words that I thought men only spoke on the gridiron and in bars. It was a real eye opener." As soon as his little brother walked away, he cracked up, "I made that shit up hoping it would help him get over his hang up."

"Ah…you lied, but in a helpful way. I can see why you get along smashingly with my father," Gil replied while extinguishing his stogie. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make an early escape while my co-workers aren't here."

"Hey, Gil."

"Yes."

Drew held up his cigar. "Your wife's pregnant, right? In her first trimester?"

Seeing the cigar visual, Gil leapt to a conclusion, "Thank you for the congratulations."

"Oh." Drew realized how the man made the leap. "No, I was gonna point out that one sniff of cigar smell can make a pregnant women sick as hell, so you might want to clean up before makin' your booty call."

"Thank you." Gil nodded appreciatively. "I wouldn't have thought of that, I guess it is nice to have a big brother around when you need him. I'll take a taxi to the lab to freshen up and change into the clothes I keep there."

Drew winked. "Atta boy." Then, glancing around at the young half-naked girls working hard to make a buck, he jumped up and said, "Wait up, Gil! I'll share your taxi." With a laugh he added, "I'm too old for this shit, and I don't need a hangover, because I want to get up early and take my kids horseback ridin' before it gets too hot. Besides…why do I want to look at these women, when I have a perfectly beautiful wife waitin' on me at home who I can actually touch and enjoy."

"Great minds do think alike." Gil led the way. "On the ride, maybe you can tell me a few more pregnancy don'ts, because I've been messing up left and right lately."

"Here's the thing I learned the hard way the first time." Drew placed his hand on Gil's shoulder. "Even if a guy is normally smart as hell…dealin' with a pregnant wife isn't something you can learn overnight. It's more of a trial and error thing and you just need to accept…as hard as it is for geniuses like us…that you're gonna screw up more than not."

"I don't cope well with failure."

"Yeah." Drew blew out a breath. "Tell me about it."

**The Blakes  
****11:14 p.m**

Curled up in bed staring at the butterfly gift bag on his dresser, Sean felt every minute on the clock ticking by. Would she love it? His stomach knotted every time he imagined her opening it and being disappointed. With trepidation, he moved his eyes to his nightstand and his heart sank when he saw that only five minutes had passed since he last checked the time.

Praying that sleep would come, he rolled onto his back and stared at the glow-in-the-dark planets and stars littering his ceiling and made a wish on the plastic Northern Star…a wish that a geek would appear worthy to the girl of his dreams and that under Saturday night's real stars, she would look at him and smile, thinking those same words that she had typed in an email not long ago…_you're the best_.

**The Four Seasons Maui – Ferraro's Restaurant  
****8:22 p.m. HST**

"This is the best dessert I've ever had!" Tawny squealed as she spooned another helping. "Taste it, Chuckles."

"Mmm…you're right." The sweetness of the Crème Brulee was immediately surpassed by the kiss he stole under the stars at their oceanside candlelit table. Cupping her face he soulfully whispered, "This day…all of it…it was the stuff my dreams were made of…dreams I wanted for so many years. Now I realize why my dreams never came true…I had to wait for the right girl to be in the dreams with me. I love you, Tawny, thank you coming along for the ride and for being my dream girl today and for the rest of my life."

"Aww." The sight of her husband's glassy eyes brought tears to hers. "I love you too, Greg." When he took her hand and pressed a kiss to the back she sighed, "I never want this night to end."

**The Grissoms  
****11:51 p.m. **

"I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there," Gil informed his wife as he headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and gargle once more for good measure.

Lounging on the bed in her favorite pink cashmere robe, Sara said, "I had a great time with Wendy tonight. It's not that I don't have fun with Carrie and Tawny, but sometimes they act like they're giddy co-eds when I'm in the mood to be exactly what I am…a happily married thirty-five year old woman who doesn't want to talk about boys or fashion."

From the bathroom, Gil replied, "In all fairness, Tawny only turned twenty-two a few months ago and when it comes to boys, Carrie is mentally a giddy co-ed because of her delayed pubescence. Not that I'm saying you're wrong for feeling that way, Sara, but their behavior isn't wrong either."

"Yeah."

"Entering the room knotting his blue bathrobe, Gil smiled at his wife, "That said, I prefer you hanging out with Wendy too

"Why?"

"Because she brings me baked goods and encourages you to enter the kitchen." Kneeling at the edge of the bed, Gil smiled, "You should make it a weekly thing."

"You smell nice." Breathing in she said, "Like lemons, actually. Why is that?"

"I took a decomp shower."

Laughing, she asked, "Did you run into a rotting corpse at the strip club or was it in the back of your cab?"

"Drew said the smell of cigars makes pregnant women sick, so I went to the lab to shower and change." He shrugged, "I figured if it worked for decomp, it had to work for cigar smoke."

"How thoughtful," Sara reached out and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you for being such a great husband. Sorry I haven't remembered to say that lately."

Gil nodded graciously. "My breath smells good too."

Wiggling her brows, Sara leaned in, "I'll be the judge of that."

Closing his eyes, Gil enjoyed the gentle caress of his wife's kiss. "Minty enough?" he asked in a sexy whisper.

"When I first came to Vegas my boss told me to always repeat an experiment several times to validate my initial finding."

"Really?" Gil brushed his reply over Sara's lips, "He sounds like a very wise man."

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chappie, including all the bonding between various characters, their progress, and the comparisons/contrasts…as well of course a little homage to a certain episode.

Everyone should have guessed it was a guy dreaming in the opening line of the chapter because the description of Carrie doesn't include the brand name of her shoes and all her clothes were tight LOL Nick dreams a bit differently than Greg, doesn't he. Too bad Dr. Grissom didn't know the details of it when he was giving his analysis about Nick to Drew.

How was that sweet Sean fix? Does anyone know what Ken Blake did next after Sean answered his question about the watch? LOL

Note: Rojaji - FYI I couldn't reply to your last review because you were logged in as Anon that time :(

**Next Chapter:** It's the day of the party and a day of surprises **Posting:** Saturday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs**


	50. Chapter 50

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 50**

**Saturday – September 24, 2005  
****The Vartanns  
****5:11 a.m. **

After filling Nick's coffee mug, Tony headed for the stove. "You want some more eggs?"

"Yeah, if you got 'em made already, you bet." Laughing he said, "Your 'Morning After' omelets are way better than mine. I bet the ladies were real impressed over the years."

"Yeah, well, your mother is a lawyer, mine's a retired Home Ec teacher, so I had plenty of lessons growing up." Shaking his head, Tony grabbed a fresh serving spoon. "Being a great cook bit me in the ass though."

"How's that?" Nick asked after blowing on his hot coffee.

"The Ex used to tell everyone that she knew I was Mr. Right because the first time she spent the weekend at my place I made her the best Eggs Benedict she ever had." With the frying pan in hand he said, "Maybe if I had stuck a burnt piece of toast in front of her, the bitch would have dumped my ass that weekend and I would have been spared a lot of grief in the long run."

"Carrie always tells me playin' 'what if' is a waste of time." When his watch alarm sounded Nick put down his coffee mug. "Speaking of time."

Vartann grabbed his breathalyzer. "Go for it."

While well under the driving limit, Nick had less than two hours to get under the work limit. "Better?"

"Nope, still over."

"Dammit." Picking up his fork, Nick grumbled, "I didn't factor in my weight loss after my accident."

"You've got time." Vartann tossed the breathalyzer on the counter. "We're gonna be beat after staying up all night and working later."

Nick smirked, "I don't know about you, but I'll still have enough energy to give my woman a proper welcome home."

"It sucked not having Becca here when I got home from work…and then I had to go sit in a friggin' strip club surrounded by T and A." After yawning, Tony joked, "If we do get tired, I'll score us some uppers from one of my snitches so we're good to go when our California babes get back this afternoon."

"You mean amphetamines and not Viagra, right? Because I don't have a problem in that department, but I'm five years younger than you, so…." Feeling comfortable after a shared laugh, Nick said, "I have to admit I was real skeptical when I first heard about my brother settin' you up with Becca, but Carrie is havin' a real nice time with her apparently, and I trust her judgment when it comes to people."

"I don't blame you. There have been a few times already when I've wanted to strangle Becks." Taking a seat Tony said, "Other times I feel so god damn sorry for her I want to fly to California and strangle her mother instead. We've talked about this before…you grew up in a family atmosphere similar to mine. My parents fought now and then, but it was always clear they loved each other and my brothers and me. We had great holidays…family vacations…they came to my ball games." Shaking his head, Tony reached for his fork. "Becca didn't know any of that. She lived in the middle of a war zone until her parents got divorced and then she was raised by a series of nannies. Her mom would fly off to Taos or Paris and leave her with a stranger on Christmas. Can you imagine that after the childhood you had? No Santa…no running into the living room with your family to see the presents under the tree on Christmas morning." Grabbing his mug, he huffed, "Her mom made a huge deal out of her birthday though…to show off to her snob friends. I'm talking the whole shebang complete with ponies and clowns…she said she refuses to celebrate it now because it just pisses her off. Greg confirmed all this, so I know she's not making it up for sympathy. Makes me sick thinking of a little girl growing up like that. Sure, it's not physically horrific like some of the nasty shit we see on the job, but mentally…Jesus…no wonder she's so screwed up, right?" His voice saddened. "I see it in her eyes…she **literally** lives in fear of me walking out on her, which makes it so easy to see how she had been taken advantage of so many times. If I was an evil bastard, I could hold me walking out on her over her head and get her to do anything I wanted. How messed up is that?"

After a deep breath, Nick flatly said, "My father screwed over my brother and me by pitting us against one another as kids. He turned us into hyper perfectionist headcases. As if that wasn't damaging enough, my mom and my sisters coddled me and now I apparently suffer from some kind of twisted Freudian complex that prevents me from encouraging Carrie to be a tramp in bed…and makes me feel guilty if I get too fresh." Sighing, he stated, "And I just found out my sister's a lesbian, she's stayin' at my house with my partner right now as a matter of fact…uh…but let's keep that quiet, let's keep all of that quiet actually, because I don't know what I was thinkin' sharin' it with you."

Tony sat gaping at his guest and then finally addressed the most disturbing revelation. "What do you mean you can't encourage Carrie to be a tramp in bed?"

"You never had a problem with your wife acting like some of the girls you banged when you were single?"

"I bought my ex fifteen thousand dollar D cups and a gift card to Victoria's Secret, what do you think?"

"I suppose not then," Nick laughed.

"No, the only time I had a problem with Amy acting like a whore was when she **wasn't** acting…we split because I caught her in our bed with another guy."

"Damn."

"Yeah, well…it's gonna come out anyway because she's knocked up with his kid now, so…yeah, that's all I have to say about that." Tony took a cleansing breath, "So your sister's a lesbian, huh…lipstick or butch?"

"That's just it…she's neither…she just seems normal…no different than a week ago when I thought she was straight."

"I don't have a problem with lesbians of any variety because they don't pose a threat to my ass and they're fun to watch…not that I'd watch your sister, Stokes."

"Thanks."

"Seriously…is she hot? What about her partner?" He cracked up at his buddy's reaction. "They are! Damn, we should have had eggs at your house, Buddy."

**The Grissoms  
****6:03 a.m. **

As soon as her husband started showering, Sara had run to the kitchen to make a special breakfast…Eggs Benedict Ala Wendy Blake.

During their last cooking lesson, Sara had mentioned in passing that Eggs Benedict was one of Gil's favorite breakfasts, but with its high fat content, he was no longer allowed to enjoy it. Wendy, being the queen of recipe makeovers, had come sharing the good news that she perfected a low-fat version that Gil was sure to love.

While watching her friend effortlessly make the meal the previous night, Sara felt confident that she could replicate the steps and turn out a wonderful surprise for her husband the next morning. After all, in her lifetime she had cooked many concoctions in laboratories, and unlike Catherine, she didn't have a record for blowing things up.

So, with the ingredients assembled, the proper equipment in place, and love in her heart, Sara worked hard to make her husband's Eggs Benedict wish come true.

"Surprise!" she enthused when Gil stepped into the kitchen sniffing the air. "I made you breakfast…and not just any breakfast." With great flair, Sara grabbed the lid covering her surprise. "Eggs Benedict! Wendy Blake gave me the recipe, so it's healthy too."

"Uh…" _That doesn't look anything like Eggs Benedict._

"You're speechless," Sara gushed. "I thought you would be." _He loves it!_

"Where's the Canadian bacon?" he blurted. _You can't have Eggs Benedict without Canadian bacon. _

"It's been replaced with asparagus."

"Oh." _I knew it was too good to be true._ Gil smiled and shook his head. "Right…Wendy's a vegetarian, of course her recipe wouldn't include meat." After a tender kiss to his glowing wife's cheek he sweetly said, "I'm sure it even tastes better than it looks." _How could it not!_

"Instead of using a whole stick of butter, I used corn starch and fat free milk to cut down on the fat content."

_That explains the lumps. _"I'm sure I won't even know the difference."

"Have a seat." Scooping a serving onto a teal Fiestaware dish, Sara couldn't wait for the taste test. "Oh, and the butter is unsalted to reduce the sodium."

"Great." Gil readied a glass of juice in case he had to wash the lumpy egg mixture down fast. "Did you sleep well, Honey? I thought once or twice I felt you tossing."

"I had a really weird dream." She set the plate of food in front of her husband and then returned to make one for herself. "That woman I told you about from the case yesterday…Mrs. Maruffo…she was chasing me to get Nick's phone number. I think she wanted to de-virginize him."

When Gil started to choke on the pasty faux-Hollandaise sauce he was grateful his wife had just said something funny. "Warn me next time," he stated after gulping OJ. "The idea of Nick being de-virginized by a three-hundred pound woman with hot-pink pubic hair made me choke on my breakfast."

"Sorry," Sara chuckled before shoving a scoop of eggs in her mouth.

When Gil saw his wife rush to the sink and spit, he knew he was busted. "They're a little…"

"Gross!" Sara flattened herself against the wall and tried to talk herself out of insta-morning sickness.

"It's not your cooking," he said in a feeble attempt to make her feel better. "Some dishes just aren't meant to be lightened."

"No…it tasted great last night when Wendy made it."

"Did you measure the corn starch right? Because that stuff is," he waited for Sara to stop vomiting in the trash pail, "tricky. If you use too much and don't stir properly, it can get very," he paused until the second round of hurling was over, "pasty. How about you go lie down in bed and I'll bring you some ginger tea?"

"I meant well," she declared while dropping the lid of the trash can and rushing out of the suddenly horrifically smelly room.

"It's the thought that counts, Honey!" When Gil noticed Flash at his feet, he placed his breakfast plate on the floor. "Since you like the taste of ass, these eggs should be a treat."

One sniff of the plate had Flash backing away whimpering.

"Good thing your mother wasn't here to see that," Gil laughed as he bent down to retrieve the offensive breakfast. "Let's put these where they belong…the disposal." After dumping the eggs in the sink, he saw the TV remote on the counter and decided to play the news while tidying up. "According to the weatherman, it's going to a beautiful day again, Flash." When he stopped home the previous day he had found the pooch lazing under the big tree in the back yard. "That reminds me, I need to fill your outside dish."

Upon turning to head out the back door, Gil saw Flash had his head in the uncovered trash can. "Get out of there!" He lunged for lid his wife had left on the floor.

Startled by the booming voice, the dog fled the scene with his giant, vomit soaked ears flapping in the breeze as he raced toward the master bedroom.

"Hey, Flash," Sara moaned upon hearing the dog's tags jingling. "Come up here and give me a kiss."

**The Blakes  
****7:52 a.m. **

"Gross!" Ryan shuddered when he saw his mother had managed to find an even more unappealing healthy cereal than the last one. Plopping down at the table he snipped to his brother, "Why doesn't she just serve us the paper from Dad's shredder and save herself a trip to the freakin' store?"

"I like it," Sean replied while helping himself to a second serving.

"Figures…since you like Lindsay Willows, it's obvious that you have no taste."

"That's rude!" Sean blasted his obnoxious brother. "Apologize!"

"I'll get right on that…**not**."

"How can you insult a girl and then go to her party tonight?"

"Easy…because I'm not going to her stupid party."

"What! The whole family was invited."

"Mom said I don't have to go." Ryan poured more soy milk in his bowl, hoping to drown out the taste of the tasteless cereal. "Why do you look shocked? The girl assaulted me in my own bedroom and then lied, saying **I** pounced on **her**. Unlike you, Mom doesn't expect me to enjoy Lindsay's company after that."

Feeling caught between a good point and defending his girl, Sean quietly said, "But Lindsay apologized to you. WWJD, Ryan…what about all the Sunday School lessons on forgiveness?"

"I've forgiven her, but that doesn't mean I have to party with her."

"You could try to…"

"Would you give it up already, Dude!" Tired of the discussion, he grabbed his spoon and bowl, heading for the sink. "You have no idea how scary it was sitting there listening to Lindsay tell mom that I tried to rip off her clothes when I had no way of proving that I didn't. If Uncle Nick hadn't been there to figure things out, they all would have believed that little witch and she would have let me take the rap! I can't stand her. You're a freakin' genius, so why can't you get that through your big-ass brain already!"

Stunned by his brother's anger, Sean fell silent.

Ryan grabbed the keys for his aunt's house from the key rack on the wall. "I just remembered that I have to mow Aunt Carrie's lawn. Tell Mom I'll be back when I'm done."

With his head lowered, Sean nodded a reply.

"Bye."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:01 a.m. **

Standing outside her parents' bedroom door, Lindsay yelled, "Yo! Attention people who stayed up too late making weird noises! There's a guy at the door who says he's here to deliver tables and chairs."

Hungover from his bachelor party, that no one had figured out was a bachelor party, Warrick lay in bed staring at Catherine. "How about we play rock, paper, scissors?"

"Oh sure…as soon as I'm not dying, the chivalry ends."

"You're the one who insisted I go out with the guys last night." Warrick rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "I need at least another two hours, Baby. It was exhausting playin' pool and stuffin' cash in g-strings." He snickered, "And I'm beat from releasing four hours worth of pent up sexual tension when I got home. Gris was smart…he went home after two. Poor Nicky and Vartann…they had to go home to empty houses."

Catherine joked, "Well, Pamela Handerson deserves a little action every once in a while, especially now that Greg found someone else."

"Hey, CSIs!" Forming a fist, Lindsay banged on the door. "This table delivery dude could be a psycho axe murderer and if I go out to unlock the side gate, I could end up a statistic on what should be one of the happiest days of my young life, but if that's what you want…"

"Okay…okay." Catherine rolled her eyes and tossed the covers. "I have no idea where she gets this drama queen thing from." With her robe on, the weary woman trudged to the door and when she opened it, she greeted her daughter with a loving smile. "Good morning, Honey." She kissed her cheek. "Happy Adoption Day."

"Thanks, Mom." Lindsay welcomed her mother's embrace.

Staring over her shoulder at Warrick, Catherine joked, "I'm sorry, but your adoptive father is too hungover to get his lazy ass out of bed. Maybe you should have thought a little harder before you agreed to be his kid." The smack of a bed pillow to her head got her laughing. "Let's get out of here and let your old man sleep off his bender."

**Nick and Carrie's  
****8:14 a.m. **

"How's your champagne hangover, Darlin'?" Katie asked as she approached Jean who was on a lounge chair next to the pool. They had both been startled awake when Nick came home to grab his kit, and accidentally knocked a vase off table when he was rushing down the hall.

"Much better now that I got some air." Jean gave a light laugh, "I'm gettin' too old to booze."

"I hear you there." Katie took a seat on the lounger next to Jean. "I brought you some OJ."

"Thanks, Honey." She took the glass and downed half of it without stopping for air. "Did you just squeeze that? It's real sweet."

"Yes, I did." Caressing her lover's cheek, Katie said, "I had such a great time last night. I didn't expect to have another vacation away with you until next month."

"This is how it's going to feel all the time once we tell the rest of your family and start living openly together." Setting down her glass, Jean embraced her soul mate. "I can't wait."

Meanwhile, at the side gate, Ryan parked his bike and walked over to open the padlock his aunt had placed on the latch. She had given him a key and told him that he could just come right in and get the lawnmower from the tool shed out back.

When he rounded the corner, the teen froze in his tracks as he saw two women were making out on a lounge chair over by the pool. "Whoa," he whispered as he retreated behind a bush to watch the strangers smooch. _Oh my god! They're taking off each other's robes! This is just like an episode of Passion Cove! Who are these women! Wait…who cares! They're real old though, at least thirty. That's kind of gross…but not gross enough to stop watching. _

As the minutes passed, Ryan became increasingly absorbed in the scene playing out before his impressionable eyes. _They're skinny dipping! People really do that! I thought that was a fantasy thing. Ewww, I hope Mom and Dad have never gone in our pool naked. Oh! We've got girl on girl kissing! _The boy became **so** absorbed, he didn't even notice his grandfather had walked through the open side gate.

Upon hearing from Sean that Ryan had gone to Carrie's to mow the lawn, Ken Blake decided to surprise his daughter by leaving the special gift he had purchased for her so she'd find it when she arrived in town this afternoon. "Ryan…your brother said you had the keys to…"

"Grandpa?" Ryan nervously whispered as he clung to the branches of his hideout.

"What are you doing hiding behind a bush?" That's when the puzzled man saw two naked women cavorting in the swimming pool. "What in God's name…excuse me!" Ken yelled as he stepped forward shielding his eyes. "Exactly what do you think you're doing in my daughter's pool!"

Hearing a man's voice booming across the yard sent Katie and Jean scurrying to the wall to hide their naked bodies.

"You're Carrie's father?" Katie asked as she panted and clung to the pool's edge, only exposing herself from the eyes up. "You can move your hand, we're out of view now."

"Yes, I'm Caroline's father," he curtly replied. "And you are?"

"Uh…I'm…uh…Nicky's sister." Katie didn't specify which one, hoping the older man's vision wasn't too good and he wouldn't recognize her in a line up at the wedding.

"I should have recognized the family resemblance…lust." Ken pulled his horny teenage grandson out of the bushes by his collar. "I caught **the lawn boy** leering at you. Apologize to the…" he cleared his throat hard, "…ladies."

Instead of the apology, Ryan tossed out a question, "Isn't it incest for two sisters to kiss?"

"I'm not Nick's sister!" Jean frantically yelled to clear up the misperception. "Only she's his sister! I'm her…uh…partner."

"Oh!" The curious teen snickered. "I get it, you're lesbians."

Shocked by the news that Nick had a lesbian sister, Ken huffed, "I really don't think my daughter would approve of this type of behavior in her swimming pool of all places. Considering how your brothers and you behave this may come as a shock, but some people, including my daughter Caroline, have morals."

**Becca's** **House – San Marino,** **CA  
****8:41 a.m. **

Standing at the kitchen counter, Becca flicked her hair off her shoulders and asked, "Ready for some more naughty fun, Roxie?"

After putting down the 'Before and After' photo spread Becca had made for her as a souvenir of her makeover the previous night, Carrie eagerly replied, "Absolutely, Becks!" Grinning wildly, she anticipated yet another one of her new friend's highly entertaining stories.

"Okay then, here we go. Every summer, Mommy Dearest sent me to Camp Dunmore to learn Sailing and French. Thanks to those boating lessons, I was able to eventually take my watercraft across the lake to the boys camp and also learn **how** to French."

"Kissing is one thing I know how to do well. Nicky covered that with me the first week I moved to Vegas. I mean I kind of knew what I was doing, because I had kissed two other guys, but there were definitely a few suggestions he made that helped me perfect it. I'm sure you figured out by now that when I do something, I really like to be perfect at it."

"Yeah, I picked up on that when you re-adjusted the Ferrari three times to get it perfectly between the lines in the parking lot last night." Chuckling, she continued, "Okay, so we had many secret traditions at Camp Dunmore, but everyone's hands down favorite was 'Ice Pop Night'."

When Carrie saw Becca retrieve a box of ice pops from the freezer she giggled, "When did you buy those?"

"I set my alarm for six this morning, so I could run to the store while you were still sleeping."

"You did that just for me!" Carrie gushed. "I have to tell you…this is the first time I've slept over at a girl's house since I was eight years old, and it's even more fun than I remember." They had stayed up late eating bad food and talking about boys while watching TV her father wouldn't approve of. "As much as I love Nicky with all my heart, I've **really** enjoyed this time away. Thank you for being such a fun hostess, Becca. I can totally see why Greg loved hanging out with you."

"You're most welcome," the thrilled friend proudly replied. "Any time. Maybe next time we could come for a whole weekend and hit the beach and spend a whole day at the spa."

"I say next month!"

Feeling like she was making a real female friend for the first time in her adult life, Becca jubilated, "You're on!"

"Okay, tell me about Ice Pop Night!" Carrie pleaded, having seen movies about summer camps, but never having had the opportunity to attend and be one of the girls.

"At Camp Dunmore, all the girls who turned fourteen since the previous summer were invited to Ice Pop Night in the boat house on the last Friday of the season. What happened during Ice Pop Night was a huge secret, and all of the girls who attended were forbidden to discuss the ritual with the younger girls."

"So you had no idea what to expect?" Carrie excitedly said, "Kind of like me right now!"

"Exactly." Becca opened the box and continued as if she were sixteen and back at camp. "Welcome to Ice Pop night. I'm sure by now, you've all heard about BJs. If you haven't, please raise your hand."

Carrie covered her mouth with her palm and giggled as she caught a clue of what the ritual might entail.

"Ha! That was perfect." Becca nodded in appreciation. "Back at camp, all the fourteen year old girls had the exact same reaction upon hearing that term and no one ever raised their hand even if they didn't have a clue because they would have been mocked!" Getting back on task, Becca cleared her throat and lectured, "I know the idea may seem absurd, or disgusting, but let me assure you, Ladies, the BJ is the great equalizer. Even if you're flat as a board, or have a slight bump in your nose, or god forbid…don't have a decent trust fund waiting for you, giving your dream guy the perfect BJ will set you apart from the competition. We're educating you at fourteen, so you have plenty of time to practice with ice pops before you're in a mature relationship. Later, we'll discuss how long into the relationship you should wait before breaking out this secret weapon, but first, we have to cover technique or the ice pops will melt."

"This **really **happened?"

"Every year." Becca unwrapped two pops and then handed over a red one. "The newbies always got cherry and the instructors, grape."

"What makes you think I'm not already an expert at this?" Carrie puckishly queried while eyeing the treat in her hand.

"Because you said you never did it until Nick. Even if he coached you, I'm sure he went for the basics, not the dirty details, because he treats you like a priss."

After Becca listed what she thought Nick had taught her, Carrie blushed cherry ice pop red. "You left out…" she mocked Nick's voice, "feel free to use your hand from time to time to keep the other guests at the party entertained." Covering her mouth, she belly laughed. "I said '**OK!'** but I had no clue what he meant until he actually placed my hand in the proper spot saying, 'where are my manners, Darlin'…let me introduce you to the other guests at the party'."

"Aww…that's really kind of sweet actually."

"Uh oh…my pop is melting." Carrie licked her fingers. "I have to tell you, Nicky seems to love it as is. How much more can there be to it?"

"That's what everyone thinks until they've been to Ice Pop Night." Becca flashed a mischievous grin. "Let's begin…"

**Rempel** **Residence  
****8:22 a.m. **

"What a way for it to end," Sara flatly remarked to Nick, Jas, Vartann and David Phillips when she saw a dead man laying on the kitchen floor with a defrosted raw turkey pulled down over his head, and a meat thermometer jabbed in his belly with a computer printed note attached that said 'Done'.

Jas turned to Vartann, "Did anyone say why they were celebrating Thanksgiving in September?"

Glancing around the spacious kitchen of the expensive home, which was currently decorated with paper Pilgrims and harvest corn, Nick answered, "My money is on 'these people are freaks'."

"You guys haven't been in the living room yet," Vartann excitedly informed the CSIs who had entered through the kitchen door. "Go check it out."

As fast as their bootie-covered feet would carry them, Sara and Nick raced to be the first into the room like competing siblings.

"Hey, Stokes!" Vartann scolded, "Where are your manners! Ladies first! Jesus, the two of you look like a couple of kids on Christmas morning."

"It really is Christmas morning!" Nick yelled from the other room when he got there right after Sara. "With a fresh cut tree and everything!"

David glanced up at the detective. "Really?"

"Yep." Tony popped a fresh piece of gum in his mouth. "So real, I'm craving a candy cane."

David promptly abandoned the corpse. "I don't like checking out the sex toys or the grotesque collections of things you find, like severed pinky fingers…but, I love Christmas."

"Wow!" Jas exclaimed upon walking in with David and Vartann at her sides. Moving her eyes from the ten foot fir tree, to the stockings hanging over the lit fireplace, the dozens of nutcrackers spaced throughout the room, a table full of Christmas cookies, and the beautifully wrapped gifts she remarked in awe, "This looks just like I've always thought Christmas would."

Inspecting a heart-shaped glass ornament that said Mom & Dad, Sara quietly said, "Christmas never looked like this in my house. It was a lot closer to the scene on the kitchen floor actually." She looked for Nick. "I bet this is a real It's a Wonderful Life flashback for you though, huh?"

Knowing the drastic difference in their family histories, Nick downplayed his happy childhood, "Well, we had presents and a fireplace, but…" Then he saw Sara's classic 'give me a break, Stokes' glare, "Okay, yeah…but we'd have country music playin' instead of this Frank Sinatra crap."

"Sinatra?" Vartann laughed in his buddy's face. "That's Paul Anka. You really are a hayseed, Stokes, and it's not crap, this is my mom's favorite Christmas album."

Young Jas took a little revenge, "What's an **album**, Detective Vartann? Is that another word for CD?"

Sara high-fived her friend. "Technically, he is old enough to be your father if he was active at sixteen."

Vartann grinned and nodded, "Hey, Sara…if you're using sixteen, then your husband is technically old enough to be her grandfather."

Not wanting to offend either friend, Nick bit his tongue from joining in verbal sparring and opted instead to salivate over the sinful carb-laden cookies displayed on the dining room table.

"Did you see this?" While the group was needling each other, David crouched down next to the coffee table and wistfully said, "My mom has one of these miniature toy soldier musical bands. When you turn it on, they march in different formations as they play through five Christmas carols. I loved this when I was a kid. I really thought magic made it happen."

"Hey, kids, ready for another surprise?" Vartann pointed to the hallway. "It's Halloween in the backyard." When he saw their skeptical looks he laughed, "Trust me, I'm way too tired to make this shit up."

Nick stuffed his hands on his hips. "Who are these people?"

"The vic is Doctor Barry Rempel, sixty-seven…he retired from his medical practice six months ago. Lived here with his wife, Natalie, sixty-two, homemaker and mother of one son, Zachary thirty-five who resides in Indianapolis. The guests were due to arrive late this afternoon for a Halloween party and then tomorrow was going to be Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve was scheduled for tomorrow night and Christmas morning on Monday."

"That's sacrilege," stated Nick. "Who has Christmas on a Monday?"

Sara was quick to reply, "The same kind of people who have it in September apparently."

Vartann flipped to the next page of his notes. "Steve, the vic's brother, says that Barry committed suicide. Natalie, the wife, says a crazed crackhead ran in from the street and killed her husband for his diamond wedding band."

Jas burst out laughing. "Sorry…that was really unprofessional, but seriously…a crazed crackhead took the time to type up a note that said, 'done', attach it to a meat thermometer and stuffed a turkey on the guy's head?"

"I'm with ya, Jas." Sara nodded and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I find it highly improbable that a crazed crackhead would handle raw poultry." She shuddered as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "Think of the germs."

**McDonald's - Bullhead City  
****8:54 a.m. **

Still rubbing Coconut Lime Verbena hand sanitizer into her skin, Heather told Jim, "That restroom was filthy. The manager of this pit should be ashamed." Her eyes glued to the Health Department certificate displayed on the wall, she huffed, "Unbelievable! How can this sty pass inspection!"

"I…" Jim was immediately cut off.

"You know what the problem is, don't you?" she snipped. "Because my place of business is deemed salacious I have to be on my toes **all the time, **but call yourself a 'family restaurant' and you're not looked at through a magnifying glass. I have to go above and beyond at the Dominion because they come looking for an excuse to shut me down. And the plethora of surprise inspections…that's all about them coming out to take a peek whenever they can, because they're too cowardly to ante up for a session themselves." Snapping the lid on her Bath & Bodyworks bottle closed Heather headed for the door.

"I can't leave yet," Jim announced. "I'm waiting on food."

"You're actually going to eat food from this filthy establishment?" she replied loud enough for every customer and employee to hear.

"Uh…I'm not now." Jim waved to the counter girl before hurrying for the door. "Never mind!"

Once they were outside, Heather joked, "I guess we know who is the submissive today. I tell not to eat here and you run."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sweetheart." Laughing, he opened her car door. "I was just worried they were going blow a snot rocket on my Egg McMuffin once they heard you bitch and realized you were with me." Slipping behind the wheel, he pointed, "There's a Burger King up the road, I'm sure it will be equally greasy and gross, so we'll do drive-thru. Want anything?"

"I'll wait and eat in Flagstaff at the pub we went to the last time."

"I can't bring Ellie to a pub on her first hour out of rehab."

"But you can take her back to Vegas where there's a free drink on every corner?" Fixing her hair in the passenger mirror, Heather counseled, "I think she's quite safe at a pub in Flagstaff with us. What are you going to do when she says she's going to the store for cigarettes?"

"I'm going to have her tailed," Jim casually announced while pulling out of the parking lot. "Round the clock for a week and then I'll decide from there."

"Now there's a way to establish trust in a relationship."

"I see it as me practicing the tough love I should have practiced years ago."

"If she catches on she may bolt and then all this progress will be wasted."

"If she starts using the progress will be wasted too."

As they pulled into the drive-thru line, Jim asked, "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Twisting open a bottle of Evian, Heather nodded, "I'd just as soon eat out of a litter box than eat at one of these establishments." Smiling she added, "We had a customer make her husband do that last week as a matter of fact."

"With cat shit in the box?"

"Faux-shit, because it would be a health code violation to use the real deal. It's quite realistic though, I had a company develop it for me for fantasies involving the human variety. It's moldable, so we're able to make it smaller for purposes such as the litter-box scenario." With notable excitement she shared, "Next week we're going to try simulating rat droppings for the first time, because a man who cheated on his wife it going to live a day as a rat while the spurned missus throws garbage at him and repeatedly swats him with a broom. My girls were so excited at the prospect of something new for a change that I had to make them draw straws to see who would get it."

His mouth hanging open, Brass finally said, "That's just…Jesus, how many freaks live in our city?"

"They're flying in from Seattle actually." Sighing she said, "I think the lack of sun there makes everyone edgy."

From the speaker a crackly voice interrupted, "Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?"

"Just a Sprite, thanks…I'm feeling queasy."

"Aww…" Heather chuckled, "I thought you were un-squickable after all your years on the force, Jim."

"There's just something about a rat-dropping visual and fast-food that ruins my appetite." Handing over a five dollar bill to the drive-thru clerk, Jim told his lady, "Let me know how it goes with rat man."

"You should be kissing my feet for the work I do…without the outlet my Dominion offers, you and your staff would be working substantially more homicides."

**Rempel** **Residence  
****9:12 a.m. **

"Would you shut up already! It wasn't a crazy crackhead!" Steve Rempel screamed at his sister-in-law as they stood in the backyard in the make-shift pumpkin patch. Turning to the detective he screamed, "My brother killed himself to get away from her and all this holiday insanity she put him through! Do you see me shedding a tear that he's dead! No! Because I know he's better off away from **her**! She's been driving him crazy since he retired and this was the last straw! All she does is bitch and whine!"

"Sir, you need to calm down." Massaging his temples, Vartann said, "I know you're upset over the loss of your brother, but there's no reason to yell at me, I'm just one of the good guys trying to help."

"I'm sorry, Detective."

Crying into a wad of tissues, Natalie Rempel shook her head. "Please make him stop saying Barry killed himself. He didn't!"

Noting the emotion of the family members, Nick quietly approached, "Is this a good time for some questions, Detective Vartann?"

"Yes, CSI Stokes, by all means…take over." Vartann took a seat on one of the many hay bales in the backyard. "Mr. Rempel…have a seat with me…CSI Stokes, how about you do your questioning on the patio next to that lovely scarecrow photo spot."

While unsure how Vartann got that last part out without cracking a smile, Nick escorted the wife fifty feet to the extravagant harvest display. "Ma'am." Nick tipped his ball cap at the distraught lady. "I'm very sorry for the loss of your husband."

"Thank you," she sniffled into her tissues.

When Sara joined him he said, "My partner CSI Sidle and I are gonna take turns here."

"Okay."

Nick motioned for them to take a seat at the table next to the Bobbing for Apples display. "So, uh…you told Detective Vartann things were goin' well between you and your husband…no disagreements."

"Barry was killed by a crazed crackhead for his diamond wedding band!" the woman yelled. "Why aren't you people out looking for the killer!"

With a good 'ol boy smile Nick said, "I'm very sorry these questions are tough, but they're part of a standard procedure, and I need to do my job right or I get in trouble with my boss." He glanced over at Sara. "Isn't that right?"

Sara nodded, "His boss is very brassy."

"Okay." The newly widowed woman nodded. "Just make it quick, because I have guests due to arrive later and have quite a bit to do."

"Uh…what exactly is goin' on here with all the decorations?"

Natalie's voice hardened, "We only get to see our grandchildren twice a year because of my bitch of a daughter-in-law, Kirsten and my brainwashed son, Zachary. She has a vice grip on his balls and they shrink a little more every year. She made him accept a transfer to Indianapolis and then she forbade me from visiting them there. Can you imagine banning your mother from your children, Mr. Stokes?"

"I'm not even married, so…"

The woman turned her angry gaze. "What about you, Miss? Would you ban your mother from seeing her grandchildren?"

"She's deceased." Sara quickly redirected back to the original question. "You still haven't explained the decorations."

"Right." Natalie tucked her bobbed bottle-blonde hair behind her diamond studded ears. "I get to see Chelsea, Mark and Abby one weekend in April…that's when we celebrate birthdays and Easter. In September we celebrate Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas." She picked up a miniature pumpkin. "I know it seems crazy, but since that witch stole my babies from me, I have no choice but to cram it all in, because I won't be denied seeing my grandbabies in their Halloween costumes, or opening their gifts on Christmas morning. Without me, those babies wouldn't exist. I carried my son nine months, it took twenty hours to push him out and then twenty-two years to raise him and get him into medical school. **I'm** responsible for him being a doctor today, but **she** gets the glory. She gets the glory and I get one hundred and twenty hours a year with my son and grandbabies. How is that fair?"

Although no words were exchanged, upon making eye contact, Sara and Nick both knew they were thinking the same thing…Natalie is Bev Sanders' psycho twin!

"How much longer will you people be? There is still so much to do for the party." The distraught woman lifted her tissues once more. "Can the maid mop the kitchen floor yet?"

Floored by the comment, Sara said, "You still plan to have the party even though your husband was found dead in the kitchen this morning?"

"What choice do I have? The witch won't give me an alternative weekend for the visit."

Nick motioned for Sara to take a moment. "Mrs. Rempel…were you aware that your husband had a four million dollar insurance policy?"

"Yes," she sniffled. "We took them out at the same time, many years ago…when we were in our twenties. Mine is only for one million though."

"Nick! Sara!" Jas called out from the French doors leading to the patio. "I need you inside for a minute."

Nick motioned to the woman, "If you'll head back over to Detective Vartann, thank you."

At the door Sara queried, "What's wrong, Jas?"

"I've been going through the vic's computer like you asked and I found his blog."

"Seriously?" Nick chuckled, "A senior citizen blogger?"

"They're not just for angsty teens anymore." Jas took a seat in front of the man's computer and pointed, "He called it 'Barry Hates His Life' and from what I read so far…the title fits. He was forced to retire because of a mishap during his last surgery. Apparently he lived for his career and spent all his time at the hospital away from the wife. After retiring though, it was harder to avoid her…he calls her 'the shrew' most of the time." Proud of her discovery, she said, "Check out the last part of his last entry, dated today."

_When I was out with my brother and his friends last night, the group began talking politics and a gentleman asked me whether or not I would support a ban on gay marriage. I told the guy – I support a ban on all marriage. He looked puzzled. He wouldn't have been if he was married to my wife. _

_Marriage, it starts out so hopeful on the wedding night, and then it's all downhill from there, folks. It seems like yesterday that I was lying in bed watching my bride sleep, grateful for each one of her beautiful breaths. Now when I look over, I'm disappointed that air still flows in her lungs. She's a shrew of the highest degree and I'm DONE. This is it folks. By the time most of you read these words, I'll be dead. Don't worry, it will be painless. As a doctor, I know just what to take to do it right. As a fed up husband, I'll be adding a little symbolism for the wife. Happy Thanksgiving! _

"He really did kill himself," Nick remarked in surprise while trying not to think about how he loved watchin' Carrie sleeping and didn't want to end up like Mr. Rempel one day…hoping his wife would run out of air.

"So what's with the crazy crack head story?" Sara asked her co-workers as guilt over being such a shrew to her husband lately consumed her.

"Denial?" Jas stated, as she denied her own feelings about marriage, specifically the fact that her family would never accept her marrying Pete if he ever asked her in the future. "Maybe Mrs. Rempel doesn't want to believe she drove her husband to suicide?"

"Or embarrassment," Sara suggested. "Suicide has a stigma…maybe she thought her daughter-in-law would cut off visitation rights if she could prove insanity-provoked violence took place in the house. Trust me…people can act like you have the plague when they find out a family went nuts under your roof."

"My money's on ignorance," Nick said. "I bet she thinks the life insurance policy is void if Barry committed suicide. They're forty year old policies…the suicide clauses void long before that. Remember, Sara we just learned all that from that case with the husband who was going to shoot the wife, but turned the gun on himself in the end. That has to be it, because you heard her out there…she doesn't care Barry's dead, because if she did, she wouldn't want to party on. It's all about the money for her." His thoughts momentarily turned to his conversation with Carrie when he learned she had gone shoe shopping on Rodeo with Becca.

The ring of Sara's cell stopped the debate. "It's the Master Criminalist." While her co-workers mocked her with kissy noises she walked away to take her husband's call. "It's work related!"

"Uh huh." Nick checked his watch when he yawned. "Hey, Jazzy, did your boy Pete tell you he's comin' in early for his shift tonight, so I can leave early and surprise Carrie and get some sleep before goin' out tonight? He's doin' that in return because he asked if I would work the first four of his Tuesday while he takes you out."

The reminder sent a shiver up Jas's spine. "I'm bringing him to my sister's house warming party to meet my parents. If he doesn't show up to relieve you at eleven as planned, you'll know my family killed him, but thanks for covering for him. I hope you and Carrie have fun at the party tonight."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****10:42 a.m. **

Standing in the backyard with Lindsay, Sean said, "Your party is going to be so much fun. I can't believe we have to wait another **seven hours**."

"Tell me about it." Lindsay eyed the white tables and chairs that would later be draped in white linen tablecloths and adorned with the colorful confetti and flowers she had selected as the Maid of Honor at her parents' surprise wedding. "Can you keep another **huge **secret, Sean?"

Considering his track record of blurting, he stopped to think.

"Sean!"

"Yes!" He nodded, "Sorry! I can, I definitely can."

"Tonight…at my adoption party…my mom and dad will be getting legally married."

"Wow!" Now he was twice as excited that he bought his dream girl a special gift. "Will there be a band?"

"That's a funny…oh." She realized he had asked the odd question because he wanted to know if he'd get to dance with her again. "No, just CDs piped through the speakers."

"Oh," his tone was deflated.

"So, if you have something special you would like to play, bring it."

"Something **special**?" he gulped_. I think she's asking me to find us a song…a song that will become 'our song'._ Considering his gift purchase took hours, he couldn't imagine how long it would take to pick a song. "Uh…I um…" He backed away in a panic.

"Where are you going!"

"I just remembered I have to go to the…" he slipped trying to rush through the hedges separating their houses. "I'm okay!" Picking himself up off the ground he yelled. "Uh…I have to go to the store! To buy a new shirt for tonight!"

**The Four Seasons – Maui  
****7:55 a.m. HST**

Spooning in bed enjoying the ocean breeze Greg asked his blissed-out wife, "Do you want to buy a new dress for our dinner at Spago tonight?" He nibbled on her ear. "You can afford it, because you made plenty of cash at Club Paradise last night."

"Thanks to one very generous tipper," she purred. "But I don't need a new dress. I know we have to spend the cash, but I'd much rather spend it doing more activities and shipping pineapples to friends."

"I can't wait to fly over the volcano today."

"Honestly," she chewed her bottom lip, "I'm a little scared, but this may be the only time I get to do this in my life and I have to suck it up and go for it."

"You'll see it again, because I want our girls to see places like this too." Greg hopped over Tawny so he could look in her eyes. "I told Carrie I want to sue for my trust money. She went to California yesterday to file the paperwork."

"Greg! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin a literally **perfect** day by talking about my mother." Running his fingers through her mussed morning hair, Greg said, "Carrie thinks my mother will take the same route she did with the divorce…arbitration to look cooperative, and then she'll push for visitation with the girls. We need to decide what's best for them….the money and my mother in their lives a small percentage of time, or no money and no contact with my mother. Personally, I don't want her anywhere near them if she doesn't get some serious professional help, so I'm hoping we can use this to force the issue."

"How?"

"Carrie said it could work if we push for the money, let her dangle it with the visitation stipulation, and then say only if she demonstrates she's actively getting treated for her problems." Rolling onto his back, Greg sighed, "I just think of Becca and how out of control she gets when she's alone and not medicated. Maybe if my mother got help and could be chilled out long enough, she might come around too. I know this is a one-eighty from the other day, but after seeing that big family reunion group by the pool yesterday, I just feel…it's…as much as I hate what she did…some of the stuff really helped or protected me. Like this whole thing with Blossom. I don't know if I really was a strong enough person to deal with what would have happened."

"It would have been pretty heavy," Tawny admitted.

"I guess I'm just saying…I'd like to give her one more chance, because I realize her fear of losing me impaired her judgment and I want to try and get her to accept she has a problem." Greg announced after a deep breath. "I want the money and her in treatment. In return, she gets to be a part of her granddaughters' lives during supervised visits. Do you agree?"

"Yes." Tenderly she kissed his cheek. "The Greg I fell in love with isn't a vindictive bastard, he's smart and compassionate. This plan is about helping your mother and giving our girls the chance to have one grandmother in their lives. It's not just about money."

**The Rempel Residence  
****11:01 a.m. **

"I don't want the money for myself," Mrs. Rempel explained, "I want it for my grandchildren."

Standing with Sara and Vartann, Nick queried, "I'm not tracking you, Ma'am. Once you receive the life insurance money, you can do whatever you want with it."

"You don't understand, Mr. Stokes…my husband removed me as his benefactor six months ago and put our grandchildren on his policy instead. The policy states that any changes re-activate the suicide clause for a period of one year. So, if you rule his death a suicide…the money is lost. They need the money. Kirsten doesn't work and my son is just starting his surgical residency, so he's a pauper. She won't let Zachary take handouts and…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Rempel," Sara quickly informed the woman, "to cover up his suicide to get a pay out would constitute insurance fraud. Even though your intentions are grounded in helping your grandkids, it doesn't make it the right thing to do."

"And it's not what my brother would have wanted, because money is what made him lose his son." From ten yards away Steve Rempel explained, "Kirsten was a small town girl and she wanted the kids to grow up grounded in reality. Look around at this place…a full scale haunted house in the backyard for three kids? Who does that? Tomorrow night, she was having nine real deer brought here to pose as Santa's helpers. For Chelsea's seventh birthday, she bought her **seven pairs** of designer jeans leaving the one hundred and eighty dollar price tags on every pair. And then there was the great flip flop debate. Kirsten couldn't stand Natalie going on and on about the disgrace of wearing plastic Wal-mart flip flops to the country club pool." Steve laughed as his sister-in-law cried, "At Easter, Natalie bought the girls fifty dollar Juicy Couture flip flops for their baskets…because you know Jesus was really into expensive sandals and that's what the holiday is all about. When four year old Abby put them on she said…Grandma, I like my old ones better, because these hurt my big toes. The shrew laced into Kirsten for not bringing her girls up to appreciate the finer things in life." Grinning, he glanced skyward, "I know you're up there laughing your ass off, Bro. Rest in peace, Barry." Then, lifting his hand, he waved goodbye.

**Whispering Pines Treatment Facility  
****12:34 p.m. **

"Take care, Ellie," Doctor Brant gave her patient a hug. "We're a phone call away." She winked at the nervous father at her patient's side. "That goes for you too, Dad."

"Thank you, Doctor." Jim squeezed Heather's hand a little tighter. "I'm confident we're going to be just fine though."

"Have a safe trip home," she replied before leaving to return to her office.

"Stop looking at me like that, Dad. We said no mush, remember?" Seeing her roommate sitting in a chair by the window, Ellie whistled, "Hey, Malibu Barbie, you better get your ass over here and give me a hug!"

Without saying a word, the forlorn girl trudged over and did as asked.

"You have my number if you miss me."

"As if."

Ellie smiled, "And you'll come and visit me in Vegas when you're sprung, right?"

"I have to go to group, so…bye." The girl turned quickly so her tears weren't spotted and dashed away.

"What's wrong with her?" Heather asked, feeling sorry for the girl.

"She found out her boyfriend has been screwing her friends and her enemies in her absence."

"Lovely." Heather sighed, "When will young girls learn not to give it up for every loser who smiles at them?"

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Speaking of losers who smile." She turned on her fake charm. "Cowboy Ren! Did you stop by to wish me luck moseying back home?"

Removing his hat, Ren pretended to be surprised, "Are you leavin' today, Miss Ellie?"

Always enjoying the young man's company, Jim offered, "How about joining us for lunch, Ren? It will be my way of thanking you for helping Ellie the last twenty-eight days."

"No," Ellie replied as Ren said, "I'd love to, Jim. Thank you very much."

"Daddy, are you trying to drive me to drink on my first hour out of rehab?"

Slipping his arm around his daughter's shoulders Jim chuckled, "I thought it would be a good test. If you fail, I'll just bring you back here and sign you up for another twenty-eight days."

Ren tipped his cowboy hat. "And another twenty-eight days of me and your favorite horse, Blue Thunder."

Ellie flashed her brightest smile, "Let's do lunch, shall we?" She bolted for the door with Ren on her heels.

In Jim's ear Heather whispered, "I adore that young man…he's an expert at subtle domination. How long until Ellie's allowed to start dating?"

"If she can handle a relationship with a plant and a pet for a year, she can date."

Watching Ren teasing Ellie on the way to the parking lot, she smirked, "He'll wait."

**The Blakes  
****1:00 p.m. **

Suddenly the party Sean couldn't wait to attend was approaching way too fast. "Only five hours!" Sitting in front of the computer, he stared at the screen where he had been sampling song after song, trying to come up with the perfect one to play for Lindsay. "I'll never find one in time."

"What's wrong?" asked McKenna when she breezed into the room wearing her Cinderella costume with matching princess crown, shoes and wand.

"It's complicated," he sighed, wishing for a moment that he was five again and free from the burdens of a being a teen.

"Sit still."

"Why?"

McKenna lifted the musical wand her grandfather had bought her the last time they went to Disneyland. "I'm going to use my princess power to help you solve your problem."

Sean humored his little sister by sitting up tall and closing his eyes. "Okay…go ahead, Princess Kenna. Hit me with some magic."

With great flair, she waved the glittery wand and chanted her spell, "Bippity-boppity-boo! Oh, Magic Wand, make Sean know just what to do!"

"Ow!" Sean exclaimed when his little sister smacked him hard on the head with the wand. "I didn't mean literally hit me, it was a figure of..." The notes of When You Wish Upon a Star floating out of the toy caught his ear. "That's it! Yes! That's perfect!" With her adoption finalized and her parents' marriage, Lindsay really was living a dream come true tonight, and maybe if he played this special song for her…so would he. "Thank you, McKenna!"

After lowering her wand, the little princess regally nodded. "My work here is done."

**Author's Notes: **

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was character driven, rather than plot driven, and it's setting up a bunch of stuff for the next 2 chapters. The party begins in the next one! I think it's going to be quite a fun one to attend LOL

I had a rather strange and eventful real-life day yesterday LOL one of those days where you just look up and say 'come on already...enough is enough!' I was starting to feel like Nick does sometimes. LOL Therefore I didn't have any time at the computer to do what I had planned - sort through the email and guestbook responses and reply as well as come up with a general summary before posting the next chapter. I will get to that next. I wanted to post the chapter as promised though because I assume that's always more important to you than a reply.

Thanks so much for answering my questions and helping me hone who needs to get more or less 'screen time'. I can't change the outline of the story, but if I can make it work I do like to give the proper amount of screen time to the right characters when I know what readers are enjoying.

Thanks for your continued support and patience when it comes to responding to your questions/feedback!

KJT for staying up late AGAIN and Kimber for your miraculous 'before and after' photos for Carrie!

Maggs


	51. Chapter 51

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 51**

**Saturday – September 24, 2005  
****Crime Lab – Grissom's Office  
****3:18 p.m. **

After a quick rap on the door, Nick yelled over, "Hey, Gris…I just wanted to let you know that Pete asked me to swap my last four today for his first four on Tuesday, so I'm headin' out and he's here if you need anything."

"Thanks for the heads up." Removing his glasses Grissom said, "Nicky…this case you worked today with Sara. Did something happen in the field? She seemed very unsettled when I saw her."

"Uh…" Stepping into the office, Nick shut the door. "You know how it is, we all internalize certain things from stuff we see at the scene. I'm sure there were elements of the case that hit a little too close to home for her, 'cause it ruffled me. The whole thing was depressing. I'm just really glad Greg didn't work this one."

"Sara was on the run and didn't give me any details other than it was a suicide. What was the vic's motivation?"

"He off'd himself because his wife was a shrew…that was the vic's term, not mine, although after spending quality time with her, I could certainly see how he came up with the term of endearment. The deceased maintained a blog on the Internet up until this morning." Nick walked over to Grissom's computer and started typing. "There, you can read it for yourself if you want." He typed in the address. "He called it 'Barry Hates His Life' and when you read it, you'll know why."

"Okay, thanks. So, uh…I'll see you at the party later."

"Wouldn't miss it." Nick winked, "But since I haven't seen my fiancée in over twenty-four hours, we might be a little late, because unlike you…I didn't get to make a booty call last night."

"Fair enough." Smiling, Grissom returned his glasses and settled in to read the dead man's blog from the beginning.

_How can I, a man who saved thousands of lives as a surgeon, be so hapless in a woman's eyes? Impossible you think? Well, if you were to ask the shrew, I don't think she could name one thing I did right this week. Maybe retirement wouldn't be so bad if I were alone? It makes sense. Why would anyone want to live with a bitch if they had the means to live alone? I should live alone. Except I've never done that and it terrifies me. I went from my childhood home, to college and medical school and I had roommates until I married. I don't know how to live alone. Maybe I could learn?_

Leaning back in his chair, Gil imagined his wife reading the same words and thinking back to that morning.

"_What the…Gil! Oh my God! Why is Flash covered in vomit!"  
_

"_Flash!" Gil rushed into the bedroom, scooping up the vomit covered dog in his arms a little too late. Sara already had been licked and her face tainted. "I'm…" _

"_You weren't watching him **again**!" Sara screamed as she ran for the bathroom to dry heave. "How is our child going to survive if you can't watch what our d…" _

_As his wife violently retched, Gil carried Flash out of the room to bathe him in the guest bath. "It's like cooking Eggs Benedict, Sara! I'm off to a shitty start but, maybe if I keep trying, I'll eventually reach your expectation of absolute perfection!" _

Glancing up from the computer screen, Gil saw his framed photo of Sara on his desk. "We'll be okay, Honey."

**LVPD – Parking Lot  
****4:04 p.m. **

With his cell phone pressed to his ear, Tony excitedly told his wife, "I'm just leaving." She was on her way to drop off Carrie. "I can't wait to see you too, Baby. Since I have the next two days off we'll have plenty of time to…" When he saw who was waiting at his car, he stammered, "…uh…sorry…someone's flagging me down. Let me handle this and I'll see you at home soon. Bye, Honey."

Snapping his phone closed, Tony came to rest in front of his Ex. "What? Are you stalking me now?"

"You moved."

"You say that like I had some obligation to tell you." Stuffing his phone in his pocket, he snipped, "Okay, what's the latest, Amy? The last time you called you said loverboy was cheating on you and that the baby was really mine, so we should try to make things work. I told you there was no way the baby could be mine and to never to call me again. Obviously I wasn't specific enough, so here's the revised version, don't call, don't come here, don't…"

"I lost the baby."

Tony replied in his work tone, "I'm very sorry for your loss, Ma'am, but I think you're confusing me with someone who gives a damnabout what happens to you."

Lurching forward the desperate woman grabbed her ex-husband's hand. "It's a sign, Tony. It was the only thing keeping us from going for a second chance."

After gently removing her hand from his, Tony gave a crazy laugh, "You thought the **only **thing keeping me from giving you another chance was the baby? No…here's the thing keeping me from giving you a second chance." Stepping closer, his laughter morphed into an angry whisper, "Every time I see you, I see my old buddy Chadwith you in our bed. I see **his **hands enjoying the fifteen thousand dollar breasts you begged me to pay for with my hard-earned money. I see you** loving** every second of that bastard doing you. I **hear **you moaning his name while you're wearing my ring with our wedding picture on the dresser right in front of you. That's all I see and hear when I look at you now, Amy. That's all I will** ever** see when I look at you, and **that's **why I haven't given you a second chance! Why I'll **never** give you a second chance." After a deep breath, he cleared the anger from his throat and politely said, "Now that we've that cleared up, back the hell off me for the rest of my life and let me get into my car? Mrs. Vartann is expecting me and you know me…I don't like to keep **a lady** waiting."

As she stepped aside, Amy sniffled, "You should know…I transferred to dispatch, so you may have to talk to me."

"Thanks for the warning," he huffed upon opening his door.

"I know you don't believe me, but…I'm really sorry…between all the fertility stuff, and the stress you were under at work..." Making one last plea she grabbed the car door. "You know how it was, regulating when we could and couldn't make love to try for a baby…it took all the fun out of it." Tears sliding down her cheeks she admitted, "When Chad made a move…I felt irresistible for the first time in ages and I had a momentary lapse in judgment. I lost my head."

Tony nodded, "Yeah, you also lost me and no matter how many crocodile tears you shed I'm not changing my mind. It's over. I'm happily married and I've stopped looking back." Looking into her red eyes he asked, "Did you really** lose** the baby, Amy? Or was that just a lie to get me back?"

Releasing her grip on the car door she flatly replied, "It's more accurate to say…I'm not pregnant anymore." Wiping her tears she sadly explained, "Chad left, and I knew you'd never take me back if..."

Shutting the door, he couldn't turn over the engine fast enough and get home to Becca.

**Nick and Carrie's  
4****:15 p.m. **

"I'm home, Darlin'!" Nick cheerily boomed as he walked through the house. After the disturbing case of a marriage full of hate, he couldn't wait to fall into bed with his fiancée and forget the outside world. "Hey, Binda!" He scooped up the pup. "Where's mom at?" He had noticed his sister's rental car was gone from the driveway, but Carrie's Volvo was in the garage.

"Nicky!" Carrie finally answered in a panicky tone. She wasn't expecting him until seven and had all of her ridiculously extravagant purchases on the bed. "Uh…" Gripping her hair she knew there wasn't time to hide any of it and although she knew hiding things in a marriage was wrong, she decided if she could make him happy first and explain later, it would be better for all. "Oh my gosh, you're home early!" she announced before rushing to the doorway and flashing the biggest smile she could muster. "I love you, Nicky!"

"Wow…look at you." He couldn't believe how different she looked from a simple change in hair and make up. Setting down Binda, he stepped forward grinning. "You look gorgeous, Darlin'. I mean…you did before too, but now you look Hollywood glamourous, but I guess that's what happens when you spend a little time in Beverly Hills, huh?"

"My hair looks even better outside," she commented while grabbing her man's hand and dragging him into the hallway. "You can really see the highlights in the sunlight. Come on!"

"Hold up just a minute," he chuckled. "I had a jumbo iced tea on the drive home and need to make a pit stop."

"You can use the hall bathroom and…"

"Carr…"

"Yeah, Nicky?" she nervously shifted in her seven hundred dollars Choos.

Laughing, he asked, "Is there somethin' you don't want me to see in our bedroom?"

"Are your sister and Jean home?"

"No, their car was gone."

Upon getting confirmation, Carrie unfastened her Versace dress and let it slip off, revealing she was topless and wearing a teeny tiny La Perla thong trimmed with delicate black fur and rhinestones. "Wanna go skinny dipping?"

Stunned by his fiancée's bold move and the knowledge that a serious bikini wax or shave must have happened at some point in order for her to wear such a scandalous thong, Nick placed his hand on the wall in case his knees buckled. "Did you uh…do something at that salon besides your hair style and make up?"

While she totally intended to be forthcoming about her shopping faux-pas, she thought it would be best for both of them if they were in a more relaxed mood when the confession occurred. "I got a pedicure." Then, after placing her hands on the drooling man's chest, she cooed, "And a Brazilian wax."

"I can't believe…"

"Take a peek."

"Uh…" Sensing he was at a Freudian crossroads, Nick backed the mother of his child against the wall and leapt over his hang up.

Realizing she just lost a bet to Becca, who had said that Nick would lose his concentration as soon as the Brazilian wax was on his mind, Carrie placed her hands on her man's shoulders and shoved him to his knees. "Why not engage all your senses," she suggested before running her tongue over her ruby red lips. "Becca told me I was way too uptight. She and I had long talks about my hang ups and I decided once and for all that I need to loosen up with you. Nothing's off limits, Nicky…**nothing**." After a well placed naughty giggle she added, "Becca bestowed a little knowledge on me …and you're gonna** love **what she taught me."

"Uh…" Certain he was having another x-rated dream, Nick pinched himself hard, but much to his surprise he felt pain. "Carr..."

"Shhh." Lacing her fingers though her flustered fiancé's hair, Carrie winked, "If it's all the same to you, Baby…I'd prefer less talk and more action."

"Holy hell," he panted while coiling his fingers around the strings of the thong. "Wait…my sister and Jean could come back and…"

"That just makes this all a little hotter, don't you think?"

"Freudian hang up, my ass," Nick muttered under his breath as he readied to party with his future wife like she was a sleazy girl he'd picked up in a bar in Cancun on Spring Break, but at the last second, he saw a label peeking out of Carrie's discarded black dress. "Versace."

Carrie's eyes bulged wide when her man removed one of her sandals.

"Jimmy Choo, huh. He's expensive too." Pointing to her thong he said, "And I bet that's La Perla." Snapping out of his brain haze, Nick suddenly remembered why they were in the hall in the first place. "What else did you buy?" He jumped to his feet, rushing for their bedroom.

"Uh…I was going to get into that right after I tried out some of the new tricks Becca taught me!"

"Carrie!" Clutching his head he inventoried the display: five designer shoe boxes, a Versace garment bag, assorted lingerie, a handbag, a robe, several tops and a denim jacket. "All this and salon services in Beverly Hills! How much did you spend!"

"Please stop shouting." She picked up Binda. "Remember…we said in our house there would be no screaming in front of the kids."

"How much!" he asked between gritted teeth. "It's a joint account, so you can tell me or I can call the credit card company and find out from a stranger. How much, Carrie!"

"Twelve," she replied in a barely audible whisper.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Katie and Jean were like two deer in headlights, both feeling bad for walking into the house during an argument, but too curious to leave.

Stunned by the answer, he sat on the bed between a Manolo Blahnik shoe box and a La Perla shopping bag. Then, after a deep breath, he resumed eye contact. "You spent twelve thousand dollars of **our** money on clothes and shoes without askin' my opinion!"

"I got caught up in the moment," she explained after securing Binda in her crate. "I'd never been to Rodeo drive and…"

"When we spoke on the phone you told me you bought a pair of shoes and some lingerie."

"I…"

His anger building, Nick returned to his feet. "You lied to me."

"I wanted to surprise you!"

"You did!" He forgot the rule and yelled again, "But not in a good way!"

"Nicky…" She gasped when he pulled his hand away as she went to take it.

"Don't touch me!" Moving to the other side of the bed he grabbed the robe and threw it at her. "Cover up!" His stomach churning, he snapped, "I can't believe you tried to use sex to distract me from this. Sex and trust go hand in hand with us. You** know **that. Using sex to manipulate me…who are you? Is this what Becca taught you? Why would you take relationship advice from a divorced woman who's never had a successful relationship in her life!" After gulping air, he continued, "You know who you've become? You're Lissa! You stopped working and all you want to do is shop. You're Lissa, but I'm not Andy and you've made a huge mistake."

"What?" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't know what you're…

"Andy would tell me that whenever Lissa spent a ton of his cash she'd jump him before dropping the bomb. After a while he caught on, but it didn't matter to him, 'cause he had plenty of cash and his moral compass is broken."

"That's not what I was doing!" she blasted.

"Okay, then tell me exactly what it was you were doing when you were tryin' to seduce me so I wouldn't come in here to see this disgusting display of greed?" He stuffed his arms across his chest. "Well!"

"I…" The nauseated look on his face was killing her. "I was in California having this great time with Becca. She took me to Versace and we were giggling and trying on dresses like teenagers before the prom. I thought…I'm finally getting to do fun silly girl things and that's when I realized…" She wiped her tears. "I'm already pregnant, and if all goes according to plan, for the next eight years I'll be pregnant or breastfeeding our babies." Smoothing her hands over her body she said, "This was my last hurrah. I'll never have this body again and I've barely had any fun with it. So, I went a little crazy, but it's my last chance."

In the hallway, Jean whispered to her partner in law and life, "She's good."

"It won't work," Katie replied, "I know my brother."

Nick shook his head. "You're makin' things worse by tryin' to bullshit me, Counselor."

"Excuse me!" Carrie snapped from hurt to rage, "I'm giving up eight years of my body to make a family, but you don't think I deserve to have a last hurrah!"

"A last hurrah is **one** sexy outfit, not twelve grand of stuff that you lie about buying and then try to hide from me! And here's a newsflash…I don't care how expensive the sexy stuff is you're wearin'…it's all about how it **looks,** not how much it **costs**. So don't try to say that you needed Versace to seduce me. You seduce me best when you're wearin' one of my t-shirts!" Sickened by the expensive items before him, he pointed at her. "You have an addiction problem."

"**I **have an addiction problem. Ha!" She scoffed, "You have a lot of nerve calling me an addict when you are one yourself."

"Me?"

"You're a sex addict!"

"I'm not a sex addict! I had gone nine months without sex before I met you. How long have you gone without buyin' an overpriced pair of ugly shoes!"

"I stand corrected." Stuffing her hands on her hips she snipped, "You're an **O** addict, and don't deny it, because you even did it in the hospital shower when it was against doctor's orders."

Jean and Katie both had their hands over their mouths until the concerned sister whispered, "I want to go in there and give him the retort."

"It's so obvious!" the fellow lawyer replied.

"Come on, Nicky, think!" Katie closed her eyes, willing him to state the obvious and five seconds later it happened.

"They're free!" Nick yelled. "They don't take money out of our family bank account. They don't represent less money for B-PAC! And wanting one every day is **normal**, especially for a guy. Spendin' six hundred bucks on silly shoes you wear maybe twice a year is** not** normal, it's ridiculous, and not somethin' I approve of doin' on a regular basis."

"**Approve!**" Carrie shrilled, "I already have an overbearing father, I don't need two!"

"You know what you need?" Grabbing a hideous denim mule Nick said, "You need your head examined if you honestly think these are worth six hundred bucks. Some poor woman in Asia gets paid a dime a day to make 'em and they probably cost the company ten bucks tops. How can a smart girl like you not feel like a dope for fallin' for that?"

After a steadying breath, she said, "Refresh my memory…how much was that motorhome you bought as **a surprise** without **asking my opinion** or whether or not I'd **approve**?"

Katie cringed, "D'oh. I didn't know he did that."

"But that's apples to oranges," Jean said, "You can share one with your family, not the other. She must be getting desperate, because that's a pathetic argument."

Nick matched his fiancée's calm tone and rounded the bed holding up the denim mule. "We can fit our whole family in the motorhome and use it for decades without it goin' out of style. Can't say the same about your shoes though, can you?"

"How much, Nicky?" she prodded through gritted teeth.

Holding his head high he answered, "One hundred and thirty thousand dollars…or two hundred pairs of dumb shoes in your language. The motorhome wasn't a selfish act, Carrie. You can't tell me these freaky shoes were part of your 'last hurrah seduction plan' because you had to know they wouldn't do a thing for me. You wanted these shoes and weren't thinkin' of me when you bought them. When I bought the motorhome, I was thinkin' of makin' you more comfortable on family vacations, about investin' money in something that would provide family entertainment for the rest of our lives, **and **I was thinkin' about your brother's family because they can't afford fancy hotel trips and have to go campin'. It was about me bein' generous, that's why I had a second set of keys made and gave them to Paul. I'll concede that I did it without asking…but when I presented it to you, it was with the knowledge that I could take it back if you hated it, remember? I had a three day window to change my mind, and I never would have bought it without that option." Swallowing hard, he said, "Admit it, Counselor…your actions aren't defendable."

Katie and Jean, acting as secret judges, exchanged nods.

"Fine…I plead guilty." Grabbing the shoe from his hand, she stuffed it back in the box. "I'll pack it all up, and take it all back to Rodeo right now. Please give my apologies to Lindsay for not being there tonight."

Watching her, Nick coolly asked, "How is takin' this stuff back gonna make up for you lyin' to me and using sex to manipulate me?"

"I was hoping a sincere 'I'm sorry!' would be good enough, but apparently I was wrong. Would you please just listen to what happened! I panicked when I got home and realized I went overboard, but before I could figure out how to fix things or tell you, you came home early. I wanted some time to think about how to explain it and I wanted you to be calm, so…"

"I can't believe you planned on havin' sex with me as a tactical move, while you let me think it was out of love. You of all people!"

"Of course the sex was out of love! If it wasn't then I really would be a whore!" Throwing down a shopping bag Carrie cried, "Dammit! For a guy who talks about how his hard-ass father screwed him up so badly, you're doing a great job imitating him! What do you want me to say! Yes, Nicky, you're a saint and I'm just a stupid, self-absorbed girl who likes dumb shoes. There! I admit it! Buying shoes doesn't help society in any way and I should be ashamed of myself, but you know what…I'm not." Rushing to the closet, she tossed her robe and grabbed a pair of jeans, tugging them on. "I'm not ashamed for having a great time with my friend."

"Oh, Becca's your **friend **now?"

"Are you going to disapprove of that too?" she asked while fastening her bra. "Yes, she's my friend. We had a great time. She made me feel comfortable in her home, she talked to me without making me feel like I was a freak for not knowing things that other girls do. She told me about Ice Pop Night even though I didn't go to Camp Dunmore **and,** unlike you, she understood that giving up the next eight years of my freedom to make babies, after I just spent the last twenty-two being sheltered, is a really big deal!"

"Would you stop the martyrBS already!" Nick urged, getting angry again. "I'm not forcing a family on you. You said you wanted four kids, and all I'm guilty of is sayin' I want them too. Hell, you're the one who drew up a timeline and showed it to me, so stop actin' like I'm demandin' you barefoot and pregnant."

"I'm just asking you to be appreciative of that fact!"

"How can you** not** think I'm appreciative!" He held his head, as it throbbed harder. "Aside from tellin' you how much I love you every damn day and agreein' that you should quit your job to take it easy during the pregnancy? My God…look at the house I bought you and all the stuff to go in it! What about the new car in the garage! The puppy! As I see it, I've provided** everything** you need and then some, so forgive me if I seem insulted when you stand there like a spoiled brat sayin' you were entitled to spend twelve grand on stuff you **don't** need because you're havin' my baby! Women all over the world have babies every day without ever ownin' a Versace dress. My mom had seven kids and never owned one! It makes me **sick **hearin' you use our innocent child as justification for your shopping spree! That's somethin' Lissa would do!" He mocked his sister-in-law's voice, "'Since I gave Drew another son, I told him the least he could do was buy me a new Mercedes'. I** never** in million years thought I'd hear that bullshit comin' from you!"

"I'm not saying that!"

"**Yes, you are!**" Frustrated and heartbroken, Nick's voice cracked as he tried to make her understand. "Have you forgotten that the **only **reason this house and the money happened at all is because I got the shit kicked out of me in one of Sam Braun's casinos? When I asked you to marry me, you knew I couldn't afford half of a house like this, but you didn't care…or at least you said you didn't. The plan was to work hard and make do, and you were alright with that…or was that a lie too?"

Unable to speak, she shook her head.

"What happened, Carrie?" he pleaded for an answer. "Since when do you want Andy instead of me?"

"You know I don't."

"What happens when the money runs out, huh? Which it will if you keep wastin' it. Are you gonna ask me to almost die again so you can keep buyin' designer shoes?"

"Don't do this," she tearfully pleaded. "Stop!"

"I'm sorry for yellin'." For the first time since they started arguing, tears filled his eyes and without warning, the old commitment-phobic Nick took over, "You're right. Like you said, you never had a chance to do this kind of thing before and now that you've had a taste, you like it. That's okay, it's not your fault you didn't have an opportunity to do what you wanted to do until now. I don't blame you for not knowin' before you accepted my proposal. I won't hold it against you. People change…I get that. Your circumstances are special and…" After a jagged breath he said, "If buyin' this stuff and a country club lifestyle is **really **what you need for the rest of your life to be happy, then I want you to have it…but with another guy. It's better to admit that now, even with a baby on the way…because we can work that out. It's far from ideal, but we can still be good parents to our child without bein' married."

"What are you saying, Nicky?" she cried.

"I'm sayin' it's better for all of us to call things off instead of goin' through with the marriage and hatin' each other years later."

"What?" Her breathing quickened to a frantic pace. "No! Don't say that! I don't want that!"

With fear ruling him, and the Rempel case, as well as Vartann's failed marriage on his mind, he explained, "I never want to turn around in bed one night and find myself disappointed my wife is still breathin'…or come home early from work one afternoon and find her in bed with a guy who promised her what I couldn't give. I'd rather be alone…maybe I'm meant to be alone."

"You're talking crazy." Sobbing, she pleaded, "You know you're the only guy for me."

Gulping the lump in his throat he said, "The thing is, after what just happened…I'm not sure you're the right girl for me."

"Nicky…" She held out a trembling hand. "Please…I'm so scared."

"That makes two of us." Hustling over to Binda's crate, he opened it and picked her up. "She needs a walk…so do I."

After watching him rush out of the room cradling their puppy, Carrie slid down the wall bawling streaks through her new MAC makeup.

When the front door closed, Katie and Jean slipped out of the hall bathroom. "As soon as he sees my car out front, he'll know we've been here." Feeling her brother's pain as if it were her own, she whispered, "That was so hard to hear. It was like bein' a kid again and watchin' him lose out to Andy for the millionth time. I just want to hug him."

Peeking out the front window Jean suggested, "How about I stay here in case Carrie needs a shoulder, and you follow him wherever he's goin' and try to talk to him?"

"Okay," Katie replied with tears in her voice and her eyes.

"Hey…"Hugging her partner, Jean whispered, "We had our moments in the beginning too, remember? Things are always all or nothin' at the start."

**The Vartanns  
****4:45 p.m.**

Sitting on the kitchen counter in her Carrie-style white lace Versace dress, Becca laughed riotously because Tony was in the garage purposely making noise to signal he was about to walk in the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" the mentally and physically exhausted husband announced before breaking into a million watt smile. "Wow! Now **that's** a dress I can get my head around, unlike that that wacky inside-out number you had on earlier in the week."

"What would it take to convince you to put your arms around it instead?" She dangled his beer. "Will this do?"

"I'll trade ya." As he took the bottle, he producedthirteen roses from behind his back, all yellow with red tips, except for one in the center, which was a solid red bud. "Absence really does make the heart grow fonder."

"Wow." Wrapping her fingers around the bouquet her heart pounded in her chest. After staring at the beautiful bouquet filled with aromatic flowers and meaning, Becca joyously said, "I feel like the grinch at the end of the movie."

Almost choking on his beer Tony said, "I wasn't expecting that reaction."

"No, it's a great reaction!" Realizing she needed to explain the statement, Becca began, "The grinch had been a beast to everyone his whole life…like I've been a bitch. Think about it, the parallels are uncanny. The grinch tried to ruin Christmas…I tried to ruin Greg and Tawny's wedding, and the same thing happened when we gave it our all…love prevailed and the occasions went on anyway."

"I guess you're right," he stated after a swig of his brew.

"When the grinch realized her failed, he skulked off to the sidelines and moped…I went to the lounge at the Mirage, where I met you." Smiling, she continued, "Just when the grinch deserved to be treated like crap and hated by everyone, little Cindy Lou Who girl shocked the hell out of him by showing him kindness. Because of the little who girl's compassion, suddenly, the grinch's teeny tiny ice cold heart grew ten sizes. With his new heart pounding in his chest, the grinch suddenly saw all the joy to be had around him, and that's when he decided not to waste another minute of his life being a beast." Inhaling the sweetness of the roses, the red one in particular, Becca declared, "You're my Cindy Lou Who, Tony. When everyone else in Whoville had written me off as an incurable beast, you gave me a chance." Pulling the red bud out of the center of the bouquet, she rubbed it against her cheek. "I see joy all around me thanks to you…or maybe it's the Zoloft." Chuckling, she confirmed, "It's probably a combination…but mostly you."

Overwhelmed by the emotion in Becca's eyes, he replied, "That's **by far** the weirdest thing a woman has ever said to me in my life…and the most fantastic. You have no idea how much it means to me after the day I had. I'm blown away."

"Good."

Pressing his forehead to hers, he initiated an Eskimo kiss, "Just promise me you won't call me Cindy Lou…at least not around the guys."

Grinning wider, she assured him, "I promise."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****5:00 p.m. **

Holding up their wedding bands, Catherine teased her groom. "Still want to take the plunge?"

"I didn't know this was a swimming party?" Grabbing his bride's hand, Warrick pulled her onto his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you don't want me to ask your father for your hand before the ceremony?"

"Sam is an old fashioned guy, but I don't want to give him a chance to say no," she laughed. "No, I want to surprise him at the last second by asking him to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"We need to make sure to get a picture of the look on his face when you tell him."

"Definitely."

"Nicky's too," Warrick laughed, "He'll feel like an idiot for not guessing our night on the town was a bachelor party."

"And he'll be even more shocked when we ask him to be the Reverend who marries us. That reminds me." She hopped off her groom's lap and went to the dresser. "I want you to look over the ceremony I printed off the Internet from the same site that we got our reverend certifications from."

"You want me to ask Gris and Sara to be best man and matron of honor, while you're goin' over the ceremony with Nick?"

"Yeah." She handed over the text for his review.

"Looks good." He nodded as he read. "Oh yeah, Reverend Nick 'Romance' Stokes will love this."

**Conley Park  
****5:12 p.m. **

His heart aching in his chest, Nick continued to sit on the ground against a thick tree trunk, watching Binda sniff and explore on her retractable leash. He had lost track of time, but he imagined by now Carrie was long gone and life as he knew it was over.

"There you are," Katie announced. "I've been all over the park lookin' for you." Seeing him with his knees to his chest, watching his puppy play, brought back memories of finding him hiding from Andy in far corners of the ranch.

Nick kept his eyes on the grass. "I guess this means you heard everything."

"I think we missed the first ten seconds." Katie took a seat on the ground next to her little brother. "Want an ear?" When he shook his head she offered, "How about a shoulder?"

"No, I'm fine."

She nudged him. "C'mon, I promise I won't tell Andy your face was wet when I found ya."

Without another word, he accepted the hug she was offering.

"It's okay, I've got ya." When she finally felt the tension in her brother's body ease a bit, she spoke, "Nicky, this whole expensive shoe thing does seem ridiculous to me, and I agree that spendin' twelve grand of your money on stuff she doesn't need is wrong. That said, I believe what she said about this bein' a last hurrah. I think her priorities will change once a baby is in her arms. Look at it like this way…you needed to work out your sexual wild oats before settling down, she needs to sow some bein' a silly girl, Lord knows I sowed plenty of those before committin' to Jean. What makes it hard is that she's sowin' hers with you in her life, while you got all your sowin' done before you met her."

Pulling out of the embrace he replied in a broken voice, "If she had just come home and told me it would have been one thing, but she tried to manipulate me…and I was fallin' for it too, which only makes me feel more pathetic. When I realized the seduction was just an act to cover her ass, I felt so betrayed. It never even crossed my mind that she was capable of pullin' somethin' like that, I think that's what has me so rattled."

"I know she hurt you, Sugar, but guess what that crazy girl is home doin?" Smiling, Katie shared, "Jean called my cell and told me Carrie's takin' digital photos of all her old shoes to auction them on Ebay as a way of raisin' money for BPAC. She's scared to death, Nicky. She knows she was wrong."

"That's so...dammit! Part of me was wishin' she really would tell me to go to hell and leave the ring."

"That's just you not wantin' to deal."

"You're right." Half-laughing, half-crying he said, "It's so scary havin' this one person holdin' the strings to your happiness. She has the power to make or break my day. I hate that…when I'm not lovin' it."

"I hear you, believe me. Love really can suck at times, but it's a hell of a lot more fun than bein' alone…and I'm not talkin' about sex, because that's easy to get, I'm talkin' about the good stuff…comin' home after a shit day and havin' someone there who knows what you're thinkin' without you sayin' a word…the hugs and the laughter…bein' able to fart without consequences."

"Stop tryin' to make me laugh, Sis."

"Then how about I empathize?" Her lips fanned into a smile. "My name is Katherine Elaine Stokes and I too am anO addict." Laughing with him, she said, "I couldn't believe she threw that at you, or that she thought it odd to want one daily. Ha! I was so proud when you came up with sayin' they're free. That was the perfect retort. She was dead in the water after that."

"Thanks." His laughter fading, Nick sighed, "She's really auctionin' her shoes on Ebay?"

Katie laughed, "Jean said she's never seen someone work so intensely in her life…she also couldn't believe someone actually owned such ugly shoes."

"It's shockin' when you first see some of them." Crashing back on the grass Nick looked up at the sky. "You're right, I totally love her and can't imagine breakin' things off with her and not havin' her in my life. That said though, I really think I need to stay pissed a while longer, because trickin' me like that was a shitty, manipulative thing to do and I **always **let her off way too easy."

"I agree." Lying on the grass beside him, the big sister counseled, "But don't stay pissed too long, because you want to enjoy that Brazilian before it's gone."

Covering his face he groaned, "Jeeeeez, you were there for that too?"

"And what the hell is 'Ice Pop Night' anyway?"

"Damned if I know, I was just about to ask you."

"You know how you were always worried that Andy was stronger than you?"

"Yeah."

"Today you proved you're a hundred times stronger than him."

"How so?"

"He** never **would have passed upthe services of a woman who proclaimed she had the skill of a ten thousand dollar a night escort, especially not on ethical grounds. I'm proud of you, Nicky. You truly are a man of honor."

Laughing again, Nick replied, "Yeah, but Andy sleeps a whole lot better."

"Dogs always do."

**The Grissoms  
****5:43 p.m. **

While Flash soundly snoozed on the middle of the bed, Sara continued to get ready for the party in the silence. Gil hadn't called to say he'd be late, so she figured he was either caught up in a case or relishing the last moments of his day before he had to deal with his shrewish wife.

Brushing her hair, she stared at her reflection and wished there wasn't a party to attend that evening. She wasn't in the mood. After finishing up in the field, she had come home and sat at her computer, losing herself in Barry Rempel's blog of marriage gone wrong. Three hundred and twenty-one posts of disappointment and despair. To say it had left her melancholy was an understatement.

While working the scene, she couldn't help but notice that Nick didn't seem to think that 'Carrie and I could end up like them' while every five minutes a pang of 'Gil and I could end up this way if I keep being a shrew' hit her hard. She hated feeling jealous over her friend easily imagining a happy family life, but try as she might, she couldn't help it. It was so easy for him.

Putting on mascara, Sara envisioned Nick was home telling Carrie about the Christmas decorations at the scene and then the two of them joyfully discussing the family traditions they wanted to preserve from their childhoods. Like David's warm memory of his family's tiny toy soldier band, and Vartann's description of his mother's Christmas morning brunch, it seemed that everyone had something positive to pass on to the next generation, while she had nothing.

Instead of visions of sugar plums dancing in her head, she had imagery of her mother picking up shattered bits of Christmas balls in between icing a black eye and chugging directly from a bottle of cheap wine. While most kids related to Santa Claus is Coming to Town, the most fitting Christmas song from her childhood was Please Daddy Don't Get Drunk This Christmas. Like the famous 'what came first, the chicken or the egg' argument, she often wondered 'did my father come home drunk, or did he come home and my mom drove him to drink'. Lately she felt it was the latter, and that following in her mother's shoes, she was pushing her husband to the brink one bitchy comment at a time.

"Honey?" Gil called out.

"Bathroom."

Upon entering the room he apologized, "Sorry, I didn't have a chance to call." From behind his back he produced a dozen red roses. "I was too busy buying these for my wife."

"What are those for?" she asked, clueless as to why he'd feel compelled to buy her something romantic when the day's marriage highlights were attempted food poisoning and then screaming at him for letting Flash run through the house with a vomit covered head.

After a kiss to her cheek, he said, "A man doesn't need a reason to buy the woman he cherishes flowers."

Breathing in the bouquet's beautiful aroma Sara replied, "Which part of today did you cherish most? My nasty Eggs Benedict or me screeching at you?"

"Bill Cosby once said in a comedy routine, 'That married couples can live together day after day is a miracle the Vatican has overlooked'. The point is, I don't think it's easy for anyone, Sara. Like Algebra, it comes easy to some while others have to work at it."

Her smile bloomed as full as the roses she was holding. "If marriage was like Algebra, we'd be great."

**The Blakes  
****5:45 p.m. **

"You look great, Honey," Wendy informed her jittery son. She had come to his room to make sure he hadn't passed out from exhaustion after pacing the floor for hours waiting for the clock to strike six. "It was very nice of grandpa to offer to buy you a new shirt for the party."

"I thanked him twice." Staring at the clock, willing it to move, Sean replied, "If you think this is nice, you should see what he bought Aunt Carrie."

"What did he buy her?"

"A diamond bracelet."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"For having his grandchild. He's going to give it to her at the party tonight in front of Uncle Nick."

Forgetting her audience for a moment, Wendy snapped, "I've had four of his grandchildren and all got every time was a card and flowers, and my kids actually bear that man's last name! Forget you heard me say that."

"The bracelet cost four-thousand dollars!" He promptly covered his mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell."

"Ugh!" In a huff, Wendy headed out of the room. "As if that girl needs more spoiling."

**The Four Seasons – Maui  
2:47 p.m. HST**

Walking the white sand with her husband, Tawny squeezed his hand and bubbled, "Seeing a volcano by airplane, then enjoying a delicious picnic lunch on one of the most beautiful beaches on Earth, and later we're having dinner at Spago! After all this spoiling, I'll be set for the rest of my life!"

"I know, I thought yesterday was perfect, but today was twice as phenomenal and it's not over yet." Beaming from ear to ear, he picked up his bikini-clad wife and twirled her around and around. "I've always wanted to do this with a woman while the surf crashes at my feet!"

"Uh…Chuckles…we just ate a huge lunch and…"

"Right." He promptly returned Tawny to her feet. "Sorry, I got swept up in the moment."

"It's okay," she laughed sweetly. "I just didn't want all this fantasy to come crashing down around us when I started puking up macadamia nut cheesecake all over you."

"Honestly, I'm so up right now, I probably wouldn't have cared…especially since I could have rinsed off in the ocean." Taking her hand, he led her to the water. "How about we bob in the surf instead?"

Once Tawny had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, he asked, "Did you email those photos of the tour and picnic to Carrie? They're going to love it here for their honeymoon."

"Yep." Bobbing in the water with her man, she joked, "After seeing the photos, I wouldn't be surprised if those two lovebirds pushed up their wedding date again."

**Nick and Carrie's  
5:52 p.m.**

Sitting in her office at the computer, tears streamed down Carrie's cheeks as she studied Tawny's latest photos from Maui; photos from where she was to have her dream honeymoon with Nick. Now it seemed that Greg and Tawny's test run might be unnecessary, that she and Nick would never get to Maui or the altar.

"Hey," Nick softly called from the doorway. The sight of his fiancée's tear-soaked face forced his gaze to the floor. "Binda and I are back from our walk."

"What about the party? Did you…"

"Yeah, I called Warrick to bow out, but he said it was extremely important that I be there, so…um, I think it would be weird to go together after what happened, but it would be weird to go without you too."

"You could say I'm sick," she squeaked, while hoping he'd beg her to go.

"Yeah, okay…I guess that would work."

A fresh batch of tears spilled. "Nicky, I don't know what to think right now. Are we still engaged? Am I supposed to take off my ring because you said…"

"No, don't do that." From the tone of her voice he realized she was terrified.

"So, you're going to give me a chance to…"

"Yeah…definitely." He nodded, with his eyes still barreling into the wood floor. "I just needed some time to think. I was plannin' to talk with you when I got back with Binda, but then I couldn't get out of this party, so..."

"Thank you."

"We'll talk as soon as I get back."

Grabbing tissues, she wiped her face. "Tell everyone I said hello and I'm sorry I missed it…really sorry."

"I will," he sadly replied as he started to leave.

"Nicky…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget Lindsay's gift, it's on the kitchen counter."

"Thanks, yeah…I woulda forgot."

"Make sure you place it neatly in the car because there's confetti inside and I wouldn't want it to spill all over the place for you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Nodding, he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Is there somethin' else?"

"We were supposed to stop and buy flowers as a hostess gift. Um…I guess you could skip it, but it's rather rude to show up without something, so..."

"Right…I'll remember to do that too, thanks."

"Albertson's has some nice pre-made bouquets, or if you'd prefer a plant, AJs has a good selection."

"Uh…" he scratched his head. "Which do you think would be better?"

"They'll probably have flowers purchased for the party, so..."

"Right, I'll go with the plant, thanks." Two steps down the hallway he missed her and returned to the door. "Uh…I'm thinkin' it would probably be better for you to come to the party. You know, so it wouldn't look weird, because everyone knows you were in California and I told them you were running around havin' a blast, so for you to be suddenly sick…you know, they might worry it's the baby and think we're just not sayin' anything."

"I could go!" Walking over, she struggled to contain her glee. "If you don't mind being late because I need to take a long shower and…"

"No, I told 'Rick I'd be late, so..." As he stood looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Nick fought off the urge to take her in his arms. "Whatever you need…take your time."

"I promise I'll hurry and I'll just throw something on…in case you were worried I'd waste time picking out something fancy." Desperate for a hug, she waited, but when it didn't come she said, "Greg and Tawny sent us an email, I left it up if you..."

"Thanks, yeah, I'll check it out while you're in the shower." Grateful for the excuse to leave the doorway, he hurried into the room and took a seat at the desk." The sight of his friends clinking champagne glasses on a beautiful beach warmed his wounded heart. "Happy Honeymoon, Greggo…you and Tawny deserve that happily ever after."

**Ely State Prison  
5:59 p.m.**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Smiling at Mike and Marlene, Reverend Hawkins directed, "Michael, thanks to the warden's generosity, you have been granted the right to kiss your bride on the cheek for a period of five seconds."

Gushing like the virginal bride she was pretending to be, Marlene thrust her cheek forward. "Have at it, Baby. I'll give you a raincheck for the good stuff when you get sprung."

"Thank you, Honey." After licking his lips, Mike pressed a juicy one to his eventually deceased wife's cheek and when he moved his mouth he sweetly said, "I'm looking forward to a long, happy life together."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
6:04 p.m.**

After waiting for what seemed like a lifetime, Sean rushed across the lawn to Lindsay's side. "I'm here! I mean…we're here…my whole family's here…except for Ryan, because he…"

"Hates me."

"Uh…"

"It's okay, I hate him too." Lindsay smiled at her neighbor. "New shirt?"

"Yes, my grandfather bought it for me. I've never had one with an alligator on it. I like alligators, because they were around during the dinosaur age. Did you know that alligators can reach weights up to a half a ton? They don't look like they weigh that much because only their head and part of their backs stick out of the water when they're swimming, but…"

"Lindsay!" Wendy put her hands on her socially challenged son's shoulders. "Don't you look lovely tonight."

That's when Sean realized that he had forgotten to comment on her appearance. "I concur with my mother. The embroidery on your shirt is very intricate. It looks Amish almost." His nerves getting the best of him again, Sean said, "Not that the Amish people would wear clothing like it, I was referring to Amish quilting actually. No, the Amish wear very plain clothes, except to their weddings, the men never even wear ties. The women wear blue to their weddings and they're buried in the same dress that they marry in, not that anyone is getting married tonight, so why am I talking about weddings. I mean my aunt is getting married but not for a long time, well…it's sooner now actually because she's pregnant, but we're really not supposed to talk about that, so…did you know alligators lay forty to fifty eggs on average…"

Walking away, Wendy cringed a smile while hoping Lindsay didn't scream 'would you shut up already'. "It's going to be a long night."

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks for reading! I tried to balance out the angst with some happiness and ended with innocent Sean trying to wow his dream girl with his knowledge of alligator breeding facts. LOL he really is a joy to write and he represents hope for moms of Aspies everywhere :D

For anyone who has hated every minute of Carrie's $600 shoe habit, this was the chapter you've been waiting for LOL Nicky was your voice.

We got to meet dear old Amy Vartann. I know some readers are a little frustrated that new OCs keep popping up, so I wanted to say that for the most part, every OC in the story has a purpose to the plot at large, but I definitely understand and appreciate that they may not appear that way to some while it jumps out at others. So, for illustrative purposes…Amy Vartann is pissed that her Ex ( a friend of Sara's and Nick's) won't take her back AND she'll be working as a police dispatcher. Hmmm...

I really enjoy taking a case and then showing the ripple effect on the CSIs. While the case made Vartann more appreciative of Becca, it unnerved Sara and made Nick ready to throw in the towel for fear of ending up the same was as Barry.

At the party, Nick and Carrie, the perfectionists, aren't going to want anyone to know they're in the midst of a crisis LOL but unfortunately their friends are all perceptive CSIs. There's some humorous potential there, and of course no one knows they're really attending a wedding LOL

Thanks to KJT for not quitting after I did a 'search and replace' name change in the last chapter AFTER her final edit that caused words like 'standing' to change to 'steveding'. LOL I promise I won't tweak!

MaryAnn for confirming Mikey wouldn't get to have any more lovin' than a quick kiss.

**Next Chapter:** The party's is in full swing as Cath and Warrick prepare to show their friends and Sam! **Posting:** Saturday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs **


	52. Chapter 52

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 52**

**Saturday – September 24, 2005  
****The Willows/Brown Household  
****6:10 p.m. **

Standing next to the beautiful swimming pool decorated with floating candles, Sean smiled brightly at Lindsay and spoke with confidence, "Now, the easiest way to tell the difference between an alligator and a crocodile is to look at their noses. Alligators have a distinct 'U' shaped snout, while crocs have longer, 'V' shaped snouts."

With her eyes on her rambling son, Wendy Blake whispered in her husband's ear, "Lindsay must **really **like Sean. He's been going on and on about alligators since we arrived and she's still smiling."

"Who else is she going to talk to?" Paul replied. "There aren't any other kids here, so…oh, I spoke too soon. Here comes a gaggle of giddy teen girls right now." He dreaded what they'd have to say about his geeky boy.

"Catherine said Lindsay invited some friends from her old neighborhood who she played softball with and attended camp with this summer." When Wendy saw how cute and stylish the girls were she hoped they wouldn't be mean to her often uncool son."

"Lindsay!" Rhonda Porter yelled when she saw her old friend across the lawn.

"You guys made it!" Forgetting she was in the middle of a reptilian lecture, Lindsay rushed over to see her softball pals, Rhonda, Tracy, and Marisa. "I made the team at Trinity!" she announced. "I wish we got to play you, but you're in a different division."

From across the pool, Wendy saw Sean's smile had faded and he was staring at the butterfly gift bag he had forgotten to give the guest of honor. Rushing over, she said, "Don't worry, Sweetie, the party will go on for hours and you'll have a chance to give her the bracelet later."

Looking at the cute group of blondes surrounding Lindsay, Sean said, "Ryan's going to be sorry he missed the party once we tell him that…"

"Mom!" Ryan jogged over wearing his best smile. "I had no idea you guys left. You could have told me."

Wendy glared at her shrewd son. "Let me guess…you were watching from the window and saw the blondes arrive."

"No!" He pretended to take offense. "I was watching from the tree house." Tossing his arm around Sean's sagging shoulders, Ryan announced, "Time to mingle."

Although she wanted to point to the house and tell Ryan he wasn't allowed to change his mind, Wendy decided that Sean might fair better with the girls if he had his popular brother at his side. Grabbing him by the elbow she warned, "No mischief, Ryan, and that includes causing your brother or Lindsay problems. If I even see a hint of mean spiritedness, I take away golf. On the other hand, if I see you actually being a supportive brother, I'll sign you up for an extra lesson. Do we have an understanding?"

"You got it, Mom!" Ryan enthused. "C'mon, Bro, I'm gonna talk you up like a rock star!"

"Thanks!" Sean's grin filled his face as his super cool brother led him to the girls. "What should I say to score points with the ladies?"

"For the best chance of success? Say nothing."

**AJ's Market  
****6:23 p.m. **

When Nick parked her Volvo in the front row of the parking lot, Carrie spoke for the first time since leaving the house. "Do you want to go in for the plant, or would you rather me pick it out?"

"Whatever you feel like doin'…if you want to pick it, or if you want to stay here. Actually, I don't want you to stay here alone because there have been a few robberies in this area." Opening his door Nick directed, "We'll both go."

"Okay." As was customary, she waited for him to round the vehicle and open her door. "Thank you." For a moment it felt like old times, but the feeling quickly disappeared when Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets instead of taking one of hers to hold.

"While you pick the plant, I'm gonna grab some mints. You want anything? Gum? Chocolate?"

"No, thanks. I don't need anything."

Once inside, they immediately focused on a happy couple carefully placing an infant carrier in a shopping cart. Turning his head, Nick saw Carrie's eyes welling up and the urge to say something comforting overwhelmed him…until he caught the cover of Vogue magazine out of the corner of his eye and the word '**Versace**'. "I'll meet you at the cash register."

"Okay." With her head down, Carrie walked to the floral area alone, cursing herself once again for her earlier stupidity.

Standing at the candy display, Nick cracked a huge yawn which reminded him yet again that he hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. He desperately wished he could skip the party, but a promise was a promise, and with Catherine's recent cancer scare, he wanted to be a supportive friend.

"CSI Stokes!" Jim Brass called upon approach.

Glancing around, Nick saw his boss walking over holding Lady Heather's hand and smiling. "Hey, Jim…nice to see you again, Heather."

"Likewise," Heather cordially replied.

"Where's Ellie?"

"She opted to stay home," Jim replied, she thought it would a little too much on her first day home.

"I'm sure." Pointing to the bottle of wine his boss was holding Nick said, "So, I guess you had the same idea, huh? Stop for a hostess gift on the way. Carrie's off buyin' a plant."

Jim jokingly replied, "Nah, this is just so we can booze it up on the drive over." Studying his Nick's weary eyes, he said, "How much sleep did you end up getting last night? You look wiped."

When Carrie saw her fiancé conversing she turned on a dime attempting to escape.

"There's the lovely, Ms. Blake!" Jim boomed. "You remember Heather, right?"

Forcing a smile, Carrie held out her hand. "Hi, Jim. Hello, Heather, how have you been?"

"Both personal and business couldn't be better." Heather studied the demure woman's smile and immediately deemed it fake. "Carrie, have you given any thought to stopping by for that tour I offered you? Or perhaps you and your fiancé would both like to come by? I have an engaged couple's package that includes three sessions and a book on successful communication in marriage. During the sessions you'll confront and define each other's feelings on dominance and submission through a variety of role plays and…"

"No thanks." In no mood for the Dominatrix's hard sell, Nick snipped. "I'm an old fashioned guy. I like verbally communicating with my woman, not whippin' her into submission."

Heather teased, "What makes you think** she'd** be on receiving end of whip's crack?" When Heather felt Jim squeeze her hand she took the hint. "I'm kidding."

"Uh huh."

Staring at Carrie's glassy eyes, Heather said, "We better pay for our purchases and be on our way since the party has already started."

Swinging his lover's hand Jim corrected, "As if a party could start without me there."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****6:30 p.m. **

"I wonder where Jim is?" Gil commented to his wife after another check of his watch. "I hope there weren't problems with Ellie's discharge."

"Here you go, Sara." Wendy handed over a glass of cranberry juice with Sprite and a lime. "That was always my favorite pregnancy cocktail. Hey, stay just like that and let me take a picture for your scrapbook." Holding up her digital camera she directed, "Big smiles." When she was done, she checked the display. "Perfect! You really look like you're glowing, Sara."

"Really? I feel burnt out." The arrival of the latest party guest caught Sara's eye. "Check it out…there's Mr. Vegas himself, Sam Braun. Ugh, how old is the babe on his arm? If I was the bartender I'd card her."

"She looks like Tawny's blonder, big-chested sister." Wendy set down her empty wine glass. "I can't believe I'm in that man's social circle. You need to take a photo of me standing next to him with cocktail so I can show my PTO friends."

Gil chuckled as he took the camera in his hands, "How are you going to explain going from church pot luck parties to hob-knobbing with the rich and unscrupulous?"

Flagging down her husband Wendy laughed, "Maybe if I undo another button on this Wal-mart blouse I'm wearing, I'll look like one of his babes."

When Paul arrived at his wife's side he kissed her cheek and said, "Dad is sitting with the girls while they eat snacks and the boys are inside picking out music to play."

"Take a picture of us, Gil!" Wendy ordered. "It's almost impossible to get one that doesn't have a child clinging to one of us."

After clicking, Gil showed the results. "You look wonderful."

Meanwhile, across the lawn, Warrick whispered in his future wife's ear, "You didn't tell me Daddy Warbucks was bringing a little orphan girl to the party."

Glancing over, Catherine saw a chippie on her father's arm. "Ugh." Leaving Warrick's side she went to greet the dirty old man.

"Mugs!" Sam left his date at the bar and opened his arms. "You look gorgeous, kid."

"Thanks, Dad." She accepted his bear hug. "Speaking of kids…you didn't tell me you were bringing one to the party."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat he explained, "That's Monica. She started dancing in the show at The Tempest last week. She keeps me young."

"Some guys just take vitamins and exercise."

"Trust me…she gives me a thorough workout."

"And there goes my appetite." Catherine waved at Jim and Heather as they strolled into the back yard with Doc and Mrs. Robbins. "Excuse me, I have some guests to greet. Oh! Hey, Dad…if Monica gets bored, Lindsay's old Barbie collection is in the garage."

"Cute, Mugs." Sam laughed, "Monica could end up being your stepmother, so be nice."

Shaking off the squick, Catherine hurried over to the guests just as Warrick was shaking hands. "Okay! With a coroner, a wise guy and two dominatrixes this party's cred is going up substantially." Hugging Mrs. Robbins she chuckled, "Nice to see you again, Judy."

Doc told the group, "I saw Nick and Carrie parking down the block, so you'll soon have a third dominatrix."

**Outside the Willows/Brown Home  
****6:44 p.m. **

Stepping out of her car, Carrie meekly queried, "What about holding hands?" She clutched Lindsay's gift bag like a security blanket as her body trembled. "Nicky…"

Cradling the plant, Nick stopped on the sidewalk and waited for his fiancée to catch up.

"We always hold hands when we're walking, so it will look odd to everyone if we're not holding hands when we walk into the party…especially to my father, and I really don't want him to catch wind of us being…" The terrifying word momentarily caught in her throat, "Apart."

"Oh."

Losing out to her fear, she cracked, "Is that what we are, Nicky? Apart? Not knowing what we are is driving me crazy."

"C'mon Carr…we can't talk about this here." Staring at the cement, he shook his head. "You know we couldn't get thirty seconds into it without both us sheddin' tears."

"Just tell me there's a chance it's not over." The tears he worried she'd shed started spilling. "Please…I know I was wrong when I tried to seduce you to keep you out of the room…**so **wrong. I hate myself for doing it after everything you've done to help me with my trust issues. How could I betray you like that? Over shoes of all things. My God, I don't know what I was thinking. It makes me sick and I can see it in your eyes too when you look at me…I'm despicable, I know I am. I don't blame you for loathing me, but, Nicky," she pleaded as her desperation grew. "Please…"

"Carr…" He set down the plant in case she hyperventilated and he had to catch her. "You need to breathe."

"If you can't love me anymore, then could you find it in your heart to still be my friend and live with me? Because I don't think I could live alone. I'd be too scared to live alone…I'm already scared about being pregnant, so…I'd have to move in with my father again and…oh God, then my father would find out what I did and…" When Nick placed his hands on her shoulders her words were sobbed in between gasps for air. "I'm…so…sorry."

"We shouldn't have come here," he whispered, pulling his hysterical fiancée into his chest. "Carrie, I don't want it to be over, I just want to be absolutely sure you really know what you need to make you happy in the future, because I've seen what happens to people who settle…it's ugly."

"How could you think I'm settling?"

"Because you went from bein' daddy's little girl to my girl, with no chance to be independent in between. Lookin' back, I really wish we had handled things differently and I blame myself, not you. I was so sure you were the right girl one for me that I pressured you, I barely gave you room to breathe, no less think. Hell, I told you I was falling in love on our first date. What kind of guy comes on that strong with a woman who's been sheltered? I think I knew exactly what I was doin'. I knew you'd be overwhelmed and have strong feelings for me too. Don't think for a minute I wasn't thrilled that I could control you and not have to worry about you bein' independent. Hell, I'm just as bad as your father, Carrie. I did it because it made me feel safe and I loved that feeling."

"I loved it too."

Caressing her damp cheek he admitted, "I'm scared that you had so little experience with guys that you thought I was Mr. Right when really I was just in the right place at the right time."

"No," she replied, in between jagged breaths.

"C'mon…you didn't even believe you were beautiful until I convinced you." Wiping her tears with his thumbs, Nick tenderly said, "I was a nice guy with small town dreams who treated you like a queen and had the patience of a saint with you in bed. That's what you needed when you were scared to death of everything around you, but look at you now…you're a babe who loves drivin' two hundred thousand dollar sports cars and struttin' her stuff on Rodeo. Do you see what I'm sayin'? Maybe now that you've got self-confidence and some experience outside of the prison your father had you livin' in, you're realizing that you settled too soon. Maybe you can't admit it yet, but subconsciously maybe you've figured out that you can't go the long haul with a guy who thinks motorhomes are fun and six-hundred dollar shoes are stupid."

"I don't need…"

"Carr…I saw the excitement in your eyes when you were plannin' that twenty thousand dollar trip for Tawny, and I saw how giddy you got the day I gave you those shoes you won in the bet. Can you **honestly **say there's not some truth to what I'm sayin' here?"

In lieu of words, she cried.

"I'm not Dr. Myers, but maybe today when you were desperately trying to hide your purchases from me, what you were really hidin' were your true feelings about what you want in the future?" Placing his hand on her womb he said, "If you weren't pregnant right now, maybe you would have come home from San Marino and told me that you wanted to jet set with friends like Becca for a while instead of havin' kids with me for the next eight years. I'd understand, Sweetheart, believe me I would. You were so busy hidin' all these years, you weren't livin'."

"But we're soulmates," she pleaded while placing her palm on his cheek. "We've both felt it, Nicky."

"Maybe our paths were destined to cross but for me to help you grow and then let you go." Placing a tender kiss on her forehead he said, "That's what we have to figure out. I had a long talk with my sister and asked for her opinion. She agrees there are some unresolved issues that need to be addressed but, Sweetheart, no matter what we determine…whether we walk down that aisle in November or a year from now, or never…I will** always** be connected to you and be the best dad in the world to our baby." Cupping her face he assured, "You will never be alone during this pregnancy unless you ask for some space, okay? You and the baby are my number one concern."

Staring into his glassy eyes, Carrie breathed easy for the first time, "I understand what you're saying now."

"Good." Holding her tight, he closed his eyes, praying the eventual conclusion would be Happily Ever After.

"Stokes! You do realize it's not a block party, right!" Catherine yelled as she walked from the open side gate. "Don't the two of you** ever** get sick of each other? Ugh! Get a room…but not one of mine."

Rushing away from his teary fiancée, Nick bought her time to fix her make up, "Carrie! Would you get that stuff from the car while I talk to Cath about work?"

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****3:58 p.m. HST **

Lounging in their bathing suits on their luxurious private balcony, Tawny released a blissful sigh and asked her equally relaxed husband, "Don't you wish you were at work right now?"

"Oh, yeah," Greg answered in a spacey voice as he hypnotically watched palm fronds swaying in the breeze in the distance. "I'd trade this for a processing a trunk full of decomp in a heartbeat."

"I know you mean, I'd much rather be dancing around a pole for chump change, but oh well…whatcha gonna do, right? We just have to make the best of this hand we've been dealt." Laughing with him she grabbed a tube of sunscreen. "Turn over, Chuckles. You're frying."

"Ugh, on top of everything else, I have to endure a sexy woman rubbing lotion into my flesh! How much torture can one guy take!" Flipping onto his stomach he groaned, "What's next? Making me to eat at Spago? Then you'll probably force me to have incredibly hot sex as the moonlight streams into our room from the balcony while you yell 'you're the best! Attention Maui! Greg Sanders is a sexual god!'."

"It's like you read my evil mind." After laughing with him she said, "Speaking of reading, I read the Spago menu while you were in the bathroom this morning." With creamy hands she began kneading her husband's warm skin. "I'm going to have the Pan-Roasted Opakapaka with Lobster-crusted Potatoes because I have never seen that kind of fish on a menu and I can't wait to see what a lobster-crusted potato looks like. For dessert I have to have the Warm Chocolate Truffle Purse with Vanilla Bean Ice Cream, because I promised Carrie I would try it and tell her if she should order it on the honeymoon."

"Wow, are you sure you want to eat Wolfgang Puck's most decadent chocolate dessert just for a friend?"

"A promise is a promise, so I'm afraid I'll have to." Sighing she added, "I know what you're thinking…I'm a saint."

Turning on his side, Greg pulled his wife into his chest so they were facing each other enjoying the tropical breeze. "I'm honored to be married to such an unselfish woman. To show my gratitude, I'll force myself to eat a gooey dessert too."

"Mmm…with this cocoa butter sunscreen all over, you smell like a yummy dessert." Bringing her lips to his she murmured, "I want a taste."

When the sultry kiss ended, Greg snickered, "I just realized I made a mistake earlier when I was talking about ways to torture me. Instead of **moonlight **streaming in from the balcony while you force me to have incredibly hot sex, I meant **sunlight**." Then he looked up in surprise. "Hey! Kind of like the sun streaming in right now as a matter of fact."

"Really?" She reached for one of the hotel's jumbo beach towels and unfurled it.

"I don't know how I could have made such a mistake." When she fluffed the towel over them from the waist down he asked, "What's that for?"

"Just in case some pervert has binoculars and is looking over here in between the palm trees." Pawing her husband's swim trunks she winked, "I wouldn't want anyone to get a free show."

"We can't do this," he teased while twirling the strings of Tawny's bikini.

"Too risqué? But no one will see anything if…"

"No, because Carrie didn't put it on our itinerary."

Running her mouth over his chest Tawny reminded her husband, "Well, that's the danger on a honeymoon, isn't it? Sometimes you have to veer from even the best laid plans."

**The Vartanns  
****7:01 p.m. **

With her exhausted husband asleep for what she assumed was the night, Becca found herself without plans for the evening. With her buddiy Hoj out of town and Carrie at a party, she didn't have any friends to hang with, so she decided to chill out in front of the TV like a typical suburban housewife.

"Oh, I forgot about you," she remarked upon seeing Lady Godiva hanging onto her cage door by her witchy pink feet. "Sorry, Daddy stayed up all night drinking with his buddies and then worked all day, so he went to bed early and won't be playing with you this evening." Smiling, she empathized, "Don't feel bad, he wasn't up to fooling around with me either."

At the coffee table, she grabbed the remote and plopped on the couch. "I hear you squeaking over there," she groaned without looking toward the cage. "Tony has you spoiled rotten already." Several times, he had allowed the rat to curl up on his lap while he watched ESPN. "Give up the squeaking, it's not gonna happen."

Ten minutes later, the rat was perched on a towel on Becca's lap nibbling yogurt treats. Staring at the beady eyed creature she warned, "This is between you and me. If anyone asks, I don't like you."

The ring of the house phone soon had her lunging toward the coffee table to grab the cordless. "Hello."

"Becks!" Charlie Dwyer cheered into the phone. "I'm in town a few days earlier than I thought."

"Where are you?" She had given him her new number when she bumped into him at Starbucks that afternoon, when she and Carrie stopped for a drink before hitting the road.

"The Royale Hotel and Casino. Check this out…I just met the daughter of the hotel owner and we clicked, she gave me her address 'cause she's having a house party tonight. She told me I could bring a few friends. I thought maybe you, Hoj and Tawny would be game. The chick is seriously hot…total pouty supermodel vibe goin' on. Her name's Nina Campbell, do you know her?"

"Charlie, I just moved to town." Laughing, she informed her country club pal, "And I doubt I will meet her, because I'm **so** done with the party circuit."

"Right…right, you married Mr. Wonderful. He's a detective, right?"

"Yes, and I'm head over heels." Stroking Lady Godiva's soft back, Becca wistfully said, "He's the perfect husband. Unlike Peter, he's patient and sweet with me. He's also a funny as hell, remembers to put his shorts in the hamper,cooks better than Wolfgang Puck** and** he brings me flowers."

"In other words, the sex sucks," he joked.

"Sorry, Charlie! He rocks my world in bed too. The first time we were together I shrieked so loudly I was shocked hotel security didn't show up. I've **never **had this kind of instant chemistry with a guy in my life." Her tone turning dreamy she said, "Seriously, I couldn't be happier."

"So, you're taking your Zoloft again."

"Shut up!"

Laughing, he said, "Hey, I'm sure he'll stick around once he knows you've been to Ice Pop Night at Camp Dunmore."

Becca laughed hard into the phone, "You Camp Chatwick boys...is that all you ever think about?"

"All kidding aside, I'm thrilled for you, Becks."

"Thanks."

"I can't wait to meet him tonight. Do you have a number for Hoj, because I misplaced it?"

"Hoj and Tawny are in Maui, and thanks for the offer, but Tony and I will pass. Go have fun and try to stay out of trouble for once in your life, Mr. Dwyer, because if your daddy has to bail out your ass again, he just may kill you this time."

"I'll try my best, but no promises. I'll call you when I wake up tomorrow, because I won't believe Mr. Wonderful exists until I meet him. Night, Becks."

"Night." Clicking off the phone, she smiled at Lady Godiva. "I'm passing up a wild house party to hang with you…you should thrilled."

"I am," Tony said from the doorway where he had been listening. "The phone woke me up. I tune everything out but the phone, because I need to hear it if I'm getting called in to work."

Lifting the rat, Becca told it, "Why didn't you warn me there was a spy in the area?" Rising up, she walked the rodent to its cage, locked it up and then squirted hand sanitizer into her palm. "Good thing I didn't say anything bad."

Grinning, Tony teased, "So, to review the key points of that conversation…I rock your world in the sack like no other man has done before and…uh, I think there was more but I lost focus after hearing that part."

"I said too bad he burps, farts and talks like a sailor."

"Hey! I've really been trying to watch my language." Taking his wife's hand, he led her to the couch. "I can sleep here while you watch whatever stupid chick show this probably is."

"I'm cueing up Grey's Anatomy on the DVR."

"Oh, **that** show." His thoughts turned to his Ex and her love of its asshole main character. "What do you think of that McDreamy guy?"

"I can't stand the smug, cheating bastard. I like George, because he reminds me of Hoj."

"Good answer." He tossed his feet on the coffee table and dropped on the couch. "I don't know how long I'll stay awake," he said through a yawn.

"I bet I can rouse you." Reclining on the couch, Becca placed her head on her husband's lap and smiled up at him. "Did you ever go to sleepaway summer camp as a kid?" Charlie's mention of Ice Pop Night combined with her desperation to keep her husband as content as possible, had given her an idea.

"Baseball camp."

"What did you learn there?" she asked as her tone turned mischievous.

"It was a skills camp. You know, we worked on hitting, fielding, everything." Stroking Becca's hair he asked, "What about you? I bet you went to one of those ritzy camps…cabins with maid service."

"Yep, Camp Dunmore. Ever hear of it?"

"Nope."

"Well, just like your baseball camp, we worked to develop certain abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" He teased, "Snobbery and power shopping?"

With a devilish grin plastered on her face she replied, "Yes, and a few other critical skills to make us knowledgeable young women."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****7:15 p.m. **

As the evening wore on, Sean's panic notched toward a critical level. Ever since Lindsay's friends had arrived, he wasn't able to spend a second alone with her to give her the special gift he had purchased. Earlier, he had tucked the butterfly gift bag under a table to keep it safe and out of view until the right time arrived. He wanted his presentation of the bracelet to be special…private…quiet.

"Hey, Sean!" Ryan yelled from where he was standing with the softball girls and the guest of honor. "When are you going to give Lindsay her present, Dude?"

"Uh…"

"You bought me a present?" Lindsay asked as she flitted over. "Which one is it?" She eyed the beautifully wrapped packages on the gift table.

"It's not there," Sean anxiously answered as all of Lindsay's friends stared him down. He lied to avoid giving it to her in front of everyone. "Uh…I forgot it at home actually."

"Oh."

"Dinner is served!" announced the one of the caterers.

"How about I get it and give it to you after dinner?"

"Great! Let's eat, I'm starving." Lindsay rejoined her friends, heading for the delicious Mexican food buffet her mother had ordered at her request.

Ryan grabbed Sean by the shoulder, "Dude! I set that up perfectly for you. What gives?"

"I don't want to give it to her in front of her friends."

"Chicken!" Ryan walked away making clucking noises. "Pollo!"

"That's probably the only word he actually learned in Spanish last year." As Sean's shoulders slumped, he heard a familiar voice say his name. "Oh, hello, Mr. Grissom. Are you having a nice time at the party?"

"Wonderful. Check this out. I know you'll appreciate it, unlike some other people." Gil motioned for the boy to come closer. "I just found a Pine Bark Beetle in the shrubs. It's highly irregular to find one in this type of neighborhood. I believe it probably came in with someone from that construction site down the block. Would you like to see it?"

"You caught it?"

"I always keep a preservation vial in my pocket just in case."

"I should start doing that."

"All the best Entomologist do." Gil proudly held up the vile. "Isn't it a beauty?"

When Sara saw her husband geeking out with a beetle, she grabbed his hand, "How many times do I have to tell you…no bugs at dinner."

"Busted," joked Gil as he returned the specimen to his pocket. "We'll talk later, Sean."

"Carrie!" Sara called out to her friend, who seemed to be avoiding her so far that evening. "Gil, you go ahead to the buffet with Sean, I want to catch up with my buddy." When she saw her husband pull Sean off to the side and look at the beetle again she laughed. "I knew that would happen."

"Hey." Carrie came to rest in front of her friend and tried her best to look like the world wasn't crashing down around her.

"Are you tired from your trip to California? You don't seem your usual perky self"

"Oh…yeah, the trip really wore me out, I'm beat."

"Too much shopping with Becks, huh?" Sara smiled at her friend's feet. "What are those? Jimmy Manolos or Chooblanicks?"

"Um…" Glancing across the yard she saw Nick laughing with Jim, Warrick and Doc and hated that he looked happy while her heart continued to break. "You know there's more to me than just my shoes, Sara. I went to California to help Greg and Tawny, not just to shop."

"Whoa." Sara stared at the snippy woman standing before her. "It was a joke. Why are you biting my head off? And while we're at it…why have you barely looked my way since you arrived?"

"I'm sorry." Carrie's emotions engaged without warning. "I'm…it's just…it's not you."

When her friend darted towards Wendy's house, Sara promptly followed. "Carrie! What's wrong?" She finally caught her at the swing set.

"Nicky and I may be breaking up." Weeping, she took a seat on her niece's favorite swing.

"What! Why!"

"Because of something horrible I did in California."

"You cheated on him?" Sara's stomach twisted into a knot. "With a guy or Becca?"

"Sara!" Carrie gaped at her friend. "No, I didn't cheat! I spent twelve thousand dollars shopping on Rodeo Drive."

Breathing out, the concerned friend said, "That's a lot more believable."

"Now he thinks I want to be with a rich guy who doesn't care how much I spend and who will take me on expensive vacations instead of camping in a motorhome."

"Why can't you do both?" Sara remarked. "One year it's camping, and the next year it's an expensive vacation. The shoes…sorry, you know I'm with Nick on that point. Six hundred bucks can feed an African village, I can't support it being spent on yellow flip flops with blue rhinestones."

"Teal," she sniffled. "The rhinestones are teal. Those sandals are up on Ebay right now. I already received a bid for two hundred dollars. I'm auctioning off my shoes for BPAC money as a peace offering to Nicky."

"Wow…" Sara took a seat on the remaining swing. "I can't believe you guys fight." Although she wished her friend wasn't miserable, she couldn't help but breathe a little easier that even her perfect friends had moments of serious tension in their relationship.

Wiping her tears Carrie confessed, "I tried to seduce him in the hallway so he wouldn't go into the bedroom and see my shopping bags. I was trying to stall and get him in a better mood, but when he found out I was using sex to manipulate him…he lost it."

"Ooh, been there done that…it got ugly." She winced thinking back to Gil screaming at her and pitching a glass against the wall. "It can't be **that** bad if you still came to the party."

"We didn't want anyone to be suspicious, especially my dad." Through her tears she smiled slightly. "We're perfectionists, it's too embarrassing to let people find out we're failing."

"But you're pregnant. I can't believe Nick would leave you when…"

"He says we can raise the baby without being married. He's terrified, Sara. He thinks he pressured me into loving him and he has this crazy idea in his head that I'm going to wake up five years from now and leave him because I want a cosmopolitan life, jet-setting to Milan to go shoe shopping. He thinks I'm another Lissa and he really believes I want someone like his brother, not him…which hits him so hard because of all the inferiority crap he dealt with growing up. It's such a mess."

"But you don't want someone else, right?"

Crying into her hands she shook her head, "But how do I make him believe me when he's got it stuck in his head that I do? All this because I have a stupid shoe addiction!"

**Nick and Carrie's  
****7:38 p.m. **

While Katie uncorked another bottle of wine, Jean slipped into another pair of Carrie's shoes, which had been left lined up in the family room from when she was photographing them for auction. "I hate to admit it, but these feel damn good." The three-inch heeled blue denim sandals were like slippers on her feet.

"Careful…you're not used to wearin' heels that high."

"Are you kidding?" Jean laughed. "Have you forgotten how I put myself through college, Honey?"

"Right." Katie returned holding a full bottle of Pinot Noir and flashing a smile. "Sooooo…are you rusty, or do you think you've still got the right stuff?"

"How about I let you be the judge?" But before she could begin one of her old routines, the doorbell rang.

"Don't move, I'll be right back." Feeling tipsy from the wine she had rapidly consumed, Katie hurried for the door, weaving through the house and once there, she joked, "Nick Stokes' residence, who may I say is calling?" But when her eye peered through the peephole she gasped.

"Katie, Honey?" Jillian Stokes called through the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were comin' out here visitin' your brother?"

"Uh."

"Are you gonna to let me in or am I going to have to use the key Nicky made me?"

"Nicky knows about this visit?" Katie said as her shaky hand twisted the doorknob.

"I came out to help Andy and Lissa because Marta hurt her back movin' some furniture this mornin'," Jillian answered when the door opened. "I left Nicky a message, but he's not returned my call. That's why I stopped by. The grandkids went to bed and Drew went to the store and although I love Lissa to death, there's only so much of her I can take of her in a day. You should have seen those poor kids, they were exhausted because Andy took them ridin' for hours this morning. I think he's goin' overboard tryin' to make up for lost time." Hugging her daughter she said, "You feel tense, Sugar, which is odd because you smell like wine. Where are your brother and Carrie?"

"At a party. I'm uh…just here relaxing with Binda."

From the hallway Jean called out, "Who was at the door, Honey!" Not one to hold her liquor well, she teetered down the hall. "Don't keep me waitin'. Baby, I want to dance!"

"Jean?" Jillian gaped at her daughter's law partner. "Are the two of you out here on business?"

"Yes, ma'am." Wishing she hadn't stripped down to her thong, Jean forced a smile and covered her boobs. "I forgot my bathing suit, so I was going to jump in the pool like this. Nick isn't home so…I'm going to put on a robe, please excuse me."

"Wait…you just said you wanted to dance, now you said you were going swimmin'," gulped Jillian as her eyes focused on the lipstick smudge on her daughter's neck, lipstick that coincidentally looked the same as the shade Jean was wearing. "Which is it? And why did you refer to Katie as 'Honey' and 'Baby'?" Seeing the guilt on her daughter's face sent her reeling. "Were the two of you…my God, Katherine, that's why you looked so nervous when you let me in."

"It's not what you think, Mama," Katie quietly stated as her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm not cheatin' on Quentin with Jean."

"Excuse me!" Jillian clutched her head. "Is he here watchin'?"

"No, I meant he knows about Jean and me. Quentin's gay and he has a partner too." Her voice dropping to a nervous whisper she admitted, "Our marriage is just a cover to hide our..."

"You mean, this isn't just a singular lapse in judgment? You're really a…" The word stuck in her throat.

When she saw her mother's nausea, the frantic daughter pleaded, "I know this sounds crazy right now, but please…just hear me out. I'm here because Nicky and me were tryin' to think of a much better way of breakin' this to you."

"Your brother knows?" Her eyes returned to Jean. "**Please** put some clothes on!"

Without a word Jean rushed out of the room.

"Mama…" Katie's tears spilled as she watched her mother's disgust grow. "I'm so sorry you had to find out like this, but I'm glad you finally are because I've been lyin' to everyone for ten years and I'm exhausted."

"Ten years?" Jillian's horror continued to mount. "Are you sayin' that you stood in the church you've been attendin' since you were a baby and took weddin' vows with a man you didn't love as a husband?"

"Yes."

Sick to her stomach, Jillian said, "Heaven help us, you made a mockery of marriage in the Lord's house. You let your father and I pay thousands of dollars of our hard-earned money on a weddin' that was a joke. And the infertility trouble? That was a lie too?" When her daughter nodded, Jillian snapped, "Do you know how many times I prayed for a miracle for you and Quentin after you tearfully told me the doctors said there was no hope! How could you!"

"I was tryin' to protect Daddy's career and the family's reputation! You should be thankin' me for not causin' everyone problems."

Unable to process what she was hearing for another second, Jillian rushed for the door. "Andy and Lissa need me back at the house. Tell your brother I stopped by."

"Andy knows too, Mama!" she yelled from the doorway. "And he's fine with it. If he is…please!" Watching her mother jump into her rental car Katie gripped the door frame. "Don't go."

**The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:21 p.m. **

"Thank you all for coming to my party." Standing on the beautifully decorated deck of the pool where her parents would marry soon, Lindsay smiled at the crowd. "My mom has asked me to do two things after dinner. The first one was to thank everyone for coming to my adoption party, which I just did. I hope you're having a good time and liked the food. We're going to serve cake later too." When the crowd showed their appreciation she gushed, "Awesome, I'm having a lot of fun too." From her skirt pocket she removed a folded piece of paper. "Before I get to the second thing my mom asked me to do, I have a surprise for a special guy in crowd. He'll know who it is when I read this."

His heart pounding in his chest, Sean was certain he'd pass out. Lindsay was going to read something special to him in front of all the guests. What if she declared her undying love? What would he say and do in return?

After a quick clearing of her throat, the hostess said, "This is an excerpt from The Velveteen Rabbit by Margery Williams. It's a book my mom read to me as a kid…when she wasn't working like a slave for Grissom and the LVPD." With her eyes on the paper held by her trembling hands, she began, 'What is REAL?' asked the Rabbit one day, when they were lying side by side near the nursery fender, before Nana came to tidy the room. 'Does it mean having things that buzz inside you and a stick-out handle?' 'Real isn't how you are made,' said the Skin Horse. 'It's a thing that happens to you. When a child loves you for a long, long time, not just to play with, but REALLY loves you, then you become Real.'"

In the crowd, Catherine slipped her hand into Warrick's and let her tears proudly roll down her cheeks.

Struggling not to cry in front of her friends, Lindsay continued, "'Does it hurt?' asked the Rabbit. 'Sometimes,' said the Skin Horse, for he was always truthful. 'When you are Real you don't mind being hurt.' 'Does it happen all at once, like being wound up,' he asked, 'or bit by bit?' 'It doesn't happen all at once," said the Skin Horse. 'You become. It takes a long time. That's why it doesn't happen often to people who break easily, or have sharp edges, or who have to be carefully kept. Generally, by the time you are Real, most of your hair has been loved off, and your eyes drop out and you get loose in the joints and very shabby. But these things don't matter at all, because once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand.'"

Lifting her eyes from the paper, Lindsay smiled at Warrick, who she was shocked to see wiping a tear of his own. "Thanks for becoming **real**…Dad."

Warrick proudly stood and walked to his daughter. "Thank you." He took her in his arms, kissing the top of her head. "I wasn't expecting that."

Pointing at her daughter, Catherine said, "Lindsay, that seriously makes up for every wrong thing you've ever done. I love you, Honey!" Then she realized she was a blubbering mess. "Would you look at me? Will someone please hand me a tissue already!" Instead she got a handkerchief from her father.

Sighing, Sam remarked, "Mugs…you and me, we don't deserve that kid."

"I know. I don't deserve that man either. I'm so glad life isn't fair." With a crooked smile she said, "Hey, by the way…thanks for becoming a real dad for me this year."

"Jesus, Mugs…I'm gonna need that hankie back if you keep this up."

"If you think this is good," she winked, "hold on to your hat, old man."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

The party continues in the next chapter and very soon…the conclusion of Book 2! Hopefully you enjoyed the mix of happiness and angst.

Happy Birthday KJT! Without you, the story wouldn't be the same. Thanks for editing!

**Next Chapter:** It's a party night…for some. **Posting:** Wednesday

**Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts,  
****Maggs **


	53. Chapter 53

**Laws of Motion – Book 2  
****Written by: Ms. Maggs/Edited by: KJT**

**Chapter 53**

**Saturday – September 24, 2005  
****The Willows/Brown Household  
****8:35 p.m. **

With his head held high, Sam approached his granddaughter's adoptive father and extended his hand. "I'm glad I was wrong about you, Warren," he joked, calling the man by the name he used to use just to be an ass.

"Don't sweat it, Stan." Warrick accepted the handshake.

"Welcome to the family."

"I guess I was wrong about you too…not about you bein' a gansta and a crook, but about you not bein' able to change. Thanks for accepting me into the fold."

Off to the side, holding her daughter, Catherine said, "Aww, look…your father and grandfather are bonding."

Lindsay enjoyed the family moment then asked, "Is that vapid blonde really going to become my grandmother?"

"Not unless she signs a pre-nup," Catherine groaned. "Won't she be a hoot at Trinty Christian's Grandparents Day celebration?"

Laughing with her mother, the teen said, "Okay, now I really hope he does marry her, because I'd love to see the look on Sean's grandpa's face when I show up with that bimbo on my arm."

"Like mother, like daughter…I was thinking the same thing." After a hug, Catherine sighed, "Okay, go have fun with your friends...especially Sean 'Won't Touch You 'til You're Married' Blake."

"Mother!"

Snickering into her wine glass Catherine started walking away. "Me bad."

Meanwhile, at one of the tables off to the side, Wendy frantically searched her purse as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Darn it, I'm out of tissues."

"Me too," cried Carrie who was sitting next to her sister-in-law. "I…"

"Here you go, Ladies." Nick held out a box of Kleenex he had swiped from the bathroom. "I knew you both were gonna lose it as soon as Lindsay said she was readin' from The Velveteen Rabbit, so I darted into the house for supplies."

From behind her champagne glass Heather spoke to her date, "Mr. Chivalry just brought his Victorian princess a Kleenex and she's swooning. I can't stop staring at them…it's like watching Pandas mate…fascinating. I just sense such repression. I'm not only talking sexually, I sense it about everything…the way they carry themselves, it's like they're always putting forth an expectation instead of doing what they feel. It has to be maddening to live like that after a while. I just want to tear them down to their base selves and lock them in a room together."

Jim chuckled into his scotch, "I'm sorry, but nuclear explosions are against the law in Vegas, you'll have to take them out to Area 51. Nick might agree to participate if we say we'll sell tickets and donate the money to B-PAC."

"Like he'd accept my donation," she snipped

"Why do you say that?"

Rolling her eyes she explained, "I sent a generous donation and they returned it with a letter that stated their organization felt it ethically wrong to accept money for their abused woman's shelter from a businesswoman who condones physical acts against women that at times result in bruises and scars, **even if** the women were participating of their own volition. It was very eloquent. I'm sure Miss Prissy Attorney at Law typed it up for them."

"They never told me that," Brass shrugged. "I can see their point though, it would look hypocritical if they took the money."

"I disagree." Her feathers ruffling, Heather replied, "If a man comes to my place pent up, and goes home happy, he's very unlikely to raise his fist at his wife. As I see it, I'm helping their cause."

"Yeah, I can see that side of it too," Jim said while spinning the ice in his empty tumbler.

"Aren't you the consummate politician," Heather huffed.

"Twenty-four, seven, milady."

"Being non-committal won't get me in your bed tonight."

Jim imitated the sound of a whip crack. "That's okay, I forgot to pick up my Viagra prescription anyway."

"You could have it transferred to the twenty-four hour Walgreens on Main."

"Now who has the power?" he laughed. "If you're a good girl for the rest of the evening, I'll make the call."

Pointing towards Carrie, Heather sighed, "Speaking of getting lucky, the way she's groveling, Nick could have her in cat suit licking milk off his cowboy boots tonight."

"You think they're in a fight?"

"Men…a meteor could land in the pool right now and you would all be going 'did you hear something?'." Heather laughed, "She's been kissing his ass all night. He's clearly in the power position and this move with tissues…sure, it **seems** like he's being a nice guy, but he did it to make her feel even less worthy of him. Look at her…her expression screams 'He's perfect and I'm so unworthy'. Oh yeah, for all his protestations, Nick Stokes is a master at dominating women. To the outside world it appears that Carrie has **him **whipped, but that's part of his brilliant plan, that way he can control her without anyone thinking he's controlling. At home I'm sure he acts like an obedient puppy when it comes to the little things…like remembering to put the toilet seat down, but that's so he can reserve his power plays for the big issues."

"Seriously?" Jim remarked, while staring at the couple across the way.

"Absolutely." After another laugh she said, "The only dominance/submission situation more obvious tonight is that poor gangly teenager panting after Lindsay. If she told him to jump, the poor little geek would yell how high and then frantically analyze the most aerodynamic way to get there the fastest."

Jim chuckled at his date, "Do you ever just go to a party and just 'be' instead of people watching?"

After chomping on the olive she had plucked from her martini glass she replied, "How on Earth would that be more fun than observing this suburban freak show?"

Glancing up at her thoughtful man, Carrie broke into a fresh round of tears and spoke from the heart, "My mom read me The Velveteen Rabbit all the time."

Nick nodded, "I remembered you tellin' me that."

"Of course you did…because you're always so thoughtful." Sniffling into her fresh tissues, Carrie said, "My mom would read it to me when I felt damaged and ugly. She'd tell me one day I'd feel beautiful again. Don't you see, Nicky…it's a sign from my mom, just like Tawny got one from her dad on her wedding day. Think about it, you said it yourself…I didn't believe I was beautiful until you convinced me." Taking his hand she cried, "You made me real. Without you I'd still feel ugly and defective, and I refuse to believe the transformation happened just so I could hop off to some rich guy who enables my shoe addiction." After a deep breath she confidently said, "Any girl who thinks six-hundred dollar shoes and lavish trips to Maui could make her happier than a lifetime with a man who brings her tissues at the exact moment she needs them is an idiot."

"Hallelujah!" Wendy rejoiced as she thrust her fist in the air. "It's about damn time."

"Carr…" But before Nick could finish his thought, his future father-in-law appeared out of nowhere.

Feeling the fatherly vibe at the party, Ken Blake knew it was the perfect time to give his daughter the special gift he had purchased. "Caroline…I have a little something for you."

Wendy grabbed more tissues in case she vomited when Ken produced the four-thousand dollar bracelet.

From his jacket, Ken excitedly retrieved the velvet box. "I'm very sorry I was a bear regarding your pregnancy news. This is my little way of saying thank you for my next grandchild. I love you, Sweetheart."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Carrie cracked open the box. "Oh! Daddy, it's gorgeous."

When Nick saw a bracelet twice as expensive as the one he had been planning on buying Carrie for her birthday, he looked to Wendy.

"I'm withya, Nicky," Wendy grumped while refilling her wine glass.

"I'm glad you like it, Honey." Ken kissed the top of her head. "I believe a lady needs to be spoiled every now and then."

Carrie's eyes studied the sparkly bauble. "Daddy…"

"Hey, look at the time," Nick huffed upon checking his watch. "I'm gonna say my good-nights because I need some solid sleep before workin' tomorrow." _Unbelievable! She's been droppin' hints about a bracelet for her birthday for months and she **knows **I'm buyin' her one. I was right about her! **Dammit! **I didn't want to be right! I can't believe this is happening! If I don't get out of here in the next five minutes, I'm gonna explode. _

Watching Nick walk away in disgust, Carrie hurriedly said, "Daddy, I'm sorry, but I can't keep the bracelet. I'd feel too guilty."

"Why?" Ken groaned, "Because your frugal fiancé wouldn't approve?"

"No, because Wendy has given birth to four of your grandchildren and is doing a fantastic job raising them, but she's never received a bracelet like this, or anything close. It seems wrong for me to get one for having a grandchild who isn't even here yet." With that she handed back the extravagant gift. "Just knowing you're excited about the baby is gift enough for me." After a kiss to her father's cheek, she took off after Nick.

Holding the unaccepted gift, Ken looked at his daughter-in-law. "As always, my daughter makes a very good argument. After spending time living in your house it's abundantly clear that you've sacrificed quite a bit to be a mother to my grandkids and I've not thanked you nearly enough."

Wendy smiled before downing the contents of her glass.

"Thank you for all you do, Dear." Ken handed over the bracelet. "Enjoy."

Staring at the velvet box, she sighed, "I suppose I should be offended that I was an afterthought and not accept this." Wrapping her hands around the gift she smiled, "Do you have a receipt?"

"Uh…" Ken grabbed his wallet. "Yes. Why?"

"Because Sean told me it cost four grand. If I return it, I can pay for the kids' school supplies and lessons for the entire year." Standing up, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you, hearing you admit I deserved the bracelet was gift enough for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stow this in the house so I don't have to worry about misplacing it."

Feeling victorious, Wendy strolled through the opening in the bushes between the two homes. However, when she reached her back yard, her bliss was halted by the sound of someone fooling around behind the shed. "Ryan Patrick Blake!" She stormed over ready to wring her horny son's neck. "Oh."

Sara blushed as she hid behind her equally embarrassed husband. "We weren't going to escalate beyond kissing."

Relieved it wasn't Ryan, Wendy joked, "What's the worst that could happen? You're already married and pregnant, Sara."

"True," Gil chuckled, as he slipped his arms around his wife from behind.

"As long as the kids can't see you, I don't care what the two of you do. Carry on!" Wendy jubilated as she took her bracelet and headed for the door.

**The Vartanns  
****8:42 p.m. **

"Yes!" Becca left her snoozing husband's side to race for the door and claim the Thai Chicken Pizza she had ordered. "Here you go," she handed over forty dollars to the driver. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, Lady!" The pimply-faced boy celebrated. "I'm working to help pay for my sister's kidney transplant and every dime helps."

"Good luck with that!" After a smile she gently kicked the door closed with her foot. "Yessss! More good karma!"

When she reached the kitchen, Tony's cell phone was ringing and in her euphoria she picked it up and answered, "Detective Vartann's phone, how may I help you?"

"Who's this?"

"His wife." Checking the caller ID data she noticed the information was blocked.

"Amy?" the puzzled woman asked.

Becca rolled her eyes while snagging a plate. "No, this is his new, and **very **much improved wife, Mrs. **Becca** Vartann. With whom am I speaking?"

"Well…if you're Tony's wife, then you're speaking to your mother-in-law…the old, and apparently **very** uninformed, Mrs. **Margaret **Vartann."

"Holy shit!" Becca's hand flew to her mouth.

"Exactly what I was thinking." After a heavy sigh, the troubled mother said, "When did Tony's annulment request get granted? And why didn't he tell us he was getting married!"

"Uh."

"Did you marry in a Catholic Church?"

"We couldn't, because I'm not Catholic."

"What are you?"

Sensing 'Agnostic' wouldn't help matters, Becca replied, "Unitarian." Becca rushed to the family room to wake her husband.

"Please tell me my son didn't have a mid-life crisis which prompted him to buy a hot sports car and marry an eighteen year old in one of those ridiculous Vegas wedding chapels."

"The good news is I'm thirty and I came with a hot sports car so he didn't have to buy one. The wedding chapel part…guilty as charged."

"Exactly how long did you know each other before you went to the Little Chapel of Bad Taste?"

"Um…is honesty a routine practice in your family, or is there a chance Tony would lie?"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph."

Remembering the limited information Tony had shared with her, particularly the part about his mother still thanking him a year later for sending her on a dream cruise, Becca said, "We were going to surprise you, but I'm too excited to hold it in a second longer! Instead of **you** buying **us** a wedding gift, Tony and I are sending you on an all-expenses paid cruise to…wherever you want to go! For however long you want to be gone! With plenty of spending money!"

"How can my son possibly afford that?"

"He can't!" Becca chuckled. "I'm loaded. My grandfather left me a huge trust fund, but don't worry, I don't sit around eating bon-bons all day while getting pedicures, I'm a lawyer. **For charity!** I graduated Stanford. **Cum laude!** And I don't have plastic tits like Tony's ex…I'm au natural. Most importantly, unlike his ex-slut-of-a-wife, I will **never **cheat on him, because I caught my ex-husband banging our maid on the couch and know how shitty that feels. I'm nuts about your son, Mrs. V! And he's starting to fall in love with me too."

"How can he be **starting **to fall in love with his wife?"

Becca chuckled, "It sounds a little funny when you say it out loud."

"I'd like to speak to my son now. I was calling to tell him he's an uncle again."

"Oh! Tell Reggie and Jenna that I said congrats!"

"It's Gina, not Jenna."

"Right! I've only been around two weeks and he didn't talk about his family much until the last few days, so I haven't got the names down just yet." Shaking Tony, she tried to rouse him one more time. "Ugh, he's zonked and I'm not having any luck waking him." Becca thought it best to forego the explanation of 'He passed out right after declaring 'if we were having kids, our daughter would **never **be allowed to go to Camp Dunmore! Damn…I still can't feel my legs. Wake me if I'm not conscious by Monday.'

"Grab him by the earlobe and yank it while yelling, 'get up or you'll miss the bus, Anthony.'"

"Uh…okay." After shifting the phone to her left hand, Becca did as ordered, yanking extra hard and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, Mom!" Tony yelled as he jumped up clutching his chest.

"Hey, it worked! Nice talking to you, Mrs. V, thanks for teaching Tony how to cook." Anxious to get to her pizza, Becca handed the phone to her husband. "It's your mother. We bonded a bit, but there's a **slight **chance she might be pissed off."

**Willows/Brown Household  
****8:49 p.m. **

Knowing her fiancée was pissed off at her reaction to the bracelet, Carrie hurried through the house trying to find him. "Nicky!"

From the master bedroom, Catherine stuck her head out. "He's in here with me going over some business, can't you find someone else to talk to for five minutes!"

"But…"

"Seriously!" Catherine laughed and shooed her away. "You can have him back when I'm done with him." Then she shut the door. "Nicky…you and your fiancée have issues."

"Tell me about it," he grumbled. "So, uh…what did you need to tell me? Because I'm really beat and…"

"Here." She handed over the marriage license. "Warrick and I want to get hitched tonight and we'd like you, Reverend Stokes, to perform the ceremony." Much to her surprise, she felt like a giddy bride.

"What the…" He stared at the paper. "You mean that really was a bachelor party last night!"

"Yup." Catherine's grin expanded.

"I can't believe…" he laughed at himself for not catching on. "Rick must have been laughing his ass off when he got home."

"Oh, yeah."

"After Eddie, you **swore **you'd never tie the knot again."

Smiling contently, she explained, "Being married in spirit was enough for Warrick and me, but we need to make it legal to protect Lindsay."

"But it's the real deal, right?"

"Yes, Reverend," she laughed, "I'm not asking you to piss off God by performing a joke marriage. That reminds me." She handed over his certification. "That's your state license. Keep it handy in case you want to marry other people. You could charge a small fee and donate the money to BPAC."

"This is why you had us fill out those license applications!"

"Yep, I'm crafty like a fox that way." Catherine presented the ceremony format. "I got that off the Internet. It's real easy to follow, and I know you'll do a great job."

"Wow." Opening his arms he embraced his friend. "I'm flattered that you want me to do the honors." As his eyes closed, the heartache inside grew stronger. Although the idea of marrying his friends when his future with Carrie was falling apart saddened him, he knew he had to slap a smile on his face and do things right. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you."

Upon opening his eyes, Nick saw pieces of what appeared to be cardboard boxes on the floor, with messages scrawled on them 'Of course I didn't keep the bracelet! I told him to give it to Wendy.'; 'I love you, Nicky! REALly!'; 'Designer shoes are evil! From now on I'll shop at Target! No, Macy's!; 'Maui is for wimps! I love camping with my rugged cowboy!'

"Hey!" Catherine picked up one of the notes that had apparently been shoved under the locked door. "Why did she rip apart my cereal boxes? Why the hell didn't she just use paper from the printer or any one of the notepads around this place?"

Nick's face exploded into a smile. "Sentimental reasons."

"Are the two of you fighting?"

"Not any more," he replied on his way to the door. "Carr…oh!" He smacked right into her as she flew around the corner.

"Sorry!" Carrie breathlessly explained, "I was rushing to the kitchen to get another box when I heard the door open."

Without uttering a word, Nick cupped his fiancée's face and confirmed her absolution with a passionate kiss.

Watching her co-worker pin his woman against the wall, Catherine sighed, "That's a pretty lusty kiss for a Reverend."

Emerging from the bathroom, where she had been freshening up from her secret make-out session with her husband, Sara burst into a smile. "Does this mean you made up?"

Parting for air, Carrie panted in her man's face, "Does it?"

"Hell, yes." Taking her hand, Nick kissed it then said, "But we'll have to finish making up later, because I have a very special duty to perform here before we go."

"Where's Gil?" Catherine queried of Sara. "I need to ask the two of you a favor."

"He's um…" Sara wasn't at liberty to tell the truth, _he's in Wendy's back yard waiting for the rise in his Levis to disappear_, so she opted for a believable fib. "Chasing a beetle."

"Freak," Nick coughed into his fist while holding Carrie in his arms.

Smiling at her teary girlfriend, Sara whispered, "See…I told you everything would work out."

Carrie nodded as she cried tears of joy on Nick's shirt.

Catherine choked on her laughter, "You actually had doubts?"

Meanwhile, in the back yard, beads of sweat formed on Sean's forehead as he stood with the rest of the teens and waited for McKenna to press play on the stereo system. _This is it, no turning back now. _"Attention please!" he cleared his throat hard when he realized how crackly it sounded. "I wanted to let all of you know that **I** requested this song, When You Wish upon a Star, for a very special lady."

When the archaic Disney tune drifted through the speakers, Lindsay's girlfriends burst out giggling and the guest of honor stood frozen like a deer in headlights.

"Dude…" Ryan stood gaping at his nerdy brother in horror. _Oh…my…God. It's not even the updated Jesse McCartney version! He's playing the original and **totally uncool** version from when my grandfather was a kid! How the hell can we be twins!_

"Did you play this for Lindsay?" Marisa cackled before covering her mouth with her hand. "That's so…"

"Uh…" When Sean saw his dream girl was in a stupor instead of smiling, he stammered, "Did you ask if I um played it for…uh…" The girls' laughter made him weak in the knees and he grasped a Tiki Torch in the ground next to him to keep from falling. "Um…" _Lindsay is mortified…and so am I. What was I thinking!_

"Yeah, he played it for me!" McKenna snapped in the snotty teenage girl's direction. Shoving her fists on her hips she spat, "My grandma used to sing it for me before she died and it's my favorite. You got a problem with that, Marisa!

"Awww, what a sweet big brother you are!" Rhonda gushed in Sean's direction, "My big brother is a total jerk."

"But, McKenna…" Ryan scratched his head. "Grandma never…ow!" He bent down and grabbed his shin. "What was that for!" Then he realized she was lying to save Sean's ass. "OH! Right…I'm not supposed to talk about Grandma because…."

"Stop talking," the irritated little sister snipped, in the same tone her Aunt Carrie did when she was being lawyerly. Glancing up at Sean, she winked, "My work here is done."

**Marlene Cooper's Apartment  
****9:01 p.m. **

"That'll do it!" the new Mrs. Rodgers declared as she packed up the last of her worldly possessions. It had only taken her fifteen minutes because she owned next to nothing and didn't want to keep anything but the new stuff she had purchased with her husband's cash in the last few days.

Staring at the simple gold band on her finger, she remembered her first wedding day and for a moment a smile played on her mouth. Back then it had been the real deal, love with a capital 'L', but then Tawny came along and ruined it all by monopolizing her husband. "At least you won't be stealing my new man's time, Tawny Ann. Y'all hate him, which makes me like him even more."

Even without his money and rock hard body, Mike Rodgers was a great catch in Marlene's eyes, because he was an enemy of her daughter's people and she was certain he'd help her needle them from time to time.

"Why the hell am I hanging out in this shit hole when I have me a gorgeous home to go to!" She'd work quickly to load her boxes into her car and then drive to her new residence in the posh part of town.

**The Vartanns  
****9:05 p.m. **

With their suitcases open on top of the bed, Mr. and Mrs. Vartann worked quickly to fill them. Since Sunday and Monday were Tony's scheduled days off that week, he had jumped at the chance to drive out to San Diego. Once there, he'd kill two birds with one stone…seeing his newest niece and formally introducing Becca to his family.

Tossing a few thongs and bras into her suitcase, Becca anxiously asked, "Are you sure this isn't your mother's way of luring me into strangling distance."

"Why would she strangle you? I'm the horrible son who didn't bother to tell her he got married two weeks ago."

"How pissed was she?"

"She'll be over it by the time we see her visiting Gina and the baby at the hospital tomorrow morning."

"Sierra Joy is a pretty name," she commented while watching her husband's excitement continue to build. For a guy who said he wasn't bothered by his inability to father a child, he looked thrilled by the news of a baby. "Do you promise to stand up for me if your mom has a cow? Or if your sister-in-law doesn't like me, because most women don't like me. Maybe I shouldn't go. I don't want to mess things up because they're going so well. It will be a lot harder for your family to like me if they actually spend time with me."

"Hey…" Watching his wife grow more tense by the second, Tony reminded her, "**I **like you, and that's all that matters, but I'm sure they'll like you too if you don't get too…"

"Psycho? Bitchy? Snobby?"

"Intense, whiny, and/or hyper."

"Good thing I showed off my Camp Dunmore education earlier," she half-joked. "Now you'll be more reluctant to dump me when your family hates me."

In the middle of folding a shirt Tony froze. "Is that why you did that out of the blue? Hoping it would make me want to stick around?"

"Uh…"

Dropping the shirt, he pushed out a sigh, "Becks, I could have the lovely ladies of Fremont Street on their knees any night of the week because they're always more than willing to give a little something to avoid a bust."

"Good to know."

"My point is…that's not why I want or need you around."

"So, you don't want me to ever do it again?"

"Of course I want you to do it again!" he belly laughed. "If we're being completely honest…I actually have a fantasy that involves your Camp Dunmore education and me behind the wheel of the Ferrari, **but**…I want you to do it for fun, not to keep me around longer."

Chuckling, she asked, "Why do you want me around if you can get it for free on Fremont Street? Because I'm a colossal pain in the ass and you're the one who knows how to cook."

"Good question." Laughing with her, he pulled her into his arms. "Seriously…unless you bitch-slap my mom and tell her to go to hell, I can't imagine this visit being a deal breaker."

"Perfect! I'll just have you cuff me and put duct tape across my mouth right before I meet her and then I won't have to worry."

"Please don't worry." With his palms on her cheeks he smiled, "Do I look worried?" He was terrified his mother would be irritated by her within the first sixty seconds.

"No, but you're a hard-ass cop…you can't afford to let people see you sweat."

**Willows/Brown Household  
****9:10 p.m. **

"Do I look nervous?" Warrick asked his best buddy who was obsessively reading the wedding ceremony Catherine had given him. They were holed up in the guestroom until nine-twenty when they'd go out and let Lindsay announce the surprise wedding.

"No, you don't look nervous at all. Do I?" Nick lifted his gaze from the paper. "This is my first wedding and I don't want to mess it up."

"You're among friends."

"Exactly, they'll never let me hear the end of it if I do."

"You already look ridiculous because you kept telling the strippers it wasn't a bachelor party last night." Laughing hard, Warrick said, "If you had asked me, I would have told you the truth."

"Shut up." Nick resumed frantically re-reading the ceremony notes.

"So, what's this I hear about you and Carrie fighting? What happened?"

"It was stupid."

"Fights usually are."

"She dropped twelve grand on stupid shit she didn't need and it pissed me off."

"I have to tell you," Warrick checked his appearance in the mirror, "I didn't believe you when you said money wouldn't change you, but you've been true to your word."

"Thanks, man." Satisfied that he had the ceremony down he folded the papers to tuck in his pocket. "Speaking of cash flow…I was surprised to see Sam here."

"I can't wait to see his face when he finds out Cath and I are tying the knot."

"Hey, he can't be any worse than my future father-in-law. That man purposely gave Carrie a diamond bracelet in front of me because he knows I only buy big gifts on birthdays and Christmas."

"You didn't get me something big on my last birthday. You bought me beer...not even good beer. I bet you bought your loverboy Sanders somethin' real nice."

"Yeah, that's why I didn't give you anything, I didn't want Greggo to get jealous."

**Island Gifts  
****6:13 p.m. HST**

When Greg emerged from the store's restroom, he was surprised to see a bronzed musclehead flirting with Tawny. "Hey," he greeted in his Scandinavian Bad Ass tone.

"Hey, Chuckles!" Tawny excitedly pulled over her husband. "This is Meka, he's watching the shop for his mom. Meka means 'eyes' in Hawaiian."

"Oh, really." Greg smiled at the horndog. "How about movin' your Meka off my wife's breasts, Moondoggie?"

"Sorry, but they're kinda hard to miss when she's wearing a bikini top," the young man chuckled.

"Greg!" Tawny rolled her eyes and pointed into the jewelry case. "Check out the charm necklace I'm buying Carrie."

"Yep, that's the perfect gift for a shoe addict."

**Willows/Brown Household  
****9:15 p.m. **

"Nicky's forgiven me and I've given up expensive shoes forever!" Carrie proudly informed her sister-in-law when she returned to the back yard.

"Uh huh."

"Hey!" She gave the skeptic a playful shove. "How about a little show of faith?"

"Sorry, you're right, I'm just a little preoccupied." Wendy pointed across the way. "Does Sean look really down to you?"

"I'll go talk to him and pry!" Carrie took off with her curious sister-in-law on her heels, but before they could reach the forlorn teen, they saw Lindsay go to his side, and like any mature adults would…they hid behind some bushes to eavesdrop.

"Sean…" Lindsay glanced over her shoulder to make sure her friends weren't around.

Try as he might, the boy was too down to feign excitement. "Hi," he moped.

"I know you really played that song for me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the party."

"No!" She checked once more to make sure her friends weren't on the way. "I thought it was sweet."

"Really?" He wanted to believe her, but the memory of her embarrassed expression was all he could focus on. "Did your mom make you come over here and say that?"

"No!" she eased into a wider smile. "Why did you pick it?"

With a glimmer of hope in his heart he replied, "Because I thought getting a stepdad was one of your big dreams and tonight it came true. That and your mom being okay."

"I thought that's why you played it." After one more quick check of the area Lindsay lurched forward to peck Sean's cheek faster than the speed of light. "You're the best!" Then she rushed off struggling to hide her outrageous grin.

Behind the bushes, Carrie and Wendy both had their hands over their mouths to contain the squeals of glee they were desperate to release.

Sean's palm floated to his cheek as he exhaled. "Wow."

In a frantic whisper, Wendy rejoiced to her sister-in-law, "My socially challenged son just got kissed by a girl!"

"I know!" Carrie quietly clapped her hands. "He's way ahead of me. I didn't get kissed until I was twenty-five!"

"How could you when you were hanging out in shoe stores?"

"Aren't you hilarious?"

"Yep."

From the pool deck they heard Lindsay suddenly calling for everyone's undivided attention, so the women scrambled to their feet.

"I have an announcement to make!" Lindsay nervously said as she stared at the curious crowd. "Tonight you were invited here to celebrate my adoption, but that's not the only reason we're here." After a sharp inhale she excitedly yelled, "Surprise! My mom and stepdad are getting married, right here, right now!" When the guests released a variety of surprised reactions, she burst into a silly grin. "Cool."

Sean turned to his brother, "I already knew that…because Lindsay and I are tight."

Laughing, Ryan replied, "You say that like she's somebody cool."

Staring at his dream girl, the dazed teen sighed, "She is."

"How was I?" Lindsay asked Sean when she left the pool deck. "I was so nervous."

"Hey kids!" Wendy ran over with her digital camera. "Let me take a picture." When Ryan attempted to get in the frame she shooed him away. "Say cheese!" One look at the result and her heart swelled with happiness. "Look how nice you look together."

"Okay, Dad…" Feeling like the cat that ate the canary, Catherine took her father's elbow. "I was kinda hopin' we'd do this the traditional way…you strolling me through the grass to meet my groom poolside."

"I'm still in shock, Mugs." Sam beamed with pride, "You conned a con man. I don't think I've ever been more proud of you."

Flanked by Sara and Gil, who had only found out they were Maid of Honor and Best Man a few minutes before, Nick took his position on the deck of the pool. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Tell me about it." Gil glanced down at his casual blue and white shirt. "I would have dressed for the occasion instead of trying to be hip."

"Is that why you wore that ugly-ass shirt?" Nick joked while winking at Sara. "Next time why don't you help him out in that department?"

"No way, I'm attracted to his quirky genius," Sara replied. "Strange shirts…funky straw hats…it's all good."

"Thank you, Honey." Gil stood a little taller. "See…beauty is in the eye of the beholder and my wife will be-holding me later, Nicky."

"Easy there, Stud, there are children present. Speaking of…check out my niece." He pointed to McKenna who was jumping up and down because Warrick just handed her a basket of flower petals. "That was my last minute idea. She loves bein' a flower girl."

Meanwhile, seated at one of the tables, Heather groaned in Jim's direction. "There you have it…another smart, sexy woman bites the dust."

"I love it when you get sentimental." Jim slipped his arm around his date's shoulders. "I guess this wouldn't be a good time to ask you to marry me and make it a double ceremony."

"Ha!"

"There's the proposal reply every guy dreams of," he laughed. "Would you have said yes if I stood on a table and sang to you like Greg did for Tawny?"

"I don't think it was the singing that got her to commit, I think it was the fact she was twice impregnated by the man-boy and there's not a lot of demand for pregnant exotic dancers and she had to pay the rent."

Looking over at Doc, Jim sighed, "I know…she's such a romantic sap, she's nauseating. I should have warned you."

Doc Robbins smiled at his tablemates. "Marriage is hell and not for the faint-hearted or the sane."

Jim glanced over at Judy Robbins. "Aren't you gonna slap him for that?"

"No, I agree with him," the tipsy wife chuckled, "I blame the formaldehyde fumes for saying yes when he proposed." Leaning in she gave her man a kiss. "But I wanted wedding gifts and then he dazzled me on the honeymoon, so I decided I would stick around until he stopped wowing me romantically." She bestowed another kiss. "And I'm still here."

Doc puffed like a peacock. "And you thought Nick was the resident stud."

Watching his future son-in-law gush a smile, Ken Blake said to his daughter, "Too bad you and Nick don't have your marriage license completed already; the two of you could get hitched tonight too."

"You don't really mean that, Daddy." Carrie took a seat next to her father and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you want to see me in a gown taking my vows in a church during a ceremony that's performed by a Reverend who didn't pay ninety-nine ninety-five on the Internet for his title."

"Very true." He kissed the top of her head. "Only sixty-one days to go until Thanksgiving and the start of your wedding weekend."

Carrie breathed deep, saying a prayer of thanksgiving that there was still going to be a marriage. "I love you, Daddy. Please promise me you won't ever try to one up Nicky again."

"I wasn't trying to one up him, Caroline." Ken sighed, "I was trying to keep up. He took over my job spoiling you and I missed putting a smile on your face. I was buying you a nice watch, but then Sean said you really wanted a bracelet."

"Aww." Carrie gave his hand a squeeze. "Going forward, the best way to put a smile on my face is for me to catch you being nice to Nicky, and if you want to buy something for a special little girl, you still have Ashley and McKenna to spoil." Patting her belly she added, "And maybe another special girl is on the way."

Watching his bride stroll down the aisle, Warrick's eyes lit with excitement. "I know she's wearin' the same thing she wore all night, but damn…she makes one hell of a gorgeous bride."

"Amen," Reverend Stokes concurred. "A year ago the five of us had just finished an express trip to hell courtesy of Mike Rodgers, but look at us now, all living our happily ever afters."

Sara nodded at her husband. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Absolutely," Gil answered in a serene voice as McKenna dropped the last of the flower petals at his feet. "It prompted all of us to do what we avoided for a long time…taking time to stop and smell the roses."

"Or in your case, Gris," Warrick snickered, "taking time to fall into bed with a sexy woman."

Sara blushed, "Amen."

"Look who's here." Warrick reached out and shook his future father-in-law's hand. "Thanks for bringin' me my bride instead of throwing her over your shoulder and tossing her in the back of your limo."

"You can thank my rheumatism for not being able to lift her." Sam kissed his daughter's cheek. "Love ya, Mugs. I hope to hell you made him sign a pre-nup."

"My father the romantic." Catherine took her position in front of Nick. "Don't screw this up."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Opening up his ceremony notes Nick cleared his throat. "Good Evening and welcome to the ceremony that will unite Catherine and Warrick in marriage. Tonight it is their hope that you will rejoice with them as they proclaim their love for each other."

"Love you," Warrick mouthed to his bride.

"I know."

"Catherine and Warrick have asked me to read an excerpt from The Gift From the Sea by Anne Murrow Lindburgh." Shifting nervously on his feet, Nick cleared his throat once more then began, "When you love someone, you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is an impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet…this is exactly what most of us demand." Glancing up, he caught Carrie's eye. "We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity - in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern."

The radiant smile on Carrie's face unleashed Nick's, but he was in good company with the bride and groom, as well as the matron of honor and best man.

"The only real security is not in owning or possessing…not in demanding or expecting…not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now."

For Sara, every word validated her concerns while they simultaneously gave her great hope for the future. Gazing into her husband's eyes, she knew he felt the same way too.

"Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits - islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides.

Turning the page, Nick breathed deep. "Okay, Mr. Brown…it's time to repeat after me."

"I'm ready." Warrick took both of Catherine's hands. "Hit it."

Sean punched his brother squarely in the arm. "You're snoring!"

"It's not my fault, now that the hot chicks are gone, this party is totally boring." Lindsay's friends had left at nine-fifteen because they had a big softball game in the morning.

Warrick gazed into Catherine's glassy eyes, grateful that she was well and that a future together was still possible. "I, Warrick, take you, Catherine, to be my wife. I promise to live in truth with you…to communicate fearlessly and full…and to love and respect you until my last breath."

Heather sighed in Jim's ear. "That would truly put him in the male minority."

"Stop being so cynical," Jim chided, feeling his date was bringing him down. "I have a daughter who just got out of rehab, I need to feel optimistic about people beating the odds."

"I, Catherine, take you, Warrick, to be my wife…" Riotous laughter clued in the bride that a mistake had been made.

From the audience Jim shouted, "I guess we know who's gonna wear the pants in this marriage!"

Laughing at herself, Catherine said, "How about you give me a do over on that, Reverend?"

Under his breath Nick replied, "That's what you get for sayin' you hoped I didn't mess up. Don't screw with a man of the cloth, because it pisses off the higher power."

"Can it, Reverend." The bride gripped her groom's hands tighter. "I, Catherine, take you, Warrick to be my **husband**. I promise to live in truth with you…to communicate fearlessly and full…and to love and respect you until my last breath."

Nick smiled at Lindsay, "We're ready for the rings."

Hurrying over, the teen presented the two bands. "Bless them extra good so this lasts, because I'm not going through another divorce."

"You got it, Linds." Nick took the bands in his palm. "For thousands of years, couples have exchanged rings as a token of their marital vows. These bands have little value themselves, for they are made precious by wearin' them and rememberin' the promise they represent." He handed one to Warrick.

"Catherine…" The groom slipped the ring on his bride's finger. "With this ring I promise to be your partner for life."

Snatching the remaining ring out of Nick's palm, Catherine eagerly declared, "Warrick, with this ring I promise to be your partner for life."

Nick motioned for Lindsay to step forward, "Your parents have asked you to take their hands and form a circle." When she did as asked, he said, "As Warrick and Catherine have stood before all of us exchanging vows and rings, I'm thrilled to say…by the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife…and a family. You may kiss your bride."

After the kiss Wendy rushed over. "Picture time!" She snapped one quick. "Fantastic!" She gazed at the photo with a smile. "Resume kissing."

While the bride and groom smooched a second time, Sara nodded approvingly at the relieved Reverend. "You did great. I'm thinking side job, because you don't work nearly hard enough at the lab."

Ignoring the tease Nick boomed, "Please join me in officially welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Brown and their daughter, Lindsay. To keep things less confusing at work though, she'll still be Ms. Willows."

"What a relief," Heather droned, "She gets to keep a shred of her identity."

"That's it." Jim yanked his date to her feet. "You're buzzkill at weddings. I'm taking you home and you won't be coming to Nick and Carrie's nuptials with me because I fully expect it to cause cavities within a fifty mile radius."

**The Four Seasons – Maui  
****6:53 p.m. HST**

Shoving another bite of Macadamia Nut Brittle in his mouth Greg snickered, "My Dentist Daddy would have a fit if he saw me chomping this."

"It's so good though!" Tawny snatched another piece. "But we have to stop eating it, because we're having dinner at Spago in an hour."

Gently tackling his wife on the bed, he suggested, "We better burn off what we ate."

"Again!" She cringed, "But I'll have to shower and redo my hair again and I'm having a really good hair day."

"Oh!" Greg flopped onto his back. "You're not supposed to sound like a wife until after the honeymoon."

"Sorry." She grabbed one more piece of brittle. "I'll make it up to you later. Mmmmmm…this is soooooooo good."

"Uh…hearing you moan makes my predicament worse." He knew whining wasn't going to work when a pillow smacked him in the face.

**Willows/Brown Household  
****9:55 p.m. **

With smashed cake falling from her mouth, Catherine yelled, "I didn't think you'd really do that!"

"Peer pressure's rough," the groom joked in reference to how the crowd had egged him on by chanting 'get her!'.

In Nick's arms, Carrie giggled, "Pleeeeeeeeeease promise me you won't do that to me. It will ruin the pictures I want to take after."

"Speaking of pictures." Wendy thrust her digital camera in front of the newly reunited couple. "This photo is from earlier when you were fighting. Quite a difference from the usual sappiness, huh? Nick, you looked pissed and Carrie, honey, you look shellshocked."

Nick strengthened his grip on Carrie and chided Wendy, "Don't bring me down, Sis, I'm on a happily ever after high."

"Nick!" Sara hurried over with her cell phone. When it had vibrated, she had stepped into the house to take the call, assuming it was the Lab. "It's your brother, he says Katie's been trying to reach you and he tried my cell hoping I'd be at the party with you."

"I turned off my phone for the ceremony and didn't switch it back on." He grabbed Sara's cell. "What's up, Andy?"

"It's Katie…she's at the police station waitin' to be booked."

"What!" He shouted loud enough to halt the celebration.

"She's in big trouble."

**The Campbell Residence  
****10:35 p.m. **

"Hey, Baby," Charlie Dwyer greeted Nina Campbell when he returned with two glasses of Cristal. He never showed up at a party without a bottle to share with a special lady. "For you." He handed over a flute then slid on the couch next to her.

"Thank you," the seductress cooed while swirling her fingers up the budding young actor's thigh. "So, tell me more about this movie you're starring in."

'Starring in' was **a bit **of an exaggeration since Charlie had been signed to play 'Soldier Number Three', but he had talked it up as if he were taking over for Tom Cruise in the Mission Impossible series. "I'm really not at liberty to say more than I've already told you. You know…because Mr. Spielberg doesn't like his stars to spill the beans."

"Have you been to Steven Spielberg's house?" she whispered directly in her date's ear so he could hear her over the pulsating music and dozens of partiers.

"Just last weekend." It was one of his lesser lies since he had actually driven past the estate on the way to see his agent. "But this place is nice too."

"My family has a villa in Torino…my father had it built so he could stay there during the Olympics. He was on the US Ski Team eons ago, so he's a little fanatical. We should go there…maybe over Thanksgiving." That way she wouldn't have to cut high school like she did the last time she ran off with a guy to Miami.

"Let's," Charlie growled as he made his first of what would be many amorous moves that evening.

As was customary at these wild bashes her sixteen year old sister threw when their father was out of town with his twenty-one year old trophy wife, Celine Campbell faded into the background to observe the fray. She had gotten so good at it, she was certain a job as a spy was her destiny.

The shattering of glass didn't faze her and under her breath she sighed, "It's officially a party." The only part that was more fun came in the wee hours of the morning, when she'd swipe jewelry and cash from all the drunkards who were passed out. It wasn't that she needed it to pay the bills, because Daddy took care of all that. No, she hid it all for a rainy day.

The idea had come to her when she saw her father placing stacks of money under the floor boards in the stable and confronted him. When she said, 'Everyone needs something for a rainy day, Sweetheart, because you never know when the sky's going to open up and start falling on your head.' She went to check the secret hiding spot the next day, but the money was gone, which she thought was funny because not a drop of moisture had fallen in the past twenty-four hours.

"Hey!"

Celine snapped out of her daze when a man holding a small paper bag arrived yelling 'The pharmacy is open!' Turning her head away from the scene, she gazed out the large picture window of the posh living room in her family's lavish home. In the distance she saw a bolt of lightning and smiled, figuring if it rained later, maybe her father would come home.

Another smash of glass had the fourteen year old craning her neck again to see what caused the latest crash.

**Interstate 15 - Nevada  
****10:46 p.m. **

As the officer approached the red Ferrari Spider imbedded in a ditch he clicked on his flashlight to assess the damage He figured the accident was caused by slick driving conditions on a rainy night. "This is Officer Swanson, is anyone injured!"

**The Four Seasons Maui  
****7:47 p.m. HST**

"Ow!" Tawny stopped dead in her tracks. "I got a pebble in my shoe, hold up!"

Standing on the secluded walkway where they had strolled to pass the time before their eight o'clock dinner reservation, Greg snickered, "I think it's bad karma because you didn't take pity on my charity case."

"Would you give it up already!" she laughed while shaking out her shoe.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to enjoy Spago with DSB."

With Carrie's Manolo in hand, she playfully beat her husband's one-track mind.

"The abuse isn't supposed to start until after the honeymoon!" he joked while trying to shield his ass. "Hey! That pointy heel hurts like hell. You could kill a guy with that thing."

"Exactly! You think this is the first time I had to beat off a horny guy with my shoe?" Laughing with her man she stepped into the sandal. "I only took it easy on you because these are borrowed and I wouldn't want Carrie to get pissed at me for injuring her precious Manolo."

"I'll stop joking now." Greg took his wife in his arms.

"As if you're really joking."

"One kiss…that's all I need to get me through dinner."

"Just one."

"One!"

The caress of her husband's lips soon had Tawny swooning in the Hawaiian moonlight. One kiss melted into two which melted into three and soon the honeymooners were so absorbed in the moment they lost track of everything around them…even the person hiding behind a palm tree watching them smooch.

**The Grissoms  
****10:51 p.m. **

After a kiss in the driveway, the somber husband and wife strolled to the mail box holding hands.

"The wedding was great," Sara remarked, while thoughts of Nick's stress over his sister plagued her.

"I'm really happy for them." Gil gripped his partner's hand a little tighter. "Are you thinking about when you were…"

"Yeah."

At the mail box she said, "You came to the police station and helped me in my darkest hour." Looking up at the stormy sky Sara shook her head. "Then things got darker still."

"It's always darkest before the dawn, Sara." After placing a tender kiss on her lips, Gil smiled. "Remember that when you're in the throes of childbirth."

"I won't have to…you'll be there to remind me."

Before Gil could reply, a woman's voice shot through the night.

"Excuse me, neighbors!" Marlene Rodgers scurried across the street in her new Steve Madden leopard print sandals. "I'm new and…"

The three neighbors stood gaping at each other.

"You!" Marlene gasped when she saw her enemy. "**You** live here!"

"Yes," Sara replied in a fog. "Why did you call us neighbors?"

In an instant everything snapped into place for Gil…the rapid sale of the house across the street…the quickie marriage between Mike and Marlene. "You're nothing but a pawn. Don't you see that?"

"All I see is dollar signs, Baby." Marlene pointed to the man's chest. "And that's one nasty-ass shirt you've got on. I would have thought the people in this neighborhood dressed better." Fluffing her hair, she walked away. "I'll ask someone else for a favor, because you people aren't to be trusted. That reminds me…don't be thinkin' of borrowin' any sugar from me or my dear husband, Michael when he gets out from the big house! Which we expect will be real soon!"

"Sara!" Gil grabbed her just before she hit the pavement.

**Willows/Brown Household  
****11:01 p.m. **

Picking up streamers from the lawn, Lindsay sighed, "Cleaning up isn't half as much fun as decorating. Thanks for helping me, Sean."

"Any time," the eager teen replied while wishing his mom and dad weren't also there helping. They had volunteered to take care of everything and let Lindsay sleep over so Catherine and Warrick could run off for an impromptu honeymoon at The Tempest. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me too." Suddenly he had an idea. "Wait here!" He rushed into the house giddy with anticipation.

Wendy and Paul faded into the background to give their son a little supervised privacy with his dream girl.

Lindsay's smile erupted as When You Wish Upon a Star filled the night air. "Thank you!" she yelled as Sean emerged from the house.

"Music will make the work go faster." He was dying to ask for a dance, but uncertain if it would be a cool thing to do, and because his parents were fifty feet away, he let the moment pass. "We'll be done in no time."

"I'm so wired, I'll never sleep."

"Me either."

"We could play a board game at my house!" He immediately regretted the dorky suggestion.

"Do you have Scrabble?"

"Of course!" he gushed. "I love Scrabble."

"Me too." With an air of confidence she said, "I bet I win."

"I really don't think so." The boy covered his mouth, cursing himself for the blurt.

"Wanna bet?"

"You mean for real? For money?"

"Ten bucks."

"You're on!"

Lifting a candle from one of the tables, Wendy sighed, "Young love."

Paul slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "Awww…I'll play Scrabble with you if you want. We have three versions."

"You're on," she chuckled as the first rain drops fell. Raising the candle she blew out the flame and her words came in time with the first clap of thunder. "Looks like the celebration ended just in time. A storm's brewing."

_To be continued in…_

**Laws of Motion – Book 3 **

Before the first chapter ends, someone will be dead.  
Before the book concludes, lives will be changed forever.

What do you know?  
Who can you trust?

What happens when…  
The bad guys look like saints  
The good guys appear to be liars  
And all the evidence does is point you in the wrong direction?

Mike Rodgers has been counting the minutes.  
You've been waiting for over two hundred chapters.

**The party's over, people.**

**Starting June 25th  
****Buckle up!**

**Author's Notes **

I hope you enjoyed Book 2! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the conclusion.

Thanks KJT for her outstanding editing in this chapter and the book! Thankfully she's re-signed her contract for Book 3!

**I appreciate all of you who have stuck around this long and sincerely hope you'll continue the journey!**

Maggs


End file.
